The Storm
by GayforKurt
Summary: COMPLETE. Kurt and Dave have weathered several storms to reach calm seas. Life is unpredictable, however, and no one can know what the future holds. THIS IS RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

The Storm

Chapter One

By Gayforkurt

Summary: David Karofsky is a billionaire who collects beautiful things – and people. Having seen the fabulous and famous countertenor Kurt Hummel perform, he kidnaps the diva – and suffers for it. NB: Warnings for dubious consent, some bitchiness and sex. Enjoy!

Rated: M

**A/N:** This is a slightly different take on two of my favorite boys. Please let me know what you think of an obsessive Dave, a manipulative Kurt and the chemistry between them. Oh, and Puck might be playing a significant role here. Please, reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; Murphy et al do, unfortunately. I'm just playing with them and plan to return them unharmed.**

The long, gleaming black limousine prowled through the night, its lone backseat occupant deep in thought. The driver, having raised the dark privacy panel between him and his employer, smirked wryly, knowing the man was plotting something devious. His boss was one of the richest men in the world and when he saw something he wanted, he always got it. Not many people could or would say no to him.

David Karofsky, billionaire entrepreneur, the quintessential mover and shaker and all-round bastard, was struggling with a deep-seated obsession. Tonight he'd been to the city's famous opera house to hear Kurt Hummel. The beautiful countertenor didn't know it yet, but he was soon to become famous for more than his breathtaking voice. David smiled at the thought of unwrapping his newest acquisition and partaking of its charms. Kurt Hummel's new life was soon to begin.

The driver smirked as the sound of his boss' laughter came from the rear of the stretch vehicle. He didn't envy the one he knew was the cause of such mirth and he knew the ensuing silence was now witness to his boss' infamous, predatory smile. If he'd been a smarter man, the driver felt he would have tried to talk him out of this plan but it's not easy getting between someone like that and the thing he'd set his eyes on!

.

KHDK

.

Humming to himself and relaxing as he cleaned the stage makeup from his flawless face, Kurt Hummel smiled happily. Tonight had been wonderful. He had been in fine form, the other principals had been great and the orchestra had never sounded better. Kurt loved when everything went smoothly and he could immerse himself in the beautiful music of one of his favorite operas. He was blown away by the number of curtain calls he'd had to take, and the roar of 'bravos!' from the more than appreciative audience.

He grinned at his reflection as he started his moisturizing routine, happy that after this he would be sneaking off to his little private island for a much-needed rest. No one knew he was going away but he'd left a note for his assistant at his apartment, explaining that he was taking a hiatus. The opera company was moving to London to set up for the season there and this would be the perfect opportunity for him to rest and recharge. He explained also that he didn't want anyone to know where he was going and she shouldn't feel bad that he hadn't told her before this. Any news about him always seemed to make it into the newspapers, gossip rags, blogs, etc. and, as much as he adored his fans, he was also an incredibly private person.

Along with that note he had also left one for his family. His father Burt deserved to know he was taking a break though he couldn't come to visit him this time. He knew his dad was a little worried with his jet set life and lack of permanent roots, but Kurt always assured him that he was happy and not yet ready to settle down. Burt, though, worried that his beautiful son would end up alone and unhappy if he kept passing up the opportunities for love and companionship that undoubtedly came his way. His son was talented, beautiful and rich. It was normal for him to expect him to bring home a prospective son-in-law, right? He only wanted what was best for his kid but Kurt had always been unbelievably headstrong, so he left him to get on with his life. What was a father to do?

Kurt knew all his father's hopes and dreams for him and, while deep down he did want the clichéd dream – partner, house in the suburbs, 2.5 kids, etc. – he also knew how incredibly picky he was. So far, none of the gorgeous and grasping young men who had thrown themselves in his path had really intrigued him at all. They were fine for a few weeks or, very occasionally months, of headboard rattling sex, but none of them had touched the core of him. He'd always moved on with his heart intact and, at this moment, Kurt wasn't really very worried about his future. If love should come his way, fine; if not, he'd continue enjoying his very satisfactory life.

He finished up with his face and dressed quickly in his favorite 'super spy' outfit: black turtle neck, black trousers, black boots, soft, supple black gloves and a long black trench coat. Everything was designer chic, of course, but he'd always had a secret passion for spy and caper movies. Most important of all, his skin looked stunning when he wore only black. He blew himself a smug little kiss in the mirror, grabbed his keys and headed downstairs. All he needed for his island getaway was already stowed in the trunk of his car so he was good to go.

He was so caught up with gloating over his upcoming, much-needed vacation that Kurt never saw the tall, muscular figure separate itself from the surrounding gloom. He did sense movement behind him, however, and turned to see. Drawing in a breath to scream only succeeded in pulling the chloroform deep into his lungs and, without even a whimper, Kurt Hummel sank into oblivion.

The kidnapper easily lifted the slender figure into his arms and loped towards the waiting limousine. The back doors opened silently and he passed over his unconscious burden into the waiting arms of his employer. If he noticed the tender expression in the man's eyes, he decided to dismiss it and mind his own business. At this time, his job was to get the hell away from the scene of the crime without drawing attention to themselves. He was good at this; after all, quite a few years in Special Ops serving Uncle Sam left you with a number of marketable skills. He silently thanked his boss for being able to recognize talent and grinned; working for one of the richest, most obsessively private men in the world was never boring.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt sighed and turned over, snuggling down into the deliciously smooth pillows and smiling to himself. He had definitely needed to get away for a while. The sound of distant surf and the smell of the sea lulled him back to sleep, his body relaxing even further. Really, he needed to come away to the island more often, his agent's bitching and moaning notwithstanding.

He slept for hours more, only surfacing fully when the afternoon sunshine fell across the foot of his bed and warmed him up a little more than he liked. He stretched without opening his eyes and yawned, enjoying the soft Caribbean air with its heavy flowery scent. He could hear his staff moving about beyond the glass doors of his bedroom and knew someone would soon come to check if he was ready for some food.

Kurt finally opened his eyes, gazing out to the patio beyond the glass doors and admiring the way the floor-length, gauzy curtains billowed in the balmy breeze. He sat up, pulled himself further up against the pillows and grinned at the amazing view of azure sky kissing sapphire waters. He didn't remember the beach being so close from the last time he was here but he put down his shoddy memory to the fact that he hadn't been alone. His body heated slightly as he remembered the three days he'd last spent here, hardly getting out of bed as he and … was it Kyan or maybe, Stephen… no matter. He had expended a lot of bodily fluids that weekend, and he smiled now at the memory.

Something was niggling at the back of his mind but, right now he wanted a shower and some food… he'd think about it later. He leaned towards his bedside table to press the button to call his butler – and froze.

Fully awake now, he stared at the bedside table – one that he definitely didn't remember – and then stared around the room, trying to find anything that was at all familiar, apart from the view. He started to breathe deeply, panic creeping to the edges of his mind, and threw the sheet that was covering him aside. It was only then that he realized he was_ naked?

He cried out, falling to the floor beside the bed and only then realized it was far larger than his own comfortable queen-size that he'd had imported from Miami. The flooring was different too, and as he crouched by the bed, stuffing a shaking fist into his mouth, he took in the other details.

This room was larger than his; the floor boards were a rich mahogany with such a deep sheen he could see himself in it and everything shouted extreme wealth. Even the sheet he'd wrapped around himself to preserve his modesty felt like it was closer to 500-thread than his own 300-count Egyptian cotton. Tears welled up and spilled over onto his ashen cheeks as he struggled to comprehend what had happened between leaving his flat and waking up_ he didn't know how many hours later.

Gathering up his courage, Kurt edged towards the glass patio doors, his heart-rate slowing as the familiar vista calmed him unconsciously. He stopped just within the doors, not knowing what was awaiting him outside this strange room. Taking a deep breath, he moved one of the curtains aside and stepped out. The stone of the patio was hot beneath his bare feet but that was familiar. The patio was large and well appointed; large stone urns filled with flowering tropical shrubs were interspersed between white wrought-iron furniture consisting of tables, chairs padded with bright water-proof upholstery and lounge chairs in the same material. It was all very lovely, rich_ and frightening.

This was not Kurt's home. His patio was dotted with wicker furniture and had steps, right there in the middle, leading down to his favorite swimming pool. This patio had a low wall that ran, uninterrupted with steps leading down from either end. The sea was still the Caribbean, at least he thought it was, but as he looked over the wall, he realized the grounds were more extensive than his own_ and his staff certainly didn't wear uniforms. He stared at the few people he could see moving around, all of them dressed similarly in dark trousers and white, short-sleeved tops.

He wiped away the frightened tears and took a deep breath, turning back to the strange room in which he had awakened. Maybe he could find some clothes; he couldn't very well wander this strange estate wrapped only a sheet. As he stepped through the glass doors he gasped, catching sight of the woman standing beside his bed.

"Uh, ahm_, what_, who are you? Where am I? Why am I naked?" His words ran together as he approached the young woman, for she wasn't much older than he was though her expression was so neutral as to be almost wooden.

"Please, sir, please, come back to bed. Sir said he would be along shortly," she pleaded with Kurt as she patted the bed she'd apparently just straightened. She didn't sound exactly frightened but Kurt got the impression from her that she didn't want to displease her employer and not getting Kurt back into bed would do so.

Kurt refused to budge from his position by the door as his ire grew. "Answer me, what am I doing here_ and where the hell is here?" His voice strengthened as he grew angrier; standing there in nothing but a sheet for protection was not ideal but he wasn't going to move until he got some answers.

"Please, sir, all your questions will be answered when sir comes to see you. Are you hungry; would you like something to drink? Come, I will get you some food now." She stared at Kurt's face but he could see her eyes dip every so often to his exposed torso and he tightened the sheet around him. She patted the bed again and he snorted, thinking it looked like when you wanted your pet to come to you.

He tightened his lips, his only response to her queries, and she sighed. She moved to open the bedroom door through which she had come and just as Kurt was about to follow behind her, he caught sight of a man's figure, just part of the person's back, and realized there was a guard standing there.

His spirits plunged as the seriousness of his position came home to him. He was a prisoner_ and he had no idea where he was being held. Tears welled again, his head bowed and a soft sob broke free. He sank into a crouch, right there by the glass doors and even the soft sunshine, balmy air and susurration of the calm blue sea couldn't lull him this time.

.

**TBC **

.

A/N 2: I have already written up to six chapters of this saga but I won't post them until I've heard back from you wonderful readers. So, let me know what you think, please; review or drop me a line. Feedback is always welcome to a serious writer as it helps to know what we're doing right or wrong. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm

Chapter Two

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** David Karofsky is a billionaire who collects beautiful things and people, kidnaps the famous countertenor Kurt Hummel – and suffers for it. NB: Warnings for dubious consent, some bitchiness and sex. Enjoy! Rated: M

**A/N:** Thank you, you wonderful people, for your kind reviews and also to the folks who've alerted and/or favorited this story! This is very much a work in progress so I won't be posting all of the chapters I've completed at one time. They still need a little bit of tweaking so, please, bear with me. Your reviews feed my passion. Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; Murphy et al do, unfortunately. I'm just playing with them and plan to return them unharmed.**

.

KHDK

.

Kurt didn't know how long he stayed there with his head bowed to his knees as he wept. He knew now why he was naked. He'd read often enough of kidnap victims who were kept naked so they would feel vulnerable. He wept as, given the obvious wealth of this place, his kidnapper was not going to ask his family for ransom. He wasn't stupid: he knew about white slavery and sex slavery. He wept mostly because he knew he would never see his father again.

Now he thought about the fact that he'd never told anyone where his little getaway, his private island was. He realized, too, that maybe he wasn't even anywhere near his own island. He wept at the fact that, even if he could find clothes, he had no idea where in the world he was. He doubted that the workers on this estate would go against their employer's wishes and help him. His mind raced even as he wept, almost fainting with the escalating horror in his mind.

Lifting his head, he cried his heart out, realizing and not caring, that the guard or guards outside could hear him. He finally wiped his face with an edge of the sheet, looked up and gasped again as he realized he was no longer alone. A man had entered silently and now stood by the bedroom door, staring at him impassively.

Kurt scrambled away from the stranger. He was huge! Or at least he appeared that way as Kurt was cringing away into the small space between the patio door and a huge mahogany bureau he had not had time to admire. He stared up at the man as he pulled his knees to his chest, glad that the sheet, though no real protection, still preserved his modesty.

The man didn't move farther into the room but Kurt could see him close his eyes and sigh. He then looked at Kurt again, a furrow between his slanted brows, and spoke.

"Come, you need to eat. You have been asleep for nearly 20 hours." His voice was low, well-modulated and, under other circumstances, Kurt would have found it – and its owner – quite attractive. However, the cool tone and the neutrally-delivered words only served to dry up Kurt's tears and light a fuse to his famous temper.

"I don't need to do anything but get the hell out of here!" Kurt's voice, though slightly hoarse, was strong as he glared at the stranger.

Unexpectedly, the man smiled at this show of spunk on Kurt's part. Here he was, waking up in a strange house, naked and probably hungry, and he was snarling and spitting at his possible kidnapper. David was pleased, very pleased. He knew that acquiring the beautiful and notoriously headstrong Kurt Hummel had been a good decision. He congratulated himself even as he advanced on the smaller man still sitting snugged up into the little corner.

When he was but a few feet away, he crouched down to Kurt's eye level and extended his hand. Kurt cringed away, though his eyes spat darts of hate at him, and folded his arms across his chest. His luscious pink lips that David had admired for so long and finally got to see up close were pulled into a sneering pout, leaving him in no doubt that Kurt was less than impressed with the gesture.

"Let me introduce myself. I am David Karofsky. I don't know if you recognize the name but although I am a business man, I'm also a patron of the arts. You are even more beautiful up close, and though our meeting has been less than sanguine, I am very happy to finally meet you." He smiled ruefully as Kurt's eyes narrowed at the urbane introduction.

Kurt studied the man crouched down before him and, as he did so, he realized to his dismay that he was the embodiment of everything Kurt admired in a lover. David Karofsky looked as if he'd been an athlete in high school and, maybe, college. His physique was muscular and though he probably had not played in years, he still obviously worked out to stay as fit as he looked. Kurt narrowed his eyes as he tried not to stare at the heavily muscled thighs of the man's legs as he was still crouched before him. His eyes, that had seemed so cold when he first entered, were a beautiful green-hazel that now smiled at Kurt. He was not interested in smiling back, however, as this * MONSTER! * had dared to kidnap him and he didn't care how damned attractive he was.

Kurt did recognize the name; Karofsky Industries was an umbrella organization for possibly countless others. The man was a freaking billionaire, a patron of the arts as he said and the owner of one of the most extensive fine arts collections in the world. He often loaned out parts of the collection to various museums and galleries and Kurt himself had even been a beneficiary of his largesse over the years. Karofsky was an avid supporter of the performing arts and had been known to endow several theaters and companies, all in memory of his parents, Paul and Denise Karofsky.

Now, here he was, ostensibly Kurt's kidnapper and he couldn't get his mind around that as he gaped up at the man. "Are you out of your freaking mind? You kidnapped me! This is not some blasted soiree at some_ some bloody society matron's mansion. You have got to be kidding me!"

Kurt's diatribe, while not wholly unexpected, still took David by surprise and he reared back, his eyes widening. He rose to his feet and backed away from the furious singer who looked as if he would like nothing better than to rip David's throat out with his teeth.

Kurt only stopped to take a breath and he surged to his own feet, advancing on the larger man and jabbing his finger into his chest, hard. "I don't care if you're a_ a gazillionaire! You can't go around kidnapping people and_ and keeping them hostage because you want to meet them. Hello! Are you insane? Where are my clothes? I want them now!"

David had stopped moving the first time Kurt's slender index finger had poked his chest and as Kurt's last demand left his mouth, he swooped.

"Mmmph! Urgh_ mmmph!" Kurt wrenched his mouth away from the larger man's and stared, amazed at his audacity. "What the_ mmmph!"

Once more, David attacked Kurt's mouth and didn't let up until the slimmer man stopped struggling to get away. David raised his head and stared into Kurt's frightened eyes, regret forming in his own. This was not how he'd wanted their first kiss to happen but he needed for Kurt to get one thing straight.

His voice was unnaturally quiet when he said: "Every time you yell at me, I will kiss you. Is that clear? Nod if you understand."

Kurt nodded slowly, his huge eyes darting between David's mouth and his eyes. Never in his life had he been forcibly kissed against his will and, honestly, he couldn't tell how he felt about this development. Strangely, he didn't feel very threatened by David, but he was unclear as to what the man really wanted from him.

David nodded also and released him and Kurt finally realized that he had been pressed against David's muscular body the whole time the man had been kissing him. He blushed as he remembered his state of undress and then he glared at the man once more.

"What about my clothes? Am I to be kept like this?" His hackles rose again as David paused, looking as if he were really considering just such a thing. David smiled, however, and shook his head.

"If you promise not to try and escape, you will be allowed clothing. Do you promise?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him, his mind whirling with the possibilities, but he nodded, a demure little smile taking up residence on his fair face. "Yes, I promise."

"If you do try to leave without my say-so, you will spend the rest of the time chained to my bed." He knew he didn't mean this but the young singer didn't know that so he narrowed his own eyes at the once-again furious diva, and smiled evenly. "And that is _my_ promise."

He turned on his heel and strode out the door through which Kurt could once again glimpse a waiting guard. He stalked over to the bed and threw himself on it. As he sat cross-legged and cursed the legitimacy of his so-called host's birth, parentage, ancestry, whatever, he slowly took in more of his surroundings. This place was going to be his home for a while; he might as well get familiar.

Minutes later, a knock sounded and the door opened again. The same young woman entered with a tray filled with food, the aroma of which was causing Kurt's stomach to growl softly. It was apparent he had been asleep for much longer than normal and now that he thought about it, he suddenly recalled the frightening feeling of his nose being covered with a reeking square of cloth… and then he knew nothing.

_The bastard drugged me_, he fumed, _he fucking drugged me!_ Even as he watched the woman make her hesitant way over to the bed and place the laden tray on it, Kurt kept muttering under his breath. When he saw the way she edged away from him as if he were some untamed creature, he tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"Hi, I'm sorry about earlier. Er, thank you?" He pointed to the food and she nodded, relaxing slightly. Her master's guest was a little frightening, though she could understand his earlier distress. Things didn't seem right to her; this young man turning up unannounced and held – apparently against his will – without any clothes. Something was definitely off and even though her employer was a somewhat unpredictable man, she didn't think he would stoop to something like this.

Mr. Karofsky had sometimes brought 'guests' here with whom he enjoyed a very healthy sexual relationship and, though she was not one to judge, in her observations of his habits and the frequency with which he changed partners, she rather thought he was a very lonely man. Though he spent many hours with his lovers, after they left he never seemed happier than he was before they arrived. She had a funny feeling that this young man sitting fuming on the huge bed and glaring at his food was about to change things up – a whole lot.

She watched surreptitiously as Kurt dug into the food. She could see he hadn't eaten in a while and she could also see that he had good manners. He had spread the linen napkin on his lap before taking up the glass of orange juice and downing half of it. Then he tore delicately into one of the delicious croissants, tearing it into pieces and eating them, bit by bit, rather than biting off half as so many people did. Though he ate fast, he wasn't messy either and she hummed to herself in approval. This stranger was not only beautiful but well-mannered, too.

As Kurt ate, she went over to a pair of slatted doors he hadn't noticed earlier and opened them. Kurt realized immediately it was a walk-in closet and he promised himself that after he had taken the edge off of his hunger, he would explore it. The woman rummaged around and then came back out holding a robe.

He watched her while he chewed and as she laid the robe at the foot of the bed, he nodded his thanks. She nodded back at him and then went to the door that he had noticed but hadn't had a chance to check out. As she entered he saw that this was an _en suite_ bathroom and he sighed in relief. A bath would do wonders to restore his equilibrium and he hurried to finish eating.

Having eaten his fill for the moment, Kurt slid off the bed and reached for the robe. He frowned as he looked at it. It looked just like the one he had back home. He brought the sumptuous dark paisley material to his nose and sniffed it. It WAS his robe! What the f_?

He glanced to the exit and thought about the nature of a man who would kidnap someone off the streets yet go to the trouble of collecting said individual's belongings. Had Karofsky's goons been watching and seen when he stowed his things in his car trunk? It seemed obvious and he was curious now. He stalked over to the closet doors and yanked them open, gasping as he saw not only his own things hanging there but newer garments, too, still in their clear plastic wrappings. He looked at the shoe racks and saw his things and also newer footwear. Everything looked as if he himself had bought them.

As he stepped out of the closet, he stared at the bathroom, wondering if he would find his favorite products in there as well. His heart jumped in his throat as he wondered if Karofsky were well and truly mad. Who does shit like this, he wondered, amazed and a little frightened. He moaned softly as he looked out the patio doors, noticing that the sun was beginning its descent into the sea. What would the night bring? Would Karofsky, the madman masquerading as a billionaire entrepreneur, be expecting something from Kurt? Would he expect Kurt to share his bed, in return for his life?

Once again, the tears, that hadn't really been far away, welled in Kurt's aquamarine eyes. He dashed them away angrily, determined he wasn't going to spend one more second weeping like a damsel in distress.

He clenched his fists, crushing his beloved robe in his hands, as he swore that he would find some way to leave this place. He would make David Karofsky pay for doing this to him. He would wish he had never seen him; he swore it as his eyes grew cold. Even if he died doing it, he would make David FUCKING Karofsky pay!

.

**TBC **


	3. Chapter 3

The Storm

Chapter Three

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** David Karofsky, a billionaire who collects beautiful things and people, kidnaps the famous countertenor Kurt Hummel – and suffers for it. NB: Warnings for dubious consent, some bitchiness and sex. Enjoy! Rated: M

**A/N 1:** This chappie is very, very short by my usual standards but I felt it necessary to break it where I did. I hope you don't hate me for that but I promise the others will definitely be longer.

**A/N 2:** Remember this is extremely AU, folks. Also, I am cleaning up the other chapters and I plan to release them as soon as they're ready. Feed the author – please review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except for the OCs; Murphy et al do, unfortunately. I'm just playing with them and plan to return them unharmed.**

.

KHDK

.

David Karofsky did not think of himself as an evil man; no, he didn't even think he was a particularly harsh man to work for. Certainly he had never received any kind of feedback through all the years he had been running his father's empire that anyone had been less than satisfied with his demeanour. Yet, a niggling doubt about the plan to kidnap the diva, Kurt Hummel, underscored a rising sense of guilt in him. He had never felt guilty before about any of his many business deals or personal relationships. Somehow, though, when Kurt had spat at him with so much hate, he'd definitely felt doubtful about his desire to bring the singer to live with him.

He seated himself on the bench before his favorite musical instrument, a lovingly restored 1929 Steinway Model 'L' Grand Piano in ebony satin finish, and rested his hands gently on the keys. As Kurt's beautiful, blue-green eyes swam before his mind he unconsciously began playing Chopin's Nocturne No. 1 in G Minor. Music helped him to concentrate; it calmed him miraculously. Not many people would expect such a wonderful artistic ability from a former jock not particularly well-known for his sensitivity.

However, Dave's parents had loved music in almost all its forms and Dave had grown up to the sound of it flowing through all the homes they'd owned, at all times of the day. When he'd gone off to college, he'd had a small moment of rebellion when he only listened to the loudest of heavy metal, rock and alternate music, anything that was different from what he'd grown up hearing. That didn't last for long, though, because his passion for classical music ran deep within him and he gradually started attending concerts whenever he got the chance.

That was how he'd seen and fallen head over heels in love with the fascinating young singer who'd performed a breathtaking rendition of Handel's 'Ombra Mai Fu' with such purity, Dave had almost fallen into a trance. The concert at the Metropolitan Opera that night featured upcoming singers, some of whom were just in their senior year at Juilliard, some doing post-grad work. They'd all been excellent but when Kurt Hummel, a slender, china doll of a boy took his turn center-stage and opened his mouth, the sound that had emerged had held the audience spellbound for the entirety of his performance.

Tumultuous applause had shaken Dave out of his dream-like state and yet he sat through the emotional ovation that Kurt received with a graciousness that belied his youth. When the auditorium was almost empty, Dave made his way backstage (being a patron he had access, of course) to demand a meeting with the young singer, but halfway there he'd turned away. He'd never before felt he was inadequate in anyone's eyes, least of all some kid who'd probably never handled more than a $1,000 in his life. This time, though, for some reason, Dave felt as if he would appear as some lumbering, sweating oaf daring to come into the presence of something finer than he deserved.

So, his courage failed him but his passion for the boy soprano continued and grew. Whenever, over the ensuing years, Kurt performed, Dave was there. He met Kurt only once, and that was at a fund-raising banquet and he was certain Kurt didn't remember that occasion. They had been introduced by a society matron dripping in jewels and gushing over Kurt's brilliance but Kurt had only had eyes for one of the other men in the party and had barely glanced at or acknowledged the quiet, almost brooding David Karofsky.

Still, Dave didn't hold such shallowness against Kurt. He was young, he told himself, and he only needed a little time to mature. Then he would be ready. Dave, at that time, didn't ask himself for what Kurt would be ready. No, he just told himself – soon.

Now he had Kurt where he wanted him but – Kurt was not happy to be here. As the music came to an end, Dave sighed, wondering again if his plan had been too extreme to begin with. He hadn't actually started out planning to abduct Kurt; it was just that, as he had thought and brooded and planned, this had seemed the only way to get the hard-partying, hard-working young singer to himself.

Now, as the sweetly sad music of Debussy's Clair de Lune sounded in his music room, a tear welled up and ran down Dave's cheek. He realized, belatedly, he had messed up badly and he was glad his parents were not around to witness his incredible folly in taking for himself something he didn't deserve. He would have Kurt returned to the mainland the next day and hope the diva would be able to put this no doubt traumatic experience behind him.

Dave continued for the next hour or so to pour out his anguish, and if the strains of the melancholy music echoed through the house, he was not aware. His staff knew not to interrupt him when he got like this, and only his assistant had ever had the courage to bring him refreshments which he often ignored. Finally, when he'd pulled himself together and returned to the persona of David Karofsky, ruthless billionaire entrepreneur, did he let himself retire to bed.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt, after showering and dressing, had fallen into a light doze but he jerked awake. After a moment of disorientation, he remembered everything and he sat up swiftly. The woman had left a carafe of water and glasses on a tray on his bedside table and he helped himself to a drink as he took in his surroundings. Someone had turned on one of the floor lamps in his room for it was pitch black outside. The warm light gleamed, the reflection in the shiny floor aiding in illuminating the beauty and warmth of the room. Really, had it not been for the unusual circumstances surrounding his presence, he could actually enjoy being in such a stunning house.

As he sipped the still cool water, he wondered what had awakened him. He didn't think it was the sound of the surf just beyond his door; no, it was much closer to hand. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, replaced the glass on the tray and straightened his clothes before heading toward the door on tiptoes. He pulled it open very slowly, hoping the hinges wouldn't creak, and peered out. Aha! There was no one in the corridor; the guards must have retired thinking he was out for the night.

Kurt went back to retrieve comfortable slip-on shoes, grabbed a light sweater and headed back out the door. Of course he had no idea where he was going but as he crept along the dim passageway, he heard what must have disturbed his sleep. Someone nearby was playing the heck out of a piano, and from the sound of it, that was no cheap upright. Of course, nothing in this house was cheap, Kurt guessed.

As he crept along, he paused every few feet to check if anyone else was stirring. It felt as if it was relatively late, probably closer to midnight from the coolness of the air, and figured most everyone but the musician was asleep. Moving towards the increasing volume of sound, Kurt slowed as he approached a door that was only slightly ajar. Quieting his breathing, Kurt put a hand out and pushed the door open very slowly. He almost felt as if he was a little child who'd been sent to bed but had sneaked out to come and listen to the grownups in the drawing room.

The gentle strains of Mozart's Sonata in A, which he recognized was being played excellently, poured out of one of the most beautiful instruments Kurt had ever seen. What almost made him gasp, though, was that the musician, whose back was to him, was the same man who'd kiss-raped him and threatened to handcuff him – naked – to his bed earlier.

Kurt didn't know if he should interrupt the impromptu concert or just return to his room unnoticed. As he stood there, however, even over the rich sound of the Steinway, he could hear a sound he never thought he would. That was a sniffle!

Tiptoeing back out the door and pulling it to without actually shutting it, Kurt stood for a moment and pondered the strange man who'd whisked him away from his life. Kurt didn't think of himself as a vindictive person; however, he felt he had every right to make this man's life a living hell for what he'd done (and threatened to do) and now, finding out that he wasn't as hard as he appeared, would only make Kurt's mission easier to accomplish.

He hardened his heart to the really excellent music still pouring out of the room and the memory of David Karofsky's no doubt momentary weakness, and squared his shoulders. To the much slower and slightly sadder sound of Schumann's Reverie No. 7 Opus 15, Kurt made his way back to his room, a little more cheerful at the thought of putting his plans into play when the morning came.

_David Karofsky_, he sneered in his mind as he completed his pre-bedtime skin care regimen, _brace yourself!_ As a cold smile thinned his normally full pink lips, the strains of Beethoven's immortal Sonata No. 14 in C sharp minor – the Moonlight Sonata – ushered Kurt into a deep, peaceful and dreamless sleep.

.

TBC

.

**A/N 3:** My Kurt is definitely no shrinking violet, is he? I will rein him in if I see him getting too vindictive, trust me. _Heh-heh, heh-heh-heh_.


	4. Chapter 4

The Storm

Chapter Four

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** David Karofsky, a billionaire who collects beautiful things and people, kidnaps famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and suffers for it. NB: Warnings for faintly dubious consent, some bitchiness and sex. Rated: M

**A/N:** Feedback is always welcome so please review; it helps to know what I'm doing right or wrong. Thanks, all.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; Murphy et al do, unfortunately. I'm just playing with them and plan to return them unharmed.**

.

KHDK

.

The following morning, Kurt rolled out of bed and walked over to the glass doors leading to the patio. Once again the sound of the nearby sea attracted him and sparked thoughts of his exact location. As he took in the gently swaying trees on the property, however, he was dismayed to find that it looked as if a storm was coming in soon.

He turned away from the view of overcast skies and a slate-grey sea and hurried to get dressed. He decided on a quick shower instead of a bath and made fast work of his morning skin-care routine. His hair got only a lick-and-a-promise with his fingers before he dashed into the walk-in closet to select his clothes for the day.

Hmmm, he pondered whether he should dress to intimidate or to impress but then decided to go with vacation casual. After all, he should really have been at his own island retreat and he never dressed up there. He didn't see any reason to adjust his plans simply because some cave-dwelling buffoon decided he wanted the pleasure of his company – without asking for it.

Rising ire caused his blue-grey-green eyes to glow and if anyone could have seen the expression that flitted through them, there would have been no doubt as to his frame of mind. Kurt Hummel was on the warpath and as a few agents and former colleagues had discovered, the sweet, angelic façade was just that. He wasn't exactly vicious but years of being bullied as a child and teenager had allowed him to develop a strong sense of self that had enabled him to hold his head high – even in the face of the worst taunts and insults.

Finally dressed, he surveyed the results in the full-length mirrors and nodded in satisfaction. He had teemed simple white corduroys with a boat-necked, blue and white striped top with three-quarter length sleeves. His skin gleamed with health but most striking of all was the color riding high on his cheekbones, a sure indication of his temper. As he slipped his feet into blue and white espadrilles, he turned at the sound of his door opening.

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel, I've come to show you to the breakfast room," a slender young woman, different from the one the day before, smiled cheerily at him. Her dark brown skin was taut over elegant bones and her white teeth gleamed attractively. Kurt couldn't help but smile back and subconsciously he relaxed a little.

"Good morning," he murmured as he moved over towards her. "And your name is…?" His eyebrow rose inquiringly as he passed her and headed out the door. Her light laughter followed him as she shut the door.

"Oh, I'm Petal, but most people just call me 'Pet'," she smiled as she moved ahead of him to show him the way. She glanced back at this guest who couldn't have been much older than she was but who carried himself like royalty. She had heard from the other staff that Mr. Karofsky's guest was a bit of a handful but from what she had just briefly seen, she didn't agree.

"It's nice to meet you, Petal. Do you like working here?" Kurt hadn't meant to just blurt that out but she seemed such an open and happy person, he couldn't reconcile it with her boss's brooding personality and that of the grim, older woman he'd met the night before.

Her happy laughter sparkled in the air and she glanced over her shoulder at him as she led them down one of the many corridors in the huge house. "Of course, I love it here, because the work isn't hard. Besides, my parents and one of my brothers work here, too. What's not to like?"

As they walked, Kurt was busily taking in the beautiful furniture and _objets d'art_ that he saw through open doors and that lined the corridors. The paintings alone probably were worth more than he would ever see in his life, he realized, and he sighed at the unfairness of it all. He could really have enjoyed staying here but for the strange circumstances surrounding his arrival.

Petal slowed as she approached a pair of doors near the end of one corridor and waited for him to come up to her. When he did, she threw them open and stepped aside for him to enter. Kurt drew in a quick, appreciative breath as he took in the décor of the family room. It wasn't immense, as such, but one whole wall seemed to be made of glass and through it one was afforded the most breathtaking view of expansive green lawns sloping down to a pale golden sandy beach and, of course, the sea.

He was blown away by the breathtaking vista and a smile bloomed on his face as he glided into the room, heading slowly towards the glass. Despite the overcast gloom, there was a faint glow to the light and he wished, as he sometimes did, that he could paint, for he would certainly want to capture that panorama in oils for posterity. A light clearing of the throat reminded him that Petal was still standing there, probably waiting to hear what he wanted for breakfast.

As he turned, however, it was not Petal on whom his eyes landed – it was her employer. Kurt glanced around for the young girl but realized she must have been silently dismissed by the man. A man, who, Kurt had to admit, looked nothing like the brooding pianist of the previous night. Kurt lifted his chin and stared him down, waiting for him to speak. He watched as Karofsky's eyes darkened; he was no doubt displeased with Kurt's continuing animosity but Kurt couldn't care less. After all, he was not here of his own free will and he had no intention of pretending otherwise.

"Please, won't you sit? Petal will be back shortly to take your order for breakfast," David informed him evenly, though a slight twitch had appeared in one cheek. He realized again that he would have to hold on to his temper with teeth and nails where this one was concerned, as he seemed determined to make his stay here as unpleasant as possible.

Kurt spun on his heels and headed back towards the door. Before he reached it, David called out, "Where are you going now?"

Kurt didn't slow down but as he reached the door, he spoke, the venom clear in the bell-like tones of his voice. "I don't intend eating with you at any time and I will be leaving shortly." He looked back just in time to see a pained expression cross his 'host's' face and he smirked unpleasantly.

David marched over to him and grabbed his arm in a firm, though not painful, grasp. He hauled Kurt over to one of the matching chairs at the table and planted him abruptly in it. Kurt twisted his arm from his grasp and glared up at him but David only moved to the other side of the already set table and seated himself.

He looked steadily at Kurt and even though the sight of the diva's flushed face and brilliant eyes did marvelous things to his libido, right now he had to make him understand one thing. He narrowed his eyes at Kurt and leaned forward menacingly.

"Let me be clear. You will be taking every meal with me and you will appear on time, every time. Whether you eat or not is up to you. Do you understand me?" He waited as Kurt glared at him, his mouth in a sneer, yet, when he finally spoke, his beautiful voice was cool and distant.

"Have you taken your medications this morning?"

"!"

"I assume you must be taking something for schizophrenia," Kurt smirked at the stunned look in his abductor's eyes. He had no qualms about taunting the man; maybe if he made his time here unpleasant enough, he would return him to his own home quickly.

David's eyes closed briefly and when they reopened he looked away from Kurt. Without responding, he rose, walked over to a beautiful mahogany sideboard and tugged at a tasseled cord. In minutes, Petal came bouncing through the door, her sunny smile in place. David returned the smile and spoke, his voice relaxed and the tone fond.

"Yes, Petal, we're ready to order. Take Mr. Hummel's first," he nodded towards the still glaring younger man and Petal turned towards Kurt, her smile fading a little.

Kurt, however, smiled pleasantly at Petal. "Hi, again," he waited for her flagging smile to return in full before continuing. "I would like…" and he launched into a recitation of almost every breakfast food item he could think of. He almost laughed at the stunned look on her face as her little pencil raced over the small note pad she had brought back.

David, on his part, swallowed any comment he would have made as he had an idea what Kurt was about. When Kurt had finished with a pointed little smirk thrown in his direction, David only said, "My usual, please, Petal; thank you."

The young woman looked a little dazed as she nodded and almost stumbled out of the room, all the while staring in awe at Kurt's order. David let out a little sigh as he turned towards Kurt but before he moved back to the table, he poured two glasses from a carafe of bright yellow juice and brought one to place before the temperamental singer. Kurt accepted the glass without even a 'thank you'.

David moved to his own seat, took a sip of the delicious, freshly-squeezed orange juice and asked, "Why?"

Kurt, however, only took small sips from his glass and refused to even look towards David. It was as if he'd withdrawn into himself and only his body was present in the beautifully appointed room. A faint humming sound came from him but, other than that, David could have been sitting at table with a beautiful automaton.

Dave continued to watch the young man who had stolen his heart and sighed again. Truly, this was turning into a monumental disaster. Not only was Kurt furious about the situation, he really seemed to hate him and Dave had not even considered that as a possible outcome. He had thought that, after explaining rationally and passionately why he'd done what might have seemed such a crazy thing and apologizing, Kurt would have been able to forgive him, laugh it off, whatever. He had not envisaged a scenario where Kurt would have loathed him upon first sight.

In fact, the idea to 'abduct' Kurt had not even been original to Dave. He had read a couple of years before that some friends of Kurt's had done just such a thing and the singer had laughed about it to the reporters who'd gotten wind afterwards of the friendly prank. Apparently Kurt had confided to a colleague and close friend that he'd been interested in a particular celebrity but felt he had no chance to be with the man, a famous actor. He had so annoyed his friends with his dream scenarios about what he'd do if he ever met so-and-so and they fell in love, that a few of them had taken it upon themselves to approach the actor. Fortunately, it had turned out that the actor was more than interested and he joined in on planning the 'abduction'.

It had all turned out quite romantically and the two had been inseparable, at least for a few months. Celebrity affairs rarely lasted for very long, apparently, but David had read the article over and over and eventually hatched this scheme. He had had no idea that the fascinating face that smiled so serenely from countless magazine pages hid such a daunting personality. He shook his head at his own stupidity and continued to sip at his juice.

Eventually, sounds of several pairs of footsteps could be heard and he looked up as a young man in a white coat and dark pants opened the doors and stood aside. A small army of waiters marched in, each loaded with covered trays which they arranged on the table between David and his 'guest'.

Dave watched as they proceeded to remove the covers of each platter to reveal a stunning array of breakfast foods, the aroma making Dave's stomach growl. He glanced at Kurt, expecting to at least see pleasure on the younger man's face, but the diva only nodded politely at the young men and thanked them.

Not waiting for his 'host' to say anything, Kurt scooped some fluffy scrambled eggs onto his plate, added one strip of perfectly cooked bacon and a slice of golden brown toast and started eating. One of the servers came over to him with a beautiful silver carafe with steaming coffee and poured some into Kurt's cup.

Dave sighed for the third time and helped himself to his own breakfast of oatmeal, toast and fruit. He never ate heavily in the mornings and even though the table was almost groaning under the weight of all the food Kurt had ordered, he was not tempted to have anything more. Both men ate in silence, the only sound the clinking of cutlery and the chink of coffee cups being returned to their saucers.

Both men finished eating at the same time and Dave couldn't resist asking the question that he had been dying to ask. "Why order so much if you were only going to eat so little?"

Once again, Kurt ignored his query and Dave finally had enough. Throwing down the fine linen napkin onto the table, he surged to his feet and stormed over to Kurt. The singer didn't even flinch or even acknowledge David, but removed his own napkin sedately… and waited.

Once again Dave found himself grasping Kurt's arm but this time he hauled him up out of the chair and close to his body. He frowned down into a coolly bland face that gazed back at him and informed the diva: "If that is all you want to eat, that is all you will get." He threw Kurt's arm away from him and marched over to the doors, pulling them open so violently they banged against the walls before swinging back.

.

KHDK

.

No one had ever made him so mad, so often, and Dave despaired over ever reaching beneath the singer's icy exterior to that warm core he just knew existed. _He couldn't sing so beautifully, so passionately, if there was nothing there but ice_, Dave reasoned to himself. As he headed to his office, the tightness in his chest loosened but the despair remained.

Truly, this had been a foul-up of monumental proportions and, for the first time in his life, he wished he had had someone who would have slapped him upside the head and talked him out of it. He entered his private office, stared at the oil painting of his parents and shook his head ruefully. His dad, for one, if he had been privy to Dave's plans, would definitely have called it bone-headed.

He sat at his desk, spun his chair around to gaze out the French windows at the increasingly bad weather, and made up his mind. Turning back around, he pressed a button and waited. Ten minutes later, his driver and accomplice entered the office in his usual silent, stealthy way. Dave smiled at Puck and waited for him to sit.

Noah Puckerman sat silent and observant as he waited for Dave's orders. He had heard in the kitchens about Kurt's outrageous behavior and had guessed that his boss, and maybe friend, would be in a state when he called for him. He'd had his doubts about the plan when David had first brought it up, but he had seen that the man was obsessed with this singer. Puck, as his friends called him, couldn't see the attraction himself. To him, Kurt was just another singer who had been blessed with extraordinary talent, yes, but he felt that most of these so-called celebrities had lost touch with reality. In some instances he felt they'd left their roots behind and behaved as if they were entitled to have everything their own way. Certainly the paparazzi and the fans made them feel as if they were gods and he'd been dismayed to find out his own boss, a normally sensible individual, had succumbed and become a victim of the 'cult of personality'.

Now here he was, defeated almost at the start of this game, by a willowy, pale-skinned brat who sang like a woman and was as temperamental as any of them on the rag. Puck thought his boss should either return the singer to his apartment or just fuck him. Either way, he needed to do something; Puck, as a man of action, was getting a little frustrated with his hitherto ruthless employer.

Dave fiddled with his pen and spoke in his characteristically quiet tone. "I think I screwed up this time." Now that he'd said it out loud, some of the tension seeped from his shoulders. "When this storm blows over, take him back. I don't want him here again."

Puck nodded, but then he shrugged. "The reports say this system probably won't sit on us for long; at least a day, maybe two, they said."

Dave leaned back and sighed. "Well, at least this house is big enough so we won't have to run into each other too often." He looked at Puck, knowing from the slight smirk at the corner of his mouth that he was, in essence saying: "I told you so." Puck hadn't actually said the words, but the skeptical expression on his face when he'd first outlined his plan was clear enough.

Now, Puck slapped his hands on the arms of the chair, and gazed at his employer… and friend. "Wanna go spar?"

Dave smiled and jumped up. "Yeah, why not?" This was one of the ways he'd found to relieve some of his tension – working out or sparring with a well-matched opponent. Puck, with his former military training, could go head to head with him in the gym and he was Puck's favorite workout partner as well.

Having decided to return Kurt as soon as possible, the tension had eased in his body. He smiled as he followed his driver out of the office and slapped him on the shoulder. Puck glanced over at him and grinned back, glad that the brooding had been averted for at least a little while. He would try to distract Dave with a seriously rough workout, hoping that if he was exhausted he wouldn't have the energy to pine after the little bitch that Hummel was turning out to be.

As they walked, Puck smiled in satisfaction. Maybe Dave would come out of all this unscathed; that was his fervent hope, and he would try his damnedest to make it happen. A thought occurred to him and he made a decision to put his plan into motion as soon as they finished with the workout from hell.

The two men continued down the corridor, laughing and bantering, unaware that a pair of cold, aquamarine eyes was watching them. Soft pink lips tightened as Kurt observed the easy body language between the two large men and just like that, he knew what he had to do.

.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

The Storm

Chapter Five

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** David Karofsky, a billionaire who collects beautiful things and people, kidnaps famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and suffers for it. NB: Warnings for faintly dubious consent, some bitchiness and sex. Rated: M

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; Murphy et al do, unfortunately. I'm just playing with them and plan to return them unharmed.**

.

KHDK

.

Kurt had decided that after breakfast he would explore this beautiful house. With the winds ramping up, he knew they were in for a bit of weather. He had experienced tropical storms before and wasn't afraid of them. He knew this huge, gorgeous house was probably built to hurricane standards; a billionaire would expect and accept nothing less, he was sure.

Smiling to himself, Kurt headed down corridor after corridor, trying to get his bearings. Upon turning at the end of one corridor into another, he heard a door opening up ahead and the sound of David Karofsky laughing with another man. Kurt drew back quickly then leaned just his head out. At the other end, just emerging from a room was his kidnapper laughing and bantering with a tall, muscular guy who walked like a predator.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, his lips tightening as an idea leapt to the forefront of his mind. Maybe he had just found a way to make David Karofsky pay. He let out a little huff that could, maybe, just barely pass as a laugh, and continued on his mission of exploration.

It was only as he gradually registered the enticing aroma coming from one direction that he realized he'd subconsciously headed towards the kitchen. Before he stepped into the huge, hot room and stopped just within the doorway, he readjusted his facial expression. Dropping his shoulders slightly and making his bottom lip quiver, he moved slowly into the room. He was, to all who looked up and saw him, a poor waif who had just wandered into a warm haven. His huge sad eyes implored the watching staff to ask immediately after his wellbeing.

"Are you okay, Mr. Kurt?" Petal's distinctively musical voice was the only one he recognized, of course, and he turned to her gratefully. His own voice, so famous for its soft, feminine tones, sounded immensely remorseful as he gazed at the concerned faces looking back at him.

"I, uhm, wanted to apologize for before… at breakfast?" He let his eyes moisten slightly and his voice quiver ever so slightly. "I was really hungry but…" and here he bit his plump bottom lip and lowered his head a bit. "I found I lost my appetite." He took a shuddering breath and looked apologetically at the spellbound staff. Really, this was such a great performance; one of his best, if he said so himself.

He felt a little bad, though, as the kind-hearted staff rushed to assure him that it was no bother. One buxom woman with a more than passing resemblance to Petal in a pink tunic with a white over-apron actually patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kurt, we can see that you don't really eat much. In fact, you look like you could use a couple of good meals in you." She burst out into rich chuckles and some of the other folk joined in. Kurt actually found himself smiling because, truly, he had nothing against these honest people. He looked at the woman and smiled gratefully.

Petal bounced up to introduce her mother, Mrs. Afflick, and the rest of the workers, but Kurt knew he couldn't remember all their names. He was ushered to a seat by one of the windows and someone pushed a serviette with a warm, fruit-filled pastry into his hand. Someone else placed a cool glass of milk on the table beside him and he ate and chatted with the voluble mob. Clearly they didn't often have guests come to the kitchen and they were happy to regale Kurt with accounts of the famous people who had visited the Karofsky estate and ply Kurt with questions about his own life back on the mainland.

All in all, Kurt spent nearly an hour in the kitchen, occasionally nibbling on the goodies that Mama Afflick, as the others called her, kept pressing on him. _Whew_, Kurt thought, as he finally made his excuses and escaped the warm kitchen; _I definitely need to work off all this food_. As he thought of this, he turned back and asked Petal if there were a gym in the house.

"Oh, but, Mr. Kurt, boss usually works out at this time, y'know," her melodious accent grew stronger as she looked at Kurt apologetically. "You still want to go?"

Kurt assured her that he didn't care who else was using the gym, he wanted to work out and he was going to do it.

After memorizing the way to the gym from his bedroom, Kurt hurried to change into workout clothes. Even when on holiday, he rarely skipped his exercise routines. It was a fallacy that all opera singers were huge; certainly some famous ones had been, but the smart ones knew that being fit helped a lot with breath control. Stamina was important in both the bedroom and on the stage, he had always said.

He took another quick shower to cool down after the heat of the kitchen, and changed into his favorite vibrant purple gym wear, knowing that the color did wonders for his skin tone and grabbed a towel from the linen closet in the bathroom. Today he actually felt good, unlike the day before when all he could do was react to the situation in which he'd found himself. He knew his temper had got the better of him but he didn't regret his treatment of his captor. The damned man deserved every bit of his ire – and more.

Kurt observed his reflection and smirked. He looked really good and if he could rub that into Karofsky's face, knowing that the man wanted him, but making him realize he would never have him – all the better.

Humming an aria happily, he recalled Petal's directions and headed towards the gym. As he arrived outside the doors, he hauled on a superior expression and barged in. As he entered he quickly took stock of the place, noticing the various equipment and feeling quite pleased that everything he needed would be there. There was even what appeared to be a mini bar and he was sure it was stocked with juices and bottled water.

He sauntered over to the cardio area, placed his towel on the handle bar of one of the elliptical striders and then acted as if he was surprised to find two other people there.

His eyes flashed as he stared haughtily at the men who stared back. Oh my, they really were_ Kurt quickly derailed that line of thought as he took in the sweaty, muscular, half-dressed men who had clearly been working on maintaining already perfect muscles. Kurt tilted his nose in the air and turned his back on them, pretending not to hear Karofsky's gasp as he bent over to tighten the laces on one of his trainers.

His smirk was hidden as he knew the picture he made. Lovers and friends had always complimented him on his looks, but some of the most fervent praise had been reserved for his ass and legs. The shiny purple bike shorts he was wearing left very little to the imagination as he never wore underwear when he worked out. Straightening up, he almost laughed when he heard another voice swear; the bunching of his ass muscles, his thigh muscles and calves had mesmerized more than one man, and not a few women, before this.

Pretending to ignore the two Neanderthals drooling behind him, Kurt climbed onto the machine and turned it on, setting the controls for a gradual increase in the speed and incline. Truly though, as the exercise claimed more and more of his attention, he gradually forgot the other two men. Most of the time, when he worked out, he went over music in his head, especially as now he didn't have his iPod with him. He often rehearsed whole pieces in his head, his eyes closed and his body working on autopilot.

Across the room, however, Dave and Puck watched as the slender but toned legs powered up and down, each lost in his own no doubt lascivious thoughts. They continued lifting weights and counting reps, but part of their attention remained fixed on the enticing body of the world's most annoying singer.

Puck caught himself marveling that yes, he could now see what Dave had found so fascinating. Never having heard Kurt sing he couldn't speak to that talent but Puck found himself wondering how flexible Kurt was in bed. Certainly, with a body like that, he had to be good!

As Dave watched Kurt concentrating on his workout regimen, he knew he was in trouble. Kurt had yet to acknowledge their presence and his pride smarted at the snub. Still, a part of him knew he had only himself to blame for the state of affairs between them. However, an even larger part of him yearned to just go over and apologize to the singer and let him know he planned to have him returned home as soon as possible.

Dave closed his eyes to block out the flexing movements of Kurt's ass and legs. He had been hard since Kurt had stalked into the gym, and he knew if he got up now, the movement might make Kurt look over at him and he didn't want to be further humiliated if the diva saw his arousal.

Puck, sensing his boss's increasing tension, decided he would cut his workout short and leave the two men to try and sort things out between them. He nodded to Dave, grabbed his water bottle and towel, and without even glancing at Kurt, left the gym.

.

KHDK

.

Deciding that he was too distracted to continue working on his weights, Dave decided to brave the killing frost and venture into the cardio area. He placed the weights back into their slot with a loud clang and grabbed his towel. As he strode over to one of the stationary bikes, he rubbed his hair, face and neck free of most of the sweat. He tried desperately not to stare at Kurt's body but couldn't help admiring the slender man's very nice physique. The singer seemed so frail much of the time, even though he had a tendency to wear really tight clothing but here, in that purple tank top and those sinful shorts, Dave could see most everything he had to offer.

He moved past the bobbing singer and selected a bike two away from Kurt. He didn't want to appear to be stalking the guy! He settled on the bike, hung his towel over the handlebar and started pedaling, choosing a speed that he hoped would distract him from the panting man still using the elliptical beside him.

Kurt hid his smirk behind a quick sip from his bottle, not even slowing his speed to do so. He was really determined to work off the calories that Mama Afflick had forced on him so happily. If he could do so while messing with Karofsky's mind, well and good. Now, he would up the game a bit.

Pretending to become slightly winded, Kurt added little sound effects to his plan. It wasn't his fault he had a particularly sensual voice, able to evoke all manner of naughty thoughts in his listeners. He could, however, take advantage of it so he started to let out soft little huffs of air; nothing too overt and spaced out just a bit so Karofsky wouldn't suspect what he was doing. Gradually, though, he increased the sounds to slightly longer groans or grunts.

The only time he'd worked out in a public gym, he had been a little taken aback at how noisy it could be. Most of the patrons were big, buff guys who apparently had a penchant for grunting when they lifted weights and spotted each other. Even some of the women got into the act and the whole thing just became too much for Kurt who, after nearly an hour of the cacophony, left in a disgusted huff.

Now he could put what he'd learned to good use. Moaning a little and pressing one delicate hand to his back, he arched a bit, as if to work out a kink. He pretended to ignore the way Karofsky kept sneaking little looks at him but when he stretched his neck muscles out by arching a little more, he caught the gleam of honey-colored eyes staring openly at him. He arched an eyebrow at the larger man but turned back to continue his striding.

Suddenly, Kurt doubled over, grasping the console of the elliptical strider/cross trainer and accidentally turning it off. He gasped loudly and then whimpered, "Ow-ow-ow!"

Karofsky punched the stop button on his bike and leapt off, hurrying around the machines to come to Kurt's aid. When he came alongside him, Kurt stepped gingerly off of his machine and collapsed to the floor, grasping the calf of his right leg and kneading it, all the while still whimpering pathetically.

Dave dropped into a crouch, unable to stop from offering his help and told Kurt to try and relax. The singer complied and Dave grasped his ankle, gently pulling on the leg to straighten it out.

"No, no, oh please, ow!" Kurt tried to retract his leg but Dave held on to it with a firm clasp.

"Hang on, it's just a cramp, I can work it out; just relax," he tried to reassure Kurt, so busy kneading the calf muscle and rotating the ankle that he didn't realize just exactly where Kurt's foot was resting. The two men were engrossed in the procedure and Kurt relaxed a bit as Dave continued to manipulate the leg muscles.

Minutes later, Dave laid the foot down on the floor and looked up at Kurt, meaning to ask him how his leg felt. The words froze behind his teeth as he stared at Kurt's eyes, the breathtaking beauty of them temporarily robbing him of speech. This unprecedented proximity to the object of his desire and affection made his body respond in the only way it could; he got hard again and, in the gym clothes, it was obvious.

As they held their positions, he kneeling at Kurt's feet and Kurt reclining before him, he continued to gaze longingly at the young singer. Gradually he noted the dilating pupils and flushed cheeks, developments that meant only one thing in this moment; Kurt's body was reacting to his and it wasn't something he could hide.

Dave drew a deep shuddering breath, rose to his feet and held out his hand to help Kurt up. There was a fifty-fifty chance, of course, that Kurt would refuse continued assistance, but his heart hoped that Kurt would take the proffered hand.

Kurt stared up at him a moment more while the hectic color faded from his face and then grasped the large hand of his 'host'. Dave pulled, what he believed was gently for him but somehow he still managed to miscalculate. Inevitably, Kurt ended up stumbling towards him but before their chests could touch, he caught his balance. Dave released the breath he was holding as he let go of Kurt's hand, his fingers still tingling from where they had held the other man's.

Kurt cleared his voice softly then stared up into Karofsky's eyes. He made his voice a little lower than Karofsky had heard before and thanked him, a sultry undertone to the mundane words. "Really, I would probably have still been …" he licked his lower lip before finishing, "writhing on the floor if you hadn't… leant a hand."

He lowered his eyes before turning away and as he was still standing much too close to Karofsky, he allowed his shoulder and arm to brush the larger man's body as he turned. He heard and felt the quick intake of breath and glanced back at Karofsky from beneath demurely lowered lashes.

"I think a warm bath would help our sore muscles… don't you?" He raised one hand to flick a lock of damp hair from his forehead, knowing that the wide armholes of the tank top would reveal the side of his body and one pink nipple. Kurt sneaked a quick look at Karofsky's face and had to bite his lip at the man's tortured, horny expression.

Kurt headed towards the exit, making sure to put a little extra sway to his step, just knowing in his bones that Karofsky was staring at his ass outlined in the tight, sweaty bike shorts. Even as a high school student he had always known his butt was one of his best features and he often dressed to highlight it. When he'd dropped the baby fat and emerged as this tall, creamy-skinned, willowy diva, he knew he would always have to play to his strengths. His body and his whip-sharp mind were tools, yes, but sometimes they had some use as weapons.

He paused at the door, aware that Karofsky was probably waiting on an invitation to join him in the bath, but he turned and fluttered his fingers at the red-faced man while flicking a glance down at the prominent bulge in the front of his shorts.

"See you at lunch, mein herr; and take a cold shower."

His cold, cruel laugh was thankfully cut off as the heavy door closed behind him and Dave's shoulders slumped immediately. He bowed his head, his fists clenched and he vowed he would never again allow the little bitch to see how much he affected him.

Lunch was going to be an ordeal and between now and then, he was going to have shore up his defenses against one jewel-eyed brat with the angelic face and voice. He turned to the intercom button on the wall and pressed it. When the familiar laconic voice responded, he gave his instructions and then collected his towel.

If he was going to appear calm and collected at lunch, it seemed the cold shower was, indeed, the right call.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N**: I think Kurt is having way too much fun baiting Karofsky. Please, review and let me know what you all think.


	6. Chapter 6

The Storm

Chapter Six

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** David Karofsky, a billionaire who collects beautiful things and people, kidnaps famous countertenor Kurt Hummel perform – and suffers for it. NB: Rated M for dubious consent, some bitchiness and sex. Enjoy!

**A/N:** Remember, good folks, reviews feed writers. Thanks, all.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; Murphy et al do, unfortunately. I'm just playing with them and plan to return them unharmed.**

.

KHDK

.

Kurt pouted as he fiddled with his cutlery, awaiting the removal of his first course and the arrival of the second. _Karofsky wasn't playing fair,_ he whined mentally; _this is between the two of us_. He threw a glare over at the other person at the huge dining table, making no bones about the fact he wasn't happy about the man's presence.

David, at the other end of the table, hid his smirk as he lifted the soup spoon to his lips. The cool, creamy cucumber soup was delicious, as usual, and he'd hoped Kurt would enjoy it. The diva had barely taken two sips when he declared the soup was not to his taste. Dave had replied that as it was only the first course, he could wait until he and Puck had finished before he received his entrée.

Puck glanced every now and then between the two men, marveling at the ongoing hostilities between two usually, he supposed, reasonable people. He ate his soup with gusto as he thought over Kurt's response to finding him in the dining room when he'd sauntered in, five minutes late, of course.

He had strolled into the room as if he were the master of the estate and was about to head towards the glass wall to stare outside when he had done a double take. When Karofsky had seen that he had noticed Puck, he had formally introduced them but Kurt had simply sniffed, turning his nose up in the air.

Puck had only nodded his head at the introduction and dragged his eyes from Kurt's slender feet in designer leather sandals, all the way up the long, bare, well-shaped legs and almost molested Kurt with his eyes as he stared at the singer's pale collar bones revealed by the wide neck of the soft, knit top. He would swear it wasn't his fault that the younger man had such beautiful skin but when his eyes continued up the long, lovely neck just begging to be marked, he had to take hold of himself – mentally, that is!

It was only when his boss had cleared his throat, a little louder than Puck had thought necessary, that he realized he had almost been stripping the other man naked with his eyes. He glanced apologetically at his employer and moved over to the sideboard, ostensibly to fix a drink as they waited for the first course to arrive. He was relieved when Petal and another young woman entered the room to serve the soup course, and he seated himself quickly, only faintly embarrassed at his lapse in manners.

It wasn't the first time that Kurt had been undressed by someone's eyes; he was a performer – that was almost par for the course. He was a little flustered by the blatant way Puckerman had gone about it, especially with his lord and master in the same room! Kurt bit his lip as he fidgeted first with the neckline of his top and then, when he realized what he was doing, he dropped his hand, only to catch himself fiddling with the ragged hem of his cut-offs. Doing so had simply drawn Karofsky's eyes to what his hand was doing and he blushed, furious with himself for doing so and furious with these_ these Neanderthals, for making him feel so rattled.

He had just opened his mouth to hurl what would probably have been some subtle barb at his captor when the door opened and the ladies had come in with their soup course. He had seated himself quickly at the far end of the table, only realizing after he'd done it that he'd taken what was usually the seat kept traditionally for the wife of the head of the house. He hoped no one would notice and/or comment and smiled graciously at Petal as she served him with a grin.

"Did you enjoy your workout, Mr. Kurt?" Petal's lovely accent was a balm to Kurt's nerves at the moment and he welcomed the friendliness of her inquiry. Relaxing a little bit, he'd smiled up at her and nodded.

"Yes, I really did, especially after Mama Afflick stuffed me with all those goodies." He ignored the inquiring lift of Karofsky's eyebrow and continued. "I need to learn to warm up though because I had a cramp and it cut my workout short, unfortunately."

Petal glanced quickly at her boss before winking at Kurt and with a little nod she and the other server left them to their lunch. Kurt twinkled at her, his full lips drawing the attention of the two men at the table. "See you later, Petal."

When they'd left the three men to their meal, the silence seemed even more oppressive after the light-hearted banter between Kurt and the young islander. Dave marveled at the various tones that Kurt's beautiful voice could take; just now he'd sounded light-hearted and younger. Dave's heart had lifted at first, and then sank. He was aware that, had he done things differently, he could have been the recipient of Kurt's happy chatter. He sighed as he continued to eat the delicious soup.

Puck, on his part, couldn't stop stealing surreptitious looks at the young man he'd helped to abduct. If things went pear-shaped, he realized, he could possibly see jail time. He had every confidence in his boss, however, that the diva wouldn't press charges when he was returned to his home.

He glanced out the window, almost surprised that none of them seemed to be taking note of the stormy skies outside with the wind lashing the trees relentlessly. It was a magnificent spectacle, though, and he allowed himself to be distracted from the tension-filled dining room as he ate his soup. God, he couldn't wait for the entrée to arrive so he could eat and get the hell out of there. The diva was definitely a handful and he wished his boss all the best as he tried to resolve the situation.

.

KHDK

.

After savoring the first bite of the delicately flavored fish that had been served as the entrée, Dave cleared his throat and addressed Kurt.

"Did your bath help any?" He had a feeling Kurt was going to ignore him again but he had had to try. Kurt, unfortunately, didn't disappoint him; he just continued chewing and gazing off at some point over Dave's left shoulder. Even after he'd taken another bite of the scrambled eggs that Dave had ordered for him (he felt bad about that but Kurt had really upset him with that stunt this morning), he still hoped Kurt would reply to his concerned query.

Puck looked from one man to the other and then stared enquiringly at his boss. Dave decided to humor him. "Our guest, as you heard him say, had an episode in the gym earlier. I helped him rub the cramp out."

His cheeks reddened ever so slightly when he saw the faint trace of sardonic humor appear in his driver's eyes. Dave knew his obsession with the beautiful but temperamental singer was pathetic; he ducked his head to his meal as he silently acknowledged that fact.

As Puck watched him, though, loyalty to his boss stirred within him and he turned to Kurt, a smirk lifting one side of his full lips.

"Lucky Mr. Karofsky was there to help you, huh?" As expected, Kurt didn't respond so he continued. "'M sorry I missed that." His gaze bored into Kurt's and the vaguely hostile expression on his tanned face gave Kurt pause.

Puckerman, Kurt pondered, knew something about what had happened to Kurt. He was sure of it. He was certain that none of Karofsky's other so-called guests had behaved as he had upon waking. Come to think of it, Karofsky would have needed an accomplice in all of this. As Kurt contemplated things, he finished his scrambled eggs, his eyes narrowed as he glanced again at the other man.

Kurt didn't sense any real animosity in the man; he suspected he was intensely loyal to his boss. You would have to be – or be paid a heck of a lot – to take part in the damned crazy scheme that had brought Kurt here against his will. Now, as he watched Puckerman watching him, he decided to put more of his plan into effect.

Kurt smiled dazzlingly at the tanned, muscular man and finally answered him. "I almost wish **you** had been there… instead of…" he chuckled softly and lowered his eyes seductively.

Puck's eyes widened dramatically. Well, this was a turnaround! He looked at his boss who looked just as stunned, then shrugged his shoulders. He turned back to the diva after taking a sip from his water goblet.

"Why do you say that? Mr. Karofsky helped you, didn't he? Cramps can be pretty nasty things, I know." Puck replaced the glass and looked, interestedly, at the coyly smiling man at the end of the table.

Kurt shrugged one delicate shoulder, allowing the already precariously placed top to slip slightly. He smiled as both men's eyes slipped from his face down to the now-bared shoulder. Then he tilted his head as if he were contemplating the exact wording of his response, knowing full well that it showed his long, smooth neck to advantage.

"Hmmm, maybe I feel that if you had been the one to help, I probably wouldn't have needed the warm bath at all." He shrugged again as if uncertain, his whole demeanor screaming young, helpless and vulnerable.

Puck swallowed as his mind flew to the posited scenario; he actually pictured his own tanned hand rubbing all up and down the singer's long, creamy-skinned legs. When he realized his boss was staring at his flushed face, he pushed back his chair abruptly and stuttered out an excuse. He didn't wait for Dave to respond; he just jumped up and left the room, his stride faltering only when he reached the door and glanced back at Kurt.

Looking like the cat that had got into the cream, Kurt smirked as he took a sip of his water, all the while staring defiantly at Karofsky. The man had one elbow up on the table and his face in the palm of his hand, no doubt lamenting the day he'd ever set eyes on the singer. Kurt choked back a giggle and waited for the explosion, but it never came.

Finally, Kurt rose gracefully from his seat, adjusted his top with a twitch, and sauntered out of the silent room. He knew he'd given Karofsky something to think about and now that his plan was moving along, he rather thought he would continue with his exploring.

Dave watched him go, his heart in his eyes. If ever there was a more wretched man, he didn't know of him. At the moment, he couldn't wait to return Kurt to his home, but as he gazed at the drama unfolding outside the house, he knew he had a couple more days of torture to endure. He dropped his head in the palm of his hand again as his unruly mind served up a phantom image of Puck's tanned hand sliding up, and up, on Kurt's long, smooth leg. His body reacted again to the feel of his own hand kneading Kurt's calf muscle and he pictured Puck's hand doing the same. He couldn't help but wonder: if it had been Puck helping him, would Kurt have been more receptive?

The question circled and circled in his mind, jealousy finally surfacing and pulling anger with it. They set up shop in his mind and his hands clenched convulsively. The very thought of anyone but him touching Kurt filled him with loathing. Kurt belonged to him, goddamnit!

Dave grabbed hold of his emotions just as his fists came banging down on the table, the sound of jostling china and silverware bringing him back to himself. No, he had to get back in control. He had to somehow get Kurt out of his mind. In the past, he'd always used sex to distract him from the other things going on in his life. This time, however, sex was out of the question. As much as his body craved Kurt's, he couldn't force himself on him; rape was never his style. He knew other wealthy men had sometimes resorted to 'date rape' to get what they wanted, afterward paying off the ones who'd been the unfortunate recipient of their attentions. He had never had to stoop to such things. He wasn't conceited but he knew he looked good. He had had his fair share of admirers who had lavished attention on his large, muscular body. Now, though, things were a little different.

Dave was in love with the beautiful singer and his heart cringed when he realized he'd lost all chance at having that love returned.

Now, in his justifiable anger at his situation, Kurt was determined to hurt him and he was, apparently, going to use everything in his considerable arsenal to do so. Dave had seen the calculating look the younger man had thrown at Puck but he had really been shocked when what Kurt had decided on was to flirt with the driver.

Dave groaned as he realized suddenly that Kurt was exactly what Puck liked in his bed. He had noticed before that they both had similar tastes in partners; heck, they'd even joked about a threesome before. Now, Dave had to wonder how far Kurt would go in this game of revenge he had initiated. Dave didn't think Puck deserved to be caught in the middle. Maybe if he warned Puck about Kurt's obvious intention to use him as a pawn, he could get the diva to back off.

Feeling a little better now he had a tentative plan as to how to head Kurt off at the pass, he settled down to finish his now solitary lunch. Though he usually had music playing on his high-end stereo during his meals, the crash and thunder of the storm outside was, he felt, a perfect accompaniment to his mood.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt strolled towards the kitchen, retracing his steps from earlier that morning, and found Petal polishing silverware preparatory to the evening meal. The house reverberated with the sound of the thunder as it seemed the storm was almost overhead. He had never been afraid of storms, even back in his home state but his devious mind was sorting through various ways to use it to his advantage.

He smiled cheerily as he entered the ever bustling kitchen. Seriously, for a house with only one apparent owner and a handful of staff, there was a serious amount of cooking going on. He approached the table where Petal was sat, grabbed a cloth, and proceeded to help Petal with the polishing. Though she protested his involvement, she relented when he told her he was 'bo-o-ored', the whining accompanied by a tiny pout of his soft, pink lips.

They chatted and giggled under the watchful eye of Mama Afflick who was only a little scandalized that a guest was hanging out in the kitchen. Kurt was a delightful young man and she laughed along with Petal as Kurt described some of the more over-the-top personalities he had met over the years and imitated some of their quirks.

When Dave finally tracked Kurt down in the kitchen, he entered to a scene of Kurt with a tea towel on his head, sauntering around the kitchen table, obviously enacting some part of an anecdote that had the other folks in stitches.

A sudden silence fell just as Kurt had his back to the door and when he looked up he noticed the flustered expressions on the other people's faces. He spun around only to see Karofsky staring at him as he leaned against the doorjamb. Kurt whipped the towel off his head, turned to Petal and spoke as composedly as he could manage.

"I'll see you folks later; I have some things to take care of," and marched past Karofsky with a mutinous look marring his pretty face. Dave nodded at Mama Afflick, who heaved a surreptitious sigh of relief, and headed after Kurt. He caught up to him just as he reached a junction of two corridors and grasped his arm to stop him.

Kurt stared haughtily at Karofsky's paw on his arm and waited for the man to remove it. He said nothing as he waited for the man to say his piece.

Dave cleared his throat before he spoke. "Look, I know you're furious with me. I admit, I miscalculated and… I'm sorry. Please, don't bring Puck into this." He dropped his hand from Kurt's arm and prayed the diva would be reasonable. Kurt raised stormy eyes to his and Dave's silent prayer went unheeded.

"Miscalculated, miscalculated?" When Kurt realized his shrieking was not only unattractive but could probably be heard by the staff in the kitchen, he stopped and took a deep breath. "You have a fucking nerve, mister! What the hell do you mean, miscalculated," he hissed beneath his breath. He snarled and spun around, heading back to his room.

Dave sighed and followed him, much preferring that, if Kurt was going to rip him a new one, at least it would be done in private. There was no way he wanted the staff to know about this bone-headed plan he had concocted. What the hell had he been thinking, abducting his one true love and whisking him off to his island? This was real life, not a fucking fairy tale, Karofsky! He continued berating himself even as his eyes were distracted by the way Kurt's ass looked in those shorts. He was almost happy when they reached Kurt's room and the diva marched in and spun around, his arms crossed and a belligerent expression on his face.

He had never heard quite that tone in Kurt's voice before as he commanded, "Explain yourself, Karofsky."

Dave stared at the hardened planes of Kurt's usually serene face. He didn't miss the fact that he himself had put that expression on his love's face. Love, hah! He was lucky if, after he explained himself, Kurt didn't just haul off and kick him in the 'nads. He knew he would deserve it.

Dave turned towards the glass doors leading to the patio and stopped, just staring out at the storm as he gathered his courage and his words. As he began speaking, his voice was low and almost hesitant, nothing like when he was in the board rooms of his various companies or meeting with his peers on a number of occasions and at myriad social events. This was the voice of Dave, not David, Karofsky. He doubted that Kurt even knew there was a difference. Kurt really knew nothing about him.

"The first time I heard you sing was five years ago." He paused to look over at Kurt's cold face. He continued. "You sang 'Ombra Mai Fu' and though I had heard many countertenors over the years, I had never heard one such as you."

He glanced back to see an uncertain expression slide across Kurt's face only to quickly disappear under the ice. Dave turned back to stare out the glass, one hand tracing the path of a large raindrop as it slid down the crystalline surface.

"After that, I tried to catch your performance whenever I could. I'm a patron so it wasn't too difficult. What was difficult was getting the time away from my firms and busy social calendar to jet around the world just to see you… I mean, watch you perform."

Faint color washed his cheeks at his slip. God, Kurt must think he was a freak as well as a madman!

"Anyway, some time ago, I came up with the idea – I think I read something like it somewhere – and I thought it would be great if you could come to my own island and hang out, y'know, for a bit…?"

His voice trailed off as he heard himself basically explain to the man with whom he was in love that he was just a pathetic loser. He groaned softly and banged his head against the glass. _Kill me now_, he moaned.

He heard movement behind him and turned to see Kurt perching himself on the huge bed, his feet dangling as they were not able to quite reach the floor. Dave's eyes roamed hungrily over all at the bare skin and he quickly switched his view back to the outdoors. On top of everything, he didn't want Kurt to think he was perving on him.

The singer's hardened voice jolted him back to the moment. "So, let me get this straight. You thought, in your infinite wisdom that you would kidnap me, scare the crap out of me, whisk me away to some blasted island and I would, what, just laugh it off? Is that it?" A slightly bitter laugh punctuated the sarcastic recital.

Dave turned around abruptly and stalked over to stand a few feet away from Kurt, his feelings in turmoil as the younger man mocked him.

"Okay, okay, dammnit! I know I screwed up, I get it. I have apologized and now, as soon as the storm eases up, I'll have Puck take you back home." He took in a huge breath as he continued. "Just, don't take all this out on Puck; he has nothing to do with this." He stared down guiltily at his shoes, hoping Kurt bought that last part.

"Nothing to do with it, huh?" Uh-oh, no such luck.

"Well, put it this way," Dave looked up pleadingly at Kurt's shuttered face. "Puck was just following my orders. I told him it was all a joke, a prank, and that it wasn't the first time you had done this."

He cringed at the rising ire once again evident in the flush on Kurt's smooth cheeks. "What?" The decibel level of this outburst was testament to Kurt's reputation for being able to hit high notes that many female sopranos couldn't. Dave stepped back involuntarily but held his palms out toward Kurt in case the diva got violent.

The singer leapt off the bed and advanced on the larger man, his fury making him seem much larger than he actually was. "What the hell are you talking about, Karofsky?"

Dave, gulping as Kurt's jewel-bright eyes blazed at him from a flushed face, took a step back. "Uh, I read somewhere that you liked surprises and… uh… a bunch of your friends pranked you once and…. uhmm… 'kidnapped' you. Didn't that really happen?" Dave cringed before the smaller man but relaxed slightly as Kurt halted his forward movement.

"What? When? I don't know… _ ohhh!" Kurt looked down abruptly then looked up back just as quickly, pinning Karofsky with a piercing look. "What the heck? Do you believe everything you read, Karofsky?"

Dave was beginning to get tired of the sound of his own last name and huffed slightly. "My name's Dave, okay, or David if you want to be formal. And no, I don't believe EVERYTHING I read in the papers," he ended on a slightly sarcastic note.

Kurt stepped back, arms folded across his chest, to lean against the side of the bed. "Hmmm, well that 'prank' didn't go down exactly as reported." He hung his head and huffed out a little laugh which still managed to be void of any humor. "Jeez, if I'd known that stupid idea would gain a life of its own…"

Dave could only tip his head to the side as he tried to see Kurt's face. "What do you mean… 'a life of its own'?"

Kurt looked up at the larger man, a slight twist to his mouth. "I mean, I **did** know what was going to happen, I just didn't know when or where." He stared triumphantly at Karofsky. "You should have done your homework better, Einstein. Besides, those were my friends; you_" he paused to flip his hand up and down in a dismissive gesture. "You are a total stranger. All this has come off as a woefully under-thought out plan. Not very smart for one of the world's youngest billionaires, is it?"

Color flooded Dave's face and though he had to acknowledge that Kurt's assessment was accurate, it still humiliated him to be caught so on the back foot with this man he so admired. Without thinking it through (_when will I ever learn_, he moaned) he stepped so close to Kurt he could almost feel the man's heat.

"Well, you are here now, at my mercy so to speak. Until the storm lets up, you_ we_ can't go anywhere." He looked into Kurt's wide eyes and his own dropped to take in the softly parted lips as Kurt stared at him in apprehension. "What do you want to do while we wait?"

Outrage sparked the color of Kurt's eyes to a brighter hue, more blue than green or grey, and his voice rose again as he flung the next words at Dave. "What, you must be barking mad! Who the fuck do you think you are? No, no, who the fuck do you think I am? Seriously – as if I'd willingly do anything with you?"

Dave brought his body close in to Kurt's and slipped his hands around his waist, gripping tightly. "Such a potty mouth in such a beautiful face... Remember I warned you what I'd do if you raised your voice to me again?"

Kurt whapped Dave's chest with his small, hard fist but to no avail. Dave dragged him into his chest and brought his lips down on Kurt's but this time, because Kurt had been about to yell at him again, Dave was able to gain entrance to the warm, wet and sweet cavern. At first he kept his eyes open, taking in the striations of color in Kurt's amazing eyes but, as the kiss went on, they fell closed. He could only concentrate on the feel of Kurt's mouth under his and revel in the fact that the other man was no longer fighting him.

Kurt, inside his head, did a little jig as his plan unfurled even more quickly than he'd expected. He let himself go limp in Karofsky's arms, and pretended to enjoy the kiss, the second one this man had forced on him. If things worked right, even after he left this place, he would have the great David Karofsky wrapped around his little finger. _Oh yes, way to make lemonade out of lemons, Kurt Hummel!_

Dave didn't stop to wonder at Kurt's quick capitulation; he simply moaned as Kurt opened up to him even more. The diva's silky tongue slid against his and Dave felt himself harden in his pants even further. Kurt was stroking his chest and he had begun to make soft, little mewling sounds at the back of his throat that were surely raising Dave's blood pressure. He ripped his mouth away from Kurt's but he didn't let go; his lips continued their adulation as they trailed down Kurt's long, graceful neck. He was so tempted to mark the flawless skin but he'd wait for that. He didn't think the young singer would be terribly pleased to be walking around with Dave's mark on him just one day after arriving at the estate.

Kurt tilted his head back on the long stem of his neck and allowed Karofsky to plant little nibbling kisses along its pale expanse. Kurt smiled, unseen, as he brought one hand up to the back of Dave's head to keep it in place. He let out a few little moans for good measure, and almost laughed at the feel of Dave's erection rubbing into his stomach. Hmmm, that did feel good, Kurt admitted, but he tamped down on any arousal he himself might feel. He would just leave that for a little later, he told himself. Later would definitely be better.

The two men kissed and moaned softly while, outside the room, the storm seemed to intensify for a moment, and then eased off again.

.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

The Storm

Chapter Seven

By Gayforkurt

Summary: David Karofsky, a billionaire who collects beautiful things and people, kidnaps famous countertenor Kurt Hummel perform – and suffers for it. NB: Rated M for dubious consent, some bitchiness and sex.

**A/N:** Thanks, guys, for your continued support and input. Some of your thoughts about where this is heading is really interesting and inspiring. Keep those reviews coming!

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; Murphy et al do, unfortunately. I'm just playing with them and plan to return them unharmed.**

KHDK

Dave couldn't believe what was happening; the feel of Kurt in his arms far exceeded all his fevered fantasies.

Kurt moaned as he felt Karofsky's large hands slip down to his ass, grasping and kneading the muscular globes. He sucked on Karofsky's tongue, making him shudder and groan desperately.

"Kurt, oh god, Kurt, please…!" Karofsky's heated breath washed over the side of Kurt's neck as he pulled away to pant, his chest heaving against Kurt's like a bellows. Kurt lifted one slender leg to wrap around Karofsky's lunging hips and almost laughed as the man moaned again. Really, the big lummox was so easy to manipulate, Kurt smirked even as he answered him with an almost fake breathy moan.

The two had fallen onto the huge bed with Kurt writhing beneath Karofsky's furnace-hot body. The desperate kisses the man had planted on Kurt had escalated to similarly desperate dry-humping that Kurt was actually beginning to enjoy. _There's a lot to be said for friction_, he thought cynically. Deciding to up the game, Kurt slipped one delicate hand between their bodies and palmed the bulge in Karofsky's jeans roughly.

David cried out as Kurt's small hand grasped his cock through his pants and squeezed it. He shifted his larger body to the side so he was more on the bed than on Kurt, and slid one arm under the back of the singer's head. He leaned down to continue devouring Kurt's sweet lips but fumbled with his right hand at the waist of Kurt's cut-offs. Yanking open the button, the zipper slid down by itself and Dave's heart almost stuttered when he realized Kurt was bare underneath. His hand slid over taut, hot, silky flesh and he moaned deep within his throat.

Kurt's hips lunged up even as his own hand slid into Karofsky's jeans and boxers to grab hold of the man's huge prick. He hummed in rising pleasure as he proceeded to jack him, loving the increasing slickness that made his job easier.

Dave was moaning almost continuously now, his breath coming in erratic bursts as he nuzzled Kurt's jawline and nibbled on an earlobe. Kurt's cock wasn't as big as his but it was still a nice handful and Dave loved the feel of it, hot and sleek, as he tugged on it.

"God, you're so beautiful… I need you so much… uh, Kurt!" Dave was teetering at the edge, Kurt's answering cries the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. "Oh, shit, uh_ uh_ oh, God!"

The two men writhed and kissed and moaned their way to shuddering climaxes and Dave knew he would never forget the sight, sound or smell of Kurt falling apart in his arms, his prick jerking and spitting in Dave's hand. Even if they never did this again, Dave would always remember the feel of Kurt's slender, lightly-muscled body tensing and arching as he came, soft, surprisingly deep grunts falling from his puffy, reddened lips.

Dave finally rolled off the smaller man onto his back, removing his arm from beneath Kurt's head as he did so. Kurt, flat on his back and panting, stared at the slowly spinning ceiling fan, making no move to wipe the cooling semen from his body. He turned his head slightly to watch Dave who lay with his eyes closed, his chest still heaving as they recovered from that short, but passionate interlude.

After minutes had passed without either man breaking the silence, Kurt got off the bed and moved around it to head into the bathroom. As he stepped into the room, he turned the shower on, using a hand to test the water temperature and then proceeded to undress, heedless of the fact that Dave, lying where he was on the bed, could see him through the open door.

Kurt hauled off his top, threw it towards the clothes hamper and then shucked his jeans shorts. He stepped out of them but left them where they fell. Turning to retrieve a towel from the linen closet, he pretended to just catch sight of Karofsky who was staring, entranced, at his naked form, and smiled invitingly… just before slamming the door shut.

Kurt knew he was being a bitch, but he felt as if Karofsky had it coming to him. No one got away with treating Kurt Hummel as if he were some little rent boy, one to whom the lure of a nice paycheck at the end of the night was enough enticement.

Dave flinched as the door slammed almost in his face. He had turned his head when he heard the shower go on and it had not occurred to him that he was staring when Kurt had begun to undress. His breath had caught in his throat at the sight of all that perfect, creamy skin and well-toned muscles, the most beautiful of which was Kurt's pert backside. Dave berated himself for the pathetic, pervy picture he must have made and, flushing with embarrassment, quickly rose from the bed and left the room.

The morning, with its promise of clearer skies and Kurt's imminent departure, couldn't come soon enough for Dave. His heart fell as he realized that what had just happened between them probably counted for less than nothing to Kurt; even as his orgasm claimed him, Kurt's feelings had remained closed off from him. Dave realized he had been hoping this unexpected episode would have watered-down the singer's anger, but that hope was futile. Kurt had simply lain back on the bed, appearing almost unmoved by what had just occurred.

Dave stormed towards his suite, anxious now for his own shower to rid himself of even the smell of the younger man. God only knew how he was going to face Kurt at dinner. He resolved to say as little as possible to him and hoped that Puck's presence would be more successful as a distraction than it had been earlier. A slight frown marred his usually impassive face as he remembered the slightly flirty look Kurt had given his driver, just before the man had fled the room. Dave realized that he would have to be on his guard so that Kurt didn't cause a problem for his employee. Puck was a good worker, almost a friend, and he would hate to have his own stupid decision turn around and bite him in the butt where Puck was concerned.

Stepping under the scalding hot shower, Dave closed his eyes as the water cascaded over him. He needed the hours until dinnertime to rebuild his armor. He had a sneaking suspicion that, if Kurt got even the smallest chance, he could very well shatter that armor – and his heart along with it.

KHDK

Kurt ran slender fingers covered with just a hint of product through his hair as he styled it. He tweaked a couple of locks to fall forward a bit, stepped back from the mirror and nodded, pleased with the way he looked. He had on just the barest amount of foundation on his face and neck and one coating of mascara for his already dark lashes. He had skipped the use of lip gloss but conceded to a smear of tinted lip balm. _Couldn't have chapped lips now, could he_, he smirked at himself.

It was time for another encounter with Mr. David 'Billionaire' Karofsky, and Kurt felt like rubbing his magnificence in his face tonight. His eyes ran over the gorgeous cropped turquoise and green Versace top from the designer's latest H&M collection; the abstract design on the sheer material always drew attention. The rich colors did amazing things for his skin tone and his eyes, making the green in them more pronounced. Additionally, the wide neckline drew attention to Kurt's beautiful neck and collar bones and the long, fitted sleeves showed his toned arms to their best. Best of all, because of the sheerness of the delicate material, Kurt's pink nipples could be glimpsed in certain lights.

He paired the striking top with sleek, gleaming white low-rise stretch jeans with small pockets so high on the backside that no one could stop from staring at the ass enclosed within. Kurt turned so that he could survey the fit of the pants and declared himself satisfied. _David Karofsky_, he sneered, _eat your heart out_.

Striding from the closet with a pair of blue slip-ons in his hands, he sat on the bed to await the dinner hour. Petal had come by his room earlier to let him know dinner was traditionally served around 6 o'clock in the summer but that he could arrive earlier if he wished. There weren't strict protocols when Mr. David didn't have a house party going on so Mr. Kurt was free to do whatever he wished until dinner was served, she said. He smiled to himself as he recalled the relaxed little chat they had then fallen into.

They had talked for a while, Kurt pumping the friendly young islander about the property, the region, what her people were called, stuff of that nature. He tried to slip in more probing questions in a sneaky manner, hoping she wouldn't catch on. He discovered, for example, that Karofsky housed on the leeward side of the island an airplane hangar and the cove nearby often provided safe harbor for his massive seagoing yacht.

David Karofsky was apparently a bit of an adventurer, amongst other things, and Petal gushed over the number of 'big boy's toys' that her employer made use of on a regular basis when he came to the island. He also loved scuba diving, para-gliding and deep sea fishing. He sometimes indulged with his business partners but more often he enjoyed these activities with a few close friends. Oddly enough, he seemed to always have the man everybody called Puck with him most of the time.

"Mr. David and Puck get along really well, y'know," Petal smiled as she gazed at Kurt, taking in the inquisitive glint in the young man's strangely colored eyes. They were really pretty and she wanted to ask him what color they were but she didn't want to seem too forward. "I think they knew each other from when they were in high school."

Kurt just hummed to himself and nodded, indicating she should continue with her disclosures. She came and sat on the bed near him and Kurt moved over to give her room. He enjoyed her calm, laid back demeanor very much; it was such a great contrast to the tension ripping the atmosphere apart whenever he was with Karofsky. He curled onto his side on top of the cool bedspread as he listened to her nattering on in her lilting island accent and, before he knew it, he'd dozed off. The last thing he could remember hearing her say was something about Mr. David behaving oddly "this time".

Petal glanced down at the napping boy – no, he was a man, he just looked really young, and deceptively delicate. She slid gently off the bed so as not to disturb his sleep and brought over the beautiful shawl that had graced the back of the room's single armchair. She draped it over his sleeping form and stood gazing down at him. _He's so pretty_, she mused, daring to brush a strand of hair from his forehead as she settled the shawl up to his shoulder. No wonder Mr. David was so infatuated. She sighed a little sadly, for she had the strong impression that Mr. Kurt did not return her boss's feelings – no, not at all.

Letting herself out of the room, she pulled up the door gently behind her and headed back to the kitchen where her mother, Mama Afflick, no doubt had a ton of stuff for her to get through before dinner could be served. The menu tonight was one of Mr. David's favorites and she hoped Mr. Kurt would enjoy it, too. As she thought of the upcoming dinner, she remembered a phrase she'd seen sometimes and stifled a giggle as she thought about it: _Man, I wish I could be a fly on that wall!_

KHDK

Dave gripped the cut-glass tumbler as he forced himself to sip the drink he'd just fixed. He and Puck had been awaiting Kurt's arrival, batting little conversational nuggets back and forth between them, neither of them really paying attention. He sensed that Puck, too, was watching the door almost as tensely as he was but he wasn't really certain. He took a fortifying sip of the cool liquor and glanced at his watch for about the fiftieth time. It was only five minutes until the hour but it still felt as if 6 o'clock was taking forever to arrive.

His mind went inevitably back to what he and Kurt had done and his stomach clenched again around the butterflies already there. The feel and taste of the younger man as he shuddered beneath him was tormenting him, and he almost – almost – regretted what they had done. He turned to look out at the breathtaking view. The storm had, indeed, abated, but the dark, lingering clouds gave the gold-streaked azure sky a dramatic effect. It was really beautiful here and he heaved a sad sigh as he thought how much he wished Kurt could have forgiven him and enjoyed his much-needed vacation here with him.

Just as he'd taken another sip, the doors to the dining room opened abruptly and Kurt stepped in. Dave managed not to make a spectacle of himself as the sip he'd just taken almost went down the wrong way. _Really_, he instantly forgave himself, _one couldn't be blamed for inhaling wrong when in the presence of divinity_. He and Puck stared stupidly at Kurt as the singer glided into the room, head held high, aquamarine eyes glowing as he surveyed the two men.

Dave and Puck's eyes devoured Kurt as he paused in the doorway, their eyes darting up and down the glorious body so teasingly revealed yet wrapped up in Kurt's seemingly untouchable attitude. Dave's eyes lingered on the flat tummy and tantalizing hipbones that were displayed by the low rise of Kurt's white jeans.

"Good evening." There was a faint gleam of scornful humor in Kurt's eyes as he waited for the other two to respond. They stuttered out a jumbled response and he held back a grin. He turned his mesmerizing gaze to Puck who was very attractive in black, the loose shirt sporting really lovely black silk embroidery and a Nehru collar. The tanned and muscular ex-military man, for Kurt had no doubt that he had been in the army just from his bearing alone, smiled back appreciatively at him. Before he could advance on Kurt, however, Dave had pushed himself forward and asked Kurt what he would like to drink before dinner.

Kurt's eyes grew slightly cool and he raised one elegant eyebrow as he gazed up at Karofsky's impassive face. "Tell me, what goes best with eggs?" He enjoyed the faintly puzzled look that flashed in the green-gold eyes before it was replaced with a look of comprehension.

Dave, though he didn't move a step, somehow withdrew from Kurt, feeling as if the smaller man had slapped him in the face. He knew his face was heating up but he kept all feelings from showing as he smiled tightly.

"I'm sorry about earlier." His gaze fell briefly then returned to Kurt's face, studying every plane and angle, knowing he'd have to store these moments away safely. "Mama Afflick is serving her famous island chicken tonight. It's a favorite of mine and I hope you'll enjoy it. So, what will you have to drink, first?"

Kurt, to his own surprise, relented and decided to let Karofsky off the hook – at least for the time being. He didn't see why they couldn't have a nice dinner as it would be his last night here and, hopefully, the last time he'd ever have to see his abductor. He turned with an inviting smile towards Puck and tilted his head inquiringly.

"What are you having, Noah, is it? Your drink looks interesting…" he glanced at the glass of slightly fizzy, pale coral-colored liquid Puck was holding loosely in his hand. As he waited for Puckerman to answer, he gave his shoulder to Karofsky and sauntered over to the other man. He lifted the hand holding the glass, plucked it from his grasp and, staring deeply into the tanned man's dark grey eyes, took a small, slow sip.

"Mmmm, I like! What is it?" He stared up at Puckerman, enjoying the way the man's pupils dilated. He ignored the faint sound from Karofsky, not caring at all how he must be suffering, watching them together, and flicked the tip of his pink tongue along his upper lip as if to get at the very last flavor of the delicious beverage.

Puck cleared his throat and answered Kurt, taking in the way his fascinating eyes danced as they gazed up at him. Shit, there was no way Kurt couldn't tell Puck was getting turned on. "Uh, it's just a little concoction I threw together. Passion fruit and ginger ale."

Kurt handed back the glass slowly, making sure his fingers caressed Puckerman's and turned towards Karofsky, a cool haughty eyebrow raised as if to ask: _Well, what are you waiting for?_

Dave's jaw clenched as he moved towards the overstocked drinks trolley beside the entertainment center. As he passed, he turned up the music slightly, and then continued on to fix Kurt's drink of passion fruit juice and ginger ale over crushed ice. When he turned back, Kurt was seated near the wall of glass, staring out at the sun that was just sinking into the sea, the night falling abruptly as it usually did in the tropics.

Kurt could see Karofsky's reflection in the glass as he approached with Kurt's drink and just as the man was about to speak, he turned and held up a slender hand. Grasping the glass, he brought it to his lips before smiling and murmuring a rather demure 'thank you', making Dave's head spin at Kurt's rapid changes in demeanor.

Dave had never felt as unbalanced around anyone as he did with Kurt. The diva was in turn fiery, bitchy, cold, friendly, temperamental, seductive and gracious. Dave could never be sure from one moment to the next which Kurt would make an appearance. On the one hand it was extremely fascinating – one would never be bored around Kurt Hummel. On the other hand, though, in just the last 24 hours or so, Dave had been through a whole range of emotions. It was exhausting, to say the least.

He nodded in response to Kurt and moved to head back over to the CD tower, already contemplating what music he thought Kurt would like to listen to during dinner. As he was sorting through the selection, he was surprised to feel someone come up behind him.

Thinking it was Puck, he glanced over his shoulder with a smile but when his eyes collided with Kurt's he almost dropped the CD case that he held in his hand. He tensed but Kurt only smiled and asked, "What are we listening to? I don't think I recognize it."

Dave turned back, took a quick breath to collect himself, and answered as nonchalantly as he could. "No, it hasn't been released yet. I like to support the locals as much as possible and this is by one of the guys I met here years ago."

He showed Kurt the cover of the CD case and almost gasped as Kurt's fingers brushed his. Kurt just glanced at the case, flipping it over to read the album notes on the back.

"I really like it; it's kind of a fusion of jazz and island music, isn't it? A touch of reggae, maybe?" Kurt looked back up at Karofsky to find the man staring intensely down at him. A faint wash of color touched Kurt's smooth cheeks and he felt like he could kick himself. He hated that Karofsky made him feel everything so intensely and a part of him wanted to lash out at his kidnapper – a man who had the audacity to impose himself on Kurt but who, it seemed, wasn't such a monster after all.

Kurt turned away abruptly, still holding the empty album case, to try and compose himself and get back to that icy, furious state that would allow him to continue tormenting Karofsky. He wasn't naturally a vindictive person but this man had frightened him so badly and made him feel so very helpless and vulnerable that he just wanted to lash out at him and hurt him just as badly.

Dave watched Kurt, puzzled as to the odd vibes he was picking up from the smaller man. "Yes, Maurice is really talented and I wanted to give him a start. I love music but I'm no composer."

His mask firmly back in place, Kurt turned to Dave and smiled coolly. "Well, let it play during dinner. I really like it."

Recognizing it as a command, Dave simply nodded, putting down the case and returned to his now-warm drink. He grimaced at the taste of the tepid liquid but had no time to refresh it as Lydia, his housekeeper who was forever stern-faced, entered the dining room with the servers, bringing in the first course of their dinner.

After the young men laid out their soup – salad in Kurt's case – Karofsky dismissed them with a "thank you, Lydia", and enjoined the other two men to dig in. Puck needed no second bidding, devouring the delicious cream of pumpkin soup with relish. Kurt, however, seated this time to Karofsky's right, raised a well-groomed eyebrow and glanced at his salad.

Dave understood and hurried to explain. "You didn't seem to enjoy the cucumber soup earlier so I tried to play it safe and switch you to a salad. I hope that's okay?" Damnit, he hated to sound so tentative, especially at his own damn table! Kurt, unfortunately, seemed to always upset his equilibrium and he waited tensely for the beautiful singer to respond.

Kurt, seeing the way Karofsky had tensed, decided to switch it up again. After a second of two of the cold stare, he let his eyes soften a bit and then he murmured, surprisingly pleasantly: "Next time, ask me what I would like."

Karofsky, the fool, nodded rapidly before it registered fully what Kurt had said. Next time, what next time? Kurt almost giggled as he watched the man struggle to not say anything. He flicked his eyes over to Puckerman who, halfway through the delicious soup, had stopped to watch the interaction between the two men. Kurt pulled his plump lower lip between his teeth and smiled ever so slightly, knowing that it would allow his dimples to pop. He was immensely pleased to see the color rise in the darker man's cheeks. Hah, these two idiots were so easy, Kurt congratulated himself, before turning back to his quite appetizing-looking salad.

Throughout the dinner, as the night drew in, the lights of the dining room seemed to glow more warmly and the sound of the soothing, lilting guitar music proved to be the perfect complement, only adding to the seductive ambiance. Mama Afflick had served up her wonderfully spicy version of island chicken and provided as a side an absolutely mouthwatering dish Karofsky told him was called 'rice and peas', the peas actually being red kidney beans cooked in coconut milk.

The men could barely hold back the undignified moans of pleasure as they devoured the food, spicy as it was. Kurt was not as used to the peppery flavor of the chicken as the others but he loved it, though it had enough heat to bring up a slight flush to his face. He had no idea what a fascinating picture he made as the color only served to complement the turquoise top he was wearing and his jewel-bright eyes.

Dave and Puck, while bantering back and forth on all sorts of topics, took the opportunity to sneak quick glances at the mostly silent Kurt throughout the meal. The only time the singer spoke up was to ask about the ingredients in the dishes they were almost inhaling they were so delicious. Finally, the meal ended with scoops of a delicious peach and passion fruit sorbet served in beautiful cut-glass crystal bowls.

Kurt hummed his appreciation for the cooling, sweet, creamy taste of the dessert. He wasn't oblivious to the stares of his dinner companions and put on a little show for them as he dragged the dessert spoon slowly from his mouth. "Mmmm, this is so-o-o good." He punctuated the statement with a delicate little lick to the spoon before smirking at his companions.

"What, aren't you going to eat yours?" Though the question was directed to both men, he chose to stare flirtatiously at Puckerman, and he was rewarded. The tanned man flushed and ducked his head, taking up his spoon and digging in. Karofsky, for his part, only clenched his spoon convulsively, a tight look appearing in his eyes as Kurt spared him a glance.

Their eyes held and they stared at each other – neither willing to look away. Startled, however, by the sound of Puckerman's spoon clinking against the crystal bowl, Kurt took the opportunity to wrench his gaze from Karofsky's. Dave cleared his throat and then dug into the softening sorbet.

Puck watched the two men surreptitiously as he ate, wondering at the tension that he could swear was weirdly sexual. Wait, did something happen earlier? He thought back to Dave's demeanor when he'd met with him for their daily confab in his office. The man had seemed oddly distracted, often gazing off even in the middle of a sentence. He knew it probably had something to do with their 'guest' but he put it down to just him regretting the stupid plan. Still, the way the diva was behaving and the faintly disturbed air surrounding his boss, made him wonder at what had gone down when he'd been away from the house.

He'd gone over to the leeward side of the island to check on the plane and the yacht when the storm had eased up. He took great pride in being in charge of Dave's fleet of vehicles and it was his job to fly Hummel back to the mainland to continue his aborted vacation. Puck was, in a way, looking forward to spending some one-on-one time during the flight with the beautiful singer, but he held out no hope that anything could develop between them. They moved in different worlds and, besides his own attraction, he knew Dave was in love with Hummel.

As he watched the two square off silently, he acknowledged that his boss's previous obsession had transformed into love. He scoffed to himself: _I bet he doesn't even realize how far gone he is_. He dropped his spoon into the bowl and watched as the sudden sound broke the staring match going on at the head of the table.

Not two minutes after they'd finished eating, the servers came in to clear up. Karofsky told Lydia to thank Mama Afflick for them for the delicious meal and the woman smiled. The smile was so full of affection that Kurt had to hide his surprise. She had seemed such an aloof individual; though Kurt knew nothing about her, he'd jumped to that conclusion just from her brief interactions with him. Watching her now, he suddenly realized that Karofsky's staff seemed to genuinely like him. Petal had said that, of course, but she was such a bubbly individual, Kurt had simply been inclined to dismiss her opinions.

Now, though, as he rose from the table to go over to the glass wall, a niggling doubt was worrying at a corner of his mind. He had never been one to second-guess himself (headstrong, his father had often called him) but he had to admit that, apart from that very first meeting between him and Karofsky, the man had not treated him shabbily.

Uh, Kurt shook off his brooding, gazing up at the few stars that were peeking out between the dwindling storm clouds. He vaguely heard Lydia telling Karofsky that he had had a call on the satellite radio and that he had been requested to return it as soon as possible. Kurt glanced over his shoulder when he realized Karofsky was excusing himself to make the call and, as he left the room, Kurt looked over invitingly at Puckerman, a little smile playing across his fair-skinned face.

"Do you know anything about stars, Noah?" Kurt's light voice tugged at Puck and he found himself moving up behind the slender man staring up through the glass at the night sky. Puck was so close he could smell Kurt's body wash (or was it shampoo) and feel the warmth of the tempting body against his front.

Puckerman wasn't much more than a couple of inches taller than Kurt, just the right height for the diva to lean back slightly with the back of his head resting on the other man's shoulder.

Puck leaned down a bit, ostensibly to point out a couple of stars to Kurt, and used the opportunity to move in closer, the front of his jeans brushing lightly against Kurt's ass. He murmured his directions of where to look directly into Kurt's ear, his lips almost touching the organ and, rather than gaze up at the sky, he kept his gaze on Kurt's face.

Kurt pretended to look where Puckerman pointed, but he also leaned back into the man's body, relishing the evidence of the bigger man's arousal and feeling himself heat up, too. Really, the guy was hot and Kurt would have to be blind not to see how much Puckerman was into him.

The two stood there in their fake stargazing stance, completely unaware that a moment before, Dave had rejoined them. One of Puckerman's hands was splayed on one of Kurt's bared hips as he repositioned the singer, presumably to point out more stars, and Kurt giggled softly, telling him his hand was cold and that it tickled.

Dave stood for a moment, taking in the intimate scene, and felt as if all the blood had left his body. Pain choked his breath as he watched the men and heard them whispering and laughing together. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the way the tanned skin of Puck's hand looked against Kurt's fair flesh.

He turned away, pulling the door shut softly so as not to disturb them, and stumbled towards his own suite. He had stopped by Kurt's room earlier, thinking he had gone there and then he'd realized the music was still playing in the dining/family room. The last thing he had expected to see was the man he loved so desperately standing comfortably in another man's arms.

Dave made it to his room, determined not to give into the anguish that was ripping him apart. He walked over to the bedroom window and gazed out at the same stars Puck and Kurt were whispering about. _Please_, he whispered, _please_. He didn't know for what or to whom he pleaded; he only knew he couldn't stand the pain for much longer.

_Please!_

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Storm

Chapter Eight

By Gayforkurt

Summary: David Karofsky is a billionaire who collects beautiful things – and people. Having seen the fabulous and famous countertenor Kurt Hummel perform, he kidnaps the diva – and suffers for it. NB: Warnings for dubious consent, some bitchiness and sex. Enjoy!

Rated: M

**A/N:** Thank you for the continued support, guys, you've been great. So many alerts, etc., it spurs me to continue. Remember, though, reviews feed writers.

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; Murphy et al do, unfortunately. I'm just playing with them and plan to return them unharmed.**

KHDK

Kurt rolled over and stretched luxuriously. He'd slept well and deeply and now woke with a smile on his face. He was leaving today. Yay! He laughed quietly as he planned what he was going to do when he got back to his flat and stretched again.

As he did, his hand bumped the long, narrow box that he'd discovered on his bed the night before. He had returned to his room after his little snuggle and flirt session with Noah and there it was, resting against the mound of pillows with a note attached to it.

Kurt had paused before taking up the items, but shrugged, figuring it wouldn't be something dangerous. Being ever curious, he'd opened the box after noticing the embossed logo on it, and his breath had caught in his throat. Lying on deep blue velvet was a delicate little platinum charm bracelet made up of musical notes and tiny instruments. It was utterly charming and Kurt fell in love with it immediately. He'd never seen anything quite like it before and as his hands caressed the little charms, his eyes fell on the accompanying note. With a sigh he took it up and began to read:

'_Kurt,_

_I know words can never make up for what I put you through and I am deeply sorry. I hope one day you can forgive my impulsive actions; I never meant to alarm or distress you. I had my jeweler make this up for you and I hope that, even if you cannot find it in yourself to wear it, you will still keep it. Be well._

_Yours,_

_David'_

Kurt had scoffed and thrown the note onto the bedside table; as much as he'd been charmed by the bracelet, it did nothing to change his mind about his 'host's' high-handedness towards him. He had sat for a while, though, fondling the bracelet and wondering if he should just throw the thing back in the man's face.

He couldn't decide if he would keep the bracelet. He didn't think he would want to be reminded for a long time of the fright he had experienced. He just wanted to get on with his vacation and forget all about billionaire David Karofsky.

He had smiled to himself as he went through his nightly routines; Noah was really hot and he'd enjoyed their little interlude of 'stargazing'. Finally getting into bed, Kurt had snuggled down between the cool sheets and fallen asleep almost immediately to the wonderful thoughts of his imminent departure in the morning.

Now, as he glanced over at the jewelry box containing his gift, he pondered again whether he should take it or just leave it there on the bed for Karofsky to find. For some reason now, maybe because he knew he was soon to leave this island, he didn't feel that spike of anger he usually did when he thought of Karofsky.

He rolled over onto his stomach, his eyes still on the box and little flashes of all the times he'd clashed with Karofsky came back to him. They flickered past his mind's eye but the incident that stuck the most was, of course, their surprisingly hot little interlude right here on Kurt's bed. A feeling of regret followed hard on the memory of his arousal and he knew deep down that if he'd met the man on more equal footing, he could very well have felt more positively towards him.

_Oh well, water under that bridge_, Kurt told himself cynically. Rich people like the Karofskys probably thought everything and everyone was for sale; _just whip out that big ol' checkbook, why don't'cha_, he scoffed quietly.

Kurt finally rolled himself out of the bed and padded naked to the en suite, thinking maybe he would have a luxurious bath before getting ready for breakfast. It wasn't likely he would be spending any more time in such decadently wealthy surroundings so he'd better make the most of it. He particularly liked this bathroom as the huge shower enclosure was separate from the equally large bath that was surely big enough for three. _Mmmm, kinky_, he chuckled to himself.

Browsing through the various bottles of bath salts and foaming bath products, he selected one that smelled divinely of vanilla and almonds. The salts' combined scents were wonderfully soothing and gave the warm water a milky feel. Kurt gladly immersed himself up to his chin and sighed as he leaned back. Closing his eyes so as to maximize the experience, he started humming one of the songs he'd heard on that CD last night and involuntarily started thinking of one David Karofsky.

The man was something of an enigma; though he was one of the wealthiest men in the world under 35, he wasn't considered a jetsetter nor was he into partying hard. In fact, not a whole lot was known about him apart from the fact that he ran the Karofsky empire with a very firm hand and was something of a philanthropist. This stunt he'd pulled with Kurt seemed wholly out of character for someone on whom no one could find any dirt whatsoever. He'd even kept his nose clean during his university days.

He must have been completely nuts when he came up with that idea, Kurt grinned to himself. His accomplice, as Kurt had come to think of Puckerman, should have tried to talk him out of it but Kurt guessed that, for men like Karofsky, employees didn't often get the chance to tell the man 'NO'.

Kurt took up the natural sea sponge from off of a ledge and started sponging his arm as he continued his musings. He felt really relaxed and he was in a surprisingly good mood this morning, so much so that maybe, he thought, having breakfast with Karofsky on his last morning might be a good idea.

Finally coming to that decision, he completed his ablutions quickly, rinsing himself off and stepping out to wrap himself in one of the huge, fluffy towels at his disposal. He hadn't washed his hair so he just slipped his fingers through it as he decided on his travel outfit. He walked into the closet and stood, biting his lip as he realized he'd have to pack when he got back from having breakfast.

While he was standing there thinking, there was a knock on his bedroom door. When he called out 'come', the door opened to reveal Lydia, the serious-faced housekeeper, and one of the maids holding a breakfast tray. As the two women stepped into the room, the housekeeper explained, "Mr. Karofsky sends his apologies and regrets that he will not be here when you depart. Mr. Puckerman will be at your disposal to fly you back to mainland."

With that she left the young maid there to stare at Kurt as she held the breakfast tray. Kurt, gripping the towel more firmly, simply asked her to set it up on the patio and he'd eat as soon as he was dressed. She nodded and with a little smile, headed onto the patio as Kurt turned back to get dressed.

Kurt, meanwhile, was feeling a little uncertain and maybe just a little put out that Karofsky wouldn't be there to see him off. He didn't know why he felt so unsettled but finally put it down to the fact that he'd wanted to bitch at him one last time and now he wouldn't get the chance.

Kurt eventually got dressed in pale blue jeans and a fitted long-sleeved polo shirt that hugged his torso quite nicely, he headed out to the patio, smiling as the gentle breeze ruffled his hair and the smell of tropical flowers came to him. It really was beautiful here and he settled down to enjoy his solitary meal, the piping hot coffee waking him up deliciously.

Just as he was sipping the last of his fruit juice, a knock on the door heralded the arrival of Petal and the young maid who'd brought him breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. Kurt, everything good?" Petal's cheery voice sang out as she came towards the glass doors. Kurt looked up and smiled a greeting at her as he drank. Putting down the glass, he patted his lips with the napkin and assured her he'd had a wonderful night and now a delicious breakfast so everything was, indeed, good. Petal laughed with him and then told him they were there to help him pack as she'd heard he would be leaving right after breakfast.

Kurt stood to walk back inside with her and as they moved towards the walk-in closet, Petal chattered happily away about the food her mama was packing to send with him. "She heard how you liked her chicken last night, Mr. Kurt, so now she gonna pack you up!"

Kurt patted his tummy and 'hmmmed' appreciatively, making her crack up as she helped him fold clothes and pack them into his bags. After working quietly for nearly twenty minutes, she finally looked at him, some of the twinkle leaving her eyes, and spoke quietly.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon, y'know. You just got here but… I think I understand." She looked away from Kurt shyly, wondering if she'd overstepped her bounds but unwilling to stay silent.

Kurt sighed as he looked at her, not wanting to tell her anything bad about her beloved boss. In the end he just settled for patting her on the arm reassuringly. "I'll give you my number and you can text me whenever you want to, okay?" He did feel close to the friendly islander; she'd been so open and welcoming when he was feeling angry and vulnerable and she'd made him feel better.

She laughed at his words and nodded, yes, she'd do that, and they continued packing up his stuff. It still amazed him the lengths to which Karofsky and Noah had gone to get his things set up here. It was as if the man had really expected Kurt to settle in and make the place a second home or something.

Finally finished with the packing, Kurt turned towards the box that had not been too far from his mind since waking up. He was still torn as to whether he should take it or leave it and, opening it once more to gaze at the stunning craftsmanship of the bracelet, sighed and shook his head.

Petal, watching him from the doorway, came to stand beside him. As she looked down at the gift, she smiled softly. "Puck said he got that for you two months ago."

Kurt looked up at her, his eyes wide with surprise. "You all know about this… uhm, situation?" He almost cringed as he awaited her reply. She shrugged and kept looking at the bracelet, one finger tracing the outlines of the little charms.

"If you mean that he hasn't stopped talking about you for months? Yes, everybody knows… and now that we've seen you… we can understand why." She looked up at Kurt and smiled widely.

Kurt blushed furiously, embarrassment warring with that same funny feeling from before, when he was in the bath. He opened his mouth a couple of times to say something but stopped both times. Finally he took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Did you know that I'd never met him before I came here?"

Petal's eyes widened, surprise and curiosity then puzzlement washing over her pleasant features. "What_, really? That can't be true… I mean, I always assumed he knew you because he always talked about you; even if it wasn't directly to us, we always heard him talking to Puck, y'know?"

Kurt closed the box but kept it in his hands, his mind whirling as he thought about that strange, strange man, David Karofsky. He wished now that he could have seen him before leaving; he had some questions for him and now, with him deciding not to see Kurt off, Kurt would simply have to ask Noah about all of this and what it meant.

He moved to take up his bags, his mind in a bit of a daze, but Petal stopped him, telling him one of the men would come and get it and put it in one of the golf carts that they used to move around the island. Turning back to her, Kurt got out a bit of paper from the drawer in the bedside table, and quickly jotted down his mobile number. She accepted it with a smile and a hug which he returned enthusiastically.

He took up his brown leather bomber jacket, slipped his Prada shades in the front of his polo shirt and he and Petal headed out the door. They stopped by the kitchen where Mama Afflick and the staff were waiting and amid much hugging and entreaties for him to eat more (and protesting only faintly when she pressed a delicious-smelling package on him), he waved goodbye and followed Petal again.

By the time they reached the front doors where the electric golf cart was waiting with a driver, Kurt could see that his baggage was stored and all he had to do was hop in and be on his merry way to finish his abruptly truncated vacation.

Giving Petal one last hug and admonition to "text me!" Kurt hopped in the cart and settled down for the relatively short ride to the other side of the private island. The driver was apparently one of the workers on the estate for he was wearing the uniform and he whistled cheerfully as he drove, telling Kurt at one point that he thought the day was perfect for flying. Kurt slipped on his shades and just nodded and smiled as he listened to the guy prattle on.

Kurt enjoyed the feel of the balmy breeze flowing past his face and he looked forward to eventually getting to his own island retreat where he could sunbathe in the nude on his secluded patio as usual and forget about the rigors of performing nine months out of the year.

They finally pulled up to the hangar and as the driver leapt out to remove Kurt's things and stow them on the plane, Kurt grabbed his jacket and walked towards the building, wondering if it would only be him and Noah for their flight back to the mainland. As he approached the huge doors, a panel in one of them opened and Noah stepped out, his teeth flashing invitingly in his tanned face.

"Hey," he greeted, his eyes roving over Kurt's attire, a little bit of surprise showing. He would have sworn Kurt would have been dressed to the nines for his so-anticipated departure so he was a little surprised that the diva wasn't dressed in his usual provocative manner. He had to admit, though, that the singer looked hot in anything he wore, and those jeans revealed a heck of a lot more than one would think.

"Hey," Kurt answered back, a knowing little smile hovering over his lips. After last night, he was in no doubt as to how Noah felt about him. That hard on rubbing into his butt as they whispered and giggled had been hard to ignore. Still, he had not felt like taking Noah up on what was definitely a big 'come hither' on his part, and had excused himself to bed eventually, pleading the need to be fresh for the flight the next day.

Now as he removed his shades, he glanced over the larger man's body, allowing a hint of appreciation to come into his own eyes. Coincidentally, Noah's outfit was almost identical to his but whereas Kurt was wearing a white top, the other man was wearing black. His jeans didn't appear to be designer like Kurt's but was worn thin in spots which only served to draw attention to his powerful thighs. Kurt deliberately licked his lips as he stared, knowing somehow that Noah wasn't going to take him up on the flirting.

They stepped into the relative cool and gloom of the hangar and Kurt frowned when he saw the plane. He had hoped it would have been one of those cute little twin-engine jobs where he would have been able to sit up in the cockpit with Noah. Gazing up at the gleaming white private jet that sat waiting for them now just blew those plans apart. No pumping for information on the strange Mr. Karofsky, he whined to himself. Damn!

Puck led him up the steps into the craft and suddenly he was all business as he settled Kurt in, showing him where the facilities were and where the refreshments were stowed. With one last little grin at Kurt, he headed off to do his pre-flight checks and Kurt was left to pout, sitting alone in the cabin that was surely large enough to seat at least 14 people. Kurt folded his arms petulantly as he took in the elegant appointments of the private jet and finally admitted to himself that a billionaire probably didn't feasibly have much use for a twin-engine Cessna.

Finally, the cabin PA system clicked on and Noah's voice informed him that they would be airborne in 20 minutes and that the weather was perfect for flying. With the tailwind that they would probably pick up so soon after the storm, they would probably make good flying time and their estimated time of arrival would be in two hours.

Kurt reclined his seat, grabbed one of the magazines he'd noticed lying about and prepared to endure the flight in relative silence. The cabins of these fancy jobs were a little quieter than those of commercial jets, he knew from experience, so maybe he'd even manage to fit in a little snooze. He settled back and proceeded to flip through the aeronautical journal he'd unknowingly picked up. Okay, this would probably keep him from being bored for a while, he thought, as he flipped through the pages.

Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Puck having finished his pre-flight checklist, notified Dave back at the house that they were about to leave. He knew his boss hadn't seen the singer that morning as he'd been with him in the gym when Lydia told him Kurt was up and having breakfast. Puck had seen the way Dave's face had shuttered in a vain attempt to hide his pain and he'd looked away to give the man some privacy. He could tell that Dave was feeling unmoored and, probably for the first time in his life, unsure about everything. Puck hated to see this strong, intelligent man being buffeted by emotions he probably couldn't even describe. _Man, I'm never gonna go there if it makes me that weak_. As he placed the weights back on their rack, he called out to Dave that he would go out to the hangar to await the singer.

He hadn't waited for Dave to respond, he just got the heck out of there to go shower and change. He hoped that when Kurt left, things would go back to normal for Dave; if not immediately, then eventually. Poor bastard, all the money in the world can't heal a broken heart, he mused. He wanted the old Dave back, the ruthless business man who had any underlings who dared to be inept quaking in their boots. Puck almost wished for some business crisis to pop up that would distract his boss from his heartache and return him to the powerhouse that he'd been before all this stuff hit the proverbial fan.

Oh well, the old folks say time heals all wounds and Puck sure as hell hoped they were right.

KHDK

When Puck had the jet cruising at the perfect height, he put the plane on autopilot and slipped back to the cabin to stretch his legs. He stopped at the sight of Kurt sleeping, the magazine having slipped from his lap to the floor. He eased past gently so as not to wake him and paused to look down at the peaceful face that had brought so much upheaval into their lives.

As he stared down at the sleeping diva's fair face, he couldn't find it in himself to blame Kurt for his reaction. God knows he would have woken up fighting and snarling and looking to break open a few heads if this had happened to him. He felt a faint stab of regret that he'd taken part in the ridiculous scheme, but he had bought into the whole 'it's just a prank' thing, against his better judgment.

The fact that Kurt hadn't mentioned anything about bringing charges against them for kidnapping, etc., only showed that the diva wasn't as cold as he'd tried to portray. Puck's eyes wandered down the delectable body and as he watched, a tiny shiver ran through Kurt, making Puck realize how cool it was in the cabin.

Taking Kurt's leather jacket from the seat where he'd thrown it, Puck eased it gently over the singer's upper body, tucking it in around him as much as the seat allowed. A little murmur was the only response, and Puck continued on his way to use the head.

As he finished up and washed his hands he found himself wishing that things had turned out exactly as Dave had hoped; that the singer could have found himself attracted to the man who was so besotted with him. Life's not a bloody fairy tale, Puckerman, get over it! He stepped out of the head, closing the door softly so as not to disturb Kurt, and tiptoed past. He was looking forward to the end of this flight when he could deposit the singer back at his flat and wash his hands of the whole enterprise.

Kurt, stirring as he felt something brush past him, looked around just in time to see Noah duck back into the cockpit. He stretched and looked around, slowly recalling where he was and how he'd fallen asleep to the hum of the jet's engines. He looked out of one of the windows to notice he could see the darker blue smudge of what must be land against the sparkling turquoise of the ocean and decided to get up.

As he stretched he realized that Noah must have covered him with the jacket. He smiled ruefully as he thought on the two strange men he'd met. Certainly they needed to get out of the kidnapping business. They didn't seem to have the mental fortitude for it, he grinned to himself. In fact, he realized that he had been fortunate that all this had turned out to be in essence a misunderstanding on Karofsky's part. This 'kidnapping' could have turned out to be a great deal more sordid and painful for him, Kurt, and he had to admit to relief when Karofsky had explained about the 'prank' he'd gotten the idea from.

Fool, Kurt muttered to himself. The idiot could have given me a heart attack, he continued ranting in his mind as he made his way to the facilities. After taking care of his business, he washed his hands, all the while staring at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. Suddenly he smiled as he remembered the look on Petal's face as he had reeled off the list of things he said he wanted for breakfast. A little chuckle broke free and before he knew it, he was doubling over, laughing his head off.

Slowly the laughter died down and he straightened up and as he noticed the moisture on his cheeks, just like that he burst into tears. Stumbling back to sit on the lid of the toilet, his mind blanked and he cried as he hadn't in ages. His body just took over as it vented all the fear and frustration he'd shoved behind a wall of anger just to appear strong in an uncertain situation, the remnants of tension he hadn't even been aware of, rolling off of him at last

Finally he sniffled, his chest slowing in its heaving, and he tore off some paper towels to wipe his face and blow his nose. He took several deep breaths before standing and then he went about the business of trying to reduce the redness around his eyes and his nose. His fair skin revealed every emotion, every distress and he'd resigned himself over the years to hiding behind judicious applications of concealer. He continued for a few minutes to pat his face with the cold water and then went to retrieve his pouch.

By the time Noah's voice told him they were about to land and he needed to be buckled in, Kurt was cool and collected; the diva once more reigned as there was no sign of his distress left on his delicate features. He gazed out of the window, watching the land rise swiftly to meet them, and he realized how skilled Noah was; there had not even been a bump or jerk as the jet landed.

He unbuckled himself swiftly and rose to take his gift from Mama Afflick from the overhead storage bin. Gathering up his jacket and pouch, he turned to wait for Noah to come out of the cockpit.

"Hey, everything okay," the pilot/driver asked, his eyes piercing as they noticed something different about Kurt's face. "Did you sleep okay?"

Kurt took a deep breath and smiled brightly. "Yes, pretty good, considering I don't usually sleep on flights. You're very good." His light, lovely voice was the essence of urbanity; it was almost as if they had met under more auspicious circumstances and they'd just spent a pleasant afternoon together.

Puck's eyes narrowed as he sensed a change in Kurt, not knowing at the moment if the change was good or bad. He simply nodded, though, at the compliment as he moved to open the door and lower the steps. He stepped back to let Kurt precede him and his body brushed against the singer's, reminding him unexpectedly of the night before. He moved quickly away, not wanting to overstep any boundaries the touchy singer might have as he knew that what went on in the night in a romantic setting wasn't always accepted in the light of day. People were just funny that way, Puck reminded himself.

Kurt glanced up at him and smiled shyly, he too recalling the night before, and faint color watched his cheeks as he moved past Noah and down the steps. At the bottom he waited for Noah to escort him to the limo he could see was waiting for them a few feet away from their jet. A couple of men, probably employees of Karofsky's, hurried to remove Kurt's luggage from the plane and stow them in the limousine and then Noah was ushering Kurt into the back seat before sliding in beside him.

Kurt looked a little startled as he turned to the larger man. "I thought you were the driver."

Puck smiled as he looked at Kurt before shaking his head. "The boss arranged for another driver as I'm doing the flying. He pampers us like that and I certainly don't mind the break." He sat back and tapped the glance of the privacy partition and the car moved off smoothly. "I'm sure you have questions for me and I've been told to answer them all – within reason, of course." He quirked an eyebrow and waited for Kurt's response.

Kurt for his part was a little taken aback. He hadn't envisioned this scenario, having figured he'd have to wheedle whatever information he could get out of Noah during their flight. Now, however, he was at a momentary loss for words but, naturally, that didn't last for long. Throwing a quick glance at the partition, Kurt leaned forward and lowered his voice slightly.

"What the hell were you two knuckleheads thinking?" The fierce whisper burst from him as if it had been waiting just behind his teeth.

Puck reared back and burst out laughing, the look on Kurt's face priceless as he glared at Puck. Finally getting control of himself, Puck shook his head, a few chuckles still managing to escape as he responded. "Oh, my god, that was good. Wow, I don't think I've ever heard the boss referred to as a knucklehead," and he was off again, throwing back his head as he laughed uproariously.

Kurt stifled a grin as he pretended to be miffed, folding his arms across his chest in familiar petulance. "Noah, stop laughing at me! I mean it, I could have died of fright when I woke up and found myself in a strange place." At last he'd gotten the man to sober up and take him seriously, and Puck's eyebrows lowered as he stared at him.

He didn't respond to Kurt for a couple of minutes and then he took one small hand in his, an apologetic look on his tanned face. "Look, I really, really am sorry about this. I don't think either the boss or I can apologize enough. I know that." He looked down at the slender, pale fingers clutched in his darker hand and placed the hand back on Kurt's leg.

Puck sighed as he glanced out the tinted glass at the passing scenery. Without looking at Kurt he continued: "The boss has been obsessed with you for years. Every time your company performs a new opera or show in a new city, he's there. He has every recording you've ever made since the first time he saw you. I don't think he's researched your background or private life; it's just the public stuff, so he isn't a stalker or pervert or anything like that." He broke off as he turned back to a stunned Kurt who was staring back at him.

"Don't get me wrong, he's had lovers over the years but, I guess, I shouldn't even call them lovers. He's never been in love as far as I know – until now. I know he regrets making you unhappy and all I can say is that," he paused and took a deep breath: "Love makes fools of all of us at some time."

Kurt was silent, staring at but not really seeing Noah. "What do you want me to say, Noah? That I forgive him for what he put me through?"

Puck looked almost angry as he turned back to glance briefly at Kurt's pale face. He looked away as he spoke. "I only know that I wish he'd never seen you. I wish he'd never fallen in love with you… and I sure as hell wish we'd never met you."

The two men didn't speak again as the car prowled through the streets, heading towards their destination at a steady pace. The silence in the car was beginning to get oppressive, neither man willing to break it as they both felt there was nothing else to say.

The heavy limo eventually swung over to the curb and the engine shut off; Puck leapt out of the backseat and headed to the car's rear. Kurt followed much more slowly as he gathered his jacket and packages but when he stepped onto the sidewalk, it was to the realization that they had stopped right behind his own car.

Puck and the limo driver stood waiting on Kurt to open the trunk of his car and when he'd done so, they stowed the luggage in it and the driver slammed the lid shut. Puck turned back to Kurt just as the singer stepped up to him. Kurt said nothing as he held something out to Puck. When Puck realized it was a jewelry box, he looked up questioningly at the singer.

"Your boss left this in my room last night; I want you to return it." Kurt's voice was not as firm as he would have wished but he'd been stunned by Noah's words and he was still feeling a little unsettled by it all.

Puck raised both hands and stepped back, a look of dismay sliding briefly across his face. "Hell no, princess, if you don't want it, you give it back. What the heck?" He glared at Kurt, wondering if there was even a heart in that beautiful body. Who gives back a gift through someone else?

Kurt ducked his head as he explained stiffly. "I hadn't realized I had put it in my jacket when Petal came to collect me this morning. I hadn't really planned on accepting it." He straightened his shoulders and looked back at Noah, a little angry now at being made to feel churlish. "I'll drop it in the mail then. Goodbye." He spun on his heels and headed to his car, his back rigid as he left before Noah could reply.

Puck just watched him walk away, convinced more than ever that Dave had made the right decision in the end. There was no way life would have been its usual calm if that sexy little spitfire had returned Dave's affections even a little bit. He lifted his eyes to the cloudless sky, savoring the soft summer breeze and breathing a sigh of relief.

Nope, he whispered to himself, no more storm clouds on that horizon, it would be smooth flying all the way back to the island. Soon, Dave's life would return to normal, he hoped, now that Tropical Storm Kurt had passed by.

End Part One

**A/N 2:** So, there you have it, you wonderful people, the end of part one that I think of as 'the encounter'. The second half I think of as 'redemption'. Whose redemption? I haven't decided as yet but I'd love to hear your ideas. You have all given me various takes on Kurt's and Dave's actions and I've been tickled pink by your reactions. Thanks again and look out for Part Two coming soon.

TH


	9. Chapter 9

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter One

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belongs to me, alas.**

KHDK

"TAKE them away, now!"

Attendants scurried to remove the various floral arrangements in their expensive vases before the diva threw another one out the door. They rushed around and bumped into each other as they removed the beautiful flowers that had had the misfortune to offend the company's principal singer, Kurt Hummel.

As usual, the diva had delivered another stunning performance, his flowerlike face gleaming in the lights of the famous old theater as he returned over and over to receive the shouted accolades of his adoring public. Beneath the smiling, beautiful mask, however, was a frustrated young man who nevertheless bowed and waved graciously to the shouting crowd.

As the final curtain fell, Kurt had stormed off the stage and past the milling members of his company who had waited around to congratulate him. They stared after him in confusion as he barreled his way like a tiny hurricane through their midst straight to his dressing room without acknowledging their congratulations. Some shrugged: Kurt was a diva and some bug had got up his ass and until it was removed, this is what they had to deal with. Others just shook their heads, wondering if maybe Kurt's recent vacation had been, probably, too short. Maybe he was coming down with something, they whispered. They gradually dispersed to remove their own makeup and costumes and to make plans to go drinking and carousing later.

Kurt ignored the whispers as he had done the 'bravos', storming into his dressing room and sending the attendants in a flutter as they hurried to do his bidding. He hated the sight of the flowers and he knew his staff would send them to the nearest hospital and he almost felt bad about giving them the extra work. Almost.

The thing is, when Kurt was in a foul mood, everyone around was going to get some of the blowback. His attendants knew that and had accepted it over the years they had worked for him. The truth is that Kurt was almost never this bad in his moods, but something had happened over his break, they speculated, that made him return to the company like this. His mercurial changes in temper had become legendary over the years, but this was on a whole new level.

When the last attendant had dashed out with a really beautiful arrangement in a delicate ceramic vase, Kurt threw himself down on the couch, still in his last costume change and with his makeup still intact. He buried his face in his hands and growled. Yes, growled, a sound that most people had never before heard come from his famous throat.

His cast mates would be surprised to know that Kurt himself could not understand his oscillating temper any better than they could. His sleepless nights did not show on his face, thank the gods, but they were certainly taking a toll on his temperament. He flung himself backward and stretched out, making a concerted effort to relax; he closed his eyes and breathed slow and deep, forcing the tension from his body by stages.

Ever since he'd returned from his own little island, any peace that he'd enjoyed had slowly drained away. His mind refused to acknowledge the reason for this: David Karofsky. Rather, the absence of one David Karofsky, billionaire entrepreneur and Kurt's very own bête noire. Two months ago, the man had 'kidnapped' Kurt in a poorly thought out attempt to impress the diva. He had brought him to his island retreat where Kurt had found out the billionaire was obsessed with him. After two days on the island, however, the man had released Kurt, apologizing and gifting Kurt with a beautiful piece of jewelry with which Kurt had fallen in love.

In the incredibly short but tumultuous amount of time Kurt had spent on the island, he had been befriended by one of Karofsky's workers, a cheerful young islander, Petal, with whom he had stayed in contact. Petal had told Kurt in one of their phone conversations that Karofsky had left the island the same day as Kurt and that he had not since returned. Kurt's curiosity was peaked and he immediately assumed the man was going to turn up in London for Kurt's new season with the opera company of which he was principal performer.

The diva had been a little surprised at first that Karofsky had not been there at his opening night of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Britten's music showcased Kurt's formidable vocal talents in a way a lot of other operas didn't and he had been determined to rub his brilliance in Karofsky's face once more. However, after giving one of his most stunning performances, he'd been somewhat taken aback when he found out the man had not even been present. Kurt had found this out by chance the next day when he'd picked up a newspaper and discovered that Karofsky was attending an international conference in Beijing, dammit!

Kurt had thrown the paper across the dressing room, inadvertently knocking over one of the congratulatory floral arrangements and that was when he had started the habit of having his attendants remove the damn things from his sight.

Now, nearly a month later and despite his continued success in an opera that he dearly loved, his horrific temper was getting the better of him. He knew he was risking alienating his colleagues with his behavior but somehow he couldn't get himself to stop. His agent had even called him on it once and Kurt, to his shame, had blasted the older man and told him to mind his own damn business.

"Dammit, Kurt, this is my business! If you continue this way, you'll get a rep for being a bitch with whom no one will be willing to associate. Is this what you want; is this some form of self-sabotage?" William's angry glare had stared Kurt into submission and the older man had looked at him pityingly.

Kurt had looked away, ashamed, because William had been with him from the very beginning of his career after he'd graduated from Juilliard and decided to find an agent to represent him. The man had been his agent and his friend, seeing something great in Kurt when even he had had his moments of doubt. William had stood by him through everything, all the ups and downs of a career on the stage, and Kurt knew he was wrong to treat the man this way.

He honestly hated the way his emotions seemed to be all over the place since the Karofsky Incident – he had taken to capitalizing the word – and he wished he could just come clean about what had happened. Somehow, though, he was reluctant to report Karofsky and possibly get the man and his accomplice in trouble. _They damn well deserve prison time for that fucked up stunt, the idiots_, Kurt thought bitterly, but still he couldn't find it in himself to do it.

After William had called him on his shitty behavior, Kurt had resolved to get over himself and try and put the whole interlude behind him. That was easier said than done as at the oddest times, Kurt's memory would taunt him and the sound of Karofsky's voice or the sight of Puckerman's smirk would waylay him. He was even beginning to think that maybe therapy wouldn't be such a bad idea. After thinking on that for a couple of days, he'd decided against it. Kurt Hummel was a celebrity and everything he did was noted and commented on. He would hate to have people think he was cracking up. His understudy, a thin, pimply-faced man he had never liked, would have a field day trying to undermine him, no doubt.

Now, lying here on the dressing room couch, Kurt thought once again about therapy. Or, if not therapy, at least talking to someone he trusted who would keep his confidences, he mused. He sighed and rose to his feet, realizing that he had to clean up and head for the restaurant where the rest of the company were meeting to eat before they went drinking. It was well known in performing circles that singers drank and dancers danced to wind down and he wasn't averse to a martini or two at the moment.

As he sat at his make-up table and creamed the mess off of his face, once again his mind waylaid him and in the mirror he didn't see the reflection of the dressing room behind him. No, in the mirror was the room in which he'd spent such a short time over the summer, a room with a huge four-poster bed facing sliding glass doors that led out onto a sun-warmed patio. Out the doors he could see the sparkle of azure waters and he swore he could smell tropical flowers, a scent that had nothing to do with the recently removed floral arrangements.

He sighed as his motions slowed and up from the depths of his mind swam Karofsky's face as he apologized that day to Kurt. He had been looking outside when he had started and when Kurt had scoffed at him and he turned around, Kurt could see the anger, frustration and hurt roiling in his hazel eyes. Now Kurt closed his eyes because he didn't want to see Karofsky's face, he didn't want to remember the man's emotions that he thought he'd hidden from Kurt but were all too clear on his handsome face. What the_? Kurt eyes flew open as he realized what he'd just thought.

_Shit, what is WRONG with me!_ His mind screamed at him as he threw the jar of cold cream across the room, not caring as it fetched up against the door and splattered its contents onto the floor. He stared at his horrified face in the mirror, thinking: _Jesus, I'm cracking up!_

Feeling faintly embarrassed with himself for his diva-like antics, Kurt straightened up and finished cleaning off the stage makeup before wiping up the mess on the floor. He got dressed as quickly as he could, gathered up his coat and car keys and headed out into the night. The restaurant where the others were meeting wasn't too far away but he still needed to drive as the night was rainy. _Hey, what's new_, he grumbled, having never liked the weather much in England.

As he steered the powerful vehicle through the streets towards the meeting place, he thought about his colleagues and how much they must be ripping him to shreds behind his back. He acknowledged that his behavior these past weeks had not been good but he had to admit that they had put up with his crap without any of them blowing up at him. He was thankful and he decided that tonight he would apologize to everyone. That would give them a shock or two, he grinned to himself.

The company members, sipping at various cocktails and chatting and laughing uproariously, looked up as their very own diva made his entrance. Kurt was once again wearing all-black, a recent affectation, some noted but couldn't deny that it suited the pale-skinned man. Some of them heaved silent sighs of relief that it seemed he was in a somewhat better mood as he came up to them and slid into his seat.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone. Anyone ordered me a drink?" He smiled around the long table, his eyes resting only fleetingly on those with whom he was particularly close. They could see the apology in his eyes and relaxed infinitesimally, happy that the younger man had closed the lid on the Pandora box of emotions that had made him storm off their stage earlier.

Servers came around to get more orders and Kurt asked for and received quite promptly his favorite vodka martini – without the olive, thank you – and visibly relaxed after the first sip. He didn't speak much but listened to his cast mates with a little smile on his full lips. He did answer when spoken to but his colleagues just let him be, thankful that he seemed in a more peaceful frame of mind than he had been earlier that evening.

The group chatted, laughed, drank and ate and Kurt, once having eaten his fill of the nouvelle cuisine that was just, in essence, upscale versions of pub food, decided he had to say his piece. He tapped his dessert fork against his water goblet and quickly drew everyone's attention to his end of the table.

"Everyone, listen up, I'm going to say this only once so don't complain later if you miss a part of it." He took a deep breath as a couple of them chuckled indulgently. He wasn't their favorite diva for nothing and they often forgave him his little temper tantrums.

"I know you may all have been wondering what got up my butt these last few weeks," he paused as some cleared their throats and others nodded. "I'll be honest; something happened earlier in the summer right before I went on my break_," he broke off at the exclamations of concern but raised his hand to hold off the questions.

"No, no, it's okay, I'm alright, really. I just needed time to deal with it and I didn't really do that. I didn't give myself the time, I kinda just shoved it to the back of my mind." He stopped to take a sip of water and then looked at his hands, wondering if maybe he was giving away too much. These people were as much friends as colleagues and he did owe it to them for the way he'd treated them recently.

"I know it's no excuse for how I've been acting to you guys lately and I just want to apologize and ask you to forgive me." He looked up from where he'd been gripping his hands tightly together and glanced around the table. The reactions were definitely mixed as the others digested what he'd said.

"Are you okay now?" One of the guys from the chorus, an attractive redhead that Kurt had often noticed spoke up. "We had been wondering, y'know, but we didn't really want to ask."

Kurt smiled as he saw some of the others nodding in agreement, their curiosity still peaked despite the partial explanation. Some of the older performers, while seeming receptive to Kurt's apology, still looked a little reserved and Kurt knew he had some fences to mend; a general apology was not going to really cut it.

He smiled as he answered the other singer. "I wouldn't say I'm exactly 'okay'," his usually brilliant blue-green eyes seemed a little dimmer as he tried to explain. "Let's just say that I think I've finally pissed off myself enough to do something about it." He smirked as the others chuckled at his self-deprecation.

Gordon, a baritone of huge physical stature, leaned forward from the other end of the table. "Maybe you need to talk to someone, get another perspective, hmmm?"

As the bobbing heads around the table turned to Kurt, he smiled at the older man and thanked him. "That's a great idea, thanks, Gordy; I thought of that myself earlier. I'm definitely going to give it a try." He sipped again from his water goblet and then spoke with an air of finality. "So, that's me, sorted. Let's go somewhere and get sweaty!"

There were scattered cheers amid the sounds of chairs scraping across the wooden floor as the group rose en masse. They trooped out of the restaurant as the other patrons pointed and whispered as they recognized the celebrities in their midst.

As Kurt tugged the collar of his expensive black wool coat up to his chin, he walked to his car, jingling his car keys in his hand with it still in his pocket. He stepped up to his car and BOOM! just like that, the memory of being knocked out rushed back. He gasped and fell against the side of his car, barely hearing the shouts of one of the others who had been walking behind him.

Hands grasped at him and he flailed at them before recognizing the voices of his cast mates, and he relaxed, breathing fast. He shook off the concerned hands that were patting him and dredged up a strained smile. "It's okay, I'm okay, really – I just need to relax."

The others, after making sure he was okay, moved off to their own vehicles while calling out the address of one of the many clubs where they liked to go dancing after a hectic performance. Kurt called after them that he'd be right there and then slid into the relative peace of his car's interior. His head slumped on the steering wheel as he chastised himself for his weakness. A couple of minutes passed as his breathing slowed and deepened during which he realized he did really have to talk to someone. He needed to exorcise the memory of his abduction and he needed to get over the anger before he developed an ulcer.

KHDK

The club was a popular one and the wall-to-wall bodies gyrated and sweated beneath the thumping bass and swirling lights. Kurt was of two minds about staying as he'd developed a slight headache. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and then sipped at his sparkling water. Maybe, he thought, I'll stay a little and then head home. _Don't want to seem anti-social on top of everything_, he snarked to himself.

Earlier he'd been standing at the bar while waiting for a table to be free. He'd had to push off a couple of guys who'd found it difficult to take 'no' for an answer but after he'd unleashed a couple of barbs, they'd got the picture. The last one had looked him up and down, called him a bitch and then staggered off towards the restrooms in the back. Kurt hoped he wouldn't encounter him later in the night.

Kurt fiddled with his glass and then decided to go get a refill at the bar. He knew that he mightn't find his table empty when he got back but all the servers were busy and he couldn't catch anyone's eye. He sauntered up to the bar, forcing himself between tipsy, sluttily dressed women and guys hoping to get lucky. As he shouted his order to one of the harassed-looking bartenders, a hot body plastered itself to his back.

Annoyed at the clown who was feeling him up while he tried to get his drink, Kurt glanced over his shoulder, ready to blast the pervert behind him when he looked up into a smirking, tanned face. His mouth fell open and he didn't know if he should yell or laugh.

"Noah! What the_ what are you doing here?"

TBC

**A/N 2**: Chapter 1 of Part 2 is out. Please, guys, let me know what you think and to those who have been doing so, thanks a million.

**TH**


	10. Chapter 10

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Two

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belongs to me, alas.**

KHDK

"_Noah! What the_ what are you doing here?"_

Kurt's voice rose an octave, something that always embarrassed him but right now he felt he was within his rights. Noah slid his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him tight into his body.

"Hey, princess, how're you doing?" Puck was getting off on the confused expression on the Kurt's beautiful face and the parted lips were also doing it for him. Kurt placed both palms on the toned chest and pushed back slightly, easing away from the last person he'd expected to see.

Kurt turned to collect his drink and turned back quickly before Noah could move any closer. He took a quick sip and then raised an eyebrow enquiringly. "Well, what are you doing in London?"

He moved away towards his table, happy to see it had not been claimed and took a seat. Noah slid into the chair opposite and took a drag on his bottle of dark beer. Kurt set his drink down so he could lean forward to hear the other man better over the thumping music.

"It's my night off so I'm hanging at one of my spots." He raised the bottle suggestively to his lips and took a slow drag, staring into Kurt's eyes the whole time. Kurt smirked and leaned back, trying not to show that his breathing had sped up. Oh god, if Noah was here that meant…

He glanced at his drink, wondered if he should finish it and then looked back at Noah. He debated if he should ask the next question, and then amended it quickly before speaking. "So… is, uh, everyone okay?" There, it wasn't specific to any one person, was it?

Puck grinned as he stared at Kurt's flawless face, noticing the faint color that had flared before the singer spoke. He shook his head. "No, not really." He didn't really want to tease Kurt but he also didn't want to get into anything deep here at a club.

The silence and Kurt's nerves stretched and Noah felt like a heel for doing that to Kurt. Still, to be honest, he didn't know for sure if Kurt was actually angling for news of Dave. They sat and sipped at their drinks, both pretending to check out the heaving crowd and acting as if they were enjoying the music. Finally, they snapped.

"So, wanna get outta here?"/"I've had enough I'm leaving."

They looked at each other, startled at having spoken at the same time, and set down their drinks. Puck waited for Kurt to speak first.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Uhm, well, I've had a busy day and I'm going back to my flat."

Puck nodded, getting to his feet. "Yeah, I'm gonna head out. I don't usually see all these city types here when we're in town." He held his hand out to Kurt who took it just a tad reluctantly. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds but it felt far longer, when Kurt blurted out, "Do you want to come by mine for a coffee?"

He closed his eyes briefly, wondering if he'd lost the last few marbles he'd had, when he heard a low chuckle. He looked back up at the other man whose eyes gleamed as he stared back. Puck was hot and, yeah, Kurt thought if things had been different he could really get into it with him but he hesitated to admit what might be holding him back. His mind was like a mine field these days and he really hated that simple things like hooking up with a hot guy who definitely had the hots for him had become so difficult. He stared at the other man, half hoping he would do the sensible thing and turn down his invitation.

Puck wondered what was going through Kurt's mind as the diva seemed far more nervous than he'd expected. Seriously, these artistic types always seemed like they were one fry short of a happy meal or – as a friend who was a sci-fi addict had once told him – their turbo lift didn't go all the way to the bridge. However, he was not going to turn down an opportunity to find out what was going on with the singer.

"That would be great; lead the way." Puck stepped back so Kurt could move ahead of him, enjoying the rear view, of course. Kurt was just as hot as ever, despite the nerves, and the all-black get up certainly suited him. Puck smirked and imagined once again what the singer would be like in bed. He would bet his last dollar Kurt would be a noisy fuck. He took a deep breath and shook his head, wishing as he followed the other man that he'd left all that horniness back in his teenage years.

The two men stepped out into the relative quiet of the night, the rain having eased up and leaving the cobbled street gleaming and clean. Kurt turned to Noah and smiled tentatively. "You'll have to follow me, okay?"

Puck just nodded and gestured for Kurt to go get into his car and then he moved off to jump into a low-slung silver convertible two-seater. Kurt wondered if he actually owned it or if it was one of the fleet of vehicles he knew Karofsky owned. He got into his own car, a black Saab Phoenix, and moved off slowly, waiting for Noah to fall in behind him.

He didn't live very far away but many foreigners found the system of one-way streets in this fairly central part of the ancient city somewhat confusing. His mind wandered to the man in the car behind and, inevitably, his employer. Kurt didn't know how he felt about what Noah had said when he'd asked if everyone was alright. _Well, I'll get a chance to pick his brain in a little while, won't I,_ he muttered. _Not sure inviting him back was a good idea, though. That man's definitely a predator_, Kurt shook his head with a little smirk lighting his face.

They finally pulled up in front of the converted townhouse that housed Kurt's flat and Kurt jumped out and waited for Noah to park. To say he was a little nervous was a bit of an understatement but Kurt forgave himself. He'd been feeling off-kilter ever since he had met the two men and the vacation that he was finally able to have at his own little island retreat had not helped very much.

Puck sauntered up to the waiting man and indicated with his head that Kurt should head up. The singer took his keys out and they made their way upstairs, Puck marveling at the narrow stairs that were often found in these converted flats. They chatted about several of the architectural features ('guy-talk', Kurt scoffed) as he let them into his rooms. He shrugged out of his coat and offered to take Noah's leather jacket before heading over to the small kitchen to fix the coffee.

As he moved past him, Puck reached out and snagged one of Kurt's wrists, dragging him in close to his body. Without even a by your leave, Puck dipped his head towards Kurt's mouth, dying for a taste of the succulent lips that had fascinated him. Kurt, pulled slightly off balance, gasped and, before he knew it, the larger man was plundering his mouth, kissing him as if he were starving.

The taste of the drinks Kurt had had earlier exploded across Puck's tongue and he delved in for more of the singer's sweet lips. His hands slipped down to grasp Kurt's ass and knead it, relishing the faint sounds that issued from the slimmer man's throat. Gradually, though, he realized that Kurt wasn't so much writhing in his arms as trying to push him away.

Puck eased back, staring at Kurt's pouty, wet lips and dipped his head again for another taste. This time, however, he definitely felt Kurt's small hands pushing against him determinedly and glanced up into the singer's wide eyes.

"Noah, I said coffee, dammit!" Puck grinned at the sexy, breathy quality of Kurt's voice but he eased his hold on him and stepped back. "That was not code for a hook-up!"

Puck raised his hands in surrender and laughed softly. "Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying." He moved away from the singer but made sure that Kurt saw him adjusting the front of his jeans. He chuckled again when Kurt's coloring deepened before he spun around to head into the kitchen.

Kurt just shook his head as he filled the kettle. "How do you take your coffee; black, I suppose?" All the 'manly' men he knew seemed to make a point of always taking their damned coffee black, as if cream and sugar made you too gay.

"I don't want coffee at all. Do you have anything stronger?" Kurt came to stand in the archway to the kitchen and cocked his head to the side, studying the other man as he strolled around the flat looking at Kurt's knickknacks.

"I might, but you have to drive so I don't think you should have anything stronger. Coffee will have to do. Black?" Besides, he wanted to ask the other man some questions and he'd prefer him sober.

Puck turned around with a framed photograph in his hands and smiled at him before nodding. "Yeah, thanks. Is this your dad?" Kurt nodded as he turned back to the coffeemaker.

"Yes, he lives in Ohio but I only see him every once in a while. What about you, any family?" He busied himself making up a tray with coffee mugs, milk and sugar, plus a plate with some cookies the Brits insisted on calling biscuits. Kurt actually enjoyed the differences in a language that was supposed to be common to both nations and often took great pleasure in teasing servers in restaurants about it.

When he finally came out with the loaded tray, Noah came over and grabbed it for him while Kurt cleared off a coffee table on which he could rest it. It was all very cozy and domestic, Kurt mused, but he was not foolish enough to think this panther in his parlor was a tame housecat. He smirked as Noah placed the tray on the table and then he handed the other man his mug.

They sipped and nibbled for a while, all the time taking each other's measure, and Kurt wondered how he seemed to the other man. He remembered he'd been a bit of a bitch when he'd been at Karofsky's island estate but he'd been a little nicer to the man sitting across from him. He felt an unwanted pang of guilt as he recalled his behavior but, watching Noah now, he was happy that he'd not completely alienated him.

Puck drained his coffee and placed the mug back on the tray before leaning back and staring at Kurt. He knew the diva had questions and he was considering toying with the arrogant singer but then changed his mind. He could see tell-tale signs that Kurt hadn't been sleeping well; not that he would point that out. Kurt looked as if the wrong word would send him ballistic and Puck wasn't in the mood to deal with temperamental singers right now.

"So, let the interrogation commence." He grinned as Kurt almost choked at his words, the beautiful aquamarine eyes gazing at him, startled. "Well, didn't you want to question me? Go ahead."

Kurt swallowed the last of his coffee quickly before it went down the wrong way, his mind racing as he tried to compose himself. Seriously, he needed to get a hold of himself. This was the last person – well, almost the last person – in front of whom he wanted to fall apart. He took a deep, fortifying breath, squeezed his eyes shut and asked the question that had been on his mind for weeks.

"Okay, then. So, how_ uhm, how is David?"

TBC

**A/N:** Well, Kurt's not certain where his head (or heart) is leading him at the moment and I can't say I blame him. I'd love to hear your thoughts, of course, so remember to review, please.


	11. Chapter 11

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Three

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**A/N 1**: Wow, guys, thanks so much for all your reviews, alerts, PMs, etc., as they totally blew me away! I'll do my best to move things along but I can't promise faster updates just yet. Keep reading and reviewing though because it just spurs me on to update more quickly. Thanks again.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belongs to me, alas.**

KHDK

"_How is David?"_

For several minutes the two men sat staring at each other, the one wondering if he'd heard aright, the other wondering what in seven hells had made him ask the question.

Puck cleared his throat and stared, his grey eyes piercing, before asking his question. "Are you alright?"

Kurt reddened and his elegant eyebrows dipped into a formidable frown as he all but snarled at the larger man. "Of course, I'm alright. I simply asked a bloody question!"

Puck sat back, his arms spread on the back of the sofa, and smirked at the fuming singer. "Well, excuse me if I'm a little 'gobsmacked', as these Brits say." He chuckled briefly, and then sobered. "My employer is the last person I'd think you'd want to know about." His eyes held an inquisitive gleam as he took in Kurt's suddenly downcast eyes.

Kurt muttered beneath his breath then looked squarely at Noah again. After apologizing to his cast mates earlier, he felt easier in his mind about coming clean with regard to his behavior and, maybe, the underlying cause.

"Okay, just let me get this out – and don't interrupt me or I'll kick you out." Kurt's determined expression made Puck raise his hands, palms outward in the universal sign of surrender.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch. (Do you wear panties, though? Okay_ okay, sorry!) Well, get whatever it is off of your chest – then maybe we can get back to more – interesting things…" Puck's voice trailed off suggestively as he leered at the still-flushed singer.

Kurt huffed and folded his arms, waiting for the twit to take him seriously. Finally, he started speaking.

"Two months ago, my life was normal – well, hectic but still that's normal for me. I was looking forward to my break; a little fun, a little frolic in the sun, that sort of thing." He paused and looked over at his guest. Noah had a thoughtful expression on his face but other than that, he seemed to be listening carefully.

"Imagine if you will, how I felt when I woke up not knowing what was happening – I was scared out of my fucking mind!" Kurt's voice had risen slowly and by the end he was practically shouting. He took a breath and sat back in the armchair, grasping the arms so tightly his fingers hurt.

The other man shifted, a look of guilt, regret or remorse, Kurt couldn't tell which, flowing over his tanned features. He took a deep breath and continued, his full lips sneering now.

"Then, on top of waking up naked in a strange bed, in a strange house, in a different FREAKING country, I meet your boss. He proceeds to introduce himself quite calmly as if we were at a blasted garden party." He narrowed his eyes at Puck who just in time stifled a chuckle. "Then he proceeds to threaten to keep me naked and chained to HIS BED!"

Kurt was yelling again and had surged to his feet, his hands waving about in his agitation. Puck had to admit he was a little shocked; he hadn't known that any of that had happened. He stared as the small bundle of energy paced before the coffee table, cuss words escaping him every now and then. Puck got to his feet and moved slowly towards the slender man, intending on offering comfort, if he could.

Kurt spun around and glared at the larger man, unaware that tears were spilling onto his cheeks. "I didn't deserve for that to happen to me, no one does, and I hate that I can't get to punish him for it." He swiped his hand across his face when he realized he was crying and turned his back to the man who had helped perpetrate this wrong.

Oh no, he hadn't forgotten that Noah was the accomplice in all this; he just didn't feel as strongly about him as he did his boss. A part of Kurt hated that he couldn't hold on completely to the vindictiveness that had overtaken him when he'd been on the island. Every time his memory conjured up David's face or replayed his voice, his stomach twisted because deep down he regretted how things had started out and how they'd ended.

Color flooded his cheeks and his body warmed as he remembered the way David had kissed him that day in Kurt's bedroom. Kurt hadn't wanted to be turned on by the very man who'd abducted him but the feel of his big, hard body pressing Kurt's down into the cool sheets, the way he'd kissed and nibbled on his neck, a definite hot spot, made Kurt shiver in remembrance. He'd been determined to taunt Karofsky with something he would never really have but the heat and friction between them as they rubbed against each other had been too much and he'd brought Kurt to one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. He'd had to cling to his mask of indifference as he'd gotten up from the bed because he was damned if he would let Karofsky know how much he'd enjoyed everything.

He remembered the way he'd left the other man on the bed to go have a shower, tempting him with the possibility of sharing it and then slamming the door shut almost in the stunned man's face. Kurt could admit that he'd been a thrice-dyed bitch but he'd felt at the time, in his desire for revenge, that Karofsky deserved everything Kurt could dish out.

Since then it seemed that karma was a bigger bitch than Kurt because he couldn't put what had happened on the island out of his mind at all. His colleagues were paying for his nearly sleepless nights and his temper was so uncertain, his assistant and personal attendants were all but tiptoeing around him these last few weeks. Kurt felt guilty about that, hence the apology tonight, but he still felt as if he was just hanging by a thread.

Puck stepped up to Kurt and put his arms around the shaking man. For just a minute Kurt relaxed into the embrace and just accepted the simple warmth of human touch. He was so tired of trying to stay angry, to stay strong but the anger was the only thing that made sense these days. He hated himself for wishing that things had been different; he hated himself for being weak. Slowly he registered that Noah was rubbing his arms, the warmth of his large hands soothing Kurt and almost lulling him. But he didn't want to be lulled; his strength was the only thing he needed.

Now he struggled to haul his mask back into place as he turned to look angrily up at Noah. "I hate that he did what he did because truthfully, I could have been into him – had we met in a normal way. There, I said it," he glared defiantly at the stunned man in front of him. "He's just the type of man I'd always wanted – and he had to go and spoil it, damn him to hell!"

Kurt flung himself away and onto the couch Puck had vacated, his face buried in his hands and Puck ached to go and comfort him. Given the astounding revelations about Kurt's nascent feelings toward his boss, though, Puck felt a mite awkward, remembering how he'd earlier stuck his tongue down the singer's throat without knowing if it was welcome. He cleared his throat after a while and then sat gingerly beside the struggling man.

"Well, if it's any comfort to you, you got part of your wish," Puck muttered as he wondered whether he should pat Kurt's back. The singer had been rocking himself back and forth but he stopped, turning his head towards Puck, his eyes red-rimmed and his cheeks pale again.

"What do you mean, part of my wish?" Kurt couldn't imagine what Noah was on about now. His head ached and he wished he could sleep for several days, without any dreams to disturb him.

The other man looked away, a resigned expression taking over his face. He turned back to Kurt, a slight sneer pulling at one corner of his full lips. "You'll be happy to know that he's sick, won't you. You'll get part of your revenge, though you won't be there to see it."

Kurt leapt to his feet, his heart pounding. Noah's words sounded as if they were echoing down a long tunnel and Kurt swayed as he backed away from him. "Wait_, wait! What do you mean 'he's sick'?" His stomach clenched and the coffee seemed to have turned to acid in his stomach.

Puck stood as well, his face grim as he took in the shock on Kurt's. "The doctors say it's pneumonia compounded by exhaustion – and stress." His eyes took in the way Kurt had paled even more and he felt a grim sort of satisfaction that Kurt was suffering a little, too. "Personally, I think that he's depressed."

Kurt stared at him, wide-eyed, his arms wrapped around his torso and one hand covering his mouth, the very picture of horrified concern. Puck knew he was being a little unfair to the diva but his loyalty to Dave and his own attraction to Kurt made him feel as if he was on an emotional rollercoaster. He hadn't known that Dave had said those things to Kurt back on the island but he knew his boss very well. He knew Kurt must have pushed him somehow; Dave was one of the kindest people Puck had ever met and knew that the threats would have been empty ones. He acknowledged, however, that Kurt would not have known that.

He sighed and brushed his hand over his hair – these two men would be the death of him, surely. His gaze softened as he waited for Kurt to gather himself and say something.

Kurt's hands were shaking; it was one thing to wish something bad on someone in anger and another thing to hear that your wish had come true. He tried to calm his racing heart, wanting to bombard Noah with questions but not wanting him to see how very much the news had affected him.

"I take it he's getting the very best care his money can buy?"

Oh shit, he hadn't meant for it to come out so sarcastically but he did want to know if David was getting better.

Puck stared at him, an odd mix of anger and disappointment appearing briefly in his eyes. Shaking his head, he turned away to grab his jacket and then headed towards the door before answering the singer. If he stayed any longer, he didn't know what he would do to the vicious little bitch.

"Don't worry, he's not dying yet. There's still time to get your revenge," and he yanked open the door, his footsteps pounding down the stairs towards the exit.

"Noah!" Kurt shouted, but by the time he'd made it out of his flat to the banister and leaned over its edge, Noah was already outside on the street. "I only meant…" the street door slammed and Kurt was alone.

Kurt crumpled, pulling his knees into his chest as the tears once again spilled over. The sound of his sobs echoed down the stairwell and he would have been mortified to know they were being overheard. The minutes passed and he struggled to breathe but the tears just kept coming. Finally, when strong yet gentle hands tugged at him, he just went with it.

He turned into the warm, solid chest and let everything out. He flung his arms around his comforter, not caring who it was, only that someone was there and he wasn't alone anymore in the flood that was trying to drown him. Soft words were being whispered into his hair but hearing and sight were lost; only the comfort of touch remained.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

**TBC**

**A/N 2**: I know Kurt's a bit of a drama queen but, given his personality as we've seen it in canon, I think he would behave just this way. How would you react were you in his position? Was Puck being unreasonable to walk out? Please let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Four

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**A/N**: Thank you so much for your interest and your encouragement, folks; I can't tell you how much it means to me. Keep reading and reviewing and let me know if I've slipped up anywhere, okay?

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belongs to me, alas.**

KHDK

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The soft words were whispered into Kurt's sweet-smelling hair and though he didn't recognize the voice, it was so low, he was grateful for the warmth surrounding him. The arms tightened around him and Kurt gradually calmed; he took several gulping breaths and sat up. When he looked around and saw he was sitting on his couch, a feeling of disorientation overtook him.

Looking around, puzzled because he knew he'd just been collapsed outside the door of his flat, he glanced up at his rescuer – and blanched.

"Noah?" The rest of his question went unspoken but Puck understood.

"I'm sorry I stormed out like that, princess. You okay?" Puck took in the wan face with the drooping eyes and reddened nose. Kurt looked a wreck but an adorable one; he felt like wrapping the distressed singer up in his arms again and just rocking him. Puck stifled a sigh as he knew his feelings for Kurt were not only deepening… but doomed. If Kurt hadn't realized it yet, Puck wasn't going to point it out but the singer's feelings for Puck's boss went far beyond anger or resentment.

Kurt dropped his chin to his chest, trying to hide his face from the other man, embarrassment making him flush childishly. He couldn't believe he'd lost it like that, especially in front of this particular man. Kurt dragged his hands through his hair before something occurred to him.

"Hold on, didn't you leave? I'm sure I heard the street door slam shut." He turned to stare at the other man, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. When Puck's hand came up to brush a lingering tear from his cheek, Kurt unwittingly leaned into it, still chasing the last bit of comfort.

Puck smiled sadly as he drank in the pale but lovely face before him. He knew he was opening himself up to a world of hurt but he had to say it: "When I got to the door, I turned back; I just couldn't leave you like that." He watched the color come flooding back again.

"Oh," Kurt breathed, his eyes widening and he licked his lips nervously. "Th-thank you, I didn't mean to sound so bi_," he broke off as Puck's thumb rubbed gently at his bottom lip.

Puck shook his head. "I didn't leave because I did realize you probably didn't mean it like that. You were upset and all you'd said before, about the island and stuff, made me realize you're right to be upset."

Kurt dropped his head again, the movement dislodging Puck's hand from his face and he twisted his hands together in his lap. "Uhm, I think I could use something strong about now but I'm still not sure you should."

Puck tilted his head to the side, studying Kurt's body language and wondering if he was going to be alright. He looked around the room, noting the door that probably led to the only bedroom in the flat, and then looked back at Kurt.

"Tell you what; I'll join you in that drink but I'll rough it here on your couch tonight, if that's okay with you?" He didn't realize he was holding his breath waiting for Kurt's answer until the singer nodded slowly.

Kurt realized that having Noah stay over probably wasn't such a good idea but he really didn't want to be alone at the moment and he also wanted to talk some more. When he nodded his assent to the plan, he got up and went to fix their drinks. He glanced over at the man currently sprawling on the couch and asked him what he wanted.

As he fixed Puck's whiskey and a small sherry for himself, his mind went inevitably to the one person he wished he could push to the back of his mind. He had not meant what he said about punishing David – okay, he much preferred thinking about him as 'David' rather than 'Karofsky', he could admit to himself. Knowing that the man was, indeed, suffering did not make Kurt feel any better. He had never been a vindictive person and _schadenfreude_ was never his thing.

He came back over to Noah and handed over his drink, once again taking the armchair, and sipped the delicious wine. They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a while, neither knowing just how to open the inevitable conversation. Kurt sighed, savored the mild burn of the sweet liqueur, and looked over at the reclining man who was staring back at him.

"Can I ask you something?" He watched as Noah sat up and placed his tumbler on the coffee table. His tanned face was seldom without a slight smirk; Kurt only noticed that now that it was missing. Noah seemed to be bracing himself and Kurt couldn't figure out why.

Puck shrugged; he had an idea where this was going to go and even though he'd rather avoid it, it was probably a good idea to let the diva get everything off his chest. "Sure, go ahead."

Kurt set his own glass down and curled his legs up comfortably into the large chair. "I'm really trying to work through all of this in my head, so… why did you go ahead with the_ uhm, scheme?" He really was curious; it might have been a romantic gesture on David's part, but he wanted to know why Noah had gone along with it.

Puck turned sideways so he was lying lengthwise on the couch, his booted feet the only thing hanging off at the end. He thought about the question for a few seconds then shrugged again. "It's hard to tell him 'no' when he's got something in his head." He held up a hand to halt Kurt's undoubted flood of words. "Yeah, I know it was a dumb move; I can only say I felt kinda sorry for him."

Kurt stared at him, confusion and skepticism warring in his eyes, the color darkening to gray. "You felt sorry for him? What kind of defense is that?" He sputtered a bit as he tried to absorb what he thought of as the stupidest reasoning ever.

Puck frowned, not liking that he had to defend himself and his boss for what they hadn't thought of as a malicious prank at all. "Look, I'd never seen the guy head over heels before; give me a break, dammit!"

Noah's reaction made Kurt pause and look more closely at him. To be honest, Kurt had never had anyone make such a huge gesture – though it had been somewhat ill-thought out – and a part of him was beginning to squirm at the notion that the reclusive billionaire just might have real feelings for him. The thought was a little uncomfortable – and to be honest it felt a little stalker-ish – but Kurt couldn't honestly put the man in the same category as a rabid fan.

He sighed because the headache was still there, a little less intense but it reminded him of how late it had become. He continued to stare at Noah, unsure what else to say, and then got up to go get some bedding for the other man. When he came back, Noah had taken off his boots and his shirt, and was sitting on Kurt's couch, bare-chested and sexy as a pin-up model.

Kurt took a deep breath and came over to him slowly, hugging the pillow and duvet to himself almost like a shield. Puck looked up at him with a slightly feral grin lighting his face as he held out his arms. When Kurt stopped a few steps farther away than necessary and stretched out his own arms to hand over the bed things, Puck chuckled.

"Come on, princess, what's this? I don't bite … unless you want me to," his teeth gleamed and Kurt was reminded of nothing so much as the wolf and he was damned if he was going to be Red.

"Pffft, I bet you're all bark and no_ oomph! Noah!" Kurt flailed as both he and the bedding were pulled down onto the bare-chested idiot grinning up at him unrepentantly. "Stop it, you twit, I'm not going to roll around with you so stop smirking!"

Kurt struggled to right himself, realizing that the supposedly helpful hands were doing more grabbing and squeezing instead. He slapped the hands away and couldn't help chuckling as he straightened up and backed away. Noah was behaving like a horny teenager and, strangely, the horsing around was just the right thing to lighten the previously gloomy atmosphere.

Puck had no intentions of making any move on Kurt again; his sole intention now was to cheer up the singer. He'd hated seeing this beautiful, fiery-tempered man crumpled on the floor outside his flat totally distraught and bawling his eyes out. As he'd approached him and gathered him into his arms, Puck had finally realized he'd lost whatever chance he'd had; heck, he was probably kidding himself if he'd ever thought anything could happen between him and Kurt.

From the moment Dave and Kurt had met, no matter that it had happened in such a screwed up way, there was no way anyone could have cut that connection that had been forged between them. Kurt could deny it all he wanted, but Puck had a feeling his mind (and probably his body) was fighting against him. There was no way you could be completely indifferent to someone and react the way Kurt had done.

Now he just wanted to see Kurt smile again, maybe return to that bright-faced, almost angelic person that Dave used to bore him to tears talking about. Dave had recordings of almost every new performance Kurt had done, whether it was opera or the albums the singer had put out twice before. In fact, Kurt didn't know it, but on one of Dave's many estates, the billionaire had had built a state-of-the-art recording studio. Even though he knew of the man's philanthropic projects, especially the one regarding helping young, unknown singers, Puck also knew that deep down he one day wanted Kurt to see it and maybe record there.

Puck sighed to himself as he watched Kurt eyeing him warily and decided he'd try to keep Kurt from brooding as much as he possibly could, and if it meant playing and teasing and flirting with him just to hear him laugh, it wasn't too much of a hardship, seriously.

Kurt grinned down at Noah, glad for this little break in the melancholy and gloom that had been threatening to derail him. Noah could be good company and even if his being here also reminded him of the other, well, Kurt could handle it for a little while, couldn't he?

"Don't think you can distract me from your upcoming interrogation, you savage," his cute little grin took any sting from the words. "Get a good night's rest – there's an extra toothbrush beneath the sink – and since I don't have to be at the theatre until the afternoon, we can go have brunch, okay?"

Puck relaxed against the couch, flexing his pectoral muscles, and grinned as Kurt's eyes reluctantly followed the movement. "Anything you say, princess, you're the boss."

"Right, just you remember that. Sleep well," and he stalked into his bedroom, making certain that his lustful guest could hear the lock click. He let out a sigh and relaxed against the door, wondering why his life seemed to have taken a tumble down some wretched rabbit hole. _Damn, I need my head examined_, he muttered, and then proceeded to prepare for bed.

Outside in the living room, Puck stared at the locked door, wondering if he could go the whole night without trying to get into that bedroom. Though he knew and accepted that the other man didn't have the same feelings for him, the thought of Kurt sleeping so close by and just the two of them in the flat made his pulse speed up and his earlier thoughts of Kurt being vocal in the sack came back to taunt him.

He dropped his head into his hands and thought about bemoaning his fate. It was just his luck the man he was beginning to really like was well on the way to falling for his boss. Worse, because his boss was also irrevocably in love with Kurt, Puck knew he would never do anything to get in the way of that. Fuck my life, he chuckled bitterly; always doomed to come in second.

He got up to go and wash up, shrugging off the melancholy that was trying to creep up on him; at least we can all be friends, eh? Yeah, right, friends.

**TBC**

**A/N 2: **Next up, breakfast, a talk and the first step toward redemption. BTW, I apologize for the little bits of Puckurt that I've sneaked in along the way. That boy is just too hot for me to completely ignore. ; D


	13. Chapter 13

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Five

By Gayforkurt

**Summary**: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**A/N:** Keep those reviews coming, folks, they only make me want to write faster!

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

If someone had told Noah Puckerman that he would be having brunch with the famous diva Kurt Hummel in London and enjoying it, he'd have maimed that person using one of any number of harmless household items lying around.

Yet here he was, sat in one of London's most prestigious restaurants, chowing down on a hearty lentil and root vegetable stew. He'd moved on, at Kurt's urging, to try the most succulent slices of roast rump of lamb smothered in premium mustard sauce that he'd ever tasted. Over the years he had been with Dave, he'd had his fair share of haute cuisine but this brunch was turning out to be fantastic and, to be honest, it wasn't all about the delicious food.

He had watched Kurt nibbling his delicate way through an assortment of dishes like a roasted vegetable ragout and tender chicken breast simmered in a creamy champagne sauce with crumbled feta cheese. Now the singer was almost making love to his dessert, a dark chocolate twist tiramisu while Puck tried heroically to control his libido.

Puck's own dessert, a sweet whole fruit crumble topped with clotted cream, sat almost untouched. He'd taken a single bite of the crumble and nearly choked when he'd looked up to see Kurt sliding his fork from between pursed, gleaming pink lips, obviously enjoying his first bite of the espresso-infused Italian cake.

If he wasn't careful, Puck chided himself, he'd develop an unhealthy obsession with watching Kurt eat. Good god, that boy could raise his blood pressure without really trying; Puck tried to turn his concentration back to finishing his own neglected dessert but he couldn't drown out the sounds of Kurt happily demolishing his chocolaty treat.

"Mmmm, god, this is so good; you have to try this. Here," and a fork was pushed towards Puck's face. Puck shook his head, pointing at his own dessert. Kurt pouted as he pulled back the fork. "Why not?"

Puck swallowed his bite and then took a sip of water. "No, thanks, princess, I think the flavors would clash, seriously." He watched as Kurt pondered this; the singer then shrugged and put the bite of cake into his own mouth, humming in pleasure as he swallowed.

Puck gritted his teeth and glanced out at the view of London afforded them by their bird's eye view position. He'd heard about this restaurant the first time he'd come to England with Dave for a conference, but he hadn't thought he'd have enjoyed eating while so high up. The 360-degree view was really something else, and the food was some of the best he had ever had while in this country. He turned back to Kurt, glad to see the singer had finished cleaning his plate of the decadent – and distracting – dessert.

"I like it here, it's pretty cool." He watched Kurt smile even while he was sipping his water. "I guess you eat out a lot, huh?"

Kurt nodded while wiping his lips with his snowy linen napkin. He'd had a very pleasant brunch with Noah and though they hadn't touched on that other subject, they'd covered various bits about their travels and interesting things they'd seen or eaten. Now he felt as if he could actually move the conversation into deeper waters without drowning.

"Yes, I hate cooking for one and with the late nights because of the theatre, it's so much easier to eat out. There are lots of different types of places to eat, obviously; they don't call this town a melting pot for no reason." They shared a grin and then a little silence fell between them.

Kurt cleared his throat and then decided to just launch into the topic he was sure was on both their minds. Before he could say anything, however, Puck leaned forward and covered one slender hand with his.

"Look, before you say anything, I want to apologize again for last night." He watched Kurt do that little head-tilt thing that Puck thought was really cute. "I know you didn't mean anything – after I told you about the boss being sick. I just – I get kinda, uhm – boy, this is hard!" He let go of Kurt's hand and took another sip of water while staring out at the sky beyond their floor-to-ceiling window.

Kurt watched the other man struggle to find the right words. He thought he knew where this was going but decided to just sit quietly and allow Noah to compose whatever it was he wanted to get out.

"Alright, let me start from the top." He shot a quick glance at Kurt but the singer just looked at him, a patient expression on his fair face. "You already know how the boss feels about you. Well, until I met you, I couldn't understand why." He raised a quick hand to forestall any interruption Kurt was tempted to make in his defense.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're hot, princess, you don't have to sell me on that," he smirked as he watched faint color wash Kurt's high cheekbones and the singer dropped his eyes to the gleaming white tablecloth. "It's just that, finally meeting you, I can kinda see what all the song and dance is about."

He laughed out loud at Kurt's outraged little gasp. He shook his head as he waited for him to calm down so he could continue with his little speech.

"I find myself liking you, Kurt, apart from totally wanting to bone you, that is, but I know you're not into me like that." Puck had to hold back the loud guffaw that was just dying to come out as he watched Kurt turn a deeper shade of pink as he tried to absorb Puck's words. Really, this dude was never boring and Puck had to admit that he was glad he'd met him, though things would never go the way he wished.

He listened to Kurt splutter for a bit and then put him out of his misery. "So, since I'm really sorry for my hand in what happened a while ago," he winced at the totally lame way he'd just said that, "I'm gonna put myself at your disposal and you can do or ask anything you want – short of asking me to kill myself, that is."

Kurt couldn't help bursting out into giggles at that last bit. He chuckled until he had to wipe the tears from the corner of his eyes. Noah was being surprisingly sweet and for the first time in a long time, Kurt felt as if he was coming out from under a cloud. He giggled again as he pictured himself like a slump-shouldered kid in a cartoon with a thundercloud over his head. He finally calmed himself as he drank some more water, and smiled at the grinning man across from him.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you for that insane offer." He hiked an eyebrow at Noah's puzzled expression. "'_Insane_' because you have no idea what a diva is capable of asking for." And he was off again, giggling while shaking his head at the other man. Puck joined him, laughing softly while admiring the way the sunlight caressed Kurt's face; a twinge of regret tried to dampen his amusement but he refused to let it. Kurt wasn't for him and he decided then that he would do whatever it took to get the two men together, even if it was to just talk.

KHDK

The afternoon had turned just a little cooler when Kurt and Puck eventually stepped out of the high-rise building in which they'd just enjoyed a sumptuous brunch. The two men were talking and laughing, teasing each other and mucking about and totally oblivious to the attention of the people around them.

Kurt was a minor celebrity and Puck was a tall, hot, muscular guy who was looking at Kurt as if he had never seen anything hotter. In a town known for its voracious paparazzi and tabloids that knew no bounds when it came to privacy, it was not unexpected that members of the fourth estate would be hanging around a popular eating place known to be frequented by the rich and famous.

Just as two other patrons came through the doors, Puck put his arm around Kurt to move him out of their way. How cliché is it that just then, two photographers standing across the street should take the shot that was presented to them like a gift from heaven? The two paparazzi grinned to themselves, congratulating each other on being the first to catch what seemed to be a hookup between the famous diva and a new lover.

Kurt and Puck, oblivious to the two vultures snapping away across the street, paused as they made plans for Puck to call later so they could make firm arrangements to meet on the weekend. Puck had told him he had a surprise for him and even though Kurt teased and cajoled quite prettily, Puck was adamant about revealing where they would be going.

Puck thought that maybe he'd pick Kurt up on the Saturday morning and they'd make a day of it, head out of the city into the countryside and wherever they got to by lunch time, there they'd stop and eat. He wanted to make the most of his little break and he had a feeling Kurt didn't often give himself time to just rest and recharge on the weekends.

So, after exchanging their cell phone numbers, all of this being caught by their watchers, Puck leaned in and pecked Kurt's smooth cheek, laughing again at the quick color that washed it. Kurt slapped him on the arm playfully and then they separated, each heading towards their own car.

Kurt was grinning to himself as he got into the vehicle, feeling pleasantly full and at ease, for once, in his mind. He was quite looking forward to just hanging out with Noah (who'd begged him to call him Puck – "only my mom and nana call me Noah") but Kurt had explained about the opera he was currently starring in. Shakespeare's 'Puck' was way too much like Kurt's new admirer and he'd giggled himself into a coughing fit at the affronted look on Noah's face when he'd explained that.

He sobered as he thought about the fact that they had skirted the subject of Noah's boss. Kurt was quite honestly at a loss to understand the emotions that swirled within him every time he thought about David Karofsky. His emotional meltdown the previous night had been cathartic; nevertheless, the ambivalence of his feelings still unsettled him.

As he made his way to the theatre to go over some last-minute adjustments to his costumes and warm up for the night's performance, he reminded himself to talk to his favorite confidante, his agent William Schuester. Will had put up with Kurt's antics over the years and had never berated him; on the contrary, he had willingly provided a shoulder for Kurt to cry on on more than one occasion. They were more than just agent and client and they often met at Will's cozy little house just outside of London.

Though Will was American, he'd fallen in love with England the first time he had come over to watch Kurt perform. He had decided then and there to open a branch of his successful agency in London. His other branches in the US were overseen by trusted associates, one being his own wife, Terry. Kurt personally didn't think he could be happy in a long-distance marriage but the two had been together from high school so there must be a lot of trust there, he thought.

Kurt pressed Will's speed dial digit and waited for the man to pick up. He loved how high-tech his car was but he didn't like voice-activated electronics; no privacy, he often ranted to whoever questioned him about that quirk. Will's voice rang out into the car and Kurt told him to prepare to see him the next day.

As the two chatted, Will commented that Kurt sounded a lot more upbeat than he had been recently. Kurt assured him that when they met, he'd fill Will in on everything that had taken place over the last couple of months and then ended the call. He pulled into the underground garage attached to the opera house and waved to the parking attendant as he headed up.

There was such an obvious difference in his demeanor that everyone who passed him smiled involuntarily as they took in his sunny face and huge grin. If there were also several sighs of relief, no one was admitting it; a happy Kurt meant the only drama would be on the stage tonight.

Calling out to the wardrobe mistress, Kurt practically bounced into his dressing room, startling his assistant and laughing out loud at the woman's wide eyes and confused expression. They got on with the necessary task of adjusting some of his costumes while Kurt hummed a few of the more complicated pieces he'd have to do later.

When his cell phone chirped he grabbed it, thumbing it to bring up the message from Puck.

**FROM PUCK: 10 A.M. - SAT. DRESS NICE BUT CASUAL. SEE YA, SEXY!**

Kurt grinned to himself, ignoring the way the wardrobe mistress and her assistants eyed him inquisitively. He knew that in no time the scuttlebutt would be making the rounds; the diva has an admirer, or some such crap. He was so used to being talked about after all the years in the spotlight that it hardly bothered him anymore. What was likely to make him blow his stack were the intrusively personal questions that relative strangers would fire at him, whether in media interviews or even at social gatherings. Kurt always felt like telling them to shove it but he knew a public figure, a minor celeb, had to take all that crap in his stride and grin and bear it.

**FROM KURT: I'LL BE ON TIME – AND I ALWAYS DRESS 'NICE'.**

He closed his phone and returned his attention to the ladies, all the while grumbling about uncomfortable and overly revealing costumes. The hours passed, his performance came and went and Kurt finally made it home again to his comfy flat.

Once again, as his body and mind relaxed, his thoughts turned to David Karofsky. What was different this time was that there wasn't that lurking animosity associated with the man's name that always set Kurt on edge. The incident the night before with Noah – even just being able to tell the other man what had happened on the island and how he'd felt – seemed to have cleared the vitriol that had been poisoning Kurt.

_I guess it's true about holding on to things,_ he thought; _at that rate I would have soon developed a bloody ulcer!_ Kurt poured himself a small sherry and sprawled on his couch, listening to the sounds of the other occupants in the building and the traffic outside.

He planned on regaling Will with his drama when he saw him the next day and he hoped it wouldn't be too much for the other man. Kurt used to confide some of the things he went through to his best girlfriend, Mercedes, but after high school, as so often happens, they'd slowly drifted apart, their lives going in very different directions. Now, here in London with this company, Kurt wasn't very close with many of the other performers so something like what he was going through wouldn't be the kind of things he could talk about.

He finally finished his drink, fixed himself a snack and then prepared himself for bed. He would be meeting Will at his house the next day for breakfast and he wanted a full eight hours of sleep so he would look really good for his agent. The man tended to worry at the first sign of weariness on Kurt's face and would mother-hen him to death if he felt Kurt wasn't eating right or sleeping properly.

Kurt smiled to himself, thinking fondly of the man who'd become his surrogate dad. He was happy the older man had never had a problem with him being gay and he'd even gone so far as to try and set Kurt up with blind dates which, as usual, very often turned out to be quite boring.

As he settled himself into his sprawling bed, one of the first extravagances he'd bought for his flat when he'd moved in, he wondered what Will would think of the whole drama that Kurt had been through and what he'd make of Noah and David Karofsky. Especially David, Kurt's sleepy mind murmured. He yawned and snuggled down, his gritty eyes closing. Yes, David…

**TBC**

**A/N:** I hope I'm not going too slowly for you guys, but I feel Kurt can't do a sudden 180 when it comes to his feelings about David. Let me know if it's dragging for you folks, okay? Reviews get my motor revving, so keep 'em coming!


	14. Chapter 14

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Six

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

…_It was raining, the sound of the water lashing the glass doors and pattering on the parquet flooring almost soothing. Lightning flashed and the thunder was muffled but he could feel its vibrations settle into his groin. He moaned as his sex grew heavy; his legs writhed on the cool, smooth cotton sheets and he kicked off the duvet. The front of his body was cool, exposed to the night air but his back, all the way from his shoulder blades to his butt, was enticingly warm. He sighed and pushed back into the hard body behind him, rubbing himself against the delicious heat._

…_A warm, large hand cupped him through his sleep pants; he felt safe, almost as if a cocoon was wrapped around him and he turned to smile at the man behind him but the sun was in his eyes and he couldn't see him. The thunder rumbled again and he laughed, enjoying the feel of the water in his hair, flowing through his fingers and between his legs. The water was so clear he could see the emerald grass glistening as he floated above it. He tried to touch the birds that swam through the water as though they were fish. He knew he couldn't breathe water but he was having no trouble doing so._

…_Hands reached for him and the sound of his giggles burbled in his ears. He floated and turned to the man, grabbing him and climbing up him like a monkey. He knew that he knew this man but he couldn't speak because of the water. He had to say his name but nothing came out of his mouth. He started to gasp; the water was draining away out the door and he tried to follow it but something was tangling his legs. He cried out but his mouth was pressed against something so he just stopped, letting the sun warm him. He missed being in the water and his legs writhed as if remembering that he had been swimming. The thunder had stopped and there was no man behind him when he turned, just an empty field and he sighed…_

He laid there, feeling the cool cloth of his pillow against his mouth and waited before opening his eyes. He lifted his head slowly and his eyes fell on the bedside clock. _**5:30.**_ Kurt flopped over onto his back, a wisp of memory making him spread one hand out beside him to feel the bed. _Huh, dry,_ his mind registered. _Damn dream_. He rubbed his face, knowing that it was unlikely that he would fall back to sleep and wishing he'd filled the prescription for Xanax his GP had given him.

He padded out to the kitchen for a glass of water and sipped it as he headed for the couch. He grabbed the stereo remote and pointed it at the multi-disc cd player one of the guys had set up for him. He was not handy with electronics and that damn thing had more bells and whistles than was necessary, he thought. Most of the guys he brought by always had orgasmic fits as they fiddled with the various buttons and dials but Kurt was simply not impressed. As long as the sound that issued from it was excellent, he was completely satisfied.

Kurt's favorite classical cds were already loaded so he settled back as the first soft strains of Satie's Gymnopedie wafted over him. Music, especially piano pieces, always put him in a contemplative mood and as he listened, he marshaled his thoughts. He needed to let Will know everything that had happened with David Karofsky but he felt that he should edit what he revealed about the incident. He had no intention of publicly embarrassing the billionaire (privately might be a different kettle of fish, Kurt smirked) and Kurt did not want Will to get up in arms on his behalf.

As the music worked its magic on him, Kurt found himself thinking more about the Karofsky, hoping deep down the man was not seriously ill. A crazy thought occurred to him but he dismissed it quickly. He would like to confront him, one final time, but it was crazy to ask Noah to take him to see him. Would it make him look weak? Would Karofsky think he had gotten under his skin? Kurt's pride rebelled at the thought but a little voice kept telling him to let it go.

The music switched to the sprightly K545 Sonata in C Major by Mozart and Kurt's mood rose accordingly. With the fingers of one hand tapping out the lively beat, he smiled to himself as he remembered Karofsky's melancholy piano-playing back on the island. The man was seriously talented and Kurt wondered how long he had been playing. He remembered that the Karofsky family had always been patrons of the arts, both fine and performing, and figured it was natural that the heir of a wealthy family would have had lessons from childhood onward.

He smirked to himself as he once again noted that the rancor that had been associated with the man's name seemed to have disappeared and he did indeed feel lighter, happier; he seemed to have finally come from under a cloud. He sobered as he thought of his next step in this saga. He had never been one to avoid unpleasant situations and he knew he had to meet with David to be able to finally move on. How or when that meeting would take place, he had no idea; he just wanted it over and done with.

Kurt laughed out loud as Chopin's 'Military' Polonaise, Opus 40, No. 1, started playing as if fate was trying to tell him to be less wishy-washy and more decisive. He made up his mind there and then to tell Noah he wanted to meet with David, whether the other man wanted to meet with him or not. Kurt Hummel was going to get this sorted and no one, billionaire or not, was going to gainsay him.

Feeling better now that he'd made up his mind to be proactive, he bounced into his bedroom to decide his ensemble for the day. Will was going to feed him so he did not have to stop for breakfast. In fact, he was quite looking forward to filling in the older man on all his baggage and he had the bonus of knowing Will would never judge him.

As he listened to Barenboim play the heck out of Schubert's Serenade, he had a moment of clarity. A long time ago when he'd been crying on his dad's shoulder after being mercilessly bullied at school one day, his dad had told him: _No one can defeat you unless you let them_. A then fifteen-year-old Kurt had not understood him but now, after letting go of the anger that had been poisoning him since the Incident, he could agree with his dad.

He stepped into his shower, adjusting the water temperature absent-mindedly and suddenly realized he'd gone a step beyond just letting go. Maybe, having come out the other side, he could find it in himself to forgive the other man. Maybe.

KHDK

Breakfast with Will had turned out to be a light-hearted affair as the older man had refused to discuss anything serious while eating. His housekeeper had provided them with fluffy scrambled eggs, ham steaks, perfectly done breakfast potatoes, fried tomatoes and crisp toast. Will's favorite Jamaica roast was a deliciously bitter counterpoint to the food and the freshly squeezed orange juice was just perfect.

The two men chatted and laughed as they made serious inroads into the food. Kurt basked in the feel of the sunlight on his face and relaxed even more as he took in the flower-bedecked patio on which they were seated. Stone steps led down to a slightly overgrown garden but the riotous growth only added to its charm, in Kurt's opinion.

Sipping his juice, Kurt leaned back to look at his mentor, watching the man as he drank the last of his coffee, an orgasmic look on his face.

"I can leave you two alone if you'd prefer," he grinned as the man hummed his appreciation of the bitter brew.

Will laughed as he placed his cup back in its saucer. "Hey, Terry doesn't let me have more than one cup a day when she's here and Mrs. H. is almost as bad. Without Terry here, I can have another in the afternoon."

"Yeah, well, how's your pressure these days? You look as if you've been taking care of yourself," Kurt pointed out, just as concerned as Terry about Will's health. The older man had had a scare just the year before when they'd thought he was having a stroke. After an overnight stay in the hospital, Will's doctor had warned him to take it easy, to slow down and let the younger chaps handle the bulk of his business. Terry had flown over to England and between her and the housekeeper, Mrs. Hendricks, had made sure that Will had followed his doctor's orders. And that included cutting his coffee intake down to a "lousy two cups a day, can you believe it?"

Kurt had not been sympathetic because he'd been just as scared as Terry; ever since his own dad had suffered a heart attack he'd been worried that he'd lose more of the few people he loved.

"Hey, we all love you; we don't want to lose you too soon, y'know," Kurt grinned as he admired the healthy flush to Will's skin, his blue eyes bright and clear.

Will smiled in acknowledgement, turning to look over at Kurt and assess his appearance as well. Kurt had been so on edge over the last few weeks, it was wonderful to see him looking so relaxed. There were still a few signs that he had been having it rough, but they were fainter than the last time Will had seen him.

He cleared his throat and then, more seriously than before, asked the younger man, "So, how have you been, really?"

He watched as Kurt paused before answering him, obviously gathering his thoughts and probably deciding how much to tell Will. Will was accustomed to how guarded Kurt was; many people would be surprised to know that though Kurt was almost stereotypically temperamental as an artist, personally he was naturally reserved. He very rarely let people into his inner thoughts and everything he said was calculated to give away as little as possible of his privacy.

Given his past experiences as the only out gay kid in his backward, homophobic high school, Kurt was a very strong individual who took nothing lying down. He always bounced back with his sharp wit as his primary weapon. With Will, though, and very few others, he was a little more open and warmer. Will was happy to have him as a friend and cared more for him than the singer probably realized.

Now, as Kurt enjoyed the warmth of Will's concern, he decided to get on with the task of unburdening himself. "Honestly, I'm a lot better than the last time we met up." He paused before continuing, settling himself more comfortably in the wrought-iron patio chair and gazing out at the garden.

"Do you remember when I took that break back in the summer?" He waited for Will to nod before resuming. "Well, I met someone and – to make a long story very short – it was nothing like I'm used to at all!"

Will's eyebrows knitted together as he stared at Kurt, puzzled. Kurt's demeanor when he'd returned had not indicated that he'd had any kind of romantic interlude over his summer break. Usually he'd be bouncy, re-energized and way more relaxed than this last time. Will wanted to know why this break had been different but he waited for Kurt to tell him; the singer hated to be pushed or harassed into doing anything he wasn't ready for.

Kurt watched Will slyly as the man struggled to hold back the questions he was dying to let fly. He decided to put the other man out of his misery.

"Yeah, this one was really different – I don't want to go into details – but I was hopping mad when I returned. Worse, I couldn't sleep for thinking about it and I was angry and… and frustrated about the whole thing, I guess."

Will coughed and asked tentatively: "Uhm, were you hurt? I mean, nothing bad happened…" he trailed off and reddened as he tried to get out what he really meant.

Kurt, a little puzzled at first as he tried to decipher Will's stuttering, suddenly understood and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh, no, no, I wasn't raped or anything. Good god, no!" He stared as Will visibly relaxed, a gust of breath leaving the older man suddenly.

"Oh, thank god, I don't know why but that just popped in my mind while you were speaking and I don't know what I would have done if something like that had happened," Will explained, grabbing his juice and downing it in one go.

Kurt looked down at his hands and then back up at the other man. "Well, it was kind of an unusual situation and at first I was a little put out," he smirked at the understatement; "but it was basically a huge misunderstanding."

Will still looked a little confused and asked: "You seemed a hell of a lot more than just 'put out'; you seemed to be mad at the world, y'know, really pissed off, and you weren't talking about any of this."

Kurt smiled apologetically and shrugged. "What can I say, I don't handle surprises very well and this was a whopper. Anyway, I ended up making a friend, or two, as it turns out," and he smiled broadly, willing the other man to just accept that things were better and let it drop.

"Okay, then, you have obviously come to terms with whatever it was and you do look better," he paused as Mrs. H. came in with the morning papers and thanked her before turning back to Kurt. "I can only say that all's well that ends well, huh?"

Kurt scoffed, "Wow, aren't you sounding British these days," and chuckled as Will swatted at him with one of the papers. "Here, let me have one of those," and grabbed for a newspaper.

The two sat perusing the papers and exchanging little bits of news from the broadsheets in front of them. Mrs. H. bustled around them, clearing up the breakfast things and the patio got warmer as the friends relaxed some more. Will, moving onto the Arts and Leisure section of the paper, let out a funny little sound and Kurt glanced over at him enquiringly.

"What," he asked, wondering why Will had that odd little smile on his face. The man had a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Kurt rarely saw. Will glanced up at him, started to say something and then he flipped the paper around for Kurt to see. Kurt's eyes widened and he burst out laughing.

There in living color was a photo of him and Noah leaving their brunch the day before. His cheeks pinkened as he noticed the way the other man was looking at him but he shook his head as he pushed the paper back towards Will.

"Hey, I can have brunch with a friend can't I," he smirked at Will, knowing the other man had even more questions for him now. He wasn't disappointed.

"So, he's kinda hot; when did you meet him? Is he in the theatre, too? Is he the reason you're looking more 'rested'?" Will's eyes gleamed with hope as he waited for Kurt to satisfy his curiosity. "Come on, spill, kid; remember, at my age, I can only live vicariously through you these days."

"Oh, don't pull that 'poor old man' routine with me, it ain't gonna work," Kurt teased him, his spirits considerably lighter as they bantered. This is what had been missing while he was in his Karofsky-induced funk and he was glad it was back.

Kurt suddenly stopped laughing as he glanced back at his own newspaper, only to encounter another shot of him and Noah, this time with them obviously exchanging numbers. He groaned aloud as he said, "Oh, man, now those guys at the theatre are going to give me hell. Not a moment's peace until they find out who this is." He shook his head as he read the caption and marveled again at the tenacity of the paparazzi.

He glanced up to see Will waiting patiently for him to spill. "Oh, this is one of the people I met over my break. His name's Noah and he's not in the theatre; that's all I'm telling you for now." He giggled at the frustrated huff Will let loose.

The two men continued in this vein for a while until Kurt had to leave for the theatre. The company had a big meeting that day and he needed to get back into town, check his mail, the usual domestic stuff before meeting up with the producer, director, his cast mates and crew. Staging one of the biggest shows on the West End was not easy; it really wasn't just a song and dance.

The two men fell into an embrace as Will walked Kurt out and he assured the older man that yes, he was fine, really, and that he'd get to meet Noah someday. Kurt felt the urge to tell him that Noah wasn't the person who'd made him restless, angry and frustrated, but he felt he could leave it for another time. He still wasn't certain yet how he felt about David and he didn't want to worry Will; after all, the whole thing might just turn out to be that clichéd standby: a storm in a teacup.

**TBC**

**Next up:** Kurt demands a meeting but will he get it? Has David healed enough to handle Kurt?


	15. Chapter 15

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Seven

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to my constant reviewers and to the newer readers who've hopped onto this train. Your words of encouragement mean so much to me and spur me on to do better.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

Saturday couldn't come soon enough for Puck. After leaving Kurt outside the restaurant he'd been hanging out with friends and only once had he called to check in on Dave. His boss really was recuperating well (even though he hadn't told this to Kurt as yet) but he still liked to keep a finger on the pulse of whatever was happening around the other man. They'd known each other since high school and after Puck had left the army, Dave had gotten in touch with him with the offer to come and work for him. Puck had never regretted the decision and though, now, they seemed to be interested in the same person, he found he cared too much for Dave to stand in his way.

He collected his car keys and headed out of the hotel room, stopping in the kitchen to pick up one of their famous picnic baskets, before heading to the underground garage. As he stowed the basket in the trunk of his little roadster, he smiled as he thought about Kurt's possible reaction. He'd told the singer they would stop somewhere when it came time to eat; he hadn't said they'd be eating in a pub or restaurant. He planned to really surprise him by doing something that seemed totally out of character for Puck. Who would think an ex-Army Ranger in charge of security for one of the richest men in the world would be into picnics with hot opera singers?

As he jumped into the driver's seat, he called Kurt's mobile and gave him his eta as 20 minutes, traffic permitting. He sighed as Kurt's sexy voice assured him he'd be ready in 15; everything was a challenge with that dude, Puck muttered to himself. He put the powerful vehicle into gear and headed up out of the garage into the bright sunshine of an uncharacteristically warm autumn day. He wanted to make the most of one of the last days of his break and spending it with the beautiful singer was certainly no hardship. His spirits lifted as he headed to pick up Kurt, ignoring the honking of irate cabbies as he wove in and out of traffic. Yeah, he kinda liked pissing off people, he was just funny that way, he smirked.

KHDK

Kurt surveyed himself for the last time just as he heard the intercom buzz and he let Noah in. The man apparently took the steps two at a time as he came upstairs and Kurt could hear him pounding on his door.

"Alright already, I'm coming!" He grabbed a jacket, patted his pocket to be certain he had his keys and 'phone and went to let the other man in. His breath left him in a whoosh as Noah grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Woops, okay then, I'm glad to see you too!" He grinned as Noah bussed him on the cheek. The larger man finally set him back on his feet and beamed at him.

"You ready for an awesome adventure, princess?" He waggled his eyebrows ridiculously at Kurt who laughed again at his antics and shooed him out the door.

"Yes, my insurance is all paid up, my will is up-to-date so I'd say 'yes, I'm ready'; do your worst!" The two men headed downstairs, still laughing and teasing each other and Kurt was once again thankful that his funk had passed, he'd gotten a chance to apologize to his colleagues, he'd cleared the air with Noah and spoken to Will. It was clear sailing ahead, at least until his met up with David again, but he wasn't going to dwell on that right now. The mission today was fun and relaxation and, as a bonus, he got to do that with a hot guy who was totally into him. It was all good so far.

KHDK

Kurt had to admit he was enjoying himself as they wended their way through the English countryside. The car's stereo system was loaded with an eclectic mix of music that was so varied that both men were able to enjoy it. They chatted at times and at others they just relaxed and enjoyed each other's presence, no pressing need to talk if there was nothing to say at the moment.

Puck found himself relaxing more than he had on the earlier part of his break and felt another twinge of regret that it was soon coming to an end. His other, consistent regret was that the man beside him had definitely moved him into the friend zone. That was evident after they had both commented on the newspaper photos of them leaving the restaurant. Kurt had laughed as if the idea of them being an item was a joke and Puck had joined in just so that the singer wouldn't realize how much Puck wished it were true.

He glanced over at the other man who was gazing out at the passing vista, a sweet, serene smile curving the pink lips. A frisson of desire curled through him as he remembered how those lips had felt beneath his, how sexy it had been to slip his tongue into the hot mouth though at the time Kurt had been too surprised to really respond. Puck sighed once and then shook off the feeling. Ah, well, win some – lose some, eh? It wouldn't be the first time for him, to come in second.

His mind went back to his high school days when his best friend, Finn, always seemed to come out ahead of him everything. As the quarterback, Finn had the head cheerleader, he was the male lead in their school's glee club and he had the female lead panting after him, too.

Puck shook his head as he wondered how those folks from back then were getting on. He hadn't really kept in touch; his ma would sometimes fill him in on the goings on of some of the folks who were still around, but that was it. He had no desire to do the auld lang syne bit with people who hadn't really liked him much.

He looked over at Kurt and thought of something. "Hey, princess, you keep in touch with folks from your school days?" Kurt had turned to look at him, that relaxed look on his face making his eyes look dreamy but he perked up and smiled back at him.

"No, not really. I had a best friend, Mercedes, but we drifted apart when we left for different colleges. Why, feeling nostalgic?"

And they were off again, exchanging little bits of their history and laughing at both the similarities and differences of their experiences. Kurt was intrigued to know that Puck had known Dave in high school; they had both been jocks, natch, Kurt grinned to himself – but they'd gone separate ways as Dave went on to college football and Puck had joined the army.

Now Kurt cleared his throat, turning to look out the window as he asked, "So, what was David like in school?" and waited almost impatiently while Puck took his time answering.

"Well, he was pretty much like every other jock, I think," Kurt looked at him enquiringly. "I mean he played a hard game, he was pretty athletic, but he must have had pretty good grades, too. Our coach was tough and our grades had to be kept up or we'd be benched – or worse, kicked completely off of the team."

He smiled in reminiscence as he continued. "But I knew even then Dave wasn't just a jock because we'd always tease him about singing in the locker rooms and showers. He had_ has a good voice, you wouldn't think it to look at him, I guess. I don't mean anywhere like yours, princess; shit, very few people can come up to your level, right?"

He laughed softly as he watched the color flood Kurt's face. He could never figure out how he was still able to blush so easily after years in show business. Puck knew the other man was no virgin, no shrinking violet, but there was still something untouched about him. His appearance was that of a much younger man; maybe it's the pale skin, big eyes, and pouty pink lips, he mused. He liked Kurt's body too; the other man was almost his height, making him at least 5'11" tall but his body was extremely slender and very well-toned. Puck knew because he'd had the pleasure of having had all that goodness plastered up against his own body at least briefly.

Kurt scoffed but prodded him to continue: "When did you decide to work for David? Did you stay in touch all the time you were in the army and he was a junior billionaire-in-training?" Puck could see there was nothing malicious in Kurt's eyes at those last words so he smiled back before answering. He'd had a feeling that Kurt would use their time together to pump him about Dave but he was about 90 per cent okay with it now.

"No, we didn't really keep in touch; we hadn't been all that close in school." He paused as they pulled up behind a flock of dirty white sheep, their herders seemingly in no hurry to clear the narrow country road. "When I was discharged, honorably, of course, he apparently saw something in the papers about my medal ceremony. He got in touch with my unit commander – I was Army Rangers – and eventually he got in touch with me; offered me the job of overhauling and heading up his security division. Believe me, it was a huge job but I loved the challenge. I still love doing it, basically. Plus, I get to hang with some pretty interesting folks."

He smiled over at Kurt's rapt expression. He shrugged as he continued, the car finally cleared of the wandering sheep, and lowered his voice conspiratorially: "You wouldn't believe the secrets and skeletons I know about some of the most powerful people in the world."

He burst out laughing at the look on Kurt's face, his eyes and mouth rounded in childish intrigue. Kurt had turned sideways in his seat as much as his seat belt would allow and pleaded: "Tell me more, moooore!"

So, for the last half hour before they stopped for lunch, the car was filled with the sound of both men's laughter as Puck spilled the beans on the rich and famous and just plain infamous. They had a great time, cracking each other up with their salacious observations and by the time Puck registered it was lunch time, they were both more than ready for a stop.

When Puck turned down a narrow, unpaved lane with nothing but tree-dotted fields on either side, Kurt experienced a disorientating feel of déjà vu. At first he couldn't figure out why but then he remembered one of the last images from his dream: the empty field where he'd swum and breathed water as if it were natural.

Puck pulled off the lane and headed over to park beneath one of the trees, its large spreading boughs more than adequate for shade. Kurt looked at him, his mouth opening to ask why they were stopping there, when Puck jumped out and headed to the boot of the car. Kurt opened his door and eased himself out, stopping to stretch the kinks out before joining Puck at the rear of the vehicle.

He burst out into high giggles as he saw what Noah had in his hands. "Oh, goodness; wow, you are certainly one for surprises!" and continued giggling as Puck grabbed his hand and hauled him over towards the huge tree.

Puck set the picnic basket down and spread the large blanket out; he raised one finger for Kurt to wait and dashed back to the car where he retrieved two sizeable cushions from the boot. He slammed it shut and bore his prize triumphantly to Kurt.

"Here you are, princess, only the best for you," and grinned when Kurt blushed again.

Then Puck got down to the serious business of exploring and unloading the hotel-prepared basket, humming in approval when he uncovered containers loaded with roasted chicken fragrant with rosemary and thyme, still-fluffy rolls, a cooler with potato salad as well as fruit salad and another cooler with two bottles of white wine. There was another, very sturdy container at the bottom but that was to be left for last. He wanted to surprise Kurt even further with what was for dessert.

The two men tucked in, made ravenous by the long car drive and the fresh air, and they barely spoke apart from to murmur and mutter how good everything was. Kurt wasn't a big eater but he was a healthy eater. He'd thankfully never gotten hung up on body image issues though he'd been chunky in middle school and some of high school. Later, when he'd had a last growth spurt and he'd suddenly become interesting to members of both sexes, he'd enjoyed his newfound confidence but hadn't let it distract him from his dream: Broadway.

Finally, having put a serious dent in the contents of the picnic basket ("thank your hotel staff for me – that was great!"), they relaxed a little, leaning back against their cushions and staring at the leafy canopy overhead. They didn't speak for a while, contented just to bask in the cool gloom beneath the beautiful old tree and letting their lunch settle a bit. Eventually, though, Puck sat up and reached for the last container in the basket. Kurt, still reclining on his cushion, watched curiously as the other smiled mysteriously before reaching for cake plates and forks. The singer raised his head to get a clearer view of the container's contents and gasped when Puck lifted its lid.

"Oh, my god, Noah, is that_?"

"Yep, Black Forest Cake!"

Kurt's delighted laughter floated on the balmy air; he was a serious chocoholic and the decadently rich Black Forest Cake – a rich kirsch-soaked chocolate cake with several layers of cherries and whipped cream – was his absolute favorite. He could barely contain himself as Puck served him a generous slice along with the last of the white wine and he tucked eagerly into the treat.

Puck manfully ignored the obscene sounds of Kurt's enjoyment, admitting to himself that it was one of the reasons he'd chosen that particular dessert, having remembered Kurt's behavior with his chocolate dessert at the sky-high restaurant.

After scraping up the very last morsel of his cake, Kurt smiled beatifically at Puck, thanking him with his eyes and looking like a child for whom Christmas had come wonderfully early.

"I don't often eat this well, y'know; I have to be cautious as I don't really like working out. This was wonderful, though; thank you so much." His whole body seemed to be vibrating with energy as he glanced around at their picnic spot. "This whole day has been really great; I wish I could get out to the country more often."

He sighed as he continued to gaze around, unnoticing of the strange expression that had flashed briefly in Puck's eyes. When there was no response to his statement, Kurt glanced over at the other man, an enquiring look on his face.

Puck looked away, opened his mouth to speak, and then paused. He finally turned back to Kurt, his voice serious. "There is one other place I'd like to take you, if you are willing."

Kurt, his curiosity definitely piqued now, stared back at him and nodded slowly. "Okay; will you tell me where or are you going to keep that as a surprise, too?" Strangely, he trusted Noah; despite the rocky start to their friendship, he never had felt any fear around the ex-military man.

Noah smiled faintly, pleased that Kurt so obviously trusted him. "I'll tell you; in fact, I'll give you time to decide if you want to go and then you'll call me tomorrow and let me know your decision."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, fair enough, I can do that. So, where's this mysterious place we're going and when?"

Puck hesitated, looked away briefly, and then turned back, staring intently into Kurt's eyes as he spoke.

"I want to take you to see the boss."

**TBC **


	16. Chapter 16

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Eight

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

"_I want to take you to see the boss."_

Kurt stared at Puck, frozen, wondering at the nature of serendipity; he'd been working up the courage the last couple of days to just come straight out and tell Noah he wanted to meet with David. Now he looked at the other man, a slight twinkle in his eyes as Noah stared back at him quizzically.

A burble of laughter escaped Kurt as he shook his head. "What, are you telepathic now or am I just so very predictable?" He took a final sip of his wine and then turned to Puck. "You don't have to wait for an answer."

Puck looked at the singer, the light dappling his skin as a soft breeze moved the leaves above them. His decision to use this picnic to soften Kurt up was a good one, he congratulated himself. He was always happy to spend time with a beautiful man, though this one wasn't a potential lover but, if he could also move his plan to help Dave along as well, everyone would win in the end.

Kurt continued, ignoring Puck's admiring gaze: "It can't be tomorrow; Sundays are matinees. We don't have a show on Monday so it will have to be then."

Puck nodded happily. "That's perfect; he'll have all of tomorrow to get ready to face you on Monday," he smirked, though his eyes remained a little more serious. "You know he feels real bad about everything, right?"

"Yes, Noah, I think I know that; it's just that, for me to move on, I need closure." Kurt picked at a little spot on the picnic blanket as he thought. "I need to be able to forgive him, and we have to be face-to-face for that to even begin to be a possibility."

They sat in companionable silence for a while before Puck declared they should probably head back into the city. Kurt helped him pack back the empty containers, wine bottles, glasses and utensils in the basket and then folded up the blanket and napkins. They made certain there was no trash left lying in their idyllic little spot and with contented smiles they climbed back into the little roadster to go home.

Kurt was really happy for the break from routine ("a change is as good as a rest" a really smart person had said long ago) and he allowed himself to be lulled further by the hum of the motorway and the soft music Noah had found on some easy listening station programmed into the car's stereo system.

Puck had earlier that morning uploaded Kurt's address in the car's sat-nav so he had no need to disturb the snoozing singer for directions. He was immensely pleased with himself at how relaxed Kurt was, lying almost boneless in the ergonomically-designed passenger seat of the horrendously expensive little car. Puck wasn't a religious man, though he was raised Jewish, but he prayed to the god he'd ignored for much of his adult life and asked that things would work out satisfactorily for the two men.

KHDK

Monday dawned clear though a little cool, the sunshine struggling through a slightly overcast sky. Kurt had slept in so 11 o'clock found him just rolling out of bed, hair sticking up in all directions and crease marks from his pillow striping his face.

The first part of his routine was to have a piping hot shower that would shock him awake but not piss him off – cold water did that – then the rest of his ablutions would follow like clockwork.

As he shaved carefully he pondered the outfit for the day, deciding on something elegant, casual and, of course, sexy. He would forgo his favorite color this time, opting for a bright color tones because the day wasn't very bright and he always liked a balance - and maybe he would add boots to the ensemble. He had bought a pair of cowboy style boots recently – ridiculously expensive but that was what money was for – and he'd been looking for an opportunity to debut them.

While his coffee was brewing he blew his hair dry, styling it with a little product and thanking his genes that there was no sign of male-pattern baldness so far. His father's penchant for wearing trucker hats would indicate a lingering discomfort with being tonsorially challenged, he grinned. Pleased with the result of his primping, he padded into the kitchen and sat on one of the counter stools to have his first cup of coffee and a croissant.

He thought back to Noah's phone call the day before, just before the Sunday matinee, and wondered how David had taken the news that Kurt wanted to meet up with him. He flipped through the morning papers, ignoring much of the so-called news, and turned to the Leisure section which he always read first.

He shook his head as once more there was a picture of him getting out of Noah's car, though the driver's face was obscured because of the angle the photo was shot. He stared at the relaxed look on his face, marveling that a day out in the country could make him look so sated. His usually perfect hair was slightly ruffled and so was his shirt beneath the waistcoat he'd worn with it. Noah had woken him up just as he pulled up to the curb and it had taken him a few seconds to surface and get his bearings. That accounted for the drowsy expression that one could mistake for something else.

He shrugged and moved on to reading the various comments and reviews of his show, not really caring about any publicity he garnered. He was grateful for his fans but he wasn't under any illusions that they would turn on him if he ever really set a foot wrong. Popularity was as uncertain as the stock market and he wouldn't be getting upset anytime soon over how often or not his face popped up in these rags.

Forty minutes later, having taken care of the few domestic things necessary to keep his flat livable, he decided to start getting dressed. Noah said he would be picking him up around 1 o'clock after informing him that Dave's home was in one of London's ritzier suburbs. Of course, thought Kurt; one would expect that of a billionaire, right?

He didn't say that to Noah though, remembering the other man's reaction the night he'd told him about David's illness. Instead he asked after David and was secretly relieved when Noah said that he was recuperating well. Kurt would not admit even to himself that he wanted to see for himself how David was coming along; this was simply natural concern for a fellow human being.

Now he took out a suede jacket from the hall closet and laid it on the back of the couch preparatory to Noah's arrival and made sure that he looked as fabulous as ever. He'd got a good eight hours sleep the night before and he was happy to see that his eyes and complexion were clear and there was no undue puffiness to be seen. He was especially pleased with the effect of the soft crimson sweater he was wearing because it added the perfect amount of color to his ensemble. He was wearing chocolate brown cords tucked into his new boots and the uniform coloring made his legs look longer than usual.

When he heard Noah on the intercom, he grabbed his coat and headed downstairs to meet him. The tanned man was leaning against his car, sexy as ever in a black jacket over a gray turtle neck sweater, his long, jeans-clad legs crossed, the black military-style boots adding a slight touch of menace. The predatory grin that spread over his face when he saw Kurt's outfit added to the overall effect of barely-leashed sexual power and a couple of passersby eyed the two men interestedly.

"Hey, princess, looking as hot as ever," he moved to open the door for Kurt, laughing softly as the singer blushed. Kurt's answering sneer would have been a bit more convincing if he hadn't looked so pleased at the compliment.

Puck was determined to keep Kurt calm and in as good a mood as possible for the imminent meeting with Dave. He was aiming for a nice, relaxed afternoon where the two men could finally put the past behind them as much as was possible, but he didn't hold out much hope in the face of Kurt's legendary temper. He wasn't exactly eager to play matchmaker or referee but as he was emotionally invested now in the wellbeing of both men, he felt he had to do his part.

He chatted with Kurt the whole way out to Totteridge, explaining that Dave had bought the house because he'd been tired of hotel living every time he traveled. The suburb was a perfect compromise between city convenience and being able to have extensive gardens and grounds. Kurt had an idea that, even if the house wasn't exactly a mansion, it would probably turn out to be just as elegant. From what he remembered of the island house, David seemed to have an eye for beautiful architecture - buildings with personality, as some would say.

Minutes later as Puck turned onto a cobbled driveway Kurt stared with appreciation at the dusky rose-colored façade of the house coming into view before them. It was large, indeed, but the proportions, even from this distance away, meant the house had a welcoming feel. Kurt especially loved the white trim around the windows and the front door.

Before Noah could get his door, Kurt jumped out, smirking at the other man, but waited for him to lead the way into the house. The door wasn't locked and they entered into a foyer where the gleaming marble tiles reflected the ceiling's recessed lighting. The décor was surprisingly modern and the foyer itself seemed to stretch the entire width of the building's front. There were French windows at both ends and to the left of the front doors, a winding carpeted staircase went up to the second floor.

Puck smiled down at Kurt's intrigued expression and took his elbow to lead him through glass doors that led into a huge, beautifully furnished family room. "If there's time, you'll get the grand tour later. I think Dave's in the kitchen."

Kurt hung back slightly, a startled look on his face. "You call your boss 'Dave'?"

Puck looked a little surprised and then he grinned. "What, you thought I called him 'boss' to his face? Nah, we knew each other from way back in the day. Plus, he's kinda laid back for being so stinking rich, y'know."

Kurt nodded dazedly, allowing Noah to tug him towards yet another set of doors and he realized there was a fantastic smell coming through them. He barely had time to take in the gorgeous art work and artifacts lying on occasional tables before they were stepping into a warm room redolent with the smell of cooking meat. He relaxed subconsciously, just becoming aware that he had actually been slightly tense on the drive over.

He gazed around at the gleaming ultra-modern appliances and a truly magnificent set of copper pans hanging over a marble-topped centre island before he realized someone was taking what appeared to be a roast from a massive oven.

He gaped at the back of the person as he realized the cook was none other than their host and stifled a little giggle as the other man turned to greet the two newcomers. Billionaire David Karofsky, owner of numerous companies and employer of countless thousands, sported not only an apron but smears of flour on his sweaty forehead. To say he looked a little harassed was a heck of an understatement and both Puck and Kurt struggled to keep a straight face.

"Uhm, hi, uhm, Kurt, I'm thinking maybe you guys are a little early?" David not only looked harassed, he appeared a little tired, no doubt from having pushed himself too much after his recent illness. Puck chuckled while glancing around at the covered dishes waiting to be set out on the patio table where they were going to eat.

"No, 'boss', I think you're a little late," he pointed at the clock, an unrepentant smirk on his tanned face.

"Oh, but it's okay, really; it's uhm, good to see you…" Kurt stuttered out before trailing off, as David finally looked directly at him. Kurt could see that this man was a lot thinner than the one he'd left behind on that island and a part of him ached to see such a vital man even slightly diminished. He smiled tentatively at David, breaking their stare as he moved to shut the oven door that David had forgotten about.

"Oh, thanks for that… uhm, let me set this down." The pan with the roast was set down and then he turned to Puck: "Get Kurt a drink, will you, and we're set up on the patio. I just have the Yorkshire pudding to put in and then we're good to go."

If Kurt didn't know better he'd think the other man was nervous but he couldn't think why he would be. He turned and followed Puck through another set of French doors onto the patio where a beautiful table was set and in the middle of which a large pitcher of juice was waiting. Taking a filled glass from Noah, Kurt looked around at the back of the building which had the same warm rose-colored brick as the front but was festooned with climbing plants twining up the face.

It was really lovely out there and Kurt felt himself relax even more, but as he glanced through a pane of one of the French windows, he noticed David standing with his head bowed. He'd just turned from the oven, Kurt saw, but his whole posture seemed to scream defeat before he suddenly straightened up and grabbed one of the covered dishes.

Kurt looked away just in time because David was coming outside to place the dish on the table, indicating with his head to Noah that he should come with him for the others. Kurt took a seat at the table, sipping his drink, and pondering what he'd just seen. He tried to repress the little bubble of sadness threatening to spoil his day but his kind heart couldn't ignore David's obvious distress. Maybe, he wondered, he should have waited until he was certain the other man had fully recovered.

He was still pondering this when Noah came back out with a couple more dishes and as he placed them in the centre of the round table, he glanced at the unnaturally silent singer. "What's up, you okay?" He knew this meeting would be a little tense but he had not really expected David to look so shit-scared. Kurt had no idea how much power he held over the other man.

"Uh, no, I mean yes, I'm okay," he tried to smile but he felt it had come out more as a grimace and hoped Puck would just let it go.

"Look, let's just have a nice lunch, alright? Anything you guys have to say to each other, just wait until I'm out of firing range." He grinned as he saw Kurt's expression lighten, the appearance of the dimple in the soft cheek meaning he was trying not to smile. He waited for Kurt to nod and then turned back to the kitchen to have a word with Dave.

The other man was just retrieving the finished Yorkshire pudding and looked up when Puck came in. "Hey, I think that's everything." He realized that Puck was still coming towards him rather than turning to go back outside. "What is it?"

Puck took a deep breath before starting. He had a very fine line to walk, one where he hoped he wouldn't overstep the bounds of their friendship, but he had to say something.

"I just want to ask you to take a deep breath before you go out there. You look as if you're a step away from collapsing." He watched Dave's hazel eyes widen and then as he flushed in what was probably embarrassment.

Dave did as he asked and then nodded. He was actually grateful for Puck's presence because he didn't think he could handle being alone with Kurt, the way he felt right now. His smile was grateful as he took up the pudding again. "Thanks, I think I just needed a minute."

Puck nodded and clapped him lightly on the shoulder before turning back to the door, opening it and allowing Dave to precede him. The other man took another deep breath and straightened his back before stepping out into the watery sunlight and Kurt's brilliant blue gaze.

Déjà vu threatened to swamp Kurt when he realized it was the three of them sharing a meal again, just like back on the island but he was able to throw it off, the absence of storm clouds and angry sea going a long way to help.

The food was delicious, the conversation was stilted and the three men couldn't wait for the ordeal to end.

Kurt made sure to take a little of everything; he wasn't often subjected to the traditional Sunday roast lunch which included at least two items he didn't care for – beef and the infamous Yorkshire pudding – but he was aware of the length to which Dave had apparently gone.

He looked at his host and cleared his throat. "I didn't know you had 'cook' on your resume," he tempered the overly-polite words with a warm smile. David looked as if he could barely chew and swallow the delicious food he had prepared but he nodded at Kurt's words.

"As an only child I spent a lot of time either rough-housing with the kids next door or hanging out with the staff. My favorite person was the cook we had when I was about twelve." He smiled in what was obviously fond reminiscence. "I think she was a frustrated teacher; she taught me everything she could think of and she was endlessly patient."

"Well, this was really good… but where is all your staff? Surely you don't live here alone?" Kurt knew he was being nosy, but seeing as David knew so much about him, turnabout was only fair play.

David set down his juice and shook his head, glancing over at Puck before he answered. "No, I don't live here alone and… uhm, I gave them the day off." He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "I'd been surrounded by people hovering around me since I was sick, I just wanted a little breathing room."

Kurt just murmured in response, too polite to indicate that he could see through that obvious lie. David looked so stressed out and Kurt believed it was all because he was coming to talk to him today. The man probably didn't want any witnesses to his possible humiliation, should their conversation deteriorate to the state of affairs it had when they had been on the island.

Silence descended again as the men finished eating, Puck speaking up every now and again about his little holiday. At last, when it was obvious no one was going to have seconds, Dave got up to take up his and Kurt's plate. Puck jumped up and insisted that since Dave had gone to all that trouble to cook that great meal, he would wash up and Dave could take Kurt into the lounge where they'd have coffee later.

Dave looked at Kurt enquiringly and when the singer nodded and rose, he led the way inside. On the way, they chit-chatted about the various pieces of art that caught Kurt's particular attention and when they came to the comfortably untidy lounge, Dave indicated for Kurt to have a seat.

He tried to not be obvious in his staring but he had longed to see Kurt, to have that fascinating blue-green gaze turned on him, even if their expression was less than pleased. Now, Kurt seemed so much more relaxed, not angry as before, and Dave wondered if it meant he was further along on the road to forgiveness.

As Kurt settled himself comfortably on one of the couches, Dave moved to stand by the fireplace, fiddling with the logs that were lying there waiting for the first cold snap. His head snapped up as he heard Kurt call his name.

"David." He spun around, the expression on his face surprisingly similar to a deer's caught in headlights.

Kurt chuckled and pointed to an armchair near to him. "Oh, come on; anyone would think you were on your way to your execution." He watched as the larger man moved cautiously to the chair and sat, his gaze going everywhere before finally settling on Kurt.

Silence reigned again but this time Kurt didn't let it last too long. This whole meeting face-to-face idea was going to get tired if David was going to continue acting like a condemned man. As he prepared to launch into his speech, however, David forestalled him.

"How can I make it up to you?"

When Kurt continued to stare, surprised, Dave leaned forward earnestly and tried again. "I've apologized more than once already so, just tell me, what can I do to get you to forgive me?"

Kurt, for the first time in his life, drew a blank. "Ehrm, I don't know?"

**TBC**

**A/N**: Please give me feedback, folks. I like to know what my readers are thinking, okay?


	17. Chapter 17

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Nine

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

A/N 1: Thanks, guys, I enjoy getting your reviews and suggestions so, please, keep 'em coming!

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

"_How can I make it up to you?" When Kurt continued to stare, surprised, Dave leaned forward earnestly and tried again. "I've apologized more than once already so, just tell me, what can I do to get you to forgive me?"_

_Kurt, for the first time in his life, drew a blank. "Ehrm, I don't know?"_

For what seemed to be the longest time, the two men sat in silence, not looking at each other and both, unknown to the other, trying to figure what to say.

Finally, Dave lurched to his feet, pacing over to the mantelpiece and picking up one of the objects there. He fiddled with that before replacing it and moving restlessly around the room. Kurt watched him, relaxing slowly as his mind recovered. He sank into himself to see how he really felt, now that the anger and resentment towards the other man seemed to have faded significantly.

He knew that David was nervous in his presence and that it was in part due to his uncertainty where Kurt's feelings were concerned, and partly due to embarrassment. It couldn't be easy dealing with someone who didn't seem to return your feelings and though Kurt had never had to deal with unrequited love before, he knew it must be hell.

He stood and walked over to the other man, noticing the lines of strain and fatigue, and stopped in front of him. Immediately Dave dropped his eyes, still fiddling with a small carving that he'd taken from a tabletop.

Kurt sighed and took the carving away before grabbing the larger man's hand and leading him over to a couch. As they sat, his eyes fell on one of the many newspapers lying on the untidy coffee table. He didn't think much of it but when he looked at David he noticed the other man was staring at the papers with a shuttered look on his face.

When Kurt looked back at the newspapers he realized they must have contained the photos of him and Noah that he'd also seen. He shrugged mentally and turned back to David who was now looking back at him quite calmly.

"Listen, even before Noah suggested I come here, I'd been planning to ask him to bring me," he started, looking seriously at the man sitting beside him. "I felt it only fair to both of us, actually, for us to have this meeting."

David nodded, his eyes dropping to where Kurt still held his hand. Kurt, realizing, blushed faintly and smiled a little. "I think you can see I'm not in that mental place anymore. Holding onto the negative feelings because of what happened was damaging me subconsciously and that flowed over into my work and personal relationships."

He squeezed David's hand to stop him from interrupting, no doubt with another apology, and continued talking. "You have to know something about me: I hate feeling vulnerable. What you did made me feel helpless, not to mention it scared the crap out of me at first."

He heard the other man take a shaky breath and in reaction, tears came to his own eyes. His voice quavered a bit as he continued. "I never want to feel that way again, and while I realize it was just a huge miscalculation on your part, it only made me feel violated."

David's eyes widened in horror, his face paling as he burst out: "I-I never meant_!" but Kurt shook his head until the other man quieted.

Kurt's full lips quirked to the side, his smile sweet but watery. "David, I know that. You apologized to me back then several times and even when I was busy being angry and vicious I could tell you didn't mean to frighten me."

David shook his head, lowering it to stare at their still-clasped hands. Kurt patted the larger hand and let go, getting up to stroll around the room. He had felt it important to clear the air but a little part of him was also certain that he didn't want David to know how ambivalent he felt towards him. The billionaire was very attractive: big, muscular and handsome. Kurt felt that he needed to put a little space between them before he spoke the next thing on his mind.

"You asked how you could make this up to me: I don't think there is any way that you can."

David's stricken expression tugged at Kurt's conscience but Kurt wasn't interested anymore in torturing the other man. "Relax, I really meant that you can't do anything because I have forgiven you!"

David slumped in his seat, his head falling onto the back of the couch as he closed his eyes. Kurt watched him from across the room, his arms wrapped around his waist and a concerned expression on his face. He had no doubt, after actually seeing David, that the man had, indeed, been suffering both emotionally and physically. He wondered if he should go and get Noah; maybe David wasn't completely well and he'd spent a lot of energy making lunch for Kurt.

"Look, maybe you need to rest; I'll have Noah take me home and you can relax." He didn't really feel like leaving just yet but he had run out of things to say and the other man did look pretty strung out.

David raised his head and looked at Kurt. "No, please, you don't have to leave just yet. I_"

Just then Puck came in with a tray laden with the coffee things and both David and Kurt turned to look at him, oddly identical looks of relief on their faces.

Puck brought the tray over, shifting the newspapers to the side to make space and looked at the two men. "Hey, I didn't bring in that cake I saw in the kitchen because I didn't figure we had room for it so soon after that lunch." He raised one eyebrow quizzically at Kurt who shook his head and moved towards him.

He sat beside David and Puck smirked to himself. He knew the other men had been talking and he hoped fervently that things had been smoothed out between them. As he studied Dave's face he noticed the signs of fatigue that had eased while they were having lunch were back with a vengeance. He poured a cup of coffee for him, knowing just how he took the piping hot beverage, and handed it to him before doing the same for Kurt.

Puck fixed himself a cup and then took a seat in the chair Kurt had originally been sitting in. The two men enjoyed the hot beverage in silence for a short while before Puck launched into a recounting of his activities over his break. He turned to Dave a little later, a roguish smile wreathing his lips.

"Oh, by the way, I ran into Emma a few days ago. She asked for you," a little glint in his eye as he watched Dave intently.

When David looked uncomfortable at that bit of information, letting out a barely suppressed groan of annoyance, Kurt looked askance between the two men. Puck hurried to enlighten him.

"Oh, the Honorable Emma Smythe-Heffley is angling to be the new Mrs. David Karofsky. Her father's in government."

Kurt only muttered, "Oh," before returning to sip the delicious dark beverage. Puck continued, seeming to take great pleasure in Dave's discomfort.

"Yeah, she's very determined and she can't seem to figure why anyone would turn down someone with her looks and pedigree."

When Kurt's ears seemed to perk up at that, Puck leaned forward, grabbed one of the older newspapers that were strewn around the room, and flipped through it until he stopped with a triumphant "ah, here she is!" He handed the paper over to Kurt who flicked a quick look at David before taking it.

The quality of the newsprint did nothing to hide the fact that the woman in the photograph was absolutely stunning. Kurt felt a funny little twinge as he studied the image of a tall, busty blonde wearing an impressive amount of no doubt authentic jewelry and a dress Kurt could just tell probably cost the same amount as a small car.

"She's beautiful," he muttered, handing the paper back to Noah and trying to figure out why he felt an immediate animosity towards someone whom he had never met.

Puck smiled as he turned to David, a faux innocent expression now firmly in place. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be taking her to that thing on Wednesday night? What was it again… hmm, oh right," he snapped his fingers sharply. "Yes, that gala fund-raiser, Macmillan cancer thing was it?"

The sound of Kurt's quietly indrawn breath drew the attention of both men. David looked a little uncomfortable while conversely Puck looked pleased with himself as Kurt looked at them.

"Uh, I think I'm supposed to be at that thing… at the Palladium?" When David nodded reluctantly, Kurt tried to produce a tiny little smile. It seemed the hardest thing right now, for some strange reason. Puck sat back, taking another sip of his cooling coffee and smiled at Kurt.

"Oh, you'll get a chance to meet the bountiful Emma. You'll have a lot to talk about; I hear she has a lovely set of lungs."

Dave narrowed his eyes at Puck, wondering what he was playing at. He'd had no idea that the members of Kurt's opera company would be performing. It was usual for the performers to mingle with the guests at these things but he had often opted out, citing pressing business matters, rather than run the risk of running into Kurt.

Now he had no other option than to do the usual shoulder-rubbing (and sometimes networking) that went on at these things. He often found them quite tedious though he admitted that the liquor and delicious finger food that was provided sometimes made up for the tedium.

He smiled tightly now as Kurt's brilliant eyes turned to him, an odd expression flickering in their depths. "Emma happens to be an old friend of the family's; her brothers and I play on the same charity polo team when there's time in my schedule." He looked down at his fingers, examining them as he tried to picture a meeting between Kurt (the love of his life) and the woman who hoped to marry him some day soon.

Kurt took a fortifying swallow of coffee as the words "charity polo team" swam across his brain. He'd almost forgotten that David, as a billionaire, moved in the kind of society where playing polo – even for a charity – was considered as normal as him going to the gym for a workout.

"I hope you'll enjoy the performance then. We'll be doing a couple of pieces that you might be familiar with," he smiled at David, remembering that he was a music lover. "I'll be doing a duet, The Flower Duet from Delibes' Lakme, actually, and also Nessun Dorma."

"Nessun Dorma?" David's face lit up as he leaned forward to set his cup back on the tray. "I've never heard a counter tenor sing that before, only huge baritones." He smiled delightedly at Kurt. "Well, then, I will have something to look forward to."

Kurt blushed, pleased at David's reaction, and turned to grin at Puck. The tanned man was smirking over the rim of his coffee cup at him and when Kurt looked questioningly at him he simply winked. He continued, loving the look on David's face as he spoke of the upcoming performance.

"For an encore, if there is going to be one, I'll be doing Handel's Lascio ch'io panga." That piece was actually perfect for his voice that, even at his age, still had a rich, feminine sound. It was slow, romantic and, some had even said, sexy. He found himself wanting David to hear it, especially in the company of the Hon. Emma Smythe-Heffley!

The men chatted for a while before Puck announced he was going to give Kurt a tour of the house. David sprang to his feet, looking as if he were about to say something, then he just nodded and told them he had work to do in his office. He left the room so quickly Kurt felt a little off-balance and turned to look at Noah for an answer.

Puck only smiled, shrugged and ushered Kurt out the door, one hand resting in the small of the singer's back as he guided him out to the foyer and through another set of doors.

Dave, remembering the tray of coffee things, stepped back into the lounge to retrieve it. As he gathered the things, his eyes fell not on the paper with his supposed almost-fiancée but the one with the photo of Puck and Kurt he had been looking at the day before. He paused in his task, picked it up and flipped to the page and stood, staring at Kurt's sleepy-sexy face. Though the face of the driver wasn't clear, he knew that it was Puck who had taken the singer home from their outing. He threw the paper down, disgusted with himself for being a masochist.

He stared at the door through which the two men had left and sighed, his shoulders slumping. It had been so nice to talk with Kurt and he was glad that they had gotten the chance to say what was necessary to clear the air between them. He couldn't help the twinge of bitterness, though, at the thought that clearly, Puck had succeeded where he had failed in securing Kurt's affections.

He thought back to the way Kurt's beautiful face seemed to glow when he was talking about the upcoming gala and what he was going to perform. Dave had always found Kurt's voice to be especially sensual, filling him with dreams of what it would be like to be looked at with the love and desire he acted out on the stage with his female counterparts. There were times he sometimes thought his heart would burst, just listening to the recordings of the countertenor's voice in the solitude of his entertainment room.

Kurt had forgiven him but that was a long way from him accepting Dave as a friend, much less a romantic interest. Still, Dave mused, being satisfied with scraps was what he was willing to do for the sake of his continued friendship with Puck.

He took the coffee things to the kitchen, thankful that Puck had really cleaned up the place and headed to his office, wondering where the two men had got to in the tour of the huge house. He opened the door of his office/library and stopped short at the sight of Kurt lounging on one of the sofas and staring fixedly at a photo album.

Kurt looked up, his aquamarine gaze fixing David to the spot before he smiled.

Dave came inside fully and shut the door before heading over to his massive desk and the chair behind it. "I thought you were touring the place with Puck?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "We were, but he got a call from one of his 'hookups', I think it was."

Dave looked at him, a puzzled expression on his face. "Hookups, and you don't mind?"

Kurt shrugged. "Why should I? I told him I would wait in here until he got back." He held up the album and looked at Dave. "I hope you don't mind my looking at your photo albums?"

Dave, still trying to figure out why Kurt wasn't at least a little upset with Puck, shrugged and replied: "No, that's okay; I'd come over and explain who was who but I do have a few things to take care of right now."

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "When you're finished then. I'm having fun just trying to figure out the connections from the resemblances," and he ducked his head down again, turning the page slowly as he smiled to himself. He knew David was still a bit skittish around him and he found that he really wanted to put the other man at ease.

As he looked through the album, his mind wasn't really on the photos but on the man on the other side of the room. It was the oddest thing but Kurt actually felt comfortable with him. He recognized that part of his ease around David had to do with the fact that the other man's feelings for him gave Kurt an immense ego boost. He was self-aware enough to know that he liked having someone as powerful and attractive as David Karofsky panting after him.

Not that the man had made a move yet. No, things had just sort of leveled out between them and though they couldn't rewind time to a point before the unfortunate incident, they could at least try to move on now and see what happened.

Dave watched Kurt surreptitiously as he went through several documents that his personal assistant had required him to sign but his mind was only half on the job. Kurt had settled back with his legs stretched out on the sofa and the huge leather-bound album resting on his lap and he looked so much like he belonged there that Dave's heart ached.

He tried to concentrate but it was becoming increasingly difficult as every so often Kurt would let out a soft little giggle as he studied the photographs. Finally, Dave couldn't take it anymore and he got up and came across to the singer, settling himself gingerly beside him and leaning in a little to see what Kurt was currently sniggering at.

Kurt looked up from beneath his lashes and moved his legs a bit so Dave could slide a little closer, then shifted the album so the other man could see what he was finding so amusing. When Dave looked at the page he groaned and then chuckled softly, shaking his head as he tried to turn the page and ease his embarrassment.

"Now," Kurt laughed, his eyes gleaming as he teased David. "Tell me why you're in drag, please!"

Dave grimaced slightly and then smiled as Kurt laughed openly. Who would believe the two of them could share such a light-hearted moment? He grabbed the album from the giggling singer but explained: "I lost a bet, okay? It was in college and I had a roommate in senior year who would bet on anything."

Kurt swallowed the laughter that still tried to escape, the picture of David in a halter-top, miniskirt and boots forever etched onto his mind. The wig wasn't too bad either but David had no feminine attributes to carry off the look and his expression in the candid photo showed that he was painfully aware of that fact.

"Hell, I'm not a betting man, really, but she was just so damn smug that I was psyched into taking the bet."

"Well, tell me, what was it? What were you foolish enough to bet on?" Kurt watched the other man debate if he should spill. When he nudged him with his elbow David relented.

"Okay, okay. It was pool and I was – am – pretty good at it. Well, she bet that she could beat me in ten minutes. _Shediditineight_."

Kurt leaned forward slightly, sure he hadn't heard correctly. "What was that again?"

"I said she did it in eight!" He grinned ruefully as Kurt burst out laughing, tears springing to his eyes. "Hey, she was a damn hustler, alright!" He watched as Kurt continued giggling, though he did appear to be trying to stop. Every time the giggles slowed down, however, they'd start right back up when Kurt glanced at the photo of an uncomfortable-looking David trying to tug down the back of his miniskirt.

Dave was just happy that Kurt seemed to be enjoying himself, although right now it was at Dave's expense but, as he'd reminded himself earlier, he would take whatever he could get.

Kurt finally settled down a bit, however, but just as Puck entered the room, pocketing his phone, Kurt commented: "I like the wig, though," and he was off again in another fit of giggles.

Puck smiled as he came over and perched on the arm of the couch, leaning close to Kurt. He noticed the photo album lying between the two men and understood. "Oh, you saw the drag picture," and chuckled at the heightened color on his boss's face.

Eventually, the conversation moved on to the various people in the photos and Dave pointed out his parents, grandparents and various and sundry aunts, uncles and cousins. He didn't look really sad when he was pointing out his parents who Kurt knew had died in a car accident some time ago, but he was a little more subdued by the time they'd reached the last page.

Puck decided it was time for the cake and volunteered to serve it there in the library so Kurt wouldn't have to come out to the kitchen. His behavior seemed so uncharacteristically cheerful that Kurt looked over, puzzled, at David who only shrugged and went back to his desk, figuring he'd sign a couple more things while they waited on Puck and the cake.

Kurt wandered around the huge room, taking down and looking at various books that Dave told him his father had collected over many years. Dave watched him again, unable to help but admire the way the singer's clothes hugged him faithfully, the dark pants and boots enhancing the length of his legs. Before Kurt he'd never wanted any other man the way he did now and he knew he'd do anything for a chance to make love to him completely.

Holding one book in his hand, Kurt turned to ask David about it and stopped when he saw the way the other man was looking at him. Suddenly, Kurt remembered the look in David's eyes that time on the island when he'd brought them to orgasm, his large body shuddering on him, and the book fell to the carpet.

Dave felt his breath catch as he saw realization dawn on Kurt's stunned face; his blue-green eyes widened, moist pink lips parted and it was all Dave could do not to go over to him and pull that tight, hot body up to his. He wanted so much to taste Kurt, to hear those little sounds again that he made when he was coming; his jeans tightened and he clenched his fists, certain that if he said something now it would only be to beg.

Kurt's face flooded with color, his breath stopping at the memory of David's lips on his and god help him, the heat in his belly told him everything he didn't want to know right now. He rushed to the door, stammering an apology as he yanked it open. He flew past Noah who had just been about to enter with the cake (chocolate, Kurt's favorite, of course) and muttered quickly that he'd wait for him in the car.

When Puck entered the library it was to see Dave behind his desk with his head buried in his hands.

"What happened," he asked, stunned at the about-face between the two men. One moment they had been chuckling together like a drain, he leaves to get the cake and the next, one was fleeing and the other was looking as if he'd lost the business.

Dave looked up at him forlornly. "I really don't know," and the two men stared at the door through which Kurt had fled. Puck set down the cake along with the plates and forks and headed out himself, all the while shaking his head.

The last thing Dave heard was a muttered, "As bad as a woman!"

**TBC**

**A/N 2:** I'm trying to take things slowly to give Kurt a chance but the gravitational pull between him and Dave is enormous. I need to make Kurt's capitulation to his feelings as realistic as possible so it will be at least one more chapter before things of a slashy nature occur between them. I promise, though, for those who expressed concern – no more Puckurt moments.


	18. Chapter 18

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Ten

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**A/N 1**: Guys, I think I have the best readers/reviewers! Thank you all so much for your input. You really do inspire me so keep them coming. They only make me work faster.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

Wednesday's matinee performance came and went as they all did: wonderful music, spectacular singing and rousing applause. What made this Wednesday different from all previous Wednesdays since they'd opened in the West End was that Kurt's understudy went on for him.

When Rex, the company's director had asked Kurt if he'd been feeling alright, he hadn't seemed very convinced as Kurt's normally pale skin had appeared almost translucent. In addition, the shadows beneath Kurt's eyes had returned and the older, endlessly harassed man could only send Kurt back home to bed with the admonition that he should actually get some sleep.

Kurt assured him that he would be okay to perform that night and, indeed, the rehearsal earlier with his duet partner Padma had gone very well. So Kurt left the theatre and headed back to the flat, determined to relax, get some sleep and give himself a mini spa treatment before the gala at 8 that night.

If he were more into self-deception, he would say he didn't know what was wrong with him. However, as he was almost always painfully honest with himself at least, he knew the cause of his discontentment lay mostly with himself – and partially with David Karofsky.

When he'd fled the library, leaving a dismayed David behind and no doubt a confused Puck, Kurt had been struggling to contain not just embarrassment but what he felt was a wholly inappropriate arousal. He'd turned and seen David's hazel eyes almost devouring him as he stood there and his body had betrayed him by bringing up the memory of them getting each other off back on the island.

There'd also been an element of confusion further muddying the whole thing for him because a part of him couldn't understand why his body was so determined to derail his plans to keep Karofsky at arms' length. He couldn't remember the last time he'd reacted so quickly to anyone – and simply from a look, at that!

Damn! Now tonight was the gala, he was scheduled to perform at least three times, and there was no way he could either back out or, worse, avoid David. David and The Hon. Emma whatever-whatever, he sneered to himself. As he guided the car through London's midday traffic, he thought of all those blue-bloods who were still hanging out for an infusion of American cash, even in this day and age.

He had no doubt this Emma person did find David attractive – really, who wouldn't – but even without meeting her, Kurt could just bet she'd be the type to find the man's financial assets far more intriguing than his physical ones.

Kurt pulled into the curb outside his flat and thought about the night to come. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing David so soon after he'd embarrassed himself and behaved like a gauche child, after David had gone to all that trouble to not only cook a really great lunch but to bake his favorite dessert as well. Kurt slapped the steering wheel hard and cursed beneath his breath. He really had to get hold of himself. He was usually a much more composed person, not really given to blowing suddenly hot and cold or being vicious or bitchy. He did have a temper but that seemed par for the course for most stage performers who thrived on feedback from a live audience. It was totally different from performing and recording in front of cameras, which always seemed less personal and a bit less interactive.

Still, something about David Karofsky just stripped away all his hard-won self-control and made him react on a level he had never done with any other lover.

He caught his breath as his mind replayed that last bit. Lover.

Is that what David was in his mind? After that one stupid weekend on an island whose name he didn't even know?

Kurt leapt out of the car and tore upstairs, barely waiting to hear the street door shut as he searched for his house keys. He let himself in and immediately fixed a drink – whisky this time, not some blasted genteel sherry. He flung himself down on his couch, sipping and scowling into the middle distance while he tried to make sense of the bombshell his mind just dropped on him.

Was it possible that, because he knew David was in love with him, his mind saw him as belonging to Kurt? Was that where that anger towards The Honorable Emma and her ilk came from? Jesus! His mind was one fucked up place if that were true.

He couldn't deny that when Puck had shown him the picture of the beautiful blonde that the twinge he'd felt was pain. He'd buried it and ignored it because, seriously, that was just plain ridiculous. He was not supposed to care that Karofsky was probably going to marry the woman and churn out fat little blonde babies who would have their mother's blue blood and their father's amazing eyebrows.

What the f***?

Kurt choked as the fiery liquid went down the wrong way and he gasped and coughed until he'd cleared his air passages.

Oh, god, no, he really was going mental! Kurt was profoundly ashamed of himself for his mind's carryings ons and vowed to ignore it – at least until it came to its senses. Suddenly he started to second guess his decision to meet with David, wondering if maybe he hadn't been as emotionally ready as he'd thought. He brooded on that for a bit, drank the last of the golden liquid and headed back to bed, promising himself to get a good few hours' sleep if it was the last thing he did.

KHDK

The last seductively beautiful notes of Handel's Lascia Ch'io Panga resonated throughout the auditorium. Kurt had stood silently in the glowing light as the orchestra drew out the closing notes, knowing that as soon as they finished, the audience would erupt in a thunderous ovation. How did he know? They'd done it six minutes before, hence the current encore which he was happy to provide. He was in no hurry to get to the social part of the night where he had to meet and greet the members of the opera company's board and dignitaries from the city as well as the usual opera aficionados.

The applause rolled over him, lifting his spirits and bringing his beautiful, famously serene smile to his face. He acknowledged the shouts quite graciously tonight, spurred on by the thought that he'd never performed better and none of his nerves had shown through.

As the heavy curtains fell for the last time, he ran quickly backstage to his dressing room. The other performers had already changed and refreshed themselves before heading out to the foyer where the catering company had set up for the guests' arrival. The place was quiet and Kurt hurried to change, cleaning off the stage makeup and reapplying a light coating of his own more natural-looking base.

He slid quickly into his outfit for the night, deciding that after the magnificence of the costumes he would keep it simple and devastatingly elegant. This meant, for him of course, the outfit was all black. The pants fit him like a glove and settled perfectly over his high-sheen dress shoes. The top was extremely severe in cut – designed similarly to a matador's jacket but without the tail – and coming only to his waist. It had a high Nehru collar that framed his long, pale neck perfectly but the most interest feature was the fact that it had no closures except for one fastening made of braided black rope that slid over a gleaming black button.

Kurt examined himself from all angles in his full-length mirror and declared himself very satisfied. He liked the way the jacket hugged his shoulders without bunching but was especially pleased that the only time his gleaming skin peeked through the front opening was when he raised his arm. Standing still, nothing showed but if he lifted his arm to take a sip or nibble on the delicious canapés that were no doubt being served, one could glimpse skin from his throat down to his sternum.

The pants were perfectly tailered as well; the fit across his hips and backside was smooth but not indecently tight and he was satisfied that those who said his ass was his best feature would probably love the way the material hugged it.

The color in his cheeks was still fairly high from his dash backstage after that rousing ovation so he only added a touch of gloss to his lips and then declared himself ready. He headed out and up towards the front of the huge building, hearing the volume of the noise increase as he got closer to the foyer. It was a happy sound; the lighter ring of the women's laughter complemented by the deeper bass of the men and, overlaying all that, the sound of music piping through the system. He could also smell the food and he was looking forward to having something to eat as he was feeling ravenous.

He pushed through the swing door to the front of house and paused to look around, checking for familiar faces as he did so. Deciding to get himself at least a glass of champagne before starting his rounds, he headed over to the long tables set up at the far walls. He slid through the throng, nodding here and throwing out a 'hi' there and then he was standing in front of rows of wine glasses and gleaming buckets with bottles of champagne.

As he helped himself he felt someone sidle up to him but he took a quick sip before turning to greet the newcomer. His eyes slid up a broad chest covered by the obligatory designer tuxedo and bow tie, up a determined chin, past a smiling mouth and narrow nose until they collided with gleaming hazel ones. He blinked rapidly as he realized who was standing there smiling at him and he nearly choked.

He swallowed quickly, coughed a little and raised a pink face to David, trying for a smile that might just have turned out more as a grimace.

"Hello, Kurt." Dave found standing so close to Kurt to be intoxicating but it was unavoidable in the after-show crush. He couldn't stop his eyes from sliding down the younger man's exposed throat, noticing the thrumming pulse and fighting an insane urge to lick it.

Kurt for his part was unable to stop himself from noticing that David looked absolutely doable in his Tom Ford tuxedo but it was the warm expression lighting his hazel eyes that made his pulse leap.

"David, hi! Uhm…" he coughed again, wishing the floor would just swallow him and put him out of his misery. The memory of the last time he'd been in this man's company and how he'd left so precipitously popped up to mortify him and he only hoped no one else was witnessing his near spontaneous combustion.

David simply smiled and continued. "Do I need to tell you how great you were tonight?" His hazel eyes were almost gold as he grinned at Kurt. "Seriously, I'd heard Jaroussky sing Laschia Ch'io Panga about ten years ago and he was pretty good, but you blew us away tonight."

Kurt groaned to himself: _Oh, Lord, kill me now!_ He had a kink for men who liked his kind of singing and David was definitely pushing several buttons right now. He had to do something to compose himself and as he muttered a thank-you to the man, he looked around at the other patrons, hoping to be rescued.

David grinned as he realized how discomfited his praise was making Kurt but it only amused him. He couldn't understand how Kurt could be so affected by compliments when he'd just stood on that stage for several minutes while people yelled "bravo, bravo" as if it were going out of style.

Kurt took a careful sip of the champagne and cleared his throat, his mouth taking over. "So, did your date enjoy the evening as well?"

He tightened his lips as he waited for David to respond, wanting to kick himself for even bringing up that woman! David immediately looked around for her over the heads of the crowd but apparently she wasn't in his line of sight. He turned back and told Kurt to wait, he'd go fetch her and Kurt nodded.

As soon as the other man moved off, Kurt turned to scan the room for the tables with the hors d'oeuvres. Seeing a line of people moving along another wall, he figured that was where the food was and headed there. He wasn't particularly interested in meeting the blonde and he was hungry so food was his current priority.

He pushed his way through the throng, stopping every now and then when someone grabbed him to utter more congratulations or introduce him to someone or other, but eventually he reached the line and took up a small plate and fork. He still kept one eye on the room, though, not wanting David to sneak up on him again. This time he'd probably choke on some little puff pastry thing, thereby expiring from both the food and embarrassment.

Having collected his food, he moved over to a mixed group of singers and musicians, sliding into a small gap so he felt as if he was safely ensconced behind a barrier of bodies. The group was in high spirits, congratulating each other on a good night and making plans for their upcoming break. The company was going to Italy for a three-week gig and the women in the group – and Kurt – were excited about the shopping opportunities there.

Kurt eventually relaxed his vigilance, getting caught up in the group's light-hearted chatter, but he still kept an eye out for David's whereabouts. When the others started to drift away and form other smaller groups as always happens at these huge events, Kurt found himself in a small pocket of silence. As he turned to look for somewhere to deposit his plate and cocktail fork, his eyes fell on a striking couple on the other side of the room.

David was standing with the same blonde Kurt recognized as The Hon. Emma Smythe-Heffley and his breath caught in his throat. As he watched she turned her face up to David, a stunning smile spreading across her face before she laughed at whatever he had just said to her. The thing that made a shaft of pain burn through Kurt was the way David looked at her. The affection was so clear for all to see, it was obvious they were a couple, and a beautiful one at that.

Kurt felt somehow cut adrift as he watched unwillingly, the two unaware of his scrutiny. Just as he thought to turn away, David looked up, still smiling, and his gaze locked with Kurt's.

He didn't know how long they stood staring at each other but someone passed between them and broke the connection. Kurt dragged in a deep breath, wondering if maybe he was coming down with something because now he felt queasy. Or maybe he shouldn't have had the champagne before eating something… maybe.

He spun around and headed for the front doors of the huge building, feeling as if the air was too close and as if he was near to tears. He placed the plate and champagne glass on the nearest table and headed out into the cool night air, thankful also for the sudden drop off in sound. He stopped at the top of the shallow steps and then moved to rest against one of the huge columns. Traffic whipped past but he couldn't seem to hear them, just as he didn't hear someone calling his name.

Kurt wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He'd never felt so under siege before; it was as if his own mind and body were in a war against him. His control was hanging by a thread and he could feel the tell-tale burn of imminent tears at the back of his nose. He leaned against the pillar, taking deep breaths to stave them off and looked up in shock when he felt his arm being grabbed.

He spun around, his other hand coming up swiftly to hit his attacker but it was grabbed just as he realized it was David who'd come after him. David stared at him in confusion and concern, taking in the pale face and wide eyes brimming with tears.

"Kurt, my god, what happened?"

Kurt only stared at him, unable to squeeze out a word to save his life, a tear spilling over and rolling down a smooth, pale cheek. David was frightened; he didn't know what was wrong. Kurt had left so abruptly and now he looked on the verge of collapse. He tried again.

"Are you hurt, sick?" He watched as Kurt tried to collect himself, the singer pulling away and wrapping his arms around his slender waist. He waited, hoping that he would eventually speak, all the while his heart was hammering in his throat.

Finally, Kurt looked back at him, his pink lips in a tight line. His voice was very soft when he said, "Sh-she's very beauti-ful," and David would have taken it as a compliment if only Kurt's voice hadn't broken on the last word.

He nodded before tilting his head, studying Kurt's facial expression and body language. Something was going on with Kurt and given the way the singer had left his house so abruptly on Monday, he was intrigued enough to try and figure it out.

Kurt, fidgeting under the scrutiny, decided to head back inside to collect his things before heading home. "I'm okay, really. I'll just go get my things and head home. I'm bushed," his voice sounded light but a little strained to Dave's ears.

Dave took a small device from his pocket and pressed it before looking up at Kurt. "This is to call my driver; I'm pushing off too." He paused at the enquiring look on Kurt's face.

"Did Noah drive you tonight?"

Dave looked at him, a little confused. "No, he left for the U.S. yesterday. Didn't he tell you?" That was odd behavior for people who were seeing each other, he thought, a little taken aback. Kurt's own puzzled face turned back toward him.

"No, why should he have told me? I haven't seen him since he dropped me off on Monday." He ducked his head as he hated bringing attention to his juvenile behavior.

Dave stared at him but Kurt's body language was so closed off, he didn't feel questioning him at the moment on his personal business with Puck would go over very well. He stepped closer to the other man, unable to help himself as he stared into Kurt's blue-grey-green eyes.

"I'm leaving for Dubai tomorrow. I should have left today but Emma wanted to attend this thing," he looked up at the theatre's façade and shrugged. "I don't get to see her often so I figured this was a small enough thing to do for her." He watched a number of expressions flit across Kurt's beautiful face, none of them staying long enough for him to figure them out.

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms more tightly around his waist, the action tugging at one side of hid jacket and revealing more skin than he apparently realized. David's eyes dropped to the tantalizing flesh gleaming between the jacket's black panels and heat flared inside him, causing his eyes to darken.

His breath quickened and he took a step closer to Kurt, unable to help himself and the singer looked up at him quizzically. David stopped a few steps away, his eyes roaming Kurt's body hungrily before returning to his face. He started to say something, apparently thought better of it and glanced at the door.

Kurt held his breath, having finally recognized the look on David's face and wondered if the man was about to kiss him. They were standing in full view of the theatre's doors and passersby on the street below but Kurt knew deep down that if David had made another move towards him, Kurt would have met him halfway, damn any observers. David didn't move any closer, however, just stood there looking at Kurt longingly.

Kurt's head dropped but then he raised it quickly, about to damn his pride to hell as well as all propriety. His body seemed to be craving David's and though he didn't understand it, it was too powerful to resist. He licked his lips before parting them to tell David just that when suddenly the door opened and several patrons surged out, chatting and laughing. With them was Emma who looked around before sighting David.

"Davey, there you are!" Her aristocratic voice carried on the clear night air, breaking the tension between the two men. It felt to Kurt as if he'd been doused in cold water and he spun away, turning his face to look out at the street as if he were waiting on a cab.

David felt his heart sink; he had a feeling Kurt was about to say something important, judging from the look on his face and now he felt as if the moment was lost forever. He tried to smile as Emma glided over to him, one slender arm going around his waist and the other patting his chest possessively.

"Yes, I just needed some air. Ahm, let me introduce you." He waited for Kurt to turn back to them and continued. "Emma, this is Kurt Hummel; we saw him perform earlier. Kurt, this is the Honorable Emma Smythe-Heffley."

Emma was an intelligent, observant woman. When she had come out with the other patrons, she'd immediately noticed the tense way in which both men had been facing each other. She didn't know what was happening but she felt it would be wise to find out… and soon. The young singer looked at her with a face devoid of any emotion save that which was politeness itself and felt a little cold thrill run down her back.

Kurt smiled as he took the hand she held out to him. It was the same cool, beautiful smile he gave to the photographers, the interviewers, paparazzi, etc., with very little personality but a great deal of charm to it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She frowned slightly at the sound of his light, seductive voice, recognizing perhaps subconsciously that she was in the presence of a rival. "Did you enjoy the performance tonight?" His gorgeous eyes looked directly into hers as they squared off, David almost forgotten.

She smiled before answering, a slight coolness coming into her own features. "Immensely, though I must say..." and she paused as if a little puzzled by something that had just struck her as odd: "I am a somewhat surprised that the pieces you did were ones usually performed by women. You were quite superb, though."

Kurt dipped his head a little in acknowledgement of both the compliment and the jibe. It wasn't the first time someone had commented on his predilection for singing pieces presumably written for women, and it wouldn't be the last either. His answer was patronising in the extreme.

"I'm surprised how few people," and here he broke off to flick a quick admiring glance at David as if he couldn't help himself; "actually understand that the spirit that uplifts truly beautiful music is gender neutral. Love is love and – not to sound clichéd or anything – knows no boundaries."

Her smile this time was a little more forced but she nodded stiffly as if acknowledging the hit and turned to David. "Oh, well said!" Her pleasant little laugh would have probably appeared gracious to anyone watching from a distance, but Kurt knew better. She turned to Dave, that possessive hand rubbing up the man's sleeve. "Darling, didn't you say you were leaving early?"

David shook himself mentally and stepped back into the game. It had been very enlightening to see these two square off against each other. He was a little confused, though, as to why Kurt had been so passive aggressive and really, it was very out of character for Emma as well.

"Yes, I was telling Kurt that I'll be off tomorrow, actually, when you came out." He winced; it sounded almost as if he were explaining himself. When he saw two different eyebrows rise in an identical movement, he knew he'd been caught.

"Oh, I see. You know, sweetie, you didn't actually say how you happen to know Mr. Hummel," she paused and waited, knowing David would rush to fill in the silence, and she wasn't disappointed.

As Kurt looked at him with steely eyes, Dave swallowed and moved to take her arm. "Oh, didn't I? Yes, well, he's a friend of Puck's, actually."

He started to head down the steps, looking back at Kurt apologetically as he helped Emma towards the limo that had pulled up for them.

An imp of mischief landed on Kurt's shoulder and he called out in a clear, pleasant, ringing tone. "Oh, David," and when the man turned back to him, surprise on his face, he finished: "I was so sorry about Monday. You'll simply have to make me another cake soon, won't you?"

He turned and headed back inside, giggling as he heard a haughty, "Cake, what cake?"

Let him explain that and see if she believes him, he smirked to himself. The smile slid off his face though as he stormed backstage to collect his things. The man had said he was in love with him but he was courting some frigid, po-faced bitch and_ and_

He stopped in his tracks as he didn't realize either what he wanted or what he was going to do.

David Karofsky had him so confused he didn't know whether he was coming or going and if that woman had waited just one more damn minute, he would have got the chance to find out.

KHDK

In the back of the limousine, David had his face turned to the heavily tinted window, not seeing the passing scenery and not caring at all. His mind was reeling with Kurt's actions. If what he suspected were true, it seemed that Kurt wasn't so indifferent towards him after all.

He tuned out Emma's snobbish rant about "jumped up little singers" and smiled to himself. His trip was scheduled to last about two weeks but if he could work things out satisfactorily, he would get to come back sooner. He had a theory to test out and that required him seeing one temperamental singer named Kurt Hummel.

That beautiful, headstrong diva wouldn't know what had hit him but David Karofsky was determined now to do everything in his power to win his prize.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Eleven

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**A/N 1**: I have so many people to thank for their input, I wouldn't have space for the chapter. Thanks, you wonderful folks, and keep those reviews coming.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

Dave's business in Dubai kept him distracted for most of the two weeks he was over there. Most. The other times when he wasn't meeting with businessmen, going over construction plans for his newest hotel or heading out to the future site of said hotel, he was thinking about the most important person in his life.

Kurt Hummel.

Dave had gone over every second of every moment of interaction he'd had with the fascinating singer and he was almost a hundred per cent sure the other man had started to return his feelings. Still, Dave wanted a chance to court the younger man and get to know him beyond what he'd learned over the years from a distance. He was certain that Kurt was as complex as he was talented and beautiful, and he wanted to spend as much time with him as the situation allowed.

The situation was a little odd because at this moment, Dave was certain that his security boss and sometime driver and confidante, Puck, was also interested in the singer. The two had been on a couple of dates as far as Dave knew but strangely they didn't seem to be romantically serious. Dave was a little reluctant to come right out and ask Puck; hey, a man had his pride and Puck had already seen him at his lowest after the island fiasco.

Dave determined that, as soon as the opportunity presented itself, he would face Puck and ask him what was going on between him and Kurt. Kurt's unexpected reactions to Dave on two occasions made him feel that the other man was not that indifferent toward him but whether those feelings could develop into something deeper was left to be seen.

KHDK

Emma Smythe-Heffley had been doing her homework in the two weeks that David was away. All her internal alarms had gone off that night she'd met that jumped-up little singer at the Palladium. David had been frustratingly quiet on the subject of Kurt Hummel when he had seen her home that night and he'd been so distant that he'd actually turned down her invitation to come in for a nightcap.

The next day she'd done everything she could to find out who exactly Kurt Hummel was; she had not been happy to find that the pale-skinned singer was a true diva, being the principal performer with the famous opera company. She herself did not move in that circle as she was not really an aficionado of the theatre, so she was justified in not realizing that he was, in actuality, quite a star in his realm.

She had taken it upon herself to actually attend one of the performances of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' and jealousy and anger roiled in her stomach when she heard the rapturous ovations at the end of the singer's performance. She had always known of David's love for music but never in her craziest imaginings would she have thought a rival for his affections would be a singer!

Her aristocratic upbringing meant that she was very aware of all the permutations of human sexuality so the fact that said singer was a man had not fazed her at all. It was just that she had so set her sights on David Karofsky and his lovely billions that she had assumed that, with him being American and therefore not very socially aware, he would be grateful that someone of her class and breeding had deigned to give him the time of day.

Now she seethed at the thought of Kurt succeeding where she had failed. When she closed her eyes most nights the memory of the two men's tense posture outside the Palladium that night morphed into a vision of Dave making love to the other man, his long, pale legs wrapped tightly around Dave's hips, taking everything that had been meant for her!

She and her father desperately needed David's money and she herself was not averse to sex with the man. He was at least her type; he was big and muscular and quite handsome with his dark curly hair and hazel eyes. She herself was very tall for a woman and it had not always been easy to find someone who was the perfect physical foil for her own statuesque beauty. David was undeniably sexy and she'd thought herself extremely lucky when her brothers' friend had started showing some slight interest in her all those years ago. She'd tried her level best to get him to the altar over those same years but he'd always seemed gun shy.

Now she wondered if his sexuality was going to be an obstacle in her plans to get him down the aisle but she was willing to overlook his need for Kurt as a bit of fluff on the side if she could get him to make her Mrs. David Karofsky. Hmmm, that wasn't such a bad plan on the surface of it; she just had to watch and see how deeply the singer got his hooks into her man before she took steps to get rid of him. Yes, she'd just have to wait for David to return from Dubai and then she would know how best to proceed.

KHDK

Puck was back in England after a week in the US sorting out a couple of glitches in one of the new security programs they had recently implemented. It was not necessarily a complex operation but he had been just ever so slightly distracted with thoughts of what he'd find when he got back to England.

He hadn't told Kurt he was leaving for a few days but he'd planned on checking in with the little diva on his return. For some reason, though, Kurt had been avoiding him; or at least it seemed that way. He had found out that the company was winding up its season in London and making plans for Italy so he could guess Kurt was actually quite busy. However, every time that the two had tried to come up with an arrangement to see each other for a drink, their schedules couldn't ever seem to synchronize at all.

Puck smiled to himself as he thought about the singer, missing the fiery temperament, not to mention the hot little body that Puck had promised he would not make a move on. To that end he'd paid a visit – a booty call – if you will, to one of his favorite people and they'd spent a couple of nights working out Puck's frustrations in quite a satisfactory way.

He was not into Kurt anywhere as intensely as his boss, Dave, so he had been able to put the singer out of his mind for a while. Since, however, he was really quite determined to get the two men to move beyond the past and get their act together, he had to at least see Kurt at some point. To this end, he had just left another voicemail message on Kurt's mobile, setting up a time and a location where they'd meet and have drinks. He told him he wouldn't await a reply, just that Kurt should make it there if he had the time.

He was interested to see if Kurt was, in fact, avoiding him, though he couldn't see a reason for such an action. Kurt knew he wouldn't put any moves on him anymore; the singer had made it quite clear he wasn't interested. Therefore, something else must be going on and Puck wanted to find out from Kurt exactly what that was. How could he help him and Dave if he wasn't kept informed of any new developments?

Puck chuckled at the thought that he was turning into a regular yenta; his Nana would be so proud, he smirked to himself. The truth of the matter was that he felt life was too short to waste and he truly liked both men; if he could help, the Hon. Emma notwithstanding, he was determined to try.

His mind wandered to the buxom blonde and then he remembered that the woman would have met Kurt the night of the Palladium shindig. He suddenly had a feeling that maybe more had happened than he'd realized, and remembering what the diva and the woman's personalities were like, wondered if there had been a clash that he hadn't heard about.

Oh, yes, he smiled deviously; he would definitely track Kurt down now and find out what had happened. Kurt would have no choice but to spill and let Uncle Puck help him out. This was going to be fun!

KHDK

Kurt Hummel was back on form; his colleagues parted before his headlong approach to the director's office and wondered what had got the diva on the warpath now. The singer's usually pale cheeks were red and his eyes glowed with an unholy light as he stormed into Rex's sanctum sanctorum and pushed rudely past the man's secretary.

Rex had been waiting for his principal singer, having got a heads-up from the receptionist on the desk at the front of the theatre. He sighed and rubbed his face, wondering if maybe this year was the year of his retirement. He didn't think he was up to the constant drama (pun intended) of dealing with a bunch of prima donnas day in and day out, chief of whom was Kurt Hummel.

When the singer slammed into his office, he turned to him with a neutral expression on his face, and waited for the onslaught he was sure was coming. However, Kurt surprised him by simply flinging himself into the chair before his desk and lowering his face wearily into his hands. Rex sighed; oh god, the suffering martyr act, he thought, and waited for Kurt to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

He'd always loved Kurt's face not just for its obvious beauty of form but for its ability to convey the most emotion with the simplest of expressions. Now was no exception and Kurt's eyes took on a softly suffering look that was designed to illicit the utmost remorse in any viewer. Rex chuckled inwardly as he realized that he himself was still not immune to those eyes swimming in even the slightest suggestion of tears and braced himself.

Kurt spoke quietly, his voice resonant with emotion. "A command performance, Rex; really, in this day and age?"

The effect he was going for was spoiled slightly by the fact that real anger seeped through on the last part of the question. Rex nodded at the singer and prepared to defend himself.

"Not just a command performance, either. A 'royal' command performance which you know we are obliged to do."

Kurt huffed and sighed, dropping the act but proceeding to glare at his company's director. His soft pink lips pulled thin in a sneer as he replied: "You know, I used to think King William was cool, nothing like his old fart of a father, Charles, but what the hell is he on about now? When the hell was the last time we had a command performance in this country? Ugh!"

Rex nodded in agreement and attempted to calm his favorite singer. "Well you know Her Royal Highness Princess Kate is trying to reinstitute what she calls a sense of 'national pride' back into the Brits. I suppose she persuaded him that this was another necessary step. You know, dazzle the peasants although the economy is tanking and the country is in deep shit." He shrugged: "Rulers have always done that, only now we're a part of the drama because we've been in the spotlight so much. Thanks to you, I might add."

He watched as Kurt bristled, not a bit remorseful that he was blaming Kurt's popularity for attracting the monarchy's notice. Kurt huffed and sat back, folding his arms and nibbling at a cuticle, a habit that Rex thought he'd got rid of a long time ago. His diva seemed a little tired beneath the posturing and he felt a little bad for the other man. He knew that things were going on with Kurt but since the singer hadn't confided in him, there wasn't much he could do to help.

Kurt looked back up and asked what they were going to present for the King and his consort, the Duchess of Cambridge, the beautiful and former Kate Middleton. He was a little tired of the social whirl that he had once used to love and his mind wandered, unbidden, to the thought of a certain house with rose-colored bricks that glowed in the sunlight. If his body tightened annoyingly at the thought of the owner of the same house, he tried to ignore it and focus on the situation at hand. David Karofsky was not a part of his life and if his libido would simply get with the program, he'd be a hell of a lot happier.

As Rex outlined his ideas on what the company would perform for the upcoming gala – which was to be broadcast to the nation, naturally – his thoughts clung to the last time he'd seen David. He frowned at the remembered turmoil of wanting the man yet having to be cool and distant, especially as he knew how much David wanted to be with him. His pride could hardly let him reconcile the fact that he lusted after someone who, for all intents and purposes, was practically engaged to be married.

Rex droned on about having to choose between a traditional operatic performance and a more modern presentation and Kurt nodded in all the right spots. He would be ashamed to admit to anyone that he couldn't stop thinking about the billionaire and the fact that he was still uncertain whether he wanted to be with the man or just fuck him and get it out of their systems.

As he thought on it more, he realized that David would probably not want just one night; Kurt was confident that if he called the man up right now he wouldn't turn him down but Kurt was proud. He wanted David to actively pursue him. Deep down, Kurt had always enjoyed the feeling of power that came from knowing he was so desired, the other felt forced to pursue him. He knew it was a screwed-up way of thinking and he blamed it on his diva genes.

Still, with their complicated past, he wondered if David would have the courage to chase after him; after all, look what had happened the last time he tried something like that. Regret soured Kurt's mood even further at the thought that his reaction to the whole situation had probably put David off for life; he wished fervently – and not for the first time – that he could turn back time and, therefore, change the outcome.

Rex glanced over at the singer's distracted expression, knowing that whatever was gnawing at Kurt would not affect the singer's professionalism. Kurt's problems had never showed up on the stage with him and that, along with his immense talent, was what made working with him such a good experience. Now he concluded their impromptu meeting by letting Kurt know he would inform him and the company soon about the decision he had come to regarding their command performance.

Kurt nodded at the older man and left the office, still in a slight funk. As he walked past the secretary, he gave her a little wave and a soft smile, apologizing silently for his earlier behavior. He continued downstairs and headed to his car and just as he got in he realized his phone had vibrated with a message.

Kurt activated his ear bud and listened to the message, realizing it was another one from Puck. This time he didn't delete it but played it again. Hmmm, maybe if he met up with Puck it would clarify some things for him and then he could make a decision one way or another about what he wanted to do. As he thought on it, he pulled out into the traffic and headed home. He would take a quick shower before meeting with Puck and just the act of making a decision, though a minor one, seemed to put his mind at ease.

KHDK

When Kurt walked into the hotel bar an hour later, he was greeted by a grinning Puck who stood to hug him briefly before ushering him into a seat. The two men ordered their drinks and then sat back, grinning at each other.

"You look good, Noah; you haven't been working too hard, I take it?" Kurt sipped his martini and smiled at the other man. Noah did look good; the tanned and muscular man was as hot as ever, Kurt recognized, but strangely it had no effect on him. It was almost like looking at a beautiful painting and being able to recognize the painter's brilliance, and then walking on to look at another, equally brilliant painting.

Puck smiled as he took in Kurt's appearance. The diva was hot in anything he wore but Puck especially loved him in things that revealed his throat and collar bones. Kurt had taken off his coat to reveal a soft, knitted blue top that made his eyes glow in his pale-skinned face. The lush pink lips were curved into a warmer version of his Madonna smile (Puck had once heard it described as such) and he seemed to relax as he sipped his drink.

"Thanks; I have been getting into it but it is stuff I love so it's all good." He went on to talk about his trip home to the US and his regret that he hadn't had time to visit his mom and grandma. Kurt nodded his understanding; he hadn't visited his dad in a while either, and the two men bonded a bit over their mutual regret at not finding more time for family in the face of their demanding careers.

Eventually, Puck moved on to the topic that was uppermost in both of their minds – David Karofsky.

"So, princess, have you seen the boss since his return from Dubai?" He lifted an eyebrow at Kurt's sudden change of expression. Was that a blush? Puck wondered what that was about but he didn't push, just continued to stare at Kurt while waiting for a reply.

Kurt fiddled with the stem of his martini glass and looked away, wondering how much his face was giving away. He cleared his throat and asked for a refill. Puck recognized it as a stalling tactic but called the waiter over anyway for refills.

Kurt sipped the new drink but then looked up, straight at Puck. Puck was not expecting what came out of the singer's mouth, that was for damn sure!

"Is David going to marry the Hon. Emma?"

Puck gaped stupidly for a few seconds then shook his head, puzzled. "What?" He had planned to ease into the whole conversation about this thing between Kurt and his boss, with a possible side mention of the woman's plans, but this straightforward question kind of threw him for a loop.

Kurt simply stared at him, his face stony but his eyes blazing at Puck. Puck scrambled to get his thoughts in order and to figure how best to answer the diva. He stalled.

"Uhm, why do you want to know?"

Kurt actually stared at him as if he thought Puck was a moron. "Noah, I'm in no fucking mood for your games. Answer me!"

Whew! Puck sat back; he had heard of the legendary temper but had never had it directed at him. The other man might be smaller than him but at the moment he actually feared for his balls. Kurt looked as if he was one second away from ripping two of Puck's favorite appendages away if he didn't answer him immediately!

"Hey, hey, calm down, princess. I really don't know, okay. I think even the boss doesn't know the answer to that one. Jesus!" He took a deep draught of his whisky, almost finishing it before sitting back. Kurt had calmed slightly at his admission but he still seemed a little on edge.

Puck looked seriously at the other man. "What happened at that Palladium thing, anyway? I haven't talked to the boss much since I've been back and it's not something I would normally bring up."

Kurt savored the last of his drink before looking at Noah, his eyes narrowing and the faintest sneer tracing his lips. "I met the Hon. Emma Smythe-Heffley."

Puck waited for Kurt to say more and when he didn't, he raised an eyebrow enquiringly. "Well? And…" but Kurt simply flicked an elegant hand in dismissal.

"And nothing. We were introduced and then they left." He stared intently at his manicure, absently wondering if maybe he needed another one soon.

Puck stared at him disbelievingly. Somehow, knowing the man in front of him even a little, there was no way that that was all that had happened. He tried to pry.

"So, what did you think of her? She's gorgeous, huh?" He hid a smile as Kurt's fiery eyes nearly ignited the air between them.

"Pfft, if you like frigid!" One hand flew to his mouth and his eyes widened as he realized how very malicious that had sounded. He flushed as he watched Noah gape at him and then burst out laughing.

Kurt was mortified. He hadn't planned to come across as some jealous hoyden but that was exactly what he sounded like.

"Oh, Noah, I didn't mean it like that… I mean, I didn't… ugh, damnit!" Kurt watched Noah try to compose himself and pondered if he should order another martini. _Maybe not, at this rate I'd be blurting out to him how much I want David. Argh!_

The silence stretched until he realized Noah was staring at him, twin expressions of shock and curiosity on his face. "What?"

Puck tried hard not to laugh and struggled with his next words. It was useless; he just had to let it out. "You know you just said that last part out loud, right?"

Kurt frowned, something he tried not to do because he didn't want forehead lines. "What last part?"

Puck laughed like a loon for a full minute before spluttering: "The part where you finally admit how much you want Dave?"

He took pity on the chagrined young singer and indicated silently to the waiter that they wanted refills. Kurt had his head in his hands and Puck wasn't sure but he could swear he heard: "Kill me now!"

"Hey, hey, relax. I knew already, princess." He grinned as he watched Kurt's head fly up, eyes narrowed and a pout already in place on those luscious lips.

"What do you mean you knew already? I'm only just trying to come terms with it myself!" He grabbed the martini as soon as the waiter placed it in front of him and downed it in one go.

"No-no-no, sweetheart, go easy on that stuff! Y'know what, let's get you out of here." He grabbed Kurt's arm, stopping him from reaching for Puck's whisky and after dropping some bills on the table – enough to cover their tab – he dragged the protesting singer out the door into the fresh air.

Kurt straightened up a bit and pulled his arm away, the pout still in place and looking flustered and adorable. At least that was what Puck thought; not so much the people who had to dodge out of Kurt's way as he was now storming up the street to where he'd left his car.

Puck hurried after him and managed to grab his arm as he was about to put the key in the lock. "No you don't, you are not driving home like this!" He hauled Kurt around and led him over to his own car, depositing the tipsy singer in the passenger seat before scurrying around to get in himself.

Kurt's head lolled against the headrest as he mumbled to himself before turning to Puck, his big eyes pleading. "Do you think I ruined my chances with him? Be straight with me here."

Puck chuckled at the wording but considered the essence of the question before replying. "I can't know that for sure, princess."

Kurt sighed forlornly. "I know he's in love with me, he's been pretty clear about that. The thing is, I've been such a bitch about the whole mess and now he is practically engaged to The Hon. Emma. If I come around now, maybe he'll think I'm just doing it because I don't want anyone else to have him."

He looked as if he'd just confused himself and turned to look at Noah. "I think I just confused myself but you know what I mean, right?"

Puck couldn't stand to see that beautiful face with such a woebegone expression. "What I can tell you is that he's a pretty sensitive guy. If you tell him you are interested, he might think you're in it just for the hot sex. It was hot, right?"

Kurt looked aghast. "How did you know? Did he tell you? Oh my god, I don't believe you men!"

Puck hurried to calm the distraught singer. "No, no, it was a shot in the dark! I didn't know anything had happened. It's just that things are so unbelievably intense between you guys, I figured something must have happened on the island. I really didn't know until just now."

Noah's assurances only calmed Kurt a little and he still felt exposed and not a little embarrassed. He sighed as he looked out at the passing buildings, noticing nothing. "This is driving me crazy, Noah," his voice was subdued, the tone only slightly bitter. "Yeah, something did happen and it was… really hot, though I pretended it wasn't, just to hurt him."

"That's kinda fucked up, princess, even for you."

Kurt accepted the reprimand, admitting to its truth. Now that he had got to see a little more of David's personality, he hated that he'd been so unforgiving and harsh. He wanted so much now to show the other man that his feelings had changed and that they were something more and better, but he truly didn't know if he could return the love that David so obviously felt for him.

As Puck pulled up to Kurt's flat, he pondered if he should get any more involved in the two men's affair. He had tried in his own way to smooth the path between them but now he wondered if he should just leave them to it to sort things out on their own. He decided then and there to give it one more try.

"Look, Kurt, I can't tell you what's going to happen between David and Emma. I do know that if you take a hands-off approach, it would be like conceding the field to her; know what I mean?"

Kurt nodded, grateful for Noah's friendship and his seeming willingness to help him. "Yeah, I understand. It's kinda like that whole lottery thing right? 'If you don't buy a ticket you don't stand a chance'."

Puck grinned at the way Kurt's face had lightened as he quoted the well-known sales pitch. "Yeah, exactly. Dave is a prize and if you really want him you will have to go for it. But be careful, though; he's pretty fragile after the way you treated him. You have to know for sure that you would want to commit – not just screw him and leave after you've gotten it out of your system, okay? He deserves better than that."

Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes and he turned his head away. His life had got so complicated and he honestly did not know which path to choose. What he did know was that the thought of David marrying that woman was like a knife to his stomach. What he also didn't know was if this feeling was genuine caring or just jealous possessiveness. He needed to clarify that for himself before he made a move.

He turned to Noah as he threw his door open. "Thank you, Noah; you are a good friend, I think, to both David and me. I'll call you, okay?"

Puck grabbed the slender hand nearest him and lifted it to his lips. "I hope you choose right, Kurt, because you, too, deserve better."

**TBC**

**A/N 2:** A confused Kurt, determined Dave, helpful Puck and calculating Emma. There will be a happy ending soon but should I give The Hon. Emma some stage time, too? Plus, there's some good old sexytimes coming up next so stay tuned.


	20. Chapter 20

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Twelve

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**A/N 1:** Thank you, thank you, thank you, all! Your reviews give me such a huge boost. Well, with this chapter I got so into writing the yummy stuff that it is twice as long as the others. Hope you all don't mind! Special thanks to my Dragon for indispensable assistance.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

Kurt walked into his flat, his mind on what Noah had just said and sighed, wondering when he had reverted to 13-year-old girl. He liked a guy, knew the guy liked him but was just too scared to do anything because he didn't want to look pathetic. Kurt knew his pride was one of his biggest flaws and he honestly tried much of the time to rise above it but this was his heart he was dealing with. He had never before felt this way about anyone. David made him feel hot and bothered and not necessarily always in the good way.

He threw his jacket over the back of the couch and headed into the kitchen for a bottle of water. Drinking always made him thirsty (huh, how odd was that) and just as he passed the hall table he noticed the little message light on his answering machine was flashing. He wondered who would be calling his flat rather than his mobile and depressed the button. To say he was floored by the voice issuing from the device would be the understatement of the century!

"_Hi, Kurt, I, uh, have two tickets to the new exhibition at the Tate and wondered if – uhm – maybe you would want to go with me. That's if you're not busy, of course. Uhm, this is Dave Karofsky; please call when you get a chance. Okay, g'night."_

Kurt's heart started up a rapid tattoo in his chest causing the pulse in his throat to thrum rapidly. He sat abruptly in the chair by the table and glanced at the number from which the call had been made, automatically memorizing it though he was still in a slight daze.

Oh, damn, here he'd been getting himself in a lather about David, wondering what he should do and the man just forged ahead and called to invite him out. Kurt shook his head slowly, a small grin appearing almost reluctantly on his face and he reached for the phone. He waited as the machine recalled David's number and sat almost impatiently, his foot tapping, as the call connected.

Click. _"Hello, Dave Karofsky speaking."_

"Uhm, David, it's Kurt Hummel."

A soft chuckle tickled Kurt's ear and he blushed even though the other man couldn't see him.

"_Hi, Kurt, I'm glad you got my message. I wasn't certain whether I should try your house or your mobile."_

Kurt swallowed, wondering why his mouth was dry. Having David's voice so soft and close to his ear was playing havoc with his pulse. "Yes, well, that's okay; I prefer you call on the house phone. I was at the theatre arguing about some upcoming command performance thing with Rex. I prefer talking to friends on the house phone. I guess I kinda use the mobile more for business calls. Ugh…"

He blushed again as he realized he was bloody rambling! He winced when he heard David trying to repress a laugh. His pulse leapt at the next thing the other man said.

"_I'm glad you think of us as friends, Kurt. I wasn't entirely certain…"_ his voice trailed off and for a few seconds there was nothing but the sound of the open line between them.

Kurt struggled for cool and composed though he was kicking himself mentally for apparently regressing to his teen years. "Well, we're both grown men and I think we can move beyond any earlier unpleasantness, can't we?"

"_I'm very happy to hear that, Kurt."_

Kurt drew a shuddering breath at the way David's voice seemed to soften whenever he said his name. He closed his eyes, willing his wayward libido to behave itself, and cleared his throat of any telltale huskiness.

"Yes, well; uhm, about that Tate date…" he winced and hit his own leg with a fist at how lame he sounded. "When did you want to go?"

He listened to David laugh and wondered at how relaxed and happy the man sounded. He couldn't imagine what conversation he and the Hon. Emma had had the night after the Palladium gala. Kurt admitted he had gone out of his way to stir things up with that crack about baking another cake, hoping to put a dent in the woman's condescending attitude.

"I can always work around your schedule. I know you have performances most days apart from Wednesday nights and all day Mondays, right?"

He waited for Kurt to confirm this and then continued. _"So, if you could call me when you get that sorted, we'll make a night of it."_

Kurt barely held back a diva-like gasp of outrage, wondering at the man's sudden audacity. Wait, this has gone from a visit to an art exhibition to a full-on "night of it"? He knew his voice was snooty when he replied to the man on the other end of the line who sounded suspiciously as if he were chuckling!

"'A night of it.' Really. We are getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?"

Dave laughed as he pictured Kurt's nose tilted up in true diva fashion, his back straight and posture screaming defiance. He'd slipped that part in just to get that same reaction. He absolutely loved everything about Kurt, even when he was being a brat, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss that haughty expression off his face every single time.

"Relax, Kurt, I was just kidding. That's not to say that I wouldn't love to take you out to dinner afterwards – only if you'd want to, of course."

He could almost hear the gears going around in the singer's mind, debating if he should give in to Dave's wish for them to spend more time together. After a few seconds' wait, Kurt's voice, considerably softer, echoed down the line.

"_Yes, well, I've thought about it and I think we could do dinner. Nowhere too crowded, though; I'm not always in a mood to deal with the paparazzi and I swear they stake out every last popular restaurant and pub these days." _He'd had quite enough of opening newspapers and seeing his own face staring back at him for a while now.

Dave nodded in agreement then realized Kurt couldn't see him. "Yeah, I agree. So, call me when you check your calendar and we'll set this up, then." He paused, thought about his next words and then continued more quietly. "Thank you, Kurt."

There was silence on the line again and he wondered what the diva was thinking now. He so wanted to move things along between them and if it took the rest of his life to make Kurt want him, he was more than willing to do it. Going on dates, in fact, doing any and everything possible to get closer to the beautiful singer was his new priority in life.

He heard Kurt take a soft breath before his melodious voice echoed in his ear. _"I'll see you soon, David."_ Then a quiet click indicated he'd hung up but Dave still sat staring at the phone, his mind's eye seeing only Kurt and trying to calm his quickened breathing.

He almost thought himself pathetic again as he acknowledged how much everything about Kurt turned him on. He crossed his fingers and prayed he would call him back soon with a definite time and day for their very first date. He finally got up from behind his desk, noticing as he did that his pants felt uncomfortably tight as a result of his reaction to Kurt's voice in his ear. Jesus, he couldn't imagine what phone sex with the singer would be like if he reacted like this just to a simple conversation.

Back in his flat, Kurt too sat for a while, his mind running back over everything they'd just said to each other. He didn't seem to realize that there was a soft little smile on his lips but he recognized the little flutter in his stomach and knew he had to get a grip. He couldn't let David know how much he wanted more than just a stroll around an art gallery and dinner.

He got up to get his day planner and flipped through the pages, remembering that he had a couple of things to take care of on his few free days. Frankly, they were not very important and he acknowledged that he'd rather get together with David sooner rather than later. As he crossed out various appointments and rewrote them into other slots, he realized that, for pride's sake, he should probably wait a day or so before calling David and firming up their plans to meet.

Satisfied with that plan of action, he proceeded to take care of domestic type things around his flat before deciding to fix a salad and sandwich and then head to bed. All this emotional to-ing and fro-ing was exhausting but a part of him was very satisfied that things seemed to be moving ahead for him and David.

Later, as he finally got into bed and settled down, one final thing popped up in his mind. He could have kicked himself for forgetting to ask David about the Hon. Emma. He really wanted to know what the situation was between the two. He yawned delicately as he decided: To hell with it – if she can't hold on to her man, he was not going to worry about it. Hell no!

Kurt drifted into peaceful sleep, visions of a spitting and fuming Emma Smythe-Heffley dancing in his head. Sweet dreams, sweet dreams…

KHDK

Dave Karofsky, billionaire, was a nervous wreck. He looked at himself for the possibly the twentieth time and worried whether he looked okay. He lifted the tumbler with about a finger of brandy in it and tossed the liquid to the back of his throat. Strictly medicinal, he reminded himself. He placed the glass heavily on the mantelshelf and stared at himself in the mirror above it.

He had gotten Kurt's message that yes, Monday was good and that David should pick him up at his flat at 6 sharp. If Dave had been in the army and his CO had just given him an order, he couldn't have responded with more alacrity. His body had stiffened and his mind sharpened as he heard Kurt's cool, autocratic tone issuing his commands as well as the directions to his flat. Boy, he had it really bad if that, too, turned him on but he knew he was totally gone.

Now he spun around, grabbed his jacket, made sure he had his keys and called out to his housekeeper that he'd be back late and she shouldn't wait up for him. He'd told his driver earlier that he wouldn't be needing him and that he should bring the Bentley around to the front so now he jumped in the gleaming beauty and headed down the driveway, trying to compose himself.

It took the entire drive from Totteridge to Kurt's flat for Dave to calm down, seriously! He knew that, given half the chance, dinner tonight would segue into him getting an invitation back to Kurt's flat for a nightcap and… well, who knows after that.

Eventually he pulled up outside of the converted townhouse and turned off the engine of the powerful beast. He wasn't actually trying to impress Kurt with the beautiful car; he simply thought that anything less was not worthy of Kurt's own magnificence. He took a deep breath and got out, heading up to the recessed doorway and ringing the bell.

The buzz indicated that Kurt had let him in and he took the stairs two at a time to get to Kurt's flat. He tried to calm himself by breathing deeply when he got to the door, but he lost that breath when the door opened.

Kurt smiled serenely as he took in David's reaction. He had decided on a suit with a cobalt blue shirt and matching tie – an ensemble that was unusually simple but for the fact that the stunning color made his eyes glow brilliantly. From the look on David's face, he had more than achieved his objective. The man couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him and Kurt felt a little bubble of happiness float up inside of him.

He stepped back, silently inviting David to step inside and closed the door quietly behind the larger man. David didn't look too bad himself. His own suit was black but the tie was a black-on-black paisley print that Kurt absolutely loved. He decided to start the ball rolling because it seemed David was, himself, at a loss for words. Or maybe it was just plain nerves, Kurt giggled to himself.

"You look good, David."

Dave turned around and swallowed quickly before answering. "Th-thank you. Uhm, you look wonderful… I mean… uh, you look great." He winced as he saw the amusement in Kurt's aquamarine eyes. He'd never seen Kurt in quite that kind of suit but he remembered fondly a particular top Kurt had worn back on the island that had had that same color in it mixed with green and turquoise. The top had been made of a very thin, sheer material and he remembered the way Kurt's porcelain skin had gleamed through it.

Now he ducked his head as he was sure what he was thinking was evident on his face. However, Kurt simply chuckled and accepted his compliment, thankfully ignoring how Dave had stuttered through it like a schoolboy.

"Would you like a drink, David? I think we have time… you're a little early." Kurt smiled at the mortified blush now staining David's cheeks. "it's alright; I'm a little ahead of time myself."

David accepted the glass of sherry and seated himself while he waited on Kurt. His blasted palms were sweating and he berated himself for being so very uncool about the whole thing. He prayed Kurt wouldn't think him pathetic; he was acting as if he'd never been on a date before, dammit!

Kurt came over with their drinks and as he handed David his, their fingers touched and Kurt felt his own heart lurch as his body reacted. He was thankful that David simply took the glass without looking at him; he was sure his own face was now bright pink! He seated himself across from David and sipped gratefully at the sweet liqueur.

Silence. Then, as so often happens, they both spoke at once. "How's work/How's the theatre?"

The both broke off, looking at each other startled, before chuckling at the same time. Kurt spoke first this time. "How's work? I know you've been traveling a bit. Dubai, was it?"

Dave nodded as he placed his wine glass on the table before him. He launched into an account of his trip abroad, cracking Kurt up with his stories of the workers on the site of his proposed new hotel and the cultural missteps that had taken place, mostly through Dave's own ignorance.

Kurt sat back and admired both David's modesty and brilliance, knowing that he had taken his father's business and grown it to the point where it was these days. He liked watching the way David's eyes sparkled when he spoke about upcoming projects and how much work it would provide along with the boost to the area's economy.

Conversation then rolled around to Kurt's grousing about the imminent royal command performance and his displeasure with Princess Kate harking back to the days of old where you could just distract the masses with the modern day version of 'bread and circuses'. He wasn't politically minded any more than the next person but he resented his company being used in such a way.

Dave nodded in apparent agreement and informed Kurt that he'd had an invitation from the palace to attend, which meant in Kurt's mind that the Hon. Emma would also be in attendance. Suddenly, the luster of his upcoming date with David seemed to fade and he cleared his throat before asking the question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Uhm, David, tell me… are you engaged to the Honorable Emma?" He watched David as the man seemed a little taken aback by the seemingly abrupt change in topic.

Dave wondered how in hell they'd gone from politics to his supposed fiancée but shrugged before answering Kurt. "She would like us to be… but no, we aren't really engaged." He took a quick sip of his sherry and hoped Kurt was satisfied with that answer.

Kurt stared down into the amber liquid he was swirling in the wine glass. He didn't speak for a while, obviously struggling with something and then, placing the glass back on the table he looked up at Dave, an enigmatic expression shadowing his sea-green eyes.

"David, what are we doing here?"

Dave stared back at the singer, his mind having blanked out for a second or two, and then he stuttered: "Here? What do you mean?"

Kurt huffed in impatience. "I mean, David, what exactly is happening with us?" He dropped his head as he continued, one slender pale hand rubbing along the sharp crease of his dress pants. "There is an immense attraction between us, I admit. What I really want to know is – where is this heading?"

Dave had had time to compose himself and he got up, moved around the coffee table and sat beside Kurt. He bravely reached over to take the hand that Kurt was rubbing agitatedly back and forth, and looked deep into the singer's beautiful eyes.

"Kurt, I don't know where this is heading. Seriously, you're the one in the driver's seat here. You know how I feel about you. I am the one that isn't sure where you want this to go."

They sat in silence while Dave allowed Kurt time to gather his thoughts and come to a decision about them. He loved the very air that Kurt breathed and knew that Kurt held an immense power over him. If the diva wanted a superficial affair with him, he would gladly take it. If they were to remain friends who occasionally went out together, he would take that, too. Deep in the very essence of him, though, he knew he wanted everything with this wonderful, fascinatingly complex being sitting beside him.

He looked up as he heard Kurt sigh but before he could say anything, warm, incredibly soft lips were pressed against his. He held still, not knowing how far Kurt wanted to go with this but just happy that the singer wanted to be this close, at least.

A warm hand touched Dave's cheek and he opened his eyes to see Kurt smiling at him. "David, you have been very clear about how you feel about me. Please, give me time, okay? You know that I find you very attractive," he paused as Dave seemed to wince at this and he chuckled. "No, this isn't a brush-off, you nut; I really think you're pretty hot."

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Dave's again, pleased this time when the other man relaxed enough to allow Kurt's tongue to slip inside. He moaned at the heat and sweetness of kissing David without anything else going on but this; two people who were attracted to each other and exploring said attraction.

Dave for his part was blown away at the way Kurt melted into his arms, such a difference from their brief but very hot encounter on the island. He wanted nothing more than to spend the next how many years being able to do this whenever he felt like it. He reminded himself, though, not to get ahead of himself. Kurt had said to give him time, but by the way the singer was squirming in his lap, that time would be blessedly short.

Kurt licked into the hot cavern, flicking his tongue at the roof of Dave's mouth and gloating over the strangled groans coming from the larger man. He could tell that Dave was holding back and he didn't want that; he wanted that same hot, out-of-control Dave that had held him down on that bed back on the island and made Kurt come hard. He slid one hand around Dave's waist and scraped his fingernails up the man's side, loving the shudder that ran though the large body.

Dave leaned further back on the couch, hauling Kurt bodily onto him, their bodies heating as their groins rubbed insistently together. His hands slipped down to Kurt's round, tight ass and his hips lunged up as he held Kurt against him. Kurt ground down in turn onto Dave, realizing two things simultaneously as he did: one, that he was about to come any moment now and, two, he was about to come inside of a two-thousand pound bespoke tailored dress pants. Hell, no!

He writhed against Dave while trying to ease away, his body protesting and his breath coming in quick puffs. "David, David, we've got to stop!"

For a couple of seconds Kurt wasn't certain the other man had even heard him but then his head fell back and he stared up a the ceiling. He breathed hard as his hands fell away from where they'd been kneading Kurt's ass, allowing the singer to struggle upwards.

They sat for a while, the only sound their labored breathing and then Dave looked over at him with a smug grin on his face. "A little time, huh?" And Kurt whapped him lightly against his stomach as he smiled abashedly.

"Well, I do think you're hot, I admitted that, so you can't really blame a boy, can you?"

Eventually, David asked to use his restroom and went to freshen up while Kurt gathered their wineglasses and then headed to the bedroom to repair the ravages to his hair and makeup.

When Dave came out of the bathroom looking all sleek and elegant again, he slipped in after him and ran cold water over his wrists to cool down fast. He stared at the way his eyes seemed to glow and his cheeks were still flushed and knew that anyone looking at him would know immediately what he'd just been doing. He grinned to himself; he didn't know what the future held for him and David, but he was determined to enjoy the ride, oh yes.

KHDK

The two men sat in the little restaurant, only one of about six couples in the whole place, and chatted easily about the Yayoi Kusama exhibition they'd just been to at the Tate Modern. Dave had an interest in photography – Kurt teased him a bit about his interest in seemingly everything – and they had strolled around the gallery companionably. There was no uneasiness between them because of their earlier actions and if sometimes – in walking around looking at the various pieces their hands brushed and seemed to linger – neither of them was going to comment on it.

Now they sat finishing up a fine meal that, had you asked them later what it had consisted of, neither of them could tell you. Dave could tell you that in the subdued lighting Kurt's skin seemed to glow, smooth and flawless; Kurt could tell you that in that same lighting, David's eyes were such a warm, clear gold, he couldn't see any hints of green.

They could tell you that while maybe they had shared a dessert – chocolate, of course – the most important thing was the taste of it on each other's lips as Dave kissed Kurt later.

His heart swelled as he held the other man's slender body tight to his; Kurt's hips should be illegal, he thought stupidly at one point. The way Kurt moved against him, all the while humming softly beneath his breath as he kissed the stuffing out of Dave, made his head feel light and his balls heavy.

He pushed Kurt up against the door to the flat, not having allowed Kurt time to even unlock it before his wayward hands had gripped the singer, spun him around and then proceeded to plunder the startled lips beneath his own. Kurt had got with the program quickly enough and his head had thudded softly against the door panel as David had kissed and nibbled up and down Kurt's neck.

Soft, wordless little murmurs sounded between the two but it was when Kurt gasped louder at one particularly hard grind from Dave's hips that they realized they were still leant up against the door of the flat. On the outside!

Dave reluctantly eased back, giving Kurt a chance to catch his breath and fumble for the lock. As soon as they were through the door, however, they were back in each other's arms. Kurt's jacket went flying first, then Dave's, then their ties, one of the buttons on Dave's shirt and finally they were tugging impatiently at each other's belt buckle.

When Dave had triumphantly managed to evade Kurt's hands long enough to strip the singer, he sat back on his heels; he was on the floor in front of the couch with Kurt sprawled on it in all his naked magnificence. David felt his head swim for a second as he tried to get his mind around the fact that Kurt Hummel was here with him, willingly, naked and exposed and hard for him, David Karofsky.

Kurt, sensing maybe a little of what Dave was going through, reached one gentle hand to pull the larger man towards him. Dave got with the program and kissed Kurt with all the love and gratitude he had in him. Kurt took it and gave it back gladly, his long, pale slender limbs wrapping tightly around the large, hot body lying half on top of him.

Dave groaned as Kurt's hot, hard cock rubbed against his stomach, precum smoothing the hairs there as it moved. He plunged his tongue over and over into Kurt's greedy mouth, perhaps giving him an idea of what he wanted to be doing to his body, and Kurt mewed happily. Kurt tore his mouth away to stare up into Dave's glowing eyes.

"Karofsky, you are still dressed!" And laughed at the slight shock on Dave's face on hearing himself addressed by his last name in such a situation. He smiled however at the mischievous expression on Kurt's face and leaned forward to nip gently at one pretty pink nipple in retaliation before licking it soothingly. He laughed at Kurt's outraged gasp and stood up to remove his trousers.

He absolutely loved the look on Kurt's face when he dropped trou, revealing the huge bulge in his boxers. Hungry wouldn't begin to describe Kurt as he licked his lips, one hand coming up to rub at Dave. His soft little moan of appreciation at the feel of the larger man was enough to spur Dave on. He quickly kicked himself free of the garment and knelt back between Kurt's legs.

He looked up at the singer's flushed alabaster skin and ran his hands from his ankles, up his legs to his thighs and rubbed there. He didn't touch the slender rosy cock bobbing at him even though he knew Kurt was dying for him to, but smiled at Kurt before speaking.

"What do you want me to do, master?"

Kurt's loud gasp and subsequent choking cracked Dave up and he shook his head as he laughed, admiring the beautiful man before him. Kurt finally composed himself enough to grind out: "Stop laughing, you bastard; you did that deliberately!"

Dave shook his head in reply, a few chuckles still leaking out. "No, not really. You're the one in control here. You will have to tell me – or show me – what you want."

Kurt looked at him, wondering if he was having him on, but Dave's expression showed only sincerity and a desire to please. Really, he was pushing a couple of buttons Kurt hadn't even realized he'd had. It was an incredible turn on to have such a large and powerful man at his feet and looking at Dave looking back at him with such devotion made his heart – and other parts – swell.

He relaxed a bit and allowed his hips to undulate slightly to make his cock bob. "I want your mouth, David. Now."

David wasted no time in leaning forward, setting his lips to Kurt's leg, alternately kissing and licking up one long, strong thigh before switching happily to the other. Kurt moaned as Dave's soft hot lips came closer and closer to where he needed it most. He knew the other man was probably trying to torture him but he was quite happy with the attempt.

Kurt's body convulsed as suddenly Dave's hot mouth descended tightly around Kurt's cock. The singer cried out as he grabbed Dave's head, his fingers grasping the curly hair and tugging. He writhed and panted as Dave suctioned his mouth up to the head, swirled his tongue just beneath the flare and then flicked it into the slit.

Kurt cried out again, his hips rolling in an attempt to get Dave to sink down on his cock again. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the feel of the slick hot tongue swirling around him. Suddenly he shuddered as one of Dave's fingers trailed from his balls down to his pucker and he cried out a third time, this time tugging at Dave's head to get his attention.

"David, oh, David… uh, wait, wait a little!"

He panted hard as David's mouth slid back up his cock and off the head. The bastard didn't remove his finger, however, just stared smugly at Kurt while he petted the tight pink hole softly.

"Uh, that feels soooo good! Uh, but I don't want to come yet." He sank back, closed his eyes and then opened them to see David still watching him. "Let's take this into the bedroom shall we?"

Dave grinned as he jumped up and before another word could leave Kurt's lips, he bent forward and grasped the slimmer man, lifting him into his arms.

"David Karofsky, you brute, put me down! I'm not a girl, goddamnit!" But Dave only laughed and picked his way carefully around furniture and clothes as he made his way to the diva's boudoir. He went through the door and then dumped Kurt unceremoniously on the bed.

He laughed as the singer pouted at him but Dave could see it was all for show. Kurt obviously liked that Dave was strong enough to pick him up like that and, clearly, his cock liked it too. The slimmer man made no bones about that as he relaxed against the pile of pillows and stroked himself, waiting for Dave's next move.

Dave's smile softened as he climbed onto the bed and crawled up to lie beside Kurt. He kissed him softly, teasing the pouting pink lips and coaxing them apart. He could never get enough of kissing Kurt and he rolled over so he was half on top of the other man and deepened the kiss.

Kurt moaned at the feel of Dave's heavy body pressing his own slighter frame down into the bed. He slid down further so Dave was lined up better and then wrapped his legs around the other man's hips. Their cocks rubbed deliciously and though Kurt would at one time probably have been satisfied with that, tonight he wanted everything from Dave.

"Mmmm, the condoms and lube are in that drawer," he indicated with his chin before turning back to nibble along Dave's neck and jaw. The man's skin was tight and healthy and Kurt loved his scent. He was so very much Kurt's type he almost wanted to kick himself for his reaction to the contretemps back on the island. _Eh, water under that tired bridge_, he grinned to himself. He was here now with an incredibly sexy man about to fuck him into his mattress and he was not going to be distracted from that event!

Dave smiled at the determined way Kurt was trying to kiss or nibble at any inch of skin he could reach and leaned over to the side of the huge bed, struggling to pull the drawer open without having to get off of Kurt. It was impossible though, so he moved over to the side of the bed, yanked the drawer open and found boxes of condoms of assorted sizes. He felt a slight pang at that but ignored it determinedly. He took out the tube of lube as well and turned back to see Kurt watching him, a soft look in the aquamarine eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt's voice was oddly soothing and arousing, Dave couldn't decide which, but he nodded, smiling back at the singer.

"Better than okay," he replied with a lascivious wink which cracked Kurt up. He slid back over to kneel before Kurt, lube up his fingers and then looked at him enquiringly. Kurt realized what he wanted and blushed a little as he widened his legs further. Dave smirked at him, grabbed one leg and lifted it to his shoulder. Kurt was undeniably flexible and he didn't even wince at the angle his leg was at.

The singer shuddered as Dave's big finger slid into him and slid out again. It had been quite a while and he knew he was tight so he was glad Dave was going slowly. Dave left the finger there while his other hand stroked Kurt's leg, dropping a kiss on the delicate ankle near his face. He grinned as Kurt shuddered around his finger and then removed his hand only to return with a second finger. He crooked them and had the pleasure of hearing Kurt cry out as they brushed his prostate gently yet firmly.

He looked up at Kurt's face to check for any discomfort – though right now his own cock was so uncomfortable it felt like bursting – and when he saw none he added a third finger. He looked down back at them; undeniably it was a gorgeous sight, watching his fingers disappear into Kurt's body and he sucked in a deep breath and prepared to add a fourth finger, just to be safe. He looked up at Kurt. "Okay?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lips at the pinch of the extra finger but he consciously relaxed his body as Dave continued to scissor his fingers apart. He desperately wanted Dave inside of him but the man was huge and they would both feel really bad if in their haste they ended up hurting Kurt. Dave paid extra attention to his prostate, watching as Kurt's flagging cock stiffened again.

Finally, finally, Dave felt Kurt loosen enough to take him easily and he pulled his fingers out gently. He quickly slid a condom onto his aching dick and lubed it up generously. He settled further up the bed, causing Kurt's leg to rise higher and then lifted the other leg to his shoulder as well. Kurt was muttering something, beads of perspiration dotting his upper lip and one fist grabbing the coverlet tightly.

"You okay, babe," Dave asked, concerned. He wanted nothing more than to sink into that tight hot body but he needed to know first if Kurt was okay. Then he realized what Kurt had been muttering with that half-pained look on his face.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it…" The look of ecstasy on Kurt's sweaty, beautiful face made Dave's heart clench.

He gulped and obeyed his love, moving forward in increments as Kurt's body closed around his cock. Halfway in he had to stop, though his legs were shaking and sweat was rolling down his forehead and falling onto Kurt's chest. Kurt was painfully tight and Dave just had to wait for him to relax a bit before moving forward again.

Eventually the tension in Kurt's body eased somewhat and Dave sank in all the way, both of them catching a breath at the unbelievable feeling. Kurt opened his eyes and stared up at Dave, a blaze of emotion seeming to ignite the air between them. He finally smiled, his pink lips all bitten and puffy.

"David, oh David!"

Dave closed his eyes, eased back out and sank in again, his will pushed to the limit because all he wanted to do was just pound away. He pulled out once more but this time, as he paused, Kurt tightened his legs and pulled him back in, Dave gliding in with a startled grunt.

Realizing that Kurt was clearly not in the mood for soft and slow, he set up a steady rhythm, his mind flying away as his body took over. The sexy sounds falling from Kurt's lips spurred him on, the singer's fingernails scoring burning trails down his back even as his hips lunged up to meet Dave's.

"Uh-uh-uh-…" Kurt's head rolled back and forth as he ground down onto Dave's dick; Dave held Kurt's hips tightly, sure he was leaving bruises but not giving a damn at the moment. Their bodies heaved and fought for every last bit of pleasure they could wring from each other and when Kurt flung one hand up to his mouth and bit down on a fist, Dave knew he was close… and stopped.

The outraged snarl that erupted from Kurt almost made Dave grin but now was not the time. He pulled out gently, holding onto the condom and told Kurt to flip over onto his knees. The singer's mutinous expression hardly changed even as he did as Dave asked; Dave ran one loving hand down Kurt's long smooth back, fondled his ass cheeks and then lined himself up again.

"You ready?"

"Just do it, Karofsky!"

Dave smirked and even before the last syllable had been snarled, he was gliding back into the welcoming heat of Kurt's ass. He groaned at the soft, hot yet tight feel, knowing that he himself wasn't going to last much longer. He set up a blistering pace, loving the sound of his hips slapping against Kurt's ass and the singer's musical sobs. Dave reached one hand around and grasped Kurt's cock tightly, knowing that at this point he could be a little rougher and Kurt would ask for more.

Which he did… and loudly, too.

Dave's pride got a hell of a boost just listening to Kurt babble as he stroked into him and fisted his cock. Kurt was pushing back against him like there was no tomorrow and Dave knew he would die trying to give everything to Kurt.

"Dave, fuck, uh-uh, baby, yes!" Kurt had quite a mouth on him but Dave simply loved it, his hips slamming forward as he tagged his lover's prostate over and over.

He leaned forward, planting kisses along Kurt's sweaty neck and shoulders and murmuring soft endearments, telling Kurt how hot, how fuckable he was.

Suddenly, without warning, Kurt cried out and then he was right there. His body seemed to seize and tighten up almost painfully on Dave's cock and then he erupted, hot come spurting then dribbling over Dave's fist.

Kurt's orgasm immediately pulled Dave's from him and he let out a gasping shout as his body emptied itself into Kurt's.

"Oh, oh, Kurt; oh god, Kuuuuurt!"

If there were tears mixed with the sweat dropping onto Kurt's shuddering body, Dave wasn't going to admit to it. His orgasm seemed to go on for ever and he clung to Kurt who had fallen flat onto the bed.

The two men spooned together automatically, Dave's hand still holding Kurt's soft cock and Kurt stroking his arm. Their orgasm had been so intense, even minutes later they were still panting and dry-mouthed. The sweat on their bodies started cooling and Kurt pulled away to get the duvet that had been at the foot of the bed. Dave took the opportunity to carefully remove the condom and drop it into the waste bin near the bed.

They fell back into the same positions, though this time comfortably tucked beneath the comforter, and Dave nuzzled the back of Kurt's sweaty head, still able to detect the smell of the singer's shampoo. It seemed they were both cuddlers and that suited Dave fine; he didn't think he could find the energy to get up and go home right now anyway.

He nuzzled Kurt's ear, loving how sleepy and kittenish Kurt seemed and smiled against the soft cheek. He kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth and noticed that the singer was already dozing off. He smiled, kissed him again and fell back against his pillow.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart. I love you."

**TBC**

**A/N 2:** There you are - hopefully hot, slashy goodness. Drop me a line and let me know what you think, guys, please. I'm not too proud to beg.


	21. Chapter 21

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Thirteen

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**A/N 1:** Thanks, guys for sticking with the ongoing saga of our boys and reviewing, alerting, favoriting it as well. You know how I feel about feedback so don't let me down now!

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

Kurt stretched luxuriously; the ache in his body was a delicious reminder of the previous night's incredible exercise. His arms stretched up and over his heads and his legs stretched as he pointed his toes. Finally he squirmed, a slow undulation that spoke to how languid and well-fucked he felt. He knew he was smiling but he didn't care how ridiculous it looked; he felt wonderful.

After that satisfying stretch, he flung one arm out to shake David awake. His eyes flew open when he realized he wasn't feeling a warm, muscular body but flat, cool sheets. He got up quickly, listening intently to hear any movement at all in his flat. Just like that his mood went from elated to truly. pissed. off!

How dare he! David Karofsky had some serious explaining to do, Kurt swore as he leapt from the bed and headed to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, realizing as he did that the place was damp. Hmmm, David must have showered and he hadn't even heard. He must have been pretty out of it not to have noticed, he considered.

Kurt washed himself quickly but carefully, shampooing his hair and conditioning it the fastest he'd ever done. He was still pretty annoyed when he got out, wrapping his body in his favorite toweling robe and his head in a towel. He sat before his dresser, angrily cleansing and moisturizing his face while his mind went through a thousand scenarios as to how he was going to eviscerate one David Karofsky the next time he saw him.

He was so caught up in his bloodthirsty imaginings that he almost missed the sound of fumbling at his front door. He spun around on the stool at the tiny sound, though, his heart jumping into his throat and wondering if he was about to be killed in his own flat. He crept towards his bedroom door, stopping to just peek around the edge. What he saw made him giggle, the soft sound floating out to the man standing by the counter and unpacking several packages.

Dave looked over his shoulder at the sound of Kurt's soft giggle. When he turned, however, Kurt's face was composed in a cool, almost condescending expression. "Uhm, good morning, Kurt. Sleep well?"

Kurt stalked towards him but stopped just a few steps away, his arms wrapped around his waist. "David, where were you when I woke up to an empty bed?"

Dave's eyes widened comically as he stared back at Kurt, at a temporary loss for words. His heart beat sped up and – wonder of wonders – his cock started to harden at the truly superior way Kurt was staring up at him, obviously awaiting his explanation. He watched as one slender, bare foot started to tap impatiently.

He stuttered as he tried to take in that sexy foot, the obviously naked body beneath the terry robe and Kurt's cool face with the still-puffy, pink lips. Dave felt himself flush as Kurt raised an eyebrow knowingly and he swallowed quickly.

"I-I thought I would go and get breakfast for us?" God, he sounded like a schoolboy caught sneaking about after curfew by his prefect.

Kurt's elegant eyebrow climbed farther up his forehead. "Why didn't you wake me up then?"

Dave answered quickly, the words almost tumbling over each other. "Because you looked so peaceful and I wanted to do something nice and… and, I guess I didn't think." He ended with his eyes lowered, his hands stilling, and he moved so that Kurt could see the tall cups of piping hot coffee and the plate of flaky croissants he'd set out.

Kurt tried to keep a stiff demeanor but David was just too cute, stuttering like a small boy caught with his hand where it shouldn't be. He huffed in fake impatience and moved towards the larger man, his bare feet soundless on the parquet flooring. He stopped with the front of his body almost brushing Dave's and he stared up into the penitent face.

"Well, next time, wake me before you leave for any reason. Clear?" His sharp tone jerked Dave's eyes up to his but when the larger man saw that he was actually smiling, he breathed a sigh of relief. _Next time, yay!_

He nodded quickly before Kurt got impatient again. "Yes, I definitely will. Next time," and grinned like an idiot before kissing Kurt with all the pent-up emotion these last few minutes had wrought. Kurt moaned and slid his arms up Dave's broad chest to slide behind his neck. He tasted him urgently, his body as turned on as Dave's, apparently.

Kurt eased the kiss, though his body was not in agreement, but the coffee would be getting cold if they continued and he figured they needed the sustenance the food would provide if there were to be a round two this morning.

Dave whined a bit when Kurt's soft lips retreated, his hands reluctantly removing themselves from Kurt's ass where they had landed.

"Come on, we need to keep our strength up, don't we," Kurt smirked up at him and Dave felt his breath quicken at what that implied.

"Yes, sir, we certainly do!"

Kurt laughed delightedly as he moved towards the steaming, bitter beverage and as he took his first sip, he allowed his eyes to roam hungrily over David's large body. Dave blushed even while drinking his coffee and he wished momentarily that there were a way that one could just ingest food immediately so it wouldn't slow down the second half of the program.

The two men stood at the counter, eyeing each other even as they tore into the decadently buttery croissants, Kurt licking his fingers teasingly as he eye-fucked the man in front of him. He giggled to himself as he watched the color fluctuate in David's face. Really, the man was unbelievably shy for someone who owned a bloody business empire, Kurt marveled. Suddenly, something occurred to Kurt and he put his cup down carefully before leaning against the counter.

"David, am I the first man you've made love to?"

Dave stared at the beautiful face looking back at him curiously. He felt his whole body blush in mortification. He hoped that last night hadn't given away his inexperience but something must have or Kurt wouldn't have asked what he'd just asked, would he?

He cleared his throat before carefully considering his reply. "Uhm, uh, no, but…"

Kurt tilted his head, his lips in a soft little smile as he moved slowly around the counter towards Dave. "But…?"

Dave couldn't imagine what was going through the diva's mind. "I've had one or two but I've never felt… uhm, I've never had feelings like this before…"

He shuddered when Kurt slid into his arms again and rubbed his aroused body against his own like a cat. He looked down at Kurt, trying to find the words to explain further when Kurt continued.

"I mean, you were great, don't misunderstand. It was just now, watching you, being a little nervous around me that it suddenly came to me that you aren't very experienced." His eyes took on a wicked gleam. "Oh, sweetie, it's almost like a blank slate; I get to teach you a whole lot of very kinky, very delicious stuff!"

He laughed again and Dave joined him, chuckling with relief, just happy that Kurt was happy.

Before he knew it, Kurt had moved him through the living room, removing his dress shirt and fighting with his belt buckle and Dave felt his head spin. Kurt was incredibly turned on, apparently, at the idea of a relatively virgin – or recently virgin – Dave and he was quite satisfied with the situation. Who in their right mind would turn down a horny Kurt intent on debauching him?

Kurt grinned as he pushed a half-naked Dave down onto his bed, his dress trousers tangled at his ankles along with his boxers. Kurt knelt and removed the other man's shoes and garments before climbing onto his lap, a devilish grin on his angelic face.

"Let's see now. First, are you ready for your next round?" He grinned as Dave nodded eagerly, his eyes large and his lips parted as he panted.

Kurt pouted as Dave hadn't answered verbally and Dave quickly caught on. "Yes, sir!"

Kurt nodded. "Good. Now, you must do everything that I say. If you don't, I will stop. Is that clear?"

Dave was no fool. He nodded eagerly and almost yelled, "Yes, sir!" He blushed as his highly interested cock twitched at the thought of a sexy, bossy Kurt.

Kurt giggled as he slapped the ruddy organ lightly, watching it bounce up from Dave's stomach. "My, you are an eager boy. A big boy, too, mmmm," and he leaned forward to lick it.

Dave gasped at the feel of the soft, wet, sinuous tongue moving up from the base to the tip of his cock where it circled briefly before retreating. He whined again as his hips lifted, trying to follow the tongue back into Kurt's hot mouth.

Kurt rose up and slapped one of Dave's thighs. "Patience, David. What did I say before, hmmm?"

Dave stuttered, his color as high as ever. "Th-that I sh-should do everything you say?"

"Right, exactly. Now, I want you to keep your hands up beside your head and don't move them until I tell you. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Good," Kurt smirked, getting hotter at the thought of this gorgeous man under his complete control. He was of two minds whether he should allow David to see how much he was turned on by this sort of play but he was too aroused to ponder it for too long.

He moved his bum farther down Dave's legs and lowered his lips to his leaking cock. The angle was a little uncomfortable with his back bowing like that but he wanted to be able to look up into David's eyes when he deep-throated him. He was rewarded not only with Dave's eyes going impossibly wide as he took him deep but also by the strangled shout that erupted from him.

"Kurt, oh my god, uh-uh-uh, aargh!" Dave felt his stomach muscles tense almost painfully at the incredible feel of Kurt's hot throat closing around the head of his dick. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

Kurt was happy that some progressive individual had thought about sound-proofing the bedrooms in these converted flats because Dave's religious experience was startlingly loud. He grinned to himself as one hand fondled the larger man's balls gently as he hummed around the large, beautiful cock in his mouth.

Dave was caught between twin urges of lunging up into Kurt's hot, wet mouth and keeping his hips still enough so that he didn't choke the singer. He knew he was a little larger than average so he was impressed that Kurt, obviously lacking a gag reflex, could still take him in so far.

Kurt finally pulled off the glistening, ruddy cock and straightened, ignoring David's whining. He shrugged out of his terry bathrobe and unwrapped the towel from around his head, leaving them on the floor by Dave's things, and sauntered around the bed to where the lube and condoms were on the bedside table.

"Now, David, I'm going to ride you," and watched with a smug smile as Dave grabbed at his cock, obviously trying to stave off an orgasm. He laughed out loud and bent over to kiss the man; seriously, he was so adorable with his eyes scrunched shut and panting like a locomotive. Kurt nibbled on Dave's lips and licked them, waiting for him to calm down a bit and then he climbed onto the bed.

Dave looked up at his tormentor, his lover, his little succubus and wondered if he would survive this relationship at all. Still, he would die happily if Kurt were to be his permanently so he didn't really mind, if that made any sense.

Kurt moved his hand down to grasp Dave's cock, pumping it slowly as he gazed lovingly into the gold eyes. "David," he pretended to pout. "Don't you want me to ride you?"

Dave's eyes widened, wondering what the hell Kurt was on about now. Suddenly it came to him. "Uh, yes, sir; yes, I do." He smiled at the little kittenish smirk on Kurt's pink lips. Clearly his lover was a bit of a dom and though Dave had no experience with this kind of play, he was happy to do anything Kurt wanted to do.

Kurt nodded approvingly and told him, knowing how his next words would affect the larger man. "Very good. Now, I'm still fairly loose from last night but do you want to check for me?"

Dave gasped, cursing the imp smiling at him, and then groaned. "Yes, sir, I would like that very much!"

"Okay, then, you may. Shall I turn around so it's easier?" Kurt grinned at the wrecked look on Dave's face as he teased him. Even though Dave only nodded without answering verbally, Kurt didn't have the heart to continue teasing him. He simply turned his back after handing over the lube.

Dave looked up to the ceiling, praying for control as he was presented with the sight of Kurt's flawless backside, the ass cheeks separating to give him a view of the puffy pink pucker. He panted softly as he lubed his fingers, going with two, and held his breath as he touched them to Kurt's asshole.

At Kurt's soft moan he had to grit his teeth; Dave was unbelievably turned on as he watched his fingers sink into the hot, soft channel. They were both moaning a little by the time he felt ready to add a third, then a fourth finger. The whole process took a lot less time than it had done the night before because Kurt was, as he'd said, still somewhat loose. Still, Dave had to make sure; he didn't want to hurt Kurt, did he? So he continued for a little longer than necessary, enjoying the way Kurt's hips undulated as Dave fingered him.

Eventually, though, they had to move on and as Dave wiped his fingers off he watched as Kurt turned around and smirked at him.

"Now, David, my first rule stands. You must keep your hands up beside your head until I tell you otherwise. Is that clear?" He watched interestedly as Dave's dick twitched hungrily at the now familiar phrase. "Well?"

Dave nodded, pathetically eager, and blurted: "Yes, sir, no hands, until you tell me!"

Kurt patted his stomach as he moved to straddle him. "Good boy."

Dave's fists, obediently up on the pillow, clenched tighter as he felt Kurt's weight settle onto his legs. He watched with almost painful anticipation as Kurt first fisted his cock and then slid a condom down onto it, his strokes sure and quick.

Finally, Kurt's aquamarine eyes stared up into his as he rose up to move farther up Dave's body, his ass lining up with Dave's eager organ. Kurt grasped the cock with one hand while he steadied himself with the other on Dave's hip, and then he sank down, taking Dave in – inch by excruciating inch.

Dave let out a strangled cry that collided with Kurt's loud moan and they stared at each other. Dave almost wanted to close his eyes at the unbelievably delicious feel of Kurt's hot, tight channel enveloping him but he also wanted to see what it did to Kurt, as well.

Kurt bit cruelly into his lower lip, his eyes widening as his body accepted Dave's massive girth and he groaned at the fullness. He sank halfway before lifting back up, flushing at the look on Dave's face as he watched him, the hunger, the need so stark in the hazel eyes. Suddenly he wished he could reach David's mouth, the need to kiss the man almost overwhelming him but he had to concentrate on getting all of this yummy cock inside him first.

He slid slowly down again, this time not stopping until his ass was resting lightly on David. He waited for many torturous minutes for his body to adjust to the mass inside of him and he panted, feeling the beads of perspiration pop up on his forehead and upper lip. His mind wandered a bit as he waited, staring into David's half-closed eyes.

Finally he was ready to move and a little smile wreathed his lips as he watched David, the man doing his level best to keep his hands where he'd been told.

"I'm going to ride you now, David, and you can't touch me until I tell you, okay?" David nodded pathetically as he panted, the feel of Kurt around him truly testing his self-control.

Kurt nodded once and then he began. Dave cried out as Kurt set a relatively fast pace as he bounced on Dave. Kurt for his part was happy that years of dancing and working out had made him very fit and his thigh muscles deceptively strong. He knew that he couldn't keep this up for very long though, but from the way David was groaning and thrashing about, he wouldn't have to.

Dave was doing everything in his power not to just grab Kurt's tempting hips that rotated so wickedly above him. He wanted to be able to squeeze them, he wanted to lunge up into that hot body and, most of all, he wanted his mouth on any part of Kurt that he could reach.

Kurt, fully aware of the torture he'd put Dave under, leaned forward and licked and nibbled at one brownish-pink nipple, giggling as Dave convulsed beneath him. The man's head was turned to the side during all this and Kurt took the opportunity to suck on the straining tendon in Dave's neck.

"Oh god, Kurt, you're killing me!" Dave panted and groaned, believing that any second now his heart would just give out, Kurt's clenching channel driving him to gasp and shudder.

Kurt decided to take pity on the obviously suffering man and he whispered, "You can touch me now, David." Before he could finish, Dave's large, hot hands had grasped his hips and then his tongue plunged deep into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned as he accepted the beloved intruder, his arms sliding up around Dave's back to hold him close. His hips writhed and stuttered as he tried to keep the pace, feeling his own cock leaking copiously against David's belly as he grew close.

He wrenched his lips away to groan: "Oh, David, oh, baby, yes, yes, fuck me!"

Dave needed no further urging; he simply straightened up more, with his arms firmly around Kurt's waist, and sat him fully on his lap.

Kurt gasped at how deeply David was in him now and he bit his lips, moaning as he writhed and squirmed, his hips dancing while he clenched down on the cock inside him.

Dave moaned, grunted and groaned as the singer worked him inside his hot body. He nibbled up Kurt's luscious throat, listening to the musical voice moaning in his ear and he whispered, "I want you to come for me, Kurt, come now!"

The last words were a command that Kurt's body obeyed almost instantly. Kurt froze, a moaning gasp leaving his slender throat and he stared deeply into David's eyes as the come shot from his cock almost halfway up his body. His eyes closed as he continued to writhe through the orgasm, Dave's hands holding his hips down firmly but gently.

Dave's eyes closed too as he tried to ride out Kurt's orgasm. His cock was so onboard with the whole thing that the clenching of Kurt's channel almost set him off. But he was not ready to come yet, oh no. He held Kurt as the singer shuddered in his lap and he buried his face in Kurt's neck, licking the sweat and savoring the taste.

Kurt collapsed against him, panting and muttering softly, a sound that made Dave smile affectionately. Though his cock was still painfully hard, Kurt's body had eased up on the convulsing clenches and he relaxed a bit. He nuzzled Kurt's head up and looked at him questioningly.

"You okay, babe?" Kurt just nodded sleepily but then it seemed to register to him that David had not come. Dave hurried to reassure him. "It's okay, I'm not done with you." He smiled at the smug little look that flashed across Kurt's face.

He eased back a bit until he could lift the singer off of him and then he turned him on his side. Kurt settled down but the sleepiness seemed to be easing a bit as he glanced over his shoulder enquiringly at Dave. Dave simply smiled at him, snuggled up behind him and pulled him close to his body.

"Relax, I'm going to do some of the work now." He kissed and nibbled at Kurt's shoulder, neck and up to his ear. Kurt squirmed but clearly loved the attention. If he'd been a cat he'd be purring, Dave thought fondly.

Now, though, he was ready for the rest of this show to continue. He pushed gently on Kurt's shoulder to have him roll over just a bit more onto his side and then he stroked down his hips and around to his bum. Kurt squirmed and pushed back against Dave and the larger man eased his cock between the taut cheeks, guiding himself unerringly into Kurt's hot passage.

They moaned at the feel at the same time, Dave sliding in until he couldn't go any farther. He clutched Kurt's hip as the singer shuddered and Dave panted into the back of his head, his breath stirring the soft dark clean-smelling hair. He whispered, his voice filled with all his love, "Oh, Kurt, I love you so much."

Kurt moved his hand back to grab Dave's and he gasped, "David, oh sweetie, I think I love you too!"

Dave buried his face in Kurt's hair as he shuddered, his hips lunging forward and his cock plunging into the willing body. He groaned, Kurt's words galvanizing him and he felt his mind white out as his body took over.

He fucked Kurt as if it would be the last time and Kurt, in turn, pushed his ass back into the fierce movement behind him. Dave's hand moved around to grasp, not Kurt's cock but his stomach, his hand large and warm and somehow protective.

"Kurt, Kurt, oh, baby, oh my god, I love you, I love youuuu!" And he was coming, emptying everything, heart and soul, into the beautiful man who was writhing and sobbing against him. The two bodies thrashed and jerked, a possibly unpretty sight if you'd never been so lost in that moment that felt like dying and being reborn, both at the same time.

Soft murmurs, gasps and a couple hiccupping sobs floated in the soft gloom of the bedroom. Their hands clasped and Dave remained buried inside the love of his life. His mind still felt shattered and he felt that, perhaps somewhat melodramatically, even if the world were to end, nothing mattered but the man shuddering in his arms. Really.

Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered. Just the two of them, this bed and this moment.

**TBC**

**A/N 2**: Well, Kurt has actually said the words but was it real or just an in-the-moment thing? That's uppermost in Dave's mind right now. We'll see how they handle the rest of the day and if the question gets answered. Stay tuned, folks!


	22. Chapter 22

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Fourteen

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

As Dave and Kurt were sinking into post-coital slumber, Emma, across town in her own townhouse flopped over onto her back, panting and laughing at the sweaty man beside her.

"My god, Ell, that was a workout!" She laughed again as she rubbed one languid hand down her companion's damp, muscular back. They continued to smile at each other as their breath evened out.

The two had met up the night before at dinner at a mutual friend's and, though they'd been on again, off again lovers, Emma had never been in love with him. Elliot Stanfield was simply not rich enough for her purposes but she did love what he could do with that lovely cock of his.

Elliott knew the situation and didn't really mind. Emma was just a bit too ambitious for his taste; he liked his partners to be more caught up with him than with their own problems. That probably sounded narcissistic as hell but he was very cognizant of his own shortcomings. Certainly that didn't stop him from being able to pull anything in skirt or trousers that he was attracted to.

Emma rolled over so her breasts were squashed up to his shoulders and looked at him calculatingly. "You know, if you'd only been a bit more flush, you and I could have made a go of it, really." She ran a long finger across one elegant eyebrow and watched the chocolate brown eye disappear as he lowered the lid.

They'd known each other for years, moving in pretty much the same circles, but both had known that they wouldn't end up with each other. Just as he'd always reminded her, he wasn't rich enough for her taste, being just comfortably well off, and he knew she was hanging out for at least a millionaire.

Now he smiled sleepily, enjoying the feel of her petting, and reminded her again: "Much as I'd have loved to help you and your father, sweet, my pocket will never be able to manage it. Maybe if the old man hadn't been stupid enough to lose almost everything he'd inherited…" and here he shrugged. It was a story she knew all too well; her own father, like so many who had dabbled in the stock market, had been dreadfully affected by the 2018 crash.

She hummed in agreement now and rolled back, running her hands through her damp hair and wondering how much time she'd have before she met up with Davey for lunch. That man was taking for ever to step up and make her 'an honest woman'. She smirked cynically at that, wondering what he would think if he could see her now.

The amusement fell away as she thought on how unromantic the young billionaire was. He'd never once been suspicious of all the times they'd made arrangements to meet and she'd turned up flushed, obviously having been with someone else. Or maybe he had been suspicious but just didn't care enough to ask. She frowned petulantly at the thought that she was the one doing all the chasing in this relationship and that hit her in her pride every time she thought about it.

Still, a part of her was happy that when they were married, she would apparently still have the freedom to continue her little liaisons. A disturbing thought occurred to her then; if she were to have that freedom, would he want the same consideration? And just who would be the main bit of fluff – the little singer, perhaps? That thought did not sit well with her and she leapt out of the bed and stalked into the en suite, not answering Elliot as he called out to her.

Emma was not one to share her toys, oh no, and something within her told her that she was on very shaky ground if she delayed getting that ring on her finger. Making up her mind, she drew a bath, making sure that everything about her appearance would be both flawless and seductive. This meant she had to remove all traces of Elliot's rather energetic attentions and even though her cunt was still a bit tender, she planned to give Davey an afternoon delight that would simply blow his mind.

She was quite confident in her ability to get and hold the man's attention, even though she had slipped up of late, but no man had been able to resist her once she'd set her mind to it. Having grown from a pretty but chunky child into a tall, curvy and busty blonde, she knew she was many men's walking wet dream. As she'd grown older, however, she'd started to realize that, though she was gorgeous, there were many equally lovely women coming on the scene who happened to be younger! She was not going to be forty and unwed, she was determined about that.

She heard Elliot shuffling about in the bedroom but paid him no heed. He knew the score and when she was in this kind of dark mood where she plotted and brooded, it was best if he just show himself out and then ring her up later.

Relaxing back in the spacious tub and allowing her body to soak in the hot, fragrant water, she closed her eyes and thought about her glowing future, one where she was Mrs. David Karofsky and she would rule over his billions and help her father with his own, growing political ambitions. Yes, David Karofsky would be very useful indeed.

KHDK

Saying they would share the shower and, therefore, get out of the flat that much faster was an out and out lie, at least to Dave it was. Seriously, though, there was no way he could be standing thisclose to a wet, slippery Kurt and not help to 'wash' him.

Kurt's laughter rang high and clear as David seemed to have grown extra pairs of hands. They'd definitely needed a second shower each after their nap and while Kurt had changed the bed linens, David was supposed to have been having his shower. However, the larger man had complained that the shower was really just too large for him alone and he needed someone to keep him company. Riiiight!

Kurt had giggled at his playfulness and joined him, spending the next nearly thirty minutes kissing and rubbing their damp bodies together before deciding they really, really needed to get clean. Dave had retaliated by 'soaping up' Kurt everywhere he could reach, listening to the younger man laugh and watching him trying to squirm away from Dave's hand.

Dave couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so light-hearted. Looking at the water from the shower beading on Kurt's long lashes that framed sparkling, laughter-filled eyes, he felt his heart swell at his good fortune. He knew he'd been incredibly lucky to have Kurt forgive him and as he stroked his soapy hands down the singer's well-toned arms, he succeeded in capturing the laughing mouth beneath his.

Kurt subsided against Dave, his hands sliding around the man's waist and grasping his water-slippery back. They moaned into each other's mouth, enjoying the taste, the feel, the smell of each other and thinking of nothing else but that.

Eventually Kurt pulled away, reaching up a hand to move the damp curly hair off of David's broad forehead. They stood there just looking at each other and then Kurt smiled softly, planting one last peck on David's mouth.

"Come on, we really need to get going if we want to catch brunch at 360. You'll love it, I guarantee!" He giggled as Dave tried to hold onto him but he quickly completed his shower and slipped from the glass-enclosed stall.

Dave grumbled a bit but did as he was bid and hurried through the rest of his ablutions as well. He was glad that they were going out to eat as he was quite ravenous. He just couldn't seem to concentrate much when all that pale skin was his for the touching and the tasting. Kurt, like the old song, filled up all his senses and he felt almost drunk on his good fortune.

The two men touched and teased each other as they got dressed, Dave in the shirt and trousers from the night before – though he decided to forgo the jacket – and Kurt in a surprisingly simple, thick, creamy sweater and dark jeans. He looked so good in everything he wore, Dave privately thought that if the singing thing hadn't worked out, the man could have been a model. His erect carriage and snooty expression were perfect for the runway and his tall, slender body was built for the avant-garde styles favoured by some of the more outré fashion houses.

Now Dave hungrily eyed Kurt's bum encased in the tight jeans as he bent over to find his boots. Dave loved everything about Kurt's fabulous body but his shapely thighs that put many women's to shame were amongst his favourites… along with the long neck, tight arse and pretty pink lips.

He hadn't realized he'd been stood there gazing fixedly at the man who was now tapping his foot impatiently, clearly having spoken and not having received a reply from Dave.

Dave flushed as he smiled sheepishly at Kurt. "Sorry, sweetheart, I got just a little distracted."

Kurt smirked, understanding glinting in his eyes. "Distracted, huh? Well, it could be from hunger." He glided closer to Dave stopping well within the other man's personal space. "Do you think it's hunger, David?"

Dave glanced down helplessly into the intriguing blue-green eyes, getting lost as usual, and found himself leaning forward to kiss Kurt. One slender had came up between their lips, however, as Kurt smiled deviously back at him. Dave groaned at the little tease and straightened up.

"Yes, damnit, hunger has clearly befuddled my mind," he laughed as Kurt smiled sweetly up at him. "Or maybe it's just one, teasing, sexy little singer who doesn't know he's playing with fire!"

Kurt simply laughed, slid his hands up Dave's broad chest and leaned up to kiss him, a sweet, chaste little kiss that was more of a promise. "Tease, am I? You're only a tease if you don't put out, yes?"

Dave's hands had slipped behind Kurt to rest lovingly on the pert arse and now he squeezed the cheeks one final time before stepping back. "Sorry, wrong word; I meant, beautiful, wonderful, maybe amazing… ow!"

He yelped as Kurt nipped his bottom lip quickly before dancing out of his arms and over to the front door, smiling back triumphantly. "Well, if you continue to choose those sorts of words, I might just reward you later, hmmm?"

Dave simply shook his head, grabbed his jacket and followed the slender singer out the door. They made it out to the car with a minimum of teasing and as Kurt settled in happily beside him, he couldn't help but smile.

He didn't much believe in God anymore but at this moment he felt pretty thankful to Him for bringing this gorgeous, talented, porcelain-skinned diva into his life. All was definitely right with his world and he was prepared to fight to keep it that way with all the considerable resources he owned.

KHDK

Emma Smythe-Heffley sauntered around the room, picking up an _objet d'art_ here, flipping through a book there, and sighed impatiently. She'd been waiting a little over an hour for Davey to turn up. His housekeeper had let her in, of course, even though she'd been told Dave was away but she'd stalked past the woman and decided to wait for him in his library/home office.

In her wanderings she came over to his entertainment system and glanced idly through his musical selections. She honestly had never considered if they had similar tastes in anything at all so now her curiosity was somewhat piqued as she glanced at the disc cases. She picked up a handful of discs, admiring the artwork on some of the covers while skimming past others.

Suddenly her eyes stopped at a familiar face and her lips tightened. Double lines appeared between her well-plucked eyebrows and if anyone else had been present they would not have thought her quite so lovely then. She selected a couple of the offending cds and plopped herself into an armchair to wait. As she calmed a bit, she pondered what course of action she should take. She couldn't appear to be as furious as she felt but she did want David to know that she was a little unhappy with the status quo.

The housekeeper appeared at one point to ask if she wanted anything while she waited but she waved her off, too angry to keep up a pretense at civility with someone who didn't really matter in the scheme of things. The housekeeper withdrew, her face a polite mask that hid her glee at Emma's displeasure.

David's domestic staff, from the very proper housekeeper to the cooks, maids and outside staff, knew he'd been enamored with the beautiful singer, Kurt Hummel, for years. They'd often discussed it, respectfully, of course; they liked their boss. He was a generous man who never asked anything of them that he knew they couldn't deliver. He never threatened them with dismissal if they fouled up and they would, to the last man and woman, defend him and his.

This Smythe-Heffley woman was not right for their employer and they knew this, though they couldn't say anything. Puckerman was the only one who straddled that nebulous line between employer and friend and even to him they couldn't really voice their often virulent antipathy towards the woman who treated them as if they were serfs.

Now the housekeeper headed back to the kitchen to speak with the cook, knowing that she could have told Emma that David had not planned to be back soon but the woman's own nasty attitude worked entirely against her. The housekeeper wondered what had got stuck in the woman's craw between the time she'd let her into the house and when she'd come in to ask if she needed any refreshment. Ah well, let's hope it's something really bad, the housekeeper crowed to herself as she entered the kitchens.

Meanwhile, Dave, on the way back from a truly sumptuous brunch at the sky-high restaurant that Kurt apparently found divine, had completely forgotten that he'd set up a lunch date with Emma. He tooled along in his beloved Bentley, enjoying the memory of Kurt's flushed face as his talented pink tongue licked up the last bit of cream from his dessert spoon.

Dave's cock tightened again and he wondered if he'd ever reach a point when anything Kurt did would no longer turn him on. He laughed at the remembered look of mischief in Kurt's beautiful eyes as he'd almost made love to the spoon, knowing what he was doing to Dave.

He continued to smile as he headed into Totteridge and his home but the smile faded a bit as he realized belatedly that he recognized the façade of the building housing the restaurant. It was the same one outside of which the paparazzi had seen Puck and Kurt leaving last month. He didn't really believe any more that there was anything going on between the two but still, a little niggling doubt remained to cast a shadow over his happiness.

He pulled into his driveway, once again admiring the beautiful color of the bricks in the afternoon light and then winced when he saw the car parked outside the door. Emma, oh crap! He pulled up the Bentley beside her car and when he got out he tossed the keys over to one of the young drivers who had come out of the detached garage housing his other babies.

When he entered the house, the housekeeper came from the kitchen to inform him that Miss Smythe-Heffley was waiting for him in the library. He handed his jacket over to the woman as he thanked her and then headed to his waiting visitor. Kurt had taken over both his mind and body quite deliciously and so completely that nothing of the outside world had encroached. Explaining to Emma that he'd forgotten their date, though, was never going to be a good thing, however.

He stepped into the room, glancing around as he didn't see her at first, and then he noticed her lounging in one of the overstuffed armchairs, a strange expression on her face.

"Emma, uh, I'm so sorry. Really, I got caught up with some things." He prayed she wouldn't notice that he was wearing dress pants that differed from his usual work attire. The way her eyes were running up and down his body, though, he guessed that wish was pretty futile. Nevertheless, she gave him a charming smile and rose to greet him, kissing him full on the lips.

"Mmmm, Davey, you went and ate without me? Darling, we had a date, you absent-minded boy!" Her laughter was so brittle and false, Dave knew something was wrong.

"Well, yes, I ran into a friend and we decided to go get something to eat. I was at the revolving restaurant, 360 I think it's called. Know it?" He knew he was rambling but he pretended not to realize and moved over to his desk, picking up and putting back down random documents and hoping she would just drop the subject.

"Really, a mutual friend?"

Dave stared at her, frozen for a second or two, before he cleared his throat nervously. Truly, he didn't know exactly where he stood with Kurt so he didn't know if he should just come right out and admit to things. He hated acting oblivious but until he and Kurt actually discussed their relationship, if indeed there was one, he felt it better to keep things as close to his chest as possible.

"You know, I can't remember if you two have met," he smiled blandly and sat behind his desk as he watched her stroll around the room until she was back at the armchair in which she had previously been sitting.

She turned and smiled just as blandly back at him, sat down and then took up the cd cases that had been lying beside her. "Oh, I was just looking through your rather eclectic collection of music and guess what I found? Really, Davey, I had no idea you were so into counter tenors." She laughed gaily as if she'd said something vastly amusing.

Dave blanched as she waved the two cd cases at him. Kurt's beautiful face stared back at him from the one on top and Dave wondered briefly if his own face showed how startled he was. A funny little chill went through him as he looked up at Emma, noticing for maybe the first time how her smile in no way reached her eyes. He felt, strangely, as if he were looking at one of his business rivals but then, the next second, there was just the same old Emma smiling brightly back at him. He shook his head; maybe he'd just been imagining that look of antipathy.

Dave decided to go with at least part of the truth. "Ha ha, isn't that odd; that's who I had brunch with. You remember, you met him at the Palladium, uh, was it just last week? Wow, what a coincidence."

They continued to smile falsely at each other and the silence stretched thin between them. He was startled again when the door opened and his wonderful housekeeper stepped in to inquire if there were anything they needed. Dave glanced questioningly at Emma who nodded and smiled tightly.

"Well, as you've just eaten apparently, I will have just a sandwich and a salad, thank you." She nodded haughtily at the housekeeper who nevertheless nodded politely back at her before looking at her boss.

He smiled kindly and shook his head, explaining that he'd really just eaten but maybe he'd join his guest in a cup of coffee. The woman smiled warmly back at him, nodded and left as discreetly as she'd entered.

Once again the silence stretched between them but David pretended he was studying some of the documents lying on his desk and at one point, to further the pretence of working, picked up his phone and called one of his business managers. Just as he hung up, the phone rang and when he looked at the display, saw that it was Kurt. Now, the dilemma facing him was how to speak to Kurt in a business-like tone without both alerting Emma and pissing off Kurt. Really, the man was a prickly as a Siamese cat and just as dictatorial. And David loved it!

He grabbed the phone before it could ring again. "Hello, David Karofsky here… Yes, yes, I see… Well, yes, I think that can be arranged. Oh no, I will have to check my planner, obviously. What? No-no-no, I'm just a little busy at present… Yes, I do too. Ha ha ha, until then, yes, good day."

He hung up and shrugged as he felt Emma's eyes boring suspiciously into him. "Business. Some of these foreigners can be very pushy." He cringed inside; playing on Emma's xenophobia this way was really quite sickening but if he could head off her suspicions, things would be so much better for both him and Kurt.

Dave's hands clenched, unseen by Emma, of course, because he was picturing Kurt's face as the phone conversation unfolded. His lover had wanted him to come with him to dinner at his agent's house Wednesday evening and even if Dave had had a business meeting abroad, he would have canceled just to be with Kurt. God, he really had it bad!

Emma watched him surreptitiously, not believing for a second that call had been business. She glanced at the singer's glowing face on the cover of the cd case and frowned again. Flinging the offending item aside, she rose from the armchair, a falsely cheerful smile on her face.

"Darling, you know what? I think maybe we need a little vacation – get away from the city, maybe even the country for a while. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

He'd got up when she had and now she glided over to him, the very picture of all that was feminine and sweet. Her well-manicured hand slid up his chest as she leaned her body against his, making certain that her breasts were pressing distractingly against his bicep. At least it would have been distracting to anyone besides Dave. He was so bloody oblivious at times she could scream. Really, if she didn't need his money she would never ever have given him the time of day all those years ago. It was just her luck that the richest man she knew was some jumped-up American with no background or breeding. Uh!

She smiled up into his hazel eyes, noticing for the first time how cool they could be and she fluttered her lashes coyly at him, hoping to get a smile, at least.

He eased her away from him, turning back to take up some papers from his desk. He shrugged even as she looked at him. "I'm sorry, I really am quite busy these days. You know how it is, Em, business comes first."

She was livid, she was so mad. She absolutely hated when he called her Em; it was so low and vulgar. She also knew that he was finding time to have brunch with that singer of his and that blasted call just now was probably from that little bitch, too! She struggled to keep her composure, knowing that when she got angry her skin mottled quite unattractively and she said things she often later regretted. She tried again.

"But, Davey, darling, you've been working so hard recently and you've just got back from that dreadful Arab place. Don't you want a break from it all? You can afford to take some time away, you know," she shrugged as if she was being, oh, so reasonable and he was not. "You are quite wealthy so you can just take off and go whenever and wherever you want; I mean, isn't that the point of it all?"

She came closer and hoisted one shapely buttock onto the corner of his huge desk. She had fond memories of this particular piece of furniture for they had once had quite a steamy little interlude on it. Goodness, had it been three years already? She certainly had thought by this time they would have been married and she would have been spending his wonderful money on clothes and jewelry and horses and apartments and houses. Her eyes almost glazed over as she drooled mentally over all the lovely things she would be able to buy.

Her gaze sharpened as she noticed she was being very closely observed. Dave had sat back in his chair when she had perched on his desk and he would bet his last dollar that she was thinking about his money. He smiled grimly as he answered her.

"It isn't the point at all, my dear." His condescending tone set her teeth on edge but she just smiled as if curious, tilting her head in what she thought was an attractive way, waiting for him to continue. "All this, everything that I have is a legacy from my father; my parents entrusted me with their wealth and I've been lucky enough to grow on that."

He looked down and away from her, wondering for a moment how Kurt really felt about his wealth. If there ever came a moment when he thought the singer was being blinded by his money, that would be the end.

Over the years he had kept as low a profile as ever, preferring to meet people and get to know them, hopefully long before they found out he was THE David Karofsky who, according to one wag, was "richer than Croesus". He used his wealth for good as much as possible and really didn't live the life of a playboy as people seemed to expect. Maybe it was because his dad had never been one to sit on his hands and just spend money. His entire empire was based on building things, making things or improving them, and investing in the future of students and artists.

Now he looked at this woman whose motives he was beginning to question and realized she was just the sort of person he'd been avoiding over the years since he'd inherited all this. If it hadn't been for his friendship with her brothers, Rob and Jeff, he probably wouldn't have taken up with her at all. So, now, because of that friendship, he decided he needed to make one thing clear.

"Emma, let's go and sit. Mrs. Edwards (whom he called Eddy) will probably soon be in with your salad and sandwich." He took her elbow and she glowed up at him, thinking he was going to come around to her way of thinking, and they went over to the overstuffed couch. As they sat, the door opened and one of the maids came in with a tea tray laden with Emma's lunch. He thanked the young girl who threw him a shy little grin and scampered back out.

Emma smirked a little before lifting one of the delicious little sandwiches to examine it. Davey really was rather charming, mostly because he didn't seem to realize it but she was going to have to change the staff out to mostly older, less attractive women when they got married. She bit into the sandwich with relish and felt satisfied with her plans.

Dave watched as she ate and when she had finished the last of her salad, he cleared his throat. "I've been thinking that maybe we ought to step back a little."

Emma had been about to sip her water but froze with the glass almost to her mouth. Her mind actually felt as if it had been wiped blank for a second there. Next she thought she hadn't really heard him clearly but as she stared, she realized his face had an uncharacteristically stern cast. Oh my god, he was actually serious. She put her glass back down, struggling for composure, and eventually she looked up at him.

"I don't understand, darling, what are you talking about?"

Dave got up from beside her and started pacing, as if he were trying to gather his thoughts. "Em, I don't think you and I will work, it is as simple as that… I can't marry you."

Nausea and fury battled within the woman as she stared unseeing at this man, the thought of all her plans and her father's plans crashing and burning almost too much for her rational mind to handle, so she just gave in to her emotions.

She screamed, just opened her mouth and screamed out all her anger, disappointment and frustration, only stopping when she realized he had turned to stare, horrified, at her and then she burst into tears. Her loss of control was mortifying; she had been so close, so very close to seeing all her plans come to fruition and now, because of some skinny little music hall boy, she was going to lose everything!

She had no doubt that Kurt was the one to blame for David's change of heart. She conveniently forgot that they had been almost engaged for so long her friends were beginning to question David's commitment to her. She conveniently forgot that she didn't love David, only growing starry-eyed when she contemplated her imminent access to his billions. She also conveniently forgot the man who'd just ridden her to two glorious orgasms last night and this morning. After all, men like Elliot were not husband material but David was.

Emma stared at the square of linen that David was holding out to her and she grabbed the handkerchief from him ungraciously, hoping that the staff hadn't heard her dreadful caterwauling. She mopped her dripping face as well as she could, trying to control her breathing and hating David for having seen her in such a state.

Finally she rose, a bit unsteadily but as he moved to help she flinched away from him. Her face, stony and blotchy and proud, would be something he remembered for a long time. Dave had not expected such a dreadful reaction; really, they had not been all that close, he thought. However, now she was pulling off a wounded air that she would no doubt carry like a banner, knowing her penchant for drama. She would soon be gathering allies left and right and making certain that he would be seen as a villain by all who knew them and thought their wedding was a foregone conclusion.

Dave sighed as he watched her stalk to the door. He waited to hear her parting shot and when she spoke, he wished she'd left silently. Her eyes and words were venomous when she looked back at him. "I will not be made to look a fool, David Karofsky. You and your little whore singer will understand that I am not to be thrown over like this, I swear!"

She slammed the door shut behind her but all Dave could think about was the fear that coursed through him. He could take care of himself but his fear was for Kurt. What would Emma do while she was in this state? Could she really go so far as to hurt Kurt? Dave collapsed onto the couch and dropped his face into his hands.

After a few minutes he rubbed his face and got up, moving over to his desk. Given the threat implied in Emma's words, there was only one thing he could do and only one person he trusted to do it. He dialed and waited for the other to pick up.

"Puck…"

**TBC**

**A/N:** Please don't hate me, folks, but it just felt as if this chapter should end right here. Coming up: Dave moves to protect Kurt.


	23. Chapter 23

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Fifteen

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

Kurt looked at the phone is his hand, huffed a bit and then replaced it in its cradle. That was odd. He'd called David to let him know they'd been invited to Will's place for dinner the next evening after his matinee performance. It should have been a straightforward conversation but David's cryptic responses had puzzled Kurt. As he thought on it he realized that someone else must have been present and David had not wanted to give away his private business.

Kurt smiled to himself, marveling at how natural and comfortable they were in each other's company. Of course it also helped that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He absolutely loved the way David looked at him as if he was all the food he had ever wanted and had always been denied. Now he was free to touch and to taste and it was if he couldn't get enough. A flush ran from Kurt's cheeks down his neck and he hoped his assistant wouldn't notice; really, how could he explain away his erection while she was helping him into his costume?

That night's performance was a little draining for Kurt; he probably shouldn't have substituted rest for sex with David that morning but who could pass up the opportunity to ride such a magnificent man? David had followed orders so well, too, and that was another immense turn on.

Kurt hadn't realized before that he'd had such a kink within him but the first time when David had jokingly said "yes, master", Kurt had felt his stomach twist in a whole new way. Hmmm, he pondered as the girl tied him into Oberon's flamboyant robes, maybe we can introduce some silk scarves or even a blindfold next time. He giggled as the girl looked at him enquiringly but he just shook his head to indicate he was fine.

_I'm more than fine_, he thought smugly, _I'm hot and I have a hot boyfriend_. He could have slapped himself for how very juvenile he sounded even in his own thoughts. It really was a fantastic feeling, though, and he felt as if he were walking on air, unaided by the harness the special effects people had rigged up for Oberon's entrance as King of the Fairies.

This production of A Midsummer Night's Dream was the most lavish and special effects-heavy show on the West End ever. The show was immensely popular especially with the younger crowd and he was extremely lucky that he had one of the leads. It meant a huge boost in his salary as he got a percentage of the gross, thanks to Will's wonderful business acumen. More importantly, it meant that, after the Italy gig, he could take a fairly long leave of absence and he wanted to do something besides sing. He didn't know what just yet, but maybe, too, he might just relax, visit family and regroup.

The thought of how his dad would react to David and his status occupied his mind until the curtain rose. After that he went into automatic performing mode and it wasn't until the final curtain call that he relaxed, his mind going directly to David.

More specifically, his mind went to David and his lovely large hands and beautiful, big cock. His stomach clenched in anticipation, even though he had no plans to see the man tonight. Still, his body always seemed to react like that when he thought of David, and his eyes grew dreamy just thinking about all the things he'd love to do to him if he were there.

Kurt strode off the stage, chatting and laughing with the other actors, and as he headed towards the dressing room area, his assistant hurried up to him and grabbed his arm. He was a little startled because the assistants never touched the stars without their permission but he realized she had an unusually serious expression on her face.

"Yes, Esther, what is it, why're you looking so grim?" Though he towered over the petite woman, the sheer force of her urgency made her seem to be of a height with him.

"There are two men waiting for you in your dressing room. I tried to stop them but they said it was extremely important." Her eyes were huge in her narrow face and Kurt felt his own widen as he tried to understand what she was saying. Nodding jerkily he thanked her and ran towards the dressing room.

His mind was in a strange place because the first thing on his mind had been that something had happened to his father; the next thing was David. He was out of breath by the time he slammed into his dressing room, skidding to a halt as he saw the last person he expected to see.

"Noah? What the hell?" Kurt was panting and scared by the time the other man turned around.

Noah spun around and moved toward him, a slight smile on his tanned face though his eyes were serious. With him was another man Kurt didn't know but suspected from the way he ignored Kurt and Noah politely that he worked for him.

"Hey, princess, looking good in all that glitter." For a second his eyes took on that little gleam that told Kurt the other man was enjoying the way his body gleamed through the layers of thin material that made up Oberon's robes. He ignored the leering, focusing instead on the fact of the man's unexpected presence in his dressing room.

"Is David okay? What has happened, dammit!"

"Calm down, Kurt; it's just that something has come up and your safety is paramount right now."

"What? My safety? What in hell are you on about, Puckerman?" Despite the distinct difference in their sizes and the fact that Kurt was almost half-naked standing in front of two men who could probably kill him with just their pinkie fingers, his anger nullified all of that. He seemed to swell with the force of his emotions, almost causing Puck to step back.

"Hey, why do you think billionaires have their own security forces? Crackpots are always trying to get at them. Like it or not, babe, you're part of that circle now."

Kurt relaxed slightly as he allowed Noah's words to percolate. Much as he hated to admit it, Puck was right. He moved over to his dressing table and sat on its stool, staring at himself as he realized that loving someone of David's stature in the world was almost akin to being linked to the monarchy. He sighed tiredly as he started to remove some of the glitter on his face and in his hair.

Puck watched him and then turned to Phillips, indicating silently that he should wait for him outside the door. He shut the door after him and returned to watching Kurt think. Man, that guy had a body on him that just didn't stop. He tried to look away but it was fascinating to watch him; he methodically creamed his face of the dramatic stage makeup, going through a whole stack of cleansing cloths and when he was done he rose from his stool.

"You'll have to help me remove these robes and if you so much as put a finger out of place, Noah Puckerman, you will lose it. Clear?" Kurt glared up at the grinning perv, watching as the man's eyes roved down and then back up his body. Kurt waited for his acknowledgement before turning his back and unhooking the front of the garment.

Puck still grinned to himself as he helped Kurt, doing his utmost not to let his hands linger on the tempting pale flesh that was revealed more as each layer was removed. He couldn't imagine why these stage productions spent so much money on expensive fabric when he was sure the audience couldn't really tell the difference if cheaper fabric were to be used.

Kurt, almost as if he could read his mind as he studied each piece of the costume, smiled at him. "The actors fall more into character when they wear the appropriate costumes, Noah." At the quirk of the other man's disbelieving eyebrow, he nodded. "It's true. Take mine for instance; I'm 'King of the Fairies' so my robes have to be sumptuous, rich and very glittery. When I wear it, especially as the layers go on, I find myself being gradually immersed in the role. The fact that Shakespeare's language and the music are so different from anything modern also helps, too."

By the time he'd finished his mini lecture he was safely wrapped into his dressing gown and protected from Puck's prying eyes. The other man grinned knowingly at Kurt who reseated himself at the dressing table. Kurt's eyes grew serious as he prepared to interrogate Noah to the best of his abilities.

"So, Noah, what exactly has been going on? I need to know so don't try to shield me, if you had any intentions of doing anything so insulting!"

Puck held up his hands in a gesture of surrender as Kurt fired the words at him. "My instructions ("_orders_", Kurt interrupted) – my _**instructions**_ are that I'm to collect you and some things and then take you to a hotel and not to tell anyone about it."

He waited for the eruption, sure that Kurt would flash back to the whole island fiasco, but it never came. The singer just folded his arms around his waist and stared back at him grimly.

"Did someone threaten my life or David's, specifically?"

"All I'm allowed to say is that you are 'too precious to lose'."

Kurt gasped, his eyes widening. "D-David said that? But why, what has happened? Oh, Noah, please tell me everything you know!"

Noah sighed and dropped his head so his chin was pressing into his chest bone. He knew Kurt was stubborn but could he just do what he was told just this once?

_Flashback:_

_Noah stepped into Dave's library/home office, a worried line between his dark eyebrows. Dave had sounded unbelievably tense when he'd called him. He hadn't sounded like that since the night he'd heard about his parents' fatal car crash. He came over to the desk, concerned at the way Dave's eyes seemed to be staring into the distance, aware but not really here._

"_So, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Something come up?"_

_Dave looked up at the other man and gestured for him to sit. When Puck did, they looked at each other for a bit before Dave sighed and shook his head. He said one word._

"_Emma."_

_Puck felt his eyes widen though he kept the "oh shit" firmly behind his teeth. He just knew from the grim expression on Dave's face as he uttered the words that Dave had dumped her and it hadn't been pretty. He nodded once to show Dave he understood completely and that he was ready for his instructions._

_Dave nodded once, as well, knowing that because Puck had been with him for so long there was no need for long drawn-out explanations between them._

"_I want you to go collect Kurt."_

_Puck felt his heart seize; he'd known Emma was a bitch on wheels but Dave's expression and words now indicated that she'd made some sort of threat against the singer. How she'd found out that Kurt was now involved with Dave he didn't know and it didn't matter. No one was going to get to Kurt on his watch. He nodded at Dave again but this time the other man seemed to want to elaborate._

"_Don't upset him, okay? God knows I don't want a repeat of last summer. Explain as little as possible but impress upon him how important it is that he let you protect him. He is too precious to lose and I'd, I'd…" he trailed off, unwilling or unable to finish that statement._

_Puck rose and clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll head up a security detail to protect the princess (Dave raised an eyebrow at the endearment but didn't say anything). Anywhere specifically you want me to take him?"_

_Dave nodded and handed him a slip of paper. Puck memorized the information on it and then ripped it to pieces before throwing into the already-lit fire. He nodded again, enjoined Dave to get some rest and headed out to get on with his latest assignment._

_End flashback_

Now he was sat in Kurt's dressing room explaining to the diva that they were to head to the flat, collect some of his things and then go to the hotel that Dave had set up for them. The Egerton was not too far from the West End so that minimized the amount of time it would take Puck to escort Kurt to and from his performances. The five-star hotel was, of course, cheek by jowl with some of London's most exclusive shopping areas which he figured Kurt would love. Maybe the luxury accommodations would go some way towards alleviating the tedium of being under guard.

Kurt nodded meekly as he listened to Dave's protection plan for him, his mind still reeling somewhat at what the man had said to Noah about him. He felt a little shaky and he knew he was about to embarrass himself when he felt the burn of tears behind his eyes. He tried to turn away but Puck had seen and he leapt to his feet, wrapping his arms gently around the singer and making no move, for once, to cop a feel.

The tears leaked out of Kurt's eyes as the tension eased slightly and he was grateful that Noah wasn't being his usual horndog self. He pulled back eventually and gave him a watery smile of thanks as the larger man handed him a tissue. He wiped his eyes and then moved away to start changing into his street clothes, giving Noah a playfully stern look over his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'm turning," he grinned, almost wishing Kurt had been too distracted to realize Puck was ogling him. "I can't help it if I'm a sucker for a beautiful body."

He felt relieved as he heard Kurt chuckle softly, glad that he could lighten the other man's spirits a bit. He was not really looking forward to having to stay in such close proximity to the diva when they got to the hotel but his priority was to protect the singer, not jones on his boss's lover.

KHDK

Kurt strolled around the hotel suite, looking into doors and out windows. The Egerton really was gorgeous with its lavish fabrics and furnishings that were complemented by original works of art and fine antiques. _It wasn't bad for a cage at all_, Kurt thought almost cynically, for a part of his mind still wondered which sick bastard had precipitated this dramatic flight into the night with Noah and a team of men tasked to his protection.

He sighed as he stopped at the door to the master bedroom, his eyes staring longingly at the king-size four-poster bed with its beautiful brocade duvet in maroon and gold. Everything in the three-bedroom suite spoke of discreet wealth, the best kind, in his opinion. He wondered if David stayed here regularly and then, unbidden, his mind wandered to Dave's previous lovers and if he'd ever brought them here.

He sighed again and this time Puck, getting a little annoyed, asked him if he were hungry and told him room service could bring up anything he wanted. He realized he was feeling a little peckish and told Noah so but also asked him to order for him after about half an hour because he wanted a shower.

He didn't notice Noah's eyes glaze over a bit at the word 'shower', so busy was he with stripping out of his restrictive street clothing. He stalked into the huge en suite, pleasantly surprised at its ultra-modern appointments, and eyed the massive, glass-enclosed shower cubicle hungrily. He was delighted with the multiple shower heads set at different heights and at different angles as he knew they would give him a good, much-needed massage.

He wasn't quite humming to himself but he wasn't feeling as gloomy as he had been from the time his assistant had looked as if she were about to wet herself. Now he hurriedly stepped into the enclosure, adjusting the temperature and force of the water from each shower head and relaxed even further. God, the very rich certainly knew how to live well.

Kurt let the multiple pulsating shower heads beat on the especially knotted areas of his neck, shoulders and lower back and then cleaned himself thoroughly. He had noticed the large tub at the other side of the room and he planned to soak a bit before room service brought up the food. He wondered idly what Noah requested for him and hummed contentedly.

He dried off only slightly and then headed over to the tub, noting that the darned thing was large enough to hold at least three people. Who knows what patrons who stayed here got up to, he thought with a smirk. He watched the tub fill partway and then added bubbles from a bottle on a little shelf in the tile. The scent was divine and he lowered himself gratefully into the hot, silky, soapy water.

Kurt leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the little bubbles of foam pop, the sounds of Noah moving around in the bedroom, voices from out in the living room (_hmmm, must be room service_) and the muted sounds of traffic outside the windows of the luxury suite.

He closed his eyes, his mind drifting as he tried to come up with various scenarios covering the alleged threat to him and David. He murmured as he heard footsteps come to the bathroom door and stopped, wondering what Noah wanted and then shrieked as he flailed in the soapy water, slipping on the bottom of the tub as he tried to dodge the large hand that had just stroked his hair.

He spluttered indignantly as he wiped the water and foam from his eyes, getting ready to blast Noah for that silly prank but stopped with his mouth open. David's concerned eyes stared back at him, the gold dimmed to honey as he watched Kurt stare back at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, sweetheart. You looked as if you were falling asleep."

"Oh, David, oh my god, I almost had a heart attack! Not to mention drowned," he blushed and he started to feel silly for his reaction. David just smiled, shook his head and placed his lips on Kurt's damp, pink mouth.

Kurt lifted a soapy hand to David's cheek and opened to the kiss. Dave held back nothing of his love from Kurt, his tongue exploring the singer's mouth with a devotion that brought tears to Kurt's eyes. Kurt didn't know what he'd done to deserve such love and even though he hadn't said the words as yet, he hoped David knew how he felt. He just wasn't quite ready to expose his feelings even though he knew that was cowardly of him.

They pulled apart and Kurt gazed up at him, a look of mischief joining the love that Dave was certain he could also see.

"Do you wish to join me, David?" Kurt's voice had lowered to that really sexy register that did evil things to Dave's libido. Dave swallowed hard as he watched one slender hand glide down the pale, glistening torso until it stopped above the groin. It rested there for a moment and then Kurt seemed to grasp himself; it was all below the bubbles but from the breathy little moan Kurt released, Dave realized he was stroking himself.

Dave had never undressed so fast in his life. He had already taken off his shoes in the other room so now it was just his clothing that he struggled with, the button holes of his shirt stretching as he yanked his shirt open. His trousers were a more difficult prospect given the fact that he was hugely hard; his hands fumbled with the zipper and he blushed at Kurt's teasing little giggle.

"Don't kill yourself, sweetie, just get in behind me." He moved down a bit to give David room and then he settled back happily as the larger man sank into the water with him. It was a good thing he hadn't had more water in the tub because with all the movement and sloshing going on, the floor would have surely been awash.

Dave's hands were happily rubbing Kurt's chest, his fingers gently tweaking the stiff nipples. He enjoyed Kurt's little mewls, swallowing them as they kissed languidly. Kurt's hand held the back of David's head so that his mouth didn't move from his, letting the other man plunder his lips even as he writhed into the caressing hands.

He could feel David's erection rubbing his lower back; it was almost hotter than the water and Kurt found himself panting, dying for that hard length to be buried within him. He moaned even as he drew his lips away and turned to look at David.

"I'm going to climb onto you so hold on good." He grinned as David's pupils seemed to dilate even further. He quickly clambered onto David's lap, settling himself comfortably before re-attaching their lips. He felt the rumble of Dave's groan and answered with a squirm and a groan of his own. The slippery water was aiding in their movement, the steamy warmth of the bathroom echoing with the sounds of their moans and the sloshing water.

Kurt kissed along Dave's damp cheek until he reached an earlobe which he nibbled on just before whispering, "Fuck me, David," and giggled when the man clutched his arse convulsively.

"Oh god, Kurt, are you sure? I know I'm clean…" he broke off as Kurt nodded in agreement, still nibbling on his earlobe.

"I am, too, sweetie, and there's no way I can wait to get you in me. Do it now!" He panted as Dave, his big strong lover, lifted him bodily and then lowered him slowly onto his stiff prick.

Kurt moaned out loud as he grasped David's shoulder tightly. "Oh, god, oh baby, you're so big, oh god, yes! Unhhh…"

Dave lowered him slowly, knowing too that Kurt was in partial control of the descent. Kurt's ass was so tight but not unbearably so. It only made Dave impatient to have him firmly seated so that he could start the rutting already!

Kurt stopped moving when he felt Dave bottom out and he grinned at the other man lasciviously before nipping David's bottom lip.

"You can fuck me now, David," moaning as the man took him at his word and started to thrust up into him strongly, his hands lifting Kurt's ass and letting him slide back down. The dual movement meant that Dave went deeper every time they came together and Kurt cried out wantonly, reveling in the feeling of being well-fucked.

They grunted and groaned as Dave grasped Kurt's circling hips and Kurt cried out every time Dave's cock brushed past his prostate. The noise grew and the water started to splash over onto the floor and the two men lost themselves in driving each other insane with passion.

Out in the living room, Puck, who had been trying to set up a protection detail schedule for Kurt, cursed quietly, grabbed his papers and retreated to his own bedroom.

The sounds of the two men fucking had started up shortly after Dave had entered the master suite. Puck had waited the half hour Kurt had suggested before ordering room service but Dave had arrived before the food. Now Puck called downstairs to let them know they should hold the food another half an hour. The way those two were going at it he knew they would need the time. He also made the decision to double the amount of food he'd previously ordered.

Back in the en suite, things were fast approaching a climax as Kurt writhed and thrashed on top of Dave, the older man barely able to cling to the singer's plunging hips. Kurt, knowing he was approaching the edge, grabbed one of David's hands and wrapped it around his engorged cock, squeezing his ass tightly when he sank down on Dave.

Dave cried out as Kurt clenched around him, barely able to keep his wits about him to jerk Kurt off.

"Jesus, Kurt, oh, baby, you feel so good, oh god, yes, yes, yes… fuck, yes!"

He leaned forward to capture Kurt's mouth, kissing him roughly as Kurt moved on him in a frenzy.

Suddenly, Kurt wrenched his lips away, stared into David's beautiful eyes and came hard, his semen pulsing hot over David's fist. Dave, unable to hold out any longer, groaned long and loud as his cock let go inside the hot, tight channel spasming around him.

Kurt collapsed, his head coming to rest on David's shoulder and panting hard as he clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want David to see the tears on his face because then he'd know that Kurt was definitely in love with him and Kurt knew he wasn't ready for that as yet. He felt David's large, warm hand caressing his back, stroking the length of him from shoulder blades to buttocks and he luxuriated in the feeling of warmth and protection this man engendered in him.

He knew he loved him and he hated himself for being a coward but he'd never been in love before and he wanted to be certain that what he felt for David was real.

Dave held the shuddering man in his arms and vowed that nothing and no one was going to get a chance to hurt him. He knew he would go insane if something bad were to happen and as he planted kiss after kiss in Kurt's damp hair, he promised himself that not even the prospect of murder would stop him from protecting his love.

He shifted Kurt farther down his body even as he slid free of the tender ass and snuggled the drowsy singer closer. He thought grimly of his reputation as a ruthless businessman. Maybe he'd find, before this whole thing with Emma was over, that he would have to be ruthless in other ways, too.

He frowned as he felt Kurt stretching sleepily against him. God forbid that it should come to that, for how could Kurt love a murderer?

**TBC**

**Special A/N**: I just want to say that the heartbreaking Karofsky storyline we recently saw just totally blew me away. I also felt as if RM was actually listening to the fans somewhat, especially with Kurt helping Dave to imagine a bright future for himself, complete with a hot partner and a sweet little kid. I must admit I bawled my eyes out, seriously. Not to belittle the Quinn storyline but Dave and Kurt are my boys.


	24. Chapter 24

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Sixteen

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

Later that night, Dave and Kurt nuzzled each other in the huge four-poster bed, Kurt giggling as he confessed to David that as a child he'd once dreamed he was a princess, a prince had come to his rescue and after getting married, he'd requested that all the beds in their castle were to be four-poster beds. When he'd told his dad that, he couldn't understand why he was met with silence and a strange stare from the man.

He'd gone on to explain to his poor father that every princess needed a four-poster bed because they were simply prettier than regular old beds like the ones they had. Burt Hummel had only grunted at that and told him that the time for princes and four-poster beds was a long, long way away. For now, he just had to settle for what the commoners slept in.

Dave chuckled as he listened to Kurt's sleepy voice, making a note to himself that he'd have to get a couple of four-poster beds delivered to each of his homes. He knew for a fact that this particular hotel, catering to the cream of the crop when it came to high-end clientele, had different styles of four-poster beds. His parents had often stayed at this hotel when he was younger and he recalled fun times playing on these beds, the wooden posters proving perfect for the boisterous imaginings of a bored little boy.

He realized Kurt had drifted off to sleep, his face relaxed, his body sated from the second round of their activities. He was gratified that his lover was just as hungry for Dave as he was for him and he'd been hard put to keep up with him. Kurt had sucked him relentlessly and when he'd been afraid it would end too soon and he would come, pulsing down the singer's throat, Kurt had pulled off and then ridden him. It seemed that was his favorite position and Dave loved it, too; after all, he was considerably larger than Kurt and he had the added pleasure of watching Kurt's beautiful face and wanton hips as he bounced and writhed on top of him.

Dave slipped into the shower for a quick wash off and then wrapped himself in one of the complimentary robes the hotel provided. He padded out to the living room, noticed it was empty and then headed down the short hallway to one of the other bedroom doors. He noticed a strip of light showing beneath it, figured Puck was still up and knocked.

At Puck's voice beckoning him to enter, he stepped into the room, smiling a little as he saw the other man sitting cross-legged on the bed. He was surrounded by charts and had a slightly harassed air about him.

"Hey, have you eaten?" Dave took a seat in the armchair by the bed, leaning forward to look intently at the tanned man who was both employee and friend. He was one of the few people David trusted almost completely, hence the task he'd given him of protecting the man who held his heart.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, I had something when the food came up and you guys were still… ugh, you know," he smirked at Dave, one eyebrow lifting sardonically.

Dave colored only slightly as he huffed a laugh. He hadn't realized they were being so loud but he had nothing to apologize for. Something occurred to him and he looked at Puck, some of the amusement draining from his eyes.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask."

Puck looked at him enquiringly, expecting Dave to ask about the security arrangements. "Yeah?"

"Yes, I've been wondering but I didn't really want to ask," now the color in his cheeks was more pronounced but he soldiered on. "Were you and … did you and… shit!" He dropped his eyes to the floor, hating the feeling of inadequacy that swept over him.

Puck watched for a second or two and then his eyes widened, realization causing a slightly embarrassed flush to color his own face. He chuckled, but seeing Dave tense slightly at that, he hurried to explain.

"God, no, jeeze, never happen!" As he watched Dave try to stifle the sigh of relief, he added mischievously: "Not that he isn't hot enough…"

Dave's eyes flipped up to Puck's, his winged eyebrows lowering as jealousy swelled within him. He was a little put out that Puck seemed to be laughing at him but subsided a bit when he realized there was no malice in the other man's facial expression.

Puck laughed out loud, shaking his head as he stared at Dave with grudging admiration. "I gotta tell ya, boss, the princess has eyes for no one but you; I'd even say from the time you two met on the island."

He watched Dave scoff, though there was a painfully hopeful look in his eyes. "Oh yes, even then, everything was about you, y'know, though he tried to hold on to that anger of his. Man, dude has a bit of a temper!"

Dave joined him in chuckling. "A 'bit'? A wildcat has nothing on him, believe me."

Puck leered at Dave, curiosity glinting in his eyes. "Yeah, when you say wildcat, d'you mean as in …"

"Hey, hey, I don't kiss and tell!"

The two men laughed like silly schoolboys before they settled down, remembering that the situation at hand was all too serious and they needed to protect the sleeping diva they both had feelings for. Dave acknowledged that Puck's liking for Kurt would be an asset because he was just as invested in protecting Kurt as he was. David, with his many commitments and obligations, could not be at Kurt's side every waking moment. This was where Puck and his special, hand-picked team came in.

The two men looked over the charts which were really schedules that Puck had drawn up detailing the team and the rotations they would do to see to it that Kurt was never left alone at any time.

Dave remembered the specific reason he had come to talk to Puck. "Kurt and I have to visit an old friend, his agent, actually, tomorrow. We'll re-work the schedule around that, okay?"

Puck nodded and shifted the requisite chart over toward his boss. The two men pored over the sheets of paper while Puck outlined the members of the team for Dave.

"We'll have a four-man team, besides myself, all hand-picked for a specific reason." When Dave looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, he smiled and continued. "They're all gay or bi-sexual."

Dave's eyes widened in surprise and Puck smiled, knowing his unorthodox recruiting method would come in handy one day.

"Why?" Dave asked, staring at the other man in wonder. He'd never heard of anything like that before; it never occurred to him that someone would screen potential team-members in that way.

Puck shrugged. "We're both bi, though I skew more towards women, and I just feel that we'd both feel better working with people who wouldn't, even privately, be judging us. I think it's brilliant, myself."

He smirked arrogantly at the other man, enjoying the way the Dave's expression had lightened and he'd relaxed subconsciously as Puck had explained his strategy.

Dave nodded in silent agreement; he really didn't need Puck's head to be any bigger but the man was an awesome security specialist and the scheme was, indeed, brilliant. He looked back at the list of names and the attributes which were listed beside each name.

"Tell me about… uhm, Ian; what's he like?"

"He's a specialist in any and every bladed weapon you can think of. He's 6'6", is ex-Army Ranger like me and loves opera. He's bald as a billiard ball and never smiles and I can never figure how he manages to always pull the hottest babes, girl or boy."

Dave smirked as he moved his finger down to the next name: "And, what's this one, Xavier?" He pronounced it the American way, _ex-zavier, _but Puck corrected him, the 'X' sounding like 'Z'.

"Xavier is what you'd call a career freelancer, no military background but he handles himself well in any fight. He's more street than any of my other guys and looks it. People just don't generally want to mess with him. He's into fashion so he'll have something in common with Kurt and is exclusively gay."

He moved on to the next name without Dave prompting him. "Julian is as Brit as you'll ever get – did the name give it away – and he's one ruthless bastard. Loves guns, can slip in and out of shadows in a really scary way and hardly speaks. I have a feeling his family is old money, really old but he's never spoken of them in all the time I've known him.

"Last but definitely not least as they say is Devon." He smiled a little more softly as he said that name. "He is a car nut – loves anything on wheels, has a pilot's license and is a demon in hand-to-hand. He's bi but he doesn't do much. I think he's a romantic; meh, he's pretty young, and is probably waiting on the love of his life. Huh," he shook his head fondly.

Dave looked at him speculatively, wondering if his hard-assed security chief had a soft spot for the romantic young Devon. He had no problems with his staff fraternizing as long as it didn't compromise their jobs. Love will happen whenever and wherever and he was not going to try and stop the tide. He was too smart for that and he had himself and Kurt as an example of inevitability.

Puck continued outlining his plans for Kurt's protection. "I'll take the midnight to 8 a.m. shift. That leaves four hours each for the others starting first with Ian, then Julian, Devon and Xavier. We'll switch it up some of the times so no one, hostile or not, can get a handle on the rotation. Is this cool with you?"

Dave nodded, knowing that Kurt's safety was in good hands. The team Puck had assembled seemed perfect, at least on paper.

Satisfied with the plans, he rose, bid the other tired man a weary good-night, and headed back to the master bedroom and his sleeping angel. Tomorrow would be time enough for the more serious stuff to begin encroaching on their lives but, for now, he was going to get a good night's sleep, wrapped around the most important person in the world – Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

KHDK

Will Schuester sat across from the two men and stared. He wasn't doing it deliberately but when Kurt had said he wanted to bring someone to meet him after his matinee performance he'd had no idea it would be one of the richest men in the world. Will almost hyperventilated as he welcomed Kurt and the surprisingly charming but reticent younger man into his home.

He had led them into his cozy family room and, after the requisite introductions and chitchat, he had offered the usual choice of drinks, which was turned down. Will had then looked at Kurt and, as if he couldn't help himself, back at David. "So, can I ask… how long have you two been … uhm, friends?"

Kurt's little giggle made Will feel somewhat gauche; he'd tried to refrain from asking but he just couldn't help himself. Kurt hadn't ever said he knew THE David Karofsky so he was understandably curious.

"Oh, Will, you're sounding a little like my dad and I know you aren't old enough to be him," he smiled back at the older man, taking any sting out of his words. "Let's just say David and I met a while ago but we've only just recently become … 'friends', so to speak."

Unfortunately, Will's curiosity was piqued even further as the coy way in which Kurt had spoken left much unanswered. He looked over at David who was busy studying the gardens outside the French windows as if he'd never seen one before, a slight flush on the cheek that Will could see.

Will could tell a lot from the sexual tension zipping between the two men and he also remembered the state Kurt had been in when he'd come back from his break. In his mind he put two and two together and figured out that David was the person behind Kurt's recent emotional upheaval. He smiled to himself; whatever had happened, he knew Kurt well enough to know that David fascinated him, and not because he was a billionaire. His young friend and client was no gold-digger. He was far too proud and full of his own talent for that.

Smiling happily to himself, Will proceeded to engage the two men in light conversation as they waited for dinner to be served. He discovered, in that short time, that David had a wonderfully shy sense of humor, was interested in any and everything, and was completely besotted with Kurt. On his part, Kurt couldn't seem to take his eyes, or his hands for that matter, off of the larger man.

The two were sitting beside each other, naturally, but at every moment Kurt would have some part of his anatomy touching David's; it could be a soft brush to his arm in talking, the sides of their thighs touching or a casual bump of shoulders at a particularly amusing comment or memory. Will found it fascinating to watch for he had never seen the little diva so engaged in someone else.

The two men made a fascinating study in contrasts: Dave was large and obviously muscular but he had a softness about the face that revealed his sensitivity, although at certain points Will could see why he had a reputation for being a ruthless business man. Kurt, on the other hand, was physically long-limbed and pale-skinned, a languid beauty who hid his incredibly sharp mind and wit behind a serene face and gently curved pink lips.

Even the way they were dressed was telling, as Dave was dressed in shades of dark grey, slate and charcoal – the essence of the extremely successful businessman in his bespoke tailoring. Kurt was resplendent in a wide-necked fuchsia sweater paired with skin-tight black leather pants tucked into knee-high shiny black boots. Anyone glancing casually at the two would never believe they had anything in common much less that they were with each other sexually.

As Will watched them surreptitiously, though, Kurt's pinkie curled itself around Dave's causing a faint flush to rise in the older man's cheeks and Kurt whispered something low and probably teasing, making the color in Dave's face deepen. The older man spluttered slightly even as he laughed back a soft, "Behave, you imp!"

Will chuckled and the two men looked up at him, eyes wide as if they'd forgotten a third person was present. "You two look pretty good together, y'know."

Now it was Kurt's turn to color up though a pleased glow lit his aquamarine eyes. He glanced from the corner of his eyes to see Dave looking back at him and he chuckled too. Dave just continued smirking but he moved his hand to more firmly entwine his fingers with Kurt's.

"David, I have to tell you, I've never seen Kurt actually glow before. Good job!" He laughed louder this time as Kurt sputtered indignantly and tried to tug his hand from Dave's but the larger man only gripped it more tightly.

Dave smiled at Will, ignoring Kurt's tugging. "Thank you, Will; I think it's pretty obvious that I'd do anything for him." The amusement dimmed a bit as he prepared to bring up the touchy subject that was foremost in his mind. "With that, there is something I need to bring you up to speed on."

Will nodded graciously and waited for Dave to continue.

"I've recently come to believe that, because of Kurt's association with me, his safety has become an issue."

Wow, Will thought, talk about beating about the bush! He cleared his throat and leaned forward. "What exactly are you saying? Have you received threats regarding Kurt?"

Dave didn't answer immediately, he just turned to look at Kurt, a worried crease between his eyebrows. "Kurt, sweetheart, I've made it clear to a certain person that I am not interested in continuing our liaison. That news didn't go over well; the reaction was not what I was expecting either."

Kurt succeeded in yanking his hand from Dave's and leapt to his feet, his eyes wide with anger. "What, you mean that bitch is the reason why I have 24-hour security?"

Dave got to his feet as well, hands out to calm Kurt's agitated movements. "Babe, she hasn't said anything directly but I think we should err on the side of caution. I've got to admit she sounded a little unstable when she left yesterday."

"Yesterday; what, after brunch?"

"Yes, she was at home waiting on me. I'd forgotten that I'd had a lunch date with her," Dave answered sheepishly. Contrarily, Kurt calmed somewhat at that. Dave would never understand this complex man.

"Oh, so what? You dumped her after forgetting your lunch date? Wow, no wonder she went ballistic," Kurt resumed his seat, shaking his head slightly in reluctant sympathy for a woman who he knew probably hated his guts now. If she hadn't before, Kurt reflected, recalling her reaction to him the night they'd met.

David looked at Will who had been watching all this silently. Will shrugged his shoulders; he, too, would never understand these artistic types. The two men seemed to bond over their mutual confusion at Kurt's current demeanor. Dave felt it best to just go with the flow and sat down again beside Kurt, taking his hand gently and rubbing it in a soothing manner.

Will hid his smile, knowing that the big bad billionaire entrepreneur was well and truly hooked. He continued to smile even when dinner was announced and they trooped into the dining room. His housekeeper had outdone herself and the table was laden with heavenly-smelling food accompanied by Will's favorite claret.

Conversation flowed with the wine and hours later Dave and Kurt were driven away from Will's comfortable home, relaxed and in good spirits. The fact that there was an Emma-shaped cloud hanging over them was the only reminder that things were not, indeed, as rosy as they seemed.

KHDK

Elliot looked up as once more Emma lifted one of his last bottles of Jameson Rarest Vintage Reserve and tipped it over her glass. Thankfully she was a little too unsteady to pour too much and he rescued the bottle quickly before she dropped it.

He sighed as he placed it back on his bar and then on second thoughts moved it to a cupboard which he proceeded to lock. He returned to his seat across from the woman who, apparently, was finding it very hard to accept rejection.

"T-the little witch, ugh, bitch, yes, shtole Davey from me," she whined as she waved the tumbler vaguely with one hand, the other flipping back and forth crazily. For a second the flipping hand seemed to fascinate her and she narrowed her eyes at it. Finally, she looked back blurrily at Elliot. "Where was I? Oh yes, the fairy…"

Elliot shook his head pityingly as he watched the wreck of a woman who just yesterday had been bouncing in his lap, her abundant breasts threatening to knock him out. He was a little saddened as he watched her; there was nothing so unattractive as a whiny, sodden, pathetic woman, he thought.

Emma narrowed her eyes suddenly and sat up, her eyes startlingly clear for a moment. "You know, I think I'll make that little bitch pay! Want to help?"

Elliot was somewhat taken aback at that and stammered for a few seconds before jumping up and grasping her arm. "Darling, you need to sleep this off and forget about frigid Americans and their fairy queens, okay?"

She yanked her arm from him and glared back. "I'll not forget because they cost me my future! Elliot, don't you see? I was doing this for both of us!"

Elliot's mouth dropped open as he stared at the delusional woman in front of him. For all his whoring about over the years, ever since he realized his prick was for more than pissing out of, he had never fucked a married woman. What Emma was now saying seemed to be some idea of hers that, once she'd married the unsuspecting billionaire, she would have continued her liaison with him.

"What? Are you mad? Oh, Emma, have you ever known me to sleep with a married woman?"

She pooh-poohed him drunkenly. "Oh, pish, you're sounding astonishingly bourgeois, darling. You would have made an exception for me, I know." Her tipsy giggles ended in a discreet belch.

Elliot folded his arms and stared at her sternly, a look of distaste on his handsome face. "No, my darling, not even for you. I know you don't remember her but my mother spent too many years dealing with my philandering ass of a father and I must admit it scarred me for life."

He didn't notice the sudden quiet as he continued to rage. "The sodding bastard fucked anything that didn't move fast enough; he disgusts me."

Now it was Emma's turn to stare at him with her mouth slightly ajar. Suddenly her eyes fell and an unnaturally guilty expression appeared on her haggard face. With a cold feeling dropping into his stomach, Elliot stepped back, looking at her pleading eyes and starting to shake his head.

"No, no, Emma, please, please don't say it," his stomach roiled queasily. He turned away and moved towards the bar but he didn't seem to see it.

"Darling, please, it was before_"

"I SAID DON'T SAY IT!" Elliot roared, spinning around and throwing the glass he had been using against the wall. "DON'T SAY IT!"

Emma cowered against the back of her chair, drawing up her legs and folding her arms over her head as if she expected his rage to turn physically against her. She sobbed in fear, her mind almost gone as she shivered, straining to hear if he was moving towards her.

She glanced up when she heard a strangled sound that was quickly cut off. When she looked up, Elliot, was breathing heavily, his eyes suspiciously wet and staring at her with mingled loathing and regret.

She'd never felt remorse at her behavior in all the years since she'd been on her own but now, as she watched Elliot, she had an epiphany. She loved him and now that he was looking at her in such a way, she felt every bit as dirty and pathetic as his eyes seemed to say.

Elliot stood holding onto the counter of the bar and then dropped his eyes, his shoulders drooping as well. The silence, never uncomfortable between them before, was just as bad as the screaming had been. With their upbringing, they were not used to scenes like the one that had just played out. Neither of them, for instance, had ever seen their parents in shouting matches. People in their class just didn't do the fishwife thing, not really. Everything, though often toxic, was conducted in a very cool, almost formal way. Elliot's mother, privy to the sordid details of her husband's numerous extra-marital affairs, had never once confronted him, at least not in front of other people. Emma's family was the same way; all their people were like that. They did not have the luxury of letting loose whenever and wherever like the lower classes did.

Now, with the unspoken revelations tainting the air between them, they were at a loss how to regain their previous footing, if indeed that were possible. Elliot felt sick to his stomach and Emma's horrified, cringing silence only exacerbated the feeling.

Emma watched Elliot for a minute or two more and then rose from the chair, her feet dragging but her head lifting proudly as she gathered up her things. She started to speak, cleared her throat and then continued, striving for a normality that would probably never return to their relationship.

"You know, I think I need some fresh air." She waited for him to acknowledge her in any way and when that finally seemed unlikely, she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll ring you later, da-arling," her voice cracked on the last word and still he didn't look at her. She strode to the door, opened and left.

Outside the door she paused, waiting to see if he would call out, hoping with everything in her that he would. When there was no sound from inside the flat, she continued down the stairs, her feet as leaden as her hopes and stepped into the cooling air.

She knew she probably shouldn't get behind the wheel and really, she didn't much have the energy to drive but she got in, anyway. However, she sat for a while, wishing most of the whiskey fumes hadn't evaporated already and thought about how her life had imploded in less than twenty-four sodding hours.

The anger that had been festering since the day before resurged; someone would pay, it was only fair. She knew just who it would be, too. She just needed to do a few things first and then she would settle the score.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Seventeen

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This fic is rated M.

**A/N 1:** Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers and all who have stuck with me through this. You inspire me and, as such, I have no idea when this is going to end. I'm having too much fun with these boys and I hope you are, too.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

Kurt sighed and shifted, still asleep though his body was awakening. He felt warm, his body heavy but thrumming with electricity. He moaned and his eyelids fluttered. Slowly they opened and he wondered what had brought him out of the deep, warm fuzziness that had enwrapped his mind. He stared at the ceiling, trying to get his bearings and wondering at the slight disorientation.

His body convulsed before his mind caught up with it and he moaned at the honeyed tide of feelings rolling through him. He looked down, his breath catching at the sight of David's lips wrapped around his cock, crying out at the sensation of wetness, heat and suction.

"Ahhhh, oh David, oh, sweetie," he sighed, one hand floating down to pet David's hair, his hips undulating to push his cock deeper into the talented mouth.

A soft groan floated up from Dave, his eyes rolling up to stare into Kurt's blue-green orbs, the color darker because of the dilated pupils. Dave had always found Kurt's eyes sexy but when they were making love their beauty was breathtaking. He bobbed his head even as he tried to hold Kurt's gaze but he was cheated as Kurt's heavy lids slammed shut. The singer cried out, spilling into Dave's mouth in slow pulses and Dave slowed his movements, not wanting to over sensitize the spent organ.

Allowing Kurt to slip from his mouth, he watched his dazed lover in the watery early morning light glowing through the curtains. They had a few hours this morning to just bask in each other's company and Dave, having woken up earlier, decided to play with Kurt's luscious body without interruption.

He sighed happily as he looked up at the singer's sated body, enjoying the pink glow to the alabaster skin. Dave thought Kurt was the most fascinating person he'd ever met; the staggering talent coupled with his sharp wit intrigued Dave. However, right now, Kurt's physical perfection was uppermost in his mind and his heated gaze roved greedily over the long, smooth, pale-skinned legs and stopped at one of his favorite parts of his lover's body – his thighs.

If David had had a talent for poetry he would write odes to Kurt's thighs. The singer, knowingly or not, often displayed them in beautifully-cut clothing but now, uncovered, the sight of them made Dave's heartbeat speed up. Dave knew that not many men were inclined to have well-shaped, even curvy thighs and he thanked all the deities real and mythical for giving him these to play with.

His large hands caressed the thighs that were now spread for him. He knelt between them and rubbed the muscles gently as Kurt flexed and stretched his legs as much as was possible in his current position. David hummed to himself as he massaged them, unaware of the dopey little smile on his face. When he heard Kurt's soft giggle he looked up to find him laughing quietly at Dave who blushed sheepishly.

"Is that your favorite part of my body, sweetie?" Kurt's voice was still husky with sleep, the sated sound going straight to Dave's cock that twitched against his leg. Dave nodded, feeling a little silly at being caught objectifying his lover's body.

Kurt continued, his hand stroking down Dave's abdomen, the fingers tickling the treasure trail of slightly coarser hair. "Do you know what my favorite part on you is, besides your eyes?" He smiled as Dave shook his head.

Kurt sat up slowly, scooting back up a bit so he could lean against the stack of pillows. Dave watched him, hunger darkening his eyes to a warm golden color.

"I love your chest, because it's muscular and hairy and when I'm on my back and you're pounding into me, the hair rubs against my nipples and that … feels …. sooo good…"

Kurt punctuated his statement with nips and little licks to David's chest, loving the way the other man felt against his mouth. He could feel the rumble of David's soft groans and he decided to up the ante by tweaking the tight little nipples just peeking out through the soft mat of silky hair.

Dave's hand came up to grasp the back of Kurt's head as he stared at Kurt's little pink tongue flicking at his skin and tasting him. His cock was leaking now and had gotten harder the first moment Kurt had touched him and he groaned again in anticipation.

Kurt leaned back against the pillows and licked his plump bottom lip, knowing he was turning David on even further. He liked when the sex was rough and deep, but he also liked it when it was slow and soft and he felt as if his orgasm was just rolling over him in deep waves. He pretty much liked it every which way with David but he especially loved it when David looked at him like this, as if he needed Kurt's touch to keep him from falling apart.

He smile softly at his lover, his body open and welcoming, his thighs splayed invitingly and he watched as David swallowed hard before he reached out to touch.

Dave felt as if his body was burning up, just from the way Kurt was watching him with that slow burn in his eyes as if there was nowhere else he'd rather be. His hands moved up Kurt's legs now, slowly, from the slender ankles up to his sweet thighs. At a nod from Kurt he plucked the lube from the bedside table, almost fumbling it as he squirted some on his fingers, and dropped it onto the bed. His hand moved between Kurt's cheeks, fingers finding his pucker unerringly and sinking in gently.

Kurt moaned at the feel of David's thick fingers prepping him with loving care, flexing and scissoring him to accommodate him with ease. Truthfully, this was one of Kurt's favorite parts - the way a considerate lover took the time to prepare him, ratcheting up his arousal and making him pant in anticipation.

Dave watched as Kurt's hips undulated, his hard, pink cock bobbing against his tight belly. If sensory overload were possible, Dave knew he would never get to the other part of loving Kurt; the sight, the sounds, even the scent of his lover was overwhelming. He added another finger for caution's sake, grinning as Kurt cried out when Dave rubbed his happy button gently.

Finally, he rose up on his knees, grasped Kurt's hips and yanked him closer, startling a little yelp from his lover. Dave chuckled softly as he lined himself up with Kurt's hole, his lover's ankles over draped over his shoulders. He looked down at Kurt who was trying to pout at him but he smiled, stroking a thigh as he asked if he was ready.

At Kurt's quick nod, he slid in slowly, groaning at the luscious heat and not stopping until he was buried as far as he could go. He waited for a moment, giving Kurt time to adjust and, at his slight nod, Dave withdrew and sank in again, a little faster.

He loved the soft, little hitching sound to Kurt's voice as Dave's cockhead dragged across his prostate and, wanting to hear it again, he repeated the motion.

Kurt's head lolled back on the pillow, his body feeling full and hard and soft all at the same time. He cried out again as David sank in and he clenched his ass around him, determined to get the man as hot and bothered as he was. He laughed softly when Dave groaned and he squeezed him again, feeling triumphant when a shudder ran through the larger man's heavy body.

Dave looked down at the pleased little smirk wreathing Kurt's lips and thought, 'yeah? Well, two can play that game!' and pulled out only to plunge back in faster. Kurt gasped, his eyes closing tightly as he clung to Dave's shoulders. The man surged into him, over and over and Kurt groaned, feeling as if his body was overloading on sensations.

Rising up slightly to adjust his angle somewhat, Dave gazed down at Kurt's rapturous expression even as his hips sped up. He'd planned a slow fuck but, damn, Kurt's hot channel just seemed to suck him in and he felt heat and tension building in the small of his back as he fucked him harder.

Kurt moved his legs from David's shoulders to wrap them tightly around his waist, his lover groaning at the feel as he tightened around him.

Dave knew he wouldn't last much longer so he moved one hand to grasp Kurt's cock and he began to jack him swiftly, enjoying the sound of Kurt's voice as he cried out, begging Dave to fuck him, fuck him good.

Dave slammed into the lush ass, his cock feeling ready to explode and his eyes clenched shut as he concentrated on fucking Kurt into the bed while jerking him off to a quicker climax.

Kurt cried out, his voice going up an octave as David slammed into his prostate over and over and when he flew over the edge, his screams carried through the doors of the master suite and down the hallway, waking the other man there.

Dave, almost blind and deaf when his climax roared through him, fell forward unto his hands, his hips writhing as he pumped his come deep into Kurt's clutching passage. He gasped and shuddered as his body strove to gulp in great lungfuls of air, his expression almost pained and his butt clenched to push himself deeper into his beautiful lover.

The lovers panted and gasped, clinging to each other as their bodies struggled to recover, their racing hearts beating almost in tandem. Dave rolled off of Kurt onto his back and Kurt rolled with him, laying his head onto his lover's damp, heaving chest. Gathering enough wits to drag the sheets and duvet up and over them, Kurt smiled to himself, loving the heavy, luxurious feeling in his body.

Dave stroked his hand up and down Kurt's back, loving the feel of the long, slender body cuddling beside him. The world and its cold reality was kept at bay for a little while so he could enjoy this long-awaited comfort – lying in bed with Kurt.

Kurt smiled to himself, loving the feel of being petted and he hummed softly as his breathing settled down to a slower rhythm. The two men dozed off, warm and sated, sleeping the sleep of the satisfied and never moving from each other's arms.

KHDK

Puck flung his arms over his head, squeezing the pillow on his face tighter so the sounds from outside were more muffled. Shit, listening to Dave do Kurt was driving him insane; his dick was so hard it hurt. For some reason he didn't want to jerk off while they were in the suite with him, it just seemed disrespectful, somehow.

He groaned and flopped over onto his stomach, his mind wandering as his body calmed. The noises from the master bedroom had abated and he relaxed, hoping that the two lovebirds were done for now. He ran over the day's duty roster in his mind, hoping to distract himself from the memory of Kurt's screams and how the sound had shot straight to his dick.

After nearly ten minutes of continued silence, he took a chance and left his room, heading towards the small kitchen area so he could start some coffee. He'd give the men another half hour before he roused them to start their day. It was already nearly ten o'clock and he knew Dave had important calls to make and he, Puck, had to contact the security detail so they could meet Kurt.

He smirked as he leaned against the counter scratching his bare torso. The projected scene with Kurt meeting his guys and their reaction to Kurt ought to be really interesting. He wanted Dave to be present, also, so they'd better get cracking before Kurt had to turn up at the theatre for his pre-show meetings.

Inside the master bedroom, Dave stirred as he heard Puck moving around outside. His quick glance at the antique ormolu clock on the bedside table showed him it was later than he'd thought and he gave Kurt a quick poke before he got out of bed. He grinned at Kurt's bad-tempered muttering, sure he heard castigations of his parentage somewhere in there.

Dave took his shower, using his own custom-made products, and thought back over the events of the morning. His hands slowed down their movement as his cock filled, the memory of sinking into Kurt's hot, pliant body making his breath come short. He reveled in the feel of his hand stroking himself but he stopped within seconds, realizing that he didn't want to come without Kurt in there with him, and finished his shower quickly.

By the time he'd stepped back into the bedroom wrapped in a toweling robe and scrubbing at his hair with a small towel, Kurt was sitting up, stretching like a cat, his pink lips parted in a yawn. Dave stopped to admire the vision, smiling at the pull and flex of the muscles in his lover's long dancer's body.

"G'morning, sweetheart; slept well?" Dave came over and sat beside Kurt, resisting the urge to start something again. Kurt glared at him, though a little gleam of amusement showed briefly in his eyes.

"Would have been better if someone had let me sleep longer!" His pout was so adorable that Dave didn't hold back in planting a quick hard kiss on it. He slapped Kurt softly on his leg and got up, just missing being whapped with a pillow.

"Come on, we have to meet Puck's team but we'll get breakfast first. Upsy-daisy!" He dragged the covers with him, exposing Kurt to the bedroom's cool air and earning an indignant squawk for his troubles.

Grumbling and cussing beneath his breath, Kurt sauntered into the bathroom, his head held high and backside twitching: "Upsy-daisy, what am I, six? Pfft!"

Dave chuckled to himself as he watched that pretty behind disappear behind the bathroom door, and began to take out clothes he'd stowed in the wardrobe the night before. From behind the bathroom door he could hear Kurt singing one of the pieces he'd done at the Palladium and Dave paused to listen. That boy is truly talented, he grinned to himself and beginning to hum along to the piece as it was one of his favorites, too.

By the time he had only his shirt left to put on, Kurt was back, hair damp and curling cutely around his face. He'd grown it a little longer since he'd been on the island with Dave and the older man thought he looked adorable, all rumpled and moist. He was hard put to stop himself from throwing Kurt back onto the bed and starting something but he knew they had business to get through, and the sooner the better.

He did satisfy himself, however, with stealing a couple of kisses before he dragged on his shirt, heading out into the living room as he buttoned it and wondering where Puck had got to.

Kurt, watching David as he left the bedroom and still reeling a little from the brief yet passionate kisses, touched his swollen bottom lip. He smiled softly, congratulating himself on finding a lover who was not only hot in bed but was affectionate and noticeably kind as well. For some reason, kindness was a big turn on for Kurt and if he'd had the time, he'd have stopped to wonder why that was. As it was, he just shrugged happily before turning to sort out his own attire for the day.

He eventually joined the two men who were sipping coffee and Dave looked up to ask him what he wanted for breakfast as he was about to order room service. The older man almost forgot what he was about to say, his eyes widening slightly as he took in Kurt's appearance. He, and he suspected the rest of the world, was accustomed to seeing Kurt with every hair in place and his clothes looking as if they'd just been seen on some catwalk in Milan or New York. Now, Kurt stepped into the room in tight, washed out jeans and a loose graphic tee, his feet bare and his dark, shiny hair curling every which way.

Puck, too, stared quietly, trying to keep his expression as neutral as he could in the face of Kurt's casual beauty. He was a little uncomfortable with Kurt's outfit because it seemed to deepen the feeling of intimacy that already pervaded the luxury suite. Puck felt again that he wished he could be elsewhere and he thought about bringing up that subject with Dave later.

"Wow," Dave chuckled as Kurt came over, leaned against him and stole his coffee cup. "You're looking pretty relaxed; sexy, but really casual."

Kurt hummed as he sipped the delicious beverage. "Mm-hmm, I don't have to be in until about 4 p.m. I'm just going to relax, maybe do a little shopping if I feel like it. Maybe someone would join me for a late lunch if he could manage to spare some time?"

Dave hugged him to his side and nuzzled his long neck. "Mmmm, maybe someone could work something out. Who knows…?"

Puck rolled his eyes at the almost nauseatingly cute display but smiled as he shook his head. It was good to see them at this point, actually. All that tension and unhappiness from before was on the verge of giving Puck an ulcer so this was a very welcome change.

"Uhm, guys, I think we should order now. The team should be here in about an hour." He grinned as the two pulled apart reluctantly and Dave handed a menu to Kurt.

The singer pursed his lips at Puck, lowering his eyebrows and trying to look menacing. Puck just raised an eyebrow and waited for him to choose his breakfast; no, at this point it was brunch.

Nearly 90 minutes later, after scarfing down an embarrassing amount of food, the three men relaxed with their last cups of coffee and Dave and Puck ran over the team specs as they awaited the others.

Kurt busied himself with more exploring and ended up strolling out onto the terrace to admire the view it afforded him. When he heard the doorbell, he knew the team had arrived but he made no move just yet to go back inside. He'd been staring out over the tops of the trees closest to the hotel and his mind had just floated away on a tide of satiety.

Inside, Puck introduced his team to Dave, the men being respectful but not obsequious. They knew for whom they worked and, being consummate professionals, had researched as much as they could about their new employer. Over the years they had dealt mostly with Puck as their immediate superior but now, meeting Dave for the first time, they were a little taken aback by his warmth and approachability. They'd only ever heard about the ruthless and reclusive billionaire David Karofsky. Here, in this luxury hotel suite, they were getting to meet, also, Dave Karofsky, the man.

Dave relaxed after the introductions and the men all seated themselves around the huge dining table. Puck led off with an overview of what had happened and why they were there.

He then went on to hand out printouts of their schedules and rotations, telling them they would have to memorize the information before destroying the documents. There were to be no weak links in the protection detail and having revealing information lying around would be rookie mistake.

Puck issued the men with identical timepieces that were synchronized to the very second, a number of high-tech radio devices that would use a dedicated encoded frequency and also new, untraceable mobile phones. Besides all that, the men would also be using various high-powered yet discreet vehicles. The only time they would use the limousine would be when David was accompanying Kurt to an official function, like the upcoming royal command performance.

And speaking of Kurt, Dave got up to retrieve his sleepy lover, knowing that their early morning workout was taking a slight toll on the younger man. Kurt actually needed a nap before heading out for the evening's performance and Dave was going to have Puck see that he got it.

He stepped out onto the terrace and smiled as he watched Kurt, sitting with his feet up on the parapet, a dreamy expression on his serene face.

"Hey, sweetheart, you okay?" He stooped beside the reclining singer and stroked his cheek. Kurt opened his eyes to look sleepily up at his lover, squinting a little in the bright sunshine. He nodded and gave Dave his hand to help him up. Dave obliged him and the two stepped back into the suite, stopping as all eyes turned towards them.

To say the four newcomers were surprised would be accurate. When they'd found out the mission was to protect their boss' lover, for some reason they'd assumed that lover was a woman. Hadn't they heard the man was almost engaged to some snobby blue-blood or other? Discreet looks passed among them along with hints of amusement and curiosity. They rose to their feet, prepared for the introductions.

Dave nodded at Puck as he led Kurt over to the waiting men; Puck smirked as he took in the varying reactions. "Kurt, this is your security detail. Let me introduce first, our team-leader, Ian. I'll just go with first names for now."

The extremely tall, bald man with the serious eyes stuck out his hand to the singer who took it graciously with a little smile. The man's eyes did a quick and disturbingly thorough survey of Kurt as he murmured a quiet hello.

Puck didn't waste time, moving on to a dark-skinned man in what Kurt recognized as a Perry Ellis ensemble. Kurt recognized a fellow fashionista and his smile broadened slightly. "This is Xavier," Puck continued and watched as the man raised Kurt's smaller hand to his lips. Smarmy mother_, Puck grinned to himself.

"Next up is Julian," and held back a chuckle as the blond Brit raised a cool eyebrow before nodding to Kurt politely. "And last, but by no means least, we have the youngest team member, Devon."

The curly-haired security specialist grinned hugely as he waved at Kurt, and then shot a fake annoyed glare at Puck. "Hello, Kurt, nice to meet you. Well, it would be nice under other circs… uhm, you know what I mean, yeah?" He broke off, color flooding his face charmingly as he realized he was rambling, and Kurt laughed out loud.

"Well, gentlemen, it is a pleasure to meet you," he murmured, his voice low and just on the edge of being seductive. Kurt watched as the men's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. For people who had never met him and didn't know about him, it always came as a slight shock that he sounded so much like a woman. He took a seat at the table and all the men seated themselves as well.

He looked at them with a slight smirk in his eyes, giving them time to rearrange whatever preconceptions they'd had before meeting him. Strangely enough, Julian was the only one from whom he could pick up any vibes. The blond had flushed at the sound of Kurt's voice and his pupils had dilated, two unmistakable signs of arousal. Kurt glanced around at the others, noting only increased levels of curiosity and waited for the questions. Of course, Devon was the first to speak; well actually blurt.

"Wow, your voice is fantastic!" And he blushed again before looking apologetically over at Dave.

Puck laughed and decided to help the kid out. "Yeah, Kurt here is actually THE Kurt Hummel; the West End's only countertenor at the moment and one of the stars of the opera 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'."

A funny little sound from Julian brought all eyes to bear on him and Puck leaned forward. "Yes, Julian, you wanted to say something?"

The blond shook his head slightly, obviously trying to appear the cool professional again, but answered curtly. "Not really, just that I had only recently been to see the show but I did not recognize Mr. Hummel at first."

Kurt giggled, a light, high sound that drew all attention. "At first; do you recognize me now, you mean?"

Julian looked directly into his eyes. "Why, yes, of course. You're 'Oberon, King of the Fairies'."

Kurt nodded, a little smile on his full pink lips and Julian's eyes dropped involuntarily to them before he forced them back up to Kurt's eyes.

Kurt, deciding to give the uncomfortable man a break, turned towards the others. "What exactly is it that you gentlemen do, if it's okay to ask?" He looked first at Dave, who nodded, and then at Puck.

Puck proceeded to give him the same rundown that he'd given Dave the night before, outlining all the men's special skills and abilities. He didn't elaborate on their sexuality, figuring that Kurt would work it out for himself eventually. Keeping that fact back wouldn't affect their ability to get the job done, which was, of course, to protect Kurt.

Puck nodded to Dave who understood it as his cue to explain things further to the men. "I recently broke off my relationship with The Honorable Emma Smythe-Heffley," and here the men nodded knowingly. "She has indicated her extreme displeasure with that action and made certain threats; though they were vague, I do not intend to dismiss them out of hand.

"You will be issued with photos of her, her brothers and her closest confidantes and friends. None of them is to be allowed anywhere near Mr. Hummel or myself. I will not receive any correspondence from her, her friends or family and will not be in communication with her, her friends or family at any time."

He looked at each of the men with a grim stare, taking their measure and letting them know silently that he was deadly serious. The men each nodded, just as serious, for they knew how dangerous even the most seemingly harmless person could be. Also, they knew that family members and friends could become part of the threat, especially if strong emotions were involved.

He nodded at Puck who concluded the briefing by outlining the roster for Kurt, checking that it would be okay with him before turning to the men. "So, as of this evening, Kurt, who has to leave for the theatre by 3:30 p.m. will be accompanied by… Devon." He nodded at the youngest member with a smile.

"Then at 4 p.m., Devon will be relieved by…" and he paused.

Julian raised a large, pale hand languidly, indicating he knew he was on at that time, and Puck continued: "At 8 p.m., Xavier will take over … you're on until 12 midnight." The dark-skinned man smiled at Kurt, his teeth startlingly white against his skin.

"Tomorrow at 8 a.m., Ian will be on until noon and then Devon from noon until 4 p.m. I'm doing the midnight to 8 a.m. shift, obviously."

One of the men questioned the brevity of their shifts, only four hours each, and Puck explained it was a new strategy he'd devised to throw off any stalkers. The men nodded, having worked in the past for various celebrities, so they knew the deal.

Wrapping things up, Puck thanked the men for coming and said he'd talk to them later. As they trooped out of the luxury suite, they each nodded to Dave and Kurt, some of them taking a longer look at Kurt before exiting.

Puck watched the exchanges and smiled. He had deliberately kept them in the dark about Kurt's identity, wanting to see their honest reactions to the singer. It wasn't that he thought they'd have a problem, seeing they were all gay, it was just Puck wanting to see their reactions to Kurt, specifically.

Kurt looked over at the tanned man and smiled knowingly. "You wretch, you deliberately didn't tell them anything about me, did you?"

Dave intervened, grabbing Kurt's hand and kissing it more intimately than Xavier had done. He grinned as Kurt smiled at him. "I agree with Puck's strategy, sweetheart; I wanted to see their initial reaction to you, as well. It was pretty interesting."

Kurt tilted his head curiously. "How so?" He squirmed as Dave bit one of his knuckles delicately, the slight touch of his damp tongue sending little tingles through Kurt.

"Well, for one: Julian was totally turned on and trying to fight it," Puck interrupted Dave, a laugh on the verge of bubbling forth. The two other men looked over at him, vaguely disapproving.

Puck shrugged. "What? I have to find my fun somewhere."

Kurt sneered delicately at his antics but asked. "What's the next thing?"

Dave fielded this question himself. "If there had been anything negative in their first reaction to you, they would have been out the door so fast they would have had whiplash."

Kurt burst out laughing as he pictured that, the laughter subsiding gradually into little chuckles. It was a serious subject but he felt relaxed and safe with these two men. The thought that he had another four going to bat for him was an extra boost to his confidence.

He leaned over and kissed Dave lingeringly, purposefully ignoring Puck's unabashed leering. Dave, accustomed to Puck over the years, ignored him, too, as he gave himself up to Kurt's lush mouth. Kurt kissed him like he was savoring one of his favorite desserts; it was a soft, slow exploration of Dave's mouth that was accompanied by greedy little murmurs.

When Dave felt Kurt ease himself over onto his lap, he pulled away to look pointedly at Puck. The other man got the message, stood up and gathered his things. He then sauntered back down the hallway to his own bedroom. Things were heating up again between the lovebirds and he knew when he wasn't wanted.

KHDK

Not very many blocks away, Emma Smythe-Heffley lay in her rumpled bed, plotting and planning. Her thoughts were somewhat disordered, probably due to the fact that the contents of a bottle of rather mediocre cabernet franc were sloshing around inside her.

She had stumbled into the flat after that disastrous episode with Elliot and rummaged around for anything to use to dull the pain. Her mind heaved with venomous thoughts, almost all of them surrounding David, his money and the slag that was standing in her way.

If things had been different, she thought blearily, she would have been shopping now for her dress. The dress for the command performance, that is, not her wedding dress, she corrected herself. She would have been stunning; with all of that money at her disposal she could have even ordered a McCartney original, maybe even a Burton, come to think of it.

She burped as she imagined how Princess Kate would have recognized the ensemble as being by her favorite designer. Emma's soused mind whirled as she pictured herself becoming good friends with the King's consort, being invited to the palace, maybe even Balmoral… The pictures were rosy, indeed; unfortunately, they were as gossamer-thin as the bouquet of the wine she had consumed.

She rolled over onto her stomach, flinging the empty bottle away from her and thought about her revenge. Revenge, she mumbled drowsily, such a pretty word. As sleep ambushed her, the last surprisingly clear thought to float to the front of her mind was a picture… a picture of Kurt, lying broken and bleeding and very, very dead.

**TBC**

**A/N 2: **Wow, melodramatic much? I'm not sure yet if I really want Kurt to actually be hurt or just for the threat of it to hover over them. Hmmm, what do you guys think?


	26. Chapter 26

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Eighteen

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

Kurt huffed in annoyance as another person sidled up to him to ask who the hunk hovering over him was. It had been nearly a week since he turned up the first time with a member of his security detail in tow. Now he rolled his eyes before muttering that it was just another 'friend' who was giving him a lift home after that night's show.

The guy made some snide comment about how attractive all of Kurt's new 'friends' were, throwing an envious yet admiring look back at the dark-skinned man behind them. Kurt didn't answer, just continued striding towards his dressing room and beginning to loosen the top of his costume a bit.

Xavier smirked as he walked behind Kurt; his eyes took in everything that was going on backstage as intermission was a crazy time. There was controlled chaos backstage; performers and their assistants, the director, stage director, musicians and sundry others were busy dashing around getting ready for the second and last half of the performance.

Tonight, though, he just didn't know what it was but there was an itch at the back of his neck and though a part of his senses was tuned to Kurt and the other actor walking back to their dressing rooms, Xavier continued to monitor the surrounding area for anything that seemed even the slightest bit out of place.

As he walked behind Kurt, they passed several stacks of scenery and just as the diva moved ahead of the other actor, one of the stacks began to rock. Xavier rushed towards Kurt silently, intent on moving the singer out of the way without startling him unduly.

Suddenly, one of the performers milling about yelled: "Hey, look out!"

Xavier sprang towards Kurt, grabbed him and spun around, both men toppling over but with Xavier at the bottom.

Kurt cried out softly in surprise, a disgruntled expression taking over his face as he landed with an "oof!" on the hard body of the dark-skinned security agent. He stared down in shock at the other man who had the most lethal-looking gun out and pointing behind Kurt.

Thankfully he didn't fire it as he held Kurt with one arm and his gaze focused behind Kurt and the commotion that had broken out.

"Oh, my God, Kurt, are you alright?" Various people dashed towards the two men on the floor, some having to jump over or go around the stack of scenery that had fallen where Kurt had just been passing.

Kurt struggled to his feet, his eyes wide as they darted about, trying to figure out what had just happened. He whispered a quick and heartfelt "thanks!" to Xavier and straightened up, brushing down his costume with a shaking hand.

Xavier leapt quickly to his feet and holstered his gun before the crowd could get too good a look at it. He grasped Kurt by the elbow and moved him through the throng of gawkers still marveling at Kurt's near miss. They made it to the dressing room without having to answer any questions.

Xavier knew deep down this had been no simple accident caused by a backstage hand's careless action. He whipped out his mobile and pressed a button that would alert Puck that something had happened. The coded message would let Puck know that he had things under control but he knew the man would want to ascertain for himself that Kurt was alright.

Kurt stumbled into a chair, leaning forward and dropping his head between his knees. Xavier handed him a bottle of water and urged him to drink.

"You okay, mate?" His deep voice was professional enough but Kurt could still discern an undercurrent of concern. He nodded and smiled gratefully as he took a sip of the cool liquid, his throat unexpectedly parched.

A sudden knock at the door caused both men to look at it and then at each other. Xavier moved to the door but didn't open it as he asked who it was. When Kurt heard his director's voice he nodded to Xavier who yanked the door open to let the man in.

Rex hurried over to Kurt, lowering himself into a crouch as he peered deeply into Kurt's eyes, looking for signs of shock.

"Are you alright, luv?" His hand rubbed one of Kurt's consolingly. Kurt was one of his favorite performers, not to mention a huge box office draw and he needed to know if Kurt was good to continue.

Kurt smiled reassuringly, though it was a pale affair compared to his usual confident smirk. Rex nodded and grinned at him. "Good! It will take more than a stack of backdrops to keep you down, eh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled back at the older man. He knew he was trying to help by pooh-poohing the incident and Kurt appreciated the effort. He still wanted to go on in the second half but he needed a minute or two to catch his breath a bit.

Rex looked up at the dark-skinned agent and nodded politely. Mr. Karofsky and his security specialist, Noah Puckerman, had come in the week before to let him know what was happening. He had agreed to keep quiet about the men who were Kurt's bodyguards and he had since then headed off all the questions that the nosy company members had plied him with.

Now he examined Kurt closely to see if he really was okay to go back onstage. The singer was a little paler than usual but his pupils were a normal size and there were no obvious tremors in his hands. He did appear to be fine so Rex nodded, satisfied, and rose.

Turning to Xavier he nodded again and excused himself, told Kurt to "break a leg" and left the two men alone. Xavier locked the door behind him and turned back to Kurt.

"Are you sure you're okay to go back on? You don't have to if you don't feel up to it. Frankly, I'd feel better if you didn't."

Kurt shook his head, gulping the last of the water and getting up to go over to the dressing table. Seating himself he proceeded to touch up his make-up and tweak his curls back into 'Oberon's' style. "I'm really okay, Xavier, nothing to worry about. Thanks again for being my cushion," and smirked at the other man's reflection.

Xavier huffed good-naturedly. "Yeah, well this coat is designer so you owe me one." Suddenly, his head tilted towards the door and he moved toward it. At the patter of knocks that came he opened it quickly and stepped back, letting Puck and Julian into the room.

Xavier nodded at Puck but looked vaguely surprised that Julian was accompanying him; he quirked his eyebrow but the blond just ignored him to stare at Kurt appraisingly.

Puck moved over to Kurt, standing behind him and staring at his reflection in the mirror. "Hey, princess," he smirked but Kurt could see it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Heard you had a little excitement."

Kurt turned on the stool to look up at Puck. "Yeah, but I don't think it was anything sinister. Scenery falls all the time, what with so many people rushing about backstage."

Puck nodded as if he agreed. "That's true, but we can't be too careful, okay? Julian will stay with you while Xavier and I go look around. You sure you're okay?"

Kurt huffed impatiently but he smiled reassuringly at the larger man. "Go, do whatever you macho types need to do and I'll see you after the second half."

Puck patted him on the shoulder and he and Xavier left to find the stage manager, George. They were muttering quietly at each other as they walked out but Kurt couldn't hear what was being said. He turned to look at Julian, taking in the other man's grim expression.

"What's up with you; why are you back anyway?" Kurt wasn't sure yet if he liked Julian; the Brit was unfailingly polite but they hadn't really warmed up to each other as yet.

Julian flushed and looked away from Kurt before answering in a clipped voice. "I was with Puck when he got the message. It seemed the right thing to come along with him."

Kurt hummed and then turned back to the dressing table, studying the other man while pretending to powder his face and reapply glitter. He remembered when he first met the other man and how he'd reacted to Kurt. Now, though, the blond seemed to be bending over backwards to show that he wasn't affected by Kurt at all. He was always very correct in his behavior but it was so pronounced that even the others had noticed.

Finally satisfied with his appearance, Kurt contemplated changing into Oberon's second costume of the night but with Julian's uncomfortable demeanor, Kurt didn't want to further discomfit the man. Making up his mind he turned to him.

"I need to change into my second costume and I need help. Will you call my assistant Esther for me, please?"

Julian was in a quandary; he couldn't leave Kurt alone to go and call the woman but if he didn't, he would have to help Kurt into the elaborate robes. He thought quickly and then looked at Kurt, a determined look in his pale blue eyes.

"I can't leave you alone; Puck would have my head." He took a deep breath. "I can help you with your costume."

Kurt, surprised, looked at the other man intently. "Are you sure? For some reason you don't seem very comfortable around me," and tilted his head as he watched the color flood the fair-skinned man's face.

Still, Julian was no coward so he nodded and came closer to Kurt who just shrugged and moved to where the costume was hanging. "Remove it from the hanger, please, while I take this off."

Julian busied himself while Kurt hurried to remove the layers of the first costume, muttering as he struggled with the hooks and ties that the wardrobe mistress, Barbara, must have added just to torture him. When he was finally free of them, he turned to Julian, moving forward with his arms sticking out so he could slip them into the costume's billowy sleeves.

Kurt moved swiftly so as to lessen Julian's discomfort at having him help a near-naked stranger into the heavily-embroidered robes. The performers didn't wear regular underclothes beneath their costumes, finding they disturbed the lines of the clothes quite unattractively. Period costumes required period underthings but because of the heat as well, most preferred to go commando beneath them. In Kurt's case, Barbara had allowed him to wear a skin-toned thong beneath the nearly transparent robes.

Julian struggled to keep his face professionally neutral as he assisted Kurt and when the singer turned around for him to do up the back of the costume, he relaxed only a little. Though Kurt's back was as attractive as his front, he did not have the singer's fascinating eyes staring up at him. He quickly did up the back of the costume and stepped away from the distracting man.

Kurt, who was very aware of what Julian was going through, had the grace to ignore it. He thanked Julian politely and went over to the full-length mirror to inspect the outfit. Humming in satisfaction, he started to the door as the quick knock came, indicating the second half would start in five minutes.

Julian hurried to open the door and step through first to check if the way was clear. He stepped through and waited for Kurt to come out, smiling slightly as Kurt rolled his eyes at the maneuver. He knew Kurt was finding the whole security thing tedious but it wasn't to be helped.

They turned towards the sound of Puck's voice and waited for him and Xavier to join them. Kurt looked up at Puck enquiringly who smiled back, relief showing in his eyes.

"Looks like a pretty harmless accident after all. One of the stage hands said someone had been hurrying past and tripped over cables. The guy apparently bumped into him and he stumbled against one of the stacks." His report was given in his usual relaxed manner and Kurt subconsciously relaxed as well. Okay, all's well, then, he smiled to himself.

He looked at Xavier and grinned at the other man. "My hero, and you damaged that lovely coat all for nothing, eh?" Xavier smiled back at him and shook his head.

"Hey, part of the job. At least it can be cleaned. If it had been bullet holes instead of just dirt, I would have been really pissed off," and laughed at the horrified look on Kurt's face.

Puck chuckled along but Julian remained noticeably silent, his eyes locked on Kurt who stood gleaming in the dim backstage light. Kurt, unnoticing, simply shook his head at Xavier and brushed past him.

"I'll see you gentlemen later. I have a paying audience to see to."

The three men watched him walk away; well, two watched, while one studied them. Puck had been noticing Julian's behavior towards Kurt and now he tapped him on the arm, indicating that he should step away with Puck to a quiet corner. Xavier watched them go with a faintly knowing gleam in his dark eyes.

Puck turned towards Julian when they'd reached a relatively quiet spot. He took a minute to study him before addressing the other man.

"Look, Julian, if this assignment is going to be a problem for you, you can say so, you know. No harm, no foul." Puck waited for the stunned man to reply.

Julian swallowed hard, faint embarrassment showing briefly before his professional mask slammed into place.

"I'm quite capable of carrying out my assignment, you know that. Have there been complaints?" He was a little worried that he'd given something away.

Puck reassured him, however, saying, "No, no complaints, but it's hard not to notice that you're a little tense when you're around the primary."

Julian stared at the ground for several seconds before looking back up at Puck. His shoulders relaxed a bit and he smiled sheepishly. "I, he's fascinating and I've never known anyone quite like him, really."

Puck's look was briefly sympathetic, given his own feelings for the diva, but he had to be professional about this. "I understand, really I do, but you can't afford to be distracted. You know what's at stake."

Julian hurried to assure his supervisor: "I'm not distracted! I'm just trying to explain why I can't be as chummy with him as the other chaps are, that's all."

Puck held up a hand and chuckled softly. "Yeah, I get it…" but Julian interrupted earnestly.

"It might sound rather melodramatic but I would take a bullet for him, you know," and Puck looked at him severely.

"Yeah, well let's all hope it never comes to that, man!"

Xavier watched the exchange from his post several feet away. He had a pretty good idea what they were discussing and Julian's body language only confirmed his suspicions. The other members of the team suspected, too, the reason behind Julian's outwardly cool behavior towards Kurt but none of them knew him well enough to rag him about it. None of them wanted to be distracted at a crucial moment and if they got into the sort of brutal teasing that guys usually fell into, they ran the risk of pissing off Noah 'Puck' Puckerman… and none of them wanted to do that. No, sir!

The rest of the night passed without incident and Xavier's shift ended when he delivered Kurt to his hotel suite. With a quick wave and another heartfelt though teasing thank you, Kurt watched the dark-skinned agent head towards the elevator.

When he stepped into the master bedroom of their luxury suite, it was to the sight of David waiting for him, a somewhat grim expression on his face.

"David?" Kurt shrugged out of his coat but stopped as David surged towards him and wrapped him in his long arms. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, inhaling the scent of his beautiful lover gratefully.

"Hey, it was just a silly accident, sweetie. Okay?" Kurt's arms were trapped in the coat and when Dave helped him loose, he hugged Kurt again, kissing him deeply, hungrily and with just a touch of desperation.

Kurt moaned into his lover's hot, sweet mouth. He shuddered as David's large hands dropped to his ass, squeezing the cheeks firmly while he rubbed his groin against Kurt's.

Kurt pulled back and smiled breathlessly up at his lover. "Baby, that's the kind of welcome home I like, but there really was nothing to worry about, seriously."

Dave stared at him as he nodded, his eyes roaming over every feature of Kurt's face. "I heard everything from Puck but it's just the thought that it could have been something serious, you know?"

Kurt led him over to the bed and they kicked off their shoes before settling back against the heaps of pillows. He took David into his arms, pulling the older man's head down to rest against his chest. He kissed the curly hair and assured him lovingly that nothing was going to happen.

"Hey, you got me a kick-ass team to protect me, right? My very own guardian angels with some big-ass weapons and machismo up the wazoo!"

Kurt smiled as David chuckled at his wording. He was glad he could get a laugh out of his worried lover. Since this thing started, David had become very clingy; not that Kurt minded at all. He loved and was in love with David. He hadn't told the man as yet in so many words but he never held back his love, whether they were making love or just hanging out with each other.

The two men stayed there for a while just basking in each other's presence and chatted desultorily about their day. Dave kept it light and Kurt regaled him with the prima donna antics of his fellow performers; after nearly an hour, they got up to get ready for bed.

Puck returned to the hotel suite as Kurt was preparing his bedtime chamomile tea, and he filled the two men in on that night's meeting with the team.

It was part of his team-building strategy to meet with and debrief his team last thing each night, thereby being able to ascertain if there were any holes in their rosters or the security net they had in place. It was also a good time to check on the morale of the team; disgruntled employees did poor jobs so any issues that came up were dealt with at the meetings.

Now, as Kurt sipped his tea, he caught Dave's eye. "Oh, by the way, some new data came in from the Dubai office. I think I left it in my room. We can check it out there."

The two men got up and with a quick smile at Kurt, Dave followed Puck to the bedroom. When Puck locked the door behind them, Dave's eyebrow rose enquiringly. Puck put a finger to his lips and cocked his head towards the door. When they heard Kurt moving around the small kitchen area as he washed up the tea things, Puck turned to the other man.

In a whisper he confided: "Xavier said he felt a tingle just before the stack of scenery fell towards Kurt."

Both of David's eyebrows rose but his face showed confusion. "A tingle… meaning?"

Puck looked a little grim when he answered. "I trust Xavier's tingles, okay. It means that though the stage hand may have been innocent in this, the person who rushed by and bumped into him may have been a hostile."

Dave thought about it and nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean. So, do you think it's safe enough for him to continue performing?"

Puck nodded, though a little reluctantly. "Yeah, I spoke with both the stagehand and the stage manager. The stage hand is someone who has worked with the company for a couple of decades. The person who shoved past him, though, wasn't someone they could recall seeing around there before."

Dave nodded, knowing he had more to impart. "The stage manager, George, said sometimes they hired casual workers and maybe the guy was one of them. We'll see if he turns up tomorrow; we can keep an eye on him to see if he looks suspicious. We don't want him to go to ground if he's really a hostile. It's better if we know where he is; we can also increase the number of agents with Kurt, if you want."

They sat in silence until Dave realized he had to actually answer Puck with words. This whole situation was taking a toll on him and he was seriously thinking of spiriting Kurt away from all this to keep him safe. Given their past, however, he would have to tread very carefully. Kurt may have forgiven him but he doubted he'd completely forget.

"Okay, increase the numbers to two and double the length of the shifts."

Puck nodded, pleased; that's exactly what he'd planned to do. The two men told each other good night and Dave headed out to join Kurt in bed. He had a bad feeling that things would get worse before this whole thing was over.

KHDK

Emma screamed as she threw the snifter against the wall, shards of glass and brandy splattering and splashing everywhere. The scruffy, unwashed man stared at her warily, wishing she'd just pay him so he could bugger off and find a drink somewhere.

She turned to stare at him, a sneer on her chapped lips as she looked him up and down. "Do you expect to be paid when you failed at a simple task?"

The man looked her up and down, a cold and frightening gleam in his eyes. "You don't pay me what you owe, I can always take it out in kind. No skin off my nose, wot."

Emma stared back at him, unfazed by his not-so veiled threat. Her hand moved to rest casually on the little gun that he hadn't noticed resting on the mantelpiece. He stepped back and raised his hands, a slimy little smile revealing rotting teeth.

"Hey, come now, didn't mean nuffin', just sayin', y'know!" He backed away from her, certain she wasn't all there in the head.

She pointed with her chin to a small envelope on the hall table close to where he was standing. "There's your money. Now get out and remember, if you say anything to anyone, I will deny it." She smirked coldly at him. "Who do you think the magistrates will believe?"

The ruffian grabbed the envelope on the way out the door, not even bothering to reply. She was right. People like him didn't mess with people like her and expect a fair shake. He stopped outside the door of her flat and looked back at it. Still, he hadn't appreciated the way she'd just spoken to him. He'd have to find some way to pay her back. Knock her down a peg or two, Miss High-and-Mighty.

Emma watched him leave and the tension eased from her but the anger only increased. Damn and blast, that son of a bitch must have a guardian angel, she fumed. She opened one window a crack to let a little air into the room, hoping to get rid of the stench the man had left in his wake.

Flinging herself on the couch, she ignored the mess she'd made on the floor. Her cleaning woman was due today, anyway; she'd leave it for her to handle. In the meantime, she had to find another way to make that usurper pay. Maybe, when he was out of the picture, preferably in a very permanent way, she'd have a chance again at Davey. He would welcome a bit of sympathy then, she didn't doubt, and maybe she'd be on hand to help put himself back together again… after a short space of grieving, of course. She was civilized, after all.

She smiled as she daydreamed, weaving her plans for a rosy future with her erstwhile fiancé, even while trying to block the pain of Elliot's betrayal. Frankly, he had no right to take the high road with her. She'd never pretended to be the blushing virgin with him, the hypocrite, and her heart bled a little at the thought that he would no longer be a part of her life. He had not returned her calls and neither had he been at any of his usual watering holes. She'd been too proud to ask any of their mutual friends of his whereabouts as that would only have started a round of rumors in that crowd of barracudas.

No, everything would be just fine again, once she got Kurt Hummel out of the way. The diva would soon be singing his swansong and then Emma Smythe-Heffley would get her own back. That was the natural order of things and she'd die before any little tart mucked it up any further, she swore silently.

It was just a pity that Elliot… oh, well, she sighed, Elliot had chosen his path and she would just have to follow her own. A billion dollars would go a long, long way to easing all kinds of hurt, wouldn't it?

**TBC**

**A/N:** Come on, guys, please, review and let me know what your thoughts are. I'm having a problem deciding how evil to make Emma or if she should be redeemed, somehow. Let me have it, okay?


	27. Chapter 27

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Nineteen

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This is rated M.

**A/N 1:** Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites, guys. I've never written a story this length before and your kind words really encourage me. I'm enjoying this universe and this version of my fave boys and I promise to give Puck some real loving eventually. Keep reading!

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

KHDK

Kurt wrapped himself in a fabulous vintage Bill Blass black wool coat and stared into the full-length mirror. "Hmmm, what do you think of this one, Devon? Too stark?"

Devon, the agent assigned to Kurt at that time of day, came over to the singer, wending his way past dramatically-posed mannequins to get to Kurt. He stopped and let out a low wolf-whistle.

"Oh, yes, that's the one; go for it, Kurt. It suits you perfectly." He eyed the singer admiringly, taking in the way the ankle-length coat skimmed Kurt's tall, slender body and accentuated his broad shoulders. While Kurt may give off the impression he was some delicate waif, in actuality he was quite toned; he had to be to keep up with the physical demands of a popular West End show.

Kurt grinned broadly and twirled, loving the black-and-white herringbone pattern that lined the inside of the wool coat. He was wearing a tight, white, long-sleeved, turtle neck sweater with white jeans tucked into soft, black suede boots. The Bill Blass complemented his outfit perfectly, almost as if it had been designed just for the outfit Kurt was wearing.

As that thought occurred to him, Kurt hummed happily and strode over to the manager who had been hovering discreetly. He informed the man that he would wear the coat out of the store and he could see to putting his own coat in a bag for him. The man nodded obsequiously, having recognized Kurt when he first stepped into his boutique, and snapped his fingers at an assistant.

Devon watched the people scurry around Kurt to attend to him, loving the way the diva took all this as his due without being snobbish or condescending. His attitude seemed to be the same with everyone; courteous, polite but with a 'don't piss me off with your stupidity' attitude that Devon secretly found hilarious.

Watching the attractive singer, he could see why both David Karofsky and Puck had feelings for him; he was gorgeous and talented. His sarcastic wit often had the men on his team chuckling privately whenever they had to escort him anywhere. Kurt's snide observations on the antics of everyone from the politicians to the rich and famous dilettantes were spot on and he delivered them in that light, airy voice that somehow had a sting to it.

Now Kurt moved to the doors without waiting for Devon to catch up, a no-no with their situation but Devon, anticipating Kurt, headed him off and stepped out before the singer. He looked back at Kurt with a smirk and a quirk to his eyebrow, a silent rebuke in his smiling eyes.

Before Kurt could deliver a no-doubt teasing comment about his gallantry, a guy on a bicycle, a messenger from the look of him, jumped onto the sidewalk and barreled into Devon. A couple of passersby yelled out curses and Kurt leapt back into the doorway of the store, his eyes and mouth widening as he watched.

In the waiting car at the curb, Ian leapt out, rushing towards the men entangled on the ground but keeping one eye on Kurt at the same time. "Stay back," he yelled at Kurt, holding one hand out to stop him from stepping out onto the sidewalk. Kurt froze in place but his eyes darted about to see who was watching the commotion. Just as his eyes swept back over the rubbernecking passersby, he glimpsed a face that was vaguely familiar.

Emma!

When she realized Kurt had spotted her, she dashed down a side street and Kurt yelled out after her. How she'd known where he'd be that afternoon he couldn't imagine. Realizing that she had too much of a head start, Kurt turned his attentions back to his men grappling with the boy, his bicycle lying twisted beside them.

"Who!" Ian was shaking the boy, having grabbed him by the front of his zipped-up hoodie. "Who paid you, boy? Answer me and I won't break your arm."

This last was delivered so softly only Devon and Kurt heard and Kurt recoiled, staring at Ian in horror. "No! Stop, please," he implored the furious man. He stepped up beside the agent, Devon trying to hold him back. "Let me talk to him; he's just a kid."

He turned to face the scruffy youth, taking in the pale, spotty complexion and the frightened washed-out grey eyes. Kurt smiled reassuringly as Ian moved his grip to the boy's arm.

"Did you do this deliberately? Did someone pay you to run me down?" His voice was low, soothing even, and the boy subconsciously relaxed as he stared into Kurt's mesmerizing eyes. Yeah, he'd rather look at this bloke than the one who looked like he wanted to rip him to pieces! He gulped as he answered Kurt.

"Yeah, yeah, someone paid me, innit? She said I only had to scare you a bit. I didn't plan to hurt you or nuffin'." His head nodded rapidly as if his earnestness would get him off.

"She?" Kurt's eyes narrowed dangerously and the boy cringed back against Ian's unmoving form. "What did she look like?"

At the boy's quick description, the three men looked at each other. Suddenly, Ian shook the boy, hauling him closer as he shouted in his face. "Here, what's this in your pocket?"

The boy almost fainted as the scary bald guy shook him roughly and he almost wet himself as the man's hand dipped into one of the hoodie's pockets and came out with a bottle. Holding up the bottle to the light, Ian's eyes narrowed and a murderous expression appeared on his face.

Devon grabbed Kurt's arm and moved him away from the two; the crowd murmured and several people had their phones clicking away as they took quick shots of the four men. He couldn't do anything to stop them as they were in public but he quickly punched a number on his own phone to alert Puck.

Ian suddenly punched the guy and when the kid was lying flat on his back, he planted one of his army boots square on the kid's neck. He watched him squirm in pain for a bit and then he flipped the lid of the bottle open.

"I think I'll try out some of this harmless-looking liquid on you, eh?" The boy on the ground screamed in fear, trying to lift Ian's boot from his throat but to no avail. His eyes widened alarmingly and he started begging and crying, his confession causing the crowd to draw back.

"Okay, okay, oh god, please don't do it! She said he needed to learn a lesson! Please, it's acid, oh god, please!"

Ian leaned over, hauled the boy to his feet and slammed him face-first against their car just as sirens sounded and somewhere a whistle blew. The crowd's murmur was building and the sound of cars pulling up and doors slamming added to the cacophony.

Devon and Kurt had retreated to the store's doorway, standing beneath the awning and watching the unfolding scene, Kurt pale-faced and Devon grim. Just after the police arrived, Kurt saw a larger, shiny black vehicle pull up and Puck, along with Julian and Xavier, jump out.

Puck walked purposefully up to Kurt, nodded at Devon approvingly and took Kurt's arm to lead him back into the store. The manager, his assistants and the few customers still in the store looked on curiously. Really, one never knew when something newsworthy would erupt right in front of you!

Puck frowned at the gawkers and moved to block their view of Kurt. He hugged the singer to him, rubbing his back and murmuring soothingly. Kurt still couldn't believe what had just happened and slid his arms around Noah's waist gratefully. They stood like that for a few more minutes before Puck eased away, looking at Kurt carefully to check if he was okay.

"You alright, babe?" As Kurt nodded, trying to smile, he glanced out the front display window. One of the uniforms was handcuffing the kid while a man in a tan trench coat seemed to be questioning Devon and Ian. He saw Ian nod towards the store and he and the man moved towards the door.

When they entered, Ian came over to Puck and Kurt while Devon hovered near to the front door. The young, curly-haired agent tilted his head towards the manager who almost ran over to him. Clearly the men accompanying the singer were not ordinary shoppers, the man could see, and if he read people right, he could tell they were some type of bodyguard. Oh, he would have so much to spill when all this was over, he thought delightedly.

Meanwhile, the detective was questioning Kurt though the singer didn't have much to say. He had been shopping, he and Devon, a friend, stepped out the door and a youth on a bicycle tried to run them over. When the policeman questioned him as to what exactly Devon and Ian's jobs were, Puck intervened, explaining they were actually private security for Mr. Hummel.

"Our client, Mr. Hummel, is rather well-known in certain circles. Since his company values his talents, they felt it better that he not venture out in public without some sort of protection," Puck concluded, so professional and so calm it probably pained him somewhere.

The policeman, not being an idiot, knew there was loads more to the story but he knew the ropes. He eyed Kurt for a few seconds then turned to examine the other men. Finally, he nodded briskly, closed his notepad and looked at Puck.

"Thanks for your cooperation, Mr. Puckerman; if I need to contact you further…" he paused as Puck flicked out a card and handed it to him. "Ah, thanks. That will do it, then. G'day, gentlemen," and he headed out of the store, jumping into one of the unmarked police cars on the scene.

Puck turned to Kurt again, his arm sliding around the singer's waist and asked again if he was good.

Kurt smiled wanly. "Really, I could do with a stiff one…" and at the look on Puck's face he smacked his arm lightly. "Drink, a drink, you perv!" He giggled as Puck chuckled, glad once again that Puck had the uncanny knack of making him laugh at the oddest moments. Shaking his head ruefully, he looked at the other men, noticing that they were relaxing only slightly though still on the alert.

Devon nodded at him and Kurt smiled at the youngest agent. He went over to him, hugged him briefly and whispered a soft thank you. Devon blushed but grinned back as he held the door open for the men. "All in a day's work, mate. Come on, I'm hungry!"

Kurt shook his head, wondering at Devon's hollow leg, and joined Xavier and Julian who were still standing outside. Puck, Ian and Devon piled out behind him and they all separated to their designated vehicles.

Returning to the hotel, Puck made plans to change their location. He'd been sloppy, thinking that their being so close to the theatre would mean Kurt was safer. He'd underestimated that harpy, Emma, too. Clearly she was doing things randomly and using anyone that would fly under the radar. Until they caught her and put a stop to this, there was nowhere safe for Kurt in town. He had to talk to Dave.

He listened to the men chattering as they ordered room service, Kurt trying hard to make things seem normal and the men going along with the charade. They really didn't want Kurt to be worried and they also trusted that Puck would have new arrangements and orders for them soon. There was no way that they would remain at this base of operations after today.

David came barging into the luxury suite, his eyes going immediately to Kurt who moved towards the bedroom, wanting to get his lover away for some privacy.

The two men entered the bedroom, closing the door behind them firmly. Dave grabbed Kurt, tilted his head back and plunged his tongue into the singer's mouth. Kurt whimpered but clung to David, welcoming the tender assault and giving as good as he got. Dave tore his lips away, panting even as he planted little kisses all over Kurt's face.

Kurt smiled at the feeling of the soft yet firm lips that rested now against his forehead. Being enveloped in David's arms made him feel so protected that even the memory of the recent incident faded some more. He rolled his forehead so David's lips dragged softly over it and then leaned back.

The two men stared into each other's eyes, aquamarine and hazel, and reveled in the depths of the love they had for each other. Finally, Dave's eyes closed as he pulled Kurt back to him. He sighed and then moved with his love over to the bed where they sat without speaking for a while. Then Dave, taking Kurt's hands in his, started to speak.

"We have to leave."

Kurt sat quietly for a few seconds and then nodded, a sad little smile on his face. "I guessed we would. Where do you want to go?"

Dave smiled at his beautiful lover; Kurt knew when to pull the diva card and clearly he knew now was not the time to throw a fit. So, now, Dave had a question to ask him and he was worried at what the response would be.

"Would you want to come away with me? Abroad, that is." He watched as Kurt's eyes widened slightly before a little line appeared between them.

"Sweetie, what about the show? I really couldn't leave them in the lurch, could I?" Kurt looked pleadingly up at David's anxious face. "Tell you what, why don't we move somewhere else but still in London. Maybe we made a mistake staying in such a cramped area as the West End."

Dave thought about what he said and realized Kurt was right. He understood about obligations and commitments and, as his lover had posited, maybe they could find somewhere a little less obvious. He would run it by Puck now. He smiled at Kurt, planted a swift, sweet kiss on the pink lips and got up.

"Come, the food will be here soon. I think Devon would eat everything if left to himself," and smiled at Kurt's answering chuckle.

Upon exiting the bedroom, they watched the other men straighten up and turn towards them. They seemed a little relieved that Dave seemed to have everything under control; Kurt's reputation had no doubt preceded him.

While the men ate, putting a serious dent in the food room service had brought up, Dave and Puck ran over several ideas. Finally, they both agreed on one plan and turned to the other men. Puck opted to explain the new arrangements to his team and Kurt.

"Okay, here's the thing. Kurt still has about two weeks left of his run with 'Midsummer' and then there's the command performance gig." He looked over at Kurt who nodded.

"So, we've decided that we'll change location by tonight. Kurt, I don't think you should do tonight's show. Let your understudy do it, okay?" Puck looked seriously at Kurt until the singer nodded a reluctant agreement. The memory of the little bottle with the innocuous-looking liquid was still uppermost in all their minds.

"Right, then; the boss and I will make the arrangements for our new base of operations and you guys," here he looked directly at each member of his team, "will be issued new rosters to reflect the changes."

The men nodded in understanding and Puck wrapped everything up with these final words. "We're not letting this bitch win. If things need to get physical, then we'll deal."

The grim expressions on each man's face told Puck they were all onboard with his declaration. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to Dave who'd looked as if he wanted to speak.

Dave turned to the men. "Thank you, gentlemen," he paused, knowing that each man knew what he was referring to. "Puck has a great team in you guys and I know things will be resolved satisfactorily."

The men nodded, no one needing to speak and they all rose to head to their suite. It was on the same floor so they were always in close proximity to their primaries. Puck clapped each man on the shoulder as they trooped past and with a weary sigh, shut the door behind them. He turned to Kurt who had been uncharacteristically silent only to see the singer with his face buried in Dave's shoulder.

Puck looked at Dave in mild concern and the other man shrugged gently as he rocked the singer. They had moved to the couch and now Puck suspected that everything was just coalescing for Kurt. It could not be an easy thing to know someone hated you so much they would hire people to hurt you.

Kurt tried to hold back the tears but it was impossible as the memory of the day's events welled up in his mind. The thought of what that acid would have done to his face, his eyes! Kurt shuddered at the thought and huddled further into David's arms, feeling safe as usual.

Puck moved over to the bar and poured small shots of brandy for each of them. He moved over with Dave's and Kurt's, placing Dave's on the coffee table but handing Kurt's to the larger man. Dave nodded his thanks and murmured to Kurt, nudging his lover with his chin.

Kurt straightened up, saw the brandy and sent a watery smile of thanks over to Puck. He took one sip, barely swallowed it before he was leaping to his feet and dashing towards the bedroom. Dave exclaimed softly and Puck stared after them in surprise as he too jumped up. Dave shook his head and followed Kurt, realizing as he entered that his lover had gone into the bathroom.

He went over to the bathroom door and watched as Kurt leaned against the sink, struggling to contain the deep sobs. Dave went over to him, sliding his arms around the slender body and pulling him back against his chest. Kurt shook his head, moved away and grabbed a bunch of tissues to wipe his eyes. Finally he turned to Dave and his eyes blazed at the older man.

Dave knew Kurt wasn't angry with him but Kurt's fury wasn't something any sane person wanted to stand close to. He braced himself as Kurt started to rant. He watched as Kurt stormed around the en suite, glad that at least he wasn't throwing things, and his mind returned to their brief time on the island.

He shuddered as the torrent of blistering words spewed out of Kurt, half-formed plots of revenge mixing with truly nasty plans for torture. A wave of nausea swept over Dave as he wondered if Kurt would get so frustrated with the situation that he would just chuck in the whole thing.

Kurt, caught up in his absolute fury at the bitch who had upended his life and now was determined to physically hurt him, didn't notice how pale Dave had become as he watched him. Finally, the silence registered and he wound down, panting hard as his fury became more manageable. He stopped his aggressive pacing and turned to look at David, only now seeing the anguish on the other man's face.

"Sweetie, what is it?" He came towards the older man, his own anger forgotten as he watched David struggling to say something. He pressed his palms against David's chest as he peered at his lover.

Dave, dipping his head as he closed his eyes, braced himself as he asked, "D-do you… regret… being with me?"

Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes as he looked at the agonized man before him. "Oh, sweetie, no, what are you talking about?" His heart broke just watching David struggle. "Why would you think I'd regret this? David, I love you!"

Dave, his heart stuttering in his chest, could only stare at the beautiful man in his arms who stared back at him, just as surprised. Kurt had definitely not planned to blurt out his love for David like this. He paled dramatically and then the color rushed back almost immediately. His cheeks burned as he lowered his eyes but then he straightened his shoulders, hauling his diva face on determinedly.

"What, did you think this was just an extended booty call for me?" He flicked his eyes nervously up at David's, waiting on the man to say something, anything, dammit!

Dave blinked, blinked again, and then his lips stretched into a huge, goofy smile. He grabbed Kurt's butt, his hands sliding down to his thighs, and lifted up the slimmer man. Kurt gasped and clung to him, his legs coming up automatically around Dave's waist. He laughed out loud as Kurt pouted at him adorably even as he leaned into Dave and nipped him gently on his earlobe.

"You'd better not drop me, Karofsky, I'd make you suffer!"

"I love you so much, Kurt," Dave said just before capturing the smiling pink lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. When he pulled back, admiring the flush in Kurt's cheeks, the singer looked at him saucily.

"I know, that's why I've decided to keep you!" His giggles erupted uncontrollably, the previous tension mixing with his current euphoria at having leapt over a personal hurdle, his confession of love.

Dave laughed too, much louder this time, and Kurt clung tighter as Dave moved them to the bedroom. He threw Kurt down onto the bed, smirking triumphantly as Kurt bounced and squeaked indignantly.

He crawled up the singer's squirming body and once he'd reached eye level, he lowered himself gently. Kurt's arms and legs came around him automatically and their groins rubbed quite satisfactorily.

Kurt loved the sound of David's groan and he smiled softly before lunging up to kiss Dave, quick and hard. He pulled back, enjoying the way David's hazel eyes changed color when he was aroused.

"Nothing, not my career nor any unhinged ex-lover of yours is going to keep me from you, understand?" Kurt declared.

David nodded happily, his hips grinding against Kurt's, loving how surprisingly big Kurt's dick was though he'd never said it out loud. The lush moan that escaped the singer made him harder and he wanted nothing more than to fuck Kurt into the mattress but he had to say something first.

Getting distracted by Kurt's luscious mouth and the feel of the singer writhing beneath him, it was several more minutes before an overheated Dave pulled back, Kurt whining as he straightened away from him.

"Kurt, wait… mmmm, sweetheart, I have to ask you something…." he kissed Kurt one more time before disentangling the singer's arms from around his neck. He didn't move away from the long, strong legs wrapped around him, though; he wasn't that stupid. He did, however, catch one of Kurt's slender hands in his and looked soulfully into Kurt's eyes.

"Uhm, when this whole… situation… has been sorted out," he paused to breathe deeply, "would you come away with me... for a while at least?"

Kurt relaxed against the pillows and stared up at David contemplatively. He couldn't figure out why David was making such a big deal of this; of course, he would go away with him. He raised one eyebrow as he nodded at his lover.

"Of course, sweetie, why wouldn't I… wait, where did you have in mind?" Kurt now had a faint suspicious gleam in his eyes.

Dave ducked his head but smiled gamely. "Well, I do have a villa in Sete – that's in France – that would be great for an extended vacation but…" he paused again though he kept the smile. "I thought we could, maybe, visit your dad? If you wanted to, of course."

Kurt looked at him in astonishment before one corner of his swollen pink lips lifted in a reluctant smile. He caressed the side of David's face and he leaned up to place a soft kiss on the older man's smiling mouth.

"Yes, sweetie, I'd love to go visit my dad. Oh, David, I really do love you, though I took so long to say it. You're the sweetest, kindest person I know," and he leaned up to kiss his lover again, this time parting his lips to slip his tongue inside.

Dave sighed in relief as the kiss deepened. He'd never get enough of kissing Kurt and here, in the huge four-poster bed, lying wrapped in each other's arms, he felt as if nothing could hurt them. He would move heaven and earth, fight anyone, just to have the privilege of loving Kurt.

Boy, he was really a sap, Dave laughed mentally at his own sentimentality. Still, he admitted to himself, the beautiful man kissing him so rapturously did stir him to heights he'd never before known.

The temperature between them escalated as he eased up to strip Kurt of his white sweater. He pulled back to kiss and caress the toned chest, paying extended attention to the tight pink nipples, loving Kurt's soft hisses and moans as he squirmed beneath his mouth. Dave was almost painfully hard already and he shucked his clothes in record time, helped along by an eager Kurt.

Naked, erect and panting, he dragged off Kurt's suede boots one at a time, flinging them behind him and not caring where they landed. Kurt laughed delightedly at Dave's lustful growl as the larger man pounced on him. As Dave fumbled with the waist of Kurt's sexy white jeans, getting more frustrated even as his lover laughed at him, he had only one complaint.

Why in heaven's name must his lover torture him so with these blasted skintight jeans?

**TBC**

**A/N 2:** Seriously, folks, it just feels right stopping this chapter here... and keep those insightful reviews coming, please.


	28. Chapter 28

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Twenty

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This is rated M.

**A/N 1:** OMG, you guys, thanks for the wonderful reviews. You all seem to have some strong reactions to Emma and her nefarious actions. I can only hope she doesn't get away with hurting Kurt, at least too much. Thanks again and keep the feedback coming, please. By the way, smut ahead!

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

By 7 p.m. the same evening, Dave, Kurt and the team were ready to roll. Puck and Dave had consulted on possible new locations, mulling over something they had been working on for a few weeks. After Dave had agreed with Puck's suggestion, they had made the necessary arrangements to move their plans forward and Dave only hoped Kurt would be pleased.

Now Kurt stood looking around the beautiful suite, wondering when he would finally get to just relax into a relatively normal life with the man he loved. He looked over at David's worried face and walked over to wrap his arms around the larger man.

"Sweetie, continue frowning like that and you'll soon get lines," he smiled softly at David, trying to tease at least a smile from the other man. Dave looked down into Kurt's beautiful, serene face, wondering again at how lucky he'd been and how far they had both come from that disastrous time last summer.

He hugged Kurt to him, dropping a light kiss on the gleaming dark hair. "Come, let's head out. I think you'll like our choice … well, I hope you will."

Kurt patted Dave's stomach and moved away to collect his coat and gloves. It had turned unexpectedly chilly the later it got and he knew London was going to be in for another of those nasty winters it had been having for the last 10 years or so.

Kurt hated the snow but he tolerated the cold weather only because he got to wear the most fabulous coats and ensembles. He swore in another life he must have been a designer or model. Now he looked admiringly at the other men with them in the suite, noticing how well-dressed yet vaguely menacing they all appeared. He was sure that, if the designers of the haute couture houses that had produced the men's outfits could see them now, they'd probably hyperventilate. Talk about sexy and dangerous. Kurt shrugged off his ruminations with a tiny smile and moved towards the door.

Julian, looking discreetly dashing in shades of darkest brown up to taupe, yanked open the door and stepped into the hallway before Kurt could. Kurt smiled his thanks to his shy bodyguard, smirking as faint color painted the man's high cheekbones.

Dave stepped out after him, placing a large hand at the small of Kurt's back and they headed towards the lifts, a slightly threatening air exuding from him. Though the men with them were professionals and extremely good at what they did, it didn't stop him from feeling possessive around Kurt. In his heart of hearts he wished he could just whisk Kurt away somewhere, apart from prying eyes and invasive paparazzi and, most importantly, from crazy almost-ex fiancées.

Puck watched his men flank Dave and Kurt and was satisfied with his team's professionalism. Their outfits were not chosen for their high-fashion statement but for the fact that anyone looking at them would be loath to get in their faces. The elegant coats were so well-cut they hid the bulges of shoulder and knife holsters, a fact he was sure Kurt wasn't aware of.

They entered the lift and headed straight to the underground garage, loading luggage and equipment while Dave and Kurt settled in. The vehicles were specially made and would not be out of place in a presidential motorcade. Billionaires could afford the best and Dave had made sure Puck spared no expenses some years ago when Puck had revamped his security. Now they felt relatively secure in the heavily-armoured vehicles and they headed out, slipping into the traffic as discreetly as three, heavy, glossy, high-tech vehicles could.

Now, relaxing in the back of one of the vehicles, Dave lifted one of Kurt's gloved hands, squeezing it gently as he searched for the right words. He never knew how Kurt would take anything he said but now he knew Kurt returned his feelings, he was maybe just a little more confident.

Kurt looked at David lovingly and tried to suppress a fond little smile as he watched the other man. "Sweetie, whatever you have to say, just come out with it. If I don't like it, I'll let you know." He leaned over a bit as David muttered something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Dave jerked his head up and answered quietly, a slight wince in his eyes. "I said that's what I'm afraid of. You can be very dramatic, Kurt, but I'm getting used to it," he finished apologetically. He relaxed as Kurt giggled softly and patted his hand.

"Hon, my bark is far worse than my bite… which you'll soon find out," he added with a tiny leer, making Dave smile and shake his head.

"Okay, here's what I'd planned." He glanced forward at the tinted privacy glass that separated them from Ian who was driving with Puck in the passenger seat. "I'd wanted to surprise you with this house that Puck and I found recently."

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, a smile forming on his lips. "Really, you bought a house… for me!"

Dave nodded happily, glad that Kurt was taking it so well. "Yep, I figured you could do whatever you wanted, if you didn't like the décor. Hell, you could even gut it, add rooms if you plan to have family come for a while; whatever, it's yours."

Kurt leapt into Dave's lap, his lips assaulting David's deliciously, and hummed in happiness. Dave groaned at the feel of Kurt's bum on his half-hard groin and clutched the singer to him. Wow, if this was the kind of thanks he'd get in the future he'd soon be showering Kurt with gifts. He chuckled softly into the kiss and then whimpered when Kurt pulled back.

Kurt caressed the side of David's face, staring into the golden eyes, and knew he would never have to worry about this man's feelings. He didn't need Dave's billions but he did need Dave's seemingly never-ending thoughtfulness.

He smiled and planted one last lingering kiss on Dave's lips. "I'm sure whatever you boys chose will be fine. I'm too tired with the show and everything to even consider redecorating right now." He leaned against Dave and felt his lover's arms go around him. He yawned delicately and settled back. "Maybe next year, after Christmas, okay…?"

Dave kissed the top of Kurt's head as he relaxed against him and soon, within minutes, Kurt's breathing had evened out.

The cars swished through the London streets and Dave's thoughts drifted as he hugged Kurt to him. Soon they were in the suburbs but this time, instead of Totteridge, they were heading toward Chiswick. He and Puck had been looking at finding another home in or near London for a while for tax purposes but when he had started seeing Kurt, he realized he wanted to buy the home for Kurt. The papers would be in Kurt's name; it would be a gift, free and clear so that, even if, god forbid, they should break up, the house would still be Kurt's.

Now as they turned onto a beautiful tree-lined street in Bedford Park, Dave gently nudged Kurt to awaken him. The singer sat up slowly, his eyes blinking in the low light as he looked around. He smiled sleepily at Dave who couldn't resist planting a slow, soft kiss on that pretty pink mouth. Kurt hummed into the kiss and smiled, pulling back slowly.

"Are we there yet?" He smiled as Dave chuckled.

"Almost, that's why I woke you up; I wanted you to get your first glimpse of your house from the approach."

"Oh, okay," Kurt sat up further, alert now and he glanced out of both windows excitedly. He'd never owned a home before, not even an apartment. He had always rented or leased so now he was excited to see what his first home looked like. Knowing David's impeccable taste in everything, he knew he wouldn't be disappointed.

And he wasn't; oh my! Kurt's mouth fell open when Dave powered down the window on his side and pointed outward.

The house was magnificent, all red brick and gabled roofs. As the cars turned into the driveway and Kurt's car pulled up to a stop beneath a magnificent portico, Dave got out first and turned back to help Kurt. The singer was busy staring around at the gorgeous architecture, absolutely gobsmacked and Dave chuckled softly before urging him toward the front door.

Kurt was silent as he was ushered into the vestibule, his eyes going immediately to the lovely staircase and then the huge ornamental mirror over the hall table. He laughed delightedly as Dave grabbed his hand, tugging him through the reception room and on into the massive drawing room. He stopped in the doorway with Dave, his eyes roving over the no doubt expensive furnishing and loving the overall warmth of the room's décor.

He looked up at Dave, his aquamarine eyes glowing. "Wow, David, this is beautiful." He flung his arms around the larger man's neck and leaning up, planted a swift sweet kiss on him. "Thank you!"

Dave flushed, aware of the other men coming in behind him and released Kurt so he could wander about, stroking the plush coverings and gleaming furniture. Kurt was a very tactile person so everything had to feel great as well as look wonderful.

Dave heard the other men's admiring tones as they entered the house with all the luggage and equipment cases. They left them there in the entrance hall as they were not sure where they should put them, but they looked around in awe too as they moved through the beautiful house. Puck felt a deep glow of satisfaction at helping Dave pick out this gem for Kurt.

Now he grinned as he watched Kurt almost dancing around the high-ceilinged drawing room, examining the massive marble fireplace, the artwork, the objets d'art and antiques; the beautiful diva fit in well in that room. He cleared his throat to get his attention and smiled when Kurt spun around excitedly.

"This was a small manor house when it was bought but since we recently refurbished it there are seven bedrooms and seven and a half baths, the half being the powder room just off the entrance hall."

Puck had to stifle a laugh at the various exclamations around him and Kurt's delighted grin. "Yeah, three of the bed/baths are down here and four upstairs, including the master suite. There's also a family room – which is where the big-screen TV is, guys," he turned to smirk at them before continuing, ignoring the growing murmurs of appreciation. "Oh, and off of the family room there's an indoor heated pool you can use in the winter."

Puck took a deep breath as he prepared to continue with his description of Kurt's new house. "So, let's see – there's a reception room which we passed through, a small office, a library, a formal dining room, the kitchen, a walk-in pantry and the laundry area, which leads out to the back garden."

He tried to tone his grin down as Kurt's eyes widened with his recitation. "Beyond the gardens you have clay tennis courts and a badminton court, if you're interested. Then there are also staff quarters and a three-car garage. Last, but by no means least, you also have a two-bedroom guest house for extended visits from family or friends. Like?"

He grinned mischievously at Kurt, loving the flushed, happy, awed look on the singer's face. Dave too was admiring Kurt more than his surroundings; after all, he'd seen the place shortly after the refurbishing had been completed. He had a little surprise for Kurt in the master suite and he was dying to see his face when he revealed it.

Dave moved over to stand with an arm around Kurt's waist as he took up Puck's narrative. "Also, you will have a staff; a housekeeper, a cook, a couple of girls from the area to help her, a caretaker to handle the grounds and a driver. When you want to entertain you can also get in more staff to do the waiting."

Kurt swayed a little and Dave, tightening his grip, led him over to one of the overstuffed couches scattered around the room. Puck, wanting to give the two men some privacy, turned to his team, almost grinning as he saw them staring around at the truly lovely house. He had one more thing to say though and hoped it would bring more smiles to Kurt's face.

"Oh, Kurt, I forgot to mention: not only are we located near prime shopping areas, there's a pretty good school nearby, too." He winked ostentatiously at a blushing Kurt and ducked out of the room, heading towards his team.

"Come on, guys, we need to settle in and decide who sleeps where. Any preferences?" The men all moved away, hauling the luggage and equipment cases with them and the rumble of their voices soon faded as they moved through the house.

Dave pulled Kurt over to lie against him, cradling his lover's warm face against his chest and rubbing a hand up and down one arm. Kurt sniffled a bit before sitting up slightly. He smiled a watery little smile at Dave before he spoke, the tears threatening to spill.

"David," he began, shook his head and tried again. "David, I'm going to tell you something to explain something else, okay?" He waited for Dave to nod, a puzzled look in his hazel eyes.

Kurt took a deep breath as he caressed Dave's hand that was resting in his lap. "You, lovey, are not my first billionaire." He waited for Dave's reaction and when it came, he almost hated himself. "No, no, sweetie, what I mean is that money, even tons of it, has never impressed me, okay?" He waited for Dave to nod in understanding.

"I'm talented and beautiful and I tend to attract wealthy men who see me as some sort of prize they can possess," he grinned smugly and shrugged as Dave rolled his eyes. "Hey, I hate false modesty! Anyway, I just meant that since becoming a star, I've been showered with some truly stunning gifts over the years, some you wouldn't believe."

Dave did understand; Kurt moved in a fairly rarified circle, being one of a very small number of counter tenors in the world. He was in demand and his pale beauty and gorgeous body were also highly appreciated by his admirers. Dave recognized again how lucky he was that Kurt returned his feelings. He smiled happily at his lover, waiting for him to continue.

"What I'm trying to say is this," Kurt smiled lovingly at him; "Gifting me with this gorgeous house is nothing as simple as a billionaire showering his lover with a stunning gift. No, what you've done, David Karofsky, is_ you've created our first home... Ours."

He leaned forward to kiss Dave lingeringly, his arms going up and around the broad shoulders to hold on tight.

Dave sighed in relief even as his body heated within Kurt's loving embrace. He opened to the kiss, pouring all his love and affection into it and rejoiced at Kurt's soft hum. Kurt hummed when he was happy, no matter what he was doing, and hearing it now only convinced Dave that his every word was true.

The men hugged and kissed for a long time, little murmurs of endearment escaping as they paused every now and then for breath. The kiss wasn't about passion or sex for them; right now it was all about belonging, just being with each other and knowing that everything they needed was right there in their arms.

A quiet little cough had them pulling apart slowly, Kurt blinking drowsily as he licked his swollen lips. Dave caressed his hair, pushing back the disheveled locks from his pale forehead before he looked up at Puck enquiringly.

"The staff's waiting for you guys," and he pointed over his shoulder to presumably where the kitchen lay. Dave nodded and Kurt eased himself off of him, getting up as well. They helped each other straighten their rumpled clothing, smiling at each other as they did so. Dave looked at Puck finally.

"After you," he said to him and ushered Kurt forward with a hand to the small of his back, a gesture Kurt loved because it always made him feel cherished.

They filed into the spacious, bright yellow and white kitchen, joining the other members of the team who were also waiting. Dave then stepped ahead of Puck, guiding Kurt along with him and turned to smile at the older women standing with the rest of the staff.

"Hello, again, Mrs. Lawrence, Ms. Edwards, thanks for getting everything ship-shape in such a short amount of time." He nodded and Kurt smiled at the women too.

Dave turned to Kurt. "Sweetheart, this is Mrs. Lawrence (Kurt nodded at the taller of the two women); she is in charge of the household. You can ask her anything about the house's history as she had been with the original owners for decades, right, Mrs. L.?"

The tall, older woman nodded and smiled graciously at the young master, her shrewd grey eyes taking in the slender, beautiful young man with the blue-green eyes. All her motherly instincts rushed to the fore when she noticed his fatigue but she smiled professionally and held out her hand. Kurt took it gently and his smile widened.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel," he said in his bell-like tones. "I'm happy that you've decided to stay on. This is a truly beautiful house." Somehow he knew it was the right thing to say and he was rewarded with a beaming smile from the woman.

He stepped back and then turned to the other woman who was short and stout who Dave introduced as Ms. Edwards. Her round face looked as if it was constantly red but she had a wide, happy smile and Kurt liked her immediately. "Call me 'Eddy', everyone does!"

Dave continued to introduce the rest of the staff: the two young women were next, both appearing to be in their twenties and a little in awe of all those dangerous-looking men crowding in behind the master and his partner. Next was the older gentleman with the ruddy complexion, (obviously the groundskeeper/gardener due to the sun-burned quality of his skin, Kurt thought) and finally, a taciturn chap, probably only a little older than Dave and Puck, who was the driver. He would be driving the staff, actually, as Kurt's team would be his drivers and bodyguards.

The introductions over, Mrs. L. informed them that supper would be served in the formal dining room and then after that it would be up to Mr. David and his partner to arrange future meal times with her. Everybody nodded at that because Mrs. L's word was law in the house, besides Kurt's, and they all separated to freshen up before returning for supper.

Kurt, heading up to the master suite for the first time, was brought to a halt when Dave stopped before a set of double doors. Dave threw the doors open with a flourish, a childish look of anticipation on his face as he turned to watch Kurt.

Kurt stepped slowly into the cavernous suite, his eyes widening and his pink lips parting adorably. Dave chuckled as he watched him taking in the comfortable sitting room decorated almost completely in every shade of white, beige and cream. The room was large enough to hold a comfortable love seat, a couple of armchairs, a large desk and, best of all to Dave's mind, hidden behind a floor-to-ceiling cabinet, he'd had installed a state-of-the-art entertainment center. He flipped the doors open to display his toys to Kurt.

Kurt laughed when he saw it, quirking an eyebrow at Dave when he saw the huge television screen, but just shook his head. Then he glided over to the bedroom door. Dave smiled as he watched Kurt peek in as if he expected someone to be waiting in there and then he let out a laugh as Kurt squealed, clapping his hands and jumping up and down before giggling happily.

There, on the four-poster bed's royal blue counterpane were about five dozen roses in assorted colours.

Dave had never seen that reaction from Kurt before and he laughed uproariously as Kurt turned and practically leapt into his arms. The singer, all previous signs of fatigue having disappeared entirely, showered Dave's flushed face with kisses. Eventually he settled back, still in Dave's arms with his legs wrapped around the larger man's waist, and sighed in satisfaction.

"Oh, David, I don't know what I did to deserve you. That is so romantic. Oh, sweetie, thank you!" He hopped down and turned back towards the bedroom, almost dancing over to the bed and its bounty of beauty and stood beside it, just looking.

"This has to be one of the loveliest gestures ever," he sighed happily and Dave came up behind him, wrapping him in his long arms. Kurt stared happily at the roses, trying to figure how many different colours there were; he saw the usual red, white and yellow but there were also cream roses, the edges of their petals a deep pink, and coral, orange, pink and lilac roses. The blaze of color against the deep blue of the bedspread was magnificent, absolutely breathtaking.

He turned his lips up to Dave, inviting his kiss and Dave, of course, obliged. They only pulled apart when a soft chime sounded throughout the house and Dave shrugged ruefully.

"I guess that's Mrs. L. warning us it's almost time for supper. Come, let's freshen up and then head down."

Kurt nodded happily and headed into the en suite, Dave right behind him. He was happy to know they had double sinks so they could both wash up without waiting. Kurt took in the fantastic bathing area with separate shower and whirlpool bath, of course, but he was happy to also note a huge walk-in closet.

The most interesting feature of the bathroom was the French windows at one end that, when Kurt went to explore, opened surprisingly onto a balcony. He exclaimed happily, noting to Dave that when it got warm again he could sunbathe out there and, because it was on the second floor, he would have complete privacy unless someone were passing in a plane!

Dave laughed as he yanked his curious lover away from the doors and they headed out and down towards supper. He didn't know about anyone else but he was ravenous. Plus, he smirked to himself, given how grateful Kurt had said he was, he knew he was in for an energetic time later – after he'd found vases for all those flowers, of course!

.

KHDK

.

The men lay back panting and mostly spread-eagled on the 400-count Egyptian cotton sheets, their sweat drying as their breathing slowed.

Kurt stared up at the canopy above their bed, a wide, canary-eating grin on his face as he listened to Dave try and get his breath back.

After dinner they had all adjourned to the family room, glasses of brandy or cups of coffee littering the coffee table and a couple of end tables. Dave and Puck had gone over the adjustments to all their schedules and everyone was up to speed on the changes. Kurt would return to the theatre the next evening but his driver and bodyguard would take him in through the basement entrance.

They had sat around for a bit before, Devon having fun flipping through channels on the truly huge TV screen while Puck lounged beside him, poking him every now and again with the toe of his boot. Ian, Julian and Xavier prowled around the room, exploring, and exclaimed over the billiards table Puck hadn't told them about.

Dave had felt relaxed just watching the antics of the team members but then, noticing Kurt trying to stifle a yawn, he had suggested everyone try and get an early night. They'd had an unfortunately busy day and they all could do with the extra hours' sleep, he told them. Nobody objected, even TV addict Devon, and eventually they had all wandered off to their various bedrooms.

Puck, Julian and Devon had selected bedrooms upstairs; Puck, naturally, because he had to be closer to Dave and Kurt in the master suite. Ian and Xavier were happy to have two of the three downstairs bedrooms; they were the most experienced and possibly lethal team members so Puck was happy with their choice. They would be the first line of defense were anyone to be foolish enough to try anything.

Kurt, upon entering the suite, had suggested they both have a quick shower as he was anxious to get into bed. He smirked over his shoulder at the heated look that had sprung into David's eyes and he swayed his way into the en suite. He loved the way Dave's eyes always followed him; it made him feel so desirable and it fed Kurt's already huge ego deliciously.

Dave, noticing absently that one of the maids had turned down the bed and placed the roses in crystal vases all around the sitting room as well as the bedroom, started yanking off his clothes hurriedly. He toed off his shoes and socks, leaving everything where they fell and stalked into the bathroom. Kurt had been teasing him the whole time through dinner with his seductive eyes and wayward toes. Seriously, playing footsies at the dinner table? At their age?

He smiled to himself at the thought of his playful lover. He stepped into the bathroom and watched the long, gorgeous lines of Kurt's nude body as he reached into the shower enclosure. Kurt adjusted the temperature of the shower heads and turned to look back at him.

"Ready?" His voice was practically a purr and Dave's cock twitched in anticipation. Kurt noticed and let out a soft little giggle. "Come on, then," he called, and stepped into the glass enclosure. Dave wasted no time in joining him and soon the steam and their moans were filling the area.

Hands that were supposed to be occupied with the business of getting bodies clean were distracted by the feel of taut, wet and warm skin. Dave, filling his hands with Kurt's favorite body wash, had taken over the task of getting his lover clean, at least that had been the intention. Naturally, as soon as he'd touched Kurt, his hands had slowed down to long, languid caresses.

Kurt, turning in Dave's arms, brought their mouths together even as the warm water cascaded over them. The kisses were soft, sweet and seemingly never ending. Humming almost beneath his breath, Kurt finally pulled back, looking up at Dave with starry eyes, his lashes made spiky by the water.

Dave caught his breath at the beauty in his arms, his whole world, actually, right there in his arms and Kurt, seeing the look, smiled blissfully. He reached for the liquid soap as well, lathering his hands and rubbing them gently on Dave's chest. The lovers continued to clean each other, stealing kisses as they completed their beloved task.

When Kurt decided to shampoo Dave's hair, Dave looked at him enquiringly, silently asking if he could return the favor. Kurt nodded happily. The only time someone else washed his hair was at salons. He'd never been so intimate with a lover before Dave and he thrilled at the thought of Dave's large hands caressing his hair.

The lovers took turns shampooing each other, chatting and laughing softly together. Dave was happy that the modernizing of the house included re-wiring for unending supplies of hot water for he'd never stayed so long in a shower before. He was having so much fun with Kurt though, as he'd never helped shampoo someone either.

When it came time to condition Kurt's hair though, Dave was at a momentary loss as to what to do, as the creamy product had to remain for a few minutes in Kurt's hair before he washed it out. Then, smiling smugly to himself, Dave suddenly crowded Kurt up against the tiles, the taut globes of the singer's pert ass grinding against Dave's half-hard prick deliciously.

"David!" Kurt started to complain and then clearly thought better of it. He braced his palms against the warm tiles and twitched his ass, allowing Dave's hardness to slide between his cheeks. He moaned at the feel and heard David's soft grunt near his ear.

"Oh, David," Kurt panted, loving the slide of the hot, hard flesh and the contrasting roughness of David's pubic hair against his ass.

Dave nibbled on Kurt's earlobe, not loving the taste of the conditioner so much but unable to resist the little pink shell. He pulled Kurt back into him, knowing the feel of his chest hair against Kurt's back was an especial turn on for the singer.

Their moans escalated as they frotted, Kurt's hips speeding up as Dave pressed up harder against him. Dave sneaked one hand around to Kurt's hard cock and the singer cried out as he pushed back against Dave and forward into his fist. He shuddered as he bit his lip, feeling the tight heat coil in his belly as his climax heralded its arrival. Dropping his forehead against the tile, he called out David's name in anguish, his eyes squeezing shut as his semen pulsed over David's fist.

Dave, feeling the hot viscous liquid on his hand, shuddered and pulled back from the enticing body writhing against him. He didn't want to come yet because he had bigger plans for his own orgasm.

He pulled Kurt against him, murmuring soothing words to bring his lover down slowly from his climax. Kurt panted against him, a soft smile wreathing his lips as he leaned against the large hot body behind him. Finally he straightened up and turned to Dave, placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"Let me wash this stuff out and then we'll go take care of you, okay?" He grinned as Dave nodded happily and exited the enclosure, wrapping himself in one of the huge, plush towels.

Kurt wasted no more time than was necessary in washing the conditioner from his hair; he had more important things to go and enjoy than the prospect of shiny hair!

He smirked as he left the shower enclosure, drying himself off almost completely before stalking into the bedroom stark naked. He knew he had a beautiful body but he rarely felt this relaxed or this natural with a lover like he did with David.

Dave, lying flat on his back in the middle of the huge bed, drew in a quick breath as he watched Kurt in all his glory stalk towards him. He had to clutch at his cock, the eager thing, wiping a drop of pre cum off with his thumb. From the look on Kurt's face, he knew he was in for it; he was going to be ridden hard and put away wet, he just knew it.

Kurt, stopping the foot of the bed to admire his lover's large, muscular body, stroked his cock languidly, knowing what that would do to David and he wasn't wrong. He smirked as his lover's eyes widened at his action, his breath stopping as he waited for Kurt's next move.

"I don't think I'll be using scarfs tonight, David," he purred, his voice low, causing Dave to close his eyes in anticipation.

"No?" Dave'ss voice was weak and breathy and he would have felt embarrassed if he hadn't been so turned on. Kurt's smile turned more loving and less mischievous. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling perpendicular to Dave, and he continued stroking himself and teasing Dave with it.

"No, but I will ask you to prep me. Is that okay?" Before the last word was out of Kurt's mouth, Dave had lunged up to haul the teasing little witch onto his lap, Kurt's bum grinding into Dave's cock deliciously.

Kurt chuckled into the kiss, loving when Dave lost control and became all He-Man on him. What was the fun of having a lover who was larger and stronger if he couldn't make use of it, his mind pondered even as he sucked greedily on Dave's tongue.

The men kissed and squirmed against each other, the heat between them escalating as their arousal did. Kurt eventually eased back so he could hand Dave the jar of the special lubricant he preferred.

Dave wasted no time in loosening Kurt's hungry little hole and his breath hitched at the feel of the hot, tight passage and the sound of Kurt's sexy little mewls.

Figuring Kurt was more than ready to take him, Dave eased his lover backward a bit, pausing to look at the flushed, beautiful face above him. Kurt nodded jerkily as he held on to David's shoulders; he was slowly lowered onto the hot, turgid flesh and his body tensed at the slight burn. Finally, with Dave's cock fully seated within his clutching channel, Kurt relaxed, dropping his head onto Dave's shoulder.

Dave rubbed his back soothingly and soon Kurt was ready to move. Oh yes, Kurt moaned as he slowly rose and sank back on the invading flesh. Yes, he had needed this and he was so glad David had brought him off in the shower earlier because now he could take the time to savor it.

Dave grasped Kurt's hips, his eyes rolling back in his head as his cock was squeezed and released rhythmically by Kurt's ass. The lushness, the heat of the slow fuck was unraveling him and he felt himself flush, his breathing hitching as he moaned out loud.

Kurt sped up, his ass lifting and plunging back down on David's cock. He bit his lip as one of David's hands came up to tweak his nipples mercilessly and Kurt cried out, his hips picking up pace as his second orgasm tried to sneak up on him.

He dropped his hands onto David's chest, his fingertips scrabbling in the silky hair and he cried out, telling David how much he loved his chest, the hair, his eyes, his cock. He loved him, he loved him so much, he told him, unaware that he was babbling, tears standing in his eyes even as he leaned forward to kiss David wetly.

Dave, listening to Kurt's words spilling out of that beautiful mouth, could only clutch at the writhing hips that were wringing the sweetest, most painful pleasure from him. Kurt's ass clutched at his cock and Dave thought he would die if he didn't get to come soon. His heart clenched as Kurt's tears spilled over and he felt his cock swell within the heat of his lover's body; the contractions of the hot, smooth channels beginning to push him over the edge as Kurt's orgasm started.

Without David even touching his painfully hard cock, Kurt convulsed as his orgasm roared through him; he cried out pitifully and froze before falling forward onto David's heaving chest, feelingt when his lover swelled within him.

The two men clutched at each other, their hips writhing and plunging, a groaning sweaty mess as Kurt's come spurted between them and Dave's shot up into Kurt's clenching passage. The waves rolled through them, tossing them in a storm of passion, the two men feeling as if they would never breathe normally again as they panted and moaned, their mouths open against each other without kissing.

"Oh, David, David, David," Kurt moaned, loving the feel of David's hands squeezing his ass as he ground against him.

"Kurt, sweetheart, I love you so much!" Their foreheads came together as they panted, Kurt's arms tight around David's neck. They shuddered simultaneously as their bodies' convulsions slowed and Dave smiled wearily, knowing that in a few minutes they would have to separate or they'd be stuck together come morning.

"David, sweet David, mmmmm, I don't wanna move," Kurt whined, placing little kisses on Dave's damp forehead.

Dave had enough breath to chuckle, easing back to look up at Kurt's face, taking in the blissful expression, the closed eyes and the softly-smiling swollen pink lips.

"Mmmm, come on, sweetheart, unless you want to be stuck like this," and he chuckled as Kurt frowned slightly though he didn't open his eyes.

Kurt shook his head as he lowered it to Dave's shoulder. "No, but I don't want to move either."

Though Dave's muscles were still twitching from that massive orgasm, he still had strength enough to half lift, half roll Kurt over onto the bed. He chuckled at the protesting little squeak that escaped his lover but he set him down and leaned over to retrieve his towel from where he'd dropped it.

Dave cleaned them both up and then flopped onto his back, grinning as his sated body sent him insistent messages that sleep would be a good thing about now. He rolled his head to look at Kurt who was also smiling up at the canopy above their bed.

He reached down to grasp one of Kurt's hands, lifting it up to his lips and planting a soft kiss on the knuckles.

Kurt smiled at the kiss, though he didn't look at Dave and he spoke, his voice a raspy purr. "Y'know, I really love four-poster beds." His statement ended in a yawn, looking remarkably like a sleepy cat.

Dave kissed the hand again and chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I love them too." He smiled as Kurt rolled his head to stare at him out of still-dazed blue green eyes. "I love you."

Kurt grinned and then turned fully towards him. He snuggled up to Dave, yanking the covers up and over them and yawned before answering. "I know," and leaned over to plant a kiss on Dave's smiling mouth.

"Sleep now, sweetheart, and sweet dreams… My mom always used to say that," and with one final yawn Kurt rolled over.

Dave turned off the bedside lamps using the remote and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, happily. He smiled when a soft and sleepy 'I love you' floated back to him. Then he turned over onto his stomach and in no time was out like a light.

.

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Twenty-One

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This is rated M.

**A/N 1:** I'm so happy that people love this story as much as I do; it warms the cockles of my little heart. ;-D

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Life for Kurt, Dave, Puck and the security team settled into a fairly smooth routine that saw Dave heading to his office each morning and Kurt heading to the theatre for the usual meetings, rehearsals and performances each afternoon. The security net around him was tight but he knew it was necessary until they tracked down the bitch who was trying to harm him.

At least, Kurt thought she was trying to only hurt him as the thought of anything more permanent was too horrifying to contemplate. David had told him that she had tried to contact him a couple of times, and she'd even gone so far as to get her father, Robert Smythe-Heffley to try and get in touch with him.

Dave, however, was ruthless in his determination to cut all ties with the woman he had once vaguely thought would have made a good wife. He shuddered at the thought of his narrow escape from such a grasping, vindictive harpy and he thanked the fates or whoever for that reprieve.

His life had settled down somewhat and he felt a warm pulse of happiness go through him every time that he stepped into a room and Kurt was there. He intended to grasp as much of life as he could with Kurt, making sure that his work never edged the beautiful singer out of first place in his priorities. He was also happy with the team Puck had put together to protect his love and he trusted them to continue doing a great job until the day they could close out this crazy chapter.

Puck, for his part, was still ever vigilant with both Kurt and his team. It was his job to see that complacency did not affect his team and diminish their alertness. With that in mind, he rotated the shifts the guys worked as often as he thought necessary and had them keep up on their weapons and hand-to-hand combat training. He would tolerate no slacking off simply because they had had no recent sightings of that blue-blooded bitch.

Now, Puck was driving Kurt himself in to town, heading for the theatre and one of Kurt's final performances of 'Midsummer' before the rehearsals began for the command performance. The Christmas season was almost upon them and Kurt had told them the royal command performance would be planned for New Year's Eve, as per Princess Kate's request.

Puck had had a funny feeling as he listened to the singer the night before telling Dave about his director's plans for the company's performance. Puck knew that an ambush would be easier to pull off during the excitement of a gala and he was seriously considering beefing up their security, if he couldn't convince Kurt to pull out of the performance.

He looked back over his shoulder at the singer in the back seat who was going over some papers he had spread out beside him. Devon was beside Puck in the front seat and though he seemed to be off in his head somewhere, Puck knew he was on the alert, the slight tension in his body giving it away to Puck's professional eye. He cleared his throat before addressing Kurt.

"Princess," he couldn't hold back a smirk as he saw Kurt's pout in the rear-view mirror. "Do you absolutely have to perform at this royal command thing New Year's Eve?"

Kurt huffed before rolling his eyes back at Puck in the mirror. "Really, Puck, I'm the star of this show and one of the principals in the company. Do you seriously think I could back out now, short of lying on my death bed?"

A shudder ran through him as the words left his lips but he steeled his expression so Puck wouldn't notice. Puck however had taken note of the unexpected words but decided to ignore them.

"Yeah, I know you're a bigwig or whatever but, I was thinking…" he broke off as something occurred to him. "Y'know what? I have an idea that I'll run by the boss first then I'll get back to you on that."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously but he shrugged as he really trusted Puck and the guys with his safety. He knew that when Puck and Dave had hashed out whatever plan they'd come up with, they would let him know. He was damned if he would go around looking over his shoulder or flinching at shadows.

They were quiet all the way into town after that, the only sound that of the hum of the tires and the soft swish of the papers Kurt was reading.

Everything was normal, inasmuch as it could be for a diva with a team of bodyguards dogging his every step.

.

KHDK

.

Puck poured a drink for Dave and came over to him, handing over the tumbler before taking a seat across from his boss. Kurt had gone up almost immediately after dinner, telling Dave he could join him in about half an hour, an order if Dave had ever heard one.

Now he smirked into the amber liquid and then lifted it to his lips; he waited for Puck to spit out whatever it was he had on his mind. Dave really appreciated Puck's friendship and his professionalism; it was an odd combination being a friend and an employee but Puck handled it with a smoothness Dave respected.

Puck looked at the other man, cataloging the changes that were obvious to him in Dave's appearance and attitude. His boss was the happiest he'd ever seen him and that was saying something as they'd known each other in high school. Kurt was really a godsend because Puck had known and hated the fact that Dave would probably marry the fortune-hunting Smythe-Heffley woman. She had thought that with her posh upbringing she had been able to mask the avarice in her soul but Puck had seen right through her. Puck wasn't naïve; he knew the very rich did things a little differently from 'the other half' (or more like 99 per cent) so love matches were not often the norm. He didn't like the idea, though, of a guy as sensitive as Dave having to settle for someone who saw dollar signs (or euro-signs, whatever) every time she looked at him.

He thought now about his plan and hoped fervently that Dave would take it seriously and use some of his clout as a billionaire to pull it off. It would mean Dave calling in favours and pulling strings like some jumped-up little dictator, probably, but Puck thought that Kurt's ultimate safety was worth it.

"I have an idea about the command performance that I want to run by you," he began starkly, knowing that Dave would appreciate him not beating around the bush. He watched Dave straighten up, the soft, horny glow in his eyes dissipating as he did.

"Yes? What did you have in mind." Dave placed the tumbler on the table and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands dangling between them. Puck was reminded that this man was not only Kurt's lover, he was also a ruthless businessman and, as such, had a formidable intellect and drive to get things done.

He cleared his throat as he began to outline his daring plan to protect Kurt. Dave listened without interrupting, nodding at parts and frowning at others. When Puck wound down, he sat back, took up his drink and sipped contemplatively before looking up at Puck.

"I don't honestly know if this will work but I'm willing to throw anything and everything at it to make it work." His grim expression convinced Puck that Dave would do his damnedest in this instance but he didn't envy the man all the hoops he was going to have to jump through. Not to mention the royal backsides he was probably going to have to kiss. Whew!

The men finished up their drinks and rose, Dave to join Kurt and Puck to meet with his team. He would outline the plan to them and go over the logistics of trying to make it work. Puck had never done anything like this before but if it worked, no one would know what had happened and the threat would be eliminated once and for all. He couldn't help smiling at the finality of that thought.

.

KHDK

.

Emma stared at her invitation to the Duchess of Cambridge, Princess Kate's Royal Command Performance with a look of almost unholy glee in her eyes. There, in elegant calligraphy embossed on heavy stock were the words she hadn't expected to see. Their meaning was far more important than the actual wording; she would get another chance soon and this time, she would be successful.

All her plans, her whole future, hinged on making this next attempt a successful one. She knew security at such an event would be staggering but she was Emma Smythe-Heffley and her father was a member of the Cabinet. No one would suspect her of anything; why would they? She would just be another invited guest and as such she would have access to everyone, even the King and his beautiful consort. Not to mention anyone else who would be performing at the gala, naturally.

It seemed as if the fates had decided to make things easy for her and her target would be dropped right in her elegant lap. It would be up to her to make the most of her opportunity and she was bound and determined to do so.

After the rubbish was taken out, it would be her wifely duty to see that Davey was reminded of what was appropriate behavior. She could not have a husband of hers pining after a piece of tail that was not worthy of him. She would make sure he was glutted with enough sex that nothing would remain in his mind but how best to please her… apart from the expected gifts, of course.

Yes, this command performance would be the perfect time and place to set her future back on its rightful course. She would see to that.

.

KHDK

.

Rex stared at the men sitting before him, one whose face was impassive to the point of being stony, the other staring back at him with a vague air of menace about him.

Their plan to protect his star performer was quite unorthodox; it had never been done before, especially with a command performance and he had his doubts. Still, if they could pull it off, he personally would breathe a very deep sigh of relief. Apart from the fact that Kurt Hummel was insured for millions, the countertenor was one of his favorite people; he would go out of his way to see that nothing happened to the younger man.

.

KHDK

.

Dave and Puck were let into a beautiful, airy salon that was designed to impress if not intimidate. The man they were going to meet was not very well known to most of the British public. This man, however, saw to what was revealed or sometimes leaked to that most rabid of fourth estates about the royal family and, as such, held a vast amount of power.

This meeting was essential to Puck's plan to protect Kurt and by extension Dave and he was going to make damned sure everything went off without a hitch.

A door, set flush into the wall and paneled in such a way as to be almost invisible when it was closed, opened and an older gentleman entered the room. The greetings were swift, polite and very cordial. The gentleman was very well aware of who David was, hence the private meeting, and he had been instructed to help him as much as was possible at the time.

When they were seated, Dave nodded at Puck who proceeded to outline the situation as succinctly as possible. They were all men of the world and Dave knew he could not get something for nothing; in this instance, he was prepared to write a generous cheque to the Princess' favorite charity for the convenience of being allowed to implement their plan.

After Puck's speech, the gentleman nodded and then graciously excused himself, asking them to wait but a moment while he held a consultation. Dave and Puck rose as the man left, and then reseated themselves. Dave was not as confident as Puck that things would work in their favor, but he continued to hope.

When nearly twenty minutes had gone by, the door opened again and the gentleman stepped back in, his face wreathed in smiles. Coming over with various documents for Dave to sign, he assured them that the Princess was more than willing to accommodate their plans and had expressed her deepest wish that everything would work out satisfactorily.

Dave heaved a sigh of relief even as he signed the many documents, some in triplicate, and he felt as if a weight had fallen from his shoulders. Glancing over at Puck he stifled a chuckle at the triumphant gleam in the man's dark grey eyes. Puck had never doubted that his plan would be accepted and for that Dave was grateful.

As they shook hands all around, the gentleman explained to them that, being the Private Secretary to the King and, thereby, the person in control of the Press Office, he had at best about a 90 per cent chance at regulating what left his offices. He could not guarantee that there wouldn't be a leak somewhere but he assured Dave he would do his utmost to see that that didn't happen.

Dave assured him that he would be more than satisfied with whatever help they would receive and after a few pleasantries, he and Puck excused themselves. They left the salon feeling as if they had a very good chance of getting this situation resolved soon and that was a very good feeling indeed.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt basked in the warm, scented, foamy water of his bath as he shaved his legs. He could hear Dave out in the sitting area of their suite and a feeling he supposed was domestic bliss washed over him. The sound of soft music starting up made him smile; his lover was such a romantic and Kurt loved that about him.

He lifted his long, gleaming pale legs one by one to examine them, knowing that in less than half an hour they would be wrapped in some way around David's muscular body, and hummed to the music. Satisfied with his efforts, he washed off, emptied the bath and then stepped into the shower enclosure for a final rinse off. He had shampooed his hair previously so now he proceeded to condition it. The heavy glitter and products the actors used nightly tended to take a toll on their hair and he had to spend a lot of time on his to maintain the lustrous strands.

Completing his ablutions, Kurt stepped out and wrapped himself into a soft, warm blush-pink toweling robe. His mind briefly hitched on the thought that his life of luxury was a far cry from his beginnings. It wasn't that his family had been poor; tt was just that, even in his dreams of a future on the stage, he had never thought his life would turn out so perfectly. Well, it would have been perfect but for one blonde bimbo of a fly in the ointment.

Shrugging off all thoughts of Dave's unhinged ex-lover, Kurt sauntered into the bedroom and headed over to the dressing table, sinking down elegantly upon the stool. His moisturizing routine always began with a rich but airy emollient he used on his face and neck. He made sure to rub it in gently but firmly. Stage lights and makeup were a bitch to the skin and hair, you know.

Dave entered the room and threw himself down on the bed, glad that he had the unexpected opportunity to watch Kurt go through his nightly routines. He so often came in when Kurt had already settled down that he missed his favorite private show.

He watched as Kurt bent over to open a compartment (Dave's breath caught at the sight of Kurt's perfect ass outlined beneath the robe). The singer took out a jar of his favorite body butter; he absolutely loved the scent of sweet pea and roses.

Kurt pretended to ignore David's presence but he allowed the top of the voluminous robe to slip just a tad as he leaned forward to lift one long leg up to lotion it. He hid a smile as he heard David's breathing speed up and continued to smooth the cream in long, languid motions up and down his smooth-skinned legs.

Suddenly David was standing behind him, staring at Kurt in the mirror with a question in his eyes. Kurt turned to look up calmly at his lover, one eyebrow raised enquiringly.

Dave blushed at the question he planned to ask, wondering to himself when he'd become so whipped. He brushed back a damp lock of Kurt's hair and blurted out: "Can I help you do that?"

It was Kurt's turn to color up; he had never had a lover ask that of him and it flustered him for a second. He smiled softly at David, "Yes, sweetie; do you want to do it here or should I go sit on the bed?"

The intimate nature of what David had asked to do made a flush of arousal shudder through Kurt's body and his cock twitched in anticipation of the feel of David's hands on his skin.

"No, stay here; I'll just kneel, okay?" Dave lowered himself quickly to his knees, his eyes dropping hungrily to Kurt's long legs and Kurt remembered how very much Dave loved his thighs. He placed one bare foot on Dave's large, muscular thigh and waited for him to begin.

Dave swallowed as he dipped three fingers into the jar and scooped out a generous amount of the silky cream. He rubbed it together between his large palms, warming it slightly so the scent was released. Then he slid his hands up Kurt's leg, starting at the fine-boned ankle and working his way slowly up the shin and calf.

He worked slowly, massaging and caressing Kurt's leg and when he reached the knee he paused, looking up into Kurt's face. His lover was staring down at him, his face flushed and lips parted, clearly enjoying the erotic massage Dave was giving his leg.

Dave smiled before he continued slowly, teasingly, up Kurt's thigh which tensed beneath his warm hands.

"Am I doing it right," Dave murmured huskily, his throat dry as he stared avidly at the flesh he was kneading. Kurt nodded, not really able to answer as he was so caught up in what Dave was doing to him.

"Kurt, Kurt, I love your thighs sooo much," Dave whispered before leaning forward and placing a warm, moist kiss on the leg. He leaned back and turned to the jar, again scooping out a generous dollop of cream and warming it between his palms.

Dave repeated the same actions on Kurt's other leg, glancing up every now and again at Kurt's rapt expression. He loved that he got to do this; the warm, soft skin beneath his hands always made him hungry to touch and taste. If he could, he would bathe with Kurt every day; in another life far back in time he could have been a body servant and Kurt would have been his master. Oh, yes, Dave hardened at the thought of that scenario. He would get to worship that body every day; it would be his job and he would definitely be a hard worker.

Kurt bit his lip as Dave practically made love to his leg, his strong hands caressing and kneading and turning Kurt into a puddle of want. Just as Dave's hands circled his knee and both hands moved up to rub his thigh, Kurt finally broke, leaning forward to grab David's head with both hands.

His mouth slammed into Dave's, causing the larger man to gasp in surprise and then moan in pleasure. Kurt plundered his lover's soft lips, nipping and sucking at his tongue and sighing at the feel of him.

Dave's hands came up around Kurt's waist and hauled him off the dresser stool down onto his lap. He was only wearing loose, satin sleep pants so his cock had more than enough room to swell and twitch at Kurt's delicious weight.

Kurt groaned at the feel of Dave, large and hard and hot beneath his bum; he squirmed on his lap and gasped when Dave's hand started to knead the globes. Kurt's eager cock slipped through the terry robe and brushed up against Dave's hair-roughened stomach and they both gasped at the feel.

The lovers sat there on the floor, ignorant for the moment of the perfectly good bed just a few feet away from them. Kurt kissed like a nymphomaniac and Dave loved the feeling of being consumed by his beautiful lover. Easing his beloved burden just a bit, Dave got to his feet with Kurt still clinging to him, thankful that Puck had insisted on him working out hard all these years.

He walked over to the bed with Kurt writhing in his arms and still attached by the lips. He lowered the singer carefully to the bed and climbed on top of him. Kurt, his long arms and legs wrapped tightly around Dave, moaned at the feel of the larger man on top of him. He may look slender and delicate but he was surprisingly strong; having his heavier lover grinding him into the mattress was a fantastic feeling.

Dave moved down to suckle on the skin of Kurt's long neck, not caring that he left a small red mark behind, and then licked at the delicate collarbones. Kurt tilted his head up, silently begging for more of the same but Dave's lips moved down to the exposed dark pink nipples and tugged at one. Kurt cried out, his hips lifting off the bed and the delicious, almost painful sensation. He panted as Dave continued his loving torture of the little nub.

Though Kurt was clutching now at his hair, he pulled back to admire the vision below him. Kurt's long, pale body was displayed to advantage on the soft pink terry robe and Dave's cock swelled at the sight. All this belonged to him now and he would ever be hungry for the feel and taste of this beautiful man.

Kurt blushed as he lay exposed to David's admiring and hungry gaze. The man made him feel beautiful and every time they made love Kurt felt amazing; not just because of the sex but because of the love he saw and felt and heard in every touch, every gasp and mostly in his love's gorgeous hazel eyes.

He smiled invitingly up at David, his right eyebrow rising in his signature query but this time it meant: "What are you waiting for?"

Dave laughed out loud and planted a swift hard kiss on the smiling lips before reaching for the lube and condom they always kept in the bedside drawer. Kurt smiled as he watched him and then decided to shrug out of the terry robe. Dave, however, had other plans and he stopped him just as the robes slipped half-way down his arms.

"No, keep it on," and ducked his head at Kurt gazed at him knowingly. He didn't know if it was a fetish but it turned him on to make love to Kurt while he was half-dressed.

Kurt complied and moved to lie back against the pillows, watching Dave slip the condom on and lube it before he moved to prep Kurt. They were both more than ready and Kurt wouldn't need any extensive stretching this time. He panted as Dave's thick fingers rubbed his prostate, gasping at the hot, lush feeling that rolled through him.

He spread his legs as wide as he could as Dave knelt between them, his hips rolling and causing his cock to bob. David leaned forward and licked a long, slow stripe up Kurt's cock and the singer cried out a gasping cry as he grabbed Dave's head. He sank his fingers into the curly hair and yanked up Dave so he could growl at him.

"Come on and fuck me, David, now!"

Dave clenched his eyes tightly as the deeper sound of Kurt's voice made his cock twitch hard. He nodded as Kurt's hand released him and he lined himself up at the pink pucker. Holding his breath, he sank slowly into the clutching heat of his lover's channel, feeling his heart stutter in his chest at the sensation.

Kurt cried out again and bit his lower lip, his arms gripping Dave's forearms as he lifted his legs up to wrap around his waist. Sweat rolled down Dave's face as he held the position, waiting for Kurt to adjust to the intrusion, and when Kurt nodded he started a slow, deep glide in and out that rubbed past Kurt's prostate each time.

Their voices mingled as cries of lust escaped them unheeded. Dave's hips plunged as Kurt's flew up to meet each downward stroke. Their extended foreplay on the floor meant that they were both close to flying apart. The feel of Dave's hot cock working inside Kurt's clenching ass was overwhelming and Dave wondered how sex could feel so good each and every time.

He felt the tell-tale burning starting in his lower back and Dave paused, easing back onto his heels and grasped Kurt firmly. He lifted the singer up with him so he was sitting in his lap and Kurt cried out as Dave's cock went deeper. He gasped and panted into Dave's neck as the larger man lunged up into him.

Dave shuddered as Kurt's moist breath fluttered against his throat and the singer's cries turned to one long plea: "Fuck me, fuck me, oh David, yes, fuck me, oh god, yes, yes, yes, YES! Aaargh!"

Kurt's scream coupled with the feel of his come hot against Dave's belly pushed him over the edge and he fell, crying out as he spurted into his lover's succulent ass. He slid his hands beneath the robe and grasped the clenching globes that were milking his cock and he shuddered as he cried out again.

"Kurt, oh god, oh god, Kurt, yes, oh, baby, I love you, love you…" he moaned as he planted exhausted kisses all over Kurt's flushed and sweaty face. The blue-green eyes were closed tight, Kurt's head moving languidly as Dave kissed the softly parted lips.

Finally, realizing his lover's slight weight was growing somewhat uncomfortable, Dave eased him back onto the bed before easing out of the lax body. He secured the condom and dumped it quickly before lying down beside him. He rolled onto his side, gathering the still panting man into his arms and he brushed the sweaty curls from the broad pale forehead before kissing him on it.

Kurt's eyes were open now though they were somewhat glazed and he hummed as he felt David's lips on his forehead. He didn't speak even as he caressed David's chest, his hand playing with the hair there as usual. David was by far the most considerate lover he'd ever had and maybe the most tactile. He'd never had a lover wash his hair for him before nor ask to lotion his legs. Somehow those things only endeared David to him even more; he certainly didn't see it as a weakness that David couldn't keep his hands off of him.

After a few minutes of snuggling and nuzzling each other, Kurt looked up curiously at his lover.

"Sweetie, you won't freak out if I ask you something, right?"

Dave looked back just as curiously at Kurt, wondering what the diva was going to ask him. He shook his head and indicated he should continue.

Kurt put his head down on Dave's chest, his hand continuing to stroke down the man's toned abdomen. "Well, given that you seem to have a couple of little fetishes going on… do you mind if we got a little kinkier?"

A startled laugh burst out of Dave and he lifted his head to the side so as to stare at Kurt's tranquil face. "I have fetishes?"

Kurt raised up a bit to stare back at him disbelievingly. "Uh-huh, of course you do. One, you seem to like when I order you around," and he quirked his eye down at Dave's twitching cock, "two, you asked to lotion my legs (which absolutely turned me on, if you didn't notice) and three, you wanted me to keep my robe on. I would say you have a couple of little things floating around up there." He tapped Dave gently on the forehead.

Dave laid back against the pillows and chuckled, amused by Kurt's diva face and snippy voice. Well, it would have been snippy if it hadn't been hoarse from his previous screaming.

"Okay, okay, say I already have a few fetishes – which I absolutely didn't realize before, thank you – what is it you have in mind?"

Kurt didn't answer for a minute and then he looked up to gaze into Dave's soft hazel eyes. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, have you ever been rimmed?"

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2:** Yeah, I know, totally unfair to leave it there, yeah? No worries; Kurt will take it as his fervent duty to broaden David's horizons very soon. Will poor Dave be able to keep up? In the meantime, Emma is practically wetting herself at the thought of finally getting our favorite diva out of the picture. Stay tuned!


	30. Chapter 30

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Twenty-Two

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Kurt was excited about Christmas for maybe the first time in many, many years. Why, because he now had his own home. Yay! He was beyond stoked at the idea that he could decorate an entire home any way that he wished and no one would gainsay him. It went without saying that he would have a party there a week before Christmas for his family, friends and cast mates.

His father, Burt and his wife Carole were visiting him and staying in the guest cottage and Kurt felt as if his life could not be more complete. Of course, it also helped that a certain psycho had been lying low for the past couple of weeks. Puck and his team had continued to be as vigilant and protective as ever, escorting Kurt everywhere, even when he was with David.

He smiled at the thought of his brilliant lover from whom he had received this most brilliant of gifts, his house. Kurt knew that a house like this (for which David had paid over $12 million – he'd secretly sought out the realtor and wrung the information from the man) was a treasure not just for its monetary value but for its architectural beauty and its role in history. It was beautiful inside and out and Kurt was absolutely in love with it.

Now he skipped down the stairs to have his daily meeting with his housekeeper, Mrs. Lawrence who they all called Mrs. L, and he had a whole bunch of things he needed to run through with her. Planning a Christmas party for nearly 200 guests was not an easy thing, not to mention he had never done it before.

He found the woman waiting for him in the office, a room that at first had seemed somewhat out of place with the rest of the house's stately elegance but he'd personalized it and now it was his own space. She turned towards him with her usual smile in place and moved to sit when he did. Kurt had, from the start, deferred to the woman's expertise in running a huge, stately home and he was tickled that she actually seemed to like him and encouraged his ideas.

"So, Mrs. L, what do you have in mind for my housewarming slash Christmas party? It has to be really grand but not overwhelming, I think." He looked at her with his aquamarine eyes shining happily and she chuckled, charmed all over again by this lovely young man.

"Well, my dear, I have been thinking and wondered if maybe you wanted to go traditional or try for more modern food." She waited as he pondered, her gaze roving over his pale-skinned face. Since moving in, Kurt had seemed to lose some of that edginess to him that had made his fatigue that first night he'd moved in so pronounced. Now he seemed to glow with Eddy's good food and, no doubt, Mr. David's good loving, she chuckled to herself. She didn't think the singer had put on any weight but being more relaxed made him seem a little softer and she liked that look.

Kurt nodded as he finished his musings. "You know what, I think maybe a nice mix of both modern and traditional would work. Could you come up with a list and in a few days we can go over it and see what we like?" At her nod he continued. "We will have it catered but I'm going to see if Eddy has any special Christmas dish she would like to do. How does that sound?"

Mrs. L. chuckled and gathered her notebook and pens together, rising as she smiled at Kurt. "Oh yes, Eddy would just love the opportunity to show off her more esoteric culinary skills. She's had recipes she's been dying to try for years, some of the ingredients for which I suspect aren't even legal anymore." She laughed again as she nodded to Kurt and left.

Kurt strode through the house, looking at all the lovely things as he passed. It would take him quite a while to become so blasé that he could walk past the beautiful antiques and artwork without even noticing them, he suspected. He stepped through the doors of the family room out into the back garden and then strolled down the cobbled pathway to the guest cottage. He knew his parents were already up because Carole had called him on the house phone asking him to pop in before they went shopping.

Kurt's mind wandered to his favorite topic as he walked; his lover. He was so in love with David and truth to tell he couldn't tell what aspect of his lover moved him most. Certainly the man was hot; he was large, muscular, fit and had enough hair on him to satisfy Kurt. He was sexy and he was passionate, never seeming to be able to keep his hands and mouth away from Kurt.

He smiled to himself, knowing that he could pass the sudden blush on his face to the walk in the cold air from the main house. Carole was very perceptive though and when she had met David two weeks before, she'd given Kurt such a look that the singer had blushed from head to toe. His stepmother had never been a prude and she and Kurt had sometimes had some very enlightening conversations about the type of men that Kurt found sexy. Burt on the other hand had been just a little bit reserved with his son's lover, the whole billionaire thing notwithstanding.

It had taken a few days of observing David with Kurt, however, for him to be satisfied that both men were besotted with each other. When they were in a room together, Burt noted, it seemed as if a force field surrounded them through which nothing passed if they didn't want it to. It seemed sometimes as if they were holding an entire conversation with their eyes and only when they would turn back to the other occupants of the room would the barrier fall.

Burt had observed to Carole within the first week that he'd never seen Kurt look so contented, almost as if he was glowing. Carole had responded that if she didn't know Kurt couldn't manage it, she would have thought he was pregnant. The woman had almost laughed herself into a coughing fit at the horrified look on her husband's face, and only stopped when he brought her a glass of water.

Burt was standing now at a window in the small but elegantly appointed cottage as he watched his son almost skipping down the pathway and though he couldn't hear him, he knew Kurt would be humming happily. He couldn't deny his son was beautiful; he'd had sleepless nights when Kurt was younger when he deeply missed the presence of Kurt's mother. He felt Elizabeth would have been the better one to handle Kurt's growing attraction to his own sex because he didn't know how to do it without putting his size 12 in his mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his sweet boy but he didn't know what to do about this same-sex stuff.

It wasn't until he'd met Carole and her son Finn and they'd made the transition to a blended family that he'd been able to voice these thoughts to someone else. Carole had lovingly and patiently explained to him that Kurt was no different from any child who was going through puberty and adolescence and was struggling with hormones. The fact that he would fall in love with boys instead of girls didn't change the fact that he was going to have some hits and misses and that Burt should be there to support him no matter what.

Burt had felt a deep shame that he'd allowed his son's difference to overshadow how special he was. Kurt was smart, talented and kind-hearted along with being physically attractive and Burt had almost been blind to all that in his struggle to reconcile himself to Kurt's sexuality. With Carole's support, Burt had opened up further to his son and was there for him 100 per cent after that. Kurt had been so happy and grateful for Carole's wisdom and generosity and, though she couldn't replace his own mom, he was happy to have her as a surrogate.

The sound of his son's sweet, clear voice came to him before he even came around the side of the house as he entered through the patio doors. Burt turned to wait for him, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his son's face. The boy reminded him so much of his beautiful mother, it could still tug at Burt's old heart.

Kurt, despite his age, thought nothing of flinging himself into his dad's arms, though they had seen each other at dinner the night before. He planted a swift kiss on the old man's cheek and pulled away to look at him closely.

"Dad, you are still sticking to your heart-healthy stuff, right?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously down at his dad's stomach that he was patting, trying to see if the man had gained weight since arriving in England. Burt shrugged and brushed his straying hand away, huffing as he denied any wrongdoing.

Kurt chuckled as he listened to his dad grumbling and muttering about not needing a nursemaid, and moved further into the room. "Is Carole ready for our grand shopping spree?"

Burt sat back on his overstuffed couch and picked up one of the tabloids that so fascinated him. "I think she's putting the finishing touches on. Go dig her out or she'll be another hour."

Kurt laughed and headed towards the bedroom, knocking lightly on the door and waiting for Carole's soft, "come in, Kurt!"

Kurt poked his head in before the rest of his body followed, a habit he'd had from a child, and Carole thought was so adorable. When she'd met the young Kurt he'd been struggling so much with trying to appear confident, a thin layer of bravado meant to distract from his innate sensitivity. She'd done her best to help boost the young man's confidence and over the years she'd congratulated herself on her success. Seeing Kurt on stage and hearing all the accolades heaped on his talented shoulders made her as proud as if she had given birth to him herself.

She turned from the dressing table to present herself. "Well, what do you think – London chic?"

Kurt struck a considering pose as if he were a judge on some fashion show or other. "Hmmm, spin around – slowly! Ahh, yes, you will do." Then he cracked up laughing, coming over to the plump, older woman to hug her in greeting.

"Seriously though, you look great, Carole. Things have been so hectic these past few weeks and since you guys have arrived, we haven't even had a chance for a good sit-down."

She nodded and hugged him tightly, loving the feel of his tall, strong yet slender young body against her elderly one. She pulled back to brush his hair from his forehead and caressed down the side of his beaming face. Happiness certainly sat well on him, she thought, as she admired the sparkling blue-green eyes. She had never met Elizabeth Hummel but she had the feeling that she was seeing her right now in the face of her beautiful son.

"Well, today you don't have to go into the theatre so we can shop and do our girl's thing, right?" She chuckled as Kurt hummed as he released her. She grabbed a coat, her gloves and pocketbook and followed him out the door, only stopping to kiss Burt on top of his head and remind him to call up to the main house when he was ready for lunch. One of the girls would pop on down with it, she reminded him.

Burt wasn't used to living this high life but he appreciated that to Kurt it was becoming the norm. Having a huge mansion and staff to run it was just another thing his son handled with grace and ease. He waved them both off on their shopping spree and resolved to spend the day just relaxing and enjoying the crisp winter day.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt and Carole headed up to the big house so Kurt could change into another fabulous outfit, Carole waiting in the sitting room of his suite. He chatted and hummed as he discarded outfit after outfit until Carole cried out in frustration.

"Kurt, sweetie, we **are** going shopping!"

"Carole, I'm a minor celebrity," his laughing voice came from the bedroom. "Hey, come in here and help me make up my mind."

Carole got up, discarding her coat because she was overheating, and stepped towards the bedroom doors. She put one hand over her eyes and the other stretched out to guide her way. When she stood in the doorway she called out: "I'm not going to stumble across one of yours and David's toys, am I?"

"Aargh," Kurt laughed as he grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. She removed her hand and looked around the huge space. The bedroom was gorgeous; the fabric of the curtains and the bedspread was a beautiful pale gold and copper brocade and the carpet was bronze. The four-poster bed frame was absolutely stunning and Carole felt her mouth drop open as she took in the room's opulence.

"Wow, Kurt, oh my, what a fabulous room!" She looked over at her stepson, smiling at the pleased look on his face. He shook his head modestly and tugged her towards the walk-in closet in the en suite bathroom. Her eyes took in the spacious area with its smoked-glass shower enclosure and huge whirlpool tub. Before she could enquire about the French windows, though, Kurt dragged her inside his closet, looking at her impatiently and waiting for her opinion.

"Okay, I can't choose between the grey that goes beautifully with my skin or the royal blue that plays up my eyes." He looked at her, waiting for her opinion.

Carole looked at the two absolutely stunning garments and then spoke firmly. "Well, your sweater is that gorgeous mix of heather and grey and your jeans are what, slate? I'd say go with the royal blue."

"That's just what I was thinking but then I figured it might be too much." He danced over to the ankle-length coat, sliding it off of its hanger and shrugging into it. He modeled it for her so she could be certain it was right and at her nod, he grabbed her hand again and they headed out to the sitting room.

He waited for her as he patted his coat pocket, making certain he had gloves on him in case it got too nippy. He planned a whirlwind day of shopping, a little sightseeing and then eating at one of his favorite places in London.

The two finally headed downstairs and out to the waiting car. They had Julian and Xavier with them today and Kurt absent-mindedly thought of them as contrasting bookends – one so fair and the other so dark. Carole waved to the two men as Kurt helped her into the back of the huge vehicle and settled in beside her.

"Gentlemen, we're off, my mom and I, for a day of shopping. Yay!" Carole and Xavier chuckled but Julian's little smile barely made it onto his lips. He was doing better around Kurt these days, glad that extended exposure to the singer seemed to be settling his nervousness.

Kurt leaned in to whisper to Carole that she needed to be aware at every moment where the two men were when they left the car. Carole nodded, having been brought up to speed about the happenings with her stepson and his lover over the past two months. Her heart had leapt in fear at the thought of some woman being crazy enough to attack them because she had been dumped but she knew all sorts of scary things happened in the world.

Still, she promised herself that she would enjoy the day out with Kurt, bodyguards notwithstanding, and she proceeded to chatter away, pointing out various buildings and asking about them. Julian and Xavier helped Kurt out with the touristy information, sometimes laughing at Carole's typically American reaction to the extreme age of some of the landmarks. Her mind boggled, she told them, whenever she recalled that _Londinium_ had once been a Roman outpost!

Kurt's mobile rang during one of Xavier's travel guide monologues and Kurt slid it open, smiling when he saw David's face. "Hello, sweetheart, what are you up to?" His voice unintentionally slid into a slightly huskier register when talking to David and until someone had pointed it out he hadn't even realized.

"Hey, sexy, just checking to see how far along in your shopping you'd got to." David gazed from the little screen at his lover's face, taking in the happy glow and feeling so proud that he'd been responsible for it.

"Ha, we haven't even reached the shopping areas as yet. We're on our way, though. Hey, why don't you join us when we're about to go eat?"

Dave's image nodded and he glanced off at someone out of range of the phone's visual pick up. He turned back and nodded. "Yes, I can manage that. Puck is with me but I don't think you mind." He smiled at Kurt's little pout.

"Oh, okay, tell the big lug he can come too." Kurt secretly liked Dave's tanned security chief a lot, though he would die before inflating that ego any more than it was. What tickled him also was that when Puck had met his dad and Carole, he had immediately gone into flirt mode with the older woman who had proceeded to blush and giggle like a schoolgirl. David, Kurt and Burt had not been sure whether to be amused or horrified but, thankfully, amusement won out.

The two lovers signed off quickly with assurances of their continued devotion and Kurt tuned back to the noticeably silent interior of the car. He looked up, a sappy smile still on his face, to the stares of both Carole and Xavier. If Julian hadn't been driving Kurt was sure he would have been staring too. He raised his eyebrow as if to ask, 'what?'

Carole sighed, a little smile on her plump face. "Awww, you two are soooo sweeeet!" Xavier and Julian burst out laughing as Kurt's face colored and he mock-frowned at Carole before huffing and looking out the windows.

"Yeah, yeah, see if I feed you later!" The chuckles continued to roll over him and he found himself grinning too. He really was ridiculously happy with David so he could handle a bit of teasing; he was not a wimp!

Several hours of shopping later and loaded down with shopping bags from some of the most high-end establishments in the world, Kurt decided to call a halt for the day. He was starving and he suspected Carole was, too. He had the men stow their purchases in the boot while he called David and alerted him to their food destination.

Dave smiled as he listened to Kurt's sexy voice telling him to meet him at Claridge's. Ever since they had gotten together, Kurt had made it a point to have the occasional tea or brunch at a famous eatery. It was such an American thing to do and Dave loved that about him. It also meant that he got to watch Kurt practically make love to various desserts… in public. Many a time Dave had had to delay rising from the table because of his… uhm, not-so-little problem caused by Kurt's orgasmic eating habits. The moans and the hums, it was almost disgraceful but Dave was not stupid enough to stop him.

He turned to Puck and told him that they would meet up with Kurt and his stepmother at Claridge's for tea and he watched as Puck flushed slightly. Dave hadn't forgotten that Puck had been out several times with Kurt before he and the diva had got together. Still, he wasn't jealous of the time the two had spent together. On the contrary, he was smart enough to realize that Puck's continuing affection for Kurt meant the man would go over and beyond his duty to see that nothing happened to the singer.

Puck smiled a little, remembering how Kurt behaved when having dessert and hoped that, as it was tea time he might not order dessert. The little sandwiches and tea cakes didn't elicit the same kind of responses from Kurt and for that Puck was personally very happy.

The two men exited the office, chatting about the security for Kurt's upcoming Christmas party and running over possible hitches in their plans for the command performance. Puck took his job extremely seriously and, having had such a dark military career, he was no shrinking violet when it came to making the hard decisions. That Smythe-Heffley cow was going down if she came anywhere near his boy.

When they reached Claridge's, they were ushered into the fashionably-appointed dining area where Kurt, Carole and Xavier were seated. Dave and Puck wended their way between the other diners, the aroma of the delicious food making them realize how hungry they really were.

Arriving at the table, Dave greeted everyone and leaned down to drop a swift kiss on Kurt's proffered lips. They got settled, accepting menus from the formally-dressed waiter and for the next few minutes the only thing on anyone's mind was the food for which Claridge's was famous.

There orders taken care of and sipping cups of coffee and tea, the group chatted amiably, Kurt regaling the others with anecdotes about his and Carole's shopping adventures. Carole still couldn't get over how expensive things were in the cosmopolitan city but she was quite happy that she had been able to get little tokens to take back home for family and friends.

It was a very pleasant afternoon; the waiters had arrived with trolleys loaded with little finger sandwiches, savoury pastries and sweet ones along with the expected frosted tea cakes. Both Dave and Puck heaved silent sighs of relief that Kurt was passing up chocolate items and exchanged little looks of amusement.

It appeared, however, that they had rejoiced too soon because, no sooner had they consumed the very last flaky pastry when a waiter appeared with a dish holding a heaping mound of chocolate soufflé. The looks of dismay on the two men's faces would have been comical if anyone had noticed. No, the other members of the group were busy chattering away, Carole marveling that Xavier had never been to the United States and Kurt teasing her in between mouthfuls of the fluffy dessert.

Dave and Puck held their breath as Kurt neared the bottom of the crystal dish and lifted one of the last mouthfuls of soufflé. He put the spoon in his mouth and withdrew it slowly.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" He licked his shining lips while shaking his head in awe. "I swear, David, Claridge's does the best soufflé. It has brandy in it!"

Dave gulped and nodded, quite unable to get a word out. Puck's gaze was transfixed on Kurt's lips, wincing as the singer took up another spoonful and put it in his mouth. He held his breath as Kurt drew the spoon out, oh, so slowly, and he licked his own lips as if he had been the one savoring the treat.

Carole and Xavier looked at the two men, puzzled by their behavior and turned to look at what Kurt was doing. Immediately a blush flooded Carole's face, warring emotions of embarrassment and amusement flickering past quickly. Xavier simply held his napkin to his mouth, trying desperately to hide the grin that had erupted at Kurt's actions.

Kurt, oblivious to the commotion he was causing, shook his head again as he swallowed the last bit of soufflé and then, horrors, licked the back of the dessert spoon!

Carole slapped the table lightly, causing the two men watching Kurt so avidly to startle and Kurt's eyes to fly open, staring at his stepmother in confusion. "Carole?"

Her eyes wide in reprimand, she took her napkin and wiped a bit of sauce from the corner of Kurt's mouth, as if he were all of six again, and he smiled in thanks, still unaware. Carole flicked her eyes at Dave and Puck, taking in their flushed faces, and she grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Sweetie, come and show me where the restrooms are, please," and she hauled Kurt with her before he could get a word out.

Back at the table, both Dave and Puck were drinking their water, Puck trying to avoid Xavier's laughing gaze and Dave's eyes following Kurt's behind. The silence at the table was deafening; neither man felt it necessary to make the situation worse with words.

Carole dragged a protesting Kurt to a point beyond which they couldn't be seen and suddenly broke out laughing. Kurt watched the older woman in dismay, wondering if the shopping had been too much for her. He couldn't understand what was happening but he waited patiently for her to compose herself as he patted her back.

"Kurt, oh Kurt, ha ha ha haaaa!" Carole finally straightened up, her laughter devolving to chuckles and then to a mischievous grin as she took in Kurt's clueless face. "Aaah, sweetie, I haven't laughed like that in a long, long time. Thank you."

She turned to go back into the dining room but stopped when Kurt grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"Carole, my god, what was that about?" His blue green eyes were wide as he studied the woman's face, wondering if this was an old-age thing.

Carole shook her head, a little giggle escaping her, and then decided to enlighten her stepson. "Kurt, sweetie, you have no idea what you were doing back there, right?"

"Huh?" Kurt said stupidly, shaking his head slowly.

"Oh, my goodness. Sweetie, promise me you'll never eat anything chocolate in front of anyone but David again, okay?" She smiled softly as Kurt nodded slowly, obviously still not understanding.

"Sweetie, you were practically making love to that dessert spoon!" Then she leaned forward to almost whisper the next sentence. "Those poor men had to sit there and watch you fellate it!"

Kurt's mouth fell open in shock, partly because he hadn't realized what he'd been doing and partly because he didn't think Carole even knew that word!

"Carole!"

Carole shook her head, trying to head off another wave of laughter and she fanned her heated face. "You know what, I think I really do need to use the restroom. Come show me where it is and you head to the men's."

Kurt simply nodded and turned towards the restrooms. When he'd seen her into the ladies', he headed into the men's to wash his hands and cool down as well. He stared at himself in the mirror, lingering traces of his dismay still in his eyes. As he dried his hands he thought back to the dessert that he'd consumed with his usual enthusiasm and realized that the silence at the table had been profound.

Then he started to smile as the hilarity of it hit him and a few giggles escaped as he thought about the other men's discomfort. _Oh my, I wonder if David got hard,_ he wondered smugly. Then he stopped abruptly. _Oh no, I wonder if Noah got hard, too!_

By this time Kurt had practically freaked himself out and he took a few minutes to put on his professional mask and, heading out the door, he made sure that his diva face was firmly in place.

Carole had made it back to the table before him and he held his head high and his chin up as he sauntered up to the table, smiling coolly as the table's occupants glanced up at him. He knew there was still a faint flush of color in his cheeks but if he ignored it, maybe the others would, too.

They all decided that the afternoon had been great, Carole had absolutely enjoyed the shopping and the food and they decided that she and Kurt would head back home while Puck and David would return to the office. The general commotion of chairs shifting and people moving to put on coats and jackets occupied them for a few minutes and then they headed out to their cars.

Dave watched Carole walking ahead with Xavier and he turned to Puck, silently asking him to wait outside, and then he grabbed Kurt's arm. The diva, a little startled, turned to David with a smile, wondering what else he wanted.

Noticing a huge, beautiful floral arrangement on a waist-high stand just outside the door to the dining room, Dave pulled Kurt behind it, slid his arms around his lover's slender waist and, without a word, proceeded to kiss Kurt as if he were starving.

Kurt moaned, his arms coming up around Dave's shoulders, and leaned his whole body against the larger man. Dave plunged his tongue into the sweet, chocolate-flavored mouth clinging to his and he groaned as his erection returned. Grinding his hips into Kurt's, he made the singer aware, without saying anything, what he'd done to him at the table.

The singer could only groan at the feel of his lover's hot bulge against him and he felt himself getting hard, too, suddenly uncaring that they were in a public place. What? Oh, yes, Claridges!

"Mmmm, David, we have to_" Kurt began, panting, but Dave had only one thing on his mind as he claimed Kurt's mouth again, sucking on the singer's tongue and making Kurt whine softly. Finally, Dave eased back, planting one last peck on the swollen pink lips, and smirked into Kurt's dazed eyes.

"That, sweetheart, is what they call payback." He straightened away from a thoroughly ruffled and turned on Kurt, twitched his coat over his obvious erection and winked at Kurt before walking away to join Puck.

Kurt stood a while as his breathing slowed, his eyes clearing and a soft little smile wreathing his lips. He touched his mouth and realized Carole would take one look and figure out what had just happened. He shook his head as he smiled, taking a deep breath before heading out after Dave.

Xavier was waiting for him with Carole standing beside him chattering away and Kurt came up to them, walking slowly and trying to compose himself. He came up to the waiting pair and as he turned to nod at Xavier that he was ready, a figure across the busy street caught his eye.

Frowning slightly and trying to figure out if he recognized the man, Kurt took in his appearance. He was dressed in a heavy coat against the damp, winter air and beneath it Kurt could glimpse what appeared to be an expensive business suit. The man appeared to at least be in his sixties but there was nothing particularly memorable about him. Well, apart from the vindictive expression on his face.

Kurt shrugged as he turned away, thinking the man was just another homophobe who had recognized him. He was not and never would be concerned again about what people thought about him. Taking Carole's elbow he moved towards the waiting Jag, Julian behind the wheel. They settled in, buckled up and moved out into the late afternoon traffic.

As the heavy vehicle moved away, Kurt for some reason turned to look out of the back window. He was just in time to see the gentleman pull out a mobile and speak into it. The entire time the Jaguar was moving into the stream of traffic, the man didn't take his eyes away and Kurt turned back around in his seat, wondering what that had been about.

_Ah, well, there are lots of weirdos about,_ he thought to himself, and dismissed it from his mind. He tuned into Carole's happy chatter about her purchases and smiled as he listened. He was so happy to have her and his dad with him and he just knew this Christmas was going to be the best one ever.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Can anyone guess who the well-dressed older gentleman is? Drop me a line, guys, and let me know what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Twenty-Three

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Noah Puckerman stood by the indoor pool watching (well, more like admiring) the long, pale, lightly muscled body cut through the azure water. He watched with hawk-like intensity as he tried to shove his libido to the back of his brain. He had a purpose for watching the swimmer and he hoped his plans would work because he couldn't imagine what would happen if they fell through.

The swimmer saw the tanned security chief watching and shot a flirty smirk over his shoulder before flipping over and ploughing his way back to the deep end. He stopped with his arms on the edge of the pool, smiled at Puck back at the shallow end and then turned and made his way towards him, the water sluicing from his limbs as they sliced through the warm water.

By the time he reached where Puck was standing, the man was holding out a large towel for him. He hauled himself up out of the pool, making certain that Puck saw the way the long muscles bulged in his arms and straightened up, the smile still in place.

"Thank you, such a gentleman," he said, the smile making his eyes sparkle behind water-spiked lashes. He pulled out the band holding his hair in a ponytail and shook his head, splattering some of the drops on Puck who simply smiled, a heat in his eyes that he wasn't quite aware of.

"Water feels good today?" Puck allowed his eyes to run down the toned body on display before him, his eyes snagging on the slight bulge at the front of the black swim shorts.

Light blue eyes flashed at him, more than a hint of invitation in them. "You could have joined me, y'know, I would have liked that." The slender pink lips pouted, making Puck wish he could take up the invitation he knew he was being extended but he shook his head.

"Actually, I want to run something by you but I don't want to discuss it here. I'll meet you in your room in say, twenty minutes?" Puck flicked a long strand of wet hair and then rolled it around his finger, leaning in slightly to get the scent of warm male flesh mixed with chlorine.

The blue eyes stared back at him a little dazedly, and Puck smirked as he noticed the dilating pupils. Oh yes, definitely interested. He let loose the curl, watching it spring back and then, without a word, sauntered off in his patented top dog strut.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt threw himself into a chair in the front row, sweat beading his brow, and chugged from his water bottle. Rex was a madman, he thought, what was he thinking?

He watched some of the other performers straggling away, some to sit on the proscenium, others just collapsing wherever they were on the stage. The director was already seated a few rows up behind Kurt so as to get a better view of the entire stage.

The company was rehearsing for the upcoming command performance and Kurt, for one, thought their part of the programme was too ambitious. The Duchess of Cambridge, Princess Kate, had met with Rex at the beginning of the week and had 'requested' certain numbers be performed. The company members had all squawked and exclaimed when they'd seen the list and Kurt had been one of the most vocal.

The lovely consort had decided that she would absolutely adore to hear some of her favourite musicals from the last few decades. The list included works by Rodgers and Hammerstein (Oklahoma!), Elton John (The Lion King), Jonathan Larson (Rent), Stephen Schwartz (Wicked), Bernstein and Sondheim's West Side Story and a whole slew of material from Sir Andrew Lloyd-Webber (Evita, Phantom of the Opera, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat and Sunset Boulevard).

Even the stage managers, led by the redoubtable George, had scratched their heads and muttered among themselves. That was a whole lot of work; staging just one of those blockbusters would have been hard so doing that many was a monumental task.

Rex waved them all quiet before clearing his throat. "Listen, folks, we've done harder stuff than this. We've even done some of this material before, right?" The company nodded reluctantly, some of the newcomers shrugging, but they all settled down as he continued to outline his idea for the show.

There was a murmur of surprise when they realized there would be a slight departure from the usual format but they were professionals and took it in their stride.

Now, rehearsing the first few numbers which was a group performance from West Side Story, they were already exhausted. Rex watched them stretching and re-hydrating and smiled to himself, satisfied that they would pull off an excellent programme; Her Royal Highness would be more than happy with them.

Kurt ran one hand through his damp hair, and ran over the lyrics of the two solos he would be doing in his head. They were songs he had always loved and had planned to include in an upcoming album. Maybe if he worked it right, the 'live' recording of the command performance could be used in the album. _Hmmm, I'll run it by Rex soon and see if he'd be okay with it,_ he pondered, watching the other company members start rousing themselves for the next half of rehearsals.

"Okay, people, let's get back to work; we don't want those muscles cooling off!" The dance mistress, Yvonne, called to them. She worked with Rex on the choreography for all their shows, though she herself didn't perform any longer. She was a hard taskmaster but it paid off in clean, crisp movement on the part of the performers.

Kurt sighed, threw his towel and water bottle down and strolled back up onstage. At the rate she was going, he would be no use to himself or David later that night. Ah well, maybe David could give him a full body massage this time, he smiled to himself, a tiny ember of lust glowing in him as he thought of his lover's large, sexy hands.

Yvonne's strident voice broke him from his brief reverie: "From the top, people; and one, two, three, step, step and turn, turn, and again! Watch that hand, Tony!"

.

KHDK

.

Emma Smythe-Heffley closed her phone, a thoughtful expression on her face though her eyes showed a deep satisfaction. She figured the opera company was currently in rehearsal for Princess Kate's command performance and she was quite looking forward to the spectacle. She had one other thing she wanted to try and if it worked then the plans for New Year's Eve would be scrapped.

When her father had told her he'd sighted David's piece of ass coming out of Claridge's she'd been livid. The singer was living the life that should rightfully have been hers. Well, she thought vindictively, let him enjoy it for now. There was no way she was going to write off David as a loss. If this next attempt didn't work, there would always be New Year's Eve. And really, what better way to ring in the new year than with a much-deserved victory, eh?

She smiled as she replaced the mobile phone and thought over her latest attempt. Please, please, let it work. It has to work!

.

KHDK

.

Dave smiled as he listened to Kurt in the shower, singing one of the two solos he would be doing. He hadn't told him about the changes he'd had implemented but it was important that as few people as possible found out about them.

He stripped down as he headed to join Kurt beneath the cascading water; sharing bath time with Kurt was an unexpected pleasure for him. Very often they ended up making love in there; something about the hot water, the enclosed space, the sounds of their mingled voices echoing off the tiles, it was just so mind-bogglingly sexy.

Kurt hummed the song for a few seconds before singing out in a soft, sexy voice. Dave's cock twitched and he recalled how, all those years ago when he'd first fallen in love with the singer but had not yet met him, he used to fantasise about making love to him. Now to have the beautiful diva actually here, seducing him with his warm, wet hands and seductive voice, Dave felt as if life could not be any more perfect.

Kurt broke off the song to whisper in his ear. "I have a new project for you, sweetie." He licked at Dave's earlobe, chuckling as the larger man shuddered at the feel of his tongue. "First, though, I need you to get really clean, and I'm going to help you."

With one final, slow lick up the shell of David's ear, Kurt stepped back and poured liquid soap into his hands. The scent of sandalwood wafted up to Dave and he hummed in appreciation. Kurt was such a sensualist and he educated Dave in the science and art of taking all the senses to the highest, orgasm-inducing level he could.

Now he nudged Dave to turn around and rest his hands on the warm tiles, splaying his legs as Kurt moved up behind him. Kurt's warm soapy hands came around and caressed Dave's chest and he breathed deeply, trying to stave off his erection because he didn't know how long Kurt would be torturing him tonight.

Kurt leaned against the strong, broad back as he caressed the skin under his hands. He knew that David could feel his firming cock against his buttocks and he smiled sleepily. The slow build-up of arousal meant that he would have time to stretch out their love-making. After rehearsals he'd come straight home and taken a nap, preparing himself for when David got home later.

Dave took a deep breath, loving the feel of Kurt's hands and body on him and the scent of the sandalwood in the steamy shower enclosure. He could feel the vibrations of Kurt's humming through his back and he squirmed, rubbing his buttocks against Kurt's hardening cock. _Oh lord_, he thought drowsily, _he's going to wear me out before I'm much older!_

Kurt eased back, bringing his foamy hands around to David's shoulders and stroking firmly as he moved down in long, slow strokes. He sang a few lines of his song softly as he admired the body beneath his hands. He dropped them down to the mounds of David's butt and smiled as they clenched involuntarily.

"Shhh, relax, baby, relax for me, okay?" His voice was slightly deeper but just as soft and musical as before. Dave turned his head, though his face was pressed against the tiles and smiled, having an idea of what Kurt was planning to do.

Kurt used one foot to nudge one of Dave's, indicating that he should widen his stance and Dave congratulated himself on being right. He shuddered as one of Kurt's hands slipped between his cheeks and when the tip of a slender digit circled his pucker, he gasped.

"How does that feel, baby; feel good?" Kurt bit his lip as he waited for David to answer but the larger man simply nodded, a tiny gasping moan escaping him.

Kurt chuckled even as he used a second finger to pet the tightly-furled hole. "Relax, hon; you know what I want to do, right?"

"Uh huh," Dave whispered and then bit his lip as one of the fingers entered him up in shallow thrusts. He tried to relax as much as he could. He'd done this so often to Kurt, he knew what was expected of him but it did feel a little strange, a little weird. He was happy though, that Kurt felt he could introduce new things into their lovemaking. He didn't know if he was ready yet for anything like full penetration but what Kurt had suggested some time ago had sounded really hot.

Kurt continued to pet and touch him, using his soapy hands and running them up his crack while rubbing David's hole gently. Gradually Dave relaxed into the gentle hands as Kurt washed him and he felt nothing so much as loved and cared for. Kurt told him to turn around at one point and then he continued to wash his front, dropping soft, lush kisses on Dave's body as he worked.

By the time Kurt had finished cleaning him and the water had sluiced the last of the soap from him, Dave was both relaxed and turned on, his dick bobbing eagerly as they stepped from the shower. Kurt wrapped him in a toweling robe and led him into the bedroom, arranging him on the bed just how he wanted before climbing onto his legs and straddling him.

Dave rested his head onto his folded forearms, his head turned so he could see Kurt out of one eye. The singer continued to hum softly and he reached over to the bedside drawer, removing a jar Dave hadn't seen before.

"I got something that I think you'll like; want to smell?" At Dave's nod he held the opened jar to his nose and Dave got a whiff of a truly divine chocolaty smell.

"Wow," he laughed, trying to rise up and look behind him at his giggling lover. "Kurt, you really are a chocoholic, aren't you."

"Yes, I can't deny it; it's my only vice – well, that and fashion, I should say," he chuckled while scooping out a small amount of the edible massage cream. He scooted back a bit, planting himself between David's legs now and pulling one cheek aside with one hand.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" He waited for David to nod, knowing that this next move would probably come as a surprise as David had said he'd never experienced this. At the short nod, he moved the finger with the cream to the waiting pucker, smiling affectionately at the way David was trying so hard not to clench.

He rubbed the cream gently around the area before adding it directly to hole, allowing just the tip of his finger to enter. When David shuddered but stilled quickly, he leaned forward to lie flat on the bed between the spread legs.

Dave took a deep breath, preparing himself but he couldn't help crying out when Kurt's hot, wet tongue licked him!

Kurt chuckled again and repeated the action, loving the sounds that erupted from the larger man. He licked the hole again and again before starting to stab it gently with his pointed tongue. He had to rest his hands on the backs of David's thigh, indicating he didn't want him to move around too much, and then went to town.

Dave had occasionally heard of rimming; you couldn't hang out with someone like Puck and not get an earful sometimes about what he got up to in the bedroom. His security chief had a very healthy sexual appetite and the fact that he loved both women and men meant that Dave sometimes heard about things men often got up to.

Now he moaned, groaned and shuddered as his talented lover made love to his hole and he couldn't help but grind his rock hard cock into the mattress. He didn't know if he could come from just rimming alone but as foreplay it was fantastic. He wanted to move back towards Kurt's hot, burrowing tongue and forward into the nearly unyielding mattress and he felt his heart speed up as his body flushed.

"Kurt, Kurt, oh my god, that feels… uuurgh!"

Kurt was immensely turned on from both what he was doing and how David was responding, his cock feeling neglected as he writhed against the bed. He knew he had to get David up on his knees for the next part of his plan.

He pulled back and patted David's buttock as he wiped his mouth. "Sweetie, can you get up on your knees for me?"

Dave whined at Kurt's stopping and the prospect of losing the friction against his needy cock but he did as asked. He rose to his knees, his hands braced on the bedspread, and glanced down the length of his body to his swinging cock. He wanted to come so badly but he also wanted Kurt's mouth back on him and just when he was about to whine again, Kurt touched him.

Actually, Kurt's mouth touched him and he cried out, not expecting how intense it would feel. It was if Kurt was french-kissing his hole and Dave had never in his wildest imaginings known it would feel so damn good!

He dropped his head to the bed, making his butt stick up further in the air and Kurt hummed in approval. He returned to kissing and sucking on the pink, puffy pucker, alternately nipping at the skin around it and totally driving Dave out of his mind.

"Oh my god, oh god, oh Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," Dave moaned, knowing that he was probably going to be embarrassed when Kurt finished with him. He felt helpless with his ass in the air, open and exposed but he was so fucking turned on he just wanted to come and come now!

Kurt groaned and kissed the hole longer and deeper. He reached beneath David and grabbed his swinging cock and moaned at the feel of the hot, hard flesh in his hands. Copious amounts of come was leaking from his lover, indicative of how turned on the larger man was and Kurt moaned again. His own cock was feeling a little left out but he was too caught up with holding Dave in place while fisting his cock rapidly.

His hand sped up as his tongue plunged into the fluttering, clenching hole. Dave shuddered and moaned, whined and moved his ass back towards Kurt's stabbing tongue. Finally crying out and clenching down on the tiny, hot invading muscle, he erupted. Tears leaked from his eyes as he panted and gasped, his shoulders shaking as his cock felt as if it would have exploded if Kurt hadn't been gripping it.

Kurt moaned at the sound of David coming, speeding up the thrusts of his tongue into his lover's hot body, loving that he'd given him this new experience. He kissed and sucked as if he didn't want to stop, only easing off slightly when David's gasping slowed.

The luscious feeling of Kurt kissing and sucking his hole left Dave feeling… hell, he didn't know how he felt and as his spasms dwindled, he slid forward onto his stomach, quakes still rolling through him in waves and exhaustion following fast in their wake.

Kurt grabbed his own cock and in one, two, three strokes he was coming and crying out, his semen striping white across Dave's butt and legs. He didn't rim often because he had to feel a certain level of intimacy with his lovers but David turned him on in even the smallest ways. He opened his eyes to watch the come dribbling down the backs of his lover's thighs as he wrung the last few drops from his prick.

"Oh, David, David, I love you, love you so much, uhgh, oh god," he whispered as his body trembled and his knees weakened. He finally let go of his over-sensitized cock and fell forward onto his hands, panting and watching David's heaving back with a satisfied smile.

His lover seemed to have fallen into a daze and Kurt felt a sense of triumph at introducing him to something new and apparently mind-blowing. This was something he had a feeling that Dave would want to try over and over again. Kurt chuckled at the thought of 'corrupting' his previously 'vanilla' lover. The thought turned him on, seriously, as most of the people he had been with over the years had often been more experienced than he was. It was nice to be the experienced one for a change, he thought smugly.

He grabbed David's robe and cleaned off the man's buttocks and legs, smirking at the drowsy little murmur that escaped the exhausted man. He wiped himself off as well and then laid himself down beside David, stroking his back calmingly and placing soft little kisses on the shoulder nearest him.

Dave realized he was lying in the wet spot he'd created but he was too spent to move. The feel of Kurt's tongue had been such an unexpected pleasure. He wanted to tell his lover how much he'd enjoyed it but when he remembered the embarrassing noises he'd made, he thought Kurt got the picture perfectly.

He eventually rolled over so he could haul a smugly grinning Kurt into his arms, dropping a sleepy kiss on the man's head before dozing off. Mmmmm, he would have to learn how to do that so he could be the one to blow Kurt's mind. Oh yes, those lessons were going to be such fun, mmmmm.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, not realizing that he'd tugged Kurt to him as if he was an over-sized stuffed toy. Kurt simply smiled and snuggled down, his heart, mind and body at peace, and followed David down into the wells of sleep.

.

KHDK

.

The week went by in a whirl of meetings, rehearsals and Christmas shopping. Kurt's dad spent a whole day with David and came back even more impressed with his son's lover. He'd been a little skeptical about the relationship when he'd first heard about it, but having met and spent the last few weeks getting to know David, he was now satisfied that the billionaire was head over heels for his son. Burt wasn't too happy with the situation regarding David's ex-whatever she was, but he saw the caliber of men David had to protect his son so he was a little more settled in his mind.

Carole was absolutely thrilled for Kurt; she thought David was just lovely, a big teddy-bear of a man that Kurt had wrapped around his little finger. The house was breathtakingly beautiful and the thought that David had bought it for Kurt moved her romantic heart. She was having the time of her life on this extended vacation and even though she missed her son and his family, she was beyond happy to be here in this fascinating country with Kurt and his beloved.

Now today she and Burt were at the theatre with Kurt, getting a chance to see one of the dress rehearsals and she was tickled pink about it. They had been driven into the West End by Kurt's bodyguards – Ian, the serious one, she called him, and Julian, the English one. She just adored their accents and kept asking them questions about England and what it was like to live here. Burt had tried shushing her at first, reminding her in a stage whisper that they weren't tour guides but she was irrepressible in her happiness. Still, the men answered her happily enough so all was well.

Kurt introduced Rex to his parents and explained they would hang out with him for the afternoon until it was time for the evening's performance and then they would be picked up by Puck. Xavier and Devon would be relieving Ian and Julian later. Everyone was somewhat familiar with the routine by now and, though they were not so foolish as to relax their guard, they weren't as tense as during the first days of this situation.

The company went through their paces from start to finish of their command performance set, Kurt doing his two solos to the satisfaction of his director and earning a round of applause from his colleagues and parents.

Just around 5 o'clock, a delivery boy appeared at the stage door with a gift basket that one of the stage hands brought in. It was handed over to one of the assistants who was instantly impressed with the name of the company embossed on the basket.

She headed back to the dressing rooms and as she was returning backstage she saw the performers straggling back. She looked around and saw her target and came over, speaking excitedly as she came up.

"There's a delicious-smelling gift basket waiting for you in your dressing room. I didn't see your assistant so I took it there myself."

Kurt stared at her, his curiosity piqued. "Oh? Okay, thanks." He glanced over at Julian who was with him but the blond returned his look blankly.

He continued on towards his dressing room, wondering who would be sending him a gift basket. Kurt loosened his costume as soon as he was inside, Julian following him as he entered and closed the door. Kurt moved over to the table on which the basket rested and a huge smile bloomed on his face as he saw the name.

"Ooooh, David must have ordered this for me!" He snatched up the card that was stuck in the clear, red cellophane and read it. "Mmmmm," he laughed. "He's so corny; it reads 'Sweets for the sweet. Love, Davey.' Awww, he's such a romantic."

Julian came over and eyed the basket suspiciously. He sniffed delicately and realized it not only contained confections to tempt any sweet tooth but pastries as well. Still, he wasn't happy that Puck hadn't told him to expect a basket for Kurt. There were to be no surprises and keeping each other informed was how they became the best at what they did.

Now, he intercepted Kurt's greedy grab for one of the tins of toffee that stuffed the basket along with chocolates, truffles and assorted sugar-dusted jujubes. Kurt threw him an indignant look and made a grab with his other hand but Julian inserted his body between him and the basket.

"Julian, really, I am planning to share all this bounty, you know?" His blue-green eyes widened indignantly at the taller man.

Julian shook his head apologetically. "I'm really very sorry but Puck's rules are that there will be no surprises. You didn't know this was coming, did you?"

Kurt frowned at him but held off, shaking his head reluctantly, but he glanced at the card and flicked it in front of Julian's nose. "Aren't you being just a bit paranoid? The card's from… 'Davey'. Hmmm…" he paused as something odd seemed to register.

Julian looked at him with one light eyebrow raised. "Yes? Did you just think of something?"

Kurt looked down at the card, squinting his eyes in thought. "I don't call David 'Davey'. None of us does."

Julian still looked a little confused. He shook his head slowly, waiting for Kurt to clarify his statement.

Kurt huffed impatiently. "I'll call David, to check with him." He pulled his mobile out of his bag and squeezed the speed dial button for his lover. When David picked up almost immediately he smiled.

"Sweetie, did you send me a gift basket from Claridge's? Yes, a basket of chocolates and pastries. No? Oh, damn!" His eyes flew up to Julian's, noticing the grey darkening to slate as his anger grew. "No, no, sweetie, not to worry; Julian's here with me. Noooo, I wasn't going to eat any without checking!"

He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping Julian didn't see and that David believed him. Thank heavens Julian had been with him because he would definitely have eaten any number of the chocolates by now.

"Okay, here he is." He held the phone out to Julian who took it quickly.

"Sir, yes… yes… I have it under control. Yes, I'll be informing Puck after I've spoken with you. No, I don't intend to tell them. Yes, very well."

He closed the phone and handed it over to Kurt who looked at him enquiringly. "He doesn't want you to say anything to your parents or colleagues about this."

Kurt nodded, recognizing the wisdom of this and looked angrily over at the offending basket of tempting goodies. That bitch just would not give up! He sat down on his dressing table stool and sighed. The whole thing was growing really tedious. He wished there was a way to finally get that blasted woman out of their lives, but short of her coming at him with a weapon or something, they couldn't even have her arrested, dammit!

He listened as Julian spoke with Puck and when they'd finished, Julian turned to Kurt. He glanced at the basket then back at Kurt as if he was wondering how much to say then he spoke. "We're going to have the contents tested for poison and Puck thinks that, from now on, you don't take anything from anyone, not even flowers."

Kurt slumped at his dressing table and nodded. He was so tired of this foolishness; all he wanted right now was to look forward to having a nice Christmas with his family and friends. He didn't want to have to wonder if anything he touched was tainted or if the person passing him on the street was going to hurt him. He never thought he'd be one of those celebrities who eventually had to get restraining orders because of some unrelenting nutjob.

He nodded at Julian that he understood and rose to go and talk to his parents. They would be heading back to the house in a little while anyway and he suddenly felt like he needed a hug, heck, maybe more than one, he was just so tired.

Julian watched the beautiful singer try to compose his face so he didn't alert his parents that anything was wrong. His heart did go out to him; he still felt an unwanted attraction to Kurt but he was doing better at controlling it. Now, though, he wished they were closer so it would not have been untoward if he'd been able to hug him, like he'd seen Puck do sometimes.

He locked the dressing room door and sighed as he followed Kurt, trying not to betray his emotions. He knew of the plans that Puck and the boss had put into place for New Year's Eve and, to his mind, that night couldn't come fast enough.

One way or another, they would be putting the not-so-honorable Emma Smythe-Heffley out of business. Hopefully without any bloodshed, he thought grimly, but if it came to that, he personally wouldn't be sorry at all.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N**: Well, that's another attempt by the mad Ms. Emma. I'm trying for a nice, peaceful Christmas for the boys but I don't know if Emma will behave.


	32. Chapter 32

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Twenty-Four

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This is rated M.

**A/N 1:** You guys have been so great to review my little story and to even PM me with your insights. You are the best, thank you! Please, keep that feedback coming.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Oh my god, Kurt thought as he collapsed in an armchair, Christmas shopping is way too exhausting! He smiled in appreciation and thanks as Puck handed him a tumbler of brandy, sipping the fortifying drink thirstily. The tanned man lifted an eyebrow at Kurt's sprawl and then excused himself to go find his team.

"Oh, yes, that's good, mmmm!" Kurt licked his lips and smiled happily at his stepmother who was similarly collapsed in another armchair. He looked around at the wonderfully decorated living room, silently thanking Mrs. L. and the girls for doing the lion's share of the work. Christmas week was busy for them at the theatre, what with 'Midsummer' performances wrapping up and the ongoing rehearsals for the command performance.

Kurt savoured the delicious liqueur as he ran over his to-do-list in his mind. He'd already got most of his gifts sorted out and he smiled as he anticipated the pleasure on the faces of the recipients. That was the main thing about gift-giving for him – watching the expressions of his loved ones as they opened their gifts. He put a lot of effort into selecting gifts, he always had, even as a child. It wasn't so much about the gratitude as it was about knowing that he'd given pleasure to those who gave him love and affection in unmeasured quantities.

Like most men, though, he'd had his gifts wrapped at the places he'd purchased them. He really didn't have the time to struggle with wrapping paper, tape and ribbons like when he was a kid. Now he took as much pleasure in seeing the perfectly professionally-wrapped gifts as if he'd done them himself. He did reserve the right, however, to choose the paper. That was very important to him as he felt the paper should reflect the personality of the recipient.

His eyes fell on the huge blue spruce in one corner and he giggled softly to himself. This was the first time he'd had a blue spruce and he loved the look of it with all the decorations he'd selected himself. As he surveyed the room with a fond gaze, he marveled that such a large room could look warm and cozy but the ladies had done a wonderful job and he'd been happy for their help. Though he had come home late some nights, they'd got some decorating done each time and by the weekend all was in place. He leaned over to a crystal bonbon dish on the table before him and popped a chocolate into his mouth.

He chewed the confection with relish, realizing that he was famished and then noticed that he could smell the delicious aroma of food baking. He leapt to his feet and headed to the kitchen, asking Carole on his way out if she wanted anything.

She popped open one sleepy eye to let him know that yes, she could murder a sandwich now and he laughed all the way to the kitchen. There he found his dad, relaxed and munching away at a piece of fruit-studded, wine-rich cake. He halted dramatically with a huge gasp and when his dad looked up guiltily he sauntered over to the older man.

"Burt Hummel, in the kitchen, sneaking some cake. What will we do with you?" He dropped a kiss on his dad's head (thank god he'd given up those ridiculous trucker's hats, he thought) and went over to peer at what Eddy was basting.

"Well, Eddy here had just taken this sample out and I was just letting her know if it's okay," came the cake-muffled response as Burt stuffed the last piece into his mouth. Kurt looked at Eddy and then back at the cake-guzzling culprit before chuckling ruefully.

"Eddy, Eddy, you can't let him get around you like that!" Kurt teasingly scolded the plump cook while trying to snitch a piece of the roast beef before her.

She sent a little glare his way at his antics and replied sternly: "I tried to remind him of the diet, Mr. Kurt, but he said it's almost Christmas and wasn't a man allowed a little break. Hmmph," and glanced over accusingly at the elder Hummel.

Kurt hummed and licked off some juice from his fingers. "Mmmmm, this is soooo good and I'm starving. I can't really blame dad, y'know, Eddy. It's your fault your food is irresistible!"

"Aw, go on with you, you charmer. There's a leg of ham over on the side table. I'll have one of the girls do up some sandwiches; is that okay?" Eddy smiled at the younger man, loving as always any compliment to her prowess as a cook.

Kurt nodded happily and sauntered over to his dad, peering at the tabloid he was reading and stopping short. "Oh, yeah, thanks Eddy, and enough for my stepmom too, please." He leaned over his father's shoulders and stared down at the photo spread he had open.

He'd remembered seeing a number of photographers at one of the recent dress rehearsals but had dismissed them from his mind. Burt looked up and smiled proudly at him. "This is a good one of you, son. I like this costume."

The picture was one of him performing a solo from 'Sunset Boulevard'. The old velvet smoking jacket was designed to look as if it was from the silent films era; he was playing a male version of Norma Desmond so his makeup had aged him but not too much. He looked distinguished and, all in all, it was a very good photo.

It was taken just as he was looking off to stage right _("…this world has waited long enough, I've come home at last!"_) and his face seemed to be glowing in the lights. He very rarely looked at the stuff printed in the papers about him but this was an article about the upcoming command performance in the Arts & Leisure section.

Once again he thought back to the changes Rex had informed the company about at their last meeting. He knew that in shows of this size and scope, sometimes segments were taped so maybe that's what they'd be doing this time. He clapped his dad on the shoulder and headed back to the living room, humming happily because it was Christmas.

Carole had dozed off so he gently nudged her to tell her one of the girls would be bringing a snack out to her shortly. He let her know he was heading up to his suite to drop off his purchases and change into something more comfortable. She smiled and nodded sleepily and he dashed off upstairs, grinning to himself at the thought of his gifts. He had to find somewhere to stash them so David wouldn't get too nosy.

He barged into the suite, humming a holiday song softly and laid down the shopping bags. He moved towards the bedroom, tugging off his cashmere scarf as he went. He pushed the doors open and then stopped in his tracks. A laugh erupted from his throat before he caught himself and shook his head fondly.

There in the middle of the four-poster bed was a small, white teddy bear sitting with a gift-wrapped box between its limbs. Kurt continued to chuckle as he looked at the little thing, its amber eyes gazing back at him fixedly. Walking over to the bed, Kurt perched on the edge and lifted the fuzzy little thing, removing the box carefully.

His breath caught as it dawned on him that the box was just the length and shape of a jewelry box. He briefly admired the wrapping paper and silver bow before utterly demolishing them to get at the gift. He paused a bit so as to draw out the suspense and then he slowly lifted the box's lid. Gasping at the contents, Kurt took up the gift and stared at it, his mouth dropping open in awe.

There, dangling from his hand was a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet, the jewels winking at him even in the soft lighting in the bedroom. Suddenly his mobile rang and he startled, having gone into a slight daze while staring at the beautiful work of art in his hand.

"_Kurt, Kurt, hello?"_

"David, oh my goodness! Oh, sweetie, it's beautiful!"

The sound of David's pleased laughter came from the tiny speakers on the phone. Kurt had automatically put it on speaker so he could lay it down while he clipped the bracelet to his wrist.

"I love it, sweetheart, thank you! Wait, it's not Christmas yet. What are you up to and how did you know I'd just found it?" Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously even though he'd not stopped staring at the twinkling jewels of the bracelet.

He could hear David chuckling: _"I asked Carole to call me and let me know when you'd be heading upstairs after your shopping outing."_

Kurt smirked. "You think you're so sneaky, don't you. Anyway, I absolutely forgive you. Oh, and the little guy is cute, too!"

"_I'm glad you like it, babe. I've gotta go, a couple of folks are waiting for me to wrap up a meeting. See you in a few. Love you!"_

"Love you, too, and hurry home!" Kurt blew a couple of kisses to him as he disconnected and turned back to the little stuffed toy still sat watching him. He took up the little fellow and rubbed his pointy nose against its snub nose. "Don't worry," he told it, "I'll find a place of honor for you, okay?"

He giggled at his own childishness and went back out to the sitting room, looking around for somewhere to put the toy. He found the perfect place right by the antique French classic telephone in blue and gold he'd fallen love with. The tiny white teddy bear looked perfect on that desk as it leaned against the phone.

Satisfied with his arrangement, Kurt went to wash up quickly and headed downstairs for his snack. He hoped Eddy would include a piece of that cake that his dad was eating because he was absolutely starving!

.

KHDK

.

David had decided not to let Kurt in on the fact that the meeting he was in the course of wrapping up was not just with 'a couple of folks'. Present in the huge office with him were Puck, the security team, Kurt's director Rex, his stage manager George and a team from the palace's press office.

The meeting was to plan the logistics of the changes David had requested of the Princess and to work out any kinks that might appear. The palace's security would be involved to a point but their involvement would be minimal, Dave hoped.

Ideas and suggestions were put forward, either accepted or vetoed by Dave or Rex and by the time 5 o'clock came around, the men were pretty much satisfied with what they would put in place. The others were very clear on what they were expected to do, especially the security team who had had the experience of dealing with things like this on previous jobs.

Rex heaved a weary sigh as he and George took their leave of the billionaire and headed back to the theatre for that night's performance. Kurt was off and his understudy was on tonight and Rex felt a slight twinge of guilt as he wondered if maybe Kurt should just take the rest of the season off. They would close anyway the day before Christmas Eve and then there would be plans to put in place for their gig in Italy at La Scala. He knew it would be an uphill battle getting the diva to abrogate his responsibilities in the face of this personal threat, though, so he didn't even bother to bring it up.

The team from the press office was next to depart, going over last-minute things with Puck and his team. David kept his fingers crossed as he prayed that things would go off without a hitch. The money he was donating to the Princess's favourite charity didn't matter to him as long as he had the freedom to implement this plan to protect Kurt. The publicity wasn't even a factor because if all of this came to light, he doubted anyone would blame him for the lengths to which he'd gone.

He and Puck finally got the chance to head out and they headed down to the basement garage, making sure not to discuss their plans while they walked through the busy offices. You never knew who was on the take and though it might seem cynical, that was how the world was, unfortunately. They walked in silence and it was only when they reached the waiting car with Devon at the wheel that they actually relaxed somewhat.

Puck jumped into the passenger seat, sending an intimate little smile over at the young security agent. Devon didn't acknowledge him overtly but Puck noticed the heightened color in the younger man's face, the quick, sudden flicker of eyelashes in his direction, and felt satisfied.

He was really into the younger agent but he felt he couldn't (or rather shouldn't) make a move until this thing with the Smythe-Heffley woman was resolved. He didn't want either of them to be distracted by their libidos as that could have all sorts of disastrous consequences. The lives of their principals depended on him and his team being alert at all times.

Yet Puck admitted that for the first time he was looking forward to a time when he could delegate more to Ian, his second. Over the years, after he'd joined Dave as his security chief, he'd revamped the billionaire's security system and he'd found the work extremely fulfilling. Now, though, he wanted more out of his life than just work. He absolutely loved working for Dave – sometimes it felt as if he was being paid to enjoy himself – and the work was time-consuming. Now, as he looked at the man beside him, he realized he wanted what Dave had, someone who would be the focus of his hopes and his dreams for the future.

He smiled to himself, wondering how exactly Devon would react if he could hear his thoughts about him. Not to worry, he sighed, there would be time enough to find out. At least, that was his fervent wish, because with a job like theirs, nothing was ever quite guaranteed.

.

KHDK

.

The week before Christmas flew by in a whirl of activities surrounding preparations for the holiday and Kurt's house-warming party. Kurt and Mrs. L. met with the caterers who would also be handling the liquor for the occasion and Dave and Puck sorted out additional security for the grounds. Having nearly 200 people driving in and out that night would be a logistic nightmare in light of recent events.

Still, one of the many highlights of that hectic week was the daily discovery of another wonderful gift from David. Kurt's happy laughter could be heard every now and then ringing out from different rooms in the house as Dave had taken to placing his little 'delivery' bears all over the place.

Finally, on the evening of the party, Kurt cornered Dave in the family room and pounced on him, heedless of the fact that Carole was sitting there knitting booties for Finn's newest baby boy.

"David Karofsky, what are you doing?" He could barely get the words out through the cascade of musical chuckles. Carole put down the knitting to watch her stepson straddle his lover on the huge sofa.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about!" Dave tried to maintain a straight face even as Kurt pointed to a little black bear lurking behind a large floral arrangement on a sideboard.

"I just saw that one peeking out and guess what? He has a box between his paws!" Kurt dropped a series of kisses all over Dave's upturned face, making his stepmother smile fondly at them.

Dave eased his squirming lover back onto his knees; anymore of that kind of movement directly in his lap and things would soon start looking up. He glanced over at Carole who just rolled her eyes and continued her knitting.

"Sweetie, why don't you go and see what the little guy has this time?" He smiled as Kurt pouted because his kisses were being interrupted.

"Oh, alright," and he bounced over to the little ebony-furred bear, admiring the red bow with the white polka dots around its tiny throat. He slid the box gently from between the paws and fell to ripping the gift wrap paper to pieces.

"Awww, David, another one?" His smile threatened to split his face in half as he lifted the cover of the box. "Oh, my, sweetie, goodness, this is absolutely stunning!" His big blue-green eyes widened in awe as he stared at another bracelet. He got up and went over to show Carole the newest gift.

Carole's mouth and eyes rounded as she stared at the platinum cuff-like bracelet studded along its length with black and white diamonds in a checkerboard pattern. The bracelet was a little thicker in width, nothing feminine about it at all but the magnificence of the diamonds took one's breath away.

"Dave, oh my, this is breathtaking. Kurt, you are a very lucky young man!" She beamed at her stepson and then at Dave, her eyes saying how much she appreciated the way he pampered his love.

Dave blushed as he sat watching the two coo over the beautiful jewelry. He was so pleased that Kurt didn't have a problem with him lavishing such gifts on him; some people, if they weren't the gold digger type, would go to the other extreme and seem to have a chip on their shoulder about the inequality in their wealth. Kurt was as generous in receiving as he was in giving and Dave loved him all the more for that trait. Not everyone was a gracious recipient, Dave had found over the years.

Now Kurt bounced back over to him, plopping himself in David's lap and proceeded to kiss him deeply, his palms stroking the sides of David's face and holding him in place. When he'd relinquished David's lips he sat back with a happy sigh. "I think I'll wear this tonight, what do you think?"

He held up the glistening cuff to the light, admiring the twinkling jewels and already planning his outfit. Dave nuzzled his neck, planting little sucking kisses and nips along its smooth length.

"I think whatever you decide, all eyes will be on you, as usual. You are absolutely stunning, even in those ridiculous 'Oberon' costumes," and winced at the little pinch he got for that.

Kurt kissed him in apology. "By the way, you don't have any more of these little trinkets lying in wait for me, do you? This is the seventh one."

Dave shook his head, smiling up at his beautiful lover. He'd had the best time shopping for the bracelets without Kurt's knowledge. So far he'd found a diamond bracelet, one in solid platinum with a scrolling celtic design, a delicate, flower-motif ruby bracelet, an emerald and diamond one, a solid gold bracelet inlaid with sapphires, a platinum-and-diamond one in a beautiful chain-link pattern and now this final one with checkerboard black and white diamonds.

"No, I don't have any more bracelets. I wanted you to have one for each day of the week." He blushed as he looked into Kurt's amazing eyes. His voice fell to a whisper; what he wanted to say should ideally be said when they were alone but he had to let it out right now. "I would shower you with jewels, anything you want, for the rest of our lives, if you would let me."

Kurt felt the tears sting in the back of his nose and he hugged his lover to him. "I know; I see it in your eyes every time you get me something, sweetie."

The two kissed and cuddled for a time, almost forgetting that Carole was across the room in an armchair, ostensibly knitting. They didn't really care that she was there for they knew she loved them and approved of their occasional PDAs. Burt was the one who got a little uncomfortable with their 'billing and cooing', flushing when he came across the two in some room or other attached at the lips.

Carole smiled as she watched the lovers surreptitiously. They were definitely still in the 'honeymoon' phase of their relationship and her heart filled with happiness at their joy in each other.

She sighed as she thought about her son, Finn and his wife, wishing that their 'honeymoon' period had lasted a little longer than it had. Two kids within the first five years of marriage tended to cut that time short, but they loved their boys and now there was vague talk of having a third little one.

Kurt finally stirred from David's lap and pulled the larger man up after him. He turned to his stepmom with a drowsy, satisfied look on his face. "We're going to go up and rest a while before the party, mom. Will you be taking a nap soon?"

Carole put her knitting down, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You know, that's a good idea, lovey. If I can pry your dad away from his new love, we'll head down to the cottage." She smirked as she thought of Burt dogging Eddy's every step and getting underfoot, hoping to score more cake or goodies from the jovial cook.

Kurt huffed a little though he smiled. "You know, dad's going to be quite a bit heavier when he goes home next month." He laughed as he dragged David by the hand out of the room and towards the stairs. "See you later, sweetie," he called out to Carole who simply waved them off.

She smirked as she knew that whatever the two were going to be doing would in no way resemble rest. My, it was so good to be young and in love, she chuckled to herself before rising to go root out Burt from the kitchens.

.

KHDK

.

Hours later found Kurt in front of a full-length mirror, examining himself critically and then declaring himself satisfied. He loved the look of the Dolce & Gabbana velvet jacket with its silver piping and the way it threw his gleaming porcelain skin into prominence. As the house was warm he'd opted not to wear a shirt with the jacket and he loved how it felt against his bare skin. It was quite sexy too because the top was a little shorter than most jackets and the curved hem meant that when he moved there was a flash of skin every now and then.

The low-cut soft leather pants he wore hugged his hips, ass and thighs lovingly. His shiny black boots, with tiny silver buckles on the back just above the heels, made his legs look as if they went on forever. He knew David would be unable to take his eyes off of him (and hopefully hands!) and that more than anything contributed to his overall feeling of wellbeing.

The final touch to his ensemble was the stunning black and white diamond bracelet David had given him earlier. He couldn't stop looking at it; the design was unusual, to say the least and he knew it would be a conversation piece. He wore it on the wrist of his right hand as he had his watch on the left, a black Movado Fiero that was his gift to himself.

Finally satisfied that everything was as it should be, he headed out into the sitting room, smiling as his lover rose from the sofa to kiss him. Dave looked appropriately stunned as he took in the sight of his beautiful lover in his favorite color, black, and drew a deep breath.

"I think I'm the luckiest man to have you, Kurt, the luckiest and happiest." He didn't feel even the slightest bit sappy as he uttered those words as he knew them to be true.

Kurt blushed at the admiring look in David's eyes; truly, if he were wearing rags he swore he'd see the same look in the other man's eyes. He thought David looked so handsome in a dark chocolate Armani jacket he'd teamed with a moss green silk turtleneck sweater. The suit emphasized the larger man's tall, muscular build and Kurt felt his pulse flutter just looking at him and knowing he was all his.

Now he laughed, his eyes sparkling with happiness, and planted a quick kiss on Dave's mouth before tugging him towards the door. "Come on, sweet talker, we have guests to welcome!"

They headed downstairs to join his parents in the living room, the beautifully decorated house redolent with the smell of good food, hot house flowers and furniture polish. The combination of aromas was a welcoming one and engendered in all a feeling of contentment and that all was right with the world. Nothing could go wrong on such a happy occasion and Kurt, David, Burt and Carole welcomed the first guests with happy smiles and warm greetings.

This Christmas, Kurt felt, was going to be the best Christmas ever.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: **Coming up next: a surprise for Dave and Emma.

.


	33. Chapter 33

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Twenty-Five

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Will Schuester stared across the magnificent room, his mind slightly awhirl at the happy mix of people, good food and wine and the Christmas spirit. His wife Terry was slightly flushed herself and laughing giddily as she sipped her champagne and chatted to a couple seated near them. She had come over to England to spend Christmas with him and was just in time to receive Kurt Hummel's invitation to his housewarming/Christmas bash.

Now Will looked at his host standing on the other side of the room chatting with a couple of guests and gazing adoringly at his billionaire lover. Will shook his head bemusedly; it had been about three months ago that he'd had a talk with a very emotionally unstable Kurt, letting him know his erratic behaviour was beginning to be noticed and discussed. The young singer had apologized, as he'd done with his colleagues too, and by the following month, Will had noticed a marked change in his demeanor. He knew it had something to do with the man standing next to Kurt but he was happy not to have the details. Some things were better left between squabbling lovers, he firmly believed.

Kurt was glowing as he laughed up at David, effortlessly drawing the attention of his guests as he mingled and socialized. He had been happy that most of his guests had been able to make it; it was rather short notice but Puck had said that, under the circumstances, it would be better. That way the location of the party (and, thereby Kurt's whereabouts) would be kept under wraps for as long as possible. Dave, of course, had agreed wholeheartedly. Privately he had thought the party wasn't a good idea but he couldn't disappoint Kurt who was ecstatic at the thought of hosting the event in his first ever home.

Dave looked down into Kurt's shining face; he had not moved very far from his beautiful lover the whole evening. They were almost joined at the hip, as Carole had teasingly noted earlier, but he wasn't ashamed of it. He was totally bowled over by Kurt and he didn't care who knew it. He intercepted a number of speculative glances from some of Kurt's colleagues but he ignored them. He spent most of the time chatting to Rex, Puck and a number of his own guests he had felt comfortable inviting.

Kurt, leaning over to whisper to David, informed him he would just pop into the kitchen to check on everything and the ladies and then David should meet him by the pool. Dave raised one eyebrow, wondering what his devious little love was up to, and nodded.

Kurt excused himself from the group he'd been currently talking with and headed back to the kitchen, inhaling the wonderful smells emanating from the huge room. He came in just in time to be almost trampled by some of the caterers' staff and he laughed apologetically, skirting around the busy folk and heading for Eddy's side.

The flushed and harried cook looked up and saw him coming and she smiled, unable not to at the sight of her young master's shining face. "Everything alright, Master Kurt?"

Kurt snitched a tiny crabmeat-filled hors d'oeuvre, stuffing it into his mouth and nodding as he chewed. "Mmmmph, mmm-yes, all good," he swallowed before continued. "This is great, Eddy! Everybody's chowing down on all the goodies and… where is Mrs. L?" He glanced around the scurrying people trying to catch sight of his housekeeper.

"Oh, she's out the back checking the wine with the caterer. We can't afford to run out, y'know!" She chuckled at the look of dismay that flashed across Kurt's face. "Not to worry, she has it well in hand! The folks before you used to have even larger affairs than this, she said."

Kurt nodded, relieved, and patted her on the shoulder as he moved off to the swimming pool area. "Well, thanks, Eddy, I know everything's in good hands. I'll pop in later," he called over his shoulder, his mind already on Dave as he snagged a lone glass of champagne sitting on a table.

He heaved another sigh of relief as he left the warm, crowded kitchen. He sipped the cool wine, smacking his lips delicately as the little bubbles tickled. He stepped into the pool room and looked around for David, the foliage of the potted plants adding pockets of darkness to the dimly lit area.

"Hey, beautiful, looking for someone?" The voice was low, husky and amused.

Kurt spun around, spilling a couple of drops of the expensive wine, and giggled softly. "Mmmm, I seemed to have misplaced a very special someone and can't find him now."

The man detached himself from one of the shadows near a potted palm, moving the fronds aside as he moved over to the slender singer. Kurt sipped the last of his champagne as the man approached, watching him with a wary eye as he came closer.

Just as Kurt placed the champagne flute on a wrought-iron table, a long arm slid around his waist and hauled him into a rock-hard chest. He had no time to even draw breath before warm, firm lips came down on his mouth, stealing his sound and his breath.

Kurt squirmed against the solid mass and whimpered when the man's tongue slid into his mouth. His cock hardened involuntarily and he moaned, his thighs falling apart at the feel of the other man's answering bulge. Large hands slid down the back of his leather pants and cupped his ass, bringing him to grind harder against the sturdy body.

"Mmmmf, what the_?" Kurt tried wrenching his mouth away but insistent lips followed him and he moaned as the kisses got deeper, wetter and dirtier. He panted as one large, muscled thigh slipped between his legs and rubbed firmly against his erection.

"No, stop, please!" His breathy protest finally seemed to register and gleaming eyes stared down into his own wide, aroused blue-green orbs.

"You don't want this?" A movement of the solid, muscled thigh wrenched a soft gasp from Kurt's swollen lips but he pressed his palms flat against the hard chest, shaking his head.

"No, uh, yes, but… we can't… the people. Damnit, I have a house full of guests to attend to!"

Dave stared at his indignant lover, enjoying the sight of the flushed cheeks and rosy lips immensely. His lover was the sexiest thing to draw breath and when Kurt had told him to meet him in the pool room, he couldn't tamp down his libido anymore.

"You know it's your fault for looking so fucking irresistible!" He smirked at the warring expressions on Kurt's expressive face.

Kurt couldn't seem to decide if he should kiss David for the compliment or smack him for turning him on and mussing up his hair and clothes. He pushed himself away determinedly, huffing as he straightened his jacket and tried to adjust himself in his now too-tight leather pants. "Look at what you've done, David; I can't be seen with a hard on that could hammer nails!"

Dave burst out laughing, trying to adjust his own pants more comfortably. He moved up behind his grumbling lover and leaned down to whisper seductively: "I could help you take care of that, you know. No one would have to know…"

Kurt paused, his head coming up and a mischievous but thoughtful expression creeping into his eyes. "You could? How? Anyone could come out at any moment."

Dave whispered, even more softly: "Shhhh, I'll show you," and slid both hands around to the front of Kurt's pants, unhooking it and sliding the zipper down slow and easy.

Kurt's breath caught as one large hand slid inside but had to chuckle at David's exclamation of "commando?"

He felt the larger man's groan reverberate through his back and into his own chest, turning him on even more. He gasped again as David squeezed and fondled him but then the larger man moved back to fumble with something behind Kurt.

When his hand returned he was holding a large square of snowy handkerchief and Kurt understood. David proceeded to jack him off, dropping soft, wet, sucking kisses along Kurt's long, smooth neck, nibbling every now and then on the tendon there and driving Kurt wild.

The singer lifted one fist to stuff into his mouth to muffle his cries. David knew just how to work his cock and the man used every bit of knowledge to reduce Kurt to a quivering, whimpering and gasping mess.

Dave ground his stone-hard cock against Kurt's round buttocks, gasping damply against the singer's neck and trying to stifle his own moans. He didn't often jerk Kurt off, preferring to watch the singer do it himself, but now the luscious feel of the tight ass rubbing him relentlessly coupled with the hot, slick column of flesh in his hand was pushing him close to the edge.

He held off though because this was about Kurt. Afterwards he could go and take care of himself in the powder room but right now he needed to get Kurt to come as quietly as possible. He licked a wet stripe up the side of Kurt's neck, a hot zone for the singer, and simultaneously swirled his thumb over the leaking head of the singer's cock.

With one hard grind back into his larger lover and a desperate thrust into the merciless hand gripping him, Kurt shattered and came, gasping cries escaping the tight fist held against his mouth.

Dave held him as the cock pulsed and spit, making sure to catch every drop with the handkerchief in the other hand and squeezed his eyes shut at the feel of Kurt shuddering and quaking in his arms. He whispered calming nonsensical things to his overcome lover, brushing his forehead against his soft hair and waited for him to finally catch his breath.

Kurt huffed out a soft, sated little chuckle, turning his head to brush his lips against David's cheek. "Oh, sweetie, thank you, thank you. I love you."

Dave, with his arms still around him, turned his head so he could get at his mouth. The lovers kissed for a while, oblivious to their surroundings, dismissing everything else as unimportant. Gradually their bodies cooled and their breathing returned to normal and Dave folded the soiled handkerchief away before tucking Kurt back into the leather pants.

Kurt turned around in his arms and rested his head against the broad chest. "You're the best; I love you so much…" and looked up smilingly at his handsome lover. He squeezed him one last time and stepped back before dropping a last little kiss on the smiling lips. "You always know how to take care of me."

Dave's eyes sparkled in the low light as he answered. "You know it's a job for life, right?"

He smiled as the peals of Kurt's laughter echoed around the large space. The singer shook his head teasingly. "I think schoolchildren in England know that, sweetie. And, just so you know, ditto."

He danced away from a chuckling Dave and with a little wave, bounced back into the house, flushed and happy and satisfied.

Dave followed at a much slower pace, not wanting to draw any attention to their little interlude. He needed to go and take care of a very insistent problem knocking at his zipper before he could be decent for company.

.

KHDK

.

The lovers were unaware that their lusty little interlude had, indeed, been observed.

Soft shallow breaths could be heard from the darkness near the deep end of the pool. Pale grey eyes were hidden behind tightly shut lids as Julian tried to get control of his arousal. There was no way he was going to jerk off at the memory of what he had just seen. No way; that was his boss and his beautiful, delicious, sexy, hot lover! He was not going to remember the way David had hauled Kurt into his arms and set up camp in the singer's lush mouth. Nor was he going to remember the sounds the two men made as they kissed and writhed against each other. Absolutely not! That would be wrong on so many levels. If only he could just forget what he'd seen, what he'd heard, oh god, please!

Minutes passed as the agent's breathing gradually slowed and the tension in his body seeped away. He drew his professionalism around him like a cloak and he forced himself to return to his task. He had come out to the pool area as part of his rounds to check the perimeters. The other agents were located at various points around the property and the additional security that Puck had hired were taking care of the grounds themselves. Others were checking the parking area and keeping an eye on the various drivers and chauffeurs. Too many strangers made the team jumpy and by this time they all felt a little territorial towards their principals.

Except in Julian's case, his feelings went a little beyond mere territoriality. He ached at the sight of the beautiful singer but he was no stranger to unrequited love and he was damned if he would let his libido suborn his ethics. Kurt was under his protection and everything else faded into insignificance in the face of his mission. Everything.

.

KHDK

.

The party wound down around 2 o'clock the next morning, Christmas Eve. The caterers cleaned up and left about ninety minutes later and finally, around four, Dave and Kurt were able to drag their weary but happy selves up to their bed.

Shedding their party clothes as they walked, Kurt decided they needed a quick, lukewarm shower before they fell, exhausted, into bed. He pushed and pulled a grumbling Dave with him, smirking fondly at the childish mutters.

"Believe me, you'll thank me because you'll sleep so much better."

Dave pouted. "What sleep, I'm going to pass out for at least twelve hours!"

Kurt chuckled as he soaped up the sleepy man's large body, his hands rubbing softly but briskly. It had been his experience that after a hard night of partying, if he showered he had a much more restful, much deeper night's sleep.

Eventually the two dragged themselves out of the shower, Kurt continuing to pamper David, helping him to finish up his ablutions. Then they flopped happily into the bed that had been turned down by one of the girls, Dave humming and huffing contentedly as he burrowed into the cool, smooth bedding. An affectionate smile spread over Kurt's face as he watched him from the next pillow.

His life had improved so much from that rocky start when he'd first met David that he found it difficult to believe they were the same two people. He sighed, his eyes closing as he sent up a little prayer of thanks to any passing deity who cared about two men who loved each other to a quite ridiculous degree.

Little snippets of the party floated across his mind's eye but one thought kept coming back to shove them aside. Tomorrow is Christmas, tomorrow is Christmas… going to be the best ever…

.

KHDK

.

Christmas Eve morning dawned a little grey but a lot less damp than the previous days but neither Kurt nor Dave knew because they woke up around 11, just in time to stumble downstairs for brunch.

The day would be crazy with people trying to find places behind the blue spruce Christmas tree to stash their gifts. No one wanted their gift to be in the front; something about the suspense of having to reach beneath the decoration-laden limbs for that one special gift near the back. What was it about Christmas that brought out the childishness in even so-called senior citizens?

They eventually scattered to do their last-minute shopping; apparently none of them was of the school that believed in getting all their shopping done by September. So, the afternoon found Kurt and Carole, chauffeured by Julian and Devon heading in one direction, and Burt, Dave and Puck heading in another. Soft whispers and secretive chuckles added to the holiday atmosphere, made all the more festive with the girls scurrying around adjusting decorations and furniture that had been pushed out of place by the guests from the night before.

Kurt was in seventh heaven. The company was on hiatus because the theatre would be used for the traditional pantomime on Boxing Day and they had to get all their stuff out and in storage. Rex had informed them that instead of being live on New Year's Eve, they would be taping the day before. He had handed over schedules for each set to be taped and the performers who would be involved would find their way to the studios on time or there would be hell to pay.

After looking over his own schedule, Kurt suddenly realized that David and Puck must have had a hand in the unprecedented changes. He knew, of course, why they were necessary and he only hoped that what the men had planned would work and a certain individual would no longer be a part of their lives.

Now, though, on Christmas Eve, Kurt inhaled the frosty air and the sounds of the bells being wrung over the Christmas charity kettles and just basically enjoyed the hustle and bustle of last-minute Christmas shopping.

He linked his arm with Carole's, their heads together as they whispered and plotted. Julian walked to Carole's left while Devon was on Kurt's right but the presence of the two security men didn't dampen Kurt's enjoyment.

Half-way through their shopping spree they stopped for hot chocolate and so that Carole could rest a bit and ticked off names from their gift-buying lists. Kurt had to persuade Carole to wait until after the Christmas rush to get the gifts for the folks back home to which she reluctantly agreed.

They finally scarfed down the last of the hot beverages and pastries and then gathered up their shopping bags, the two men helping them out. As they stepped out of the restaurant, a newspaper caught Kurt's eye and, realizing that he hadn't had a chance to read the papers since the day had been off to such a late start, Kurt paid for it, dropped it into one of the bagas and then continued his marathon shopping.

Later that night, after having deposited his shopping bags in his walk-in closet so David wouldn't be tempted to go through them, he finally had a chance to sit down. He'd settled himself in with the newspaper he'd bought and a nice cup of coffee when, once more, he came across his own countenance staring back at him from the pages.

It was a good thing he'd already swallowed his sip of coffee or it would have been all over the papers and the coffee table. The photos showed him leaning against David, smiling up at him while surrounded by a group of grinning colleagues. It was obvious it had been snapped the night before, probably with someone's cell phone. It was accompanied by several other snaps of his housewarming party and the captions said as much.

The photos were of very good quality and, had it not been for the situation with the Smythe-Heffley woman, he would have been tickled that his first housewarming party had made it into the newspaper's society pages. Now, though, he found no pleasure in what would seem to be him flaunting his relationship with one of the world's most eligible bachelors in her face.

He sighed as he sat back, the paper rustling and crumpling as he forgot about his coffee and his eyes took on a faraway look. He was a kindhearted person and he wondered, for a moment, how he would react if he had been in her shoes. After a moment though, he snapped out of it. _Pffft, I don't think I'd be trying to throw acid on anyone! _he scoffed. He shook his head as he looked at the photographs again, smiling as he remembered what he'd been saying or doing in each one.

He had really enjoyed the party; he had been happy that Will and Terry could make it and been delighted with Terry's reaction upon meeting David. A little flare of self-satisfaction glowed within him as he recalled the envious look on her face when she realized exactly who Kurt's lover was. Kurt wasn't as close to Terry as he was to Will as she'd always been a little catty towards him so, in a way, this felt a little like payback.

He chuckled as he remembered how his colleagues had admired the house and its décor, some pointing out that they hadn't even been aware that Kurt had moved from his little flat. Kurt was accustomed to the half-envious, half-bitchy comments that were the norm for his group so he'd only taken everything in stride, happy and glowing that he had David at his side.

The object of his thoughts and affection strolled into the room munching on a bit of pastry and raised an eyebrow at his giggling lover. Dave shoved him over gently and sat beside him, looking enquiringly at him as he chewed.

"Hey, sweetie, I was just remembering last night; I had such a fabulous time," he sighed, stroking one hand down from Dave's chest to his stomach, continuing to rub it soothingly. He was a very tactile person and he was happy that David seemed to be, as well. He suddenly recalled the photos and held out the newspaper towards David.

"Oh, here, we made the society pages," he smirked as he raised one eyebrow sarcastically. "Yayyy."

David grunted softly, eyeing the newspaper before taking it up to look at the pictures. "Hey, these look good. Hmmm, you look good!"

Kurt, in the act of pouring more coffee for himself and David, smirked. "I always look good."

"Sorry, your majesty, I should have said 'as usual', eh?" He chuckled as Kurt stuck the tip of his tongue out at him. He placed David's coffee closer to him and sat back with his own, actually sipping at it until it was finished.

They sat in companionable silence as Dave read the captions for the pictures, chuckling at some of the expressions on the faces of various guests. He always thought candid photos were funny and these had obviously been taken by a sneaky guest. He didn't really care about the publicity, having been used to it all his life but the thought that someone had sent them to the papers without permission was still somewhat annoying.

Kurt looked at him seriously for a moment before speaking. "I almost hope a certain individual doesn't see this, y'know?"

Dave looked puzzled for only a couple of seconds before he straightened up, his hand going to cover Kurt's comfortingly. "Hey, sweetheart, we'll be taking care of things once and for all very soon, okay?"

Kurt nodded, having an idea as to what he was referring. The night of the command performance should see the end of at least this part of their drama. After that, the best part should begin, if he had any say in anything. He smiled as he looked over at his lover, taking in the concerned gleam in his beautiful hazel eyes.

He leaned over and kissed him, savoring the taste of coffee on his lips and smiled as the kiss was returned with enthusiasm. They kissed and cuddled, Dave eventually hauling Kurt over onto his lap and wrapping the singer safely in his arms.

"Aw, jeeze, you two!" Burt Hummel exclaimed as he walked into the room, halting suddenly at the sight of the two canoodling on the sofa. Both Kurt and Dave burst out laughing at the comically disgruntled look on the older man's face.

"Hey, dad, got all your last-minute stuff done?" Kurt grinned unrepentantly up at his dad; he knew the man's reaction was partly faked. His father had always been supportive of him, after he got his head out of his butt years ago, that is, and he never had a problem with any of Kurt's boyfriends. Although, come to think of it, Kurt suddenly realized, Burt hadn't really ever met any of Kurt's boyfriends before.

The elder Hummel sighed and nodded, coming over to sit in an armchair across from the two lovers. "Yeah, yeah, I think I got everyone covered. I'm gonna wait until after the new year to buy the stuff for the kids, I think."

Kurt nodded approvingly. "That's what I told mum today. She was all set to dash around like a chicken without its head." He chuckled and then wriggled as Dave tickled him in retaliation for that last bit.

Burt shook his head as he watched the two, suddenly being thrown back in time as he remembered how Kurt's mother used to be. She had the same high, musical giggle, her beautiful face shining with happiness, especially when they'd found out she was pregnant.

Now he felt especially pleased with the gift he'd got for Kurt. He knew his son would love it and he planned to supply himself with extra handkerchiefs for the waterworks he knew would be inevitable.

"Anyway, I came in here to tell you that Mrs. L says supper is catch as catch can. She'll set out some cold meats and stuff, she says, on the sideboard and we're to help ourselves as we wish." He nodded in finality, knowing that he had already stuffed himself on his return with the guys from shopping.

Kurt settled back on David's lap as he nodded in acknowledgement of the message. He wasn't particularly hungry yet and David had just been eating when he entered so he didn't plan to move from his perch for a while. He'd put on some music as he'd come in earlier and the soft, instrumental strains of Christmas carols played quietly in the background. Soon he drifted off, his head coming to rest on David's sturdy shoulder while the man's large hand brushed up and down his back in firm, gentle strokes.

.

KHDK

.

Emma's mood had moved from fiery to icy as she stared at each and every one of the photographs in the society pages of that day's newspapers. Each publication had at least a few from the housewarming party of that singer and she wondered who had sneaked them out. She stared avidly at any photo in which Dave's face showed clearly, her heart clenching at the look of love glowing so clearly there.

Her fingers closed slowly, tightening on the broadsheet, heedless of the ink being transferred onto her skin. She didn't stop until every photo was lying shredded before her, no face easily discernible in the bits of newsprint fluttering to the floor.

Her face contorted in fury, she swept the offending pieces of newsprint from in front of her, oblivious to the animalistic snarls coming from her own throat. She went on this way, crying and kicking at the clutter on the floor and shoving the table out of place until there was the sound of the doorbell. It jerked her back to rationality and she wiped her face messily, looking around in surprise at the disarray she'd created.

She stumbled to her feet, wondering who was disturbing her at this hour on Christmas Eve. She didn't even glance at herself in the hallway mirror; she just stormed to the door, unlatched it and yanked it open.

She stood staring, fresh tears coming to her eyes and her shoulders slumping in defeat. Her visitor only stared back, a look of dismay and dawning embarrassment creeping over his handsome face.

"Emma, is everything alright?"

The sound of his deep, well-educated voice only brought more tears and she lowered her head, ashamed at the state in which he'd found her.

"Oh, Elliot, why… why now?"

Elliot stared at the woman in front of him, almost unrecognizable as the beautiful and elegant Emma Smythe-Heffley. He looked away for a few seconds and then steeled himself to look back at her. He cleared his throat and began again.

"I was passing nearby and thought, 'why not check on old Em', y'know?" He winced inwardly at how utterly pathetic he sounded but, as she looked as bad as he felt, she couldn't really judge him.

Emma nodded, trying to retrieve an air of social grace she knew was sadly lacking. She stepped back and then asked, "Would you like to come in?"

He looked at her, noting the obvious signs of earlier tears and the dark smears on the side of her face. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what she had been doing to get into such a state. He nodded and tried for a smile. "Okay, if it isn't too much trouble…"

Again he cringed; this was a woman with whom he'd shared bodily fluids and intimate acts. Now they were standing in her doorway acting as if he were here to borrow a cup of sugar, good Lord.

He smiled faintly and stepped forward, expecting her to move away so he could enter and when she didn't he took a closer look at her. The faint lines at the sides of her eyes and nose that she'd gone to so much effort to mask were prominent, as were the dark pouches beneath her eyes. In a word, she looked awful.

When he stopped she looked up at him and then realized she was blocking the doorway. She gave a little laugh and moved away so he could enter fully. When he stepped past her and looked around her drawing room, she shut and locked the door before turning back toward him.

"Want a drink?" This time her casual address felt more natural and he relaxed slightly even as he looked at the disaster of a living room. He couldn't imagine what had happened here; the furniture was all askew and it appeared there were bits of newspaper everywhere.

"Ahh, yes, thanks, a whiskey soda, if you have it."

She nodded and moved away to fix the drink, fixing one for herself as she did. Bustling about the little galley kitchen, she got a look at herself and almost died of mortification. Her hair looked like a rat's nest and there were ink smears on the side of her face. However, she straightened her shoulders and took the drinks and handed Elliot his.

"Excuse me a sec, won't you; I must freshen up," and without waiting for a response she ducked into her bedroom and then on into the bathroom. She washed her face, didn't renew her makeup (he'd seen her in far less) and combed her hair. Feeling a bit more human, she came back out to him, sat and took her drink.

They drank in silence but it weighed so heavily on them that they both burst out speaking at the same time. She laughed drily and then nodded for him to go ahead.

He did: "I'm really sorry, Em; I've been an absolute ass to you. You didn't deserve that."

She sipped her drink and stared at him, wondering where to start. Her eye caught on the rubbish on the floor and she indicated it with the same hand holding the glass.

"I suppose you're wondering what that's all about." He nodded and she continued. "I've been exorcising a demon."

He choked on the whiskey, looking at her as if she'd gone barking. "Uhmm, yes?" He didn't know what else to say!

"Yes, you see, that there is what's left of the man who has been making my life hell."

She sat back as if that explained everything. Elliot looked at her, wondering if he should have come by and cursing his foolish heart. He realized now what she was on about and he had hoped that over the last several weeks she would have given up this crazy idea that she could get Karofsky to come back to her.

"Look, Em," he began. "I think you should, perhaps, take a break, hmmm?" He tried to speak soothingly, like one did to a person you weren't certain would go off any minute and start shooting up the place.

She laughed abruptly. "I'm not mad, you know. I'm not mad, I'm just… just…" and her voice dwindled away as she closed her eyes, her head lolling back on the sofa. "I just have to try harder, think of something better. I know it will work."

A shiver went through him as he listened to her. Her voice had a determination that frightened him. His first thought when she opened the door came back to him: this woman needs help. He remembered that he'd seen her father at his club just the weekend before and though they hadn't spoken about her directly, he'd got the feeling her father had been worried.

"Em, darling, you really have to give up this crazy scheme."

She leapt to her feet, throwing the glass against the unlit fireplace, and turning to scream at him. "Crazy! Crazy? That little shit stole my life! I had plans, Elliot, plans. Do you know I borrowed money? Yes, I borrowed money and there are people who will want it back! My plan has to work." She collapsed back on the couch, her eyes wide and staring into his. "It has to work!"

Elliot, horrified and frightened, stared at her, the outburst only solidifying his opinion that she was on the verge of a breakdown. Clearly she had become obsessed with her 'plans' and God only knew what she had tried already. He rose to his feet and came over to sit beside her, unwilling to believe she was unreachable.

"Oh, darling, you have been a silly old girl, haven't you?" He spoke calmingly and she responded by leaning against him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and rubbed her arm, hoping she would calm further.

He hoped with everything in him that he had not arrived too late to help her. He needed to call her father or her brothers, someone. He couldn't do this alone but he was determined that this time, he would not turn his back. He was ashamed of his reaction to her non-confession and he loved her enough to want to make it up to her. He just needed to get her to see that her plans were unrealistic and unworthy of her stature and breeding. Maybe if he appealed to her innate snobbishness, he could make some progress.

They sat together as the hours ticked over into Christmas Day and he hoped that somehow he could help her. She needed help and he would, he _**had**_ to see to it that she got it.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:** Link me, please, and let me know if she should have a shot at redemption or if she should remain on her path to self-destruction. You know I value your input, okay?


	34. Chapter 34

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Twenty-Six

By Gayforkurt

...

**Summary:** Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky must come to terms with the past but bitter feelings make a future for these two headstrong men highly unlikely. This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

"Oh, Kurt, you shouldn't have!" Carole's eyes were large as she stared at what rested on the flat square velvet-lined box in her hands. She was almost overwhelmed by the beauty of the string of large lavender pearls gleaming up at her. "Oh, sweetie, they're gorgeous!"

She set the pearls down to fling her arms around Kurt, hugging and kissing him as he laughed happily. Her reaction to her gift was exactly what he loved about Christmas; it would never get old for him. He turned to his dad who was staring down at the photograph in his hands.

"Dad?" He was a little more subdued about his dad's reaction, not knowing which way it would go. "You okay?"

Burt looked up at his son and then over at Dave, the two men watching a little anxiously as he stared at the picture of a fishing boat – a beautiful 38-footer that Burt had been wanting for so long he'd almost forgotten about it.

"Come here!" Kurt launched himself at his dad and was enveloped in a big bear hug, his dad lifting him slightly off his feet in his exuberance.

Kurt was flushed and happy, his eyes moist as his father set him back down. "Dad, careful, you're not as young as you used to be, you know!" But the words were soft and loving and Burt moved to shake Dave's hand but instead found himself enveloped in Dave's arms.

"Happy Christmas, Burt, I think you'll love fishing even more now." They laughed, settling back down again to continue with the opening of their gifts.

Kurt ripped into the large box whose tag said it was from Carole and exclaimed happily when he finally opened it. "Oh, wow, Carole, this is beautiful, where'd you get it?" He held up a sinfully soft cashmere sweater in blue and turquoise stripes and rubbed it against his face, almost purring at the luxurious feel of it.

Carole chuckled, "I didn't buy it – I knitted that myself!"

Kurt gaped at her and looked back at the sweater. It looked almost exactly like the fuchsia and orange one he'd owned years ago and that he loved to death. He realized she must have known it was a favorite and knitted him a matching one. "That's fantastic! You're really good; it's so professionally finished, I'd never have guessed. Thank you, sweetie!"

She blushed at his obvious pleasure and she knew from past experience that she'd soon see him wearing it. She glanced over at her husband who was still staring down at the picture of his new boat, probably picturing himself going fishing with the boys, she thought to herself.

Dave had been looking around under the tree for his gifts but hadn't seen anything with his name on it. He shuffled around a couple of the gifts and then sat back on his knees, looking puzzled. He glanced up at Kurt who was studiously looking elsewhere and then he looked back under the tree again.

Finally, as he was about to give up, he saw two boxes he'd apparently overlooked, one significantly larger than the other. He pounced on them and held them up triumphantly.

Burt and Carole looked on indulgently as Dave tore off the wrapping paper happily. Christmas brought out the kid in everyone and Dave may have been wealthy all his life but he wasn't so jaded that he couldn't get into the spirit of the season. In the first box, a gift from Kurt's parents, was a pair of antique black, enameled oval cuff-links in a cross-hatch design and with a tiny diamond stud in each face. It had also a matching tie pin and Dave thought it was a beautiful gift.

Carole got a big hug from Dave this time and then he turned to the other box, knowing from the shape that it wasn't exactly jewelry. He unwrapped it, noted the stellar name embossed on the lid and looked up at Burt who nodded. The TAG Heuer Men's FT6015 Aquaracer sport watch was masculine and sexy, just beautiful in its own way and a huge grin spread across his face as he showed it to Kurt.

Of course, Burt was in for another hug, though this one was a manlier, one-armed affair ending with a clap on the shoulder kind of thing. Only Kurt could get away with the 'being lifted and spun' type of hug. Dave showed off the watch by immediately strapping it to his wrist, his face beaming in pleasure.

Kurt watched him for a second and then reached behind the tree, pulling out another box and handing it to David. His lover smiled happily as he took it, grabbing Kurt to come up on the sofa to sit with him. He tore off the paper and laughed as he took out another watch. "Oh, shoot, is this a hint, guys?"

Everyone chuckled but Kurt shook his head teasingly. "No, sweetie, I didn't even know dad was getting you a watch. I saw this going on auction and I had to snaffle it. Like it?"

Dave held up the watch, examining it closely by turning it every which way. It was a vintage Patek Philippe Twenty~4, ultra-thin movement with quartz and a case set with 34 diamonds. Best of all, in Dave's mind… "Hey, it's water resistant, too! Beautiful and practical, kind of like you, huh?"

Kurt looked at his lover, all his emotions in his expressive aquamarine eyes and they moved together again, kissing deeply. Dave, sensing Kurt's emotions were running deeper than expected, looked at him enquiringly, one eyebrow rising as he waited for his lover to speak.

Kurt had unwrapped a gift while Dave had been drooling over the Patek Phillipe and now he looked over at his parents, his eyes moist and then looked down at what he held in his hands. For a second, Dave didn't know what was going through his lover's mind so he waited. Kurt turned to his dad and smiled, his expression an odd mix of sad and affectionate.

"Thank you, daddy. I didn't know you had this." He sniffed as he looked at an old photograph now mounted in a lovely antique silver frame. Elizabeth Hummel had been a beautiful woman and Kurt hadn't had many pictures of her though he had fleeting memories of her face as she would sing to him.

Carole squeezed Burt's hand comfortingly as he cleared his throat. "I found that just recently when I was going through some stuff from the old house. I didn't even remember that I'd packed it away. I knew you'd want to have it."

Dave hugged Kurt to him who continued to stare at the photo of his mom, his fingertips brushing the glass lightly. He eventually got up, wiping away a couple of stray tears and moved over to the mantelshelf, placing the picture carefully amongst the knickknacks already there.

"I think this is a great spot, right?" He said to no one in particular. The soft murmurs of agreement came and he turned to them, a happy smile once again gracing his face. "I'm going to get some more coffee, anyone like anything?"

After getting their orders, he left for the kitchen, needing a little more time to compose himself. He wasn't really sad as such but he was feeling a little shaky emotionally. It was the season for sentiment so he didn't beat himself up too much for the few tears that had escaped. He hoped he hadn't brought the mood down.

He came back minutes later with a tray laden with mugs of hot chocolate, tea and coffee, and a plate of frosted Christmas biscuits Eddy had made the day before. They munched happily and drank before the second round of gift opening, Carole exclaiming that she still hadn't received her gift from Burt as yet.

Dave, who was the official hander-outer of the gifts, Santa's woefully underpaid elf, Kurt had teased, passed over a large rectangular box to her. She clapped her hands when she saw the size of it but unwrapped the paper slowly so as to tease her husband.

When her hands reached in among the folds of tissue paper and withdrew, a soft gasp went through the room. She held up what was one of the most beautiful pashminas she'd ever seen, all soft fuchsias and gold with touches of jewel-bright greens and blues. It really was a lovely shawl and she turned to Burt with a huge smile full of affection and surprise.

"Oh, honey, you chose this?" Burt blushed at the awe on her face, happy that he'd impressed her with his selection. He nodded as he threw a quick, grateful glance over at Dave who'd seen it first and suggested it would be perfect for Carole.

She hugged him tightly while peppering his face with little kisses. She turned back to the sumptuous material and ran her hands all over its silky folds. Oh my, she'd look like the Queen of Sheba in this, she thought, her eyes gleaming as they devoured the work of art.

Kurt's chuckles sounded before he started teasing his dad. "Hmmm, someone has picked up some of my flair for fashion, it seems. I'm proud, dad!" He smirked at the little dirty look his dad threw at him and then he turned to David, his face sobering slightly.

A small silence descended as Dave looked back at Kurt, wondering at his sudden seriousness. He was confused when Kurt got up to stand almost in the center of the room and directly in front of Dave. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, a soft expression in their sea-green depths.

"David, these past few months have been the happiest of my life." He held his hands up to forestall anything his lover was going to interject. "Yes, I know we got off to a rocky start but this is me we're talking about here."

He paused for the little ripple of laughter to pass and he looked at his parents briefly before turning back to David. He slipped his hands into the deep pockets of his soft bulky blue cardigan as if he were settling in for a long speech.

"David, I was told almost from the start how much you loved me and though at first I didn't understand what it meant to be loved like that, I can honestly say that I am on the same page now."

Dave's face was red, he felt his heart rate speed up and a fine tremor had started in his hands. His hazel eyes were wide as he stared at Kurt, not believing what he was hearing but astoundingly happy that he was.

Kurt came over to him slowly, pulling something from the right-hand pocket of his sweater and then he stopped in front of him.

"I don't know if this is too soon to do this but I wanted to do it while my parents are here… David, the gift in this box is representative of me … giving myself to you. It's a promise and a token that I will always love you… and that I want to spend all my life… with you."

A tiny sob from Carole broke the ensuing silence as Dave stared up at Kurt's pale face; the singer looked as if he were going to pass out at any minute if Dave didn't do something. Dave did something.

He leapt to his feet and gathered Kurt into a huge hug just as tears started streaming down the pale cheeks. He spoke softly as he rocked his lover in his arms and felt strong, slender arms go around his waist.

"Oh, my god, Kurt, you are everything I've wanted since the first time I saw you all those years ago. Kurt, you are my world. There's nothing I want, nothing I wouldn't give to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kurt burst into soft laughter though drops of tears still stood on his cheeks and pulled back from Dave's embrace. "Well, take this box then and open it!"

Carole had her hands over her mouth, her cheeks damp, and Burt's eyes were wide at the unfolding little drama. They watched with bated breath as Dave took the box from Kurt's hand and opened it. He reached in and took out a pair of slender white gold bands, each with a single diamond glittering up at him.

Kurt took the slightly larger band and slid it onto David's ring finger, caressing it slightly as he admired its fit. "These are engagement rings; I didn't even know they designed engagement rings for men but I was so happy to find that they do!"

He clapped his hands, giddy at the emotions swirling through him and the thought that he'd just proposed to the love of his life. He stopped as David took his hand and slid the other, slimmer ring onto his finger. Before he could continue to congratulate himself on his wonderful taste in engagement rings, his mouth was taken in a soft, deep kiss and he moaned at the feel of his fiancé's lips on his.

Carole sighed as she watched the two young men before her and turned to say something softly to Burt – who had vanished. She glanced around the room, wondering where her husband had suddenly disappeared to and then relaxed when she saw him returning with a silver tray complete with a bottle of champagne and four flutes.

Burt opened the bottle with very little fumbling and poured the four glasses almost full with the sparkling pale gold liquid and cleared his throat loudly. The two younger men, totally wrapped up in exploring each other's mouth, startled apart, Kurt's eyes wide as he stared at his dad.

Dave chuckled softly at the look on his soon-to-be father-in-law's face. He couldn't help it that he couldn't keep his hands and mouth off of his sexy son! Who was going to marry him soon anyway, he thought smugly as he moved to take one of the champagne flutes.

Kurt took his glass and waited as his dad raised his. The older Hummel looked from his son's glowing pink face to Dave's and shook his head. "I can't say this is a complete surprise and yet, it's a complete surprise!"

Everybody broke out laughing and Carole flushed as she looked at her husband, shaking her head. "What I think your dad means, Kurt, is that the love you two have for each other is like a beacon. No one can spend time with you two and not see it immediately. What he also means, I think, is that he didn't expect **you** to propose, Kurt!"

Kurt blushed as he laughed softly. "Yeah, I know, everyone sees me as the 'girl' in all this but I figured, since Dave has had to put up with my tantrums for so long, I thought I'd step up and put him out of his misery."

More laughter greeted this and Dave leaned down to drop a quick kiss on one smooth cheek. He whispered so only Kurt would hear: "I'm in need of a little of that 'misery' like soon!" and laughed as more color flooded his lover's face.

Kurt's blush and the mildly embarrassed expression in his wide eyes gave his parents a good idea of what Dave had said and Kurt closed his eyes, mortified. When he heard everyone chuckling at his discomfort he whapped Dave lightly on his arm before taking a fortifying sip of the champagne.

Carole laughed at them and then flapped her hand at Kurt in a 'lemme see' gesture. She oohed and aahed in a properly appreciative manner at the matching rings, Kurt informing her that when they were ready to get the wedding bands that he and David would choose them together. She agreed that this was a good idea and then she hugged and kissed them again, tears standing in her eyes.

Soon everyone was seated again and the conversation moved around to when he and Dave had first met. The boys carefully edited their versions of the summer's events and Carole 'awwwed' a bit as Dave confessed to falling in love with Kurt years ago when he'd first seen him perform. Burt, waxing philosophical, commented on how odd it was that one never knew who was out there just waiting to be a part of one's life.

They sat and chatted and nibbled as the early evening drew in, Dave getting up at one point to turn on a few lamps and the Christmas tree lights. Eventually they separated to go have a 'nap', Carole quirked a naughty eyebrow at Kurt when he said it, and made plans to meet in a few hours to have Christmas dinner.

Kurt and Carole were in charge of setting that up; Mrs. L and Eddy had left huge amounts of Christmas fare in the pantry and coolers for them as the staff had both Christmas Day and Boxing Day off and would return the following day. Kurt assured Carole that a Christmas goose, ham, roast beef, scads of potato salad, a tossed salad and the plum pudding to finish off would be good enough to be going on with and waved his dad and Carole off to their cottage.

The two younger men strolled slowly up the stairs, arms around each other and, at the top they kissed again. The heat building between them was slow and sure; the slight feel of the rings on their fingers reminded them somehow of the future they had assured for themselves. Making love now had a strangely deeper resonance to it, a feeling they could not have guessed would be so prominent.

Dave straightened up to look at his beautiful lover, taking in every flawless feature, from the high smooth forehead to the softly glowing blue-green eyes to the pointy nose and the sweetly curved lips smiling up at him. He leaned down as if to taste them again but whispered, "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt stared into the golden eyes looking down at him so lovingly and his lips parted as he sighed, his breath feathering Dave's lips. "I love you, David Karofsky," and closed the small gap between them, humming softly.

They moved slowly toward their suite, their arms still tight around each other, wrapped in the love that had not come as easily as one would wish but was all the stronger for it. Dave knew they would need to hold on to that thought because the world wasn't always an easy place for lovers but they were both fighters. Love was always worth fighting for and Dave for one was ready to take on anyone who would interfere with it. Fair warning, Emma, he thought, fair warning.

.

KHDK

.

Christmas morning was a tiring one for Elliot who had stayed the night with Emma, sleeping on her couch while she sprawled drunkenly on her bed. He rose around 10 o'clock and decided to put the living room to rights as he hated the very visual evidence that things were not right with her.

His mind whirled around what he was going to do as he gathered up all the bits of torn newsprint that he could find and put them in a plastic bin bag. Throughout the night he had slept in fits and starts, getting up one or two times to look in on Emma. He wouldn't have called himself a kind person but he thought no one with an ounce of humanity could have walked away from the clearly distraught woman.

Finally finished, he looked around and then realized he was hungry and figured Emma might be too when she woke up. Looking through things in the pantry, he realized she had nothing fresh or even remotely edible and decided to go out and get some coffee and pastries. He left a note by her bed, took a look in at her to see if she was alright, and left the flat, taking a key with him.

When Emma woke she at first didn't see the note and spent a few minutes berating herself for trusting that Elliot would have remained with her during the night. As she got up to use the bathroom, however, her eyes fell on the scrap of paper leaning against the base of the bedside lamp and a huge gust of relief flowed through her.

She had no idea why he would want to stay or even be around her but somewhere in her wizened soul she realized that that was a good thing. She had awakened with a feeling as if she had been about to step off of a curb and she had been dragged back to safety. It was an odd feeling and it left her feeling a little unsettled.

Now she glanced down at the note and a little smile came back to her face. Elliot was a true friend and she suspected that she had been less of one to him. She decided to have a shower, maybe wash her hair, before he got back. Suddenly Christmas Day didn't seem like such a black hole anymore.

When Elliot let himself back into the flat it was to the pleasant sight of a clean, composed and well-dressed Emma waiting for him. The difference between her appearance now and last night was so great, he couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face. He covered his reaction by holding out the two sacks of goodies to her.

"Not many places were open but I was able to find a feast, nevertheless," and she laughed as she took the bags from him, grateful for his attempt at normality. She unpacked them and chuckled at the treats, both savoury and sweet, that he had been able to scrounge up.

Emma had been brought up in a privileged lifestyle and had always expected that she would live that way for the rest of her life. When her father had lost most of his money, she had had a rude awakening and had been forced to cut back on her lavish lifestyle. Even the food that she had always taken for granted, the caviar and champagne diet that was as normal for her as sausage and beans or fish and chips were to others, had had to change.

Now she felt a tiny bud of happiness unfurl as she took the modest repast Elliot had found though most of the shops were closed for the holiday and she was grateful for it. She arranged the food on a tray, grabbed a bottle of champagne (one of the very few remaining) from the refrigerator and took everything out to Elliot.

For the next several hours they chatted and noshed on their private little feast, catching up on what they had been doing but skirting the topic of Dave and his new lover. Elliot watched her closely the whole time, trying to gauge if she had really gone through a sea-change in the time he'd popped out for food or if she was just putting up a brave front. He still couldn't be certain but she looked almost like the old Emma he'd known and always liked very much.

Emma had not felt so relaxed in a long time, almost from the time she'd seen her Davey talking to that singer outside the Palladium and a funny feeling had gone through her. Now, though, as she watched Elliot's handsome face and the way the lines at the corner of his eyes tightened when he laughed, she knew she didn't want a life without him in it. She hid her feelings, of course, because he didn't return them, but if she hadn't needed money so badly, she felt she could have continued seeing him, being with him, for quite a long time.

Night fell, the flat grew quiet, and once again, Elliot and Emma found themselves in bed together, taking pleasure and comfort in the familiarity of each other's body. The sex had always been fantastic between them and when her orgasm hit and she felt him swell and come deep inside her, regret mingled with the ecstasy and brought unwelcome tears as well.

She clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder and pretended, just for the moment, that Elliot was all she needed. Just for that short time, as he pulled back slightly and smiled in fulfillment at her, she could show him a face devoid of calculation and reflecting only fading arousal and soft repletion.

Just for a moment…

.

KHDK

.

Christmas night for Kurt and his family was filled with love and laughter and gratitude. He was so thankful that he'd got his father to agree to come for Christmas, the first time ever, and he gazed lovingly across the dining table at him. Burt Hummel was a stubborn man but Kurt had always known how to get around him and this time had been no different.

Carole had been reluctant at first to come because of the new grandbaby but when Kurt had hinted at his romantic situation she had added her pleas to Kurt's and Burt had caved. Now she smiled softly at her husband who was arguing sports with her son's fiancé and knew a deep happiness.

Dave had not known he'd longed for family though he'd grieved the death of his parents for a long time. Now, watching Kurt interact with his dad and stepmom and how they returned his love and affection without holding back, made him more grateful than ever for this amazing man he'd come to love. Along with Kurt came not only the parents but a stepbrother, his wife and three young sons, the last a newborn. Dave felt as if he were the richest man in the world – he finally had family.

Burt scoffed at Dave's opinion on the state of sports and the overinflated salaries of the so-called 'stars', though he secretly agreed with him. It was a game they played and both privately enjoyed, playing devil's advocate, and they got a chance to bond beyond just both of them loving Kurt. Burt thoroughly approved of Dave, though he hadn't actually told Kurt this, and he knew his son was in good hands. He had a feeling if anything were to go wrong, god forbid, he knew his son well enough to lay most of the blame squarely at his feet. Burt had no illusions about Kurt's temper and he prayed his boy would not screw things up, as Dave was a good man and obviously worshiped the ground Kurt walked on.

The four of them moved to the family room and continued to enjoy each other's company, Kurt every now and then singing along to the Christmas music playing on the stereo and forcing the others to accompany him. The house was warm, quiet and redolent with love and as Kurt and Dave cuddled together while Burt and Carole lounged across from them, they watched the snow drift down against the windows.

Kurt had confessed earlier that he was somewhat glad that London seemed to be getting snow more regularly these past few years, despite the fact that changes in global weather patterns were the culprit. He thought a white Christmas was more romantic and he smiled in triumph as the light drifts puffed around the house in swirls. It wouldn't be enough for them to go out and play in it but it added a certain something to the silent night and he just loved it.

Later that night as Kurt sank down on his fiancé's thick shaft, he rode him slowly, knowing he was torturing the panting man beneath him, and smiled wickedly. He leaned back against David's bent legs behind him, grateful for the support because his thighs were getting a workout with the slow going but he wanted to drag their lovemaking out.

He grabbed both of Dave's hands in his and closed his eyes, throwing his head back, reveling in the feeling of a slow fuck, his hips writhing and dancing slowly in David's lap. He slitted his eyes open to watch his lover watching him and he flushed more at the predatory look on David's face as he watched his body working on him.

"Jesus, Kurt, you're so fucking sexy!" Dave could barely pant out the words as his stomach muscles clenched; he was trying not to thrust up too hard into his lover's hot, lush body but it was tough going. "Fuck, fuck, you're killing me!"

Kurt chuckled breathlessly as he ground down onto David's cock. "Uh, urghhh, I… don't… think so… ungh," he stuttered, gasping as the cock in him brushed repeatedly against his prostate. He absolutely loved David's cock and riding it like this and making it last was a serious challenge. Sometimes he just wanted David to throw him down and fuck him through the mattress. Other times, like now, he wanted to see how long they could last before they lost it and just rutted to completion.

"Please, baby, please, you've got to let me come!"

One particular thrust had Kurt crying out and he let go of David's hands to fall forward, his palms flat against the heaving, sweaty chest. He gasped out a harsh 'yes!' as David's long fingers clutched his plunging hips, speeding up his thrusts and Kurt could only hang on for the ride.

Dave grasped Kurt's hips tightly and lunged up into his ass, throwing back his head and groaning aloud at the feeling. Their bodies worked frantically against each other as Kurt relinquished all effort to drag things out; the goal now was to go out in a satisfying blaze.

By this time they weren't making love, they were fucking and it was good! Kurt slammed his ass down as Dave thrust up, both of them trying to wring the orgasm from the other and Kurt leaned forward, licked a long, hot stripe up David's throat to his ear and bit down.

With a strangled cry, Dave plunged up as he grabbed Kurt's ass and held him in place as his cock exploded, sending pulses of hot cream up into his lover's clenching channel and nailing his prostate over and over again. Kurt, unable to hold off, cried out as his cock shot come between their writhing bodies, his eyes shut tight and his head thrown back.

For long moments the only sound in the bedroom was of them trying to catch their breath and Kurt's satisfied hums. Finally, Dave found the strength to lift just his head and stare down at the top of Kurt's, the sweaty strands flopping onto his chin.

"Oh Jesus, Kurt, I think you finally broke me…" he whined, his mouth dry and his chest still heaving, Kurt's weight growing heavier as the singer rested on him. He felt Kurt's chuckles echo through his chest and he stroked the damp skin of his lover's back soothingly.

Kurt raised his head slightly to look at him out of one weary eye. "All I can say is – best Christmas ever!"

The sound of their laughter wafted out of the bedroom, unheard by anyone but them and that was all to the good. The house was empty except for them as their security team was supposed to return at the end of Boxing Day. Puck had retained the services of the guard company that had supplied the extra security for the party so that he and his team would have the two days off. Dave had approved it as he knew his men really needed the break.

Now because they had the house to themselves for the night – Burt and Carole were over in their cottage – they could pretend for a while that they were just a regular couple. For a few precious hours they were just Kurt Hummel, countertenor extraordinaire and David Karofsky, one of the world's youngest billionaires. None of that mattered right now, they were just Kurt and Dave, recovering from the latest round of mind-blowing sex and trying to find the energy to get cleaned up.

Life was good, so far and, God willing, it would continue that way for a long time.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N:** Kind of a sappy close to this chapter but, hey, it's a Christmas episode so I think I'm allowed. Coming up, of course, Emma makes a decision. Keep reading and reviewing, lovely people; believe me, it helps.


	35. Chapter 35

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Twenty-Seven

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky have come to terms with the past but can these two headstrong men make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**A/N 1:** Thank you to my stalwarts who review and to you guys who continue to add this story to your favorites list. It means a lot to see those notifications, believe me, so please keep reading and enjoying!

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and the situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Puck stalked through the rooms of the huge house, fulfilling an urge to see for himself that everything was as it should be. He grinned as he looked at the huge Christmas tree and wondered if Kurt would be one of those people who kept their tree for an inordinately long time. He shook his head and continued on to the office, taking a seat as he waited for Dave to join him.

The two men needed to go over final arrangements to set their plan in motion. Puck had to admit to himself that he wasn't happy with the situation and knew he would be more than glad when it was sorted out and he could return to being just a regular security chief. Speaking of that, he had a bone to pick with Dave with regard to his extra Christmas 'gift'.

Dave had continued his father's tradition of paying his staff in every company he owned a generous Christmas bonus that was calculated off of the profits made from all the companies. That always added up to a very pretty sum and Puck had yet to hear anyone complain about their end of year bonus package. In fact, most people seemed to use their bonus to buy those little extras that made Christmas special and kept their regular paycheck to pay their usual bills. It worked out perfectly and allowed for an unusually satisfied workforce. Dave's generosity to his workers was as well-known as his ruthlessness was with his competitors.

Now Puck glanced over his shoulder as his boss and friend almost bounced into his office, his face wreathed in a bright grin. Puck raised a startled eyebrow and wondered fleetingly if Dave had got into the brandy so early in the day, but no, there was no odour of liquor around him.

Dave laughed out loud at the look on Puck's face and walked around the desk to plop himself into the huge leather chair. "Well, did you have a great time on your holiday?"

Puck eyed him warily before replying, "Yes, but clearly not as great as yours. What's with the ear-to-ear grin?"

Dave chuckled but only leaned forward, took up some papers on his desk and leaned back in his chair, a tiny smirk still disconcertingly evident. Puck watched him and when his eyes inevitably fell on Dave's hands, they widened comically.

"What the _? You_ you finally did it?" His mouth dropped open even as he started to grin himself.

David laughed but shook his head. "Nah, Kurt proposed to me on Christmas Day, man!"

Puck let out a loud laugh and leapt to his feet as Dave got to his. He came around the desk and drew Dave into a huge congratulatory hug, clapping him several times on the upper back in his exuberance.

"Man, whew, I'm glad that's out of the way!" Puck pretended to wipe sweat from his brow as he took his seat again.

Dave looked at him, puzzled. "Why, what do you mean?"

Puck looked at him sardonically before smirking. "I mean that now I don't have to listen to you agonizing over whether you should propose and what kind of ring you think the princess would like!"

Dave broke out laughing and as he wound down he shook his head. "Yeah, I think you're right. Sometimes, with him, I don't know whether I'm coming or going."

Puck tilted his head as he studied the other man's happy countenance. "But that's supposed to be a good thing, right? At least you'll never be bored."

Dave nodded and a few minutes passed in silence as Puck allowed him some time to contemplate his extreme good fortune. Then he cleared his throat, took a folded envelope from inside his jacket pocket, and placed it squarely in front of Dave on the desk.

Dave glanced down at it and then looked back up at Puck, puzzled at his action. "What, didn't you like your gift?"

Puck looked at him as if he were questioning his sanity. "Dave, I thought I was getting the usual bonus. I certainly wasn't expecting … that!"

Dave glanced down again at the document that said Puck was now the owner of his own security company specializing in industrial espionage. He'd thought for years after Puck had overhauled his father, Paul's, outdated security systems that Puck needed more stimulating work than just being Dave's glorified bodyguard.

Now he looked seriously at the tanned man seated before him and took in the slightly bewildered expression in the grey eyes. Dave realized he would have to explain his thinking further if he was going to get Puck to go along with the plan.

"Puck, I think you are way too talented to be my chief bodyguard." He raised a hand and an eyebrow as he waited for Puck to stop spluttering. "You've done a phenomenal job with my companies, all of them, and I can't be any more satisfied than I am. Do you know how many times I've been approached to hire out your services? Now, with your own company, you can hire out to anyone you want."

Puck's heart rate had sped up and – horror of horrors – he felt a stinging in the back of his nose that he absolutely refused to acknowledge. He stared at his hands, not realizing that he'd clenched his fists, and purposely relaxed. He took several deep, calming breaths before he felt he was ready to look back up into Dave's kind eyes.

"I-I don't think of myself as your glorified bodyguard. Hell, man, we've known each other from high school!" He sat back and brought his voice back down to a more reasonable level. "Look, okay, I get what you're trying to do but…" he paused as a calculating gleam appeared in his eyes. "I'll do it only on one condition."

He broke off as he waited for Dave to nod at him that he would agree to the condition.

"I want you to hire my company. I want to be the only security company to handle your needs – industrial or personal – clear?" He stared defiantly at Dave as he waited for the man to agree.

Dave relaxed; he had not known what to expect but, honestly, he had planned on doing just what Puck was now demanding. He grinned happily at his friend and leaned forward, his hand outstretched, to shake Puck's hand.

"Very clear, Mr. Puckerman. I look forward to our continued association." They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were still sat there when Kurt actually bounced into the room, drawing up short as he saw the two men in his office.

"Noah! Happy Christmas! Wait, I can still say that, right?" The two older men looked at each other and laughed again, Dave moving around the desk to pull Kurt into a quick smooch.

Puck rolled his eyes and then took Kurt's hand, raising it to examine his ring. "Dave told me what you did. Congratulations, princess; you're getting a good man."

Kurt pulled out of David's arm to hug Noah tightly before stepping back. "Thank you, I finally decided to stake my claim, y'know, short of stamping '**POKH**' on his forehead."

The two men looked at each other, lost, and Kurt enlightened them: "**P**roperty **o**f **K**urt **H**ummel."

The sound of the three men's laughter floated through the house, slowly combining with the other domestic sounds. Some who heard it wondered what it was about and others just shook their heads, glad that they worked for a couple that always seemed to find joy in each other's presence. That's always a good thing and as the sounds gradually faded, the work on the estate continued in its usual, quite mundane pattern.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt readied himself to head to the studio, making sure his bag contained all the essential creams, moisturisers, make-up, bottles of water and moist towelettes; everything a diva needed, in fact. The taping for his segment was scheduled for 1 o'clock and Julian and Xavier were on duty. He knew that the two men unnerved Rex and some of the other company members but, at this point, Kurt couldn't care any less. The security men were doing a bang up job of keeping him safe and that was that.

As the men turned into the gates of the studio, Kurt in the back of the huge black Bentley Arnage that used to belong to Paul Karofsky, they were almost mobbed by waiting paparazzi. They were obviously expecting, from the look of the powerful, gleaming black-tinted car, that a famous basketball star or rapper was arriving, for they were known to favour the Bentley brand. Kurt grinned as Xavier, behind the wheel, lowered his window slightly to let the pushing idiots know he'd run them over if they didn't move the f*** out of his way!

The car was one of those Puck had had his security people tweak so, along with the usual luxury bells and whistles that a quarter-million pound British car came with, this one was customized with added features that Puck refused to speak about. Suffice it to say that the car was substantially heavier than when it had been bought by the elder Karofsky all those years ago. Kurt simply loved the car for the look of its old-world glamour, even though it was built in 2009. The interior with its butter-soft leather and real-wood paneling was to die for, in his opinion, and the fact that it was heavily armoured, as well, simply added to its appeal. It was definitely the kind of car a billionaire would own.

Xavier finally managed to move beyond the yelling crowd of paparazzi, their cameras flashing as he gave them the finger and they headed around to Studio Two's parking lot where extra security were awaiting them. Kurt moved out with his two team members and left the others with the car. Puck was leaving absolutely nothing to chance.

Kurt's personal assistant was waiting in the changing room to which he'd been shown and Julian and Xavier waited outside while he went in to get ready for his taping. He still couldn't believe that David and Puck had gone to all this trouble to get Rex and the palace's people to agree to pre-taping portions of what had always been a live performance. He also suspected that Dave had had to jump through a lot of hoops for that accommodation.

All in all, the taping went off without a hitch, except for one heart-thumping moment when the key grip had dropped a lighting fixture and the ensuing noise had startled Kurt's security into accosting the man. The poor grip had nearly wet himself when confronted with the two snarling, gun-wielding men and only relaxed when the director and Rex had separated Julian's fist from the front of the man's bunched up tee-shirt.

Kurt had paled at first as the sound of the falling equipment had sounded almost like a gunshot but he refrained from rushing over with the rest of the gawkers when he saw that his guys were 'handling' things. He watched as Rex rolled his eyes and drew the two away to speak urgently at them, all with a lot of hand-waving on his part and scowls on the parts of the security men.

Eventually, the rest of the afternoon had gone off as it should and Kurt was able to wash his hands of the entire affair and head home. He didn't even take the time to remove his makeup; he just changed, handed over his costume to the assistant, told her he would call her sometime, and headed out with the men flanking him. He saw Rex in the distance and simply waved while still moving towards the Bentley.

He just wanted to go home, soak for an hour or so and wait for his fiancé to come home and fuck him into the mattress. Kurt gazed out at the rapidly passing scenery and prayed for a time when sudden noises or yelling crowds would be a thing of the past. He even flirted briefly with the idea of retiring but, before he made any decisions about that, he knew he'd have to talk to David and Will, his agent.

He needed to slow down and that fact was never brought home as clearly as when Carole rolled out the reams of photos of Finn, Rachel and the boys. Her gushing hadn't reached the annoying stage but the pictures of domesticity paraded before him made a gnawing little spot inside him grow more and more. He realized that he'd lost touch with his family – no, not completely – and he felt now that maybe he could take a vacation after New Year's and he and David could travel a bit, sort of do some recharging, both physically and emotionally.

The car turned into his driveway, a fact that startled him because his eyes had turned inward and he hadn't realized they had entered the suburbs already. He smiled and felt his shoulders release their tension as he gazed up at the beautiful home coming into view. He didn't think he'd get used to that feeling of 'mine!' every time he looked at this place. He breathed deeper now as he settled back and watched Xavier manoeuvre the vehicle up the long driveway and then come to a stop under the portico.

He was home and he couldn't wait for David to join him. He got out when Julian opened his door for him, sending a smile of gratitude at the shy Brit. He was happy that the man seemed more relaxed around him these days; it made him feel that maybe his crush on him was fading a bit and that was all to the good.

Julian nodded in acknowledgement and moved to get the front door; he didn't have to but he wanted to. It was only common courtesy, he told himself, as Kurt's beautiful blue green eyes flashed at him once more. Xavier made a small sound and when Julian shrugged his shoulders at him – 'what?' The darker man only rolled his eyes and got back into the Bentley to drive it around to the garages.

.

KHDK

.

A plan that had formed in Emma's mind finally solidified as she looked at her invitation to tomorrow's gala performance. She had been shopping earlier that day with Elliot and though she had enjoyed the man's company as usual, her mind had been on other things. These were things she didn't feel she could talk to him about, knowing that he thought her obsessed with all things Karofsky. No, she kept her ideas to herself and her plottings and now she knew there was one thing she needed to retrieve from her family home.

She was really grateful that Elliot had spent part of his holidays with her and she really wanted him to think the best of her. Her decisions were her own, however, and she would not allow him to sidetrack her. David must come to his senses and she knew how to do that. No sensible man would want that trollopy little singer when he could have someone of her background and breeding. She simply had to make him see what his responsibilities were.

Emma closed up her flat and headed to the little car that her daddy had given her some years ago to run around town. It was quite a nice little car but nothing like what she would have when she married sweet, trusting Davey. He already owned a number of very nice cars so what would one more hurt? She grinned happily to herself as she drove through London to her father's house, thinking briefly that she was happy the creditors hadn't got their grubby little paws on it as yet.

She didn't want to waste too much time chatting to the old man; she just needed to retrieve the thing and she'd be all set for Her Royal Highness' Command Performance. Yes, she had everything sorted, and tomorrow would be the start of a new life for her. For her and Elliot, she paused, and then she continued dreamily plotting as she nodded and smiled at her father's ramblings. Just a few more hours and everything would be so very different. She couldn't wait.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt moaned long and low, the sound vibrating through his back and up into Dave's hands. He just loved all the different sounds Kurt made; from his musical humming when he was happy and light-hearted, to the moans and panting gasps when Dave was filling his body with his own, to the soft almost inaudible purrs when he was completely sated and relaxed. Kurt was Dave's entertainment and he was never – could never – be bored with him.

Now he watched his large hands against the slender, toned body of his fiancé and reveled in the thought that he got to touch this perfect skin every day. A thought flashed across his mind, a vision, really, of Kurt lying on a huge beach towel, sunning himself on a secluded white sand beach while the azure tropical waters sparkled and lapped against the hull of their yacht. _Yes,_ he thought, _we need a vacation;_ he promised to broach the idea soon to Kurt.

Kurt had no idea how wealthy Dave really was and the larger man grinned as his hands smoothed and stroked down the long back to the perfect, pert little globes of Kurt's spectacular ass. He was going to have fun revealing to his sweet little diva just how the very wealthy played, starting with a trip to America on his very own Gulfstream G1050X.

Dave loved his toys – which man didn't – but this jet was one of his favorites as it had the capability of actually flying you to the other side of the world non-stop. It was at the pinnacle of aeronautical engineering and featured luxury items like a high-tech surround-sound system, exotic wood cabinetry and trim, gold-plated bathroom fittings, hand-woven carpeting and original artwork. This always impressed Dave's colleagues who were accustomed to luxury at that level and all the features of his jet combined to create a truly exclusive flight experience.

He tapped Kurt lightly on the ass to indicate he should turn over and when Kurt protested sleepily, he slid one long finger down the crack of his ass to pet at the furled little pucker. Kurt gasped, his hips coming up so it pushed his ass back more onto Dave's finger. Dave chuckled, reminded again of Kurt's catlike traits, and murmured seductively, "There's something much bigger waiting for you, my love."

Kurt moaned and quickly flipped over onto his back, his thighs widening automatically. Dave loved the look of arousal on Kurt's face – the flushed cheeks, glowing eyes, parted pink lips; the singer could pose for a skin mag anytime. Dave felt his cock twitch as he gazed at his lover and he grasped it, sliding his fist slowly up to the head and back down to grip the base. He watched as Kurt licked his lips, his avid gaze devouring the movement of Dave's hand.

Kurt, deciding two can play that teasing game, let his head loll back, his neck lengthening as a tiny gasp left him, his hips rolling just enough to make his own cock bob against his stomach. He smiled as he heard David's audible breathing speed up and then looked back at the older man. He stroked one slender finger up one of his thighs and watched as his lover's Adam's apple bobbed. It was such fun to tease the man because he didn't try to hide his natural reactions and Kurt loved that about him.

Now David leaned over him, letting their cocks slide lovingly against each other and Kurt sighed, loving the smooth, hot, sensual glide of slick skin against slick skin. They didn't usually indulge in frottage as the entirety of their lovemaking, only as foreplay, but the mood between them was so slow, the heat building gradually, that the rubbing was just perfect right now.

Kurt clasped both hands behind David's neck and lifted his hips to grind harder against the larger body, his breath coming in soft, deep gasps. Maybe it was the earlier massage, but he didn't feel the need to speed things up and clearly David, from the sounds he was making, was finding their skin-to-skin rubbing just as sexy.

They kissed for long stretches, their tongues stroking and tangling languidly and it could have been minutes or it could have been hours, they couldn't tell. When Dave's arms grew tired from holding himself up so long above Kurt, he settled slightly to the side, half on top of the singer and Kurt rolled with him to keep their cocks clashing and dueling in sweet, sensual battle.

Dave grasped Kurt's hip, pulling him in even more tightly, and gasped at the feel of the hot wet silky slide of his lover's turgid shaft against his belly. His own cock seemed to have set up camp in a loving relationship with Kurt's bollocks, the feel of Dave's slick cock gliding against them causing the singer to shudder and gasp Dave's name repeatedly.

When Dave felt the telltale burn and curl in the pit of his stomach he grabbed Kurt's ass, slid one long finger down to his hole again and rubbed it firmly. Kurt cried out and jerked forward, his cock sliding against the fine, soft hairs of Dave's treasure trail and he came, his semen providing a hot pool for Dave's cock to slide through.

Dave's body convulsed seconds later as Kurt clutched at him and called his name in that sexy soft whisper that Dave loved. His body clenched as he rutted against Kurt's groin and he buried his face in the soft fragrant skin of his lover's shoulder.

"Ahh, ah god, Kurt, you turn me on so much!"

Kurt huffed a little chuckle, his head falling back on the pillow and dislodging David's head from his shoulder. He patted his lover tiredly and smiled up at him, "Ditto!"

Dave grinned, proud that they were on the same page and this incredible, awesome, beautiful man found him irresistible, too. He placed soft, whispery kisses along Kurt's long neck, moving slowly up to his jaw and then his cheek. He leaned up further to kiss both eyelids and he felt Kurt sigh and relax further into the pillows.

The slow orgasms following the drawn-out frottage was sort of new for them and the men sank into a feeling of deep satisfaction that, even though they really needed to get up and clean themselves, they didn't want to disrupt. One after the other they fell asleep, Kurt on his back with Dave's head lying against his shoulder again.

Tomorrow would be the gala and Kurt had no idea if they would be attending, though David was a specially invited guest. They had not been anywhere as an official couple as yet and he thought, as his mind drifted into sleep, that he really would like to see the Princess. He rather preferred her to William who for some strange reason reminded him somewhat of his late father. Hmmmm, he thought, royalty – strange people.

.

KHDK

.

Dave was nervous; pacing the office and looking at Puck every now and then as he waited for Kurt to come down and join him before they left for the gala. He grinned briefly as he remembered the last time he'd been to a gala and how it had sped up this thing between him and Kurt. That was the time when he knew deep down that Kurt had not been indifferent to him, even though the diva had tried his damnedest to hold on to his anger against Dave's earlier actions.

Now though he could only hope that his and Puck's plan would work. He knew Emma had received an invitation to the gala just as he had. He watched the other man look at his watch for the umpteenth time and knew Puck harbored the same fears he did. They were dealing with an absolute unknown with regard to Emma. They were certain she would use this opportunity to try something but this time they were hoping to catch her red-handed. They had to get proof that she was a public menace and, therefore, should be put away.

The door opened and Kurt entered, his face alight with happiness at the thought of stepping out with the handsome David Karofsky on his arm, and at a royal engagement no less. He was positively glowing in his silk fuchsia mandarin-collared shirt, the tie pin a sparkling emerald-cut diamond that competed with Kurt's eyes for brightness.

Dave couldn't help but smile back at his beautiful lover. Anything Kurt wore managed to look as if it had just been in some designer's latest collection and his eyes roved over the tall, slim body. He loved the way Kurt's pants always fit so beautifully, almost leaving nothing to the imagination. He knew this time, though, that the matching jacket would be covering the beautiful ass and Dave was quite happy with that. He liked knowing that he was the only one privileged now to enjoy that luscious body.

Puck cleared his throat to break the two men out of their eye-fucking and moved towards the door, opening it and keeping it open, indicating that they needed to get going. They were going to be using two cars as the whole team was accompanying them and Puck spared a thought to his plans, crossing his fingers and praying no one would be hurt.

Dave escorted Kurt out to the waiting limousine, smiling as he helped Kurt into the jacket with its black fur-trimmed collar. He leaned in at one point to sniff his lover, the scent of the expensive cologne almost enough to get his libido going. Kurt giggled and swatted him as he rolled his eyes at an impatient Puck. David was always so horny these days, it made Kurt blush sometimes to think of the things they got up to. Now, though, was not the time or place to get a hard on – they were going to the palace!

The men got settled, Puck unbuttoning his own jacket as he got in, and Kurt got a quick glimpse of his Sig Sauer nestled in its custom holster. He shuddered, averting his eyes and he took David's hand, smiling at the larger man reassuringly.

"I don't know what's going to happen today but I think everything will be fine," he stared into David's hazel eyes, loving the way he always looked at him and leaned over to drop a soft little kiss on the firm mouth. Dave kissed back softly, conscious of Puck smirking at them, and then pulled back to gaze at Kurt.

"I'm going to – well, we – are going to see that everything will be alright, sweetheart," he said, seeing Puck nodding out of the corner of his eye.

They didn't talk again until they were at the checkpoint at the palace gates. Their driver was Ian who handed over his and Puck's credentials and Kurt and Dave's invitation. Kurt was Dave's plus one and he was privately tickled at that designation. He glanced down at his engagement ring, his lips in a soft little smile, and glanced over to see David watching him with an indulgent look on his face. They held hands all the way to the VIP parking area.

When they got out, Kurt, Dave and Puck were led away by a royal attendant and Kurt giggled softly as he felt so important. Puck glanced over his shoulder and paused to watch Xavier drive up and Devon and Julian being escorted to another area of the building, his heart jumping at the sight of the handsome young agent in his fabulous new outfit.

He hurried after Kurt and Dave and tried to calm his breathing. He had to believe that everything would be okay.

Devon and Julian headed towards the backstage area where the performers for the live segment of the show were milling around. Confused chaos as usual reigned there and the two men, Devon in an extremely stylish outfit with a matching fedora, strutted like a diva behind Julian as they looked for Rex. The plan was for them to find the man and stay with him. Julian was to keep an eye out for a certain harpy and he was determined that this mission would be completed today; with or without bloodshed, he didn't much care.

.

KHDK

.

Emma strode towards the stage, nodding and smiling at the few familiar faces she recognized. Elliot, as her plus one, was close behind her. She was annoyed that he seemed to want to stick extra close to her. One would think he was in love with her, he was so attentive, she scoffed silently.

She held her beaded vintage purse close to her, the contents being the most important thing to her right now. Finding her row and eventually their seats, she shuffled along it as Elliot followed her and she settled down for the show to start. She looked around at all the well-dressed and no doubt well-heeled patrons who had been invited and she was pleased to know that her seat was in a special section, one of two apparently for the specially invited guests.

The large, beautiful staging area had been built just three years ago when the Princess had decided she needed to bring more live performances to the struggling British people. It was a fact, according to one study, that when things were hard economically, people wanted to be entertained and she felt that, as a member of the monarchy, she ought to do her part – hence the construction of this beautiful structure on the palace grounds.

Emma couldn't care less about the starving masses or even the show that would be put on tonight by the cream of the British Isles' performers. She sat through what seemed like endless musical and comedic tours de force, given the audience's uproarious reactions and she could hardly wait for a reasonable point in the proceedings to make her escape.

Finally it was almost time for intermission and she leaned over to Elliot to whisper she needed the loo. He nodded, though his heart cringed with suspicion; she seemed harmless but he had a sixth sense about her. He eased his legs to the side so she could shuffle past him out of the row and when she headed up the aisle he waited a bit and then followed.

He wasn't the only one to decide to follow her and Julian spoke quietly into his earpiece to Devon, giving him a heads up. He then alerted Puck who whispered something to Dave before leaping to his feet. They were seated in the other VIP section, a few rows behind where Emma had been looking. He made his way backstage, knowing in his gut that things were going to go down now.

He headed down the corridor leading towards the backstage area, which coincidentally was in the same direction as the loo and, as he turned a corner, he could see Julian racing ahead of him. Puck prayed they would reach in time and he muttered Devon's name over and over under his breath as he ran.

A couple of security men from the palace saw the two coming and when both Puck and Julian flashed their security badges they moved aside, though they could see something serious was happening. Puck asked one of them if they'd seen a woman in a dark blue gown heading towards the loos. One of them nodded but said: "Yes, but she seemed to have changed her mind because she headed backstage instead."

Puck cursed under his breath and as he moved off he called to them, "Come with us, we might need you guys!" He and Julian sped along the corridor towards where Rex and several of the members of his company were waiting for their turn to perform. Just as they burst into the changing area, they spotted Emma moving towards Devon. The agent was standing with his back to her, not knowing from which direction she was entering the area though he had been alerted by Julian earlier.

As the young agent in his very Kurt-like outfit started to turn he felt someone come up behind him and yank his arm. His fedora was shadowing his face and as he turned he looked into the furious eyes of a tall blond woman he recognized only from photos.

"Who the fuck are you and where is that bitch?" She screamed into Devon's face, spittle landing on him as he jerked himself back. Rex, who had been part of the bait as he was well-known as the company's director and Kurt's boss, moved to push her back but she spun around and held out her fist, a strange, thick silver ring gleaming on her finger.

"Where is he, where's the bitch who stole my Davey," she shouted again, jabbing at Devon threateningly with the ring. Just then, Puck, Julian and the two security guards pounded up and Puck grabbed both her wrists.

"No, please, don't hurt her," Elliot yelled across the area as he ran up. He had not realized at first down which corridor Emma had dashed so he was late. He came running up now to the men surrounding the struggling pair and he looked pleadingly at a furious Puck who still held the belligerent woman's wrists in a punishing grip.

Elliot looked at Emma, deliberately softening his features and his tone. "Emma, darling, please, give it up! You have to…"

"No," she cried out, still struggling and her hair falling out of its elaborate updo. She shook her hair out of her eyes as she glared at Elliot. "Can't you see he's spoiled everything? I have to do something… I have to, Elliot!" By this time the tears were streaking her makeup and as the black mascara trails slid down her cheeks she looked nothing so much as a mad woman.

All of a sudden Dave's voice rang out behind the group. "Emma, why are you doing this?" The group turned almost as one, though Puck didn't slacken his grip and Dave got his first look at the woman who had almost been his fiancée. He gasped at her appearance, the mad gleam in her eyes more startling than her messy hair and face.

As she was about to answer David she caught sight of Kurt coming up behind him. Her entire countenance changed as she let out a roar and lunged toward him, wrenching herself from Puck's grip and almost reaching the singer. Julian, however, was in the right position to move between her and her target and she slammed into him, both of them falling heavily to the ground.

Her screams made Kurt shudder and he was certain the other men were just as taken aback, Rex especially as he stood with a hand covering his gaping mouth. Puck and Devon rushed over to grab Emma as Dave did, too, and the two security men hauled her off of Julian's still body.

Dave sank to the floor beside Julian, trying to figure out what had happened to him, thinking maybe he'd hit his head but he couldn't tell. There was chaos as people shouted for someone to call 999 and the police. Kurt crouched down beside Julian as well and rested his hand on the man's shoulder, trying to shake him awake.

He felt so terrible, especially as it was Julian who'd saved him from the mad woman, the man who had unrequited feelings for him. The tears welled up and spilled as he watched them tend to the pale-skinned man, his blond hair lying against the dirty floor. Dave came around and helped him up, murmuring to him that Julian would be alright and they would take good care of Julian.

Kurt turned into David's shoulder, still shuddering and crying as he thought of the agent's actions and that he'd deliberately put himself in harm's way for him. He sniffed as he turned to look at the security men who'd now handcuffed the still-snarling woman. Something obscure memory flashed in his mind and he moved over towards Emma, David trying to hold him back.

Kurt held up a hand to stop David. "No, no, wait, please. When I came along Puck was holding her wrists; why?"

Puck glanced at him, puzzled for a moment and then his eyes cleared. "Yeah, because she was trying to scratch Devon's face with some crazy old ring!" When he said Devon's name there was a growl in his voice as he glared furiously at the bitch.

Kurt turned to one of the security men, indicating with an imperious finger that he should turn her around so he could see. As the man was about to grab the ring to pull it off he cried out to stop him.

"No, if it's what I think it is, you don't want to touch it!"

Everyone froze though the woman kept struggling against the two men. Kurt turned back to Puck and David, his eyes grim and dark. "Remember the gift basket, it was poisoned, right? Well, maybe that ring has a little spike inside of it that's probably poisoned too."

There was a gasp from the watching performers. Emma snarled and tried to spit at Kurt who didn't even bother to look at her. He glanced at the EMTs from the ambulance and nodded at the one who seemed to be in charge. "Check to see if there are any scratches on him. It could have happened when they fell together."

Emma lunged against the arms restraining her. "It should have been you," she spat furiously. "You should die, you flaming faggot! I hate you, I hate you, you bitch! Davey, please, forget him, he's nothing, Davey!"

Dave recoiled at the vile words, his arm going instinctively around Kurt's waist as if to protect him from their impact. "Emma, what has happened to you?"

Elliot answered instead, his voice hoarse. "I-I think, when you threw her over, she must have snapped. Oh, Emma." There were tears in his eyes but he would not shed them, not here. He had hoped, over the Christmas holidays when she'd seemed to come back to herself, that things would get better. She had only been pretending, he realized now, and his heart squeezed at the thought of what would happen to her.

The police arrived and took her into custody, Elliot called her father and brothers, and Kurt, Dave, Puck and Devon headed out behind the ambulance, joining up with Xavier and Ian to let them know what had happened inside. They all drove behind the ambulance to the nearest hospital, an oppressive silence pervading the vehicles.

Dave and Kurt held each other just as Puck and Devon did. No one wanted to talk and no one wanted to speculate. Julian's fate was out of their hands just as Emma's was.

Dave kissed Kurt's soft fragrant hair, determined more than ever to take his lover away when all this was over for some much-needed vacation time. He prayed quietly that Julian would recover and return to them because he didn't want to think of any other outcome.

Kurt snuggled against David's large, warm body, his mind on the ambulance's unconscious occupant. He didn't believe in God, usually, but right now he prayed that the shy blond Brit would recover and come back to work, even if Kurt would no longer need a team of bodyguards. Emma was sure to be locked away now and he would use every ounce of influence he had with Dave and anyone else to see that the bitch would never be allowed to harm anyone again.

.

**TBC **

.

**A/N 2 (Special note): I had a hard time writing the things Emma said and I hope no one was offended. I remember reading something CC said in an interview about people tweeting some of the foulest things to him since his popularity soared on Glee. When he was tempted to reply he just reminded himself of where he was now and where those people were still. That's a sentiment I can get behind - and screw the haters, right?**


	36. Chapter 36

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Twenty-Eight

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Famous countertenor Kurt Hummel and billionaire entrepreneur Dave Karofsky have come to terms with the past but can these two headstrong men make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**A/N:** As usual, I want to give huge thanks to my stalwart reviewers for their great feedback. You know how very much I appreciate it. To my other readers, enjoy and please, drop me a line to let me know what you think, okay?

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Kurt gripped David's hands as they strode swiftly into the hospital to the receptionists' desk. Puck got to the desk before them and proceeded to explain the situation. After a few minutes, he came back to let them know that the ambulance had taken Julian around to the A&E entrance and that someone would soon come and let them know what was happening.

They waited anxiously for what felt like hours but in reality only 45 minutes passed before an older, distinguished-looking gentleman came out to them. He informed them that Julian was resting comfortably. He told them that due to what Kurt had said about poison being on the ring, the ambulance techs had been able to start artificial respiration on Julian from inside the ambulance.

"That was quick thinking – about the ring; it no doubt saved his life. We believe the toxic agent to be a variant of curare_" he broke off as Devon exclaimed: "What? D'you mean the stuff on those blow dart things?"

The doctor nodded and continued explaining: "Yes, exactly. We've also started him on a drip with a chemical agent capable of reversing the effects of curare poisoning. He will be unconscious for at least another four hours and then we'll see."

David thanked the busy doctor and they all sighed in relief as he walked away, Kurt slumping in David's arms and burrowing his face in his shoulder. He couldn't stand the thought of Julian getting hurt on his behalf.

"Can we stay nearby so we can see him immediately he wakes up?" He gazed up at David anxiously, his face still paler than usual. Dave brushed his lips against his forehead as he looked around at the other men. They nodded and it was agreed; they would find a place nearby to wait and where they could get something to eat.

They piled back into the car after consulting with each other and the satnav database to find the closest hotel to the hospital and within an hour they were piled into one suite and ordering food and hot drinks.

No one was in the mood to talk and after eating and refreshing themselves, they settled in to wait out the few hours until they could reasonably return to the hospital. Kurt called his parents to let them know they'd see them in the morning, refraining from alarming them with what had happened. He wanted to wait and see what was happening with Julian before saying anything.

Puck and Devon sat together, heedless of the eyes on them, and held each other, Puck brushing Devon's forehead with his lips every so often. Kurt felt a warmth inside him every time he watched the two men, happy that Puck had found someone to care for. Dave, too, was glad for his soon-to-be former security chief; he knew how humanizing it was to have someone to love and who loved you in return.

Ian and Xavier ignored the other men, choosing to sit in silence as they waited out the time. It was obvious from their faces that they would have loved the opportunity to unleash their frustration, preferably upon the person who brought this all about. Their restrained violence added an unwanted tension to the atmosphere but Kurt, for one, didn't blame them.

Eventually, Kurt dozed off as he sat cuddled on David's lap and he was only awakened when movement and increased sound disturbed him. He rubbed at his eyes and looked at David enquiringly; his lover smiled and kissed him softly before telling him it was time.

"Puck called the hospital and was told that Julian is awake though I suspect he'll be a bit groggy still," Dave murmured softly to Kurt as he helped the sleepy singer to stand. The men shuffled around, some using the loo while the others gathered their things together. They wanted to get to the hospital as quickly as possible so no one wasted any time.

As they left the hotel and headed to the cars, Kurt looked over at David. "What exactly is going to happen to her?" He didn't even want to say her name; he just wished they could throw the book at her.

Dave shrugged as he opened the car door for Kurt to get in. "I don't know but I suspect she'll have to get some kind of treatment. I don't know how the system works here but I don't think even her father can pull enough strings for her to get off scot-free."

Kurt frowned; the thought that she might wriggle out of this was abhorrent to him. "But we can testify that she attempted all these things, right? It's not fair for her to get away with any of this."

Dave got in beside him and grasped his hand, his voice soothing as he spoke. "I don't think she will get away with it, sweetheart. Right now, I just want to know that Julian will be okay."

"Me, too, but I'm going to see that criminal charges are pressed. This ends now." Kurt's usually serene face was grim as he stared out the windows at the city streets glowing in the sodium vapor streetlight. London was a fascinating city but all he saw in his mind's eye was Julian lying there unconscious. That bitch will pay, he swore to himself.

When they got to the hospital, Dave took lead as he spoke with the receptionist who told him where Julian's room was and which lift to take to get them there. They all trooped in, anxious to get to their destination and see for themselves that Julian would be okay.

When they arrived on the correct floor, they took a few seconds to orient themselves and then, as one, they turned down a corridor and marched towards Julian's room. When they got there, however, they paused, trying to figure out if they all should enter at the same time. Finally, Puck decided that he would go ahead and indicated that David and Kurt should come with him.

Ian, Xavier and Devon sat in the chairs outside and waited their turn, their faces grim. They had experienced injuries before as a team but it was never an easy thing to sit and wait for word about a colleague's wellbeing. Xavier patted Devon on the shoulder comfortingly, knowing that their youngest was probably still recovering from the thought that it could have been him on the receiving end of that deadly poison.

Puck, meanwhile, approached Julian's bed, Dave and Kurt behind him, and watched as the thin, pale eyelids fluttered restlessly. He rested a hand on the bed but didn't touch the slender hand; he just waited for Julian to become aware that there were people there.

Julian opened his eyes slowly, feeling lethargic, a little disoriented but thankfully pain-free. He turned his head slightly on the pillow to see Puck's dark grey eyes staring back at him intensely. He smiled wanly and tried to raise a hand but Puck rested his on it before he could move much.

"Hey," Puck's voice was soft and a little rough as he stared down at his stricken agent. "How's it going?"

Julian almost chuckled; well, he tried to but he couldn't seem to breathe properly. He settled for nodding slightly. "Good," he whispered hoarsely. "What_?"

Puck frowned, wondering if he should tell him everything. He breathed deeply before answering. "She had a ring, poison on it apparently. But you didn't get a full dose so you should be good to go in a couple of days, I hear."

Julian nodded again and then his eyes fell on the men standing by the door. His eyes widened when he realized it was Kurt and Dave and faint color showed in his cheeks for the first time in several hours.

When Kurt realized that Julian had seen them, he moved towards the bed and smiled softly. "Hey, feeling better?"

The color deepened slightly and Julian smiled up at the beautiful singer. He would never have wanted Kurt to see him in so weakened a state but, to have the singer smiling at him so warmly, more than made up for any embarrassment he might be feeling.

"I'm good, just a little tired." He nodded at his boss when David came to stand beside Kurt.

Dave nodded back and smiled as well. "Just rest up and we'll get you out of here and back at the house in a day or two, okay?"

Kurt's eyes were moist as he looked at the pale man, noting the blue shadows under his eyes and the drawn look to his face. He reached down and touched Julian's hand, grasping it gently. He cleared his throat, causing the man to look up at him enquiringly.

"I-I want to thank you, Julian; you are my hero, y'know?" He felt David's arm go around him as he stared down at the man in the bed. Julian had never been large and bulky but now, lying there in the hospital bed and wearing that unflattering gown, he seemed so very frail.

Julian gazed up into Kurt's fascinating eyes, noting the hovering tears, and shook his head slightly. "I was just doing my job. Anyone would have done the same."

Kurt looked seriously at him. "I know, I guess. It's just that I wish you had shot her rather than endangering yourself."

Those startling words made Julian stare up at the singer, but his eyes shifted to see Puck nodding vigorously in agreement. He smiled as he shook his head at his immediate boss; Puck was a little too bloodthirsty for the sophisticated Brit but he understood the sentiment.

"I guess that didn't occur to me. Next time, I think I will," he said, a teasing glint in his pale grey eyes. The others chuckled softly, glad for the chance to lighten the serious atmosphere in the room.

Puck leaned over to brush his hand against Julian's. "The others are waiting their turn to come in. We'll be back in the morning to see you, okay?"

Julian nodded and turned his head to smile gratefully at Kurt – and Dave – as they too said their temporary goodbyes. His eyes closed wearily as he savored the feel of Kurt's fingers as they gripped his gently but briefly on his way out. He wished, once again, that he would get over this feeling he had but resigned himself to always being on the outside looking in. He turned his head towards the door as the other men trooped in, a tentative smile on Devon's face.

Outside the closed door, Kurt collapsed against David, unable to hold back the tears which were now tears of relief rather than fear. Dave rubbed his back soothingly as he looked over at Puck. The other man pointed over his shoulder and backed away, miming lifting a cup to his lips. Dave nodded; Puck was going to get them coffee, allowing him and Kurt a moment of privacy.

Kurt tried to collect himself but the stress of the last few hours had to be released somehow and this was his preferred way. He was glad for David's large, comforting body and strong arms; he felt his love for the other man flow through him as he was held and comforted without complaint.

"Shhh, it's okay, love, it's over now," Dave whispered as he continued to rock Kurt against him. He eventually led them over to the chairs lining the walls of the corridor, settling them comfortably so Kurt could continue to lean against him. They cuddled together while waiting for Puck to return with their coffee.

Dave made up his mind that, after Julian had recovered enough to be moved back to the house, he was going to broach the subject of him and Kurt returning to America when Burt and Carole's vacation came to an end.

He thought about it for a while, planning his strategy as to how to get Kurt to agree with a minimum of fuss. He knew the company would be on hiatus now that it was New Year's, but he didn't know the details. There was talk, of course, of the upcoming gig in Milan at the opera house but he didn't know how committed Kurt was. The singer would, naturally, have to consult with both Rex, the company's director and Will, his agent, but Dave thought he could get him to take a break; how long a break would depend entirely on Kurt.

Puck returned with a couple of cardboard holders with their coffees, knowing by now everyone's preference for cream and/or sugar. Dave took both his and Kurt's, handing over the hot beverage and chuckling as his lover's face lit up at the sight of the drink.

"Mmmm, thank you, Puck; it's not my usual blend but it will do in a pinch," Kurt said teasingly, his heart a little lighter now that he knew Julian was going to be okay.

Dave chuckled as he took a sip of the hospital coffee, not about to complain as he was so grateful things were going to calm down now. The last couple of months had been both glorious and frustrating. The situation with Emma had tainted what should have been the happiest time for him and Kurt as they finally found their way to becoming a couple, a situation he had only ever dreamed about but never really envisioned happening.

Puck, on his part, simply nodded at Kurt as he drank the coffee, his mind split between worrying about Julian and hoping that this thing with Devon would work out. Falling in love with a colleague was new to him; of course he had hooked up with them before – he was pretty highly-sexed. This thing that he felt for the curly-haired agent, however, was an unknown area and, therefore, scary.

He relaxed slightly when the door to Julian's room opened and the other agents came out, varying degrees of relief showing on their faces.

Ian nodded at them. "He drifted off to sleep so I think we can head out."

Puck looked immediately at Devon, trying to gauge what was going through the younger man's mind.

Devon looked at Puck impassively but there was a happy little glow in his light blue eyes. The young agent had a feeling that now the situation with the Smythe-Heffley woman was resolved, things would get a lot more interesting with his sexy supervisor. He didn't smile outright, though, as he'd just been to see poor Julian but he was now looking forward to what the rest of the day would hold.

David nodded at his men as Puck handed over the cups of coffee. "Alright, we need to get home and get some rest."

Puck took over. "Yes, we'll be checking in on Julian throughout the day and I'll let you know when the doc says he can be released."

Dave looked over at Kurt, an eyebrow rising. "You ready, sweetheart?" At Kurt's nod, he turned back to the other men. "Yes, let's get some rest, then. Oh, and happy New Year!"

There was a pause as the others looked at him, surprised, and then there were quiet murmurs of 'happy New Year' as they realized it was, indeed, a new year. The day had changed while they were anxiously waiting on the doctor down in Reception and now it was nearly three hours into the new year.

They chatted softly as they made their way out into the cold early morning, taking in the less than fresh smell of the air in the center of a major city but happy nonetheless to be out of the hospital. They piled back into the cars and headed out, their spirits beginning to revive and little smiles coming to each face.

Kurt leaned over and planted a big wet one on a surprised David who, nevertheless, returned the kiss wholeheartedly. When they pulled back, Kurt whispered against his lips, "We didn't get to celebrate the usual way but I'm happy that I was with you."

Dave kissed him again, taking his time to savor the feel and taste of his delicious lover. Kurt hummed into the kiss, uncaring that Puck and Devon were sitting across from them.

The two, however, had eyes only for each other as Puck gently rubbed Devon's knuckles with his thumb. There was a promise in the dark grey eyes that made Devon's heart speed up and though the interior of the limousine was dim, Puck could see the heightened color in the slim cheeks.

When they arrived back at the house it was to see the lights on and find the staff moving around the kitchen. Dave and Kurt were surprised, figuring everyone would have been in bed. Puck shrugged guiltily even as he smiled at the others.

"I called Mrs. L to let her know we'd be coming, minus one. She said she'd have food and drinks waiting and that it was no bother."

Kurt and Dave looked at each other and then looked at Puck, Kurt shaking his head slowly as he smiled. "Thank you, Noah, I never thought to call."

The darker man shrugged though his cheeks darkened slightly. "Yeah, yeah, all in a day's work." The others chuckled as they all headed into the kitchen, the smell of expensive coffee and delicious cooked food acting like a magnetic pull.

The ladies were waiting for them, the huge kitchen table set with platters of fluffy scrambled eggs, slices of ham steak, piles of toast and urns of coffee. It was simple but plentiful and after wishing the waiting staff a very happy New Year, they dug in. Eddy brought out some croissants and pastries while one of the girls brought out pitchers of juice and the men could only nod gratefully as they ate.

When the edge of their hunger had been eased, Dave explained briefly but vaguely that there had been an accident and that Julian would be coming back to them in a day or so. The women exclaimed softly, Mrs. L declaring that she and the girls would be available to help nurse him and they'd soon have him back on his feet.

Kurt was so grateful to have such wonderful staff that he declared they would have a tea party for the staff at the end of the week and that he was going to organize it himself. He thought it only fair they leave all the work to him since it was on their behalf, though both Eddy and Mrs. L gave him disapproving looks. Dave's eyebrows climbed up his forehead at Kurt's idea but he simply nodded, knowing which battles to choose and wisely saying nothing. He simply stuffed more pastry into his mouth and nodded at them all.

The mood was happy, festive, light and was no doubt due to both the fact that it was a holiday and their relief that Julian would be alright again in no time. Finally, when mere crumbs were left behind and smears of grease on the numerous plates and platters, they all declared they needed to sleep for hours.

Kurt thanked the ladies again profusely for not only staying up but for cooking them that really lovely breakfast. It was, indeed, after six o'clock when they all made their way to their various bedrooms and the fatigue was beginning to tell on them.

Devon smiled shyly over his shoulder at Puck who, along with Ian had just come in from checking the perimeter. There was now no more need for extreme vigilance but it was a habit both Puck and Ian would continue to indulge. One could never be too careful in this day and age, Puck would sometimes remind them.

Puck eyed the young agent's very attractive rear view and wondered if he should visit him after taking a shower, but he thought they all needed their rest after the hectic events of the previous night. He did, however, say goodnight to Ian and headed upstairs behind Devon, resting his hand briefly on the younger man's velvet-clad ass.

Devon grinned back at him, certain that Puck was going to join him in his room. He was surprised, therefore when, having reached his bedroom door, Puck stopped him with a hand on his waist.

"Devon," the younger man gazed up at him, waiting, and Puck was so tempted to kiss him right there in the hallway. "I think you know what's happening here."

The younger agent nodded, a curious look on his face as he wondered where Puck was going with this.

Puck took a deep breath, wondering how much he should reveal. "Look, I like you… a lot. Well, actually, it's more than like… damn, I'm messing this up!"

Devon reached up and placed his lips softly on Puck's and waited for the other man to get with the programme. Puck didn't strike him as being the tentative type when it came to sex so this current behavior was a little puzzling.

Puck, not being a fool, quickly deepened the kiss, groaning as his tongue slid against its counterpart. His hands tightened on Devon's waist and he pulled the shorter man closer to his growing bulge. He felt Devon's moan as much as he heard it and he devoured the succulent mouth for untold minutes.

When he pulled back, Devon was panting, his cheeks bright and his long lashes fluttering. He opened drowsy eyes to stare up at Puck and he rubbed his own growing bulge against the larger man's body.

"Mmmm, don't you think this would be better inside, like, in a bed?" He licked his lips as if he could still taste Puck and Puck felt his dick twitch at the sight. He sighed, however, as he took a single step back, putting space between him and temptation.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, badly. I want more than just random sex with you," he murmured as he stroked the shorn hair at the back of Devon's head. He regretted the loss of the longer hair, but they had had to approximate Kurt's hairstyle if Devon was going to work as bait for the Smythe-Heffley cow.

Now Devon stared at Puck in surprise but then his color deepened as a pleased look appeared in his bright eyes. "You mean, you_" he broke off, waiting for Puck to stop looking uncomfortable and look straight at him. "You think you might want, what, a relationship?"

Puck scowled fearsomely though, of course, it didn't faze the man almost breathing his own air. "Yeah, well," he scratched the back of his own neck as he tried to sound macho. "I suppose you could put it like that. We don't have to beat it to death, dude!"

Devon giggled but within seconds it turned into chuckles and then full out laughter. Puck's mouth dropped open as he watched the younger agent trying to control himself, cognizant of the fact that Kurt and Dave's suite was just down the hall from where they were standing.

At last, Devon's chuckles died down and he wiped at the tears before staring, amused, at an uncomfortable Puck. "Dude?"

Puck shrugged as he took another step back, wondering if he'd blown his chance. Maybe Devon only wanted the occasional fuck or whatever and Puck admitting he wanted more was too much.

Devon stepped toward him, diminishing the gap growing between them. He raised a hand to tug on Puck's collar, pulling the taller man down towards him. His lips settled on Puck's and stayed there until Puck relaxed, and then he straightened away.

"Puck, I've wanted you from the moment you said, 'you're hired!' I definitely want more than just sex with you – dude!" And he was off, giggling again. "So, will you come in and stop trying to be a gentleman?"

He yanked Puck with one hand even as he pushed the door open with the other. No sooner was Puck in the room, the door closed, than Devon had the larger man slammed up against it. Puck groaned as Devon attached himself at the lip, his mouth opening to allow the squirming, agile tongue inside.

They ate each other's mouth, months of growing and unrequited sexual tension getting its first chance at fulfillment. Puck growled as he tried to remove Devon's elaborate Kurt-esque ensemble, muttering against the plump lips that he hoped he'd never have to wear so many layers again.

Devon laughed happily as Puck pawed at him, trying to get the outfit off of him, and he willingly tugged and unzipped and unsnapped until finally he was standing, entirely nude, before this man who turned him on so much.

Puck dragged in a ragged breath as he stared at all that smooth, pale gold skin stretched over the long-muscled swimmer's build of his soon-to-be lover. He palmed his own bulge firmly as he watched Devon saunter over teasingly to the bed, his backside swaying enticingly. When he finally displayed himself, his legs spread invitingly, on the large bed, Puck realized he was being an idiot… again.

He started tearing his jacket and shirt off, his breath coming fast and his mouth dry as he watched Devon stroke his cock as he waited, Puck hopping on one foot and then the other as he took off his boots.

"Hey, careful; I wouldn't want you to damage anything I might need later," Devon's smooth voice murmured at him. Puck flushed as he yanked his trousers down, grabbing the boxers on the way. He managed to divest himself of these final pieces and then he launched himself at the bed and the waiting feast.

Devon moaned happily as the slightly larger man settled on top of him, dark grey eyes devouring every inch of his body and making him flush even more.

Puck had felt an attraction to Kurt from the moment he'd spoken with the singer on Dave's island, fascinated by his appearance as well as his mouthy personality. Now Devon, physically different, yes, but with the same type of personality, totally enthralled him. It also helped that the man blushing beneath him was totally into some Puck action and obviously returned the deeper feelings Puck had been trying to explain.

He lowered his body slowly onto Devon's, reveling in the feel of the younger man's hot, hard cock clashing against his and when the long, strong legs came up to yank him down suddenly, he groaned again and proceeded to kiss the stuffing out of his lover.

Writhing and gasping and rolling around, the two men concentrated on finding each other's hot spots, a game that was both entertaining and arousing. When Puck eventually bit down a little harder than expected on the juncture between Devon's neck and his shoulder, the ensuing shudder/whine and lunging hips told Puck how close Devon was to coming.

He slid his hand down to the straining cock leaking streams of clear fluid and fisted it mercilessly. Devon was so turned on that the slightly rough handling of his cock was just the thing to push him over the edge. Puck watched it happen, falling even more in love as the beautiful agent bit his lips, threw his head back on the pillows and cried out, his eyes flying open as they stared unseeing at the ceiling. His hips lunged up to push his cock more insistently through Puck's fist and Puck gasped as his lover flew apart.

It was such an arousing thing to watch that Puck almost forgot how hard he was. Groaning out Devon's name as if pained, he moved fully onto the panting, writhing man and ground his cock through the mess on the other man's stomach. The hot, silky fluid felt perfect and as his ass clenched to rut his cock relentlessly against Devon, he plunged his tongue into the other man's mouth, whining as he fucked his mouth.

Puck gasped and shuddered, feeling the burning sensation in his lower back as he slammed down onto Devon and finally, finally shot his load. He flung his head back and yelled even as Devon grasped his hips to keep him in place.

"Fuck, fuck! Oh shit, oh Dev, fuck!" Puck shuddered as one of Devon's heels stroked the back of a leg. The feeling made him want to keep rutting against the smaller man but he knew he had to roll off of him like now, but he didn't want to move.

"Oh, man, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Puck stared down into sated blue eyes, the pupils still somewhat dilated, and he dropped a quick kiss on the swollen pink lips.

Devon chuckled softly, all the while his hands were stroking Puck's muscular shoulders. "Baby, I don't think you could ever hurt me. No, I'm good – more than, actually; you went all caveman on me and I loved it." His smug little smile made Puck chuckle. "Now, though, we have to get some sleep. You have to be ready for round two in a few hours, y'now."

Puck loved the mischievous twinkle in his lover's eyes and dropped another peck on the inviting lips. He didn't want to stop kissing him and he briefly wondered if he was going to turn out like Dave who, at any moment, would kiss a startled but obviously receptive Kurt.

"Round two, huh? I'm a good deal older than you, bub. I don't know if I could get it up even after a few hours' shut eye." He laughed at the clearly disbelieving look on his lover's face.

"Pffft, I've heard of your reputation, Mr. Go-All-Night and Three-At-A-Time'!" He laughed delightedly at the shocked look on Puck's face. He watched as the other man tried to come up with an explanation even as he shifted to lie beside Devon on the bed.

"Well, uh, who told you that? Did they also say there may have been certain substances involved?" Puck tried to look as if that were the only way he could pull an 'all-nighter'. He chuckled as Devon scoffed again, loving the way his lover's lips formed his sentences. He secretly believed he was becoming obsessed with the handsome young agent but he wasn't really worried.

"You know how the guys talk and, apparently, some of them were there so it's not all hearsay." He pretended to pout that Puck had had all those sexual escapades but he was secretly proud that this stud wanted him… and not just for the sex, either.

Puck pulled him down towards him, wrapping his arms around the slimmer man, and kissed his hair. "Okay, okay, I promise all my 'all-nighters' are yours from now on." He felt Devon shudder and then realized they were on top of the duvet rather than the other way around. He shifted the younger man around until they were comfortably ensconced in the bed and then tugged him into his arms again.

Devon had shuddered not because he was cold but because, although he knew now how Puck felt about him, the words had sounded suspiciously like a vow. He felt his heart surge at the thought that maybe he would really get to have a deep relationship with Puck, because he'd wanted nothing more than this when he'd first met the tanned and muscular man.

Now he snuggled down in Puck's arms, a yawn taking him by surprise as he shuffled around so he was little spoon. _Yeah, _he yawned again, _I think this might be love… but I won't say it. Don't want to jinx it…_

The men drifted off to sleep, Puck murmuring a soft 'good night' into Devon's hair, a faint smile coming to his face at the answering snuffle.

Elsewhere in the house, two other men lay entwined, the sweat cooling and their breaths calming slowly. Vows of love were exchanged verbally as neither man felt any jinx could affect them now. The worst thing to happen to them had happened and had been dealt with. Tomorrow was a new day in a new year and they were going to enjoy themselves and each other for as long as they could.

Dave settled down with Kurt lying on his chest, playing with the hair there as usual as he drifted into sleep. Dave glanced down at the love of his life and wondered briefly, even as his own mind was succumbing to sleep, what the future had in store for them. _No more tears,_ he vowed, _no more fear_. Please.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2:** This is by no means the end, people. The boys still need to prepare for their trip to America where Dave and Kurt will face a slightly less than pleasant welcome.


	37. Chapter 37

The Storm: Redemption

Chapter Twenty-Nine

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**A/N: **Special thanks must go to my stalwart reviewers who sometimes **PM** me with interesting insights:_**A (), Aaannnaaa**_**,** _**Kurtofskyappclub, JasonDragon64, silje24, burlybearcub, Arabatt, GoldCrown Prime, Holly-Anne Rivers, Spearit, melissakay, hpgleek713, AnActressexual, zali, partitioning, dante's leading lady, superyellow, Huba, mbaerltlhoa, Queen Crossover, PrettyLittleScars, The Violent Molly Annice, fatima343, Psychotic Sprite, Ella Greggs, Yunak, xonthefloor,**_ _**AZNsexinezz**_, _**Kitty McCrash, KookyAlessaWhit, gleekfreak211, WaNderiNgDovE, xechada la pirate, wow, hope88 **_and_** Amy**_. To_** Pink. Vampire. Skittle**_, I don't know if we'll see Kurt topping Dave, yet. ;-D

.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Julian returned to them three days later, the doctors having decided the trace amounts of the curare derivative to be harmless. The treatment had gone a very long way to neutralizing most of the toxic agent and Julian could recuperate for another four days at home. They stressed however that he had to take it easy because his heart had received a shock so he was to spend most of the time in bed.

Puck and Ian who had gone to collect him had assured the doctors that they would see to it that he followed all their instructions and took the meds they handed to Puck. One of the doctors commented that Julian was in such good physical condition that his recovery would be a lot faster than the average patient's, especially if he followed their orders.

It was a happy trio that returned to the house to find the others waiting for them. Kurt was a bit teary-eyed on seeing Julian step from the vehicle without aid. Dave slid his arm around his fiancé's waist, offering silent support and he was the first to shake Julian's hand and ask how he was feeling.

Naturally the fair-skinned Brit blushed to the roots of his blond hair at all the attention but assured all gathered that he was feeling a whole lot better. When they headed inside, Puck asked him if he wanted to go to his room where a tray would be brought to him but when Julian looked at the slightly disappointed pout on Kurt's face, he admitted he'd rather eat with the rest of them.

Lunch was a light-hearted affair and everyone made an effort to steer clear of the Emma subject. Puck spoke about his plans with regard to setting up his new company, news that the other team members hadn't known about. Kurt discussed his plans for the tea party in two days' time, waxing lyrical on the catering that would be provided by the St. James's Restaurant arm of Fortnum and Mason.

Carole declared her mouth was watering just at the thought of the delicious little tea cakes and pastries that she had always heard about. She had a particular weakness for macaroons, she announced, and everyone knew of Kurt's love affair with chocolate.

Dave chuckled at the blush covering his lover's face as they both recalled the incident at Claridge's and one look at Carole's face showed she remembered too. The others who hadn't been there were told they didn't want to know so they could spare Kurt's blushes.

Continuing the conversation about upcoming plans, Dave announced that he and Kurt would be returning to America with Carole and Burt for a long-awaited vacation. Puck nodded as he'd had a feeling that Dave was anxious to get Kurt away for a change of scenery. Carole and Burt were both pleased; Carole had said several times before that it was a pity Kurt was missing out on seeing his nephews grow up.

The conversation continued in this vein for a while when Kurt, glancing over at an unusually pale and tired-looking Julian, suddenly suggested that maybe the agent ought to be recovering somewhere warmer. When Dave raised an eyebrow at him, he elaborated.

"I think it would be great if Julian could recuperate on the island. Maybe Mama Affleck could fatten him up a bit." Kurt smirked at David, tamping down the urge to peck the man on his surprised lips. Dave looked thoughtful for a minute and then turned to Julian.

"Well, would you like to rest up for a bit in the Caribbean?" He had no problems with the agent being pampered on his estate in the tropics. The man had risked his life to protect Kurt and that had earned Dave's undying gratitude.

Knowing that he was flushing again, Julian smiled at the others staring at him and nodded. "I think that would be a wonderful break. Thank you." Though he addressed Dave, his eyes rested on Kurt with a warmth that, had he realized was so evident, would have totally embarrassed him.

"Well, then, Puck, you can make arrangements and maybe Xavier could go with him. How about it?" Dave looked over at the dark-skinned agent who'd been mostly silent.

Xavier, savoring the last of the delicious coffee, looked up in surprise and then suddenly blurted out, "Yah, mon!" The poor attempt at a Jamaican accent completely blew them away and laughter roared around the dining table.

Kurt looked happily at the people around the table, realizing that, although only one of them shared his blood, they were all his family. That little twinge of regret that had returned at Carole's words suddenly dissipated. They might be an unconventional grouping but he truly felt family was what you made it.

He was looking forward to the trip back to Ohio but he was also going to miss these folks here, including Mrs. L and Eddy. He knew without a doubt that when he was in Ohio he would be looking forward, too, to returning to England and this house, his and David's first home together. _Our home_; he liked the sound of that and as he watched the others bantering and teasing each other, he knew he really was home.

.

KHDK

.

The rest of the week went by fast and before you knew it, Kurt was entertaining his staff, to their slight discomfort, in the family room of his home. He tried his best to put everyone at ease and, due to his bright, happy countenance and musical laughter, he succeeded.

His stepmom was ensconced on one of the smaller sofas listening raptly to Eddy expound on her many years in service and the different folk she had worked for. Carole knew she would have lots of fascinating stuff to tell Burt and the others back home and she settled down with her cocktail plate full of hors d'oeuvres. She was having fun and, after looking around, she was happy to know the others were, too.

Dave wasn't certain what was protocol in Britain with regard to partying with one's staff but anything Kurt wanted he would bend over backwards to accommodate. Therefore he found himself standing over by one of the French windows listening to their gardener go on and on about the vicissitudes of gardening in this modern age. Dave nodded politely and even managed to chuckle every now and then but, all in all, he was enjoying himself. He looked around for his generous lover and spotted him over by the fireplace, pointing to his mom's picture and saying something to Mrs. L.

Kurt looked up at the same time and their eyes met, love flowing so easily between them that it was clear for everyone to see. Kurt smiled back at David, his heart full of gratitude for the man who had made this home a gift, a treasure Kurt would always cherish.

Burt watched the interaction between the two men even as he had one ear tuned to an argument between Kurt's staff chauffeur and Ian, the dour agent egging the other man on about some stupid auto programme on TV that the man seemed fond of. Burt was more than pleased that Kurt seemed to have surrounded himself with people who had become like family to him. He'd worried over the years that his beautiful son would fall in with the wrong sort, people who'd use him for his beauty and talent and leave him jaded.

He smiled quietly to himself as he watched Kurt stroll around the room, making sure everyone had a filled plate or glass. He had had the option of hiring a wait staff from the same company that provided the delicious food but he'd felt, to preserve the family atmosphere, that they would set up a buffet and everyone would just dig in and help themselves. It worked because they all seemed fairly comfortable while they indulged.

Kurt sauntered up to David, his eyes admiring the ivory silk turtleneck top and the snug dark jeans that his fiancé had decided to wear. It was just the right touch of elegant and casual, just as Kurt's soft, nubby sweater from Carole and his white jeans and boots conveyed. As he came up to Dave, the larger man couldn't help but admire how the colors of the sweater brought out Kurt's gorgeous aquamarine eyes. It almost reminded him of last summer back on the island when they had met in such inauspicious way. Now he slid one long arm around his lover's slender waist and tugged him into his side.

He leaned down to whisper seductively in Kurt's ear: "Delicious enough to eat – which I plan to do later," and released him quickly. He surveyed the charming blush that spread across Kurt's cheeks, knowing that anyone who happened to be watching would be able to figure out what was happening and not giving a damn. His lover was one of the sexiest men he'd ever met and he would never apologize for loving that about him.

Kurt's eyes sparkled up at him from his flushed face and his lips curved in a serene smile. "I will hold you to that promise, sir," he said, flirting outrageously as he licked his lips delicately. Dave burst into small chuckles, loving how quickly Kurt fell in with whatever mood Dave was in. The two men continued to chat quietly, almost oblivious to the fact that they were the center of several pairs of eyes. They were beginning to get used to it, Dave believing it was because Kurt always seemed to be glowing.

One of the young maids, Babs, she'd said her name was, leaned over to a reclining and still-pale Julian. "Y'know, I hope someone will look at me like that one day."

Julian raised a fair eyebrow at her but, even without turning his head, he knew what she was referring to and could only nod. "Yes, they're rather obvious, aren't they?"

The girl looked at him, mildly surprised at the odd tone in his voice. "What, you don't approve of two_?"

He waved a languid hand to stop her even as he shook his head slightly. "No, it's not that. I am gay, after all." He watched as her eyes widened and a rueful look appeared on her face. "What?"

She chuckled before replying. "Oh gosh, how cliché is that?" When he started to frown she shook her head and continued. "No, no, I mean about what they say, all the 'hot ones are either gay or married', something like that."

Faint color flushed Julian's cheeks and he turned his head to gaze across the room at Kurt and Dave. He didn't know about 'all', but right now he would have settled for one almost-married gay man to look at him with such a deep passion. His lips twisted slightly as once again he berated himself for wanting what he could never have. He turned back to the young girl who had continued nibbling her cream cake, and smiled kindly at her.

"Don't worry, there are lots of straight blokes out there who'd be interested, I'm sure." His kind eyes looked at her reassuringly.

They continued chatting desultorily for a while until Julian's energy started to wane, his skin growing even paler than usual. Puck, who had been keeping an eye on him from where he was now standing with a radiant Devon who was resplendent in a champagne-colored sweater that threw his auburn curls into prominence, walked over and sat beside the recuperating agent.

"Ready for a nap, old man?" He smirked kindly at the proud man, not wanting to draw attention to him but needing to see that he was okay. When Julian simply nodded, Puck looked around for Kurt, nodded at Julian and then tilted his head to indicate they would leave for a bit. Kurt nodded back with a little smile and turned back to David before leaving his side.

Puck accompanied Julian to his room, Kurt walking quietly behind and they got the ailing man settled for the afternoon. Julian was happy for the respite; while the tea party had been nice – the food was fantastic – it was a little wearying having to make small talk when he simply needed to just rest.

Kurt watched him get settled on the bed and then laid a fringed shawl that had been at the foot of the bed across him. Julian looked up briefly to thank him but closed his eyes quickly. Having Kurt too close when he was well was hard enough; right now he was too weak to deal with his proximity.

"Is there anything you'll need? I can get one of the girls to bring it or even Mrs. L; she wouldn't mind." Kurt noticed the water pitcher and glass already within easy reach but moved away when Julian said he was good. "Okay, we'll leave you to rest; use the intercom if you absolutely need anything, okay? Don't get up for it, or I won't be happy!"

Julian's eyes widened at the ferocity in Kurt's voice and he glanced over, slightly taken aback, at a smirking Puck.

"He means it, so use the intercom. Come on, tiger, let's leave the man to his rest," and laughed out loud as Kurt slapped his arm before stalking past him out the door. Puck leaned back to wink at Julian, mouthing "diva!" and left, closing the door gently.

Later, as Kurt, David and Puck cleared up the family room, making numerous trips to the kitchen, they reflected on how great it had been to have the little get-together without the added tension of the Smythe-Heffley situation.

At one point, Kurt asked David if they'd have to testify or something, because he wasn't certain how the legal proceedings were in England. Dave assured him that he had lawyers that were capable of handling things and keeping them informed while they were on vacation in America. They would simply fly back if they were needed in court, but he assured his love that everything should go smoothly. There was no way they wouldn't throw the book at her; it would be a blessing in her case because she needed professional help.

After clearing up as much as they could for the moment, they relaxed in the family room, joining Burt and Carole who'd started up a game of Scrabble and were squabbling, as usual, over certain two-letter words. Kurt was certain his dad had tried to slip something by Carole but his stepmom was sharp; hey, she'd had to raise Finn pretty much by herself so she was no pushover.

Kurt watched them for a while, a relaxed and happy expression wreathing his face while Dave and Puck continued discussing the changeover from Puck being his security chief to being his security contractor. Puck knew lawyers, a breed he couldn't stand most of the time, would have to be brought in to draw up the requisite documents but it would all be worth it if he could sort things out quickly.

His eyes roamed over to where Ian, Xavier and a chuckling Devon, flushed and maybe a little tipsy from the champagne, were trying to play pool. He was unaware that his eyes softened when he looked at the young curly-haired agent but Dave recognized that look; he suspected it had set up permanent residence on his own face whenever Kurt was in the room.

"So, how do you plan to do this, staff-wise," Dave asked curiously, bringing Puck's attention back to the subject of his new company. "And what are you going to call it, anyway?"

"You know, I've been thinking about the name since you sprang this on me," he grinned at Dave, his eyes sparkling, and then he got serious. "I dreamt I saw my Nana the other night – wait, you know I'm Jewish, right?" At Dave's nod he continued. "Well, in the dream I'd just got back from temple and I spoke to her and she just started singing an old hymn. Since that, it's been stuck in my head."

Dave nodded slowly, curiosity bright on his face. "And from that you got the name? It's a religious thing?"

"Yes, I'm going to name the company Avinu Security." He shrugged. "Hey, I'm the first to admit I am superstitious. The name came to me in a dream, so I'll go with it."

Dave nodded, liking the sound of the name though he didn't know what it meant. He said as much to Puck who just shook his head and chuckled. "It's pretty simple; 'Avinu' means 'Our Father'. Actually, it's a part of a phrase in a really ancient prayer or hymn. 'Avinu Malkeinu' really means 'Our Father, Our King'."

He smiled at the frankly puzzled look on Dave's smile. "Yeah, kind of a funny name for a security firm, huh?" He was startled when Kurt came over and perched on David's lap, the singer looking at him intensely.

"Noah, I think that's a great name! I'm by no means religious myself but I understand why so many people are. Your company name would actually be indicating that you have 'divine protection'. That would mean the ultimate form of security then, right?"

The other two men looked at him in mild astonishment. Dave was the first to recover, squeezing Kurt's waist and planting a soft kiss on the smooth cheek.

"You're not only lovely to look at but quite smart as well," earning himself an outraged gasp and a pinch from his younger lover. The others in the room broke up laughing as they watched the two tussle on the couch.

Carole nodded at Puck, having heard a part of what they'd been discussing. "I think it's also a wonderful way to honor your Nana, Puck. Is she still with us?"

Puck nodded, "Yes, ma'am, and as feisty as ever at 93. I hope to get a chance to go visit her as soon as I get things set up here." He risked a quick glance over at Devon who was pretending not to be listening to the other folks' conversation.

"As soon as everything's set, I plan to leave Ian in charge for a bit and take time to reconnect. It's been a while."

Everyone nodded at the familiar sentiment; staying connected to family was what made everything else worthwhile. Kurt relaxed against Dave as he thought about not having been back home in quite a while. They were going to remedy this next week, though, and thinking about that he suddenly realized something.

"Carole!" He chuckled as the woman jumped, startled by the sudden sound of her name being called. "We're leaving in a week; we have shopping to do, woman!"

The others chuckled as they watched the singer bounce out of Dave's lap, who hoped his wince went unnoticed. Kurt flung himself in the seat nearest to his stepmom and proceeded to distract her from her game with his dad, reminding the man when he grumbled that he was losing anyway.

The atmosphere was relaxed and happy as the afternoon turned to evening, the early winter dark making the hour seem later than it was. This first week of the new year had started out so badly but now, happily, things seemed to be settling down to a normal routine and Dave was grateful for the chance to just relax with friends and family. He crossed his fingers that there would be no hitches with regard to the Smythe-Heffley case; he couldn't stand it if she wriggled out of this because it would probably mean they would be under siege again.

As he watched Kurt and Carole with their heads together and happily planning on spending a lot of money on gifts to take to Ohio, Dave told himself that no matter what happened, at least they would face it together. Nothing could come between them, he knew that; they had weathered the bad, now he was looking forward to only the good.

He turned back to Puck and the two men continued chatting, putting plans in place and discussing arrangements for the trip to Ohio. Dave was looking forward to meeting the rest of Kurt's family but if Carole was anything to go by, and even Burt, he didn't have anything to fret about. Everything would be fine, no, great. It might sound a little naïve to many who knew the ruthless businessman façade he wore so easily but, in his mind, family was family and always stuck together. No matter what.

.

KHDK

.

"Oh, my goodness, Kurt, I think I'm getting too old for shopping!" Carole fanned her face as she blew a strand of hair off of her forehead. Kurt smiled indulgently, knowing that she only needed to catch a second wind and then she'd be good to go.

As he thought about the amount of stuff they had accumulated between them, he smiled at the thought of getting to fly in a private jet all the way to America. Wow, he thought, how the other half lives! He giggled before taking a sip of his cold coffee drink. _Mmmm, glad Starbucks is still around_, he gloated, _though maybe I should have gone with hot chocolate._ He surveyed the plate of pastries but decided that since he hadn't worked out in over a week, he would pass on that much-loved indulgence.

Carole sipped her drink and then looked at Kurt, a happy gleam in her eye. "I can't wait for Rachel to see what we got her. Come to think of it, the boys are going to absolutely love your toy!"

"Finn, too, if he's still the overgrown kid that I recall," Kurt smirked, thinking about his stepbrother with an air of faint fondness. They hadn't been all that close, Finn being a bit older when his mom had married Kurt's dad. His wife, Rachel, however, had been in Kurt's year at school; in fact, she had always been his rival for parts in school plays and musicals, having the same vocal range.

When Kurt had gone on to Juilliard, though, Rachel had opted to go to the state college with an eye toward eventually teaching music and theatre. Kurt suspected that her decision was mostly informed by a desire to keep an eye on Finn who hadn't had a sterling record in the area of fidelity.

Now, as he thought of his big, handsome stepbrother, he felt a slight frisson of unease when he remembered some of Finn's vaguely homophobic remarks over the years. That, more than anything else, had led to Kurt not spending as much time as he would have liked in visits to the old home town. Ah well, he thought resignedly, let's hope some people have managed to outgrow their small-town mentality.

.

KHDK

.

That night as they got ready for bed, Dave noticed Kurt's unusual quietness. As usual, he was in bed before Kurt but enjoying the night-time show Kurt put on with his skin-care regimen. It never failed to arouse Dave, watching avidly as Kurt smoothed cream into the skin of his long, beautifully-shaped legs. The arousal was a slow, low burn in Dave's belly and on the nights when they didn't get up to anything in the shower, he would lie in bed, stroking his cock and watch Kurt. When Kurt eventually joined him was when the pay-off would happen; heart-stopping orgasms that left both men clinging to and writhing against each other.

Now, though, he took in Kurt's thoughtful reflection and couldn't hold back his concern. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Why so quiet?"

"Hmmm?" Kurt glanced up from rubbing the cream into his thigh. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I was just thinking about seeing Finn and his family again."

"You're not worried about him, are you? I thought you guys got along?" Dave's curiosity was really piqued now. He sat farther up against the pillows, the incipient arousal dying down slightly.

Kurt shook his head but smiled softly. "Yeah, I guess we got along okay, eventually. It's just that I remembered how he was when our parents met. He was a real jock, I gathered, with the typical small-town mentality – vaguely homophobic but not really vicious."

David looked puzzled at the tone he heard in Kurt's voice; he had been a jock and so had Puck. "So, in your mind, being a jock's a bad thing?"

Kurt spun around on the stool, raising one eyebrow at his fiancé. "It is, if you use your size and power to intimidate the less popular kids!"

"Oh, I guess, yeah, I see. I kinda forgot all that high school bullshit." Dave smiled faintly, a faraway look in his hazel eyes. "Yeah, I remember there used to be a lot of crap going down sometimes but I never really got into that stuff."

Kurt continued to stare at him with a slightly skeptical look. "Really?"

Dave looked faintly scandalized at Kurt's obvious disbelief. "It's true, ask Puck! I had way too much going on in my life to get into that shit, seriously!"

Kurt came over to him, climbing onto the huge bed and straddling his puffed up lover. He pressed his soft lips against David's and hummed softly. Gradually, Dave relaxed under Kurt's tender ministrations and he finally smiled, looking up at his gorgeous lover.

"I guess the fates rewarded me for not being one of those narrow-minded jocks, huh?"

Kurt stared down at him, puzzled. Dave smiled back smugly. "I got you, didn't I? The best prize ever."

After that there was no more chatter though there were lots of sounds. Kurt did everything in his considerable power to show Dave what a grown-up reward was like.

Dave honestly felt as if he was having an out-of-body experience; just the way Kurt was riding him, squeezing him with those strong thighs; oh god, he was going to die, he knew it!

Kurt bit his lip as he stared into his lover's golden eyes, all his love and his passion there for Kurt to sink into. His breath caught as the sensations rocketed up into his body, his ass clenching around the meaty rod plunging up into him.

He leaned back even as he slammed down onto Dave's lap, knowing how he loved to watch Kurt's writhing hips and clenching stomach muscles. Kurt was pretty flexible, though right now his thigh muscles were burning like a bitch but he wouldn't stop, not until Dave exploded deep within him. He smiled as he watched the pained expression on his lover's face, knowing his lover was determined to make him come first. Their lovemaking often took on a competitive edge which Kurt absolutely loved.

"Uh, oh my god, Kurt, oh baby, oh yes, ride me, uh, you're so fucking hot," Dave kept up a continuous stream of hot, sexy words and Kurt moaned as his cock twitched, untouched in his effort to make David come first.

It seemed they were both going to lose, or win, whichever way you wanted to think about it because the heat building within them had to find a release. Sweat pooled on Dave's stomach and trickled down Kurt's back; their mouths were dry and their gaze locked onto each other as Kurt's movements sped up.

"David, baby, you feel so good inside me, oh honey, yes, yes…" Kurt moaned, his frantic movements causing Dave to grip his hips to keep him upright. Kurt cried out as one particularly hard slam pushed Dave's cock forcefully against his prostate. He shuddered and his eyes bore into Dave's pleadingly and Dave grabbed his lover's hot, hard cock, fisting it in a twisting movement he knew would drive Kurt crazy.

They cried out together, their voices mingling as suddenly Dave reared up, sliding both arms around Kurt's sweat-slick waist. Kurt groaned as the movement caused his cock to rub between their bodies.

"Oh, oh my god, oh jesus, David, sweetie, yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, yes, fuck, fuck, fuuuuck!" Kurt's drawn out cries as he came finally pushed Dave over the edge and his hips stuttered frantically as his body tried to push up as hard, as deeply as he could into the hot, luscious channel of Kurt's ass. He didn't know if he was bruising his lover but he ground up into him, crying out Kurt's name as if he were dying.

"Uh, uh, uh, ohhh god, oh David, David, I love you, oh baby, mmmf," he moaned as he kissed Dave, his hips still writhing through the last of his orgasm. He felt wrung out and as limp as a noodle and was grateful for David's strong arms that still grasped him as if he couldn't imagine letting go.

"Oh, sweetie, Kurt, oh my god, we have to … ugh, mmmm, jesus, we have to slow down…" David sounded just as wiped as Kurt did and he looked down at his fiancé, wiping the sweat from David's brow before planting soft little kisses all over his face.

"I don't know if we can, baby, you fuck me soooo good," Kurt murmured as he placed a soft, wet kiss right in the middle of Dave's slightly parted lips. The older man's eyes were heavy-lidded as he stared up at his beautiful, wanton lover, a little smile starting to grow in his eyes as he smirked cynically.

"Too much of all this goodness and I'm going to be old before my time," he muttered, amused at the little pout on Kurt's puffy pink lips.

"I'm going to be supervising your diet from now for maximum stamina, darling," he panted softly as David's large hands continued to knead his ass cheeks even though he was still buried deep inside of Kurt. He circled his hips slowly, almost regretting the moment when Dave would slip out of him.

They had been having bareback sex for a while now, something they had discussed and implemented only after they both had had exhaustive medical checkups. As young men they'd always practiced safe sex, since their first time so, for them, deciding to ditch the condoms was a relatively angst-free decision. In fact, it was still such a novelty that their lovemaking had been of notably shorter duration because skin-to-skin felt so different, more intense.

Now Kurt thought the only drawback to sex without a condom was how much more cleaning up there was to do. Still, the payoff was fantastic and he didn't think he would ever complain. In fact, he may have discovered another kink; after about the second or third time of doing it 'raw', according to David, Kurt had found he felt sexier, knowing that a part of his fiancé was inside him even after he'd withdrawn. He wondered sometimes if women ever felt that way, a smug, almost 'I know something you don't know' feeling.

Now Kurt hummed in contentment, a quiet little tune soon issuing from his relaxed throat. Dave marveled again at the beauty of Kurt's voice and as he did, he suddenly recalled something he'd been meaning to ask his lover.

"Sweetheart, I was wondering. Do you think you'd want to record another album soon?" He waited for Kurt to think about it, his hands wandering all over the silky expanse of his body. There was nothing about Kurt he didn't love and his body seemed to agree as his greedy cock twitched within Kurt's body.

Kurt shifted slightly, incidentally not helping Dave's returning situation, and squinted at his fiancé. "Maybe; why? Have you something in mind?"

Dave nodded as he planted a little kiss on the corner of Kurt's tempting mouth. Really, it wasn't fair that everything about this man turned him on so much, he pouted mentally. Oh, what were they saying again? Yes, the album.

"It's just that I think, while we're in the States, we can check out recording studios if you have a mind to record something new."

Kurt continued to squint at him suspiciously, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lush lips. "Why do I get the feeling there's a hidden agenda here, David? What aren't you telling me?"

Dave leaned back, playing up the smug, secretive smile he felt spreading across his own face. He lifted his chin in imitation of Kurt's usual haughty, diva expression and said snootily. "I rather think we shall find out when we get there, won't we…" and broke down laughing as Kurt began to giggle.

The two men snuggled a while before they separated, Kurt heading to the en suite to clean up before coming back with a warm washcloth to do the same to Dave. They then wrapped themselves in their thick, warm robes and headed out to their sitting room, Dave taking out a split of champagne from their mini bar.

They shared a glass or two as they snuggled in front of the fireplace, making plans for their trip to America and just basking in each other's presence. They were in love and, at this single, glorious moment, everything in their world of two was just perfect.

.

**TBC**


	38. Chapter 38

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Thirty

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Dave's tongue moved languidly up the back of Kurt's thigh, the damp trail cooling quickly and causing the singer to moan huskily. His hips rolled against the mattress, digging his cock into the firm surface. He lifted his butt slightly in the air, silently indicating where he wanted Dave's tongue next.

The larger man smiled to himself; he loved how bossy Kurt was, even here in the bedroom. He licked the crease between buttock and thigh and chuckled at the resultant gasp.

"Oh, David, oh, sweetie, I love your mouth on me!" Kurt twitched his butt some more, impatient for the tantalizing tongue to start rimming him. It would be one of the few times David had tried this and it had always led to some mind-blowing sex afterwards.

Dave lifted up onto his knees, his hands coming to knead the tight, firm, deliciously smooth globes of Kurt's ass. Seriously, Dave was in a quandary as to what part of Kurt was his favorite. He had started a silly game in his head of declaring each day a body part day; certain days he would worship Kurt's delicious mouth, spending long minutes during their lovemaking on simply kissing his beautiful lover.

One day he had spent an interesting 30 minutes kissing and nipping Kurt's ankles, his tongue gliding over the delicate bone structure. When Kurt had convulsed, his orgasm taking them both by surprise, Dave had been in awe, as Kurt's cock had not even been touched.

One of his established favorite body parts was, of course, Kurt's thighs. Whether he was on top of them, behind them or had his lips glued to them, Kurt's thighs were to Dave the ultimate symbol of his lover's strength and beauty. Even when they were clothed, Dave would find himself watching Kurt from across the room, or getting into the car, or striding up the stairs; whatever, wherever, it didn't matter. Kurt's thighs pretty much got Dave's libido revving in overdrive

Right now, though, his ultimate destination was that little pink furled place between the glorious globes of Kurt's arse. Given Kurt's obsession with bathing ("I don't have a fetish, thank you very much!") Dave had no qualms, as a relative novice, that this was somehow unclean. His lover's body was his very own playground and he adored the feel, the smell, the taste of his clean, silky skin.

Dave stabbed his tongue suddenly into the little hole and listened happily as Kurt's moans increased in both decibel level and pitch. A musical lover was a wonderful thing; the sounds he made were almost as sexy as the things he did with his incredible body.

Lapping and nipping and suckling to his heart's content, Dave reduced Kurt to a writhing, whimpering mess. By this time, Kurt had pulled himself to his knees and was pushing his butt back greedily onto David's tongue, all the while shouting out encouragement in the filthiest language possible.

Dave's own cock was achingly hard as his body anticipated plunging itself into the tight, hot channel awaiting it. He reached one hand down between his legs, fisting his cock and groaning, the vibrations transmitting through his tongue onto the skin of Kurt's ass.

"Oh, David, oh sweetie, fuck me now, please!" Kurt cried, his own cock leaking onto the bedding, his head dropping down between his shoulders as he panted.

Dave reached for the lube and, scooping up a generous amount, proceeded to stretch and prepare Kurt's body. He loved to do this; watching his thick fingers sink into his lover's luscious body was such a huge turn-on for him. Kurt rotated his hips, helping Dave's fingers to go deeper and when they rubbed against the little bundle of nerves there, he cried out, "yes!"

He mewled, the sound going right to Dave's cock and their arousal ratcheted up further. Dave, making sure that Kurt's hole could take at least three of his large fingers, withdrew his hand and then lined himself up. He gripped Kurt's hips, steadying him, and then sank in – a long, slow, luxurious slide that had them both shuddering and gasping.

"Don't wait, baby, fuck me, fuck me hard!" Kurt's voice, though breathy and unbelievably sexy, held that commanding tone that seemed to have a line straight to Dave's dick. Dave groaned and picked up the pace, his hips slamming against Kurt's now-pink arse.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh god, yes, fuck!" Kurt's potty mouth only turned up when they were making love and Dave loved it. It made him proud that he could do this to Kurt, by far the sexiest lover he'd ever had. He grunted as his cock was clenched by Kurt's channel and he stared down at the sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing from that impossibly small, pink hole.

"God, Kurt, you're so fucking hot, I just want to fuck you the whole day, oh baby!" Dave muttered as he put his back into it.

Kurt laughed breathlessly, his voice stuttering as Dave rammed into him. He had one hand braced against the mattress and the other hand fisting his needy cock. He didn't think he could maintain his balance though because Dave was fucking him so hard and fast. He groaned as one particularly hard brush slammed into his prostate and then he cried out; Dave had leaned back, grabbing him firmly around the waist.

He moaned deeply as the new position meant Kurt was now sitting in Dave's lap, making the cock inside him seem to go deeper. Dave's hips pistoned up into Kurt, the slimmer man bouncing on his lap, and Dave reached one hand around to slap Kurt's away from his cock, and grasped it tightly.

Now Dave was fucking him and jacking him off at the same time; Kurt's head fell back helplessly against David's shoulder as he cried out in ecstasy.

There were no words, just a continuous stream of deep, breathy moans as Kurt reached one hand to grasp the back of Dave's neck. He turned his head and captured Dave's lips, plunging his tongue into his lover's hot mouth. They kissed messily, hungrily until one particularly furious jab had Kurt wailing.

Suddenly his cock seemed to swell in David's fist and then Kurt was coming, his body shuddering and clenching down hard on David's cock.

"Fuck! Oh god, oh god, David, uh, uh, uh_" Kurt's voice broke as his orgasm ripped through him, his mouth still pressed to the side of David's face.

Dave groaned as he milked the hot cock in his hand, Kurt's ass clenching almost painfully on his dick still buried within him and as he cried out, he came, too. He gasped and shuddered and squeezed his face against Kurt's jaw, their sweat and breath mingling as he shuddered through his climax.

He wrapped his arms tight around Kurt's waist as his hips plunged sporadically, getting the last of his come up into his fiancé's luscious ass. They clung to each other, spent but unwilling to part, and their breathing synchronized naturally.

"Oh, baby, sweet Jesus; fucking you is like a marathon event," Dave whispered breathily against Kurt's pink ear. He felt his lover chuckle as they slowly relaxed and he eased them down slowly unto the bed until they were lying spooned together.

"I love you so much, sweetie, so much…" Kurt sighed happily, his eyes closing and then he yawned, worn out. Dave nuzzled into the side of his neck near his jawline, another of his favorite spots, and smiled. A sleepy Kurt was a kittenish Kurt, a sentiment he'd never shared with his touchy lover.

They laid there, Dave's arms wrapped around his drowsy lover, and basked in the afterglow. Soon enough they'd have to get on with their packing and plans for leaving. Right now, though, Dave just wanted to wallow in the feel of his lover's long, slender body and inhale the scent of their lovemaking for as long as he could.

He was going to be pretty busy when he got back to the States; there were things to take care of that he'd put off for a while. There was also the surprise he had for Kurt but he would wait a while to spring that one on his talented lover. A month or two wouldn't be too long for a vacation and he thought Kurt rather deserved a break, but he suspected his fiancé was a bit of a workaholic. He would have to see to it that that particular trait was discouraged. _In the most diplomatic way, though_, he thought. Kurt was going to be pampered and blindsided by luxury as much as Dave could manage, he smiled to himself. His head was going to spin, Dave swore happily.

The two lovers dozed off eventually, oblivious to the staff and his parents scurrying around downstairs and getting things sorted out for their departure. They would have to do their part later but right now they were sleeping the sleep of the just well and truly fucked and when they woke up refreshed would be time enough to get on with the business of the day.

.

KHDK

.

"Sweetie, do you think I should take all this stuff or just get some more when I get there?" Kurt was hoping Dave would go with the latter suggestion; anything for a shopping spree, was his personal mantra.

Dave popped his head through the closet door, watching as Kurt gestured to the racks upon racks of clothes and shoes in the walk-in closet. He eyed Kurt's face, taking in the hopeful gleam in the fascinating aquamarine eyes, and made his own suggestion.

"Why not just take a few of the things that are your absolute favorite. Don't you want to go shopping in New York?" He almost recoiled as a suddenly exuberant Kurt all but leapt into his arms.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. I'm so happy we're almost always on the same page! Mwah!" He planted a big wet kiss on David's cheek, chuckling at the flush that appeared on the larger man's face. He released him and stepped back to look around the closet.

"I think I'll only take one or two of the gifts that you bought me for Christmas, though." He turned to eye David warily. "Is that okay?"

Dave looked at his fascinating lover, marveling that this man's mind was as much a wonderland as his body. "Of course, it's okay with me. But why'd you decide that?"

Kurt glanced down at the floor, making Dave wonder what was so fascinating with the carpet. "Oh, it's just that, uhm, I don't want to, ahm, seem like _I'mflauntingyouintheirfaces_?"

Dave's face was a study in confusion. "What, I didn't get that last part," and looked startled as Kurt's face colored up slightly. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself but looked bravely back at David.

"Look, where I'm from is pretty parochial in its mindset, y'know. I just don't want it to seem as if I'm flaunting my big, bad billionaire boyfriend."

Dave suppressed a sudden grin at Kurt's alliteration but he couldn't help himself as he moved over to hug his nervous-seeming fiancé. He nuzzled his jaw and dropped a series of kisses leading up to the corner of Kurt's eye. When Kurt tipped his head up, finally, Dave suckled on his plump bottom lip and then proceeded to kiss Kurt as if he hadn't made love to him just over an hour before.

Kurt moaned as he opened up to his lover, David's tongue tangling with his and making his head reel. When they parted slowly, he looked up at the taller man, his eyes slightly glazed from the extremely hot kiss.

"Mmm, not that I mind random kisses but, uhm, what brought that on?" Kurt raised one eyebrow at Dave's slightly amused and vaguely aroused expression.

Dave dropped another little peck on the lush pink lips and replied: "I kinda liked the whole 'big bad billionaire boyfriend' tag." He preened and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. "Seriously though, I don't care what anyone says or does and you shouldn't either. I grew up in small town Ohio and I was pretty happy when I finished high school and Dad moved us to London."

Kurt looked up at him, smiling softly because Dave didn't often talk about his childhood or his parents, for that matter. They strolled arm-in-arm out of the closet and eventually out into the living room where their suitcases were strewn about. Kurt went over to the minibar and came back with bottles of water and they sat together in silence for a while.

Kurt, after taking several sips, looked at his lover lounging beside him. "You know, you mentioned college once, but you've never said where you grew up or where you went to high school."

Dave, who was sprawled with his head against the back of the sofa, rolled his head to look at Kurt. He smiled softly as he spoke. "That's because my life has been so much more hectic and interesting since graduating college that I rarely think about stuff before that time. Let's see, how far back do you want me to go?"

Kurt shrugged and pulled his legs up so he could sit curled up as he watched his fiancé reminisce. "How about high school? What was it like for you and did you have lots of friends? You said you were into sports, what sports… and_"

"Woah, sweetie, take a breath!" Dave laughed out loud at the pout on Kurt's adorable lips. "Okay, first off, I went to a school in Lima named William McKinley and_"

"WHAT?" Kurt's screech made Dave's heart leap into his throat and he straightened up, staring into his lover's wide blue eyes. "McKinley High, in Lima?"

"What the _! Kurt, what's wrong?" Dave was getting a little alarmed at Kurt's reaction and could only stare as Kurt gaped at him.

Kurt got up and, once again, he wrapped his arms around his waist, and turned to stare unbelievingly at his lover.

"David, you said you've loved me a long time. Tell me, did you ever look up anything about me?"

Dave nodded. "Yes, I checked out your profile on the Juilliard website after I'd seen that fantastic performance. That's when I knew I had to meet you, have you… Why?"

Kurt relaxed ever so slightly and that made Dave relax a little as well. Kurt came over and took his seat again beside David. He took the larger man's hand in his and smiled ruefully. "Shit, I'm sorry, I don't know why I over-reacted like that. Sweetie, I went to William McKinley High, too."

Dave stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds and then chuckled. "Oh wow! Jesus, it is a small world. Did you know I knew Puck in school?" At Kurt's nod, he continued. "I didn't live in Lima, though; my dad had a house in Westerville and I had to commute to Lima every day. It was a bitch but he went to that school when he was a kid and wanted me to continue the tradition, I suppose."

Kurt chuckled with him as they thought about parents and their expectations. Then something occurred to Kurt and he turned to David, his eyes wide. "Wait, that means that you probably already know my stepbrother, Finn, Finn Hudson?"

Dave looked at him blankly for a bit but then shook his head regretfully. "No, doesn't really ring a bell… oh, wait, uh, Finn, Finn… Was he pretty tall or something? I seem to vaguely…"

Kurt nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes, a tall, kinda goofy-looking guy. Said he'd been the quarterback, I think. I dunno, I'm not, never was into sports. He could have been the same year as you and Puck, I don't know."

They sat staring at each other, silly little grins on their faces at discovering another connection between them. Finally, Kurt leaned over so his head was resting against Dave's shoulder. "I can't wait to tell Dad and Carole. Imagine, you already know Finn… well, kinda."

Dave shrugged his shoulder slightly, mindful of Kurt's head resting there. "Yeah, maybe Puck would remember him better. I pretty much kept myself to myself because I was a little quieter than the other guys. Puck says I was the sensitive, poetic type or some crap like that."

Kurt chuckled softly and rubbed a slender hand up David's forearm, his fingers tugging the hair there. "I rather like the sensitive, poetic you. It's pretty sexy when combined with the ruthless billionaire façade and the rugged jock aura you have going on there."

Dave smiled at the teasing, loving note in his fiancé's musical voice. "You must have just been starting middle school when we were in high school, huh? I wonder what I would have thought of you if I'd met you back then."

Kurt snorted softly though inelegantly and straightened up. Dave turned to look at him, surprised. "You would not have looked twice at me, David Karofsky!"

Dave looked a little taken aback and grabbed Kurt's hand, playing with the fingers. "How do you know; you can't tell what could have happened if the teenage me had met the 10-year-old you. I could have been your knight in shining armour!"

Kurt laughed happily, his eyes gleaming at the sentiment. "Nah, I was a chunky, haughty little kid. I hid behind a bossy, know-it-all mask because I was teased so much for both my weight and my girly voice."

Though he shrugged it off, Dave was no fool. He knew kids could be far crueler than adults realized and he knew Kurt must have had a hard time. Still, he was thankful that whatever his beautiful husband-to-be had gone through, he had emerged as this wonderful, super-talented, sexy and commanding individual.

Dave's eyes heated slightly as his eyes ran down Kurt's slender form, displayed to perfection in soft grey sweat pants and a too-tight tee-shirt with the theatre company's name on it. His hair was untamed and curled haphazardly around his sweet face. He was a vision of beauty to Dave and more than enough to fill his days and nights for years to come.

"I don't know what we would have seen in each other then, but I'm very happy about our now." His voice was husky as he reassured Kurt. He watched as color bloomed across Kurt's fair cheeks and smiled broadly. "Those bastards who used to tease you must have been eating their hearts out when you blossomed over the years, huh?"

Kurt's merry laughter bounced around the sitting room. He nodded after a few moments, a faintly malicious gleam in his eye. "Oh, yes, I hit a couple of growth spurts around my 16th year, I think. It was pretty interesting to watch the so-called straight boys trying not to stare at my ass when I walked past them the first day back at school."

They laughed together, Kurt's equilibrium fully restored, and they continued reminiscing about their respective school days. When Kurt got to the part where his dad met and fell in love with Carole, though, Dave sensed a slight tension in his lover.

"Finn wasn't overtly homophobic but he was one of those poor fools who felt that every gay man is out to flip every straight guy. Dumb, right? Well, it kinda made family get-togethers a little too tense for me so, over the years, I gradually stopped going home so often."

Dave rubbed Kurt's hand, offering the comfort of touch. "Hey, some people are just born stupid, y'know; nothing you can do, just try and educate them, I think." He shrugged as he stared at Kurt's soft eyes, the thoughts of the past still hovering in them.

Kurt smiled gratefully at his handsome lover. Then he leaned over and bumped their shoulders together softly. "Hey, they say the best revenge is success, right? Well, I would say I got me a heck of a prize right here."

Dave smiled a little ruefully. "Why, because I'm rich?" Then he almost wished he hadn't said the words and cringed internally.

Kurt though was having none of that. "No, silly! Because you're hot, and handsome and, yeah, successful. They can all eat their hearts out, the narrow-minded rubes."

They laughed together for a while, basking in their happiness and knowing that they had in each other something very special and something very good. There will always be the people who will envy them for either the happiness in their relationship or their material success, but they were unimportant in the scheme of things.

Kurt and David were too wrapped up in each other to let anything come between them. Dave smiled as he thought: _you'd have to wake up pretty early to get between this_, and he hugged Kurt to his side, dropping kisses on his lover's clean, sweet-smelling hair. Life was, indeed, good.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt laughed at the look on Carole's face as she stared about the cabin of their private jet. He took pity on her and calmed down, patting her hand gently as she turned to him.

"You'll get used to it, y'know; I did, after about the fifth time traveling in one of these," he smiled softly, not wanting to divulge the circumstances under which he'd become used to private jets.

"Oh, Kurt, it's something else, isn't it!" She looked happily about the elegant and spacious area, her eyes deliberately ignoring the windows as she'd confessed to not liking air travel. She couldn't seem to stop running her hands over the soft, buttery cream leather of the upholstery. Also, this jet was so sophisticated that cabin noise was reduced to a minimum and, if you didn't stare out at the clouds beneath them, you could be forgiven for forgetting you were actually airborne.

Dave came forward just as Carole mentioned how relatively quiet it was and took the large, comfortable seat beside Kurt and opposite her.

"My dad loved this one most of all his planes. It's a Gulfstream G1050X**.** It has the greatest range in its class and can actually fly you to the other side of the world." He smiled proudly at her, enjoying her awe at flying in such a beautiful though high-tech craft.

The Gulfstream G1050X really was at the pinnacle of aeronautical engineering and featured surround-sound leisure systems, exotic wood cabinetry and trim, gold-plated bathroom fittings, hand-woven carpeting and original artwork.

"It's like a little flying hotel, David; I don't even feel as nervous as I do on the commercial planes." She smiled up at the attendant and thanked her for the tea. The young woman, smart in her stylish burgundy uniform with cream piping, smiled courteously and turned to David.

"Are you ready for some refreshments now, Mr. Karofsky," her smile brightened noticeably as she stared at her handsome employer. Kurt's right eyebrow flirted with his hairline as he watched her almost preen as she waited for David to reply.

David, oblivious, turned to Kurt, taking his hand and kissing the knuckles softly. "What do you feel like having, sweetheart?" He watched the light from the window turn Kurt's eyes more blue than green, fascinated as always.

Kurt smirked up at the attendant and pursed his pink lips before replying to David. "I think I will have coffee and those chocolate croissants I know you know I like, thank you."

He didn't miss the way the woman's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she watched the interaction between the two men but she was all professionalism and courtesy when David, his hazel eyes bright, turned to look up at her again.

"And I will have coffee, as well, but make my croissants plain, please, with strawberry preserve on the side. Thank you," he smiled at her. She nodded and smiled prettily at him before heading aft to the well-appointed galley, making sure that her pert little bum in the tight uniform skirt showed to best advantage.

It was a waste though, as Dave had turned immediately back to Kurt to fill him in on his most recent acquisition.

"Oh, I told you yesterday I was looking to get something near your parents…" he waited for Kurt to nod before continuing. "I couldn't find anything suitable in Lima but I did lease a beautiful property in Westerville. The drive is a little more than 90 minutes but less than two hours to Lima."

He raised his eyebrow enquiringly at Kurt who shrugged and looked over at Carole. She smiled at the two as she sipped her tea. It really was amazing how easy it was for David with his resources to take care of things but she knew that Kurt was very proud and might come to resent what he might see as David's high-handedness.

She set her teacup and saucer down and spoke. "That still sounds good, Kurt. And if you don't have to rush back to England for a while, we can always come and visit with you sometimes." She then smirked at her stepson. "I think it's also good that you wouldn't be too close; it's not always such a good thing to be in one another's pocket, eh?"

Kurt smiled at her and then turned to David, leaning over and dropping a light kiss on the man's cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart, I know you tried. Is it as lovely as our house back home?"

It didn't escape anyone's notice that he'd referred to the manor house as their home. Of all their homes, it would hold a special place in Kurt's heart because it was their first home together – and it was beautiful. Like most Americans, he had an appreciation for historical places and the house had its fair share of history.

Dave felt happy that he had found somewhere he thought Kurt would like, or maybe come to love. He was, indeed, sorry that it couldn't have been in Lima but when he'd gone over the specs of the various properties he'd looked at, this one seemed the most suitable. And it was lovely, too; probably not in the same league as their home in England but far from shabby, too. It had cost nearly $500,000, though he had no intention of ever mentioning that, and had a two-storey great room with a see-through fireplace that was quite stunning. He just felt that Kurt would appreciate something as architecturally different as that room.

He thanked the attendant quietly when she returned with their refreshment, helping Kurt with his coffee and passing over a plate piled with his chocolate croissants. Carole declined one of Dave's croissants, claiming her need to start trying to fit again into her regular clothes when she got back home.

The conversation then, quite naturally, turned to the lovely food she had enjoyed on her vacation with Kurt and David and she used her foot to nudge Burt's just as the man snorted and woke up.

Burt stared around the roomy cabin, looking slightly disoriented until his eyes fell on the others. The stewardess came forward after a minute and he ordered himself a cool drink. They all looked up when Ian came back from the cockpit to speak quietly to Dave, informing him that they would be landing in Columbus in 45 minutes.

Ian and Devon were going to be with Kurt and David at the new house (it had five bedrooms and five baths) and within a week or so, Puck would be joining them. David had arranged for Julian and Xavier to go to the island for a month to aid in Julian's recovery as winter in England was too taxing on an invalid.

Kurt had spoken with both Petal and Mama Affleck when Dave had called the island estate and both women had been ecstatic to know that Kurt had finally put Dave out of his misery. They had laughed delightedly when Kurt had confessed to being the one to propose and, just before ringing off, Petal had elicited a promise from Kurt that he and David would visit soon. Kurt had laughingly told them that he'd see how it would fit into his schedule but had finally promised he'd see what he could arrange.

After talking with them, he had become slightly nostalgic and, reaching into the back of his bedside table drawer, he'd taken out the jeweler's box with the charm bracelet David had given him back on the island. He'd sat staring at it for a while and marveling at how his circumstances had changed. When he'd first received the beautiful gift he'd had no idea that in fewer than six months he'd be deeply in love and engaged to David Karofsky.

He played with the bracelet for a while, debating whether he should slip it on and then, going over to his walk-in closet, he slipped the box into the smallest suitcase he planned to take with him to America. He would surprise David one day and wear it; he had a feeling David thought he'd left it back on the island because Kurt had never mentioned it to him.

Now, watching the bright sunlight gleaming on David's face and brightening the beloved hazel eyes, Kurt knew he had been fortunate that he had taken his head out of his ass long enough to realize how wonderful David was. The man had loved him from the start and even when Kurt had been furious with him, he'd not backed down. Kurt didn't know much about unconditional love but he rather thought that he was getting to know it through David's love for him.

When they were notified that they were 30 minutes from the Westerville airport, Kurt excused himself to go and freshen up, smiling happily at his dad as he passed him.

"You alright, dad? Looking forward to being back home, right?" His dad smiled up at him and nodded. Kurt patted him on the shoulder and headed back to the loo. As he took care of business he could hear the rise and fall of the others' voices over the slight hum of the airplane engines. His mind wandered to Finn and his little family and he sent out a little wish that things would go smoothly when they arrived.

He hadn't spoken to his stepbrother in the longest while; they hadn't been close at all but he thought they got along okay. He hoped that David would feel welcome and Kurt decided that he would try to get Finn alone for even a few minutes before introducing David. It's not that he thought Finn would be outright rude to David; it's just that he knew Finn and social graces had only a slight nodding acquaintance.

Finished with his ablutions, Kurt headed out to rejoin the others, his heart swelling as he looked at the people he loved most in the world. He would do everything to make sure their time in Ohio would be a happy one. If he had to run interference between Finn and David, he would be more than happy to. The narrow-minded people of his hometown were not going to be allowed to put a damper on Kurt Hummel's happiness. Oh no, never again.

.

KHDK

.

Burt Hummel stepped off the last step onto the tarmac and followed the others towards the waiting town cars. He knew Kurt and his fiancé were going to head straight to their new house in Westerville while he and Carole were going to be driven to Lima by the waiting driver. He almost wished they could have stayed overnight with the boys but Carole was anxious to get home and see Finn and the kids.

He was the last to get to the cars but he waited his turn as Carole gushed over and kissed Kurt and Dave, the latter blushing pink at her exuberance. Burt was so happy for his son that he'd finally found a good man to take care of him. Not that Kurt wasn't more than capable of taking care of himself; oh no, Kurt was so good at it that Burt had worried that he wouldn't be able to let anyone close enough to his heart to let him have the job.

As he watched the men's body language, he smiled inwardly. He remembered what it was like when he had fallen in love with Kurt's mother. Elizabeth had been a warm, sensual woman and she'd had the habit of always touching him; little touches of affection and love that always made Burt feel cherished. Now he watched the way Kurt would touch David's arm or hand or the back of his neck, sometimes the side of his face; it was all very reminiscent of his mother. Burt felt himself getting dangerously sentimental but he shrugged it off determinedly as he stepped up to the waiting men.

"Dad!" Kurt threw his arms around his father and hugged him tightly. "We'll see you in two days, okay?" He dropped a kiss on his father's cheek as his dad returned the hug.

Burt eased back and stared at his son's glowing face. "You kids take care and we'll call when we get in, alright?" Kurt nodded as he stepped back, allowing Burt to turn to Dave. The older man was of two minds as to whether he should shake his future son-in-law's hand or hug him but, what the heck!

Burt pulled Dave into a brief, strong hug and stepped back, clapping a hand to Dave's shoulder as he said, "Thanks for everything, son; that was a great vacation."

Dave, face flushed still, nodded and smiled. "I'm really glad you guys enjoyed it. Y'know, that boat in Florida is going to get pretty lonely if you don't check it out soon."

Burt chuckled at the mischievous gleam in the younger man's eyes. "True, true; I guess we can't let that happen, huh?"

Carole shook her head as she listened to the two men, her arm around Kurt's waist. "Yeah, I know what that guy-speak means; a fishing trip soon."

The others chuckled and they finally took their leave of one another, Carole and Burt heading toward the car in the lead and Kurt and David sliding into the back seat of the other. Ian and Devon were already ensconced and, after waiting for the other car to pull out, they moved off too.

Kurt sighed happily as he settled into the spacious area, leaning into David and feeling the man's arms go around his shoulders. He didn't know how he felt about being back in Ohio but he knew he could face anything with this man beside him.

Dave kissed his forehead and watched Kurt's eyes close and soon his breathing had evened out. Being back in Ohio wasn't a big deal for Dave but he knew Kurt was feeling slightly apprehensive about seeing his old stomping grounds and, maybe, some of the old bullies again. He hadn't actually used the word but Dave knew what had probably happened all those years again. Regardless, he was here now, and nothing and no one was going to mess with his Kurt.

No one.

.

**TBC**

.

**Hey guys, come on, let me know what you are all thinking or feeling. Don't leave me hanging, okay? I need feedback and whether it's good or bad, as long as it's constructive, it should help me to grow.**


	39. Chapter 39

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Thirty-One

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Kurt stood with his head tilted back, staring up at the ceiling of the two-storey foyer. He turned slowly, taking in all the features and finally looked at David. His face was split into a huge, beaming smile and his eyes sparkled.

"David, sweetie, this is great! Who would have thought there were houses like this here in Ohio?" Dave came up and slid his arms around his lover, happy that he was happy. He leaned down to drop a light kiss on the smiling pink lips but just as their lips met, there was the sound of a throat being cleared.

They turned as one and gazed at the woman who was watching them with a slightly disapproving look on her lined face. Kurt immediately straightened and his chin went up. He stepped away from his fiancé and toward the woman, coming to a stop just a few feet from her.

"Yes?" His melodic voice was unusually cool and his haughty mien immediately put the woman on warning. "You are…?"

She cleared her throat before answering, her eyes flicking quickly to Dave and back again to Kurt. "I'm Mindy Hitchens, from the realtors'…"

Kurt flicked a look up and down her outdated Chanel knockoff and gave her his shoulder, looking at David enquiringly. The older man stepped forward and introduced himself. "I'm David Karofsky. I take it there are papers to sign?"

The Hitchens woman's eyes widened; she knew the name David Karofsky and now realized things may have started off a little awkwardly. She tried flashing a huge, patently false smile at the two men who only stared back silently.

Clearing her throat again she hurried over to a sofa and took a seat before spreading some documents out on the coffee table so David could sign them. He read silently for a while before signing several of them and when he was finished he rose and moved towards the entrance. She had no other recourse but to hurriedly stuff everything back into her briefcase and then jump up to follow him.

While David and the woman took care of business, Kurt had been admiring the beautiful great room with its see-through glass fireplace. The proportions of the room were lovely and the light coming through the window above the front door highlighted the fabulous furnishings. He hoped the rest of the house was just as fantastic because this room just took his breath away. Their home back in London was exceptional but this one had its own flavor.

Dave came back after seeing the woman out, a slight frown on his face. He walked up to Kurt, almost in the same position as they had been before the woman interrupted them and he hugged the slender form to him.

"You know, I don't think I remember people being this narrow back then?" He nuzzled Kurt's fragrant neck and dropped a little kiss on it before leaning back.

Kurt shrugged. "Oh, they were, you probably just didn't notice. Believe me; I got that sort of look – and worse – all the time."

Suddenly he clapped his hands together and looked at David with a determined expression. "Tell you what; let's forget about bigots and out-of-season suits and explore this beautiful house you found for us."

Dave chuckled at the gleam in his lover's eye; Kurt Hummel was beautiful all the time but never more so than when he was taking charge. Dave grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the nearest door. He had seen pictures of each of the rooms when he'd communicated with the realtors but seeing it in person was a whole different ball game.

They wandered from room to room, admiring the unusual furnishing (especially the chairs in the breakfast nook with their wrought-iron leaf pattern on the backs) and making notes of the things they would change and the things they would keep. Kurt especially loved the paver patio that was accessed from the breakfast room.

The house actually had three levels; Dave told him that the basement had what was called a mother-in-law suite with its own fireplace. Kurt was getting used to these huge, expensive houses that Dave seemed to like so he didn't exclaim, just nodded as each feature was discovered and elaborated on. For instance, there was a master bedroom suite on the first floor as well as one on the second floor. In all, the house had five bedrooms and five bathrooms. The full powder room was just off the front foyer, as was to be expected.

The two men headed upstairs and the first place Kurt headed for was the bathroom of the master suite. He had a thing about a large bathroom and he was not disappointed. This one was well appointed, too, and he was especially happy with the large, oval whirlpool spa bath that faced the windows.

When he turned back to the bedroom he realized he'd overlooked the beautiful cherry wood furnishing and he smiled as he ran his hand along the chest of drawers. The floors in most of the rooms were hardwood, gleaming between the obviously expensive, hand-woven rugs and Kurt smiled at David, pleased with their newest purchase.

"Come here, David; you have done very well, getting this house at such short notice." He reclined on the huge four-poster bed, moving backwards slowly as David stalked towards him, a little twinkle in his eye.

Kurt giggled as David finally pounced on him, the two of them bouncing on the king-size mattress and making the elaborately carved headboard bang against the wall. They burst out laughing and Kurt, between his giggles, cried, "Oh goodness, the guys are going to think we're at it already!"

Their boisterous laughter echoed down the stairs and Devon glanced over at Ian as they brought in the mounds of luggage. They stared up the stairs for a few seconds before Ian just shook his head and Devon started chuckling. Those two were the happiest couple they'd ever known and it really was cool, working for people that happy.

Devon sighed as he thought about Puck; really, when wasn't he thinking about Puck? He was seriously missing his lover, though, and he couldn't wait for him to finish up his business and fly out to join them. He rolled Dave and Kurt's luggage towards the little elevator just off the kitchen and got in, glad that they didn't have to struggle up the stairs with them. Boy, whoever thought of the design for this house sure deserved a medal, he thought gratefully.

Kurt heard the sound of the lift mechanism first and he raised his head, puzzled. Dave, who had been busy unbuttoning his lover's shirt and planting little kisses on the exposed skin, simply pulled him back down.

"Oh, forgot to tell you_" kiss, kiss, "there's a lift, brings up heavy stuff_" nibble, kiss, "thought_" lick, nibble, kiss, "it was a great idea…"

Kurt squirmed as he tried to wriggle from beneath the heavier man as he heard the footsteps of the person coming towards the open bedroom door. "David, let me up!"

"Don't wanna," Dave whined, wondering why Kurt wasn't getting with the programme. He wanted some skin and he wanted it now; what was so hard to understand?

Kurt slapped him playfully on the butt and finally managed to escape, one hand struggling to button his shirt and the other trying to smooth down his thick, tousled hair.

Devon grinned as he came face-to-face with a slightly flustered Kurt. Kurt grinned back and rolled his eyes; he knew Devon understood perfectly as his own lover was a bit of a horny toad himself.

"Thank you, Dev; you can leave them right here. A certain individual will bring them in later," he smirked in David's direction who only groaned and flopped face down on the bed, conveniently hiding his erection from the two men grinning by the door.

Devon nodded and smiled again at Kurt; his bosses were the best! They were so in love with each other and, as he himself was just as taken with Puck, it made working seem like a holiday. As he moved off he wondered what their time would be like here in the US of A. He'd been to America before but he hadn't spent very long. He hoped he'd get to see where Puck went to school for he'd told him that the next town over but one was where he'd grown up. Lima, he'd said, pronounced like the bean and not the city in Peru.

Devon headed downstairs again, taking the stairs this time, and joined Ian who was scoping the place out. They had to choose their own bedrooms and he rather thought he'd take the downstairs master suite for him and Puck.

Ian had the choice of a suite upstairs, one on the ground floor or the mother-in-law suite in the basement. The last choice was more to his taste, as it also had access to the lift, so he chose that one.

The men knew that when Kurt had family to visit, the other rooms would be occupied, hence the reason for Dave buying that large a house in the first place. Their boss was starved for family and with Kurt he got a ready-made one. The rest of the house was spacious enough to hold air mattresses or sofa beds if that ever became necessary.

Upstairs, Kurt and Dave were lounging on the bed, their hands caressing each other as they talked quietly. Kurt remembered something and sat up, looking down at his lover curiously.

"David, I know there was something that was niggling at the back of my mind," he waited for Dave to focus on his eyes. "Where's the staff?"

Dave looked at him blankly for a second and then sat up straight. "Damn, it's all your fault; you distracted me," he grumped, a little smile in his eyes.

Kurt pouted at him but pretended to preen. "Can't help it; I am gorgeous, after all." He smiled as he watched Dave pull his mobile out and thumb a number on it. When the other person answered, he spoke for a minute or so and then hung up.

"That was the agency that I've been in touch with. My assistant got the number for me when I finalized the deal on the house but I have to vet her selections in person. Come on," he grabbed Kurt's foot and tugged on it.

"Alright, hold your horses, I have to make myself fabulous, y'know," and he sauntered into the bathroom, his backside swaying enticingly as Dave watched him.

Minutes later he was back and they headed downstairs together. Dave headed towards the den but Kurt headed towards the kitchen to fix them some coffee. The house had been stocked as well, apparently, so everything was right at hand.

A half an hour later saw them interviewing a rather stern-looking woman of middle years. Kurt was a little doubtful, not having fond memories of the people here, but he was willing to accede to David's choices for now.

The woman, a single mother of two girls, both now in college, assured them that she could handle the work of cooking for five men and keeping the house clean. She seemed a no-nonsense sort but she had excellent references and, though a sense of humour seemed to be lacking, she appeared to be intelligent. Before Dave could conclude the interview, however, Kurt had one question for her.

"Ms. Goring, how do you feel about homosexuality?" Kurt watched her closely, his eyes boring into hers as he searched for any signs of revulsion. On the contrary, she smiled ever so slightly and turned more fully towards Kurt.

"I'm a Christian, so I don't have a problem," she said, her voice still that calm, measured tone.

Kurt looked puzzled; he glanced at David and then back at the woman staring impassively at him. "Please, explain. In my experience, it has always been the ones shouting loudest about the Bible who have been against people like us." His eyes flicked to David and then back to her.

Dana Goring shook her head; though a slight sadness appeared in her eyes, her voice didn't change. "I know what you mean, but true Christians aren't intolerant people. I've never had a problem with who people love. I'm sorry to say that most of us Christians have lost sight of the fact that loving each other is one of our Lord's great commandments."

Kurt looked at her, a hard expression in his eyes and ignored the gesture Dave was making behind the woman's back. He knew Dave wanted to hire her but he still had to clarify something.

"So, you're saying that you have no problem with gay marriage, is that it? Your sensibilities wouldn't be offended?" His cold, beautiful face was implacable but he had had hard experiences here in his home country, even worse than anything he'd faced abroad. He waited for her to answer, not giving an inch on this issue.

Something in Dana's face softened as she looked first at Kurt and then back at David. Suddenly her eyes fell to Kurt's hands that were wrapped around one knee, his legs crossed as usual in an elegant pose. A smile bloomed for the first time and Kurt could see that she wasn't as hard-bitten as she'd first appeared.

"No, no problem, whatsoever. May I ask when the wedding will be?" A dimple now appeared in her smooth cheek, giving a slight look of mischief to the previously stern face.

Kurt finally relaxed and smiled back at her before looking over at David, one eyebrow cocked. "We haven't set a date yet but soon, I hope."

After that, everything went smoothly. Dave finally rose and came around the desk to shake Dana's hand. She turned to Kurt and held hers out to him; after a pause he took it but held it in his before speaking.

"I hope you'll forgive me for coming on so strong, but I haven't had the happiest experiences here in Ohio when I was growing up."

She nodded in understanding as she squeezed his hand gently; she recognized that there were scars on this young man's soul that should never have been there. She only hoped that he and his handsome partner would be happy in their marriage, she really did.

After Dave arranged with her to start working the next morning (she would come in at seven so breakfast would be ready by at least nine), they walked her out to the front door. As they watched her get into her little hybrid, they enjoyed the feel of the crisp, cold air on their faces. Winter in Ohio wasn't as harsh as it used to be when they were kids. Still, it was nippy enough for Dave to hug Kurt closely to his side before they scampered back indoors.

Just as they closed the door, Kurt's phone went off. Grabbing it, he headed back into the great room, and saw that it was Carole calling. "Hey, I guess you just got in?"

He threw himself into one of the huge sofas, his eyes admiring the room even as he listened to his stepmom.

"Yes, I think he'll be free then. Uh-huh, okay, will do. See you then; 'bye!" He slid the phone shut and laid it on his stomach as he reclined, feet up on the couch. He really felt free and relaxed in this house; the light streaming through the gauzy curtains covering the wall-to-wall windows gave the place a light, airy feel.

"David… David!" He leaned his head back over the couch's arm as he called to his fiancé who had headed back to the den to clear up some papers.

Dave came back into the room, shifting Kurt's legs as he sat on the same couch. "Was that your parents on the phone?" He rubbed his hands up to Kurt's knee, enjoying the little shiver his touch elicited.

"Mm-hmm, Mom wants us over to dinner the day after tomorrow. I told her I thought you would be free then." His eyes drifted shut as he basked in Dave's caresses; if he could purr he would have.

"Yes, I should be free by then. We still have to arrange for other staff but we can take care of that tomorrow."

Kurt's eyes opened just a slit. "Other staff? How many were you thinking?"

David knew that this size home probably didn't need live-in help like the manor house back home but they should have at least a gardener, maybe, and a girl to do the general housework. They could hire maybe a young couple who really needed the money and who lived relatively nearby.

Dave explained all this to Kurt who nodded in agreement. "That's good. You won't be entertaining any of your billionaire friends while we're here, will you?"

Dave shook his head. "No, I'm thinking of this as a vacation for myself as well. I haven't really taken time off just to have fun and if I don't get with the programme, I'll soon be drummed out of the billionaire playboy club."

He smirked and ducked as Kurt attempted to whap him with a cushion. He was certain Kurt only heard the 'playboy' part. "Hey, you're my boy toy so I'll be playing with you, exclusively!" He ducked another cushion and laughed out loud at Kurt's fake muttering.

Kurt sat up and looked at David, the smile slowly fading. "David, we haven't really talked about our plans to get married, yet."

Dave slid an arm around Kurt's waist and tugged him onto his lap. Kurt settled in, resting his head on David's shoulder in such a way that his fiancé had easy access to his lips. He loved kissing as much as David did and never gave up a chance to indulge.

He slid his arm around the larger man's neck and pulled his face down, his lips pressing lushly against Dave's slimmer ones. They kissed, slow and languid, no need to hide or hurry as they had most of the house to themselves today. Back home in England, the house always seemed to have staff moving about and while it felt cozy and comfy, there was not a whole lot of privacy if PDAs were not your thing.

Now Dave slid his tongue into Kurt's hot, sweet mouth, sighing at the delicious feeling of kissing someone you both loved and were attracted to. His hand slid down to Kurt's hip and then around to his butt, kneading the firm globe gently. He felt Kurt's moan as much as heard it and he hardened beneath the weight of his beautiful lover.

He pulled back, though, because he did intend to answer Kurt seriously. It was just that he so often got distracted when Kurt was in kissing distance. He nuzzled his nose against Kurt's and the singer opened his eyes to gaze lovingly up at him.

"I love you so much, Kurt; I don't know what I've done to deserve you." Dave stared into Kurt's blue-green eyes, mesmerized as always. Kurt smiled and pecked Dave's smiling lips.

"Sweetie, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you," he stroked the side of David's face as he stared into the golden eyes. "I was such a bitch to you when we met last year. I can't believe you loved me through all of that. Maybe that's why I fell in love with you, y'know. You saw me at my absolute worst and you still loved me."

Dave used a thumb to wipe the lone tear hovering on an eyelash. Kurt nuzzled his face into the large, warm palm and then leaned against his chest, contentment swelling within him. "Do you want to get married here or back home?"

They had not discussed it but they both tacitly acknowledged the manor house in Chiswick as home. Dave, though, knew Kurt would want to have his family there and, really, it would be no hardship, if the others could find the time, for Dave to have everyone come over for the wedding.

"What do you prefer, sweetheart? Anywhere you decide will be more than fine with me."

Kurt nodded; he had known that would be David's response. The man was the very essence of consideration. He made up his mind.

"I want us to get married at home. I don't need a church wedding, of course, and I think the grounds will be gorgeous in the summer."

Dave chuckled, picturing Eddy and Mrs. L's faces when they broke the news to them. Of course, they'd have to tell them soon because women needed a lot of time, apparently, to make a wedding perfect – even if it was two men getting married.

He told Kurt this and listened to his fiancé giggling softly as he mimicked Eddy's Yorkshire accent. He did such a terrible job that he soon had Kurt in stitches, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh no, oh, baby, that's awful!" Kurt laughed again, hugging Dave and chuckling as the man proceeded to imitate Puck and then Ian. Kurt roared when Dave tried to do Puck's 'sexy' eyebrow lift and smirk and only succeeded in looking mildly addled.

The two continued chatting and laughing until the light started to dim. Finally, at a faint rumble from the vicinity of Dave's stomach, Kurt decided they should all just go out and eat because he was not in any mood to cook that evening.

Dave agreed, of course, and he went to roust out Ian and Devon from their respective rooms. Devon was just hanging up after talking to Puck and Ian was reading a magazine Dave was sure featured only high-powered rifles. They, too, were more than ready to eat so they decided to head out.

Where to eat was not a problem as they seemed to have quite a few options. They decided they'd all stick with Italian so they checked the GPS for the closest restaurant and decided to trust that they'd like it.

Kurt grinned at Dave as the two climbed in the back again. He was so getting used to being chauffeured; he whispered to David that he thought maybe he'd been royalty in another life. They chuckled together as they leaned against each other, feeling as if the world was laid out before them just for their delectation.

After about 25 minutes, Ian pulled into a parking lot that was almost three quarters full. In Kurt's mind that meant the food and/or drinks at that place was good. He took David's arm as they headed inside, Ian and Devon following closely behind them. Though people weren't very familiar with Dave's face, the Karofsky name wasn't completely unknown. Kurt decided to take lead and gave the maître d' his name and they waited at the bar with drinks until they were called.

The four men gazed around the large, noisy room with its dark wood panel, gleaming mirrors and red leather booths. The décor was generic but the happy buzz and the well-dressed patrons gave the place a slightly more high-end feel. Certainly a lot of effort was put into the artwork on the walls; they all seemed to be original prints of Warhol posters mixed in among eye-catching art deco pieces. The brass work along the bar, too, gleamed with the patina only real brass provided.

Kurt relaxed slowly as he sipped his gin sling, Dave nursed his rum and coke, Devon sipped a Guinness and Ian, the driver tonight, stuck with his diet Coke. What, he liked the taste. The bartender had looked up with a stupid grin on his face when he'd ordered it but one look at the bald man's menacing eyes and he'd hurried to fill their orders.

Eventually their table was ready and Kurt sauntered ahead of the others, Ian carrying up the rear. Their server handed each man a huge, laminated menu and the men spent the next several minutes on the serious task of deciding what to eat. They were mostly meat-and-potatoes guys, except for Kurt, so there were steaks all around and pasta for the diva.

The booth they were sitting in was fairly private but it afforded them a bit of a view of the wider dining area. Kurt was glad for this because then he could secretly molest David's leg and the other diners wouldn't have a clue. Well, except for Ian and Devon who had to pretend they couldn't see what Kurt was doing.

Still, Dave tried valiantly to distract Kurt with nostalgic references to when he played football, both at high school and college, but to no avail. Kurt giggled as he slipped his fingers out of David's grasp and walked them delicately up the bulge in his fiancé's jeans.

"Sweetie, stop!" Dave tried to whisper in Kurt's ear but he knew the other guys had heard. Kurt turned his head, widened his eyes innocently and demanded, "Stop what?"

Devon let slip a little giggle and then ducked his head while Ian gazed out at the other patrons, his face impassive as usual. Dave sighed and shook his head once and then leaned down to capture Kurt's smiling pink lips. The kiss had been meant to placate the teasing minx but Kurt opened his mouth and deepened it, sucking on Dave's tongue relentlessly.

When Devon cleared his throat the two men parted, Kurt wiping moisture from David's bottom lip before looking up. Their server was doing his best to ignore the two men but his heightened color indicated he was struggling. Still, he set out the cutlery and baskets of truly appetizing bread in quite a professional manner before scurrying away, a little smile tugging at his lips.

Kurt chuckled as the other men looked at him with varying degrees of fond exasperation. Hey, he was in a good mood and he was going to enjoy himself! He went through one of the baskets of bread and took several pieces to place on his and David's bread plates. The divine aroma indicated that the bread had been recently baked and Kurt moaned as he took his first bite, oblivious as usual to the looks the others were giving him.

Dave groaned to himself and simply prayed there was no tiramisu on the menu tonight. They would surely be evicted from the place if Kurt did his usual orgasmic worship of the coffee and chocolate-laden dessert.

The men chatted idly as they awaited their entrée, speculating on the weather, arguing over sports and politics and just generally relaxing and enjoying the ambiance. There was a huge flat screen television above the long bar but the guys couldn't see it from that distance. Apparently some game was on and every now and then some group or other would cheer or rag on another group. It was all quite friendly and laid back and Kurt could only hope their whole vacation could continue as it had started.

When the food finally appeared, they all fell to immediately, no talking, just fork to food to mouth, continuously. Kurt had to admit that he had been ravenous as they hadn't had a proper sit-down meal the whole day because they'd been traveling. The ten-hour flight alone had only been made tolerable for him because he'd been on a private jet with his loved ones.

With the first edge of their hunger dulled, they ate more slowly, Ian wondering if he should have another steak. Kurt asked if he didn't want to leave room for dessert whereupon Ian most shockingly declared he didn't like sweets. Poor Kurt's horrified face made the other two burst out laughing and Kurt sputtered as he stared in disbelief at the taciturn man.

"Wh-what; but, why? Didn't you like sweets as a kid? Seriously?" Kurt looked so bewildered at the thought of anyone going through life without the sweet, rich taste and feel of chocolate on one's tongue that Ian took pity on him.

"Actually, diabetes runs in my family. My gran had it, then my mum. I just never got in the habit as a lad," Ian shrugged, his brown eyes looking at Kurt with the barest hint of humour. "Don't worry, I make up for the lack of sweets in my life with other things."

This last was said with such gravitas that Kurt immediately blushed and dropped his eyes. Dave and Devon started laughing again and Kurt, not having the courage to ask Ian what those things were, turned his face into Dave's chest. He wasn't easily embarrassed but something about Ian always discomfited him, at least a little bit.

They finished up eating and when the server came around to ask if they wanted coffee and dessert, the little silence that fell only served to heat Kurt's cheeks again. He shook his head and Dave said no, he and Kurt would have just the coffee. The other two also said they would have the coffee, though Devon's idea of coffee was so creamy and sweet, it should really be classified as dessert. Dave also asked for the check to be brought.

While their coffee was being prepared, Kurt excused himself to use the restroom and when Dave asked if he wanted company, he said he was a big boy and could handle things himself. When Dave smirked at him suggestively because of his wording, Kurt giggled and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Oh, behave, you perv!" He laughed as he stepped past Dave who had had to stand to let Kurt out of the booth. The two men drew a bit of attention but they were oblivious; Kurt because he was accustomed to being stared at and Dave because he had eyes only for Kurt. He watched Kurt's rump in the tight black jeans as the singer strode to the doors beyond which the restrooms lay. Man, coming or going, his fiancé was a sight to behold. He finally realized he was still standing and slid back into the booth to await Kurt and the coffee.

In the restroom, Kurt took care of business and, after washing his hands, he straightened up to tuck some unruly curls back into their rightful place. He gasped as he realized someone had been standing quietly behind him and he stared at the man's reflection before spinning around.

The man was about two inches taller than Kurt with a tight, muscular body shown off in dark blue jeans tucked into cowboy boots and his impressive abs and pectoral muscles displayed lovingly in a tight white tee-shirt. It was not the body, though, that made Kurt gasp, it was the face. He hadn't seen that face in years but he would never forget that huge, wide grin and that floppy blond hair.

Kurt screamed: "Oh my god, Sam, Sam Evans!" He leapt into the other man's arms, sure of his welcome and Sam's ability to manage his weight. Sam laughed as he wrapped his long arms around Kurt's slender body, his lips brushing the side of Kurt's neck as they hugged enthusiastically.

"Kurt Hummel. Damn, it's been, like, forever, dude!" Sam leaned back just enough to stare down into Kurt's delighted face. His bright blue eyes danced as they roamed all over Kurt's glowing features, coming to rest on the succulent lips. He finally eased Kurt back down onto his feet but stood with his hands resting on Kurt's hips.

Kurt, busy marveling at the coincidence of running into Sam after all this time was unaware of the intimacy of their position. When the door opened and another patron came in, his eyebrows flying up and then lowering as he saw how closely the two were standing to each other, he pulled back quickly.

"Sam, oh Sam, it's good to see you," Kurt lowered his voice a bit and turned towards the exit. "Come with me, I want to introduce you to someone." He grabbed Sam's hand and hauled him along.

Back at the table, just as Dave was beginning to wonder what was keeping Kurt, he looked up to see his lover in the company of one of the most gorgeous men Dave had ever seen. His heart sank a bit as he saw the way their hands were clasped but it rose again when Kurt's glowing eyes collided with his. The happy, loving look in them was all for Dave and he felt just a bit guilty. Damn, he really needed to work on his self confidence.

The two arrived at the table and Kurt started speaking so rapidly that Sam had to grab his shoulder, shake him a little and lean his forehead briefly against Kurt's.

"Hey, hey, breathe, little dude; I'm sure that sounded like a foreign language just now!"

Dave had started to bristle at Sam's manhandling of his fiancé but when Kurt just nodded while he pouted, he calmed down.

"David, guys, this is Sam! We went to McKinley together. Isn't it great?" He was almost bouncing in place and Dave chuckled as he held his hand out to Sam to shake.

"Hi, I'm this one's fiancé; nice to meet you." He laughed at the widening of Sam's blue eyes and nodded deprecatingly. "Yeah, he decided to make an honest man of me."

Kurt giggled as he moved to hug Dave who was still seated. He pointed at Devon and introduced them; they nodded smilingly at each other, and then he introduced Sam to Ian.

Sam probably hadn't taken a good look at the others when he'd first come up to the table because he'd been focused on Kurt but when he was introduced to Ian it was as if everything stopped. It felt to him like a Matrix moment, that crazy 360 degree camera move around the guy, but now he was the guy.

Truly, Sam had never met anyone with Ian's aura before and he felt as if his heart both stopped and sped up at the same time. He knew he was flushing as the man nodded at him, the brown eyes raking Sam from head to toe. How he could feel so exposed in one swift glance he didn't know but he felt as if he had no secrets left when Ian finally looked away.

"Uh-uhm, nice to meet you all." He realized Kurt was looking at him with a slightly worried air and he smiled at the slender singer. "Ahm, Kurt, can I talk to you for a sec?" And he grabbed Kurt's arm and tugged, spinning around so their backs were to the table.

"Jesus, Kurt, who's that guy? He looks kinda dangerous." His blue eyes were a shade darker and there was a tiny line between his eyebrows. He tried to slow his breathing but his chest heaved and he let go of Kurt's arm to shove both hands into his pockets.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at Ian and turned back to Sam, puzzled. "What do you mean? Ian's a bodyguard, one of the best in the world, I gather." He looked up, concerned, at the tense way Sam was holding himself, his shoulders almost up to his ears.

At Kurt's last words, however, the blond visibly relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh! Okay, then. It's just that I got a really strong vibe from him. Now I know he's one of the good guys, that's okay."

Kurt giggled as he suddenly remembered Sam's penchant for comic books, superheroes and sci-fi blockbusters back in high school. Kurt slipped his arms around Sam's waist and hugged him, briefly, tightly.

"Sam, you were always looking out for me back then and I so appreciated that. You were one of the good guys, although you were a jock."

"Hey, I tried. But, look, I've gotta run. The guys are gonna leave without me. Give me your number?"

The two rapidly exchanged cell numbers and Sam turned back briefly to the table to wave at its occupants before clapping Kurt on the shoulder and leaving.

When Kurt came back to David, he slid his arms around the man's shoulders but stared intently at Ian. Ian, of course, stared coolly back. Kurt smiled suddenly at him and a faint look of surprise appeared in Ian's brown eyes.

Kurt just shook his head, smiled and leaned down to drop a quick kiss on David's hair. "I think I get the no-dessert thing now, Ian. Yep, life is soooo going to be interesting here in Ohio!"

Dave and Devon looked up at the madly giggling diva, looked at each other and shrugged. Ian just closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. Kurt finally took his seat again and sat back to enjoy the delicious coffee and the company of these men.

Conversation started up again about what they each planned to do with their downtime, Devon and Ian's, of course, being predicated on Dave and Kurt's movements, but this was essentially a vacation for all of them. Kurt quite happily pointed out that day trips were a must as there wasn't all that much to see in his hometown.

For the first time in a long time, they simply relaxed, replete with good food, good company and, _okay, two out of three ain't bad_, Dave admitted to himself, as the conversation deteriorated into silly cow-town jokes from Kurt and touristy observations from Ian and Devon. He was happy and his loved ones were safe. That was a lot to be going on with and he wasn't about to grumble.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: That last bit was inspired by CC's observation that, in his hometown of Clovis, everyone had a pickup truck and no one had a sense of humour. Love his wit!**


	40. Chapter 40

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Thirty-Two

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Dave sat on the huge bed, reclining against the cherry wood headboard and watched his lover pace nervously from the dressing table to the walk-in closet.

"Babe, why are you so nervous?" He couldn't understand why Kurt was less than his usual confident, demanding self. It made Dave unhappy and he was getting angry at the thought that there was something out there that he couldn't protect Kurt from.

"I'm not nervous, sweetie, I'm just… uh…" Kurt turned to Dave and a sad little smile pulled at his soft lips. "Okay, yes, I am just a tiny bit… uhm, you could say apprehensive."

He came and sat on the bed facing Dave, his eyes dropping to his hands. Dave waited patiently for his beautiful lover to look up at him and continue explaining what was going on in his head.

"It's like this; back when my dad first met Carole, I kinda, sorta had a crush on Finn." He looked up in time to see David's eyes widen slightly. There was no other expression besides curiosity, though, so Kurt took a deep breath and continued.

"He seemed nice at the time; tall, a jock and he had this soft, goofy kind of expression that I thought was kind of cute." He watched David nod and a little smile appear on his handsome face.

"Well, isn't that normal? I can remember a couple of crushes myself back at that age," Dave said mildly, wondering what was really beneath this recounting of what seemed an innocuous crush.

"Well," Kurt sighed sadly. "I thought it was pretty normal but, after a while, I kinda sensed that Finn was a little uncomfortable around me."

"What, he felt threatened by a delicate little singer he probably outweighed by at least what… 80 pounds?" Dave's winged eyebrows dipped in anger. He sat further up against the bedhead and he reached for one of Kurt's slender hands.

Kurt, allowing the comfort of David's touch, shrugged but shook his head, too. "I don't know. At first, he didn't seem to have a problem with the crush; apparently it was obvious to everyone I had stars in my eyes whenever I looked at him. After a while, though, he would get this slightly pained expression when he and his mom would come by to have dinner. It reached the point where I started making excuses not to be at home when I knew they would be over."

Dave felt a tug of sadness for the lonely boy that Kurt must have been, growing up without any other gay kids around or even role models to look up to. Dave himself hadn't even realized for certain he was gay until after high school. Even then, it wasn't something he'd been about to broadcast; he simply kept his head down and been the jock that everyone expected him to be. He suspected that, for Kurt, life must have been considerably more difficult.

He pulled Kurt gently towards him and positioned his fiancé across his lap, his arms going around him securely.

Kurt settled onto David and, for once, there was no buzz of arousal, only the comfort of strong, warm arms. He placed a soft kiss on David's cheek before relaxing against the broad chest. He continued speaking, his voice low and lacking its usual strength.

"I so wanted them to like me, David, but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. I felt it would spoil things between my dad and Carole. She was so sweet to me, almost right from the very first moment. Y'know, I didn't realize I'd missed having a woman hug me until she did it the first time."

Dave cuddled him and nuzzled his hair with his nose. Kurt was breaking his heart with this story but he had to be strong for him. They both couldn't afford to fall apart so he simply made a soft 'hmmm' sound and allowed Kurt to unburden himself.

They were silent for a bit and then Kurt let out a little huff of laughter. "I don't know why I'm allowing these memories to swamp me. I guess I needed to talk about it; I haven't spoken about it to anyone before this."

Dave nodded to let him know he understood but again he said nothing.

"I'm not really looking forward to seeing him again, I think, because I have no idea if he's changed. Maybe he's grown up, become more open-minded. I don't know; I just know I don't want anything to spoil this vacation."

He heaved a final sigh and seemed to relax. Dave rubbed his chin across the top of his head, enjoying the feel of the silky hair against his chin, and thought of something.

"Hey, what about 'blondie', from the other night? Where did he fall in the scheme of things," and smiled when he heard Kurt's quiet chuckle.

"Oh, Sam was a doll, really. I think he may have been a year, or was it two, ahead of me. My best friend back then, Mercedes, had a huge crush on him that she pretty much kept to herself but I secretly felt he swung both ways."

Dave nodded; he could see that. Sam was gorgeous in a blond, surfer boy, tanned and muscular way but when the man had looked at Ian the other night, something had happened. Dave knew for sure Sam was not completely straight.

"Hey," he said now to a quiet Kurt. "Did you think his reaction to Ian was kinda odd?"

Kurt straightened up and looked into David's golden eyes, a faint smirk stretching his pink lips. He raised one eyebrow sarcastically. "Ya think? I couldn't for the life of me figure out what he was on about."

He settled back against Dave, snuggling down some more as he continued. "He said stuff about vibes but I think it also had something to do with his libido."

The two men sniggered for a while before Kurt finally got off of his fiancé's lap. "Come on, let's get sorted. I know it's nearly a two-hour drive so we should leave soon.

Dave agreed and soon the two men were dressed and ready to depart. Kurt had made a definite effort with his appearance and though Dave hated the reason behind it, he couldn't help but admire his beautiful lover, nonetheless.

Kurt was fabulous in a silvery-grey cashmere sweater that came midway to his curvy thighs, clinging to the soft, grey leggings he'd decided on. Slate grey knee-high boots hugged his calves and over all of that he wore a charcoal grey ankle-length wool coat with a severe militaristic cut. He had styled his hair away from his face and around his neck he had wrapped a long, warm, fuzzy scarf with a tiny black and white herringbone print. On one wrist he wore his watch, on the other the platinum and black diamond bracelet.

He was stunning.

Dave's breath caught just watching him but he hated the tiny flicker of uncertainty he could still see in the beautiful aquamarine eyes. He strode up to him, slid his hands around the slender waist and proceeded to kiss him breathless. For several long seconds he plundered the hot, moist cavern, sucking on the agile tongue and savoring the feel of Kurt's arms around his neck and his tight body against his.

When he pulled back, hectic color had flooded the high cheekbones and the blue-green eyes were sparkling with surprise and arousal. Dave nodded, satisfied that he had accomplished his mission of banishing that foreign look from his lover's eyes, and stepped back.

"I love you; now let's go," and he marched out the door. Kurt stood for a few seconds, his lips moist and slightly parted. His body was thrumming with incipient arousal but his mind was reeling. That had been so sudden and so hot! He finally shook himself, smoothed back his hair, and hurried after his fiancé.

Dave was already downstairs and standing in the foyer, waiting for Kurt. He stared down at the older man as he came down the steps and looked at him as if he were seeing him for the first time.

The billionaire was standing unknowingly in a shaft of late afternoon sunlight that highlighted the auburn tint in his brown hair and painted a stripe across his hazel eyes, turning them golden. He was big and muscular and obviously fit, his body looking powerful in the fashionable black outfit, a heavy wool coat over his arm.

Kurt suddenly felt shy for the first time in a long time as David stood there looking up at him as if Kurt were the most precious thing ever. No one had ever made him feel the way David did and he knew the color that had begun to recede from his cheeks had come flooding back. He smiled tentatively at his lover and joined him by the door.

He took the coat from David and moved to help him into it, settling the expensive material across his broad shoulders and using the opportunity to stroke him lovingly. He leaned up against him and placed a swift kiss on the smiling lips. "You look so handsome, David. Have I said how much I love you?"

Dave smiled down into his very favorite pair of eyes and nodded. "Yes, all the time." Their heads came together and, of course, their lips. They stood like this for maybe less than half a minute before they heard the sound of movement behind them.

Dana Goring had come from the kitchen to see them off. She didn't have to but something about these two men drew her; their love for each other was so plain to see and so pure, they positively glowed with it.

Dave smiled at the woman. "We're heading out now, Dana, going over to Lima to see Kurt's family. We should be back pretty late so we'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded as she smiled at Kurt's flushed face.

Kurt fluttered his fingers at her and with a smile he grabbed the gift bags waiting by the front door. He spared a quick glance into it, checking the contents and just prayed they would be graciously accepted by the recipients.

They headed out to Ian and Devon who were already in the car and, after stowing the gifts in the boot, they were away to Lima for the evening. If Kurt grasped David's hand a little more tightly than was usual, Dave was too much of a gentleman to mention it. He just held tightly to the long fingers and, every now and then, dropped a couple of kisses on them. His sweet, reassuring smiles were enough for Kurt… for now.

.

KHDK

.

The miles flew by and before they knew it, the four men were pulling up before Burt and Carole's spacious home in Lima. It was just coming up to 4 o'clock and Kurt, relaxed and composed, looked up at the house with a twinge of nostalgia. He shook it off though and turned to his fiancé, smiling at his handsome lover with appreciation.

Dave joined him and then the four men headed towards the front door. Burt opened it with Carole standing close behind him with an eager expression on her broad face. There were hugs and kisses (Kurt and Carole, that is) as the guests were welcomed into the Hudson-Hummel home, Carole hugging both Ian and Devon as well.

The house was a much larger one than the one Kurt had grown up in and he knew that Carole had been instrumental in the change. She, quite naturally, had not wanted to start her married life to Burt with the memory of Elizabeth Hummel imprinted on every room of the house she was to share with her new husband.

Kurt didn't resent it at all; in fact, he was quite happy that his childhood home would not be tainted with the presence of any homophobic, two-faced jock who smiled at their parents and then turned a jaundiced eye on Kurt when no one was looking. The move turned out to be fairly painless because Finn, being quite a few years older, was not required to live with them and Burt, Carole and Kurt had settled happily into the new, roomier house.

Now Kurt looked around at the house and sighed in happy remembrance. He had been fairly contented here and he had been so pleased with how well Burt and Carole had adjusted to each other. Carole was really a wonderful person and a great stepmother. She never pushed for Kurt to spend more time than he wanted with them and she even ran interference for him with Burt with regard to his sexuality. She really was a warm, loving person and Kurt hugged her now as if he hadn't just spent the last month or so in her presence.

Carole laughed, flushed and happy as she held her beautiful stepson to her generous chest. The boy was certainly glowing with happiness and she knew they had David to thank for that. She stepped back and held Kurt at arms' length.

"My, sweetie, you are one gorgeous boy! You always seem to be glowing," she laughed, and faint color flooded Kurt's face. She released him so he could go and hug his dad, the older Hummel looking just as pleased with his son's obvious happiness.

"Hi, daddy, I missed you!" Kurt nuzzled his nose against his dad's neck, a habit he thought he'd grown out of. Burt patted his back comfortingly but pulled back eventually to smirk at his son.

"Kid, I just saw you less than two days ago!" The others burst out laughing at Kurt's dramatics but he took it in stride.

"Yeah, well maybe it was that tedious drive from Westerville that made it seem like more time had passed," he retorted, his pink lips in a fake pout.

"Come inside, everyone, come on. Ian, Devon, this is your first time here in Ohio?"

The men all hung their coats and scarves up in the hall closet before Carole guided the two Brits to join her in the family room, the men sharing one of the two-seater sofas. As the three of them chatted amiably, Devon's warm chuckles sounding every now and then, Burt turned to Kurt and David.

"So, is Kurt going to give you the tour?" He looked at the two men, knowing that Kurt would no doubt want to show Dave his old bedroom at least.

Kurt nodded vigorously, his hand wrapping itself around one of David's biceps and tugging mightily. "Come on, handsome, let me show you my den of iniquity!"

Burt waved them off and turned back to join his wife who was happily regaling the two men on life in the US. He joined in and for the next half hour or so there was a happy buzz in the house as he could hear Kurt showing David all around the place.

Near the end of the short tour, Dave crowded Kurt against the wall of the passageway leading from Kurt's bedroom. He leaned down to whisper in one delicate ear: "Do you think I would've been able to keep my hands off of you back then?"

Kurt shivered as the warmth of David's breath tickled the side of his neck. His voice was breathy when he answered, his hips already beginning its dance against David's. "Mmmm, I don't know…. Maybe?"

He threw his head back so David could have better access to the tender skin of his throat, trying hard to suppress a groan as the large man's mouth nibbled and suckled at him.

He gasped as he felt an answering bulge in the front of his fiancé's trousers and he unconsciously lifted one thigh to adjust the angle more favourably. "Ohhh, David, sweetie…"

David, eventually realizing how inappropriately turned on they were, standing here in Kurt's dad's house, eased back. His lips, though, were reluctant to leave the tempting flesh of Kurt's long, smooth neck. When he finally raised his head, he winced when he saw the hickey he'd left behind and knew without a doubt his lover was not going to be happy with him.

"Wow, we, uh, we better go and rejoin the others before your dad comes looking, huh?" Dave ran his hands through his hair, his eyes riveted to Kurt's face, and wished for a transporter beam to just take them now back to their own bedroom. He chuckled ruefully when Kurt raised an eyebrow at his stare and shook his head.

"Come on," and he grabbed Kurt's hand, hoping the obvious swellings in both their trousers would subside more by the time they got back to the others. Kurt, being the smart man he was, detoured to the kitchen and called through to the others, asking what they all wanted to drink.

Dave smiled as he followed his lover and helped him get a tray ready with the coffee things. By the time the hot beverage was ready, both he and Kurt were more presentable and they sauntered into the family room, laden with trays of coffee and Carole's signature carrot raisin cake.

After the convivial bustle of pouring and serving and finding seats and drinking and eating, a small quiet descended on the room as everyone looked at Kurt. He was busy delicately devouring his generous slice of cake when he noticed the silence and looked up; his eyebrows flew up his forehead when he saw all eyes on him.

He quickly dabbed at his lips, certain he had cream cheese frosting somewhere on his face. He looked at David – who looked strangely discomfited and wouldn't meet his gaze – and then he looked over at his dad and Carole.

Poor Carole was trying to stifle a giggle but she was no match for it; it burst out in a series of cascading sounds that got louder and louder. Finally she gasped, fanned herself and looked at Kurt apologetically.

The men, including his dad, all looked at different points in the room and that just made Kurt mad.

"What?"

Carole smiled at him, a mischievous gleam in her warm blue eyes. "Sweetie, I think David must have inherited vampire blood."

Kurt stared at her blankly for a second or two and then his eyes widened accusingly at David. Before he could rip him one though, his lover's large hand came down on his, stilling him.

"I confess," he started solemnly, all eyes on him now. "I started teething late."

There was a short, disbelieving silence before everyone burst out laughing, including Kurt who really couldn't remain angry with his handsome fiancé for long. Kurt hadn't known what to expect but he thought at least he'd get an apology but this was just nuts.

He felt David's arm go around him and the man's nose nuzzling his hair as the laughter around the room gradually died down. They all settled back into the earlier conversations they had been having and everyone apparently forgot about Kurt's inconvenient hickey.

Kurt felt warm and happy sitting in this house, leaning against his lover's large body and watching his parents chat with Ian and Devon. The Brits were quiet, especially Ian who never spoke much anyway, but asked several questions about the state of Ohio, where it was in relation to New York, which every foreigner always asked, and what were the interesting places to see.

The time passed and as it was still winter, albeit a much milder one than in years past, the evening arrived fairly quickly. Kurt, once he realized it was soon time for Finn and his family to arrive, jumped up and called to Carole.

"Do you want me to help with dinner? I don't mind," and headed towards the kitchen with one of the trays. Devon rose to help with the other tray and together the three got the place sorted. They were going to eat in the formal dining room as the table seated eight (which they would be when Finn and Rachel arrived) but could be extended to accommodate twelve.

Carole had gone the whole nine yards with a roast turkey and trimmings and lots of side dishes so Kurt and Devon helped her transfer the stuff from the pantry to the kitchen where they would start re-heating the food.

Devon chattered away in his delightful accent which Carole simply adored and Kurt watched the two, amusing himself with the thought that Carole looked as if she wanted to adopt the cute, curly-haired agent.

The kitchen was huge, one of the features of which Kurt had wholeheartedly approved when they were looking at houses years ago. The walk-in pantry was definitely a plus as it was also large enough to hold not one, but two freezers. The stainless-steel state-of-the-art refrigerator in the kitchen was new to Kurt but he fell in love with it, loving the elegant, brushed steel finish. He hummed happily as he transferred various platters from the fridge to the counter tops while Carole and Devon handled the transfer of various pans and trays into the double ovens.

"Oh, Carole, everything smells so great," Kurt gushed as he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel. He leaned against a counter, his long legs in their leggings and boots crossed comfortably. Carole stopped to admire his outfit and then she looked over at Devon.

"Y'know, if this one hadn't gone into the theatre, he could have gone into high fashion." Her voice was so full of pride that Kurt couldn't help flushing, especially when Devon turned to run his eyes all the way from Kurt's boot heels up his slender body. When their eyes met, Devon winked, a naughty little smile on his face.

"I have a feeling our Kurt could have been anything he set his mind to," and laughed out loud when the flush on the diva's face deepened. Kurt straightened with a mock frown.

"Hey, if you two are done mocking me, I'll rejoin the civilized folk," he turned and with a little swish to his pert backside, strutted from the kitchen into the family room. He smiled at the sound of the two of them laughing behind him and went to perch on the arm of the couch beside David.

Dave smiled up at his sweet lover, a relaxed, contented feeling swelling in him. The house was redolent with the smell of the feast Carole had prepared and, despite the fact that they had been having coffee and cake not an hour earlier, he was more than ready for some real food!

Carole and Devon came back into the family room and she announced, "We'll eat when Rachel and Finn get here, folks," and plopped herself down beside Burt, jostling him playfully.

She was so very happy to have the house filled with family and friends and food and, to top it all off, her son was going to be a part of it soon. She rested her head with a little sigh of contentment against Burt's shoulder and he patted her hand understandingly.

Burt, too, was feeling the vibe of the afternoon and took a moment to admire the four unusually attractive men seated with him, one of whom was his own son. He was aware they were all gay but he could honestly say that that didn't matter one whit. He knew, too, that Puck and Devon were in love, having inadvertently discovered that back in England when he'd seen the two kissing and cuddling.

Ian, the quiet, taciturn one, was a bit of a puzzle as he never spoke much but Burt knew he was a good man. There was strength there and, maybe, a bit of loneliness, but he was always so professional and calm, even when the others were clowning around. _A good man to have in a fight_, Burt thought to himself.

His mind wandered to the two that Dave had shipped off to the islands – Julian and Xavier. He and Carole had been given a story that Julian had been hurt while on duty on New Year's eve night and that's all they'd been told. Burt suspected, though, from the way Kurt acted, that it had been a whole lot more complicated but he didn't push for more information. Kurt was a grown man and he, his dad, had to relinquish his protector mantle to David, who had signed on for the job.

He watched the two now and, as usual, an aura seemed to surround them. It was especially noticeable, at least to Burt, when the two were quiet as they were now. He marveled at how times had changed and he was happy for it; there was still a long way to go but society was at least attempting to get its head out of its butt where differences were concerned.

The soft chatter around the room was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and with a tiny shriek, Carole leapt up to dash for the door yelling, "they're here!"

Kurt and Dave looked at each other and then at Burt who shook his head and rose, too. The others didn't move and soon the older couple was back, accompanied by Finn and his wife, Rachel. The men rose and waited for the introductions.

Carole, after a brief hesitation, introduced her towering son and his diminutive wife to David. "Dave, this is my son, Finnegan, and his lovely wife, Rachel."

Finn, too, hesitated before stretching out his paw to grasp David's hand, shaking it somewhat limply before stepping back. Rachel simply smiled widely and waved a little wave at Dave. Kurt nodded at Finn briefly but moved to hug Rachel tightly, the two murmuring quietly to each other.

Then Burt took over and introduced Ian and Devon as business associates of Dave's, not sure if saying 'bodyguard' was appropriate. The men shook hands, Ian remaining impassive but Devon smiling his big, beautiful grin as usual.

Rachel exclaimed at once, "Oh, you're English! I love your accent," and Devon nodded and chuckled though Ian said nothing. Soon everyone was finding a seat around the room and Carole and Rachel were talking about the kids that had been left with a sitter.

Finn looked uncomfortable and strangely out of place as he looked around for a seat and he finally settled into an armchair. Kurt and David were once again sitting together and, once Finn noticed that Dave was holding Kurt's hand, a faint frown showed up.

He cleared his throat and noticed that Kurt's eyes tightened slightly as he looked over at him. Finn ignored him and spoke to Dave. "So, uh, Dave, what do you do?"

A short silence dropped into the middle of the room and Kurt looked down at their clasped hands. Everyone turned to look at Dave who simply smiled and shrugged before answering.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." His smile was cool and professional and Finn couldn't understand the faintly hostile vibe he was getting.

He chuckled falsely and said, trying to look jovial, "Huh, you sound like one of the mafia guys in the movies."

Ian and Devon, taking their cues from David's body language, looked coolly over at Finn, all traces of amusement having disappeared.

Burt sighed and Carole jumped up again, clapping her hands loudly as she announced she was going to start dishing up. Kurt and Rachel got up to join her and together they left the silence behind.

When she reached the kitchen, Rachel turned to Kurt and hugged him again, a slightly sad look in her eyes. Kurt raised an eyebrow though he returned the hug but she said nothing, simply turned to help Carole with the platters of food.

Carole babbled while she directed them to the dining room with the food, a somewhat strained expression around her eyes. Kurt valiantly refrained from saying anything; he just kept complimenting her on how good everything looked and smelled and declared he couldn't wait to start eating. Eventually she relaxed and the atmosphere lightened considerably. Rachel helped by chattering about the boys and their latest accomplishments in growth and potty training, yadda, yadda, but Kurt was happy to listen.

Finally, Carole called everyone into the dining room and once everyone was seated, Burt declared he would say a few words before they tucked into the food.

They all looked up at him at the head of the table, waiting as he gathered his thoughts, and then he began.

"I won't make this a speech but I will say how happy I am, and Carole, too, that you could all be here. I'm equally happy that Kurt has found himself a good man, an excellent man I'd say but I want to spare David's blushes…"

Of course, David was blushing and Kurt leaned into him briefly, a soft smile in his eyes as he gazed at his fiancé. Burt continued.

"Last of all, I want to give thanks for family, food and friendship. With these three things a man has more than riches enough to see him through. Thank you, Carole, for the great food in front of us and, I may not say it often but I'll say it again, I love you."

Carole sniffled as she smiled adoringly at her husband.

Burt looked around the table at the faces turned towards him. "Now, before it gets cold, or warm as the case may be, let's eat!"

A little burst of laughter greeted that and then the controlled chaos of passing dishes and carving meat took place. In next to no time everyone had a plate piled high with the things they wanted, Devon every now and then asking the name of something that was unfamiliar. It was a normal sound, a family sound of clinking cutlery, faint hums of satisfaction and the occasional laughter and requests to pass this or that item.

Surely, nothing could be more normal than friends and family sharing a meal in a convivial setting. Kurt smiled happily even as he chewed, listening to his dad on one side and David on the other. As he looked up at one point, it was just in time to see Finn's eyes shift rapidly away from him. Kurt thought nothing of it because he was concentrating more on eating his fill than on his stepbrother's weirdness.

Plates were cleared, drinks were drunk, seconds were had and more than an hour after they'd sat down, Carole was jumping up asking who had room for dessert. Kurt groaned but, predictably everybody, besides him and Rachel, announced they were ready. Kurt got up to help Carole while Rachel helped to remove the dinner plates.

In the kitchen, Kurt cut up pies, laughing over the fact that Carole had bought both pumpkin pie and apple pie, while Carole got out the vanilla ice cream. She dished that out while Kurt arranged the pie-filled plates on a tray and then they both headed back to the others. Burt, Finn and David opted for apple pie but Devon and Ian said they'd try the pumpkin pie as it was something they weren't used to.

As Kurt placed Finn's pie plate before him and just as he was about to ask if he wanted ice cream as well, Finn looked up. His face was so close to Kurt's that the singer flushed and stepped back, almost bumping his hip into Rachel's shoulder. Finn held Kurt's gaze intently, a strange little gleam lurking in their depths and Kurt, uneasy, moved away before waiting for Finn's response about the ice cream.

David, having noted the odd little moment, frowned ever so slightly. Ian, always observant, trained his unrelenting gaze on Finn who, unfortunately, noticed it. The former jock paled at the way David's 'associate' stared at him and dropped his eyes quickly to his pie, belatedly realizing he had no ice cream.

Kurt had headed back into the kitchen, an angry little frown between his eyes and Carole came into find him filling a glass with cold water.

"Sweetie, you alright?" Her hand came up to caress his back as she stood beside him, staring up into his discontented face. He reminded her of when he was little and had a problem that he would refuse to talk about. Unsurprisingly, he shook his head and tried to smile.

"It's nothing; I guess I'm just a little off. Being back in Ohio after so long will do that, y'know," his smile a little bitter. Carole patted his back and moved off to replace the ice cream containers in the freezer.

"Oh, but you have David with you now. You will be fine." Her confident tone made Kurt smile and, more importantly, realize she was right.

"You know what? You are so right. Come on, let's go back," and he linked his arm with hers and rejoined the folks at the table.

His mask was back in place, an occurrence that Dave noted with sadness but he was beginning to understand his complex lover. This was the way Kurt had dealt with the harshness of being bullied when he was younger. No doubt he had a mantra like – never let them see you bleed. Dave didn't blame him; no, not when it had helped his beautiful lover to survive in an environment that had been spiritually and emotionally toxic for him.

He smiled up at Kurt as he sank back into the seat beside him. He lifted Kurt's fingers to his mouth and dropped a lingering kiss on the knuckles, not caring who was watching. He loved this man more than anything in the world. He would never be ashamed of that love, whether they were in London, Milan, New York or Lima fucking Ohio.

He smirked now as his eyes met Finn's, a warning clear in the golden-hazel depths: you make him unhappy, you will pay… dearly.

Finn blinked and paled again. He shook his head before dropping his eyes back to his plate. He didn't know who these people were with his stepbrother, but he was going to find out. He couldn't believe Burt was okay with this; but he wasn't, so he'd have to step up and sort things out. Yes, that was his mission now. Protect Kurt, even from himself.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Okay folks, Finn is here. Was he creepy enough in the last part or did he come across as befuddled. Well, review it, please, and let me know what you think, okay?**


	41. Chapter 41

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Thirty-Three

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**A/N 1: Thanks to my faithful few who continue to review and PM me, and to all those who continue to read and enjoy my boys' saga. I do enjoy writing this and it gives me a huge boost to know so many people like what I do. Mille grazie!**

**Disclaimer: **Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.

.

KHDK

.

As the night closed in, the diners rose, some to help take the things into the kitchen, others to head into the family room. Burt explained to the guests that there was a game he wanted to catch so he clicked on the huge flat screen TV and very soon, they were all engrossed in the action.

Rachel and Kurt stayed behind to help Carole with stacking the dishwasher and putting away the remains of the dinner. They chatted back and forth about everything under the sun, staying away by some silent agreement from the topic of Dave and Kurt's engagement. In fact, Kurt even wondered if Finn was aware that he was, indeed, engaged.

"So, you're taking a break from your company?" Rachel asked as she wiped a platter before handing it off to Carole to put away.

Kurt nodded as he cleared the dishwasher for the next batch of dirty dishes and utensils. "Uh-huh, we needed a break and since the company is preparing for the season in Milan, David thought it was the perfect time, really."

Rachel nodded. "Makes sense. So how long are you staying in Ohio?" She was very curious, almost avidly so as Kurt's lifestyle was one that she had dreamed of for herself a long time ago. She had chosen to stay in Ohio, however, and she was not going to give in to regrets. Still, it was nice to live vicariously through her stepbrother-in-law and former schoolmate.

Kurt continued stacking as he answered her. "I think David wants to stay a month. I don't mind, really, but I also want to do some shopping while I'm here in America."

Rachel stopped and looked at him, a curious light in her big, brown eyes. "Do you think you'll ever come back … to live, that is?"

Carole's ears perked up; she herself had wondered about that. She wanted Kurt and Dave to live in America but she suspected that as David had so many homes all over the globe, staying in just one place all the time would be a bit unrealistic, she supposed.

"Maybe if we settled somewhere on the East coast where gay marriage is recognized I would consider living here at least part of the year, I guess."

He was quiet as he thought about it. When he'd been younger he'd dreamed of living in the Big Apple, taking the place by storm and being the most celebrated countertenor ever. Things hadn't gone exactly like his dreams but he was more than happy with the way things had, indeed, turned out. Still, he wouldn't mind having a home somewhere in New England. He'd talk to David about it, definitely.

The women and Kurt quickly finished up so they could go and join the others, setting up the coffeemaker and preparing trays in anticipation of the men needing the hot beverage later. Carole, who knew her son seemed to have a hollow leg, brought out another cake, one of Kurt's favorites, from the pantry.

"Oh, Carole, is that what I think it is?" Carole laughed at the look of awe and anticipation on Kurt's shining face.

"If you're thinking it's a double chocolate fudge cake with a raspberry and cream cheese filling, you'd be right," she laughed, happy that the slightly tense atmosphere had disappeared with the arrival of the cake.

"Oh my, I can see I have a lot of work to do to make up for today's gormandizing!" He was almost hopping in place with greedy anticipation.

The women laughed at Kurt, the sound drifting out to the family room and making both Dave and Finn turn their heads. Their eyes collided and Finn quickly looked away.

Dave still had to figure out what exactly Finn's problem was but, for tonight, he would just ignore the man and try to enjoy himself.

Eventually, when it became clear that Burt's team was going down the tubes, he got up in disgust, wandering into the kitchen for nibbles. When Carole pointed at the cake and the bubbling coffee waiting to be consumed, he cheered up considerably.

Kurt, wandering over to sit beside David, planted himself on the arm of his lover's chair, certain of his welcome. Dave slid his arm around the enticing waist and pulled Kurt down onto his lap, causing the singer to let out a musical giggle as he struggled against David's hold.

Finn, his face tightening, looked toward Ian and Devon but seeing no obvious reaction from them, he turned his gaze back to the snuggling lovers. He couldn't explain to anyone why he felt such hostility and he couldn't even say if it was towards just Dave or both of them. His lips thinned and he finally burst out, his voice angrier than even he'd planned.

"What's with you two, huh? Have a little respect!"

Kurt and Dave looked towards the obviously upset man who'd risen to his feet. Dave's eyes flickered to Ian and Devon who had both tensed, Ian making an aborted move towards his hidden gun. Dave shook his head almost imperceptibly and Ian eased down. Devon, however, had a mutinous look on his face as if he would gladly take Finn down if he made a move towards Kurt.

Burt and the women hurried out of the kitchen to see Finn glaring at Dave who held Kurt in his lap. The elder Hummel turned a suddenly ice-cold glare on his stepson and he took one step towards him, halting as he felt Carole's hand on his arm.

"Finn?" Carole's voice broke the silence, causing Finn to drag his eyes from the two men in the one chair.

"Mom, I don't know what's going on but I don't think they should be allowed to do_"

"What shouldn't they be allowed to do, Finnegan?" Burt's voice was calm, cold and very, very dark. Finn stared at him, his eyes widening as he realized the older man was truly furious. "You have a problem with my son and his fiancé, huh?"

Finn felt as if all the blood had left his head and he would topple like a rotten tree in a forest. His fiancé? What?

Kurt got to his feet, his polite mask rigidly in place, and faced off with Finn. "Yes, Finn, tell us; do you have a problem with us, or is it just me?"

Finn, coward that he was, tried to pull himself into occupying as small a space as possible. He licked suddenly dry lips as he looked at everyone staring at him: his mother – disappointed; his stepfather – furious; his wife – on the verge of tears; all the others as if they would gladly see the floor open and swallow him.

"I, I didn't… I … shit, I'm sorry, Burt, I guess I kinda over-reacted…" he wound down, his head hanging and his fists clenched. All the blood felt as if it had rushed back and was now residing in his face. He had to get out of here… now!

"Uh, ahm, mom, I think Rachel and I are gonna head out," he said quietly as he sidled towards the front door. "I'm sorry."

He spun on his heel and grabbed his coat from the closet, going out the door to wait for Rachel.

Back in the family room, the silence was broken by a little sob that escaped a mortified Rachel. Her face was red and about to crumple but Kurt moved and hugged her so she was hidden from view. He whispered to her and, at her nod, he walked with her to get her coat. Kurt took the gift bags he'd left in the entrance hall and handed them to her with a quick hug before letting her out into the night and her waiting husband.

In the room, Burt suddenly looked at Carole who was struggling to hold back her own tears and rubbed her arm consolingly. "Hey, that coffee smells real good. And how about some of that cake you've been hiding from me, huh?"

Carole smiled up at him gratefully, happy for something to do and she hurried into the kitchen. Devon got up to go and help her with the heavy tray and Burt turned back to Ian and Dave. He rubbed the back of his neck and heaved a deep sigh.

"Dave, I'm really sorry you had to witness that." He took his seat on the couch again, his face looking every one of his years.

Dave grunted softly, not knowing what to say, really. As usual, Ian's face was impassive but there was an element of restrained violence that was only slowly dissipating.

The men were glad when Carole came back out with the cake, setting it down on the coffee table as Devon followed with the tray of coffee pot and utensils.

Kurt came back just as Carole started slicing up the cake and he smiled valiantly, though his eyes were slightly red. He came over to sit beside David and smiled at his fiancé as he slid a cool hand within the larger grasp.

"You okay?" Dave's voice was pitched only for Kurt's ear and Kurt nodded. He really should have expected something like this but it was still difficult to deal with. He accepted his plate with a generous slice of cake and he looked at it in dismay.

"Oh, Carole, I can't eat all of this right now! Can I share it with David?" His big blue eyes looked up at Carole who didn't have the heart to deny him.

She nodded and then smiled. "Okay, then I'll wrap up some of this for you to take with you, no arguments."

They nodded happily as they shared the cake, Kurt lifting a forkful to David's mouth each time he opened it. Kurt's spirit revived as he suddenly thought about doing this at their wedding reception. David must have had the same thought because he suddenly caught Kurt's eyes and smiled seductively, causing the singer to blush adorably.

Burt relaxed as he watched the two men enjoy the simple pleasure of sharing a slice of the decadent chocolate cake. He was glad that they seemed to be putting the Finn incident behind them. That boy needed a whack upside the head, Burt mused. He glanced over at Carole and was pleased that her preoccupation with feeding everybody had distracted her from the incident, at least for a while.

Everyone exclaimed over how rich and delicious the cake was (except Ian), Kurt humming appreciatively as he usually did. Carole blushed, pleased and gratified that her efforts were appreciated, and enjoyed her own more modest slice.

She sat beside Burt and watched as he divided his attention between the food and the television, surfing to try and find his favorite reality show that he'd tried convincing Ian and Devon was the best thing on TV nowadays.

When the last crumb had been tracked down and devoured, Kurt deposited the plate on the table and sat back to lean against David. David was like his own giant-sized teddy bear; better yet, when his arms were around him it was as if the teddy bear was protecting him. He sighed and looked up at him, the hazel eyes trained on the television like the other men's. Kurt turned to look at Carole and smiled, his contentment glowing from his eyes.

She was happy that her son's behavior hadn't permanently dampened the atmosphere. She would need to speak with him and try to get to the bottom of it because she had no intention of allowing him to alienate Kurt any further.

She wanted to see Kurt and Dave's children and though they wouldn't be her flesh and blood exactly, they would still be her grandchildren. If Finn was allowed to be an ass about Kurt and Dave, she didn't know what she would do. Certainly she knew Burt would have none of it and it could cause a split that would surely break her heart. Something had to be done and done soon.

.

KHDK

.

Dave sighed as he ran his hands over the smooth, wet, silky skin of his lover. Kurt was resting against him, one of his favorite positions when they were in the tub together, and he was silent and pensive.

They had returned from dinner at Burt and Carole's not thirty minutes before and Kurt had headed upstairs, through the bedroom and into the bathroom without a word. He had started stripping, for once not caring where his clothes landed – though he did manage not to let them fall to the floor – and started both the shower and the whirlpool tub. Again, without a word, he turned and looked at David, his big blue eyes sad and Dave knew he was invited to join him.

Now here they were, just basking in the warmth of the water, the jets pulsating gently against their skin and not speaking. Dave wasn't worried so much as angry; angry with Finn and angry with himself for not ripping the moron a new one. Still, he hadn't wanted the situation to escalate as he genuinely cared for both Burt and Carole. He would simply have to see to it that the stepbrother would not get to spend too much time around his fiancé. As it was, both Devon and Ian looked as if they wanted to take the clown out into the back 40 and deal with him.

He huffed a bit, watching as his breath stirred a few strands of Kurt's dark hair. He continued stroking and caressing the beloved body and was glad to note that Kurt seemed to be unwinding a little.

"Talk to me, babe, pleeease?" Dave didn't want to sound like he was whining but he noticed that when he did it Kurt always responded. He was successful; his lover let out a little chuckle and relaxed back some more into Dave's broad, damp chest.

"I'm okay, sweetie, just a little sad that some people can still be so … backward. That's all."

He subsided again, one hand coming up to stroke along Dave's forearm, causing the larger man to shiver a bit. Dave was a tiny bit ashamed that, even though Kurt didn't seem to be in the mood to make love, his body still hardened at his lover's proximity. Kurt was sitting between his legs, the oval tub large enough to hold them comfortably, and the enticing, taut buttocks were brushing up against Dave's hard on every time Kurt shifted.

He nuzzled the side of the singer's long neck, gliding his tongue up the tendon, and was rewarded when Kurt let out a soft, breathy moan. Kurt squirmed back against Dave's cock, causing it to harden further and leak a bit. As they were partially under water, Kurt couldn't know that but he knew David's body well enough to know the man was ready for something more.

Kurt leaned forward and allowed Dave to get a good view of his gleaming backside, knowing his lover would be staring at the exposed hole. "I want you now, David."

To Dave this was a pretty sudden development but his mother had raised no fool. He quickly grabbed the tube of lube that was always in their master bathroom no matter where they were and squeezed some onto his fingers. His breathing sped up almost comically as he struggled with the tube, eventually dropping it outside the tub, and he proceeded to prep his impatient lover.

Kurt moaned long and luxuriously; this was exactly what he needed to end this night. Something good and hot and powerful that would remind him how much better his life had become. He wriggled his butt, indicating that Dave should hurry and he gasped when the thick fingers brushed his prostate.

"Oh yes, sweetie, god, that feels so fucking good!" He growled, knowing the sound did wicked things to David as it was so unusual.

"Oh, Kurt, Jesus, you're so tight; uh, so fucking hot!" Dave quickly helped Kurt to scoot forward some more so he could get up onto his own knees and, without further ado, slid deep into the tight, succulent heat of his lover's ass.

They cried out in tandem, loving the feel of this vital connection. Dave paused so Kurt could adjust to his girth but in seconds Kurt was writhing and begging David to fuck him already!

Dave, understanding what Kurt wanted, set up a punishing pace, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the spacious room. Kurt held on to the edge of the tub and closed his eyes, wanting nothing to distract him from the sensation of his lover pounding into his body.

"Yes, yes, fuck me, oh god, fuck me, David!" His voice, breathy and high, stuttered and he reached one hand down between his legs to grasp his cock that was whipping back and forth with the violence of their movements.

"Oh baby, fuck, fuck, so sweet, yes, love fucking you, uh god, so hot!" Dave's own voice was hoarse and deeper than usual as he slammed into his lover. They didn't always rut like this, it was more often really intense love-making but this was considerably different – more lust than love.

Soon Dave could feel the tell-tale burn in his lower back and his balls tighten up and he leaned forward, sliding his hands from the tight grasp on Kurt's hips to go around his waist. He pulled the slender singer back onto his cock, knowing that that would deepen the penetration. He bit his lip as Kurt wailed with the deeper thrusts, his words diminishing to short grunts with each slam into his body.

Kurt's mind whited out as David's cock plundered his ass, crying out pitifully at the sensations roaring through him. He wasn't even aware that his face was wet with tears; he knew nothing but his lover's body in and around him and finally he erupted, his semen arcing out into the warm water.

Dave, crying out too as Kurt's passage clamped down on him almost painfully as he came, climaxed with a shout, burying his head between Kurt's shoulder blades as his cock exploded. His hips writhed and he shuddered, feeling as if he was about to expire from the intensity of his orgasm.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, uh uh uh, Kurt," his voice dwindled with each word until finally, "_I love you…"_

Kurt, gasping for breath and struggling to stay upright with David's weight against his back, smiled tiredly. He stroked Dave's arm that was still holding him tightly around the waist and then patted it comfortingly. "I love you so much, David, so much."

They panted and sighed as their bodies struggled to recover. Dave eased back so he could slide his cock from Kurt's lax body and leaned against the cool enamel of the tub. Kurt slid around so he was back in David's lap but sitting sideways, nuzzling the hairy chest and sighing happily.

"You always give me what I need, baby," he murmured to David, his face sated and his eyes drowsy. He leaned up to kiss his lover for the first time since coming back to the house. "You really are perfect for me."

Dave chuckled and brushed his chin over the top of Kurt's head. "Yeah, wait until we have our first fight, then we'll see if you still think that."

Kurt pouted but huffed a little laugh. "True, true, but promise me that if we do fight – and I guess it's inevitable – that we'll always make up, that we won't ever leave each other mad?"

His big blue-green eyes stared imploringly up at him and Dave couldn't do anything but nod in agreement and then kiss those tempting lips.

They stayed like that for a while until Kurt announced he was turning into a giant prune. They finished up their ablutions in the bathroom and then Kurt continued to take care of his skin as usual. Dave, again as usual, settled back onto the bed and watched his beautiful lover. No one fascinated him the way Kurt did and as the routine began, Dave sighed happily.

Kurt, hearing his lover's happy sigh, smiled to himself. He started creaming his long legs and suddenly a thought occurred to him. Spinning around on the dressing table stool, he looked at Dave with one eyebrow raised, a secretive expression on his face.

"Sweetie, what do you think about women's lingerie?" He waited as David gaped at him, his mouth doing a good fish imitation.

Dave frowned as he watched his lover awaiting his answer. _Women's lingerie?_ "Er, I… don't know?" He had no idea where Kurt was going with this. Maybe a gift for his stepmom, maybe Rachel? What?

Kurt giggled as he watched David struggle to follow where he was going. He decided to put him out of his misery and, finishing up with his legs, he rose to glide over to the bed. He climbed up to straddle his puzzled lover and kissed him, slow and deep, before straightening up.

"What… do you think… of me… in women's lingerie?" As he spoke he untied the belt of his robe, allowing the smooth, satiny material to slip down his shoulders but letting it remain pooled over their nestling groin.

Dave gasped at the feel of the cool stuff rubbing against him even as he could feel Kurt's soft genitals rubbing him, too. "Uh, ahm, I guess I'm okay with it?"

Kurt giggled at his poor lover; he was certain now that Dave's love life prior to meeting him must have been pretty vanilla. He moved his hips in a slow, seductive movement, allowing the robe to gently stimulate them. He knew they wouldn't be getting it up again so soon after that mind-blowing session in the tub but he could still enjoy the sensuality of the gentle frottage.

Dave's hands settled on Kurt's hips still covered by the satin robe and thanked whichever deity was responsible for giving him Kurt for maybe the thousandth time. His fiancé was beautiful, talented, loving and staggeringly sexy and Dave was simply going to go along with anything he wanted; anything at all.

Kurt smiled down at him, loving his fiancé more and more each passing day and happy that he was such an indulgent lover. A reward was definitely due.

"Okay then, I am going to surprise you one of these days_ Aht! I said surprise," he pretended to pout as Dave had been about to whine again, and continued: "You won't know which day I'll be wearing it but I promise you, wherever we are and you discover what I'm wearing, I'll…" and he leaned down to whisper into David's attentive ear.

Dave closed his eyes and shuddered; surely his lover was an incubus! And just as surely, he was not about to complain!

.

KHDK

.

"Wow, Dana, this is good!" Kurt's eyes were wide as he tasted the chili that his housekeeper had prepared for them the next day.

Dana Goring chuckled as she turned from the fridge, the makings for a tossed salad almost spilling from her arms. Kurt hurried over to lend a hand and he bumped the fridge door shut with his hip.

"My mother-in-law used to love it and though I'd never cooked it before I got married, I learned how to, eventually. I'm glad you like it."

"'Like it', oh my goodness, more like 'love it'!" He squinted at her suddenly. "You have a secret ingredient in it, don't you?"

This time she laughed out loud as she nodded, selecting a knife to start on the cucumbers and peppers. Kurt took one and started cutting up the tomatoes for her. "Yes, there's a secret ingredient but, given your infamous addiction, I'll let you know – it's dark chocolate."

Kurt's mouth dropped open and his hands stopped what they were doing. "No! Seriously, chocolate?"

She nodded as her hands flew, chopping the vegetables in quick, professional movements. Kurt leaned against the counter and watched her, trying to wrap his mind around the – to him, at least – odd ingredient.

"Yes, different regions try to outdo one another with secret ingredients and this was one my mother-in-law liked. She told me not to spread it around, though; 'you've got to have secret ingredients if you're a serious cook', she said."

The two chatted happily as she reminisced about her family and various adventures in cooking, especially as a young wife and mother. Kurt loved the company of women, just not in a sexual way, and for a minute his mind conjured Mercedes' face, his best female friend from high school.

He looked at Dana speculatively for a second or two and then blurted: "Do you think you can ever reconnect with someone you've lost touch with?"

Dana blinked slowly, wondering at the sudden switch in topic but, after thinking about it, she asked a question first. "Did you just fall out of touch gradually or was there a quarrel?"

"Oh, no," Kurt shook his head. "It was just gradual because I moved away, studied at Juilliard and then, for much of my career, I was abroad."

She nodded in understanding. "Well, then, if there were no bad feelings and if you were pretty close as friends, you should definitely get in touch." She wanted to ask if it was a former boyfriend but, though they were friendly, she was still just an employee.

He seemed to know what she was thinking though because he smiled. "She was my closest friend in high school; a bit of a diva like me, you could say."

They laughed together at his description and they continued getting the dinner together, the smell of baking bread filling the sunny kitchen.

Kurt sighed at the domesticity of it all. David was in his office talking to some people in London and probably Puck too, and Ian and Devon were doing stuff they usually did, he suspected. He loved the relaxed atmosphere of the place and the fact that, for the next month or so, he had nowhere specifically to be; nothing on his schedule that was important. Just a shopping trip, he reminded himself, and soon.

He eventually left Dana to finish up the dinner prep and wandered into the family room, plopping himself on an overstuffed couch and taking out his phone. He was so out of touch with Mercedes that he didn't even have a current number for her so he had to call Information.

Finally getting the number and saving it immediately in the phone, he dialed the number, waiting as nerves tightened his stomach muscles. It rang for quite a while and just when he thought the answering machine would click on, she answered.

"_Mercedes Jones Realty, Mercedes speaking. How may I help you?"_ Her voice sounded just the same, maybe a tad more self-possessed. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Hello, Mercedes?"

There was a brief silence and Kurt, paling slightly, held his breath.

"_Kurt, Kurt Hummel? Oh my goodness, Kurt?"_

Kurt had to hold the phone away a bit as the decibel level was fair to bursting his ear drum but he laughed in relief. "Mercedes, oh my god, calm down, girl!"

They laughed for a little bit and then, when the laughter subsided, she continued. _"Oh, Kurt, how've you been, sweetie?_"

Kurt felt tears prick his eyes and he sniffed before saying shakily, "I've been doing good, 'Cedes, and you?"

"_Baby boy, I've been wonderful. Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry…"_ He heard her sniffle too and they both chuckled at the same time. "_Uh, listen to me getting all choked up; but where are you, sweetie?"_

"I'm in Westerville, on vacation, and wanted to be near my dad and Carole for a bit," he told her, finally relaxing. "Look, can we meet up somewhere? Or, do you want to come out to the house?"

She wanted to ask why he wasn't staying at his parents' because she knew they had plenty of room now but she just nodded, and then answered him. _"Sure, that would be better. The office gets kind of crazy sometimes and it's no place to catch up on old times."_

"Perfect!" Kurt was glad things were falling into place so easily. Really, it was as if no time had passed, listening to 'Cedes on the phone, a habit they'd developed even when they'd been together the whole day at school. In fact, Burt used to tease him sometimes and ask if she hadn't been at school that day because of the length of time Kurt would spend with her on the phone in the evenings.

"Are you terribly busy today? Could you come for dinner this evening? We're having this fantastic chili that you have just got to taste!"

Mercedes paused, running her commitments through her mind, and realized she'd be going home to an empty apartment anyway.

"_Okay, that can work, just give me the address and the time."_

They wrapped up the call after they exchanged information and she told Kurt she'd be out to the house by 5:30. He flung himself back on the couch and kicked his long legs up in the air in childish glee.

Suddenly a hand grabbed one of his ankles and he shrieked before bursting out laughing. "David Karofsky, you brute!"

Dave let go of the limb and came from behind the couch to sit beside his giggling lover. Kurt looked so happy and so beautiful he couldn't resist leaning over to kiss him. They hummed into each other's mouth as they kissed and chuckled, a silly mood overtaking them. Dave's fingers sneaked up Kurt's loose top and soon he had the singer screaming and trying to escape the tickles.

They rolled around, struggling and laughing and endangering some of the furniture but eventually they settled down, huffing and puffing and looking at each other. Kurt finally found himself on Dave's lap, with Dave on the floor and they snuggled and continued exchanging little kisses.

That was how Dana found them a half an hour later when she came to tell Kurt that dinner would be ready by six. She smirked at the color that flooded Kurt's face as she spoke but he didn't move from his position atop his fiancé.

"Thank you, Dana, and I was going to tell you that a friend is coming over for dinner but a certain someone distracted me," he pouted, mock glaring at Dave who quickly hauled a fake innocent expression onto his face.

Dana simply smiled and nodded and went back to the kitchen, smiling at the antics of two grown men who were undeniably in love. On the spur of the moment she decided to make another pie for dessert and after setting the extra place at the table, she buckled down to produce the best lemon meringue pie she could. It was good to have job security but it was even better when the work environment was as happy as this one.

She hummed as she worked, a little song that she'd once heard Kurt singing, and realized she was happy.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt twitched a curl into place and stared at himself, somewhat pleased with his appearance but still a little nervous. He hadn't seen Mercedes in years and he wondered what she looked like now, and what she would think of him and David.

He smoothed his hands down his simple top, a pale green sweater with a wide neckline that showed up his eyes and his creamy skin. His leggings were a darker green with thin cream stripes tucked into ankle-high suede boots. It was a simple but elegant ensemble and he wore just his emerald and diamond bracelet. He didn't want to insult his friend by dressing down but he also didn't want to throw his wealth into her face.

He turned as David emerged from the bathroom, warm and damp and Kurt felt the usual twitch in his groin as he looked at his handsome fiancé. David looked back at him, a knowing little gleam in his eyes. He was gratified that Kurt found him attractive, too, and he came over to drop a brief kiss on his lover's smiling lips.

"So, are you going to dress me or can you trust me to dress myself?" He ducked as Kurt slapped at him, laughing as he selected a rich brown button down shirt and black dress pants for himself. Kurt had told him he liked the way this particular shirt made his hazel eyes seem more gold than green so he would wear it just for him.

Kurt kissed him one more time and skipped out of the bedroom, anxious to get downstairs to await Mercedes's arrival. He glanced into the dining room and admired the beautiful setting, especially the in-season flowers and then hurried into the kitchen. Dana was just putting the final touches to her pies and Kurt stopped when he saw the extra one.

"Dana, you went all out, thank you!"

She smiled brightly, soft color rising to her cheeks but she shrugged. "I thought I would give you folks a choice and since you're having a guest, extra pie is always good."

The other pie was a chocolate chiffon one she'd made earlier, and now she turned back to the wine racks to get the wine to go with the dessert. The red wine was for the chili, a Cabernet Sauvignon that Mr. Karofsky had given her earlier for the dinner, already on the table, opened to breathe. The dessert wine was a versatile Riesling that would go well with both the chocolate chiffon pie and the lemon meringue. She was happy that the dinner would be a success.

The doorbell rang suddenly and Kurt let out an 'eep!', his eyes widening comically. He stared at Dana for a second or two and then he spun around, dashing out of the kitchen with a 'thank you, Dana!' flung over his shoulder.

She shook her head, marveling that that young man was such an odd mix of confidence and vulnerability. She was certain that his friend would be happy to get back in touch with him but he was acting like a nervous teenager. She smiled as she listened to the happy (and loud!) reunion taking place in the foyer.

"'Cedes!"

"Kurt, baby boy!"

There was much laughter and hugging, the two of them leaning back at the same time to look at each other and then hugging tightly again at the same time. Dave, coming down the curving staircase, glanced down into the foyer at the two crazy people mauling and babbling at each other.

"Oh my goodness," Kurt stepped back and fanned himself, a huge, goofy smile on his face. "It's so good to see you, sweetie!"

Mercedes chuckled, her face shining and her eyes bright. "You too, baby, you too. Oh, wow, Kurt, uhm, who's that?" Her voice had lowered to a stage whisper as her eyes landed on the tall, handsome man coming up to them.

Dave chuckled as he reached out to shake her hand. "Hi, I'm Dave, Kurt's fiancé."

There was a loud squeal and Kurt found himself once again engulfed in Mercedes' ample embrace. She squeezed Kurt to her once more and then leaned back, her arms still around the grinning singer.

"Ooooh, Kurt Hummel, you have a heck of a lot to tell me, don't you?"

Everybody laughed and Dave led the way into the family room, Kurt and Mercedes sitting side by side as they turned to each other.

For the next half hour the two friends chatted and laughed and tried to explain all the crazy stuff to an amused Dave. He was blown away watching Kurt interact with his old friend and he realized he'd never seen that side of his lover before; it was as if Kurt had reverted to a teenage boy.

They had just got around to describing some of the other classmates that Mercedes was still in touch with when Dana came out, smiled at them, and let them know dinner was ready. She must have called to Ian and Devon before she came out to them because the two agents joined the others as they moved towards the dining room.

As they took their seats, Kurt introduced Mercedes to them, simply explaining to her that they were associates of David's. The atmosphere was cheerful and loud as the friends continued reminiscing, sharing some of their teenage misadventures with their dinner companions. Most of the time was spent inhaling the delicious food, though, and Kurt explained that the chili had an extra special secret ingredient that he was not about to divulge.

When Dana came in with the dessert, Devon jumped up to help her clear enough space for the pies, transferring some of the dirty dishes back into the kitchen for the housekeeper. She smiled in gratitude for the help and then again as Kurt told her he would do the dishing up. Thanking her once again, he bid her farewell for the evening and wished her a safe drive back home.

As she untied her apron and collected her things, Dana Goring once again thanked her Creator for finding her this job. It not only paid extremely well but her employers were classy people who didn't look down at her or take her work for granted. Too many people who were in positions of privilege looked down on the working class with disdain. She could honestly say these folks were nothing like that. Good people, she thought, as she headed down the driveway; there are still good people around.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: Okey-dokey, I think we've missed Puck long enough and I'm about to bring him back. Of course, there might be some uncomfortable moments ahead but we will survive.**


	42. Chapter 42

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Thirty-Four

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**A/N 1: Please, read and review, guys. Feedback is always welcome so let me know what you like, what you don't and what you'd like to see, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Mercedes smiled as she relaxed beside Kurt on the couch, her eyes shining as she took in the glow on her friend's face. She looked over at David who was chatting with the two 'associates', Ian and Devon; the man was certainly a hunk but there was something very familiar about him, but she couldn't pin it down as yet.

Kurt grabbed her hand and squeezed it, his happiness obvious to all as he looked at his one-time best friend. Truthfully, she was probably his only best friend because he was known for not getting very close to people. He wasn't exactly stand-offish but his past had made him wary of getting too close to just any and everybody. Now he smiled at how much slimmer and confident his lovely friend looked, her hair in a shorter, sassier style than when they were in school.

"So, 'Cedes, spill! What's been happening all this time…" and he leaned over to whisper: "in the love department."

She giggled as she looked down at their clasped hands, a little shy in all this company, but she lowered her voice and her head to whisper back: "Nothing as exciting as your love life, obviously!"

Kurt straightened up and narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "Oh, come on," he said quietly. "You can't tell me such a gorgeous specimen of femininity has remained single all this time?"

She shook her head, her hair tousling but falling back into place neatly. "Oh no, I'm dating occasionally, but it's all good."

Mercedes was truly happy for Kurt's success, in both his professional and personal lives. If anyone deserved such good fortune it was her beautiful, compassionate friend. Even when Kurt had been bullied beyond belief he never took the opportunity to retaliate, a situation that had often frustrated her to no end. She couldn't imagine, even though she had been brought up in church, not paying back some of those wastes of space for the things they managed to get away with.

Now she looked around the room, her gaze landing on David and then she gasped, her eyes widening as she turned back to Kurt. One hand came up to cover her mouth but she managed to gasp out: "Oh, my goodness, Kurt Hummel. I thought I recognized his face from somewhere!"

Kurt smirked; he had been wondering when it would register who David was. He nodded now but his eyes held a faint warning. "Yeah, yeah, but please don't make a big deal of it, pleeease?"

She stared at him for a moment before her eyes flicked to the big, handsome man on the other side of the room chatting so calmly, so relaxed, with his friends. She looked back at Kurt and finally calmed down, smiling as she patted his slender hand.

"Hey, I get it. I won't say a thing but one day we have to meet up for coffee and you will tell me everything, white boy!"

They giggled together as her words brought back their school days when they used to spend what felt like hours giggling, gossiping and exchanging secrets. Kurt suddenly leaned forward and hugged his friend tightly. It was so good to have her back in his life; he could kick himself for waiting so long to contact her.

The night continued in this fashion, Kurt and Mercedes continuing to reminisce even after David excused himself to make some calls to the other side of the world. The business world didn't slow down even when billionaires went on vacation and there were just some things he didn't want to leave solely to his managers and partners.

Ian and Devon also made their excuses, the men going to different parts of the house rather than hanging out together. Devon, to be fair, wasn't good company for anyone for he was missing Puck terribly. He hadn't heard from his lover that day and wondered where in the world the man was currently. Puck had planned on making a quick stop in the islands just to see for himself how well Julian was getting on. He got almost daily calls from Xavier but he was a pretty hands-on kind of manager and now he was setting up his own company, he was going to become even more so.

Now Devon settled himself on the bed, his earphones in place as he listened to his favorite world beat music, his head bobbing and his feet tapping out various beats. He closed his eyes, a beatific expression on his face as he sank into the primal rhythms vibrating into his ears. He could fall asleep like this but he wasn't really ready for bed yet; he would just sink into a meditative state for now.

Outside in the family room the two old friends sipped coffee and continued their long overdue catching up. Kurt learned that Mercedes had had her agency for nearly five years now and things were just so-so, she said. The housing market was just resurging, nothing as big as back in the earlier part of the century but she was breaking even.

Kurt watched her as she talked about her life and how she sometimes wished she could travel the world. She had no one serious that she would consider marrying but she seemed fairly contented with how her life had turned out. At one point she hinted about a crush she had had on one of their former schoolmates but she laughingly refused to divulge his name. Still, she had dated quite regularly if not very often and she had nothing to complain about. The big 3-0 was coming up for both her and Kurt but, unlike him, she had no one lined up and she still wasn't worried about it.

They were just reminiscing about their school and the teachers who had made an impression on them when Kurt heard a car pulling into the driveway. He turned his head, got up and headed to the foyer and looked out the side glass with its frosted design of palm leaves. He let out a little laugh, opened the door quickly and then stepped back.

"Hmmm, I wondered when you'd turn up," his cheeky phrase was belied by the huge grin that spread across his face. He was pulled into a quick one-armed hug as a tanned, muscular man stepped into the foyer.

"Hey, princess, everything good?" Puck dropped his bags and shrugged out of his long, woolen coat revealing a tight-fitting dark grey sweater and tight black jeans. The man was always a treat for the eyes no matter what he was wearing, Kurt thought as he headed back into the family room.

Mercedes turned her head and, her eyes widening in recognition, she leapt to her feet. Her voice was a little cautious though when she spoke. "Noah, Noah Puckerman?"

Puck looked at the dark-skinned woman, a slight frown in his dark grey eyes. He nodded, though, and looked at Kurt. "Yeah, that's me, but_"

Mercedes smiled a little when she answered. "Oh, you don't know me but you went to McKinley High and I recognized you from your yearbook photo."

Kurt looked at her, puzzled. "You did – but why? I don't remember the yearbook photos…"

A rich chuckle burst from her. "It's just that he had this mohawk that used to fascinate me and he was voted 'Most Likely to end up in Prison'."

Puck nodded proudly, a smirk on his good-looking face. He sprawled on the couch beside her and helped himself to some coffee without asking. Kurt rolled his eyes and took a seat in the chair across from them.

"That's right, but not prison, the army. It was pretty cool; loved all the fighting and killing." He chuckled evilly at her gasp and he winked at Kurt unrepentantly.

Kurt decided to help Mercedes out. "He has his own security company and he consults for David now. He also happens to be a good friend. Noah, cut it out!"

The tanned man was giving Mercedes a hard-eyed stare, trying to creep her out but at Kurt's admonition, he laughed and got up.

"Hey, it was nice meeting you, Mercedes. I hope we'll see you around. I guess you'll be good distraction when David has work to do and this one," he tilted his head towards a frowning Kurt, "is at loose ends."

Mercedes only laughed at the two of them, shaking her head as Puck swaggered out of the room. He retrieved his bags and headed down a corridor and the last the two saw of him was a hand waving nonchalantly at them above his head.

Kurt watched him until he disappeared, all the while shaking his head fondly and then turned back to mock-whisper to Mercedes. "I don't think he told Devon he was coming back tonight!"

Mercedes' eyes widened as she gasped. "You mean… he's… oh man, it's so not fair!" Kurt laughed at her whining tone but nodded knowingly.

"I know, it seems all the hot ones are gay, right?" He continued to laugh at her faintly disgruntled expression but he patted her hand consolingly. "Hey, we'll find some hot, hunky straight guy for you if it's the last thing we do!"

Mercedes laughed aloud at his promise but she hugged him nonetheless. "You're so cute, and I'm seriously happy that you and Dave are together. Guess what, though; I have to go – work tomorrow and all that."

Kurt was tempted to pout; he had only just found her again and now she had to leave. He did understand, though, and she did have a bit of a drive back. He tilted his head and looked at her, an idea almost popping into view – light bulb-like – above his head.

"Uhm, 'Cedes, it is kind of late. Wouldn't you rather stay over and leave early in the morning?" He looked hopefully at her but he knew it was a long shot.

Of course, she shook her head but there was real regret in her large, dark eyes. "I know, that seems like a good idea but I don't have my stuff with me and there are meds that I take at night for my cholesterol. Another time, maybe?"

Kurt got up as she did and hugged her, his head coming down to rest briefly on her sturdy shoulder. They stood like that for a while, determined to hold back the hovering tears, and then they separated. He kissed her cheek and hugged her again before stepping back.

"It's so great seeing you again. I hurt myself more than I knew when I distanced myself but I'm back now… at least for a while." His smile was as watery as hers but she nodded and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry, too, that I didn't make more of an effort after high school. That's been one of my greatest regrets but, we'll just move on now, okay?" Her face was shining with all the affection she held for him.

He nodded as he walked her to the front door, helping her with her coat, and then released her into the night, their goodbyes lingering as she hurried to her car. He watched her hop in and buckle up before he stepped back, closing the door when he heard her drive off.

When he shut the door, he leaned his head against it and drew a deep breath. He really had missed her, his only best friend and he'd been a fool to let their friendship lie dormant for so long. Finally he straightened up and headed for the office where he knew David was still working, despite the hour.

He planned to roust him out; after all, they were on vacation and the Karofsky empire was not going to collapse if David took a night off to make love with his fiancé. A soft smile played about his lips as he hummed one of his favorite melodies. When he got to the office, however, David wasn't there.

Kurt turned and headed to the back of the house where the rec room was and heard the sound of piano music. He smiled, loving the fact that the love of his life was as musical as he was. Speaking of that, he'd yet to hear David sing and promised himself that one day he would coax him into performing for him.

Meanwhile, Puck had walked stealthily down the corridor towards the bedrooms, remembering what Dev had told him on the phone, and stopped outside the second door. He turned the knob ever so slowly, stepping into the room and putting down his bags quietly. Devon was lying on top of the bedspread, his eyes closed but his feet bopping to the sounds of whatever he was listening to so intently.

Puck crept up to the side of the bed and stood looking down at his adorable lover, his long auburn curls spreading across his pillow as his head nodded slightly. Suddenly, the bright blue eyes opened and Devon stared, startled, up at his grinning lover.

Without a word he held up his arms, inviting Puck to fall into them, and the two men kissed, soft and slow, before pulling back. Puck settled himself more onto the bed rather than on the smaller man and leaned in again for another soft kiss. Devon's arms tightened, pulling his gorgeous lover closer to him.

He sighed when their lips parted and smiled up at Puck. "Hi."

Puck dropped a kiss on his lover's snub nose and then nuzzled his own into the fragrant, abundant hair. "Beautiful…" he whispered, and smiled when he felt Devon's cheek warm from the compliment. He pulled back to gaze down into the smiling blue gaze.

"Were you really surprised I came earlier than planned?" Puck smiled at the little pout making its appearance. Devon nodded abruptly but he lifted one leg to wrap around Puck's hip, showing he wasn't really annoyed at all.

"Yes, but I wanted you to join us soon anyway, so I was more happy than surprised, I guess." He stroked a slender hand over Puck's head and brought his hand down to cup his lover's face. The two men kissed again, this time more heatedly, their tongues twisting and tangling in a lover's dance.

Puck's hand came down to slide around to Dev's ass, grasping and kneading the firm muscle and causing the smaller man to gasp and then moan into his mouth. Puck swallowed the gasp and deepened the kiss even further. He felt as if he were starving for this man that had captured his heart and he wanted nothing more than to sink into the hot, welcoming body and not come back up.

In short order they were down to mostly skin, Devon's hands roaming all over Puck's muscular back and sliding down to slip the black boxer-briefs off his lover's ass. Puck in turn eased up so he could work Devon's briefs down his well-muscled legs.

Finally they flung themselves into each other's arms, their soft moans and grunts accompanying the escalating sounds of skin against skin. Puck wasted no time in lubing and prepping his eager lover and soon, yes, soon, his aching flesh was buried in the tight, hot haven of Devon's clenching passage.

No words were needed, just frenzied action pushing the lovers towards the fastest climax they'd ever experienced. Puck grunted as his balls tightened painfully, almost matching the pain of Devon's fingernails scoring frantic lines down Puck's back. The smaller man writhed, throwing his head back against the pillows, his hair whipping wildly as he climbed towards his peak, his mouth opening soundlessly.

And yes, oh yes, there it was! The men shuddered and cried out as Puck slammed in once, twice and again, his balls emptying themselves gratefully within the hot, smooth passage and Devon clutched him with both arms and legs to keep Puck within him. He moaned as his semen caused his cock to slip smoothly against Puck's treasure trail, adding another level of sensation to his overheated body and mind.

Ever so slowly they calmed, their breaths hot against each other's face, Puck smoothing some of Devon's hair from his sweaty forehead as he kissed him. He sucked on his lover's tongue, enjoying the way Dev shuddered and panted beneath him. He pulled back to gaze into glazed blue eyes and made up his mind.

"I love you…" the whisper came and Devon, his eyes widening slightly, gasped and then smiled blindingly up at Puck.

"I love you…" and they laughed together, glad that that was finally out in the open. Puck rested his forehead against Devon's, nuzzling him and breathing a sigh of relief that he refused to admit to. Devon simply continued to smile, his hands rubbing soothingly up Puck's damp back.

The lovers stayed entwined like that, simply basking in each other's presence and letting the words they had just spoken soak in. They didn't think the quiet confession would change anything; they had been heading towards it for some time, after all. Still, it was momentous and more words were simply unnecessary.

At the back of the house, the other lovers were sitting together on the piano bench. Kurt sang 'Leading With Your Heart' softly for his love as he played.

_**Once upon a time I was afraid of letting go, letting someone in;**_

_**my feelings stayed behind a door that had no key,  
>leading with my heart never was for me.<strong>_

_**Living in my mind, running away  
>'til someone's arms caught me by surprise.<br>I never knew the power of love that I suppose  
>deep in every heart there's a part that knows.<strong>_

_**Listen to its voice for it whispers what your dreams are made of  
>so why be afraid of what you know is true.<br>Every day you learn leading with your heart  
>can lift you higher where your heart's desire<br>will be waiting for you.**_

_**Follow what you feel, feelings are wise;  
>believe your heart as you believe your eyes,<br>and like a child who's wandered off and lost its way  
>you can find a place where your soul believes<br>that you're home to stay.**_

_**Follow what you feel anywhere it goes,  
>believe your heart trusting that it knows;<br>as the dark of night will always find the light of day,  
>listening with your heart you will hear it say…<br>leading with your heart, you will find your way…**_

Kurt's voice lingered on the last, pure high note and David sighed, his fingers eventually coming to a stop, still resting on the piano keys. He turned to look at Kurt, a smile in his eyes.

"Is that one of your favorites from Barbra? I know you did it on an album some years ago."

Kurt leaned away in mock surprise that David knew that but then he chuckled and nodded. "Oh, yes, that and a number of songs she's done over the decades. I wish I could meet her but, then again, I'd probably turn into a tongue-tied mess."

Dave nudged him with his shoulder and then dropped a soft kiss on the smooth forehead. "I don't think you'd turn into a fan-boy; you'd just be your usual, cool, elegant self and she wouldn't be able to do anything but love you."

Kurt scoffed but snuggled into David, slipping both hands around the man's impressive bicep and leaning his head against his shoulder. David was his biggest fan, he knew that now, and it was a wonderful feeling to know someone was a hundred per cent in his corner.

Dave looked down at him, his hands still tinkling the piano keys in a random pattern. "What else do you feel like singing? Something from your schooldays, maybe, that you and Mercedes used to sing?"

Kurt thought for a while and then straightened up. "Okay, this isn't something from school but do you know 'Better'?"

Dave laughed aloud before nodding. "I can do you one better; I can sing it with you." He laughed at the delighted look on his fiancé's beautiful face. He began playing the intro and Kurt wriggled happily. "Oh, sweetie, you start it off then!"

And Dave started to sing, a faint blush on his cheeks because he didn't do this sort of thing. His lover was looking at him now, though, as if he'd hung the sun and moon just for him and he was going to do his best to put his heart and soul in the song.

**Dave:** _Our love has changed  
>It's not the same<br>And the only way to say it  
>Is say it, it's better<em>

_I can't conceal  
>This way I feel<br>For all the times we spend together  
>Forever just gets better<em>

_**Dave & Kurt:**__ Seem what I'm trying to say is  
>You make things better<br>And no matter what the day is  
>With you here it's better<em>

_**Kurt:**__ I stand by you  
>If you stand by me<br>I think it's time that I reveal it  
>Cause I believe it<br>It's better_

_**Kurt & Dave:**__ Seem what I'm try to say is  
>You make things better<br>And no matter what the day is  
>If you're here it's better<em>

_**Dave:**__ Ooh, the more I write songs to you  
>I fall in love with everything you do<em>

_Oh  
><em> 

(Dave played the instrumental portion of the song with quiet passion and Kurt's eyes were bright and sparkling as he watched him.)

___**Dave & Kurt:**__ Seem what I'm trying to say is  
>You make things better<br>And no matter what the day is  
>With you here it's better.<em>

_**Dave:**__ Our love has changed  
>It's not the same<br>And the only way to say it  
>Is say it, it's better.<em>

Dave stopped playing and, for about a second or two, neither man moved or spoke. Then David turned and Kurt was in his arms, his lips pressed to David's and tears on his face. Dave held his love to him and the two kissed as if for the first time.

When Kurt pulled back, he stared into David's golden eyes, seeing nothing but love and acceptance in them. He wanted to be with this man for the rest of his hopefully very long life.

He absolutely did not care what stupidity in the form of envy or hatred would come their way; he was going to love this man no matter what he would have to do. A small smile appeared at this odd thought and Dave leaned back to study his fascinating lover.

"What? You look pretty devilish right now." He smiled as Kurt chuckled and leaned his head against his shoulder again.

"Oh, no, just thinking about what I'd do if anyone got between us. I'm very possessive, you know, so beware."

Dave chuckled, feeling a little tickle of warmth at the thought of what lengths Kurt would go to for him. It might be odd but he rather liked the idea of someone being possessive of him.

The two men sat together for a while before deciding it was more than time to retire for the night. If Dave was any expert on Kurt Hummel's moods, he knew he was in for a humdinger tonight, and he couldn't wait.

They locked up the house, turning off all but the security lights, and made their way upstairs, Kurt just remembering to tell David that Puck had turned up. They laughed softly as they both thought of what the security chief and his lover were probably doing at that moment. It was what they were going to be doing in less than half hour from now, if Dave was any good at deciphering that glint in Kurt's blue-green eyes.

As soon as they were in their suite, Kurt slammed Dave up against the doors with a surprising show of strength and plastered his body against his lover's. Dave moaned as Kurt's tongue plunged into his mouth and he sucked on it avidly. Clearly the singer was in an alpha mood tonight and Dave's libido crowed happily. He would be worn out the next morning but, seriously, who cared?

.

KHDK

.

Mercedes pulled up into the driveway of Kurt and Dave's house in Westerville, her mind buzzing with all the things they were going to talk about today. Well, that Kurt was going to talk about, especially how he came to meet and fall in love with the reclusive billionaire David Karofsky.

She was still blown away by that as, seriously, how many people's closest friend fell into the kind of lifestyle most people only read about. She was as interested as most everyone else about how 'the other half' – or one per cent – lived and she couldn't wait to start interrogating her friend.

The sound of her car must have alerted Kurt because, before she could even ring the doorbell, the door was flung open and Kurt was beckoning her inside.

"Get in here, it's cold out!" Mercedes laughed as she took in her friend's appearance. Kurt obviously wasn't ready to leave as he was still barefoot, in a robe and she could swear that was a lock of hair out of place!

Kurt grabbed her arm and hauled her upstairs, babbling about waking up later than he'd planned and being on the phone and other stuff she had no hope of figuring out. They hurried along the upstairs corridor and her eyes darted inquisitively into the open doors she passed. Wait, how many bedrooms were in this place, she wondered dazedly.

Kurt smirked as if he could read her mind. "It's only five bedrooms but they are all suites, hence the spaciousness. This is mine," and he pushed the doors open, stepping back to let her enter first.

She gaped at the huge room and gasped when her eyes landed on the massive four-poster bed. She turned to stare at Kurt who was now laughing at her reaction. "Oh my god, Kurt Hummel, this is fa-bu-lous!"

Her hand came out to stroke the heavy brocade bedspread in cream and gold, her fingers lingering on the gold tassels and she lowered herself to the padded bench at the foot of the bed. "No, seriously, Kurt; wow!"

Kurt moved around his old friend and sat at the dressing table, swiping at his face with cleansing wipes before beginning to apply moisturizer. "It is rather breathtaking, isn't it? The agency did a really good job in the time they had."

Mercedes' eyes stared at the canopy above the bed and then she laughed before turning to look at Kurt. "Do you feel like royalty when you're lying in this monstrosity?"

Kurt gaped at her and then burst out laughing. "Believe me, sweetie, that's the furthest thing from my mind when we are in this bed."

Mercedes dropped her gaze shyly but she giggled as she replied: "Well, yes, after seeing your fiancé, I can very well believe that!"

The two friends laughed at and with each other a bit and then Kurt, finishing with his face and hair, moved over to the walk-in closet. He hadn't yet decided what he was wearing, still in his pajama and matching robe, and stood for a while, pondering.

Mercedes got up to join him in the cavernous space, her eyes roaming over the stunning array of clothing and the racks with shoes, boots, sandals, all kinds of footwear imaginable.

"Good gosh, Kurt, you're still such a fashionista!" And she moved over to pluck a cherry red silk shirt from a padded hanger. She looked around for a bit and then pounced on a pair of close-fitting black trousers. Kurt took the clothes from her, grabbed a suitable belt, smiled in thanks and then turned back to the bedroom to get dressed. He left her in the closet to decide what boots to pick for the ensemble.

"Here, we'll be doing a bit of walking so take these," and she handed him a pair of low-heeled, comfortable, ankle-high boots. He smiled because it was one of his favorites. She turned back to another section and her hand hovered over a selection of coats.

When she came out she had a soft, white silk fringed scarf in one hand and in the other was the Bill Blass coat that Kurt had got the day in London when Emma had made an attempt to hurt him with acid.

Kurt frowned but he took the coat; it was a gorgeous garment and he wasn't going to let the memory of one madwoman's antics taint his pleasure in wearing it.

When he was completely dressed, Mercedes looked at his slender, lightly muscled body displayed to perfection in the clothes she'd chosen and said: "You know if you hadn't been gay I'd have been all up in that, right?"

Kurt's eyes widened and then he burst out laughing, his melodic voice turning the sound into something musical. Dave entered the bedroom just as Kurt was calming down and, nodding a 'hi, Mercedes' to the younger woman, proceeded to kiss his lover in greeting.

She dropped her eyes to give them some semblance of privacy but at the sound of Kurt's soft little moan she had to look.

Kurt had his hand up in Dave's hair, just at the nape, and Dave's hands were grasping Kurt's hips tightly to his larger body. Their mouths were glued together and from that angle, thank goodness, she couldn't see any tongue but she knew what was going on there.

She looked away just as Dave relinquished Kurt's mouth; the man eyed Kurt's swollen pink lips in satisfaction and then stepped back. "Okay, good, that should hold you until later."

Kurt touched his fingers to his lips, his eyes glued to David's and his color high. At the sound of Mercedes' little laugh, he shook himself from his daze and looked at his sniggering friend.

"Yes, uh, well, we'll just go now, right?" He patted his hair back into place and, without looking back at David's smug expression or at his traitor/friend, he marched out of the bedroom, leaving the door open.

Dave and Mercedes looked at each other and then laughed anew. Mercedes looked at the large man appreciatively. "Wow, you distracted him so much – he forgot his scarf!"

Dave nodded, a proud and happy gleam in his eye. "Yep, I live to distract that man. It's only fair; I love him to distraction, after all."

Mercedes simply shook her head and hurried after her friend, throwing a smiling 'later!' over her shoulder. Kurt was down in the foyer waiting impatiently by the front door while Ian hovered nearby.

When she joined him, her eyes wandered to the silent man as she handed over the scarf to her friend. Kurt looked over at Ian and smiled before shaking his head.

"I'll be driving around with Mercedes today, Ian. You can chill out for a while, at least, or until David decides to head out today."

Ian nodded politely and headed towards Dave's office, his silent demeanor engendering nothing but curiosity in Mercedes. Kurt smiled at her, opened the front door and ushered her into the cold, bright morning air.

"Ian is actually a security agent, sweetie, or – in other words – a bodyguard." He laughed at her wide eyes and they settled themselves in the vehicle before she started it up. She turned to him, a slight frown between her well-groomed eyebrows.

"I get that Dave would have security agents because he's who he is but, why was he waiting to go with you?"

"Ah, sweetie," Kurt sighed as he patted her leg. "That is a long, looong story that can only be shared over expensive coffee and light, airy pastries. Know anywhere like that?"

With a chuckle she started up the vehicle, threw it into gear and headed down the driveway. They were going to Lima to look at their old stomping grounds but she knew that there would definitely be one or two stops for them to re-fuel and she was dying to hear his story.

As they sped off, Kurt settled into the comfortable leather seat, his face holding that lovely, serene look that had always made him stand out from the horde at McKinley. In her opinion, Kurt Hummel had been like that one flower growing out of a crack in the concrete of a city sidewalk. She was extremely glad that her friend was happy with his life and his hot fiancé.

Kurt reached to fiddle with the car stereo, grimacing as he heard some of what passed for music on that state's airwaves and then settled onto a satellite radio station. Just as he sat back his phone went off; taking it out he stared uncomprehendingly at the strange number. He flicked it on, however, and then he smiled widely.

"Well, hi there! I thought you'd have called before this!"

Mercedes stared at him as much as her driving would allow and indicated that he should tell her who it was. Kurt pretended to ignore her, a little smirk on his face and then he said: "You won't guess who I'm sitting beside, heading down the highway with right this minute, actually."

He listened for a second or two and then chuckled. "No… no… okay, it's Mercedes!"

Mercedes tried to nudge him with a hand but he shuffled over against the door, evading her. He laughed into the phone, told the caller, "Okay, I'll call when we get there," and slid the phone closed.

Mercedes couldn't help the little growl that came out. "Kurt Hummel, who in heaven's name was that?"

Kurt laughed, a high, mischievous sound and then stared at her unrepentantly. "You will find out later, Ms. Jones. Suffice it to say that he's tall and handsome… and blond."

Mercedes heart stuttered as her mind immediately conjured up the one person she knew who fit that description perfectly. She laughed as she batted at her crazy friend. "Oh, no, no, no! Kurt Hummel, you did not just…!"

Kurt continued to laugh at her and, as the car sped down the highway towards Lima, he hoped that the reunion he was heading towards would be a happy one all around. He knew that Mercedes used to like Sam but so many years had passed that surely that high school crush would have died. Wouldn't it?

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N:** **'****Leading With Your Heart' is credited to Alan Bergman, Marilyn Bergman and Marvin Hamlisch. My favorite version of 'Better' by Samuel Semple and Tom Baxter is Boyzone's performance.**


	43. Chapter 43

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Thirty-Five

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Shopping in Ohio has never been exciting for Kurt, even when he was an untraveled teenager; now that he was a world traveler, it was even less so. Still, the fact that he was with his best girlfriend, Mercedes, and had very deep pockets now, even Ohio malls could be tolerable.

"What do you think about this?" He was standing beside a _chaise longue_ whose upholstery shimmered beneath the baby spotlights trained on it.

Mercedes came over to stand beside him, her head tilted critically to the side as she studied its almost feminine curves and the blue-green-gold paisley-print fabric. She smiled and looked at Kurt, a little gleam in her eye.

"Do you like it because you know your skin would look perfect against it?"

She burst out laughing at the look of mixed surprise and embarrassment on her friend's smooth face.

Kurt gave it up and smiled, his head bobbing as he acknowledged her insight. "Isn't it gorgeous? I've never even noticed this store before."

She agreed but then added: "Hey, when we were teens, we were so not interested in furnishings!"

They chuckled together and then moved off to look at other pieces of rather fine furnishing. He whispered to her that some of them looked as if they'd come from an estate, probably to be auctioned eventually.

With their heads together, they sauntered through the store and eventually a sales clerk came over to them. The older man had a slightly skeptical look to his face, as if he didn't believe they could afford any of the quality pieces in his establishment.

While standing in front of a particularly fine hall table, Kurt ran his hand along its edge, enjoying the feel of the smooth patina of the wood. Turning to the man, he raised one eyebrow and addressed him coolly.

"This is walnut wood, isn't it?" He watched the startled look come over the man's face and then turned to Mercedes. "This is actually a Tuscany sofa table, though it's listed here as a foyer table."

He continued running his hand along the beautifully crafted table, all the while staring at the clerk, his face as haughty as Mercedes has ever seen it. She stifled a smile at the clerk's expense; Kurt hated to be patronized, even as a child, and the man's body language had probably pissed off her friend now.

The man nodded his head vigorously. "Uh, yes, sir, it is indeed a sofa table but its design is versatile enough for you to place in your foyer."

His whole demeanour had changed and now Kurt graced him with a small smile. "I'll take it. Please tag it and the classic French chaise over there in the paisley print. Thank you."

Without waiting for the man's response, Kurt took Mercedes' arm and strutted off, already admiring a number of stunning floor lamps that he told her would be perfect for the drawing room. Mercedes simply nodded and smiled, enjoying the time spent with her très élégant friend.

Soon, after nearly another hour or so of browsing and selecting, Kurt was finally finished and Mercedes was ready for some sustenance. They approached the rather dignified cashier where they were invited to have a seat on one of the antique looking couches while the man rang up Kurt's purchases.

When Kurt handed over his Amex Platinum card, both 'Cedes' eyes and that of the cashier almost bugged out; not many people who shopped in Ohio flashed that card so casually. Kurt chuckled at her and though he lowered his voice just for her ears alone, the man managed to overhear.

"David wanted me to use his Palladium but we're not married yet; I'll use my own money on impulse stuff."

Again the man, who'd tried to pretend he hadn't overheard, looked a little flustered at that bit of information. He couldn't help but wonder who this young man was; he didn't look like any celebrity he'd ever seen or heard about. Nevertheless, the card was good and he knew for a certainty that the Platinum was still one of the most exclusive, high-end cards on the market.

Kurt signed the documents the man pushed towards him and gave his address for delivery of his items by the noon next day. Kurt fixed a stern look on the man and asked him if he was certain of that delivery time.

"Certainly, sir," the man bristled. "We pride ourselves on always delivering when we say we will. If there is a problem, you will be notified, I assure you."

Kurt rose, nodded in acknowledgement of the man's huffy assurances and then turned to Mercedes. "Thanks for being patient, sweetie; now, where's the best food in this place?"

They headed out of the store, their heads together as they consulted 'Cedes phone. Their search turned up a couple of options in relatively close locations and, deciding they were in the mood for Japanese, headed for the best purveyors of that cuisine.

Another couple of hours passed in happy gormandizing, the friends taking their own sweet time and trying a number of different things on the menu. Kurt stuck with the lemongrass chicken and giggled when he said his taste buds were doing a happy dance in his mouth.

Mercedes gorged on the lobster Rangoon and they both shared the gyoza dumplings and some of the best teriyaki chicken ever. They gave the sushi a skip, promising to come another time, but they both enjoyed the miso soup. Dessert consisted of fried ice cream and cheesecake, and once Kurt could stop moaning orgasmically over it he declared he'd soon need a whole day of salads and workouts.

Mercedes scoffed at him, openly admiring his tall, slender physique, but told him that the way Dave looked at him so ravenously, he could put on a few pounds and it would still blow that man away. Kurt blushed at the lavish compliment but shook his head, a rueful smile on his face.

"I think you forget that I was a bit chunky in middle school; I was a real porker!"

Mercedes frowned seriously at him. "No, Kurt, you weren't and you shouldn't put yourself down like that."

She had had a real problem when Kurt would almost starve himself at times and, because she herself had a very healthy body image and acknowledged she was overweight, she had fretted over him.

Kurt shrugged, his eyes dropping to the few swirls of ice cream left in is bowl and dropped the spoon before looking at her with a little smile. "You were such a support for me back then, 'Cedes. I mean, how many times did you threaten to cut someone for me?"

They both burst out laughing, Mercedes shaking her head in memory of her loud, sassy teenage self. "And I would have, too, if you hadn't chickened out all the time!"

Their happy laughter bounced around the restaurant, the other lunch-time patrons looking over at the apparently mismatched couple that was, nevertheless, obviously quite close.

Kurt glanced at his watch and then raised his eyebrow at her. "Do you realize we've been in here for nearly two hours?"

She smiled and nodded. "I have a very good time sense; it helps when you're in business for yourself. Speaking of which, let me just check in with the office and then we can head out."

Kurt left her to her calls and headed to the men's room, taking out his own phone as he went. He quickly dialed Sam's number and let him know where they were. He had told the blond man that they would have been eating in Lima so now he would simply stall 'Cedes until he could get to the restaurant.

After taking care of his business, he paused as usual to make sure every strand of hair was in place, and admired his ensemble. Mercedes had done a good job of dressing him in a fairly simple outfit that still made him stand out in a crowd. The vibrant red of his shirt lent a glow to his otherwise pale complexion, making any make up unnecessary. His pants fit perfectly and, because the shirt was worn untucked, its hem landed just over the pockets on his butt. Very nice look, he complimented himself.

Finally he headed back to his table, taking his own sweet time – and hoping Sam would get there soon – and ignoring the heads that turned to watch him pass. No doubt some of them had already come to the conclusion that he was gay but he had long since grown out of any self-consciousness. He used to pretend when he was a teen but now he truly didn't care.

He lowered himself elegantly in the banquette and crossed his long legs, one foot bouncing as he leaned his arms on the table. He affected a slightly weary air and stared at his friend, his eyes wide and innocent.

"You know, I think I'd like another drink. I'm not ready to head out as yet."

Mercedes, unsuspecting, simply nodded and looked around for their waiter. The young man hurried over to them; he could always sense the big tippers and these two looked as though they were in no hurry to leave.

They both ordered more drinks and sat back to catch up some more, 'Cedes more interested in Kurt's time in England than anything else.

"So, what's England like; I've always wanted to go but it's too expensive." She smiled at the server as she accepted her drink, taking a sip while she watched Kurt sip his.

"Mmmm, okay, it's different, so different from living in New York but, I don't know, I think I prefer it to New York." He let out a little mock scream. "Ahhhh, yes, I know, sacrilege!"

Mercedes laughed out loud at his antics, her eyes sparkling at how happy he seemed. "Was that where you met that gorgeous hunk of man you are marrying?"

Kurt paused, unsure for a second as to how to explain their unorthodox meeting. Finally he shook his head. "No, we actually met in the islands."

Her eyes widened and there was a little smirk playing around her full lips. "Yessss, interesting, a holiday fling, perhaps?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him, making him burst out laughing at the silly expression on her face.

"No, not quite. It was pretty odd, really, because I didn't like him at first." He paused for her gasp; she was such a romantic, she probably thought it had been love at first sight.

"Really? What was there not to like, boy?" Her incredulous expression made Kurt chuckle even as he shook his head.

"Let's say our meeting was not auspicious; no, not at all. In fact, for a little while there, I thought I liked Noah more."

He winced at the decibel level she reached when she screeched: "Puck! Kurt, tell me you're kidding!"

Kurt simply nodded as he took a sip. "Oh, just for like a split second but, even when David pissed me off I couldn't stop being attracted to him. It was as if I was no longer in control and I hated that feeling, believe me."

She subsided as she drank the rest of her drink in one go. She was staying away from alcohol since she was driving so she ordered another drink, waiting as the man brought her diet Coke before she continued interrogating her friend.

"So, what happened, when did you realize you loved him?" She surveyed the faint pink color that had washed his high cheekbones and she smirked at him. "Please, you two are so obvious it's as if you're both going to spontaneously combust."

"Mercedes!" Kurt colored more as the people at the next table glanced at the two of them. As usual, he ignored them but he lowered his voice. "It took a little while for me to get with the program, I admit. For him, though, he says he's loved me for years."

Mercedes almost choked on her sip as she stared at her blushing friend. Wow, that was… wow! Her eyes pricked and she breathed quickly, a hand coming out to cover one of Kurt's. "Oh, sweetie, that's so romantic!"

Kurt nodded and took a quick sip, his eyelashes fluttering as the magnitude of what he'd just said hit him. All the time he'd been gallivanting around the globe with different people, this one man had loved him and been prepared to wait for him. 'Wow' was an understatement.

The friends sipped their drinks in a companionable silence before a figure loomed behind Mercedes' chair and Kurt looked up, his smile appearing suddenly.

"Hey, you made it!"

Mercedes twisted around in her chair to see who was standing behind her and she slid to her feet as she recognized the smiling blond.

"Sam Evans, you wretch, how are you?" She flung her arms around the grinning man's waist, feeling his long arms go around her as he returned the enthusiastic embrace.

"Hi, Mercedes, oh my god, it's been a while. I'm good, I'm good; you?" He held her at arms' length as his bright blue eyes roved in admiration over her smiling face.

She moved to retake her seat though she still held one of his hands and he slid onto the banquette beside Kurt, their hands stretched across the table. When she realized this, she chuckled, patted his hand and sat back.

Kurt watched them, a happy gleam brightening his whole face as the two former schoolmates chatted. So far, it had been two for one, the reunion with Finn not going as well as he'd hoped though he'd been prepared. It was good to have Sam and 'Cedes here, and when Puck was thrown into the mix later, it would be so, so good.

How amazing, he pondered, that he'd fallen in love with someone on the other side of the world from where they'd both grown up. It was almost like that whole six degrees of separation thing; David, Puck and Finn had been to McKinley a few years before Kurt, Sam, Mercedes and Rachel; Finn's mom and Kurt's dad had married, Finn and Rachel had married, too, and now, years later, Kurt and David were in love and about to marry. Whew, it was almost mind-boggling, the level of connections involved.

He continued to ruminate as his friends chatted and… was that flirting going on?... caught up on each other's lives. Kurt continued musing and realized that if David hadn't seen him sing all those years ago and fallen in love with him then he and Kurt probably never would have met. Hmmm, who knows?

Kurt finally tuned back into the conversation and as he heard them talking about keeping in touch, an idea popped into his mind.

"Guys, guys, listen; what about a mini-McKinley reunion?" His eyes were wide with the brilliance of his suggestion and he waited, smiling widely, as the other two stared at him.

Mercedes was the first to speak. "Mmmm, when you say 'mini', how 'mini' do you mean? And where would we have it?"

Sam nodded as he put his in his two cent's worth. "Yeah, and who exactly would you want to invite?"

Kurt looked between the two of them, his eyes finally landing on Mercedes' curious eyes. "I don't know, really. Haven't you guys been in touch with folks from high school?"

Mercedes glanced over quickly at Sam and then looked back at her friend, anxious to keep that happy look on his face. "Uhhm, yes, I see some folks occasionally but I've only really stayed in touch with Artie and Santana."

"Santana!" Both Kurt and Sam had exclaimed at the same time and they looked at each other, chuckling, before Sam indicated Kurt should speak. "Really, what is she doing now?"

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow at him. "She's a lawyer, specializes in immigration law and some child welfare stuff. She's good, I hear."

Sam nodded. "I can kinda see that. And what about Artie, what's he up to?"

Mercedes chuckled and took a sip of her warming drink before answering. "He's Santana's partner. Oh, no, not like that. He handles disability stuff, discrimination claims, that sort of thing. They have an office in the same area that I have my office."

Sam looked at her curiously. "Your office?" 

And she filled him in on what she was doing with her life these days, saying that work and church were her main activities along with the occasional karaoke night with friends. Then she looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. "So, what have you been doing with your handsome self?"

He laughed and shook his head, his eyes squinting at the compliment. "Well, I tried professional football for a while until I injured out. Just college level, but now I run a fitness club; own it, actually."

He ducked his head as if what he did was of less importance than what she'd just been reciting. Santana and Artie were both successful lawyers and she herself had her own real estate business. Kurt, from the look of him, must be successful in whatever he was doing. Speaking of which…

"What do you do, princess? It must be something to do with fashion or the theatre."

Kurt chuckled but before he could speak, the waiter came up to ask Sam what he would be having. After giving his order, he turned to Kurt, one eyebrow raised and his full lips quirked in an anticipatory grin.

"Well, you were partly right; I perform with an opera company."

Sam stared at him. "What, you can't leave it at that! Look at you, I'm sure there's a lot more going on behind that very glossy exterior!"

Mercedes and Kurt both laughed in surprise and 'Cedes nodded in agreement. "True, true, glossy is right. My boy just dropped over $5,000 in furnishing he did not need!"

Kurt colored as his friends laughed at him but he nodded graciously before continuing. "Alright, you savages, I'll spill. Yes, I've done very well over the years since graduating Juilliard. I love what I do and I'm paid handsomely for it. There!"

They laughed again and Sam settled down to enjoy his late lunch. Kurt had contemplated inviting him to eat with him and Mercedes but he'd really wanted to catch up with her alone. It was nice having Sam with them now and they continued for the next while to bring up various names from their past and wonder what they had got up to.

It was beginning to get dark, just around 5 o'clock, when the trio exited the restaurant, Sam walking with them towards Mercedes' sedan. He leaned against it as they chatted and then he remembered Kurt's earlier suggestion of a mini-reunion.

"Oh, so what about the reunion; are you going to try and link up with Artie and Santana?" He watched as Kurt and Mercedes exchanged a glance, a silent conversation taking place between the best friends.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I'll work out the logistics, figure out the dates and you, 'Cedes, could you check with them, see if they'd be interested?"

Mercedes nodded, said she could do that, and then moved to hug Sam in farewell. He dropped his head down so his lips brushed her jaw and then stepped back when she released him. He turned to Kurt and hugged him in just the same way, Kurt tensing slightly.

Sam stepped away, his full lips in a soft smile as he looked at the last two people he'd ever expected to be hanging with after all this time. "It's really, really cool to see you guys again."

The other two smiled, nodding enthusiastically and then, with a wave, Sam moved off to his own vehicle, a pickup truck, of course. "And call me, Kurt; keep me in the loop, okay?"

Kurt and Mercedes called out their goodbyes as they waved before Mercedes unlocked the car and they jumped in. It was getting pretty cool and she turned on the engine and heater, waiting a bit before moving off.

As they headed back to Westerville, Mercedes assuring Kurt that the drive was no big deal for her, they nattered on about the reunion, if the other two would show up, where they would have it, etc., etc.

The miles sped by unnoticed and soon they were back in front of the huge house, lights shining out of almost all the windows.

Kurt turned to Mercedes and pulled her into a huge hug. "Thank you for today, sweetie; it was almost like old times, yeah?"

Mercedes patted his back as she nuzzled her nose against his smooth cheek. "Yeah, it was. I'm not letting you get away from me again, okay? Fair warning."

He pulled back, a soft smile hovering in his eyes. "Well, who else was going to be my maid of honor, seriously?"

She burst out laughing and she grabbed him into a hug again. "Oh, white boy, it will be so good to see you getting married to that hunk. I mean, finally!"

They laughed again and then, with a final little peck on her cheek, Kurt eased out of the passenger seat, reminding her to call him when she got home.

He hurried up to the front door, turned and waved to her as she eased the big car down the driveway. He continued to wave until he couldn't see the red taillights and then let himself into the foyer of his house.

He closed the door firmly and he leaned against it for a second or two, smiling to himself as he thought of the two people he'd just left. It had been so very good to just hang out; it was a shame to have let their friendships lapse, he thought now.

He took off his coat but kept his scarf in his hand and made his way into the kitchen. His men were seated at the table, obviously having just finished inhaling Dana's delicious food and he greeted them, his voice soft and happy.

He slid into David's lap, uncaring that the others, Puck, Ian and Devon were watching them. "How was your day, sweetie?"

Dave looked at the others and then back at his beloved. "So-so; mostly business stuff to take care of on the phone. Ian went with me to look at a car and I think Puck and Devon just hung around today. Nothing much."

Kurt smiled as he looked at the other men. Puck and Devon were sitting side by side, of course, and Ian was at the other end of the table, silent and observant as was his wont. Puck winked at Kurt, his usual mischievous glint replaced by a welcome contentment. Kurt was happy for the two agents; hey, all people in love liked seeing other people in love.

Kurt's eyes lingered on Ian, though, and when the man looked back at him with his usual impassivity, Kurt smirked. "No dessert tonight, guys?" Though he addressed everyone, he kept his gaze trained on the stone-faced man.

The men exchanged puzzled looks that only increased when Kurt started to giggle softly. He winked at Ian and then rose from David's laps. "Well, no dessert for me, either; I'm going for a relaxing soak. It was a hard day shopping. But, I had a late and very big lunch with two good friends, so – it was all good."

He sauntered out of the kitchen, waving nonchalantly over his shoulder at the watching men, and headed up the stairs. Dave looked down at the scarf his lover had left behind and then looked up at Ian, one eyebrow way up on his forehead, but the agent only shrugged.

Dave simply shook his head, waved a 'later' at the guys, and left to join his lover upstairs. Maybe he needed help with scrubbing his back, or a massage; after all, he did have a hard day hanging out with his friends. Dave scoffed softly to himself as he smiled. Kurt was such a fascinating character there was no fear of boredom in this relationship, he congratulated himself. He whistled as he strolled up the stairs, his mind already focused on his lover's wet, gleaming, porcelain skin.

Yeah, never a dull moment.

.

KHDK

.

"David," Kurt's melodious voice wafted through from the bathroom, soft sounds of splashing backing it up.

Dave came to the door and leaned against the jamb, his eyes riveted to Kurt's steam-flushed face. His lover was beautiful at all times but when he was flushed and disheveled, Dave's mind only went to one place. He smiled now.

"Miss me?" He watched Kurt rub the natural sea sponge up one long arm, his lips quirking as he eyed Dave.

"Always, but I really wanted to run something by you." He tilted his head abruptly, beckoning Dave to come and sit near him. Dave had been about to take a quick shower himself so he would be ready for their usual nighttime ritual but he came over and sat on the edge of the tub.

Dave trailed his fingers below the water, deliberately stroking Kurt's skin and watching in satisfaction as a little shiver ran up his lover's body. The pale pink nipples, just peeking above the surface of the water hardened and Dave felt himself harden, too.

Kurt slapped his hand lightly, smiling up at him seductively. "Now, stop distracting me, you! I've been thinking maybe we could have a little McKinley High reunion. What do you think?"

Dave looked at him with interest, his curiosity aroused now as well. "Yeah, who all would you want to invite, apart from Mercedes, of course?"

Kurt leaned back against his neck supporter and continued running the dripping sponge up the other arm. "'Cedes says she can get in touch with two of our classmates who have a law partnership near her place. There's you and Puck, I don't know, and Sam, you remember him?" At Dave's nod he continued. "Maybe Sam has been in touch with some others, too."

He went on to tell his love how he had set up Mercedes that day with a surprise appearance by Sam. He didn't tell Dave that he suspected she'd had a crush on the blond football player back in the day; that was Mercedes' secret to tell.

Dave sat and watched while Kurt continued to wash himself with languid motions, his cock hardening more and more especially when Kurt started on his legs. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore; he jumped up, shrugged off his robe and told Kurt to scoot down so he could get in behind him.

Kurt grinned in satisfaction; he had been wondering how long David had been going to just sit there and watch. Really, guys can be so slow, he commiserated to himself.

Dave sank into the still hot water and sighed as his legs slid around Kurt's silky body. His large hands started rubbing at skin wherever they brushed and soon the two were engaged in far more than just washing.

Kurt tilted his head to the side so David could get access to his neck and he sighed, the sound morphing into a moan as his lover's large hand palmed his cock. He wriggled his butt against the hardness rubbing insistently against him and felt Dave's mouth nipping at his throat.

"Oh, mmm, yes, sweetie, squeeze harder," he instructed his lover, one hand coming up to grasp David's nape.

Dave loved the way Kurt's voice got that breathy, needy quality; it turned him on to know that he could push Kurt over the edge so easily. He continued to mouth at the skin beneath his mouth, his tongue coming out to soothe the little nips. He squeezed and fondled Kurt's thick penis, marveling again that such a slender body could be so well-endowed.

The movement of Kurt's butt against his own cock was quickly ramping up his arousal but he realized he didn't want to finish in the tub. Slowing his own movements he whispered into the pink ear he was nibbling: "Let's finish up and get into bed."

Kurt murmured his agreement and reaching over for the detachable shower head, washed them clean before they stepped out. They barely dried off with the huge fluffy towels before both men were scampering into the bedroom, Kurt slightly ahead and bouncing onto the bed eagerly.

An idea flashed into Dave's head and he grabbed Kurt's ankles and yanked him to the edge of the bed. He chuckled at the startled sound out of his lover and then fell to his knees. Kurt stopped complaining when he realized what David was up to and he wriggled in happy anticipation.

Dave stroked his large hands up Kurt's damp skin, his hands lingering in worshipful appreciation of the lovely thighs.

"Mmmm, I can't ever decide on my favorite body part, y'know," he murmured as his lips paid homage to the skin on the inside of Kurt's thigh. Kurt could only sigh and moan at the sensual feel of the agile tongue. He stared up at the canopy over the bed and suddenly remembered what Mercedes had said when she first saw it. A little giggle escaped him but he shook his head when Dave looked up at him, curious.

Dave planned to take his time making love to his beautiful fiancé and maybe getting him to come more than once. The sex between them was usually so intense they very often collapsed after blowing each other's mind. Now he let his hands join his lips and tongue and teeth as he lavished attention on the taut muscles of Kurt's thighs.

When Dave moved from the quivering thighs, though, to Kurt's flat stomach and cute little navel, Kurt raised his head, impatient for Dave to put his mouth where he really wanted it. Kurt's rigid cock bobbed against Dave's chest as he moved his mouth up to latch onto one pert pink nipple and Kurt cried out, his hands going up to grab David's head.

"Yessss!" he hissed, his hips coming up off the bed as the sensation of Dave's lips tugging on him drove him wild. "Oh, David, oh baby…. uhhhm!"

Dave lifted his head, panting to stare into Kurt's lust-blown eyes and he abandoned the heaving chest to capture those lush, parted lips. Kurt yanked his lover down with grasping arms and legs, his whole body writhing up off the counterpane as Dave moved to straddle him.

Their lips dueled, each man battling for control of the kiss, their tongues plunging and sliding as greedy moans escaped them. Finally Dave lifted his head to stare into Kurt's blue-green eyes, the color just a thin ring around the huge pupils. He dropped another hard kiss on the panting mouth and slid down his body, his lips dragging a wet trail all the way down.

Kurt moaned out loud when David nuzzled his groin, the silky hair catching in his lover's stubble. He parted his legs even farther, unconsciously urging Dave to go lower and he finally gave in, his mouth closing around the head of Kurt's needy cock.

Strong thighs came up around Dave's head, clasping him in their taut warmth as he suckled the leaking head of Kurt's pretty cock. He settled himself firmly on the floor as he took a deep breath before sinking down to completely swallow Kurt, his nose almost brushing the damp hair.

Kurt wailed as his cock bumped the back of David's throat and he lifted his head to try and see. He fell back against the bed, grasping the bedspread in tight fists and trying to hold back his cries. His eyes closed tight and he fought not to lunge up into the hot, wet heat of the talented mouth, not wanting anything to stop the maddening suction Dave was keeping up.

One of Dave's hands came up to hold his hips down; he knew as Kurt lost more and more control it would be like trying to hold down a tiger and he didn't want to be choked. He moaned around the hot muscle sliding in and out of his mouth, knowing what the vibrations would do to his lover and he smiled when he heard another desperate cry.

"David, oh, David, yes, don't stop, baby, don't stop, don't stop…" and it deteriorated to almost soundless babbling. Dave moved a finger to Kurt's pucker and just petted it, not penetrating as he had no lube on the finger and he didn't want to hurt his thrashing lover.

The finger flirting with his hole was almost enough to push Kurt over the edge and when he lifted his legs so that his heels were on the edge of the bed, Dave started rubbing harder all along the crack. Oh yes!

Kurt cried out and Dave only had time to bob one or two times more and then his mouth was flooded with Kurt's salty-bitter spending. He swallowed and sucked and swallowed, his mouth working the spasming organ as he listened to his lover cry out.

"David, yes, oh yes, uh uh, uhhhh," Kurt's voice was a ululation of breathy satisfaction, his hips writhing even as his cock wilted slowly in David's hot, sweet mouth. God, he just loved being sucked off and David was getting so much better at it, mmmmm.

Dave let the softened, glistening cock slide slowly from his mouth, a deep feeling of satisfaction rolling through him as he stared at Kurt's beautiful, sated face. He didn't really like swallowing but it made him feel good that he could do that for his generous lover. There was nothing Kurt wouldn't do for him and he was happy to know he could satisfy him.

Kurt murmured incoherently, a goofy smile on his face and Dave wondered if that was how he'd looked as a teenager. A little twinge of regret pinged in his mind as he thought about his teenage years. He probably wouldn't have noticed Kurt even if they'd been at school at the same time. He'd been a somewhat introverted youth, concentrating mainly on schoolwork and sports; music had been his only outlet and he had kept that pretty private.

Now as he stroked Kurt's legs and nuzzled his face against the flat, still heaving stomach, he just knew he was so grateful to have this wonderful man willing to spend the rest of his life with him.

He looked up as he felt a hand tugging his hair; Kurt was smiling at him, that warm, beautiful smile that made Dave feel as if he was the only person in Kurt's world, and he heaved himself up properly onto the bed. He knew Kurt would want to return the 'favor', as he put it, and already one slender hand was reaching for Dave's neglected cock.

"Come here, baby, let me take care of you," the now-husky voice murmured and Dave closed his eyes, giving himself over to his lover's passionate ministrations. He knew before they settled down to sleep later, Kurt was going to blow his mind and send him into orbit. Their lovemaking never failed to wring him out and now he smiled into the soft kiss, his heart already speeding up as Kurt Hummel rolled on top of him.

Yep, whenever that reunion happened, he was going to let everyone know Kurt Hummel was his, finally, irrevocably.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: Guys, I know some of you were waiting for some Finn-esque angst but I just wasn't in the mood for stupidity. Rather, I wanted a little relaxation and touching base for Kurt. Finn and stupidity, coming up.**


	44. Chapter 44

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Thirty-Six

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

"Oh, god! Jesus, Kurt, baby, stop!" Dave dared to plant his hand in Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair, earning a half-hearted glare from his lover who was currently on his knees before him.

Kurt stared up at David mutinously. A promise was a promise, dammit! He licked the head of the huge, shining dick in front of him and stared determinedly up at his lover. A groan was the only response from David so he returned to his mission: reduce the fiancé to a puddle of goo in a public restroom!

Dave flung his head back against the sturdy partition of the extra-large men's room stall, facilities designed specifically for people with physical difficulties, not for horny lovers who couldn't wait to get home.

Kurt was going to be the death of him, whether by heart failure, attack or terminal embarrassment if they were caught with his dick down his lover's throat. Jesus, the tabloids would have a field day with that, he thought as he shoved a fist into his mouth to stifle louder groans.

He looked down at the shining head bobbing at his crotch and swore he would never say anything again in public about the underwear his lover had on.

Kurt and he had decided to have dinner out because Dana had the weekend off so he and the guys had chosen a different restaurant this time. It was a fairly upscale establishment with fantastic food, an area for dancing and, best of all, at least to Puck, Ian and Devon was the huge rec area set up with a world-class pool table and darts boards. They had decided to hang out there after dinner, leaving Kurt and Dave in the booth to chat and, according to Puck, 'canoodle', when Dave's hand had slipped down into the back of Kurt's jeans.

"Hey," he'd exclaimed when his fingers had encountered lace instead of the usual cotton underwear. He should have taken note of the almost feral expression that had flashed through his fiancé's blue-green eyes but he'd been a fool. "What's this?"

Sometimes he wondered where his brain was when he was dealing with Kurt: hadn't the man warned him what he'd do if he discovered his 'lingerie' when they were in public? He'd gulped as the previous conversation had come flashing back to him and he knew he was doomed.

Kurt had smiled, a devious little expression that assured Dave without a doubt that his lover was going to fulfill his part of the promise.

Now he was stood in the men's room of a high-end restaurant with his jeans and boxers around his ankles and his fist stuffed into his mouth to hold back the sounds of his pitiful whimpers.

"Mmmmmph, hunnnh!" He would have been embarrassed if he hadn't been so turned on. Kurt's mouth was possessed, he was certain, as it swirled and sucked and swallowed and Dave knew he was going to die in here.

"Urrrgh, mmmmph, ummmm, arrrrgh!" He couldn't hold back the sounds anymore as Kurt's throat swallowed around his surging cock and with a strangled bellow he came, his hands grabbing onto Kurt's hair. "Aaaaah, oh Jesus, baby, oh, uhhhhh."

Kurt swallowed everything, almost as turned on as his shuddering fiancé, one hand gripping his own bulge hard so as not to come as well. The illicit nature of their activity was a definite fillip to this fairly ordinary activity and he licked and suckled the softening cock in his mouth with the utmost devotion.

Finally Dave eased Kurt's head back from his super-sensitive cock, a silly grin spreading across his face. He looked down to see Kurt licking his lips in that delicate, kittenish way he had and – good god! – Dave felt his spent cock twitch again at the sight. Kurt's hazy eyes stared up at him as he smiled, a pink tongue flicking at the corner of his mouth.

Dave couldn't resist; he hauled Kurt to his feet and devoured his mouth, moaning deeply at the taste of his spending in his lover's hot mouth. Kurt wrapped his arms around David's waist, his own soft murmurs lost in the tangle of their tongues.

Dave brought his hand down to Kurt's groin, his deft fingers moving the unzipped jeans down to give him more room. Kurt was wearing the sexiest pair of pink panties ("It's Alençon lace," Kurt had informed him) and his hand roamed lovingly over the feel of Kurt's hot cock straining behind the flimsy material.

Easing his lips away from the succulent pleasure of Kurt's mouth, Dave ignored his lover's impatient whine so he could step away, turning now so Kurt was the one leaning against the stall partition. He needed to take a good look at the fascinating underwear, he really did, because just the touch of it, not to mention the thought of Kurt wearing it in public, seriously turned him on.

He knelt on the unexpectedly clean floor, not that he cared right now, and tugged Kurt's black jeans down his shapely thighs. They were not his focus right now, though; his eyes were riveted to the way the Alençon lace was barely restraining Kurt's bountiful cock. Dave figured the material must have been stronger than it appeared because, boy oh boy, it was under some serious strain now.

He leaned forward and licked a wet stripe up the lace-covered cock just to hear Kurt's strained little whimper. He tongued the head of the pulsing organ, the colour a deeper pink than the surrounding lace, and Dave felt his heart rate speed up. Oh god, he was getting hard again just from suckling Kurt through the lace. Has he discovered another fetish?

He grasped Kurt's undulating hips – another favourite part of his fiancé's body, he realized – and stilled him so he could concentrate better. He nudged the edge of the lacy material down a bit so he could finally taste the salty flesh and shivered at the sound that Kurt made.

Kurt looked down at his lover with his mouth sucking and licking his cock and almost wept at the beauty of it all. David was an attentive lover, willing to learn and embrace any new thing Kurt came up with and that willingness made Kurt's heart swell.

Now he stroked the soft, fine hair on Dave's head, his hips trying to move but held in place by the large hands. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back to rest against the partition, his tongue coming out to lick his dry lips. He could still taste David's cum and it made him smile at the memory of the sounds he'd made. Now he, Kurt, was the one trying to hold down the noise. He smirked at the thought of people coming in to the restroom and hearing them going at it.

Dave could feel Kurt's thigh muscles tensing and he knew it wouldn't be long before he would be accepting Kurt's salty gift. He sped up his suckling and licking, one hand coming down to massage the tightening balls in their lace case. He moaned, knowing the vibrations in his throat would send Kurt careening towards his climax and when he felt the hand in his hair tighten and begin to tug, he swallowed.

It was a trick he'd learned from Kurt and now it was payback time. Kurt erupted, his body bowing forward to bend over David, one fist still in his mouth to muffle the guttural sounds. Dave didn't ease up, he just continued sucking and groaning, overloading his sensitive lover and causing the slimmer man to almost collapse on top of him.

Dave grabbed him now and eased him upward as he rose, enfolding the still-shuddering man in his arms and dropping soothing kisses on the tousled head. His love for this man knew no bounds and as they stood there, their trousers crumpled around their ankles, he smiled in soul-deep satisfaction.

Kurt panted against David's broad chest, his arms going around his waist, a sated little smile on his pink lips. He didn't know how long they'd been gone and wondered if the others would be missing them. He didn't care, of course, because his big, sexy lover had just blown his mind and he had no cares in the world right now. He straightened away now, though, because after that session he could do with a drink.

"Hey, you okay?" He smiled up at David who was staring at him with the oddest expression on his face.

Dave nodded but he smiled as he answered. "You know, I've lived over three decades and this is my first time making love in the restaurant of a men's room."

Kurt burst out laughing, his eyes twinkling aquamarine in the overhead lights. "Well, stick with me, big guy, and I'll probably introduce you to the Mile High Club one day."

Dave's laughter joined with his and they released each other to set their clothing to rights, little burbles of mirth interrupting their banter. They helped each other twitch their hair into place, washed their hands and checked their faces for any telltale signs of what they'd been up to. Finally, they deemed themselves decent enough to return to the others.

"What do you think they think we were up to," Kurt muttered as he preceded Dave from the restroom, his back straight and his hips swaying in his signature strut. Dave couldn't help eyeing the luscious backside and grinned proudly that it belonged to him, too.

"Oh, they might have a pretty good idea, knowing you!" Dave didn't flinch at the swat he got for that.

He followed Kurt closely and it was only when they were in the middle of the small dance floor that he realized it. There were a few other couples gyrating around and doing their best to look hip but Kurt simply turned toward him, slid his arms around Dave's neck and started to drive him crazy.

What Kurt was doing could have been illegal in some states because he was undulating against Dave's body as if they hadn't just blown each other's mind in the restroom. He recognized the Gwen Stefani reggae hit from some years ago but Dave had never had anyone grind against him on a dance floor quite like how Kurt was doing now.

He shuddered as Kurt sang softly along with the blonde singer: "You really love me, underneath it all…" The slow tempo and the heavy drum and bass of the song fit perfectly into Kurt's still horny mood and Dave groaned quietly as he hardened again.

"I'm really lucky underneath it all,

You're really lovely underneath it all,

So many moons that we have seen

Stumbling back next to me,

I've seen right through and underneath

And you make me better… better… better…"

Kurt's sultry voice whispered the words directly into David's ear and his tongue flicked it quickly. As the rapper plunged into the bridge of the song, Dave took the opportunity to capture Kurt's mouth, uncaring of any watching eyes and moaned as Kurt surrendered to him. It was a short yet passionate kiss and when he pulled back to stare into Kurt's half-lidded eyes, he smiled and then pulled him closer.

The two men danced the rest of the song like that, closely entwined and when the music changed to something more up-tempo, they mutely decided to go back to their booth. Kurt grabbed Dave's hand and led him back to the table, wending their way between the other couples.

Dave watched as Kurt slid onto the seat, his lips quirking as he thought of what lay beneath the skinny jeans and then asked him what he wanted to drink. Kurt shrugged, unable to make up his mind and told him to surprise him.

"I like surprises," he smirked, his eyes flicking down to Dave's crotch and then back up. Dave just smiled and shook his head, loving all of Kurt's moods, especially this playful one. He dropped a quick kiss on the laughing mouth and then headed to the bar.

Kurt smiled to himself as he watched his man walk away; Dave was such a handsome guy but he very rarely seemed to be aware of it, he mused. As he sat their basking in his good fortune, he felt someone come up and lean against the edge of the booth. He looked up at the stranger, wondering what he wanted with him. Taking a quick but surreptitious look around for the other guys, Kurt raised an enquiring brow at the dark-haired man leering down at him.

"Hey, I know you," the voice was slurred and from the way he was leaning against the booth Kurt suspected he wasn't handling his drinks at all well. "I saw you at that other club… uh, the other place…"

He looked at Kurt with a mixture of hope and addled lust, and then slid into the booth uncomfortably close to the singer. Kurt leaned back from the fumes that reached him and shook his head, the polite smile sliding off his face.

"Uh, no, I don't think that was me," he tried to edge away from the insistent idiot, but only managed to wedge himself into the corner. The man's unoccupied hand slid familiarly up Kurt's jeans-clad leg, getting far too close to his crotch.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember from the way you were dancing … y'know, with that john that was just here."

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open: _**john**_? This idiot thought he was a hooker? What the f_?

He managed to get one foot up onto the seat, effectively halting the drunk from sliding closer, and pushed with all his might. The man went flying, his glass tumbling onto the floor and smashing loudly. Of course there would have to be a break in the music just then; it sounded unnaturally loud and heads whipped around to see what the commotion was about.

The man struggled to his feet, his face red and twisted as he tried to get back to Kurt. A couple of people in the crowd were beginning to wonder out loud what was happening and the man yelled at them that this "whore just attacked him for no reason!"

By this time Dave was forcing himself through the crowd of patrons and reached the table just as the man was about to grab Kurt's arm. He yelled, launched himself at the guy and pushed him away so he fell again.

Two men, presumably security for the establishment, grabbed Dave while Kurt tried to yell at them that it was the guy who had been harassing him! The fool on the floor was being helped to his feet by a couple of guys and when he was upright he shrugged them off.

"I only wanted to see if he was up for some fun when he attacked me!" The man pointed at Kurt as if everyone couldn't see him already. He was swaying on his feet and when some of the people realized he was just a drunk, they started to drift away.

Kurt, furious and embarrassed, turned to the security men. "I was waiting on my fiancé to return with our drinks when this idiot accosted me. He thought I was a hooker!"

Dave growled at this and he shrugged off the men who were holding him and took a step toward the drunk. "You put your hands on him?" His snarl made the other man lean back before stepping away, looking now as if he wanted nothing more than to disappear into the dwindling crowd.

He shrugged now and tried to stutter: "Bu-but I saw him, coming back from the restrooms with you, I thought_"

"Yeah, you thought what?" Dave was up in his face now, fists clenched, and just then he felt a restraining hand on his arm. He glanced up to see Puck and the others looming behind him. The security men, taking a look at the agents, stepped back, waiting to see what would happen.

"Easy, boss, he's not worth it," Puck muttered low but the others could hear. "Kurt's alright, just let it go."

Dave's chest was heaving with the force of his fury but he gradually relaxed and straightened away from the idiot.

"Come on," Puck said now. "Let's get out of here." He turned to Ian and nodded. "You guys bring the car around, we'll meet you."

Kurt flung his arms around Dave's waist, burying his face in the broad chest and turning away from the cell phones that some of the watching patrons had out. He knew that by the next day this would be either on the Internet or in the tabloids. Dammit, he hated that kind of publicity! 

Dave rubbed his back soothingly and looked at the two security men who looked away. The manager, who had come up near the end of the drama, approached them now.

"I'm so sorry about that! Is there anything I can do?" She looked from Dave to Kurt who had turned to look at her when she'd begun talking. Her eyes took in the embarrassed flush and she looked again at Dave. "Would you like something to drink, to relax a bit?"

Dave simply shook his head and told her they would be leaving. She nodded, understanding, and held her hand out to him. "Again, I'm so sorry, Mister…"

Though he knew it was rude, Dave just nodded at her and started moving with Kurt to the exit. "It wasn't your fault but thanks anyway."

Without making eye contact with any of the other patrons, the men headed to get their coats and wait outside for the car to be brought around. They didn't speak but Dave once again held Kurt close to him. He hated the sight of the glimmering eyes, knowing Kurt was fighting to stay calm and keep his face expressionless.

"I love you," he whispered against Kurt's hair and when the car pulled up, he slid in close behind him and gathered him into his arms once more. "Forget about it, sweetheart, please?"

Kurt smiled tremulously and nodded, his eyes closing as David dropped soft little kisses on his face. He sighed and settled against his lover, snuggling into the warmth and comfort his big body provided. There was silence in the car all the way to the house.

For the first time Kurt wondered if now that he was with David it meant he wouldn't be able to go out to ordinary places just to have fun. It would mean rethinking how he was going to and if it meant he coldn't go to regular restaurants and night clubs. _How did the very rich have fun with regular folks_, he wondered. _Hmmm_, he wondered as his mind drifted on the ride home, _maybe Dave can show me… mmhmm, later._

Dave glanced down at the recumbent man and realized with a little chuckle that Kurt had dozed off. Maybe the blowjobs and then the drama had worn him out, he mused. _My little incubus…_

.

KHDK

.

"David, how do you guys relax when you want to have fun?" Kurt rolled over in the bed and rested his chin on the larger man's chest as he peered at him.

Dave pulled his head back in fake surprise. "'You guys'? What 'guys' are those?" His eyebrows waggled at his lover, making him smile.

"Y'know, you billionaire types. Where do you go when you just want to hang out and be regular people?" Kurt smirked at the little dip in the beloved slanted eyebrows. He traced one with the tip of a slender finger and then heaved up a bit so he could kiss the pulled down lips.

"Kurt, we **are** regular people, we just have waaaay more than other regular people!"

Kurt scoffed and scooted down back to his previous perch, his lips pouting a bit. "Yeah, right. You 'regular' folk think nothing of shelling out big bucks for homes all over the world that you barely spend any time in. Not to mention the little 'toys': the jets, the yachts, the cars. Regular, pfft."

Dave chuckled as he nuzzled his nose against Kurt's; he was so cute when he was on a rant. They'd returned home in a contemplative mood but he was happy that Kurt seemed to have shrugged off the incident with the drunk earlier. Now he thought about his answer before he spoke.

"My parents really were just regular folks, y'know. My dad had this incredible head for business but he started out pretty small. That's why I never got into the whole jetset lifestyle. I believe they call me one of the most reclusive billionaires and it's because I don't hang out with the jetsetters and the party people. It takes a lot of effort to continue and expand my dad's legacy."

Kurt hummed in agreement; even though they were supposedly on vacation, David spent a good deal of each day in the den handling business. Kurt suddenly thought of something, lifted his head and then decided to sit up properly.

"David, I think we should discuss prenups." He grinned as his fiancé's eyes widened; a deer caught in the headlights couldn't look more startled. "Sweetie, relax, it's a practical, logical thing to do, agreed?"

Dave took a few minutes before he nodded reluctantly, a slight regret darkening his golden eyes to a pale green. "You know I wish we didn't have to, right?" He twined his fingers with Kurt's, admiring the slender digits and soft skin.

Kurt tutted and moved up to sit beside him, his head coming to rest on the sturdy shoulder. "Of course, I do. You are the most generous person I know, sweetie, but you're responsible for an empire. Now, I'm not exactly poor but I'm nowhere near your level and I'd really feel better if we had that piece of paper in place, really."

Dave looked down at the dark, tousled head with its gleaming curls, his love for this man rising in his chest. "Kurt, part of my nature is to take care of the people I love. I don't have any close family; maybe there are a few distant cousins or something, people who never bothered to get to know me, so believe me when I say I want to give you the world – or as close to it as I can get."

Kurt chuckled softly and rubbed his hand up Dave's arm. "I know, baby, that's why I've got to protect you from yourself. Mmmm, speaking of family, how do you feel about kids?"

Dave almost succeeded in stifling a gasp as he straightened, unwittingly dislodging Kurt's head and earning himself a half-hearted glare. His eyes were round as he stared at the singer who looked back at him mildly now.

"Really, you'd want to have kids?" The incredulity in his voice would almost be comical if it wasn't so touching. Kurt sniffled and grabbed his hands, both of them sitting cross-legged now as they faced each other.

"Oh, sweetie, I want a whole 'passel' of kids with you! Why wouldn't I want to?" Kurt blinked rapidly as he teared up, grinning as he saw David doing the same. They grinned at each other like idiots for a bit before Dave hauled Kurt into his lap, kissing him all over and causing the smaller man to giggle.

"Kurt, you're the best thing that ever happened to me!" Dave nuzzled into the juncture where Kurt's neck flowed into his shoulder, his body starting to hum at the feel of the smooth skin beneath his lips. "I love you so much…"

No more words but a lot of sounds echoed beneath the canopy as the two men loved each other with a passion that was becoming familiar but never taken for granted. Limbs twined around limbs, tongues sparred and hands grasped silken skin wherever they could get hold. And when Dave slid into the tight, hot, welcoming body, he groaned at the intensity of the pleasure, his heart quaking with a love he feared it wasn't large enough to hold.

Soon but not too soon, the groans and wordless murmurs crescendoed in tandem with the convulsing of writhing, muscular bodies, arms and legs clutching and hips stuttering and plunging. Finally, with the sweat beading and hands soothing, their lips battled each other to be the first to issue the words, "I love you!"

.

KHDK

.

Sunday found Kurt on the phone with his dad and Carole; well, really Carole but she kept relaying the conversation to Burt.

"So, I'll see you guys around 3:30, 4 p.m.? Dinner would be around six; that okay?" Kurt was walking around the kitchen gathering the things he needed for the roast, having just sorted out breakfast for the guys.

He planned on doing a roast for Sunday dinner along with maybe a pork roast, deciding on fingerling potatoes, maybe Brussels sprouts, a casserole and also a salad to round things out. Dana had baked a walnut cake on Friday and he knew there was also ice cream in the freezer.

"Okay, so you'll tell Rachel, too? Good. See you then; love you!" He signed off with a little kissy sound, chuckling to himself as he heard Carole giggle. She really was a lovely person and he always enjoyed having her around.

He had really been glad to hear that Finn had had to open the store today, though he didn't often work on a Sunday. He was the manager of the biggest mattress store in Lima and he took his job pretty seriously; the weekend was a busy time, Carole had told Kurt, so he felt he had to be there. Kurt hadn't minded the thought that Finn would be absent from the little family dinner he was rustling up. Nope, not at all.

Kurt danced around the kitchen, gathering things, checking out other stuff and humming to himself. Cooking was a rarity for him, being a bachelor, but it was something he'd enjoyed when he was younger and it had been just him and his dad.

He leaned down to check the crisper and squealed when hands planted themselves on his shorts-clad buttocks. "David Karofsky, what the hell?" He spun around with an outraged expression on his pink face.

Dave backed away with his hands held up, a huge grin on his face. "Hey, I can't help it if I'm presented with a perfect, heart-shaped…"

Kurt lunged at him with a wooden spoon he had grabbed from the counter and Dave dodged him around the island, a mocking grin on his face. "Oh, ya wanna play, huh?"

Kurt let out a little growl and feinted left but Dave was onto him. The bigger man had been a football player in high school and college and he clearly retained some of the skills. He was able to keep Kurt at bay, the smaller man flushed and breathless by the time he cornered Dave near the refrigerator.

"Surrender, sir, and we shall parley!" Kurt waved his wooden spoon in Dave's face as if it had been a foil and he one of the Queen's musketeers. Dave burst out laughing, feinted to the right and ended up grabbing Kurt around his waist and swinging him up off his feet.

"Arghhh, put me down, you're going to drop me, you nut!" Kurt giggled as he tried to get Dave to release him. He slid down Dave's body and when he felt the bulge in his lover's sweat pants he stilled. His breathing didn't slow because now his body was reacting to Dave's rather than the chase.

Dave leaned down, running his lips along the back of the long, pale neck and eased the spoon from Kurt's lax grip. He rubbed his bulge against the enticing backside snugged up against him and murmured, "you're so hot," into the pink ear.

Kurt moaned, his eyes sliding shut at the warmth of David's breath against his skin and the way his groin was frotting against his ass. Dave's other hand came around to slide up under Kurt's loose tee shirt, his fingers plucking delicately at a hardening nipple. Kurt let out a load groan and pushed back against Dave's cock.

"Guys, jeeze, get a room!" Puck's startled voice jerked the two men out of their little world and Kurt gasped as he looked up into amused grey eyes. He could see Devon peering at them from over Puck's shoulder and he blushed brighter at being caught like that in the kitchen.

Puck shook his head at them and said, a smirk evident in his tone: "I thought I'd take the guys to see the old school and maybe make a day of it, do the whole sight-seeing bit."

Dave cleared his throat and moved away from Kurt, making sure, though, that the bulge in his sweat pants was hidden from view. He nodded, a slight smile wreathing his lips. "Yeah, good idea and the weather is good for it. Enjoy it, guys."

They marched out of the kitchen, Devon throwing a little wink over his shoulder at Kurt, and then they were finally alone in the huge house. Kurt, suddenly realizing this, looked at David, speculation evident in his eyes. He shook his head, however, when he remembered he had guests coming for dinner and nothing had been started yet.

He adjusted himself in his shorts, only just realizing that the soft material had probably left nothing to the imagination and blushed again. He caught David smirking and threw a tea towel at him, his own smile sneaking onto his face.

"It's all your fault, always sneaking up on me and turning me on," Kurt muttered as he turned to the waiting food. "Come on; make yourself useful, the family is coming over for dinner by 4 the latest."

Dave chuckled as he watched his fiancé busy himself with the food prep, doing his duty by handing to him anything he required. Dave had never cooked for himself except in college – if you could call what they did with a microwave and hot plate cooking. Now he watched Kurt buzz about like a little Suzy Homemaker and a warm feeling, familiar now, took up residence within his chest.

They chatted about any and everything as they worked, Dave talking about his various properties that he felt Kurt would like and Kurt talking about growing up in Lima. Soft music played from the stereo in the living room and the hours until dinner time passed in the kind of peace and quiet that they had both missed.

By 3 o'clock, both men were in the shower, picking up where they'd left off in the kitchen, lips and teeth and tongues testing firm skin. Hands groped and tugged, stroking and burrowing and soon Kurt was being filled and taken against the tiles, his voice loud yet melodious in the enclosed space. Dave's body slammed into the smaller one, his head thrown back and eyes shut tight. Kurt, clutching the faucets for support, slammed back against his lover, his body hungry as his mind soared. Then they were both coming, crying out to each other as they wrung the last bit of pleasure they could before slumping, spent.

As 4 o'clock approached, the sated lovers were dressed and ready to receive their guests, eying each other's ensemble in admiration. Kurt as usual was resplendent in the blue and green cashmere sweater he'd received from Carole that complemented his skin tone and made his eyes glow. Then again, it could have been the intense lovemaking session in the shower that made him glow in Dave's eyes.

David was wearing a rust-colored sweater shot through with threads of gold teamed with dark-chocolate colored trousers. Kurt wore his gold and diamond bracelet while Dave wore no jewelry but for his watch and engagement ring. They were both the epitome of understated elegance.

Downstairs Kurt headed to the kitchen, the room full of the wonderful smells of roasting meat. He checked that everything was at the proper stage and popped the baking sheet with the dinner rolls into the oven to reheat. He started on the gravy for both meats and Dave helped by setting the table and getting out the wine. It would be just seven of them for dinner because of Finn's absence and Kurt hoped that Rachel wouldn't be missing him too much.

When everything was finally ready, Kurt moved the silver centerpiece with its lush roses in multiple colors onto a side table to make room for the feast. He, instead, lit tall, tapering white candles to add a decorative touch, happy that they wouldn't take up too much space. He and Dave worked together, transferring things to and from the kitchen as if they'd been doing this all their life. The feeling of companionship was as deep and rich as the passion they shared and both men smiled in its glow.

Dave was heading to change the music on the stereo when the doorbell rang. They'd been so busy they hadn't heard the car pull up but now Kurt hurried from the dining room, hesitating to see if Dave wanted to get the door. Dave simply nodded at him to go ahead and Kurt took a deep breath before opening the door.

Lots of hugs and kisses and loud greetings came in a flurry as everyone hurried to get in out of the cold, Kurt laughing happily as he greeted his family. Turning finally, to close the door, however, he realized one other person had come around from the driver's side of the car.

His breath caught as his eyes landed on the last person he'd been expecting. His smile a pale thing on his pink lips, Kurt breathed: "Finn, I, **we** weren't expecting you!"

Dave, who'd been hanging up everyone's coats and scarves, came up behind Kurt, a supportive hand on one shoulder and stared at the taller man. He glanced down at Kurt then back at his fiancé's brother before pasting a smile on his face. Kurt, grasping the hand on his shoulder, looked up at Finn and nodded solemnly.

"Welcome to my home."

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: Well, not quite a cliff-hanger but I really needed to stop it there. I've yet to decide how much of a douchebag Finn is going to be in front of his whole family. Let me know what you think, please**. **BTW, 'Underneath It All', performed by Gwen Stefani and No Doubt was written by Gwen Stefani and David Allan Stewart.**


	45. Chapter 45

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Thirty-Seven

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**A/N 1: Dave gets to have a serious word with Finn … and more. There's a revelation in there, too. To all the stalwarts who both read and review this never-ending saga of mine, I love and appreciate you guys so, so very much. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Kurt didn't think he held his breath through the entire dinner but it was a pretty close thing. Finn was so painfully polite that at one point during the evening Kurt wondered if Rachel or maybe his dad had threatened Finn with castration or something.

Regardless, the family sat down to a wonderful meal and Kurt, who was getting to meet his little nephews for the first time, was utterly charmed. The baby especially kept staring at Kurt from from big, shining brown eyes. Kurt's gaze was riveted on him (Elijah, aka Lije) and he could see why people would go to the ends of the earth and sacrifice everything for their children. He was utterly adorable and made Kurt feel like he wanted one just like that.

He glanced at David more than once during the dinner, speculating as to what their children would like and how they would go about it: adoption or surrogacy. As he chewed he pondered the choices and realized he was leaning towards surrogacy; he just had to see what a child of David's would look like. When his fiancé caught his thoughtful gaze, he blushed and smiled, dropping his eyes coyly to his plate.

Dave had been watching Kurt watch the children and had a pretty good idea what was going through his lover's mind. He too, thought they were cute kids, despite their parentage. He watched how deftly Rachel handled the baby's attempts to eat the mashed vegetables and Finn, surprisingly, was quite adept at managing young Sean. Huh, Dave thought snidely, at least he can be taught, and then shook his head at himself for his uncharitable thoughts.

Finally, dinner cleared away and everyone sitting around in the drawing room, the conversation inevitably turned to discussion of the wedding. Carole demanded details and wouldn't be satisfied until she'd been given some.

"Well, David and I want to have it back home, in Chiswick," Kurt smiled at his stepmom, taking in her eager expression. Rachel, too, was looking a little misty-eyed on the subject of the wedding, smiling tremulously every now and then at Kurt.

Carole clapped her hands softly, not wanting to wake the baby who had nodded off. Young Sean was sitting in his dad's lap playing with a little toy and tuning out the grown-ups as much as he could.

"Oh, Kurt, the back garden should be lovely in May or June, I can tell. That's where you're having it, right?" Carole paused just to get Kurt's bemused nod and continued. "Yes, and I'm sure Mrs. L and Eddy would love to help with everything."

When Rachel and Finn looked puzzled he explained (well, at least to Rachel because he was ignoring Finn): "They are the ladies who run the place and they're wonderful. Mrs. Lawrence actually worked for the family that owned it before David bought it for me."

Rachel's eyes rounded but she only nodded at that; the thought of David randomly buying beautiful, expansive estates for Kurt was just a tad mind-bogglingly but she would simply have to get used to the knowledge that they would soon have a billionaire in the family.

Finn looked at David, his expression a dopey combination of confusion and faint displeasure. "You just bought a place with staff for Kurt, just like that?"

Dave gave him a level look and shrugged. "I bought this one too, if you must know, and I intend buying a whole lot more for your brother if he'd let me."

A silence plopped into the middle of the room and Kurt, sensing the tension building between his fiancé and his brother, jumped up. "Oh, by the way, Rachel, there was some sheet music I thought would be great for your students. Want to come with me?"

Rachel gently handed off the sleeping Lije to Carole and followed Kurt out of the room and down the hallway towards the music room. She exclaimed at the beautiful piano and went over to sit on the bench, her fingers already tinkling the keys.

"Kurt, this is really a beautiful place. It's modern but it has a really warm, family feel to it." Her brown eyes smiled at him.

Kurt grinned at her and nodded. "I think so too. The design is nothing like the house in Chiswick which is more the typical English manor that we see on TV."

"Wow," Rachel spun around on the bench to watch Kurt moving about the room. "I'd love to see it. Do you have photos with you?"

He looked at her and then came over to sit beside her on the bench, their backs to the piano. He bumped her shoulder playfully before winking. "I can do you one better: you're coming to the wedding."

"Oh, Kurt, that would be wonder_" she broke off and the light in her face dimmed as she stopped. "Oh, but maybe Finn might, uh, he might have to work, you know."

Kurt had a determined gleam in his eye as he grasped one hand gently. "Rachel, I don't care. I want you at my wedding, you and 'Cedes, and you will be coming."

She brightened again and nodded, straightening her back as she said, "Yes, well, I do plan to do a solo for you and David so I have to be there, don't I?"

They giggled together and Kurt was suddenly transported back to his high school days. He hadn't been as close to Rachel as he'd been to Mercedes but he'd found Rachel to be a genuine talent though seriously driven. He'd thought it a shame that she'd given up her dreams for his stepbrother but he could understand now that a person could make such a sacrifice happily … for love.

He found the sheet music he wanted her to have and when he turned back to her he was also holding a cheque in his hand. Her eyes dropped to what he was holding and then widened as they looked back up at him.

"I've been thinking about doing this for a while but kept putting it off. I'm sorry about that but here it is now." He smiled at her, hoping she would take the money without any drama. "It's for your music department and if I'm not mistaken, I think I know where to get more."

He winked at her and she laughed, taking the cheque for $100,000 gratefully. "Kurt, you're really sweet to do this. We've had a couple of donations over the years but you know it's not anywhere enough these days. Thank you!"

She leapt up to fling her arms around Kurt who staggered but managed to hold her small body without tipping over. "You're welcome, sweetie, and don't spend it all in one place."

They laughed loudly at his corny humor and when they separated, Rachel had tears in her eyes. "I probably shouldn't say 'congratulations' because traditionally you don't say that to the 'bride' but you're not really the bride so I'll say it anyway."

Kurt giggled at her babbling, knowing the sentiment was genuine, and hugged her again. As he was straightening up, Kurt's eyes collided with Finn's who had come to the door. He'd probably been drawn by the sound of laughter and for a split second Kurt wondered how David could have let him out of his sight.

Rachel turned to see what had distracted Kurt and gushed when she saw Finn. "Oh, sweetie, look what Kurt's given McKinley…" and she held out the cheque to her husband to look at. Finn, however, was still staring at Kurt who'd moved to sit again on the piano bench.

"Yeah, uh, Rachel, could I talk to Kurt alone for a minute, please?" He turned large pleading eyes to her and, of course, she smiled at him, grinned at Kurt and skipped out of the room, her eyes riveted once more on the cheque.

"What do you want to say now, Finn? More insults?" Kurt crossed his legs in his signature pose, clasped his hands around his knees and stared impassively up at his towering stepbrother.

Finn stepped into the room, his face morphing through several expressions before it stopped on faint displeasure, of course.

"Look, Kurt, I don't know the story with this guy but I don't trust anyone who just throws money around like that." He closed his mouth tightly and crossed his arms over his chest, his stance very much like that of a father speaking to a recalcitrant child.

"Finn, first of all, it's none of your business who I associate with, second, you clearly don't know anything about my fiancé and third – and most important – get the FUCK out of my business!"

By this time Kurt was standing toe-to-toe with Finn, jabbing him in his chest with one long finger and glaring up at the larger man, and he watched as the displeasure on his face gave way to all out fury.

Finn's hand shot out to grab Kurt's wrist and he glanced down at the softness of the cashmere sweater Kurt was wearing. "Did he get this for you, too? Does he buy all your clothes, shower you with jewels? I bet this one sweater cost more than my whole month's salary, huh?"

His hand tightened on Kurt's wrist as the smaller man tried to wrench his arm away. They were both panting in their extreme anger at each other and so didn't hear the footsteps that had halted behind Finn. Kurt gasped and his eyes widened as he saw David come up behind Finn.

Finn was wrenched away and spun around as Dave grabbed him, his eyes totally green as he took in Finn's paw wrapped around Kurt's wrist.

Finn immediately dropped Kurt's arm and stepped back but it wasn't fast enough. Dave, his face twisting in a frightening manner, suddenly back-handed the taller man and when Finn fell to the ground he stepped up to him, sneering down at the wide-eyed man.

"If you ever lay a hand on my fiancé again, you will lose it. Furthermore, your mother made that sweater for Kurt for Christmas, asshole. Now, go straighten up yourself and you are not going to say one word of this to your wife or your parents. Understood?"

Finn, holding his aching jaw with both hands, nodded frantically up at the furious man. He had never been hit in violence in his whole life. He shuddered at the look in Karofsky's eyes and he could have sworn the man actually wanted to murder him, all because he'd grabbed Kurt's wrist. His eyes flicked ashamedly over to Kurt but his stepbrother was in Karofsky's arms and his face was turned into his chest.

The two men left the room and him on the floor, wondering what in hell had just happened. He hadn't meant to get so angry with Kurt but something about the younger man always made him tense and upset. He hoped fervently that Kurt wouldn't say anything to the others, this was just too humiliating!

Kurt, rejoining the others, decided it was time for dessert so, naturally, Carole and Rachel jumped up to help him serve. He tried to put on a good face but Rachel could tell something must have been said back in the music room to upset him. She said nothing but simply brushed a quick caress on his back as she passed him to get out the ice cream. Carole, unnoticing of any tension, chatted happily away, complimenting Kurt again on the delicious dinner.

"I forget you used to have to do kitchen duty before I married your dad, sweetie. You certainly haven't forgotten anything in all these years." She laughed, oblivious as she moved around the kitchen.

Her happy chatter helped to ease the tension and by the time they had the cake and ice cream dished up, Kurt had regained his equilibrium. Everyone devoured the food to the last fork and spoonful and Kurt relaxed further. He wouldn't allow Finn's constant stupidity to spoil this family evening.

Dave was glad that Kurt had relaxed enough to chat lightly with his family, though Finn was being conspicuously silent. If the lumbering idiot hadn't been there, as they'd first expected, the evening would have been absolutely perfect. Nevertheless, he thought he'd made his position clear to the other man but, as he watched him scarfing down the dessert, he thought now that maybe a serious talk with his future brother-in-law was in order.

Making up his mind, he got up, tapped Finn on the shoulder and indicated that the other man should follow him. Finn, who had flinched when David had touched him, looked around at the others, wondering if they'd guessed something had happened earlier. He put down his fork and plate and excused himself before jumping up to follow Dave.

The two men entered the office and Dave closed the door firmly, turning the lock, before indicating that Finn should have a seat.

"Twice now I've had the opportunity of seeing you be a total jackass to your brother. What issue do you have with him?"

Finn was seeing David Karofsky, the ruthless businessman, though he didn't realize this. He'd only seen, on two occasions, the happy fiancé; now the man facing him had a stern face from which hard eyes stared unrelentingly at him.

He gulped as he cringed in the chair though Dave was seated behind the desk and wasn't likely to lunge at him across it. He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, hoping for a nonchalance that so far was eluding him.

"I don't have any issues with Kurt; why do you say that?" He blinked his eyes in the supposedly innocent expression that had always allowed him to get away with the most ridiculous things, but he was to be disappointed.

"Come, man, I wasn't born yesterday; in fact, we were in the same year at McKinley." He watched as Finn's eyes widened. He clearly didn't remember Dave and he remembered that Finn was really not the sharpest tool in the shed.

Finn now decided to drop the clueless act and stared mutinously back at the man who dared to waltz into his family and just take over.

"Look, you're obviously a really rich guy but I don't know why you would want to 'marry' my brother. He's a dude!" His self-righteous demeanor was just too much for David who, leaning forward, stared incredulously at the idiot in front of him.

"'Dude', your wife has two dads! Are you that stupid – or is it something else? What do you have against Kurt, specifically? It can't just be that he's gay."

Finn's mouth worked, his anger building as he stared at the man who had everything apparently and now wanted his stepbrother. He couldn't understand where all this anger was coming from but suddenly he burst out:

"Do you know he used to have a crush on me? Yeah, you didn't know that, did you?" He watched with a malicious gleam in his eye as David sat back in his huge leather chair.

"Actually, I did know. Kurt told me some time ago, but what about it? You really can't still be hung up on that?"

Finn gaped at him and then struggled to find something else to hurl at the other man. "Well… well, do you know he's a slut? When I turned him down, he went after any and everybody else. I know, coz I heard all about it!"

Dave stared at the almost foaming man in front of him, wondering at the root of all this animosity Finn had towards his stepbrother. He started to speak but Finn interrupted him.

"He's probably just with you for your money, y'know. He got a taste of the high life and probably just wants to make sure he has it for the rest of his life. He doesn't really love you at all."

The silence yawned between them, Finn glaring and Dave staring in disbelief. A little smile started to play about Dave's mouth as he recalled Kurt's insistence on getting a pre-nuptial agreement and he chuckled, shaking his head at the confused expression on the clown's face.

"My god, you are jealous!" He burst out laughing as Finn sprang to his feet. "No, no, I see it now! My fiancé, your stepbrother, is everything you are not." He got to his feet now, too.

He walked around the desk and stopped a couple feet away from the wide-eyed man. "Kurt is beautiful, talented and richer than you'll ever be. I see it now; it's all about jealousy! You were probably jealous of him the moment you met him and realized how very different – better – he was from everyone else in that godforsaken town you call home."

By this time Finn had backed up to the door, his hand reaching behind him to wrench at the handle. "**No!** You're wrong, I couldn't be jealous of a little faggot and a slut. Just because he can sing and wriggle his tight ass at rich old perverts doesn't mean he's talented, either!"

Dave's mouth opened slightly as he stared into Finn's eyes, a sudden realization dawning on him. Finn was really jealous but the reason was far sicker than Dave had realized. His eyes widened in disgust as he stared at the other man.

"You sick, closeted, homophobic prick! You wanted Kurt back then, didn't you? Oh my god, poor Kurt!" A short, humorless laugh burst from him as he stared at Finn. "He thought you hated him because of his crush. You actually hate yourself for wanting him, don't you?"

"**NO**, I'm **not** sick and I'm **not** closeted! Don't you dare tell anyone that!" Finn was almost hyperventilating now, his hands clenched in painful fists. He closed his eyes and his head fell forward, his chin digging into his chest.

Dave looked at him in pity and anger, the disgust still evident, too. "**YES**, dammit, that's why you made Kurt so uncomfortable – because **you** were uncomfortable but not with him – with what he made you feel, you shit!"

They had automatically lowered their voices in an odd screaming whisper, not wanting any of this horrible conversation to be overheard by the others sitting clueless in the drawing room. Dave turned away from the man who was seriously tempting him to smash him into a bloody pulp.

Finn raised his head and stared with bleary eyes at his brother's lover. "I-I wanted to like him, y'know, when my mom started dating his dad. I didn't know he'd be – the way he is…"

His eyes fell to the hardwood floor, noting absently that he could almost see himself in its sheen, his mind wandering off as he tried to hide from the nasty revelations that were just now surfacing. His shoulders sagged as he muttered: "I didn't want to be a fag, too."

David spun around to stare at him once more, his mouth opening a few seconds before anything came out. "You disgust me and I wish I could make you disappear, I honestly do," he growled.

He grinned in satisfaction at the frightened expression taking over Finn's face. He continued speaking quietly but with a coldness that Finn could not mistake.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. From now on, you will never be in a room alone with my fiancé. Clear?" He waited for the nod that came satisfyingly quickly. "You will never use another homophobic or any slur for that matter, in my fiancé's presence. You will be polite to him at all times, in fact, you will be bloody ecstatic for him from now on. **CLEAR**?"

The shout startled Finn into nodding like a bobble-head doll and David finally dismissed him. "Now get the hell away from me. Remember, you will say **nothing** of any of this to your poor wife or mother. If you do, I will make certain you live to regret it. And I think you know I have the means to do it."

Dave paused as he stared with hatred at the lumbering ex-jock. "You see, I'm not just very rich, I'm a freaking billionaire. I know you didn't do your homework and check up on me but Google me sometime, yeah?"

Finn gulped, finally wrenched the door open and stumbled through it, his heart pounding and his breath coming short. Shit, he hadn't expected any of this when he'd cut his shift short at work and decided to come over here for dinner with the rest of the family. Damn, who did Kurt get himself hooked up with? Was Karofsky one of those shady Russian billionaires he was always hearing about? Shit shit shit!

He scurried down the passageway, slowing only when he approached the drawing room doors, and pasted a sickly smile unto his sweating face. Rachel would probably know immediately that something was up but he was determined not to say anything to anyone. After all, he didn't know what Kurt's crazy billionaire boyfriend could do to him. Maybe he would get one of his 'associates' to kill him and dump his body somewhere that no one would be able to find for decades. Oh god!

Finn continued his ridiculous musings even as he nodded and smiled gamely at whatever his mom was saying. Everything seemed normal but he knew, he **knew!** that Kurt's fiancé would kill him if he even looked sideways at his brother – no, stepbrother.

Kurt, picking up on the strange vibe emanating from Finn after he'd returned from his chat with David, got up to go see where his fiancé had got to. He found him in the office sitting behind his desk and staring out the French windows pensively.

"David, sweetie, what's the matter?" He closed the door softly and went over to his lover.

Dave spun around with a soft smile on his face though his eyes seemed a little strained. Kurt walked up to him and insinuated himself between his knees, wrapping his arms around the beloved shoulders while dropping a kiss on his head.

"Everything's good, babe. I just had a little talk with your stepbrother. I think he'll be on his best behavior from now on."

Kurt leaned back to look down into David's face, his eyes scanning the beloved features intently. "Oh, David, what did you do? Oh, geeze, did you pull the whole 'I'm a billionaire, bitch!' routine on him?"

Dave nodded, a little smirk wreathing his lips. "Yeah, and I totally put the fear of Karofsky into him, too."

Kurt stared at him, wide-eyed, before they both burst out into gut-busting laughter. Kurt finally wiped his eyes and stared admiringly at his lover. "Oh god, I wish I'd been a fly on the wall to witness that." He chuckled again before adding: "Finn's such an idiot, he probably thinks you'd bury his body somewhere we couldn't find, oh god!"

They chuckled as they hugged and nuzzled each other, all the tension draining from their bodies as they had a proper laugh at Finn's expense.

Finally they remembered they had guests probably getting ready to leave by now and decided to head back out to the drawing room. They strolled in hand-in-hand and as both Rachel and Carole moved to hug them goodbye, Burt clapped David on the shoulder, thanking them for a great evening.

Finn, noticeably silent once more, simply nodded and moved to the hall closet where their things were, carrying young Sean while Rachel had Lije who had awakened. The baby once more stared at Kurt and then, lifting one soft little palm, patted the singer's cheek softly.

Rachel and Carole 'awwwed' and then laughed as Kurt blushed; he nuzzled his pointy nose against the baby's and inhaled that sweet baby smell. Rachel smiled at the picture they made and then whispered to Kurt: "Next year, this will be you, okay?"

Kurt's color deepened as he laughed, his eyes turning towards where David was helping Carole with her coat and looked back at her, his smile softening. "Yeah," he nodded. "I certainly hope so."

He held the baby while she got into her winter gear and he hugged the baby to him, smiling down into the sweet little face. He definitely wanted one of these and, who knows, maybe two or three more. They'd have to wait and see. First of all, there was a wedding to plan and he knew that that was no easy task.

One thing at a time, Hummel, he murmured to himself as he waved his family off into the cold night. One thing at a time.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt and Dave moved around the house, clearing up the detritus from the family dinner and chatted desultorily. When they heard a car pull up, Kurt smirked at David and said he'd go get the rest of the dessert for the guys.

Noah, Devon and Ian came in talking quietly about their sight-seeing and greeted the other two men tiredly. Puck joined Kurt in the kitchen and eyed the cake the singer was cutting up and moved to lean against the counter.

"So, how was the family dinner, good?" He pinched a bit off of the cake on one of the plates and grinned as Kurt slapped at him.

"Oh, it was pretty good and I think I outdid myself with the food, I must say," he laughed as Puck raised an eyebrow at his immodesty. "What, I know when I'm good!"

Suddenly he paused and looked at Puck, his eyebrows lowering as he stared at the tanned man. "Noah, uhm, tell me something. You went to school with David, right?"

Puck nodded. "You know I did because I think I remember mentioning it. Why?"

Kurt bit his lip before asking: "Do you remember Finn Hudson?"

Puck nodded, puzzled. "Yeah, I think so. I wasn't close to him or anything; he was just another jock. Again, why?"

"He's my stepbrother," Kurt bit out as he frowned down at the plates of cake on the counter.

Puck stared hard at Kurt's face, realizing there was a whole lot more going on than it appeared. "Okaaay, and…?"

Kurt huffed a little sigh and looked up at the other man's concerned face. "When Carole and my dad met, I was kinda glad that I was going to get a big brother, y'know? Well, I met him and I developed the world's most inconvenient crush." A bitter little laugh escaped him but he continued.

"It didn't last long but it was enough to make Finn pretty uncomfortable around me so, over the years, I spent less and less time with them. I missed my dad, yeah, but there would be too much tension so I skipped the family reunions. Now, we're back here and it seems he's still just as uncomfortable around me."

Puck nodded, his face hardening at the thought of someone messing with the princess. "So, what, you want me to mess him up for you?"

Kurt gaped at him, not certain if he was serious or not and then decided to go with the latter. Grinning, he slapped Puck on his arm before shaking his head. "NO, you savage! I just want you to understand that if you notice any tension between us, that's the reason for it. I don't need you Neanderthals fighting my battles; I can take care of myself."

Puck grinned wickedly at him, moving slightly closer. "But, princess, that's why the world needs us Neanderthals – to protect you more civilized folks, right?"

Kurt laughed aloud before handing two of the cake plates and forks to his friend. "Come on, you, take these out and give the smaller piece to Ian, please."

Puck dropped a quick peck on Kurt's cheek and headed out to join the others. Kurt brought out the other two plates, handed them out and came back for the coffee.

He was glad for Noah and the guys' presence, especially with what had happened back in England but he was more than glad that Noah had become a friend. It soothed his hurting heart somewhat because, as much as he wished it wasn't so, Finn's continuing antipathy was deeply painful to him.

He set down the tray of coffee things and served his guys, smiling as he listened to the light-hearted banter and was grateful once again that he had found a family of his own. He would take care of them just as they took care of him. Most special of all – his fiancé was the finest man he'd ever met. Despite Finn and his foolishness, Kurt felt he was the luckiest man alive.

He settled into an armchair with his own (second) slice of cake for the evening and basked in the warmth. Mmm-hmm, and this cake was excellent, too. Go, Dana, he chuckled to himself.

Yeah, life was good… and it was soon to get so much better.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: Okay, was Dave's handling of Finn too much or not enough? Hey, let me know – drop me a line, please.**


	46. Chapter 46

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Thirty-Eight

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

"_Baby boy, I have an idea for you!"_ Mercedes' unseemly cheerfulness rang down the line as Kurt rolled over. He yawned before being coherent enough to reply.

"And good morning to you to, 'Cedes!" He snarked; seriously, who called at – he peered at the bedside clock – 9 a.m.! "What is this brilliant idea that had you waking me up at oh-dark-thirty, missy?"

Rich chuckles greeted his ear and he could picture her shaking her sassy head. "_I forgot you are on vacation. I'm sorry, sweetie-pie; I've been here since 7:30."_

Kurt struggled up against the mound of pillows behind him and stretched one-armed as he tried to wake up further. "Mmm-hmm, apology accepted, hun, but what's got you so excited."

"_Karaoke night, yay!"_

Kurt held the phone away from him and looked at in mingled horror and disbelief. "Kara-what, kara-who? 'Cedes, are you kidding me?"

She laughed again; she knew she would have to sell the idea to her picky friend. _"Hear me out! It would be better than having it at your place since you don't know how many people are gonna turn up… Well?"_

There was silence and she waited for Kurt to say something. He was actually struggling into a robe and had laid the phone down on the bed. Now he grabbed it up again. "Okay, I can see where you're coming from… but is there a nice Karaoke bar near here?"

"_Oh yes, baby boy, the one I like is not 15 minutes from your house, for real!"_ She held her breath as she waited for him to give the plan the go-ahead.

Kurt headed into the bathroom and rested the phone on the counter as he told her he had put her on speaker. "Okay, that's workable. Uhmmm, what about Sam, have you heard from him, is he inviting anyone?"

He listened for her answer over the sound of him cleaning his teeth and when she answered he started in on a whole bunch of other questions, all muffled around his toothbrush.

"_Huh-hold up, boy, I can't understand a word you're saying!" _She figured he was doing something but she'd have to work with the UN to be able to decipher that gibberish.

"I said," he spat into the basin, "did you hear back from Santana and Artie and is Sam bringing anybody and when do you want us to do this."

"_Oh, that's all you said,"_ she replied in her own snarky tone. _"Okay, yes, 'Tana and Artie are in and no, I haven't heard if Sam got in touch with anyone and, finally, it's up to you, sweetie, when you want to do this."_

"Okay, well, since I've just woken up, thanks to a certain someone," he could almost hear her eye-roll, "I'll ring you later after I've dressed and eaten, okay?"

"Will do, sweetie; later!" She rang off and sat back in her chair, a smile still on her face. Kurt was such a great guy, she was happy things were turning out so well for him.

She looked up when her assistant came in with a stack of papers to go over and her mind shifted over to work mode. She'd find time later to link with her boy but right now it was time to justify the office space and three-person staff she had.

Back at the house Kurt, clean and dressed in his usual casual magnificence, headed downstairs to search out food and David, not necessarily in that order. He knew Dana was already in the kitchen because it was after 9 o'clock. David was probably in the den already, on the phone to some other driven businessman on the other side of the world, perhaps.

He decided to get his morning kiss before his morning java and slipped into the office. His lover was on the phone with a particularly ferocious expression on his face. Noah was with him, sprawled on the couch and Kurt fluttered his fingers at him in a wave.

"No, you're right, it's not realistic to go over three but I want it – and I don't want to lay off anyone, either. Find a way to work it out. I'll get back to you by 4 o'clock p.m., your time. Yes, I'm serious."

He hung up the phone and looked up to see Kurt staring at him open-mouthed. His face slid into a warm smile for his beautiful lover and he got up from the huge chair. "Hey, babe."

Kurt glided over and into his arms, a slight look of concern in his blue-green eyes. "Everything okay?" His fingers came up to smooth the area between the winged brows and Dave chuckled.

"Yeah, standard business conversation. There's a company that's struggling that I want to buy but my CFO thinks it's a waste to buy it at the price that's being offered. He wants to wait until they're in a tighter spot but I don't want to do that."

"So, the whole ruthless businessman thing is just a façade?" Kurt smiled softly up at him. "You're really just an entrepreneur with a heart of gold, aren't you?"

Puck snorted behind them but quickly turned it into a cough, looking at Kurt with innocent eyes as the singer glared at him.

Dave laughed and dropped a quick kiss on the sweet lips before Kurt could go off on his friend. "Yeah, something like that. Actually, it's a company whose products I loved as a kid and now they're struggling, $3 billion isn't too much to pay."

"What? Three billion for childhood memories? Wow?" Kurt looked up at him in mingled frustration and awe. It must be great to be able to shell out that kind of money on what was basically a whim. Still, it only served to remind him what a wonderful man he was getting and, seriously, it was his money to toss around. Added to that, he was probably saving the livelihood of hundreds of workers.

Kurt leaned up and kissed his fiancé properly, a slow, deep kiss that soon had David moaning into his mouth.

Dave broke it off reluctantly, unwilling to give Puck a show who was staring unabashedly at them. "Come, I bet you haven't eaten as yet," he smiled down at his sexy lover, taking in how his lips glistened and his eyes glowed aquamarine.

"Mm-hmm, I was of two minds whether to find you first or find Dana, the two most important people in my life right now."

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Puck pouted from his place, stretched out like an indolent big cat on the overstuffed couch.

"You I need to take in small doses, you perv," Kurt grinned unrepentantly at the tanned man, his affection coming through clearly.

"Yeah, nobody appreciates me around here." He tried to whine when suddenly from the doorway, a light voice called, "That's not true; I appreciated you a lot this morning!"

Kurt and David burst out laughing as Devon's curly head popped around the door and he mock-frowned at Puck.

They decided to leave Puck to his fate and, sidestepping the bouncy agent, they headed to root out some breakfast for Kurt. On the way Kurt filled him in on his earlier conversation with Mercedes and they chatted all the way to the kitchen.

Dave watched as Kurt and the housekeeper exchanged greetings, the woman reaching for a covered plate holding the singer's breakfast and smiled again at how much he felt a part of a family these days. He really missed his parents and when he'd been a lad he'd missed having a brother. Now Puck filled the space in him that wanted a sibling and Kurt filled up everything else. He was, indeed, a rich man.

.

KHDK

.

"Okay, let's get down to some serious planning," Kurt looked over at his friend, trying for a serious air. She only giggled at him while stuffing more Danishes into her mouth.

They had decided to check out the venue she'd mentioned and since the club was in a shopping mall, they'd decided to stop and have snacks in a nearby café first.

Kurt simply shook his head and then tore off a piece of his bear claw, a treat he'd not had in years. His mind meandered to all the times he and 'Cedes had hung out at the Lima Bean or Breadstix back in the day. He looked at her and after swallowing asked: "Do you ever eat at our old hangouts anymore?"

She knew exactly where his mind was and she shook her head. "Not really, I don't live near either of them so there's no need. I don't do the nostalgia thing too much," she said as she bit off another piece of her pastry.

Kurt nodded; he understood perfectly because he was like that. If he moved on from a thing or a person, he tended not to revisit them.

Suddenly her cell phone chimed and she realized she had a message. "It's Sam," she told him as she activated the message. "Apparently he'd run into Mike Chang who was still in touch with a couple of other football players."

Kurt's lips quirked and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh good, we'll be surrounded by a bunch of jocks at the mini-reunion."

Her own eyebrow quirked at him. "Mm-hmm, will that be okay with you?" She remembered all too well that it was the jocks who'd given him the hardest time in school.

He looked at her with a deadly serious expression though his lips tilted up at one corner. "Oh yes, more than okay. I'm not the kid I once was, sweetie. I was always a bit in-your-face with the attitude but now I definitely know how to kick some jock ass."

Mercedes' eyes widened and she stared at her friend, glad that she'd finished chewing. "Wh-what do you mean, you know martial arts or something?"

He nodded as his eyes lightened in faint humor. "That's a story for another time but suffice it to say that I can high-kick with the best Rockette, believe me."

Mercedes choked on her laughter, her devious mind immediately picturing Kurt sending some idiot's balls right up into his head if he messed with him. Kurt's soft giggles joined her more raucous laughter but eventually the two settled back down to their pastry appreciation.

"Oh, but baby boy, I just remembered, Dave and his guys will be there anyway and I'm sure he will not be moving from your side," Mercedes said nearly five minutes later.

Kurt nodded but answered her seriously. "That's true but before I knew him I had to learn to defend myself from both homophobic assholes and over-amorous pricks who can't take no for an answer." He sighed as he stared at his plate. "I don't know, I must have 'wimp' stamped on my forehead or something."

She reached over to pat his slender hand. "No, no, sweetie, it's just that the world has more idiots than smart people in it, you know that." Her hurried assurances sounded familiar because it's what she used to tell him after particularly harsh bullying incidents years before.

He looked at her now and straightened his shoulders. "A friend of mine, her mom used to say, 'common sense is a scarce commodity' and that's so true. Wasn't it Einstein who said something about the universe and human stupidity being infinite?"

She nodded at him and, finally finishing her pastry, wiped her mouth delicately and decided they were fortified enough to go and scope out the club.

"Wait," Kurt said, realizing something. "It's daytime, wouldn't the club be closed now?"

She nodded at him while reapplying her lip gloss. "Mmhmm, but I called the manager and he's usually there he says for a couple of hours in the day. We can get a look-see if we get there in time."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get a move on," Kurt jumped up, grabbing his leather jacket and shrugging into it. The day was fairly warm for a January in Ohio and he was dressed accordingly. His jeans were of the usual tight variety but somewhat faded and worn. He was actually dressed down a bit as he hadn't known what to expect at this place.

They paid and headed out, walking the relatively short distance to the club's entrance, pausing as Mercedes pressed the intercom and spoke into it. There was a short, sharp buzzing sound and Kurt yanked on the heavy metal door, holding it for Mercedes and then following quickly.

The interior was pretty gloomy, as was to be expected, but Kurt was pleasantly surprised by the roominess of the place. To his left was a very long, shiny bar counter beyond which was stacked literally hundreds of bottles containing no doubt all manner of alcoholic libation. Above it were the ubiquitous racks holding glasses of all sizes suspended upside down.

To the right were round tables with fairly comfortable looking chairs and then, towards the back of the room was a large dance space with a stage to the back of that. No doubt that was where the would-be singers did their thing. He was slightly impressed, especially as there was no lingering odour of stale cigarette smoke.

A tall, muscular older man approached them while wiping his hands on a towel and nodded to them. "Ms. Jones, hi, I'm Kirin Babcock, the manager."

Kurt shook his hand and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Kurt and I'm the one who's renting your space for a party."

Kirin nodded and turned to gaze around the room. "Well, do you think it's what you want? It can hold 200 and, if the price is right, you can have the entire space for yourself that night. We do that sometimes so the regulars would understand."

Kurt smiled as he looked around again and moved off to go inspect the restrooms. Mercedes and Kirin exchanged puzzled looks but she waited patiently for her friend to return. When he did, a satisfied look on his face, she quirked an eyebrow at him but she didn't speak.

"Okay, Kirin, I think this will be just right." He looked at the other man who nodded and indicated they should follow him. He headed through a dark curtain that they hadn't even noticed in the gloom and found themselves in a fairly cramped office. They took the seats in front of the desk while Kirin rooted around for the relevant documents.

"There you go, you only need to agree to the cost and sign at the bottom of these three documents." Kurt read the papers and, satisfied with the price and conditions, affixed his signature to the lines with the 'x' marking them.

"That's great; so, next Wednesday, we'll close to the public for the McKinley mini-reunion; that right?" Kirin quirked an eyebrow at them as he made notes. When they nodded, he continued. "You will have the place from 8 p.m. until 3 a.m. Also, I'll be providing the drinks and nibbles that you'll approve."

Kurt nodded and gave him his contact number. "Uhm," he turned to Mercedes. "We should set up for a taxi company or car service, shouldn't we?"

She looked a little surprised because that hadn't occurred to her but she nodded vigorously and, as she so often did, squeezed his hand. "Oh, yes, sweetie, that's a great idea!"

Kirin looked between the two of them, noting their closeness and smiled. "Are you two a couple? It's just that you're so close."

They looked at each other, surprised and then burst out into quiet chuckles. "Oh no," Kurt said in his soft voice. "I'm gay and she's my best friend."

They clasped hands briefly and then looked back at the other man. He nodded, looking pleased as he said, "Oh, good."

Huh?

Kurt's eyes widened as he watched the older man's cheeks darken as he stared at Mercedes, Kurt now recognizing the look. He hurried to inform the man: "Yes, my friend here is single but I'm very much spoken for," and he wiggled his ring finger at him, amused.

Mercedes stared at the two of them, wondering what she'd just missed and then smiled brightly at Kirin. "So, about the taxis; is there a company nearby we could sort of have on standby, just in case?"

Kirin cleared his throat as he looked at the attractive but clueless woman in front of him. "Yes, there's one that's pretty close. Five minutes at the most if you need to call any for those too sloshed to drive home."

That taken care of, they all stood, shook hands and Kirin escorted them out through the club and to the front door. He nodded in goodbye as they left, Kurt throwing a knowing little smile back at him.

Outside in the brighter light, Mercedes squinted back at Kurt curiously. "What was that little moment back there, white boy?"

She knew something had gone over her head but she didn't know what. Kurt looked at her with a little smile in his eyes as he zipped up the front of his jacket.

"Sweetie, let's just say 'there's none so blind as those who will not see'." And he strode away, knowing she was watching him puzzled before she scurried to join him.

"Okay, oh great wise one, what am I missing?" She huffed as his longer legs forced her to hurry.

"That tall drink of water was quite interested in the gorgeous Ms. Jones, I believe, but she was quite clueless." His light, musical voice wafted teasingly on the air. 'Cedes pouted at him in disbelief.

"He was not! You're just suffering from that thing where everyone in love wants everyone to be in love, too!" She was quite certain he was imagining things because the manager had seemed completely businesslike to her.

"Okay, Miss Know-It-All, we'll make a bet." He stuck his nose up in the air and sauntered along towards her car, stopping at the passenger side and waiting for her to unlock it.

"What, you're crazy! What kind of bet, mister?" She clicked her keychain and unlocked both doors simultaneously. They slid into the car and, as usual, she turned on the engine and heater together.

"Mmmm, let's see, if I'm wrong, and he's not interested, I take you on a shopping spree to New York." She gasped and turned to stare at her crazy, generous friend.

"And if you're right and I'm wrong, and he really is interested, what do I have do?" She watched Kurt's devious blue-green eyes as he squinted at her in thought.

"If I win, I get to take you with me back to Chiswick for a week, how's that?"

"Kurt Hummel, you nut! That's no way to set up a bet. Here's the deal, if I lose, **I** will treat **you** to a spa day over at _Le Papillon_ over in Columbus."

Kurt looked at her with his fingers tapping his lips as if he were pondering the validity of the wager and then grinned at his friend. "Okay, it's a deal!"

She put the car in gear and moved off, checking her rear view mirror and inadvertently noticing that Kirin had come outside with a couple of boxes in his arms. Hmmm, the guy wasn't bad looking at all, with that tall, dark and handsome thing going on but, seriously, she didn't see the interest that Kurt was so certain about. Oh, well, she mused to herself as she hummed along to the music Kurt had chosen, they would both find out who was right come next Wednesday night.

.

KHDK

.

Dave watched Kurt waltz around the bedroom, his eyes following every movement of his lover's lithe body. He was pretty certain that Kurt was oblivious to the music coming from the entertainment center in the bedroom; no, his favorite fashionista was preoccupied with picking out the perfect outfit.

"Sweetie, what do you think of this one? Too much?" His eyes refocused from Kurt's pert derrière to the clothes being held out to him.

Dave bit his lips and with a slow movement, removed the clothes from Kurt's hands. His lover looked up at him, puzzled, but said nothing. Dave bent and placed his lips against the soft pink ones and waited. Kurt's eyes, after a few seconds of staring up at Dave's, closed.

They stood like this for seconds before Kurt's lips parted and Dave slipped his tongue into the hot, sweet mouth. Kurt hummed and pressed himself closer to his lover's larger body. He eased back from the kiss and looked up at David, a wondering expression on his face.

Dave said nothing and waited, knowing that within a few seconds, the music that was playing would register on his distracted lover. And it did.

"Oh, David," Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and he rested his head against the broad, warm chest. Roberta Flack's voice singing the immortal words of her most famous song* wafted on the quiet air and tears pricked his eyes.

Dave started rocking him gently, and within a second or two, Kurt started moving with him; they shuffled in place until they started dancing properly.

The first time ever I kissed your mouth

I felt the earth move in my hand

Like the trembling heart of a captive bird

That was there at my command, my love…

The first time ever I lay with you

I felt your heart so close to mine

And I knew our joy would fill the earth

And last 'til the end of time, my love…

The first time ever I saw your face, your face

Your face… your face…

As the words faded along with the music, Kurt looked up at David, his face radiant. He wasn't an expert on love or even on relationships but no one could tell him at this moment that this man wasn't meant for him. He smiled now at the golden eyes staring down at him.

"This was one of my favorite songs when I was little, y'know. I remember my mom playing it a lot," he sighed as he stretched up to kiss David, his lips lingering and soft.

Dave smiled into the kiss and straightened. "Yeah, I think that generation grew up with it. Truth is, I didn't even remember saving it on the 'pod. You were so busy with your clothes but when it started, I couldn't help but feel as if it was written for me to give to you…"

His words were interrupted by Kurt's lips again and this time the kiss deepened rapidly. He pulled the younger man closer to him and his whole body heated in a slow tide. Kissing Kurt made him feel as if the world narrowed down to just this one man in his arms. He never knew his body could hold this immensity of feeling and he groaned now as Kurt's hot tongue slid against his.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his lover's broad shoulders, his hand stroking the fine hair at the nape of the strong neck. He felt David's erection pressing into his stomach and he moaned, his own body tightening in anticipation. He wrenched his mouth away and rested his forehead against David's mouth for a few seconds as he caught his breath.

Suddenly, Dave swooped Kurt up into his arms and deposited him on the bed, his lips reattaching themselves immediately to Kurt's. One hand slid down the slender dancer's body, coming to a stop on Kurt's erection beneath the soft material of his pajamas. He kneaded the hot bulge and when Kurt's hips began their tantalizing movement, Dave straightened up to remove the constraining garment.

"Oh, sweetie, yes…" Kurt whispered as he was freed, the cool air of the bedroom pricking his skin into goose bumps. Dave ran a soothing, warming hand up the silky flesh of his legs as he devoured Kurt's mouth, his tongue plunging in unconscious imitation of what his cock would soon be doing.

Kurt's arms wreathed themselves around his lover's broad back as he pulled David fully down onto him, whining a bit as he realized that he was still wearing his boxers.

"Mmmf, off, get that off," Kurt muttered as he tried to talk and kiss at the same time. "Now!"

Dave chuckled at Kurt's impatience, his cock surging at the way the slender body writhed beneath his. "Soon, babe, soon, just let me do this…" and he reached over to the drawer of the bedside table for the lube and a condom.

"No, no condoms, sweetie," Kurt frowned at Dave who simply smiled; he loved Kurt's imperiousness especially in the bedroom. He shook his head this time, though.

"Hush, it will make clean up much easier as we've already showered," he kissed the pouting lips several times and when he felt Kurt relax in acquiescence, he deepened his exploration of the hot cavern.

Kurt groaned as David's tongue set up camp in his mouth; his hips were still pushing up in growing impatience, though. He decided to speed things up by wrapping his long, strong legs around David's hips and thrusting his erection up insistently against the other man's.

Dave broke away panting, his eyes gleaming in amusement at Kurt's antics. "Okay, okay, impatient much?" and nipped the plump, damp bottom lip.

Kurt smirked as he watched him ease off of him so he could remove the offending boxers. He loved David's cock; it was circumcised, thicker and longer than his and must have been designed just for Kurt's use because it was perfect. He grasped it now and pumped it just the way he knew his fiancé loved and grinned as David's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Uh, oh, Kurt, your hands are magic, fuck!" He lowered his head to watch Kurt's pale slender fingers as they wrapped around his huge cock, the color of their skin contrasting deliciously. He pushed his hips forward, effectively jerking himself off in Kurt's hand and groaned aloud.

Kurt stared up at him, his aquamarine eyes now a dark blue and he licked his lips before gritting out: "David, now!"

Dave quickly rolled the condom onto his straining cock, lunged towards Kurt and kissed the heck out of his impatient lover. Once again, Kurt's arms and legs came around the larger man and their cocks clashed in loving combat. Their loud groans mingled, ramping up their arousal and finally, Dave flipped open the lube one-handed.

One of Kurt's hands scrabbled around to grab the lube to squeeze some into David's waiting hand, the two working an intimate choreography that spoke of familiarity. Dave rubbed the viscous substance between his fingers, warming it a bit before applying it to Kurt's hungry pucker.

Kurt threw his head back and let loose a wanton moan that made Dave's cock twitch. God! The sounds Kurt made never failed to have him shuddering in desperate anticipation and now his fingers hurried through their scissoring motions. He straightened up onto his knees and added a generous amount of lube to his own condom-covered cock before raising Kurt's legs, the slender ankles coming to rest against his broad shoulders.

He breathed deep several times as he stared down at Kurt's flushed, writhing body and filled his lungs with as much oxygen as he could. He was going to need it.

His eyes coming to land on Kurt's wide, desperate orbs, he tried to smile but his desire to sink into the hot, waiting body stole it, turning it into a mere grimace.

"Ready," he gritted out as he grasped the base of his cock and the condom. At Kurt's rapid nods he lined himself up with the impossibly small, pink orifice, and slid forward, his eyelids slamming shut at the almost painful tightness. _God, maybe I should have gone for four fingers,_ he berated himself.

He looked at Kurt for any sign of pain but his lover was looking at him with that look that made Dave feel like a god and he smiled properly this time. He paused as he felt his balls slide to a stop against Kurt's ass and he gasped, breathing deep, before withdrawing.

He slammed in the second time, startling a rather hoarse shout from his lover who nevertheless tightened his legs around David's shoulders before crying "yes!"

There ensued a titanic battle between them; their naturally competitive nature sometimes made their lovemaking into a passionate rutting that wrung them out in the end and often had them collapsed, laughing breathlessly.

Now was one such time and Kurt stared up at David with the determination deep in his eyes that he would make his big, handsome lover break before he did. Dave in turn was certain he could make his beautiful fiancé shatter in his arms before he himself was ready to finish and he smiled as he accepted his lover's silent challenge.

So they fucked and rutted, Dave pulling out of Kurt at one time, flipping him over onto his stomach before rejoining battle and slamming the smaller body into the mattress. Kurt gave as good as he got, pushing his ass back against David with a ferocity that sometimes stunned Dave.

He groaned now as Kurt's channel clenched and spasmed around his pulsing cock, closing his eyes and tightening his lips so as not to give away to Kurt how close he was to finishing. He wrapped his muscular arms around the slimmer waist and pulled Kurt back onto his lap, his cock pounding his lover's prostate without mercy.

"Shit!" Kurt screamed, his head falling forward on his long neck as Dave lunged up into him, and he grabbed his cock, forgetting everything now but the need to come. He fisted his cock, his hand moving so fast it almost blurred and finally, throwing his head back so that it landed on Dave's shoulder, screamed long and loud, pulsing over his fist and writhing, clenching on David's cock still buried deep.

"Kurt, oh my god, oh baby!" Dave cried as Kurt's luscious ass grasped his cock in a stranglehold and he came… and came… and came… his hips moving as if possessed. "Oh jesus, oh fuck, fuck… uhhhhhh."

He straightened up a bit so that Kurt had to catch himself with both hands braced on the bedspread but Dave didn't slide out of the tight body just yet. He simply held there, panting and breathing against Kurt's sweaty back and dropping little kisses in a mindless pattern on it.

His cock, still encased in his lover's tight heat, twitched again and – oh my god! – he felt himself hardening once more. He groaned against Kurt's skin, his breath fanning against the sweat and making Kurt shudder. The movement transmitted itself to Dave's still-eager cock and the larger man groaned pitifully.

"Oh, my god, the flesh is more than willing but the spirit is definitely weak, baby," he chuckled breathlessly before easing the greedy flesh from Kurt's body, grasping the filled condom carefully.

Kurt slid forward to lie, spent, on the counterpane, ignoring the fact he was lying half in the wet spot he'd created. He felt David return to the bed, and groaned when his lover rolled him so he could clean him up and roll the bedspread out of the way. He muttered his thanks and felt a warm hand caressing his ass. He raised an eyebrow and sent a jaundiced look at his smirking lover.

"You think you wore me out, don't you?" He lowered his head back to his pillow as David snuggled up behind him, pulling up the covers as he came.

"Uh huh, 'coz Big Boy here is ready for round two and you, sweet cheeks, are out for the count," he could barely get the ridiculous statement out without cracking up.

Kurt's outraged gasp was inevitable. "I beg your pardon? Out for the count! Well!" His perfect rendition of a Victorian miss was so funny, Dave couldn't hold back his laughter and rolled onto his back to hold his stomach. He was expecting Kurt to flounce out of the bed any second now with a "sir, you offend me!"

Kurt rolled onto his stomach to watch his lover cackling like a loon and grinned to himself. He really loved it when David let loose like this; he could almost see what he looked like maybe in college. He reached one hand to tenderly brush some damp hair from David's sweaty forehead as he waited for him to sober a bit. Finally, when he did, Kurt snuggled up to him, sure of his welcome, and rested his head on the slightly heaving chest.

"Mmmm," Kurt muttered as he played with the chest hair that continued to fascinate him. "I'm usually up to round two most nights but for some reason I feel a little more tired than normal."

Dave frowned as he caressed Kurt's back and sides, careful to keep his touch soft but firm so as not to tickle. He pondered his lover's words and felt a little niggle of worry sneak into the back of his mind but actively decided to ignore it.

Now he dropped a kiss on the soft hair brushing his chin. "Mmmm, maybe you should just hang around the house for a bit; maybe have Carole come over or, hey, what about having Mercedes over for the weekend? That way you'd have more time to catch up without her driving you back and forth, eh?"

Kurt was quiet for maybe a minute before he turned so that he could rest his chin on Dave's chest and smile up at him. "I'm glad I'm in love with such a smart man. Thank you, sweetie, that's a great idea."

Dave, surprisingly, colored a bit at Kurt's compliment but he simply smiled, pulled the slimmer man closer to him and kissed him.

"Hey, it's in my best interest to see that my favorite boy toy is all well and rested, y'know." He chuckled deeply as Kurt's beautiful eyes widened in mock outrage again. "That way I'm guaranteed a constant supply of second rounds."

The two lovers chuckled as Kurt snuggled down, his eyes drifting shut because he really was a bit worn out. The music from the stereo, soft but insistent, followed him down into sleep…

…_A whole new world, every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue, _

_I'll chase them anywhere, _

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world_

_With you…_

Mmmm, his mind muttered sleepily, odd choice for a love song playlist… pretty, though – and he was out.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: *Roberta Flack's most famous love song is, of course, 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face', lyrics by Ewan McColl. 'A Whole New World' is by the great Alan Menken and Tim Rice.**


	47. Chapter 47

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Thirty-Nine

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**A/N: My boy is a little under the weather but not to fear, he will make it to his mini reunion. Read and review, please, I live for this stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

'_Cof! Cof-cof!'_

Mercedes looked over at her boy, taking in the pale, slightly clammy countenance and knew a little niggle of worry as he sniffled again.

"Kurt, hon, are you okay?" She smiled a little as she watched him jump; his mind had been afar off, apparently.

He smiled over at his friend as he lay on the bed and waved with one limp hand, a crumpled tissue in the other. He did feel a little under the weather but it wasn't too bad. "I'm fine, 'Cedes, really. What do you want to do tonight?"

They were in the guest room and he had been watching her put some of her clothes and cosmetics away shortly after her arrival. It wasn't time for dinner as yet so they had been chatting and making further plans for their big 'mini' McKinley reunion, no Karaoke. He'd been wondering if closing the club for the night was a good idea as he had no idea how few or many past students would turn up.

He had been feeling extra tired the past couple of days coupled with a cough and runny nose. Now, here was Mercedes asking him for about the third time in the last half an hour if he was okay. It was really nothing to worry about, he thought as he closed his eyes again, he just needed some more sleep…

Mercedes watched her friend in the mirror as she set out her hair brush and combs, not feeling in the least assured by his words. She was going to say something to Dave when they got downstairs for dinner; Kurt was just not his usual ball-of-energy self, at all. Making up her mind, she went over to him and placed the back of her hand against his forehead and sighed when her suspicions were confirmed.

"Baby boy, you are kinda warm. You just told me you were okay, ugh!" She stomped over to the intercom and pressed the button for the office. "Dave, get up here, please; Kurt's not feeling so good."

She turned away to head into the _en suite_, found a washrag and wet it, and came back out to Kurt who had rolled onto his back. She placed the damp, cool rag on his brow and tutted as he sighed in relief.

Before she could relax a little, though, he suddenly winced and flung off the cloth, his teeth starting to chatter. _Oh no_, she thought, _he really is sick!_

She looked up as Dave pounded into the room, a frantic look on his face as he came over to Kurt, grasping one of the limp hands.

"Kurt, baby, what is it? 'Cedes, what's wrong?" Dave's eyes were huge in his face as he sat on the bed to gather Kurt into his arms. He cradled Kurt against his large body and kissed the pale forehead. Kurt moaned and while usually the sound would have turned Dave on, this time its source was pain, not pleasure.

"Dav-id, so c-cold, hurts," Kurt's teeth chattered and he tried to open his eyes to look at his lover. He winced away from the light, turning his head to nuzzle into Dave's chest as he sniffled. "H-hurts…"

"What hurts, sweetie, what hurts?" Dave nuzzled Kurt's head as he held him tighter, unconsciously rocking the slender form.

"Th-throat hurts," Kurt could barely get out.

Mercedes dashed to the bathroom, got the glass on the counter and filled it with tap water. She hurried back to her friend, her brows furrowed as she watched him shaking in Dave's arms. She had some Tylenol with her and as she rummaged around in her capacious pocket book she assured David that it was probably just a cold. It was, after all, cold and flu season as the TV commercials often reminded them.

She handed over two of the tablets and watched as her boy swallowed them, a pained look on his face as the cool water washed them down. She relaxed a bit and then smiled as Dave suddenly stood up with Kurt in his arms. Man, that looked so romantic!

She chuckled to herself as she hurried to open the door for them, following Dave down the hallway as he marched towards the master suite. She slipped around him to get the doors and then stood aside as he placed Kurt in the massive four-poster bed.

"I'll help to undress him, you go and rustle up something hot, preferably chicken soup." She almost laughed aloud at the panicked look on Dave's face. "Oh for crying out loud, get Puck to do it!"

She shook her head as she watched him dash from the bedroom, a determined look battling back the look of panic on his handsome face. She turned back to her poor, sick friend and proceeded to undress him. She pulled back the counterpane on one side and rolled him onto that part and then pulled back the other side. Her mom had been ill for such a long time before passing that she knew the ropes of handling an invalid.

She made sure Kurt was under the covers, pulling them tightly up to his chin before she went to the chest of drawers in the walk-in closet, searching for warm sleepwear. When she found a pair she thought would fit the bill, she went back to the bed. He wasn't quite asleep but he wasn't all there, either.

"Hey, baby boy, I'm going to try and get your PJs on, okay?" He nodded as he turned his head weakly towards her.

Kurt smiled as he watched her unbutton the pajama top and then helped him change into the slweepwear. "Th-thank you, 'Cedes," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

She shook her head at him, smiling smugly. "Hey, I'm the best friend you'll ever have, white boy, and don't forget it!"

He chuckled but ended up wincing as the tablets hadn't yet begun to work on his swollen and aching throat. He managed to get out a soft "I know" and settled back as she buttoned up the thick, soft top.

She worked quickly to get him into the bottoms, not wanting him to be exposed to the relatively cool air of the bedroom. "There you go, just lie back now and soon those boys will bring up your soup, okay?"

He smiled up at her but his eyes drifted closed and a soft sigh escaped him. It felt so good to be pampered when you weren't feeling well, he mused. He was happy to have David and 'Cedes and Dad and … Carole… and Noah… and… and…

Mercedes could almost tell the moment he fell asleep and she patted one hand gently before she moved to hang up the discarded clothes. She wondered briefly how the two men downstairs were getting on but she was fairly confident that Puckerman, being Jewish, knew how to rustle up a mean chicken soup.

As Kurt slept, Dave and Puck threw together a fairly quick chicken soup. Dana had had some cut up chicken in the fridge that she had told Kurt he could use for a quick curry but Puck used some of it in the soup bubbling away on the stove. He set Dave to cutting up some vegetables, mainly carrots, celery and a few new potatoes while he seasoned and stirred and hunted down some noodles from the pantry.

Within twenty minutes they had a nice soup pot simmering away while Dave stared anxiously at the stove. He wasn't used to illnesses of any kind, even the relatively simple common cold. Puck looked over at the fretting man and pulled out a chair at the kitchen table.

"Relax, he'll be okay, y'know," he smiled at Dave, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder. Dave nodded and tried to smile but he had a faraway look in his eye that told Puck his mind was probably upstairs in that bedroom with Kurt.

Dave suddenly looked over at Puck who was sitting quietly and occasionally glancing at the pot on the stove. "Thanks," he muttered. "I kinda panicked there for a second, huh."

Puck nodded, his eyes serious. "It's okay to be a bit anxious when someone you love just gets sick all of a sudden. It would freak out anyone.

Dave nodded and they lapsed into silence again for a few minutes before he blurted out: "I hate to see him sick, though it's just a cold." He tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. "He's usually so bouncy but the last couple of days I did notice he was coughing a bit and a little tired."

Puck tilted his head to look at his ex-boss and friend. "Well, don't worry, he'll be back to bossing us around in a couple of days, you wait and see."

Dave chuckled this time and nodded, grateful for Puck's assurances – and presence, if he were being honest. He didn't have any family and no closer friend than Puck so it was really good to have the tanned man sitting with him while they waited for the soup to finish cooking.

Puck sauntered over to the intercom and depressed the button that would connect him to the master suite. When Mercedes answered he asked how Kurt was doing.

"He's sleeping but I think it's more dozing than anything else. How's the soup coming?" Her voice was hushed and Puck lowered his accordingly.

"It's at the last stages, I just have to check it for taste and then we're good to go."

"Okay, thanks." She closed the connection and turned to look at her sleeping friend in the vast bed. She walked over to check his forehead and was pleased that he didn't seem as warm as before. She knew that he would kick this thing in a few days because he was very fit and watched his diet.

She sat in the huge, comfy armchair and pulled her feet up, taking up one of the glossy fashion magazines he had lying around. Instead of flipping through the pages, though, she sat back and just watched her boy. She was happy she was here, having been invited to spend the weekend, and though he was sick, she was glad to spend time with him.

After about 10 minutes of watching Kurt and occasionally looking at a page in the magazine, she heard a muffled sound outside the bedroom doors. She sat up just in time to see Puck opening them and moving out of the way for a tray and soup bowl-laden Dave, his eyes going immediately to the small figure in the huge bed.

Dave carefully set down the tray on the bench at the foot of the bed before going around to sit beside Kurt. He placed one large palm onto his love's forehead and nodded in satisfaction. He looked back at Mercedes and smiled.

"It seems the Tylenol did its job," he said quietly to her before turning back to Kurt. He grasped one slender hand and said to Kurt, his voice tender, "Sweetie, do you think you could manage some soup?"

Kurt's eyelids fluttered a bit before they opened them a slit and a little smile curved his pale lips. "Hey, Florence, what's up?"

Dave's eyes widened in horror and he turned to look at Mercedes and Puck. "Oh god, he's delirious… bu-but the fever's gone!"

He looked confused and a little put out when Mercedes burst out laughing. She shook her head as she came around to stand beside the bed.

"Calm down, big guy, he's teasing you. Y'know, Florence Nightingale?" She stared down at a wan Kurt who was nevertheless smirking up at them. "Do you think you can handle chicken soup, boo?"

Kurt nodded and looked apologetically at his now-glowering lover. "'M sorry, sweetie, was just teasing you." His voice was hoarse but his eyes looked less sickly than before.

Dave's lips tilted up a little at the corners as he looked affectionately at the imp he was in love with. "Well, remember what they say about payback, okay?" He chuckled now as Kurt pouted.

"C'mon, try some of this soup," and he turned as Puck came forward with the bed tray, placing it carefully across Kurt's lap. Kurt gave him a tiny smile of gratitude and stared at the steaming bowl, seemingly fascinated by the floating circles of carrots and the bits of celery.

"Thank you, this looks soooo good," he whispered hoarsely. Dave settled the napkin for him and then sat back as he watched Kurt take his first spoonful. "Mmmm, oh yes, mmmm."

Puck chuckled at what he considered Kurt's signature 'foodgasmic' behavior, watching as the singer slurped greedily at the soothing, delicious liquid. Kurt nodded and pointed his spoon at Puck.

"You have a second profession if you want to…" before he coughed a bit and then went back to sipping delicately at the soup.

Dave nodded in gratitude to Puck and Mercedes patted the tanned man's arm, thankful as well that Kurt liked the soup enough to actually try it, despite his sore throat.

She tugged at Puck's arm to pull him along with her as she headed to the door.

"'Cedes…" she heard and she turned back to Kurt. "Thank you." Kurt was looking at her blearily but with a smile on his face.

"Anytime, baby boy; I'm going to finish unpacking and then, if you're not sleeping, I'll be back, 'kay?"

He nodded and went back to the soup, chewing a bit of carrot very slowly. Dave looked at him and stroked his leg beneath the bedspread. He watched Kurt happily, glad that this little bug wouldn't have Kurt down for too long.

"How're you feeling, babe?" He smiled as Kurt's lips turned up at the corners even as he chewed.

Kurt nodded, swallowed gingerly and then replied: "Not as bad as before. The meds and the soup are certainly battling this thing…"

His voice was very hoarse and husky and Dave winced at the thought of how painful it must be for his love. He decided he would ask Puck to run out to a nearby pharmacy with him for some stuff for Kurt. He hated hearing his lover's sweet voice like this.

As Kurt's energy seemed to flag, Dave reached forward to take the tray and bowl from him. "Had enough, babe?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you," he gritted out, his voice sounding even more tired and he sank back against the pillows. "Wow, eating is tiring…"

Dave set the tray on the bench and came back to Kurt but this time he removed his shoes and settled on the bed beside him. He reached over and tugged Kurt to lie against him, both men sighing as Kurt relaxed.

Dave dropped a kiss on the dark, tousled hair. "I love you so much."

Kurt smiled, though Dave couldn't see it, and shuffled his head against the broad chest. "I'm crazy about you, too…" he whispered, and felt Dave's chest move as he chuckled.

"I'm going to wait on you hand and foot, y'know," Dave said as he nuzzled his lover. "Anything you want, I'll get it, okay?"

Kurt nodded then moved his head back so he could squint up at David. "Will you tell my parents for me? Only, don't let it sound too bad, alright? And if they even mention visiting, just head them off at the pass."

That was a pretty long sentence for him in this condition and he paid for it as he started coughing painfully. Dave held him through it and then held the water glass for him to take a sip.

The two sat there until he felt Kurt's body slump and knew he'd fallen asleep. Dave eased the lax body down gently, settled him properly against the pillows and pulled up the covers. Finally satisfied that Kurt was sleeping comfortably, he retrieved the tray and headed out of the room.

On his way downstairs he popped his head into Mercedes' open bedroom door and glanced about. As he sighted her just stepping from her bathroom, he nodded.

"He's dropped off. I need to get some stuff for him like cough syrup and maybe a humidifier, I guess. Is there anything you can think of that he might need?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, cough drops, I think and uhm…" she paused as she tried to think what else. "Maybe more fruit juice and some soothing teas for his throat. He's a singer so he really needs non-abrasive stuff as well."

"Okay, that's good. Oh, damn, I forgot about dinner." He looked helplessly at her but she smiled and shook her head.

"I think we can manage with takeaway tonight – maybe Chinese, what do you think?"

He nodded in relief, glad that it was such a simple solution. His mind was so wrapped up in his sick lover that even something as mundane as what's for dinner had eluded him. He smiled at her and ducked out the door once more.

Mercedes smiled at the departing figure and followed him out the door but she turned towards Kurt's bedroom instead. She poked her head inside first and then the rest of her body followed when she saw he was still asleep. As she listened, though, he coughed even as he slept and she tiptoed over to the bed.

Seeing the empty water glass she went into the _en suite_ to get some more and took the bottle of Tylenol from her cardigan pocket. She figured by the time he woke up he would be ready for a second dose so she left both the glass and the pill bottle on his bedside table.

She sat in the armchair once more and rested her head against the back, pulling up her legs and turning sideways so she was both comfortable and able to see Kurt's face directly. As she relaxed and listened to the quietness of the huge house, her mind wandered to the coming week and the mini-reunion, wondering if her boo would be ready by the time Wednesday arrived.

"Mmm," Kurt muttered as his head thrashed on the pillows. The tiny whimper was loud enough, though, for Mercedes to hear and she jumped up to hurry over to her friend.

"Hey, baby, thirsty?" Kurt's bleary eyes opened just a crack as he nodded and she held the glass for him as he struggled to sit up a bit more while sipping. She chuckled softly, an affectionate gleam in her dark eyes as he drank more than she'd expected he would.

"Slow down, greedy," she grinned at him and he smiled as his head slumped back wearily. "How's the pain in your throat."

"Better," he whispered and then he looked around slowly. "Dave?"

"He and Puck have gone to a drugstore to get you some stuff," she settled the pillows more comfortably for him and then perched on the bed beside him. "Still sleepy?"

He nodded but his eyes looked a little brighter to her. She decided that she would just continue chatting to him and see if he dozed off again.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as his friend's voice flowed over him and in no time at all he was back in the Land of Nod. Mercedes smiled as she looked at the pale, beautiful face, glad that he had called her and revived their friendship. She prayed they'd never lose touch again and vowed that she would put more effort into maintaining this precious relationship.

When she was certain he was deeply asleep, she got up and resumed her seat in the armchair, her eyes roving around the gorgeous bedroom. She shook her head to herself as she thought about the caprices of life and how fortunate they were that their separate paths had led them both back here.

She took out her phone and checked her mail and any updates she'd overlooked so far. A message from Sam was waiting for her so she fired off a quick response, letting him know about Kurt. He replied pretty quickly to thank her for letting him know and sent best wishes for Kurt's quick recovery.

She smiled as she thought about him, her mind toying with all sorts of 'what ifs' but she smiled as she realized she had no real regrets that she had not let him know about her teenage crush on him. Now, however, her mind flashed to the tall, dark-haired Kirin, manager of the club, and a little tingle went through her.

'_What if Kurt's right,_' she pondered. _'Mmmm, Mr. Man was kinda hot,'_ and she giggled softly, careful to not disturb the sleeping figure in the four poster bed. She sat there for nearly an hour and had almost dozed off when she heard Dave coming up the stairs.

She stretched as she straightened up, working the kinks out of her back and shoulders as she waited for him to come tiptoeing into the bedroom.

He advanced toward the bed but glanced at her. "How's he doing?"

Mercedes got up to take the plastic sack with his purchases from him. "He's been okay; woke up once for some water, that's all."

He nodded as he took off his shoes again and climbed onto the bed, moving slowly so as not to jostle his sleeping fiancé.

Mercedes studied all the things he'd got, placing them one after the other on the padded bench at the foot of the bed. "Oh, you got two of everything! Good idea, never thought of that," and she smiled approvingly up at Dave.

He smiled back but didn't answer, not wanting to run the risk of waking Kurt. He brushed some of the dark hair from the damp brow and snuggled down so he could stare at Kurt's sleeping face.

Mercedes watched them from the foot of the bed, a little feeling of longing sneaking into her heart. She wanted that someday; she didn't know who it would be with but it was such a powerful thing. Turning away she gathered up the things, selected some of them but put the rest back into the bag.

She got up and came around to the bedside table and placed a bottle of cough syrup, a couple of juice boxes and a packet of lozenges on it. She nodded to Dave who was watching her and tiptoed out of the room, pulling the door almost shut but not quite. It was a holdover, she knew, from the days when her mom was sick and she needed to hear her from her own bedroom.

Kurt had Dave with him but she still wanted to know if he was okay even if it was in the middle of the night. Now she took the rest of the pharmaceutical supplies to her room before deciding to head downstairs to call in the order for their dinner.

She had no idea what sort of things Dave liked but she guessed that he would eat anything at this point; his mind would be more on Kurt than on food.

She found the other men – Puck, Devon and Ian – got their orders and then called the nearest good Chinese restaurant. She ordered a huge amount because leftover Chinese tasted just as good the next day and she knew these men were probably not interested in cooking. She could manage breakfast, of course, but lunch and dinner they would have to handle by the seat of their pants.

.

KHDK

.

Later that night, Dave woke to Kurt's restless stirring. When he sat up it was to see Kurt tugging at the neck of his pajamas.

"What's wrong, babe, feeling hot?" Dave's voice was soft so as not to startle his sick lover. Kurt nodded, a pathetic little pout on his face making Dave feel bad for him.

"Shower?" Kurt husked, his throat obviously still feeling painful. Dave got up and came around to his side of the bed so he could get him some water. Kurt drank it gratefully but looked determinedly up at his fiancé. "I need to bathe, I feel so grungy…" he broke off as he coughed for a few seconds.

Dave looked at him, torn as to whether Kurt was well enough for a bath but then he realized the hot water and warm air in the bathroom would probably be good for him and he smiled at him.

"Okay, babe, a bath it is," and he kissed the sweaty hair before he hurried into the bathroom. He set the pipes to gushing and then he looked around for some product he could pour into it that would feel and smell soothing. His eyes alighted on a bottle of blue-green liquid and when he read the label he realized one of the ingredients was extract of eucalyptus.

"Aha!" He triumphantly unscrewed the cap and poured a couple of capfuls into the water. The steam that arose had a delicious, faintly medicinal smell and he nodded, satisfied. He adjusted the temperature of the water and then went back into the bedroom to collect Kurt.

Lifting the singer gently, he strode with him into the bathroom, setting him down on the chair to start removing his clothes. Kurt tried to help but Dave just batted his hand away saying it was his job. Kurt smirked at him even as he coughed again.

"Okay, here we go," Dave muttered and he settled Kurt into the hot, fragrant water. Kurt winced a bit but settled back, breathing easier already as the scent of the eucalyptus surrounded them.

"Oooh, yes, that feels good, sweetie," his voice hoarse, Kurt turned to smile faintly at his love. "Thank you." His eyes closed as Dave settled the neck pillow more comfortably for him and he hummed in approval.

Dave pulled the chair up beside the tub and leaned forward to trail his hand in the silky water and over Kurt's soft skin. They didn't speak but they were in tune with each other, Kurt humming every now and then when Dave's hand brushed certain areas. Kurt turned his head at one point and quirked an eyebrow at his lover and giggled when Dave blushed. Of course the giggle turned into a cough but it was quickly stifled.

Dave pulled back and told him to hang on and then went to get one of the juice boxes he had bought. Returning he poked one of the little straws into the sealed hole and held the box for Kurt to sip from. The singer sucked eagerly at the cool, sweet liquid for a few seconds and then pulled back, smiling gratefully up at David.

"You're the best, y'know?" He smiled again as Dave colored once more. He settled his head back and closed his eyes, humming as Dave added some more hot water to the bath. The steam seemed to be helping too as his voice hadn't sounded so hoarse this time and Dave settled back into his seat.

Finally, Kurt felt he'd had enough and straightened, taking in the way Dave's eyes had drooped shut. "Sweetie, I'm ready now."

Dave stirred, stretched and smiled at him, moving to let the water drain out and then retrieved a large, fluffy towel. He helped Kurt to stand and wrapped him in the warm towel, drying him off thoroughly before lifting him from the tub. Thank heavens Kurt was a slender slip of a man compared to his own more solid bulk, he thought.

Eventually the lovers were once again settled down after Dave redressed Kurt in fresh PJs and gave him another dose of the Tylenol. Dave tugged Kurt into him, spooning the younger man and snuffling at the back of his neck.

Kurt smiled to himself and held Dave's hand against his stomach. He felt so comfortable, warm and sleepy and even his throat wasn't hurting so much anymore. He knew he had the best fiancé, the best friends anyone could want and he yawned as he felt sleep creep up on him once more. He really was a lucky guy.

.

**TBC **


	48. Chapter 48

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Forty

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**A/N: My boy is a little under the weather but not to fear, he will make it to his mini-reunion. Read and review, please, I live for this stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

By Monday afternoon, Kurt was definitely feeling more himself. The whole day Sunday had seen him almost hacking up a lung (nah, it wasn't that bad, it just felt that way) but now he smiled wanly at Dana who had just brought him up a glass of pineapple juice.

"Here, try this; you must be tired of orange juice by now," she said as she made sure he was holding the glass properly before letting go. She pulled up the armchair closer to the bed and watched as he sipped, his face lighting up in appreciation.

"Oh, wow, this is great_ _cof_!" He turned his head away as he coughed into the tissue in his other hand. He leaned back, looking at the glass of pale yellow juice curiously. He had always only had orange juice when he was sick as a kid but this was really good. "Does it have as much Vitamin C as OJ?"

"Yes, very much so and I actually prefer it myself. So why didn't you have Mr. Karofsky call me when you became sick?" Her tone wasn't accusing, just curious, and he shrugged as he looked at her.

"It really hadn't occurred to either of us, I guess because Mercedes was here. She had to leave early to get to the office this morning."

She nodded, accepting that, and then looked at him again, taking in the pale countenance and heavy eyes. She had a feeling, though, that he was looking better than he had on Saturday, knowing fairly well how a cold worked.

"Well, I'm here now, so is there anything special you want to eat. Y'know, feed a cold, starve a fever, that sort of thing?"

He chuckled and then coughed a bit, glad that the coughing had improved quite a bit since the day before. He shook his head though, not being able to think of anything at that moment.

"I don't know, maybe you can surprise me. What did you plan for lunch?" He settled himself more against the pillow as he smiled in anticipation.

She looked at him with a little smile on her face, her eyes soft in the low light. "I thought maybe you'd like a light stir-fry; strips of chicken sautéed in my special sauce and tossed with broccoli florets, carrots, sweet pepper and spring onion. I just might add some toasted almond slivers, I don't know."

She chuckled as she watched Kurt almost drool at the description of one of her family's favorite stir-fry dishes.

"Oh, gosh, that sounds so good! Slivered almonds, don't think I've had it with that before." Kurt's eyes were wide and looked a little more alert at the thought of the delicious food. It was the first time in days that he felt any spark of interest in food.

Over the weekend David, Mercedes and the guys had had to fend for themselves; he had been so out of it that he couldn't even remember asking them how they were managing. He knew they were all adults here and could handle things but it was in his nature to be a nurturer. Dave, though, had assured him that everything was good; that was guy-speak for "we ordered pizza" or "we're getting Chinese". Kurt had just smiled tiredly and sank back against his fluffy pillows. He hadn't slept so much at one time in all his life, he swore to himself.

Now, though, he was feeling so much brighter and here was Dana enticing him with her delicious food. He smiled as he listened to her talk about her girls and how she'd started to teach them to cook when they were pre-teens.

"I think I instilled in them a good attitude towards food. I didn't force them to eat every scrap on their plate like my mother did," she said, a rueful tone to her voice as her eyes became distant, obviously remembering earlier days.

"Yeah, I think it was something with our parents' generation, about cleaning your plate." Kurt agreed with the implied criticism of that kind of child-rearing.

"I think I developed a love-hate relationship with my mom just as I did with food because of that," she said quietly as she looked over at him. "Growing up and having my own kids made me want to do better by them, think of their needs more than just what was the so-called 'right' way to raise them."

Kurt looked at her, realizing that she had deep feelings still about things that had probably happened when she was a child. When she saw the way he looked at her she smiled and continued.

"I was pretty overweight as a teen," and when he looked surprised because she was so slender now, she nodded. "Yeah, I think I was just rebelling at the way my mother tried to control everything, especially what was on my plate. It was dumb, I know, and only ended up hurting myself in the end, but give thanks, I came to my senses."

"I wouldn't have known if you hadn't said anything," Kurt marveled as his eyes slid over her. "I was a pretty chunky kid, myself. Oh, nothing to do with rebelling, I guess it was just genes because my dad kinda has a burly build. _Cof!_ Anyway, when I couldn't take the teasing anymore in school, I went on a pretty drastic diet. It was Mercedes, actually, who made me realize I could get the same result by dieting sensibly."

Dana nodded and got up, coming over to the bedside table and taking up the cough syrup. "Here, I think this will help," and poured a dose into the plastic cup from the top of the bottle.

Kurt took it gratefully, sighing at the way it soothed as it made its way down his throat. He sat back against the pillows, his eyes drooping a bit and he smiled at her. "Thanks; boy, am I sleepy. I haven't slept so much in years."

"Hmmm," she hummed softly. "Maybe your body is trying to catch up, eh?" She replaced the bottle and then fluffed his pillows, smoothed down his covers and then placed a cool hand on his forehead. She stood for a few seconds and then hummed again.

"No fever, that's very good. I think you'll be up and about by the middle of the week if you rest some more." She moved the armchair back into its previous position and then turned back to smile at him.

"I'll go and start prepping your special stir-fry and I'll bring it up for you when it's ready, okay?"

She headed to the door as she heard him agree, his voice drowsy and his eyes already shut. "Thank you, Dana, you're great."

She chuckled and waved over her shoulder as she pulled his door almost shut, nodding to David as she passed him heading towards the suite. She hoped as she headed down the stairs that he would let Kurt sleep. His body clearly needed it and he would recuperate that much faster, she mused to herself.

David poked his head around the door, hoping that Kurt would be asleep, and smiled to himself when he saw his angel reclining against his mound of pillows. He tiptoed into the bedroom and up to the bed, one hand reaching out to smooth the tousled hair, but he stopped himself in time.

He watched Kurt's chest rise and fall, feeling a twinge as he saw how frail and wan his love looked. At least he's getting better, his mind whispered, nothing to worry about. He stood for a while and just watched him sleep and then, when he realized what he was doing, he leaned over, careful not to jostle the bed, and dropped a featherlight kiss on the broad, pale forehead.

"I love you," he whispered and turned to leave.

"Love you, too," Kurt muttered, his eyes still closed but a very faint smile on his lips. He had surfaced just as David leaned over him but sleep still held him in its thrall and he sank beneath the waves again.

Dave's heart had leapt at the faint sound of his fiancée's soft voice but realized that Kurt had not been fully awake. He smiled to himself and headed out the door, musing once again at how much the slender singer had embedded himself in his soul.

.

KHDK

.

By Wednesday morning Kurt was heard humming in the shower, the warmth and humidity doing much to restore the melodic quality of his voice. He was so happy to be out of that bed (he had totally embarrassed himself the day before with his constant whining) and he could finally wash his hair!

People had no idea how much he loved his hair being clean and shiny and attention-grabbing, they didn't, he pouted to himself as he massaged a rich conditioner into the locks. He continued to hum as he soaped himself up, thinking he needed to shave his legs, too. He would so totally kiss whoever invented showers, oh, yes, he would because it had to be one of the greatest inventions, ever!

Having washed his body as squeaky clean as he could get it, he continued to the shaving of his legs, his mind turning towards David and his obsession with his thighs. He felt a faint stirring between his legs and smiled in triumph; _yaaay, I really am getting better!_

When he realized how crazy he was beginning to sound even in his own head, he laughed out loud and started rinsing out the conditioner with tepid water. Even after every trace of the cream had flowed from his thick strands, he stood beneath the shower's flow, enjoying this rare luxury – something he'd missed over the last few days.

Dave came into the bathroom and stood watching the water flow down Kurt's alabaster skin, his body reacting in its usual way. He hadn't touched Kurt sexually from the week before, Thursday, if he recalled, but he still was reluctant to push his recuperating lover into anything strenuous.

"Hey, handsome, coming to join me," Kurt's voice was just a teeny bit husky from his recent cold but it was quite sexy and Dave took a deep breath before shaking his head 'no'.

He ignored Kurt's tempting pout and stood his ground, though his eyes roved longingly down the long, beautiful body displayed before him. "I think you need to regain your strength, babe, seriously."

Kurt huffed, some of the water from the shower spraying out a bit when he did it and Dave chuckled at his childishness. He grabbed one of the huge, fluffy bath towels Kurt favored and held it aloft in both hands, waiting patiently for him to turn the water off and step out.

Kurt obliged him in his usual imperious manner and once again Dave flashed back to his body slave fantasy. He didn't think Kurt could read his mind but maybe the way his cheeks flushed gave away his thoughts.

The singer stood and waited for his fiancée to wrap the towel around him, snuggling into it and therefore into David's arms. He leaned against the larger body and felt the long arms go around him. He didn't care that his wet hair was probably soaking David's shirt – he knew his lover wouldn't care – and hummed in satisfaction.

"Your hair smells so good," Dave whispered as he rocked Kurt in his arms, his hands rubbing up and down the slender body beneath the towel in an absent-minded caress.

"Mmmmm," Kurt hummed as he snuggled his nose against Dave's chest, taking in the familiar scent of his lover. He rubbed his body against the bulge he could feel in David's jeans but the man only moved his hips away.

"Come, let me dry your hair," Dave muttered as he grabbed a smaller, equally fluffy towel. Once again he ignored Kurt's pout but he felt bad when his lover's shoulders slumped. "Baby, you know I want to – heck, you can feel that I do – but I want to wait until you feel stronger."

He looked pleadingly at Kurt, his face so hangdog that Kurt couldn't help smiling. "Okay, you big softie, I'll behave," and he rubbed his hair to take out most of the water. Taking his fluffy robe from David he handed over the bath towel and headed into the bedroom. Going to sit as usual at his dressing table, a bit of mischief popped up in his mind and, taking up a jar of cream, he sat so that one long, smooth leg was exposed.

He hummed tunefully as usual as he creamed his leg, knowing of course that David was standing by the bathroom door staring at him. He pretended he didn't see him and lifted the heel up onto the edge of the stool, giving his horny fiancé a show. When he was finished with that leg, he paused and took a deep breath, as if the task had worn him out and sat back a bit.

In a flash, David was at his feet, taking a scoop of rich cream out of the jar and rubbing it between his large hands. He didn't look at Kurt but he simply moved the robe out of the way, ignoring his proximity to Kurt's crotch, and began creaming the skin of his thigh.

Kurt sighed as he relaxed into the feel of the large, warm hands on him and if a little moan slipped out, well, it wasn't his fault that it felt so good, was it?

Dave's eyes flicked up to Kurt's crotch, thankfully hidden from view by the soft, terry fabric of the robe, and looked back down at muscle beneath his hand. He closed his eyes as he felt himself harden further and, taking up more cream, he continued his self-imposed task. _God, I must have done this in another life, I swear,_ he berated himself. _I just can't keep my hands off._

When he finished he sat back on his heels, his head still down and Kurt sat and watched him, both their breathing unnaturally loud in the silence.

Then he felt Kurt's soft hand come beneath his chin and lift his head up. He looked up into the deep blue eyes and he smiled at his own behavior. He straightened up, slid his arms around Kurt's slender waist and hugged him.

"I love you so much…" he muttered into Kurt's fragrant neck and then, spying an errant drop of water sneaking down the back of the long neck, he flicked his tongue out and licked it. Kurt shuddered in his arms, a soft little sound escaping him.

"David, sweetie, did you just lick me?" He pulled back and stared, a bemused smile on his pink mouth.

Dave nodded and admitted: "I couldn't help it. Hey, you need to finish drying your hair properly."

Kurt stared at him for a second or two and then shook his head, smiling as Dave got up and moved over to the bed. He went back into the bathroom to use the dryer, making sure his hair was completely dry and then came back out to join his lover on the bed.

Settling down into David's arms, he made himself comfortable as he stroked the larger man's stomach, not trying to turn him on but just because he liked the feel of him.

"Mmmm, I wonder how many people are gonna turn up tonight?" He tilted his head back on the long stem of his neck to peer up into Dave's drowsy face. "Are you falling asleep on me?"

Dave hummed and nuzzled Kurt's head, tugging him back to lie with his head on Dave's chest. "Yes, and I suggest you do the same if you don't want to fade a couple of hours in tonight."

Kurt nodded in agreement and settled down for a nap. He'd already set his phone to alarm a couple of hours before they were to leave. He was so looking forward to a night out, especially as he would be seeing people he hadn't seen in years. _Wow,_ he thought as his mind slowed down, _I wonder what Tana looks like now, hmmmm…_

.

KHDK

.

Three hours later, Kurt, Dave, Puck along with Devon and Ian piled out of their cars and into the club. Black light made the artwork and posters on the walls of the black-painted entranceway gleam an eye-popping neon purple and Kurt grinned to himself. Already the music was thumping and as they entered into the large space with the bar to his left, he peered around for his best friend.

A loud squeal, even with the music blasting, drew his attention to his diva-licious friend's presence seconds before Mercedes practically threw herself into his arms.

"Kurt, you're late! Come here, baby, Tana's over here. Oh, hi, Dave, hi guys!" And just like that she was dragging a wide-eyed Kurt over to a group holding up the bar. "You're looking good, white boy, for someone who was just on his sickbed!"

She laughed out loud and Kurt, glancing back at a bewildered-looking David, wondered how many drinks she'd had already.

Kurt was glad he'd worn his favorite color as he'd, for some reason, not felt like dressing up, so he was wearing a cropped leather jacket over a black turtle neck sweater and his usual skinny black jeans and chunky boots. He had decided on a little help for his face and wore concealer, lashings of mascara that did wonders for his eyes and organic lip balm with a hint of color. He felt more alive than he had in days and he knew he looked good, too.

Dave and the guys had decided to go in the direction Mercedes had tugged Kurt so they were strung out behind him, weaving their way through a bunch of people they didn't know or, more likely, didn't remember from school.

When he arrived, though, Kurt was being hugged to death by a stunning Latina beauty he assumed was the aforementioned Tana (or Santana, Kurt had told him earlier) and the blond guy from the restaurant/club, Sam, was grinning at all of them.

"Kurtsie!" Santana's voice was loud enough for Dave to hear and he winced because it must have been deafening for Kurt, for she had his head clasped to her shoulder, almost smothering him. "My god, lady-lips, where'd you run off to after New York?"

Kurt eased himself back though he stood with his arms around her still, taking in her gleaming tanned skin and the super-tight red bandage dress she was rocking. Her diminutive height was ably assisted by the sexiest pair of strappy shoes with wicked six-inch heels and she really looked fabulous. Her black-olive eyes were shining as she turned to the entourage just arriving behind Kurt.

"Uhm, Kurt, all these hunks belong to you?" Her eyes landed on Noah and they widened and Kurt knew that once again Puck's reputation had preceded him. "Hey, I know you… I think?"

Kurt giggled as he realized that the drinks had definitely been attacked before he and his guys had arrived. Sam nodded at the group in greeting, his eyes lingering on Ian, and sipped from his bottle, looking flushed and just as giddy as Tana did.

"No, dear, all these hunks don't belong to me, just this one," and he hauled David forward by an impressive bicep. "This is my fiancé, David, and, sweetie, this is the fabulous Santana Lopez."

Santana, to give her credit, had immediately recognized David and apart from a slight widening of her eyes and a little gasp, she said nothing, just smiled brilliantly at him. Dave, for his part, smiled at her and then looked at Kurt.

"'Kurtsie'? What, was that his nickname at school?" Dave grinned at Kurt's discomfiture. "And, hold on, 'lady-lips'?"

Mercedes chimed in. "Oh, yes, and lady-face, Porcelain, any number of nicknames for baby boy, here," she giggled tipsily and then remembered the rest of the group. "Oh, and Noah Puckerman; you remember we all had crushes on him, right?"

Santana nodded and smiled in her usual predatory fashion but then her eyes widened again as she noticed the way the tanned, muscular hunk was hugging the shorter guy with the long curly hair rather protectively to his side. She nodded at Puck and stared at Devon until Puck introduced him.

"This is my guy, Devon, and behind me is Ian; they're Brits, so go easy on them, okay?" Puck smirked down at Devon, admiring the way the club lights made the beautiful light blue eyes turn silver.

Ian simply nodded as usual at the group, his eyes already wandering around as if he were constantly threat-assessing.

Mercedes, who was nominally in charge, turned to the newcomers, asking them if they wanted to head to the bar and order or were they going to hit the dance floor.

Dave looked at Kurt and decided that alcohol was out of the question tonight but asked him what he wanted. Kurt, knowing the deal, simply asked for diet Coke, his favorite drink anyway and Dave asked Santana if he could get her a refill. She was actually having a margarita which she said she didn't often indulge in and smiled at Kurt's hunky guy.

When they all moved to a table large enough to seat all of them, she turned to Kurt. "Oh, Artie is here somewhere," she leaned over to speak to him because the music was so loud. Her cleavage was on full display and Kurt thought to himself if he had been straight he would have been seriously impressed.

"Artie, that's good! I so want to catch up with all the folks I remember. Well, not everyone," he smirked as he spoke close to her ear and she smiled in understanding. She remembered high school had pretty much sucked for him because of the jocks' bullying. She herself had been quite sought-after because she'd been a cheerleader even though she eventually came out as bi-sexual.

On his other side, Sam leaned over to Kurt, pointing out a couple of guys who had been jocks in their year. Kurt was staring around at all the people bouncing around on the dance floor, obviously tanked already on the free liquor, and wondered if they were all McKinley alumni.

Sam must have been reading his mind because he grinned, his full lips revealing gleaming teeth. "I think some folks are the plus-ones or friends. 'Cedes and I got onto 'Book and a couple of other sites and spread the word."

Kurt nodded in understanding, not having thought of Facebook himself for spreading the news about the mini-reunion. Watching the dancers gyrate around and the other people occupying the tables scattered around the room, he realized he didn't have a chance in hell of recognizing or remembering even half of these people.

He looked up as Dave and the guys returned with the drinks and he shifted over to give David room to set down everything he was carrying. Puck took a seat and then pulled a startled Devon to sit in his lap; Ian took the seat that had its back to a wall, of course, and David squeezed in next to Kurt. Tana and Sam were side by side and 'Cedes was on Sam's other side and beside Kurt.

Kurt sipped his beverage, glad that it wasn't too cold and glanced around as he listened to the music, an eclectic mix of hits from the last several decades. They were all fairly fast with a heavy beat and some were what he used to call 'humping' tunes that had the couples on the floor rubbing up against each other happily.

He smiled as he wondered if he could get Dave on the dance floor during one of the sexier songs. He determined that he would get at least a couple of dances out of his shy fiancé tonight. Oh yes, he was here to have fun and he was going to kill it!

Dave smiled as he watched Kurt's head and one knee bopping to the music, recognizing most of the songs as hits from across several decades. It was all danceable stuff though he wasn't one for dancing but he knew he would have to dance with Kurt tonight, it went without saying.

The others chattered a bit as they sipped their drinks and watched the dancers. When a song came on that he recognized but couldn't name, Mercedes squealed, grabbed Santana's hand, and headed to the floor.

Kurt leaned over and tried to speak relatively softly. "She and Santana performed it once in our glee club. Oldies but goodies, I think was the assignment."

Dave's head was nodding to the rhythmic beat of the song, admiring the female singer's vocals and asked Kurt if he remembered the name of the song.

"I think it's called 'Nice and Slow'," and Dave laughed with him because the song was anything but nice and slow. "The group was from the Eighties, I think, called La Bouche."

Dave made up his mind and grabbed Kurt's hips to lift him from his lap. "Let's go!" He laughed at the surprised and delighted look on his love's face as Kurt laughed out loud.

The two men set their drinks down and headed into the crowd. Kurt ended up with his arms around Dave's neck and Dave's arms on his hips. Kurt had discarded the jacket and the tight sweater showed off his slender body and sexy low-slung jeans. The numerous zippers on the jeans caught the baby spotlights and accentuated the sensual movement of hips as they danced to the music.

They had eyes for no one else though several pairs of eyes were following their every move. The music was really sexy and the way Kurt moved was seriously attention-grabbing. Dave was proud that this delicious boy was his and, without thinking about it, lowered his lips to Kurt's tempting mouth.

Santana and Mercedes both faltered in their movements as they watched the two hot men exchange a slow, sensual kiss on the dance floor. When the music changed, they were still joined together at the lips and several other dancers had turned to watch them.

Mercedes, however, was distracted when a hand tapped her shoulder and she startled, turning to look up into Kirin Babcock's dark eyes. She smiled up at him and nodded at his silent request. They moved slightly away from Santana who then hooked a random passing guy and wrapped herself around the grateful stranger.

When Kurt and David pulled away, Kurt smiled dreamily, his body still moving to the music. "What brought that on, sweetie," he spoke just loudly enough for David to hear above the music.

"You looked like you really wanted to dance to that song and I couldn't resist," Dave looked over Kurt's head to notice that people had been watching them. "And we had an audience, too."

Kurt threw back his head, uncaring of any watchers, and laughed, his voice still a little husky from his earlier illness. "Let them watch. I bet they were all envying me," and he smiled as faint color washed David's cheeks. His fiancé was so not used to genuine compliments, but he would change that.

They continued dancing for several more songs but Dave, always mindful that Kurt had just been ill, decided they should sit out the next few songs. Kurt, inclined to pout, acquiesced anyway and led Dave off of the dance floor and towards their table.

Devon and Puck were on the floor and Sam was bouncing around out there with an older guy so only Ian was waiting for them. Kurt frowned slightly and as he took his seat, he leaned over to the reserved man.

"Ian, you're seriously not going to sit here the whole night and just watch, right?" Kurt's pout was more pronounced and Ian looked from him to David but there was no rescue from that source. Dave raised an eyebrow at him, taking up his drink to sip and await Ian's reply.

"I'm not much for dancing, you know that, I think." His always serious voice sounded a little defensive and Kurt smiled slightly, looking at him with a speculative gleam in his blue eyes. Ian knew he would not get away without dancing at least once tonight. He sighed.

Kurt snorted. "Don't look so put-upon, this is a party, my party and I demand that you have fun!"

Dave laughed at the ridiculous statement but pretended he hadn't when Kurt turned his glare on him. Dave shrugged and tugged Kurt to sit in his lap.

"Sweetie, if the man doesn't want to dance, he doesn't have to," and proceeded to kiss the pout from Kurt's face. Kurt looked really beautiful tonight; the darkened lashes made his amazing eyes stand out. When they pulled apart, the smooth cheeks were slightly flushed and he was happy to see that the dissatisfied little look in his eyes was gone.

Ian, watching them discreetly while he sipped his soda excused himself as he got up but paused to look at the two lovers.

"I'm going to get some food; interested?"

The other two nodded, Kurt realizing that he was, indeed, feeling a little peckish and remembered that Kirin had said he would look about ordering the party food himself.

Ian nodded and moved off to the bar, catching the eye of one of the scurrying bartenders and letting him know what he wanted and how much. As he waited he turned to lean against the bar, his dark eyes wandering over the crowd that seemed to be getting more boisterous. And was the damned music louder? He shook his head at the pulsating feeling in his chest, certain that his heartbeat had synchronized with the thumping bass line.

As he waited for his order, he watched as Sam detached himself from his partner and slithered between the dancers. He ended up coming to a stop beside Ian but they said nothing to each other. For some reason Ian felt an urge to look at the blond beside him, kicking himself mentally when he gave into said urge.

Sam immediately smiled his blinding smile at him. "Having fun yet?"

Ian eyed the blond who was simply dressed in a pale blue button down shirt that was open halfway down his fabulous chest and a pair of pale jeans, tight enough to make his bulge noticeable. Ian cleared his throat and nodded but didn't say anything.

Sam turned sideways so he could look directly at the quiet Brit, something about the man sparking a hot feeling in the pit of his stomach. He cleared his throat and decided to just ask. "Would you want to dance with me later?"

Ian studied the open, handsome face and, as if he had no control whatsoever, he found himself nodding. "Okay, later."

Sam's bright grin stunned him again and the blond nodded rapidly. "Okay, I'll come get you… later," and he moved away from him back into the crowd on the dance floor.

Ian shook his head in bemusement and almost startled when the bartender placed a tray of finger foods beside him. Ian just grunted, "cheers" in thanks and grabbed the tray, making his way back to the safety of his table and the waiting folks.

He didn't know what had gotten into him to make him agree to a dance with Sam but he would do it, if only to shut Kurt up.

Kurt and Dave had been rejoined by Santana and Mercedes though Puck and Devon were nowhere to be seen, presumably lost in the heaving mass on the dance floor.

Mercedes clapped her hands in appreciation of the delicious-smelling food and everyone dived into the platter. The bartender had included napkins for which Kurt, especially, was grateful and he proceeded to feed David and himself quite happily.

.

KHDK

.

Several hours later, a flushed and happy Kurt was leaning against David, presumably dancing but to be honest they were just shuffling around at this point. He had his head against his lover's chest when, as one song segued into another, he heard a derisive snigger. He tensed, wondering if David had heard it too but suddenly he could hear a guy talking near to them.

"I always knew that big mouth was made for sucking cock," and a female voice shushed the idiot. The guy continued: "No, no, didn't I always used to say that? Where's the guys?"

The female voice started to complain loudly as she was apparently abandoned by the guy she'd been dancing with and Kurt turned his head to see what was going on. The song was a slow, soft one so conversations were more discernible or he figured he would not have heard the guy at all.

He looked up in time to see three guys advancing on an oblivious Sam and Ian who surprisingly were dancing pretty close together.

Kurt gasped as he watched one of the guys spin Sam around but between one blink and the next, Ian had punched the guy who fell, sprawled on the floor. The other two obviously former jocks paused, not knowing what to do as their leader had been taken out so suddenly.

Dave grasped Kurt to keep him from trying to interfere because he knew Ian had it handled. As they watched, Ian delivered a mindboggling series of hits to the other two idiots and then they, too, were sprawled on the floor.

Two of the bartenders and the bouncer (_we had bouncers_? Kurt marveled) came and dragged the three unconscious men outside as their dates squealed and cried, no one making a move to help them.

Kirin, who had been dancing once more with Mercedes, looked up towards the deejay booth, did a little twirling move with the two first fingers of his right hand and suddenly the music was louder, prompting everyone to forget about the little tussle and continue dancing.

The lights swirled faster and the AC even seemed to come on a little harder, causing the revelers to feel a renewed interest in having fun. The smell of the hot finger foods no doubt helped with this as the people seated at the tables dived into the fresh offerings.

Kurt smiled to himself and turned back to David, looking up at his lover's serious face. He used one hand to turn David to look down at him and he leaned up for a kiss. Dave happily complied, the fracas fading from his mind as Kurt's luscious body enticed his into moving again.

After Ian had roundly dispatched the idiots that had interrupted them, Sam had figured Ian would have had enough of dancing but he was pleasantly surprised when the Brit had turned back to him and muttered, "I always liked this song" and grabbed his hips, bringing Sam snugly up to his muscular body.

Sam's head was spinning as he faintly registered the Savage Garden song 'Promises' and he slid his arms around Ian's neck, his pulse speeding up at their proximity and the sensuality of the song's opening verse.

_Well don't you know I need a  
>Little indulgence?<br>Listen to the hunter becoming  
>Hunted…<em>

He blushed at the intensity of Ian's stare and he knew the pulse in his throat was beating out a tattoo of want, his cock hardening at the press of the bigger man against him.

Ian stared into Sam's face, not hiding the fact that the blond turned him on and hiding a smirk as he saw that Sam was just as turned on, too. That pulse fluttering at the base of his throat was a dead giveaway and Ian, having lived like a monk for nearly two years because he was picky, decided that his drought was going to end tonight.

Unbeknownst to them, Mercedes had seen the way the men couldn't stop staring at each other. She smiled ruefully for a second or two but then shrugged it off. She had a wager to make good on because not ten minutes ago Kirin had asked her out and she had stared at him, stunned, before laughingly agreeing to go out with him. Kurt had called it so right and she was pretty happy with the handsome manager's interest in her.

Puck and Devon, who had been missing for a while, had returned to the table shortly after Kurt and David had gone to dance the first time. No one asked them where they had been as Devon's flushed face and disheveled curls had given everything away, not to mention the smug, sated look on Puck's tanned face.

Kurt, when he and Dave had eventually returned and seen the two men, exchanged knowing looks, remembering their own recent illicit rendezvous in a semi-public men's room. He leaned over and sang a few lines of the chorus of Usher's 'Making Love in This Club' to which Dave burst out laughing, shaking his head at his naughty lover.

All in all, the night had gone splendidly, despite that little hiccup with the homophobic jackasses. Kurt had linked up with Artie who was no longer wheelchair bound but who wore high-tech prosthetics that allowed him to walk, sort of. Kurt had been fascinated by the technology and promised himself he would get David to see if he could fund research into its further development. He was happy to see Artie moving around, albeit stiltedly but he was certain the other man was glad for the freedom.

Suddenly, Dave grabbed Kurt's hand, his other pointing upward to indicate the song that had started playing. They had been gearing up to leave but now Kurt found himself being tugged once more towards the dance floor. Behind him he could hear Tana and 'Cedes going "awwww!" as he hurried to keep up with an eager David.

David embraced Kurt as he began to sway them to the music. Kurt hadn't heard this song in years but his heart melted when David started to sing the words, low and soft, in Kurt's ear.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_Oooohoo-oo-oo_

_A thousand angels dance around_

_Oooohoo-oo-oo_

_I am complete now that I found you…_

Kurt's eyes were moist as he stared up at David, knowing that his lover meant every word of the song some used to consider cheesy and overly romantic. It had been a hit back in the Nineties, he remembered, and he had always loved it, a memory of his parents dancing to it in the living room coming back to him. He was so moved that David loved it enough to sing it to him here on the dance floor.

He buried his flushed face against David's chest, uncaring of the eyes on them and promised himself that they would dance to this at their wedding. He would have to come up with a playlist, he thought to himself, because, as musical as they both were, they were bound to have a whole slew of favorite songs to dance to on that night.

The song came to an end and the two lovers, having had enough of being the center of all attention, made their way off the only half-crowded dance floor and back to their table. The others, sensing that the night was drawing to a close, got up to get their last dance, leaving Kurt and Dave to snuggle in one chair.

Dave glanced up at his beautiful lover, happy that the flush on his face was from happiness and not illness. He would see to it, though, that Kurt spent all that day, because it was past midnight already, in bed and resting. He wanted him to be a one hundred per cent fit when he made love to him, nothing less would do.

Later as he helped Kurt into his jacket, he kept one arm around him, not wanting him to catch a chill in the cooler air outside the club. Kurt snuggled into David's warm, protective embrace and by the time they had got into their car he was more than ready to admit he was tired.

He had had fun though and he promised he would call Mercedes when he surfaced later to set up their spa date. He so loved it when he was right, he crowed to himself. _Look out, Miss Jones,_ he thought smugly, _Kurt Hummel, Matchmaker, is taking over!_

He chuckled intermittently all the way home and Dave, just happy that his love was happy, simply let him.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Whew, I think this is the longest so far. Please, let me know if you liked it, if you didn't and why, okay? The Savage Garden songs were both by Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones.**


	49. Chapter 49

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Forty-One

By Gayforkurt

Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**A/N: Kurt gets to play out a fantasy with David in this chapter, finally! Read and review, please, I live for this stuff. SPECIAL NOTE: Thanks bunches to all those who read and enjoyed 'Actions and Reactions' although it's Puck/Kurt and felt moved to review. It made my day, believe me!**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Kurt sighed as the aroma of the massage oil and the masseuse's hands worked their magic on his body. His head was turned on the padded table so he could see Mercedes getting her own massage and smiled to himself. The last few days had been really relaxed but fun, even though David still hadn't made love with him.

He was seriously going to have to take matters into his own hands (and here giggled at his unintentional pun) if he was going to convince his overly-cautious fiancé that he was well enough for some loving.

Mercedes raised one eyelid and peered at her giggling friend. "What's up, baby boy? Getting light-headed?"

Kurt laughed aloud at that but told her it was just his perverted mind amusing him. "I have some plans to put in place to deal with a mother-hen of a fiancé, that's all."

The determination in his voice made Mercedes smile as she had an idea what he was on about. She could tell that her poor friend was horny and frustrated, having seen the way Dave handled him with kid gloves. Her best friend was a hell of a lot stronger than any old cold so she thought Dave had better watch his butt, literally and figuratively! And she giggled at her own pervy thoughts.

The two friends had been at the spa for quite a while now, deciding they would take the whole-day package (which was really only for five hours) that included a deluxe hydrating body wrap and a private shower followed by a relief-and-relaxation massage. In addition to those treatments, there was a deep cleanse facial followed by a paraffin mani-pedi. Lunch was also part of the package and Mercedes assured him that the food was fabulous. Healthy but really delicious, she assured him.

As the masseuses worked they talked about their recent night out and how he didn't get to reconnect with a whole lot of people but that had been okay. It wasn't as if he had been friends with a whole lot of people back in high school. He had just really wanted a night out in a club where there wouldn't be paparazzi that recognized him or David. Thank god for small-town Ohio, he thought cynically.

The night had been pretty fun though there had only been one somewhat awkward moment when, with Artie squeezed in beside her, Santana had pointed out Finn and Rachel's absence.

"Kurt," she had called across to the singer. "Where's 'Frankenteen' and Ms. Rachel 'Broadway-bound' Berry? Didn't they hear about this mini-reunion thing?"

Kurt had looked straight at the Latina who, unaware of the tension in him and David, waited as he said. "I think they were busy tonight. They have two young boys."

She simply nodded and moved on to the next subject, turning her attention to Mercedes and teasing her about the obvious interest the club's manager had been paying her.

"Someone has caught the attention of 'Mr. Tall, Dark and Hot', miss thang," and smirked at a blushing Mercedes. Kurt had joined in the teasing, letting them know that his radar for romance was working just fine.

Now as that was echoing in his mind, Mercedes suddenly looked over at him and said, her voice uncharacteristically tentative: "Uhm, so Sam and Ian left together, huh?"

Kurt nodded, a faint smile on is pink lips. "Oh ho, and did they! Wow, I can't believe all the time I've been teasing Ian about being so reticent, he almost inhaled poor Sam – and on the dance floor too."

Mercedes chuckled lightly; it wasn't that she was hurt or anything like that. She was just a little surprised because she hadn't really picked up on Sam's bisexuality. She looked at Kurt again.

"Did you know Sam was bisexual; and did you know I had a crush back on him in high school?"

Kurt quite naturally gave her his 'bitch, please!' look and rolled his eyes for good measure. "Baby, my gaydar was pinging like crazy but he is also kind of straight-acting. It's not a surprise that you didn't pick up on it, y'know. And yes, I knew about your crush but since you didn't say anything I didn't bring it up."

"Oh," she nodded once, "that's okay. He's just really gorgeous; I mean, look at those abs."

The two friends cackled happily as they went on to objectify the men in their lives, Puck's biceps getting a whole paragraph and Kurt blushing madly when she looked knowingly at him and said, "and Dave?"

Kurt placed his face again in the padded ring as the masseuse continued her prodding and pushing, manipulating his later-to-be-grateful muscle groups.

"Well, let's just say that he's bigger-than-average pretty much everywhere," and he suffered through his best friend's raucous laughter, turning cherry red and hoping he wasn't blotchy.

"God, Mercedes, control yourself, pervert!" He joined in the laughter though, grateful nevertheless that he had a hunk for a fiancé.

By the end of their five-hour package, the two friends were massaged, mani-pedied, creamed and fed to the point of lethargy. Which was the point of the whole exercise, they agreed, even as they dragged themselves to 'Cedes' car.

"So, doll-baby, what do you have planned for poor Dave tonight?" She chuckled at his sudden, wide-eyed look. "Oh, come, you know you are planning to throw down some serious loving on that poor man, don't deny it!"

As they drove towards Kurt's house which was less than 15 minutes from the hotel spa, he admitted that he was planning on a major seduction that night.

"I might even go the whole 'harem slave' route," he said, smugly. He laughed as she gasped, remembering when he'd told her years ago about his fantasy of being a harem slave and seducing his master. It didn't matter that he was pretty much the dominant in this relationship with David, it was his fantasy and he could be anyone he wanted to be.

"Whew, turn up the AC there, baby, I'm getting hot just trying **NOT** to picture that!" And they laughed like loons the whole way to the house and as she let him out she leaned towards his open door. "Baby boy, I'd say tell me about it later but I think I would spontaneously combust!"

They laughed again and Kurt, shutting the door, wished her a safe drive back home. She waved to him as she moved off down the driveway and Kurt headed into the house.

The house was pretty quiet and he figured David was in the office, of course, so Kurt headed there to get more kisses. After all, it had been hours since his morning quota and he was running on empty now. He giggled to himself as he headed down the hallway to their den, anticipating sneaking up on David.

As he approached the door, though, he could hear his fiancé's voice and it sounded as if he were talking on the phone. Kurt didn't mean to eavesdrop but his footsteps slowed and he eventually just stood outside the door, listening.

"Yes, I'll call his friend Mercedes, too… Yes, I want to tell him myself, just don't mention it, okay? Yes, Carole, it's a surprise. Uh huh, mmmhmm, yes, okay then, bye for now."

Kurt's curiosity had shot through the roof when he heard his stepmom's name. He knew David liked to pamper him so he knew it was some surprise he was arranging and a huge grin spread across his face now. He had to sober up though before he entered the room because he didn't want David to know that he had heard part of the conversation.

"Hey, anybody home?" He drew on all his acting skills to keep his face innocent and unsuspecting and he giggled to himself as David spun around, trying to set the phone down as if he hadn't just been using it.

"Hey, beautiful, had fun?" He moved over to envelope Kurt in a bear hug, his nose going to the juncture of neck and shoulder, inhaling his fiancé's delicious scent.

"Ooooh, David, that tickles!" Kurt laughed as David sniffed him loudly like he was a papa bear and Kurt his little cub. "Come on, you big lug, I want my kisses."

"Oh, is that all," Dave smirked down at him and then proceeded to attack the soft, luscious mouth raised invitingly to him. They both hummed simultaneously and Kurt slid his arms around David's shoulders, hitching himself up so David had to support him with his legs around his waist.

Dave walked with his armful over to the desk and set him down; at no time at all did their lips part and he licked and nipped and suckled to his heart's consent.

Kurt, with his long legs around David's hips, was in the perfect position to rub his growing bulge against his lover's and he moaned as David thrust against him. Dave tore his lips away and panted raggedly, wondering how they had gone from zero ('hi!') to 60 ('oh god!') in less than a minute.

Kurt gazed up at his flushed lover, biting a back a smug grin, and lowered his voice seductively. "I have been pampered by the lovely people at the spa, kneaded and greased to within an inch of my life. I have never been smoother. Wanna feel?"

His eyes were half-lidded but it was enough to see David gulp, the horny expression in his eyes intensifying and turning them gold.

Dave groaned at the temptation that was Kurt Hummel and wondered if it was okay now to make love to his fiancé – no, fuck him into the mattress, he was so hungry for him.

He pulled back reluctantly though, allowing Kurt's legs to slide down from his hips. "Uh, babe, I still have a couple of calls to make while it's still a decent hour in Europe," he smiled apologetically at Kurt, hoping he would understand.

Kurt, pursing his moist, pink lips, squinted at Dave for a few seconds. "I wonder if this is how the wives of doctors feel… Oh well, I guess it will give me more time to prepare."

He hopped down from the massive desk and, straightening his top, he sauntered to the door, putting an extra sway in his step, knowing that David's eyes were riveted to his ass. Wait for it…

"Uhm, 'more time to prepare?'" Dave winced at how tentative his voice came out as he watched the sexiest fiancé in the entire world stroll to the office door.

Kurt smirked to himself but wiped it off before glancing back at David over his shoulder, a sultry expression on his face. "Oh, I guess you will have to wait and see… 'Bye!"

He giggled as he heard David's frustrated growl behind him. He knew that the call to Europe probably had something to do with the surprise his lover was setting up for him so he wasn't too annoyed. It would give him extra time to set up his own surprise for his reluctant lover. He hummed happily to himself as he all but skipped up the stairs towards their suite. Oh yes, David Karofsky wouldn't know what had hit him when Kurt Hummel got going.

.

KHDK

.

Dave's heart beat a rapid tattoo in his chest as, nearly two hours later, he made his way up to his bedroom. When he reached the door he saw a little sticky note on it placed just at eye level.

'_**Take a bath as soon as you enter.'**_

Dave plucked the note from the door and frowned at it. Why a note? Where was Kurt?

Unbeknownst to him, Kurt had been using the phone in the kitchen to place a very special dinner order for them:

Grilled oysters topped with a light garlic sauce and a little Parmesan cheese and grilled over an oak fire; spicy, creamy hot crab dipserved with toasted pita bread; crisp potato skins topped with hickory bacon, shredded cheddar cheese and scallions and served with sour cream; shrimp cocktail consisting of jumbo sweet shrimp boiled, chilled and served with a zesty cocktail sauce and, finally, steamed mussels in a garlic and white wine sauce.

Dessert was simple: large succulent strawberries and chocolate sauce for dipping… and other things, if he were so inclined.

Kurt had called ahead to a restaurant he'd found in the shopper's guide in the kitchen (thank you, Dana!) and when they'd said they could deliver, Kurt had had to stifle his triumphant yell. After that he'd decided he would have the food arrive shortly after David had gone up to have his bath and there was a further note telling him to wait for Kurt to tell him when to come out of the tub.

In truth, Kurt had planned that while David was bathing, he would set up a table in their suite, arrange it with candles and set out the food. Then he would go and help him complete his ablutions and, if things heated up a bit in there, well, that's all to the good. **Mission: Seduce David Karofsky** was underway!

Kurt giggled to himself, happy that he'd ascertained that morning that the other guys would be out and about that day, doing their own thing, Puck with Devon and Ian with a very much smitten Sam. Those last two still had Kurt shaking his head. He'd thought that Ian was stoic and closed off; he couldn't believe that the two had come together without his, Kurt's, help.

Now, though, he had a romantic dinner to set up. He called the restaurant, whose maître d' assured him they would have the food there in 15 minutes and then he dashed up the stairs to make room for the food. He knew where the candles were so he'd already put them in the suite.

Just as he finished spreading a beautiful damask tablecloth on the little table, he heard the doorbell. He called out to David that he'd get it and dashed downstairs to let in the folks with the numerous food containers. They followed him upstairs and he watched as they laid out the covered platters and tiny covered bowls. The table was almost groaning under the weight of that much food and when they'd finished, he led them back downstairs after giving them a sizeable tip.

The last thing he had to do downstairs was retrieve a bottle of white wine from the fridge and grab two flutes to take upstairs with him. He hummed one of his favorite arias as he went, planning each stage of his seduction.

He placed the wine on the table and went to help David finish up in the bath, knowing that his fiancé would not have ignored his instructions. But first, he shrugged off the thick robe he had been wearing, put on the last bit of accessory and, throwing his shoulders back, strolled into the _en suite_.

Dave, who had just refreshed the water as it had been getting cool, relaxed as he wondered what his mischievous lover was up to. He had heard him out in the bedroom moving around and humming so Dave knew he was enjoying himself.

He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and gasped, his mouth falling open and his eyes widening. Kurt looked… amazing!

The singer was wearing what Dave could only describe as a costume: the beautiful body was almost naked but for a small open front sleeveless bolero jacket in a blue-green satin that rivaled Kurt's eyes for brilliance. Intricate gold beading ran around the edges of the short jacket that was open over Kurt's naked chest and just barely brushing his deep pink nipples. Dave swallowed convulsively as he tried to get a better look at those tempting little buds. His eyes dropped down the length of Kurt's torso to his navel where a small green jewel winked.

The _pièce de résistance,_ though, was what Dave could only call a matching loincloth that hung low on Kurt's amazing hips. He knew Kurt had a dancer's body but he'd never appreciated that so much as now. The loincloth was held up by a belt made of flat, round beaten brass coins and Dave had no idea how the whole thing stayed on.

He shook his head in awe as he stared at the vision before him, not moving, not saying a word as Kurt stared back at him from kohl-rimmed eyes. _Oh god,_ Dave thought, _I'm dead because I must be in heaven._

Kurt smirked and Dave's eyes were immediately drawn to his lips that were pinker than usual. Kurt stalked towards him and fell to his knees beside the tub and Dave could only continue to gape.

"Kurt," he said weakly, his eyes roving over his lover's pale, gleaming, fragrant skin. "Wh-what…?"

Kurt lowered his eyes but looked up at him through his long, darkened lashes. His lips quirked at the corners before he answered his poor lover. "This is one of my fantasies, sweetie; you like?"

Dave swallowed again before he could answer, this time his voice only a little stronger. "Uh, yes!"

Kurt giggled as he took up the sponge and ran it over Dave's magnificent chest, Kurt's pink tongue poking out at one corner as he watched the water run down the soft, dark hair. He wasn't supposed to drag this part out but he really, really liked David's chest hair.

Dave watched the concentration on his lover's face and relaxed, realizing that just as he found Kurt's body fascinating, the feeling was more than reciprocated. A little shudder ran through him as Kurt's finger grazed one of his nipples and he looked up in time to see the little minx smirking at him.

"Don't let me drag you into this tub with me!" Dave warned his lover with a playful growl in his voice. Kurt gasped in fake outrage and poked him with one slender finger.

"Don't you dare, mister, or I'll make you regret it!" They both chuckled, knowing that was a pretty empty threat. Dave realized that his self-imposed celibacy was about to come to an end and he was curious as to what Kurt had in mind. The singer would not have gone to all this trouble only to deny him now.

"Okay, babe, I'll be good but you've got to let me out; I'm turning into a prune," and Kurt agreed, rising fluidly from his place to pick up the fluffy bath towel. He held it wide as David stepped out, his eyes running hungrily down the large, muscular, half-turned on body, staring at the cock bobbing between the sturdy thighs.

Dave smiled to himself as he realized what Kurt was looking at but he simply allowed himself to be dried off by his 'harem slave' and sighed in gratitude as he was dressed in a warm toweling robe.

Kurt took him by the hand with a soft little smile and led him into the bedroom, pausing just inside so David could see and admire his handiwork. He squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly hauled into a passionate embrace, Dave's mouth descending on his swiftly.

"Mmmmpf, sweetie, not yet!" Kurt straight-armed his horny fiancé, laughing at the puppy-dog look on his face. "Come on, this is my fantasy, let me do it right!"

Dave acquiesced reluctantly and allowed Kurt to drag him over and seat him at the table. The food really smelled fantastic and when his stomach emitted a little growl, Kurt smirked in triumph at him.

"I hope you like what I chose; it's all appetizers because, y'know, I'm to be the entrée," and laughed aloud at the way Dave swallowed and flushed. "For afters, there's strawberries and chocolate sauce."

He wiggled his eyebrows at David and sat in the chair beside him, taking up a napkin and spreading it across his lover's lap. He bit his lip when he saw the bulge there but he said nothing, just put his own napkin in his lap and then uncovered one of the dishes.

Dave allowed himself to be fed by his beautiful lover, not saying much vocally but allowing his eyes to say everything he wanted to.

Kurt blushed intermittently throughout the meal, especially when David would suck on his fingers, causing his own cock to twitch in anticipation. The room was quiet but for the music coming from the stereo, a mix of instrumental world beat tunes that were mostly heavy on drums and flutes. The ambiance was really sensual; the music, the scent of incense and the soft glow Kurt had achieved by the clichéd use of fuchsia scarves over the lamps.

The two lovers slowly sank into the atmosphere of slow seduction, one of Dave's large hands stroking up a bared thigh as Kurt concentrated on keeping their arousal on a low, slow burn. He took a deep breath at one point when it seemed David would actually slip his hand beneath the loincloth but his lover only teasingly stroked his leg before retreating. Hey, two can play the seduction game, y'know.

Finally, when nothing remained untouched but the dishes containing the fat, red strawberries and the smooth, dark chocolate, Kurt pushed back from the table but indicated Dave should remain. As he hurried to retrieve some wipes Dave's eyes drank in the sway of those seductive hips and the dimples visible just above the swell of his pert buttocks. He grabbed his erection and squeezed lightly, promising it silently that it would soon get its way.

Kurt came back quickly, knelt beside David's chair and took up one hand. Keeping his head lowered but occasionally glancing up at his lover from beneath his lashes, Kurt cleaned his hands and then rose to discard the used wipes.

Dave took a deep breath and waited for Kurt to tell him what he wanted him to do next. The meal had been absolutely delicious and he took a final sip of the wine as he waited on Kurt.

Kurt stepped back over to David and took his hand again, this time leading him over to the huge bed. Dave blinked as he realized the four posters were now festooned with a gauzy white fabric that gave the bed the illusion of sensual privacy.

Kurt sat him down on the edge of the bed and once more kneeled at his feet, sitting back on his heels and waited. He stared up at David, allowing his lover to appreciate the atmosphere some more and Kurt's own magnificence and then he straightened up, still kneeling and ran both soft hands up David's quivering thighs.

Kurt lowered his lips to first one leg and then the other, allowing the moistness of his lips to leave a trail that when he leaned back, cooled in the air. He watched as a shudder ran through David's large body and smiled his mysterious little smile. His slender hands parted the terry robe, Dave's eager cock springing forth and lowered his soft lips to just kiss the head. Dave gasped, closed his eyes and tried picturing his cock being deluged by ice cubes.

Kurt, suppressing a chuckle at Dave's obvious difficulties, got to his feet and indicated with a gesture that David should move to lie fully on the bed. When he complied, Kurt climbed up to straddle him, the movement of his loincloth leaving no doubt that he was naked beneath it.

Dave groaned piteously when Kurt settled his weight onto him, their groins coming into delicious contact. Kurt closed his eyes and, with his hands resting lightly on David's hips, started to move to the music.

Dave couldn't believe it: Kurt was actually giving him a lap dance as he laid there! He couldn't help himself; he surged up, grabbing Kurt's hips and pulled him down into a deep, wet, driving kiss, his tongue plunging in to taste every bit of his lover's succulent mouth.

Kurt's arms went around David's neck of their own volition because he'd actually planned this part and he'd wanted to drive David crazy with his little dance. He, too, couldn't resist his sweet lover who, from the way he was kissing him, couldn't get enough of him, either.

They battled for control of the kiss and when Kurt won, nipping at David's bottom lip and moaning into the kiss, Dave happily let him take control. After all, this was Kurt's fantasy.

Eventually Kurt released him, pushing gently on the large shoulders so Dave could lie back against the pillows. He rubbed their groins together again, resuming the interrupted dance and, to up the sensuality factor, he added a partial strip tease. As his shoulders moved slowly to the sexy souk music, he shrugged out of the gorgeous jacket, allowing the garment to slip down off his shoulders and down his long, toned arms in a slow glide.

His hips continued their tantalizing movement and it was all Dave could do to keep his hands at his side and not grab the little incubus again.

Kurt smirked at his tormented lover and laughed when Dave gritted out, 'tease!' Kurt wagged a finger at him, shaking his head, and retorted: "it's only teasing if I don't intend to follow through!"

Dave resolved to let Kurt take this seduction at his own pace, loving the fact that Kurt seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. The beauty of his lover's body and movements was absolutely breathtaking and though he just wanted to sink into that luscious body right now, he also wanted to see what Kurt would do next.

Kurt, understanding much of what was going through David's mind, simply ran his hand tauntingly over and down his own body, his hips writhing and simulating the sex act every now and then, chuckling inwardly whenever David had to close his eyes and grit his teeth.

Suddenly, his hands plunged beneath David's robe and grasped the twitching cock therein, the large man gasping in surprise. Kurt smirked as he squeezed and tugged the eager cock, his own mouth watering as he slowed the movements of his hands.

"Oh, David, you have no idea how much I've missed you…" he whispered, licking his lips as he stared at the ruddy organ in his grasp. Dave groaned and thrust up into the soft hands.

"Kurt, please…" he begged, his hips thrusting up and lifting Kurt a bit as he did. Kurt licked his lips and then, making up his mind, slid back down David's legs to lie flat between them. Dave sighed in relief as Kurt's hot mouth descended on him and he started to suckle him.

"Yes, oh god, yes, Kurt!" Dave shouted his appreciation for Kurt putting him somewhat out of his misery. To make him really happy Kurt would have to allow him into another part of his body but he would take what he could get for now.

Kurt chuckled and then gasped when the vibrations from his throat made David thrust up involuntarily. _Thank god for a lack of gag reflex,_ Kurt mused, his mouth sinking further down around the large cock.

Dave so wanted to grab Kurt's hair but he knew he would never hear the end of it. He threw his head back as Kurt deep-throated him and he tried to hold back on his groaning.

"Oh, baby, that's so good… ugh, what the hell? Kurt!" Dave's head flew up as he watched Kurt sit up and wipe delicately at his mouth. He subsided though when he saw his lover reach for the lube, squeeze some into his hands and turn back to him.

His impatient organ quivered in Kurt's hands as he slicked it up, the singer smiling at David's louder breathing. Kurt didn't show by his movements or expression, though, that he was about to put the trembling man out of his misery. He'd already lubed and prepped himself so he was more than ready for the big guy.

He smirked at David as he climbed up his body again, coming to sit on his lap once more. Writhing on his larger lover, he finally settled himself with his butt against David's cock, teasing the man and himself with his movements.

Once more David's large hands came up to grasp Kurt's hips, his fingers half on the coin belt and Kurt sighed as he sank gradually onto the hot, pulsing cock. The long, slow glide seriously tested both their control and Kurt shuddered and gasped as his ass clamped down on the invading length.

Adjusting his position so that David's cock would rub against his prostate at every downward pass, Kurt threw his head back as he rode his lover, his head thrown back and eyes closed. The fabric of his loincloth was growing steadily damper with his own pre-come and turning translucent. He knew David's eyes were riveted to the cloth, no doubt torn between a desire to keep holding his hips and grab his cock.

The two men moaned, groaned and sighed as Kurt fucked himself on Dave's cock, his movements speeding up because the foreplay had lasted so long. Forgotten were the music, the incense, the gauzy curtains and the sexy costume; the only thing now was to bring as much pleasure to each other as they could.

Dave surged up once more, sliding his hands beneath the loincloth in the back and grasping Kurt's ass. The movement snugged his cock deeper into Kurt's body and the singer cried out hoarsely, his head falling back to expose his creamy throat. Dave took the opportunity to kiss and nibble up the long neck before sliding his mouth down to suck and nibble on the pert deep pink nipples.

Kurt grabbed David's head as he cried out, holding him in place against his chest as his lover suckled him, a line of fire seeming to go straight to his cock as he felt David's teeth graze the sensitive buds.

"Oh, god, sweetie, oh yes, oh yes…" he groaned, his hips moving rapidly as the thick cock fucked up into him. "Ohhhhh!"

Dave leaned back as his hands fondled the luscious ass beneath the cloth, squeezing it around his dick, his eyes closing at the mind-blowing sensation.

"I want to fuck you forever, baby, oh fuck, you're so hot, yes, let me fuck you…" Dave cried out, lost in the sensation of Kurt's hot, gripping channel.

Kurt groaned as he listened to David's babbling, knowing the man was close to coming. He too, was approaching the edge, the long climb to climax making his pale body gleam with sweat. He cried out aloud as one particularly hard plunge stabbed the hot cock against his prostate and he seized, his body going rigid as, without further warning, his own cock erupted. Hot cream soaked the blue-green fabric as Kurt keened into the night air.

Dave cried out, triumphant, as Kurt came and he continued to jerk up into his lover's hot body, his own orgasm barreling relentlessly through him before he ejaculated inside of Kurt's clenching ass. He clutched the writhing body to him, his head burying itself in Kurt's chest as he gasped like a thoroughbred past the finish line.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Kurt, baby, ugh, damn, that was _ that was… uhhhh," Dave couldn't even finish the sentence, Kurt just as breathless, his hands clutching David's head to him.

Kurt kissed him all over his face, slow, soft little kisses that helped Dave's body to slow down as his chest heaved.

"I love you/I love you," they spoke at the same time and Kurt chuckled tiredly, unwilling to admit that this little session had taken more out of him than he'd thought it would.

Dave's big hands rubbed soothingly up Kurt's back and when his softened cock slipped out of the tight ass, he groaned, wincing because his cock was over sensitized. He smiled though at the sight of his lover's face; the kohl had smudged a bit beneath his brilliant eyes but it only served to make him look even sexier in his dishevelment.

Dave leaned back against the pillows, taking Kurt with him and he sighed as his lover snuggled down into his chest. Kurt tried to stifle a yawn but he lost that battle, huffing as he felt Dave's chuckle more than heard it.

Dave nuzzled the tousled dark hair beneath his chin, a feeling of welcome lethargy stealing over him. He nudged Kurt now though and smiled down into the sated face he turned towards him.

"I thought someone promised me strawberries and chocolate sauce, hmmm?" He burst out laughing at the little pout that appeared on that tempting mouth.

Kurt straightened up, wincing at the feel of Dave's come leaking from him and his own come-soaked loin-cloth. "Okay, my lord and master, just lie here. I'll clean us up and then feed you, okay?"

Dave smiled at his fiancé and watched avidly as that sexy ass rolled beneath the loincloth when Kurt strutted away from him towards the bathroom. Kurt returned with warm, wet washcloths and cleaned him up languidly, taking the opportunity to drop a quick kiss on Dave's now-clean and fragrant cock.

As he walked away, though, Dave realized he could hear a soft little tinkling sound that he had heard before but had thought was part of the music. He looked around for the source but it was when Kurt returned, clean and naked from the bathroom that he realized he was wearing one other piece of jewelry.

Dave sat up and stared at Kurt's elegant feet as he went to retrieve the bowls of strawberries and chocolate sauce.

"Kurt, what's that on your ankle?" He had an idea what it was but in the low lighting in their bedroom, he wasn't completely sure.

Kurt came back, Dave's eyes taking in the sensuous movement of his hips and beautiful thighs, and climbed on the bed before answering, seating himself comfortably as he set the containers down. He then stretched out one long, smooth leg towards David before smirking up at him.

"Remember this? I really loved it, though I didn't tell you that I'd kept it," he admitted, admiring the gleam of the platinum bracelet's little musical instruments against his skin.

Dave stroked the smooth-skinned foot as he stared down at the charm bracelet he'd had made for Kurt quite some time ago. He remembered that he'd left it in the guest bedroom where Kurt had been staying at his island estate but because Kurt had said nothing, he'd assumed the temperamental singer had left it behind.

"Oh," he said, feeling at a loss for words. "Uhm, I'm glad you kept it." He felt his cheeks warm as Kurt stared at him.

Kurt dropped his eyes to the strawberries and, selecting one particularly fat one, dipped it into the silky dark sauce. He tapped it on the edge to catch any drips and held it towards David, his eyes soft as he watched the other man.

Dave leaned forward, his eyes riveted on Kurt's and bit into the succulent fruit. As the juices burst over his tongue and mingled with the chocolate, he pulled Kurt carefully towards him so as not to jostle the containers. His mouth sealed itself to Kurt's and they shared the delicious dessert in this fashion.

Kurt moaned at the combination of strawberry, chocolate sauce and David, his eyes closing as his heart swelled. He pulled back slowly, chewing and swallowing before his tongue came out to flick at his lips.

"I think I started falling for you even before I left the island," Kurt confessed in a small voice. He looked up into David's soft, golden eyes and smiled soft and sweet. "You were not what I was building you up to be in my mind and… you fascinated me."

Dave smiled at him as he took a strawberry, dipped it into the sauce and held it towards his lover. "But you fought it, didn't you."

Kurt bit the juicy fruit and licked at the sauce that escaped onto his lips. He nodded as he watched David eat the rest of the berry. "Yes, tooth and nail, actually. I resented that I was falling in love and had no control over it."

Dave grinned, a smug expression creeping onto his face and making Kurt roll his eyes. "That's good to know, because I had no control at all when I first saw you, singing that night on that huge stage. You were so beautiful, so talented; I had no choice but to love you."

Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes and he swallowed as he lowered his head, not wanting David to see. A large hand slid beneath his chin and raised his face, his shimmering aquamarine eyes caught on the love and devotion glowing from David's.

"Kurt, you are the most beautiful person I know. I will never regret loving you, loving your talent, your gorgeous body, your generous nature. You are perfect to me," his voice quavered as it lowered to a whisper by the end of his declaration.

"Thank you, thank you…" and Kurt's lips were against his, the two kissing soft and slow as if they hadn't just ridden each other to a shuddering climax. "I love you," he whispered against David's mouth.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: I had a lot of fun coming up with the 'harem slave' fantasy for Kurt and now my pervy little mind is trying to inveigle me into writing a fic centered on that. Hmmmm, I wonder… Anyway, folks, please review and let me know if you're all still enjoying this or if it's taking too long to conclude. I appreciate any and all comments and constructive criticisms.**


	50. Chapter 50

The Storm: Reconciliation

Chapter Forty-Two

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Kurt was beginning to get suspicious. For days now, David had been on the phone, talking to his family, people overseas and, at one point, even Mercedes. Yet every time that Kurt asked him what was going on, his lover would look at him wide-eyed and say he didn't know what he was talking about. Kurt grinned to himself ruefully; he had even tried asking Carole who couldn't keep a secret to save her life but he'd had no joy there.

Now he figured he'd guilt Mercedes into telling him what was going on. He waited as her phone rang and then prepared his most pathetic voice, smiling in anticipation of the little drama.

"_Hey, boo, what's up? We still on for the weekend?"_ Mercedes bubbly voice almost sang down the line she was so upbeat.

"'Cedes," Kurt paused to let a soft little sigh escape. "I-I don't know what's happening." He sniffled and then started again. "I th-think David is hiding things from me!"

The last three words ended on a soft wail and he grinned to himself as he waited for her no doubt horrified response. He was to be disappointed.

Mercedes, sitting back in her office chair and spinning around to face the huge window behind her, smirked as she listened to her boy try to play her. As if she hadn't helped him perfect some of his act when they were teenagers!

Now she heaved a huge, put-upon sigh. "Kurt Hummel – really? I know you're trying to play me, white boy, and it's not on. You know your David worships the ground you walk on, right?"

Kurt had an unpleasant, brief spurt of guilt and then dropped the act. "But 'Cedes, I want to know what's going on and no one will tell me!"

She laughed at him. "Yes, well, there's a reason for that. It's called a 'surprise'."

Kurt pouted even though she couldn't see him but he knew she could at least hear it. "I don't know if I like surprises… and Carole didn't even break when I questioned her."

Mercedes, still staring out her office window, shook her head. "Baby boy, don't be a brat. You know Dave just wants to pamper you so let the man have his fun, okay? Stop harassing him!"

Kurt subsided, feeling a little bad about having badgered them when they only wanted to do something nice for him. He really loved his family and friends; he was so lucky and he didn't do anything to deserve them.

"Yeah, you're right. I just like to be in control, I guess."

"_You guess!"_ She scoffed loudly before laughing. _"Boy, if you met the President today within five minutes you'd be telling him how to run the damn country!"_

They both shared a laugh before hanging up, Kurt reminding her to be at the house by six o'clock.

"Will do, sweetie, and no pouting at Dave now, okay?" She hung up the phone and smiled to herself. Kurt hadn't really changed much over the years and she liked that just fine.

Back at the house Kurt was flinging himself on the bed and debating whether to go harass David or Dana; he was feeling a little bored with this month-long vacation already. He thought of calling Will, his agent, but changed his mind.

As he laid there, stretching like a Siamese cat on the silky counterpane, his hand brushed against a solid object beneath one of the pillows. He rolled over onto his stomach and withdrew the object, a smile lighting his face as he looked at it. Sitting up quickly he flipped the lid of the box open, his eyes widening as he stared at its contents.

His mouth fell open as he read the card inside the box: _To my favorite harem slave. Love always._

Oh my!

Kurt stared in awe at a bracelet that he knew must be about $30,000 worth of black diamonds in six rows on white gold. It could have looked gaudy but the perfectly sized stones prevented that and his heart skipped a beat as he continued to stare at it.

David had given him several breathtaking bracelets over Christmas – and his personal favorite from the island – but this one was so eye-catching and unusual, he couldn't help but stare.

He began to smile as he thought back to the words on the card. He had thoroughly enjoyed the fulfillment of his fantasy and he knew David had too but, wow, this was some serious gift!

He sprang out of the bed, not even waiting to put shoes on and dashed down the stairs to David's office. As he burst into the room, he didn't even register that his fiancé was not alone; he simply sprang into his arms and peppered his face with little kisses.

"Mmmmpf, Kurt, ah, sweetie, wh-what…?" Dave struggled with his beloved armful as he looked over Kurt's shoulder at his guests, shrugging apologetically.

"Kurt, babe, we have visitors." He watched as realization crept over his lover's face, smiling at the accompanying blush, and released him so he could turn around.

There, smirking at him was his father and Carole who was blushing and giggling at him and David. Kurt took a deep breath, hoping his flush would subside quickly, and hurried over to hug his parents.

"Dad, Carole, I didn't know you were here!" Kisses were exchanged and then he went to perch on the side of David's desk, the box in his hand all but forgotten.

"Oh, we got here a little while ago but we had some business with Dave first." Burt looked him over carefully. "Feeling better now, kiddo?"

Kurt smiled happily at his family and glanced quickly at David. "Oh yes, never better! In fact, look what I discovered just now!"

He turned the box so it was facing them and opened it slowly, enjoying the look of anticipation on their faces. He heard David chuckle behind him and suppressed his own.

The twin looks of stunned awe on their faces was priceless. Kurt burst into giggles as Carole's eyes widened and her fingers reached out to stroke the bracelet.

"Oh my goodness, David, that is absolutely stunning!" Carole blushed as she tried to contain herself but really, she had never really seen that many black diamonds in one piece of jewelry before. She did recall the black and white diamond bracelet Dave had given Kurt over Christmas but this was in another class altogether.

Kurt nodded. "I know, right? David," he turned to his smug fiancé and pouted at him. "Baby, you have to stop doing that."

Dave frowned at him now. "Why? It gives me pleasure to give you beautiful things. In fact, I take it as my solemn duty to shower you with gifts, okay? Let me have my fun, please."

Kurt's face softened as David muttered that last part and, handing over the box to his stepmom, he moved into David's arms again, resting his head on his chest as he nodded.

"I do love it, it's absolutely gorgeous. I was just a little overwhelmed because it's not my birthday or anything."

Dave rubbed his back comfortingly while Burt watched them with a little smile in his eyes. The two reminded him so much of when he and Kurt's mother had first been married. Every time he gave her a gift she would protest that it wasn't her birthday or an anniversary or something. He had told her something pretty much like what Dave had just said. He looked over at Carole still oohing and aahing over the jewelry and smiled, realizing that, though Elizabeth had been his first love, he loved Carole just as much now. He was, indeed, lucky to find love like that twice in his lifetime.

They had come over to complete some business with Dave of which they were to say nothing to Kurt and to give him some news he was sure his son's fiancé would love to hear. Carole had had a long, stern talk with Finn, trying to get to the bottom of his problem with Kurt and when she had finished with him, the boy had promised to right things with his stepbrother.

It had all come to a head when Rachel had broken down one day while visiting them with the babies. She told them she had been so distressed by the seemingly unwarranted antipathy of her husband towards his stepbrother that they had quarreled bitterly. She confided to them that Finn had always been somewhat homophobic though he had been nothing but respectful to her two dads.

Burt had been livid when he listened to the girl cry her eyes out and he knew Carole had been just as upset. He had decided to leave the talk to Carole though as he was her son but he had promised himself that if it had not turned out well, he was going to have to get serious on Finn's ass. No one was going to make his son feel unwelcome in his own home, he vowed.

Thankfully, Finn, who had been tense and on edge since the confrontation with Dave in his office, had confessed to his mom that he hadn't known why he always reacted to Kurt the way he did. He truly didn't hate his stepbrother; he didn't reveal though that Kurt made him feel things he wished he didn't.

Finally, at the end of two painful hours, Carole had elicited from him the promise that he would apologize to Kurt and make an effort to get along with him and his fiancé. Carole had let him know in no uncertain terms that she hoped to get grandbabies from them and she was not going to let Finn's stupidity screw that up.

Finn had stared at her wide-eyed because his mom NEVER ever swore but when he looked at her face he knew she was deadly serious. He'd gulped and nodded rapidly, shrinking back into the kitchen chair as she lectured him. He felt like a little kid again and he promised himself that he would straighten things out with Kurt, preferably before they left Ohio the next week.

Now Burt watched as the two men separated and Kurt came over to perch on the arm of Carole's chair, the two of them falling into their usual chatter about non-macho things that Burt barely understood. He knew he was not as evolved as his son but he was proud of his beautiful, talented boy and ecstatic – though he refused to show it – that he'd found a good man like David.

Dave cleared his throat and when everyone looked at him he smiled. "Well, hey, why don't we go out to lunch today?"

Kurt smiled at him and nodded eagerly. "Yes! Great idea, sweetie, I'll go get dressed while you three continue your oh-so-mysterious meeting, eh?" He raised his eyebrow haughtily at them but spoiled it when a little giggle slipped free.

"Yeah, yeah, go get pretty while us adults talk some more business," Dave teased him and gasped when Kurt stole a quick kiss from him. He flushed as he heard Carole laugh but shook his head as his sexy, devious lover bounded out of the room. He could hear him humming all the way up the stairs and he cocked his head to listen, oblivious to the stares of the other two.

"Mmmm, okay," he muttered as he came back mentally to his guests. "Where were we…"

Upstairs, Kurt was going through his wardrobe, having already showered, and selected a gorgeous cranberry red cashmere top, dark-chocolate slacks and a pale peach-and-cream wool scarf. He quickly rubbed some product into his hair, styled it and then stared at himself, wondering if his face was too pale and if it needed help. He decided the color of his top would give him the color he needed and proceeded to get dressed. Despite his penchant for deliberating over his ensemble, he never took longer than needed to get changed.

Finally, he slipped his feet into comfortable suede boots, slipped on his watch and a gold and diamond bracelet and he was out the door and down the stairs. His parents and David were in the foyer by the time he made his appearance and once again, the look on his fiancé's face was enough to make him happy with his clothing choices. David always looked at him as if he wished they could go back upstairs and forget about wherever they had planned on going.

He blushed a bit because his parents were observing their little interaction as David slid a strong arm around his waist, pulling him in to drop a kiss on a warm cheek.

"Alright, alright, you two; at this rate we'd be in time for dinner not lunch!" Burt Hummel's gruff observation only made the others chuckle and as coats were retrieved and donned, Dave excused himself to talk to Dana in the kitchen.

When he walked in Puck was there so he included him in the conversation. "We're just taking the parents out to lunch; will you be here when we get back, Dana?"

She raised an eyebrow, tilting her head a bit curiously. It wasn't often that Mr. Karofsky spoke directly with her; it was usually Kurt who hung out in the kitchen, chatting up a storm while he watched her work.

"Yes, I don't leave until 5 o'clock. Do you wish to speak to me about something?" She was very perceptive and she'd noticed Kurt sneaking about for the last couple of days trying to figure out what secret Mr. David was keeping from him. She knew in her gut that it was something good; the man loved his fiancé with all his heart so it stood to reason. Now she wondered herself what was happening… or about to happen.

"Yes," he smiled and turned to include Puck. "I'm planning something and I want it to be a surprise for Kurt. He can be pretty devious so I've had to stay very tight-lipped in case anything slipped out, okay?"

She smiled widely, having guessed right and nodded. "I'm glad and I'm sure he'll be very happy with his 'surprise'."

Puck nodded and then looked seriously at Dave. "Is it something you're going to need my 'skills' for?"

Dave thought for a second but then shook his head. "No, I don't think so. But hey, the folks are waiting; I'll talk to you both when I get back."

With a nod he was out the door, noticing that Kurt and his parents were standing out by the shiny red late model Lincoln MKS he'd leased when they'd arrived. The day was bright and clear and not as cold as late winter used to be in Ohio. He unlocked it with a touch to the key chain and as Burt helped Carole in, he did the same to Kurt, much to his fiancé's annoyance.

"I'm not a girl," he hissed but Dave simply chuckled as he watched him slide his sexy self into the passenger seat. He quickly went around to the driver's side and as he settled himself he announced: "I was thinking Italian; sound good?"

There was a chorus of yeses and he grinned as they moved off down the driveway. He really enjoyed that his reclusive behavior over the years allowed him to move about pretty much unmolested. There weren't likely to be paparazzi in relatively quiet, non-metropolitan cities like Westerville or Columbus, where they were headed for lunch.

Kurt settled back and inhaled that lovely, new car smell and admired the upholstery of the Lincoln. The car was roomy enough for their long legs and the ride was very smooth, the powerful engine purring as Dave headed towards the restaurant he'd selected.

He smiled as Dave reached over his right hand to grasp Kurt's left, his finger rubbing over Kurt's engagement ring. David was a tactile person and Kurt smiled at the thought that he'd found someone who fit him so well.

The restaurant Dave had chosen wasn't very far from their house and within 20 minutes they were at Marinetti's. They were seated and sipping drinks in another ten after making their menu selections when their server came over with a complimentary platter of antipasto.

When Kurt saw the prosciutto, briny olives, roasted red peppers, marinated artichokes and mushrooms and pepperoncini, chunks of Parmesan and fresh mozzarella he turned a jaundiced eye on his dad and muttered for only his ears: 'moderation, dad!'

Burt chuckled and helped himself along with everyone else shaking his head at the fact that Kurt had not really changed at all. He did restrain himself though because he knew he was in for a treat when his entrée arrived, having ordered the penne with meat sauce. Carole beside him had ordered fettuccine alfredo and Kurt and Dave were sharing a pasta pie, which Burt had never heard of. When it came he saw that it was meat sauce and pasta baked inside of a thick, buttery pie crust and he admitted it smelled fantastic.

The family enjoyed their lunch so much that talking was at a minimum; there were just satisfied hums of approval as the delicious food disappeared slowly. They shared a bottle of house red but interspersed that with glasses of water as it was lunch time and not dinner. Kurt smiled to himself as he sat there in the comfortable family ambiance of the high-end restaurant. He really could get used to the high life of a kept man but he knew he would be bored silly if he didn't get to use his talents. This, though, he thoroughly enjoyed as he watched his family devour the good, hearty food.

When Carole cleared her throat pointedly he came back from his reverie to smile at her. "Yes, Carole?"

"Well, sweetie, I was just wondering if they have a dessert menu," she said too innocently, her eyes flicking towards David in a very devious way. Kurt at first didn't pick up on it but then realization dawned and he pinked, glancing quickly at David and then looking back at her. He cleared his throat before answering.

"Oh, no, I don't think I could take a message, I'm so full," he chuckled as David looked between them curiously.

"Oh, but you love Tiramisu so much!" Carole's bright blue eyes were wide as she tried to subdue her giggles, a dimple popping up in each plump cheek. Kurt couldn't hold his own giggles back and he shook his head at her.

"You are very naughty, Mrs. Hummel! No, thank you, I will not be having dessert at the moment," he sniffed with his nose pointed haughtily in the air after he controlled himself.

Burt and Dave looked at each other, wondering what had got into their respective partners. They simply sat and watched them turn pinker as they tried to restrain their wayward humor.

There was no way Kurt was going to enlighten David in his dad's presence. He really had not been aware that the sounds he made when eating desserts were considered orgasmic until that time in London when Carole had pointed it out. The memory was enough to heat his cheeks, seriously!

They finally headed back to the house, replete with both good food and good company and when Burt said they would head back home immediately, Carole and Kurt hugged and whispered with only a few stray giggles floating on the late afternoon air.

Dave was glad he'd got his business with fiancé's parents straightened out and he smiled as he waved them off, standing in front of the house with his arm around Kurt's waist. He dropped a lingering kiss on the dark, fragrant hair and sighed in satisfaction. His plans for the rest of their vacation were falling quite nicely into place and he only had to keep it secret from Kurt for maybe another week. He hoped he could hold on in the face of Kurt's escalating blandishments. The boy could be very determined when he wanted something.

They headed back inside and when Kurt said he was going to lie down for a little while, Dave said he would join him shortly, a heat in his eyes that made Kurt's blood tingle in anticipation.

Dave watched him skip up the stairs, the sight of that world-class ass in those tight pants enough to distract him from the task he had planned. When Kurt was out of sight he called Puck on the intercom and asked him to join him and Dana in the kitchen.

Five minutes later he was laying out his ideas and hopes before them and enjoining them not to let anything slip to his persistent husband-to-be. He noticed a satisfied expression creeping across Dana's face as she smiled softly. Dave knew the housekeeper had a soft spot for Kurt; indeed, most women of a certain age seemed to feel his fiancé needed mothering. Dave shook his head; it must be a vibe he gave off because Dave couldn't understand it himself. He smiled as he remembered how Mama Affleck had sworn to fatten Kurt up if she got her hands on him long enough and Eddy wasn't too far behind her in that plan.

With that settled and Puck nodding in approval he thanked them and headed upstairs to join his beautiful lover in an afternoon of sensual delight, starting no doubt as he knew Kurt so well, with a luxuriating bath in their whirlpool tub.

He was unbuttoning his shirt even before he reached the top of the stairs and he noted his pants were already uncomfortably tight as his mind's eyes saw Kurt, pale and gleaming and beautiful, waiting for him in the _en suite's_ huge tub. That boy definitely had a love affair with water, no matter what he protested, but Dave didn't mind at all. A wet and horny Kurt Hummel was a joy to behold and savor, oh yes!

.

KHDK

.

Kurt gasped and shuddered as David slid forcefully into him, tagging his prostate on each pass. "Oh, god, David, oh baby, mmmmf," he moaned, his hand coming up to grab the back of Dave's neck.

Dave responded by biting down on the juncture of neck shoulder, feeling Kurt tighten around him as he slammed back on his pulsing cock. He was doing everything to hold back on the orgasm signaling its arrival in the small of his back. He slid one large hand around to pump Kurt's cock and hasten his climax because he was hanging on here by his fingernails, as it were.

Kurt responded with a loud wail and spurted over David's fist as he simultaneously clamped down on his lover's plunging cock. Dave followed him over the edge and ground in one last time to bury his seed deep in the hot, silky channel.

"Uh, uh, uh, ohhhh gawd, oh Kurt, oh baby, ohhhh," Dave moaned as he buried his head in Kurt's damp hair, both hands now gripping the slender hips and keeping Kurt tight to him as he emptied every last drop inside him.

Kurt held them up against the tub, thankful again for its huge size and grinned to himself as he listened to David behind him. His poor lover was utterly wiped and he mischievously clenched his ass one last time just to hear the man whimper.

Dave responded by flicking the tip of Kurt's no doubt sensitive cock and chuckled breathily at his outraged muttering. He straightened up and ran one large hand down the long, sinuous back, admiring the perfection of Kurt's skin.

The tub was one of their favorite places for their favorite activity as it also incorporated Kurt's protested love of the water. Now Dave eased himself gently from Kurt's body, all the while admiring the beautiful ass that gave him so much pleasure, visually and otherwise. He smiled when Kurt, knowing what he was doing, wiggled said ass and looked over his shoulder at him, a saucy smirk on his face.

"You know, sweetie, a picture would last longer," and laughed as Dave's eyes lit up.

"Babe, that's a great idea! I could commission a painting of you just for my own viewing pleasure," and proceeded to ignore Kurt's protests that he'd just been kidding!

"Oh, no, I love it. You are the most beautiful person I know; to me you are a living work of art and I really want to do this. Please?" Dave didn't often go the puppy-dog-eyes route but he was determined to get his way in this.

By this time they had rinsed off and were getting out of the tub. He dried himself off as he watched Kurt doing the same, realizing that all he said was true and wondering how Kurt couldn't see how special he was.

"But, David, sweetie, I-I know I'm fabulous but… you're talking what… oil? As in I'd have to sit for some artist I don't know for however long?" Kurt realized his lover was, indeed, serious about this and wished he'd kept his big mouth shut.

Dave nodded vigorously as they made their way into the bedroom, Kurt doing his usual routine, of course.

"I don't know, really. I think these days they work from a series of photographs or something. I could check it out but I think it's a perfect idea. A gift to myself – though I have the real live beauty anyway."

He watched faint color run from Kurt's chest up to his smooth cheeks and smiled. He absolutely loved how easily Kurt flushed as it was a reminder of how white and smooth his skin was. He sometimes seemed to glow and Dave meant every word of what he'd said. His fiancé was a real live beauty and preserving that for posterity could only benefit the world.

Kurt shook his head as he could feel David still staring at him, settling down to watch him go through his usual skin care regimen. He'd always been admired for his skin and certain features but nobody made him feel as beautiful as David and if he really wanted to do this project then he would give in graciously.

"Okay, sweetie, if you really want to do this, we will – but on one condition. I get to choose the artist, okay?"

Dave nodded happily; whatever the concession he was happy that Kurt had given in. His love for this man knew no bounds and, come Friday at the family dinner, he was going to let Kurt know how much he meant to him. He had an engagement present that was going to knock his so-stylish boots off, oh yes.

He reclined against the pillows; he couldn't wait to see Kurt's face and he hoped that Puck remembered the camera. He had to capture it all so one day he could show their children what a truly surprised Kurt Hummel looked like.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt was humming with anticipation as he got dressed Friday evening. He knew that 'Cedes was coming to join them and that Finn, too, would be present but he was so stoked that not even his stepbrother's potentially unpleasant company could dim his excitement.

David had told him to dress up for this occasion and Kurt had known then that his surprise would be revealed to him that night. Now he hummed happily to himself, his mind briefly recalling he'd promised to surprise David and dedicate a new album to him sometime later this year. Maybe after the season in Milan, he thought as he surveyed his outfit in the full-length mirror.

He'd chosen to wear one of his favorite Dolce & Gabbana ensembles that featured a very theatrical smoking jacket boasting a subdued but stunning color palette of bronze, black and antique gold embroidery over a simple ivory silk turtle neck top. He'd decided on tight, burgundy pants and soft black ankle-high boots with a slight heel.

His jewelry was simply his favorite diamond and ruby Patek Phillipe watch, a solid gold bracelet that David had given him at Christmas and, of course, his engagement ring.

His hair was up and away from his face and he'd left the back layers to lie in wisps against his collar. He'd darkened his lashes and worn a bit of concealer but his lips were only graced by a smear of organic lip balm. Their deep pink color needed no artificial aid as David's constant kisses served to keep them looking flushed.

His eyes swept over his reflection critically, noting to himself that he would soon need a trim but he was more than satisfied with his appearance. He did look, even if he thought so himself, to be a fitting consort to a billionaire and a small smiled bowed his lips into his familiar Mona Lisa smile.

He stifled a gasp as David's smiling visage suddenly appeared behind his shoulder and he relaxed as strong arms slid around his waist to pull him back against the muscular body. He could feel that his fiancé was a little turned on and it made him feel a little aroused too, bringing a faint flush to his cheeks.

Dave smiled when he saw the faint color and guessed at the reason for its appearance. He brushed his bulge against the enticing buttocks before him and murmured: "You look so good, I could eat you up right now."

Kurt's lashes fluttered down to conceal his jewel-bright eyes and he smiled coyly at his lover's reflection. "You almost always look at me that way and it's a little disconcerting especially when we are in public."

Dave smirked at him as Kurt's eyes smiled at him in the mirror. "What, you want me to stop? Never!"

He chuckled as Kurt giggled happily and snuggled back against him. Dave had, of course, been ready and dressed almost a half an hour before Kurt and Kurt admired now how the black velvet jacket stretched across the broad shoulders. He'd teamed it with a silky black faux-turtle neck sweater and black slacks and boots. The only relief in the stark ensemble was a black and gold pocket square and an expensive chain from which hung a gold pendant. It was simple, sexy and, to Kurt's mind, made him devastatingly handsome. All that black just seemed to make his fiancé's eyes glow a predatory amber.

He smiled now as he surveyed the picture they made together. Kurt realized that David had chosen his color scheme to be the perfect foil for Kurt's ensemble and he kissed him now in appreciation. He let him nibble softly on his lips, his back still to David's front as he grasped his arms, and rubbed his butt against the insistent bulge.

Dave released the tempting mouth reluctantly for they had to go down to greet the family and friends who were gathering tonight. He wanted this night to be memorable for them and he had a feeling it would be. He'd gone to a lot of effort and expended a lot of resources just to see Kurt's face light up later when the surprise was revealed.

Now he stepped back, waited for Kurt to finish fussing with his hair and held out his hand for him to take. The brilliant smile he received made his heart swell and he almost wondered what he'd done in a previous life to deserve all this now.

They made their way downstairs and Kurt smiled at all the gleaming lights that highlighted the house's beautiful features. He really had come to love the place and he hoped he could persuade David to make an offer for it when they were leaving.

The new foyer table he and Mercedes had picked out looked particularly splendid and he was happy with its positioning. He moved into the drawing room and then gasped at the amazing floral decorations that now stood on almost every flat surface. He spun around as he took in the two-storey space, his eyes wide and happy.

Dave watched him and chuckled to himself. Dana had done an epic job of enhancing the room's already beautiful décor and he knew the deep, rich colors of the floral arrangements would catch every eye. She and a group of assistants had set up everything rather hurriedly while Kurt had been taking his own sweet time upstairs primping and getting ready.

From the kitchen the smell of the night's feast wafted outward and he reminded himself that there were wines to open so they could breathe and others to put on ice. He knew that Dana would have already prepped everything but he felt, as the evening was his idea, he ought to have some input in its preparation, too.

Kurt bestowed the most beautiful smile on him as he came over to hug him. "Oh, sweetie, I can't _ I don't know when or how you managed all of this! Thank you so much."

Dave dropped a kiss on the smooth forehead, careful not to dislodge a single strand of the gleaming hair and replied: "You have to thank Dana, too. She really was a hand at getting this set up at such short notice."

Kurt nodded and promised himself to speak with her on Monday. He released David now just as Puck, Devon and Ian came in to join them. The men looked handsome in suits that fit their muscular bodies to perfection. Devon looked especially good as he was wearing an ice-blue tie that went amazingly with his bright eyes and his auburn hair was pulled back with a black tie. Ian was wearing a rather sexy dark grey jacket with a Nehru collar that suited his stern features surprisingly well. He gave off an air of well-dressed menace that was so much a part of him that Kurt could only smile. He wouldn't be surprised if the taciturn man was hiding a weapon on his body somewhere.

Puck, who had eschewed a tie, was wearing a midnight blue suit and matching shirt with a silver string bolo featuring a stunning turquoise embedded in it. He did look a little uncomfortable when Kurt's wide eyes stared at him in admiration but he manfully stopped himself from uttering one of his usual little _double entendres_.

Kurt smirked now. "My, don't we look civilized tonight," and chuckled when Devon made a sweeping bow. "You really do clean up quite well, Noah. I know it's in my honor so thank you."

He laughed out loud as faint color swept the chiseled cheeks but decided to put the tanned man out of his misery. He turned to David and smiled again. "I'm so excited, sweetie; I know you planned something and no one would tell me what, but I trust you."

He leaned up to peck David on the cheek and stepped back when he heard a car come up the driveway. They turned to look towards the foyer as headlights swept across the front of the house and Puck headed to get the door.

Soon Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel were all bustling into the house amid a welter of greetings and Kurt felt a little bubble of happiness form inside him. His family and friends were all going to be here tonight and he didn't know if he could contain himself. Whatever Dave had in store for him almost didn't matter; he was surrounded by a wealth of company and that was more than most people had.

As he greeted his family he heard another car pulling up and when Puck opened the door he was met with a squeal as Mercedes rushed inside. She engulfed Kurt in her perfumed embrace, leaning back to tell him how fantastic he looked and Kurt felt like the years had never passed and they were the same teenagers they had been.

There was such a hubbub of chatter and laughter as people greeted each other and found seats that Dave was able to slip away to the kitchen to check on everything. Dana had volunteered to stay late when she hadn't really had to but Dave had told her about Kurt's surprise and she really didn't want to miss the look on that young man's face when it was revealed.

Now she and Dave conferred as they stared at the endless platters and chafing dishes keeping food warm. He remembered the wines but she assured him she'd already sorted that out and also indicated one counter where an array of sparkling crystal wine, champagne and water goblets stood waiting.

He nodded in approval and thanked her once more for all her help. David Karofsky was a generous man and though she didn't know it, her kindness and acceptance of both him and Kurt would not go unrewarded. Now he smiled as, satisfied that everything was under control, he headed back to join his new family and friends in the drawing room.

Music was playing softly in the background and, standing just within the doors and watching unnoticed, he saw Finn talking with Kurt. Startling a bit, he then noticed that there was absolutely no tension in their body language. In fact, Kurt was staring at Finn with a soft expression he'd never seen him direct at his stepbrother before.

What Dave didn't know but Kurt would impart later was that Finn Hudson, after all these years of distance and estrangement, was finally apologizing to his stepbrother. Kurt had gasped softly and blinked rapidly when Finn, taking his elbow in a gentle grip, had moved him away beyond one particularly beautiful floral arrangement and began with: "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt had glanced around the room surreptitiously, wondering where Dave had got to but he'd allowed Finn to steer him towards a fairly quiet part of the huge room. He had looked at Finn and waited for the other man to elaborate.

"For a really long time I had my head up my ass, Kurt, and you didn't deserve the way I behaved. I-I want to ask you to forgive me but I don't expect that you will, at least not yet…" he trailed off as he gulped a bit and then gathered up his courage once more.

"Kurt, you had been nothing but kind to me when our parents started dating and I'm sorry that I acted like such a douche. You know, sometimes it was like it wasn't even the real me… I don't know how to explain it."

His shoulders slumped as he stared down at his hands and then looked back at his really stunning brother. Kurt's beauty had always made him uncomfortable and all those things that his fiancé, Karofsky, had said had been too close to the truth.

Now he straightened up and nodded at Kurt. "So, I, ugh, just wanted to tell you that. I am sorry and I promise to try and not be such a jerk anymore."

He waited for the astonished man in front of him to say something and when the silence dragged on he started to get really uncomfortable. Then, out of nowhere, Kurt's smile just blazed up at him and he caught his breath. My god, Karofsky was a really lucky man, Finn mused, stunned.

"Finn Hudson, you surprised me even before my official 'surprise' tonight." Kurt giggled at him, his heart light and his eyes moist. "I can forgive you because I'm not perfect myself and I recently had to apologize to people who'd done nothing to me. You're my brother, our parents love each other and we're family. Let's just forget it and move on, okay? Oh, and thank you for the apology, seriously."

Finn sighed in relief and marveled at how much better he suddenly felt. He continued to smile down at Kurt whose flushed, happy face was seriously glowing. He almost zoned out just watching the smaller man but looked up when he felt someone else join them.

"Hey, everything okay?" Dave was there, smiling at his beautiful fiancé, curiosity evident on his face. Finn nodded and Kurt chirped: "Never better!" and laughed.

His laughter drew the attention of some of the others present and the older Hudson-Hummels nodded in approval. Carole had let Finn have it with both barrels just earlier that week and let him know how very disappointed she was in him. There had ensued one of the most uncomfortable conversations the two had ever had but if the end result was him getting his act together where his brother was concerned, she would endure ten more of those, awkward be damned.

Burt, too, felt a bit of relief at the obvious détente taking place across the room and, as his eyes landed on Kurt's old friend Mercedes, he knew she too would be happy with the improvement in relations.

Now Dave turned to all gathered and invited them into the formal dining room, taking the opportunity to escort his future mother-in-law in to dinner. Burt escorted Mercedes and Kurt, Rachel, the others following willy-nilly.

The dining room and the table were also beautifully decorated with shining silver, sparkling crystal and beautiful arrangements. The women oohed and aahed and Dave explained that Dana was the one to thank. As they took their seats, Dave at one end with Kurt to his right and Burt at the other end with Carole to his right, the doors from the kitchen opened and several servers entered with the various platters of food that Dave had selected earlier that week and ordered.

As the servers went around pouring wines into the sparkling stemware, the laughter and chatter resumed only to be halted when Dave tapped lightly against his wine glass. He cleared his throat and when everyone was looking at him, he smiled.

"I'm not a fan of long speeches but what I have to say needs to be said." He turned to look at Kurt who was staring back at him wide-eyed, hectic color flooding his fair face. Dave cleared his throat and began.

"Kurt, I've loved you for what feels like forever; certainly far longer than we've actually known each other." He paused and looked down at their joined hands, his finger stroking Kurt's engagement ring.

"I never dreamed that you would one day love me back. Hoped but not dreamed; that seemed so presumptuous. Yet, after a brief upheaval, a stormy courtship, you could say, you declared yourself mine. I can only reiterate that it was fair that you should love me because you had long ago stolen my heart."

He paused, during which he heard a couple of sniffles and then continued: "To make a long declaration shorter: Kurt Hummel, I love you more than life itself and I will spend the rest of my life making you aware of that. Finally, though we're already engaged, I want to quote Christopher Marlowe's Passionate Shepherd and say to you: _Come live with me and be my Love_."

He released Kurt's shaking hand to raise his glass and everyone else followed. "To Kurt…"

And the company echoed the toast: "To Kurt!"

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Kurt has no idea of the extent of David's generosity, seriously. What do you think is the real surprise, dear readers? Drop me a line; I'd love to see how many of you are on the same wavelength.**


	51. Chapter 51

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Forty-Three

By Gayforkurt

**Summary:** Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

"_To Kurt!"_

The echoes of the toast filled Kurt's ears and his grateful, happy tears overflowed but he smiled tremulously as he acknowledged the heartfelt wishes of family and friends. He then leaned forward for David's loving kiss. He realized now that this was an engagement party and his heart swelled at the thought that they had all planned this and kept it quiet all this time.

He didn't think anything else he'd experienced could compare to this moment and he beamed at the gathering, his heart full.

"Okay, everyone, enough of me blubbering. Let's eat!" And he laughed with them as they tucked into the sumptuous fare Dave and Dana had prepared for them. The murmur of convivial chatter rose and fell as platters were passed around and plates filled, the servers moved around discreetly and soon everyone was busy chewing and humming in appreciation.

Dave had selected a variety of roasted meat – after all the men were a meat-and-potatoes bunch – along with a wide variety of salads. He'd included a couple of pasta salads, especially a delicious seafood one that Kurt adored and a wild rice pilaf that everyone exclaimed over. There were mounds of assorted dinner rolls, too, along with dishes of sweet, creamy butter and Kurt sent a little glare down the table to his dad as he knew the man's predilections for everything baked. The garlic roast chicken and the succulent ham were Dana's contribution, Dave told him discreetly and Kurt made a note to speak with the woman before she left that night.

Dinner was a wonderful affair and as the wine flowed, so the folks relaxed and the buzz grew louder. Laughter punctuated the clink of cutlery on plates and the requests for more food. It was always a good sign when folks asked for seconds. Dave knew his little dinner party was a success and he tucked into his food with a relish he hadn't felt in a long time. The chance to do something really special for Kurt didn't come around often, unfortunately, and his fiancé had no idea that this dinner was not the actual surprise.

At last, everyone was replete and the last of the wine was poured. When Dave pushed his chair back after looking to Kurt, everyone rose as well and they adjourned to the drawing room once more. This time Kurt and Dave strolled hand-in-hand inside and when he'd seated Kurt, Dave turned to the group.

They all took this as their cue, and one by one they all sat back to enjoy the rest of the 'Grand Reveal'. They, of course, knew what was coming; Kurt did not. Now he sat, a curious light in his eyes as he sensed the feeling of anticipation running through the room. When Dana entered and came over to David with a manila folder, Kurt sat up straighter, a slight frown now between his elegant eyebrows.

Dave smiled at him, a look of mischief on his face as the others sat forward slightly. "Well, gentle people; this is where I think I get the prize for flooring my gorgeous fiancé." He smirked at Kurt before sending a pointed look to Puck who got up and left the room. Dave waited a bit and when he saw the tanned man come sprinting back, he smiled at the assembly and then turned to Kurt.

"Sweetheart, what I have in this folder is my engagement gift to you. Now," he held up his hand to forestall Kurt's protest. "I will not be swayed and these gifts are for you and your posterity. I want you to promise me that you will use them, enjoy them, lend them out if you have to but always remember that they're the first of many such gifts."

By this time Kurt's heart was thumping in his chest and he felt as if the neck of his sweater was strangling him. He sent a slightly panicked look at Dana who must know what was in that folder but she simply smiled sweetly at him and then nodded.

He relaxed a little and looked down at the folder now resting in his lap where David had just placed it. He looked around the room at the various, beloved faces, all with smiles wreathing their lips, except for Ian of course, but he had a slight gleam in his dark eyes.

With a shaking hand Kurt slowly opened the folder, his eyes falling uncomprehendingly on three full-color glossy brochures and quite a few sheets of paper. He slammed the folder shut and he frowned, not wanting to believe what he'd seen. He knew his mouth was hanging open and he couldn't even acknowledge the tiny clicking sound he could hear; he only had eyes for his lover who stood grinning at him.

Kurt shook his head, clutched the folder and then closed his eyes. He knew he'd gone pale at the stunning nature of David's gift but he couldn't help it. Of course, he'd known he was marrying a billionaire but he had not really seen himself as being a recipient of David's largesse to this extent. He took a deep breath and wondered if he could refuse the gifts without hurting his lover's feelings.

When he finally opened his eyes and stared into David's (the man had come to kneel next to his chair) and saw the deep love and affection in their golden depths, he knew he couldn't hurt him. He knew he would have to suck it up, smile and thank him and be damned grateful he had a lover like him.

Now he did smile and he let the smile grow until he was laughing and he could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief from the man next to him.

"God, Kurt, for a moment there I thought you were going to pass out!" Finn blurted out and everyone laughed softly and Dana excused herself to the kitchen.

She had wanted to see Kurt's reaction and she congratulated herself on pegging him right. The young man was not a gold digger or he would not have reacted the way he did to Mr. Karofsky's gift. She hurried to get the champagne glasses on several trays with the help of the servers and then headed into the pantry to retrieve the special dessert she'd made for her young employer. This was one reaction she especially wanted to see, she chuckled to herself.

Back in the drawing room Kurt had again opened the folder and, at the encouragement of Mercedes, Carole, Rachel and his dad, he read the names on the front of the first brochure.

He had cleared his throat nervously, smiled up at his happy lover and begun: "Okaaay, the first 'crazy' gift here is a property in Beaver Creek, Colorado." He paused for the applause and cheers and then grinned as he continued. "It says here that the home features views of the magnificent Gore Range, sublime ski-in/ski-out access and privacy. There's a central kitchen large enough for family to eat in and it has five bedrooms, eight baths, two dining areas, a wine cellar and wet bar, an office," and he paused to raise an eyebrow at David; "and a family room with movie screen. There's also beautiful chestnut wood flooring throughout as well as antique French paver flooring. Oh my, it also has 35' foot vaulted ceilings!"

His eyes glowed as he looked at his beaming fiancé. "Oh, sweetie, this is so beautiful," and he passed the brochure over so Rachel, Carole and Mercedes could admire the magnificent structure. The interior shots of the house highlighted its décor and made him wish they could all leave for Colorado right now.

When David nodded at the folder in his lap, he shook his head at him but reopened it. He frowned a little as he took up the next brochure, a puzzled look coming into his eyes.

"David, what's this one for?" His blue-green eyes widened as he took in the gorgeous vista on the front flap of the brochure, a veritable paradise of azure waters, a pale sandy beach leading up to a green lawn and then a huge two-storey house with the most adorable pale cream walls and red, wooden frame. Peeking out one side of the vast property was a sweet little cottage with its own patio.

Dave smirked some more, feeling a flush of satisfaction at Kurt's bewilderment. "Just read the brochures, babe, and then the documents beneath them."

Everyone else's attention turned back to Kurt and he flushed a little at that. He tried to shrug nonchalantly but gave it up and glanced quickly through that second brochure. Suddenly he breathed, "Oh my…! David?"

He held the glossy document up so the others could see the front and Rachel squealed and clapped her hands. "Oh, Kurt, that's in France!"

Dave nodded: "Yes, it most certainly is," and chuckled at the looks on the women's faces.

Kurt allowed Rachel to squeeze in beside him onto the chair and grab hold of the brochure so they could flip through it together. The information blurb described the house as a 'charming large family villa near Roquefort les Pins, set in five acres of grounds with dramatic sea and mountain views.' The main house had seven bedrooms, seven bathrooms and two powder rooms. The little cottage had two bedrooms and two bathrooms and was self-contained. The extensive grounds were walled for extra security.

The photos displayed the beautiful and very modern décor as well as the outdoor patio, a rooftop terrace and a beach shed, they read, where barbecues could be held. Kurt's dazed comment focused on the gorgeous modern amenities when he would have expected something more traditional or rural in a setting like that.

Dave grinned as he eyed his fiancé's flushed face. "Oh, no, babe, I had to get something with completely modern conveniences. Also, it comes with maid service, which I hadn't expected, but the agency assured me it was a perk that everybody appreciated. Who wants to worry about cooking and cleaning when the beach is beckoning, huh?"

They chuckled at that thought and then, finally, Kurt moved on to the third and final brochure. When he simply stared at it and didn't say anything, Rachel touched his hand and when he nodded at her inquiring look, she took it up and opened it.

Clearing her throat and grinning maniacally, she intoned dramatically. "Last but not least, ladies and gentlemen, we have before us – The **Chèreâme** – which I think translates to 'beautiful soul'."

There was a brief, awed silence before Burt burst out: "You mean it's a boat?"

Rachel nodded as she continued to read from the brochure: "Yes, actually a yacht that's 382 feet long. It says here that _T__he __Chèreâme_ is one of the largest private yachts today and has a luxury spa, swimming pool and a gym. The main suite has a dayroom, study, TV area, bedroom, dressing room, sauna and possibly the **'world's sexiest shower cubicle'** carved from a block of solid black marble. Eleven guest suites, too, hmmm. The lounge has a grand piano, Kurt, and one of the world's most expensive stereo systems, it says here, and a movie theatre and soda fountain."

Her mouth dropped into an 'o' as she continued: "Oooh, Kurt, it has a helipad on the fore deck and the rear deck accommodates scuba diving. Wow!"

She looked over excitedly at Kurt when she finished and noticed, though he was staring down at the folder in his hands, that there were tears in his eyes. "Oh, Kurt, this is wonderful. You're a very lucky man ..." and here she leaned into whisper in one pink ear: "and _you SO deserve it_."

Kurt glanced up and realized everyone was waiting for him to say something. A soft, tremulous smile grew and he wiped a wayward tear from his cheek as he rose and went over to stand before David, pulling the larger man to his feet.

Dave's heart beat rapidly in his chest, his eyes riveted to Kurt's fair, tear-streaked face and then Kurt was hugging him, his face buried against the front of his jacket.

"David, David, I-I don't know_ I can't think what I've done to deserve you," he whispered, his voice quavering, but when he finally looked up at his lover, he said more firmly: "I love you, David Karofsky… and thank you."

There was soft laughter and a smattering of applause from their guests plus a muttered 'wow!' from Finn as the others perused the three brochures. Burt was absolutely taken with the yacht, studying the specs and pointing out certain features to Ian who was seated near him. The women seemed more interested in the photos of the interiors of the two homes, exclaiming over the décor, of course, and commenting on what they would keep or change if they had the opportunity.

Dave and Kurt continued to snuggle, Dave having pulled Kurt down to sit on his lap. Kurt was still in a daze at David's wonderful generosity and he knew he would have to find a way to show tangibly how grateful he was, how happy he felt at this semi-public gesture.

As if on cue, Dana, who had slipped back in when Rachel was reading out the specs on the yacht, nodded to Dave. He then turned to the assembly and announced: "I don't know about you folks but I think I'm ready for the champagne and cake."

There were murmurs of agreement all around and a quickly shushed, 'yes!' from Finn at which Kurt chuckled. He was so happy tonight, unexpectedly so because of his brother's earlier apology and that feeling had been maximized to the nth power by David's truly awesome gifts. Now he slid from his fiancé's lap and beamed at Dana, going over to grasp her hands.

"Dana, thank you so much. You have worked like a trooper to get all this done so quickly and secretively. I can't believe you guys!"

Everybody laughed and, much to her surprise, her young employer suddenly enfolded her in a quick embrace. Kurt smiled at the flush on her face and continued: "You are more than I expected and I'm so grateful that you are with us tonight."

Dana barely managed to hold back her discomfiture at being the center of all attention but she returned Kurt's hug and stepped back, nodding as she did so. "It has been a real pleasure working with you both and I'm glad that the surprise worked out so well. Now," and she smiled at the others as she steppe back, trying to look professional again. "Everything is set up in the dining room if you are all ready."

Kurt grinned at her in anticipation, knowing she must have created something wonderful for him and he held out a hand for David to grasp. The two men led their guests – family and friends – into the dining room and Kurt's mouth predictably fell open as he saw the cake.

"Aaaah! Dana, oh my god, I don't believe you!" Kurt's eyes lit up greedily and, throwing all dignity to the winds, dashed over to stand in front of the magnificent Black Forest cake holding pride of place in the center of the beautiful dining table.

There were more 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' sprinkled amongst the chuckles as the others piled into the dining room behind their young host. Kurt paid no attention, his gaze riveted on the huge, beautifully decorated cake, his mouth already watering.

Dana came over to the sideboard, moving Kurt gently out of the way and Dave, rescuing his poor, dazed lover, seated him at the dining table. He hurried to pour the champagne into the crystal stemware and placed the first one before Kurt, urging him to drink. Dana nodded in approval and placed the first, humongous slice on a plate which she served to him first.

Kurt, trying to be a good host, waited for the others to be served and he looked up and smiled when he saw David offering Dana a glass of champagne also. When everyone was served and seated once more, he cleared his throat and stared around at the gathering.

"Oh my, you guys… you definitely pulled a fast one on me tonight. And Noah Puckerman, don't think you're being all that sneaky with that camera; I see you!"

There was laughter all around and Puck shrugged, the little smirk on his face broadening as Devon slid a hand onto his thigh. He nodded at Kurt who then continued.

"But seriously, you guys are the best and I really love you." His eyes sparkled in the light from the chandelier and the candles on the table. "But enough chatting; I'm dying to jump into this seriously sexy Black Forest cake! Bon appétit, everyone!"

With a tiny cheer from Finn and a smattering of chuckles, forks were lifted and soon there were only the sounds of the cutlery clinking against the cake plates and 'mmmms' of appreciation. If there were little bits of chocolate and cream smearing chins or being licked from fingers, no one there was going to point it out. It was all just too amazingly delicious.

Finn, being one of the first to finish, was even looking greedily towards the sideboard once more and when Kurt simply chuckled, Dana rose to get him a second, smaller slice. She was so very happy that she could contribute in some small way to this wonderful evening. She knew, as she watched the family gathering devouring her delicious cake, that this would all come to an end and it was much too soon for her taste. She knew the rest of Mr. Karofsky's plans for his sweet fiancé and though she was happy for them, she knew she would miss them terribly.

She shook this from her mind though as she chatted with Mr. Kurt's mother, exchanging little baking tips after Carole had complimented her on the really beautiful cake. The men got up eventually to go back out to the drawing room but the other women helped her get everything back to the kitchen. She had dismissed the servers earlier because she'd wanted a more intimate feel for the dessert part of the evening and she was happy now for the help.

They all chatted happily as they worked and in no time the dining room was back to its former pristine condition and they also helped to get the kitchen back in order. Mercedes and Rachel giggled over things they were whispering to spare the older women's blushes but both Dana and Carole had a good idea what those things were. They, too, chatted and found they had a few things in common, not the least of which was the desire for grandchildren. Even though Dana was several years younger than Carole, she still looked forward to having her daughters find good people and eventually presenting her with the next generation for her to spoil. That was simply the way the world turned.

Out in the drawing room, Kurt stifled a tiny yawn, which Dave didn't miss as he snuggled the beautiful singer beside him. He leaned in to whisper: "If you can hold on for a bit, I have one more announcement to make."

Kurt's eyes widened in mock alarm. "David Karofsky, what else can you say to totally bowl me over tonight?"

Dave chuckled and stuck a finger in Kurt's side, laughing out loud when his beloved diva squealed and tried to squirm away from the tickling finger of doom. "Wait and see, beautiful, wait and see!"

Eventually the women made their way to the drawing room, Carole herself trying to hold back a yawn but losing the battle as she came over to sit beside a quietly beaming Burt. She rested her head on his shoulder briefly and then smiled over at Kurt and David laughing softly together. She was so happy for them and she just couldn't wait for the wedding to come.

Dave, realizing that they were all assembled again, minus Dana who was probably getting ready to leave, cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, I know it's pretty late and I don't want to hold you guys up much longer," here he looked at the Hudson-Hummel contingent, "but I have one final announcement."

Everyone turned their eyes to him, a few smiles popping up here and there and then Dave looked down into Kurt's glowing face.

"Sweetheart, come next week, I'm flying us all to …" he grinned as Kurt's eyes widened. "France_!"_

_Though Kurt's mouth had dropped open so enticingly close to him, David quickly looked away at the others' faces and then back at Kurt._

_"Babe, as we're still on 'vacation', I thought it would be great if we could visit your new home and enjoy some beach time as well. Kill two birds with one stone, y'know."_

_Kurt still looked dazed although a smile was beginning to overtake his features. He nodded but asked faintly, "but who- who all would be coming with us?"_

_Mercedes' hand was the first to shoot up into the air and Kurt squealed and leapt to his feet to go over and wrap her in a hug._

_"Oh, my god, 'Cedes, oh my god, that would be so great!" and the two best friends, only recently reunited, giggled crazily for a few seconds before Kurt turned back to the others. "Okaaay! Who else?"_

_His dad and Carole nodded and so did Finn and Rachel. Kurt's mouth fell open and tears once again threatened as he released Mercedes to go over to his parents. He stood before his dad but then leaned over to embrace the man first and then Carole._

_"I'm so glad I'm going to get to spend more time with you guys," he sniffed and then laughed out loud when Rachel chimed in with a "so what am I, chopped liver?"_

_He grinned at her as the others laughed and then he turned to slip back onto David's lap and snuggle into the strong arms._

_"No, Rachel, never that… but I have to admit I'm a little bowled over tonight by all of this." He leaned back slightly so he could gaze into David's eyes. "After all of this, I think I'm officially at a loss for words."_

_"That would be a first _ ___ow!___" Puck, who'd been smirking over at Kurt, winced at the sudden jab from Devon, and everyone burst out laughing at both him and Kurt's fake pout._

_Dave smiled at his friends and new family, a feeling of contentment stealing over him. He looked down at Kurt reclining against him and elaborated on the arrangements._

_"Sweetie, when your parents were over the other day, I was making sure their passports were sorted. I was also on the phone to the agency that handled the paperwork for your house there. Oh, and I was talking to Mercedes, of course, making sure that she could get the time from her firm to spend a week with us in France."_

_Kurt smiled up at him and pressed a tiny kiss against his chin. "This has been the biggest and best surprise of my life, sweetie. I can't wait for us all to go. Yay!"_

_Carole laughed at him as she struggled up from the couch, her fatigue not enough to dim her current pleasure. "Well, I for one will be heading to my bed as soon as I get home. Thank you, David, Kurt; this was really a beautiful evening."_

_Kurt rose from his comfortable perch to hug his stepmom, burying his face in her hair and breathing in happily. The others, too, rose around them and the earlier hubbub was repeated as hugs were exchanged and coats and scarves retrieved._

_At one point Kurt found himself engulfed in a huge embrace from his dad who whispered, "You've got a good man there, kiddo. Be happy."_

_Then Kurt found himself handed off to hugs from both Rachel and Finn and, his mind in a happy whirl, he found himself deposited into David's arms as they waved goodbye to everyone except his guys and 'Cedes._

_Mercedes had secretly left some clothes and toiletries in her guest room the last time she'd slept over so now, after hugging and kissing Kurt and Dave good night, she headed upstairs to give the two lovers some private time._

_Kurt excused himself from David and went into the kitchen to say a quick goodbye to Dana before she headed home. He promised to talk with her when she came in on Monday and, on an impulse, hugged her once more as he thanked her for all her work._

_Though she flushed at the unexpected embrace, she smiled as she took in her young employer's happy face. That young man always seemed to have a glow about him and she realized it was because he had a genuinely good heart. She didn't care a jot about his sexual orientation, that was his own affair, and she had come to have a soft spot for him and, surprisingly, his generous fiancé._

_Now he bid her good night and safe travel home as he saw her out and then smiled as he watched Ian and Puck do the nighttime rounds of locking up and turning out the lights. He joined David at the foot of the stairs and they made their way up to bed, happy, replete and so grateful to have had an evening like this one._

_The wall sconces in the upstairs hallway lit their way and Kurt knocked softly on Mercedes' door to say goodnight. Her cheerful response made Kurt smile and then he continued on his way to the master suite with his love._

_As he and David completed their ablutions and he went through his usual nightly skin care regimen, Kurt suddenly realized that the photos Noah had taken that night would be the first to be taken of his new family. He felt really blessed that his wonderful lover, who at that moment was watching him with a hungry stare, had thought to do something so amazing, so over the top. Now as he creamed his face, his body quickened in anticipation of the rest of the night._

_Closing the last jar with quick twists of his hands and staring sultrily at David's reflection, he let a soft smile curve his pink lips. He stifled a chuckle at the way his lover suddenly grabbed himself, his hand hidden beneath the covers, and turned towards him._

_Gliding over to the edge of the bed, he paused only long enough to slip the robe from his shoulders, glorying in the way David's eyes seemed to devour every inch of his gleaming flesh, and slid beneath the covers._

_Without giving the man a chance at even a gasp, Kurt moved over him, resting his long lean body on David's and seizing his lips in a heated kiss. He slipped his tongue inside the welcoming mouth and kissed David with all the love, all the gratitude and all the desire he could muster._

_Dave's hands came up to grasp Kurt's ass and he pulled the luscious body tightly against his groin, his heart racing at the heat and feel of his amorous lover. Their bodies writhed as they grappled together in silence, not even a moan escaping at first until Kurt bit down gently into David's bottom lip and a groan issued from deep within the larger man._

_"Oh god, Kurt, you're so beautiful," Dave gasped as he stared up into Kurt's flushed face, both their chests heaving as they tried to recover from that ferocious kiss._

_Kurt's eyes blazed down in their blue-green brilliance and, with all the seriousness of one making a vow, he told him: "I've never loved anyone the way I love you."_

_Dave's eyes prickled and he closed them as he pulled Kurt completely down onto him, his legs parting to make the smaller man settle properly between them. "Kurt, Kurt," he whispered, unable to say more and Kurt took pity on him, dropping a series of soft, sweet little kisses all over his face._

_A few minutes later, Kurt pulled back to look down at his lover, a question in his eyes and on his lips. "Let me…?"_

_Dave, realizing the immensity of Kurt asking this of him, smiled widely and nodded, his heart rate increasing again. "Yes, oh yes… please."_

_There ensued a night that Dave knew he would never forget._

_Kurt wooed him and seduced him, making him feel as if he were the beautiful one and when the singer finally slid into him, Dave hid the tears that escaped him. There was no pain, no discomfort – there was only a feeling of such overwhelming sensuality as Kurt pumped into him that he was afraid his moans could be heard all the way through the house._

_Kurt took care of him with such tenderness and passion, Dave couldn't believe they'd never done it this way before. Kurt filled him and surrounded him and, with Dave lying on his side and Kurt snugged up behind him, fucked him so good that his climax was upon him before he even realized it._

_He cried out and clutched Kurt's hand that was pumping his cock and when Kurt tagged his prostate in an erratic, ferocious dance signaling his own nearing completion, Dave buried his face in the pillow and bit into it._

_Kurt's body slammed into his and he clamped down onto the invading length of flesh, grinning as he listened to Kurt curse and groan as his come flooded into Dave's passage. Dave's own semen then spurted hot and fast over Kurt's fist and he marveled that there was so much of it even as he felt Kurt bite gently into his shoulder._

_"Oh fuck, David, oh god, that was… that was… ohhhh, baaaby," Kurt moaned as his hips finally slowed its movements against Dave's ass._

_Dave, chuckling breathlessly, allowed his head to slump forward as he ground his hips back against Kurt, reveling in Kurt's gasp at the feeling of his cock still buried inside of Dave._

_Kurt leaned forward and dropped dry little kisses onto one of David's broad shoulders before resting his cheek against it tiredly. "Thank you so much, sweetheart. You were wonderful…" and yawned._

_Dave chuckled, thinking smugly to himself that he'd found a way to wear out his little incubus. He knew that they should probably clean up before falling asleep but he was way too comfortable to move and it felt surprisingly good to have Kurt spooning him for a change. He clutched their messy hands together and hummed contentedly, hearing Kurt sigh behind him and, before he knew it, he was out._

_._

_KHDK_

_._

_An hour after coming up to her bedroom, Mercedes, having completed her own ablutions and sorted out her hair, was lying in bed, drifting off to sleep and going over the highpoints of the earlier evening._

_Just as she was sinking into welcome sleep, however, a sound reached her and, for a second or two, she was unable to place it. Opening her eyes in the dark, she listened for a few more seconds and then, muffling a little squeal with a hand over her mouth, she realized what she was listening to._

_Her boys were being unbelievably loud in the master suite and just for a forbidden second she wondered what they were doing to each other over there. Whatever it was, they were thoroughly enjoying it and she rolled over, grabbed one of her pillows and brought it over her head._

_She smiled to herself as she settled down again to sink into welcome sleep. The smile stayed as her mind got fuzzier and a final thought before oblivion was that Kurt was a lucky boy, indeed._

_._

_TBC _

_._

_A/N: So, folks, did you like the surprise gifts David gave to Kurt? How do you think Kurt can top that – or can he? Reviews would be so appreciated as well as PMs with feedback, believe me._


	52. Chapter 52

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Forty-Four

By Gayforkurt

**Summary: ****Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.**

**A/N 1: I know quite a number of you are reading it but I need feedback, guys, so I don't feel as if I'm operating in a vacuum. I'm not too proud to beg, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

"Mercedes Jones, do you know what this means?" Kurt bounced into the guest bedroom and over to the bed, unheeding of the fact that his best girl was rolling over and glaring at him from one bleary eye.

"Kurt Hummel, do you know what time it is? And on a Saturday? What are you, twelve?" She grunted as she grabbed a pillow and plastered it to her head, trying to ignore the really too chipper man on the bed beside her.

"Are you always this grumpy in the mornings? Besides, it's almost 9 o'clock, the day is wasting away. 'Cedes," he continued to whine, adding a jabbing finger to his torture, "come on!"

Mercedes growled as she rolled over again, realizing that she would get no further rest for now. She settled herself against the mound of pillows and smiled reluctantly when she got a good look at her friend's face.

Kurt was almost glowing, his blue-green eyes bright, his cheeks rosy and his lips puffy and pink. Her eyes narrowed playfully as she guessed why they were in that condition. She smirked at him as she asked: "You mean you left your bed in which a hot, hunky man is lying to come and harass me? Should I be flattered?"

She laughed out loud as Kurt flushed but he shook his head at her, his lips parting in one of his goofy smiles that showed his teeth. "I have something to tell you and it's really, really important!"

She mock-sighed and crossed her arms beneath her ample breasts, rolling her eyes as she indicated that he should continue his big reveal.

He bounced on his knees on the bedspread beside her and leaned forward, his face only inches from hers as he lowered his voice conspiratorially. "_We are going shopping!"_

She pulled her head back a bit so she could stare at him without her eyes crossing and asked, puzzled: "Okaaay, yes, we are going shopping… but why is that so exciting?"

He huffed, leaned back to sit on his heels and pouted at her. "We are going shopping, yes, but you're supposed to ask me where!"

Mercedes straightened up some more against the pillows and frowned at him now, a sarcastic tone entering her voice. "Listen up, white boy: it's waaay too early for two grown-ass people to be playing guessing games! Now – where … are we … shopping."

Kurt grinned at her, unrepentant, his eyes wide and sparkling. "New York!"

Mercedes gaped at him and then shook her head, her satin sleep band dislodging itself and falling down over one eye. She grabbed it up and off her head as she stared at her crazy friend. "What? When?"

"Now!" Kurt shouted, leaping off the bed as he hurried to her closet, flinging the doors open as he grabbed her luggage.

"Hey-hey, hold up! What do you mean – now?" Mercedes slid off the bed and went over to grab the suitcase from him, pushing it back inside the closet and blocking him from reaching for it again.

Hands on her hips, she stared at him as if she really thought he wasn't playing with a full deck. Kurt huffed and pouted before wrapping his arms around himself and eyeing her cautiously.

"'Cedes, David is taking us to New York today to do some shopping for our trip to France. Clear enough now?"

Mercedes felt a huge grin threatening to burst out of her but she held it in to narrow her eyes at her best friend. She mirrored his stance and looked teasingly at him as she folded her arms. "No foolin'? New York."

Kurt nodded vigorously, his hair flopping in his eyes as he advanced on her to grab her shoulders. "Yes! That's why I wanted to get you up so we could plan our itinerary. Where have you always wanted to shop, all the stores you've always wanted to hit?"

Now she allowed herself to laugh out loud and she slipped her arms beneath his to hug him close to her. "Oh, sweetie, oh my god, I don't believe it!"

She suddenly pulled away and turned to grab her suitcase and then turned back frantically to dash to the bathroom. "Damn, I've got to get my act together, baby boy! What time are we leaving?"

Kurt grinned as he watched her dashing around like a headless chicken and he moved to the door to go get his own things sorted. "Dave has to call the airport to let them know he'll need the plane. After that, I guess – anytime we're ready."

She poked her head back out the bathroom door, her toothbrush sticking out the side of her mouth. "M'okay," and then she was gone again.

Kurt chuckled as he left, closing the door softly and then heading back to his suite. He had awakened that morning with the thought in his mind and when he'd just mentioned to David that it was such a pity that they couldn't get some shopping in before their trip, his fiancé had surprised him by asking him why not.

He had gaped at the larger man whose sleepy golden eyes put Kurt in mind of a lion's. When he'd asked him what he meant, David had dragged him into a snuffly embrace, his nose tickling Kurt's neck as he'd simply said, "billionaire, duh!"

For a second or two it hadn't even registered and then he'd pulled back to stare wide-eyed at his generous lover. He then proceeded to kiss the stuffing out of him, climbing on top of the startled man and grinding down on his awakening erection.

David had groaned and grabbed his hips, pushing up so his stiffening cock rubbed against his butt and they'd frotted to a fast though satisfying climax. He had loved how David had thrown his head back and moaned out his name and he'd felt so powerful, so loved in that unusually brief interlude.

After, when they were panting and cooling down, still wrapped in each other's arms, they'd worked out the details. When they'd had their showers, David had reminded him to go and tell Mercedes, and to find out if it was possible for her to make the trip that day. Kurt had kissed him lingeringly before leaving their suite to go and jump on Mercedes's bed and wake her up.

Now he was back in the suite to get dressed, noting that David had already gone downstairs, and he hummed to himself as he selected his outfit for the day before deciding on what he was taking with him. It would be a relatively short trip because Mercedes had to be back in office some time on Monday, no doubt. Regardless, he was going to make it a whirlwind shopping trip and he was determined to make it as much fun as possible for both David and 'Cedes.

In less than 90 minutes the three were packed and munching on the breakfast pastries that Dana had left for them and quaffing mugs of steaming Blue Mountain coffee. Kurt and Mercedes' eyes were alight with excitement and Dave chuckled quietly as he listened to the two, often talking over each other as they decided on which stores they were going to storm. The flight was actually less than two hours but since they'd be taking a limo into the city, they had to factor street traffic into their plans as well. All in all, he figured, the two fashionistas would have quite a few shopping hours left to squeeze into their day.

He sighed as he thought that the friends sounded like kids hopped up on too much sugar but he really enjoyed seeing them happy. He was glad he could do this for them; he didn't have very many friends apart from Puck and a couple of people he'd met over the years. The people in his life fell mainly into two categories: staff and acquaintances.

"Oh, yes, don't forget, we have to pick up gifts for Lije and Sean!" Kurt's eyes widened impossibly as he stared happily at David who was only smirking down into his coffee mugs. Kurt's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he tilted his head at his fiancé. "What are you smirking at, David Karofsky?"

Dave jerked his head up and tried not to grin more widely. "Nothing, really; I was just thinking it's nice when you bounce."

Mercedes burst out laughing; she was glad she had finished swallowing her coffee because, seriously, that image that just popped into her mind would certainly have made her choke. "Whew!" she fanned herself as her chuckles finally died down, nearly starting up again as she took in the blush and pout on her friend's face.

Dave shrugged apologetically at Kurt, though he knew his love wasn't angry, just maybe a tad embarrassed. He got up and came around the little breakfast table to gather Kurt into a quick hug, dropping a swift kiss on the tempting mouth.

"I've got to go talk to Puck about the plane. Love you," he smiled as he pecked Kurt on the tip of his upturned, pointy nose.

Kurt huffed a bit but he smiled back at his hunky lover. He damned his fair skin for always giving away his discomfiture but that 'bounce' comment simply reminded him of their earlier interlude. "Okay, sweetie, 'Cedes and I should be ready in a bit, right?" He raised an eyebrow at her and when she nodded he in turn nodded at David.

The three separated to do all that was needed to be done to sort out their things; Kurt especially needed to call Dana to let her know they'd be heading out of town but should be back on Monday.

Dana was a little surprised to be getting a call from her young employer that Saturday but she was glad he thought to tell her about his little impromptu trip. He was considerate that way and a really generous person – that thought borne out when he teased her that he wanted to bring back something special for her from the city.

"Oh, but you don't have to do that!" She had been a little taken aback but she smiled as she listened to his musical voice chuckling in her ear.

"Please, don't spoil my fun, Dana! Now, is there anything you had ever wanted but never got for yourself? Just give me an idea."

She realized he was very serious; this was not just lip service for him, he really wanted to bring her a gift. She pondered silently for a moment and then she sighed. "Okay, don't laugh but I've always wanted something by Chanel."

Kurt smiled to himself; really, it was perfect and he knew just what he would get her. In fact, he remembered that she had two daughters and he was going to enlist the aid of his best girl in picking out gifts for them, too.

"Oh, that's a great idea. I've always loved Chanel. So, I'll see you on Monday then, okay?"

They rang off after she'd wished him Godspeed and he smiled to himself. He wished more Christians were like her and Mercedes; warm and nonjudgemental. Hmmm, maybe there'd be more people converting, he thought as he headed up the stairs. He passed Ian as he was doing his rounds, checking the doors and windows and his mind flicked briefly to Sam. He paused with one foot on the first step and cleared his throat.

"Is everything okay with you, Ian? We don't get to talk much." He smiled slightly as he watched the older man pause with his back to him and then turn around, a resigned air about him.

Ian looked at his boss's young lover; he knew what the diva wanted to find out but it really was only his business to know. Still, he realized that Kurt was a generous person by nature and wasn't asking just to be nosy.

"I'm good, couldn't be better," he said firmly and was going to leave it there but the soft look in Kurt's blue-green eyes derailed him. "I've had a good time getting to know your friend. Sam's a good man."

Kurt, who'd picked up on Ian's reticence, simply nodded and smiled, saying as he turned away: "I'm glad that you've had a good time."

With that he headed up the stairs, shaking his head at how very much like pulling teeth it was to get anything from the reserved security agent.

Ian, on his part, breathed a sigh of relief that Kurt hadn't pushed it further. He himself didn't know how he felt about the sexy blond with the killer body. He flushed a bit when he remembered how, the night of the mini-reunion, he'd practically fallen on the younger man, barely giving him time to catch his breath before he was pounding into him.

Sam had seemed to welcome the ferocity of his lovemaking and Ian had been happy that he'd taken the basement suite when they'd come to this house. Sam had been unexpectedly loud in his appreciation of Ian's prowess, begging him to mark him everywhere.

Ian had let go of all those months of his long dry spell, sating himself almost stupid in the tight, hot body beneath him. Twice more after that initial rut they slaked themselves on and in each other and when Sam had left the next day, Ian had slept for long hours after.

They had met up a few times since then but, although Ian found Sam a really nice guy and the sex had been really great, he didn't think it would go anywhere. After all, they lived and worked an ocean apart and, more importantly, Sam hadn't indicated that he'd wanted anything more than the mind-blowing sex.

Now the household was going to New York for the weekend and because they hadn't made plans to meet up, he wondered if he should call Sam and tell him he'd be out of town.

Finishing up with the perimeter of the house and making sure everything was secure, he went downstairs to get his bags. Arriving in the basement suite, he decided to give Sam a call; it was the polite thing to do, after all.

He held back a smile as he heard Sam's cheerful voice. "_Hi, I didn't expect you to call today..."_

Ian grunted but answered with: "I didn't plan to but the folks are going out of two for the weekend. We'll be back on Monday."

He waited for Sam to say something and when he did he detected a trace of disappointment in the light voice. "_Okay, then, uh, I suppose we'll talk, uhm, when you get back?"_

Ian found he hated that tentative, unsure sound in the other man's voice. He frowned as he replied: "Of course, I'll call you …" and then found himself at a loss for more words. He listened to Sam breathing on the other end and cursed silently as he felt his cock twitch.

"_Uhm, yeah, that's good then…"_ and Sam too trailed off.

Ian dropped his head into one hand and then rubbed his eyes. "Look, I've gotta go. Take care of yourself, yeah?" His voice had turned a bit gruff and he knew Sam would understand what that meant.

Sure enough, there was a smile in Sam's voice as the other man answered quickly. "_Yeah, I will. You too, okay?_"

Ian could kick himself for the way his heart sped up now that Sam sounded happier. He merely grunted and slid the phone shut, dropping his chin to his chest as he thought about what he would rather be doing with the blond right that minute.

He knew that ending his bout of celibacy would result in him craving more sex but Sam was to blame too. He couldn't remember ever having as generous a lover as the muscular blond. Sam was willing to do anything and he handled Ian's occasional roughness with equanimity. Also, he wasn't clingy and Ian almost – almost – wished he would be a bit needier. Then Ian would know that he wasn't just another ship 'passing in the night' so to speak with the other man.

He rubbed the back of his neck and finally rose from the edge of the bed, pocketing his phone and making sure he had all the tools of his trade well stowed away. This trip to New York City would be a pain for him but it was his job to go where his primary went. At least it wouldn't be too long a trip. He realized he was pushing into deeper and scarier waters in his thoughts of Sam but right now he just didn't give a damn. Sam made him feel good and he wanted as much of that feeling as he could get. Life was just way too short not to try and grasp a little happiness.

Kurt was right and it irked him to have to admit that, even if it was only to himself.

.

KHDK

.

New York was as big and noisy and busy as Kurt had expected and he laughed happily as he, Mercedes, David and Ian stared out the window of the stretch limousine. Puck and Devon were at the airport still dealing with papers and stuff, Kurt figured, but they would all meet up later that night at the hotel.

Kurt had never stayed at The Plaza before but he knew that it was at the height of luxury in the city, probably in the whole world. He suspected that David, as a billionaire accustomed to the best, the finest of everything, they would probably have a penthouse suite or something equivalent. He was looking forward to that experience but right now he wanted to get his shopping on!

The limo joined the herd of other vehicles that seemed to be mostly yellow cabs and minivans with the occasional tour bus with gawking tourists and a few other limousines here and there. He just loved the energy of the city but when he'd been here when he was younger, he'd mostly hated the attitude of many of the so-called New Yorkers. He'd met so many snobs and pretenders when he'd studied here and in the years after that he'd breathed a sigh of relief when he'd been able to get out of the city and travel with the theater company that had hired him.

He spared a moment of thought for Rex and the others who'd gone ahead to set up for the season in Milan. He knew that after his extended vacation he'd have to get back into work mode and he was actually looking forward to rehearsals once more. He loved singing, music and the theatre and he felt he had the best job in the world. Now he glanced at the men, giving David a sweet smile; he had the best of both worlds, really, and he would never take it for granted.

He laughed as Mercedes squealed and pointed out a couple of famous landmarks, her face shining and her eyes alight. It was great that he could spend more time with her before his work caught up with him again. He leaned over to point out some of the places he'd been in and soon they were chattering away again. They were going to take New York by storm today, oh yeah!

Dave smiled as he listened to them, patting the pocket in his jacket to make sure the tickets were still there. He'd downloaded several tickets for Sunday's performance of one of Kurt's favorite shows but he hadn't told him or Mercedes. It would be a surprise for them both and he chuckled briefly as he anticipated their reactions.

Kurt, oblivious to his ever-plotting fiancé, laughed at Mercedes' comments on how skinny the women in New York were and he assured her that they had nothing on her fabulousness. Finally, as the limo turned onto the famous shopping mecca of Madison Avenue, they caught their breath. Their adventure was about to begin! Kurt only hoped David and Ian could keep up with them.

.

KHDK

.

That day, Dave gained a whole new perspective on what it meant to go shopping. Kurt and Mercedes had hit the strip with a vengeance and the staff in the upscale, classy boutiques had had to move out of the way because Kurt knew exactly what he wanted and he tended to head straight for it.

Mercedes, at first inclined to stare in awe at the fabulous and fabulously expensive high-quality goods, soon found her bearings and was soon in the spirit of things.

Kurt, when they were in Dolce & Gabbana, had taken a look at her and said in a tone that brooked no refusal: "We are going to outfit you for your exotic beach experience, okay?"

It was more than her life was worth to go up against a determined Kurt Hummel so she simply grinned, hugged him and went along for the ride. Kurt had wonderful taste and he knew exactly what suited her body type and what she would like.

Finally, five hours into their shopping, they were all exhausted after perusing and selecting the most gorgeous swimwear, cover-ups, lingerie, daywear, several outfits for evening – Kurt had told her they might go nightclubbing – and accessories. Those accessories included hats, belts, shoes, sandals and scarves in which Kurt seemed to take even more pleasure than the clothes.

Dave had had to tell more than one ecstatic manager – some of whom had come out onto their floors because they were racking up thousands of dollars in merchandise – that their purchases should be forwarded to their suite at the Plaza when they were through.

Usually dignified assistants in stores such as Gucci, Barneys, Ann Taylor, Manrico Cashmere, Chanel, Miu Miu, Hermès and Carolina Herrera had scurried around, deferring to Kurt as if he were royalty and Mercedes, Dave and Ian just stood back, fearful that they would be bowled over in the clerks' sycophancy.

In his gift-buying segment, he marched on Celine where he picked out wonderful gifts for Rachel, Carole and Dana's two daughters. He had already selected both perfume and leather goods in Chanel for Dana and Dave had selected a beautiful silk scarf for her in Hermès; he was sure she would only be expecting one gift.

Mercedes' head reeled at the thought of the amount of money her friends were spending but she wasn't crass enough to bring it up. Just looking at the happiness on Kurt's face was enough to make her keep her mouth shut; she just followed him and tried to stick her snub nose in the air as he did. They got some truly fabulous things and she couldn't wait to get to France so she could rock them on the beach.

When they were in the Gucci store and she was watching him tear through the place like a tiny tornado, she had foolishly asked him why they needed so many pairs of sunglasses. Her favorite diva had looked at her with one imperious eyebrow raised and let her know that they needed a different pair for each fabulous outfit. Dave's soft choking sound behind them was ignored by both because – Kurt smirked at her – men simply didn't understand.

Dave himself did not escape unscathed in Kurt's war on Madison Avenue; oh no, the man found himself pushed and tugged into and out of several outfits during the course of their whirlwind spree. He was not foolish enough to complain, he was no idiot. In fact, he'd feared for his virtue when, in the Calvin Klein store, Kurt had eyed him with a distinct, predatory gleam to his eye as he'd tried on several items of both under and outer wear.

He'd had to model some of the things for both Kurt and Mercedes and it had taken quite a while for the color to subside from his cheeks. Who would have thought shopping could be so nerve-wracking, he mused. Even in the Armani store he hadn't been safe; Kurt had taken it upon himself to help him, and hadn't that been a test of his resolve!

Now, finally, he was seated in a gorgeous, upscale bistro watching Kurt and Mercedes soak up the ambiance. He had ordered the filet of beef but sampled some of Kurt's salmon, too. Mercedes had indulged in perfectly cooked lamb that she had praised as juicy, tender and not overpowering. Ian, sticking with what he knew as usual, ordered the braised short ribs.

The wait staff was unusually friendly and accommodating and combined with the beautiful décor made the four travelers feel as if this were just a foretaste of their trip to France. Now they were at the dessert stage that Dave had heard was to die for, especially the floating island and profiteroles, and he was looking forward to watching (and listening) to Kurt.

The floating island arrived and Kurt was almost visibly salivating over the delicate poached meringue floating on a pool of custard sauce – hence the name – with a web of caramel drizzled over it. He squirmed as he lifted his dessert spoon, looking enquiringly at the others as they watched him.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at David who looked suspiciously as if he were hiding a grin. Ian, stoic as usual, just looked off out at the other diners. Mercedes, knowing all about Kurt's penchant for zoning out on his desserts, smiled as she looked down at her profiteroles. They were small, crisp, hollow rounds of choux pastry filled with ice cream and drizzled with warm chocolate sauce**.**

David shrugged and simply shook his head, sipping his glass of cab and eyeing Kurt over the rim. He didn't want Kurt to start feeling self-conscious in his innocent enjoyment of his food but he had to admit it was a heck of a turn-on to watch him indulge in the decadent dishes.

Kurt flicked a little smile at him but it was clear his attention was on the sweet before him. He dipped his spoon into the custard, brought it to his mouth and closed his eyes. Wait for it… and there was the hum. Dave and Mercedes both grinned though they deliberately didn't look at him. She was rather enjoying her own sweet and could understand why Kurt couldn't help his little habit. It was a good thing, she told herself, that she didn't indulge like this very often.

As Kurt indulged his passion for dessert, he looked up and then tilted his head before leaning over to whisper to his friend.

"I think we have one last store to hit before we head to the hotel." He waited for her to swallow her mouthful and ask him which store.

She raised one eyebrow at him when he paused but then he gave in, whispering again: "_Victoria's Secret!_"

She swallowed quickly and returned, incredulous: "Seriously, why?"

He sat back and looked at her as if she had lost her mind. His voice returned to normal volume and he ignored the curious look from David. "Why? Are you a girl or what?"

Mercedes raised both brows at him. "But, Kurt, aren't you all shopped out? And what would you get there that you don't already have?"

He huffed at her in annoyance, giving her his best, 'girl, please!' look. "Sleepwear is just as important on a vacation as swimwear, 'Cedes!" He glared at David's suspicious snort. "Even if some of us prefer to sleep in the buff," he concluded with his pointy nose stuck firmly in the air.

Mercedes chuckled even as she gave in. "Okay, okay, one last store – but my dogs aren't gonna thank you for it!"

Dave and Ian found themselves trailing after the two as they headed out to the limousine for the last bit of shopping for the night. When he realized where his lover's last stop was going to be, Dave dropped his head in his hand and then straightened up to inform the two shopaholics that he and Ian would wait for them in the limousine.

Kurt had smirked at him and muttered 'cowards', then stuck his tongue out quickly at Ian. The taciturn man had narrowed his eyes at the word but simply raised an eyebrow at his boss' lover. But, discretion was the better part of valor, they said, so he resigned himself to wait with Dave for the two to tire themselves out in the last store.

Mercedes inhaled deeply when she entered the brightly lit store. She fell in love with the combination of scents that she was sure the clerks must spray in the air just to entice customers. As she paid for several bottles of perfume, Kurt made a beeline for the sleepwear, hardly sparing a glance at either people or cosmetics, and she hurried to catch up to him.

In short order the diva was holding out several pairs of camisole sleep sets, long and short, for her to look at. They were silky smooth and the camisole tops had adjustable straps and sexy flyaway sides. The bottoms had drawstring elastic waists and they were in a rainbow of colors and some were striped or had tiny polka dots.

Kurt had an unerring eye for what would suit her so she squealed in excitement as she grabbed the pairs of sexy pajamas and smiled at him. "Wow, baby boy, you're good!"

Kurt sniffed in fake disdain. "I could be a champion personal shopper if I ever changed careers," and continued to go through the other enticing items on display.

When he stopped, though, at a stunning lacy camisole set with boy shorts, his hand lingered. The black and satin lace top was strikingly sexy. Whoever wore it would have a huge amount of skin on display. A faraway look came into his eyes and Mercedes could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Uhm, Kurt, are you thinking of that for yourself?" She knew his skin would look absolutely delicious beneath the black lace and she almost blushed for Dave.

He didn't answer her immediately, just continued to stroke the fabric and then he smiled softly. "You know my mantra, 'Cedes: Fashion has no gender. D'you think this would fit me?"

She looked at the delicate set and then eyed him critically. She had to admit that her boo would look fantastic in it because it would be slightly too small but therein lay its attraction. Dave would never be able to keep his eyes or hands off of Kurt if he saw him in this invitation to sin.

At Mercedes' nod, Kurt took up the set and piled it on top of the things she was already carrying. "Hey!"

"We're not finished here," he fired back. He strode towards some warmer sleepwear in soft, thick cotton and some in light fleece and he smiled quickly.

"These we can wear now as it's still cool in Ohio. Like them?"

She scoffed: she loved everything in Victoria's Secret! "Of course, I do. Look over there at the robes; I'm getting a couple of them…"

Kurt followed her with the warmer sleepwear he'd selected and nodded approvingly at her choices. Just then a girl came up to take their things to start cashing out as they were, apparently, the last people in the store.

He realized it was getting pretty late and thought apologetically of David and Ian waiting for them out in the limousine. The limo company spokesman had assured them the vehicle was stocked with refreshment so he knew they wouldn't go hungry while he and Mercedes shopped but he figured they'd probably be tired by now.

He smiled at the young girl as he handed over their selections and, choosing a beautiful, soft fleecy robe in a deep wine red, waited for 'Cedes to finish. He was happy that she had got into the spirit of their shopping spree and that she hadn't questioned the amount of money he was spending. He liked to have fun with his money and now he knew David was of the same mindset, so there were no guilty feelings.

As they headed out into the cool night air, he heaved a satisfied sigh. Mercedes looked over at him and they both giggled madly. Who would have thought that two kids from Lima, Ohio, would have shopped 'til they nearly dropped in the Big Apple? They certainly hadn't thought so; maybe they'd dreamed but this sometimes seemed more than a dream come true. Kurt sighed happily as he stared at the New York lights; it was almost a fairy tale and he had found his prince in Dave Karofsky.

Yeah, who would have thought?

The two friends piled into the back of the limo, Dave and Ian helping them with their bags and they all settled down for the short drive to The Plaza. Kurt thanked his considerate fiancé as he took the glass of champagne he was offered. As he sipped thirstily at it, he silently toasted whatever fairy godmother was looking out for him.

The limousine slipped through the traffic and made its way to their temporary fairy castle; the scores of lights of The Plaza Hotel beckoned them to limitless glamor. Kurt couldn't wait to see the interior of the world-famous hotel and, he was sure, neither could Mercedes.

Dave snuggled his happy, exhausted lover against his side and smiled down at him. The weekend was only half over but he was looking forward to the night and what the next day would bring. He loved seeing things anew through Kurt's eyes and, for that, he was going to introduce him to as many new things as he could manage.

Mercedes watched the two and as the car turned into the underground parking spot reserved for VIP guests according to the sign, she felt a shiver of happy anticipation go through her.

She was here, in New York and with her very best friend. Life was, indeed, good.

.

**TBC **

.

**A/N 2: I know these chapters don't have any angst but never fear, life is full of ups and downs. Enjoy and remember to drop me a line.**


	53. Chapter 53

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Forty-Five

By Gayforkurt

**Summary: ****Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

"Oh, my god!" Mercedes turned on the spot as she stared up at the ceiling of their suite.

They were in the Royale, a magnificent three-bedroom, three-and-a-half-bathroom suite in a private area of the hotel overlooking one of the most prized views in Manhattan: Fifth Avenue and the legendary Pulitzer Fountain.

The rich decorative style of the rooms with its opulent textiles and superb furnishings looked as if it came right out of the royal court of Louis XV. She stared at the doors opening from a central vestibule that apparently led to the suite's formal entertainment room.

Kurt laughed aloud when he ventured to one of the doors, peered in and saw an exquisitely designed living room featuring a grand piano; another door revealed a luxurious dining room which apparently could seat up to 12 people, and yet another revealed a library stocked with what appeared to be old and valuable classics.

"Wow," he breathed as she joined him, both of them looking about like babes in Toyland. "This is… oh my god, there are no words!"

Mercedes nodded even as a huge smile spread across her face. "Believe me, this wasn't on my bucket list but it should have been!"

Dave, who was on the phone with their very own butler, nodded towards the pantry, putting his hand over the speaker: "Check out the pantry, guys."

The two friends peered into the spacious area, taking in the state-of-the-art Viking appliances Kurt was sure could facilitate sophisticated entertaining. "Maybe it's for those very posh people who travel with their own personal chef, huh?"

Kurt took up a glossy brochure from one of the beautiful little tables inlaid with marble and read aloud from it. "Oooh, listen to this, 'Cedes: 'The Royale also offers an in-suite gymnasium with state-of-the-art fitness equipment, providing an additional measure of privacy for guests. The master bedroom, which overlooks Fifth Avenue, has a separate dressing room.'"

She came over to look over his shoulder, picking up the narrative: "'All three bedrooms have king-size beds and spacious private seating areas. Generously sized en-suite bathrooms are decorated with marble mosaic tile in a leaf-like pattern inspired by Central Park; the fixtures are all 24-carat gold-plated.'"

Kurt looked up at Dave who was still on the phone and blew him a kiss. Mercedes jogged his arm impatiently to bring his attention back to the brochure and then snatched it from his hands.

"I can't speak for you, boo, but I **know** I won't be staying again in anything like this anytime soon," she grinned maniacally as she stared at the photos of the very suite they were in. "It says that each of our bedrooms and the living room has sophisticated entertainment and communications technology including touch screens to control room environment and access an array of guest services. The large guest powder room is just off the foyer."

She put the brochure down and stared intently at Kurt. "Y'know, I think I'll just take this pretty little leaflet here back with me to Ohio. I have to have **some** proof I was here!"

She and Kurt laughed together and when Dave finally hung up and turned to them, they both began talking at once, forgetting that he'd probably stayed here before and that this was nothing new to him. He didn't enlighten them either way; he was just glad that they were enjoying themselves so much.

"So, David, where are Puck and the guys staying; it's only three bedrooms." Kurt made his way between the heaps of shopping bags and luggage and sat in his fiancé's lap. He nuzzled the larger man, craving the affection he'd missed out on during their crazy shopping spree.

Dave dropped a kiss onto his forehead before he answered. "Well, my parents bought a _pied à terre_ here so Puck and Devon will have that – more privacy, and Ian will have the third bedroom. Satisfied?"

"A _pied à terre_?" Kurt lifted up to look at him curiously as did Mercedes who simply raised an eyebrow. "They have _pied à terres_ at The Plaza?"

"Uh huh," Dave nodded. "It's almost like a timeshare and you own it and get to use it about 120 days a year. It's a pretty good idea and my parents loved it."

"Oh, wow, it's great to see how the moneyed folk live, eh, Kurt?" Mercedes giggled and then shook her head. "But what am I saying: you're one of the moneyed folk, too, boo!"

They chuckled and Dave realized they were getting a little punchy from fatigue. "Hey, babe," he nuzzled Kurt's head. "I think we should get our things settled in the bedrooms and maybe have a nap before a late supper. How does that sound?"

Kurt immediately yawned widely and then blushed as David chuckled beneath him. He straightened up and nodded down at the larger man, a smile on his face.

"I had a really great time today, sweetie. I think I woke up too early but I was just too excited about this trip."

Dave eased him to his feet and then looked over at Mercedes who was sprawled comfortably on one of the fabulous antique-looking couches. "What about you, Mercedes; think a nap is a good idea?"

She nodded with her eyes closed but had a smile on her face. "Mmmm, yes, but if you hadn't said anything I wouldn't have realized how tired I really was." She opened her eyes, stifled a yawn and then got up.

"Oh, but which bedroom should I choose?" The huge suite had a number of hallways along which doors were situated. She looked at the two men who just looked back at her, Kurt's eyes a little bleary.

"Just choose one that you like and put your things in it. Ian will take the other one then," Dave suggested and then nudged Kurt to move towards the master bedroom with the ornate double doors. The Royale suite took up one whole floor of the hotel and Kurt couldn't believe the size of it. He pushed open the white master bedroom doors which were trimmed in gold leaf and gasped at the magnificent space.

"Good lord, David, it's like a suite within a suite! I didn't know hotels like this existed," Kurt exclaimed as he walked in and stared down at the gorgeous Aubusson rug – a unique piece of exotic art in a floral design of ivory, black, green, mauve, brown, peach and light green. Kurt almost felt as if it were sacrilege to walk on something so beautiful and obviously hand-woven.

Dave hauled their luggage inside and set Kurt's on the padded bench at the foot of the massive bed. He put his luggage on the luggage stand and unzipped it. Kurt, reclining in the sitting area, yawned again as he stared at the bed. He would love to go over and stretch out on it but he was just too comfy to move. He simply watched David move around the awe-inspiring room and marveled again at his good fortune. Before he knew it, he had dozed off.

Dave continued to set out his things, moving around quietly and occasionally looking over at his poor exhausted lover. He smiled to himself as he decided to unpack for Kurt, removing his love's personal hygiene and skincare products and arranging them on the counter in the _en suite_. He felt a contentment that he knew he must never take for granted and when a gentle snore came from the vicinity of the couch, he chuckled to himself.

It felt really good to have a steady relationship where one's little quirks and foibles seemed interesting rather than irksome. He shook his head as he came and stood over Kurt's recumbent body and, making up his mind, lifted the sleeping man gently into his arms.

He settled him on the king-sized bed and covered him with a lovely woolly throw that had been laid at the foot of the bed. Watching him for a minute or two, he decided that he too could do with a nap and, after setting the alarm on his watch for 9 p.m., settled beside his lover. He'd arranged with the butler to serve their late supper at 10 so that would give them enough time to shower and refresh themselves.

He pulled Kurt into his arms and pressed several soft kisses to the smooth cheek. Kurt muttered something and rolled closer to Dave and the older man couldn't deny how his heart skipped a beat just watching his fiancé sleep.

_Man, _he berated himself, _you sure are getting sappy in your old age_. 'Yeah,' he answered himself as he yawned, 'whatever!' and allowed the hovering sleep to claim him.

.

KHDK

.

By 10:15, after having woken up and showered, the group sat down to an elegant late supper served by their butler, a man of middle years who could have come straight from a period piece from PBS. Even his upper crust accent seemed to fit the part and Kurt was tempted to ask if he'd ever worked for British aristocracy.

He and Mercedes kept exchanging mischievous little nods and winks as the man, splendid in a black suit with a starchy white shirt, cuffs and gloves, served them even though they could just as well have helped themselves. The way David simply took the man's service for granted though made the two friends settle down and turn their attentions to the Plaza's fabulous cuisine.

Dave had ordered something from the various menus that the hotel provided, not knowing but hoping that his friends (family, in his mind) would enjoy it all. On the sideboard in the formal dining room where they were sitting, there were bowls of three different handmade dumplings: Chinese Chicken and Ginger, Beef and Broccoli and Pork and Scallion, each with their own soy sauce, house-made plum sauce or orange sauce and scallions.

Kurt's face lit up at their taste, having told the Butler that he would try those first and smiled as Mercedes hummed at her first bite into her Grilled Lobster Salad served with new bay butter, mustard dressing, Bibb lettuce and a brioche.

The sideboard was almost groaning with the selection and Dave busied himself with his Mini Lamb Gyros consisting of sliced roasted lamb leg, tahini yogurt and a minted cucumber salad.

The others chowed down on tuna burgers served with sliced avocado and chili lime aioli, prime rib sliders with minced red onion and fontina fondu, crab salad rolls on toasted onion brioches with a New Bay aioli, scallion, baby romaine lettuce and tomato. If anyone still had room, there were also flatbreads they could top with spit-roasted chicken, Italian sausage, spicy lamb, crispy eggplant, fig, caramelized onion, aged provolone, figs and prosciutto as well as lamata olives, crème fraiche, arugula pesto and a baby spinach salad.

All that was laid out on a specially-printed menu just for David and he asked the Butler to pass on his compliments to the Plaza's world-famous chef whom David had met previously and quite liked.

The Butler retired to the pantry to do what he usually did, of which Kurt had no idea, but he and Mercedes giggled as they enjoyed the delicious food, the desultory conversation around the table light and happy.

Devon told them about the little sight-seeing trip Puck had taken them on and Ian replied that the only sights he saw were more bags with designer names than he'd ever cared to see. Kurt simply let the laughter wash over him and restrained himself from sticking his tongue out at them. He was in seventh heaven being in this fascinating city with his friends and his beloved David.

They put a serious dent into the wines David had selected and by the time 11:30 rolled around, everyone was feeling pretty mellow. They retired to the vast living room, enjoying the lights of the city through the huge floor-to-ceiling windows and simply sat around, listening to some soothing, classical music and relaxing. The day had been a pretty busy one and several yawns were being stifled, no doubt induced also by the delicious repast.

The Butler came to let Dave know he was leaving and he reminded him to pass on his compliments on the food. He also set brunch for them all at 10:45 a.m. Kurt nodded in approval because there was no way he was going to be coherent before 10 o'clock.

When the Butler bade them goodnight and excused himself, Dave turned to Kurt, including Mercedes in his glance.

"Now, my young music lovers, can anyone guess where we're going tomorrow evening?" He grinned like a nut as the two friends goggled at him and then at each other before turning to him again.

Kurt calmed enough to quirk an eyebrow at his lover and announced: "Well, we **are** in New York so I would say … a show?"

Mercedes nodded enthusiastically, her hair bobbing back and forth. "Yes, boo, but what show; that's what I would like to know!"

Dave chuckled while Puck and the others exchanged amused glances. These artistic types were so excitable though he realized anyone who loved music would be fascinated by New York's world-renowned theatre life.

Now he shook his head mockingly at the wide-eyed duo waiting breathlessly on his answer. "Nope, I think I'll wait to tell you that tomorrow. I take it you both brought formal clothes on this trip?"

Kurt scoffed at him and rolled his eyes childishly. "Pfft, even if we didn't know we'd be taking in a show, we would still have brought formal attire; right, 'Cedes?"

His haughty tone made her chuckle at him but she agreed. "Yes, you never can tell even on a short, unplanned trip, y'know. So, yes, we'll be rocking our fineries tomorrow, don't worry."

"Yes," Kurt said with a little sniff. "We shall make you proud, Mr. Karofsky. You won't be ashamed with us fashionistas on your arm."

Dave and the others chuckled at them – well, not Ian, of course – and sat back again to just take in the ambiance of the city that never sleeps. To Kurt, London was lovely and he really loved living there but there was an energy, a drive to New York that thrilled him. Still, it was great to visit but he didn't think he'd want to live there.

Turning, he said as much to David whose face fell a bit as he listened to his love. Puck watched his friend's disappointed face but he knew Kurt hadn't realized what he'd said. He decided to help out the situation he saw was about to head towards a misunderstanding.

"Hey, Princess, I'm hurt!" He smirked as he watched Kurt turn his attention to him, Mercedes also eying him curiously.

"What are you on about now, Noah?" Kurt still hadn't realized that David had gone quiet; he simply lowered his eyebrows at Puck and waited for him to answer.

"It's just that one of Dave's favorite homes is right here in New York. It used to be his parents' and he wanted you to see it …" he broke off as Devon once again had to jab him to shut him up. "What?"

The low, soft tones of Tomaso Albinoni's adagio for organ/violin and strings in G minor seemed louder in the sudden quiet that had dropped into the middle of the room.

Dave, though, just smiled over at Puck; he knew what he was trying to do and he really appreciated it. However, he didn't want Kurt feeling as if he were obligated to want to live in New York simply because Dave had a house here.

"It's okay, really, guys. Kurt," he gazed into his lover's wide, blue-green eyes and smiled. "I was doing a little refurbishing to the house in the hope you'd want to spend part of the year there – after we're married. But, it's okay if you don't want to."

Kurt came over and, as usual, sat on David's lap, his arms going around the broad shoulders as he leaned back to stare into the hazel eyes. He absolutely adored David's face, but he had a very soft spot for the amber/gold eyes with their winged brows and now he traced one with a slender finger.

"David Karofsky – don't you know by now that I'd live in a shack if you were there?"

There was no sound but the music and the faint hum of the unremitting traffic far below as everyone held their breath, waiting for Dave's response to that declaration.

Mercedes felt her eyes prickle and looked over at Puck and Devon who were staring at each other. Ian looked pretty uncomfortable but he simply turned his gaze to the view of the cityscape. Mercedes noted absently that the soft yet passionate music was the perfect soundtrack to what was taking place before her.

Dave, gazing at his lover's glowing eyes, didn't say a word but pulled Kurt closer to him, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck. Kurt closed his eyes and smiled at the feel of the little kisses David was sneaking and then yelped at a sudden nip.

Mercedes couldn't help but burst into chuckles; these guys were something else, she thought as she watched the lovers snuggle as if there were no one else in the room. Finally she climbed to her feet, stretched and announced to all assembled: "Folks, I don't know about you but this girl needs her beauty rest!"

With that she bade them all good night and headed towards the bedroom she'd chosen earlier. The room was as gorgeous as the rest of the huge penthouse suite and as she closed the door behind her, she leaned against it to luxuriate just for a minute in its glorious ambiance. She felt like a princess in a castle and because she knew such luxury would never be hers, she was determined to enjoy every moment of her stay here.

Out in the living room, the others had followed her example and separated; Ian to his bedroom which, he was thankful for, was decorated in shades of blue from the iciest hue to navy. It was stunning and luxurious but the beauty was nearly lost on him but for the fact that the color of the drapery reminded him of Sam's eyes. He couldn't wait to get back to Ohio to see him; after that, he didn't know what he was going to do when he had to return to England. That, however, was a worry for another day and right now, he wanted only to sack out – which he did half an hour later.

Puck and Devon had headed down to the Karofsky's _pied à terre _after Dave had clapped him on the shoulder in mute appreciation for what he'd tried to do earlier. Devon watched the two 'macho' men and shook his head as he followed Puck out of the suite. His mom had not raised him to stifle his emotions and it wouldn't have been a big deal for him to just come out and say 'thank you' to someone. These guys, though, were positively chatty compared to Ian who was just the most reserved fellow Devon had ever met.

Now, as he and Puck entered the _pied _à _terre_, they immediately fell on each other, lips and hands battling for purchase. He groaned as Puck's tongue plunged over and over into his unresisting mouth, mimicking no doubt the actions soon to be indulged in by another part of his anatomy.

Puck had wanted the evening to be over much sooner as he'd had a raging hard on for his sexy, curly-haired lover from watching him lick his fingers at dinner. It was a habit that Puck had wished he would refrain from doing in public because he always reacted the same way.

Stripping each other rapidly, they flung themselves on the bed and soon Puck was sliding into the tight, hot welcoming body, his heart hammering as he pounded the moaning man beneath him.

Upstairs in the master bedroom of the penthouse suite, Dave and Kurt were lying facing each other, love-making the furthest thing from their minds. At this point, Kurt was running his hand down the hair on David's bare chest. As his fingers played with the hair, David's hand was smoothing Kurt's thick hair in a soothing pattern, a soft smile on his face. He knew Kurt wanted to talk about what Puck had said so he just waited for him to gather his thoughts.

Finally Kurt looked up, a faint glimmer of apology in his stunning eyes. "Sweetie, you know I didn't mean that I would never, ever live here, right?"

Dave grinned at his lover's anxious face. "Relax, babe, I get it. You were talking about when you used to be here before, I know."

Kurt nodded rapidly and leaned over to place a soft little peck on Dave's still-smiling lips. "Yes, exactly!"

"So," Dave said now as he leaned back against the pillows and gathered Kurt in to lay his head on his chest. He stroked the long, satin-covered back and then nudged him with his chin to look up. "Do you want to take a look at it tomorrow – uh, it's already tomorrow – I mean, like in the afternoon?"

Kurt's whole face lit up. "Yes, oh yes, sweetie, that's a great idea!"

Dave chuckled, watching as Kurt's head rose and fell from it, happy that things had not escalated into hurt feelings or drama. He never knew with his temperamental lover, sometimes, but it was part of his charm. Artistes were expected to be that way and when he'd given his heart away that first night he'd seen the beautiful boy on that stage, he knew his life would never be ordinary again.

"Okay, then, and we'll take Mercedes and Ian. I suspect Puck and Devon might have other plans."

Kurt nodded and then, a note of extreme curiosity in his voice, asked quietly: "David, how many properties do you own?" He didn't think he was being presumptuous in asking, after all, they were soon to be married and everything would be open and above board between them. Or at least they should be.

Dave groaned and looked up at the ceiling, a definite whine in his voice making him sound far younger than his 30-odd years. "I can't remember now, Kurt! Seriously, I'd have to go check because my dad was a maniac when it came to land and property."

Kurt grinned as he listened to his lover's reluctant explanation. He lifted his head but rested his chin on the warm chest as he spoke. "Oh, he was pretty old-school, huh? They believed that you can't go wrong with land. I agree – I have some property myself, y'know."

Dave nodded. "Yes, I think you mentioned last year that you owned an island like me. That's where you were headed when I 'appropriated' you."

Kurt raised a mock-indignant eyebrow at him, suppressing a grin. "'Appropriated' you say. You diva-napped me, you beast!"

Their laughter sounded through the huge room, the warmth and love evident to anyone if they'd been present.

Kurt climbed up onto the larger body and leaned down to place his lips against David's. He held his mouth there for a few seconds and then straightened up just as David was about to deepen the connection.

He smiled, a seductive gleam in his eye. "Hey, you haven't said anything about what we did…" and watched as faint colour rose up his lover's cheeks.

Dave stared back at his stunning lover, taking in the way the soft coral-colored fabric of his pajama top threw his hair and skin into relief. His hands came up of their own volition and eased the material off the pale shoulders to reveal his lover's beautiful body.

"You know I loved it, you little incubus," and grinned at the flush rising up Kurt's neck and into his face. "You loved me so good – we gotta do that again soon."

"Yeah," Kurt muttered as he rubbed his ass back and forth on Dave's groin. "But not tonight…"

Kurt ground his ass down on David's erection, his butt rubbing against the pajama-covered heat of him. It was every bit a turn on as if they were skin-to-skin so he continued, his eyelids heavy as he stared down at the already panting man beneath him.

Dave couldn't get over how beautiful, how sexy Kurt was even when he wasn't trying. At the back of his mind was the thought of what Kurt had been like in high school. However, that thought didn't get very far as his lover ground down particularly hard on him and he gasped.

His hands came up to grip the slender hips still hidden beneath the pajama top and he lifted his hips, making the tented material of the pajama bottom rub up on Kurt's taut ass. He smiled at the little groan that escaped the singer and did it again.

"David," Kurt panted. "Prep me," he ordered without moving from the spot, continuing his grinding motion and biting his plump pink lips.

Dave stretched to the bedside table within which he'd previously placed the requisite supplies, and grabbed the lube and two condoms. He saw the tiny pout on his lover's face but ignored him; he knew he wouldn't be in any mood to leave the bed after this session so Kurt would just have to deal.

He indicated that Kurt should lift up so he could ease his pajamas bottom down, giving him more room to slip his condom on and then pulled the singer back onto his lap properly. Kurt shuddered as David's hot hands fondled his leaking cock as he slipped the second condom onto it for him.

Kurt fell forward with both hands to the side of Dave's body as the man slipped three large, lube-covered fingers one after the other into his backside. Kurt didn't need too long a prep these days, thankfully, and soon Dave was positioning his condom-covered cock at the slick entrance.

"Do it, baby, fuck me good," Kurt groaned breathlessly, his eyes dark with lust as he stared down at his lover.

Dave took him at his word, his stomach clenching as he pushed up into the hot, slick channel and watched hungrily as Kurt's eyes closed and his mouth opened in a silent cry.

When he was fully seated deep in Kurt's clenching ass, he grabbed the slender hips and held him immobile as he slid out and then lunged upward. Kurt cried aloud now, his voice going hoarse almost immediately as Dave fucked him fast and furiously.

The sides of the pajamas flapped back and forth as he rode David's cock and he groaned as he set his hands on the heaving chest below him.

The lovers leaned towards each other at the same time, their mouths finding each other and coming together greedily. Kurt grabbed David's head in both hands as he devoured the beloved mouth and then tore his head away to pant harshly.

"Yes, baby, do it, make it me feel it – ugh, for the rest of the day, oh yes!" Kurt didn't know where that was coming from – he just knew he couldn't seem to get enough of David fucking him. He cried out as one particularly rough move had the cock within him stabbing his prostate and the heat in his lower back built steadily.

Dave surged up, his hips a frantic motion as he neared his peak, and sat up suddenly, Kurt writhing in his lap and groaning in his ear.

"Kurt, oh baby, so hot, so good, I love you, love you…" and Kurt, throwing his head back and clenching his ass on the hot invader, spurted into the condom, calling Dave's name weakly.

"Oh, David, David… ughhhh!"

Dave fell right behind him, his balls tightening snug to his body as the semen boiled up out of him and into the ass flexing within his hands. Their cries mingled as they sated themselves in and on each other, sweaty foreheads coming together as they panted and sighed into each other's mouth.

"So beautiful…" Dave whispered as Kurt's head slipped to rest against him, his exhausted sighs puffing warm breath against the broad shoulder. "I love you so much."

Kurt raised his head to smile wearily down into the sleepy golden eyes. "I love you so much, sweetie," he whispered and then pressed a tender kiss on David's smiling mouth.

Dave slipped one hand beneath Kurt to grip his condom and helped ease his lover off of him. Kurt in his turn had grasped his own condom and, grimacing, slipped it carefully from himself. He tied it quickly and dropped it into the waste bin by the bed, slipping beneath the covers again as Dave disposed of his own condom.

Kurt yawned as he watched him settle down and then smiled. "That's a better idea than leaping from the bed to go get washcloths. You're right… okay, I admit it."

Dave simply chuckled and pulled him back into his arms again. "I like hearing that."

Kurt leaned back slightly to look at him. "What?"

"That you think I'm right," and laughed as Kurt slapped him playfully. "I suspect I won't hear that admission often."

Kurt settled himself on the beloved chest, his hand once again stroking the soft, dark hairs. "I'm a fair man; if you're right about something, I have no problem admitting it," and then yawned hugely.

"Yeah, yeah," Dave mocked him playfully. "Anyway, sleep now. We have a bit of sightseeing to do later and I want you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed."

He grinned at the sleepy mutter coming from the vicinity of his chest and closed his eyes himself. Making love with his beautiful fiancé was at the top of his list of favorite things – and it gave him good sleep, too. And then he fell asleep with that same goofy smile still on his face.

.

**TBC**


	54. Chapter 54

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Forty-Six

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N 1: A special thank-you to Elizabeth who never fails to give me that boost I need when my writer's spirit flags. Thank you, my dear and I'll keep going, knowing that to you, this is like chocolate. Blessings.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Brunch later was quickly and happily consumed by the group as they chatted about their plans. Dave had had the Butler bring up poached eggs, Canadian bacon, English muffins, Hollandaise sauce, oak-smoked salmon, baby spinach, mushrooms, crisp Serrano ham, black truffle Hollandaise, crab cakes, toast and rolls. There was an assortment of beverages, too: coffee, loose organic tea, orange juice, acai and apple juice.

They hadn't all dressed as yet because it was a Sunday morning and Kurt, in particular, was unusually disheveled in a black satin robe that nevertheless made his skin glow. Even his hair was uncombed as he dug into the delicious food – humming as he sprinkled bits of crisp ham over his hollandaise-smothered poached eggs. Dave smirked as he recalled with satisfaction what they had done to so affect his lover's appetite that morning.

The sunlight streamed into the beautiful, massive suite and Mercedes, sipping her cup of loose-leaf organic tea, couldn't help but admire the elegant setting once more. The dark wood of the sideboard upon which the food had been arrayed, gleamed like glass. It was huge and looked as if it would be at home in a European manor; she wondered vaguely why they had gone out of style over the centuries.

Puck and Devon were playing footsies under the table, clearly in the greatest of spirits although it didn't stop them from working their way through piled-high plates. Ian eyed them every now and then, a slight discontented curl to his straight lips.

Dave and Kurt chattered aimlessly as they ate, and Dave, remembering the tickets stashed in his jacket, suddenly spoke up.

"Uhm, Kurt, Mercedes, do you think you could get all spiffy in time to leave here say around 1:30?" He looked hopefully at his fiancé, taking in the happy little gleam in the bright eyes and grinned. "Remember my treat – for two music-loving fashionistas?"

Kurt just barely restrained himself from clapping his hands as he grinned crazily at Mercedes before nodding abruptly. "Of course we'll be ready, right, 'Cedes?"

"Oh, yes, though I'll need your help deciding what to wear." She cocked an eyebrow at a smiling Dave. "You did say to dress nice, right?"

"Definitely, though as it's a matinee, you don't need to bling out too much," Dave chuckled at the roll of Kurt's eyes as he threw in the old phrase that used to be popular some years ago.

"Alright, alright, no 'bling'," and he smirked at Mercedes before shaking his head. His mind was already running through what he had brought and what they'd bought the day before.

"Oh," Dave interrupted his musings. "The Butler can sort out any wrinkle issues you have, so no problem."

Mercedes let out a happy little sigh because she'd just been thinking of an outfit she thought might be suitable but was reluctant to go hunting for an iron. She nodded in gratitude at Dave and then smiled over at her 'boo'.

"Come on, baby boy, it's already nearly midday, we've got to go gets our glamour on!" Then she drained the last of her tea, set the delicate cup gently back into its saucer and waited for Kurt to finish his juice.

Dave watched the friends head towards Mercedes' bedroom before turning to the guys. "So, Ian, I have a ticket for you, too, but you don't have to sit through the whole thing if you don't want to." He knew very well not all gay men were into musicals but he really didn't know much about the aloof agent to begin with.

Ian put down his coffee cup, patted his lips with his napkin and eyed his boss carefully. He knew he was basically on duty but Dave was actually saying that, though he had to accompany them, he wouldn't be forced to sit through painfully happy music.

He nodded as a slight smile lifted one corner of his mouth. "Do you think Kurt would forgive me if I went but didn't sit through the show?"

They all laughed, Puck nodding his head knowingly and put in his tuppence worth. "Ha, the diva would never let you hear the end of it. Just go and take one for the team, man."

Dave joined in the laughter; his lover was pretty headstrong but he was also a very generous person. He also knew that if Ian didn't already like Kurt a bit, he would have taken the out he was given. There was nothing wrong with security accompanying their primary but staying apart, so to speak.

Now he turned to Devon and Puck, one winged eyebrow raised enquiringly. "What about you two; any plans to see more of the Big Apple?"

Puck nodded and swallowed his sip of coffee before replying. "Oh, definitely. I want to show Dev around the town. I'm sure there's lots going on even on a Sunday."

Dave nodded in agreement. "Why don't you check out the Antiques Fair in Soho? The weather is great for it, a little cool but sunny. Maybe you'd find stuff to take back to England, Devon."

Devon's clear blue eyes lit up, their expression almost reminding Dave of Kurt's at the prospect of shopping, and he nodded, his auburn curls a riot around his head. He watched as Puck caught a curl and wrapped it around his finger.

Devon pouted at him briefly but turned to smile at Dave. "I'd love that; I swear my mum is gypsy because she used to lug me around to all sorts of street fairs when I was really little. I'm looking forward to it, definitely."

His huge grin threatened to split his face and both Puck and Dave chuckled. The agents were such a mixed bunch and for a moment his mind flashed to Xavier, dark-skinned and happy-go-lucky and Julian, all cool blond efficiency hiding a volcano of passion. Dave was not blind; he saw how the polite agent looked at Kurt when he thought no one else could see. He wondered how he was faring at the island estate and looked over at Puck.

"Puck, have you spoken with Xavier or Julian recently?" He grinned as Puck looked puzzled by the sudden shift in topic.

'Yeah, actually I did – on Friday. Julian's getting on great apparently with the Afflicks trying to fatten him up – well, according to Xavier. You know how he likes to tease," Puck grinned as he turned sideways so he had more room to touch Dev discreetly.

Dave's eyes dipped very briefly to wear Puck's hand had slipped beneath the table but just smirked. He knew what it was like to always need to touch your lover at all times. His eyes slipped to a brooding Ian and he raised an eyebrow as he realized something.

Ian had left the club the night of the party with Kurt's blond, surfer-dude friend but apart from that, he didn't know how things had gone between the two after that. Hmmm, he needed to get Kurt to catch him up on the gossip, definitely.

Pushing back from the table, finally, he announced he was going to see what clothes Kurt had decided he needed to wear. Remembering something he turned back to the other men.

"By the way, I'm taking Kurt to look at my parents' house after the show. Puck you know where it is, if you want to meet us there – or not, it's up to you. I need to let the security company know that I'll be coming around."

"That's okay, I can call them for you; but I don't think we'll be joining you as I don't know when a certain someone will get through with his shopping." Puck grinned as he pretended to wince at the slap he got for that bit of sass.

"Thanks," Dave said as he smiled at their antics. He loved seeing Puck happy, as happy as he and Kurt were, he mused. It was a good look on everyone, except maybe Ian who was gazing out the door of the dining room towards the suite's windows that they could see from where they were sitting.

He strode towards the bedroom, one part of his mind moving ahead to wondering what he was going to get to wear and another part still lingering on Ian and his situation. Maybe Kurt, Mr. Magical Matchmaker, could come up with a solution…

.

KHDK

.

In Mercedes' bedroom, decorated in gorgeous coral and cream and trimmed in gold, they selected a couple of outfits and stood back to consider. They looked like generals going over battle plans rather than friends choosing clothes but this was their usual modus operandi.

"It's afternoon so we don't get to do the glitz and glam thing," Kurt groused, his eyes shuttling between a beautiful cobalt blue top with pants in a slightly darker shade and a maroon cashmere sweater that would display her bosom to advantage. The black pants to go with it was very slimming. Both colors looked great with her skin tone and she herself vacillated between the two.

"I think the cashmere with the black pants. What do you think," Kurt finally decided. He tilted his head to the side a bit as if he were picturing her in it. "And oh, wear the black boots with the stiletto heels we got yesterday."

She grinned happily and hauled him into a huge hug. With a smacking kiss to his cheek she released him to return the discarded outfit to her luggage. "Yes, perfect! I knew you'd set me up, baby boy…" she called to him as she headed to her _en suite_. "Gotta start getting ready though..."

Kurt stirred himself and made for the door. "So right you are, sweetie, and I have to choose David's outfit for him." When she popped her head back out the bathroom door with an incredulous look on her face, he hurried to reassure her: "No, no, I don't do it all the time, but Broadway's special, y'know."

She pondered that for a second or two and then grinned, waving at him to go ahead as she went back inside.

Kurt was almost bouncing in happiness as he made his way down the hallway, passing a gloomy Ian whom he nodded at before crossing the drawing room to enter his own suite. _Hmmmm,_ he thought, _I really need to try and sort out that man._

He entered the suite to see David looking through his things. "Hey, sweetie, want some help?"

Dave glanced over his shoulder with a welcoming smile. "I was waiting for you, actually, because I had a feeling you'd want to help."

Kurt slid up behind him and snaked his arms around his lover's waist. "Mmmm, let's see what we have here. Oh, how about one of the outfits I got for you – er, you got yesterday?"

Dave chuckled at the little telltale slip but let it go unremarked. "Yeah, I kinda liked especially the Tom Ford you got me. Yes, that one would work."

Kurt grinned in triumph. He'd loved the warmth of the rust and tan tweed jacket on David when he'd modeled it for him. Warm colours did amazing things for his lover's golden eyes and the fit hugged the broad shoulders perfectly.

Dave smiled as he watched the pleased expression on his fiancé's face. "So, what have you decided on?"

Kurt had one arm wrapped around his waist and a slender finger of the other hand was tapping his pink lips. "I'm leaning towards that teal and green semi-cropped Rumblepatch Tweed jacket I brought with me." He looked up and grinned at the confused look on David's face. "Don't worry, you'll see it later."

They smiled at each other as Kurt moved into his lover's arms. There wasn't enough time for a full-on makeout session but there was always enough time for kisses. _Hmmm,_ he thought, _I should make that a rule._ He wrenched his mouth from David's momentarily, giggling at the annoyed sound he emitted.

"I just thought of something, sweetie." Kurt watched the winged eyebrows lift in inquiry. "There must be at least ten kisses a day… how's that?"

There was an incredulous pause and then Dave burst out laughing. The mischievous gleam in Kurt's blue-green eyes always cracked him up and now was no different. He finally controlled himself to tilt his head to the side, pretending to ponder Kurt's proposal.

"Okay, so… what happens when we're apart for a while… like business trips, your performances… how do we work that?"

Kurt scoffed and then explained: "Then when we meet up, we have to spend some days in bed to make up for the missed kisses… fair?"

Dave grabbed him and kissed him hard before answering. "That seems very fair, couldn't have asked for fairer…" and proceeded to show his extreme appreciation.

Kurt moaned against the onslaught, his eyelids fluttering closed as he felt David's palpable interest grinding into him. "Mmmm, sweetie, if we do this, you've got to make it quick!"

Dave eased back and looked down into lust-shrouded eyes now a stormy blue-gray. "No, I don't think so. I never want to rush this with you, babe." His voice was gravelly with arousal but he decided they should postpone their playtime for the night – and their king-size bed.

Kurt nodded in reluctant agreement, a little smile on his swollen lips. He leaned up for a last quick peck and then slipped from David's arms, heading to the _en suite_ to start his ritual preparations and so to don his 'Diva' persona.

Going to the theatre was always exciting for him, regardless of the fact that that was his job. He truly loved everything about performing, even being in the audience and now his heart sped up and his eyes sparkled as the shucked his robe.

Dave watched the pert buttocks twitch enticingly beneath the robe as Kurt walked away from him and shook his head. He had really wanted to continue with developments but he knew his temperamental love would never forgive him if they got to the theatre after the curtain had gone up. Oh, well, anticipation is good for the appetite, he consoled himself as he went to call the Butler.

.

KHDK

.

By 1:30, the four found themselves stepping into the foyer of the Stephen Sondheim Theater, Kurt and Mercedes still beaming from their realization of what they were actually there to watch.

As the limo had pulled up, Kurt had grabbed Mercedes' hand and squeezed it when he'd suddenly spied the marquee with the words 'Anything Goes' emblazoned on it. Their loud hoots and laughter had Dave shaking his head and looking over at a stunned Ian who then looked resigned to it all. The two friends had grabbed each other and babbled nearly incomprehensibly because, as Kurt calmed enough to tell David, he'd never had the opportunity to catch a performance because of lousy timing.

Now they sauntered into the famous old theater and Kurt inhaled that dusty smell that seemed intrinsic to all older buildings dedicated to the performing arts. The newer structures, though all high-tech and state-of-the-art, lacked that vital personality, to his taste. He breathed deeply and turned to smile at Mercedes and then he moved to stand beside his handsome date.

Dave looked fantastic in the tweed designer jacket that he wore with one of his turtle necks, the colour a soft cream. He also had draped around his neck a long ivory fringed scarf that Kurt had given him and that he was told gave his suit that little touch of extravagance. Dave had rolled his eyes quickly at that because he felt Kurt's ensemble was enough extravagance for the entire group.

Now he smiled down at his beautiful diva who outshone everyone else in his teal and green Rumblepatch tweed jacket with its Nehru collar that stopped a little below his waist. As usual, that meant that whatever pants he was wearing displayed his beautiful ass to perfection. This time he was encased in black, butter-soft, gleaming leggings that ended in knee-high black boots. To Dave he was such a feast to the eyes that he couldn't decide where to look – face, butt or legs.

Kurt had kept his accessories to a minimum but decided to tie a thin chiffon scarf at his throat. It was tied in such a way that one end of it flicked up past his chin. Its position drew attention to the soft pink lips that were redder than usual and made Dave want to kiss him every time he looked at him. That no doubt was the intention, he realized, and he smiled now into the happy turquoise eyes as Kurt stared up at him.

"Thank you," he whispered to David and, regardless of the fact that several patrons were staring at the handsome group, leaned up to kiss his fiancé quickly.

Dave colored slightly but smiled down at Kurt, nodding before leading them over to the young woman handing out the evening's programme.

As Ian and Mercedes walked ahead of them into the auditorium of the old theatre, Dave clasped Kurt's hand into the crook of his elbow and followed. The usher at the door scanned their tickets and then led them to their box seats. As they settled themselves, Dave couldn't help but notice the happy little shiver of anticipation that went through Kurt.

That was one of the things that so fascinated Dave about his lover. He seemed to always be able to look at things through fresh, almost innocent eyes. That was a trait that many people lost over the years and they begin to take things for granted. Kurt had told him earlier that he was surprised he'd been able to get tickets for a show at such short notice. Dave was so happy now that he had as he watched Kurt's face glow in the dimming lights as the music and curtains rose.

Cole Porter's 'Anything Goes' was nearly 100 years old by now but the style of music and the enthusiasm and talent displayed in the performance was first-class. The exaggerated story of 'love, deception and celebrity-chasing on the high seas' featured delightfully memorable songs like 'You're The Top', 'Anything Goes' and 'I Get a Kick out of You'.

The clever dialogue and lyrics were both silly and sexy and the performers outdid themselves, delivering their lines with high spirits and perfect timing. Kurt and Mercedes sang along to some of the songs and clapped and laughed along with the audience at the corny jokes, wisecracks and outrageous activities.

Since the play was written in the early 1930s, it embodied what the people at the time wanted and perhaps, needed – mindless, escapist entertainment and 'Anything Goes', even through its many revivals, embodied that to perfection. Judging from the uproarious laughter surging around him, Dave realized that, a century old or not, mindless entertainment of good quality still seemed to have a place in the theatre.

His face shining and laughter still bubbling out of him, Kurt leaned into Dave's arm as they made their way back out into the foyer at the show's end. Behind him Mercedes was grinning at some wisecrack Ian had uttered with regard to the performers and the group stood around for a bit waiting for their limo to pull out.

Out of the throng of departing theatre patrons a voice suddenly called out Kurt's name and he, along with the others turned towards it.

"Kurt… Kurt Hummel, I thought it was you!" An absolutely gorgeous man, whose face could have been the model for any number of statues, surged towards them, his brilliant eyes apparently seeing only Kurt.

Dave immediately tensed; the man was now holding Kurt's free hand and – worse of all – Kurt was beaming at the fellow as if at a long lost friend.

"Cooper, oh wow, Cooper Anderson! Where have you been?" He pulled away from Dave and all but threw himself into the other man's arms, being spun around a bit before he was released.

Dave cleared his throat and Kurt looked over at him, a wide smile on his beautiful face. "Oh, Coop, this is my fiancé, David Karofsky!" Kurt leaned against David's side, his hand slipping once again into the crook of David's elbow as he made the introductions.

Cooper's eyes immediately fell to the engagement ring on the hand that was now patting Dave's arm and he eyed the way Kurt was snuggled to the larger man. His smile dimmed slightly but then surged again as he brought all his charm to bear on Dave.

"Wow, engaged; you're a lucky man. Kurt is quite a catch," he smiled insincerely at Dave who, being a man of the world, caught Cooper's measure immediately. Now Dave smiled down seductively into Kurt's upturned face, the afternoon sun catching the auburn highlights of the singer's hair perfectly.

"Oh, I know just how lucky I am, don't I, sweetheart?" He chuckled as they all watched as faint color flooded Kurt's high cheekbones.

"Oh, stop it, you two. But, Coop, what have you been up to and how is your brother?" Just then, however, the limo pulled up and Ian and Mercedes moved away from the others. Dave turned to watch them get in and then turned back to hear Cooper's reply.

The outrageously good-looking man gave Kurt a little smile and then lifted one eyebrow, an inappropriately intimate look coming into his eyes. "Blaine's good; he decided to head west instead of east so he's in movies now. But hey, we can always meet up for a drink and catch up one day…"

Dave tensed again but Kurt, oblivious, simply shook his head as he half-turned to head down the steps towards the waiting car. "Oh, it wouldn't be this week, I'm afraid. Dave's taking me to France in a couple of days and I have no idea when we'll be back."

Dave suppressed a mean-spirited grin at the look of disappointment that the other man quickly masked.

Cooper quickly moved forward to slip a card into Kurt's free hand and gave them a slick grin, his eyes a little challenging as he looked over at David. "Well, here are my numbers; give me a call when you get back – if your fiancé doesn't mind, that is."

Kurt, unaware of the undercurrents, scoffed lightly as he chuckled. "Why would David mind? It was nice seeing you, Coop, and I'll be in touch soon. Bye, gotta run!"

With a little flutter of his fingers he was off down the steps with Dave right behind him. Relaxing finally in the back seat of the car, Dave watched as Anderson stood gazing after them as the car pulled into the afternoon traffic. He sat back and mused about the brief encounter; Kurt couldn't see it but that guy had trouble written all over him.

Pulling a happily chattering Kurt closer to him, he dropped a quick kiss onto the fragrant hair and wondered if he would have to spend the rest of his life shielding his oblivious sweetheart from predators. Because that was what Cooper Anderson was and Dave had a feeling that he was planning to make a nuisance of himself – if he was allowed. Dave wondered now how ruthless he was going to have to be to protect what was now his.

Kurt's beautiful eyes gleamed as he and Mercedes re-hashed favorite moments in the play and Dave sat back to enjoy their chatter. He'd given the driver the address of his townhouse so they were headed there now and he could not wait to see Kurt's reaction when he saw the place for the first time.

He was determined to put that smarmy Anderson character out of his mind and enjoy the upcoming tour of his parents' house. It had been one of his favorite places to stay not because of its obvious wealth but because of its architectural peculiarities and personality. His mind wandered now to the background chatter from the two friends and he wondered if, in another life, he'd been an architect or builder. Certainly, most of his properties that he personally bought had something special about them. They were not just bought to build his portfolio of acquisitions; he actually needed to find something interesting about each property.

Minutes later they were turning onto East 70th Street and Kurt, not having any idea which house was theirs, was looking out both windows. With a sense of déjà vu, David tapped him and pointed out of the correct window, chuckling at the gasps in stereo. Mercedes as well was staring out of the window with her mouth slightly ajar.

Kurt turned to look at him in silence for a couple of seconds and then launched himself at Dave.

"Wow, sweetie, this belonged to your parents? Oh, my god!" His eyes were almost bugging out as he leaned over David, almost kneeling on the larger man's lap to get a good look before getting out.

Ian smirked at Dave's discomfort but quickly righted his face as they prepared to get out of the limousine. The tree-lined street was nearly empty of traffic as the group got out to stare up at the 19th century edifice.

"Oh, Kurt, I can't imagine what this would retail for if it ever went on the market," Mercedes announced, a slightly predatory professional gleam in her wide brown eyes. "This is absolutely beautiful. How old is it, Dave?"

They stood gazing up at the five-storey building and gaping at the façade which was dominated by a two-storey elliptical bay supported by fluted columns.

"I think it was one of the first to be built in the 1860s and the other façades are just as stunning, I think," and they all looked up and down the street at the other houses. True enough, their house was flanked by quite striking edifices and Kurt thought that street must be one of the most sought-after locations off Park Avenue.

"Wow," he breathed again, but felt pressured to add: "Ours is the most unusual, though – with the bay windows, don't you think?"

Dave looked at him with a fondness that was hard to miss. He tugged Kurt by the hand and announced: "I have the keys; let's go inside for a tour."

Letting out a little cheer, Kurt in turn grabbed Mercedes' hand and she happily went along, laughing as she hurried to catch up. Ian brought up the rear as he stared up and down the street, threat-assessing as usual. There were hardly any people about but for a few residents walking high-priced and obviously pampered pooches. He scoffed silently to himself, wondering what good those little walking powder puffs could do to protect their owners. Shaking his head he followed the others up the steps into the truly fabulous house.

.

KHDK

.

Stepping into the eye-catching foyer with its Italian marble flooring and grand skylight, Mercedes was in seventh heaven and she began pointing out the unusual features in the obviously freshly refurbished townhouse. Reminding Kurt of the real estate agent's mantra of 'location, location, location', she happily set to touring the five floors, using the elevator, of course. Kurt was wandering around much more slowly with David as his tour guide.

At one time their paths crossed and she happily informed him: "Baby boy, do you know this house has five bedrooms and seven baths? That's not the only interesting thing, though," and she waited for him to look over at her, grinning at her excitement.

"Okay, apart from the fact that the house is fantastic and it's over a hundred years old – what?" Her enthusiasm was wonderful to see and he enjoyed teasing her.

"Well, FYI, you have not just one but two terraces!" Her shining brown eyes were wide as she imparted this bit of data. "Oh, and don't forget to scope out that gorgeous grand piano in that massive drawing room!"

Kurt turned to look at David for an explanation who simply shrugged. "Hey, my parents were seriously into music and they also liked to entertain. Anyway, wanna see my old bedroom? Better yet, our new bedroom?"

Kurt's eyes glowed as he laughed and then suddenly he was grabbing David's hand, heading towards what was apparently the elevator situated behind beautiful wrought iron grilles. They rose slowly and majestically up to the fifth floor and Kurt sucked in a breath when David let them out of the lift.

The suite's huge, airy expanse was breathtaking and Kurt almost imagined he could smell a woman's perfume in the cool air. The paneled walls were painted a very soft green and all the fabric in the suite was in shades of green, a soft blue and touches of cream and gold. Walking slowly into the beautiful space he looked around, turning in one spot as he examined everything, noting that the huge bed was in an alcove, and then smiled at David.

"I think I could be very happy here, David." His eyes were soft, almost looking inward as he imagined what living here with David would be like.

Dave came up to him and wrapped him in his arms, snuggling his nose into Kurt's neck. "I'm glad," he whispered. "I have only good memories, y'know…"

Kurt hugged him tight and answered softly. "I can tell, sweetie, I can feel it." He eased away slightly to smile at the rather eclectic mix of furnishings and eye-catching art work. "Did you select all these?"

Dave moved over to open the filmy curtains through which the afternoon light had been streaming. The city's skyline would be just barely visible through the leafy canopy but Kurt didn't mind. The ambiance of this breathtaking house was already a lot to handle.

"Some of the things were my parents', of course. They loved the arts, all kinds – fine and performing – so of course they would love collecting, too."

Kurt hummed in agreement, walking over to pick up and examine an exotic-looking bronze from an end table. He wandered around, deliberately avoiding the alcove where the bed loomed and then turned back to smile at his lover.

"I'd like to see your bedroom now, please." He smiled as David then corrected him with just a look. "Sorry, old bedroom."

They chuckled as Dave once again took his hand and led him to the elevator. As they stepped in he informed him that they had a special entrance code for the lift so that no one could just wander up to their floor uninvited.

Kurt looked a little surprised at that but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can see how that would make sense. Wow, it really is huge, though; the sitting area is almost as large as a regular drawing room."

"Yeah, because it takes up the entire top floor, and the _en suite_ is huge too. My mom seriously loved a big bathroom."

Kurt looked at him to see if there was any lingering sadness when he spoke of his parents. There was none but the golden eyes were soft in reminiscence.

They descended slowly and at the little ping, David drew back the grille to let them out. Just past a small foyer, Kurt was charmed by his first look at David's room and smiled at the odd knickknacks still lying around.

"Wow, what's with all the model planes, you dork," he laughed as he ducked to miss a Fokker that looked hand-painted, strung up from the ceiling.

Dave laughed as he too, moved around the room, touching a model here and another there. "Hey, I was an only child. I had to make my own entertainment a lot of the time. Unfortunately, most of it was war games with opposing armies battling it out on my bedroom floor. When I got older it was mostly about sports and video games. The usual," he shrugged as he smiled at Kurt.

"Gee, I can see that!" Kurt indicated with his chin the welter of discarded game consoles and wires and extension cords that was heaped on a desk in one corner. Stepping further into the room he noticed the area near the bed had a lot of – ahem, interesting – posters on the wall. Near naked women in vaguely pornographic poses leered down toward the bed in which, no doubt, a horny teenage David had probably indulged in solitary pleasure.

"Oh, no, tell me the people who refurbished didn't come up here and see all this!" Kurt's mock horror only served to crack Dave up and he chortled at the look on his lover's face.

"Oh, definitely not! I told them I wanted this room to remain untouched. What do you think – maybe our kids would like this floor, huh?"

Kurt froze, a smile still on his face but he nodded and at David's inquiring look suggested they finish their tour. Dave wondered why Kurt had suddenly clammed up but since he didn't look particularly distressed he simply let it pass.

Their tour took them through the rest of the fourth floor with its little sitting room and another bedroom. Then they headed down to the third floor with its one huge guest suite, _en suite_ bathroom and sitting room (a mother-in-law suite if ever there were one); then the second floor with a large entertainment/family room, an office large enough to accommodate two workaholics and beside it, a fully-equipped library.

Finally, they reached the ground floor. The vast kitchen was stocked with state-of-the-art appliances, a walk-in pantry and a dining area and breakfast nook situated to get the morning sun. Next to the kitchen was a formal dining room able to seat twenty comfortably. Beyond that was a lovely formal drawing room big enough to double as a small ballroom with the most gorgeous chandeliers and oil paintings everywhere. The large French windows led to a sweet little gazebo sitting in the middle of a small but charming walled garden. The last room was a bit unexpected: it was a sitting room that was so elegant, one wall was all glass sliding doors that opened onto a private, plant-drenched patio.

To say Kurt was bowled over by the beauty of their home would be the understatement of the last century and suddenly Dave found himself handing over his own large, white handkerchief as his lover teared up. Dave knew his love was overwhelmed by not just the beautiful décor and its obvious wealth but apparently by the fact that Dave had lived here, had grown up here with his late parents.

Kurt explained that he felt as if he were seeing a part of David's early life and when he noticed a silver-framed photo of Dave and his parents on the mantelpiece he turned his face into Dave's chest so no one else could see his tears.

By that time Mercedes and Ian had joined them and been trailing after them through the ground floor rooms. Now they excused themselves quietly to go and marvel over the little patio while Dave led Kurt to one of the couches in the drawing room.

Dave cuddled him as he calmed down and then, from the vicinity of his chest he heard, low and soft: "At least two…"

A second or two passed in silence while Dave digested that and when Kurt raised his head to look at him, he asked his smiling lover: "Girl first?"

Kurt grinned as he crossed his fingers. "Whatever… I'm not fussy at all."

Their quiet laughter wafted out to the others waiting in the little garden and Mercedes smiled; her boy was in good hands and that was a very good feeling, indeed.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: There might be a short break as RL intrudes and things need to be sorted. Never fear, dear readers, I'm not likely to abandon this universe because I'm unashamedly in love with this version of Kurt and David. So, in the immortal words: I'LL BE BACK!**


	55. Chapter 55

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Forty-Seven

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.

**A/N: Thanks to the folks who have stuck with me, still reading and to the newcomers who add this story to their alerts. Also, a very, very special 'thank you' to my reviewers who make me feel so good. I really have no idea where I'll end this; I just know I love this universe so much.**

**Disclaimer: **Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.

.

KHDK

.

Returning to Lima was an odd experience for Kurt and as he watched the fields in the patchwork pattern getting larger out of the jet's window, he tried to sort out his feelings.

There was satisfaction at a mission accomplished – having got his shopping on with his favorite girl; a deep down happiness that glowed in the pit of his stomach at the thought of that beautiful townhouse and living there with David and their children and then there was this faint sadness.

As he waited for the plane to land and taxi to their hangar, the sadness resolved itself into regret that his vacation was coming to an end soon. It was ridiculous to feel that way because they had that awesome trip to France coming up but he and David had discussed that they would go on to London while the others came back to America afterwards. He determinedly shook off the slight melancholia and turned to smile at the others.

Dave smiled at his sweet lover and took his hand. He had picked up on how quiet Kurt had been getting the closer they got to Ohio and he had a feeling he knew why. He rubbed the soft skin of the hand he was holding and felt his finger smooth over the engagement ring. He couldn't hold back the big grin that bloomed on his face as he looked at it.

"Why are you grinning like that, David," Kurt asked with his head tilted to see the downturned face.

"Oh, I'm just looking forward to the day I'll be able to add another ring to this one," he replied, his eyes almost glowing as he stared at Kurt's face. The light from the window struck him at an angle, highlighting the striations of blue, green and gray in his fascinating eyes.

Kurt couldn't hold back the little shiver of anticipation that ran through him and every bit of sadness evaporated in the warmth of David's eyes. They leaned towards each other and their lips met in the kind of kiss that always made Kurt's eyes prickle. He pulled back and smiled softly at his soon-to-be husband. "Me, too."

"Don't mind me over here, guys," Mercedes teased. "I'll just pretend I'm watching one of those romantic movies I love so much."

Kurt smiled at her, his eyes warm. "You know I'm going to keep pestering you to find out what you'll be singing, right?"

She gave him a 'is the Pope Catholic' lip curl and eye roll. "Uh-huh? Bring it on, white boy. I can resist you when I want to!"

Kurt burst into giggles as he was reminded of their school days. He loved the thought of her being at his wedding along with his family and… wait, come to think of it… they hadn't set a date yet!

He glanced up at David who'd raised his eyebrow when he noticed Kurt's widening eyes. His love simply shook his head but Dave knew that whatever it was, he would spill later. He settled back to wait for the all clear for them to exit the craft and continued to stroke Kurt's hand with a finger.

As they hustled into the waiting limo, the hangar crew helped load the luggage and bags into the boot of their car. Kurt had stashed the more delicate items inside his luggage – he'd left room for just that purpose – but the other purchases and gifts were still in the shopping bags with the distinctive logos of their high-end stores on them. Some people liked the shopping bags almost as much as the contents, he knew.

He was actually looking forward to seeing the look on Dana's face when he showed her the things he'd got for her and her daughters. He loved giving gifts and he always tried to buy things that suited each person perfectly.

The things he'd got for his family were mostly fun items, although a few were practical as well and he promised himself he would not spend so long away from them again. Now that Finn had removed whatever bug had got up his butt and apologized, he was hoping their relationship would continue and grow and be healthy – if for no one else's sake than for Carole's.

He smiled now as the limo moved off and settled back into his seat with a happy little wriggle. He saw David look down at him and grin but he didn't care. He was happier now – no sign any longer of his earlier melancholy. He laid his head against his fiancé's burly shoulder and sighed… home again.

As the thought wafted up to the forefront of his mind, he realized it was the first time since coming back to Ohio that he'd thought of it as home. _Huh, the mind's a funny thing,_ he pondered; _now that I'll be leaving again in a couple of days, I suddenly think of it as home. Hmmmm_.

* * *

><p>The limo pulled into the driveway and disgorged its weary passengers. While Puck and the guys saw to the mountain of luggage and shopping bags, Dave, Kurt and Mercedes were welcomed inside by a softly smiling Dana.<p>

David had called her from New York when they were heading to the airport so she'd had a good idea as to what time they'd be arriving. Now, a few minutes before 10, and they were back and she was happy to see them, especially Kurt. She was surprised again when she got a quick hug but she accepted it even as he started chattering away about New York, its fabulousness, the fantastic show they'd seen and not to mention the crazy traffic!

He looked well and happy, his eyes bright and his complexion glowing. She was not in the habit of calling men beautiful but Kurt was one of the few exceptions. She realized, too, that it had a lot to do with the force of his personality and she nodded and smiled at the torrent of words that bubbled out of him.

By the time he wound down, she had served them coffee and freshly baked pastries, the other men joining them after they had brought in their things. It was good to have them back but she knew it would be a day or two and then they'd be off again on their trip to France.

While the others relaxed, chatted and finished up the food, Kurt slipped away to take his and David's gifts to Dana. He found her in the kitchen, clearing away food containers and stacking them in the refrigerator. When Kurt entered, however, she wiped her hands and came over to him.

Smiling as he piled the bags onto the kitchen table, he told her: "I not only got you what you wanted, I got something for your girls – Karla and Marina? I hope they'll like them."

Dana had brought one hand up to her mouth when she'd realized more than one gift was for her. She smiled now as she opened the first one he pushed towards her. It was a flat oblong box and when she saw the logo she grinned even wider. She slowly drew out the beautiful silk scarf from Hermès and held it up to her face.

"Oh, my, this is beautiful," she murmured, turning wondering eyes to Kurt as she smoothed the intricately patterned red and gold scarf against one cheek. The gratitude in her eyes was enough for Kurt who was grinning fit to burst as he watched her.

"The scarf is from David; he picked it out himself," he admitted. He then impatiently pushed another bag towards her, this time one with a double-C logo on the outside.

She bit her lip as she moved to take it slowly, conscious that she was teasing her young benefactor. His eyes widened as her hand reached inside and slowly withdrew a large red leather Chanel shopping bag. As she lifted it out, her eyebrows furrowed slightly because the bag wasn't empty.

Kurt's shoulders were up almost to his ears as he hugged himself in anticipation. Dana looked at him with her eyes narrowed ever so slightly in suspicion though there was a little smile tugging at her lips. Her hand withdrew slowly from the large red bag and when she brought it out she was holding a quilted gold Chanel clutch purse and the distinctive box with a bottle of Chanel No. 5 perfume.

Kurt's smile faltered as he watched her expressionless face and then he gasped when she surged forward to hug him. As usual, his eyes prickled but he manfully held back the waterworks as he returned the embrace.

"This is more than I'd expected, you know," she said as she pulled back, shaking her head before smiling tremulously at him. "These are just beautiful. Thank you so much!"

Kurt sniffed before smiling widely back at her, his hands going to the other bags. "These are for your girls. I hope they like them, too."

She drew the bags towards her and peered inside. She gasped when she held up the two leather luggage totes from – she had to look at the outside of the shopping bags they were in – Celine, a store she'd never heard of but realized must be as high-end as the others. Mr. Kurt didn't buy cheap, she was beginning to realize and she smiled again as she thanked him on behalf of the girls.

"These will be perfect for school – and so stylish!" Her hands smoothed over the elegant leather bags and the look in her eyes grew far away as if she were picturing her girls with them. She shook herself out of it and then gathered them up. Once again, however, she frowned as she felt something hard inside the bags. She looked up at Kurt, her eyebrows rising up her wide forehead in inquiry.

"Okay, okay, I confess," he said sheepishly, even as he grinned at her. "I can't give anyone a bag and not put something in it. It's just a habit…"

She laughed as she shook her head, reaching into the bags and pulling out bottles of perfume. One gift box was actually a set of six Dolce & Gabbana fragrances with different names and numbers representing various feminine characteristics. Kurt told her he'd chosen that for her younger daughter.

Dana laughed as she figured he meant that as she was still growing up she had yet to decide who she was going to be. That was a very thoughtful gift and she once again marveled at this special young man before her.

The other box held a very classy black box with the gold Gucci 'G's large and bold. Beneath the logo and also in gold was the name 'Gucci Guilty'. She quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled when he giggled. She had no doubt that this would be a more sophisticated fragrance, probably a little sexy, and perfect for her older girl.

She replaced the boxes of perfume in their respective bags and came around the table to hug Kurt once again. These two men were the essence of generosity and she was really going to miss them. She pulled back and stared into Kurt's soft blue-green eyes and said a quiet prayer that his many kindnesses would return to him all his life.

Kurt, sensing the emotional undercurrent, simply smiled, returned the hug and then stepped back. He sniffed loudly now as he looked towards the stove and it was his turn to quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Wow, I was so distracted before but what is that fantastic smell?" His mouth watered as he stared at her happily, knowing she was probably going to lay on a 'welcome home' spread that would surely knock their socks off.

"I think I'll let you wait and find out; build up the anticipation – and your appetite – a bit." She chuckled as she took in the pout on the fair face. "And that look won't work on me – I have children."

Kurt burst out laughing and decided to leave her to her machinations. It was all good, though; Dana's food was always marvelous and if he didn't watch it, he'd have to do some strenuous working out to compensate.

He rejoined Mercedes in time to see her coming downstairs with Puck who was carrying her luggage; Ian had already taken her purchases out to the waiting limousine apparently.

"Okay, so we plan to leave on Thursday and you'll come over that evening, right?" They had been making their plans and planning their itinerary for the France trip and they both couldn't wait to see the villa David had given Kurt. The three days until they meet up would seem very long to Kurt but at least he could call her.

"Yes, baby boy, we've got all the angles covered and I will be calling you," she said firmly and then she leaned in for one last hug, wrapping him up in her arms. She felt his head go to her shoulder and she patted his back. She was really going to miss him but it would only be a few days until she was back again.

Pulling back, they gave each other watery smiles and then Kurt stepped back to allow her to slide into the back seat of the spacious vehicle. He took a deep breath and as the car moved off he waved sadly, feeling David come up beside him.

Long, warm arms wrapped him up and he felt his emotions stabilize immediately. He really had no need to be missing her already and he couldn't figure out why he was being so clingy these days. He sniffed and then smiled as David wiped an escaping tear from his cheek.

"Come on inside, sweetheart; let's relax a bit before you start planning what you'll be taking on the trip." He deliberately mentioned that as he knew Kurt would go into a whirlwind of planning and organizing, despite the fact that the trip was only for one week. The ploy worked and Kurt straightened up, his eyes sparkling as he blinked the dampness away.

"Yes, that's true. And I have to call Carole… and dad… and Rachel… oh my, the gifts!" He dashed away and had reached the front door when he turned back; realizing David was still standing outside watching him. "Come on, wipe that grin off your face, mister, we've got work to do!"

Dave laughed, the happy sound reaching Kurt before he did, and strolled into the warmth of his house. Kurt's happy chatter was a sweet background sound that he thought he wouldn't ever get tired of hearing. After all, it indicated that his partner was happy and that was the most important thing to him.

He shut the door behind him and trailed after Kurt who turned and stuffed a bunch of shopping bags into his arms. Oh yes, life was good even when he could barely see over double armfuls of shopping.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt's eyes were wide as he stared at the table. Dana had set the platters down the center of the long table and his mouth watered once more as he gaped at the feast. He took his seat in a daze and looked up at her, a question in his eyes. She was sitting beside Puck who was smirking like mad at Kurt's bewilderment and she flushed at the awe in her young employer's eyes.

"I really enjoy cooking and I think I have a knack for it." In fact, she had decided some time ago that she would always try to cook something different every time she had the money or resources to do so. In this case, working for a billionaire, there was no lack in that department so she had gone all out to prepare dishes she'd only ever read about, certain that they would enjoy them, too.

Kurt nodded, licked his lips and reached for one platter. "And this is…?" He served himself as he waited for her to answer.

"Well, that one is pecan-encrusted pork loin that I've prepared a bourbon/apple reduction for and it's paired with wild rice."

Kurt hummed in appreciation as he withdrew the first forkful from between pursed lips. "Oh my god, David, you've got to try this!"

Dave took the next forkful as he had chosen his portion from a different platter. He swallowed and nodded, agreeing with Kurt before pointing to his own plate and looking at Dana enquiringly.

She chuckled and proceeded to inform them: "Well, that is a free-range chicken stuffed with goat cheese, mushroom and my own recipe for cornbread and it's served with herb-infused creamed potatoes and a mushroom pan-sauce," and then she clarified for Puck's puzzled look: "that's like a gravy."

Then she pointed to the dishes closer to Devon and Ian: "That one is pan-blackened New York strip that I've paired with a chipotle compound butter and roasted red-skin potatoes. Finally, that dish is a seafood sauté that I particularly like. It's simply shrimps and scallops sautéed in a lemon butter sauce and I pair it with basmati rice."

Her quiet recitation was greeted with the sound of five hungry men appreciating her food to the utmost. Kurt's face was glowing as he sampled some of everything. He finally came up for air to look seriously at her and announce: "You should be a chef!"

The flush that flooded Dana's cheeks made him feel bad for a second but he was really serious. "No, I'm serious. Don't you agree, David? She's fantastic and I for one think she ought to go for it."

Puck watched Dana struggle to keep her composure in the face of Kurt's enthusiasm and once again, he jumped in with his own take. Turning to the housekeeper/cook, he asked quietly: "Maybe it's something you love, as a hobby, and wouldn't want to do full time?"

His considerate input made Kurt pause and he turned to look at her intently as she prepared her reply. She smiled as she looked down at her plate that held some of the chicken dish and some of the seafood sauté.

"I do love it and there was a time I dreamed that I'd be like one of those chefs on TV – or even a private chef. Well, the long and short of it is that I had two girls to bring up by myself and… well, it just didn't pan out."

Dave, while listening to her, was watching his partner. If he knew anything about Kurt it was that he had a huge heart and he couldn't hear a story like this and just leave it at that. He wasn't wrong; Kurt laid his knife and fork down, patted his lips and stared at their housekeeper.

"Hmmm, well, I'm bowled over by your cooking and I know people would pay good money for it," his eyes flashed as he stared her down.

"Oh, but…" Dana's eyes widened as she realized where Kurt was going with this. "That's a wonderful compliment, thank you." She paused to sip from her water goblet. "I just don't know if I could do this on a large scale – I didn't go to culinary school, y'know." She said this last bit as if she thought it would make a difference. She clearly didn't know Kurt very well, Dave smirked behind his napkin.

"Mmm-hmmm," Kurt muttered, his beautiful eyes glinting with a calculating light as he turned them back to the delicious food. "God, this is really heavenly, though. I would get fat eating like this, day in, day out, year after year."

Puck, Ian and Devon looked at each other, a little puzzled at the way Kurt, who had been so intense in his conversation with Dana, now seemed to back down and move on. That wasn't like their diva at all; happily, they were beginning to get a handle on the young singer's personality. This was not the end of the conversation and Dana had better be prepared to be steamrollered.

The rest of the meal passed in relaxed conversation and Dana, realizing with a slight jolt that she was the only woman at the table, relaxed and joined in occasionally. She had been a little uncomfortable when Mr. Karofsky – she just couldn't bring herself to call him by his first name as she did with Kurt – had invited her to eat with them.

On David's part, he had never seen Dana as just a servant and he knew Kurt really liked her. Now he watched his fiancé question her about her life and her daughters and exchange jokes about raising children with her. Dave liked her, too; he had a thing for intelligent women, especially those who had faced hardships and surmounted them with grace as Dana obviously had. Though he had had the benefit of both parents for much of his life, he knew that case was not true for thousands of families.

He sipped the crisp, light wine and stared down into the liquid, pondering Kurt's probable plans with regard to Dana's amazing culinary abilities. It really was a shame that someone so talented would never have a shot at her dreams because of lack of funds. He and Kurt had more than enough funds to help her and maybe many others, too. Hmmm, that's an idea, he mused, and then made up his mind to discuss things with Kurt before the singer jumped in feet first.

Finally, Dana wiped her lips, laid her napkin down and rose. David helped her with the heavy chair and then she announced that she would serve coffee and dessert in the drawing room. Kurt gave her an 'oh, please' eyebrow quirk and got up to help her, Devon following suit. David, Ian and Puck went into the drawing room and left them to it.

The three chattered away as they cleared up, Kurt and Devon following Dana's instructions as how to wrap things and where to put them. She quickly and efficiently stacked the dish washer and then started the coffee maker. She deliberately didn't go for the dessert in the pantry because, as usual, she wanted to surprise Kurt. She was seriously coming to care for that young man and it made her happy to prepare food for someone who was so appreciative.

Kurt, picking up on her little ploy to keep him in the dark about the dessert, grinned at her and then headed out to the drawing room with Devon to join the other men. Music was playing and Puck was discussing some business with David while Ian looked on.

Kurt lounged on the sofa beside David, stretching out so that his feet were in his fiancé's lap. David simply smiled as he started to rub them, not pausing in his discussion with Puck.

Puck had told him that he planned to check up on a couple of projects that were in the works and to recall Xavier and Julian when their vacation/recuperation ended. He had staff to hire, fire and promote when this little trip to France came to an end and he was looking forward to having Devon as his business partner as well. He didn't buy into that whole 'you shouldn't work with your lover' shtick because what they did for a living didn't really fall into any normal category.

Dave nodded as he listened to Puck and added little bits of advice here and there. He leaned his head back on the sofa as he pondered, too, what Kurt was going to do about his upcoming performance in Milan. If the wedding was going to be in the summer in England, that was only a few months away and they hadn't even started on plans yet.

He rolled his head to look at his lover lying with his eyes closed and his hands clasped across his slightly distended tummy. He chuckled as he realized Kurt may have overindulged in the delicious food just a tad but he couldn't blame him. Dana had outdone herself and he absolutely agreed with Kurt on the subject of her future. They had to do something but he didn't think they should ride roughshod over her simply because they wanted to help. Things had to be done in such a way that everyone, especially Dana, would be happy with the arrangements.

Speak of the 'devil', she turned up to announce she was about to serve coffee and dessert and this time Ian and Puck jumped up to assist her with the trays.

Kurt perked up in anticipation and sat up to swing his legs from across David's lap. He smiled happily at David, a greedy light in his eyes as he thought of his surprise dessert. Really, that woman could cook for him forever; he'd be in seventh heaven!

Ian came first with the tray of coffee things which he set on the large square coffee table that looked as if it had been a steamer trunk in a former life. Behind him came Devon with the cake plates, forks and napkins and bringing up the rear in their little procession was Dana with the cake.

She sat gracefully as she laid the cake stand down in a space Devon had cleared for her and she flicked a quick look at Kurt's beaming face from beneath her lashes.

"Oh, what is it, what is it?" Kurt leaned forward, inhaling the scent of the rich chocolate. Seriously, if anyone else in the house had a problem with chocolate, it was just too damn bad because he was addicted!

Dana chuckled as she took up the cake knife. "It's a log but it's Chocolate Cranberry Fudge. I've never done it before so I hope you like it," and proceeded to place the first generous slice on a plate she handed to Kurt.

Everyone waited for Kurt to take his first bite, chew it with his eyes closed, hum in orgasmic delight and then turn to beam at Dana.

"Oh my, this is like sex!"

Everyone burst out laughing except Dana and Kurt who both turned rosy in embarrassment. Dana shook her head and tried to stifle the little chuckles bubbling out of her at the outrageous remark and continued slicing into the gorgeous cake.

"I don't know but I think I'll take that as a compliment." She continued to grin at Kurt's discomfort.

Puck laughed aloud at the look on Kurt's face and watched as Dave rubbed Kurt's back consolingly. He couldn't let that pass; he just had to say it: "So that's why you always make those sounds, huh?" and laughed when Kurt pouted at him.

"Wait until you taste it, you'll know what I mean!" Kurt dug into his slice in ravenous haste, only slowing down as he came to the last bit, determined to savour it and not be a greedy little pig and ask for more.

"Oh, Dana, this really is wonderful. Thank you so much…" Kurt murmured, his cheeks still a little pink from his earlier comment.

"I'm very glad you like it. I must say, though, that I don't think I've met someone more into chocolate than you," and laughed as he lowered his head. "It's nice that you have such a straightforward enjoyment of life. It's a good trait to keep as we grow older."

Kurt nodded and smirked a 'so, there!' look at Puck who had continued to mock leer at him because of his enthusiasm. He grinned when Devon delivered a little pinch to the muscular man's thigh and laughed out loud at the pout now on his face.

Dana shook her head at their antics and took a small slice for herself. She had to watch herself when it came to sweet things because she had inherited a massive sweet tooth from her mother. Diabetes was not something to court and there were already traces of it in her family. She knew that Ian, the quiet agent, tended to refrain from desserts because of that same problem but she was also glad to see that he'd taken a little bit of the cake, too.

Finally, as it neared 9 o'clock, Dana tidied up and prepared to head for home. As she gathered up the things Kurt had brought back for her and her daughters from New York, she smiled to herself. It was so nice to work for good people, especially when they were also wealthy. She was fortunate not to have ended up with the other sort who took people for granted simply because they worked for them.

Kurt met her at the door as she was heading out to her car and helped her stow them in the boot. He then took her hands, thanked her again for the lovely meal and then paused.

He looked at her seriously and then began with an apology. "I'm sorry if I came on strong earlier. I didn't mean to get into your business but I will tell you that David and I are determined to help you." He shook his head as she prepared to interrupt.

"We'll talk tomorrow but I want you to know that nothing you say will stop us, okay?" He grinned unrepentantly at her and she, for the first time, initiated the hug.

"You are a good man, Kurt Hummel," she whispered emotionally. She pulled back. "Mr. David is so lucky to have you."

He patted her consolingly before opening her car door for her. "Yeah, I keep telling him that," and they laughed together as she started the car. "Drive safely and we'll talk tomorrow."

She smiled up at him from her seat. "God willing."

He waved as she drove off, watching her taillights as they disappeared down the long driveway. He turned to go back inside and saw David waiting for him at the door. _No,_ he thought, _I'm the lucky one_, and went to join his love.

.

**TBC**


	56. Chapter 56

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Forty-Eight

By Gayforkurt

**Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.**

**A/N: They're on their way to a great vacation - a nice breather before getting back into workaday life - and wedding plans. Will they see eye-to-eye, though? I doubt it!**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Carole squealed as she and Burt entered the house. She dropped her pocket book on a chair and went over to scoop up young Sean who was playing with a monster truck on the carpet. Kurt was staring at Lije who stared back at him, one fat little hand tugging on a strand of Kurt's hair.<p>

It didn't pass anyone's notice that for some reason the baby had a fascination with Kurt. They watched as he tried to pull the hair to his mouth but Kurt simply chuckled softly and moved his head out of reach. Lije quite determinedly reached for him again, this time ending up with his whole body squishing Kurt's face.

"Oof! You're one determined little guy, aren't you," Kurt laughed as he eased the baby away only to find that he'd grabbed another clump of hair. The baby gurgled and drooled, smiling and showing his four little teeth as Kurt rubbed his nose in his tummy.

Across the room, Mercedes and Dave watched the two, a longing in Dave's eyes that Mercedes pretended not to see. She knew Kurt would be a terrific parent as he had enough love in him to go around.

Also watching him with a faint smirk was Finn; it tickled him to see the baby all over Kurt and he felt good that he had sorted things out between them. These days he couldn't believe he'd been such an ass for such a long time. He didn't know how Kurt could forgive him so easily but he was happy for it.

Beside him Rachel was watching too, although she tried to keep up her conversation with Devon, whose accent she simply adored but Lije and Kurt were just too distracting. She was so happy that the tension between her husband and his brother had vanished; she had never told Finn of her suspicions regarding his strange hostility towards Kurt. _Denial ain't just a river in Egypt,_ she thought cynically, but she was glad that whatever Finn had been dealing with had been sorted out.

She had to admit that sometimes, in a moment of weakness, she resented and envied Kurt for the effortless way in which he drew attention with his looks and talent. She knew she was just as talented as he was but when he had gone ahead to further his dream, she had changed lanes and decided to marry Finn. She didn't really regret it but she sometimes wished she could have had both the man she loved and her dream of Broadway. Now Kurt was getting both his dreams and, on top of it, one dream included a billionaire.

She smiled now, though, as she watched her baby play with Kurt. Lije had been completely struck by his uncle from the moment he'd laid his big brown eyes on the fabulous singer with the unusual eyes. Kurt, equally struck by the sweet baby, took every opportunity to play with the boy, staring at him with a look that Rachel felt she recognized. She knew deep down that Kurt and David were going to be parents not too long after they got married. From the looks of things it was inevitable.

Kurt, suddenly getting a telltale whiff, looked over at Rachel and indicated with his eyes that Lije needed changing. Rachel excused herself from Devon and took up Lije's diaper bag. She and Kurt made their way to one of the downstairs bedrooms and she laid out the pad on the beautiful counterpane. She watched as Kurt unhooked Lije from his onesie and then step back for her to handle the soiled diaper.

"Oh, no," she chuckled. "Don't you think you ought to get some practice now?"

He looked at her, his blue-green eyes wide. "Me – practice? No – why?"

Rachel shook her head as she took out a fresh diaper, wipes, diaper cream and placed them on the bed beside Lije who was happily examining his socked feet.

"Kurt, everyone can see that you're ready for this," she nodded towards the gurgling baby. "Come on, I'll show you what to do."

Kurt, still stunned by her observation, watched and followed her instructions and soon a happy, clean – and fresh-smelling – Lije was back in his arms. The baby snuggled against his shoulder and Kurt felt his heart swell. He looked up to see Rachel watching him, a soft little smile directed at him.

"Oh, yes, I think you are more than ready, sweetie," and laughed when Kurt huffed as he patted the sleepy baby's back. "I think he's about ready for his bottle and a nap. Think you can handle feeding him?"

Kurt scoffed: "Piece o' cake!" and followed her out to the kitchen where Dana helped her prepare a bottle. Dana, too, watched Kurt with the baby, a soft look in her eyes. This extraordinary young man never ceased to amaze her; his gentleness with the baby and his obvious affection for the little tyke impressed her immensely.

In fact, everything about him impressed her. Just Tuesday last, when Mr. Karofsky had asked to speak with her in the office, Kurt had been sitting there with a big grin on his face. He looked so excited about whatever his fiancé had planned that she hadn't been able to stop her smile at the sight of him.

The two men had proceeded to outline a business plan with her that would see her, Dana Goring, with her own catering business in five years – after she completed her training at The Art Institutes' culinary school in Cincinnati. To say she had been bowled over, well, she had definitely not been prepared. When she had protested their generosity, they had hurried to remind her that the business would also be a legacy for her children and their children after them.

She had struggled to hold onto her composure and barely managed it, thankfully. She smiled at Kurt who looked just as overcome as she did so then she looked at David who was taking some documents off of his fax machine. She then read through them quickly and signed each and every spot where her signature was required. She couldn't get over how determined they were to help her and she knew she could never repay such kindness.

When she said as much to them, Kurt had looked at her and scoffed gently. "Just be the success we know you can be – and we know we don't have to tell you to pass it on, either."

She nodded, her hanky twisting in her hands as she acknowledged his words. "I know this is an investment, not a loan, but if there is anything I can ever do – well, you know where I'll be. Just give me a shout."

Kurt came around to hug her and when he released her, David shook her hand. Then there was nothing else to say so she left them with a last nod and smile as she slipped out the door. She made her way quickly to the kitchen where she went into the pantry and quietly broke down. She never would have believed her prayers would be answered in such a simple yet unorthodox way. _God works in mysterious ways,_ she reminded herself and she smiled as she blew her nose. Those two men were her own angels, of that she was certain.

* * *

><p>Eventually, everyone was packed and ready, excitement pouring out of them, except for Ian, of course. David had asked one last favor to ask of Dana and now she stood in the doorway watching the line of cars loaded down with people and luggage head down the driveway for the last time in what would be a long time.<p>

She was to wait for the real estate agent to come by and as she turned to enter the house, she said a prayer for traveling mercies for Kurt, his family and friends who had just left.

The day after they had had their chat in the office, papers had arrived from David's business manager that had outlined the incredible gift he and Kurt had given her. Without explaining it all, they had gone ahead and set up an account that would cover every possible expense she could encounter over the next five years. In essence, apart from the tuition costs and fees, it was as if she was on a monthly retainer, a member of Mr. Karofsky's staff, basically.

Her head had reeled because she had thought they were only going to cover the school costs. Now this way she could attend the college full-time. She realized that, without any distractions, she could probably double up on courses and finish before the four years were up. She had had to sit down and take deep breaths when the extent of their generosity had been outlined in the documents. Later that evening she had thanked them again and Kurt, his mouth half full with the flaky, buttery salmon she had prepared, had brushed it away.

"I've told you before but I'll keep saying it if I need to: I'm your biggest fan, okay?" He licked one finger as he stared at her narrow-eyed.

Her face felt as if it would stay that colour permanently when David had laughed and added his agreement. "Just enjoy the experience; life is waaay too short not to."

Smiling, she had left for the evening, reminding Kurt that there was a lemon chiffon pie for dessert in the pantry, if he still had room. The sight of his wide, bright eyes went with her as she drove home, her heart the lightest it had been in years.

Now she jumped up from the chair in the living room as she heard the agent's car come up the driveway. She greeted the woman and let her in and, in short order, handed over all the keys and papers Mr. Karofsky had left with her. She bade the woman a final good day, left the house and jumped into her car.

She gazed up at the house and smiled even as she shook her head. Her life had changed the day of that interview when Kurt had seemed so hostile at first towards her. The smile slowly faded but her heart remained light; _you just never know when you'll meet an angel_, she thought, and then drove away.

* * *

><p>Dave turned to Kurt and smiled, squeezing his hand before turning to the assembled group. They were all seated in the spacious, well-appointed cabin of the Gulfstream, Finn and Rachel staring around at the luxurious space in awe. Dave cleared his throat and, finally, all attention turned to him.<p>

"I just want to let you all know that we're not flying straight to France even though this jet is more than capable." At the various curious expressions appearing on the faces turned to him, he smiled. "The flight is too long and I don't think Sean and Lije would thank us."

There were scattered chuckles and his eyes roved over them all. Kurt was smiling slightly as he looked at Lije, his eyes soft as usual whenever he looked at the baby. Sean had been mesmerized by the plane the moment the limousine with him and his parents had pulled into the hangar. Finn had had to hang onto him as he clearly thought it was a giant toy and had made a beeline for the steps. Rachel and Mercedes were sitting together and Carole was beside Burt.

Puck and Ian were in the cockpit and Devon was puttering around in the galley with the flight attendant – male, this time. Dave grinned as he continued.

"First we'll make a stopover in New Jersey and then we'll head across the pond to Gatwick. From there we'll fly to Bordeaux airport as that is the closest to Pyla Sur Mer, where the house is located. Everyone clear on that?"

Mercedes nodded and then asked: "How long will the stopovers be – like, hours?"

Dave nodded, looked at Kurt and then continued when he nodded. "Well, we'll only stop over for an hour or so in New Jersey but Kurt and I decided that maybe you would all like to stay overnight in London."

Rachel and Finn gaped at each other and then let out little cheers. Mercedes, too, was more than okay with it and clapped her hands. "Oh, no, go right ahead and make plans for us. I don't mind at all!"

Everyone laughed and Kurt winked at her. Carole, a little gleam coming into her eye, spoke for the first time. "Will we have time to have tea at that place you like, Kurt?"

The others didn't know why Kurt coloured at her question but he simply shook his head. "I don't know, Carole, we'll see what happens when we check in." He smiled at his stepmom but shook his head admonishingly at her. She just would not let his embarrassing display at Claridges die, he just knew it. He chuckled at her broad smile, though, and turned back to David who wrapped up his outline of their itinerary.

"So, that's the plan. We won't actually reach the villa until Saturday, okay?"

Everyone nodded and there were murmurs as they all turned back to the little pockets of conversation that had sprung up. Dave took his seat beside Kurt and grasped his hand again, leaning over this time to drop a chaste little kiss on his lover's smooth cheek.

"You okay?" He loved the glow that Kurt had about him these days. He was going to miss him when he had to go join his company in Milan. It was what it was; they would simply have to make time out of their schedules to see each other. There was also the wedding to plan and though he didn't want it to be too elaborate an affair, he knew they still had a lot of work to do.

"I'm good; and you?" Kurt smiled into David's golden eyes, the sunlight hitting his face at an angle and making them gleam.

Dave gazed at Kurt, realizing that he could very easily tune out the world if Kurt always looked at him like that… as if no one else mattered. He lifted the hand he held and dropped a kiss on it. "I'm looking forward to seeing you on that beach. It won't be as warm as down in the islands but it should still be good."

Kurt grinned at the hungry little look that had come into his fiancé's eyes before replying. "Oh, I have a couple of outfits that I think you'll enjoy seeing on me…" and he laughed at the faint colour that came into David's face.

Dave groaned quietly; whatever Kurt had in store for him, they had to remember that they would have a house full of guests. They couldn't get too x-rated, or if they did, they had to keep it pretty quiet. He leaned over to kiss Kurt again, mindful, of course, of the watching eyes.

Burt and Carole had become used to seeing the two indulging in their PDAs and so had Mercedes. Rachel and Finn, however, were still a bit new to it but it wasn't too big a deal. Finn, before he'd got his act together, probably would have thrown a hissy fit but now he simply looked away, not wanting the image of his brother kissing anyone to sink too deep into his psyche.

Suddenly, a tiny chime sounded and Puck came on the PA to let them know they were about to depart. The slow, low whine of the jet's engines warming up engendered a feeling of anticipation in them and the group quieted as they buckled in and Devon and the flight attendant took their seats.

Kurt had always enjoyed the feel of a plane taking off, the pressure of the g-forces pushing him back into his seat making the adrenaline flow. Now was no different and he couldn't wait to get going. He grinned broadly at Mercedes as she smiled back at him.

As the engine sounds escalated, they began to taxi out of the hangar and turn into the runway, Sean calling out to his daddy and laughing in childish glee. His grandparents smiled at him and Rachel held his little hand, her grip warm and assuring. Finn, on the other hand, looked a little tense but when he caught Kurt's warm gaze, he inexplicably relaxed. Kurt nodded in approval and then sat back, closing his eyes and preparing to enjoy the actual takeoff.

Puck came back on to let them know they'd have clearance in a few minutes and that flight time to New Jersey would be just under an hour. At his words, there was an almost palpable feeling of anticipation in the air and smiles were exchanged as they all prepared for the start of their transatlantic adventure.

Kurt was still holding David's hand as they started their final approach and when the engine sounds suddenly escalated, he opened his eyes and turned to his lover. David stared into his eyes and as the plane took off, they never broke their gaze.

.

KHDK

.

They had landed in New Jersey and got up to stretch their legs when Lije started to fuss. This was the first time the children had been on a plane so they had been prepared for adverse reactions. Sean was as happy as could be; his dad had taken out several video games that had held his attention for the short flight from Ohio to New Jersey. Now, however, poor Lije was getting cranky.

After Rachel changed him and fed him in the master suite that had been a surprise feature on the jet, she had passed him over gratefully to Kurt. Now he walked around outside in the hangar, pointing out the various people they passed as he bounced him on his hip. Kurt's soft, melodious tones were apparently soothing to the little boy because within minutes, he had settled down and was staring about with wide eyes.

Kurt smiled at him as he watched Lije take in his surroundings. He felt as if he'd fallen in love with the sweet-natured child and he knew he couldn't wait for him and David to have some just like this one. He grinned as Lije's laser-like stare turned back toward him and he nuzzled the little snub nose with his.

"What do you think, sweetie? Would you like some cousins, huh, some little ones you can boss around?"

"I think he'll enjoy hanging out with you more." Finn had come out to check on the baby … and Kurt.

Kurt spun around as Finn's voice came suddenly from behind him. He smiled and squinted in the sunlight, having forgotten his sunshades on the plane.

"Oh, by then I'll be old news, no doubt. He'll have moved on to more fascinating things like other kids and toys and driving you and Rachel crazy," Kurt smiled at his stepbrother. He was so happy that Finn had continued to be pleasant and easy-going. The holiday would be painful if any tension came up between the two of them again.

Finn came up behind Kurt to distract his son with a long finger, stroking the baby's chin gently and making him giggle. He had to admit that Kurt was very good with the baby; it was almost as if the two were drawn together. He'd never seen his son so focused on anyone else like he was with Kurt. The uncomfortable thought that karma had arranged this odd connection made him squirm internally.

He cleared his throat as he coloured slightly but he was determined to be a better brother than he had been so far. "So, you're really happy, huh?"

Kurt turned slightly to study him, taking in the shy but sincere regard in Finn's eyes. He smiled widely then and nodded, brushing his nose against the fine hair on Lije's head. "Oh yes, very. I don't think I could be happier. Except…"

Finn tilted his head curiously. "Except…?"

Kurt blushed a little and then laughed quietly. "I was going to say except if I had one of these…" and he bounced Lije gently in his arms.

Finn relaxed and let out a little laugh, too. "Oh, yeah, I get it. Yes, that would be cool… I can see that."

Then they both stayed quiet as they regarded the baby who was once again staring around, his eyes bright as he absorbed all the activity about them, leaning back suddenly sometimes so that Kurt had to be sure of his hold on him.

"He really is a beautiful baby… and Sean is great, too," Kurt added hurriedly but Finn simply chuckled.

"I know, you just have a soft spot for Lije. That's okay, y'know, it happens."

Dave, heading out to join Kurt and Lije, stopped at the top of the steps and watched the little tableau. The body language was quite relaxed and familial and Dave was glad because, in a split second, he had felt a little pang as he watched his lover standing so closely to another man. A man he was sure still harbored murky, unresolved feelings for his clueless lover. He sighed, though, because he knew he was being silly and turned to go back inside. _Let them have their bonding moment_, he told himself, and smiled, feeling as if he'd just taken the high road.

Eventually Carole came out to tell Finn and Kurt that Puck was getting ready to depart for the longer flight to England. They had all taken the opportunity to refresh themselves and now they would settle in and try not to be bored on the long, transatlantic leg of their journey.

.

KHDK

.

The flight attendant, a slender dark-skinned young man by the name of Alex, moved through the cabin adjusting a blanket here, altering the angle of an air vent there. Most everyone was dozing – or at least trying to – at this half-way mark in their flight. They were scheduled to arrive at Gatwick at 6 a.m. GMT and he, having worked for Mr. Karofsky for a couple of years now, knew he would be set up in a nice hotel when he got there and then get a flight back home, all on the company's dime. He was what could be called freelance because he had another job that allowed for flexibility in his schedule and this paid so well, although he'd left commercial flying years before.

He also didn't mind that Mr. Karofsky was gay and was now engaged to the singer whose head was now lolling against the larger man's shoulder. To each his own, he'd always said, and as he moved like a ghost about the spacious cabin, he smiled at how comfortable the two men looked. The singer had lucked out, to his mind, having snagged one of the most decent men he'd known. It didn't even register sometimes that Mr. Karofsky was so freaking rich; in a way he was just a regular guy who just happened to have a ton of money.

Alex returned to his seat after seeing to the passengers and put on his headset; listening to music always put him in a vaguely trance-like state that wasn't quite sleep. He was still on duty, after all; he had to be ready for anything at a moment's notice and he was pretty damned good at his job. He settled back to think about his little _chica_ waiting for him back home. They planned to get married within a year or so and this side job would put a lot of green in the wedding fund they both had going. He smiled and settled in; it was nice when things flowed smoothly for once in your life.

* * *

><p>"Oh, boo, my bathroom has a claw-foot Victorian tub! Whoo-hoo!" Mercedes' beaming face made Kurt crack up as he allowed her to tow him to her room.<p>

Dave shook his head as he watched the friends dash out of his and Kurt's suite. His business manager at his London office had booked them into Alexander House; a great idea because it was only 15 minutes' drive from Gatwick. Dave had felt that limiting the amount of time spent on the road would be for the best. The children were already punchy and cranky from the amount of time they'd spent in the air.

Now he strolled to the French windows of his suite and stepped out onto the private terrace that was paved with what appeared to be local quarry stone. He gazed down onto the award-winning gardens, smiling at their pristine beauty. He'd been told the hotel was set in 175 acres of mature parkland and he had been intrigued. He had never stayed here before but he was happy at his man's choice of hotels. He was certain that Rachel and Carole would be as charmed as Kurt and Mercedes with Alexander House's exquisite setting, not to mention their 5-star spa.

They would only be in England for the day, leaving for France the next morning and reaching the villa by noon. Kurt had offered to babysit the boys while Ian took Burt, Finn, Carole and Rachel on a little bit of a sight-seeing tour in London and he had been taken up on his offer.

Now Dave could hear his lover and Mercedes' voices as they chatted on the way to Finn and Rachel's suite to collect the boys. He didn't mind spending a quiet day with his lover as he babysat his nephews; it filled him with a deep-down warmth just watching Kurt interact with Lije. If he were being completely honest, he'd have to admit that it sort of turned him on, too, but he would keep that tidbit to himself for now.

Kurt came in with Lije in his arms as Mercedes followed with Sean's little hand clasped in hers. They were loaded down with diaper bags and toys and a little blanket that had seen better days. Sean immediately ran over to David when he spied him coming through the door and Dave stepped back to let the little chap run past him onto the terrace.

He chuckled at the boy's energy and took some of his toys from 'Cedes to take out to him. He settled down to a rousing game that seemed to be more about crashing various vehicles into each other and listened interestedly as the boy chattered away.

Kurt came out and settled himself and Lije into one of the comfy looking lounge chairs, the baby resting on his chest but looking around avidly at everything in sight. Mercedes, too, took a chair and sat back to turn her face up to the mild sunlight. She had never been to England before but the beauty of the extensive grounds and fabulously preened gardens fit her picture of what the English countryside ought to look like.

Kurt bounced Lije as he and 'Cedes chatted casually, his eyes straying every now and again to David sitting on the ground and playing with a hyperactive Sean. He was sure that within a short time the little boy's energy would begin to flag and then he would be out for the count for a little while. He would let him sleep in their bed rather than return to his parents' suite, that way he wouldn't have to be going back and forth from his rooms to theirs.

He found himself once again wishing this wouldn't have to end but he knew he had to return to work in a short while. He promised himself to stop leaping ahead and just enjoy each moment – _live in the moment, Kurt,_ he admonished himself – and smiled at how happy and relaxed Mercedes looked.

Now he told her: "When you're back for the wedding, you'll be staying long enough to do the whole sight-seeing, tourist thing then..."

"Mmm-hmmm, true; I want to see the London Eye – I'm too much of a coward to ride on it – and visit all sorts of museums and, oh, double-decker buses! I really want to go on of those and I want to see the Crown Jewels and …" she continued to list all the things and places she had only ever read about and Kurt relaxed further as he let the chatter flow over him.

Lije had taken to grabbing Kurt's nose and trying to rub his little teeth on it and Kurt was doing his best to evade them. The baby chuckled each time Kurt moved his head abruptly, his drool soaking into his little duck-covered bib. Kurt widened his bright blue-green eyes at the baby comically just to make him giggle some more and, eventually, Sean came over to see what all the laughter was about.

He leaned against the arm of Kurt's chair and watched his brother with Unca Kurtie, as his mama said he should call him. He sometimes wished he was little again because everybody played more with Lije than with him. His attention, however, was drawn back to Unca Davey who had taken up one of his Tonka trucks and was examining the bottom of it. He ran back to him and took it, turning a switch on the bottom and letting the lights and siren play loudly.

He laughed at the amazed look on his uncle's face and then set it down to let it run around. He corralled the other vehicles and he and the very large man continued to play with them.

Dave, having noticed the look on Sean's face when he was standing beside Kurt and his baby brother, decided to pay more attention to the little boy from now on. He promised himself that when the boy got a little older, he would introduce him to the joys of model airplanes. With that decision made, he suddenly announced: "Hmmm, I have a sudden craving for ice cream but," and he sighed forlornly, an exaggeratedly sad look on his face: "I have no one to go with me."

He gazed off over the terrace's parapet to hide the little grin on his face when he felt a tiny hand come to rest on his forearm. A little voice declared: "I'll come with you, Unca Davey!"

Sean didn't want his uncle to be sad and the others looked like they just wanted to sleep in the sun. He didn't mind going – especially as there was ice cream to be had!

"Oh, thank you, Sean, that's really great of you. Let's go!" Dave climbed to his feet and threw a wink at Kurt as he took Sean's little hand in his larger fist.

Kurt simply grinned and wiggled his fingers at him, having seen through David's ploy to give the little boy some undivided attention. Mercedes smiled softly at the two as they left and then turned to her boo.

"Y'know, sweetie, you two are gonna make great parents!" She smiled at the faint blush on Kurt's cheeks, noting that a few freckles were already beginning to pop up on the fair skin. She'd always liked Kurt's freckles, thinking that they gave him an air of innocence that oddly enough didn't detract from his innate sophistication.

"I really hope so, 'Cedes… I've been wondering which route to go – adoption or surrogacy," he smiled at the baby whose energy was flagging noticeably. He knew it was almost time for his bottle and a nap and the sunshine and fresh air were also a plus.

"Well, I think you should go with surrogacy; that way the babies will share your DNA or Dave's. I think if you can handle it, you could also adopt. It doesn't have to be either or, y'know," she looked seriously at her friend as she spoke.

Kurt nodded, a thoughtful look in his eye. "I admit I didn't think of both as an option. Hmmm, I'm going to talk to David and see what he thinks about that."

The two friends sat quietly then and soaked in the ambience of the hotel's glorious setting. Having spent so many hours on the plane coming over, it was wonderful to stretch out and hear only the faint hum of insects and the soft susurration of a light breeze through the shrubbery. Transatlantic trips weren't his favorite but they were unavoidable, depending on where you needed to go.

Mercedes closed her eyes, a little smile on her face. She had been an only child so she had no nieces or nephews but watching Kurt and David with their nephews made her smile in anticipation. She knew not too many years would pass before her boys presented her with a niece or nephew to spoil. Oh yes, as often as she could manage, Auntie 'Cedes was going to be a pain in Dave and Kurt's necks.

At her little chuckle, Kurt turned his head but when she didn't enlighten him, just laid there with a grin on her face and her eyes closed, he shrugged and turned his attention back to the sweet little baby once again staring at him. He stroked the baby's fine hair and, after dropping a kiss on his forehead, settled back to get him to doze off.

He loved his life; having David, his family and friends, the upcoming wedding to plan and then, beyond that, to having children, he had so much to give thanks for. Rocking slightly with the baby against his shoulder he smiled and closed his eyes.

_Thanks._

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N 2: I'm really grateful for the few who still review but I know a lot of you guys continue to read this. So, please, review and let me know what you think, okay?**


	57. Chapter 57

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Forty-Nine

By Gayforkurt

**Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.**

**A/N 1: Wow, thank you all so much, those who took the time to review, alert and/or PM me. It does a heart good to know what you think. Keep them coming and I'll keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Dinner that evening was hilarious. Finn had an unusual take on almost everything they had seen and, at one point, Kurt spied Ian trying to suppress a tiny smirk. Kurt didn't think of his stepbrother as being dumb but he certainly had an altogether different outlook on things.

"No, no!" Finn was trying to explain over much laughter. "I don't know why people would want to visit somewhere where heads used to be chopped off and, and stuff … I don't!"

Rachel, after she'd had time to stop laughing, simply patted his hand and assured him: "Don't worry, sweetie, they can't do that anymore," to which there was another round of laughter.

Carole, too, shook her head as she pointed at Ian with her fork. "Yes, I thought that was pretty gruesome, too. Did they really used to lock up the ruling people, too?"

Ian finished chewing, swallowed and then answered her. "Yes, even Elizabeth the First spent some time there before she became Queen. You remember the chap mentioning that in the tour?" When she nodded, he continued. "The Tower has seen many folks, most especially people who were suspected of plotting against the Throne."

"Wow," Finn breathed, his eyes wide, ignoring the fact that the others were still sniggering at him. "This is one crazy country!"

Laughter broke out again and Devon, stifling his chuckles, commented: "People are pretty odd, wherever they're from, I think…" and the conversation went on to cover all sorts of crazy things that people did all over the world.

The children in their special seats chimed in – though no one could understand a word of Lije's babbling – and Sean's chatter consisted mostly of the different flavours of ice cream his Unca Davey had let him try.

When Rachel had heard that bit she'd given David the skunk eye for a few seconds and then grinned. They were on holiday so she would ease up a bit on the restrictions. She was vegetarian but she wasn't strict with the kids and the no-dairy rule had not been enforced for some time.

Everyone had already exclaimed over the great food the staff had brought in to their private dining room in Reflections which was reserved for them just for the night.

The appetizers had included soft-boiled duck eggs with Brixham crab mayonnaise; baked South Coast scallops; flamed shellfish bisque with a tarragon/brandy cream sauce; roasted vine tomato soup with pesto and, to Finn's astonished delight, a _tartare_ of local beef. No one told him that '_tartare_' basically meant raw.

The main course was lavish and everyone had something they liked. Finn was fascinated by the very British 'beer-battered fish and chips', wondering out loud why 'chips' weren't just 'French fries'; Rachel enjoyed her roast pumpkin and wild mushroom risotto; Mercedes was blown away by the roast breast and leg of duck she had with accompanying fondant potato and Madeira wine sauce and Burt said he'd go for the braised _daube _of beef, which turned out to be a stew served with honey-roasted root vegetables and creamed potatoes.

The children had – well, as much as went in their stomachs more than on their clothes – creamed potatoes, baby carrots, corn and peas and, to Sean's delight, crispy fish sticks. Rachel had been a bit skeptical until she'd tasted one of the golden-battered sticks and flaky white flounder encased within. It was obviously freshly-baked and not pre-fabricated, as she referred to the usual ones.

Kurt, David and Carole doubled down on the seafood selections: grilled plaice with braised lettuce and sea vegetables in a herb butter sauce and the basil-scented native lobster macaroni with a tomato confit.

Ian and Puck stuck with the char-grilled rib-eye, twice-cooked chips, bone marrow, onion rings and béarnaise sauce and Devon had the roasted white chicken, Alsace cabbage and glazed onions served with a wild rice pilaf.

All in all, they had a wonderful time, moving to the adjacent lounge and entertainment area after dinner but when Sean began to droop, Rachel and Finn excused themselves to take the kids upstairs to their suite. They wished everyone a good night and Kurt fluttered his fingers at Lije who was still, surprisingly, awake.

Burt, who had been caught stifling a yawn, was the next to excuse himself and he and Carole made their way to their own rooms after promising Kurt they'd be up and ready on time the next morning.

The others sat around for a bit, too stuffed for once to even contemplate dessert and just chatted. After a while, Puck and Devon, trying to hide the looks they'd been exchanging more frequently, finally made their excuses and left, Ian staring after them with a faintly morose expression.

In the few days between their return to Ohio and this trip, he'd been able to see Sam only twice. Twice was not nearly enough because, within that time, when they weren't tearing at each other's clothes and making up for lost time, he'd had one brief, unsatisfactory conversation.

The night they'd returned from New York, he had slept with Sam at his apartment – which wasn't a first for them. What was new was the melancholy that came over him when he'd told Sam that, after the trip to France, he would be returning with Puck just to drop off the family and Mercedes. After that, he and Puck would change planes and fly down to the islands to pick up Xavier and Julian. He'd had to explain who they were, which had fascinated Sam, but the blond had realized what Ian was getting around to saying.

Sam, sweaty and sexy as ever, had looked at him, a resigned expression creeping in to replace the disappointment which was just as bad. Ian tried to keep his expression stoical as usual but then he had hauled Sam to him and buried his face in his neck. He had never had this connection with another lover as he had with Sam and so was unable to draw on previous experience.

The second time they'd met up they hadn't spent much time talking – it was all about the sex. Strangely, it was an odd way to distance himself but it worked, at least for a while. He sated himself in Sam's body and if the blond looked at him with compassion as they parted, Ian pretended not to see. His face was stone once more when Sam walked with him to his door. He'd stood facing it for a moment and then glanced briefly at Sam.

"I'll call you, yeah?" He swallowed before turning back to the door which Sam moved to unlock. When Sam smiled, his whole face lighting up with affection and said, "Or I'll call you…" Ian knew he had to walk out now or never leave.

He didn't look back but as he stalked down the hallway away from Sam, he didn't hear the door close or the locks click into place until he'd reached the end. Then he turned and looked back towards Sam's apartment, gritted his teeth and entered the lift.

He punched the ground floor button viciously and then the door-close button and if anyone had been with him in there, they would have shrunk from the murderous expression on his face. He knew not everyone got a happily-ever-after like his primaries and he was not going to dwell on it. Still, he wished there was something to punch or knife or rip apart right about now.

That was the day before, now he was here in England, home as much as anywhere was, but he could only clench his jaw and watch all the couples head up to bed. No one was to blame for his situation – life was just screwed up that way. He'd heard a phrase from Puck once and it certainly suited his current frame of mind: _some days – you get the bear; others – the bear gets you_. Yeah, sounded about right.

He looked over at the others and made his own excuses, leaving them to wonder if he was alright. He knew Kurt, being sensitive to others' moods, would be worried for him but there was nothing anyone could do … and that had to be okay. At least for now.

Mercedes watched the grim man leave and turned to David and Kurt. She made a sad little grimace and said, "You know he's missing Sam, right?"

Dave's eyebrows flew up his forehead. "Wait, things are that serious? I know they'd gotten together but I hadn't realized how deep it had gone."

Kurt patted his arm consolingly. "Sweetie, they couldn't take their eyes and later their hands off each other – ever since the night of the mini-reunion."

Dave shook his head bemusedly. "I had no idea. Wow, he always seems so self-contained… and I guess I thought it was just stress relief for him."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "It doesn't matter how self-contained you are… when you get bit, there's nothing you can do," he opined.

Dave looked at him with a confused furrow of his slanted eyebrows. "Bit?" He quirked one brow at Mercedes for clarification. "Bit…?"

"By the love bug, sweetie," Kurt grinned at him; "same as I was. I was so angry at first, as you'll recall, but there's nothing to do but give in… and I'm so glad I did," he smiled softly at his fiancé.

"True, you two are a match made you-know-where but, what are we going to do about Ian and Sam?" Her wide brown eyes showed genuine concern because she knew Sam had fallen hard for the tough Brit.

Kurt nodded with a narrow-eyed look at her. "Leave it to me, I'll think of something…"

.

KHDK

.

"Mmmm, oh David, oh God, oh baby…" Kurt groaned and then his eyes flew open when David's hand came up to muffle his cries.

"Shhh, baby, your folks are gonna hear us!" Dave eased his hand away from Kurt's mouth, but not before his mischievous lover licked his palm and then nipped a retreating finger. "Ow!"

"I think… I'm entitled… to be… as loud… as I want… right now!" Kurt gasped out his complaint as Dave slid out only to slam in again, and he braced his hands against the non-slip tiles of the power shower.

Dave gripped the slender, enticing hips and stared down at Kurt's magnificent ass as he sank in again to the hilt. He couldn't hold back his own groan but then bit down onto Kurt's shoulder to try and stifle it.

"Jesus, David, don't mark me there!" Kurt whisper yelled before groaning himself, Dave's cockhead finding his prostate unerringly. "My dad just might kill you if he sees a bite mark," he warned, panting in between the words.

"Sorry," Dave muttered and kissed the abused area. If he was lucky, it would only be a faint discoloration; nothing to get out the old shotgun, he figured.

The lovers stopped talking for a while, the only sounds that of the hot shower spray, the slap of skin on skin and the occasional grunt, groan or moan. As the heat between them escalated, Kurt dropped one hand down to his neglected erection and fisted himself, squeezing his ass around Dave's cock as he did.

Dave pulled back and sped up his motions; this was a down and dirty fuck, not lovemaking, and it was so good! He loved that Kurt was up for just about anything and when the singer began to utter a stream of filthy suggestions, Dave shuddered and groaned, his balls tightening as he began the long-awaited climb to the cliff's edge.

Kurt, his voice a husky alto so different from his usual light tones, was such a turn-on for Dave and every time Kurt propositioned him in that dark, sexy tone, he would shudder and plunge deeper in him.

"Oh, yes, baby, fill me up, fuck me, oh sweetie, I want your cum, yes, god yes, come in me, David, come now!" and Dave, unable to hold back, slammed in and exploded with a cry.

"Kurt, fuck, yes, baby, uh, fuck yes, yes!"

He reached around and, covering Kurt's hand with his, jacked him furiously, wincing when Kurt's ass clenched down on his dick as he came, shuddering and crying out in Dave's arms.

"Oh, David, oh baby, you make me so hot, mmmf," Kurt groaned as he slumped against the tiles, his cock still twitching, little dribbles of cum sliding down the tiles to join the water from the shower.

"God, I love you," David mouthed against the back of Kurt's neck, licking the water droplets there and tickling him.

"Aaah, stop that, you nut!" Kurt laughed as he tried to squirm away from the warm tongue. "Come on, let's finish up before we turn into giant prunes…"

They completed washing each other, giggling and teasing as they got each other's ticklish spots. Eventually they got out, dried off and dressed, then cleaned their teeth in the double sinks, after which Dave headed back into the bedroom, Kurt remaining to complete his skincare regimen.

"Sweetie, what do you think we could do for Ian?" Kurt creamed his face as he leaned back on the stool to look at David who was sliding into the bed.

"I've got to think about it. I don't like that we're so happy, Devon and Puck are like kids they are so giddy yet Ian can't get to be with the guy he wants. Not a good situation at all," Dave concluded, his brow furrowing as he thought about it.

"Well, what really can we do? If I had my druthers, either Ian would be with Sam there or Sam would be with him here. I don't know, though… how would that work?"

"Hmmm, I see what you mean. Sam's business is important to him, I guess, and Ian, well, he works for us…" his words tailed off as he lay back against the pillows, his arms crossed behind his head as he thought hard. "We'll probably have to talk with Puck, y'know."

Kurt nodded, even though David couldn't see him. "Mmmm-hmmm, yes, maybe Noah will be able to come up with something. Technically, Noah is his direct boss. Ah, well, we'll work something out."

He finished creaming his legs and arms, closed the jars and bottles tightly and then strolled into the bedroom, a faraway, thoughtful look still on his face. He disrobed and climbed into bed, dressed only in the matching top to David's pajama bottoms and enjoying the feel of the 300-count Egyptian cotton sheets against his skin.

Dave was so addicted to the sight and feel of Kurt's legs that he'd told him he preferred him to go without pyjama bottoms in bed. Kurt had happily agreed and now he snuggled up to his love, one arm and a leg thrown over David's larger body.

Dave's arm pulled Kurt so close the singer was almost half on top of him and they settled down, continuing to talk in low, soft, sleepy tones.

"I wish everyone could be as happy as we are now, sweetie," Kurt muttered drowsily.

Dave nuzzled his hair and agreed. "Yeah, last year at this time I was just going through the motions of everyday life. It was okay but this – being here with you – is a thousand times better."

Kurt smiled with his eyes still closed, his mind already drifting. A last yawn took him by surprise but he managed to get out: "I know – it is for me, too… G'night…"

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart, sleep well…" Dave replied, a soft smile and the memory of his mother saying that to him carrying him down into sleep.

.

KHDK

.

"Sean Hudson, come here right now and put your shoes on!" Rachel's voice had achieved a decibel level previously unheard by Kurt.

He popped his head out to see his nephew dashing pell-mell down the hallway, his mouth wide as he laughed. Kurt stepped out in a timely manner and grabbed the little scamp who wriggled and squirmed as he tried to get free.

"Come now, sweetie, don't you want to see the ocean with us?" Kurt hugged the writhing little body to him but thankfully he'd caught the boy's attention.

"The ocean? Where the ships are?" His little voice chirped excitedly, for just the day before he had been shown the ocean from the window of the plane. He had been fascinated; the ships looked like toys and he wanted to see that again.

"Uh-huh, but you won't get to see the ships if you don't put your shoes on," Kurt murmured in a soft, calm voice. He set Sean down, being careful to hold the little hand in a firm grasp, and walked with him back to the open door of his parents' suite.

Rachel, looking frazzled and stuffing things haphazardly into one of their suitcases, sighed gratefully as Kurt entered with his nephew in tow. Finn, coming from the bedroom with a completely dressed Lije in his arms, handed over the baby to Kurt and grabbed Sean before he could run again.

"Come here, you!" Finn tickled the boy who laughed uproariously while Kurt looked on, bouncing Lije on his hip. Finn finally got Sean to stay still long enough to get his shoes on and tied securely before letting him go.

Sean, marching up to Kurt, looked up at him and the baby who was playing with the scarf around Kurt's neck and trying to mouth it to death.

"Do you want to keep him, Unca Kurt?" The little fists were planted akimbo as he stared up at a startled Kurt. Kurt looked at the baby and then back at the determined little boy. He was aware of Finn and Rachel sniggering in the background, a faint colour brightening his cheeks.

"Er, d'you mean right now?" He knew the little boy didn't mean at the moment but he had to stall him and maybe try to distract him. "I was just going to take him to my room so your mommy and daddy can get dressed. Do you want to come and see what Unca – er, Uncle – David is doing?"

He turned to the door, hoping the little boy was distracted enough to just follow him. The ploy worked and Sean trailed after him and his brother, chattering all the way about ships and boats and cars and trucks…

Kurt sighed in relief as he made his way the short distance to his own suite, the door of which was still ajar. When he entered David was still packing stuff into their luggage in his usual competent manner. In fact, he worked so efficiently that Kurt had left him to finish doing his luggage for him, too.

He smirked now as he came in with his nephews. "Hey, Uncle David, we have visitors and one of them is going to be a ship's captain, or fireman or… what was the other one, Sean?"

"A astronaut!" He yelled, dashing over to bounce on one of the already closed and locked suitcases.

"_**An**_astronaut, sweetie," Kurt corrected him absentmindedly as his eyes scanned the suite to see if he was leaving anything behind. "Everything accounted for, hon?"

Dave nodded and grinned at his lover who was still unconsciously bouncing Lije on his hip even as he tried to keep the end of his scarf from getting soggy. The baby's big bright eyes were taking in everything in the sitting room while still dodging Kurt's attempts to save the fringes of his scarf.

"I think that's everything, which means – time to head out!" He smiled big and bright at Kurt, his own excitement starting to build at the thought of Kurt seeing the villa for the first time. It was situated near enough to a couple of sophisticated hotels and restaurants to offer the best of both worlds – casual beach house and sophisticated holiday retreat, according to the brochure.

"Okay, then," Kurt smiled at him and waited for him to call the bellhop to come and take their things downstairs.

An hour later they were taking off again. Puck informed them that they should arrive in Bordeaux around 11:10 a.m. and that they had a good headwind so they might reach even earlier.

.

KHDK

.

Sunlight blazed down at them when they finally landed in Bordeaux. It was nearly 11 o'clock and Kurt marveled at how accurate Noah had been but he was distracted by the feel of the warm sunlight on his skin. He turned his face up and let the balmy breeze caress him.

"Oh, David, this is really nice – so different from Ohio – or London," he commented as he and Dave strolled towards the waiting limousines. The others were already ensconced, except for Noah who was just coming down the steps of the plane.

Finally, with everybody in and their luggage stowed, they started the last leg of their journey – a little under an hour to the villa.

There was happy chatter as everyone gazed out at the passing landscape, Kurt gesturing as excitedly as Mercedes and the friends planning all they wanted to do when they arrived.

David smiled as he listened and chimed in occasionally but really, he couldn't wait for Kurt to get a good look at the place. He'd been told that the views from the property were gorgeous, the house's design allowing for passage of the warm sea breeze through its rooms. From the photos they could tell that all those windows would catch the maximum amount of light, ensuring that each sunny day would seem even longer than usual.

Now he looked around at the occupants of the limo he was in: Kurt, Mercedes, Ian, Devon and Sean in a booster seat close to Kurt. He wondered if Kurt would have wanted Lije with them – _ugh, really Dave?_ His mind taunted him about pondering the obvious.

Over in the other car were Puck, Burt, Carol, Finn, Rachel and Lije in his own car seat. Rachel distracted the baby by tickling him and pointing out the occasional huge tree they passed and the powder puff clouds in the cerulean sky. The grownups kept commenting on how different and beautiful the scenery was and speculating on how warm the water would be.

"Hey, Finn, maybe we could check out the surfing. There's pretty much a bunch of different things we can do besides lying out on the beach, y'know," Puck informed the overly tall man with a mischievous grin. He personally wanted to see Finn fall off of a surfboard like a million times.

Burt chimed in: "Yeah, what other things, especially for those of us who don't want to either surf or lie on a beach?"

Puck shrugged. "According to the brochure it says there's golf, sailing, canoeing and bird-watching reserves. There are also some vineyards within a few minutes' drive of the villa. We have time to check them all out, if you want to…"

Carole nodded and smiled, looking over at her husband. "Oh, Burt, I've always wanted to do those wine tours things we see advertised on TV!"

Burt smiled at her and then said, "Yeah, and maybe we could bring back a couple bottles of their stuff, too."

She pooh-poohed him but continued to smile widely, her eyes getting a faraway look as she planned what they were going to do and, more importantly, what she was going to wear. It was good to have someone as stylish as Kurt in the family; it kept you on your toes so you didn't get all frumpy and frowzy in your old age, she smirked to herself.

She had packed quite a few gorgeous, light, floaty garments at Kurt's urging, as well as some swimwear that she was sure would make Burt's eyes pop. Oh, they were all age-appropriate, thanks to Kurt, but they weren't things one would normally wear in Lima, Ohio. She had even packed an amazing negligee set that Kurt had seen on their shopping trips in London and had informed her she must get – if only for the glamour factor alone.

The thought of surprising Burt one night in the filmy, midnight blue peignoir and matching robe made faint colour come to her cheeks and Burt, sitting across from her, smiled at his wife, still as lovely as the day they'd met, all those years ago. He would always love Kurt's mother and she was the love of his youth. Carole was an unexpected gift and he'd never been foolish enough to take her love for granted. He was a lucky man and he reminded himself of it every time they had some foolish little disagreement.

The sunlight streaming through the lightly-tinted glass of the limo window limned her and turned her hair into a halo of blonde curls. When she became aware of his regard he sent her a small, intimate little smile and congratulated himself silently when the colour in her face deepened.

Puck had still been teasing Finn about learning to surf but Rachel had seen the interaction between her in-laws and was startled by the wistful little thought that popped up as she turned back to ruffle Lije's wispy hair: _I want that_.

It wasn't that she didn't know that Finn loved her, her practical side hurried to clarify things for her silly, impractical side; it was just that somehow the romance had slowly drained from their marriage. She was intelligent enough to know that romance didn't necessarily equal love but she still wondered why she couldn't have both. They were so busy, however, with the boys, with work, with all the thousand and one mundane things to be dealt with that there was no time left over for just Rachel and Finn, lovers.

As she sneaked another little glance at Carole's rosy cheeks and glowing eyes she admitted that she wished she could skip over these humdrum years and get to the stage where Finn would look at her the way Burt looked now at Carole.

She couldn't tell any of this to anyone, though; she had no close girlfriends, just the other moms in Sean's play date group and colleagues at the school. Finn was all about his managerial position and the many petty frustrations of his day; he very rarely asked her how her day was, or anything for that matter. Deep inside she was so afraid that she had made the wrong choice despite her love for him but she could not let the thought surface often. Kurt's return had opened the little box in which she had sealed those thoughts away but she was strong and she loved her little family. She would do her best, as usual, with what she had chosen.

The two limousines traveled in convoy, the relatively short journey smooth and uneventful. When they turned onto a road that ran much more closely to the sand dunes lining the sea shore, Sean's happy shout and laughter echoed what all the grownups were feeling: vacation time!

A holiday by the sea was not something a person born and raised in the American midlands was accustomed to. Burt, Carole, Mercedes, Finn and Rachel gazed in awe out of the windows, Sean begging for the windows to be lowered. The smell of the sea blowing over the dunes was utterly unexpected and unconsciously, everyone relaxed and breathed deep.

Kurt turned to David, his stunning eyes rivaling the colour of the sea they could just glimpse beyond the dunes and the wide beach. "Photos – the camera!" He blurted this in such a panicked tone that Dave couldn't hold back a burst of laughter.

"Relax, beautiful, Puck has a couple of them for us, okay?" He smiled as Kurt let out a little huff of relief.

"Oh, that's good because this view, the scenery is unbelievable!" He smiled as he gazed back out of the window that they had lowered to accommodate Sean's demands. He was happy they'd done so because the dry, hot breeze felt as if it was scouring all the worries and concerns of everyday life from his mind.

He sat back and closed his eyes, oblivious to the eyes turned to him and Mercedes stared at him before turning to raise an eyebrow at David.

"Hmph, someone is already in a beach-lounging mood, I see!" Her rich chuckles started off the others – except Ian, of course. He, however, did look at least a little less downhearted than he'd been.

Mercedes grinned as she watched Sean bounce in his booster seat and thought she felt exactly as he did – it was just a little undignified for a grown-ass woman to bounce in her seat, that's all!

Within minutes, to Kurt's growing excitement, the limo began to slow down and then turned into wide open tall iron gates. The long driveway was white with crushed gravel and lined with slender twin-trunked trees. Everyone was silent except for Sean's unintelligible chanting that provided background sound.

At the top of the driveway's slight incline and around a little bend, the house came into view. Kurt, his eyes wide and his mouth slowly stretching into a grin, stared at it; the pale cream façade with the red-painted wood trim and shutters was more glorious than the photographs had indicated.

The limo driver pulled around into the spacious parking area, leaving room for the other car to pull in as well and all the doors flew open. The group piled out and stood, looking without a word as the light, hot breeze blew around them. Mercedes lifted one hand to grasp her wide-brimmed floppy hat and the other went to grip her skirt that was threatening to expose her to mid-thigh.

"Oh, Kurt," she whispered as she turned in a circle to take in the house and the view.

Kurt simply nodded as he too turned with one hand clasped in David's, his eyes moving from the house to the sloping green lawns and then out to a glimpse of the sandy beach and glittering sea.

"This is… this is… oh, sweetie," he found himself wrapping his arms around David's waist as he struggled to find the words, his eyes glistening as he stared around and then looked up at the massive two-storey house. In his mind, 'villa' had always meant some rustic though charming little edifice but this was absolutely stunning.

Dave dropped a kiss on the dark, wind-tousled hair and looked around in deep satisfaction. Yes, this was an amazing place, he mused, his eyes falling on the rest of the group.

Rachel had Lije bouncing on her hip, his eyes as usual taking in everything about their environment and Finn was making sure to hold tightly to a hyperactive Sean. Burt and Carole were strolling hand-in-hand to the edge of the parking area around which a low stone wall ran. Puck, Ian and Devon, after a brief look at the stunning view, turned to assist the limo drivers who had already begun unloading a mountain of luggage from the boot of both vehicles.

Kurt let out a soft little chuckle as he turned to Mercedes. "Wow, we're here – in France!" and the two friends hugged each other and giggled madly. Dave shook his head as his attention was drawn to a figure just emerging from the tall glass front doors.

The man approaching them slowed as he came closer, his eyes darting around the group. Inevitably they landed on David who, when he wanted to, could project an almost intimidating aura. Now he turned to greet the little man, his face wearing a look that befitted his reputation as a no-nonsense billionaire entrepreneur.

"_M.__Karofsky__, __je suis__Didier__Boulanger__. __Bienvenue à__la villa Corniche__!_" He grasped David's outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

Dave smiled briefly and responded: "_Merci.__Parlez-vous__l'anglais__?_" He watched as faint consternation showed before a mask of utter professionalism descended on the thin, tanned face.

"_Pardonnez-moi__, oui_, je parle anglais un peu... er, yes, a little English." Didier managed to prevent himself from grimacing; after all he'd been told the party was American and he should have remembered. Nevertheless, M. Karofsky just brushed the apology away and turned to hold a hand out to a tall, slender _très élégant__jeune homme_.

"Sweetheart, this is M. Boulanger, from the estate agency." He smiled down at Kurt's beautiful face, one sure to charm even a sophisticated Frenchman.

Kurt held out his hand, a graceful move that had Didier scrambling to grasp it gently. "_Monsieur Boulanger, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel. C'est un plaisir. La maison est très belle et la paysage est tout magnifique, aussi._" He turned to include the others who had come to stand near them. "_Je suis sûr que__ma famille et__je serai__très heureux ici_."

At the torrent of French words in Kurt's soft musical voice, Didier could only stare. He didn't even realize he was still holding Kurt's hand until the young man tugged on it slightly. Kurt chuckled; he was accustomed to that reaction from some people so he was in no way offended.

The Frenchman turned now to Mr. Karofsky, his dark cheeks a little redder now and addressed him with a slight stutter. "Y-you will come on a small tour, yes? Everyone will come?"

Dave took pity on the agent and nodded before turning, an enquiring eyebrow raised at the others. "Everyone coming?"

At the scattered response in the affirmative, the little man turned quickly and headed back towards the doors, opening them wide and using the little metal hooks at their bottoms to keep them open. He stepped aside, waiting for the group to join him, Dave and Kurt in the lead, and then began the tour of the ground floor.

Kurt marveled at the cool, glassy tile floors of the foyer, so smooth one could see one's reflection, and glanced up at the almost bare walls. There were a few decorative touches but the overall effect was one of clean, spare elegance. He loved it!

Dave, watching Kurt staring around with happiness almost oozing from every pore, slipped his arm around the slender waist. Didier, pretending not to see this, hid a little grin and then noticed then that the men were each wearing a ring on the third finger of his left hand. His eyes widening in sudden understanding, he smiled widely now and continued through the magnificent great room that combined both living and dining areas.

Kurt and the others murmured as they took in the huge, comfy-looking sofas and armchairs upholstered in soft, white leather and the massive stone fireplace at one end. The coffee and end tables held a few magazines and large glossy books filled with photos and information on the area and its attractions.

The unusually formal dining table and chairs at the other end were of a lovely cherry wood, the seats upholstered in a lively, multi-colored striped fabric. The men even commented on the wonderful hand-carved look to the backs of the chairs and the table's edge and legs. Didier smiled happily at their approval and then led the group out onto the expansive patio at the side of the house.

Kurt, stepping out ahead of David, gasped and then laughed as he took in the space. The flooring was of red clay tiles and the wooden furniture too was of a slightly lighter red that looked to be cedar. There were tables and chairs scattered about and interspersed with large clay pots filled with flowering shrubs. Scattered about, too, were lounge chairs upholstered in a rich turquoise that complemented the wood perfectly.

When Kurt and the others stepped out onto the terrace they glanced up at the building's façade to notice that a couple of bedrooms had patios that overhung the terrace. He then realized that the kitchen also opened out onto the terrace and he and the others headed there.

The kitchen was large enough for the twelve of them to eat there and the wide windows let in a lot of light. The gleaming new appliances were greeted with hums of approval from Kurt and Carole; even though they would have maid service every day for a few hours, they both hoped to get in a little cooking as well.

Didier smiled at their approval. "It is good, _non,_ everything specially selected as you instructed," he said now to David.

Dave nodded and agreed. "Yes, it is perfect. Now, the bedrooms…?"

Didier hurried to explain. "Yes, the ground floor – er, first floor, yes?" He relaxed when he realized he'd got the Americanism right. "The first floor has four suites: a king-size master suite with sitting room; one queen-size suite and two children's suites – one has what I think is called 'bunk' beds?"

They nodded at him as they strolled along the hallway, passing each open bedroom door and glancing in briefly. As far as Kurt could see, everything was painfully neat yet the charming décor gave it a homey feeling that he absolutely loved. Even the patchwork quilt on the bunk beds in the kids' rooms was just the right touch. On the chest of drawers a teddy bear that didn't look brand new sat as if a child had just forgotten him there.

The group – minus Puck and his guys – trooped after the little Frenchman up the wide wooden steps of the stairs to the second storey (Didier was almost tempted to say first floor) and indicated each bedroom as they passed.

"Upstairs we have a little difference. It is one king-size master suite with sitting room; one queen-size suite but only one children suite and no bunk beds but two single beds. Is good, yes?"

Kurt clasped his hands together and, with a beatific expression on his face, turned to him. "_Je vous remercie,__M. Boulanger__! __Il__est beau__, __n'est-ce pas__, _David?"

Didier colored again at the praise; this young man was _très charmant_, he admitted to himself, although his partner seemed to be more stoic. Mr. Karofsky nodded, however, and held his hand out to him.

"Thank you, M. Boulanger; we are very pleased. I will be speaking to you soon, when we get settled, yes?"

Didier shook his hand rapidly, smiling. "Yes, I am happy you are pleased, M. Karofsky. If there is anything you need, any way we can help, I'll be happy to assist."

With little bobs of his head and a definite bow towards the charming M. Hummel, Didier headed out the front doors, David escorting him and asking a few more questions to which he responded with much hand-waving and broad smiles.

Mercedes chuckled and came up beside Kurt, sliding her arm around his waist. He responded by slipping an arm around her shoulder and hugging her briefly.

"Hey, boo, you certainly 'wowed' a certain little Frenchman, didn't you? Dang, I wish I had taken French in school."

They laughed and Kurt, taking her hand, walked with her to one little door off the foyer. Opening it they peered in to see a cute little pale green powder room, the walls patterned in tiny gold flowers on dark green stems. The fixtures were quite modern and Kurt thought the little hand towels in the same pattern as that of the wall paper was a charming touch.

"Kurt, oh gosh, this place is like something out of Architectural Digest, seriously!" Mercedes tugged his hand to head towards the kitchen. She'd noticed earlier that there were two refrigerators in there and she wanted to examine their contents. She was hungry!

Kurt chuckled at the determined look on her face. He realized that it was nearly lunch time and he too wanted to see what the agency had provided for them. Pulling open the doors of the first fridge he came to, his mouth fell open and then he laughed.

"Look at this, 'Cedes!" She hurried over to him and all but shoved him out of the way to get to the leg of ham taking pride of place on a platter on the spacious top shelf.

"This is what I'm talking about, white boy!" And she hauled it out, almost staggering under its weight. She turned to the kitchen table and then ordered him. "See if you can find bread, butter, mustard, all the fixings, okay? I'm going to carve this sucker up right now."

They set to work and soon Rachel came in with Carole, having realized they missed seeing where the other two had gone. When Carole saw the food, she went over to the fridge and peered in, too.

"Oh, Kurt, there's roast beef here, too; should I take it out?" At his affirmative she removed it and then turned back to see if there was anything to throw a salad together.

Rachel looked around before asking: "D'you want me to get the plates and cutlery?"

Mercedes nodded even as she concentrated on the piles of ham she was heaping onto another platter. Kurt had been busy with the instructions from Mercedes and rounded up not only the bread but a basket of rolls, as well.

"There's fruit over here, Kurt," Rachel called as she came back over from the huge dresser in which she'd found cutlery and napkins.

The group worked together in surprising synchrony and in no time they had a mini feast set out for the others. Rachel had told Kurt that Lije seemed to have been looking for him but that Puck was keeping him occupied; Ian and Devon had gone to check out the little cottage on the property.

Kurt looked up, just about to ask where David was when he came through the doors from the terrace.

"I was just looking at the beach house; it's pretty big and there's a fire pit so we can do barbecues," Dave said as he went over to wash his hands. "Oh, and Boulanger said it also has a roof terrace – perfect for dining and stargazing."

Kurt chuckled. "I think that man is a romantic; hmmm, the French are supposed to be big on romance, eh?"

Dave turned to him with a little twinkle in his eye. "Well, I think he finds you quite romantic, sweetie."

Kurt colored and scoffed at him, flicking one of the napkins his way. "Oh, pish, he does not."

Mercedes decided to put in her tuppence worth. "Oh, come on, baby boy. The poor man's eyes almost glazed over when you spouted all those sexy French words at him!"

Everybody laughed at Kurt's discomfort, Carole shaking her head. "You know, I always did think French sounds so romantic. I didn't think the French thought so, too…"

They laughed again, Kurt joining in this time and then they were finally ready to call everyone in to eat. Kurt and Mercedes thought eating out on the terrace would be the absolute perfect way to begin their French holiday and everyone agreed.

The food, his family and friends, the beautiful weather and views – everything combined for a perfect afternoon and Kurt, well, he was in seventh heaven.

Dave reached over to grasp his hand beneath the table and they smiled softly at each other, the happy chatter flowing around them. Kurt's eyes, expressive as always, said 'thank you'; Dave's, as usual, said 'I love you'.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: Folks, I don't speak any French and had to research the conversation. Please, if the phrasing is weird or anything, let me know, okay?**


	58. Chapter 58

SPECIAL NOTE

Thanks for the reviews, guys; as always, I'm so stoked that you find my little AU so interesting and continue to stay with it. I need to address the very serious concerns that a reviewer has brought up. It never occurred to me that certain things would come across the way they have but I will do my best to answer them, if that is at all possible.

Emotionally intelligent people do all sorts of not-so-smart things all the time. In fact, that's the thing we humans have found out about emotions, right? We can't control them. Added to the fact that someone who has nearly unlimited resources – a billionaire, politician, people in authority – will feel, as we have seen from the news on a nearly daily basis, that they can use these resources (power) to acquire anything/anyone they desire. In this case, David fell irretrievably in love with a young countertenor whom he had never met.

I'm sure that people have fallen in love with a type of person they had never previously thought they'd have any interest in. Romantic literature is full of these stories. Dave may have been predominantly heterosexual but he had some interest in his own sex; he would never have been as promiscuous as Puck who was a sexual athlete of the first water but he wasn't inexperienced in that area. Vanilla, yes, but certainly no stranger to boy-on-boy encounters.

We seem to have missed remembering that Kurt was more of a 'player' than Dave, maybe because I didn't dwell on that aspect. My bad. Dave, having fallen in love with Kurt and conceived this monumentally stupid idea because of his obsession, was not in a mind space to even regard the feelings (what feelings?) of his shallow, gold-digging girlfriend.

No one, as far as I know, having fallen in love, immediately knows how to handle the situation in which they find themselves. I thought my writing was explicit enough on the point that NO ONE behaved 'perfectly' – humans are imperfect beings, after all – and Dave could not have predicted the gold digger's responses and reactions. Could anyone have – if they hadn't known the individual was capable of that behaviour in the first place?

Dave – not just Kurt – is risking his heart after handing it on a platter to someone whose sexual affairs have been recorded and reported in tabloids over the years. We make ourselves vulnerable when we fall in love. Kurt, the diva that he is, would never believe David would want someone more than he wants him unless David's behavior indicates that. He is not a paranoid person and people in the first flush of love don't automatically expect the loved one to cheat. Dave, on the other hand, is understandably distrustful of people like Cooper who show their interest quite blatantly in someone who is obviously attached and uninterested. I know people like that, unfortunately, and life would be perfect, wouldn't it, if everyone followed the commandment – thou shall not covet?

Thank you for your interest and I don't mind constructive criticism at all. It makes me aware of what people are thinking and how I might possibly improve my story-telling skills. I do not come from an affluent background – I'm just very well-educated – and had the benefit of parents who tried to expose my siblings and me to as many positive experiences as possible. I'm also a voracious reader.

So, to wrap it all up, there will be upheavals because life is not perfect, and how boring would it be for our boys without some fireworks, eh? Thanks again for reading and enjoying this saga and please, keep shooting me those observations and comments, okay, I love them.

Terry Hines


	59. Chapter 59

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Fifty

By Gayforkurt

**Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.**

**A/N 1: Thank you all so much for your compliments and reviews as you share the boys' journey with me. Thank you also to the reviewer who helped me with the French, of which I know next to nothing. Please, keep reading and enjoying and, as always, constructive criticism is welcome, too.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped out onto his balcony and breathed deeply of the warm, salty air. He turned his face up to the sun and closed his eyes, smiling as he felt David come up behind him. His lover's long, strong arms wrapped him up and he leaned back into them, his head falling back to rest on the broad shoulder.<p>

"Happy?" Dave murmured into the pink shell of Kurt's ear, and nuzzled his nose into the sweet-smelling neck. He felt Kurt's firm buttocks rub insistently against him and he hardened in reaction, groaning low and tightening his arms around the slender waist.

"Always, sweetie, you know that," Kurt answered, a smile in the soft voice. He had felt every tense muscle loosen as he'd stepped into the suite, the elegant setting coupled with the beautiful view doing wonders to soothe him. It wasn't that he was anxious about anything; traveling for hours and then the excitement and wonder of seeing the beautiful Basque-style villa all managed to tire him a bit.

He turned now in Dave's arms and pressed his full lips against the firmer ones. "This is so beautiful, David, I can't thank you enough," his eyes sparkled up at the golden ones gazing down at him.

Dave was more interested in tasting more of the elusive lips than in talking and chased them until Kurt opened for his questing tongue. Kurt turned in his arms and slid his own around his neck and he pulled the sexy body closer in to his.

Kurt moaned as the kiss deepened and he ground his hardening erection against David's. Making love was his number one favourite pastime and with someone he loved it escalated to heavenly. He threw his head back, exposing his throat to David's hungry mouth, a deep groan from the older man vibrating against his neck.

"Kurt, god, you make me so hot, I feel as if I can't get enough," Dave muttered against the warm, smooth skin, his grip tightening on Kurt's perfect ass. He smiled when he felt Kurt's breath catch and the singer lifted one foot to rub against his calf. _Maybe it would be better to take this to the bed,_ he thought muzzily, Kurt's suckling little kisses on his skin making him dizzy.

The two men stumbled towards the huge bed, falling onto the thick, colourful cotton bedspread, Kurt's legs coming up to wrap around Dave's hips. They kissed voraciously as if they hadn't been together in the longest time, their hands roaming and soft little sounds escaping. Dave eased up enough to start fumbling with the waist of Kurt's jeans, his lover's writhing hips making the move difficult.

"Yes, oh David, touch me, yes!" Kurt whispered directly into David's ear, grinning when he felt the man shudder above him. He knew he wasn't making it any easier to get them out of their clothes but he reveled in the power he had over his handsome lover. Just as David managed to fumble the zipper of the tight pants down…

"Whatcha doing?"

The sound of the high, piping little voice so close to their heads made the two men jerk around in shock.

Standing less than a foot from them, Sean stared curiously at them while turning a little truck over and over in his hands.

He tilted his head as the two men continued to stare, frozen, at him. "Are you _fighting_, Unca Davey?"

Dave unfroze as he gaped at the child, scrambling quickly off of Kurt even as his eyes darted to the door that, yes, was standing ajar. He mentally kicked himself as he realized he'd forgotten to lock it; he'd only come up to check on Kurt's whereabouts after lunch. It wasn't his fault he'd become distracted…

"Er, no, sweetie, we weren't fighting at all!" Kurt's light, sweet voice assured the curious child even as he hurried to zip himself up and straighten his top. He slid off the bed now and came around it to bend down to the little boy who was looking about intently, his interest obviously having moved on.

Dave cleared his throat as he surreptitiously adjusted his deflating erection, thankful that Kurt was able to gather himself so quickly. He knew his own face was still a little flushed so he turned to the balcony before asking in a deliberately cheerful voice: "Where are your parents, Sean?"

Sean came over to stand with him out on the balcony and pointed towards where you could just barely see a part of the little cottage.

"They're putting stuff in our house. I'm with Grandma Carole!"

Just then a frazzled-looking Carole appeared at the bedroom door. "Oh, there you are! Young man, you are not to run away from your grandmother!"

She huffed as she looked apologetically at Kurt who only smiled in understanding. "I'm sorry, Kurt; I just turned around for a minute, turned back and the little scamp was dashing up the stairs."

Kurt chuckled, going over to her. "That's okay; at least he came upstairs instead of going exploring out there on his own."

A faintly horrified look came over her face and she fanned herself briskly. "Goodness, yes, that's true! Sean, get over here!"

The little boy dropped his head, his face assuming a melodramatic Rachel Berry 'sad face' and Kurt grinned to himself. This kid had definitely inherited his hammy technique from his mother, he thought, watching as he turned big, melancholy brown eyes up at his grandmother.

Carole was having none of it. "That's not going to work with me, mister. Let's go; say bye-bye to your uncles."

Kurt piped up now: "Oh, we're coming downstairs, too, aren't we, David. Daylight's burning, y'know!"

Carole grinned at the excited look on his fair face and then glanced at Dave, sure she saw a faint look of disappointment flicker in his eyes. Now she smirked as she realized what young Sean had probably interrupted but Kurt was already moving towards the door, a grinning Sean smiling up at him.

The group made their way downstairs, meeting Burt just emerging from the ground floor king suite. "Oh, I wondered where everyone had disappeared to…" he said, his cap firmly fixed on his head.

Carole slid her hand through his arm, smiling softly at his relaxed look. "Are you going somewhere, dear?"

Burt nodded as he told them: "Yeah, some of us guys are going to check out the boat Puck said was available for fishing."

Carole rolled her eyes as she turned to smile at Dave and Kurt. "Are you boys going, too?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I think I'll check out what else there is, maybe the sightseeing options; I don't really know yet."

Dave nodded his head. "I can go with you guys, Burt; plus, I want to talk to Boulanger about renting vehicles."

They headed outside, Mercedes just coming up the path from the little cottage. She grinned when she saw the group and Sean ran over to her to get a lift up into her arms.

"Hey, sweetie, your mom was wondering where you were."

Sean smiled back at her before turning his head towards Dave and Kurt. "I was with grandma but I wanted to see Unca Davey. He was _fighting_ Unca Kurt on the bed!"

Mercedes burst out laughing and was thankful for her dark skin; the colour bloomed fit to rival the flowers on the faces of the other four adults. Carole choked back a burst of laughter and turned her head so she didn't have to see Dave and Kurt's embarrassed expressions.

Burt removed his cap, scratched his head, shook it and then replaced the cap. He wasn't as red as the others but he stared down at young Sean and said, his voice stern. "Chappie, what have I said about knocking?"

Sean's lower lip poked out but he looked mutinous. "I did! The door just _opened_!" His lip was beginning to tremble; this was his second scolding and he hadn't even done anything.

Kurt, despite the flush on his cheeks, was smiling at the little boy. "Don't worry, sweetie, but the next time, you have to wait until someone says '_Co-ome_!'"

He said the last bit in such a comically high, sing-song tone that the little boy burst out laughing, his unhappiness disappearing like mist. The others chuckled too and soon all attention was once more on discussing what everyone planned to do with themselves that afternoon.

Their first afternoon in this paradise had to be spent outdoors, was the consensus. Kurt and Mercedes decided to check out the beach house while Carole headed to the little cottage with Sean, and Burt and Dave went to join Puck, Ian and Devon. Rachel and Finn were with Lije in the cottage. The baby had fallen asleep after lunch and they, too, planned on taking the time to have a nap.

When Dave took his leave of Kurt, he couldn't help but sneak a last kiss as the group separated to their various destinations. Mercedes had moved ahead down the steps leading to the beach house and the long stretch of sand so the guys had a brief moment in which to indulge.

Dave sucked on Kurt's tongue, knowing that it would cause his lover to harden and then he eased up to nip and nibble on the plump pink lips. When he released Kurt he looked satisfied at the slightly dazed look in the beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"See you in a little while, beautiful," Dave then muttered against Kurt's neck, sucking a tiny hickey there, marking the singer as his.

Kurt shuddered and glanced back over his shoulder to see where Mercedes was. He turned back to David and placed one swift, hard kiss on the smirking hips. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, mister!" His hand went up to touch the small, tender bruise.

Dave looked unrepentant. "Mine…" he murmured, his golden eyes darkening to amber.

Kurt shuddered, his own pupils widening at the alpha-male display that Dave so rarely indulged in. "Yes," he breathed, biting his bottom lip as Dave stared at him possessively.

With an abrupt nod, Dave turned away to join the other men, striding away as he wondered just what had come over him. Deep down he knew that seeing that Cooper Anderson fellow look at Kurt as if he could just eat him up right there had angered him on a profound level. Intellectually he knew Kurt was not a thing to possess but he'd never felt this way about anyone before and losing Kurt was just not an option.

He pulled his urbane mask back on as he joined the others, listening and nodding when Puck made his suggestions and they all moved off.

Kurt stood for a minute watching his fiancé stride away, his heart fluttering a little, and wondered what in heck was going through that man's head. Eventually he smiled, touched his swollen lip and went to join Mercedes.

She was waiting just a few steps down with her back to him, ostensibly to give him and Dave some privacy at the top of the path but she turned when she heard Kurt's footsteps.

Kurt shook his head at her when he spied her knowing grin. "Please, don't you start now."

She chuckled. "Who, me? Why would I comment on Dave feeling the need to _'mark his territory'_," her shiny dark eyes staring pointedly at the hickey blooming on Kurt's fair skin.

Kurt frowned in confusion. "I know, right? He's been a little more intense since New York…" he muttered as they continued down the stone steps towards the large wooden structure that was the beach house.

Mercedes jerked her head towards him and then her eyes widened. "Oh,_ right_, New York... Well, sweetie, I now know why Dave's been a little more territorial!"

Kurt's footsteps faltered but he continued, simply gazing at her enquiringly. "What – how would **you** know why?"

Reaching the sandy beach, Mercedes turned to wait for him to come up beside her and they continued toward the house. The beach was wide and fairly flat, the calm, shallow aquamarine water turning a darker azure the farther out they looked. It was really lovely and, best of all, it was private.

She looked over at her clueless friend and smiled softly. "Kurt, I don't think you realize how you affect people."

He stopped to look at her, his eyebrows furrowing now in downright confusion. "'Cedes, what are you talking about?"

She chuckled as she turned towards the house, drawing closer to see the wide windows with their bamboo blinds and a long terrace along the front. There were steps going up to it from the sandy beach at the top of which a sturdy door stood slightly ajar.

Pushing the door open and entering first, she turned back to look at him and ask one question:

"Boo, who is Cooper Anderson?"

.

KHDK

.

That evening found family and friends relaxing after a meal catered by the four-star hotel that was almost next door. Kurt had giggled when he'd discovered that, realizing it was probably one of the reasons David had chosen this beautiful spot. He was used to wealth and convenience – what was more convenient than having a hotel cater your meals on your own private property.

The food was regional French cuisine which most of them had never had before but they were happy to try it. They were not disappointed; France wasn't noted for some of the best food in the world for nothing.

The region in which they were currently vacationing, Aquitaine, had its own distinctive cuisine. They started with what was definitely an acquired taste – caviar from Gironde and then moved on to oysters from the nearby bay. Along with that they were served wafer-thin slices of Bayonne ham that is aged for 12 months, paired with Agen melon. Dave encouraged them also to try the lovely fresh _foie gras_ fried with apple. Kurt had had _foie gras_ before but never done like this, and he licked his fingers unashamedly.

The entrées were a mix of regional soups and stews. They were served a thick cabbage soup called _garbure_ that is cooked with beans, salted meats and goose conserve. It was so hearty that it almost made them too full for the dessert course. Another dish they tried was the typical Béarn dish – _poule au pot,_ or chicken stew, that both Sean and Lije seemed to enjoy.

They skipped the cheese course and went straight to dessert, a few smirking little looks being directed towards Kurt but the servers moved around efficiently and in no time they were humming and licking their lips, too. The gateau Basque is a sturdy, fairly dry cake that nevertheless hides a delicious filling, in this case, black cherry jam. The hotel's chef had included rich clotted sweet cream to serve, a departure from the traditional way the cake is served but undeniably appreciated by the mostly foreign clientele.

Kurt and Carole grinned at each other between mouthfuls and everyone declared the cake a hit. It wasn't as sophisticated in appearance as some other cakes but it more than made up for that in taste.

The coffee and brandy course was almost too much but, since they were on holiday, almost everyone indulged without guilt. Everyone had a glass of Armagnac with the aromatic, rich coffee and settled into the huge family room to chat until bedtime.

Mercedes glanced over at her friend and his handsome fiancé as she sipped from the delicate brandy snifter. Her mind drifted to the conversation she had had with him earlier that day in the beach house. She had been surprised at how unaware Kurt had seemed as he'd spoken lightly of Cooper Anderson and his brother, Blaine, whom he'd met during his time at Juilliard.

From what she had gathered from listening between the lines, Kurt had been closer with Blaine, the younger of the Andersons, getting on like a house on fire almost from the moment they'd met. Blaine was also gay but Cooper, older by some eight years, was supposedly straight. She'd raised an eyebrow when Kurt had thrown that out casually while they'd examined the spacious beach house.

The place was large enough to accommodate several daybeds, a couple of couches and armchairs and a table or two scattered about. It was pretty rustic and she realized that it was perfect for sheltering from sudden squalls or for kids to take a nap if you didn't want to drag them all the way up to the villa or cottage.

Outside there was a fire pit that they were definitely going to use one evening for a barbecue, she decided as she listened to Kurt chatter away happily. Tuning back in, she'd realized he was talking about a few times when he'd visited the Andersons who apparently came from old money. Her attention piqued, though, when Kurt had mentioned one particular weekend when he had accompanied Blaine to the family's Hamptons spread and Blaine had had to leave for a day on family business.

"Cooper was really nice to me, 'Cedes; I don't know why he and Blaine had been on the outs for a while, but they got on well enough whenever I visited."

He had flung himself down on a bean bag chair he'd discovered behind one of the beds, and smiled as he lounged back. His long legs, encased in the tight white jeans he favoured, were crossed in his signature pose and Mercedes looked at him with a little smirk.

"Did you ever ask Blaine why they'd been on the outs?" She'd taken a seat on the daybed nearest him and relaxed against the cushions.

"Yeah, I did," Kurt's brow had furrowed as he apparently thought back to that time. "He'd seemed a little upset when he was talking about it, strangely. All he would say was that Coop wasn't all he appeared to be."

They'd sat quietly for a while and then she'd rolled over onto her stomach and rested her chin on one hand to stare at her contemplative friend. She'd then continued with her theory as to why she thought Dave had been jealous.

"Well, what I got from that little meeting outside the Sondheim is that Dave was feeling pretty territorial." She'd stared seriously at Kurt, willing him to see that she wasn't kidding about this.

Kurt's eyebrows were now up almost at his hairline, one hank of hair flopping down onto his wide forehead. "What? Why? Coop wasn't flirting or anything! I would have noticed."

She'd huffed cynically at him, showing how much she believed that statement! "Kurt, you are so in love with David, you don't see anything else, trust me!"

He'd looked a little annoyed at her insistence on what to him was a ridiculous notion. "I tell you, 'Cedes, my gaydar would have gone off – and it didn't!"

"That's because it's been compromised, boo, you just can't see anything but that hunk you'll be marrying in a few months' time."

Kurt had straightened up suddenly, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. "Oh, my, 'Cedes, a few months'… Oh god, it's just hit me!" His breathing was startlingly loud in the large, quiet room.

She'd sat up, too, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her heartbeat speeding up at the scared look on his face. "Oh no, white boy, now is not the time for a panic attack! Here, lean over, head between your legs!"

Kurt leaned forward, doing what she said, and wrapped his arms around his knees. Within a minute or so he straightened up, colour returning to his face. "Shit, it just hit me, y'know?"

She'd tilted her head as she studied her boy's face, the eyes still a bit wide but the panicked look fading slowly. "What exactly just hit you, sweetie? You've known you loved him; you even proposed, for crying out loud!"

He shook his head and brushed back the annoyingly disobedient hair flopping about. "No, I know all that; it's just that, oh my god, I've never lived with anyone before and I'm not the easiest person. And, what if I want to continue performing – the company tours the world! David mightn't like that… oh god, what am I going to do."

"Okay, okay, calm down, none of this is insurmountable, okay? First, have you spoken about all of that? No? What the heck are you waiting on?"

He'd cringed a bit and grimaced before muttering: "I don't want anything to spoil what we have, that's all. Suppose he wants to have the children right away; how do I do that and still tour? Oh, 'Cedes, I like things how they are now but I really do want to marry him. I love him 'til I'm stupid," he whispered as he lowered his head.

She watched the long dark lashes against his pale cheeks and felt her heart go out to him. She had no idea what it would be like to take such a huge step as marriage. She patted the bed beside her. "Come up here, boo."

He heaved himself up from the bean bag and sat beside her, her arm going around him and his head coming to rest on her sturdy shoulder.

They sat for a little while like that, Kurt taking comfort from having his best friend with him although she couldn't allay his fears. Just having her there so that he could air his concerns was helpful.

Gradually, they'd become aware of faint voices as if people were trudging along the beach and they straightened up, Kurt moving to look out of one of the large windows. He grinned as he saw some of the men coming towards the beach house.

"It's Dave, Ian and Dad; they're probably coming to check out this place," he grinned as he moved to open the sturdy door, stepping back as his dad came up the few steps first.

"Well, this isn't bad at all, kiddo," Burt said as he looked around the large room. He moved over to one of the other windows, pulling the cord to raise the bamboo blinds and tying it so that more light flooded into the space.

Puck and then Dave had come in, looking around interestedly. Dave came over and slid an arm around Kurt's waist, smiling as the slender singer leaned against him.

They all moved outside after a while, the men chatting about what they'd discovered in their explorations and they made their way slowly back up to the house.

Walking back up to the villa, everyone had decided almost simultaneously that they would have naps, or a downtime, as Kurt called it, before gathering for dinner. She'd gone up to her room, still pondering the little chat she and Kurt had just had and hoping he would soon talk to Dave about his fears.

Now, hours later, she sat with the others, lounging about the family room after that fantastic repast provided by the hotel, discussing what they wanted to do and see the next day. Carole had suggested that it would be good to just take each day as it comes, see what they felt up to doing and just go with it. That was the perfect holiday attitude, Devon told her, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Soon, Rachel and Finn had to take their leave, heading out to the pretty little cottage to settle the kids into bed.

Kurt got one last hug and kiss from a drowsy Lije and he felt his heartstrings tug as the little boy was lifted back into Rachel's arms. He didn't know how he was going to feel when the holiday came to an end but once again he reprimanded himself: _one day at a time, Kurt; live in the moment, whydon'tcha_?

The others sat around, digesting that huge meal and commenting on the beauty of their location. Puck, having spent the most time perusing the brochure, was a fount of local knowledge.

"Guys, sailing is one of the main pastimes and this tidal bay is perfect for both beginners and expert sailors. Whaddaya say?" He looked around and Burt and Carole nodded, obviously interested.

"All riiiight! Also, we're on the Atlantic coast here so, apart from this bay that's pretty tame, farther up we can get in some surfing."

"Didn't we hear that there is canoeing, too?" Burt asked. He had always wanted to try it and the place looked pretty calm enough for them to do it.

"And it's pretty gorgeous here – we could rent some scooters and tool around, eh?" Dave added.

"Yeah," Puck agreed. "The brochure says it's a great way to enjoy the natural environment and there are lots of cycle paths. The bay is home to a variety of wildlife and bird-watching is popular here so we can do that one afternoon. Maybe the kids would like that, huh?"

They discussed the possible activities for a while until Mercedes asked: "What about the shops in the town centre? We could have an afternoon looking around for souvenirs, too, right?"

Carole and Kurt nodded enthusiastically and Kurt added: "Yes, I'd love to get some things for the folks back in Chiswick, David."

He was lying on one of the couches, Dave at one end with Kurt's legs resting on him. Dave loved rubbing Kurt's slender feet, tickling the ankles every now and then to watch Kurt twitch and now he looked up.

"Yes, and we could even go farther afield when we arrange for cars," he smiled down at his reclining fiancé whose eyes were already half-lidded in growing lassitude. As he watched, Kurt tried to stifle a yawn and, as always seems to happen, other people caught it and were soon yawning as well.

Dave grinned and then gave Kurt's feet one last pat. "Folks, you know what? Have a good night; Kurt and I will be turning in shortly."

Everyone stirred slowly, some stretching, and there were smiles all around, especially when a huge yawn sneaked up on Kurt and took him by surprise. There were rounds of 'good nights' as people wandered off and some locked up windows, closed blinds and made sure all the external doors were locked tight.

At the window, Dave could see the lights of the cottage windows glowing through the soft darkness and he smiled in contentment. It was good that they could all come and spend this time in Kurt's beautiful villa. He knew Kurt was overwhelmed by the gift but the best part would always be that he could share it with family and friends.

He turned away to put out the lamps and made his way upstairs, calling a last goodnight to the guys and Burt and Carole. Heading upstairs he could hear Mercedes and Kurt chatting and laughing softly as he moved towards them.

Kurt leaned in to hug his friend and wish her good sleep. She squeezed him and, before Dave came much closer, whispered: "Everything will work out, sweetie, I know it will."

Kurt dropped a soft kiss on her smooth cheek and pulled back, nodding in agreement. "I know…"

Dave wished her goodnight and, sliding his arm around his beautiful lover, headed towards their own suite. Mercedes had the upstairs queen suite, leaving the other rooms besides theirs empty. That meant there was extra privacy for the two lovers and now Dave grinned as he watched Kurt move ahead into their bedroom.

He closed the door and stood with his back leaned against it, watching an oblivious Kurt move around the room. Kurt seemed to have something on his mind and now he recalled, he and Mercedes had looked unusually serious when he and the other men had joined them in the beach house earlier.

Now Kurt looked surprised as he saw David watching him. He quirked an interrogative brow at him, a little smile on his pink lips. He sat on the bed and, in unconscious imitation of Mercedes' earlier action, patted the space beside him.

Dave walked over and sat, his arm going around his waist almost as reflex. Kurt, sighing, leaned against him and then he nibbled his lip as if he was trying to come up with a way to say something. Dave watched him with a little feeling of trepidation.

He relaxed, however, when Kurt turned slightly and kissed him slow and sweet. He sighed as he tasted the brandy they'd had and he deepened the kiss, Kurt opening for him and making his heartbeat speed up. He would never get enough of kissing this man, Dave mused.

Kurt's hand came up to stroke his face and as he pulled back, he leaned his face more into the warm, soft palm. Kurt's eyes glowed with happiness, although, if Dave looked deeper, he could see a little uncertainty lurking in their blue-green depths.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Dave would give the world to remove any doubt, any uncertainty from Kurt's mind about anything.

Kurt smiled at him, his full pink lips drawing Dave's attention. "David, 'Cedes said you were jealous of Cooper… in New York? I-I've just been thinking," here he took a deep breath; "don't you trust me?"

A look of complete surprise blazed on David's face, his eyes widening and his eyebrows flying up his forehead.

"No! Kurt, what the _? Of course I trust you!" He leaned away from Kurt to look at him clearly. "Why would you ask that?"

Kurt got to his feet, his hand coming up to his collar and stroking over the tiny hickey hidden beneath it.

"I was remembering when you did this, and later I wondered to 'Cedes why you were so intense, since New York, you know, and she said it's because you were marking your territory."

He was looking now at the rug-covered tiles so he didn't see Dave relax and a little smile come up on the older man's face.

Dave got up and went over to the singer, wrapping him up in his arms and nuzzling his product-free hair.

"Oh, baby, you don't get it... If a person is marking his territory, it's to warn others away; it has nothing to do with trust or lack of it, okay?"

Kurt looked at him, still a little confused. "Does that mean she was right? You _**were**_ jealous of Cooper? B-but, why? He's straight."

Dave barely held back the look of incredulity that threatened to come over his face. He shook his head as his eyes wandered all over Kurt's sweet face. He was simultaneously touched and dismayed at Kurt's naïveté and he couldn't help the soft smile now.

"Kurt Hummel, you have no idea how you affect people, do you?" He nuzzled his nose against Kurt's and then stole a quick, soft kiss. "Baby, that 'straight' guy was looking at you like you were the last filet mignon in the whole damn city. It's kinda cute that you don't seem to see things like that."

He chuckled when Kurt narrowed his eyes at him and pouted. "You know, David, just because you can't resist me, it doesn't mean others feel the same way!"

Dave sighed at the indignant response. Instead of replying – because he was getting tired of the conversation – he lowered his lips to the spot just below Kurt's earlobe, licking it and then blowing air across the spot, just to see Kurt shiver.

Kurt moaned and then pulled back to glare at his lover. "No fair, we aren't finished!"

"Yes, we are!" Dave shot back, a determined look in his eyes as his hands dropped to the waist of Kurt's jeans and began to unbutton it, pulling the zipper down quickly. Before Kurt could even respond he had slipped his hand inside and was fondling the large, rapidly hardening cock. Kurt's breathy moan was music to his ears.

"D-david," Kurt stuttered, which his lover found really cute though he would never be foolish enough to mention it, and slid his hands up Dave's chest.

Dave ignored him and continued to jerk him off within the confines of his trousers. Kurt drew back and then he started to unbutton Dave's shirt. Dave had to pull his hand from Kurt's pants to get his shirt off and once separated, the two worked quickly to divest themselves of the restrictive garments.

There was no more talking apart from task-oriented instructions: "lift up", "move over", "touch me", "right there", "harder", "faster", "more" and "yes!"

Kurt groaned, a low, lush sound that made Dave shiver as he prepared him, three thick fingers slick with lube stretching the tight, hot channel. He couldn't wait to sink into his lover, his cock twitching; even the act of smoothing lube onto his condom-covered erection was nearly too much. He knelt up and stared down at Kurt's beautiful, pale body displayed for his delectation and, damn, if his mouth didn't water at the sight.

Kurt, his face and chest flushed in extreme arousal, held his arms out, impatient to feel the weight and power of David's body on and in him.

"David, please!" He moaned, licking his swollen lips and letting his legs fall farther apart.

With a groan Dave came to him, his mouth finding his and devouring him in greedy intensity. He held himself up with one hand and fumbled blindly to get his cock at the waiting entrance, not wanting to break the kiss at all.

They moaned together as he sank into him in one long, relentless push and Kurt shuddered as Dave pierced him and claimed him. He wrenched his lips away to cry out, his eyes rolling back at the supreme deliciousness of it all.

Dave surged forward and he reached down to lift one long, smoothly muscled leg up to his hip, pulling back and then slamming in again. He stared down at Kurt, his eyes roving possessively over the beautiful body heaving and writhing beneath him.

He started talking as he pulled out and sank back into the clutching heat of his lover's body.

"You're mine, baby, oh yes, won't let anyone take this, take you, from me, oh Kurt, yes, I love you, baby, you're my sweet boy, Kurt, mine, mine, only mine… ugh, god yes… yes… yes…!"

Kurt, almost too far gone to fully comprehend what he was hearing, shuddered and quaked as Dave slammed into him, his lovemaking ferocious and so fucking hot!

He cried out and flung both arms around the heaving shoulders above him, bringing up his other leg to lock ankles behind David's clenching, plunging ass.

"Yes, yes, oh, baby, yes, fuck me, yes," he moaned in counterpoint to Dave's gasping declarations, tears squeezing from between tightly closed lids.

Soon, Dave straightened up, bringing Kurt's ankles up to his shoulders and with a low growl he sped up his thrusts, plunging into the greedy body that clung to him as he pulled out and sank back in.

Kurt's hands were now above his head, gripping the iron railing of the bedstead for leverage as he lifted his hips, taking more of David into him. He cried out now, heedless of whoever could hear him and called his love out to David, assuring him over and over that yes, yes, he was his, no one else's just his.

His body, feeling as if it was on fire, finally seized up and with a wordless cry he fell over the edge, his vision whiting out as he felt David lunge once, twice, a third time and then he was coming too.

Dave gripped Kurt's hips, holding him immobile as he emptied himself into the latex sheath covering his dick, the sweat dripping down his brow and falling onto Kurt's still spasming body.

"Oh, baby, I love you, love you so much. Oh god, Kurt, oh baby, unh, uhh, ohhhh," he sagged, his head bowing as he gulped in great gouts of air.

Kurt brought one hand down to trace down Dave's shuddering body, the muscles still tight and Kurt, using his strong thigh muscles, pulled him forward to fall almost fully onto him.

He patted and stroked his love, dropping little kisses onto his damp, curling hair, Dave's cock still inside him, but he was in no hurry at all to move. He loved this man to distraction and he wanted to assure him that no one else could mean as much to him.

He murmured now as he continued to stroke and pet him: "I will always love you… never leave you, David. You are it for me…"

Dave shuddered; his eyes closed but tears seeped out as he listened to the soft words and felt the little kisses against his hair.

He knew with every molecule that he would do everything, give everything, just to keep this one perfect being with him. For him, nothing else mattered and no one had better get in his way.

No one.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: Oh, my, I had no idea things would get that intense in the end. I think Kurt just wanted to reassure David, but… well, I think he did that anyway! ;-)**


	60. Chapter 60

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Fifty-One

By Gayforkurt

**Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.**

**A/N: Thanks to my stalwart reviewers, I've found the desire to post another chapter before I'd planned to. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Kurt grinned at Lije in his little sun suit that left most of his arms and legs bare. Rachel had planted a floppy hat on him and his head kept tipping back as he tried to grab the brim. His coordination was less than perfect but his determination was a hundred per cent.<p>

Kurt had just finished applying sunscreen to the baby's delicate skin as they were all planning to hang out on the beach for a few hours. Rachel had already attended to Sean who had kept darting away to see if his dad was still waiting for him. Finn kept assuring him he wouldn't leave him but Sean's excitement level just wouldn't allow him to stay still for his mom.

They were in the cute little cottage and Kurt had left Dave and the others putting together two picnic hampers that they would leave in the beach house so as not to have to run up to the villa for snacks.

Everybody was, of course, in a bright, happy 'yay, we're on vacation!' mood, almost bordering on giddy. They couldn't be blamed because the day was absolutely beautiful and the beach and sea simply beckoned irresistibly. Kurt didn't plan on getting any salt water on himself that day but he was more than happy to lounge about, watching everyone, playing with Lije and Sean and reading one of the books he'd brought with him. That was his idea of fun in the sun and no one was going to get him running around and getting all sweaty and stuff, oh, no.

Earlier, Dave had eyed Kurt as if he was a side of beef when the younger man had emerged from the bedroom dressed in his designer beachwear. It would be safe to say that his eyes had nearly bugged out of his head when he'd seen Kurt in a pair of skimpy black and white shorts so well-fitting that barely anything was left to the imagination. His creamy-skinned legs seemed to go on forever and Dave just salivated at the sight.

Kurt had grinned and asked: "See something you like?" He'd walked over to the closet and – thankfully – taken out a long, loose white and black cotton top, the mirror-image design to the shorts and Dave had breathed a sigh of relief. He smirked at Kurt, his eyes running down the strip of pale, lightly muscled flesh that showed between the panels of the shirt.

"I always like what I see, you know that," and proceeded to kiss the stuffing out of his sassy lover. He rather enjoyed the breathy little moan that Kurt had been unable to hold back and then released him with one last little nip to the pouty bottom lip.

"I'll see you downstairs. If I leave Puck to the picnic baskets, there'll be mostly beers in them," and left a pink-cheeked Kurt with a little wink.

Now he was seated outside of the cottage in one of the red Adirondack-style chairs waiting for his lover and looked up in time to see him coming towards him, Lije on his hip and his diaper bag on his shoulder. Dave had been handed Kurt's things earlier when the fashionista had come downstairs, his curvy legs drawing Dave's attention again as he strode up to him. Seriously, everything about Kurt simply fascinated him and he had a hard time looking at anyone else when Kurt was present.

An earlier incident came back to Dave's mind now as he waited for Kurt and the baby; he shook his head as a little grin played about his lips. When M. Boulanger had informed him that they had maid service each day of their stay, he had not envisioned that they would actually be 'maids'. The two girls who had turned up had seemed to be barely out of their teens, he guessed. They were the kind of girls that he guessed most American boys would drool over: slender, attractive and with that vague air of sophistication that European girls seemed to be born with.

When they had turned up at 9 a.m. and been let in by the ever-stoic Ian, they had set to straightening up the villa in a very efficient manner. However, when Dave had been introduced to them – Elise and Mina – they had exchanged odd little glances and then smiled a little more warmly than he'd been comfortable with. What made him wary was that, as the girls continued with their little chores, their smiles were always directed at him and he would find himself in very close proximity to one or the other as he and the guys gathered things together and sorted out the picnic baskets.

Dave was sickeningly familiar with people making overtures to him for one reason or another. This didn't usually annoy him but this time, the vaguely avaricious glint in the girls' eyes made him realize one thing: as young as they were, they were on the make, as the old timers used to say. They were apparently very bright and very ambitious young women.

At one point, having overheard them speaking rather fluent English with only a slight accent while talking to the guys, when he came from the pantry into the kitchen, however, very suddenly their accents were stronger and their voices breathier. Dave rolled his eyes as he continued packing the snacks for the children and when he turned back, Puck was looking at him with a knowing smirk. He simply shrugged, one-shouldered, and ignored the girls.

One in particular had pouted at his obvious cold shoulder treatment and he'd been quite relieved when his beautiful diva of a fiancé had sauntered down the stairs and been introduced to the maids.

The girls had been very pleasant with Kurt and Dave figured it was because he was so fashionable; there was probably some unspoken connection between fashion-lovers the world over. Certainly Kurt looked as if he had just stepped off of a runway. The black and white ensemble made his stunning eyes even bluer and happiness added an extra touch of colour to his cheeks and lips. He was the picture of sexy sophistication and the girls' large inquisitive eyes took in every inch of his long, lithe body.

He seemed to go up a notch in their regard, too, when he conversed with them in their own language, his light, musical voice fascinating as he asked about them.

It was when Dave came up without a comment as the three were chattering away, slid a long arm around Kurt's slender waist and proceeded to drop a lingering, sweet kiss on his lips that the girls finally understood. To say they were disappointed would be one heck of an understatement.

Now he got up, movement in the cottage's family room indicating that the others were following Kurt and they headed down to the beach. Kurt manoeuvred the steps carefully with a bright-eyed Lije turning around in his embrace, his little arms tight around his uncle's neck. Dave enjoyed the sound of Kurt's happy chatter as he explained to Dave his determination that no salt water should ruin his ensemble.

They joined Burt, Carole and Mercedes who were already either spread out on the beach chairs, resplendent in their colourful beach attire or, in the case of Ian, Puck and Devon, wading into the relatively calm waters of the bay. Behind Kurt and Dave, Rachel, Finn and Sean were making their careful way as well down the steps to the beach.

Mercedes had brought a multi-disc player that was belching out what she'd told Kurt was holiday music and there was, indeed, a festive air surrounding the group. Devon's light laughter floated back to them as Puck tried to dunk him and Puck's voice calling him a chicken was definitely filled with affection.

Kurt settled onto his lounge chair and he moved Lije to sit between his outstretched legs, giving the baby one of the sturdy toys his mother had packed for him. Dave, dragging another lounger closer to Kurt's, smiled as Kurt's eyes roved admiringly over him. He was wearing board shorts in turquoise with darker blue piping, nothing as blatantly sexy as Kurt's abbreviated shorts, but he knew he looked good. The matching mesh t-shirt in shades of turquoise and light blue was not something he would usually wear but Kurt had got it for him on his New York shopping blitz.

Kurt smiled seductively at him, his lashes lowering as his gaze fell below Dave's waist. Dave felt himself twitch and turned away from Mercedes' curious gaze. He flicked an admonishing little look at Kurt who coloured even as he smirked.

"Looking good there, Karofsky," Kurt teased, his voice holding a hint of sexual interest. Dave hauled off the t-shirt and deliberately flexed his pectoral muscles, enjoying the slight widening of Kurt's eyes.

Dave grinned: "Thanks, Hummel; my young fiancé keeps me fit, y'know," and with a wink at him he bounded off down the beach towards the others, sniggering at the sound of Mercedes' rich chuckles.

Kurt turned his flushed face towards Mercedes and huffed, rolling his eyes as she continued to laugh at him.

"You boys are so cute together, I swear," she smiled at Kurt who had turned his attention back to Lije who seemed more interested in the sand than his toy.

Kurt smiled back at her and then his eyes took on a mischievous look. "Hey, when I came downstairs, one of the maids was definitely flirting with him."

He nodded as she widened her eyes at him. "Really? What did he do?" She straightened up as she stared at Kurt, who was now looking quite smug.

"Oh, apparently he ignored them; I pretended I hadn't seen anything and just chatted with them." He giggled as he continued, leaning forward with a slightly more vicious look on his fair face.

"David, however, really scotched any plans when he came up behind me when I was talking…" he paused and glanced at his lover now cavorting in the water. Mercedes nudged him with a "…and, what, what did he do?"

Kurt turned back with a soft smile. "He kissed me."

A bubble of laughter broke from her. "What, just like that? In front of them?"

Kurt giggled, too. "Yes. Oh, god, 'Cedes, you should have seen how disappointed they looked!"

Their laughter wafted over to Burt and Carole, who turned her head to smile at the two young people and her grandson.

She got up and walked the short distance to lean over and say 'hi' to Lije, who greeted her with his customary, huge grin and a torrent of babbling she pretended to understand. Glancing in inquiry at Kurt, he nodded and she lifted the little boy.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you? Want to come and say 'hi' to Grandpa? Wanna say 'hi'?" She walked off while still smiling and cuddling the baby, her long, light cover up floating behind her in the breeze.

Kurt smiled as he watched her leave, liking the way the multi-coloured fabric in an abstract design complimented her skin tone and hair colour. In fact, all his ladies looked pretty fine, if he did say so himself. Mercedes looked beautiful and exotic in a hot pink and purple one-piece swimsuit with a matching mid-thigh length cover up that, when zipped up, was elegant enough to wear in a restaurant.

Rachel, who was just setting up her chair near them, was very attractive in a surprisingly daring maillot in a gorgeous leaf print in shades of neon green and blue. The cut out showed off her curvy little body to advantage and from the way Finn was eyeing her when she took off her matching sarong, he was most appreciative of his wife's swimwear choice.

He deposited Sean with her and, after dropping a chaste little kiss on her cheek, sped off down the beach in his yellow board shorts, his long legs eating up the distance in no time.

Little Sean was in his own board shorts but he was also wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt. He wasn't happy, apparently, because all the men except for Grandpa and Unca Kurt were shirtless and he kept trying to take it off and his mom kept stopping him.

Kurt grinned as he watched the battle of wits take place for a minute before he intervened. He indicated his and Lije's attire before saying: "Look at us, Sean, the sun isn't going to burn us. We're smart!"

The little boy stomped over to Unca Kurt and flopped down onto the sand beside his chair. His bottom lip wasn't poking very far out but he still wasn't happy.

"Can I go into the water, Unca Kurt? I wanna go in!" His poor little forlorn face tugged at Kurt's heartstrings and he nodded before he even consulted Rachel.

"Your daddy is going to take you in in a little bit, okay, sweetie?" He hated the sad droop to the little face but was relieved that Sean seemed to have taken heart. "In fact, if you ask mommy nicely, maybe I can take you down to the water and your dad will play with you. How does that sound?"

Sean jumped up as if he'd been tugged by an invisible string and bounced over to his mom who was applying more sunscreen to her legs. She smiled at him from beneath the brim of the large stylish hat she'd brought and nodded when he asked, "Can I, huh, please, mommy?"

Looking around to see if she could discern which bobbing head belonged to Finn, she turned back and nodded. "Okay, sweetie, but hold Uncle Kurt's hand tight, okay? You wouldn't want anything to happen to him, would you?"

The little boy nodded his head fit to topple off and then tugged his t-shirt off. "Yeah! We can go, Unca Kurt!"

Kurt got to his feet, slipping off his sandals and took hold of Sean's hand, smiling back at Mercedes. "Don't go anywhere, we still have to talk."

She nodded, smiling, as she watched him and the little boy move off down towards the water's edge. Her friend had such a natural charm she knew he would be perfect with kids. Hmmm, if he slowed down enough, she added to herself. She didn't know if he intended to continue performing after he and Dave tied the knot. That was one of the things she felt the two men ought to discuss; not that it was a deal-breaker, Kurt wanting to continue working, it was just that all expectations should be addressed, in her opinion.

She watched him now standing by the water with Sean jumping back and forth as the waves broke over his toes, his laughter wafting back towards the adults on the beach. She laid her head back and closed her eyes as she waited for Kurt to rejoin her, and in a few minutes she heard the crunch of the sand as he came back.

He puffed a bit as he sat down, an exaggerated tone of exhaustion to his voice. "Whew, kids are a lot of work, girl!"

She turned her head and grinned at him. "And yet we've been doing it for thousands of years, huh?"

He smiled back at her before turning to look out over the water. "Yeah, but I don't know how mothers with six and seven kids manage it. Two is fine, maybe three, but, whoo! I couldn't even begin to imagine the noise!"

She and Rachel laughed as they, too, turned to watch the five men and one little boy frolicking in the clear, tepid water. The day was fairly warm and sunny, the breeze dry and just a few, fluffy white clouds dotted the sky. Sea birds called to one another as they floated on the thermals and off in the distance the sound of the occasional car reminded them they were near to other people. Besides that, it was a tranquil, almost secluded space and Kurt noticed for the first time that there were low walls made of field stone at either end of their beach, presumably to keep out wanderers.

He loved the look of the place; his property down in the Caribbean looked completely different but it had that same laid-back vibe he loved. The music from 'Cedes little boom box was just loud enough to be heard but not enough to hinder private conversation. He turned to her now after checking that Rachel was off somewhere in her head.

"Pssst," he called as it seemed Mercedes was inclined to doze off. "You were right."

She raised one eyelid and then the other before straightening up a bit. She frowned slightly. "I was right about what?"

Kurt pulled a little grimace before admitting: "About David, when you said he might have been jealous that time? In New York – when we met Coop."

Her face brightened somewhat as she sat up further. "Yes? What happened?" She watched in amusement as colour crept up his throat and into his cheeks, his eyes lowering before he looked off towards the water.

He finally looked back at her, the love he felt for David glowing in his eyes. "Let's just say we assured each other quite thoroughly of where we stand," and grinned at her widening eyes.

"Oh, boo, you're going to wear that poor man out!"

Their uproarious laughter jolted Rachel from her near-doze and she smiled over at the two friends, their closeness obvious in the way they leaned towards each other, hands flapping at each other in a silly little mock fight.

Once again Carole leaned forward to glance down the row at the two friends who were now cackling and whooping, their laughter competing with the sound of the music. She looked at Burt with a smile and reached over to poke him.

He had been playing with Lije but now he and the baby were so relaxed it appeared they might have been dozing off.

"Come on, old man, don't you want to at least get your feet wet," she teased Burt as she rose from the chair. She liked the way his eyes ran up her body from her feet up to her face and she smiled enticingly down at him.

"Alright," he muttered, easing Lije up a bit so she could lift the baby into her arms. He thought she looked extra special beautiful in that beach get up and he'd made sure to tell her this morning.

He could still hear Mercedes and his son chuckling a few chairs down from him and he glanced over, watching the friends chatter and laugh almost non-stop. Rachel was watching them with a little smile on her own face and he looked out to the water to see where his step-son was.

The morning wore on with the group relaxing and doing whatever each person felt like doing – lounging, swimming, walking along the beach – and soon stomachs growled and everyone gathered to eat.

Whoever had stocked the villa's refrigerators and pantry had done a fantastic job as far as Kurt was concerned. The boys had packed deli meats, small loaves of French bread, rolls, an assortment of cheeses, sweet little vine-ripened tomatoes, cucumbers, pickles and fruits. The other cooler held water, juices, milk and soda – no beer. There were also packets of crisps ('chips', Finn announced determinedly) and, to Sean's surprise, there were even a couple packets of cheesy puffs that his mom had said he could have when he finished his sandwich and milk.

They had all sat around on the loungers to eat, rather than stay in the beach house and the sunshine, warm breeze and good food all combined to produce a welcome lethargy.

Kurt, sharing a lounger with David, reclined between the larger man's long legs and sighed in deep satisfaction. He turned his head up to offer his lips for a quick little kiss and once David had obliged him, announced that he was very glad they had come.

There were murmurs of agreement as the others gazed out at the varying shades of blue the sea offered and very soon, apart from the low music and occasional comment, nothing could be heard. There wasn't even the earlier sound of traffic and, eventually, the kids fell asleep.

Rachel looked over at Carole and nodded at the boys and then up at the beach house; Carole understood and got up to lift Lije from Burt's lap. She moved off with him and Finn followed with Sean, the both of them stepping over the shifting sand carefully so as to not wake them.

Puck and Devon, who were sitting on a towel on the sand, chatted desultorily while snuggling, the younger agent's soft voice mingling with Puck's huskier one. Gradually even they stopped talking and just enjoyed the ambience. Ian was stretched out on his own towel, his eyes closed and his face turned up to the sky.

Mercedes had pulled her floppy hat down over her face and Kurt was certain he could hear the occasional snore. Burt, too, was on the verge of dozing off and Kurt smiled as he watched his dad.

They hadn't spoken much and he promised himself that he would do so on this vacation. After all, the next time he would see his father would be at his wedding. He needed to talk with the man who had always been there for him and let him know that he would stay as much in touch with him as possible. Now that things were better between him and Finn, Kurt was determined to be a better son to his dad.

Now he lifted his head to look over at David who had his eyes closed; already his mind was skipping ahead to what they would do later, after dinner. He had a desire to see what nightlife the area had to offer; after all, there were several hotels around, if Puck were to be believed, and he had a wanted to go dancing. He lowered his head back against David's chest and closed his eyes, enjoying for the moment the feel of the sun and the soft breeze against his skin. After a little nap he would bring up the subject of a night of partying.

He felt David's large hand rub against his stomach and smiled to himself; yes, he wanted to show off both his hot husband-to-be and his new ensembles. This place was just the perfect combination of casual sophistication and relaxed luxury and he was going to make the most of it before work beckoned once more.

.

KHDK

.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MERCEDES?" Kurt tried to ask David over the sound of the thumping music as he came up to his fiancé. He'd offered to go get the drinks and now he was back, his friend had gone missing.

Dave leaned down closer to Kurt. "She's over there, dancing!" He pointed to where in the middle of a mass of jumping, gyrating bodies Mercedes was enjoying herself with a tall, thin, mustachioed guy. She was smiling widely as she did her thing while the guy kept leering down the front of her rather revealing dress. Kurt grinned as he handed over David's drink, happy that she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Puck had checked out the nightspots in the area and this one was close enough to the villa so that they didn't have to drive. The night was warm and the sky was unbelievably clear; the women were smart enough to have carried wraps and the guys, of course, were all wearing jackets.

Kurt watched as Mercedes spun around and backed up against the tall guy, his arms going around her to hold her butt against him as they 'danced'. Kurt grinned again and turned to look up at his fiancé, a coy little look in his eyes.

"Well, aren't we going to dance, lover?" He looked up from beneath long, darkened lashes and then dropped his eyes to David's mouth before licking his lips suggestively.

Dave grinned at his sexy lover, taking in the way the wide neck of his black glittery top exposed those sweet collarbones and the long, creamy neck. He quickly disposed of the glass he'd been handed and slid his hands onto Kurt's hips, revealed by the tight white, low-rise jeans he'd chosen to wear.

He leaned down to nibble one delicate pink ear and smiled inwardly as Kurt couldn't hold back a little shudder. "Come, baby, let's dance," he growled against the damp ear lobe, knowing his breath would cool it and make Kurt shiver some more.

Kurt pulled back, a tiny pout on his pink lips. "Behave yourself, David; I barely have room in these pants for its contents, as it is."

Dave barked a little laugh as he eased back, glancing down at the way Kurt's generous package was already quite nicely outlined beneath the white material. He licked his lips and then glanced back up to see Kurt's eyes darkening. Oh no, Dave knew that look so, before things could escalate, he grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him towards the heaving dance floor.

The lovers threw themselves into the happy, bouncy mass, Kurt spying Finn and Rachel at one point with their arms about each other even though the current song was quite a fast one. He smiled as his eyes roved about, coming to rest again on Mercedes who was now dancing with an Asian girl with long, red-streaked hair and seriously outré eye makeup. He couldn't see Puck and Devon and, wonder of wonders, Ian was actually dancing – and with a woman who seemed a little older than the average 30-something age of the patrons.

The night whirled by in loud music, unending drinks and a carousel of partners for Mercedes. She was enjoying herself immensely. In fact, it was one of the best nights she'd had; even though she thought guiltily that their mini-reunion should have had that title. This, though, was her first time in a European nightclub and it was fantastic! Whoever that deejay was he clearly knew how to keep the energy level high.

When the inevitable, slower tunes were played, however, she quickly excused herself from the current partner, always using the excuses of 'getting a drink' or 'using the loo'. One guy, from his accent Australian, had even had the gall to wink and say tipsily, "no worries, we can go together" to which she had just burst out laughing and then walked away.

Kurt and David danced to most of the songs, sometimes ending up kissing and making out on the dance floor but no one paid them any attention. Well, almost no one. One man, apparently not understanding the dynamic between the lovers, had plastered himself to Kurt's back when he and Dave had had their arms about each other. Kurt, stiffening in surprise, had simply looked at the man and, before David could erupt, simply barked at him to "back off, now!"

The man had retreated with a sottish, befuddled look, both hands held up palm outward as he'd muttered, "Jeez, what's with you?" and stumbled away.

Dave, recovering his equanimity, had looked down at Kurt with a smirk and opined: "It's your fault, y'know; those jeans are sinful."

Kurt had just shaken his head and planted a quick soft kiss on David's smiling mouth. "All my jeans are sinful, baby," to which Dave had heartily agreed. He returned the kiss and deepened it, uncaring of the other dancers, and licked into Kurt's hot, sweet mouth. His large hands wandered down to slide unto Kurt's ass, the possessiveness of the move not lost on Kurt.

He rather liked that David felt like that about him; maybe it stemmed from the fact that in his early, formative years, only his dad had seemed to accept him wholeheartedly. He had had to grow up with armour that protected his sensitive soul from the cruel indifference of his peers and even some of the adults in his life. Now, to have this big, handsome man feel like he did about him was the best thing in the world.

When Dave released the succulent lips, he pulled Kurt closer so the singer's head was against his chest and they moved slowly to the current run of romantic music. Other couples shuffled around them, the light in the club dimmer than before, and he realized with a jolt that it was nearly 3 a.m.

He looked around for the others in their party and eventually saw Finn, Rachel and Ian at their table. He was glad the couple was able to join them and Rachel had explained that, of course, Carole and Burt were babysitting the boys at the villa. She glowed in the club's dramatic lighting, the white one-piece, strapless ensemble showing off her olive skin and beautiful shoulders. Finn spent most of the time watching other people with a grim look to see if they were going to make a move on her. She thought it rather cute and blushed off and on the whole night.

As Dave looked around for the others, Mercedes returned to the table, grinning from ear to ear, evidently having enjoyed the string of partners she had had. He then looked towards the bar and located Puck on a stool with Devon standing between his legs. Everyone was giving off 'going home' vibes so, as the song came to an end, he eased Kurt away from him and dropped a kiss on the pointy nose.

"Come on, doll, time to make tracks." He grinned as Kurt rolled his eyes at his phraseology and they moved off the dance floor, wending their way between the other couples – oh, and in one case – trio. Dave nodded at Ian and Mercedes, indicating that he was ready and Mercedes, swallowing the last of her drink, grabbed her purse and wrap.

"Ohhh, I'm more than ready – my dogs are doing some serious complaining," and chuckled as she pointed at her abused feet. She'd not been stupid enough to wear heels because she had fully intended to dance the night away but even then, her flats were pinching by now.

Kurt nodded, his smile soft and glowing as he asked: "Enjoyed yourself?"

She sighed even as she smiled. "Oh, yes, my first European nightclub. I'm telling you, boo, I'm simply storing up these memories like postcards, seriously."

They moved towards the door, having to pass the bar, and Devon and Puck joined them, Puck with a beer bottle in his hand from which he kept sipping.

The air outside of the club was blessedly cool and fresh after the stuffiness of the club; clearly, Europe didn't have stringent laws about smoking, they noticed. The sky was a deep indigo, truly beautiful with the brilliant pinpoints of stars studding it in wide swathes.

Kurt trudged along the hotel's driveway with David's arm about his shoulder and his around the larger man's waist. Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Ian walked ahead of them, chatting softly and behind, Puck and Devon carried up the rear.

The group strolled along in leisurely fashion and Mercedes for one knew she'd sleep deeply after the day they'd had. The sea air not only did wonders for the appetite, it was really good for the soul, she mused. No wonder people had been vacationing at the seaside for thousands of years. She said as much to the usually taciturn Ian and was happy when he continued the thought, adding in his quiet voice that many people felt there was something therapeutic about seawater, and the sea, itself.

They chatted quietly all the way to the villa which wasn't actually very far but when they came to the tall iron gates, she looked up the long driveway and sighed. _Ah well_, she reasoned, _think of it as a way to work off all those extra calories, girl_.

Kurt, coming up behind her, grinned as he knew exactly what was going through her mind. The next time they went clubbing, he was going to insist they drive there. He linked his arm through hers and the two friends took the driveway in a slow, measured stroll. In what seemed like no time they were at the top and several sighs of relief were released in the quiet air.

Dave grinned as he let everyone inside except Finn and Rachel who had waved goodnight and turned away to the little path that led to their cottage. Burt and Carole had left the lamps on in the huge family room and now, planting themselves on the large, comfy sofas, Kurt and Mercedes demanded drinks to help them recover from their forced march.

Puck, grinning, declared he'd play bartender and took everyone's order. Minutes later, with Devon helping, everyone had their nightcap.

Kurt sighed, relaxed and half asleep as he gazed around at the group. He lifted his glass and said, "cheers", to which they all responded with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Mercedes' yawn inevitably started a cascade and, after a round of laughter at one another, she declared she would be sleeping like the dead for at least the next twelve hours.

Kurt seconded that, his toe poking into Dave's thigh and the older man grabbed the foot and tickled him. The other guys said their plans were loose but they wanted to get in some sightseeing or canoeing at some point. Dave nodded and suggested that in the afternoon, they all take a sightseeing tour of the area; maybe they'd even stop for their evening meal at one of the hotels they'd be passing.

That sounded like an excellent idea and Kurt rewarded him with a little kiss when David hauled him to his feet. "Come on, beautiful," he said, grinning. "Let's get you upstairs."

Kurt, giving the stairs a baleful glare, turned to look up at David. "Tell me why we didn't choose the ground floor suite, again?"

The others chuckled as they all moved to their various rooms. Dave shook his head, swept a squeaking Kurt up in his arms and made his way slowly up the stairs.

"Oh my god, David Karofsky! I swear, if you throw your back out, I'll never forgive you!"

The laughter was louder this time, although Mercedes tried to shush them because Burt, Carole and the boys were asleep, and she followed the squabbling lovers up the stairs.

Oh, boy, she thought as she tried to stifle her giggles, there would never be a dull moment with those two!

Calling a soft good night when they made it to the upstairs hallway, she waved back at Kurt who was now snuffling his nose into David's neck.

Yeah, they were so good together, she prayed that nothing would ever change that. While life had a way of throwing obstacles into one's path every so often, the love those two had for each other was a formidable thing. As long as they had that, she felt, they would survive anything.

.

**TBC**


	61. Chapter 61

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Fifty-Two

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Dave steered the large car southward, down the well-maintained road, Kurt beside him staring at the map and turning it around as he tried to read it.<p>

They were all piled into three cars as they'd decided that after lunch they would go exploring. Now, in the lead car of their little convoy, Kurt was trying to find the turn-off that led to the forest they'd heard was a huge tourist attraction.

"Okay, it says here we need to go another 40 metres and we should see a little sign and then beyond that, uhm, after 10 more should be the turn off." He laid the map down on his lap and peered out of his window.

Dave nodded and wished once again that his vehicle had a working sat-nav. He'd been assured that was the case by M. Boulanger but when they'd tried to programme their destination – the forest of La-Teste-de-Buch – they'd got only rubbish. Thankfully all the cars had maps in their dash compartments so here they were, creeping along and looking for the turnoff.

It turned out that Kurt was, indeed, a good navigator because in less than no time they had passed the sign and were now coming up to the turnoff. Dave edged the big late-model Citroen onto the well-maintained road and watched in his rear-view mirror as first Puck and then Ian followed him.

He'd decided that having three cars for the twelve of them would be more comfortable when they were touring for hours rather than, say, two minivans. Puck and Ian had also inspected the vehicles to make sure the tyres and suspension were in tip-top condition. They had chosen another Citroen and a Peugeot, respectively and all the vehicles had been filled with petrol when they picked them up.

Now, Mercedes, sitting behind Dave in the backseat, peered out at the beautiful trees for which the forest was famous. According to the little brochure they'd been given at the car rental agency, the forest was spread over 32,123 acres and included the great Dune of Pyla and, at the southeastern end, the lake of Cazaux.

They planned to park at the tourist centre and try out some of the many walking paths in the forest. Kurt was looking forward to the day out in such a setting, having never thought to visit a forest before. As the cars pulled up in front of the welcome building, they all piled out, stretching a bit and looking around, their eyes bright and curious.

The door to the office opened and a sturdy young woman in khaki shorts and shirt adorned with several pockets came out to greet them in loud but very good English. Dave, of course, shook her hand and explained his group's needs (indicating the children) and she declared herself happy to provide anything – information or assistance – that they might need in their tour.

Mercedes came up to slide her arm around Kurt's waist and he smiled at her absently as he gazed around at the towering pine trees through which the clear sunshine filtered down. Soon they were ready to tour, the children in well-equipped strollers. Kurt was happy to push Lije's for a while along with Finn who was pushing Sean's and they all listened intently as the bubbly guide, Diane, (which she pronounced the French way 'dee-an', of course) explained about the forest.

"The majority of the pine trees we see today were planted way back in the 19th Century, except for the working forest, of course. Those trees are always replanted when the users take trees. It is the only way to sustain such an important ecosystem, yes?" She smiled at the group, encouraging them to agree, which of course they did. The place was very beautiful and they knew that not many pristine places such as this were left on the planet.

She continued: "In the more humid areas and near to the bodies of water like the Eyre River, the pine trees form a rich substrate for vegetation." Here she indicated the shrubs and other plants that thrived there.

Puck had his camera and Dave his, also, and whenever they reached a clearing, they'd take shots of the group and of the surrounding trees which they were told made this forest one of the oldest in Europe.

The children were surprisingly relaxed; Kurt thought maybe the quiet and fresh air were just as calming to their little bodies as it was to the adults'. He was content to keep pushing Lije around, giving Rachel a break and he glanced over at her to see her trudging along with her head tilted way back as she tried to look to the top of the canopy far above their heads.

He grinned as he watched her, realizing that he hadn't even taken the time to touch base with her. He spent so much time hanging out with Dave and Mercedes that he was inclined to forget that Rachel had been his friend, too, back in high school. He promised himself he'd do better because in a little while, life would get hectic again and relationships would be in danger of once again taking a back seat.

He threw a quick smile over at Dave and pushed Lije's stroller over to walk beside Rachel. She tilted her head down when he came up and smiled widely at him. He examined her face and noted that she looked so much better than when they had reconnected back in Ohio; much brighter and, maybe, more content.

"Enjoying the tour, sweetie," he asked now, his eyes flicking down to check that Lije wasn't getting too much sun. He looked up at her light little laugh, happy that she sounded so carefree.

"This is a wonderful vacation, Kurt," she sighed as she slipped a hand through his elbow, slowing her stroll to match his pace. "The villa is just gorgeous and I'm definitely looking forward to going sailing tomorrow."

"Oh," Kurt raised an eyebrow as he swatted away a little dragonfly that was flirting with Lije. He was glad that the baby was wearing a little hat because one could never be too careful these days with the sun's effects.

Rachel nodded. "Mmm-hmm, Carole persuaded Burt to have Puck and the guys take us sailing after breakfast. I've never been on a boat but the bay is pretty calm. What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Her bright dark eyes sparkled in the sunlight and Kurt admired the way her short white sundress hugged her upper body and showed off her toned arms. She had her dark hair up in a high ponytail and, overall, she looked years younger and very carefree. He smiled at her as he answered, half listening to the guide up ahead.

"Oh, I haven't really decided but I can keep the boys for you, if you'd like," he laughed with her as she looked at him knowingly. "What? You did say I needed practice, right?"

They continued to chuckle as the guide brought them to a building in a clearing from which other tourists were going to and fro. It was apparently a way-station of sorts where they could refresh themselves if needed and he looked over to see Finn unstrapping Sean and heading inside.

He and Rachel caught up with the others and she decided she'd check to see if Lije needed seeing to. Kurt headed over to get a hug from David and smiled over at his dad and Carole who were sitting on a bench outside. Ian had gone inside behind Rachel and the baby and Devon and Puck were standing about outside just chatting.

Kurt tilted his chin up and, almost as a reflex, Dave dropped a kiss on the pink lips, grinning as Kurt pouted. Dave quirked an eyebrow at him but Kurt simply shook his head and spoke softly.

"I was about to ask you what you wanted to do tomorrow. I kinda volunteered us to babysit the boys while the others went sailing. What do you think?"

Just to see his reaction, Dave dropped another little kiss on his mouth before answering. He grinned as he shrugged. "I don't mind, at all. We could take them shopping in the town centre; that's what Mercedes wanted to do, right?"

Kurt's eyes widened happily. "Oh, yes, shopping! I'd forgotten she'd said that. That would be great, sweetheart," and leaned up for a kiss. Dave, to tease him, held back and then, seeing the little frown beginning to appear, relented and kissed him thoroughly.

"Oh, jeeze, you two!" Mercedes' voice came from behind them. She'd held back to ask the guide, Diane, about the lake she'd mentioned before and now she'd turned back in time to see the lovebirds at it again.

Kurt laughed out loud at the fake disgruntled look on her face, forcing her to laugh too and he turned in David's arms.

"What? When you have a hunk in your arms, are you going to waste time chatting?" His lips quirked as he stared at her saucily.

She rolled her eyes as she came up to them and then grabbed Kurt's arm, tugging him away from Dave. "I don't know about you but walking makes me thirsty and I'm out of chewing gum, too; come on!"

They entered the large, cool building, glancing around and seeing other tourists sitting at the little round tables. The tall cool units held a wide variety of bottled beverages including milk, he noted, and he turned to ask her what she wanted. She selected a fruity-looking drink and he took out water for himself and David. Arriving at the counter, she placed her bottle down and smiled at the cashier, preparing to ask if they carried packets of chewing gum but the woman proceeded to look past her to Kurt.

Mercedes blinked and looked at Kurt who, with a frown, placed his own bottles on the counter. He flicked his eyes from the cashier to his friend and then back again. He looked over his shoulder at Dave who'd been staring around and then turned back to Mercedes.

"Did you say you wanted gum, too, sweetie?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded, smiling at the cashier again.

"Do you carry chewing gum?" She waited for the cashier to look at her as she spoke but the woman simply ran the bottles over the scanner and told Kurt the cost.

Kurt, frowning in disbelief, his voice a little louder, said: "Excuse me, maybe you don't understand English," and he repeated her request in French.

The woman turned cold eyes to him and repeated the total for the three bottles. "_10 euros, __s'il vous plaît_."

Dave had by now picked up on the tension in his lover's body and now he realized that Mercedes, too, seemed very upset. He stepped up behind Kurt, placed a calming hand on his shoulder and asked what was wrong.

Kurt's eyes were blazing as he stared at the woman. "Apparently this person has a hearing problem. Let's find the manager," he stated and turned away, not before noting the slight look of alarm in the cashier's eyes.

"_Pardon, monsieur!"_ She called as the trio turned away. "_Pardonnez-moi_, just a misunderstanding, yes?" And she leaned down to take a packet of chewing gum from beneath the counter.

Kurt and Mercedes stared at her disbelievingly. Was this woman for real? Mercedes shook her head, a curl to her lips and stalked away, heading for the door. Kurt stared the woman down and then looked at David.

"I mean it, David, find the manager." His face was so serious that Dave simply nodded and turned towards what appeared to be a staff area, ignoring the woman's voice telling him he was not allowed back there.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist, unaware of when Ian came to stand beside him. He glanced up at the other man and realized from the look in his eye that he, too, had seen the incident.

The singer was furious; he was livid, actually. This bitch had, in a split second, spoiled what had been turning out to be a wonderful day. He shook his head as he waited for David to return, marveling that one could find bigots under every rock, even in this day and age. He turned when he heard footsteps, alerted by the look of apprehension that tightened the woman's face.

Dave had found the manager in his office and explained the situation in as few words as necessary. He didn't tell the man who they were, just what had happened.

The man, almost as tall as Ian and older by at least a decade, frowned now as he came up, looking between the woman and Kurt. He was a little confused because the woman who had been offended was not there and he looked around for her now.

"Ah, I'm so very sorry, this must have been a misunderstanding." He looked back and forth at the visitors and at his worker. "We would like you to have anything you need here gratis."

Kurt, arms still folded, shook his head adamantly. His eyes bored into the other man's as he stated: "No. We want an apology. Bigotry should not be tolerated; it shouldn't be swept under the rug!"

The man looked confused as he turned to the woman and then back to Kurt. "Bigotry? I – don't understand?"

Kurt realized Dave must not have been specific so Kurt turned now and nodded to Ian who understood him. The tall, silent agent went outside and returned seconds later with an upset-looking Mercedes.

The manager's eyes widened in consternation as it all fell into place and his colour heightened dramatically. His lips tightened as he threw a little glare at the cashier and then turned to Mercedes, his hand outstretched as he struggled to smile.

"I am so very sorry for what has happened. Please believe me, this will not happen again!" He looked mortified and Mercedes, a Christian through and through, took the offered hand.

"Thank you, I hope it won't," she said and released his hand to go and stand beside Kurt. She slid her hand through his elbow and tugged him towards the door, leaving Dave to talk to the manager. Ian remained with Dave and the friends went outside.

They went to join Burt and Carole on the benches, shaking their heads as the older couple asked them what was wrong.

Mercedes chuckled lightly as she answered, nudging Kurt's shoulders as she tried to lighten the atmosphere. "Oh, nothing much; just idiots being idiots."

Carole frowned as she glanced at Kurt's mutinous expression but since Mercedes apparently didn't want to pursue it, she decided to leave it alone. She'd find out later, somehow.

They looked up as the rest of the group filed out of the place, Rachel and Finn looking a little confused as they all came out empty-handed. Dave, pasting a smile on his face, turned to address them.

"I'm a little worn out from the trek, folks, so I thought maybe we could drive back into the town before heading home. Who's up for ice cream?"

Sean's surprisingly loud cheer startled the group into laughter and the tension dissipated as they all prepared, with Diane at the head, to retrace their steps to the visitors centre and their cars.

The afternoon had been great, apart from that one disgusting incident and now, with the prospect of ice cream ahead, things started to perk up again for Kurt and Mercedes. Dave, however, still had a little kernel of anger to deal with and he made a note to find out the names of the manager and that cashier. He didn't believe that it was the first time that particular individual had done something like that. She'd been just too blatant.

Sometimes it occurred to him that, if it hadn't been for his loving and level-headed parents, he could have turned into a greedy, power-hungry brat who rode roughshod over everyone. Fortunately, his parents had provided as normal a childhood for him as was within their power. He had not even known the extent of their wealth until he was in college. By then, his personality had been set and he'd turned out to be a fairly decent individual, if he did say so himself.

His reputation for ruthlessness was carefully forged as he'd learned over the years that his rivals were the type of men who saw generosity and kindness as weaknesses. He'd had to play their game some of the times but most times he was just Dave, not David Karofsky, billionaire. What he was happy for with the power those billions afforded him, was the opportunity to make a positive difference in many people's lives. He prided himself on being ruthless with the ruthless but fair and generous with those less fortunate than he.

Now he wanted to find a way to punish that woman for making Mercedes feel bad and for upsetting his lover. Kurt, having spent too many years on the receiving end of cruel, bigoted behavior, was incredibly outspoken and quick to leap to anyone's defense. The tabloids over the years had quite happily reported some of his most caustic comments with regard to bigotry of all kinds. He was even known to insult the fawning politicians and businessmen who met him at various public functions, especially the ones he knew to be closeted.

Kurt hated hypocrisy of any kind and Dave loved that about him. He looked over at his fiancé's slight pout and struggled to hold back a faint grin. Kurt caught him at it and turned with one eyebrow lifted in inquiry.

Dave shook his head and turned his attention back to the road. "I was just thinking that I would love to kiss that pout off of your face right about now."

Kurt grinned even as he heard Mercedes give a tiny groan and then chuckle. He huffed and straightened in his seat but secretly he was glad that Dave had lightened the atmosphere in the car. Now he turned to Mercedes, determined to lighten things some more.

"Oh, before I forget, want to go shopping tomorrow? Rachel, Finn and the old folks are going sailing with Finn and the guys tomorrow."

Mercedes' eyes brightened and she nodded rapidly. "Yes, that would be great! We can do that souvenir shopping that you mentioned, too."

Kurt turned back around in his seat and they continued chatting about the possibility of finding good things in that part of the country. Kurt said he pretty much thought that, as the area catered to so many tourists, they'd be able to find a lot of good stuff.

Dave smiled as he listened to the friends chatter all the way back to the town, turning down the winding streets until he saw Puck, who was in the lead, turn into the gates of what appeared to be a restaurant.

The group, sitting at small wrought iron tables on the restaurant's patio, spent the rest of the afternoon gorging themselves on the icy concoctions as well as the cake they'd had the first night, the gateau Basque.

Not long after the last crumb was devoured, however, Sean and Lije were knocked out, the latter actually nodding off over his tiny container of ice cream he'd been trying to eat by himself. Kurt smiled at the baby and looked over at Dave.

Dave, an idea coming to him, grabbed his camera and snapped a couple of shots of Lije leaning drunkenly over his little high-chair table with his lower face smeared with ice cream. The others laughed softly as the baby jerked slightly before Rachel, shaking her head laughingly at them, lifted him up, his head lolling onto her shoulder.

Everyone made their way to the cars and, as the afternoon sun turned more golden, headed back to the villas and their siestas. The sun and fresh air, not to mention the litres of ice cream they'd just consumed, worked against them and not even Ian was averse to a nap before their late dinner.

.

KHDK

.

After supper that night, everyone sat around the large family room, the windows wide open to the fragrant night air. Dave had kept the menu fairly simple, selecting only seafood and salads with crispy French breads and rolls. The hotel's chef had sent over a relatively light, fruity dessert: pears roasted in a thick, sweet brandy sauce and served with pound cake fingers.

The conversation was light, the music soft and mood drowsy. Mercedes and Carole flipped through the glossy magazines detailing the many attractions of the area; Puck, Devon, Finn and Burt played card games while Ian and Dave watched and Kurt, eschewing the comfort of Dave's lap, was on the floor with Lije and Sean.

Rachel, lounging with her feet curled up in one of the huge armchairs, watched Kurt with her boys, a soft smile playing about her lips as she hummed along to the music. Suddenly she straightened up, her face brightening and she looked at the others.

She cleared her throat and then called to Kurt quietly. "Kurt, you know, I haven't heard you sing in years!"

Kurt looked up at her, his eyes a little wide in surprise even as he smiled at her. Boy, that was pretty random, he thought, glancing at the others who had turned to listen. Faint colour rose in his cheeks and he shrugged.

"Well, sweetie, you simply haven't come to see me perform when I was in New York." He looked a little puzzled, wondering what she was aiming for, bringing that up now.

She got up and came over to plant herself on the rug beside him, a little gleam in her eye. "Why don't you sing for us now?"

He had Lije in his lap and he glanced down at the baby, stalling for time. He looked over at the others, noting that both Carole and Mercedes were smiling encouragingly at him. The men seemed pretty neutral about it but he noticed Dave shifting a bit in his seat.

"Rachel, honey, we don't have any music for me to sing to and anyway, it's getting late."

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Oh, come on, back in school we didn't always sing to accompaniment, did we," and she stared at him with large, hopeful brown eyes.

He sighed and then shrugged, obviously surrendering. "Okay, on one condition; you and 'Cedes have to sing, too."

She looked over at Mercedes doubtfully but the other girl nodded vigorously. "I'm up for that, boo. What do you have in mind?"

Carole clapped her hands and chimed in: "Oh, please, do the one from the Chocolate Factory movie."

Dave smiled as he watched Kurt's face light up as he looked to his girls.

Kurt nodded and got up, lifting Lije and going to sit beside Mercedes. Rachel took Sean's hand and went back to her armchair, settling the little boy on her lap.

They looked at each other and then Kurt nodded. Taking a deep breath, he began:

_Intro_

Come with me and you'll be

In a world of pure imagination

**Mercedes:**

Take a look and you'll see

Into your imagination

**Rachel:**

We'll begin with a spin

Traveling in a world of my creation

**Mercedes:**

What we'll see will defy explanation

**All:**

If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to, do it

Wanna change the world

There's nothing to it

**Kurt:**

There is no life I know

To compare with your imagination

**Mercedes:**

Living there you'll be free

**Kurt and Rachel:**

If you truly

**All:**

Wish to be…

**Chorus:**

If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to, do it

Wanna change the world

There's nothing to it

**Kurt:**

There is no life I know

To compare with your imagination

Living there you'll be free

If you truly

**All:**

Wish to be…

"YAYYY!" Sean's loud cheer startled the grown-ups into laughter and applause, the little boy's face beaming as he clapped. Rachel hugged him to her, her cheeks pink as Mercedes and Kurt looked on, grinning.

He wondered if maybe she didn't get a chance to sing much because her life was so busy now. It was a shame because she had an amazing gift; he hoped she would still get a chance to use it fully.

Mercedes hugged him dropping a kiss onto his warm cheek even as he cuddled a babbling Lije. He looked up in time to see David give him a slow smile and his colour deepened further.

Carole, grinning fit to burst, congratulated them loudly. "Oh my, you were so good, all of you! Truly talented. Oh, Rachel, I wish you would sing more!"

Rachel ducked her head, allowing her hair to fall forward to hide her darkening cheeks, and laughed deprecatingly. "Oh, well you know, I'm pretty busy; when would I find the time?" The rhetorical question made Kurt look more closely at her as she straightened up and he knew there was regret there.

The men, even though they had continued playing, had been listen to them and Puck, getting up to come over to the stereo, knelt down and pressed a couple of buttons before turning to grin at Rachel.

"You guys had started singing before I could tell you that this thing has a karaoke function," he smirked triumphantly.

Kurt looked at him skeptically. "I doubt there'd be songs on there that we know, Noah."

He shrugged as the screen lit up and he accessed the menu to select songs of the previous decades. "I don't know, we can check, can't we?"

Kurt huffed but continued playing with Lije who was gurgling and drooling happily on his bib.

Mercedes got up to come over and look over Puck's shoulder; she leaned down at once and pointed to a number and a title. "Stop, what about this one?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You sure?"

She nodded. "You do know this, right? Well, you and Devon are gonna sing it," and she hauled him to his feet.

"Okay, stop pulling!" He grinned at her as he straightened and then pressed the button. When the first bars started to play Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and then over at a widely grinning Devon.

The card game abandoned, he came over to stand beside Puck who started first, the others cheering him along.

_Intro_

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<p>

**Devon:**

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<p>

Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away, away from us so stay,<br>Stay with me I can make,  
>Make you glad you came<p>

**Puck:**

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

**Devon:**

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<br>And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<p>

**Puck:**

Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time,  
>Time is slipping away, away from us so stay,<br>Stay with me I can make,  
>Make you glad you came<p>

**Both:**

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
>So glad you came<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<p>

**Puck:**

The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe will never be the same  
>I'm glad you came<br>I'm glad you came…

The soft, sweet ending of the song had Kurt and Rachel 'awwwing' right before the others joined in with applause and whoops. Puck bowed as Devon blushed and nobody commented on the fact that their fingers were entwined.

Mercedes leapt up again to go and look for more songs, casting a glance back at Kurt every so often. She smiled to herself as she made her selection and then she crooked a finger at Kurt, beckoning him to join her. He raised an elegant eyebrow at her but grinned before rising to hand Lije over to Carole.

Coming up beside Mercedes, he looked at her inquiringly as she was deliberately blocking him from seeing what song she'd chosen. When the music started, she giggled even as Carole laughed, clapping her hands.

"Oh Burt, I used to love this!" She smiled over at them just as Mercedes decided to dedicate it to them.

Carole teared up as Kurt's high, sweet voice began singing, Mercedes backing him.

_Intro_

Kiss me out of the bearded barley

Nightly, beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing (_swing, swing_) swing

The spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear

That dress

O-oh, kiss me

Beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the

Fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me!

Kiss me (_kiss me_) down by the broken

Tree house

Swing me (_swing me_) upon its hanging tire

Bring, bring (_bring, bring_) bring your

Flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on

Your father's map

O-oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,

Lead me, out on the moonlit floor,

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the

Fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me!

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the

Fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me!

So kiss me!

So kiss me!

So kiss me!

Carole smiled at them, tears standing in her eyes and Kurt came over to her to give her a hug. He turned to smile at David who, of course, was watching him and then he cleared his throat.

"So, any requests?"

Rachel looked at him seriously before answering. "I've always wanted to do that one duet with you, remember it?"

He looked at her with a slight furrow to his brow and then his eyes cleared. "Yes, of course! But I don't know if they'd have it in here… let's see," and he turned to search through the offerings. Mercedes looked over his shoulder and then she nodded her head before going back to sit.

Rachel, having handed over Sean to her, came up beside Kurt, slipping her hand into his. The music began and he looked at her with a soft smile. If ever there was a song that suited them both, this was it.

Burt came over to sit beside Carole, holding her hand and smiling. This was a song he could identify with, not so much the stuff the young people liked these days.

Kurt and Rachel began singing and Mercedes swore they sounded better than the original, not that she was old enough to have ever heard the original live.

_Intro_

Forget your troubles  
>Happy days<br>C'mon get happy  
>Are here again<br>You better chase all your cares away  
>The skies above are clear again<br>Shout hallelujah  
>So let's sing a song<br>C'mon get happy  
>Of cheer again<br>Get ready for the judgement day  
>Happy days are here again.<p>

The sun is shining  
>All together<br>C'mon get happy  
>Shout it now there's no one<br>The lord is wait to take you're hand  
>Who can, doubt it now<br>Shout hallelujah  
>So let's tell the world<br>And just get happy  
>About it now<br>We're going to the promise land  
>Happy days are here again.<p>

We're heading cross the river  
>Sun you case when I'll be gone<br>There'll be no more from now on  
>From now on...<p>

Happy days  
>And just get happy<br>Are here again  
>You better chase all your cares away<br>The skies above are clear again  
>Shout hallelujah<br>So let's sing a song  
>And just get happy<br>Of cheer again  
>Happy times!<br>Happy times!  
>Happy nights!<br>Happy nights!  
>Happy days! Are-here-again!<p>

As the others applauded the truly fabulous rendition made famous decades earlier by Barbra and Judy, Rachel threw herself into Kurt's arms. He hugged her and whispered: "Beautiful, you sound so beautiful!"

She pulled back and smiled up at him and just like that, the idea was born. He looked startled for a second before his eyes sought David's communicating in an instant. Dave nodded and continued applauding the two.

Puck, smirking as usual, came up to the machine, bending down to make his selection. He turned and quirked an eyebrow at Mercedes: "Come on, Aretha, let's blow the roof off of this!"

She laughed out loud, handed off poor Sean once more to his grandma, and then came to join a grinning Puck.

The two, hamming it up as if their lives depended on it, sang a hilarious take on 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' to the sound of almost constant laughter. Their exaggerated facial expressions and movements had everyone cracking up, Sean laughing as loudly as everyone else.

Mercedes then did a fierce version of 'Before He Cheats' and then Puck followed with Blake Shelton's 'Honey Bee' to Burt's delight. Everyone was nodding and singing along and when it came to an end, Puck turned to look at Dave, pointing at him with the cordless microphone.

Dave shook his head, holding up his hands palm outward but he was finally persuaded to take a turn. Kurt, blushing faintly, wondered what he would choose, and then laughed out loud when the opening bars of the guitar music started.

_Intro_

Every time you take a sip  
>In this smoky atmosphere<br>You press that bottle to your lips  
>And I wish I was your beer<br>An' in the small there of your back  
>Your jeans are playing peek-a-boo<br>I'd like to see the other half of your butterfly tattoo.

Hey, that gives me an idea  
>Let's get out of this bar<br>Drive out into the country  
>And find a place to park.<p>

'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight

I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks  
>I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers<br>And I'd like to check you for ticks.

I know the perfect little path  
>Out in these woods I used to hunt<br>Don't worry, babe, I've got your back  
>And I've also got your front<br>I'd hate to waste a night like this  
>I'll keep you safe you wait and see<br>The only thing allowed to crawl all over you

When we get there is me.

You know every guy in here tonight  
>Would like to take you home<br>But I've got way more class than them  
>Babe, that ain't what I want.<p>

'Cause I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
>I'd like to kiss you way back in the sticks<br>I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
>And I'd like to check you for ticks.<p>

An' oooo you never know where one might be  
>An' oooo there's lots of places that are hard to reach<p>

Yeah I been there  
>I gotcha.<p>

I'd like to see you out in the moonlight  
>I'd like to kiss you, baby, way back in the sticks<br>I'd like to walk you through a field of wildflowers  
>And I'd like to check you for ticks.<p>

And I'd sure like to check you for ticks.

Kurt had his head in his hand even as he was shaking his head; his cheeks were bright red and the sound of laughter loud in his ear. He was also a little turned on by the way David had smiled and winked at him during the song and he was very aware of Carole's flushed cheeks and his dad's little smirk.

Oh, lord, he was never going to live this down, he groaned silently as Puck congratulated Dave loudly. He felt 'Cedes rubbing his back in a soothing manner and then she was up and heading to the machine.

"Come on, Rachel girl, you and me are gonna sing one last song … show these boys who's better."

Kurt could have kissed her for distracting everyone as Dave took his seat again. Kurt could feel his fiancé's eyes boring into him and he finally looked up to smile at him, ignoring his burning cheeks.

After the girls sang one of their favorites from their glee club days, Pink's 'Perfect', they settled down to spend the rest of the night chatting and listening to the radio until bedtime.

Kurt, finally heading upstairs with his smirking lover, thought about an appropriate punishment for David's song. The next day would be taken up with sailing for some and shopping for others and he knew just what would work. He gave his lover a mischievous look that was sure to get him thinking and smiled as they got ready for bed.

Ah, yes, the next day would be quite interesting…

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: The absolutely beautiful 'Pure Imagination' from Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory soundtrack was written by Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newly; The Wanted own 'Glad You Came'; 'Kiss Me' is by Sixpence None The Richer; 'Happy Days/Get Happy' was first performed by a then 21-y-o Barbra Streisand with Judy Garland in 1963; 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' is by Elton John and Bernie Taupin; Carrie Underwood wrote 'Before He Cheats'; Rhett Akins wrote 'Honey Bee' for Blake Shelton; the infamous 'Ticks' is by Brad Paisley and, of course, 'Perfect' is by P!nk.**


	62. Chapter 62

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Fifty-Three

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: Here you are, my dears, more holiday as requested. Enjoy. The coming chapters might not be a little more angsty but that's life for you. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>David Karofsky rubbed a hand over his face for maybe the third time that morning. He was currently seated at an outdoor table at a café watching the baby, Lije, in his stroller kicking his feet and babbling happily. He stared at Dave with large, clear brown eyes, the sunlight filtering through the fabric of the table's awning turning his wispy hair orange.<p>

They were waiting on Kurt and Mercedes to return with their sodas and water after a morning of souvenir-hunting. What had Dave face-palming again was the memory of watching Kurt strut into the little shop behind Mercedes as they chatted, presumably discussing their further shopping plans. The way Kurt's butt moved, covered in a pair of oatmeal-coloured cuffed walking shorts was enough to raise Dave's blood pressure.

As he looked around the little sidewalk café, he knew he hadn't been the only one to have their eyes glued to his fiancé as he walked away. He didn't blame them at all. Kurt going was as interesting as Kurt coming.

Dave knew every inch of Kurt's body – he has, after all, spent months lovingly mapping every perfect curve and plane. This was the first time, however, that he'd seen him in clothes like those shorts. They weren't tight, at all; on the contrary, when he'd seen Kurt that morning, he'd noted absently that the shorts looked loose, cool and comfortable. He'd complimented his lover and been informed that the material, along with the matching safari jacket-like top was made of raw silk. Dave had commented that it looked like linen and Kurt had beamed at him, happy apparently that Dave seemed to be taking some interest in fashion.

Beneath the jacket, Dave had found out later after they'd all got a little overheated as they shopped, Kurt was wearing a striped gray and white tank top that almost reminded Dave of the gymwear he'd worn back on the island. The neck and the armholes were wide, showing an amazing amount of pale, creamy skin and Dave's eyes had popped open when Kurt had removed his jacket at their little café table.

Dave had shaken his head slowly as he'd watched his lover command the attention of the diners at nearby tables. He'd seemed oblivious to the surreptitious stares but Dave could never be quite certain if he was that clueless or he simply didn't care. His breath had stuttered when he'd finally seen how the apparently loose shorts had stretched lovingly over Kurt's perfect ass when his lover had bent over to secure Lije in his stroller.

Now Dave waited patiently as he pondered how he was going to survive the rest of the day without hauling Kurt somewhere and making him take care of the persistent boner he was now sporting. He tugged on one of Lije's little feet, making the little fellow laugh, and then looked up as Kurt returned.

"Sweetie, they have the most delicious-looking ices inside! Want one instead of the water?" Kurt's light, melodious voice called out to Dave even before the singer got to the table and Dave looked up to watch him approach.

Dave smiled as his eyes roved all the way from Kurt's gleaming dark hair, to his smiling pink lips, to the long, pale neck and all the way down the sweetly-curved hips and thighs to his feet. He sometimes felt, quite besottedly, that Kurt should walk in slow-mo; it would give Dave longer to admire what he felt was poetry in motion.

By the time Kurt got to the table, he felt his cheeks warming at the look in David's eyes. He'd chosen the raw silk ensemble with the little cotton tank because it was both attractive and cool. He'd wanted to find some way to pay David back for singing the 'Ticks' song the night before and making him squirm because his dad was present and now he rather thought he had found his payback.

As he watched David try to suppress the heated look in his eyes, he thought he would have some fun and play with his big, handsome fiancé a bit. Sauntering up to the table, he stood as close to him as was acceptable in public, laying a hand on David's shoulder and standing with one hip cocked in a casual yet sexy pose.

He widened his eyes in innocent inquiry as he waited for David to answer him and then, as if he too was so very thirsty, he licked his lips in a quick, cat-like movement. He smirked inwardly as David's eyes immediately flew to his lips and he reflexively licked his, too.

Dave cleared his throat, coming back to himself and replied, glancing down at the baby who was now staring up at Kurt. "Oh, why not both? The ice sounds really good; what flavours do they have?"

He glanced back up at Kurt, watching his lover's lips as he licked them again before answering. Boy, what he wouldn't give to be able to catch that little pink tongue and suck on it! Dave shook his head as he realized Kurt was answering him but he hadn't heard a word he'd said.

Kurt lowered his lashes as he looked down at David, tilting his head slightly back on his long neck as he stroked the shoulder he was touching. He knew he was playing a dangerous game because if David became aroused it would, naturally, turn him on too, as well. He smiled now, though, as he watched David watching his lips.

"I said what about getting a couple of different flavours… I think I saw either mango or peach in the freezer case. Wanna try one of those and 'Cedes and I can get different ones, as well?"

Dave nodded as he pushed the stroller back and forth to distract Lije who apparently felt Kurt should have picked him up by now. The baby looked as if he was preparing to start fussing but Kurt, smiling down at him, leaned over to tickle his tummy, making him laugh instead.

Dave did his best to keep his eyes trained on the baby but he couldn't help it if they strayed to the pert derrière in such close proximity to him. Before he could stop himself, however, he saw one of his hands stray to the back of one of Kurt's thighs and stroke up to the edge of the shorts.

Kurt gasped and straightened, a little giggle escaping him as his colour heightened. "David!"

It was Dave's turn to redden as he whipped his traitorous hand away and he chuckled with Kurt: "Hey, it knows what it likes!"

Kurt aimed a little slap at the offending hand and, with a little wink, swayed his way back into the little shop to get the ices.

Dave sighed and then looked up as Ian returned to the table with a brochure he'd gone to get at a tourist information booth. They had wanted to do a little sightseeing after shopping and lunch and the taciturn man had offered to go and find some information on the area. Now he slid into his chair and Dave looked over at him.

"Kurt is inside getting some ices. Fancy one?" He knew the agent wasn't big on sweets so he wasn't surprised when he declined. "Okay, he's also getting water."

The day, as usual, was sunny, with a light, warm breeze and quite a few tourists were strolling around the picturesque town. The souvenir shopping had been fun; even Ian seemed to have relented and bought a few things. After parking in the town centre, they had kept a leisurely pace, Mercedes walking ahead with Ian while Kurt, pushing Lije in his stroller, walked with Dave.

The shops were nothing like one would see in a large, metropolitan city but it definitely had its own charm. Kurt was especially interested in the little boutique-like stores that sold French food and he confided to Dave that he wanted to send a gateau Basque to Dana for her to sample. He was sure she could reproduce the region's favourite cake if she got the recipe, too.

Dave had enjoyed the sightseeing perhaps a little bit less than he did watching his fiancé's face. Kurt glowed in the morning sunlight as he chatted away, Dave hardly having to say anything. He watched the singer lean over to touch Lije every now and then, seemingly to assure the baby that he was still there. It made a little spot glow in Dave's chest as he watched the two, the baby obviously smitten with his uncle. He cringed at the thought of watching the two when it came time for the family to head back to Ohio while they headed back to London.

He looked up as Mercedes and Kurt came out with cups of shaved ice with syrup in their arms and several bottles of water in a plastic mesh bag over Kurt's shoulder.

"Ta-daa, here's your refreshment, sir!" Kurt handed Dave's peach or mango-flavoured ice over to him with a flourish, a triumphant grin on his face. "I think you're gonna love it!"

Dave was watching him more than the icy treat, amused by his lover's happy demeanour. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Kurt smiled at him as he took the chair closest to Lije and proceeded to give the baby a little bit of his shaved ice in a spoon. He chuckled as the baby grimaced before smiling widely; apparently he liked it, though its coldness had startled him.

Mercedes looked over at Ian as she handed over a bottle of water. "Find anything interesting for us to do, later?"

He nodded as he took the water bottle and indicated the brochure. "Well, if you're up for more strolling, we could go and visit the great dune."

She hummed as she tasted her ice, and looked at Kurt with an eyebrow raised. "Are you up to more walking, boo? I could do a little, after lunch…"

Kurt in turn glanced at Dave who simply looked back at him inquiringly. Kurt shrugged, looking a little doubtful. "Mmmm, how would that work with Lije's stroller, though," he wondered out loud.

They all looked down at the boy who gurgled happily and grabbed at Kurt's hand with the cup of sugary ice. Kurt moved his hand away but scooped up some more to feed to him.

"That's the last for you, mister," he cooed at the baby, wiping his chin with a napkin before proceeding to eat the rest of the treat.

Dave looked back at Ian as he ate. Ian simply shrugged and sipped his water before answering. "We could visit it; we just don't have to all climb it."

Kurt nodded: "Oh, that's okay then," he smiled at the quiet man. "You and David can climb to the top, take pictures, while 'Cedes and I stay at the bottom with Lije."

That settled, they relaxed a bit, Kurt glancing about the little square and at the other patrons seated at the little tables with their colourful umbrellas. It was really a charming setting and he breathed deeply as he listened to Mercedes talking to Ian. His mind flitted briefly to their need to solve the Ian/Sam issue but he was certain that, if they all put their heads together, they could come up with a satisfactory solution. He hated to see anyone pining away, especially when he was so happy with David.

He looked over at his fiancé, watching the man gaze around at the people, and he smiled to himself. He hadn't given up on the idea of teasing the man as payback; he would just have to be subtle about it when the others were around. Now, making sure that the others' attention was turned from him, he slipped one foot out of his canvas shoe and ran his toes up the back of David's calf.

Dave jerked slightly, his eyes flying towards Kurt but the younger man was now sipping his water quite innocently as he gazed about the square. Dave realized immediately what he was doing and grinned to himself, determined not to give in and respond.

Kurt, however, slipped his foot back into his shoe and, making sure that David was still watching him, tipped his head back. As he swallowed slowly he could see his lover watching the movement of the muscles in his throat. He lowered his bottle and then licked his lips, his eyes coming to rest on David's with a faint challenge in them.

Dave smirked as he watched his imp of a lover tease him. He knew that Kurt knew he loved to watch him; the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed brought so many other things to mind. Now, he licked his lips and stared at Kurt's mouth, knowing that he couldn't hide the heat building in his own eyes. He was rewarded when he saw faint colour flow up Kurt's long neck up to his cheeks. He shifted in his seat as he hardened and then remembered that they were in a public place. Damnit!

Kurt lowered his lids and the bottle, a little smile pulling at his full, pink lips. He gazed at David from beneath his lashes and then got up from his seat. Turning to unstrap and lift the baby from the stroller, he smiled over at the avid look on his lover's face and announced he was going to change Lije.

Mercedes glanced up and asked if he needed help but he shook his head, turning to David. "David is coming with me; we should be back quickly," and smirked at the larger man.

Dave put down his cup of melting shaved ice and syrup, pushed back his chair and followed Kurt's slender figure back into the shop. There was a sign indicating the loos were to the right, separated into men's, women's and family, thankfully. That meant there should be enough room for the three of them.

He hurried ahead to push open the door for Kurt and Lije, smiling as Kurt brushed unnecessarily against the whole front of his body as he passed. He shook his head; he would certainly never have a dull moment with him, he grinned.

Glancing about to see if anyone else looked as if they would need to come in, Dave quickly closed and locked the door, turning back to see Kurt already stripping Lije of his little shorts. He leaned back against the door and watched as his lover quickly cleaned, creamed and redressed the baby in a fresh diaper. He marveled that Kurt seemed so at ease and proficient with the task, a funny little flutter in his stomach as he watched them.

When Kurt finished with the babbling baby, having changed his sodden bib as well, he handed him over to Dave so he could pack up and wash his hands. Dave smiled at the baby, bouncing him slightly and then nuzzling his sweet little neck. He had always wanted a family and watching Kurt with the boys, especially Lije, made him realize how close he was to getting that dream. He didn't think, though, that they would jump right into it after they got married but it was definitely in their near future.

Kurt finished and strode up to the two, smiling as he watched David play with the baby and paused beside them. With his hand pressed to the baby's back to secure him, he leaned up and claimed David's mouth in a deep kiss, surprising the other man.

Dave couldn't hold back the surprised little sound that morphed into a soft moan as Kurt plundered his mouth. He just went with it, kissing back his beautiful lover as his eyes fluttered closed. Too soon, though, Kurt pulled back, gazing up at him with warm, dark blue eyes. Dave took a deep breath and tried to smile though he was still a bit stunned.

"Whew, what brought that on?" He gazed down at Kurt who was still staring at his mouth.

Kurt bit his lip and smiled slightly before running one hand quickly over the front of David's washed out jeans. His lover was wearing simple jeans and a Henley but he loved the way the shirt stretched across his broad shoulders and showed off his biceps. He really wished he could fuck him right now but he would satisfy himself with teasing the man as much as he could get away with.

He brought his lips to the side of David's mouth now, licked it quickly and then whispered in his ear: "I think you're so hot…" and then nibbled the larger man's earlobe.

He stepped back, hefted the diaper bag to his shoulder and jammed his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

Dave struggled to regain his breath as his eyes, having widened at Kurt's words and subsequent action, dropped to the front of his lover's shorts. Kurt was a generously endowed man and he was very happy that the loose fit of the shorts partially concealed his lover's hard on.

He closed his eyes, dropping his head back against the door before straightening up again. "You are going to be the death of me, you little minx!" He grinned at Kurt's unrepentant smirk and then moved away from the door so he could open it.

Kurt held the door open for him and ran his eyes down David's body, proud of the way the man's bulge was clearly outlined in the pale jeans. He smirked more widely as he strutted behind him, uncaring of what any patrons outside would think had happened in the restroom.

They rejoined the still chatting Mercedes and Ian, Dave planting Lije back into his stroller and strapping him carefully. Kurt took up his jacket, shrugged into it but left it open and then announced he thought they should head to a restaurant for lunch. He was starving, he declared.

There ensued a discussion as to what kind of food they were in the mood for and, surprisingly, the consensus was for American cuisine. If it could be called that; Dave felt he could murder a hamburger and Mercedes nodded in enthusiastic agreement. Kurt simply shook his head and looked over at Ian who'd once again taken up the tourist pamphlet.

Ian perused it carefully and then nodded. "This one is about 2 kilometres away and they apparently serve your lot's kind of food," reminding them obliquely that he was British. Kurt smirked at him before teasing him: "No fish and chips, eh?"

They all chuckled, Ian giving him an eyebrow twitch as they gathered up their things, disposed of the rubbish and headed over to the parking lot and their car. Dave handed over the car keys to Ian, a silent request for him to drive and turned to help Kurt with Lije's stroller which he placed in the boot. Kurt, for his part, quickly strapped the baby into his booster seat and slipped in beside him. Surprisingly, Dave went around the car only to slip in beside Lije. Kurt smiled at him as he strapped in, watching as Mercedes settled herself in the front passenger seat.

The drive wasn't long of course and in no time they were turning into a fairly modern, brightly painted establishment that announced they served American beer. Kurt muttered that they would have to bring Puck here one day and they all piled out, Dave unstrapping Lije and lifting him into his arms. The baby was such a laid-back little boy and he happily wrapped his little arms around Dave's neck as they strolled into the cool, slightly dim interior of the restaurant.

Dave patted his back as they looked around, waiting for a server to guide them to a table. Kurt came up and slid his arm around Dave's waist and he glanced down at him, admiring the way the sun had brought a few freckles to life on the otherwise flawless skin.

The girl server smiled at them, asking if they needed a high-chair for Lije and Kurt thanked her. She sounded American and as they settled into their seats, she returned and helped Dave sort Lije out. As she took their drinks orders, she glanced between Dave, who was tugging on Lije's foot playfully and at Mercedes, then back at Lije.

She strolled away after promising to return quickly and Kurt quirked an eyebrow after her. Mercedes chuckled, picking up on what was happening and patted his hand.

"Ignore it, boo; let's decide what we're going to have." She picked up her menu and almost salivated over the surprisingly wide selections. Kurt decided he would try Lije with some mashed potatoes and little bits of chicken if he could get it and figured he'd have a Caesar salad. Dave and Ian went for huge burgers with all the fixings and Mercedes planned on having the chicken sandwich with a side of French fries.

She chuckled as she wondered out loud if in France they were still called French fries. Kurt grinned at her as the server came back with their drinks and once again, noticed the girl eyeing both David and Mercedes before glancing down at Lije. Still, she didn't say anything, but just quite efficiently took their orders, repeating it to them so she'd get everything right.

Finally, when they were all chowing down and humming in appreciation of the familiar fare, she returned, asking if they were all okay and if they wanted anything else. Then, apparently as if she couldn't help herself, she smiled sweetly at Dave before declaring: "You two make such a cute couple!"

Everyone except Ian stopped eating to stare at her, a slight frown furrowing Kurt's brow. Dave put his burger down, wiped his lips and aimed a slight smile at her. He reached over, grabbed Kurt's hand and looked up at the now wide-eyed server.

"Thank you, I think he's just perfect!" and dropped a kiss on Kurt's knuckles. The girl gulped, nodded quickly and scurried away, the sound of Kurt and Mercedes' chuckles following her.

Dave simply shook his head, kissed the knuckles again before returning to his meal.

They had an enjoyable time at the little restaurant, eating, chatting and watching the other patrons come and go. The view through the French windows was glorious; the sea shades of turquoise, azure and indigo, tiny white caps on the little waves adding a whimsical touch.

Dave announced that they really needed to take more photos of their vacation and wondered if Puck was doing the same on their sailboat. The Hudson-Hummel family, Puck and Devon were off on the bay, Burt having looked forward to that outing since they arrived. They would all meet up at the villa later before dinner and then plan their itinerary for the following day, if needs be.

They finished up, Kurt also ordering a little fruit cup to give Lije later, and headed to the car. They settled in again, Dave once more in the back with Kurt and Ian drove them out to the Pyla dune, driving through the famous forest before arriving at what was basically a giant sand dune.

The drive took them less than an hour, during which Kurt managed to flirt surreptitiously with David, letting his hand drift every so often over his lover's leg and, once, brushing against his noticeable bulge. Kurt smirked as he pretended to look out of the window but he knew what he was doing. Getting David all hot and bothered and unable to do anything about it was such fun, he grinned.

When they got to the area, having parked and taken out Lije's stroller, Kurt once again removed his jacket, hanging it over the stroller's handlebars. He could feel David's eyes on him but he pretended to be unaware, turning to Mercedes to ask if she planned to tackle the massive dune.

She shook her head, her hair whipping in the light breeze and stared at him. "Uh, NO! I'll hang with you and Lije, thank you very much!"

Kurt laughed and then looked at David with sparkling eyes. "Well, we'll just hang around while you and Ian trek to the top – with all the horde!"

He turned his wide eyes at the huge number of athletic tourists who seemed excited to tackle Europe's own 'Sahara', according to one gushing individual.

Dave stroked a hand down Kurt's back and brushed it against the tempting ass. He watched Kurt jerk slightly and glance at him with narrowed eyes. He wasn't averse to teasing the singer as he'd been teasing him in the car and he smirked at him now. Dropping a quick kiss on the smooth, sun-warmed cheek, he looked at him before moving off, his hand lingering in a soft caress.

"Be good while I'm gone, babe!" and he laughed aloud as Kurt huffed, pouting.

Mercedes chuckled and started to move off, following a group of older tourists and Kurt pushed Lije's stroller to catch up with her. She glanced over at him, smirking at his flustered face and then teased him.

"You know, I know what you were doing to that poor man in the car, boo."

He paused to put on his sunshades before retorting: "Well, I need some payback after that 'Ticks' song he did last night!"

She laughed as she shook her head, remembering how flushed Kurt had been when his sexy fiancé had sung the suggestive song in front of his parents.

"You have to admit it was hot, though; and I didn't know Dave could sing?" She quirked an inquiring brow at him as they walked slowly, enjoying the hot sun and the dry breeze.

"Yeah, but he doesn't think he's very good; I try to tell him he's great but," he shrugged, "he doesn't think it's his thing."

"Hmmm," she responded, an idea forming in her mind; she wasn't ready to say anything. In fact, if she could persuade the reclusive billionaire to go along with her plan, it would be one heck of a surprise for Kurt.

They reached a few benches set up near the foot of the sand dunes and Kurt stooped down to unstrap a fussing Lije and lift him from the stroller, nuzzling the baby in the stomach to distract him.

As he was getting up, a loud wolf-whistle suddenly ripped through the air just as a group of rowdy-looking men sauntered past them. Kurt straightened up so quickly she didn't know how he didn't get a crick but she laughed again as he flushed at the men's attention. Being Kurt, though, he simply stuck his nose in the air and ignored them as they passed. Mercedes couldn't help but wonder if the men had realized Kurt was a guy from the back view while they were eying up her friend's long legs.

He settled down on the bench beside her, cuddling a happy Lije in his lap, muttering all the time about uncouth men to the uncomprehending baby. They finally relaxed and looked around at the area, chatting quietly as they observed the other visitors.

They noticed the area was full of little shops selling the usual buckets, spades and touristy things and they marveled at how commercialized even an out-of-the-way place like the great dune could become. Tourists were everywhere and, from the snatches of conversations he could here, they seemed to come from all over Europe.

He nudged Mercedes as he heard one older gentleman exclaiming to his companion in rapid Italian: "_Si fatica a salire, ma devo dire che è stato divertente, e la fatica è ripagata dal panorama mozzafiato!_"

Mercedes looked puzzled and then turned to her friend: "You understand what he's saying?"

Kurt shrugged while he tickled Lije's tummy, the baby laughing in little chuckles that shook his body: "I understand a little. I think he's saying that, uhm, it was a bit hard to climb but it was fun and that, uh, the view was breathtaking so it was rewarding."

She nodded and smiled, a little impressed with her friend's facility with languages. She knew he'd taken French in school but he must have picked up bits of other tongues in his travels. He smirked at her before adding: "I had an Italian lover for a while and after we broke up, I decided to try learning Italian. I understand it better than I speak it, though."

They giggled together as they continued watching the people come and go. Nearly an hour later, after he'd given Lije the fruit cup and he and Mercedes had had some bottled water, Dave and Ian came back, flushed and sweaty.

"Whew, that is one heck of a trek up there!" Dave declared. "Fantastic view, though," he huffed as he took Kurt's water bottle and quaffed the remaining fluid.

Ian didn't look so affected by the arduous trek up the hot, shifting sands of the dune but he did take a seat on another bench near them, leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

"There were lots of folks heading up but not everyone reached the peak," he reported, his face relaxed for once. "The view of the Arcachon basin is incredible, though."

Dave nodded. "Yeah, I got some good shots of the view. Incredible," he grinned as he took a seat beside Ian, stretching his long, muscular legs out as Kurt eyed them.

They finally strolled back to the car, dodging the crowd of sightseers and headed back to their villa. Kurt knew Lije was more than ready for a nap; in fact, the baby was already nodding off in his car seat, his little head bobbing almost to his chest.

Mercedes was chatting away to Ian in the front seat and Kurt took the opportunity to slide his hand once more up David's muscular thigh. He smiled softly at his lover, his eyes holding a heated little promise as he bit his lower lip.

Dave caught the wandering hand that was stretched across the dozing baby and squeezed the fingers gently before continuing to hold it for the rest of the journey. He loved the afternoon siestas that they'd fallen into the habit of taking, but he knew that Kurt would not be allowing him to sleep. The look in his lover's brilliant eyes indicated a much more strenuous activity than sleep was in store for them and he was quite looking forward to it.

.

KHDK

.

Payback was more fun when it consisted of hot, slick bodies sliding against each other, languid kisses and caresses stoking their mutual passion, Kurt mused.

His breath caught as David's warm lips made their lingering way up his back and onto his neck and he arched into the touches, ever greedy for more.

Dave looked down at his lover's pale and gleaming skin as they lounged in the tepid water of their bath. They were in no hurry for things to escalate and now his hands stroked up Kurt's muscular thighs to rest on the tantalizing hips.

Kurt pushed back into David's lap, enjoying the feel of the hot, rigid organ against his bum. He writhed, teasing and tempting the larger man even as he teased and tempted himself. He held onto the edges of the tub as he pushed back harder and smiled at David's soft, strangled groan.

Dave nibbled the pink earlobe he'd caught in his teeth, biting down lightly just to hear Kurt's answering moan. He loved when they teased each other and he loved the sounds that Kurt made, his light, musical voice going hoarser and deeper the closer he got to the edge. So hot…

Kurt, getting a little impatient, though it had been his game to begin with, pulled one of David's hands onto his cock. He sighed deeply and dropped his head back onto the shoulder behind him and writhed as David palmed him and then squeezed. Oh, yes… so good!

Making up his mind, he got up, spun around and then straddled Dave's muscular body, the man's huge organ bobbing against Kurt's stomach. He settled on him as he gripped the broad shoulders, capturing David's parted lips with his own.

Dave grasped the slender hips and held him close as they kissed, the languid battle of tongues growing more heated as the seconds passed. Kurt wrenched his mouth away and gasped, his eyelids lowering to half-mast over his darkened eyes and he licked his lips.

He settled himself more firmly and then began to move, teasing Dave mercilessly as he tried to pull him harder onto his cock. Kurt's smile was dark, his lips red and swollen and he shook his head slowly as he stared at Dave.

"I love the way you feel under my hands, David," he murmured, his voice low, seductive. His hips writhed and he bit his lips even as his hands caressed up the broad shoulders to the back of Dave's neck. He stared, mesmerized, at Kurt's mouth, his hips jerking up, trying to get that tantalizing ass to press down harder onto him.

"Ah-ah," Kurt teased as he stopped moving. "This is my payback for last night; I get to tease you as much as I want…"

His breathy laughter made puffs of air waft over Dave's flushed skin and he was thankful that the water was bordering on cool or he would surely have combusted otherwise. He stared at Kurt's smooth, lightly muscled chest, his eyes snagging on the pert, pink nipples and he unconsciously licked his lips. He smiled inwardly as Kurt caught his breath as he watched him. Hey, two can play this teasing game, too, he grinned to himself.

Kurt upped the ante by grinding down once and then twice, before stopping again and Dave was only a little ashamed at the tiny whimper that escaped him. He wasn't too proud to beg and at the rate that Kurt was torturing him, he could foresee that in the very near future!

The singer giggled as he watched David get more and more flustered, the man's heated gaze roving up and down his body as he sat on him. Kurt fully intended on putting him out of their misery; he just wanted to play a little bit, first.

Finally, deciding to take pity on the man and his now purple cock, he straightened up onto his knees and reached for the tube of lube he'd placed on the edge of bath tub. He licked his lips while staring into David's golden eyes, loving the way they looked back at him as if nothing else existed, and squeezed the lubricant onto his fingers.

With David still holding his hips in his large hands, he reached behind himself and started to stretch and prepare his body. He loved doing this as much as he loved having it done and he moaned and closed his eyes as he teased his hole. He cracked his eyes open a bit and watched David as his breathing sped up and his cock twitched against his stomach.

Kurt didn't need a whole lot of prep but he was sure to stretch himself at least enough to just feel a slight burn when David slid into him. Putting the tube back onto the edge of the bath he steadied himself on his lover's shoulders and eased up some more.

Dave, watching the beautiful body with a hungry gleam, used one hand to guide his cock to the waiting hole and Kurt, once feeling the cock at his entrance, slid down in one long, languid glide. He closed his eyes, his lips parting and let out a low groan as he seated himself with David inside him. Finally, he opened his eyes and gazed at his lover's face, breathing a little faster.

"Oh, David, you don't know how good you feel inside me. Oh, baby, yes, oh yes, sweetie, so gooood," his voice faded to a breathy moan, knowing what it would do to the man beneath him.

Dave let out an answering groan as he grabbed Kurt's hips and began to snap his hips up, driving his cock into his lover's tight, smooth channel. He knew this was going to be fairly quick but, in reality and thanks to Kurt, the foreplay had lasted the whole damn day!

Kurt, his arms around David's neck, dropped light, lingering kisses all over his face and head as they writhed together. He rotated his hips, grinding his ass down onto David in counterpoint to the upward thrusts and it wasn't long before they were both crying out. The words were probably gibberish to them but just the sound and feel of how they affected each other was enough to push their arousal to the breaking point.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh god, yes, fuck me, David, you make me feel … uh, oh yes, please!" Kurt's arms were wrapped tightly around his lover's head now, Dave's heated lips finding one tight nipple and Kurt cried out. His ass clenched onto the driving flesh within him and he cried out again, throwing his head back and began to spurt between their tight-pressed bodies.

"Oh, god, oh, uh, uh, oh yes, fuck, yes, Dav-id!"

Dave released the abused flesh and pressed his mouth instead to the middle of his chest, stifling his own cries as his cock erupted deep inside the clenching ass. His heart thundered in his chest as he slid his arms around Kurt's waist, holding his body still as he released inside him, his stuttering hips slowing down after each pulse.

"Oh, Jesus, Kurt, unh, ohh god, you_ uh, you're amazing, unhhh," Dave groaned as he shuddered, finally leaning back against the cool porcelain of the tub, his eyes opening to gaze up, sated, at his smiling lover.

Kurt's face was flushed and beautiful, his hair so sexy in its disarray that Dave never wanted anyone else to see it like that.

This incredible man belonged to him and though he could never stop people from looking at him and wanting him, no one else would ever get to touch him like this.

Kurt smiled down at him, breathless and still panting, knowing without a doubt all the things going through his possessive lover's mind. He didn't mind at all because, honestly, he felt exactly the same way. David was his and he was never very good with sharing his possessions. Everyone else simply had to find their own.

The lovers stayed like that for a while, simply basking in their love and lovemaking. Kurt, yawning once, decided that he would have to tease his lover more often because it was simply too much fun not to.

.

**TBC**


	63. Chapter 63

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Fifty-Four

By Gayforkurt

**Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.**

**A/N 1: Thanks for your reviews and PMs, folks, you know I love to hear from you. Hang on to your hats now, though, because the undercurrents are gonna be running just a little heavy. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Kurt came downstairs to see his dad relaxing on the patio, his cap tilted down over his face. Kurt wasn't quite certain he could hear a little snore but he took the lounger next to him as quietly as possible.<p>

Burt Hummel shifted and pushed his cap up slightly, his light blue eyes peering at Kurt from beneath the brim.

"What's up, kiddo, you good?"

Kurt grinned over at him and reached a hand to rub the older man's forearm briefly.

"Yes, dad, really good. How come you're out here alone?"

Burt scooched up a bit to sit up straighter and then whipped off his cap to scratch his head. "I think I heard Carole talking to Mercedes about doing her nails again. They got chipped or something?"

Kurt nodded, remembering he'd overheard something of the sort at breakfast. "Oh, yes, and as I think about it… maybe I'll plan a spa day for the ladies and me tomorrow."

Burt settled back and put the cap on his forehead once more so that the bill was resting on his nose. "Okay, you do that. I think later today Carole wants to go see those vineyards we heard about."

The two men, father and son, sat for a while, enjoying the balmy breeze and the view down the lawns to the sea. It was pretty quiet but for the occasional cry of a seabird and once, Rachel calling for Sean to come have his bath. The very domesticity of the villa's ambience made a warm feeling swell up in Kurt and he remembered something to ask his dad.

"Dad, we haven't talked in a while," he waited for Burt's head to tilt in his direction. "You know we're not coming back to Ohio with you guys, right?"

Burt, giving up on trying to nap, sat up fully now and swung his legs onto the terrace's hot tiles. He nodded now and quirked an eyebrow at his son. "Uh-huh, I figured as much. What about it?"

Kurt turned onto his side, sliding one hand under his cheek and gazed fondly at his dad. The man was looking years younger; thanks to Carole's loving care and a strict eye on the kinds of things he ate, Kurt was certain he'd have decades more with his only biological parent. He smiled now and Burt, wondering what was going through his kid's head, smiled back.

"Well, it's just that, the next time we'll see each other will be when you come for the wedding."

Burt nodded slowly; he still didn't know where Kurt was going with this but he'd humour him. "True, and I promise I'll take all your advice about my clothes."

Kurt burst out into little chuckles but shook his head. "That's okay, dad; we'll get that sorted when you come over – you and Finn."

Burt stilled for a moment and then decided to just go ahead and ask. He cleared his throat and then asked softly: "So, ah, everything okay between you and your brother now?"

Kurt decided to sit up fully and he mirrored his dad's position smoothly. He nodded now with a little happy smile on his pink lips. "Oh, yes, Finn's okay now. I think he just got a couple of things mixed up and, I suppose, because he just bottled it up, it just got worse. We're good, though."

Burt eyed his son; Kurt never failed to amaze him by how similar he was to his mother. Elizabeth, too, never liked to believe anything bad about people. They would have to have killed someone right in front of her before she would even think to write them off and, of course, that never happened. He nodded now and smiled encouragingly at Kurt. There was more to come out, he knew, so he just waited.

Kurt looked off towards the front of the house where Puck and David were sitting, probably discussing their return to England. He still had important things to discuss with his fiancé but he figured he would have time. He just needed to at least run them by his dad first, keep him in the loop, sort of.

"Mmm, dad, David and I are getting married, right? No, no!" He waved his hand and laughed as his dad's eyes widened alarmingly. "I don't mean that as a question, as if I'm uncertain, no!"

He chuckled a bit as he watched his dad calm down and then he started again. "David and I are getting married soon but, uhm, I wanted to ask you… uhm," he trailed off as he looked down, trying to get his words together. He suddenly felt his dad's large, warm hand on his shoulder and he looked up into the always reassuring eyes.

"Kid, whatever it is – just spit it out, okay?"

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath, grimacing slightly as he began again. "What if I were to tell you I was thinking of quitting the stage… or taking a break?"

He winced as the silence stretched, his eyes glued to the really rather striking clay tiles. He finally heard his dad heave a sigh and then he ventured a glance up at him. His mouth fell open as he realized his dad was grinning at him.

Burt shook his head as he stared at his son. "Kid, why in heck would you be nervous about broaching this?" He tilted his head to the side as he watched the colour roll in a slow tide up Kurt's long neck and lodge in his face.

Kurt cleared his throat and then looked at him, a little bit of moisture making his eyes sparkle in the bright sunlight.

"Because I didn't want you to think I'm 'mooching' off of David?" He grimaced as his voice came out smaller than normal. Hoo, boy, this was way harder than he'd expected.

Burt clapped a hand on Kurt's knee, startling him into looking up. "Look, Kurt, I know you must have a good reason for thinking along those lines. Do **you** think you'll be 'mooching' off of him? More importantly, does he think of it that way?"

Kurt felt pretty foolish, now it was out in the air. He hadn't brought up that angle with Mercedes because she would just have gone ballistic on his ass for even thinking that way. He was aware though that there would be people who would see things that way. Now he hurried to explain himself to his dad.

"I just want to take some time off after the season in Milan – and after the wedding – to spend some time with him. I mean, even after the honeymoon. Gosh, we haven't even talked about all of that as yet!"

Burt's brow furrowed a bit as he looked at Kurt. "What, you haven't spoken about quitting or the honeymoon."

Kurt ducked his head as he admitted "both", watching his dad look at him as if he were 15 again and he hadn't completed his chores before going to the mall with the girls.

"Well, don't you think you should at least tell your fiancé where you are **BOTH** going to honeymoon?"

Burt's sarcastic tone was perfect and Kurt felt a little giggle sneak past his lips. He smiled at his dad and relaxed, turning to lie fully stretched out on the lounger. Burt relaxed as well, but he knew there was still more to come.

Kurt didn't disappoint him. "Dad, how do you feel about surrogacy – for me and David, that is?"

Burt noticed that Kurt wasn't looking directly at him, knowing that his son was probably staring at the little cottage where the children were. He shrugged now and thought seriously before answering.

"I think it would be a great idea, if Dave wanted that, too." He paused to look at his son with a little quirk to his lips. "I take it you haven't brought that up yet, either?"

Kurt flushed only a little this time but he smiled, turning his head to look directly at his father. "No, well, yes, in a way; we've talked about having kids but it wasn't in-depth, y'know, just that we wanted kids."

Burt nodded. "At least that's a start. So, you are leaning towards surrogacy, I take it. There's also adoption, too. If you're going to be a stay-at-home dad, might as well go for a whole passel o' the little rug-rats."

"Dad!" Kurt's outrage would have been more convincing if he also wasn't convulsing with laughter. The two men cracked each other up because every time Kurt settled down, he'd look at his dad, mutter "passel", and they'd be off again.

Burt wiped his eyes as he chuckled, shaking his head as he watched his son curl his long, bare legs up while hugging his stomach. He knew his son was a good-looking kid but he'd prayed that he would also grow to be a decent man… and he had.

Now Kurt finally drew a deep breath and looked at his dad, a goofy grin still on his face. "Yeah, a whole 'passel', if that's like three or four," he smirked. He could actually see himself with three kids and he knew David wasn't averse to a large family. In fact, he'd probably want more than that, come to think of it. They really ought to sit down and have a serious talk soon… if they could keep their hands off of each other long enough, he smirked.

He loved how highly-sexed David was – they were a perfect match. Sometimes he would just look into the amber/golden eyes and feel the heat. There was nothing that David wouldn't try if he asked him to. He knew that he'd had one or two male lovers before him but he gathered from things he let slip that his love life had been pretty staid. That meant that together there was a whole lot of things to explore and he loved that … it excited him, actually. He smiled softly now as he turned back to his dad.

"I think David would one day like to be a patriarch, surrounded by his children and grandchildren. I'd like to give him that."

Burt nodded in agreement. "Dave's a good man. I gotta admit he doesn't seem like someone who has that kind of money and power, y'know. I'm happy for you, kid, real happy."

Kurt hugged himself as he thought on his extreme good fortune. He'd spent so many years flitting from lover to lover, enjoying himself to the hilt for the most part. Every once in a while he would allow himself a moment to dream of a long-term, loving relationship but there wasn't much chance of getting that with the way he lived. His lifestyle was pretty high-flying and he also loved performing; it was his lifelong dream. It was strange now to realize he would give all that up to spend as much time as possible with just one man.

The two Hummel men sat there for a while longer just enjoying each other's presence and the beautiful day. Kurt breathed deep of the faint salt tang on the sea breeze as he stretched, the sunlight warming his long body. He'd dressed simply because they weren't planning on going out in the morning so he was only in shorts and a thin, cotton top. He closed his eyes and, before he knew it, he'd been lulled to sleep, the sound of the sea the last thing he heard.

* * *

><p>Stretching luxuriously, he opened his eyes, his vision just a little blurry and then he smiled. Lying on the next lounger, his head almost to his shoulder, David was dozing peacefully. Kurt reached a hand to touch him without startling him too much.<p>

Dave lifted his head at the soft touch, smiling as a pair of bright blue-green eyes came into focus. "Hey, sweetheart," he murmured. "Sleep well?"

Kurt nodded. "I could ask you the same, too."

Dave stretched as well, Kurt's eyes running down the muscular body, and he slowly straightened up. "I came around here only to see you and Burt fast asleep. He had to leave for the vineyard with Carole, though."

Kurt nodded and then slid to his feet before him, loving the way David's eyes seemed to caress up his legs before Kurt's hand lifted his chin. He leaned down and dropped a quick, soft kiss on the welcoming mouth, pulling back to smile at his fiancé.

Dave slid his hands up the back of Kurt's legs all the way up to his shorts-covered butt, and squeezed.

Kurt let out a little squeak and tapped him on his back in retaliation. "Hey! No hanky-panky out here, mister!"

Dave chuckled and, easing him back a bit, slid to his feet in such a way that his body rubbed all the way up Kurt's front. Straightening up completely, he ignored his lover's little huff and proceeded to seize his mouth in a hungry kiss.

A little surprised sound escaped Kurt but within seconds his arms were up around Dave's shoulders and the two lovers enjoyed the taste and feel of each other without interruption.

Finally, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip before pulling away, Dave stroked his hand up the long back, loving the way his lover was moving restlessly against him. He could feel their erections rubbing relentlessly but he rather wanted to get upstairs before things reached their inevitable conclusion.

"Sweetie, come on… mmm, Kurt!" Dave muttered against the insistent mouth, grinning when Kurt pulled back to glare at him. "We can't do this out here, you said."

"You started it, you big tease!"

Dave dropped his face to Kurt's shoulder, snickering, and then raised his head again. "Yeah, true; I just can't get over how fast a trigger you have…"

Kurt stared up at him, a vaguely mutinous expression on his fair face. "I wouldn't be if you weren't so damn hot!"

Dave laughed aloud and eased the tempting body away from him so they could enter the villa. They strolled with their arms about each other's waist and it was only when they were halfway across the kitchen they realized they'd probably had an audience.

Finn was standing at a counter apparently heating up something for Lije who was bouncing around in his arms. He kept his head turned away but Dave could tell from the redness of the back of the taller man's neck that he had seen him kissing Kurt out on the terrace.

"Hey, Finn, where's Rachel?" Kurt, as usual oblivious, smiled at his brother as he fluttered his fingers at the baby. Lije as usual was leaning towards Kurt but Finn had a large firm hand wrapped around the baby's middle.

"Uhm, hey, Kurt; uh, she's having a bonding mom-and-son moment she says with Sean. I have Lije," he said, stating the obvious.

Kurt nodded though his eyes were still on Lije, mugging and making the baby gurgle with laughter every time he crossed his eyes. "Did Mercedes decide to go with Carole and dad?"

Finn took the bottle from the microwave as he nodded. "Yeah, she says she's bringing back wines for us to sample."

Kurt smiled and then moved off, his arm still around David's waist and called out "later!"

The two lovers moved off even as Finn was stood by the counter, absently shaking the bottle and watching his brother and his fiancé go upstairs to do what two men in love did together. He bit his lip as he looked down at Lije who was reaching for the almost forgotten bottle.

Moving to the family room, he made himself comfortable and sat the baby in his lap, making sure the bib was in place to catch drool and any milk. He gazed out of the huge windows, out towards the really beautiful view of the sea and tried to ignore the weird feeling at the bottom of his chest. It was a burn but it wasn't; it was tight but not. He just couldn't figure it out and it was making him feel down.

He knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed; seriously, he'd heard the sniggers all his life even when he was the quarterback in high school. Now his head felt all confused and the only thing he was sure of was that it was Kurt causing it. Well, not really him, just when he thought about him or saw him… god, he was screwed!

He sighed as he leaned his head back, making certain to hold Lije firmly with both hands as he fed himself. There was no way he was going to get on the family's bad side again because of some stupid confusion about Kurt. Why was he confused anyway? It's not as if he actually was into that kinda stuff, he berated himself. His brows furrowed in his trademark look, if he only but knew it, and for the next half hour he sat there. The thoughts kept roiling around and even when Lije finished and gave an almighty burp on his own, he was still pondering things.

He mightn't be smart but he realized it would be the dumbest thing on earth to discuss this Rachel. He just had a feeling that she would really not understand and since he loved her, he never wanted to upset her. God, why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p>Upstairs the two lovers were chatting and laughing as they played and teased each other. Dave, when they had reached their suite, had flipped Kurt immediately onto the bed. There ensued a fairly one-sided game of tickle war, what with Kurt screaming and writhing and trying to get away from David's determined fingers rather than try to retaliate.<p>

Dave's mind, beneath the veneer of happy and horny lover, was still mulling over the sight of Finn down in the kitchen trying to avoid looking at them, no, looking at Kurt. He looked down at the flushed beautiful face of his fiancé and sighed inwardly; loving someone like Kurt who drew people to him was not going to be an easy task. He frowned suddenly and then was glad that Kurt hadn't seen but he knew he was more than up to the job of keeping Kurt safe. As to being able to keep him unaware of how attractive a prize he was, that was another thing.

Deliberately locking his darker thoughts away, he threw himself into the satisfactory task now of extracting the luscious body from its flimsy garments. He lifted one leg of his still giggling lover and dropped a kiss on the slender ankle. He smiled as Kurt sighed in pleasure and stroked his hand gently down the long, smooth limb. He released it and then slid his hands up to the waist of the shorts, flipping the button through its hole in a swift move.

Kurt threw a mock haughty look at him, though his eyes were still gleaming, and cried: "Excuse me, what are you doing, sir?"

Dave quirked one of his winged brows at him and narrowed his eyes. "I won so I'm unwrapping my gift. This is my reward, isn't it?"

Kurt tried to hold the arrogant pose but dissolved into laughter. "I didn't say you'd won!" He wriggled in an obviously half-hearted bid to get away and then suddenly laid back, his face softening into a smile. "You know I love you, right?"

Dave stared at him even as his hands continued to slide the shorts and underwear down, exposing the lower half of his lover. "Yes, I do… and I love you more than I can ever say, Kurt."

Kurt straightened up and in one swift move stripped the shirt off over his head, leaving himself totally bare, and laid back. "Well, come and show me, sweetheart…"

David came to him immediately, still clothed, and Kurt reveled in the feel of his big lover pressing him down, the rough material of his jeans and t-shirt sensitizing his skin.

Straightening up minutes later, Dave hurried to get his clothes off as he stared at Kurt, a huge, predatory grin on his face as he watched his lover stroking his engorged prick and staring at him. God, he was so delicious, his mouth watered just at the thought of getting to taste him.

Kurt, impatient now as Dave stood staring at him, made grabby motions with his hands and sighed in satisfaction when the deliciously naked, muscular body was lowered onto him, their erections clashing. He groaned softly and for quite a while there was no more talking.

They loved each other in the middle of the huge bed, Kurt opening himself to the sweet, relentless pressure of his fiancé's rigid, heated flesh. He cried out over and over when David made sure with loving, passionate precision that he was touching the deepest parts of him he could reach. His eyes rolled back at the overwhelming sensation and when, finally, he came, shuddering and calling his name in his hoarse voice, he felt David's heat flood him as he held back nothing.

The warm breeze that came through the open French doors carried the scent of flowers and the sea, cooling the sweat on the lovers' heaving bodies. Their cries mingled, though a deeper counterpoint, with the swish of the surf and the high cries of the seabird, floating down to the room beneath and the lone listener still sitting there.

Kurt, his body humming and unable to keep the sated little smile from his face, wrapped his long limbs about his lover and kissed him, slow and soft and sweet. He'd sensed a darker chord running through his complex lover and he wanted more than anything to erase whatever it was that had caused it.

David didn't think he was aware of his moods to that extent and he would keep it a secret but he could tell when something got to him. He just hoped that it wasn't their meeting Finn downstairs that had triggered the darkness. They had covered all of that and everything would be perfect now.

.

KHDK

.

Puck and Devon, happy to get a little alone time, had gone canoeing while the others had either stayed home or gone to the vineyards. They were having a really great time on this vacation but they knew all things must come to an end.

Pulling the canoe up onto the sand just below the beach house, the men flopped down, relaxing with the sun beating on them and the water flirting with their toes. Puck had his arm around Devon and kept snuffling his nose into the younger man's riotous curls. He wanted to ask him something and now was as good a time and place as any.

"Sweet, I need to know something," he started, smiling down into the bright blue eyes turned to him now. "It's about when we get back to England and I have to sort out the company…"

Devon straightened up a bit, nodding seriously to indicate Puck had all his attention. He'd known they'd have to talk about where things were heading and he was prepared… or he hoped he was. If this was going to turn out to be a fling for his muscular lover, he didn't know how he was going to handle it.

Puck was pretty shrewd and he could almost see the shutters coming down in the beautiful eyes. He shook his head and smiled a bit, shaking the shoulder he was holding.

"Come on, doll, you know this is it for me!" He chided Devon but he knew he couldn't blame him for being wary. Devon had worked for Karofsky Industries for a while now and he must have heard of Puck's reputation over the years. While they hadn't always worked directly together, they had known each other. He couldn't say why it was at this time that they had chosen to show an interest in each other.

Much more than interest, he thought now as he watched the relief flood the sweet face before him. He smiled and continued, gazing out across the peaceful waters of the bay.

"I'm sorting out this company, but we're still contracted to Dave, you know that, right?"

Devon nodded. "I figured as much since we're vacationing with him, Puck. But what do you have in mind for the company? How do I come in?" He tilted his head in curiosity, waiting for Puck to gather his thoughts.

Puck, releasing the shoulder, leaned back on both hands planted in the sand and crossed his legs at the ankle, heedless of the water covering their feet. It was really beautiful and peaceful here; he wouldn't mind having a little place like this one day.

"I'm still working out the logistics of you guys, you see. I know I want you with me all the time," he grinned at the pink flush covering his love's face, "and I want to also set up an office in London."

Devon nodded. "Are you thinking that I would handle in-office stuff, leaving you to what, recruit?"

Puck laughed aloud, a genuinely admiring look on his face. "See, I knew I loved you for a reason!"

He watched the shiver run through the younger man and felt himself twitch in his shorts. God, he just loved how responsive Dev was; just words sometimes had a tremendous effect on him. However, now was not the time to get sidetracked by the hot body beside him.

Clearing his throat and averting his eyes from the tempting sight of Devon's dilated pupils and full lips, he continued. "Yeah, so, I want to still be fairly hands-on with Dave's affairs; I don't know, he's pretty important to me…"

He trailed off as Dev rested an understanding hand on his thigh and he straightened up so he could cover the hand with his.

"Hey, sweetie, I understand. God, you've been together for years… not to mention giving you this great start!" Devon smiled down at their entwined fingers, loving the contrast in their skin tones. Puck was such a hot guy, so aesthetically pleasing as his mum would have said, but there was so much more to him. Obviously one of his many traits was loyalty and Devon just loved that about him.

Puck nodded now, glad he didn't have to elaborate. He huffed as he thought about all the rest of the things he'd need to get sorted. "Plus, apart from you managing the office (and you'll be drawing an admin level salary)… aht! No argument – you'll be doing admin work; I'll be recruiting and I want Ian to be my right-hand man there. I think he has a good eye; he's pretty dependable."

Devon hummed but there was a slight hesitation there and Puck pounced on it. "Ah, yeah, about Ian…"

Puck let his hand go to rub his back, encouraging him to say what was on his mind.

Devon looked at him with a slight quirk to the corner of his full lips. "It's just that… our tall and silent colleague is in love."

Puck stared at him with his eyebrows lowered. Shit, he'd been afraid of that. Damn, these long-distance things rarely worked out well, he recalled. He frowned out at the water, still stroking his hand up and down Devon's back and the younger man was certain he wasn't even aware he was still doing it.

He patted the muscular leg now and leaned into Puck's side. "Hey, I'm sure we can figure something out. With all our heads together, this is going to work out for him and Sam…"

"'All our heads'?" Puck stared at him now. "What are you talking about?"

Devon chuckled and shook his head. "Sweetie, I'm 100 per cent sure Kurt and Dave are aware of Ian's situation. You do know Kurt Hummel, right?"

He tilted his head as he saw the realization hit Puck and they laughed together softly. Puck nodded. "Oh yes, the Princess probably has a dozen crazy scenarios going around in that pretty head of his."

Devon looked at him with one eyebrow quirked, his lips pulling down slightly at one corner. "'Pretty head', excuse me? So what am I, chopped liver?"

Puck, backtracking in his mind and realizing he always thought of Kurt that way, widened his eyes innocently at his lover. "What – am I wrong? You are not blind so don't even pretend. Come to think of it, when you first met him you were just as blinded as Julian!"

Devon coloured in memory of meeting the diva for the first time and laughed out loud. "It wasn't just his face, sweetie; remember, I loved his voice! _You_ are confusing me with Julian," he chuckled as he dug his elbow in the smirking man's stomach.

"Ooof, careful, that thing should be registered as a lethal weapon, y'know!" He grabbed Devon and pulled him down onto the wet sand with him, reveling in his young lover's happy laughter.

They tousled on the sand, rolling over and over as one or the other got the upper hand. Finally, breathing hard, they settled down, Devon resting on Puck's chest and staring down at him. He smiled into the dark grey eyes and then leaned down, their lips meeting softly.

So caught up were they in exploring each other's mouth that they almost didn't hear the slight clearing of a throat fairly close by. They lifted their heads and Devon slid off of Puck to sit up and brush sand from his curly hair. That was going to be a bitch to get out but he would definitely be having Puck help him later.

They squinted up into the reddening sunlight and Puck realized it was Finn who had interrupted them. The tall man was standing only a few feet from them up on the drier, softer sand and staring at his feet. Puck suddenly got the feeling the man wanted to talk to him, he didn't know why, so he looked at Devon with a little apologetic shrug.

Dev rose, brushing the wet sand from his shorts and lower legs and, with a little nod and smile to Finn, made his way up the sand towards the steps leading up to the villa. He glanced back to see Finn just dropping down to sit beside Puck, his body language uncomfortable but determined.

Puck, glancing back to watch Devon walk away and smiling to himself, eventually turned to look at Finn who was now seated and staring out at the water. He cleared his throat and then threw a little grin at Finn.

"You look like a man who's doing more thinking than relaxing. What's up, man?" He made his face, his whole body language receptive as he waited for the skittish man to get up the courage to spill.

Finn, gulping and frowning in his signature confused way, began. "How did you know you were gay?"

Seriously, of all the things he could have imagined coming out of the other man's mouth, this would have been the millionth, he mused, trying not to stare at Finn with his mouth open. He coughed and looked away out at the water to give himself time to recover.

"Uhm, well, uh, you tell me: how did you know you were straight?" Puck didn't know if it was fair to throw the question back at him because he almost always looked pretty clueless. He just always wanted to ask people that when they assumed being gay was a choice.

Finn looked at him now and frowned. "What? How does anybody know? I guess I liked stuff about them – th-their breasts, the way they sound or… or walk… or kiss, I dunno."

Puck just stared at him, hoping he would make the connection without him having to spell it out. When the man continued to look at him blankly, he hid a sigh. "Okay, then, how old were you when you began to notice the way they looked, or walked or sounded… whatever."

Finn grinned now, on surer ground. "I was 13 and there was this girl… she, I guess, started growing, y'know, and the other girls hadn't started yet…"

Puck nodded. "Okay, well, I was a bit younger, about 11 going on 12 and I noticed both girls' and boys' bodies changing. I just liked it all, I guess."

He shrugged and watched Finn struggle to process that. The taller man looked at him with furrowed brows. "Both? Uh, how does that work?"

Puck did sigh aloud this time. "How does attraction work, huh? Okay, picture this. You're walking down the hallway at school; there's this girl coming towards you with a killer smile and a great rack. Your eyes are gonna register the smile but they're also gonna drop to her boobs, right?"

Finn nodded, a look of concentration on his face. Puck realized that he was a fairly good-looking guy; just the dumb expression sort of hid his potential. He continued.

"Okay, so switch to me. Same school, of course, same corridor. I'm walking and two people are coming towards me – a hunky guy with great shoulders and a girl with a great pair on her. Me, my eyes'd be ping-ponging back and forth checking out both because the guy is hot and the girl is smoking. That's me… no discrimination just because one's male and the other's female."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." Finn stared at him for a second or two before looking away. "And you say that happened when you were just a kid?"

Puck nodded and hummed in agreement. "Pretty much… I was a pretty horny little snot. I can't tell you the number of times I'd get a boner watching the cheerleaders or watching the guys in the uniform pants. They were so tight!"

Finn burst out laughing, apparently surprising himself and Puck relaxed a bit. Okay, dude wasn't going to freak out on him.

They sat in silence for a little, gazing out at the darkening waters, the sky still stunning in its colours. Puck looked over at the other man, noticing once again a determined look on his face and wondered what in heck was coming now.

Before he could open his mouth, though, Finn suddenly blurted: "Dude, I think I might be gay!"

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2:** **Okay, guys, even I didn't know this was going there! I think Finny-boy is just confused but, lord, I hope he gets it sorted before Dave opens a can of… alright, no violence here. Or will there? Hmmmm. Read and review, guys; should I go easy on Finn or let Dave let off some steam?**


	64. Chapter 64

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Fifty-Five

By Gayforkurt

**Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

.

KHDK

.

Dinner that night was a very relaxed affair, perhaps because Mercedes had made good on her promise. She'd brought back several bottles, some to take back and some for them to try. During dinner she and Carole had kept up an almost running commentary on their outing and the fun they'd had during the wine-tastings.

"Guys, I tell you, it was fantastic. You've got to try this, Kurt!" She'd waited anxiously for him to try the Pauillac Latour, nodding happily as she watched the delighted expression spread across his face. Heck, it wasn't as if Bordeaux wasn't world-renowned for their wines!

He grinned back at her as he swallowed and then remarked, "Wow, that's really full-bodied. What else did you guys try?"

Carole, already a little flushed from both the good food and wine, added: "Oh, we went to a bunch of different vineyards on our tour and it was really eye-opening, wasn't it, Burt?"

Burt nodded as he chewed on his flaky fish pie, patting his lips before responding. "Yeah, and it helped that the guy, the – uh – eno-something*, wasn't all stuck up and snooty. He explained everything in words us 'dumb' Americans could understand."

Mercedes grinned at him but she agreed. "True, and I really liked the family-run place at Moulis-en-Médoc," she giggled at Kurt and added in an aside: "see I can do French too, y'know."

"Oh, and don't forget the museum they had about the history of how wine was made." Carole nodded vigorously before taking another sip of her wine. "And they said that, for very special visits, Château Giscourssays they organise tastings of some of their grand crus classés."

Kurt watched everyone chatting and enjoying themselves and sighed inwardly. It was so good to have family and friends around him, and turned to smile at David who at the moment was nodding at something Burt was saying.

Rachel and Finn were relatively quiet, as usual, though she was more focused on seeing that the kids got more food in them than on their clothes and their surroundings. Finn, maybe looking a little more absent-minded than usual, helped her somewhat, though he tended to let Sean get away with more stuff than was probably good for him.

Kurt glanced along the table to Ian and frowned slightly as he realized he'd yet to talk to Puck about helping the silent man. Beside him, Devon and Puck were quite obviously enjoying each other as much as they were the food and wine. Kurt smiled as he watched them before raising his eyebrow when Puck turned to look at him.

Strangely enough, for maybe the first time, Puck didn't smile back, though his lip did twitch slightly at the corner. He inclined his head to Kurt and then slid his eyes back to Devon and Kurt felt a little rebuffed at the man's actions. _Hmmm, I wonder what that's about._ He shrugged, however, and turned back to listen to the others as he enjoyed the delicious Arcachon bay oysters the chef had sent them.

Soon, though, the odd little interaction was forgotten as the food, wine and overlapping conversations caught his attention again.

The rest of the night flew by as everyone relaxed in the family room, a habit they'd fallen into after their first evening there.

Kurt as usual sat almost in Dave's lap, his legs across his fiancé's thighs, one large hand stroking from ankle to knee. They were so accustomed to sitting like this that they no longer registered the occasional raised eyebrow from the others. In fact, if Kurt ever sat separately from Dave, people would probably assume they'd had a spat or something.

Puck, relaxing in a love-seat with Devon leaning against him, eyed the singer and wished he could forget the really awkward conversation he'd been forced into earlier with Finn. Shit, some things you just never saw coming, he muttered beneath his breath. When Devon looked back at him inquiringly, he simply shook his head and continued to play with his lover's auburn curls.

He really liked Kurt and Dave was his closest friend after all their years working together. It was self-evident in their being here now at Kurt's Basque retreat and Puck knew that he wanted nothing to upset the applecart. He didn't know whether to think of Finn as an idiot or just pathetic; the man had blindsided him today and he still didn't know how to react.

"_I think I might be gay!"_

Puck shook his head slightly as the words went around in his head, even hours later. He'd turned to Finn, his own mouth gaping as he stared at the distraught man.

_Flashback:_

"You what?" Puck wasn't even aware that he'd shouted the question; the words had flown from him and then he'd sputtered a bit before deliberately taking a deep breath to try and calm down.

"Look, Finn, man, what in the seven hells are you talking about? '_You think you might be gay'_?"

Finn, skin reddening noticeably even in the orangey light of the sun looking fatter as it crawled down to the horizon, nodded and gulped. "Please, please, don't say anything, okay? I-I j-just don't… uh…"

"Alright, calm down, breathe and then tell me what THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

Puck was almost ashamed of himself for going ballistic on Finn but he remembered from high school that Finn wasn't all that sharp. He wondered now if because he was amongst so many out, gay people, he was having feelings he couldn't get his head around. Now this was what he'd come up with and was freaking out.

Puck took his own deep breaths and then apologized. "Sorry, man, but look – this isn't something you just come up with on a whim."

"It's not a whim! It-it's not… I've felt… been feeling… stuff, for years and… and I don't want to," Finn struggled to get out. His breathing was on the near side of hyperventilation but gradually it settled down.

Puck, feeling an overwhelming sympathy come over him, clapped one hand on the broad shoulder. He looked into the downcast face and realized that Finn was really and truly struggling with whatever was going on inside his head.

"Okay, just calm down and tell me why you think you might be having gay thoughts. I gotta admit, man, you seem to really love your wife."

"I do, I do! Rachel's the best and she's gorgeous and great with the boys and I really, really love her," he said, now facing Puck with his eyes wide as if to convince the other man of his sincerity. Then he looked away and down at his toes scrunching into the sand and leaned forward to rub his ankles. He rested his forehead against his knees and then looked back at Puck with a sad expression.

"I… wish I hadn't come," he whispered and Puck tilted his head towards him to hear him better. "It's almost torture, y'know…"

"What's torture," Puck frowned at him curiously. "What are you talking about; it's beautiful here."

Finn gave him a sad little smile and turned to stare out at the slowly setting sun. It really was beautiful and he wished it had been enough to distract him. He sighed as he got up the courage to say maybe the most damning thing he could think of.

"Kurt…"

Puck sat up. He looked at Finn. He looked away from Finn. He sighed.

"Shit."

Finn looked at the other man, his turn to be a little surprised. "Puck? What?"

Puck looked at him, looked away again and then sighed resignedly. "I should have known."

Finn's brow furrowed in his usual clueless way. "Why should you have known? I didn't even know until recently."

Puck let slip a dark little chuckle. "You know, I have a theory about Kurt." He watched Finn go from clueless to gormless and smiled. "Yeah. I think it's pheromones."

Finn struggled for a few seconds and then a grin broke slowly on his face, making him look less stressed. "Puck, you okay, man? Pheromones is to do with animals or something, isn't it?"

Puck leaned back with his hands braced against the sand, staring out at the indigo water split by a blazing path of red, gold and orange. A light breeze had kicked up and he knew that they'd have to go inside in a bit. He nodded and looked over at Finn who was looking far more relaxed than before.

"Animals, yeah, and what are we? We're nothing but human animals, the eggheads say." He nodded sagely. "I think Kurt gives off some kind of weird ass chemicals that some of us are attracted to. Of course, it helps that he's a great guy, too."

Finn sighed, a little more down again. "Yeah, he's even forgiven me for being such a douche to him for so long. Y'know, I didn't really know how to handle why I felt like that around him so I took it out on him."

Puck stared at him, his eyebrows dipping slightly. "Dude, that was so not cool. He was just a kid when your parents hooked up, right?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, but you should have seen him. I swear he glowed, man, and it just kinda made me angry and confused and – I didn't know how to talk to him – he's pretty smart, too. I just felt all big and clumsy around him and I hated that. I was used to being the 'cool guy' and getting the head cheerleader to fall all over me. Later, after college, people still saw me that way so… it was seriously messed up that this kid was clueless to the effect he was having, y'know?"

Puck got up suddenly, brushing his hands against his butt to loosen the sand that had compacted on his shorts. "Yeah, I guess I understand… but, hey, we're not kids anymore. You have a wife, two great kids and a cool family. Believe me, you get in between Kurt and Dave with this messed up shit and your mom and Burt will kill you!"

Finn rose too, shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts and staring back at Puck with wide, apprehensive eyes. "Yeah, I know. This has been going around and around in my head for a while now and it's just real frustrating, especially when they…"

He broke off and Puck, already starting to move towards the steps up to the villa, looked back at him. "Especially when they… what?"

Finn huffed and then blurted: "They make love with the damn windows open, man. Jesus, you don't know what it's like – the way they… ugh, shit!"

Puck, after a stunned second, burst out laughing. He ignored the disgruntled look Finn threw at him because he just couldn't help it. Oh god, he chortled, he wondered what Finn would say if he told him he'd gotten to kiss Kurt twice before he and Dave had hooked up.

They made their way up to the villa in the gloaming, Puck still chuckling sporadically with Finn trudging resignedly behind him. When they got to the foot of the lawn and could see a few lights coming on in both the villa and the little cottage, Puck sobered and turned to Finn

"Listen, dude, a word of advice: focus on your wife, focus on those sweet baby boys you have. Right now, nothing else matters; got it?"

He stared intensely into Finn's startled eyes and he didn't let up until the larger man nodded slowly, a slightly sad but determined expression settling on his face. When Puck was certain that Finn had got the seriousness of the situation impressed on his slow-as-molasses mind, he nodded to him, throwing him a soft 'later' as he turned towards the villa and his waiting lover.

_End Flashback_

Puck looked away from Kurt's long legs in striped cropped pants and shook his head as his eyes snagged on Finn's. He gave him a swift warning look before turning his attention to his own sexy armful, nuzzling his nose into the soft curls. He swore if Finn caused any trouble, he wouldn't wait for his family to sort him out – he'd do it himself. He would probably have help from his men if they found out, too.

Conversation as usual turned towards the next day's activities and he was kinda happy when he realized Kurt had planned a spa day for him and his 'ladies'. The accompanying squeals at that announcement made him grin; he didn't see the point of all that tweezing and creaming himself but some people seemed to put a lot of faith in that kind of thing.

"Hey, 'Cedes, it says here that the Caudalie spa also gives us an exciting wine experience… mmmm," Kurt teased his friend who'd apparently fallen in love with all things French. He fluttered the brochure at her. "It says: _'__The spa offers unique beauty treatments derived from grand cru grapes … renowned for their anti-ageing and micro-circulation improving properties…'_ Wow, that sounds like us, ladies!"

The guys batted around several ideas and Finn remembered – wonders! – that there were signs to some kind of water park somewhere. They'd have to check out the location but they were determined to pack as much fun into this little vacation as possible. Finn, however, was still talking.

"Oh, and there's a place that is supposed to have some really original ice cream – over seventy flavours!"

Uh-oh.

"Ice-cream, yay! Daddy I want ice-cream now!" Everybody had forgotten Sean who'd been playing with some little wooden toys he'd found in one of the children's rooms; he'd been so quiet after dinner the others had assumed he'd dozed off.

Rachel shot a glare at Finn for saying the magic words but he just grinned unrepentantly as he lifted the little boy and swung him into the air. The cascade of happy laughter from the little boy brightened the room, the sound of pure joy fuelled by the thought of ice-cream.

Kurt smiled as he watched the man and boy, Finn rough-housing with him now on the floor as he obviously tried to distract him from the thought of ice-cream. Kurt knew they had ice-cream in the house but he wasn't sure if Rachel wanted the child to have it at the moment.

He looked over at her, having to tilt his head back slightly, stretching his whole body as he raised an enquiring brow at her. She smiled at his nearly upside-down face and shook her head; she knew about the ice cream but she wanted to wait a bit.

As she looked back at her husband and son playing, she was just in time to catch Finn averting his gaze from Kurt. She frowned a little but then realized he was probably wondering if Sean was to be allowed the treat. She caught his eye now and smiled, mouthing 'later' with a pointed look at the giggling little boy.

Dave, for his part, had been chatting quietly with Burt, discussing of all things his boat that he was looking forward to trying out down in the Florida Keys sometime soon. He only had part of his attention on the conversation, however, as he'd seen the way Finn had looked at them; rather, the way his eyes had slid over Kurt before sliding away.

He slipped into his own threat assessing mindset, an ability that had stood him in good stead when dealing with rapacious businessmen, and wondered if a situation was soon to present itself. He rather hoped not because he was determined to make this vacation only about happy memories for Kurt. Facing off against his dimwitted stepbrother was not a part of the plan and he wondered if he'd need to have another little chat with the taller man. He hoped not but he would be prepared, anyway, if the need should arise.

Puck groaned as he caught the little interactions of which Kurt was happily unaware. He wondered if he should have another word with Finn before Dave needed to step in. He knew his one-time boss and current friend very, very well. Finn would not survive a confrontation with a pissed off, possessive David Karofsky and Puck felt if he could divert a situation, he ought to try.

Easing Devon away from him now after dropping an apologetic little kiss to the smooth forehead, he got up and stretched, casually looking over at Finn before saying: "Hey, I think I have that aqua park brochure somewhere. Come with?"

Finn looked up, suspicious, but at the hard eyes in Puck's otherwise relaxed face, he settled Sean with a 'ice-cream later, be good now' and got up, following Puck out of the room. Their body language, for anyone who was watching, was very casual and no one suspected a thing.

As they entered Puck's room, however, Finn found himself unhurt but immobilized against a wall. Puck, pressing his chest to Finn's back, whispered menacingly: "You don't want to piss off David Karofsky, Finnegan; I'm serious." He eased back to allow the stuttering man to turn around, rubbing his chin as he did so.

Finn stared wide-eyed at the tanned, muscular man almost looming over him, though he was considerably shorter. "What? I didn't do anything!" It came out more as a whine and he felt pretty pathetic but he really hadn't done anything, had he?

Puck, standing hunched slightly forward to still crowd Finn, shook his head as he frowned at him. "Dude, you gotta be smart about this! Do not look at him if you can help it, okay?"

Finn realized what he was getting at and sagged, his head lowering so his chin was almost on his chest. He sighed gustily and stared now at Puck, trying to get his thoughts into words.

"It wasn't deliberate, y'know. Can _you_ be in a room with him and not look at him, even though you're with Devon?"

Puck was about to fire back a retort and recalled when Devon had huffed at him on the same subject of Kurt's attractiveness. He lowered his eyes and then quickly straightened up, his lips quirking. "I know what you mean, dude, but seriously, you don't want to piss off Dave, okay?"

Finn nodded and seemed to make a decision. "You're right, this is just screwed up, anyway. I-I'll get my act together."

Puck slapped him hard, once, on the upper arm, grinning encouragingly. "Good man, let's go. Oh, and the brochure."

Finn goggled at him. "Wait, you really have a brochure?"

Puck chuckled all the way back to the great room; Finn was kinda okay, if you could get past the dorkiness, he thought. He hoped deep, deep down that he wouldn't do anything to hurt all the good there was in this room.

He took his seat beside Devon, his sweet, sexy lover, wishing he could kiss him right there. Settling back again he glanced around the room, noting that Kurt and Dave were in the kitchen with Rachel apparently discussing the ice cream flavours they had available.

Burt was almost dozing off with Carole beside him, flipping through a magazine. Someone had turned the stereo on and some kind of Euro club music was playing quietly. Mercedes seemed to find talking with Ian pretty interesting and he wondered what they found in common to discuss and then recalled that she and Sam were good friends.

It was such a great place to vacation and the house was amazing, Puck knew he was going to be a little reluctant to leave. The great thing about vacations, he mused now, was that it wasn't too stretched out so as to get boring and when you were back to your everyday job, you could look forward to doing it again the following year.

He smiled as he buried his nose in Dev's bouncy curls. The coming months were going to be busy but they were going to be great. He had a wedding to look forward to and as he had a soft spot for both grooms, he knew in his Jewish heart he was going to get so emotional.

.

KHDK

.

Spa day was a brilliant idea, even if he did say so himself and he smiled as he listened to his 'ladies' prattling away during their treatments. He had always loved pampering his skin and hair, buying the most effective – and sometimes – expensive products to that end. It definitely paid off because his lovers never failed to rhapsodize over his well-kept body. He knew he wouldn't be young forever but if he cold mitigate as much as possible the effects of aging, it was all to the good.

He sighed as he relaxed, turning his head to watch the way Rachel seemed to glow. He was a little surprised that she had turned out to be such a relatively quiet person and so level-headed. Well, he guessed she had to be if she was in a relationship with his slightly goofy stepbrother. She obviously loved him, though, and he liked that she never talked down to him.

He laid his head back down onto his crossed arms as the masseuse did a fine job of working him over. He wondered now why Finn, who had seemed so relaxed on their way over to this vacation, now seemed a little on edge around him. It was nothing hostile like it had been before, he realized, but still, it was a little odd. He shrugged it off now, telling himself it was just Finn being Finn, a little weird.

Carole watched as the thoughts flitted across her stepson's face. The boy was beautiful, whether relaxed or animated, and then she chuckled softly. If he could hear her refer to him as 'boy' even in her own mind, she knew she would get a pout. He always had wanted people to see him as more mature than he had been at the time. She'd found it so adorable, this slender, porcelain-skinned child who had had to grow up without a mother. Her heart had absorbed him almost immediately; what was there not to love, especially how close he was to his father.

She had never been one of those people who thought men should be so macho they couldn't hug their children, grown or not. She had often wept in the nights as she thought of how much Finn missed by not having a father in his formative years. When she'd met Burt Hummel, she'd immediately seen what a wonderful, loving father he'd been to Kurt. There were little things he struggled with, of course, not the least being how to deal with a gay son who was both headstrong and proud.

Her eyes softened as she reminisced, little scenes from the past floating up and subsiding as she enjoyed the feel of the masseuse's hands and the smell of the grapes clouding around them. This really was a most unusual spa, she thought, and then from one thing to the next her mind returned to Kurt and his love for his skincare products. She remembered the first time she'd sat on his bed and watched him demonstrate what each product was for. She'd taken him quite seriously and it had often occurred to her that this was one extraordinary child.

Over the years they had remained close, even in the face of Finn's extremely odd behavior and she was so grateful that Kurt never seemed to hold a grudge. Gradually he'd grown a little away from them as he'd established his career and she'd been secretly thrilled when his photograph would occasionally turn up in one or other of those magazines and tabloids. He was a minor celebrity, yes, but he was also her beloved stepson and the only person she knew who had been photographed in such high-flying company.

She was listening to Mercedes with one ear, replying in a soft, drowsy voice even as she lay there reminiscing. Something the younger woman said caught her ear now, though, and she lifted up slightly to quirk an eyebrow over at Kurt who seemed to have dozed off. She looked back at Mercedes and then leaned over to whisper.

"We'll surprise him… we'll arrange it later when we're back at the villa," grinning at the way Mercedes' face lit up conspiratorially.

The girl's idea of everyone dining out in style was a brilliant one. It would give them all a chance to dress up and move the vacation from casual and relaxed to dressy and formal. She just hoped the men had brought appropriate attire with them. She knew that she, Mercedes and Kurt would be fine; after all, the two friends were avowed fashionistas and would not be caught dead vacationing without at least one formal outfit.

She smiled as she relaxed against the padded massage bed and allowed the poor woman to get on with her job. The day was going great and between her and Mercedes' plans, the night was going to end even better.

.

KHDK

.

Puck knew exactly how Finn felt when he and Devon, dressed in their fineries and looking forward to a night of dining and dancing, turned at the sound of Kurt and Dave coming down the stairs.

Mercedes, looking absolutely aglow in a gold-toned dress and sparkling crystal jewelry, was once again chatting away with Ian in the great room where they were all sat. Burt and Carole, too, were looking quite spiffy, Carole in tones of fuchsia and pink with mother-of-pearl accessories and Burt in a penguin suit. The six of them had small glasses of _apéritifs_ in hand and conversation was sporadic.

Rachel and Finn had apologized, which was brushed away as unnecessary when they chose to stay at the cottage with their boys. Puck was quite happy with the decision, truth be told and was looking forward to seeing more of the nightlife of this touristy spot.

Hearing the sound of voices on the stairs now everybody looked up, waiting on the final couple to join them. Puck closed his eyes briefly and then smirked, remembering when he was in London and had visited Kurt at his flat. Devon grinned at him mischievously and he simply shook his head at him.

Dave was dressed like all the other men who were in gorgeously fitted tuxedos. Kurt, too, was wearing black, but that was where any comparison to the other men ended.

Kurt's ensemble consisted of an amazing black jacket that shimmered blue when he moved. The fairly thin material appeared to be quilted and was so closely shaped and fitted that no one carrying even an ounce of spare flesh could have fit in it. The front of the jacket had metallic thread in intricate swirls all up and down the closing and the Nehru collar framed Kurt's long neck lovingly.

The perfectly fitted trousers skimmed his long legs and on his feet were black dress shoes with a high, almost icy gloss. His hair was tamed with a touch of product and as he'd not cut it because he still had to perform, it curled enticingly around his head in shiny dark waves. He wore no accessories but for his engagement ring and truly, nothing else was needed. No one had ever seen an outfit like that before.

His cheeks coloured as everyone stared with varying degrees of awe and his eyes glowed more blue than green in pleasure at his effect on them.

"Oh my god, boo, you look a-mazing!" That was Mercedes and her outburst was greeted with soft chuckles. Dave slipped an arm around his blushing fiancé's waist and glanced down at him, smiling at the look on his face.

"Mmmm, thanks, 'Cedes, but wow, you look so great in that colour!" He moved further into the room as he noticed Carole sitting behind Burt. "Oh, my, Carole, I told you: you should always go with pink!"

She got up and came over to hug him; he was truly a sight to behold and she brushed her cheek against his in a little air kiss. Everybody else rose too, preparatory to leaving and there was the usual bustling about as wraps and purses were retrieved along with car and house keys. They trooped outside to the cars after locking up and then headed down the driveway to begin their night on the town.

.

KHDK

.

Dave smiled as he observed the glow on Kurt's face. They were finishing up dinner at the most expensive restaurant Mercedes could find and he noted he'd have to remember to thank her. Her idea was great, if the look on Kurt's face was anything to go by, and he knew his lover had been touched that they'd all set this up to surprise him.

"It's kind of a thank-you to him for including us in this vacation." She had gazed happily at Dave when they were at the villa earlier, sitting on the terrace and sipping a punch-like drink Rachel had made for them all.

Dave nodded in understanding. His lover was a generous man and he would never think to exclude his loved ones if there were any way to share his bounty with them. He'd looked a little surprised, too, when she had gone on to comment that maybe Finn and Rachel would prefer to stay home with the kids for a night in.

When he'd raised an eyebrow at her, she'd shrugged. "Surprisingly it was Puck who mentioned it. I think there's more to that man than meets the eye," she'd chuckled and then they'd moved on to discuss where they would go for dinner and which club they'd choose for dancing later.

Now he looked at the obviously high-end restaurant and at the other expensively dressed patrons and he covered his smile with his napkin. Some of them had looked at the group as they'd been led to their table by their maître d, the man almost bowing as he preceded them. He figured some of the other patrons might have been wondering if they had a celebrity in their midst and they wouldn't have been wrong, of course.

Kurt stood out in the group he felt primarily because he was the only man who wasn't in a tuxedo. Secondarily, however, the very look of him drew people's eye and it was hard not to stare at the way the midnight shimmer of his fabulous jacket made his skin gleam and his eyes glow.

Dave was assured that it wasn't simply because he was in love with him that he thought this way; he could see the way other people kept throwing little glances over at their table to watch him. Kurt was busy enjoying the food, the wine, the company and the ambience; he had no time or attention to spare for gawkers.

Kurt leaned over now to say to Mercedes, "Thank you, sweetie, this is really great. How did you sneak these plans by me, anyway?"

Mercedes' rich chuckles also drew the attention of some of the other diners, some of the men staring admiringly at the expanse of rich, gleaming skin displayed by her strapless gold sheath of a gown.

"Boo, I can slip anything past you when you've been massaged and pampered like you were today."

The others grinned at him, knowing his weaknesses, and the conversation moved on to where they would go to dance. She shook her head as Kurt tried to pump her for information. At the beginning of his pout she lifted her knife to point at him – "don't even start" – and proceeded to ignore him with a grin.

Eventually, replete and looking forward to the rest of the night, they all rose, heading to the restaurant's imposing entrance and the line of waiting vehicles. Valet service was unexpected but more than welcome. As Kurt moved down the wide steps he laughed and chatted with David but suddenly became aware of eyes on him. He looked up just in time to see some paparazzi snapping shots of them getting into their cars.

As David tried to shield him from more of the idiots, he wondered briefly why they would be there in the first place. As the vehicle moved off he saw another group of individuals just stepping out of their cars and he realized it was a coincidence that he and his group had been at this particular hotel when Hollywood types were around. He recognized the skinny, pouty-lipped brunette and her handsome, sandy-blond consort; shit, he thought, these people were everywhere, and he turned back to grimace at David.

Mercedes, in the front with Ian, spun around in her seat as she tried to see the couple and their entourage of sycophants trying to get out of their vehicle as the vulture-like paparazzi swarmed them. She chuckled as she turned back around, noticing that Ian had a stern eye on the rear-view mirror.

"Boy, Kurt, I'm glad you don't have to go through that sort of thing!" She grinned as she heard him scoff in the back seat.

"Yeah, it's not that bad because I'm not A-list Hollywood. I think I'd go spare if my life was continually on the front page of some rag."

He grasped David's hand and lifted it to his soft lips, dropping a kiss on it as he gazed up at him through his lashes. "I don't know what it will be like when I marry the world's youngest billionaire recluse, though."

Dave chuckled at the impish expression on the beloved face. "Hmmm, maybe I'll just whisk you away to my castle, keep you locked up. You'll sing for me every day and soothe my wearied brow."

There was silence for a second or two and then Kurt and Mercedes burst out laughing. Dave shook his head as he listened to them and when they wound down he said again behind a sigh: "no respect, no respect…"

And they were off again, Kurt's eyes sparkling with moisture as he cracked up. He slapped Dave's arm and then, with only the occasional little giggle escaping, rested his head against the sturdy shoulder.

Finally they pulled up in front of a long, low stone building set back on a terrace facing the sea and festooned with small, multi-coloured lights. The parking lot was full of expensive cars of all variety and young parking valets scurried back and forth. Ian pulled up in front of the set of shallow steps leading to the front door, waited until the others had alighted and handed over the keys, waiting as he watched the lad jump in and drive off carefully. He then joined the others by the door and then they entered.

"Oh, my god!"

Mercedes' awed whisper rattled against Kurt's ear and she turned, grimacing slightly, to glance at Burt and Carole, wondering what they were thinking.

The interior of the club was unlike any they'd ever seen. Suspended from the ceilings were gold cages within which both girls and boys in various stages of undress were writhing to the sound of ear-drum vibrating music. Around them the clientele, most of them dressed like Dave and his party, were moving, writhing, chatting and laughing and waving around glasses of vari-coloured drinks as if it was New Year's Eve.

Even the air of the place smelled expensive, she thought as she turned back to survey the room. Burt and Carole hadn't seemed particularly taken aback so she figured they were alright. She grasped Kurt's arm and moved when he moved, so dazed was she at the bacchanalia going on around her.

Dave nodded at a man dressed in an obviously designer tuxedo and when he came over to them he whispered something. Then they were being led to an alcove with a huge oval table behind which was a banquette large enough to seat all of them. Mercedes and Carole slid in first from either end, meeting in the middle, followed by Kurt and Burt and they all seated themselves so Puck and Ian were at either end and opposite each other.

Kurt snuggled in between David and Mercedes, smiling happily as he took in the club's outré ambience. Wow, he knew Europeans liked to party, but this place was way out there, he thought as he gazed about. He nudged 'Cedes, directing her attention to one woman in a sheer dress that you just knew would have cost some people a month's pay. The woman's modesty was only preserved by glittering pasties and a daring thong, drawing almost all eyes to her as she danced with her partner.

Burt and Carole had their heads together at one point and Kurt wondered how his parents were handling the situation. When they raised their heads they were both grinning and Carole leaned forward.

"This reminds me almost of the Sixties!" She laughed at all the wide eyes turned to her. "You kids think you invented everything!"

She and Burt laughed at them and then turned their attention to the androgynous server who had just roller-skated up to them. The slender body was encased from neck to upper thigh in what looked like PVC vinyl that shone slickly under the clubs frenetic lights. Over-plucked eyebrows, nose, upper and lower lips and earlobes were pierced with little beads and barbells that also caught the light. They all gave their drinks orders without trying to stare too much and, afterwards, spent the next few minutes trying to figure out the server's gender.

They finally gave up, especially as noting others whizzing around and through the partying patrons and not having any luck there either. Finally when they got their drinks and Puck said thank you, he was answered by a shockingly deep voice.

Carole almost choked on her fizzy concoction and took it good naturedly when everybody laughed at her.

They sat for a while before Ian, surprisingly, asked Mercedes if she wanted to hit the floor. Of course she said yes and Burt and Carole moved out of the banquette to let her out. The others sat for a while and then they all joined them, Burt slipping an arm around Carole's waist.

The music, the lights, the party atmosphere and the club's over-the-top ambience made it impossible to stay very sober and before long they were caught up in the spirit of things. Well, except for Ian, who was the driver and who was not normally inclined to overindulge anyway.

Kurt found himself at one point dancing with Puck and looked over to see Devon dancing with Carole and Mercedes with David. He was only slightly concerned that his dad was sitting out a couple of dances but Ian was with him and he looked okay as far as he could see.

The hours passed and the group wandered between their table and the dance floor, the drinks coming in a steady flow. When he was dancing with Mercedes, they both decided to take a break and head to the lavatory which they discovered was unisex. The huge, pristine space had both urinals and stalls and a long counter with at least 10 wash basins equipped with designer fixtures. The long mirror had an array of light bulbs that would not have been out of place in a theatre dressing room.

Kurt finished first and waited for 'Cedes and they chatted as she did her business. He stared at himself in the mirror, noting that the design of his jacket was really outstanding and flattered him beyond what he had expected. He'd always been happy that he had a long neck and certainly his lovers had always complimented him on its grace. Now he eyed himself critically and frowned at his hair, wishing he could get to cut it but knowing Rex would blow a gasket if he did.

Mercedes came out to wash her hands just as he was trying to tweak a hair back into place and she laughed as she scoffed at him. "Would you leave your poor hair alone? Child, if your hair could talk I'm sure it would cuss you out!"

They laughed out loud at that absurd statement and he dropped his hand. He waited for her to touch up her makeup and then headed out, walking ahead of her as they chatted. He wasn't really paying attention so when he bumped into someone, he gasped and Mercedes in turn bumped into him.

Stumbling back slightly, he was caught by the man who steadied him and laughed down at him from a startlingly attractive face. Kurt's eyes widened in instant recognition; he had caught a glimpse a few hours earlier of this same man being swarmed by paparazzi.

They all said their excuses and shuffled around one another in the entrance to the lav before the man stepped back, nodding at them as they left.

Mercedes turned to stare back as they walked back to the table before looking over at Kurt. "Oh my god, that was him!"

Kurt stifled a little giggle at her wide eyes. "Yes, it certainly was. God, he's just as handsome in person!"

They had their heads together and were laughing about their close encounter of the A-list kind when David came back to the table, asking them what they were up to. Two pairs of wide, seemingly innocent eyes stared back at him before they chirped "nothing!" in unison. Dave just looked at them, smirking as he shook his head.

As they sat, catching their breath and deciding whether to go back on the floor before leaving, a server rolled up to them, grinned widely, and set a tray down. They all stared at the huge magnum of champagne and the accompanying flutes and looked back at the boy/girl in confusion.

"I'm sorry, you must have made a mistake," Dave began but was interrupted when somebody glided up to the table.

"Sorry to intrude but this is my way of saying 'sorry' for almost mowing you down," the white teeth in the tanned face mesmerized them all. "Of course, I do recognize you; you're Kurt Hummel and I saw you in 'Midsummer' just last month."

Kurt flushed up to his eyebrows if that were possible and tried to look sophisticated as he replied. "Thank you for the champagne and I hope you enjoyed the show."

The shaggy blond head dipped in acknowledgement of the thanks. "Yeah, I did actually, though Shakespeare isn't really my thing. The wife is a fan, though. Well," he nodded at the group at large. "I need to get back. I hope you enjoy that vintage," and with another nod and a flash of the teeth, he was gone.

The server had opened the bottle and poured the flutes full of the sparkling, ruinously expensive wine and they sipped in silence, still in reluctant awe of their benefactor. They all eyed the Moët & Chandon label, Dave especially appreciating the Magnum Brut Impérial as one his father used to favour.

"Mmmm," Carole hummed. "Oh, my, this is good, and so cold!" Her eyes were wide above the rim of the glass and she seemed determined not to say anything about their recent visitor.

Mercedes nodded and hummed in appreciation as well before rolling her eyes towards Kurt. Then, as if they couldn't hold it back, they both burst into chuckles, Carole joining in almost immediately.

She fanned herself and glanced over at Burt who was watching her in bemusement. "Oh, goodness, what a handsome man!"

Kurt and Mercedes laughed again and when Devon and Puck, who had been dancing came up to ask what was so funny, they started again! Dave simply shook his head and announced he thought some people had had more than enough to drink. He chuckled at the inevitable pout that comment received and finished his own wine.

Kurt begged for one last dance and, of course, Dave relented. They tussled with each other as they moved to the floor, unaware that their family and friends were watching fondly. Kurt turned to Dave and moved into his arms. He slid his hands up to rest on his chest, the engagement ring glittering under the club's lights and Dave in turn slid his hands around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. He leaned down and Kurt tilted his chin up, smiling as their lips met in a sweet, chaste, champagne-flavoured kiss.

That was how the paparazzo caught them and a romantic photograph it was indeed.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: * An ****'oenologue' is a Master of Wine, which is what Burt was trying to say. I think Americans don't spell it this way; I'm not certain, not being American myself although I've been here for a while now.**


	65. Chapter 65

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Fifty-Six

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>'<strong>WEDDING BELLS FOR THE DIVA?<strong>'

Dave stared down at the newspaper he had been scanning with his continental breakfast of coffee, juice, croissant and fruit. He had turned the page, unsuspecting, and had come upon his own image with Kurt wrapped in his arms.

He sighed, not really angry, but just a little weary of the world taking so much interest in them. He had to admit, though, as he stared at the picture, that Kurt looked wonderful. He was extremely photogenic and if they had been posed, the photo couldn't have looked more romantic. He smirked, a little proud of himself, that he had caught his prize after all, despite his own dunderheaded behavior.

_Someone up there must love me,_ he crowed silently, setting the paper down just as Carole arrived. He braced himself and waited...

...and there it was; he winced at the volume of her reaction to seeing the picture of him and Kurt kissing at the club the previous night.

"Oh, my goodness, Dave, this is beautiful! You both look so romantic. Awwww…"

He swore she sniffed then but he kept his head down as he chewed the last of his pastry. He watched as she poured herself a cup of coffee, steam swirling up from the darkly aromatic beverage and, after she'd taken her first sip, he spoke.

"Kurt and I haven't officially announced our engagement; it's not even been a month yet," he quirked an eyebrow and watched as she remembered the occasion.

"Oh, that's true. I suppose you both wanted a little bit of privacy before all the hoopla began," she surmised, peering up at him as she chose a pastry and selected some fruit. She bit into a grape and hummed in pleasure and Dave smiled, wondering if she was the cause of Kurt's habit.

She looked up to see him smirking and then coloured as she remembered her own little habit. She swallowed and then squinted at him teasingly. "At least I'm not as loud." Then it was her turn to laugh as he reddened.

They were still smirking at each other when the others came into the kitchen, Kurt still yawning and looking like a cat as he did so. He walked behind Dave, ruffled his hair and then reached for the coffee pot, mumbling a soft "morning, mom" to Carole. When he got his fix, he didn't take a chair, just planted himself in Dave's lap and sipped.

There were greetings all around and someone got more pastry and someone else refilled the coffee pot and then they got down to the business of trying to wake up. They had got back to the villa somewhere near three a.m. and some still weren't completely awake. Conversation was sparse and it was only after a collective third cup did things begin to liven up.

Mercedes, reaching for Dave's morning paper, suddenly squealed, almost making Devon drop the jar of conserves he'd just retrieved from the pantry. When all eyes turned toward her, she simply held the paper up, turned to the page of photos.

"Oh, no, oh David," Kurt whined, slumping into his fiancé's chest. "I didn't want that to get out yet!"

Dave rubbed his back consolingly, smiling as he nuzzled the tousled hair almost covering his nose. "Eh, it was bound to happen," he shrugged, making Kurt shift a little too, and concluded: "We'll let my office handle everything, okay?"

Kurt nodded, too comfortable on his perch to even grumble. He was still somewhat sleepy but he had a little smile on his face. "Last night was fun, though. Thanks so much, 'Cedes, Carole. Everything about it was great, despite the paps."

Mercedes beamed, happy that she'd accomplished her mission and shared a little congratulatory grin with Carole.

Now, though, they had only a couple of days left and she wanted to get in some more sightseeing so, with that idea in mind, she started off the discussion. "Okay, then, boo, what do you want to do today – besides sleep some more, that is."

He looked around at the others, one eyebrow raised in inquiry but everyone shrugged or muttered inaudibly. "What, nothing? Am I to choose, then?"

Puck, never at a loss for words, suddenly spoke up. "Oh, we were going to check out the water park that Finn mentioned. I want to go and I think – Dev, you, too?"

At Devon's nod, Ian also nodded saying he wouldn't mind, either. Burt shrugged and said he would hang out with Kurt, whatever he wanted to do. Carole beamed at him and said she rather thought they could drive into Bordeaux' town center and check out the shopping.

Kurt perked up at that and stared over at Mercedes, his eyes wide. She nodded and then summarized: "Okay, Puck, Dev and Ian will go with the Hudsons and Kurt, Dave and I will go with the senior Hummels – that it?"

Everyone nodded and they all returned to finishing up the last of the meal, Mercedes and Carole moving to help clear up. The maids had been in earlier and brought the freshly baked croissants for which Mercedes was truly grateful. She rather thought she'd be a Francophile after this vacation; everything just tasted so darn good! She even suspected she'd put on a couple of pounds since her arrival.

They looked up as they heard Sean's little voice piping outside and then his mother's calling out to him. "No noise, Sean Hudson, remember what I told you!"

Sean came skidding to a stop inside just as Kurt got up from David's lap and he smiled down at the little boy. "Good morning, Sean! Did you have sweet dreams?"

The little boy stood with his head tilted way back to stare happily up at his tall, slender uncle. "I sleep sweet dreams, Unca Kurt! Because I had ice-cream!"

Kurt ruffled his hair as he laughed. "Okaaay, that's the first I'm hearing that one." He stepped around the his nephew as Rachel came in with Lije on her hip, Finn carrying up the rear with the baby's bag. They were all already dressed for their outing at the water park and Kurt smiled admiringly at Rachel. She looked cool and sexy in a red-and-white striped boat-neck top with white cotton shorts, her hair back up in a ponytail.

They exchanged kisses before Rachel handed off a shyly smiling Lije, the baby resting his head on Kurt's shoulder as he settled him. He smelled so sweet and was so warm and cuddly, Kurt felt as if he could hold him the whole day. He looked up and smiled at Finn, saying good morning before he moved to the great room with Lije.

Finn watched them before quickly turning back towards the others, avoiding Puck's eyes as he moved towards the pitcher of juice. He listened to the others' chatter, only nodding when anyone addressed him but for the most part he kept quiet.

Puck sighed and then nudged Dev so they could go and get dressed. He was glad they were splitting into two groups as he didn't think he could take the awkwardness if Finn had to spend too much time in Kurt's presence. He muttered beneath his breath as he headed to his room, his hand caressing the small of Dev's back as they walked.

Life would be so simple if some people weren't so damned attractive and then he corrected himself - no, if some people weren't so damned stupid!

.

KHDK

.

Bordeaux, with its fabulous 18th century architecture, was a feast for the eyes. The drive there took less than an hour and Mercedes thought it was a great option for a day-trip. Kurt loved that they could get in boutique shopping, sight-seeing and culture. Dave would have rather done more of the sight-seeing bit than the shopping but he didn't mind watching Kurt and the ladies exclaiming over their bargains. He and Burt simply spent that time just sitting and chatting.

"Oh, Kurt," Carole called to him at one point as she gazed around in awe; "just walking around the old town centre, Quartier St. Pierre, you can almost picture the past, huh?"

"Yes, it's great all this is preserved from the 18th century – imagine what it was like living and shopping back then," he grinned at her.

They decided, though, that they would have to pass on checking out the medieval gems of the Gironde east of Bordeaux like St Emilion, with its 11th century basilica, St Macaire and La Réole because, the tourist guide warned them, they were known to get very busy at that time of day.

Still, by the time they stopped for tea, they were a little bushed, especially Burt. Kurt smiled over at his dad where they were seated at an outdoor café and nudged him.

"Hey, old man, too much of a late night, huh?" His eyes twinkled mischievously as his father bristled at him in denial.

"Look, kid, I was partying hard before you were even a twinkle in the eye!"

Everyone chuckled at that and then concentrated on placing their orders. The server wasn't very fluent in English but both Dave and Kurt helped place the orders for the others.

While they waited, Kurt, 'Cedes and Carole congratulated themselves on the great buys they'd made. At Le Marche des Grands Hommes, in the Place des Grands Hommes, they were able to pick up fresh produce to take back for the others to try, as well as jewelry, chocolate and some really fine wine.

They were loaded down with bags and planned to stow them in the boot of their car once they were done eating. There were a couple of historical buildings they had decided they wanted to see before heading back to the villa and they needed to get perfect photos of the structures.

For the moment though, they concentrated on the delicious seafood dishes they'd ordered. Bordeaux, being on the Atlantic coast, was able to present diners with a wealth of seafood including fresh lobsters and Arcachon oysters. Bordeaux' cuisine also included Pauillac lamb and Aquitaine beef, popular with the discerning diner. Other culinary treats include the famous Perigord truffles and artichokes. Kurt, humming with delight as they ate, announced he would be taking back a box of St. Emilion macaroons for their dessert that night.

Of course, dining in Bordeaux, world-famous for their wines, meant that they had to have some with their meal so even though Carole protested at having wine so early in the afternoon, she was outvoted. So, when everyone else tried the orgasmically smooth St. Emillion Merlot their server recommended, she had herself just a wee bit.

Once again Mercedes announced her desire to take wine back home with her, especially several bottles of the ever-popular Cabernet Sauvignon.

Dave, who had several wine cellars in a few of his homes, nodded at her in encouragement. "You know, some people see wine as an investment?"

She nodded but gave him a "bitch, please!" look. "Uh huh, I know, but I'm not one of them. I want my wine for drinking. Only on special occasions, though; they cost too much to have every day."

Carole nodded and smiled as she took a tentative sip of her own small glass. She wasn't much of one for alcohol but she had to admit that the wine was something special. Anyway, she told herself, how often would she have the opportunity to dine out in such a wonderfully historic city with her family and friends?

Burt decided, and he told them, that he thought he would rather have a beer than this fancy stuff any day. Kurt rolled his eyes at his dad but smiled indulgently. He knew wine wasn't for everybody and said so.

Now he grinned at his dad. "Do you know that people learned to make beer even before they knew how to make bread?"

Burt rolled an incredulous eye at his smirking son. "You're kidding me!"

Kurt shook his head as he chewed on a plump shrimp. Swallowing, he smiled as he explained. "Nope; actually that's what some historians speculate. And, also, since beer was made from grain, it was the women who used to make it since it was considered food."

That launched everyone into a discussion of Burt's and Puck's favorite libation until Dave reminded them: "Folks, we need to finish up so we can check out the St. Andrés bell-tower. The tour closes at 5."

According to his brochure, the highly decorated tower is one of Bordeaux's most prominent landmarks. When you go up to the top of the tower, there are gorgeous views of the city and surrounding countryside. Up there you also get a close-up of the 19th-century statue of Notre-Dame d'Aquitaine that sits on top of the tower.

The group made their way there quickly and ended up being in the last tour group much to their amusement. Still, it was worth the rush because Mercedes and Dave got some beautiful photos out of the experience.

Mercedes took a deep breath as she stared around at the magnificent vista. A month ago she would not have thought she'd be here in France having such a wonderful time, reunited with her closest childhood friend. She sent up a little prayer of thanksgiving that she'd got the opportunity to reconnect with Kurt and then, turning around, she handed off her camera to Carole and asked her to take a picture of her and Kurt leaning against the parapet of the tower.

They had a great time up there and when the tour guide started ushering people downstairs, they were satisfied they'd enjoyed themselves. The only little regret they decided was that they hadn't thought about starting out earlier. Kurt, though, ever the optimist, piped up.

"People, who ever said this is the only time we'd come here?" His wide blue eyes in his flushed face made them all grin and Dave couldn't resist dropping a little kiss on the dark, tousled head.

"That's true. Bordeaux has been around for centuries, folks. We can come again someday, can't we?"

They all happily agreed and made their careful way down and out of the tower. The drive back home seemed even shorter, of course, and they all chatted, light-hearted about the day and their experiences.

Of course, Kurt had to mention dessert. "Mmmm, I can't wait to try those yummy macaroons tonight," he announced.

The laughter that followed was indulgent and Carole poked him at one point to tease: "Good thing you can't get fat, the way you scarf down sweets!"

When they arrived at the villa, the others were back, Sean racing to meet them with a torrent of information on his day out on the water.

It was controlled chaos as bags were taken from the boot of the car and sorted to be taken to the respective bedrooms and the kitchen. The friends laughed and chatted, cognizant of the fact that this was one of their last days here in this halcyon spot.

When they all separated to relax and refresh themselves before dinner, Carole could have sworn there was an undercurrent of sadness but she shrugged it off as being only natural. She smiled at Burt as she entwined her fingers with his, walking into their suite as they chatted.

Rachel, too, sensed some of that sweet sadness, the melancholy that came when something good was coming to an end but she accepted it. There was a time she would have railed against it, her naïveté based in her extreme youth. Nothing lasted for ever, she reminded herself now as she herded Sean ahead of her out to the cottage.

She shook herself out of the mood, blaming it on the setting sun and the approach night, and watched Finn tease and tickle their drooling baby. She smiled as she thought of how Lije had bonded immediately with his uncle Kurt and wished for her friend the joy of having his own children soon.

Back up at the villa, Dave, itching to join his fiancé upstairs, was having a mini-meeting with Puck, Devon and Ian to discuss the logistics of ferrying the folks back home to Ohio. He suggested that they do it in stages again, flying the group first to England to overnight there and then back across the Atlantic to New Jersey and finally, Columbus. From there the waiting limousine would take them home to Lima.

They were good with that and Puck told him he would arrange for Julian and Xavier to fly the Dassault Falcon from the island to pick up Dave and Kurt to fly them to England. Dave knew he and Kurt could have left with the group on their England leg but he wanted a little time to himself with Kurt at the villa.

Puck nodded, understanding, but he was just a little wary of leaving them on their own. Since the start of the whole incident with the Smythe-Heffley woman (god, that seemed a long time ago!) he hated the idea of the men on their own.

"They don't have to be," Devon piped up. "I'll stay." He smiled at Puck, nodding to show he was really okay with it. After all, they were still technically employed as Kurt's security; just because the bitch was locked up didn't mean they could slack off.

Dave nodded, grateful for Devon's offer, and accepted it graciously. "Thank you; I think everything will work out."

They all agreed that the arrangements worked and then they separated to their various bedrooms.

* * *

><p>Dave smiled to himself as he mounted the stairs. He was so very fortunate to have a great group of people to work with. He even liked the silent, serious Ian, a man he knew was a born killer but who had a grain of decency that kept him on the side of the angels.<p>

He slipped into his suite, heading for the tub where he knew he would find his water-loving sweetheart. His footsteps soft on the rugs, he neared the bathroom door only to hear the beautiful, high clear tones of his lover's voice singing one of his favorite pieces.

The sun, whose rays are all ablaze  
>With ever-living glory,<br>Does not deny His majesty  
>He scorns to tell a story!<br>He don't exclaim, "I blush for shame,  
>So kindly be indulgent."<br>But, fierce and bold, in fiery gold,  
>He glories all effulgent!<br>I mean to rule the earth,  
>As he the sky<br>We really know our worth,  
>The sun and I!<br>I mean to rule the earth,  
>As he the sky<br>We really know our worth,  
>The sun and I!<p>

Observe his flame, that placid dame,  
>The moon's Celestial Highness;<br>There's not a trace upon her face  
>Of diffidence or shyness:<br>She borrows light that, through the night,  
>Mankind may all acclaim her!<br>And, truth to tell, she lights up well,  
>So I, for one, don't blame her!<br>Ah, pray make no mistake,  
>We are not shy;<br>We're very wide awake,  
>The moon and I!<br>Ah, pray make no mistake,  
>We are not shy;<br>We're very wide awake,  
>The moon and I!<p>

As the sweet voice faded he stepped through the door to admire Kurt's pale, gleaming wet skin, his shoulders just above the water level. Dave stared, wondering still what he'd done to win such a prize as this. Kurt's voice was beautifully trained, after all he was a Juilliard graduate, but the richness of the tone of a countertenor's voice always made something stir deep within the listener. _Maybe it was that element of androgyny that drew the listener in_, he marveled.

Finally giving up his silent observation, he stepped to the side of the tub, kneeling on the rug there to trail his hand in the lukewarm water. He noticed since they'd arrived that Kurt had abjured hot baths or showers. It felt rather nice and he watched as his large hand moved over the silky flesh, smiling as Kurt's eyes opened and blazed at him, a deep turquoise in the light streaming through the windows.

"Hi, finished with your mini-meeting?" The soft pink lips curved, enticing in their sweetness and instead of replying, Dave nodded and then leaned forward to capture them, nipping the plump bottom lip first.

Kurt lifted one dripping hand to curve behind his lover's neck, humming into the kiss before parting his lips to welcome him in.

Dave's hand slid down to caress a muscled thigh, his breath speeding up as Kurt moaned into his mouth, his voice dropping almost an octave. Their kiss deepened and Dave gripped the leg once before slipping upward to cup the hardening flesh he found.

Kurt eased his lips away from Dave's and tilted his head to smile at him, his eyelids at half-mast as he gazed up through his lashes. "Mmmm, want to come in?"

Dave shook his head, still not saying anything, and eased to his feet. He reached for a toweling robe and held it up for his lover.

Kurt, gazing up at him, a glint of curiosity in his glasz eyes, rose from the bath, the water streaming from his creamy-skinned body. Dave's eyes roved from his lush lips all the way down to the blushing organ between the luscious thighs and he took a deep breath. Without saying anything else, Kurt stepped out and allowed the silent man to enfold him in the robe and his arms.

This time the kiss Dave initiated was hot and deep and Kurt groaned as his cock hardened fully, his arms going around his fiancé's waist to hang on tightly.

Finally, after drinking his fill, Dave eased his lips away, moving on to Kurt's long, pale neck and dropping little suckling kisses there. Kurt shuddered and gasped, rubbing his clothed erection against the answering bulge in Dave's jeans.

"Oh, sweetie, mmmm, is everything okay?" Kurt's voice was breathy but he was determined to know what had brought on silent, aroused David. Not that he was complaining; oh no, he was hard enough to hammer nails at the moment. He simply needed to know if his love was alright.

Dave straightened away from the tempting flesh to smile down into his lover's faintly worried eyes. "Everything is perfect," he breathed before returning to making love to his beautiful fiancé.

Kurt bit his lip as David's lips moved on to nip at his earlobe and lick at that spot just below it, driving him crazy. He shuddered again and then made the suggestion that maybe they ought to move to the bedroom.

Dave nodded and stepped back, grasped one soft hand and led Kurt into the bedroom. He'd made sure this time that the door was well and truly locked. What he planned to do to Kurt's delicious body was not for four-year-old eyes, no sir.

Stopping at the foot of the bed, Kurt turned and waited for David's next move. Clearly the man was in a mood but since it appeared that everything was fine, he would just play along. Certainly his twitching cock was onboard with anything David wanted to do right now!

Dave stood for a moment with his hands on Kurt's shoulders, simply staring at every feature of the face turned up to him. He dwelt a moment on the love for him that he could see shining from the aquamarine eyes and then his eyes fell to the smiling pink lips. How he loved those lips; he loved the way they felt and the way they looked when Kurt was talking. His life was forfeit if he ever told Kurt he thought his little lisp was cute. He always felt, even when Kurt was ranting about something, as if he could just capture those lips and nibble on them.

He grinned as he thought about that, admiring the adorable freckles that popped up every now and then that Kurt despised. Heck, his mama had raised no fool and telling Kurt he looked anything less than elegant and sophisticated was just not on.

Now he let his eyes slip to where his hands rested on the terry-clad shoulders before he slid the robe down and off. Since the bath water had been tepid, Kurt's skin had not flushed that delicious pink that it so often did at hotter temperatures. Dave stared at the way the broad shoulders still managed to look almost delicate. The skin was incredibly smooth and as his eyes wandered down the surprisingly developed pectoral muscles, they snagged on the pert nipples. He involuntarily licked his lips as he stared at them, noting absently Kurt's indrawn breath, and he bent to flick one with his tongue.

Kurt's soft moan brought him out of his slight daze and he straightened up, noticing that faint colour had flooded his lover's smooth cheeks. He still made no comment but now his hands moved down to Kurt's sides, watching as the firm stomach muscles fluttered once and then stilled. One large hand moved slightly to allow a thumb to brush against the soft skin covering Kurt's abs and he chuckled as Kurt shivered beneath his touch.

The singer stood as still as he could beneath his lover's exploratory touch, hoping that his hand would move to the one place he was dying for him to touch. Unfortunately, his fiancé decided that then was the time to move around to the back view and Kurt took another deep breath, forcing himself to remain still.

It was Dave's turn to take a deep breath as he surveyed his lover's long, smooth back, the muscles moving silkily beneath the pale flesh as he breathed. He put one long finger at the top of his spine and dragged it slowly down, wondering if Kurt could manage not to move as he did so. He admired the smooth planes and smiled to himself; oh, if only he were skilled enough to capture this beauty in stone, marble, no less.

Stepping back just a bit, he let his eyes rove down to the beloved buttocks, his eyes heating as they swept over the lush mounds. For a slender person Kurt was endowed with just enough back here to draw the eye, a fact of which he was most certainly aware. The way he dressed told it loud and clear and Dave for one was quite grateful for the opportunity to ogle.

His hands itched to spread themselves on the curves of Kurt's ass but he resisted the compulsion. Stepping around to stand once more before his patient lover, Dave leaned down and pausing once to breathe a soft "beautiful", captured his lover's lips again.

Kurt's hands slid up the broad chest to slip behind the strong neck, his eyes slipping closed as he surrendered to David's kiss. Their lips and tongues engaged in a sweet duel, Kurt trying half-heartedly to dominate the kiss just for his own amusement.

Finally, easing back for much-needed air, he smiled up at David, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Not that I'm not enjoying this but," he paused to lick his lips, his eyes flicking down his lover's still-clothed body; "aren't you a little over-dressed?"

He quirked one eyebrow at David's answering smile and sighed when the larger man stepped back and with one swift movement, yanked his shirt off over his head. Kurt couldn't hold back a little gurgle of amusement as his lover emerged looking quite tousled but he reached out a hand to stroke through the hair on his chest.

"Mmmm, much better," and then flicked his eyes at the jeans, the front of which was showing a mouthwateringly large bulge. He eased back onto the bed behind him, letting his thighs fall slightly apart as he watched David finish undressing. He bit his lips as he let his heated eyes devour the large, muscular body slowly being displayed before him.

He must have made a little sound because David looked up to see him watching avidly and he smiled before saying: "Hold that thought, I'll just have a quick shower." He left the room, laughing softly at the pout that had appeared on his lover's fair face.

"I just might start without you!" Kurt yelled at the retreating back.

"Yeah, do that and see what happens!" Dave's retort was delivered with a little chuckle at the end because he knew full well Kurt would never begin proceedings without him. They had way too much fun together for him to go solo now just because he was feeling impatient.

Kurt threw himself backward on the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore his bobbing prick. He dragged one finger up its length and as a shudder rippled through him he removed the hand._ Damn that man for starting me up and then sauntering off,_ he muttered. Then he smiled; it was so hot, though, standing there while David examined him like he was a... Hmmm, that's an idea…

He jumped off of the bed and hurried to his luggage, rummaging around in one of the hidden inner pockets and came up with a pouch. He took the things out, dashed over to the dressing table and set out to create a fantasy for his tease of a lover. He hummed happily as he prepared himself, shivering at the thought of David's reaction.

He leapt up from the stool and dashed to draw the curtains. It was still early evening, not quite dark yet, but the weak light through the gauzy curtains still added to the ambiance. He grabbed a bottle and spritzed some scent into the air and then flung himself into the middle of the bed, trying to slow his breathing even as he heard the shower going off.

Dave, stepping out of the bathroom, approved of the drawn curtains. It added intimacy even though they had the private balcony. He sniffed. Hmmm, smells good, he thought as he used a small towel to dry his hair as he padded to the edge of the bed.

As he approached the huge bed, though, his eyes widened as he took in his imp of a lover reclining dead centre on the beautiful counterpane. His mouth dropped open slightly and his eyes heated as he stared at Kurt – a different Kurt than when he'd left to go grab a shower.

His lover looked magnificent in nothing but jewels and – what was that – yes, makeup. His already outstanding eyes were lined with a dark pencil, apparently, and his lips were rouged to an enticing red. His cheeks seemed to be naturally flushed as they had darkened when Dave first stepped to the side of the bed and began his awed inspection.

Oh, my god! Dave's breath caught as his eyes scanned down the long, smooth neck to the muscles of the bare chest because it appeared that Kurt had also rouged his nipples. Dave had to grab his dick as his body registered the unbelievably enticing sight and he knew a pathetic little whimper had escaped him too.

Kurt, smug and beautiful beyond belief, had two of the bracelets that Dave had bought him at Christmas on either wrist. On one slender ankle – and here Dave almost groaned – was the musical charms bracelet he'd given him on the island last year.

He shook himself out of his stupor and, with a playful roar, he leapt onto the bed and straddled his smirking lover. He shook his head and quirked a winged brow questioningly at Kurt who smiled back: "You were looking at me like one of those pashas with a harem and I was the newest concubine, so…"

His cascading giggles spurred Dave on to kiss him into silence and with growing passion, determined to let Kurt know how much this 'pasha' adored his beautiful 'concubine'.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: 'The sun whose rays are all ablaze' was written by Gilbert & Sullivan for their comic opera, The Mikado.**


	66. Chapter 66

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Fifty-Seven

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: Thanks so much for those of you who are still reading and reviewing. It does the old heart good to know you're still enjoying this.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Midday the following day found the group deep into preparations for their beach barbecue. Vegetables and fruit were being cut up, drinks put on ice and salads thrown together. The French maids had brought extra baked goods as Kurt had informed them the day before of their plans for their final evening there.<p>

Now there was light-hearted chatter in the kitchen and dining area as they worked, Kurt especially determined not to give in to thoughts of Lije leaving with his family the following morning. He was going to miss everyone when they left but, without a doubt, the baby was the one that had burrowed into his heart and set up home.

Music was playing on the stereo, courtesy of Mercedes and every now and then someone would sing along with the words if they recognized a song and the rest would join in. It was really a lovely ambience that cushioned the inevitable melancholy that came at the end of a great holiday and there were smiles on faces even as they sorted out the barbecue food.

Dave had opted to handle the meat stuff, placing the piles of meat in deep containers – one filled with soy sauce and two with barbecue sauce – so they could marinate for a few hours until they were ready to head down to the beach house and the fire pit. He had bought chicken, pork, beef and fish the day before when they were in Bordeaux and now he was satisfied that everything was in a marinade, except for the fish which was piled high on a separate platter. The fish he had covered in a dry rub his dad had taught him and he was looking forward to manning the fire pit later. He chuckled as he thought he should have got a 'Kiss the Cook' apron when they'd been in town yesterday.

There was a sound now beyond that of the chatter, music and the distant sea; Dave looked curious as he got up and headed out the front door. He came back minutes later and everyone looked up, eyes widening at the sight of the newcomers.

"Puck pulled a fast one, sweetheart," he smiled now at Kurt and then turned to introduce the newcomers to the group. "Mercedes, Rachel, this is Xavier… and this is Julian." The men murmured greetings as the women stared at them curiously.

Only Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and the children were strangers to the newcomers as Carole had been in England with Burt last Christmas.

The group swelled some more when Puck came in with Devon and Ian and the colleagues greeted each other happily. Puck felt it necessary to explain: "Thought it was a good idea for the rest of the team to meet you folks. I didn't tell you yesterday that I'd already talked to them and they were heading here. _Surprise!_"

There were chuckles all around and Kurt shook his head at Noah before he smiled broadly. He greeted the men, asking Julian, of course, if he was completely recovered. He looked tanned and relaxed and Kurt observed how the Caribbean sun had lightened his blond hair considerably.

Julian had prepared himself for meeting Kurt and his family again so he was quite composed as he answered him in his typical cool and collected fashion. Rachel, with her ear for accents, noted his was slightly different from the others but didn't ask why. She watched him with interest as his colour seemed to deepen slightly as he turned to answer Kurt.

"I'm quite recovered, thank you." He actually seemed to twinkle at Kurt as he added: "I was held hostage and force-fed by the formidable Mama Afflick who, by the way, has sent me some things for you."

"Oh, good," Kurt actually clapped his hands as his eyes widened in anticipation. "Gimme, I know it's food!"

There was laughter, of course, and Xavier chimed in, his deep voice filled with amusement: "Yeah, you should have seen our boy here trying to hide from the old lady. It was pathetic."

Julian laughed along with everybody and then, turning to Puck with an enquiring lift to his fair eyebrow, asked him where he would be sleeping. They excused themselves from Kurt and the women as Puck peeled himself away from Devon's side, leading the two newcomers away, Julian promising Kurt he would be right back with his gift.

As everyone settled down again to their various food prep tasks, Mercedes turned to Kurt with a grin on her face. "Boo, that's another one, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and quirked his pink lips at her before returning her grin. "Eh, it's nothing, really. I think it's just a mild crush."

Mercedes, sobering a bit, tilted her head to the side as she watched him slicing the sandwiches in diagonals and packing them away. She decided, however, not to belabor the subject and just shrugged. "Mmm-hmm, maybe."

Carole, at the end of the massive kitchen table, had overheard the friends' conversation and she realized she was inclined to agree with Mercedes' air of doubt. She remembered Julian, of course, having been in England during that whole debacle when the agent had been injured. He was a quiet man and, in her experience, they were the ones who always seemed to nurse a passion, unrequited though it may be.

Anyway, she shrugged, it was probably for the best that Kurt was unaware of how deeply other people's feelings could run. He was inclined to feel guilt for things over which he had no control and right now he was so blinded by his love for David that it seemed to form a shield around his mind. Maybe that's a good thing, she thought now as she finished assembling a fruit salad for later.

Rachel, staggering over with a bowl of cooked and diced potatoes she'd been working on, relinquished it happily to Kurt who'd jumped up to help her. "Whew, this barbecue thing is a lot of work, people!"

Her face was beaming as she said it, belying the inherent complaint, and she laughed as she turned to the crisper in the refrigerator to get the celery and green onions she planned to add.

Mercedes, snitching a piece of boiled potato, frowned slightly as she looked around, realizing something was missing. Before she could ask, however, Kurt nodded and supplied the information.

"This is a no-egg potato salad, sweetie. Rachel and I love it and, really, it's one less step to deal with."

Carole nodded in agreement as she placed cling wrap over the bowls of fruit salad before placing them in the refrigerator. "Actually, we can do boiled eggs separately; those who want to add it later to their portion can do so, huh?"

Kurt twitched an eyebrow at her. "Oh, true; I hadn't thought of that," and he was off to get a carton of eggs to put on the boil.

The group continued working in companionable silence but before long, Julian was back with what looked like a basket in his hands.

Kurt's eyes widened as the blond placed it on a cleared area of the kitchen table and the others gathered around him and he smiled his thanks at Julian before tearing into it.

"Oh, wow, smell that!" He had opened a large Tupperware-like container and sniffed, moving back so the others could see. "This is Mama Afflick's rice thing… uhm, rice and peas?" He twitched an eyebrow in Julian's direction, who nodded in affirmation.

"I had this when I spent some time on David's island last year," Kurt continued as he set the container aside and reached for the next one. "What? Yay, island chicken!"

The women laughed aloud at Kurt's elation, their mouths watering as they stared down at the huge amount of food the woman had sent. Carole, shaking her head, looked up from the mouthwatering array to Kurt's face, a greedy light in his eye.

"Kurt, does she think we aren't feeding you?"

Kurt giggled as he broke off a piece of a wing and brought it up to his nose before sinking his teeth into it. He chewed and mumbled at the same time: "Mmmf, she just likes to fatten people up."

Julian nodded as he watched the group inhaling the incredible aroma of Mama Afflick's gift. "When I was there, I had to beg off sometimes; she'd just bombard you with food if she got the chance."

Mercedes, lifting up a spicy, golden-brown chicken leg, stared at it before sniffing. "Is this that jerk chicken?"

Kurt shook his head as he encouraged Rachel and Carole to try the chicken. "Uh-uh, this is her island chicken. Maybe she uses a little jerk seasoning but I think she has a 'secret recipe'."

He laughed as he remembered how Dana's mother-in-law had told her that every self-respecting cook had a secret recipe. "It is so good, come on, try it!"

He watched, his blue-green eyes twinkling as the women tentatively bit into the smallest pieces of chicken they could find. He laughed out loud when their eyes popped open, a comical look of surprise competing with the bliss of tasting food that good.

Julian watched him watching his family and smiled inwardly. He had missed seeing Kurt; the dark tousled hair gleaming with good health and impeccable care, the glowing eyes, pink lips and the smooth pale creamy skin that now sported little freckles across the tops of his cheeks and across his nose bridge. If it was at all possible, Kurt was even more beautiful than he remembered.

He had come to a sort of rapprochement with his feelings while he had recuperated on the island. He would not pine and mope like some medieval knight; he would simply be happy that Kurt was happy. David Karofsky was a good man; a man strong enough to hold onto a prize like Kurt and it was plain that they wanted nothing but each other. He could live with that now, having had a chance to distance himself from Kurt's intoxicating presence.

On the island, he'd taken time to think about what he was doing and what he wanted to do. It was unthinkable that he should spend all his mental energy, he berated himself, hoping for something that would never be. Xavier had been a big help in his coming to his senses so to speak. The man had joined him on the patio one day when he'd been staring out at the sea, unwittingly comparing the colour to Kurt's eyes.

He liked Xavier; though he appeared to be all on the surface and happy-go-lucky, there was a depth to him that he didn't let just anyone see. He'd sat beside Julian for a while, letting the peaceful silence reign for a bit, and then he'd started speaking in his deep voice.

"Y'know, I once knew a chap, a journalism student, when I was in college."

Julian had turned to him, wondering at this strange gambit. He then nodded, indicating that he was listening, and Xavier continued talking.

"Yeah, he was a really popular fellow; good-looking, athletic and really sharp, intellectually, that is. What was interesting about this chap was that, he never seemed aware that everybody else sort of just, I dunno, hovered around him. It's like, he didn't even notice they were in orbit around him."

Julian sat up a bit and turned to look at the dark-skinned agent, wondering where he was going. He was about to be enlightened. Xavier threw him a little smiling look as he continued.

"Kurt is like that, yeah? He's like this person that draws people into his orbit. I don't think he's aware of it; or if he is, it's not something he particularly values. Anyway, this chap I knew, Bobby, we called him; he was like that. All these birds just throwing themselves at him. He enjoyed sex as much as the rest of us, sure but … it was as if he could take it or leave it. As to us fellows, we just wanted to hang with him because he was cool, pretty laid-back. Always got his assignments in on time, got fantastic grades, and always found the time to do a pub crawl if we wanted to or a scrimmage, anything."

Julian had realized where this talk was going and now he turned to gaze back out at the sea, admiring the way the tropical sun lit the peaks of the waves to silver. In a way, this break was the perfect thing for him. It had given him the time and distance to get his head sorted. If he was going to continue as part of Kurt's security detail when he got back to England, he would have to suck it up and get on with the job.

Now, standing in the kitchen of the villa on the Arcachon bay, a really beautiful spot and so different from back in the islands, he was so very grateful for the chance he'd got. He was happier and, seeing Kurt again, he realized that it didn't hurt so much anymore to be in his presence.

He watched as the group successfully managed to restrain themselves from devouring all of Mama Afflick's island cuisine in one go. Now he smiled at Carole, whom he'd always liked, and asked her if there was anything they needed him to help with.

Carole, glancing around at all the things they'd already got through, shook her head but thanked him. "No, my dear, thanks. I think the men are supposed to be checking out the fire pit down at the beach house."

She told him where to find the path down to the beach house and smiled as he thanked her, nodded to the others and headed off.

Mercedes chuckled, drawing all eyes to her now. "What? I just noted that all these men are pretty hot in their own way," she shrugged, daring them to disagree with a little curl of her lips at them.

Rachel, surprisingly, was the first to agree. "Oh, yes, Kurt, I noticed too. Who chose them?"

Kurt went on to give them an abridged version of the events of the previous couple of months, glossing over the Smythe-Heffley woman's vindictive actions, and making it seem as if it were par for the course.

"You know there are always crackpots who fixate on people they see onscreen or in the gossip rags."

They all nodded sagely, having grown up in an era where celebrities were the new royalty. Stalkers and the ever-present paparazzi kept many of these people's lives in the news, sometimes on the front pages. Kurt had never thought he'd be in that lot one day; he'd only wanted to sing and perform and, if necessary, become famous enough to be able to pick and choose his own roles. Now, here he was with a security detail, albeit a very good-looking one, and he shrugged and smiled at his family.

"Hey, we take the sweet with the sour, right? That's life, folks." They packed away the things as they chatted and Mercedes, remembering something, giggled.

"Yeah, and we get to have champagne sent over by A-list celebrities, too!"

They laughed as they cleaned up and once the kitchen was again in pristine condition, separated to their various, private tasks.

.

KHDK

.

The smell of the smoke from the wood and coals in the fire pit wafted up to the house as Kurt helped the women pack the things into hampers for easy transport. Everyone was chattering away and the party atmosphere boosted his spirits considerably. He was determined to enjoy every last minute of this vacation, despite his tendency to want to mope, and he smiled now as he watched his family and friends bustling about the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen the tablecloth I left here?"

"Where are the cutlery and the napkins? I know I left them right over here!"

"No, Sean, go with daddy, okay? Don't you want to see the barbecue?"

"Oh, Kurt, the ambrosia's still in the fridge!"

"Puck, that's for later; here, take this down, please."

"Will one of you gentlemen take this picnic hamper with the plates, cups and bowls down, please?"

"Uhm, Rachel, where's Lije's sunscreen? I don't remember where I put it."

"Here's the tablecloth – who was looking for the tablecloth?"

"No, Sean, sweetie, that's for later. Finn? Where's Finn?"

Kurt shook his head and grinned. Seriously, it was not a military campaign but the way the women were hustling and martialing forces, any military commander would have been proud. He captured the wandering tablecloth before it went missing again and spying David about to sneak out empty-handed, loaded him down with it and the beach blankets they would need.

He got a quick little kiss for his troubles and Kurt smiled dreamily up at him before sending him on his way. It was such a great evening for the barbecue, he thought as he gazed out the front windows that showed part of the lawn sloping down to the beach. He could hear the others still dashing around in the controlled chaos that was apparently par for the course and he turned away from the view now to check that everyone had everything before they headed down to the beach.

He heaved a little sigh of relief when the last laden-down person left the villa and he grabbed the bowl of ambrosia and headed out. He had watched Mama Afflick make it when he'd been hanging about in the kitchen and he'd decided it would be perfect for afters.

The delicious concoction of whipped topping, shredded coconut, chopped walnuts, and fruit cocktail from a can, plus pineapple chunks and mandarin oranges, was topped with miniature marshmallows and maraschino cherries.

He held the large container carefully as he took the steps down to the beach, smiling as he heard the boisterous laughter and loud music that wafted up to him.

Dave met him as he stepped down into the soft, dry sand by the beach house, dropping a light kiss on his smiling lips again and relieving him of the huge container. "Is that the last of the stuff?"

His eyes roved his lover's form as he watched him nod in the affirmative before moving off to join the others. Kurt had opted for turquoise shorts and matching tank and over that he was wearing a thin mid-thigh length white cotton shirt. It was unusually simple for his fashionista fiancé but just as eye-catching as anything more elaborate. Dave liked, too, that his hair was free of any controlling product and was allowed to be ruffled by the light, warm breeze. All in all, he looked happy and carefree and stunningly attractive.

Kurt, aware of Dave's warm, admiring gaze upon him turned slightly and threw a wink at him over his shoulder before hurrying to catch up to Mercedes. He swore he would never get used to the way David looked at him, as if he was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. It made him feel good because, no matter that it had been years ago, he couldn't seem to shake the memory of feeling fat and ugly. Those feelings had been reinforced, of course, by the bullying, something he'd never told Burt about. Those memories though, didn't have any power to hurt anymore because, as they say, success is the best revenge.

He joined Mercedes and others who were stretched out on towels or the extra lounge chairs that had been brought down for the beach party/barbecue. Already the coals were hot enough for them to feel the heat even from quite a few feet away.

Kurt plopped down on a towel beside 'Cedes' chair, grinning at her as she ran an affectionate hand through his tousled hair.

"I like your hair like this, boo; it's not often we see it without stuff in it," she commented now, tilting her head to get a look at his face.

He'd turned his head to watch as Dave went up into the beach house, apparently to place the dessert Kurt had brought into one of the coolers until later. He turned around to smile up at his friend, nodding as he answered her.

"Yeah, it's a pain; I'm fighting a losing battle because I can't cut it yet. Rex would pitch a fit if I came back to play Oberon with a buzz cut!"

The friends cackled as they tried to picture the poor man's face if Kurt turned up with his hair shorn. Mercedes sighed as they calmed and then commented: "You know, I'm sorry I never did a get a chance to see you perform live."

Kurt nodded, his chin on his folded arms that were crossed upon his drawn-up knees. He cocked one bright blue eye at her as he murmured: "Never too late!"

She sighed again as she shook her head. "You're so far away, it would be a heck of a trip to come and see you in Europe and then come back again for the wedding."

They sat in relative silence for all of a minute before Kurt was straightening up, a look of excitement widening his eyes. "Oh, my god, 'Cedes, that's it!"

She jerked, a little startled by his outburst and then she grinned at him, getting caught up his excitement. The others turned to watch the friends, Dave smiling as he watched Kurt come up onto his knees and grab her hands.

"I haven't all the dates yet but _" he paused as he bit his lip in thought, then shook his head and continued. "What if I can arrange it for you to come to my very last performance before I break to prepare for the wedding?"

Her mouth fell open and Dave, who had strolled up to come and sit behind Kurt, added his bit. "I think that would be great if you could swing it."

She blinked rapidly to keep the tears controlled and she beamed at her friends, nodding happily. "Oh wow, Kurt, oh goodness. Yes, I would really, really love that!"

The two friends fell into their rapid chatter, talking over each other and Dave sat, pulling Kurt to him as he tried to follow along. He nuzzled Kurt's neck, pushing aside the collar of the thin cotton shirt and then, knowing that Kurt was distracted by Mercedes, tugged the shirt down his arms and off. He tossed it aside and continued his gentle exploration of his lover's warm, fragrant skin, smiling as Kurt tilted his head unconsciously to give him room.

Eventually the friends' chatter slowed down and Kurt, only just becoming aware of David's sensual ministrations, stifled a groan as his body responded. Damn, they were just a few feet away from his parents and it would be hard to hide his pleasure for much longer if David were allowed to continue. He jerked his head around to give his lover an admonishing glare, trying to stifle a little giggle at his guilty expression.

Burt and Carole had been aware of the two for a while now, since Carole had nudged her husband and then pointed at the lovers with her chin. Burt had just shaken his head and smiled at her; after all, he could remember being at that stage of their romance when they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Farther down the beach, closer to the water line but still on the dry part, Ian, Puck and Devon were talking intently. They needed to firm up the arrangements for the next day as the family and Mercedes would be leaving in the morning. They'd all be leaving for Bordeaux airport relatively early but Julian and Xavier would return to the villa with Dave and Kurt after seeing them off.

Now Ian gazed out at the waters of the bay and thought again of what he would say when next he saw Sam. Puck had told him that he wanted him to help with recruiting for Puck's new company, Aveinu, but they had yet to discuss what that would entail. He didn't want to admit that he'd missed the blond man but he'd never believed in lying to himself. Sam had saturated his senses to a surprising degree, considering that the blond was so sunny-natured and he, Ian, was anything but.

Life was going to do what it wanted, he told himself as the sound of the quiet laughter, chatter and music surrounded him. He had very little control over anything, he'd realized from a fairly early age, but the few things he could handle, he did in as efficient a way as possible. This thing with Sam though had him confused and aching and it was not a good feeling.

He became aware with a part of his mind that Puck was staring at him and he turned his head quickly, catching a speculative look in his boss's eye. He raised an eyebrow at him, no other muscle on his face moving, and watched as the man seemed to make up his mind.

"I want to run something by you and I want you to think about it carefully, okay?" Puck spoke quietly, his voice barely reaching even Devon who was sat on his other side. Ian nodded slowly, curiosity creeping onto his normally stoic face.

"Okay, I will. What is this about?" Ian watched as Puck glanced out at the water, thought for a bit and then turned back to him.

"I've been thinking that, with me sorting things out at our base in London, I won't get a chance to recruit elsewhere. I want you to take charge of that." He paused to see how Ian received that and when he saw the other man's eyes widen slightly, he smiled before continuing. "That means you'll be in charge of recruiting in the U.S. and setting up a base of operations there."

He watched as Ian turned away, staring out at the water with faraway eyes and waited. He knew the man must be thinking of the possibilities for his relationship with Sam. Heck, if he wasn't he'd be a fool; Sam was a cool guy and it wasn't often you found a connection like that. He had every confidence, though, that Ian would make the right choice, pride be damned.

Ian, contrary to his outward appearance, was struggling with the hope that flooded him now. He wasn't certain that, if he tried to speak right now, anything would come out of his mouth so he sat, thought about Puck's idea and tried to compose himself.

The music behind them got louder and so did the laughter as Finn, Rachel and their boys joined the group on the beach. Puck glanced behind him, his eyes colliding with Finn's briefly and then turned back to Ian. He didn't want to rush him but as they were going to America the next day, he thought it would be a good idea if Ian had something concrete to tell Sam, one way or another.

Finally, with Devon beginning to fidget beside Puck, Ian turned to the two men, smiling slightly as he watched the looks of anticipation on their faces. He opened his mouth, almost chuckled as Devon leaned forward, and then paused, wondering if Puck would lean forward too. His boss didn't but he did raise an impatient eyebrow and Ian nodded at him.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea… and – thank you."

The gusty sigh of relief from Devon caused the other two men to raise almost identical eyebrows at him and the youngest agent blushed beneath his olive skin. He grinned unabashedly, though, as he mouthed a quiet, triumphant "yes!"

Ian was tempted to grin but such a lapse in his normally stoic behaviour would probably send everyone into shock. It was enough that he'd lost so much control that he'd smiled!

Puck ruffled Devon's hair with an affectionate hand and then turned back to Ian, a small smile wreathing his lips. "I'm not gonna lie – I don't know what I'd have done if you'd turned me down."

Ian frowned a bit, tilting his head in curiosity. "Yeah, why's that?"

Puck shrugged. "You saved me a headache looking around for someone to establish a base of operations overseas. You're someone I've worked with, trusted to have my back and you'd be the perfect recruiter."

Ian nodded as he understood where Puck was coming from. It was always better to move people up from within the ranks than to look outside, he thought. It saved a lot of time as you wouldn't have to break in a newbie, no matter that he'd be in an executive position. He smiled inwardly as he thought of the possibilities that would open up for him to see Sam more often.

The first thing he would do upon landing in New Jersey would be to call Sam. They would stop over there for about an hour and then they would make the hop to Columbus. He only hoped that Sam would feel the same way that he did about their situation. They hadn't discussed anything but he was pretty certain Sam knew how he felt about him. He wasn't much of one for words so he hoped his actions would speak loudly enough for him.

The soft crunch of the sand behind the men alerted them to someone's approach and they looked up to see Dave coming up. They got to their feet and he nodded, telling them that some walking stomachs were already clamoring for food so they'd better start barbecuing before the masses rioted.

Devon chuckled as he walked ahead beside Ian, leaving Dave and Puck to carry up the rear. He knew Puck would probably want to give Dave a heads up with regard to Ian and the US office. That idea was a great one, in his mind, killing as it were two birds with one stone. He stifled a little giggle at the cliché and shook his head but when Ian looked over at him askance, he wasn't afraid to prevaricate a bit.

"Nothing, just thinking of that 'walking stomach' crack," he grinned as he watched the others up ahead bustle about, setting out the food.

Ian nodded, knowing it would have to be Finn that was the culprit and headed into the beach house to help with the preparations. He watched as the man tried to control young Sean who had probably been secretly fed a lot of sugar as he dashed about.

It was a happy, noisy group that shouted suggestions, encouragement and wisecracks at him and Dave later when they were manning the grill over the fire pit. Everyone had their own perfect way of barbecuing stuff and it was amid laughter and much discussion that they finally managed to get the food cooked. Whether it was to perfection remained to be seen as, of course, some preferred their food well done and others expected it to be still twitching.

Mercedes licked her fingers as she finished a bit of pork, humming at the sweet yet tangy barbecue sauce. At the way she'd been packing it away on this trip, she knew she had her work cut out for her when she got back home but she didn't regret one ounce of it. She watched Kurt feeding Dave bits of the chicken he was starting with, smiling as every now and then Dave tried to nip Kurt's fingertips if he didn't remove them fast enough.

The smoke didn't get a chance to overwhelm them as the breeze from off the bay kept the air comfortable and they were treated later to a beautiful sunset that had even Sean staring quietly.

Mercedes, finally having eaten her fill, announced she needed to work off some of the food to make room for dessert. Her comment was greeted with groans and laughter and she prodded and nudged them to get up and dance. She turned up the music and, turning to her favorite boy, grabbed his hands, ignoring his protests, of course.

"Gosh, 'Cedes, I'm too full," Kurt whined, even as he stumbled after her onto the firmer part of the sand. "I can barely walk, let alone dance."

"You'll feel better after you've started dancing. Come on!"

She laughed at his pouting face and the two of them put on a bit of a show for the others. When Xavier jumped up to join her and Kurt, there was applause and a couple of wolf-whistles as they leapt and gyrated, hamming it up for their audience. Eventually they were joined by Burt and Carole who did a much more staid type of dancing, nevertheless enjoying themselves and drawing their own share of applause.

Sean, of course, wanted to dance so Mercedes took his hand and soon he was jumping around calling for his mommy to come and dance with him. Rachel, laughing, handed over Lije to his dad and skipped down to the beach, grabbing her son's little hands.

Next to join them were Puck and Devon before Ian and then Julian reluctantly came up to join the group. Kurt was secretly pleased to see the two quietest members of his team relaxing enough to have fun. He grabbed one of Rachel's hands and one of Sean's and joined them in a crazy little bouncing and hopping dance, Sean laughing giddily the whole time.

They were one amorphous mass of waving hands, feet flinging up sand and smiling faces, some of them singing along loudly to the music. If a stranger had happened along just then he would have thought they had got too deeply into the liquor. The truth was that they were painfully aware it was the last night of their vacation. As such, there was noreason not to absorb every bit of enjoyment to the last dregs. Living in the moment was a darned good philosophy, Kurt thought, as he swung Sean by his arms, laughing down at the shrieking child.

No one noticed the quiet conversation going on between Dave and Finn upon the soft sand, Lije having dozed off in his father's arms. Their body language was calm, relaxed and if, at one point, Dave's lips tightened, that was okay, because no one was watching them.

The sparks from the fire pit floated up into the velvety night air and wafted around the sound of people enjoying themselves and putting off all concerns and cares for that moment. The bottles of wine that Mercedes had stashed in one of coolers were brought out and though the cups were plastic, that didn't affect their enjoyment one whit. Kurt's ambrosia salad was devoured, nay, inhaled and even Lije, who'd awakened, enjoyed it.

Kurt, snuggled up once more in David's lap, stared at the dying fire, his eyelids at half-mast as he listened to the desultory conversations around him. It was their last night and he was determined not to succumb to the lurking melancholy. He turned his face up to his lover's with a little smile and received his kiss, humming at the lingering taste of whipped cream and wine.

This trip was almost perfect in every way, he sighed, his ear against the wall of David's chest. He looked around at all his family and friends, his eyes pausing on each one and then he looked out at the dark waters of the Arcachon bay. He smiled as he heard Sean's high, sweet, childish laughter piping up above the music and he knew he'd come back here one day. _Maybe by then_, he thought suddenly, _we will have our own little ones with us._

Closing his eyes, he relaxed further, the thought of laughing little hazel-eyed children spiraling down and down, ushering him into sleep.

.

**TBC**


	67. Chapter 67

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Fifty-Eight

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N 1: Thanks, all, your kind comments certainly make my day. Keep reading and I'll keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>The morning came too soon for most and it was a relatively subdued group at breakfast. For the first time, Finn, Rachel and the boys had breakfast with the others. Kurt was happy to see Lije's bright-eyed face and as soon as his mom entered the kitchen with him he held his chubby little arms out to Kurt.<p>

Most everyone helped to put their final meal at the villa together; after the maids came with the fresh bread and fruit, they decided to use up what was left in the refrigerators. Carole headed the cooking detail, with Mercedes and Rachel assisting and Julian, Xavier and Devon helping to get the tables set. Carole had suggested using the patio so the kitchen table was taken outside as well as some of the chairs.

It was a stunningly beautiful day and if the group was a little quieter than on other mornings, no one mentioned it. Soon, with everyone pulling together, they sat down to eat, the waters of the bay and the cries of the early seabirds the background sounds to their low-key conversation. Carole had made a huge scramble with the leftover eggs, ham, roast beef, diced onions and tomatoes with the last of the blue cheese crumbled on top. Xavier had handled the toast although they had the ubiquitous French bread and rolls and Mercedes and Rachel took care of the coffee, milk, tea and juice.

"So," Burt cleared his throat as he swallowed the last of his single cup of coffee he was allowed. "I want to say for everyone here, son, this was really great."

Heads nodded all along the two tables that had been pulled together and the sentiment was echoed vocally by Finn, of all people.

"Yeah, I can't tell when I had such a great time, guys; thanks." He flushed at the huge grin he got from Kurt at that and ducked his head, trying to avoid Dave's gaze.

Mercedes chimed in quickly with: "For real, boo. Remember when we used to say something was 'off the hook!'?" Kurt chuckled and nodded. "Well, I'll never forget this place… and I've got tons of pictures to actually prove I'd been here!"

Everyone chuckled at that and the mood lightened considerably as the others started to recount what was their favourite part of the trip.

Kurt nodded at Sean who was looking from one grown-up to the other while he tortured a piece of French bread. "What was the most fun for you, Sean?"

The little boy grinned immediately. "Ice-cream!"

Rachel shook her head though she laughed along with everyone else and Puck leaned forward so he could see the boy. "What? Didn't you have fun at the water park, little dude?" He widened his eyes comically at the little boy who nodded vigorously.

"Yes, yes! And the boat, too, but mostly – ice-cream with Unca Dave!"

Dave playfully dropped his head in one hand and let out a fake groan. "Oh, no, I've created a monster!"

The group sat and chatted long after the last piece of toast had been snaffled by Finn, of course, and when Lije's head was lolling sleepily on Kurt's shoulder, they started to clear up. Dave told Carole that he would see to the clearing up and that she should relax until time to head to the airport.

She agreed happily as she wanted one last walk along the beach and she grasped Burt's hand quickly. "Come on, sweetie, this is the last bit of beach we'll be seeing for a while."

Burt grumbled a bit but it was obvious to all that he didn't mind at all as he smiled at his wife. She had been a little sad earlier that morning but he was happy to see that the mood had evaporated. The walk along the beach was a good idea as they would be cooped up in a plane for several hours until England.

Last night after they'd all returned to the villa, happily exhausted from their barbecue party, Dave had explained that he'd reserved suites for them at the same hotel where they'd overnighted on their way here. Carole had looked pleased for she'd loved the hotel's beautiful grounds.

Now he draped an arm around her shoulders and they made their way carefully down the stone steps to the beach, drawing in deep draughts of the salty air. He found that, though he would be a little sad to leave, he was actually looking forward to going back to his home. Maybe he just wasn't one to be a world traveler but he had enjoyed the trip nevertheless.

Kurt watched his parents leave as he followed Rachel and Finn back to the cottage, not having handed over the dozing baby. He smiled as he hoped he and David would have that closeness when they got to his parents' ages. He had never regretted his dad getting married to Carole and he felt he was lucky to get a chance to have a mom. His had left too soon but maybe the God he hadn't believed in for so long had felt he needed a break. His dad and Carole hadn't had the perfect marriage by any means but it was strong despite or maybe because of its ups and downs.

His smile dimmed as he entered the cottage, watching Rachel bustle about getting Lije's crib sorted before he would be placed in it. His friend had married his step-brother, a man who had not been very kind to him for much of their relationship but he knew she loved him passionately.

As he laid the baby down and covered him with his soft little comforter, he patted the little butt gently and then stroked the downy hair. He hoped he would awaken before they boarded the plane because Kurt wanted one last look at those bright, wide eyes before he left. He sighed; a month ago he never thought he would lose his heart to a bald, almost toothless little guy. He straightened up when he felt eyes on him and turned to see Finn watching him.

He blinked rapidly and smiled softly before looking down at the baby again. "You are so lucky, Finn; they are beautiful kids." His smile wavered a bit and then he nodded. "I'll leave you guys to finish packing, okay?"

Finn moved to stop him from leaving, one large hand resting gently on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt looked up at his stepbrother, a curious look on his sun-kissed face. Finn removed his hand and shoved it and the other one into his pockets, looking away from Kurt and then back again. Kurt waited.

"Look, I know I won't see you until the wedding so… uh, just take care of yourself, okay?" His cheeks reddened a bit and Kurt's brows furrowed as he watched him. "I mean, I heard you're going to Italy to perform, Dave said?"

Kurt's confusion cleared as he nodded and smiled. "Oh, yes; it sucks but I won't be with David for a while until the end of the company's run in Milan. Still, I guess we can get a day or two here and there to visit each other."

Finn nodded, his brows furrowing slightly now. "You won't be alone, will you? Burt kinda hinted that some stuff had gone down in England?"

Kurt's lips rounded in an 'o' of surprise; he hadn't realized either his dad or Carole would have said anything about the Smythe-Heffley incident. He shook his head now and hurried to reassure the other man who was staring intently at him as they strolled to the cottage's doors.

"Oh, no, no, everything's good now but I'll still have a couple of the guys with me." He shrugged and stopped just at the threshold, looking out at the greenery gleaming in the morning sunshine. "You kinda get used to odd things happening when you're in the limelight so much, really."

Once again, Finn placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder causing the singer to look up at him again. For a long moment they stared at each other, Kurt once again wondering what was up with his stepbrother.

Finn gazed down at Kurt, part of his mind on the feel of the slender but firm shoulder beneath his hand, the other on the perfection of the face before him. He didn't realize he was staring until he saw Kurt's expression grow concerned and then he dropped the hand, stepping back and smiling at him brightly.

Rachel, who had come from their bedroom with some of Sean's clothes in her hands, stepped back into the shadow of the hallway, watching the two men silhouetted against the sunny exterior. She didn't know what they were talking about but there was an intensity to Finn's body language that gave her pause. She waited now to see what he was going to do and she loosed the breath she'd unconsciously held when his hand dropped from Kurt's shoulder.

She couldn't see Finn's face but she could see Kurt's more clearly; he looked as confused as she felt and maybe a little concerned. Now she watched Finn say something and then a tentative smile graced Kurt's lips before he turned away with a little wave and moved off down the pathway back to the villa.

Finn turned suddenly when he realized she was behind him and threw a little smile at her and if there was a little bit of guilt lurking in his eyes, she chose not to notice it. He thought she looked stunning with her tanned skin and the way her vacation outfits fit her. It was his love for her that brought him to her side now, slipping his arms around her waist as she put away Sean's clothes. He nuzzled his nose into her sweet-smelling, shiny hair and pushed down any wayward feelings for anyone else.

Kurt hummed to himself as he made his way back to the villa, chuckling as he watched Puck wrestling with Sean on the lawn and Mercedes admonishing the tanned man to take it easy. He passed them with a little wave as his mind kept flitting back to Finn's odd behaviour but he put it all down to his stepbrother wanting to make amends. It wasn't necessary, really, because he'd forgiven him. Everyone was entitled to a second chance, he told himself, and he wasn't going to dwell on it.

Carole and his dad were heading back up the steps from the beach and he slowed down to watch them come closer. He was so happy to have got more time with them; the time they'd spent with him in England had been fun but too short. It was odd, he thought now, how he'd gone for such a long time without seeing them and once they'd come over, it was as if no amount of time was enough. He shook his head even as he smiled at them, _I must be getting maudlin in my old age._

He slipped his arm through Carole's and strolled slowly the rest of the way to the villa, listening as she chatted on. He looked over at his dad's contented expression, happy that he had helped to put that look there.

At the house they separated, Kurt to find David and his parents to make sure they had everything packed up. Kurt paused at the foot of the stairs and glanced around the great room, wondering what it would look like later that night when it would just be four of them instead of twelve.

He really loved the villa and a little shiver of delight went through him when he remembered how David had surprised him with it. He hadn't forgotten about the ski lodge or the yacht but this was special because he'd got the opportunity to share it with his family and friends.

Now he took the stairs two steps at a time, calling for David who, wondering with faint alarm if something had happened, came hurrying out of their bedroom.

"Kurt, what is it?"

Kurt's face brightened into a broad, goofy grin and he leapt into David's arms. "Nothing's wrong; I just didn't know if you were downstairs or up and I missed you!"

Dave sighed and lowered his brows as he cradled his giggling armful. "You scared a year off of me, y'know."

Kurt pouted at him, still with his arms and legs around his lover and dropped a little kiss on his forehead. "Want me to make it up to you?" He waggled his eyebrows at David and then slid his legs back to the ground.

Dave chuckled and swatted his butt as he sauntered past him into their room. "Your idea of making it up will probably take another year or two!"

They laughed together as Dave shut the door behind them, watching his fiancé throw himself onto the bed. "Aren't you going to get changed?"

Kurt turned his head and then patted the counterpane; he wanted to relax a bit with his love first. "In a little while; come here."

Dave came over and arranged himself beside the slender body, lying on his side with his head propped on one hand so he could stare at Kurt's face. He stroked his free hand up and down one smoothly muscled thigh, enjoying the feel of the warm, silky skin.

Kurt didn't say anything for a while, just stared up at David's face with a little smile. Dave couldn't resist; he leaned down and nipped the full bottom lip, chuckling as Kurt sighed and parted his lips. He took him up on the invitation and soon he was lying half on his lover, his hand now cupping and squeezing firm ass cheek.

Kurt hummed into his mouth and eased back, quickly reaching up to give him a peck before he grumbled. "I don't think we have time to start anything, sweetie."

Dave sighed in agreement and flopped back onto the bed, fully on his back now, but gathered Kurt to his chest. "I know, but you're pretty irresistible, you little brat."

Kurt chuckled as he snuggled into him, one hand stroking the warm chest. "I really like it here, babe, very much. We'll really come again, won't we?"

Dave nodded as his gaze strayed to the balcony through which the fragrant sea breeze was flirting with the curtains. "Definitely. I have quite a few properties but you know how it is; some places are dearer to us for different reasons."

Kurt nodded in agreement and then he lifted his head to rest his chin on David's chest. "So far, none of the places we've been has been less than an 8 or a 9; the Park Avenue house, though, was definitely a 10!"

His head bobbed as Dave chuckled so he got up onto his knees and leaned over him, staring into the clear, hazel eyes. Dave was once again reminded of the way a cat would put its face right in front of yours and he smiled now as Kurt's blue-green eyes blazed at him.

Kurt stared at him unblinking and then nodded. "Tonight, we have to talk."

Dave's winged brows dipped to a point as he stared at Kurt's suddenly serious face. "Sweetie…?"

Kurt shook his head and smiled quickly. "It's okay… I just mean we have to start to talk seriously about the wedding, my work, your work, yadda, yadda, yadda, okay?"

Dave tried to sigh discreetly in relief but he knew Kurt had caught him when the singer sniggered at him. "Wow, you had me there for a minute."

Kurt settled down once more, this time with an arm and a leg thrown across Dave's body. He hummed a little before reassuring his lover: "Relax, old man, everything's good."

Dave's outraged huff had the younger man chuckling like a drain and then they laid there quietly for a while, just savouring each other's presence before having to get up and get changed. The family and Mercedes were all getting their last-minute items packed but he and Kurt had a little leeway, not having to pack until the next day.

Dave stroked his hand soothingly up and down Kurt's arm as he nuzzled his head; his lover was going to be seriously bummed when everyone left, he knew that for a fact. He would do everything to distract him, however; maybe an afternoon sailing on the bay would do the trick. In the evening, he and the guys could take him out to dinner so he wouldn't have to dwell on the near-silent house and his absent family. Later when they came back to the villa they could probably start to discuss ideas for their immediate future.

Yes, that was a good plan; he knew he would bend over backwards to keep this man in his arms as happy as was humanly possible. He caught the gleam of the engagement ring on Kurt's finger and smiled. Yes, keeping him happy was his life's mission from the moment those rings had been put on.

.

KHDK

.

Rachel looked around the little cottage and then pulled the door closed behind her, stepping onto the little path up to the villa. The men had taken all their things and stowed them in the boot of the cars so all she had with her were her pocketbook and Lije's diaper bag. She smiled broadly as she watched Sean dashing about on the lawn; she didn't stop him because she knew if he worked off some of that energy now, it would be easier on everyone when they were airborne.

Kurt turned to her as she came up and slipped his arm about her waist, smiling down approvingly at her outfit. She really was a much better dresser now than when they were in school when he used to tease her about her style. Her tastes had matured and he was happy to see her now in a bright yellow and white sundress with narrow straps piped in blue. It hugged her small breasts and waist and then curved gently over her hips.

She looked cool and ultra-feminine, the matching bolero perfect for later when she was in the air-conditioned cabin of the jet. On her feet she wore comfortable strappy white sandals with a small heel and her huge pocketbook was of white, water-proofed straw. Her big brown eyes stared up at him from beneath her signature bangs and he realized he would really miss her. They hugged tightly and he whispered to her that he was so happy she could come and share this vacation with him.

They teared up, inevitably, but they pulled back and smiled at each other. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, laughing as she tried to rub off the smudge of her lip gloss. "Don't worry, I'll be getting more later," he reminded her and as they turned to Carole and Mercedes.

Carole looked a little flushed and her eyes were suspiciously pink but Kurt suspected he looked the same way. He smiled at his stepmother and his best friend, reaching out a hand to hold Mercedes'. The group stood for an awkward second or two before bursting out into sheepish chuckles.

"Uh, look at us; instant waterworks!" Carole chuckled as she lifted a hanky to dab at the corner of her eyes. She tsked and shook her head before reaching to haul Kurt into a huge hug. "I'm going to miss you, sweetie!"

Kurt dropped Mercedes's hand to fully hug his stepmom, tears threatening again even as he chuckled. "I know, me too!"

Burt came up just then, his voice gruff as he chided them. "Come on, folks, we aren't even at the airport yet!"

Carole released Kurt and pouted at her husband, flipping her hanky at him dismissively even as Kurt and the girls giggled. "Oh, you, just you wait…"

Burt's lip twitched in a reluctant grin. "Yeah, well, I think we better head out now; the guys are outside already."

Kurt clutched Mercedes' hand again as the two friends followed the others out of the house. He dropped back for a second to make sure the door was locked and then continued to the parking area at the front of the house.

Mercedes had yet to say anything but Kurt thought he understood. It was going to be hard to say goodbye, even though they knew they'd see each other soon. Everyone separated into the various vehicles, the mood a little more somber than at breakfast and Kurt, settling in the back seat with Mercedes, deliberately put a smile on his face.

The ride to the airport in Bordeaux was probably the shortest 40 minutes he'd ever experienced. Wasn't that the way, though? When you wanted things to last, they just whizzed by in no time at all, he mused as he stared out of the window, watching the scenery as they barreled along. He was continually aware of the way Mercedes' fingers clutched his and now he started a little mantra in his head: _keep it together, keep it together_.

When they started seeing signage indicating they were nearing Merignac, where the airport was, though, he took a deep breath and risked a quick glance and a smile at his somber friend. He gently squeezed the hand he held and then decided to tease her a bit.

"So, got all the wines, the souvenirs, everything stashed?"

She knew what he was trying to do and was grateful so she smiled a little now and nodded. "Oh, yes, there's no way I'd be leaving that wine for you to guzzle down!"

They smiled at each other and then turned back to watch Ian navigate the various turn-offs and access roads and sooner than they both wished, they were pulling up to their private hangar. Even after both Ian and David had exited the vehicle, the two friends sat for a moment in silence and then they both reached for each other at the same time.

"I'm really, really going to miss you, boo," she murmured against the warmth of his neck, her voice a bit tremulous as she tried to hold it together.

Kurt eased back to smile down at her. "Not for long, remember? You'll be coming to my final performance and, if you want to, you'll help me with the wedding."

"If I want to? Boy, what are you saying?" He laughed at the mock glare she threw at him. "You just try and keep me away, okay; never gonna happen!"

They laughed again and finally they exited the car, waiting for the other vehicles to pull up beside them. The family milled about as Dave and the guys helped remove the luggage, some of the ground crew coming to help so they could load the luggage into the plane's commodious undercarriage.

Once Carole pulled Kurt into another hug, though, all bets were off as to who would start crying first. She sniffled as she held her stepson, whispering to him so the others couldn't hear what she was saying. Kurt's flushed face and shy grin gave them some idea and Carole finally eased back, cupping his warm face in both her soft hands.

"I expect to hear from you, soon, okay? We have a lot to plan, even though I suspect you'll have Mercedes helping you a bit."

Kurt nodded, his dark hair flopping in the breeze and smiled when she pushed an errant strand away from his forehead. "Of course, I'll be picking your brain. You'll probably be heartily sick of me by the time we get done."

She hugged him again and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Well, harass me all you want; I love weddings and yours is gonna be a doozy, I know!"

They laughed and she relinquished him to Rachel's slender arms. He rested his cheek against her sleek, dark head and squeezed her gently.

"Take care of yourself, okay? Oh, and don't think I'll forget about the plans to help the school's theatre department."

She looked up at him with a wide grin on her olive-skinned face. Her healthy, glowing skin was always one of her most attractive assets and he was happy to see, too, the sparkle that had returned to her eyes. Now he leaned down and dropped a kiss on her cheek, smiling as she closed her eyes.

"I have something to ask you one day and I want you to say yes, okay?" He grinned as her eyes widened, curiosity sparking deep within them.

"What thing, Kurt? Oh, please, tell me, tell me!" She was almost hopping now and Kurt released her to grab hold of both her hands before she started clapping. He didn't want to draw attention to what he'd just said because he hadn't even worked out all the kinks in his plans as yet.

His mysterious little smile only served to further increase her nosiness but he simply smiled and hugged her once more. He walked with her towards the foot of the steps, watching as Puck and Devon went into the plane. Finn was approaching with Sean and Kurt looked around for 'his baby', Lije. The little tyke was with his grandpa and Kurt watched now as Dave gently rubbed his forehead against the baby's.

Rachel squeezed his hand – he hadn't even realized he was still holding it – and smiled up at him softly. "Soon," was all she said but nothing more need be said under the circumstances.

Finn lifted Sean in one arm and then hauled Kurt into a hug with the other, smiling at Kurt's startled expression. When he straightened up, Sean leaned over and hugged his Unca Kurt, his sturdy little body held firmly by his dad.

"Bye, Sean, sweetheart. You are going to be good for mommy and daddy, right?" His blue-green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he watched the little boy nodding vigorously.

"Yes, and daddy says I can get ice-cream again!" He laughed joyously; obviously the sweet was now his favourite thing in the world, having got a taste of both England and France's version of the frozen treat.

Kurt nodded. "Uh-huh, but you don't want too much, okay, or you may get sick." He grinned as the little boy's face took on a serious cast.

"Uh-uh, not a lot, just a leeetle bit!" And here he held his little thumb and index finger together before his eye and squinting, just to show 'Unca' Kurt how much ice-cream he would have.

Kurt shook his head and looked up at Finn inquiringly who shrugged. "Okay, I taught him that part," he admitted, hugging the little boy to him. Now he looked down at his stepbrother and smiled.

"This was really great, Kurt; like I said before, thank you."

Kurt's cheeks coloured a bit and he turned to include Rachel as he said, "I had a great time with all of you here, you know that. I just hope we can do this family vacation thing more often."

Finn nodded, his eyes roaming over Kurt's face, no sign of any previous hostility in his gaze. "Yeah, that would be good…" he started and broke off when Burt came up with Lije in his arms.

Kurt's face immediately glowed brighter as Lije, finally seeing Kurt, suddenly lunged toward him with his tiny arms outstretched.

Burt grabbed the child with a "woah, there, buddy!" and held him firmly until Kurt could get his hands on him properly.

The baby wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, smiling at his uncle with undisguised love and the grownups just watched as the two stared at each other.

Kurt rubbed the tip of his nose against Lije's and then laughed when the baby giggled. He stroked the child's back, unaware that everyone was watching them, and bounced the baby gently before snuggling his nose against the sweet-smelling little neck.

Burt smiled at his son and then cleared his throat. "It was really good to be here, kiddo, but hey, we'll be seeing you soon, right?"

Kurt smiled at his dad and moved to hug him one-armed, careful that Lije was secure in the other arm. Carole came up to the group gathered at the foot of the airplane's steps and smiled. That was three generations right there, she thought, as she watched them separate. She felt her heart swell as she turned to glance up at David, knowing that it wouldn't be too long before more grandbabies were on the way, God willing.

Finally, the group started straggling up the steps, last goodbyes and hugs slowing the process considerably. 'Goodbye-ing' always seemed to take forever when families were close-knit and now was no exception.

Dave glanced down at Kurt who was still holding Lije and just as his love handed the baby over to his mother's waiting arms, the child looked at Kurt and said clearly: "Ma-ma?"

Finn, who had been making his way up into the plane with Sean before him, turned to glance back, amused surprise all over his face. He let out a little huff of laughter as Kurt turned red and then shook his head, continuing up the steps and into the plane.

Rachel, her big brown eyes wide, stared between Kurt's face and her baby's and she struggled to hold back her laughter. "Oh, Kurt, that's so cute!"

His flush didn't get a chance to subside as Mercedes and Carole did the usual 'awwww!' Kurt leaned forward and tickled the baby's chin, smiling at the child before dropping a little kiss on the soft cheek.

"Take care of mommy, Lije, and I'll see you soon." His only response was a string of babble, almost as if Lije had understood and everyone chuckled.

Carole turned to Kurt for one last hug, handing him off to Burt who squeezed his son before tousling his hair.

"Call me later, okay, dad?" Kurt said now, his eyes pleading. "Noah will show you how to get through."

Burt nodded, his expression tight as he held back his thoroughly manly emotions and then he shook Dave's hand.

"Take care of him, okay?" was his patently unnecessary admonition to his son's fiancé but Dave understood.

He nodded and clapped Burt on the shoulder. "Will do."

Now, last but not least, was Mercedes who, without a word, wrapped Kurt up into a huge hug, despite the fact that she was quite a few inches shorter than her friend. Kurt returned the hug, dropping his head down to the side of her head and whispered, his voice hoarse: "See you soon… and call me!"

She stepped back, nodded and then turned to Dave who drew her into a hug. "Thank you for coming, 'Cedes," he said and watched her tear up.

She nodded and then grinned up at him through damp lashes. "You guys just blow me away, y'know. Thanks for a really great vacation… and I will talk to you both, soon."

With one last hug apiece, she made her way up the steps, pausing at the top to look back at Kurt, and wave. Dave was hugging Kurt to him and, as a last image, that was a picture-perfect one. Her view was blocked, finally, as Ian raised the steps and closed the door. She made her way to her seat, stowing her pocketbook carefully before sitting.

She sighed as she glanced around the Gulfstream's elegant, spacious cabin, watching everyone get settled in. As she tightened her seatbelt she listened to the plane's powerful engines move from a low whine up to almost a scream before it settled back. When the plane started moving out of the hangar, she looked through her window, trying to get another glimpse of her friends but they were already behind her.

The buildings and tower of Bordeaux airport caught her attention, as did the sight of the other planes, large and small, dotted on the various taxiways. She sat back and smiled, marveling once more that she was here, in France, and headed for England before they embarked on their long transatlantic flight the next day. Life was so interesting, she thought now, listening to Puck with one ear as he went through his pre-flight spiel. In a short space of time she'd reunited with a dear friend and ended up on a fabulous European vacation.

As they were cleared for takeoff and the jet started its taxiing up the runway, Mercedes smiled, closing her eyes and wished Kurt and Dave the very best, mentally waving to them as the plane took off.

.

**TBC**

**A/N 2: One more day of vacation for our boys and then it's back to the real world. I'm almost sad that it's ending but that's life, isn't it? Read and review, please, folks. I love to hear from you all! **


	68. Chapter 68

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Fifty-Nine

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: I'm so motivated to keep writing, folks, simply because your feedback makes it all worthwhile. Thank you all for your reviews and your funny and insightful PMs!**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and David watched the plane with family and friends take off, standing silently beside their car, before turning away. Dave gathered Kurt to him, unmindful of Xavier waiting to drive them back to the villa. Julian would drive another one of the cars, leaving two for the rental agency to retrieve. The four of them would spend the rest of that day and part of the next at the villa before leaving for England in a couple of days.<p>

Dave was deliberately trying to look ahead so as not to get bogged down in the melancholy of watching friends leave and he stroked Kurt's back comfortingly. He whispered to him now: "Come on, sweetheart, let's go home."

Kurt stepped back from his arms and sniffed once before smiling bravely at his lover. He was going to miss them but he did have a wonderful – and extremely busy – several months ahead of him. He nodded to show David that he was okay and then moved to the car, thanking Xavier as he opened the door for him.

Xavier watched the two men surreptitiously; he actually quite enjoyed working for Kurt although the circumstances last year had been less than ideal. He was used to protection details, of course, but this was the first time he felt close to his principals and it was something he couldn't explain. He definitely liked working for K.I., in general, and Puck, in particular, and his missions so far had been fairly low-key though never boring. This was the first time, however, that he'd had to protect an entertainer and it had been interesting watching Kurt shrug off the attentions of the paparazzi in the short space of time he'd worked with him.

Now they made their way through the French countryside and he smiled as he compared the scenery to that of the island he'd just left. As a security agent, he had the opportunity to travel all over the world but he'd never had an expense-free vacation in the tropics before. He was just a regular working-class lad who would normally have to save for years before he could even think of a trip to the Caribbean islands. He had been so chuffed about feeling rested and relaxed from his time down there and the next thing he knew he was coming to France, albeit for just a couple of days. He shook his head as he manoeuvred the powerful vehicle along the winding roads and then breathed deeply of the salty air.

Life was so unpredictable, he mused as he allowed the soft chatter from the back seat to become just white noise.

Behind him, Kurt was sat with his head resting on David's shoulder as they chatted about their plans for the rest of the day, his eyes flicking at the passing scenery without any real interest. He knew David wanted to keep their spirits light and he really tried to but he couldn't just yet; watching the plane take off with his loved ones had probably been a bad idea.

Dave held back a sigh as he glanced at Kurt's downturned head resting against him. He had an idea that he thought might cheer him up but he wasn't very certain as he could still feel the sadness coming off of him in waves. Nevertheless, he would give it a try.

"Sweetie," he murmured now, smiling when Kurt lifted his head and turned those sad, beautiful eyes on him. "How do you feel about going out on a sailboat, onto the bay?"

Kurt straightened and a little smile made its way from his eyes to his lips, to Dave's relief. "Sailing, huh? Hmmm, I think I'd like that… Yes, okay, let's do that."

Dave sighed quietly, relieved that Kurt hadn't needed cajoling. Maybe he was anxious to put aside his melancholy, too, grasping at an activity that would probably be quite fun. Now he turned his head and addressed Xavier.

"Xavier, would you like to join Kurt and me on a sail around the bay later? Maybe Julian would like that, too?"

Xavier glanced at him in the rear view mirror and nodded as he accepted the invitation. "Thanks, I'd like that, yeah. I can't speak for Julian but I think he'll probably go for it." He grinned as he turned his attention fully back onto the road. "We didn't do much when we were down in the islands; he still needed to recuperate but Mama Afflick fed him and I got him to walk a bit around the property."

Dave nodded in approval. "That's good, I'm glad she took care of him. I knew it would be a good idea for him to get a break from England's damp."

Xavier agreed. "Nothing like the sea air; here is really great, too, but so different from down in the Tropics." Then he seemed to remember something and turned his head to flick a quick glance at Kurt. "Oh, and I forgot: Petal sends her regards, says she hasn't spoken to you in a while."

Kurt, surprised, chuckled but nodded. "That's true! I spoke to her last when you and Julian were going down there but I do owe her a call."

The men chatted back and forth and soon they were turning into the iron gates of the villa, taking the gravel driveway carefully. As they parked and disembarked, Kurt glanced up at the façade of his house, smiling at its beauty even as a little bit of the melancholy tried to sneak back. He shook it off and turned to look down and out at the waters of the bay, almost silver in the midday sunshine. He took a deep breath, held it and then let it go. He had everything to be happy about and he had to remind himself to be grateful that he had had a chance to spend some time with his family.

His mind flitted back to Ohio and the people he'd reconnected with and the one special lady he'd met, Dana. He knew deep down she'd become a friend and he hoped to stay in touch with her and see how she managed over the years with her culinary studies and adventures. He turned to David and slipped an arm around the muscular waist, smiling up at him, happiness shining from his eyes.

Dave was relieved to see the pall of sadness lifted from Kurt's lovely eyes, eyes that he could find himself getting lost in if he wasn't careful. He smiled down at him and then he, too, looked out at the bay. He had planned that they would go out after lunch but now he thought he'd rather they had lunch while they were sailing.

He turned with his arm still around Kurt's shoulder, looking up as Julian drove up the driveway and parked beside them, hopping out with a happy expression on his usually serious face. Dave informed him of his idea and he quickly agreed to come along, walking with the rest of them into the cool villa.

Kurt left him to go upstairs and change into something more appropriate for his afternoon on the bay while Dave hurried to call the hotel's chef. He wanted the best for Kurt, to surprise him and further lift his spirits and he chatted with the man for a while before finally approving the chef's choice of fare.

He hung up the phone and made his way up the stairs two at a time, anxious to catch Kurt before he'd finished dressing. He was in luck because as he burst into the bedroom, startling his lover, Kurt was just slipping into the white capris he loved. Dave grinned, a predatory expression on his face as he stalked his lover before pouncing.

Kurt's happy shrieks made their way out the doors to the balcony and Xavier, waiting on the terrace below, shook his head as he listened to their childish antics. He didn't mind though, apart from being aware that Julian might have a problem with it, but the blond was still inside changing. The dark agent smiled now, his teeth startlingly white against his skin, and hummed a tune he'd heard down in the islands just a few days before.

It was a pretty famous song, even now, decades after the writer had died. It seemed appropriate now as he listened to the two men upstairs laughing and teasing each other and thought the words were really appropriate.

_"Don't worry about a thing,_  
><em>'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.<em>  
><em>Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,<em>  
><em>'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"<em>

_Rise up this mornin',_  
><em>Smiled with the risin' sun,<em>  
><em>Three little birds<em>  
><em>Pitch by my doorstep<em>  
><em>Singin' sweet songs<em>  
><em>Of melodies pure and true,<em>  
><em>Sayin', ("This is my message to you-ou-ou:")<em>

_Singin': "Don't worry 'bout a thing,_  
><em>'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."<em>  
><em>Singin': "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,<em>  
><em>'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"<em>

Yeah, he thought as he chuckled, Bob had the right of it. He turned his head as he watched Julian come out and join him at the table, the sunlight filtering down through the red umbrella and turning his blond hair ginger. Xavier grinned at him and Julian quirked an inquiring eyebrow at him to which he simply shook his head.

Soon they were joined by Kurt and Dave, both men looking a little flushed and still chuckling. Kurt was dressed as a fashionable young diva about to spend an afternoon on a yacht, of course. He'd teamed the low-riding white capris with a cropped, turquoise and white knitted top, the neckline so wide that the whole thing seemed in danger of slipping off one white shoulder or the other. Dave was more simply dressed in a moss green tank top under a cotton shirt and khaki shorts and he carried a duffle bag stuffed with towels, sunscreens and other necessities.

Kurt beamed at the waiting agents, his eyes sparkling before he hid them behind large sunshades. He seemed to be really looking forward to their outing and Xavier was happy about that. His earlier melancholy had been palpable and he was glad that Dave had come up with this idea. He thought Kurt was a generous-natured man and he didn't think there were very many people like that still around. He rose now and joined them, Julian following his lead, and they piled into one car, Dave behind the wheel this time.

Kurt jumped into the front passenger seat, almost squirming as he looked forward to going out on the bay. He had decided when David had broached the idea that he would live in the moment, something he had always to remind himself to do. Moping around the villa and wallowing in his sadness at his family's departure would only serve to bring the others down and that wasn't fair.

The dock wasn't too far away, according to the hotel's concierge and since Dave had previously reserved the boat for their vacation, it was a matter of a few moments dealing with paperwork before they were being introduced to the captain and his one-man crew. The two Frenchmen had already met Puck and Burt and the others from the other day so they were aware of the group. The captain shook David's hand firmly and asked if they all had experience sailing.

They all nodded except for Xavier but he said he was up for anything – within reason, he was quick to add. The others chuckled and when Dave excused himself to retrieve the picnic hamper from the chef, the captain took the opportunity to go over some basic rules with Xavier.

They left as soon as Dave returned with a huge grin on his face and he handed over a cooler to Julian as they headed out. The yacht, or sailboat, as Kurt was corrected, was fairly large and very well maintained. The captain ("call me René!") apparently doubled as tour guide and after they'd all settled in in comfortable deck chairs, started his pitch.

"As you may or may not know, the rim of the _Bassin d'Arcachon_ (he used the French name) features many communes and a variety of activities. The beaches alternate with oyster-breeding villages. We can go over to the _L'Herbe_ (on the Cap Ferret peninsula) which is the most picturesque village to visit, but if you want to, any of them would be perfect for trying '_à déguster'_ (a plate of oysters)."

Their little excursion was a wonderful diversion and soon they were sailing across the relatively serene bay, the occasional light spray from the waves making Kurt laugh childishly every time he got sprinkled. The sound of the canvas flapping in the breeze as they skimmed along and the call of the ever-present sea birds was wonderfully soporific.

A little later, Dave moved over to the cooler from which he removed wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. When Kurt quirked a brow at him he simply grinned and said, "compliments of the chef!"

He poured the wine for all of them, though the captain declined as he was on duty, and they enjoyed the contrast between the crisp, cool wine and the salty air. They had only the one glass each before Dave brought forth the picnic hamper. Suddenly Kurt recalled the time he and Noah had had their little picnic and he chuckled to himself. Though he'd found the muscular, mischievous agent to be very sexy, he hadn't been all that attracted to him. He'd already been caught, hook, line and sinker by one David Karofsky. Now he simply thought of Noah as a good friend to both David and him.

Dave, unaware of his lover's wandering thoughts, laid out the sumptuous repast with a flourish, Julian leaping to help set up without being asked. The chef had included snowy linens and heavy silver and Dave smirked; it paid sometimes to be known to be wealthy because, even when the best wasn't demanded, it was simply offered.

In no time at all they were digging into little individual covered bowls that contained savoury cream of mussel soup, a rich, thick concoction loaded with mussels, saffron, wine and cream served with garlic chilli bread; sweet, succulent lamb served on a bed of scalloped potatoes and with a bordelaise sauce and then luscious, firm figs straight from the tree combined with ham and goat's cheese and, to round all that off, a berry crumble served with clotted cream. The Bollinger was perfect with everything, Kurt thought, as he lolled back in his chair, replete.

He gazed up through half-lidded eyes at the pale blue sky, his mind winging northward, and wondered where the folks were now. He knew it would take them a little over two and a half hours to get to Gatwick so they weren't there yet. Smiling as he thought about the children getting restless on the flight, he sighed knowing that the next time he saw Lije, the baby would have grown some more. Babies just seemed to sprout up, it seemed to him, and in no time he would be running to try and keep up with Sean.

At least he'll still be a baby at the wedding, Kurt smiled to himself, and wondered if Lije would remember him. Who knows what a baby remembers, he thought now as he took another sip of the truly delicious wine. The flavours of their lunch worked really well with the semi-dry wine, even complementing the sweetness of the figs and the berries.

Dave, having left the repacking of the hamper to Julian and Xavier, came over and slumped into the deckchair beside Kurt's, reaching over to grasp one slender hand.

Kurt turned his head and smiled. "Thank you, this was a wonderful idea, sweetie."

Dave couldn't resist; he had to lean over and taste those tempting lips. Kurt hummed into the kiss, reaching up one hand to curl behind David's head to hold him in place. He didn't realize how his ring sparkled in the bright sunlight as he caressed David's neck and Julian, turning back from packing the last napkin away, caught his breath at the sight.

He dropped his eyes and looked away out toward the sea, his fair eyebrows furrowing slightly as he repressed the little twinge in his stomach. He ignored the look Xavier threw at him and went to lean against the railing. Shaking his head when the dark agent came to stand beside him, he forced his lips into a slight smile.

"Those are some pretty odd-looking houses, yeah?" Xavier said now, his wish to distract Julian quite evident and the blond was grateful for it. The captain, overhearing Xavier, took it as his cue to start tour-guiding again.

"The Bay is home to many types of bird and tourists come from all over just to see them." His smile was broad, proud as he continued. "There are bird-watching reserves at nearby _Parc Ornotholiqique du Teich_ and _Ile aux Oiseaux,_ the Bird Island."

Julian and Xavier nodded as the man handled his duties simultaneously, the boat skimming easily through the waves. "Three natural wonders have made _Bassin d'Arcachon_ beautiful beyond compare."

Xavier was tempted to roll his eyes at the man's passion for his home. He nodded to indicate they were listening and René continued: "The Pyla Dune, Arguin Sandbank and the _Ile aux Oiseaux_ with its _cabanes tchanques._"

When they looked puzzled he said the phrase again: "'_Cabanes tchanques'_ are the huts you were looking at. They are built on stilts above the level of the sea so that the oyster men from the area can raise their produce."

René's nicotine-stained teeth gleamed as he enlightened the visitors, his love for his job evident even in his posture with his chest puffed out. Kurt nodded as he listened and Dave volunteered that he and a friend had actually climbed the Dune and how impressed they'd been.

They enjoyed themselves, especially Kurt when they made a little excursion to le Cap Ferret peninsula. Rene had told them there would be smart boutiques, cafes and restaurants in a low-rise, laid-back setting and Kurt had been more than happy with the tour.

The ambience was wonderfully casual, relaxed but redolent of fine living. Their captain cum tour guide had told them it would be worth stopping for a drink at the stylish Tchanque bar of the _Hôtel Maison du Bassin_, named, of course, after the famous houses on stilts close to the _Ile aux Oiseaux_ that they'd seen.

Kurt was happiest, however, when they stepped into one of the salons that people flocked to when they came to le Cap Ferret. Their world-famous _cannelés_ proved fascinating to Kurt who stared at the little pastries in their moulded shapes before he could bring himself to eat one, much to the other guys' amusement. Naturally they ended up getting a box of the _cannelés_ and other pastries to take back with them to the villa.

Finally, happily exhausted, they headed back to their waiting sailboat, Kurt handing over a separate little box of pastries to René in thanks. The man's grizzled eyebrows flew up and nearly disappeared beneath the bill of his captain's cap and he thanked Kurt so volubly the singer blushed.

Dave laughed as he stepped onto the boat behind Kurt. Kurt's generosity was no longer a surprise to him; in fact, he wanted to one day outline his parent's philanthropic endeavours to him and see if he wanted to work with the various organisations. But, all in due time, of course. First, once they were married, they would have to see about kids.

The trip back to the hotel's dock was relatively quiet, the usual post-prandial lethargy making the hazy afternoon seem more halcyon. The deckchairs in which they were reclining were, unfortunately, not large enough to hold two and Dave knew that if they had been, Kurt would have been curled up in his lap like a cat. As it was, they simply held hands as they chatted off and on about the sights they'd seen.

As they made their way out to the hotel's car park after thanking both René and the chef, Kurt realized that the folks must have reached the hotel in Sussex by this time. His spirits lifted even more at the thought that he would soon get to talk to them and find out how they were. It didn't matter that he'd seen them just that morning; he'd been missing them so much since they left it would be really good to hear them now.

Having got a second wind on their sail back to land, they chatted and planned what they would do later. Kurt thought maybe they should just hang out at the villa but agreed when Dave suggested they have dinner for the first time at the hotel that was almost next door. After all, it was a five-star establishment and apart from having their meals catered by the chef and popping over just now to rent the sailboat, they hadn't set foot in the place at all.

That sorted, they separated when they got back to the villa, Kurt announcing that he needed to wash the salt off before it encrusted him permanently. Dave watched him walk ahead of him, his mind already planning all sorts of naughty things to do to his lover, and he nodded to the agents as he left.

Xavier looked over at Julian, subconsciously checking to see if he was okay. The blond frowned slightly at him but he understood; after all, they had sort of fallen into a habit when they'd been on the island and now that they were back to work, so to speak, it was hard for Xavier to go back to normal.

He headed outside to the edge of the lawn, staring down at the waters of the bay. It was an astonishing indigo as the sun set, all gloriously orangey, and he felt himself relax a bit at the sight. Turning back to see Xavier still watching him, he shrugged and decided he might as well have a shower himself and relax before they headed out to dinner.

The men headed into the huge house, going to their own rooms, Julian smiling quietly at Xavier in gratitude. The dark-skinned agent grinned back, satisfied that the blond wasn't going to sink back into 'unrequited love' mode now that he was around Kurt more often. He knew it sucked for Julian but some things you just had to power through; at least, that was his understanding of life and it had worked well so far for him.

Upstairs the lovers were already divested of their clothing, Kurt's eyes sparkling as he watched Dave getting ready to join him in the tub. He licked his lips as his lover's muscular body was slowly revealed with each item David removed and by the time the man stepped into the tub opposite him, he was half hard.

Dave slid his hands up Kurt's long legs and pulled him closer to him so he was almost in his lap. Kurt leaned forward and captured the smiling lips, nibbling on them before leaning back.

"Thank you, sweetheart, today was… good. No, it was more than good – I enjoyed it," he said, his own lips shining wetly, drawing Dave's gaze.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you want to, there'll be many more times like this one…" he trailed off as he built up to what he really wanted to say, his hands stroking Kurt's thighs beneath the water. He ignored the rosy cock that nudged him, knowing that if he touched it now he wouldn't get out the rest of what he had to say.

"Kurt, after the wedding, I would like for you to take a break." He held his breath as he waited; his lover was known to be temperamental. Even if it was something he wanted, he was quite capable of being contrary just to be bloody-minded. His love for Kurt didn't make him blind; in fact, he loved everything that made his fiancé unique.

However, Kurt simply stared at him with his mouth slightly fallen open, his eyes wide. Eventually he narrowed his eyes at David before saying suspiciously: "Did my dad say something to you?"

It was Dave's turn now to stare at Kurt, his slanted brows coming to a point above the bridge of his nose. He shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes on his lover. "Noooo, why? I simply think it would be a good idea – I mean even after the honeymoon."

Kurt bit his lip to hold back his laughter, unaware that it made his dimples pop and Dave began to grin. "You mean, you thought of that, too? And you told your dad before saying anything to me?"

The musical giggles were something Dave would never get tired of hearing and he chuckled as Kurt nodded. Finally he quieted, shaking his head now, too. "Oh, gosh, I was so nervous about bringing that up and my dad said I should just discuss it with you. Gosh, I was being pretty ridiculous, I guess."

Dave took up one of the fluffy natural sea sponges, wet it down and then added some of Kurt's favourite body wash to it. He started with his thighs, his favourite area undoubtedly, and stroked the limb lovingly as he looked at Kurt.

"Why were you nervous? I'm more than happy that you want to take a break from working."

Kurt nodded and leaned back a bit, grinning down at the tip of his cock that was poking out of the warm water. He licked his lips before explaining: "Oh, it was just that, you being who you are, I didn't want people to think I was some kind of freeloader."

Dave shook his head admonishingly while staring at the swath of tiny, foamy bubbles on Kurt's smooth, pale pink skin. He made a faint raspberry sound with his lips to show how much he cared about what other people thought before smiling up at his beautiful lover.

"I love your skin, y'know, it's perfect." He flinched as Kurt flicked some water at him, the move unexpected.

"Focus, David, I'm talking about our future here!" Kurt chuckled as David pouted at him, shaking his head to flick the water from his lashes.

"That's bloody hard to do when you're lying here in the tub with me, you imp!"

The sound of their laughter went unheard this time as there was no one downstairs on the terrace. They chatted and took care of their ablutions, their hands lingering in delicate places as they stoked the fire of their passion for each other. More kissing and caressing took place the closer they came to finishing their bath and by the time they stepped out, both were fully hard.

Kurt skipped ahead of Dave into the bedroom, throwing himself down onto the bed while looking over his shoulder at his fiancé. Dave admired the view while he stroked himself, staring at the way Kurt's perfect butt curved sweetly before flowing into the surprisingly muscular thighs.

The singer stretched out on his front, reaching his hands up to press against the bedhead as he enjoyed the friction of the counterpane against his rigid cock. He reached over to the drawer of the bedside table, retrieving the almost empty tube of lube and handed it back to David.

As he took the tube, Dave knelt on the bed between Kurt's spread legs, his eyes riveted to the shadow between the rosy cheeks. His mouth watered and, releasing his own already leaking prick, he leaned down and nudged Kurt's ass with his nose. The singer twitched beneath him and a little moan escaped, ratcheting up Dave's arousal as he realized how turned on Kurt was already.

He wasted no time in separating the smooth cheeks and he inhaled before burying his tongue into the clean, pink hole. Kurt wailed at the sudden intrusion of the warm, moist muscle and he lifted his butt into the air to give him greater access.

Dave groaned as his head swam, a hunger coming up from deep within him as he licked, nibbled and sucked on the clenching guardian muscle. Kurt spread his legs as wide as they could in that position and started humping the bed but when Dave realized what he was doing, he brought one hand down in a quick slap.

Kurt's head flew up and his eyes widened even as a little gurgling moan left him. That was the first time David had done something like that and he jerked his butt again to see if the slap would be repeated. He was rewarded with another one and his heart rate sped up. _Oh god, that felt so good!_ He wasn't into pain but the contrast between the lush suckling and the sharp slaps was sending his libido into overdrive!

Dave wasn't so far gone that he hadn't registered Kurt's startled reaction and its follow-up and he filed that information away for future use. Now, though, he straightened up and growled a low "stay still" at his horny lover.

Kurt panted as he felt the tingle in his ass cheeks and he ground his prick into the bedspread again. He smiled as he crossed his forearms and rested his face against them. He was so glad that David was getting a little more adventurous with him; he tended to treat Kurt as if he were made of porcelain and sometimes Kurt simply wanted to be thrown down by him and fucked into the mattress.

Dave lubed up two fingers to start with and plunged them into the fluttering hole, enjoying the truly wanton sounds that emanated from his lover's mouth. Kurt writhed on his fingers and Dave felt sweat break out on his forehead and his chest as he watched the beautiful body squirm. He quickly lubed a third finger and sinking them back in, crooked them to massage his lover's prostate.

Now Kurt's moans escalated to words and he began to make all sorts of filthy suggestions to Dave about getting inside him and fucking him so he couldn't walk later. "Give it to me, David, oh god, come on, I want to be able to feel this even tomorrow!"

Dave gritted his teeth as he lubed up his cock, staring at the way Kurt was writhing beneath him and he held his breath as he lined himself up. He grabbed Kurt's hips and yanked him upwards and without any warning, sank straight to the hilt in his ass.

Kurt groaned long and low as he stilled with his ass pressed back into David's hips, both men panting and holding their position as he adjusted to the intrusion. Then Kurt nodded and Dave pulled out, sinking back in more slowly but just as strongly, loving the shudders that were running through his lover's body.

After that the pace was rough, Kurt shouting encouragement and praise, his head dropping down to his forearms as sweat dripped onto them. A litany of 'yeses' and 'oh gods' rewarded Dave's rough handling and soon Kurt was straightening up with Dave's muscular arm holding him tightly around the waist as he rode his lap.

Dave bit into the juncture of neck and shoulder as he powered up into Kurt's ass, the singer's fingernails leaving tiny crescent moons in his forearm. Soon, however, Kurt started keening and Dave brought his other hand around to grasp the neglected cock and fist it rapidly. As if a switch had been flicked, Kurt started twitching and cursing and soon he froze, his mouth open as if in pain, and his cock swelled then erupted. Hot semen spurted over Dave's hand and his cock was gripped almost painfully tightly as Kurt climaxed.

"Oh, David, David, David, oh god, yesyesyesyes… unh, oh yessss…" Kurt's voice was hoarse, nearly gravelly and Dave, unable to hold on any longer, spurted long and luxuriously into the hot, clenching channel.

He moaned as Kurt's ass tightened sporadically, his body shuddering and Dave held him close as the last of his spending ejaculated from him. He rubbed his head, lion-like, against the back of Kurt's neck as he panted, unable to get a single word out.

Kurt slumped forward in the circle of his arms and chuckled, breathless and sweaty as he looked down at the mess he'd made on the sheets. He shook his head as he eased them both down to the mattress, making sure he wasn't lying in the wet spot, and turned his head for Dave to nuzzle his cheek.

They laid there, panting and grinning, eventually chuckling as Kurt slapped Dave's thigh. "Oh, baby, I hope the guys didn't hear all of that!"

They laughed at the memory of their almost savage coupling, Kurt's cock trying valiantly to twitch as he recalled the three slaps Dave had delivered to his ass. Mmmm, that was definitely an area to explore he thought sleepily. He turned his head again into David's nuzzling and, realizing they only had a couple of hours before dinnertime, decided they could do with a nap.

He sighed as he smiled into the pillow. Despite his own pigheadedness and David's boneheaded kidnap plan, they had managed to find each other and he was feeling pretty smug. David was a definite catch – handsome, powerful, rich and generous. He wasn't much into sports but Kurt told himself smugly that right now he was batting a thousand.

Dave tugged the slender body closer to him and threw a leg over Kurt's. He loved lying spooned like that, whether they did anything or not, as he felt as if he were protecting Kurt from the world. The insanely hot sex was a definite bonus but if he never made love to Kurt again, he would still want to lie together just like this.

He stroked the stomach beneath his hand, chuckling as the muscles fluttered and finally closed his eyes. Kurt was everything he ever wanted and having him right here in his arms was to him a heck of an achievement. He drifted off still congratulating himself on his acquisition, unaware that Kurt was doing the very same thing.

.

**TBC**

**FEED THE WRITER - PLEASE REVIEW!**


	69. Chapter 69

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Sixty

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION - THIS FIC MIGHT BE MOVING - TO GLEE FIC DOT COM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Dinner was a relatively laid-back affair at the hotel that night. Xavier and Julian obviously appreciated the regional cuisine, never having had it before and Kurt happily introduced them to his favorites.<p>

Conversation was somewhat low-key although Xavier kept them entertained with anecdotes of the staff's antics back on the island. Kurt was happy to hear that Petal had a young beau now, although she seemed to be playing coy, according to Xavier.

He grinned as he shook his head. "Man, I'll never understand women. You know, she had that poor boy eating out of the palm of her hand? I was tempted to take him aside and tell him to play it cool but he was obviously gone on her."

They chuckled and Kurt flicked laughing eyes at David, enjoying the faint flush of pink on his cheeks. From what he'd been told, his fiancé had been pretty gone on him too but he was so glad now that he hadn't 'played it cool'. _Mark you,_ he thought, as he gazed back down at his gateau Basque, _I could have done without the whole chloroform, waking-up-naked-in-a-strange-house part of things_.

"Mmhm, I know just what you mean, Xavier. Is she actually happy with him, though?" He gazed at the jovial, dark-skinned agent and waited as he finished chewing.

"Oh, yeah, it seems that way but it's almost like watching a lion play with its food, y'know?"

They all burst into chuckles at that, Julian rolling his eyes at Xavier's dramatics. "No," he added, his blue eyes twinkling even as he tried to scowl at his colleague. "It wasn't that bad. I got the feeling she was just really sure of him. That simply gave her the confidence to maybe tease him a bit."

Kurt nearly stared at that, his turquoise eyes widening slightly at the other man. He just hummed, though, not wanting Julian to withdraw into his usual reserved behaviour. It wasn't often that the blond added anything to a conversation, let alone contradict, however mildly, someone else.

The conversation moved on to how interesting they were finding this area of France and when Julian offered that, everyone glanced at him curiously.

Dave looked at him, smiling, an eyebrow lifting in inquiry. "Have you stayed in France before, then?" and Kurt waited to hear if the shy agent would elaborate. He did, and Kurt hid his satisfied smile behind a bite of delicious cake.

Julian coloured slightly but he smiled as he answered. "My family have a place in Pontrieux, that's in Brittany. We used to come on holidays, or as often as we could get away. I… I stopped going after a while."

The other men didn't ask him to elaborate but after a second or two, he did. "Rather strict Catholics, y'know. They, uhm, didn't take too kindly to their eldest son and heir batting for the other team, so to speak."

Dave hummed in understanding and Kurt's eyes fell as he bit his lip, anger simmering just beneath the surface. Xavier, however, was not so discreet and he frowned as he scoffed: "Yeah, well their loss, mate!"

Strangely enough, Julian seemed to relax at that and even let out a brief chuckle. He shook his head as he stared at his friend and then continued with his own dessert. The conversation moved on after that but soon, they all sat back, Xavier announcing he was stuffed like the proverbial goose.

Kurt agreed with him and as David settled their bill, they all headed out front to wait for him. Of course, they hadn't driven as the hotel was relatively close, almost next door to their villa, so they'd walked. The night was wonderfully clear and the intermittent breeze from the bay was refreshing.

Kurt stared up at the velvety darkness of the sky, breathing deeply and then gasped slightly as a hard arm slid around his waist.

"Ready?" David's quiet words tickled his ear and he nodded, smiling up at his handsome lover. They made their way down the driveway and out onto the road leading homeward, Kurt slipping his hand into David's.

Xavier and Julian sauntered along behind them, the former commenting on how different the constellations appeared from down in the islands. Kurt turned to call over his shoulder: "Did a lot of stargazing there, did you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. There wasn't a lot to do but I didn't mind. That place is gorgeous."

The others murmured their agreement and then they walked on in silence a bit. Kurt slid his arm around David's waist and smiled in the dark when he felt his lover's arm go around his shoulder. This was nice, he thought, just walking in the friendly dark, no intrusive sodium vapour lights turning the night orange as it did in most major cities.

The air was soft, the night quiet but for the sound of tiny night insects and the faint susurration of the sea lapping against the shore. It was peaceful, serene and Kurt became acutely aware that this was their last night and they were heading into a very hectic period of their lives. He thought of something and tilted his head to look up at David.

"Sweetie, we are going to find a wedding planner to help us, right?"

Dave chuckled although he shrugged slightly. "Mmhm, I thought of asking Monica, the press officer at my London office to check that out for us, okay?"

Kurt nodded, his mind unclenching from the sudden, tiny panic at the thought of starting their planning. "Ohhh, that's good, because I'm not going to have time to handle a lot of details."

Dave nodded in complete agreement. He chuckled as he added: "I gotta admit, the thought of talking to caterers and florists had me a little intimidated."

Kurt laughed at him, squeezing his waist a bit. "You, David Karofsky, intimidated? Surely not…" and laughed again but nodded this time. "Seriously, though, even when I told my dad I'd sort out what we'll be wearing, I was wondering how I'd get it all done!"

Dave hugged him a little closer as they strolled along, turning in at the iron gates and stepping onto the gravel driveway. "Well, not to worry; Monica will work with us and you just let her know what you want, even give her your measurements, whatever. I'm sure she'll know who to hire; she's a first-class PR specialist."

Kurt glanced up teasingly. "Only the best work for you, right?" They chuckled and suddenly, behind them, Xavier piped up softly: "hear, hear!"

Kurt grinned in the dark; Puck had really put together a great team that worked well together despite their disparate personalities. Xavier was irrepressible, Devon charming and youthful, Julian shy and polite and, lastly, Ian – the stoic with the eyes of a reformed killer. He had come to appreciate all of them and, after Julian's heroic act, was developing a soft spot for all of them.

Dave let them all into the house, flicking on lights as Kurt headed to put on some coffee. His lover could drink that stuff at all hours; in fact, Dave had once teased him about fearing for his life before Kurt got that first cup into him in the mornings.

Turning on the stereo, Dave now loaded it with what he privately termed easy-listening music. It was low-key, instrumental stuff that he found calming and was perfect as background music. He wanted to just spend the last few hours quietly in sporadic conversation and cuddles. With that in mind, he now lounged on the largest sofa, making sure that Kurt had just enough room to stretch out with him.

In the kitchen, Kurt leaned against the counter as he waited on the coffee to finish. He looked around the huge room, a small reflective smile on his face. He loved the ambience of the house; it wasn't the most beautifully decorated of the homes he owned but it had a warm, laid-back atmosphere that was perfect as a holiday home.

He moved to the cupboards and took down four substantial coffee mugs and as he turned to place them on the waiting tray he gasped as Julian had been standing almost directly behind him.

The blond smiled shyly at him. "I thought I'd see if you needed any help."

Kurt smiled widely at him. Julian had seemed a lot more relaxed, maybe a little more confident, since he'd returned from his vacation in the islands. It was a good look on him; before, he'd seemed as if he was in constant pain and Kurt hated the thought that he might have had something to do with that. He nodded at the tray now and watched as he took it up.

"Thanks; I'll bring in the coffee if you'll go through with that," Kurt said simply, sighing inwardly as he watched faint colour come up in the agent's face. _Hoo boy_, he thought as he pretended not to notice, _aren't we a little old for crushes?_

He poured the piping hot liquid into the earthenware coffee pot that he'd discovered and subsequently fallen in love with, grabbed a plate of chocolate-covered biscuits and headed out. Having had dessert already did not preclude their nibbling on the delicious digestives now, he assured himself.

He smiled at the way David's face lit up when he returned and, taking his seat beside his lover, proceeded to pour the coffee for all of them. He hummed in appreciation for the music, turning to look at David as he handed him his mug.

"Where did you find that music? I like it!" He poured and handed the other men their coffee, nodding at the plate of biscuits invitingly.

Dave, helping himself to a cookie, answered Kurt with a soft smile. "I have rather eclectic tastes when it comes to the arts, I guess. This was compiled for me by a friend who knew what I liked and surprised me with it."

Kurt bit into his biscuit, his tongue flicking at the chocolate on his upper lip as he nodded. "Mmm, must have been a very good friend," he smirked, a faintly suggestive tone to his light voice.

Dave twitched an eyebrow at him as he chewed, swallowing before saying: "Used to be," and chuckled at the interested look on Kurt's open face. There was no way, though, that he was going to elaborate for his too-curious lover so he just smiled and continued drinking his coffee.

They sat in relative quiet as they listened to the music, occasionally commenting on this piece or that, and it was all very relaxing. Kurt, having finished his coffee, had sat so that he was leaning against David, of course, and his feet were curled up beside him on the couch.

As he was about to comment on how quiet the night was, he was interrupted by the soft trilling of the phone, the four of them staring at it in momentary surprise before Kurt lunged for it. He answered rather breathlessly and Dave watched his face, relaxing as he broke into soft laughter.

"Dad, hi! I was wondering when you were going to get around to calling us!" His face was glowing as he listened to his father's reply. "Yeah, a little earlier and you wouldn't have got us; we were out to dinner."

He strolled over and threw himself back on the couch beside Dave who watched him with a little half smile on his lips. Kurt's eyes were dancing as he listened to his dad and replied to various comments. Dave would never tire of watching how animated his lover could be; nothing boring about his diva, at all.

Kurt 'uh-huhed' one more time and then, grinning at Dave, suddenly handed the phone to him. "Dad wants to talk to you!"

Dave smiled and took the handset. "Hi, Burt, how's everything?"

"_Things are going great; the hotel is fantastic as you know. We got in a few hours ago but figured this would be the best time to call."_

Burt went on to ask after Carole and the others and how the flight over had been.

Burt chuckled. "_That Gulfstream of yours is a beauty! Uh, y'know, I've been thinking: when next you boys come over, I'd like for you to come fishing with me…"_

Dave paused before replying, his brows furrowing a bit as he glanced over at Kurt. "Uhm, I don't know if Kurt – does Kurt like to fish?"

He heard Burt make a little scoffing sound before he laughed. _"I didn't say Kurt, Dave, I said you; I'm asking you to come fishing with me down in the Keys the next time you boys come to the States!"_

Dave coloured faintly with pleasure and his eyes lit up, ignoring Kurt's little poke in his side. "Uh, yes, Burt, thanks; I would love to do that, next time we're there."

"_Good, that's settled for now. Well, I know Mercedes wants to talk to our boy so I'll hand off to her now. You boys take care of yourselves and we'll talk soon."_

"Okay, Burt, and I'm glad you're enjoying the stay; yeah, later… Oh, hi, Mercedes, enjoying the suite?"

"_David Karofsky, yes! I've enjoyed myself these last few weeks, I gotta tell you. Thank you so much for everything!"_

Once again, Dave's colour heightened and this time Kurt made a little grabby motion with his hand. Dave held him off with one of his as he replied to Mercedes. "I'm very glad you've had fun, 'Cedes… uh, a certain person is almost climbing on top of me to get the phone away so I'll hand you over. Take care, okay, and I'll see you soon. Bye!"

He grinned widely as he finally handed over the phone to his impatient lover, chuckling at the little pout on the fair face.

The men watched Kurt's face go from pout to grin in 0.02 seconds and laughed softly. He was so easy to read and though he had a well-deserved reputation as a diva, he was also fairly easy-going when he was happy.

"'Cedes! Girl, what have you been up to in the couple of hours since you got there?"

"_Baby boy, you know I love these suites… but I really, really enjoyed my time with you! I'm so gonna miss you, though…"_

"Awww, I know, right? I can't wait for you to come see me in Milan. Thank god for technology – we can vid-link whenever we get the time!"

"_True, true… and we're never gonna let so much time pass again before we link up, okay?"_

Her voice sounded suspiciously clogged at that last bit and Kurt found himself tearing up. He subconsciously nodded at David who had started stroking his arm comfortingly and threw him a grateful little smile.

Xavier and Julian started a quiet little conversation to give him a modicum of privacy and the blond marveled again at how soft-hearted the singer actually was. Kurt was a pretty interesting package, he'd come to learn – complex and fascinating.

Dave smiled softly as he listened with one ear to his lover's one-sided conversation with his best friend. He knew with a deep certainty that Kurt was going to be hit hard by withdrawal. He'd had a good time when his parents had visited with them in London and then when they'd visited them in Ohio. Now he was going to have to get back into work in a city without either friends or family. Dave glanced over at Xavier and Julian and found that he was glad the two men would be with his lover; they would be something familiar, apart from his colleagues.

Kurt sniffed once and then smiled as he finally said goodbye to Mercedes and after throwing her a little kissy sound, he finally hung up the phone. He turned to the other men and gave them a wavering little smile, grateful for their tacit support.

He swiped his hand quickly beneath one eye and turned to Dave, heaving a little sigh. "Boy, I'm really going to miss those guys…"

Dave tugged him into his side without saying anything, wrapping him up and resting his chin gently on top of his head. Kurt settled down against him with a soft hum, a soft smile on his pink lips.

The music provided the only sound in the room for a while before Xavier, unable to hold back a yawn, stretched and got up.

"Well, folks, it was great and I thank you but I've got to sack out soon. Julian, you coming?" He glanced down at the startled agent who'd been trying not to stare at Dave and Kurt on the other couch. The blond looked up at him guiltily but smiled a bit before rising.

"Uh, yes, good idea… sacking out sounds good about now. Uhm, good night and thanks!" He moved swiftly ahead of Xavier after throwing the other men a little smile and headed out of the room.

Dave and Kurt murmured quiet 'good-nights' in response but didn't move from their comfortable perch. Dave stroked Kurt's arm, careful not to tickle him and, once the two agents had disappeared down the hallway towards their separate rooms, he cleared his throat.

Kurt lifted his head from where it had been resting against his shoulder and smiled. "Something on your mind, handsome?"

Dave chuckled at the light, teasing note in his lover's voice and dropped a quick kiss on the inviting lips. "Actually, yes, and I think we should talk a bit before heading up."

Kurt straightened fully, one eyebrow rising interrogatively. "Talk, huh, like about our wedding plans?"

Dave grinned and nodded although his eyes were still riveted to Kurt's lips. Seriously, he hadn't had nearly enough kisses and now it occurred to him that soon he'd be separated from Kurt for quite a while.

However, they needed to sort some things out and he'd rather do it without the distraction of other people being around them. He stared now into Kurt's eyes, admiring once again their beauty and openness.

He nodded as he began. "Yes, but not just about the wedding plans but also afterwards – what we want to do in the long-term, so to speak."

Kurt nodded, a serious expression coming over his face. "Yes, I agree. First, what are we doing about a pre-nup?"

Dave's eyebrows flew up but he smiled, intrigued. "The pre-nup, huh? Okay, we can start there. I want our lawyers to sit down – or Will Schuester, in your case – and hammer it out. I have no problem sharing everything with you; you do know that, right?"

Kurt nodded, his cheeks dimpling as he tried to remain serious but David's generosity never failed to please him. "I know; and I've decided I have to protect you from yourself. Okay, that's settled – we let our people handle it."

They paused a bit and then they both blurted simultaneously: "The wedding!" Kurt laughed and nodded, indicating that David should go ahead and say what he wanted.

Dave took a deep breath and then continued. "The wedding doesn't have to turn into a media event if we don't want it to, okay?"

Kurt smiled and then shifted to lean against the muscular arm again, his hand stroking up the forearm and playing with the hair there. "That's good. I know, apart from the family and a few friends, I'll want to invite most of the company, Will and his wife, Terry. Is that okay?"

Dave nodded and frowned a bit, using his chin to nudge Kurt's head a bit so he could see his face. "Of course, that's okay! I don't have any family, at least none close enough to invite; I'll be inviting mostly those friends and business acquaintances that I've got along with well over the years."

Kurt felt a little twinge of sadness at Dave's comment about not having family and he squeezed the arm he was caressing. He continued: "And, of course, we want to invite some of your staff, right?"

Dave nodded. "Definitely. We'll have a lot of coordinating to do to get everyone together on the day that we want… uh, have we thought of a date yet?"

Kurt lifted up and stared at him before beginning to chuckle. "Shoot, that's one thing we seemed to have forgot all about. Umm, off the top of my head I'd say sometime in June."

Dave looked at him curiously but before he said anything in response he leaned over for a quick kiss. Well, it was intended to be quick but Kurt didn't let it and for a few minutes they explored each other quite thoroughly. Kurt eased away from David's mouth, smiling and a little flushed and shaking his head.

"Not fair! You know that makes it hard to think, let alone make decisions, right?" His blue-green eyes glowed as he stared at his fiancé's lips.

Dave grinned at him, unrepentant, before shrugging. "Every time I watch your lips move, that's what I want to do." He chuckled as the colour deepened in his lover's face. "C'mon, you've got to know how hot you are."

"David Karofsky! Goodness, you're as bad as a teenager," Kurt pretended to huff in annoyance but anyone could see he was pleased by the compliment from his lover. He shook back his hair and tried to say seriously: "We still have a couple of things to hash out before we can… uh, go finish what we started."

Dave grinned at him before tugging him back towards him, this time startling a squeak out of Kurt as he pulled him fully onto his lap. He manoeuvred Kurt until he had him just where and how he wanted and then pulled the dazed man in to lean against his chest. Kurt eventually snuggled in and hummed in approval.

"Okay, where were we? Mmm, yes, dates. I thought of June, maybe the end, because it will be summer but not yet too hot, right?"

Dave nodded, brushing a little kiss across the wide, smooth forehead. "Yes, it shouldn't be too hot and the nights are starting to really lengthen then. Perfect time, really."

Kurt stroked his chest, carefully avoiding a nipple as he tilted his head back to look up at David. "Okay, about the formalwear: I'm thinking something different from tuxedos. What do you think?"

Dave's winged eyebrows dipped as he leaned back to stare at Kurt. "No tuxes, but what then? Shirttails and barefooted on the lawn?"

Kurt burst into a cascade of giggles that made his lover grin. "No, silly, I have an idea but I have to check something out before I enlighten you. Barefooted, indeed!"

They chuckled a bit before Kurt settled down again. "Okay, you said your PR person, Monica, will be assigned to handle everything?"

Dave nodded. "Yes, as soon as we get back – well, when I get back to the office – I'll set her onto finding the best wedding planner and to check out perfect venues for us."

Kurt's head shifted a bit as he nodded, his shiny hair rubbing against the front of David's shirt. "I suppose the back garden at Chiswick won't be large enough to hold everyone comfortably."

Dave shrugged before agreeing, reluctantly. "Yeah, I know you would probably have wanted something more intimate. Come to think of it, we can have more than one reception, y'know?"

Kurt sat up now, his pleased surprise making him oblivious to the fact that Dave had hardened beneath him as he'd squirmed in his lap. Dave bit his lip, realizing he was heating up, but he didn't want to distract Kurt just yet. He nodded at his lover's wide, happy eyes.

"I think you'll like that I plan to instruct Monica to look for the most romantic, historic venues that would be perfect for our wedding but I also want us to have a party for just family and close friends, too."

Kurt nodded, pleased and then announced: "I wouldn't mind trying out my new yacht on our honeymoon. Tour the Mediterranean, perhaps?" He quirked his eyebrow at Dave, his dimples in evidence.

"I would go anywhere you wanted to, sweetheart, to the moon and back, if needs be." Dave's teeth almost ached at the saccharine words but he meant them sincerely.

Kurt leaned back into Dave's arms and kissed him thoroughly, the larger man's arms wrapping around him more tightly. Dave moaned at the feel of Kurt's tongue in his mouth and the sexy way the tight bum was rubbing against his hardness.

Eventually Kurt eased back from the breathless kiss, panting slightly and looking quite smug. "Sweetie, you have the greatest ideas… and now I have one too."

Dave lifted an eyebrow at his fiancé, taking in the heated look in the aquamarine eyes. "Oh, and what is that, pray tell?"

Kurt leaned down and whispered, making sure to let his breath tickle his lover's ear. "Oh, I think I'll wait until we're upstairs to tell you…" and giggled at the little growl Dave let slip.

Dave suddenly stood up, holding Kurt firmly as he lowered his feet to the floor. Kurt grinned up at him, grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the stairs, a heated promise in his beautiful, half-lidded eyes.

The lovers were unaware of Xavier just stepping out of his bedroom as they laughed softly, teasing each other lovingly as they headed up to bed. The dark agent smiled to himself, moved out into the living room and took up the coffee things.

His thoughts rambled from the happy couple upstairs to the blond in the bedroom next to his and then on to the next day's plans. As he ruminated on things he moved about, washing up, putting away things and then, finally, locking up and turning out the lights. It was all very domestic and not something he was terribly familiar with but this assignment was turning out to be so very different from all the previous ones.

He liked these people, especially the guys on his team and he smiled in the dark as he wondered what the months ahead would be like. He and Julian would be accompanying Kurt to Milan and he sobered as he thought of the responsibility that would be theirs. They would be protecting the future spouse of a billionaire and that spouse could prove to be a magnet for all sorts of unwanted attention and speculation.

As he performed his nightly ritual and ablutions, Xavier knew he and Julian would have their work cut out for them. The world didn't always love a lover, despite trite lyrics, and it would be their job to see that no one got a chance to hurt Kurt Hummel, physically or otherwise. This wasn't just an assignment anymore, he realized as he settled down in the comfortable bed, the faint sound of the surf already lulling him – this had, for some reason, become a very personal mission.

Slowing his breathing and concentrating on relaxing each muscle group in the beginnings of a meditation kata, he almost didn't hear his bedroom door opening. He tensed, immediately undoing all the work he'd just done to relax and sat up quickly. He stared as Julian appeared in the opening, the faint light coming through the window hitting the tall, too-thin form.

"J-julian, what is it?" His whisper didn't hide his surprise or confusion as he cleared his throat and tried again. "Are you alright, mate?"

Julian stepped closer to the bed and stared down at his colleague, his eyes fathomless in the dim light. Xavier reached for the dangling beaded string on the lamp to switch it on but Julian's hand shot out to stop him. His hand grasped Xavier's in a gentle grip and he finally spoke, his voice soft and faintly apologetic.

"I-I don't want to sleep alone."

They froze in that awkward position for a second or two, Xavier trying desperately to see the expression on Julian's face and then he nodded, once. Without saying anything he moved his hand from Julian's and flipped back the comforter in silent invitation, moving back to make room for the slender blond.

Julian breathed, unaware that he'd been holding his breath and his whole body relaxed as he slid into the warm space so recently vacated. He moved backward once and then again, not stopping until he fetched up against Xavier's warmth.

Xavier reacted instinctively and slid his arm over Julian's waist, relaxing unconsciously when the blond grasped his hand. They said nothing; no awkward questions and no pained answers. The silence enveloped them and their breathing calmed and deepened, the natural precursor to sleep.

Tomorrow there would be words enough, maybe, but right now all that was needed was the age-old comfort of touch.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Julian's being a bit needy but will Xavier take advantage? Can teammates offer each other comfort without it affecting the group dynamic? Please, review and let me know what you all think.**


	70. Chapter 70

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Sixty-One

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself waking up with a smile and, as he stretched, he vaguely registered that that was unusual. It was the last day of his vacation at the beautiful Basque villa so he should have been at least a little down-hearted. He wasn't though because somehow, all he could think of was his upcoming nuptials. Granted it was several months away before he was officially joined to his handsome fiancé but a little thrill of anticipation was running through him now at just the thought.<p>

The faint light coming through the curtains at the French windows indicated that it was still fairly early and he couldn't figure out why he'd awakened already. He didn't mind though; he would just lie there until he drifted off again. The morning air was a little cooler than the night before but it wasn't unpleasantly so, just simply refreshing.

He stretched luxuriously and felt his cheeks bunch as he smiled widely, pointing his toes and then flexing his calf muscles to wake his body up a bit. He turned his head to look over at David who was still sleeping, his face half-scrunched into his pillow. Kurt turned slightly to gaze at his lover, his eyes roving lovingly over the long, muscular back, down to where the covers folded over the gentle rise of his bum.

David was so handsome, Kurt marveled, his eyes coming back up to catalogue each feature of his face that he could see, due to David's position. Kurt simply loved the winged eyebrows, tempted now to trace the one he could see with a gentle fingertip. He hoped their children would have his eyes and eyebrows especially and he sobered as he thought of one other thing they needed to discuss in detail.

He was certain David would agree with him on the subject of surrogacy; he wasn't being immodest but he knew David would love if one of their children had his aquamarine eyes. He praised Kurt's beautiful and unusual eye-colour often enough for Kurt to have picked up on that. Now Kurt smiled as he thought about what their future children would look like and without realizing it, he drifted off to sleep again.

.

KHDK

.

The next time he awakened was to hear David's melodious bari-tenor issuing softly from the en suite as he showered. Kurt grinned to himself as he flung back the covers to pad into the bathroom, surprising his lover when he stepped in the shower enclosure behind him.

Dave had been in the act of washing shampoo from his hair when Kurt had slid the shower door back to join him. He finished rinsing and then turned to slip his arms around the singer's enticing, sleep-warm body.

Kurt squealed as the warm shower spray peppered him but grinned as David laughed. "David Karofsky, why didn't you wake me up?" He pretended to pout but he couldn't hold it especially when his lover dropped a swift kiss on his lips.

"You looked so angelic; you actually had a smile on your face when I woke up. What were you dreaming about?"

Kurt, surprisingly, blushed because he did remember what he was dreaming about. He shuffled around David, turning his face up to the shower spray before answering.

"I'd woken up earlier and was watching you sleep…" When he paused, Dave made an impatient little sound and Kurt let out a little giggle. "I was admiring your face and then it occurred to me that I want our children to have your eyebrows."

Dave's mouth fell open slightly and then faint colour washed his cheeks before he grinned down at Kurt. He tugged him back toward him and this time the kiss was much more thorough.

Kurt slid his arms around the strong neck and hummed into his lover's mouth as he welcomed his hot tongue. Dave explored his mouth in a sensual onslaught that had Kurt's head spinning and his prick hardening slowly.

He eased back a bit when David nibbled on his bottom lip and Kurt sighed as he leaned against him, rubbing his body against his lover's.

"Wow, David, if you keep kissing me like that we may never leave this suite today!"

Dave grinned, smug, as he gazed at how his kisses had plumped Kurt's bottom lip. He laughed when Kurt, seeing his gaze, fluttered his lashes at him and he slid a large hand to cup Kurt's half-hard organ.

He stared at Kurt, his eyes smouldering gold, and licked his lips. "I seemed to have started something here so I think it only fair I take care of it, yeah?"

Kurt gaped as he watched his lover sink to his knees on the shower tiles and he moaned as he was enveloped in the moist, hot mouth. He grabbed onto a faucet with one hand and used the other to steady himself on David's shoulder. Within minutes David had him panting and groaning with abandon.

Dave thought Kurt was made just for him; he was large for such a slender man but not too large and he fit perfectly in his hand. He was cut and the head was rosy while the shaft was the same creamy colour as his skin. Beautiful, Dave sighed as he licked and suckled the head, Kurt's pre-cum painting his lips in silky stripes.

Kurt stared down at David's head bobbing on him and he had to close his eyes even as his heart rate sped up. He sighed and gasped at the feel of his lover taking him progressively deeper and he cried out when he bumped into the back of his throat.

"Ohgodohgodohgu-uh," his voice stuttered as Dave swallowed around him. "David, uh, baby, so good, so gooood."

Dave brought one large hand up to palm Kurt's clenching cheek, loving the feel of the muscle flexing beneath the satiny skin. He hummed in appreciation and ignored the way his own cock jumped and twitched in reaction to the sounds Kurt was making. He moved faster up and down the twitching cock in his mouth and when Kurt started babbling he knew he was close.

"Yessss, oh, god, oh yes, suck me, oh David!" Kurt's hands were now both buried in Dave's hair and Dave knew he was close so he stepped up the pace, pumping the part of Kurt's cock that wasn't in his mouth. Then, in a move Kurt hadn't been expecting, Dave slid one long finger swiftly into Kurt's ass and crooked it.

Kurt cried out and convulsed over David, his prick pulsing once, twice and again into the mouth sucking greedily on him. The sound of Kurt coming echoed around the steamy enclosure and Dave grabbed his own cock to stave off his sympathetic climax. He let go only to steady Kurt who was in danger of collapsing on top of him and he eased his mouth off of the shrinking organ to smile up at his spent lover.

Kurt panted as he straightened shakily, pushing back the hair that the water was forcing down over his eyes. He gasped in the warm, moist air as he smiled, a sated expression on his flushed face.

"Oh, baby, I was not expecting that at all!" He said breathily, his eyes opening a crack as he stared at David who'd got to his feet. His eyes slid down the large, muscular body and snagged on the huge, red organ that he was gripping.

He flicked his eyes back up to his lover's and asked saucily. "Need some help with that?"

Dave nodded but before Kurt could say anything, he hauled him close and captured his lips. Kurt moaned into the taste of himself in David's mouth and his hand dropped down to wrap around the turgid prick.

They both worked the almost painfully hard organ until Kurt pushed David's hand out of the way and as they kissed, he worked him to a quick, dirty climax.

Dave groaned into the delicious mouth attached to his as his cock spurted and he pushed Kurt's hand off of it so he could grind it against the singer's hot, wet body. Kurt moaned in turn, feeling his own cock twitch again at the feel of their bodies moving so voluptuously together.

He panted as David relinquished his lips and licked them, staring up dazedly at his fiancé, too spent to even smile. He slumped against the larger man and they stayed quiet until they got their breath back. He tilted his head up and then finally smiled.

"I love you so much…" he murmured, gazing up into David's beautiful golden eyes, the little flecks of green almost unnoticeable in the soft lighting of the en suite.

Dave dipped his head to rub his nose against Kurt's then dropped a little kiss on the smiling lips beneath. "Come, let me help you wash and then we'll get out of here."

Kurt nodded although he remained leaning against him for a bit and then he straightened up, reached for the body wash and handed it over to David.

Dave smiled as he lathered a sea sponge and proceeded to enjoy the first of their morning rituals. He was looking forward to being married to this man and they would get to do this every single day. No separations, no touring, no trips to far-flung building sites or conferences alone – just both of them waking up together and enjoying simple morning routines. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

.

KHDK

.

Kurt closed the last of his favourite Bottega Veneta alligator luggage and glanced around his bedroom with a little sigh. It had been a wonderful vacation – all of it; from the time spent in Ohio reconnecting with family and friends to this beautiful Basque villa on the Bay of Arcachon. He smiled now as he acknowledged that he had a lot to be thankful for. He turned his head to watch David closing the door to the patio, the gauzy curtains swirling around his legs as he moved backward into the room before turning around.

Dave smiled as he watched Kurt watching him, his eyes roving over his fiancé's fair face. He'd heard Kurt earlier lamenting the proliferation of freckles on his ivory skin and he'd had to stop him right there.

"Sweetheart, those have got to be the sexiest freckles ever," he'd assured Kurt. When the singer had burst into helpless laughter, he'd continued, a faux serious expression on his face. "Don't you know every time I see one I just want to lick it?"

They'd just come out of the shower after pleasuring each other and Kurt, while attending to his skincare moisturizing regimen, had noticed a few more freckles across his shoulders. After David's ridiculous declaration, he decided to play along.

"No, I didn't know you want to do that every time you see a freckle. Why?" His eyes twinkled as he watched his lover settle down to explain.

"Well, you see, it's like this. My mother used to say when I was little that freckles are like tiny bits of sugar. Don't you notice they are the same colour as light brown sugar?" His golden eyes gleamed mischievously as he watched Kurt's reflection in the dressing table mirror.

Kurt shook his head, reluctantly intrigued by the little story. "I can't say I have; I've always just seen them as blemishes or flaws," he smiled softly at David, feeling his love for this intriguing man sink deeper into his body.

Dave nodded now, enjoying himself. "Well, they are just like sugar and that's why, when I see them, I just want to lick you all over!"

Kurt burst into laughter and Dave, after a second of trying to keep a straight face, joined him.

Now he strode forward to gather the beautiful singer into his arms, his nose coming down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder and he inhaled deeply. Kurt's body was warm and fragrant even without him wearing cologne, which he hardly ever did and Dave just loved his natural scent.

Kurt snuggled into the unexpected embrace and smiled; David's love for him was so present, so obvious that he always felt warmed as if he were sitting by a fire. He tilted his head up for his kiss which was never long in coming and hummed, giving David's lips a little nibble before he withdrew.

"I think we should at least pretend to want to move or we'd never actually get out of here," he smiled softly up at his handsome fiancé. "What time did M. Boulanger say he would get here?"

Dave frowned slightly, having forgotten that the little estate agency man was supposed to be coming by to get the house keys. "I suppose he should be here shortly. Uh, yes, well, we really ought to move."

Yet they stayed there for just a couple minutes more and then, with a sigh, Kurt turned towards the last of his luggage. Most of it had been taken downstairs already, thanks to Xavier, so he only had his carryon luggage to deal with. In it, of course, were his immediate essentials which included his toiletries and jewelry. Nodding once, he lifted its strap to his shoulder and turned to smile at David.

"Well, are you coming?" He smiled because David had been watching him, an admiring gleam in his light eyes and now he stretched out his hand toward him in invitation.

Dave nodded and, with one last look around the room in which they'd had such passionate, enjoyable times, walked over to join him, taking his hand as they moved toward the door.

Downstairs they could hear Julian speaking impeccable French; no doubt M. Boulanger had arrived and they were waiting on Kurt and David to come down. Kurt wasn't surprised at the blond's proficiency in the language if he had been coming to France for years. Besides, Kurt suspected his family was upper crust and for a startled moment, he wondered if he had moved in the same circles as Emma Smythe-Heffley. It was entirely possible because Britain wasn't as huge as the United States and the so-called upper class seemed rather insular.

Now they joined the waiting men and Kurt smiled charmingly at the little man as he shook his hand. The business of handing over the keys completed, Dave thanked the man for his assistance and assured him that everything had been to their satisfaction.

Kurt added his compliments as well. "We've had a wonderful time here and I think I fell in love with that gorgeous bay!" His eyes glowed as he smiled at the little man, stepping outside into the bright sunshine and turning to wait for David to join him.

The group wandered out to the vehicles and, with one final look up at the charming façade of the villa, Kurt slipped into the passenger seat of the Citroën. He waited as David said a few words to the Frenchman and then nodded and waved to him as his fiancé came around to slide behind the wheel.

M. Boulanger made one last grab for Kurt's slender hand and held it as he smiled. "It is so pleasing to know that you have enjoyed your stay, M. Hummel. Please, have a safe journey home and Godspeed."

Kurt's face coloured a bit as David chuckled beside him but he ignored him to nod and smile at the little man before retrieving his hand. As they moved off, Xavier and Julian in the Renault behind them, they all waved to the little Frenchman whose face was beaming in the sunlight. Kurt tried not to stare at the sight of the villa dwindling behind them as they rolled down the driveway and he sighed as they turned onto the road.

The smell of the sea air and the sound of the birds accompanied them part of the way before they turned onto the busier thoroughfares as they headed towards Bordeaux and the airport. Kurt deliberately told himself to look forward, not back, because his life was heading into another phase, one that was going to be just as exciting as his Basque vacation.

He looked over at David, big and sexy behind the wheel, and he bit his lip as he tried to hold back his grin. As if he couldn't help it, one hand snaked over to stroke David's thigh and he giggled when his lover threw an admonishing little frown at him. He removed his hand as he chuckled and then settled down for the rest of the forty-minute ride.

As he slid his sunglasses up onto his nose, he couldn't hold back a little shiver of anticipation; he was looking forward to seeing his home in Bedford Park again. It was the first gift that David had given him and, as such, it would always hold a special place in his heart. As his mind drifted, he thought of Mrs. L., Eddy and the others back at the house and he smiled as he hoped they would enjoy the gifts he was bringing for them.

His mind drifted to Will, as well and then on to Rex and the members of the theatre company who were already setting up in Milan. Everyday life would begin within a few short hours and he found he was actually looking forward to it. He glanced over at David who was concentrating on the road and murmured a soft "thank you."

Dave raised an enquiring brow at his lover, his lips quirking, and he asked: "You're welcome but… for what, specifically?"

Kurt released a happy little sigh and Dave could tell he was smiling even though his face was turned towards his window as he gazed at the passing traffic.

"Oh, for everything, really. Is it okay to say thank you for loving me?"

Dave blinked rapidly and had to swallow the lump that had popped up at Kurt's words but he shook his head. "I-I don't know, sweetheart." He grinned as he tried to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere. "Hey, it's not as if I had a choice, y'know."

Kurt's head whipped around. "Heyyy!"

They laughed a little as the car whipped along the highway and then they settled into a companionable silence, sunk into their own thoughts of the future.

.

KHDK

.

The flight into Heathrow was, of course, uneventful. Julian was their pilot on this trip and his voice with his public school accent told them quietly that they ought to make it in a little over two hours.

It was a totally different experience than the trip out had been; the cabin was much quieter for one thing and with Xavier up in the cockpit with Julian assisting and the flight attendant spending most of her time in the galley area, it was also more intimate.

Kurt accepted the cup of coffee the pleasant young attendant brought him and smiled his thanks. As she served David, he looked about the cabin, noting the differences between it and that of the Gulfstream. He waited for his fiancé to swallow his first sip before speaking.

"This is a beautiful craft, sweetie. I thought the Gulfstream was gorgeous but this is just, wow…" he breathed as he took in the vaguely futuristic design of the jet's interior.

Dave nodded, looking about himself with a critical eye. "Yes, I know what you mean. This one I bought myself and had the Dassault folks design the cabin to my specifications."

Kurt looked suitably impressed. "I know you have an artistic flair but, my goodness, David, this is truly stunning."

"The Dassault people like their customers to have a lot of input in the design and décor of the cabin." He sipped the hot beverage before continuing, smiling at the way Kurt's eyes were wide, staring about. "It's configured into three lounges; the business section has the latest upgrades in computer technology, of course. I can run a video conference from here to almost anywhere in the world, naturally."

Stroking the nubby fabric covering his seat and the other loungers, Kurt admired the delicate silver grey/lavender shade of the upholstery. The cabin's furniture was all a glossy black and with the metallic rings adding another level of sheen, the whole look one of understated elegance. Even the casings of the flat screen computers and televisions seemed designed to fit into the décor.

Kurt nodded in approval and then pointed with the hand holding his coffee cup to the rear of the huge fuselage. "And back there I take it is a stateroom like on the Gulfstream?"

Dave shook his head and grinned, his eyes sparkling at Kurt's curiosity. "Not quite, the third lounge can accommodate up to six passenger seats that convert fully into berths. I decided however to turn that space into two staterooms with en suites."

Kurt goggled at that information, beginning to smile as a twinkle of mischief appeared in his eyes. Suddenly he stretched and with a patently false air of fatigue coming over him, yawned while patting his mouth modestly.

"Oooh, I don't know why I suddenly feel like having a lie down. Hmmm, I wonder why?" He had lowered his voice to a seductive purr and now he waggled his eyebrows at David, a dimple showing in one smooth cheek.

Dave burst into quiet chuckles, shaking his head as he grasped the hand closest to him. He dropped a kiss on the knuckles as he stared into Kurt's eyes and smiled when he heard the catch in his breathing.

"Yes, we can have a 'lie down' but that would have to be all." He narrowed his eyes at the inevitable pout. "I don't ever want to share the sounds you make with anyone."

Kurt's cheeks erupted in colour and his eyes and mouth rounded in an 'o' of surprise. He bit his lip as he glanced toward the galley, noticing that the attendant was now seated facing them. He smiled ruefully and lowered his lashes before agreeing with him.

"Uhm, okay, I see what you mean." He grinned unrepentantly as his colour subsided and added: "One day, though, we have to give that Mile High Club thing a try."

They laughed quietly as they settled down to enjoy the relatively short flight to Heathrow. The Falcon's high-tech environmental system provided unseen yet critical elements of comfort which included 'baffling acoustics' and advanced temperature monitoring system that allowed the craft's wide body to hold a precise temperature throughout the cabin.

So quiet and steady was the flight that it took one looking out of the windows to remember that one was actually airborne. Kurt turned to David again, noticing the man was making notes on his ever-present tablet and transferring data from one of the touch screen computers.

"David, how many of these craft do you have? I remember flying back from the island in one that looked pretty much like this but was smaller."

Dave looked up and smiled, putting down the stylus he'd been using and nodded at his lover. "It was an older version, a Falcon 7x, and actually I have a whole fleet of various aircraft. You remember my room at the house in New York, right?"

Kurt's eyes widened in recall. "Oh, right, all those models of airplanes. Awww, that's so sweet. So, instead of just having models, you have the grown-up toys!"

His teasing tone and huge grin made Dave shake his head at him, though he smiled back. "Yes, I admit it. I definitely can afford them and I have other 'toys', too." He raised his eyebrows at Kurt, daring him to ask.

Kurt raised his in turn and demanded: "Well, what are they?"

Dave chuckled and sat back after closing the document he'd been working on. He waited until the attendant had served their snack before continuing.

"I'm pretty athletic so I have the usual stuff; you know, speedboat – because I like to water ski; hang gliders, scuba gear and jet skis; mmm, what else – a couple of motorbikes and I like skeet shooting, too."

Kurt stared at him as he chewed the strawberry Danish he'd selected, his tongue flicking out to swipe at the frosting on his upper lip. Dave's eyes immediately fell to his mouth and Kurt smiled at that. However, he still wanted to know more about his fascinating fiancé's hobbies.

"Okay, I'm not athletic but I play badminton and I work out; hmmm, I swim, too, of course and occasionally I'll consent to play tennis." Kurt grinned as Dave looked at him disbelievingly. "What, I work out sometimes, as you know, but only because I need to stay fit and fabulous!"

Dave laughed and nodded, letting his eyes roam slowly over the long, slender and pleasantly muscled body he so enjoyed pleasuring. He winked when Kurt's colour deepened but let him off the hook as he continued.

"Okay, what else is there; I ride sometimes when I'm in the country. I keep a stable, actually and I find horses fascinating. I've got to take you riding when we get back from our honeymoon; you would look great in riding gear."

Kurt almost choked at that and he stared at David narrowly as the man laughed at him. "I had no idea you even noticed my clothes, David Karofsky. You always seem to want to get me out of them as soon as possible!"

He giggled as it was David's turn to colour up because the attendant, a lovely girl of Asian descent had just come up to them with the coffee carafe and had definitely overheard Kurt's last comment.

Dave just sighed and shook his head when she offered to refill his coffee cup. Instead he requested juice and she turned to Kurt inquiringly who decided he would have just water. She hurried away, her air of professionalism only slightly dented by her passengers' conversation.

Kurt continued to chuckle sporadically until after the girl left and then leaned forward to whisper: "I notice you haven't denied it!"

A faint smile tugged at Dave's lips as he enjoyed the mischievous twinkle in his lover's bright eyes but he leaned forward in turn to whisper: "Just you wait…"

Kurt went, "oooooh" with his fingers wiggling as if he were mortally afraid and then broke into more laughter. He only settled down when they received their drinks and he sipped quietly before continuing their earlier conversation.

"So, what else do you play?" He really wanted to know all of this, even though they planned to spend their lives getting to know each other. David was a fairly quiet, introspective man, hence the reputation for being reclusive but Kurt already knew that he had quite the artistic flair and a passion for music. David was also generous to a fault and he was also a very competitive businessman. Success in everything seemed to come easily to him but he never slacked off, if the increase in his father's legacy was any indication.

"I've been known to play football, rugby and, occasionally, cricket on a Sunday with friends," he smiled as he took Kurt's hand again. "I don't know how good I am but it's all in fun, anyway."

Kurt tilted his head in curiosity. "When you say football you mean…"

"Oh, well, we Americans call it soccer, but the Brits of course call it football, naturally." Dave nodded as he clarified this ever-constant point of confusion. "Anyway, apart from sports you know I love music and the theatre. My parents always had a box when we would go and even when they couldn't use it, I would."

Kurt nodded, a small smile playing on his pink lips. "I wish I could have met them," he said softly as his fingers entwined with David's. "They must have been proud of the way you turned out…"

It wasn't quite a question but Dave nodded anyway, his eyes holding a faraway look. "Yeah, I guess. My dad wasn't one for a lot of emotional stuff but my mom, you would have liked her. You know, Carole kinda reminded me of her."

Kurt took a deep breath and then smiled, squeezing the hand he held. "I'm fortunate I got another mother in Carole because, believe me, Dad was struggling." He giggled as he looked over at David. "He didn't know what to do with such an out-and-proud gay son."

Dave frowned a bit but his brow cleared as he gazed at Kurt. "I didn't even think of labeling myself gay or straight or bi, whatever, when I was a teen. I was all about school and football and hockey… I didn't even realize I wasn't as girl-crazy as the other guys."

Kurt twitched an eyebrow even as his lips quirked in a little smile. "No? I thought all you jocks were about 'scoring'." He grinned widely at his own pun.

Dave shook his head. "No, not me. It wasn't until college that I tried anything with either a guy or a girl; even then, with the guy, I didn't go all the way."

"Wow, you were a late starter, then… at least compared to Puck or me." He smiled at his fiancé, marveling at the depths and facets to the man he was going to marry. "What about that roommate that conned you? Did you have a thing with her?"

Dave's eyes widened in horror. "God, no, she was like an annoying, bratty sister, ewww. She would have castrated me in two seconds flat if I'd approached her."

Kurt laughed at the look on his face and shook his head. "Hey, you never know! Maybe if you'd even tried instead of staying in your shell, she might have enlightened you."

Dave was still shaking his head as he thought about it. "Please, I prefer not to think about it; it's too incestuous."

Kurt's chuckles finally subsided and they sat for a while before Julian once again announced their travel status, informing them they were half an hour out of Heathrow. Kurt stretched, this time for real and stood to make his way to the head. Passing the flight attendant, he smiled and winked at her and he was pleased to see her trying to stifle a grin.

Dave watched Kurt's tall, slender body sway its way towards the galley and the head there and he decided to make use of the one near the cockpit. He had no idea if the traffic would be kind to them when they headed towards home but it was a safer bet to take care of business now.

He poked his head inside the cockpit to say a few words to the guys and then he got busy. Even though the aircraft was one of the most luxurious of its kind, an airplane loo was always going to be slightly too small. He completed his business quickly, washed his hands and stared at himself for a couple of seconds before stepping out. He liked the relaxed, contented look he was sporting and he smiled as he awaited the one who had put it there. It would only get better as they got closer to the day of their nuptials, he was certain of that.

Kurt came back after he did and dropped a quick kiss on top of his head before he buckled himself in.

"Oooh, I'm so looking forward to seeing the house and the folks again, aren't you?" His blue eyes sparkled brightly in the recessed lighting as he smiled at David.

Dave nodded, reclining a bit as he waited for the plane to begin its approach and subsequent descent. "Yes, I actually spoke to Mrs. L. this morning and she and Eddy send their regards. I told them our approximate time of arrival so you know they'll have a spread set out for us."

Kurt smiled softly, affection for the ladies at his manor flooding his face. "That's so sweet of them and I'm really looking forward to some English food, seriously!"

Dave agreed. "Yeah, I know. It was great in France and the food was fantastic but there's nothing like familiarity, I guess."

Within a few minutes, Xavier could be heard on the P.A. letting them know they were about to begin their descent, that the weather was a little damp but they ought to be home on time, regardless. No fog, thank goodness.

Kurt and David smiled at each other, reaching over to hold hands and they stared out of Kurt's window at the approaching land. As usual, they marveled individually at how tiny the fields and buildings were, the vehicles on the roads appearing nothing so much as ants scurrying about in orderly fashion.

Drawing a deep breath, Kurt smiled, his mind winging ahead to the beautiful manor house in Bedford Park and the warmth of the welcome he knew awaited them. Vacations were fine and wonderful but there was nothing to beat coming home.

.

**TBC**

.


	71. Chapter 71

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Sixty-Two

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: For Elizabeth, who has stuck with me and been my very own cheerleader, thanks, my dear.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Driving the now-familiar route to Bedford Park allowed Kurt enough time to settle down. After all, it was a little undignified to be fidgeting with excitement just because you were about to see your home after nearly a month away, wasn't it? Nah, he told himself as he grinned excitedly out the window, staring at the passing shops and the other traffic whizzing past him. He turned to look at David who was looking out the window on his side and grabbed his hand.<p>

Dave smiled even before turning to Kurt; he could feel the excitement radiating from his lover the closer they got to the manor house. He folded his fingers around Kurt's and leaned over to kiss one smooth cheek.

"You okay?" He knew this was a rather redundant question because Kurt's eyes were blazing a bright turquoise in anticipation of being home. Nevertheless, he was pleased at the faint pink that now washed the beloved face.

Kurt chuckled lightly, leaning into David's side as he closed their fingers tightly together. "I'm great, actually. It was so good to be on vacation, especially somewhere as beautiful as the Arcachon but it's wonderful to come home, too."

Dave nodded in agreement. "True; I'm also looking forward to the spread I know Eddy is going to put on for you," he grinned at Kurt's little pout.

"For me? You mean 'for us'. It's not just for me, David!" His eyes twinkled as he thought about the way his lover was secretly trying to fatten him up; well, that was Kurt's suspicion anyway.

Dave laughed, scoffing lightly. "Oh, come on. You know you have every woman who can cook wrapped around your little finger. There's Mrs. Afflick, Dana and Eddy. Need I say more?"

Kurt turned up his pointy nose in mock hauteur. "It's just that I appreciate good food and the artisans who create it!"

He and Dave chuckled for a bit as they relaxed in the back of the limousine transporting them from Heathrow to Addison Grove. The flight from Bordeaux had been rather pleasant, a lot quieter than the trip out, and when they'd landed at Heathrow, they'd been processed and sent on their way in less time than they'd expected.

Now they were tooling along in the late afternoon traffic and Kurt couldn't wait to reach Chiswick and his home. He had been speaking the truth when David had presented him with the deeds to the house. It would hold a special place in his heart because it was their first home together. Their other residences were lovely – even downright fabulous – but this one was the first, so it was special. It didn't hurt, too, that the manor house had a storied history and was an architectural vision as well.

Kurt leaned forward now as finally, the limo drove along the busy Chiswick High Road and eventually turned onto Addison Grove, his quiet, tree-lined street. The long approach up to the house never failed to make him draw his breath as the house gradually came into view, its bricks a warm rosy colour in the afternoon light.

He turned to David and lifted one hand to stroke his cheek before leaning into kiss him. Dave, a little surprised, nevertheless submitted to the kiss, returning it with all pleasure. When Kurt eased back, licking his lips and smiling at him, he asked, "What was that for?"

Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes. "That was 'You make me so happy and I'm glad to be home'. What did you think it was?"

Dave grinned at him as the car came to a halt beneath the portico, ignoring the driver who'd come around to open his door. With one last little peck, he whispered, "I thought it was a 'I can't wait to get you upstairs to ravish you,' kind of kiss."

He grinned at Kurt's wide eyes before grabbing his hand to exit the vehicle. He thanked the driver who hurried around to the boot and began unloading their tons of luggage. Behind their vehicle, Julian was just pulling in in the other car, Xavier leaping out almost before it had come to a halt.

The front door flew open and Mrs. Lawrence, followed by Eddy, came bustling out.

Kurt wasted no time in hurrying forward. "Oh, wow, it's so good to see you!" He hugged his housekeeper before he was unceremoniously enveloped in Eddy's voluminous and fragrant embrace. She'd obviously been baking and smelled wonderfully of vanilla.

He flushed as he smiled widely at the two women and, before he could get a word out, they were off and running, talking over each other. He looked helplessly at David and the women, catching themselves, greeted him as well as Julian and Xavier with welcoming smiles.

Eddy turned back to Kurt. "Oh, Mr. Kurt, I hope you are hungry! I have all your favourites just waiting to be served." Mrs. L. chimed in with: "And it's all British."

Kurt goggled at her, a little startled, and started to speak but she was on a roll. "After all that American food and the French things you were forced to eat, you will be happy to sit down to supper, I assure you!"

Dave couldn't help it; he burst out laughing at the phrase 'forced to eat' and only tried to stifle his amusement when Kurt threw him a narrow-eyed look.

Kurt smiled in gratitude at the women as they moved into the foyer. "Wow, thank you, so much. You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to your cooking, ladies."

Mrs. L., with her face turned slightly away from Kurt, winked at David. He had called her earlier, unknown to Kurt, of course, and asked her to make certain the singer would be getting his favourite British dishes when they returned. She had been delighted to pass the message on to Eddy who had bustled about since then, cooking up a storm as if they would be feeding royalty.

Dave smiled back at the housekeeper and nodded, his satisfaction evident and he turned to watch his love walking ahead with the cook, listening intently as she explained all that she'd gone through to find the very best ingredient for her dishes.

Mrs. L. turned to Xavier and Julian now, welcoming them back and inquiring after Julian's health. Dave headed back outside to direct the chauffeur to leave the luggage he was carrying in the foyer. After everything was brought in, making certain that the bags with the gifts were resting on top of the luggage for easy access he spoke briefly with the chauffeur who then left with a nod and a big smile at the huge tip he'd received.

Xavier and Julian by then had started sorting out the mountain of luggage that had accumulated and, with one ear on Kurt and the women, he and the men got everything squared away. Finally, they headed to the kitchen where Kurt was already seated with a cup of steaming tea before him, a beatific expression on his face.

Swallowing a sip of the tea, Kurt exclaimed: "Oh, David, doesn't everything smell just wonderful?"

Dave dropped a kiss on the dark hair and took the chair beside him, smiling gratefully as a cup and saucer were placed before him, Julian and Xavier, followed shortly by Eddy with the teapot and a plate of biscuits.

"Mmmm, yes; Eddy, you've outdone yourself, I'm sure." He smiled at the stout cook whose flushed face appeared to turn redder at the sincere admiration in her employer's voice.

Mrs. L. smiled at her too as Eddy tried to shrug off the praise. "Ah well, it's not often I get a chance to go all out; this is a treat for me as well."

Getting a cup and saucer as well, Mrs. L. sat with them while the men polished off the tea and biscuits and Kurt regaled her and Eddy with anecdotes from both their time in the U.S. and in France.

Kurt, licking a bit of the chocolate frosting from the biscuit that had smeared his fingers, added with a twinkle. "Oh, and don't think I came back empty-handed. The shopping in Manhattan is fantastic!"

Mrs. L. nodded, not realizing he meant that he'd returned with gifts for them. "Oh, I don't know if the shopping is better than what you'd get here, Mr. Kurt!"

He looked at her with wide eyes and then realization dawned. "Oh, no, I don't mean just regular shopping. No, I brought back gifts for you ladies!"

Dave's chuckles fell into the silence that reigned for a few seconds before the ladies were at it again, talking over each other as they tried to assure their younger employer that he didn't have to go to all that trouble.

Kurt held up a slender hand to halt the torrent of words and looked at them, a smile on his pink lips. "I couldn't see all those lovely things and not return with gifts, now could I?" At their continued silence he shook his head. "Oh, well, maybe I can send them back?"

He laughed as they rushed to promise him that they would love anything he saw fit to give them. The other men looked on in bemusement; they'd never seen anyone so happy to force gifts unto people and the dance between Kurt and the ladies was quite funny.

Eventually Kurt rose, announcing he needed to wash the travel dust from him and Mrs. L., rising as well, informed him supper would be at six. Dave draped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and thanked the women again before leading Kurt out and upstairs, the other men separating to their own bedrooms as well.

As he entered their suite, Kurt breathed deeply and he closed his eyes for a second, drinking in the feeling of being home again. When he opened his eyes it was to the sight of David staring at his lips.

He didn't get a word out before they were kissing as if they hadn't seen each other in days. Kurt's arms slid up around his lover's neck and he hummed softly, opening up to the feeling of being wanted and reveling in the passion they shared. His mouth was slowly released after David nibbled a bit on his plump bottom lip and he rested his forehead against his lover's, sighing happily.

Dave watched him, enjoying the look of contentment on his face and loving that he helped to put that look there. One of the things he'd loved about Kurt from the moment he'd seen him on that stage was his angelic face. Now he was seeing that look again and it made his heart swell at his lover's beauty.

Kurt looked up at him after a moment and smiled, a soft light in his eyes. "I love you, David Karofsky…"

Dave stared at him, waiting for a couple of seconds before returning the smile. "I know."

They burst into soft laughter and Kurt shook his head. "Yeah, I've seen that movie too, you dork."

They continued to laugh as they separated, Kurt beginning to unwind the scarf he'd donned on the plane from around his neck. Dave, taking his cue, sat to remove his footwear and then stood to unbuckle his belt.

Kurt, turning around just then as he started to unbutton his own shirt, coloured faintly as his eyes fell to David's crotch where a slight bulge was already forming. He pretended to huff and roll his eyes as David smirked at him, acting as if he were about to do a striptease for Kurt.

The mood was light and flirtatious as each man slowly removed an item of clothing in silence. After removing his shirt, Kurt turned his back and then glanced over his shoulder at his watching fiancé. He lifted one eyebrow and pouting saucily, wiggled his body so the jeans could slide down his legs.

Dave, a fascinated expression on his face, bit his lip as he took in the way Kurt's underwear hugged the globes of his ass. He drew in a deep breath when Kurt then leaned forward to tug the tight material off his feet.

When Kurt straightened to throw the jeans down onto the padded bench at the foot of the bed, Dave was suddenly up against him, his arms sliding around him. Kurt drew in a breath as one hand grazed a nipple already hard from the cool air and the other hand slid down to cup his groin. He groaned as David's hand tightened on him, his erection pushing against the fabric of his boxer-briefs and into the warm palm.

Dave brushed his lips along the side of Kurt's neck and murmured so low, Kurt had to strain to hear: "You are so beautiful." He smiled, knowing Kurt could feel his lips move, and watched the faint colour run up beneath the soft, creamy skin.

Kurt let his head fall back onto David's shoulder with a soft moan, biting his lips and pushing his ass back into his lover's erection. The roughness of David's jeans against his soft underwear provided an enticing contrast that he just loved. He lifted one hand to caress his lover's nape and up into the fine hair there.

They stood like that for who knows how long, slowly rubbing and caressing each other until Kurt, wanting more, turned within the circle of Dave's arms. His eyes dark with arousal, he plunged his tongue into David's mouth, kissing him with slowly mounting passion.

Dave's hands slid to the succulent ass, sliding beneath the tight boxer briefs and slipping them downward. Kurt hummed in approval and shimmied so that gravity could assist in their removal. Dave chuckled at the move and pulled slowly back from the kiss, his eyes glued to the plump, moist lips.

"Do you want to continue this now or after we shower?" He had a feeling Kurt was already too riled up to wait but he preferred to ask.

Kurt gave him a sarcastic look and placed his hands flat against David's chest and gave him an almighty push. He laughed at the startled "oomph" that left him as he bounced on the mattress.

Kurt smirked down at him as he moved to straddle the muscular body. He ran a teasing hand through the hair on the heaving chest before asking: "That answer enough?"

Before Dave could retort, Kurt's mouth was on his again and he gave up trying to get a word out. Really, talking was highly overrated.

Kurt wasted no time after that; he pulled back from the voracious kiss and smirked again as he tugged on David's jeans, caressing the muscular thighs as they were revealed.

Dave took several deep breaths as his cock twitched at the feel of Kurt's hands on him. His boxers were next to go and he sighed in relief as his cock sprang free but the next second he cried out as Kurt's hot, moist mouth descended on him.

Kurt's head bobbed up and down, his mouth sucking hard and hungry on the hot flesh and Dave could do nothing but hang on for the ride. He lifted his head to watch those plump pink lips slide up and down his straining flesh and he groaned as Kurt's cheeks hollowed. His lover was concentrating on his task with a ferocity Dave hadn't seen in a while and now he grabbed the dark hair flopping about so as to stop him.

"Oh, god, Kurt, please, oh baby, you've got to stop… unh!" He tugged on Kurt's hair frantically, only stopping when Kurt did. His fiancé stared at him out of annoyed blue eyes, a wordless 'what!' being flung at him as he wiped his mouth. Dave chuckled before warning: "Any longer and it would be all over bar the shouting."

Kurt sat back on his heels as it sank in what David was saying and then he smiled a little sheepishly. "Uhm, yeah, I guess I got a little carried away… but I want you so bad!"

Dave grabbed his cock as it twitched suddenly, Kurt's words and the hungry expression on his face serving to ratchet his arousal even higher. "Uh, god, don't say things like that!"

Kurt smirked at his dilemma, a 'who, me?' expression now gracing his fallen angel face. He rose up to lean over, open the bedside drawer and grab his favourite lube. When he opened the jar and scooped a bit out, he laid the container on the bed and then rubbed the cream between his hands.

Dave panted as he waited and when Kurt batted his hand away he relaxed, only to almost jackknife up and nearly dislodge his grinning fiancé. Kurt had grabbed his prick with both hands and started smoothing the viscous substance slowly up the heated flesh before sliding down again.

"Oh, jesus, Kurt, unh, shit, that feels so good!"

Kurt hummed, smug as he watched David from beneath coyly lowered lids, his lashes fluttering as he tried not to giggle. He murmured now: "Have I ever told you how much I love your cock? Mmmm, god, David, you're so big."

Dave gulped as he was bombarded by Kurt's sensual administration and his sinfully sexy voice. He shook his head, honestly not able to recall a thing at the moment and bit his lip at the feel of those hands on him.

Kurt nodded as he continued, his colour deepening as he got into his seduction. "Mmmm, yes, it's just so thick… and long… and silky, mmmm, and hot…" His breathing hitched a little before he leaned over to drop a little kiss on the leaking head.

When he straightened up he made sure David was watching him before licking the pre-come slowly from his shining lips. His eyes darkened at the sounds his fiancé was making and then, scooping out some more of the lube with two fingers, he lifted up onto his knees again.

Dave's eyes widened and his lips parted to help him breathe better as he watched Kurt's hand disappear behind him. He watched in avid silence as his lover prepared himself, knowing from the slight wince when more fingers were being introduced. He groaned low now as he again grabbed his leaking cock, hardly able to wait for Kurt to finish and move onto the next step.

Kurt, finally satisfied that he was stretched and lubed enough, opened his eyes to stare into David's that had turned golden with his arousal. He smiled at the panting man, a wicked little look coming into his blue-green eyes as he positioned himself over the larger man's lap.

"Are you ready?" He didn't laugh when Dave nodded rapidly, seemingly unable to articulate, and then grabbed the straining cock. He took a deep breath, positioned the head against his body and then slowly, torturously sank down onto it.

Dave cried out as he was engulfed in the hot, tight, smooth channel, his eyes closing tightly as he strove to hang onto his control. Words started pouring out of him now, consisting mainly of a lot of 'oh, Gods' and 'oh, Kurts' interspersed with curses.

Kurt finally bottomed out, paused to take a breath and grinned down at the pained expression on David's face. When he'd adjusted to his lover's girth, he started to move, thankful for the years of workouts and dance training that gave him the body of an athlete. His thigh muscles would soon begin to burn but right now he was having a lot of fun as he writhed and bounced on top of his sexy fiancé.

Dave's large hands gripped Kurt's hipbones as he gazed up at him, openly admiring the way the dark hair flopped onto the wide, damp forehead. His gaze roved down to the blazing blue-green eyes and then fastened on the way Kurt was torturing his bottom lip. He frowned and shook his head and when Kurt released it he lunged upward to capture the lip, licking and soothing it before lying back on the bed.

Their panting and groaning was loud in the room and soon both men were clutching at each other, Dave stabbing up into Kurt's body and tagging his prostate with each surge.

Kurt drove himself downward onto the hardened flesh at a frantic pace, calling out David's name in a hoarse, breathless voice. Dave thought it was the sexiest thing he would hear and ground up harder into the luscious body.

"Oh, baby, oh god, yes, yes," Dave muttered, certain his fingers were going to leave bruises on Kurt's hips.

Kurt, his eyes closed as he barreled towards his climax, writhed and shuddered, his fingernails leaving crescent shapes in Dave's skin. Suddenly he cried out, his eyes flying open and his prick, untouched throughout their whole coupling, spurted its hot, creamy fluid across Dave's body.

The feel of Kurt coming and the way his ass clenched around his cock pulled Dave's orgasm from him and he cried out before gritting his teeth, his hands tightening on Kurt. His every muscle strained as he emptied himself into his shuddering lover, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist before kissing him hungrily.

Kurt's hands tightened around David's neck, their tongues battling for dominance even as they struggled to catch their breath. It was messy and hot and as they came down from their mutual peak, they began to gasp and chuckle.

"Oh, my god, that was, that was bloody fantastic," Kurt gasped as he rubbed his forehead against David's, his lover's hands rubbing up his back soothingly. "Ohhhh, yessss…"

Dave, amused at how utterly wiped his love sounded, had to agree. "Uh, I think I strained every muscle this time…" and laughed aloud when Kurt straightened up to swat at him. "What? That's a testament to how great it was!"

They laughed as Kurt slid off of him and grabbed a shirt to wipe the mess he'd made off of Dave's chest and stomach. "Uh, we really need that shower now… but I can't move just yet."

Dave gathered him into his side and dropped a kiss on the sweaty hair. He was in no mood to move just then, either, and he grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed to pull up over them. They could just have a little snooze before it would be time for supper, he announced, and grinned as Kurt only responded with a grunt.

He was sure Mrs. L. would hold supper for them if they were late and maybe he should set his watch to wake them but he was, thanks to his voracious lover, simply too tired to move…

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later found the two men dashing about the suite, having overslept and aware that Eddy would not be too pleased with them.<p>

It would be a poor way to repay the women's kindness if they were so late that the dishes were overcooked, Kurt yelled from the shower as he washed his hair. Dave had already completed most of his ablutions and he was shaving now, chuckling to himself at Kurt's panic.

They had awakened to the sound of the telephone in the sitting room and when he'd glanced at his watch and seen the time, Dave had proceeded to nudge and poke at Kurt until he'd surfaced with a grumble. When he'd told him what time it was, Kurt had yelled and jumped from the bed, dashing for the shower. They'd made a good job of washing quickly but Kurt, having to shampoo and condition his hair whereas Dave had only shampooed his, was falling behind.

Dave wiped the shaving cream away and then cleaned his teeth, admiring Kurt's gleaming body as the singer washed away the conditioner before stepping from the shower enclosure. He couldn't help admiring the long, smoothly-muscled body and his eyes fell to the soft, rosy cock that hung between his favourite thighs.

Kurt, drying himself rapidly, straightened to catch Dave's gaze in the mirror and pinked at the look in his lover's eyes. He threw the towel aside and strode up to the other sink, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He raised an eyebrow at Dave as if to ask, 'like what you see?' and smirked as Dave winked at him.

They got on with the job of getting ready, however, and they made their way downstairs, only fifteen minutes late. Dave nodded to Xavier who was just stepping out of his own bedroom to thank him for the wakeup call and Kurt smiled at the dark-skinned agent. They entered the drawing room to see Julian already there, the blond agent looking rested and at ease.

Conversation was casual as Dave served their cocktails and soon Mrs. L. was announcing that they could come through as dinner was ready.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the fact that she didn't look annoyed that they were late and she smiled at him knowingly. "I know you all must have been a little tired from the traveling so I pushed the time back a half an hour."

He nodded as he walked with her through to the dining room, going a little pink at the expression in her eyes, and then gasped as he took in the room.

There were flowers and candles on the table and the heavy silver flatware gleamed as if just recently polished. The stemware, too, glistened like diamonds beneath the lights of the chandelier and the room glowed like something out of Architectural Digest.

What caught his eyes the most though was the banner at the end of the room, suspended over the door to the kitchen that read 'Welcome Home'. He burst out laughing as he turned to Mrs. L. and gave her a quick hug.

She smiled proudly as she explained that she'd had the maids help her with it. "You have been gone for quite a while, Mr. Kurt, and they felt they wanted to do this." She shrugged. "I wanted to do it, actually."

The men admired the banner as they took their seats and Kurt looked up in anticipation when the girls came in with the appetizers. Kurt wondered if anyone could hear his stomach growl but the scents emanating from the dishes were simply to blame.

The girls beamed, proud of their handiwork as Kurt and Dave thanked them. They headed back to the kitchen while the men helped themselves to the scrumptious-looking duck liver _pâté_ served with ovals of toast, rounds of gherkin and tomato chutney. There was also a platter of Scotch eggs, something that Kurt had once admitted to Eddy that he'd never had before coming to England.

Mrs. L. had set out wine she had selected to go with each course, apparently and Dave served everyone, topping up their glasses as needed.

Not long after, Mrs. L., Eddy and the girls marched in with platters of food, Kurt's eyes widening at the varied selection. As they set them down along the middle of the long table, he realized that Eddy had been speaking true when she said 'British' food.

There was a lovely roast sirloin, beautifully cooked so that it was still faintly pink in the middle though the outside was a rich dark brown; pot-roast chicken steaming amidst a bed of root vegetables; a shepherd's pie topped with fluffy mashed potatoes, its peaks burnished golden brown; steak and kidney pie and one final dish at which Kurt raised a curious brow.

Eddy chuckled as she explained, "That's a Stilton and leeks bread-and-butter bake. I warrant you've never had it but I thought you might like to try it."

Kurt nodded and with a huge smile on his face, served himself some as she looked on. The flavor was unfamiliar but he liked it and she beamed at his appreciative hum. They all trooped back into the kitchen to the sounds of murmurs of appreciation from the men, pleased that the food was a big hit. Xavier and Julian were British so this fare wasn't unusual but they were aware that the quality was not something you would get every day.

Although the food had appeared to be enough to feed a small army, the men made serious inroads into it, Kurt shaking his head at one point and lamenting that he wouldn't have room for any dessert. Xavier and Dave exchanged amused glances at that while Julian listened politely. He couldn't understand how Kurt could eat so well yet still manage to look as if he needed fattening up.

As he realized how personal a thought that was, he coloured faintly and dipped his face towards his plate, hoping that no one had noticed. He threw a quick glance at Xavier but relaxed when he realized the other agent was too intent on his food to pay him any notice. Another thing he'd relaxed about was wondering if he'd crossed a line when he'd invited himself into Xavier's bed.

As he ate, his mind went back to the night before and his own strange behaviour. He flicked another glance at Xavier and marveled that the man had been remarkable in that he'd not brought it up that morning. He hadn't behaved any differently toward him and he was nothing but grateful for that; he would have hated himself if things had changed.

Xavier had hidden depths to him; he wasn't all jokes and wisecracks. He was like Puck that way; it was a psychological sleight of hand that they did. Distract you; allow you to underestimate them, all while sizing you up, taking your measure. He smiled as he chewed on the tender and flavourful roast beef; underestimating someone like Puck or Xavier wouldn't be a good thing at all.

While the blond had been ruminating on the unchanged status between him and Xavier, the dark-skinned agent had been quietly observing him. Julian was a sensitive man; how he'd got into their line of work was something that Xavier was intensely curious about. One day, when he wasn't so skittish, he would ask him about it, he promised himself.

Now he divided his attention between Kurt and Dave's conversation and watching his colleague. He had deliberately not said anything to Julian about coming to his bed; the man didn't need another thing to be buzzing about in his head. He had mentally shrugged it off; if the blond wanted to bring it up later, fine. If not, he would just continue as they had before; friends and colleagues, nothing more.

His ears perked up as he heard Dave mention Milan; he knew they were still Kurt's security detail and as the news of their wedding spread further, the singer would definitely need protecting.

Dave sipped his wine as he listened to Kurt elaborate on his work plans. He was happy the singer had only a few months left on his contract with the company. He knew that after the wedding he would want to take some time off and he was ecstatic about that. Kurt would be his exclusively and that was all he'd wanted. After a while, they could begin discussing children and how they would go about getting them.

He noticed that Xavier was listening intently now as Kurt spoke but Julian still seemed a little off. Perhaps he hadn't been completely recovered and Dave promised himself he would have a talk with the agent. Now he turned his attention back to Kurt who was talking about Will.

"I need to outline everything, all our plans – or at least most of them – to Will. Besides, he has to meet with your lawyer, too, so we can cover everything then."

Dave nodded and turned to include Xavier and Julian in the conversation. "Kurt will be heading out to Milan in a day or two and you will be his detail."

Xavier nodded. "I gathered as much. When exactly do you wish to fly out," he looked at Kurt intently.

Kurt bit his lip as he thought. "I have no idea how long the flight will be to Milan but if we leave about mid-morning or noon, it should be okay."

Xavier nodded and glanced at Julian. "Okay, then we can check the plane over, file the flight plan and sort out some personal stuff; then we'll be good to go."

Kurt smiled at him in thanks and Dave nodded his approval of the plan. Kurt suddenly looked at David, his brows a bit furrowed. "Oh, you mentioned having your PR person help with the wedding plans. What about the publicity surrounding the engagement announcement?"

Dave closed his eyes and rubbed them, his elbow on the table; Xavier listened intently. As the senior agent present, he needed to know everything that might affect Kurt's security.

Dave sighed but nodded. "I'll have her put together a statement tomorrow which she can then shop to the various publications, outlets, websites, whatever. I figure the photo from the club has probably already made it into publication here."

Kurt nodded, smiling behind his wine glass before he took a sip. He rather liked that photo; it looked romantic and, as was said, a picture is worth a thousand words. Dave's statement probably wouldn't have to be very long if a picture like that accompanied it.

He nodded now and set his glass down, sighing. "Yes, and I'll have to have a chat with Rex, as well."

He removed his napkin from his lap and dabbed at his lips before setting it by his plate. That was a sign for the others, too, and there was a general shuffling as they rose. Mrs. L. came out and Kurt assured her, on behalf of the others who nodded, that they were simply blown away by the excellent food.

She smiled and said she would pass their compliments on to Eddy who would be happy to hear and let them know that coffee and dessert would be served in the drawing shortly. Kurt thanked her and went through to the drawing room, resuming his discussion with David as he walked.

"Sweetie, I think it would be a good idea to take a break from performing after the honeymoon." He smiled naughtily up at Dave as the two agents settled into chairs about the room. He pulled David to sit with him on one of the loveseats, adding: "I rather think I'll need the rest."

He laughed softly as Dave coloured and threw a little glance at the two oblivious agents who were deep into their own discussion. A thought occurred to him and he glanced up at David, cocking his head to one side.

"When will Puck be back? I know he wants to get his company up and running," he asked as he turned to include the two agents.

Xavier, turning away from Julian, nodded. "Yes, I think he and Devon planned to be back tomorrow. I don't know if Ian will begin immediately to set up the US office, though."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow at Dave, a little smile playing about his lips. "Hmmmm, I didn't have to bring my special powers to bear, I see."

Dave frowned at him for a second before he recalled what Kurt meant. "Oh, I think Puck got all that sorted. I think it's a good idea; having Ian as his XO will ease his workload quite a bit. Less backing and forthing, so to speak."

They chatted a while about work-related matters, Kurt admitting that he was looking forward to the season ending soon. "I like working with the company but my life is going to get pretty hectic soon." He smiled at David before continuing, a little gleam in his eye. "Who knows, this just might be my last season ever – if my plans work out right."

Dave grasped his hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss against the slender fingers. "If all our plans work out, sweetheart, we'll be busy in a whole new way, won't we?"

Their gazes locked and for all intents and purposes they were alone. Even when Mrs. L. entered with the dessert trolley it took them a moment to break their gaze and she smiled as she began cutting up the airy Victoria sponge cake Eddy had baked that day.

She was excited about the wedding planning stage of things. If she had her druthers, the ceremony and reception would take place on the manor's grounds. She knew, though, that given Mr. Karofsky's status, it wasn't likely. Still, it was going to be pleasant to be involved and she and Eddy knew the perfect cake to make for Mr. Kurt.

Yes, the next few months were going to be very interesting and her romantic heart swelled. She was quite looking forward to it all.

.

**TBC**

.

**Reviews are everything, folks, so bring 'em on!**


	72. Chapter 72

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Sixty-Three

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>After breakfast the following morning, both Dave and Kurt had several calls to make. Kurt rang up Will, informing him he was back and that he needed to talk to him about something important.<p>

Will, stepping in from his terrace where he'd just had breakfast, strode quickly to his office and settled in to listen. He hadn't heard from his favourite client in a while and had wondered how he was enjoying his vacation.

Kurt smiled at the familiar chirpiness of his agent's voice. Will had always been his personal cheerleader and although he wasn't a fan of his wife, he thought of the man as a good friend. Now, he settled onto the couch in his office as he looked over at David on his own phone call behind the huge desk.

"So, Will, David and I want to do up a prenuptial agreement and I want you to represent me… of course," he smiled as he spoke, picturing the way Will's eyebrows were probably sliding up his forehead at that statement.

Will's eyebrows were, indeed, up at his hairline as he listened to Kurt but he was also beaming. "Yes, I'll be happy to represent you, Kurt!"

Kurt giggled softly, running a hand up one of his legs as he listened. He was unaware of his fiancé's observation as he lay curled up on the huge leather sofa. He paused a bit to look over at David and then, putting his hand over the phone's pickup he whispered to him: "He wants to know when he should meet with your lawyer…"

Dave asked Monica to hold on a second and then nodded at Kurt, smiling. "I haven't spoken with him as yet; this is Monica on the line and I'm giving her an idea of what she'll be facing."

Kurt stuck out his pink tongue at him, smiled and turned back to his own call. "Will, I'll have to get back to you; David hasn't spoken with his man as yet. It won't be long though, so I'll call you back, okay?"

Will smiled again as he listened to how happy Kurt sounded, happy and relaxed. The last few months had been a bit of a rollercoaster ride for the young countertenor, he knew, so he was pleased that the vacation seemed to have done him a world of good. That and being engaged to the man he loved, he guessed.

"Okay, Kurt, I'll listen out for your call. Oh, by the way, I don't know if you're aware but there's stuff already in the rags about your engagement."

Kurt nodded as he listened to Will but his voice was calm as he replied: "Well, it was to be expected after the paparazzi discovered us in France. It was just a coincidence, though; they were there for some Hollywood A-listers and we just sort of got in the way, I guess."

Will was happy that he didn't sound upset at all. "Okay, then; if you want I can handle publicity for you on that score." His offer wasn't made idly. He had a soft spot for Kurt and he really wanted things to go smoothly leading up to the wedding.

Kurt smiled softly, grateful for Will's offer. "I think David's people are going to handle that. I'll just have try to dodge the paps when I go out, as usual."

Will grinned at that; he remembered how frustrated Kurt had been the first time he'd realized his popularly had propelled him from the Arts and Entertainment section of the newspapers and websites to the Society and Fashion sections. He had not been best pleased at what he'd first thought of as an invasion of his privacy. Will had had to sit him down (and he'd had to hide his smile at Kurt's epic pout) and explain to him that it was all part and parcel of being a successful, good-looking young performer these days.

"Come on, Kurt," he'd cajoled. "It's part of the package, okay? As long as they aren't using zoom lenses to peer into your bedroom window, you can handle this. Just enjoy it because believe me, it won't last forever."

That speech had been made several years ago and the attention had only increased when Kurt's colourful love life had proved as entertaining to readers as his success on the stage. Now he was more sophisticated in his outlook and, to Will's mind at least, he was ready to be the consort of a man as powerful as David Karofsky.

Kurt, whether he realized it or not, was about to step into a much different world from that of the stage. His experience gained from the countless galas and command performances around the world would stand him in good stead when he had to entertain his future husband's mega-rich acquaintances at their various homes.

Kurt and Will wrapped up their conversation, Kurt promising to call him back as soon as David had organized the meeting. He sat for a while watching David behind the big desk, his eyes roving over the handsome face, and then hugged his knees to his chest. He buried his face in his arms and smiled, smug and happy, reveling in the thought that they were together.

Dave looked up as Kurt lowered his head, his hair gleaming and healthy in the light streaming in through the windows. He smiled as he finished up his conversation with Monica, having to backtrack a couple of times because he'd become distracted by the sight of Kurt on the sofa.

Their morning had been leisurely, a voluptuous combination of physical tiredness from their lovemaking and simmering anticipation of the new part of their life about to begin. They'd awakened almost at the same time, tiny smiles on their faces and moved into each other's arms. It was technically the last day of their vacation; Kurt actually should be thinking about flying out to Milan soon but he wanted to snatch more time with David.

Dave ended his call with Monica to whom he'd given vague instructions about finding the best wedding planner, the best venue, the best caterers, the best everything. He could tell from her voice that she was trying to tamp down her amusement but he didn't care. He was happy and he didn't mind the whole world knowing. Finally, he'd simply said to her that money was no object and that he wanted the whole thing to be as spectacular, as dramatic, as Kurt wanted it to be.

The wise woman had held back her mirth, though, and simply made a note to herself that she would give her boss and his fiancé the most fabulous wedding she could come up with. She was actually looking forward to meeting Kurt at some point and going over his ideas for the wedding and to this end she asked Dave if she should come around later to meet him.

Dave had then had a brilliant idea and told her to come to dinner that night. He would leave it as a surprise for Kurt, something he loved to do because the expressions on that face fairly took his breath away most times. Now he rose from behind the desk and strode over to the couch, throwing himself down and grinning at the startled squeak he got from Kurt.

Kurt blushed at the look in his fiancé's eyes and stretched out his legs across the muscular thighs. His hand came out to brush a lock of hair back from David's forehead and gazed into the hazel eyes.

"So, what are we doing for my last day here, handsome?" He loved the little scoff that his lover always did when he called him that. "Make it something for me to remember, okay? I hate the thought of being away from you, y'know."

Dave's hand stroked up the smooth, silky skin, caressing around to the slender calf and up to the back of Kurt's knee where the skin ways especially soft. He pretended not to notice the little shiver that went through his lover and frowned as if he were concentrating especially hard.

"Hmmmm, let's see. I did think that, uhm, nah, maybe not…" he shrugged with fake uncertainty as he stifled a snicker at Kurt's hypercurious expression.

"No! Tell me… what were you planning?" He withdrew his legs, curling them up to wrap his arms around them as he leaned forward, intrigued.

Dave finally let out the chuckle and winked at his lover's wide-eyed face. "Oh, I was just thinking maybe you'd want to go ring-hunting but," and here he shrugged with feigned nonchalance, "maybe you'd want to wait until later."

The realization that David was teasing him made Kurt's mouth do that 'o' that Dave really loved to see and he burst out laughing fully when the singer whapped him on his arm.

"Ow, ow, you can't beat up the love of your life! That's not allowed!" He laughed as Kurt sat up onto his knees and then shut up when he leaned over to kiss him.

The kiss was soft and sweet and before he knew it, they were making out on the couch, Kurt straddling his lap. Dave slid his hands around to the delicious bum, enjoying the feel of the firm muscles, and let Kurt have his way with his mouth.

He definitely didn't whine, he told himself, when Kurt pulled back to smile down at him. The singer pecked him one last time and then brought their foreheads together.

"Yes," he sighed, his breath soft and fragrant against Dave's face. "I do want to go 'ring-hunting' with you, David Karofsky."

They cuddled and nuzzled each other until Dave finally, reluctantly, eased Kurt away to look up at him. "Okay then, I think we ought to go get ready. By the way," he paused as Kurt slid from his lap and his eyes immediately went to that lovely backside as his fiancé sauntered toward the office door. "I've invited someone to dinner. Do you think maybe you could invite Will? I haven't got much of an opportunity to chat with him."

Kurt grinned at him over his shoulder as he opened the door. "Yes, that will be great and, oh, and remember: he wants to know when he'll be meeting with your lawyer."

Dave nodded. "Okay, I'll call Maurice and set up a time and then let Will know when he comes to dinner tonight."

Kurt smiled and then blew him a kiss as he headed out the door to go and get changed. He wondered who was coming to dinner as he knew David was pretty much a recluse for someone so young. He knew he had dated – and his face darkened as he thought of the Smythe-Heffley cow – but he'd learned over the months that he didn't call very many people 'friend'.

He headed to the kitchen first to let Mrs. L. and Eddy know they were having two more for dinner and after listening and trying not to drool at the menu, left the ladies to their jobs. He bounced up the stairs, humming as usual and threw a wave to Xavier who was just heading towards the pool room.

Kurt smiled as he reminisced about how much his life had changed, how much he had changed. He almost couldn't recognize that angry, vengeful person of last summer as himself, so much had things improved and he with them. He was so grateful to have that kind of love directed at him and although he'd first thought of David as some crazy, stalker-like person, the reality was so much better.

As he entered their suite his mind moved on to what he was going to wear for this shopping trip. Or, he thought, maybe more like window-shopping as it was too much to hope that they would find the perfect ring on their first try.

Walking into his closet, he smirked at the sight of the room. Mercedes would flip if she could see this, he grinned to himself, pausing to stare at the racks of clothes and shoes that would not shame a high-end boutique.

He shook himself out of his silly thoughts and moved to select an outfit he hoped would be both stunning and elegant. If he were going to step out with a billionaire on his arm to shop for their wedding rings, he needed to look the part.

He dressed quickly in a soft heather cashmere sweater so thin you could almost see through it and teamed it with a pair of slate grey leggings. He planned to wear knee-high boots, of course, and complete the outfit with a long blue and grey scarf and his favourite London Fog trench.

By the time David made it upstairs to change, Kurt was futzing with his hair, muttering to himself about being happy to cut it for the wedding. Dave lifted a brow as he started shrugging out of his clothes and couldn't resist teasing him.

"What? Cut that magnificent mane, so rich in its chocolateyness? Never say so!"

Kurt's mouth dropped open comically as he stared at David's reflection in the mirror and then he cracked up. Dave laughed too as he strode into the closet to choose his outfit and when he had, he came back out to see Kurt shaking his head at him.

"You have no idea how unruly this mop can be. I know you like to get your hands in it but for a fashionista like me, it's damned hard getting it to behave!" He pouted as his hair misbehaved once more and flopped onto his forehead.

Dave mock-frowned and pursed his lips as he stepped into his trousers. "Haven't you heard you should just go with it, however it wants to?"

Kurt lifted a sarcastic eyebrow at him. "Yeah, that works for others, not for me. My hair is going to strangle me in my sleep one day, I tell you."

Dave chuckled at his dramatics but hurried to reassure him. "Sweetheart, I don't think you have any real idea how sexy you are." He quirked his brow at Kurt who had started to protest. "No, seriously; what you see as problems or flaws, the rest of us lowly mortals can only gaze at in awe."

Kurt shook his head at David's words; he wasn't begging for compliments in this case. He was really frustrated with the fact that his role in 'Midsummer' required that his hair be a certain length. Good god, he thought, who wrote that sort of thing into contracts? He had heard once, though, that Hollywood actors were sometimes faced with even more outrageous demands. One actress whom he had always admired had been required to gain weight and keep it as the beloved housewife on a famous sitcom, now ended. He'd laughed when he'd heard that, at the series' end, she had wasted no time in losing the weight, going under the knife and totally overhauling her looks.

Good for her, he thought now as he blew a puff of air up at the wayward lock that fell over his right eye. Thank heavens I don't have a cowlick, he grinned suddenly, as he would've had to use tons of gel to keep it down. Who would accept Oberon, the King of the Fairies looking like a hick?

After putting on his watch and the platinum bracelet and giving himself one last critical look, he finally rose from the dressing table but halted at the wide-eyed look that David was giving him. He glanced down at himself and then looked back at his lover, his expression puzzled. "What?"

Dave had just finished buttoning up his shirt and tucking it into his trouser waist and as he'd reached for his leather belt, Kurt had got up. His eyes widened at the way the soft leather leggings clung to Kurt's thighs and he would swear up and down that his mouth had not just watered. He raised his eyes when Kurt asked "what?" but he just smiled and shook his head.

Far be it from him to start censoring what his fiancé wore but he felt his blood pressure go up at the way Kurt's clothes loved his body. As he finished dressing he heaved a somewhat relieved sigh as he realized Kurt was going to cover up a bit with his trench coat. He brushed his hair, shrugged into his own coat and held the door for his sexy lover, smiling into the little kiss Kurt dropped on his lips in appreciation for his gallantry.

"Thank you, sweetie; I like that colour on you, y'know," his blue-green eyes twinkled up at his lover as he slid past him. "It brings out the green in your eyes."

Dave huffed, pretending not to be pleased, and replied softly, "and I like everything on you."

Kurt's musical laughter drifted behind him as he strode ahead of Dave, the trench coat hugging his broad shoulders, nipping in a bit at the waist and then skimming over the pert backside. Dave shook his head as he followed, knowing that he was going to be experiencing a persistent buzz of arousal the whole day.

Xavier and Julian were already outside waiting, the blond behind the wheel and Kurt quirked his eyebrow at the gleaming dark red Bentley.

"Wow," he whispered teasingly as David held the door for him. "We are doing it up right today!"

Dave looked over at him as he slid into the back seat beside his glamorous fiancé. "Well, it's only fitting; this is probably the most important shopping trip we'll probably ever do."

Kurt gazed at him, wide-eyed as they moved off down the long driveway, his lips sliding into a soft smile. "Yes, I think you are right."

Dave grasped the hand on the seat between them and held it all the way into London's famed shopping district and only released it when Kurt leaned forward to gaze out his window. He grinned as he watched the fashionista take in the sight of all those famous façades but he dropped it when Kurt turned back to him.

"Where exactly do you want to start first? I mean, heavens, I'm spoiled for choices here!" His eyes gleamed and his face shone; after all, shopping for one's wedding ring was already a heady experience. Doing it in a world-famous shopping district upped the hotness fact immensely in his opinion.

Dave shrugged and said he'd leave it up to him. "Where do you want to go first? I ask because you're such a shopaholic and I don't know the first thing, really."

Kurt quirked his lips saucily at him, sniffing as he replied: "I do so love truth in a man!" and laughed when David poked him gently in the side, tickling him. He turned to Julian and asked him to stop in front of Tiffany & Co., saying: "Here is as good a place to start as any, don't you think?"

Xavier threw a quick glance at Julian but the blond looked surprisingly serene and he let out a little sigh of relief. He couldn't imagine what it was like to have to take the man you loved shopping for his wedding ring with his fiancé. Maybe he was getting better, the dark man thought as he gazed up at the façade of the famous jewellery house.

Kurt stepped out of the huge vehicle, barely sparing a glance at the passersby eyeing him and the car curiously. When David stepped up beside him, big and handsome in his black coat over the moss green sweater Kurt loved so. He slid his hand through his arm and they both looked up at the building for a second before grinning at each other.

Dave looked down into Kurt's excited face and asked softly, "Ready?"

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. "I am," before moving off with him, so caught up in the anticipation of shopping for their wedding ring that he was able to ignore the Chanel store just next door.

They were ushered into the building by a gentleman of indeterminate age but of impeccable bearing. It went without saying that the man was no fool; just the Bentley alone would have alerted him to the fact that these particular customers were not short of cash.

He smiled and introduced himself as the manager and Kurt, grinning at his overly posh accent, informed him that they were there for wedding rings. Never let it be said that a certain class of Englishman would ever be crass enough to show his surprise. The manager simply nodded, produced a cool, thin little smile and ushered them into his office where they were invited to sit in the beautifully upholstered chairs before his gleaming desk.

The atmosphere was so cool and hushed, Kurt felt tempted to do something just to ruffle the man's calm a bit. Dave, probably sensing this, squeezed the slender fingers of the hand he held and watched as dimples appeared in the smooth cheeks.

"Behave," he whispered, brushing his lips against Kurt's cheeks as he straightened. Kurt, a hint of mischief in his blue eyes, simply nodded however and then pursed his lips together before growing serious. Dave stared at him for a second or two, tempted to grin, and then shook his head. Kurt would never be boring, he decided, and felt a great deal of pleasure at that thought.

When the manager returned he was carrying a velvet tray on which were displayed some of the most eye-catching jewellery Kurt had ever seen. He, however, acted as if these beautifully-wrought items were things he handled every day and he leaned forward to inspect them.

Dave as well looked the tray over and smiled when he noticed Kurt's eyes returning to a smooth platinum band interspersed with three princess-cut diamonds. He himself had been eyeing a much more elaborate band and pointed it out to him.

Kurt's eyes lit up as he looked at David. "You like this one, sweetie? It's gorgeous… but, hmmm, it's a little … I don't know." He huffed a bit, ignoring the disappointed look on the manager's face. The band was, indeed, beautiful but something about the design didn't really capture his heart. That was how he tended to shop; something had to leap out at him and capture his heart and his imagination before he could commit to it.

The manager brought tray after tray of eye-catching, breathtaking rings of all sizes and designs, sporting the most exquisite gems. Finally, Kurt shook his head, looking apologetically at David who simply shrugged and said, "We'll just continue to look around, then."

They thanked the manager, who by the third tray had recognized David, and were ushered out of the almost empty store. The few people who were in there were dressed just as expensively as they but they looked just as curiously at the departing couple as anyone on the street would. That car pulled up at the kerb alone would be enough to signal that this was no ordinary couple.

Xavier sprang forward to open the door for Kurt who threw him an appreciative little smile and after David had settled in he closed it. He'd been waiting, of course, and when he'd turned around to lean down to talk to Julian, he'd spied what was undoubtedly a paparazzo staring at them and the car. Xavier figured the man must be one of those freelancers who hung about outside of famous establishments, hoping to catch a photo or two of famous people entering or leaving. He hadn't been there when they'd arrived so he figured the man must have seen the car and decided to wait.

Now he stared at the fellow as the man had started to take picture after picture of Kurt and David leaving the jewellery store. He frowned at him but said nothing, simply got into the passenger seat and nodded to Julian who moved off carefully into the traffic.

Dave, with a glance at the faint disappointment on Kurt's face, told Julian to take them to De Beers which was, of course, not very far. He was willing to have their rings custom-made if they didn't find anything today but he knew his fashionista fiancé; a ring from one of these famous jewelers would be just the ticket.

Julian, glancing into the rear view mirror, frowned and threw a quick glance at Xavier. Xavier, watching the blond's eyes as they switched from the rearview mirror to the wing mirror, realized they were probably being followed. He checked his own wing mirror and realized it was the paparazzo from before. He told Julian who nodded back at the backseat occupants were speaking quietly. This was a cue for Xavier to inform them.

"There's a photographer following us; he was outside of Tiffany's when you came out. Should we lose him?"

Kurt looked up at David, his eyebrows furrowed and Dave looked at him, concerned. Kurt simply shrugged and shook his head, saying: "No, don't bother; all this has been in the papers already anyway so it doesn't matter."

Dave agreed; it would have been a little hypocritical to act now as if they hated the fact that their engagement had been made public. He hoped, though, that Monica would get onto things and put that announcement in soon. The sooner they got over the hubbub it was going to cause, the better. He knew that Kurt, being somewhat familiar with the public's voracious appetite for all things celebrity, was not really upset at all.

They pulled up outside of De Beers with their 'tail' but they ignored the man. Quite simply, he was doing his job and as long as he didn't prove intrusive, they could ignore him. Kurt found it a little funny, when he thought about it; he had been one of those kids who read the gossip rags that were filled with photos of stars and other famous folk, ingesting everything he could about their lives. Now he was on the other side and although it could be a little off-putting sometimes, he didn't really object to being photographed. As long as they didn't sink into the behaviour of the old Murdoch days, he was quite happy to even pose sometimes.

Now he and Dave hurried into the famous old establishment and only relaxed when they knew the man wasn't following them inside.

They looked around for a few minutes before a store clerk came up to ask if they needed assistance to which Dave said yes and could they see their reserved collection. The woman's eyes widened but she nodded; to Kurt's understanding, only certain previous clients knew of the company's reserved collection.

Once again they were ushered into seats but this time they remained in the main area and a gentleman came to assist her with showing the collection. Kurt's eyes lit up at the array of fine white and coloured gemstone jewellery but after he and David perused it, they couldn't decide on anything.

The woman cleared her throat after watching them get ready to leave and addressed Kurt, who she clearly pegged as the one calling the shots. "We have some special things coming in next week; would you want us to let you know when they arrive?"

She watched as a faint look of dismay crossed his face before he shook his head somewhat reluctantly. "Oh, I'll be in Milan by then," he said, his melodic voice sounding a little downhearted. Dave, unable to bear the look of disappointment, brushed a light kiss against his forehead as he hugged him.

"Sweetheart, we have several other places to see, remember?" He turned to the woman. "I could take your card and if we run out of luck, we will come by."

The woman perked up and she slid a rectangle of high-quality bond card out of a holder and wrote her name on it before handing it to him. She smiled widely; she could smell money a mile away and these Americans appeared to have a lot of it. Knowing how much more informal Americans were than her fellow Brits, she ventured a rather nosy question:

"May I ask when your wedding will be?" She smiled as Kurt's face brightened and he sat up away from David's shoulder.

"We plan to have it in June but we're only just beginning to plan." He rose and she escorted them to the door, unlocking it to let them out. Before they stepped through however, she did something she would never normally do.

"May I make a suggestion," she said now with a hand resting lightly on Kurt's arm.

Kurt, curious, glanced at David and then nodded at her. He smiled as he saw a little uncertainty flash in her eyes and then she seemed to make up her mind.

"I think you might appreciate holding your ceremony at Haverly Castle. It's very romantic and something tells me you would love it." She smiled as she watched his eyes light up with interest.

He turned to David, his blue eyes wide and his pink lips curved in a smile. "Oh, David, a castle; that sounds wonderful!"

Dave chuckled, nudged him out the door and nodded his thanks to the clerk. "Thanks, I'll definitely look into that." With a little shake of his head he watched Kurt almost skip across the pavement and up to Xavier who held the back door open for him.

However, as David stepped out, he noticed the paparazzo once again snapping away and his smile dimmed. No doubt the next day the papers and the web would be full of snaps of him and Kurt going and coming from these various stores. He ignored the man and slid in beside Kurt, grinning as his lover chattered away about the possibility of using a castle for their wedding.

Grabbing his hand to get his attention, he waited until he wound down before saying, "I have one more place for us to check and I think we'll get lucky." He grinned as Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth rounded into an enticing 'o'. "I won't tell you the name, but we're not too far away."

He leaned forward and muttered something so quietly to Julian that Kurt, straining to hear, missed it completely. The singer pouted as he settled back and turned his nose up as David laughed at him. He couldn't sustain it though because he was just so excited now.

As they made their way through the traffic of this popular shopping area, Dave took the opportunity to 'cheer' Kurt up by dropping little kisses along his lover's long neck all the way up to his earlobe. Kurt giggled and shivered as David nibbled on him and, unable to help it, he turned his head to capture the teasing lips.

They kissed languidly in the back seat of the Bentley until suddenly Kurt looked up to see the paparazzo holding his camera out of the window to take a picture of them. All while driving one-handed, Kurt realized and he pulled back from David with a startled squeak.

Dave, reeling back and wondering what had startled his lover, looked around to see the man's dangerous antics and he grew furious. Before he could call out, though, Julian had hit the brakes, causing the man's car to shoot ahead of them and the blond quickly slipped down a narrow side street.

They were all happy that the flow of traffic didn't allow the paparazzo to turn around and they were able to shake him completely. They were all a bit disgruntled by the time they pulled up in front of the establishment whose red awnings announced that this was Garrard.

Kurt turned and raised an eyebrow at David. "Wow, this is the oldest jewellers in the country, David!"

Dave nodded, a smug little smirk making his eyes dance as he gazed at Kurt's intrigued face. "Not just the oldest here but oldest in the world, actually. My mom fell in love with their pieces. I hadn't thought of it, though, until that woman mentioned Haverly Castle. It just triggered the memory, that's all," he shrugged before moving to exit the vehicle.

Kurt stepped out and looked around to see if there were any lurking photogs around but he relaxed as everyone seemed to be going about their business. Dave slid his hand to the small of Kurt's back and led him into the store, unconsciously breathing deeply as he stepped inside.

He used to accompany his parents whenever his dad felt he needed to lavish jewellery upon his mother who, wise woman that she was, never tried to dissuade him. The store had been one of his favourite places to visit but over the years since their passing, he'd never had reason to buy jewellery for anyone. The people he'd dated had never moved him to the point where he wanted to make such a gesture. Things were so very different now as he watched Kurt's face, smiling at the look of awe shining from his brilliant eyes.

David was greeted by the manager who remembered him and they spent a few minutes in pleasant chat, catching up on mutual acquaintances and David asking after his wife and daughters. Finally Dave dragged Kurt forward who blushed when the man took his hand in his and held it warmly as Dave made the introductions.

"Sweetheart, this is Darius Marani Majid. He knew my parents well. Darius, this is my fiancé, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled somewhat less confidently than he usually did as the man's dark eyes seemed to scour his face. He couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at him that closely but he breathed a sigh of relief when the man smiled suddenly, his large white teeth gleaming brightly in his tanned and lined face.

He bowed over Kurt's hand in a very non-English way and said, his voice deep. "I am pleased to meet someone who will make young David happy."

Kurt's cheeks flared brightly as he stuttered an uncertain "thank you?" and looked helplessly at David as the man was still holding his hand. He only relaxed when his hand was eventually released and Darius turned towards his office, obviously expecting them to follow him – which they did, of course.

Darius seemed to be a contemporary of David's parents, his weathered skin lined and pouches beneath his large, dark eyes. His hair was thick and silver and he wore it slicked straight back. It gleamed pewter-like beneath the overhead lights and Kurt thought he looked a very theatrical bloke.

They were invited to sit in Marani Majid's large, plush office and in no time they were once again looking at tray after tray of absolutely exquisite pieces. Kurt was actually enjoying himself, half his attention on the jewellery and the other half listening to David and Darius reminisce about the 'old days'.

Suddenly Kurt gasped, his eyes widening as, nestled inside a box of its own was The Ring. Kurt absolutely felt it should be referred to in capitals. When Darius saw what he was staring at he smiled widely, his lined cheeks bunching as he lifted the ring from its velvet casing.

"Ah, you have quite a discerning eye, my dear. This beauty is from the Eternity Collection. Would you like to try it?" He rose to come around the desk and held his hand out for Kurt to place his in it and then slid the ring onto his finger before the engagement ring.

Both Kurt and David stared in awe at The Ring. It was stunning. Amazing. Wonderful. Absolutely… Kurt's mind ran out of descriptives for the piece nestled on his finger.

It was eleven rows of pure white pavé diamonds set in white gold.

Kurt looked from it up at David, glad that his fiancé seemed just as taken with the unusual ring and turned to stare at Darius, a smile beginning to spread across his stunned face.

"Oh, my," he breathed, his voice soft as he gazed once again at the ring. "Oh my god, David, it's _THE_ Ring'."

The mood was broken when Dave hugged Kurt to him and dropped a kiss on his dark hair. He also breathed a sigh of relief that they had found the ring that had apparently snared Kurt's heart from the moment he had seen it. He looked over his head and mouthed a 'thank you' to a grinning Darius.

Darius nodded and then turned his gaze back to the beautiful young man who had captured his young friend's heart as surely as that ring had captured his. He rose again and went back around to the desk and pressed a bell hidden below it.

Within minutes his assistant came in, his eyes flicking to the two men before riveting on his boss's face. "Sir?"

"Would you get number 2012685 from the vault, please… and bring the book." He nodded at the lagging assistant who was once again staring at the two men and the fabulous wedding ring.

He took his seat again and once more engaged David in conversation, asking him now when the wedding was to be. Kurt finally surfaced from his love haze to look at the jeweller, smiling happily and looking as if he didn't want to remove the ring.

Finally, when the assistant came back, they saw the second ring: fourteen rows of pure white pavé diamonds set in white gold. Kurt gasped and even David looked a little stunned that there was a second, larger ring to match Kurt's.

To say the men were happy would be an understatement. Kurt suddenly felt as if this were an omen and that everything would go well for them. First, that wonderfully helpful woman had suggested a castle for their venue and now they'd found matching, perfect wedding bands. Kurt's heart swelled and for the rest of that afternoon he was on cloud nine. If you asked him when they'd left the store and made their way back home, he couldn't have told you.

Everything would be perfect now, he breathed. Everything.

.

KHDK

.

Meanwhile, in Milan, Rex frowned as he read the missive from the opera company's Board of Governors. He knew he had been a little under the weather and he regretted being a bit short with one of the members when he'd had a meeting with them but that was no reason for them to pull an end run around him now.

He threw the letter on the company's letterhead down onto his desk and sat back, his face scrunched in a ferocious scowl. Well, if they felt they needed to waste money hiring an assistant artistic director, so be it; it was their money being thrown away after all. He straightened up as his secretary came in, holding the door as she announced with a fatuous grin: "Your 4 o'clock is here, sir!"

Rex stood and came around the desk as the man entered and he looked at him, trying not to look surprised at the man's near-perfect looks.

He held his hand out and it was gripped in a firm handshake as he said, "Rex Hambleton, Mr. Anderson, welcome to the company and… welcome to Milan."

The beautiful smile was wide and disarming. "Thank you, Rex, and, please, call me Cooper…"

.

**TBC**

**Hey, guys, I know you're reading it so let me have some feedback, okay?**


	73. Chapter 73

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Sixty-Four

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favorite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Will drove up the long curving driveway of Kurt's house and smiled to himself as the manor came into view. Kurt's story was almost a fairy tale, he mused to himself. How many people got to fall in love with a young, handsome billionaire and then end up marrying him? He shook his head as he pulled into a spot to park, nodding politely at the man who took his keys from him.<p>

He headed to the impressive front doors but before he could press the buzzer, it swung open.

"Hello, I'm Xavier; you must be Will Schuester. Please, come in," Xavier smiled at Kurt's agent, remembering him from the party that Kurt had held at Christmas.

Will nodded back a greeting. "Oh, right, hello, Xavier. I think I met you at Kurt's shindig last Christmas, right?"

They had moved through the foyer to the reception room and Xavier nodded. "Yes, that's right. I'm one of Kurt's security team. Ah, he's not down as yet but would you like something to drink while you wait?"

His cordial and relaxed attitude interested Will. He knew the agents were basically employees but somehow this man behaved more as a friend than anything else. He asked for a small whiskey and got it, and sat back to sip it as they waited.

He noticed that Xavier had only fixed himself a ginger ale and he lifted his eyebrow at it. Xavier grinned at him and shrugged.

"I don't drink much and, in a way, I'm almost always on duty. It doesn't pay to slack off in my line of work, does it?"

Will found himself grinning back at this affable man. He knew he was probably pretty efficient at whatever it was he did but he liked that it wasn't the first thing you thought of when you met him.

They continued to throw little bits of banter back and forth and before he knew it, Will's glass was empty. When Xavier asked if he wanted a refill, however, he shook his head, saying ruefully, "I'm sort of on duty myself. This isn't strictly a social occasion for me, either."

Xavier nodded but before he could reply, David and Kurt entered the room, Kurt's face brightening considerably when he saw Will.

Will rose to greet Kurt and was quite pleased with the way Kurt seemed to glow with good health and happiness. They hugged briefly and he shook hands with David before they took their seats, Kurt lounging casually beside David, as usual.

His ensemble tonight was casually elegant, the nubby cranberry red sweater throwing colour up into his fair-skinned face. His only jewellery were his watch and his engagement ring that he kept fiddling with and once when he caught Will's eyes dropping to it, he laughed softly.

"David and I went ring-hunting today and you'll never believe it…" he blurted as he leaned forward to Will. "We actually found them! Can you believe it?"

Will chuckled at the excited look on his face, looking over at David who sat with an indulgent smile on his face as one hand stroked Kurt's back. The two were so obviously in love it almost made Will feel wistful. He couldn't remember the last time he'd even thought about Terry in a romantic way. He did really love her but somehow, with the years, their work and the distance, they seemed to have drifted apart somewhat.

He shrugged off that little mood, however, and chatted with the other men, Kurt and Dave telling him about their time in Ohio and France, and Xavier chiming in about Dave's house in the tropics. He looked at Kurt and raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"Kurt, I seem to remember you have a house in the islands, too. Exactly where did you say it was?"

Kurt, who had received a small sherry from Xavier, swallowed quickly and replied: "In the Caymans, remember? I got it for 'a song', as they say, only $2.3, so I was pretty happy."

Dave tilted his head and gazed at Kurt's happy face. "Mine is quite a distance from yours; it's in the Bahamas and I wish I'd got if for a song." When Kurt turned to smile at him in curiosity, he shrugged: "It was going for $9.5 but I argued it down to $8."

When Kurt smirked at him, he smiled back. "Hey, I had to do a lot of work on the house, bring it up to hurricane specs, y'know. I felt justified, okay?"

They continued chatting and joking for a little while and then headlights swept across the windows, alerting them to the arrival of their second and final guest. Dave rose to go to the door, passing Julian on the way and he opened it quickly.

Kurt, Will, Xavier and Julian all looked up when Dave came back, ushering a small, slightly stout dark-haired woman ahead of him. He smiled at his fiancé and the others and introduced her.

"This is Monica Vansen; Monica, this is my fiancé, Kurt Hummel," and paused when Kurt rose to come over to take the woman's small hand in his.

Kurt smiled down at her politely as she had yet to smile at any of them. He didn't know if she was naturally reserved or she was nervous but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. No need to jump to conclusions when he didn't need the exercise, he mocked himself.

"Hello, Monica, welcome to our home." He turned to include the others. "This is my agent, Will Schuester," Will shook her hand and smiled cordially, and then he gestured to the other men. "And this is Xavier … and Julian."

He turned back to her, the perfect host, and asked, "Would you like a drink before we go through?"

Monica had nodded as each man had been introduced and, predictably, her eyes had been drawn to the two agents, one as dark as the other was fair. At Kurt's query she smiled for the first time and asked for a small gin and tonic.

They all settled back into their seats as Kurt fixed her drink and he looked up when Julian came up beside him. He smiled at the blond and raised an eyebrow in inquiry and then fixed a small tonic water and lime for him.

When they were all seated and sipping, Kurt turned to Monica, his eyes twinkling as he took in her elegant outfit. "Mmm, I think that's a lovely colour on you," he said as he admired the lavender shawl cardigan she was wearing. She was wearing it over a dress of a slightly deeper hue and it went very well with her olive skin tone.

Monica's eyes widened slightly as her boss's fiancé complimented her outfit and she actually grinned this time as she thanked him. Now she looked at him directly, studying him as she sipped her drink.

Everyone in the office had seen the newspaper photos and the articles on the billionaire's theatrical fiancé. All of them had speculated on how the two had met and she herself had privately surmised that, as Mr. Karofsky was a well-known supporter of the arts, they had probably met at some function or other.

Now she watched the two men who seemed to have an invisible bond stretching between them. They touched all the time, seemingly unaware of it, and they looked at each other as if there were no others in the room with them.

The other two men she remembered hearing were part of the security team that Mr. Puckerman had hired, according to the scuttlebutt going the rounds of the office and she could believe it. There was something about the way they always seemed alert, even when they attempted to look relaxed and joined in the conversation.

She took the opportunity as she finished her drink to look about the lovely room, wondering just how large the manor was and admitted that the men had wonderful taste. She cleared her throat and when the men looked over at her she complimented Kurt on the lovely décor.

Kurt smiled and thanked her, adding with a sweet little look over at his fiancé: "It was a gift from David and I fell in love with it immediately." He ran his hand along his lover's arm and she smiled as she watched their interaction.

Just then an older woman came in to announce that dinner was served and she rose as the others did. Mr. Hummel smiled and inclined his head as he gestured for her to walk along with him and they headed into one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever been in.

The wood of the table gleamed richly under the lights of the exquisite chandelier and the flowers in their multi-hued glory gave off a subtle scent. It combined with the smell of furniture polish but in no way detracted from the aroma of the dishes awaiting them.

Mr. Karofsky came up and pulled out her chair for her, seating her to his left as his fiancé took the seat to his right. The other men arrayed themselves as they wished with Mr. Hummel's agent, Mr. Schuester, sat to her left. The table was set with gleaming flatware and a multitude of stemware and she took a deep breath in the face of all that opulence.

As she shook out her napkin and placed it across her lap, she nodded at Mr. Karofsky in thanks as he poured her wine. Everything looked splendid and she rather looked forward to the meal.

It turned out to be a fairly relaxed occasion, the conversation casual and happy and Mr. Hummel seemed to sparkle with excitement. At one point she noticed the engaged couple holding hands as they chatted about the stunning rings they'd found and she realized that her own spirits were much more buoyant now than when she'd arrived.

Once dinner was over and they moved to the drawing room, however, Mr. Karofsky turned to her, his face slightly more serious than it had been at dinner.

"Monica, this is actually a working meeting but I wanted to do it this way because Kurt is leaving tomorrow for Milan."

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise but before she could inquire about it Kurt intervened. "My company is setting up in Milan as we speak for a short run at La Scala."

She nodded and then asked thoughtfully. "What dates were you thinking of for the ceremony?"

Kurt glanced over at David and smiled mischievously, a dimple appearing as he did so. "Oh, I was thinking June; call me romantic but that's the month that always came to mind whenever I thought of getting married."

She nodded and removed her smart phone from her handbag and proceeded to set up her notes. She called up a calendar for the month of June and studied it for a minute before looking back up at the men.

"Would the last weekend in June work for you – the last Saturday, specifically?" She took in the fair face shining in its happiness and told herself she would enjoy working with this young man. Her research had found stories that seemed to imply he could be a bit of a handful but she rather thought that those people who found him so had probably not been fans for whatever reason.

Now as she watched him chatting with his fiancé and his agent, even the security men, she had to admit that he seemed a thoroughly pleasant young man. When he finally nodded to her and said yes, the last Saturday would be fine, she made a note of it.

Then Mr. Karofsky spoke, his expression every bit as indulgent as it had been earlier. "We can make it a three-day event, can't we?"

When Kurt looked at him quizzically, he smiled, his hand seeming to come up of its own accord to caress the back of the younger man's neck. Kurt leaned into the warmth of the large hand and smiled at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I just thought that since the family is coming over anyway, we can have the rehearsal dinner on the Friday, the wedding on Saturday and a brunch on Sunday before we leave for our honeymoon."

Kurt was almost vibrating with excitement as he finished outlining his plan and now he nodded. Turning to Will Schuester, his eyes wide, he asked: "Do you think Terry would be able to come, Will?"

Will nodded but said somewhat quietly: "I can't vouch for her but I will talk to her and see if she can take the time off. We're expanding into other markets, you see, so she's been pretty busy."

Kurt felt a little twinge of sadness dampen his own excitement as he heard what Will did _not_ say. It appeared as if things were not so rosy in his agent's marriage and though he didn't particularly like Terry, he wanted Will to be happy.

He nodded now and moved on to something else he wanted Monica to handle. "Oh, by the way, Monica, we met a wonderful sales clerk today who told us about a venue she thought I might like. Have you heard of Haverly Castle?"

He grinned as the woman's eyes widened in surprise. "Why, yes, I certainly have heard of Haverly! It has a rather rich history and it would be a perfectly wonderful venue for your wedding."

Julian, for perhaps the first time, showed some interest and he actually leaned forward as he said to Kurt: "It's absolutely beautiful at that time of year. I've been to a wedding there before and I must say it was rather stunning."

Kurt clapped his hands and then turned and grabbed David's. "Yes, yes, let's try and get it, please!"

Dave chuckled as he gazed at Kurt's brilliant eyes. "Okay, we'll get on it." He turned to Monica and nodded and she made a note of Haverly Castle in her smart phone.

"I'll see if it's free for that weekend. I will need to know how large the party will be and would you need the entire castle for the three days." She looked up at them with her hand hovering over the device as she waited for their answer.

Kurt, biting his lips, counted off on his fingers as he muttered to himself. Just as he moved to the fingers of the other hand, there was a commotion at the front door and it opened to admit the three missing agents.

He laughed as he watched Noah, Devon and Ian stride into the room, happy that they had made it back before he had to leave the following day. He called out now to them, his voice light and teasing.

"Noah Puckerman, you keep turning up like a bad penny! I had no idea you were returning so soon." He laughed again as the tanned man waggled his eyebrows at him.

Dave smirked as he looked over at Monica and pointed at Puck. "I think you know Noah Puckerman; the other gentlemen are his associates, Devon and Ian."

There were greetings all around and the newcomers settled in as Dave looked over at Puck, his eyes alight with questions. "So, did everything go as planned?"

Puck nodded and announced: "We will have the U.S. office up and running in no time, thanks to Ian here. He goes back in a few days and will be gone for a while then."

Kurt smiled at Ian and promised he would have a quick word with him before he left. "Was everyone okay when you left them?"

The tanned agent gave him his trademark smirk but nodded. "Yes, they were all good. Mercedes says she will call you in Milan and your mom said to remember to take your vitamins."

Kurt did a double-take and gave him a 'wtf?' look that had everyone chuckling. "I bet she didn't, Noah Puckerman!"

Puck laughed but shook his head. "No, she didn't but you should have seen your face!"

Eventually they settled down and Mrs. L. came in to greet the newcomers and ask if they needed anything, to which they said no; they'd eaten on the way from the airport so they were good.

When she nodded briskly and left with a little smile, Kurt remembered that he'd been in the middle of telling Monica how many people would be staying at the castle for the wedding.

"Uhm, Monica, sorry about that; I was saying – before I was interrupted," and he threw a mock glare at Noah; "we will probably have about 18 staying and 75 guests for the wedding and reception."

He glanced at David to see if that sounded right and smiled happily when he nodded in confirmation.

Dave added his bit as he looked at the woman tapping away at her device. "I'll let you have a fairly comprehensive list soon. Oh and you will need to keep in touch with Kurt while he's in Milan. He's a bit concerned about getting the right wedding planner, I think."

Kurt nodded as he turned to her, his eyes earnest. "I want it to be an elegant affair with just a touch of drama because, honestly, that's me. I am thinking too that I don't want us in ordinary tuxedos, however designer chic they may be."

Monica looked up, intrigued and asked exactly what he had in mind. The singer had great taste in clothes from what she could see and now she wondered exactly what theme he wanted for his wedding. Whether they liked it or not, this wedding would probably end up splashed across several tabloid pages and uploaded to the web and Kurt looked to be rather savvy about publicity.

He nodded now as he sat back against his lover, his eyes thoughtful. However, before he answered her, he looked at the security agents and then at David.

"Guys, how do you feel about Nehru jackets?"

Julian's eyes widened in surprise and he glanced at Puck who simply shrugged; Devon looked as if he was thoroughly happy with the idea and Xavier and Ian didn't respond at all. Julian looked back at Kurt with a faintly apologetic look and asked: "Nehru jackets – for all of us, you mean?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically and he leaned forward to elaborate. "Yes! You don't have to worry, though, I picture you all in fairly sober designs but the fabric has to be really sumptuous."

He frowned at Noah who now had a faintly alarmed look on his face. "Oh, Noah, I'm not going to make you look ridiculous. In fact, David and I will be wearing Nehru-style jackets, too, and I tell you, we will look fabulous!"

Dave grinned at the men, especially at Xavier and Ian's now grim faces. "Believe me, you will like the way you look. Kurt already outlined this to me and I see where he's going. You can trust him, okay?"

Ian spoke up and Kurt had to admit to being surprised that he said anything at all. "Will we be able to secure our weapons properly if we wear this thing?"

Kurt looked at him in surprise while Devon tried to stifle his laughter and just barely succeeded. Julian, who seemed to be more in tune with his own inner fashionista turned and nodded. "If they are going to be bespoke, we can have them built to our specifications," and he turned to Kurt for his confirmation.

Kurt nodded rapidly, his hair flopping charmingly onto his smooth forehead. "Oh, definitely they will be bespoke suits. Nothing less for the wedding of a diva and self-proclaimed fashionista…"

Soft laughter greeted this declaration and the men relaxed, Will nodding as he looked over at Kurt. "So you have the rings, the venue and the suits sorted out. Have you thought of who will stand with you as witnesses?"

David nodded, his hand once again stroking up Kurt's back and settling at his nape. Kurt leaned into the comforting touch and smiled at Will. "Yes, definitely. I plan to have Mercedes stand for me, and David…" he turned to smile softly at his lover.

That was Dave's cue to speak up and he cleared his throat before saying: "I planned to ask Puck tomorrow but now is as good a time as any," and he smiled at the stunned man.

Puck stared at Dave and then a huge smile erupted on his face. However, before he lost his macho man card he remembered himself and sobered slightly. He nodded at Dave now and in a voice that was only marginally more serious than normal, retorted: "Of course, I'll stand with you. After all, I've only ever known you longer than anyone else here!"

Laughter broke out in the room, Xavier fist-bumping him for that and everyone turned to see Mrs. L. pushing in her dessert trolley. They helped themselves to the divine little tarts and cupcakes Eddie had baked that day and settled down as Mrs. L. poured their coffee.

Dave used the little napkin to pat his lips as he came over to Will, seated himself beside the agent and watched as Kurt went over to sit with Monica. He turned to Will and said quietly: "Before you leave, could you come with me to the office? I want to talk with you… about the documents to be signed."

Will nodded for he hadn't forgotten that that was why he was here tonight. He had familiarized himself with Kurt's business affairs after he'd hung up the phone that morning so he felt pretty comfortable that he would be able to represent him adequately now.

"Certainly," he nodded to Dave and continued with his dessert. He was tempted to take another cupcake but he refrained; he wasn't as active as he used to be so he had to watch his calorie intake. He frowned as he thought of Terry and the fact that he suspected she was seeing someone else. His self-esteem had taken a big hit and he didn't want to add the stress of weight-gain to his already flagging ego.

The conversation in the beautiful drawing room was a quiet buzz mixed with the sound of cake forks tapping against the plates or cups being settled into saucers. Eventually, the security agents one by one (and twos in the case of Devon and Puck) said their goodnights and left Dave and Kurt with Monica and Will.

Kurt, finally looking over at Will, smiled and nodded at him. "I think you gentlemen have things to discuss?" When Dave rose and came over to drop a light kiss on his thick hair, he looked over at Will. "I'll probably have all sorts of things to talk to you about tomorrow, okay?"

Will nodded, rose and shook hands with Monica, saying it was a pleasure to meet her. Monica returned the sentiment and added: "We will probably end up meeting to hash out a couple of things before June gets here."

He agreed and nodded to her and Kurt before heading off down the hallway after David. Kurt watched them for a bit and then turned to the patiently waiting woman.

She smiled at the young man and then said quietly: "So, is there anything else we need to pin down before I get started?"

Kurt looked at her thoughtfully before sighing. "I hear you handle PR for David… we will need you to run interference as much as possible with the newshounds."

She nodded in understanding. Her boss was an extremely private man but he was marrying an entertainer who, for good or ill, was attractive to the paparazzi and the gossip columnists. She made a note in her smart phone and then looked up at Kurt.

"I'm thinking…" and she paused before continuing: "What if we had a sit down, something like a press conference… nothing big, and simply gave the newsgroups the facts? Would that be acceptable?"

Kurt frowned; his first instinct was to say no but he decided to compromise. "Uhm, I'm thinking maybe we could do something for one of those lifestyle magazines or websites. Would that work?"

She bit her lip and for a few minutes there was silence and then she smiled at him. He really was not as temperamental as she'd been expecting. Maybe it was that he was still riding the high from finding the perfect wedding bands, she thought. Now she nodded as she made another note in her phone.

"Yes, that's good. I think that will really work. Would you want them to do it here, in this house, maybe?"

Kurt looked around the beautiful room, trying to see it from the eyes of an interviewer and his or her photographer. It really was a fabulous space and he thought it could really work. He smiled widely at the woman who was watching him and said yes, the house would be the perfect place.

"Oh, but I need to get back to you on the date I can make it back here as I don't have my schedule or roster as yet."

He rose as he thought about talking to Rex and filling him in on everything. He knew the man wouldn't be pleased with his plan to leave the company after they closed in June but he definitely wanted to spend a lot more time with David and he wasn't about to change his mind.

Monica, taking her cue, rose also and gathered her things together, closing the phone and slipping into her handbag. Kurt walked with her out through the reception room and into the foyer before stopping.

He looked around at the elegant furnishings and exquisite artwork and turned to grin down at her. "I really like your idea; this place would be great and I can almost picture how well the photos will turn out."

She chuckled softly as he helped her with her coat and looked up at him, taking in the pale, smooth skin, the brilliant eyes and the soft pink lips. Her boss had really found himself a prize in this young man and she assured Kurt now: "I think this will be the perfect backdrop for you, too."

Kurt coloured faintly and shrugged, pleased at the compliment from this serious woman. "Thank you. I'm happy you'll be helping me; things won't seem so crazy now."

Monica stepped through the door he was holding open for her and they stepped out under the portico as they waited for her car to be brought around. When the chap jumped out and handed her the keys, she slid in behind the wheel, shut the door and looked up again at Kurt.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Hummel, and I do look forward to thrashing this thing out."

Kurt laughed and patted the door as she put the car in gear. "Oh, please, call me Kurt. 'Mr. Hummel' makes me feel as if I should be looking over my shoulder for my dad!"

"Okay, Kurt, if you will call me Monica," she replied and, with a jaunty little wave, she moved off down the driveway. "G'night!"

Kurt waved as her taillights blinked red before throwing a glance at Will's car and the waiting driver and then heading inside. He mused on the fact that his staff seemed willing to work all hours of the day and night and promised himself to talk to David about including them in their wedding celebrations.

If they were going to have the wedding in a castle, surely they could have their staff attend as guests. There would be more than enough room and it would be like a mini holiday for them, he thought. It would be rather nice to have Mrs. L., Eddie and the rest of the staff come and see him get married.

He closed the door behind him and headed down the hallway towards his office, hearing the men's voices get louder as he drew closer. For some reason, he stopped outside and was in time to hear David say quietly: "and a fund for the children."

His heart leaped and his stomach clenched briefly, the tears pricking his eyes as he realized that David was just as anxious and looking forward to their children as he was. He cleared his throat quietly, composed his face and pushed the door open, smiling brightly as both men looked up.

"What have I missed," he asked as he went over to David, sliding into his arms as naturally as if he had always been there; no, as if he had been made to be right there.

.

KHDK

.

Saying goodbye for the second time in three days was a very hard thing for Kurt and now, standing on the tarmac with David, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He flung himself into the waiting arms, his face pressed to David's chest and just held on. He could feel his lover planting little kisses on his hair and hear him murmuring little endearments but he just wanted to be back at home, not out here.

Dave felt his eyes prickling as Kurt wrapped his arms tightly about him and he held on to him, unhappy himself about this separation. He knew he would see him in about a week or so but he wished with all his heart that they didn't have to part for any length of time whatsoever.

Puck leaned against the Bentley, trying to pretend he wasn't watching the two men and stared over at Xavier and Julian who were just mounting the steps of David's private jet. They would be using the Dassault Falcon to take Kurt to Milan, landing at Linate Airport in roughly two hours. He himself, along with Devon, would be taking David to a conference in Mumbai, one he knew Dave wished he could skip but it was impossible to get out of.

He sighed as he caught a glimpse of Kurt's pale face. He knew how he would feel if he had to be apart from Devon for any length of time now. It hadn't always been that way but the more time they spent together, the more he realized how much he loved the young, curly-haired agent. It was a good thing they worked together; there would be times when they would probably be doing different things but it wasn't likely they would be in different datelines.

Finally, Kurt eased back, leaned up and kissed David, his lips brushing softly against their counterparts. He stepped back and smiled a sad little smile at his lover. "Call me tonight?"

David stepped up to him and slid his arms around Kurt's waist beneath the ankle-length coat he was wearing and pulled him close again. He dropped a little kiss on the singer's smooth forehead and then looked down at him. "I will… and I know you are going to love the hotel I chose for you."

Curiosity sparked in Kurt's blue-green eyes, dispatching some of the sadness there. "Oh, yes?" He quirked an eyebrow at his fiancé as he stroked a hand up David's chest. "How special is it?"

Dave grinned now, happy to give Kurt something to look forward to rather than spend the entire flight brooding on their separation. "Just wait and see, doll; and don't go researching it during the flight, either. That would just spoil the fun."

Kurt pouted but ended up giggling. He slapped David lightly and then shook his head. "Oh, okay – spoilsport!"

They continued to smile at each other and then moved simultaneously into a last kiss. Puck looked away again and dropped his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. Boy, those two certainly had no problems with public displays of affection, he thought now. That was so unusual for Dave because he wasn't known as intensely private for nothing. Puck realized now that Kurt was definitely the reason for his former boss's upbeat attitude; the singer was an extrovert and clearly felt no compunction about letting it all 'hang out', so to speak.

When he looked back up he startled slightly because Kurt was looking at him with a little smirk on his face. He lifted his eyebrow at the diva with a 'what?' writ large on his tanned face. Kurt sauntered over to him and slapped him on the arm.

Puck pretended that hit hurt him and stared wide-eyed at Kurt. "I didn't do anything!" He chuckled as Kurt cracked up at that and then pulled the singer into a brief hug.

Kurt eased back and looked up at his fiancé's best man. "Okay, now, you better take care of yourselves in Mumbai. I know Devon will be there with you so I want both of you to keep an eye on my man. Those women over there are seriously beautiful!"

Puck stared at him in disbelief and then scoffed. "Princess, you know nobody can hold a candle to you!"

Dave burst out laughing as Kurt's mouth dropped open and then grabbed Kurt's hand to tug him towards the jet. Puck waved at them, calling out to the singer: "Break a leg in Milan, okay!"

Kurt laughed and waved back at him, trotting up the steps with David behind him. Inside, he settled himself into one of the unbelievably comfortable seats and watched as David had a word with Julian before coming to join him.

Without a word they moved together, their lips clinging and Kurt's arms going around David's neck. When they pulled apart he sighed, rubbing his nose against David's cheek before whispering, "I love you so much…"

Dave turned his head to brush his mouth against the soft pink lips hovering near his and with one last kiss he rose. He pulled out Kurt's seatbelt and fumbled with it as he buckled him in before he dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel. I can't wait for June." He straightened up, nodded at Julian who was just coming out of the cockpit and before he exited the plane he turned to smile at his wide-eyed lover. "I'll call you tonight. Be good…"

With one last little smile he headed quickly down the steps, striding towards Puck and the waiting car. He frowned as he turned to watch the jet start making its turn towards the hangar exit. There was just a funny, niggling little feeling in his chest which he'd been trying to shrug off but now that his love was actually leaving, it was getting harder to ignore.

He knew Kurt loved him; it was hard not to see everything the singer felt in those amazing eyes. It wasn't Kurt he doubted, not at all; he just hadn't reached his third decade of life expecting everything to go smoothly. Marrying Kurt was the most important thing in his life to date but now that they were going to be separated for a while, he wondered what was going to come and muddy the waters.

As the gleaming white jet with its logo sprawled across its fuselage moved out into the midday sunlight, he squinted as if trying to see further ahead. Their future course should have been laid out straight in his mind's eye but he sighed now and turned towards the car, nodding at Puck as he frowned again.

Something was coming on the horizon and as he settled himself in the passenger seat of the Bentley his eyes fell on his engagement ring. He let out a slow breath as he stared at it; Kurt had given him that ring and despite any misgivings he had now, he was determined that the next ring would go on in June.

Nothing and no one was going to get in their way. That, like this beautiful ring, was a promise.

.

**TBC**

.

**Feedback is like chocolate, people, so throw me some, okay?**


	74. Chapter 74

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Sixty-Five

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: Thank you all for the many kind comments and the continuing interest shown in my little saga. Please, keep the reviews and PMs coming! I LOVE to hear from you. BTW, I hope not too many of you liked Cooper Anderson too much; just saying ;-)**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Kurt gazed up at the stunning interior of the grandest hotel in Milan, a smile brightening his somewhat downcast face. Xavier nodded and grinned; even Julian looked suitably impressed as they walked with the impeccably dressed concierge to the lifts. There was something to be said for boutique hotels, Kurt thought to himself as they were whisked up to their suites, a couple of bellhops following with their luggage.<p>

The opulent, old-world elegance of their surroundings was breathtaking. It was clear that quite a lot of money had been spent on the upkeep of the magnificent hotel over the years and he was tickled pink that David had chosen this place for them to stay. If he had to be away from his lover for the next few months, being in this beautiful building would certainly make the separation more bearable.

He almost felt as if he were being seduced by the romantic atmosphere and décor with its gold scrollwork, lavish floral arrangements, plush carpets and magnificent furnishings. The very wealthy certainly knew how to live, he mused, especially back in the days when this hotel was first opened to the public. He wouldn't have been surprised if he found out it had once been some rich duke's or prince's palazzo.

He and his companions had landed at Linate Airport not 50 minutes earlier and due to the Karofsky name, no doubt, they were processed and ushered into a waiting limousine and out of there in fifteen. The hotel was in the centre of the city and only three blocks away from the opera house, something of which he was appreciative and he could walk there if he ever felt like it. Hmmm, or maybe if the guys allowed him, he thought now as he glanced at Xavier and Julian walking with him.

The concierge showed Xavier and Julian to their suite first and after they'd separated their luggage, they headed out with Kurt and the concierge to the other, much more lavish suite. Kurt had to hold back a tiny gasp but he did laugh out loud when, with a flourish, the concierge let him inside.

The man was staring proudly about as if he'd had a personal hand in the suite's décor but Kurt couldn't blame him at all. He informed them in his heavily accented but perfectly fluent English that all the furniture was historical period furniture including root wooden cabinets and the heavy parquet floors covered with handcrafted carpets of obviously tremendous value.

He even pointed out that the Hotel used only the very best Italian marble inside each spacious bath-room that included every amenity you can imagine. Kurt, stepping to the bedroom door looked in and turned to smile at the others, commenting that he loved nothing more than a huge, beautiful canopy bed.

The concierge pointed out other facilities, flicking his hand at the bellhops to take Kurt's luggage into the bedroom and bowed to Kurt before handing over the passkey. Kurt had noticed the giant fruit basket that awaited him and thanked the concierge, smiling at Julian who had tipped the bellhops discreetly.

The concierge was a rather garrulous gentleman and even when he was heading to the door of the suite he turned back once again. "Oh, I understand, Signore, you are a singer of the opera, yes?"

Kurt nodded, his smile warming up a bit. "Yes, I'm with the company that will be opening at La Scala in about two weeks."

The man paused with a gleam in his eyes, his hand on the ornate brass door handle. "Ah, then, maybe you'll be interested to know that the most famous soprano of all time stayed at our hotel many, many times!"

Kurt's ears perked up and even though he was a little anxious to get out of his clothes and luxuriate in a nice, hot bath, he looked at the man in polite curiosity. "Oh, who was it?"

The man smiled widely, proud as ever as he answered, "None other than the great Maria Callas herself. Yes!" He nodded as Kurt's pink lips rounded in an interested 'o'. He could have continued but he didn't want to overwhelm his guests so he simply nodded farewell, wished them a pleasant stay again and left them with a dignified and satisfied air.

When the door was shut firmly they waited a few seconds and then started chuckling. Kurt shook his head and started to remove his coat which the other two took as a signal for them to leave. At their simultaneous move towards the door Kurt looked up, somewhat taken aback.

"Oh, you don't have to leave just yet!" He gazed at them, not realizing how vulnerable he appeared as he stared at them in mild dismay.

Xavier grinned at him, however, and assured him they would be back as soon as they, too, had freshened up a bit. He noticed that Kurt perked up a bit at that and suddenly realized that the singer had not been on his own for a while now. He was bound to feel a few withdrawal symptoms, he mused.

When the two agents left him, Kurt moved slowly into his bedroom, his gaze admiring but his mind far away. He began undressing but his fingers slowed as he thought of David and what he was doing back in England without him. He smiled as he figured that more than likely his fiancé was already getting some work done.

He spent a few minutes removing some of his things and hanging them in the roomy closets, humming one of the arias he needed to rehearse soon and selected something to wear after his much-needed bath. He also set out his hair care and skincare products on the elegant dresser that would not have looked out of place in the boudoir of some royal lady, he smiled to himself. The whole hotel gave off that ambience of barely restrained decadence and he for one felt quite at home in it.

Finally, he disrobed completely and strode into the gorgeous _en suite_ that strangely enough had some huge and vaguely erotic paintings on its walls. He perused them as he started his bath, fluttering his fingers beneath the flow of water into the tub as he tested its temperature. Humming to himself, he took up a square glass bottle with its faceted, pestle-shaped stopper, removed it and sniffed the contents before pouring some of the pretty pink bath salts into the rising, hot water.

Kurt was a bit of a hedonist and he smiled now as he slipped into the water, sighing and relaxing at its soft, silky feel. He leaned back against the warming porcelain of the tub and closed his eyes, imagining that David was with him and about to join him in his bath.

His mind drifted and he thought of Monica and how much work she would have to do to get their wedding ready in just the four months until June. He made up his mind to keep in touch with her as often as he did with David; after all, it was his wedding and he was developing an idea for its theme even as he lounged in the huge tub in this decadent suite.

Opening his eyes he reached for the sea sponge that sat in the little recessed area in the tiles near him and dipped it into the water, a dreamy expression coming over his face. He was remembering how much David seemed to love to bathe him, his large hands gentle and caressing on his skin. He dragged the sponge now across his chest, his nipples perking up at the feel of the slightly rough material. Glancing down at them he admired the contrast of the pink buds against the creaminess of his chest and smirked. He had once told David that if he took a picture of him it would last longer and although he had been teasing him at the time, he thought now that that was actually a great idea.

Kurt sat up and as his mind rolled the new idea around, his movements sped up and before he knew it he was ready to rinse off. Pulling the lever to let the water drain from the tub, he stood and grabbed the shower attachment, adjusting the flow and temperature of the water absentmindedly. Hmmm, maybe not a photograph, he thought as he finished up; maybe a painting would be a better idea.

He stepped out of the huge tub and wrapped himself in one of the large, sinfully soft towels the hotel provided and headed into the bedroom. His mind had taken the idea and was galloping off with it. A painting wasn't something David would be expecting and Kurt thought now that it would be a great and unexpected gift for his lover. All he had to do was decide how to get it done and what it was going to be.

Heading back into his bedroom he reminded himself to arrange maid service with that very helpful concierge. For now, though he selected one of his tight, black jeans, grabbed a loose sweater and some underwear and got dressed as quickly as possible. He then took care of his moisturising regimen but left his hair slightly tousled for now and just as he finished the door chime sounded.

He hurried out to the sitting room and yanked open the door, expecting to see Xavier and Julian. He had been about to tell them he was starved and ask what they wanted to eat but the words dried up as he stared at the last person he'd expected to see in Milan. His mouth fell open and his eyebrows furrowed but he finally shook his head and smiled faintly.

"Cooper? Wh-what are you doing here?"

.

KHDK

.

That afternoon, after discussing his plans with Mrs. Lawrence and Eddy, Dave headed into London with Devon at the wheel. He'd left Puck back at the house using the office to take care of a few important matters with regard to starting up his own company, Aveinu. He knew there would be a lot of things to put in place and he wished his former security chief luck in this new venture that he'd sort of dropped into his lap at Christmas.

Now, with his mind half on Kurt and half on the coming months' activities, he strode into his headquarters' penthouse offices, nodding at and returning the cordial greetings of his staff even as his executive assistant, Martin Getrick, came hurrying up to him. He smiled at the man and nodded towards his office door, indicating that he would only start talking when they were in his office.

He loved the design of the building, seeing as he'd had a lot of say in quite a few of its architectural features. He'd incorporated many of the newly-introduced environmentally-friendly developments that had won the building's designers several 'green' awards over the years. No less important were the accolades heaped on the interior decorators that had come up with a work space that was both beautiful and functional.

David had, over the years since then, developed something of a reputation as a lover of structures that melded form and function to an almost unprecedented degree. It wasn't even that his buildings were all of futuristic designs; no, he had eclectic tastes that spanned various time periods and cultures. It also helped that he was wealthy enough to indulge these tastes and every now and then he would find himself being approached for interviews from publications whose interests were either based in architecture or the arts.

With regard to this particular building, too, he'd had an internal debate as to whether to locate the main offices of Karofsky Industries in England or back in the U.S., but his reasons for his final decision would always remain private. Now as he glanced out of the huge floor-to-ceiling windows at the view of the new Parliament buildings (they were still referred to as such even after several years have passed), he reveled in its splendor.

His assistant, Martin, whom he annoyingly insisted on calling 'Marty', a man who had worked for his father for more years than either of them cared to mention, asked how he'd enjoyed his time away from the hurly-burly of business and Dave grinned at him. He'd always respected Martin but he loved to tease him about his old-fashioned turn of phrase whenever he got the opportunity.

He undid the button of his suit jacket and took his seat behind the huge glass and chrome desk before answering the slender, grey-haired man with a smile. "Oh, I can tell you I didn't miss the 'hurly-burly' at all, Marty; not at all."

Martin seated himself in one of the elegant Queen Anne office club chairs that David preferred for guests and crossed his legs at the knee. He gazed at his young boss, observing how relaxed and tanned he appeared and waited while he booted up his computer. David was a gadget guru, as Martin liked to call him, and even now he was taking out a tablet from his attaché case, no doubt about to upload more data to his company's server. He often wondered if David ever really stopped working; he figured not because, with a first class brain like his, he probably didn't even know how to power it down.

He smirked now as he watched David's face light up and wondered what was work-related that would give him such an expression. He didn't have long to wait; the younger man looked up at him, his eyes alight with happiness and smiled before he started talking.

"Uhm, I know you must have seen the photos of Kurt and me in France; don't deny it because I know what the rumour mill is like in this place!" He and Marty shared a grin before he continued, glancing back at his computer. "I've asked Monica to coordinate arrangements for the wedding – which we hope will be at the end of June."

Marty nodded as he looked blandly at David's beaming face. "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to meet your fiancé as yet. I hear he's quite charming… and extremely talented."

Dave nodded, remembering that Marty had been out of the country when Kurt had had his pre-Christmas party. "Oh, yes, he's a catch, I can tell you." He made a funny face and shrugged deprecatingly. "I don't know what he sees in me, really, and I was blown away when he proposed, I can tell you."

Marty nodded and smiled, enjoying the flush on his boss's face and the way it made him look younger, less the 'ruthless' businessman and more the lucky-in-love young man he truly was. "Oh, don't sell yourself short, David, I'm sure he thinks you hung moon, if that photo is anything to go by."

Dave chuckled a bit, his colour deepening and then he cleared his throat, anxious to regain his persona of busy billionaire. "So, what's been happening while I've been gallivanting all over Europe and the U.S.?"

Marty, understanding his cue, simply nodded and took out his own mini tablet and stylus, calling up the data he needed to share with David and within minutes they were both immersed in the business of running a billion-dollar empire.

Dave handled various calls and business matters within the next hour or two and by the time they had to break for tea, he asked Marty to get his lawyers to set up a meeting with Kurt's agent, William Schuester of Schuester and Schuester Management. When Martin paused at the door with his eyebrows raised in inquiry, Dave elaborated.

"We have to have a sit down to go over the prenuptial agreement." When he saw the faint surprise in his assistant's eyes, he grinned. "Yeah, I'm not a complete romantic; honestly, though, it was Kurt's idea. He insisted as he doesn't want people to think he's after my money and not my body."

Martin burst out laughing, shook his head at Dave and said he'd get onto the lawyers immediately. When he left Dave buzzed Monica, asking her to have a lunch meeting with him and he sat back, turning to gaze out at the silver-gray ribbon that was the Thames. His mind wandered to what Kurt was doing at the moment, realizing that Milan was an hour ahead and that his fiancé was probably just settling in at his hotel.

He grinned as he imagined the look on Kurt's face when he entered the Hotel et de Milan with its awe-inspiring décor and fascinating history. He had had his office book that hotel in particular not only because it was close to La Scala but because he knew Kurt would enjoy the fact that so many famous entertainers had stayed there over the centuries.

Pressing the button on his intercom he asked his secretary Heather to bring tea for two and told her Monica would be joining him shortly. Her sultry but very professional voice responded crisply, asking if there were anything in particular he would like. She asked him this every, single time he requested tea and, as usual, he smiled as he said he would leave it up to her to surprise him. Her customary light chuckle sounded as he cut off the call and he sat back to wait for Monica to arrive.

He hoped that his choice of honeymoon spots would go over well with Kurt but he had a feeling that his fiancé wouldn't mind if they decided to stay home; anywhere would be fine as long as they were together. Dave shared that feeling too, as their relationship was still so new, being together was still exciting and would probably continue to feel that way for some time to come.

However, he had decided on a Mediterranean cruise, using Kurt's mega-yacht, the **Chèreâme, **and he wanted Monica to add that to the list of things she needed to sort out. The yacht was currently berthed in St. Tropez and he figured they would fly out to Nice and have their helicopter waiting to take them out to the yacht. It conveniently had two helipads so the whole trip should be hassle-free. A most auspicious start to a honeymoon, he thought, grinning to himself.

He sat up straight when there was a knock at the office door and he rose to greet the women; Heather pushing a laden tea trolley with Monica strolling in behind her. He smiled at Heather and thanked her for bringing in their tea and she nodded in acceptance, smiling as she turned back to the door.

"I'd like to congratulate you, sir, on your upcoming nuptials…" she said, pausing with a hand on the door handle. "We all saw the photos and I hope you don't mind…" but he cut her off with a nod and wave.

"Thank you, Heather, I appreciate your good wishes. Just keep the last weekend in June clear on your calendar, okay," he said with a grin, holding back a chuckle as her eyes widened with pleasure. She nodded back at him and slipped quickly out, pulling the door shut behind her.

Monica, taking a seat over on the office's large leather couch, looked up as her boss came over to join her, waving his hand at the teapot and the array of sandwiches and tea cakes before them.

"Go ahead, please, help yourself," and nodded in thanks as she poured him a cup of tea and handed it to him. He helped himself to sugar but no milk and then placed a couple of the tiny sandwiches on a plate.

He gave her a few minutes to set herself up and after they'd started eating, he brought up the honeymoon plans.

Monica always had her data device with her and now she pressed its recording button and continued eating as he outlined everything for her. She nodded as she listened and, when he mentioned Kurt's yacht, struggled to keep her surprise hidden. As she bit into a sandwich, keeping her interested gaze on her boss, she mused at how lavishly the other half lived but she wasn't aware of any envy within her. She was quite adequately and generously compensated for her work so now she listened carefully, asking a question here and there and nodding when he answered her rather comprehensively.

"Oh, and I want to arrange for the staff here to get that weekend off, if possible – the Friday, at least, so could you get onto Human Resources about that?" Dave had wanted to somehow involve the people with whom he worked almost every day in his happiness and figured giving them an unexpected day off, even if they all couldn't attend the wedding, was good enough.

Monica smiled as she replaced her cup in her saucer and sat back. She nodded now and spoke, something she rarely did and that Dave always liked in her. "By the way, you'll be happy to know Haverly Castle will be free that day. What I thought about was this: since money isn't an issue, of course," she paused as he chuckled, "would you want to rent the castle for the weekend?"

Dave laughed outright now because it was something he had thought about and now he felt pleased that Monica was not only doing what he asked of her but that she was using her initiative. Now, he leaned forward, ignoring the temptation of the little iced cakes before him, and looked earnestly at her.

"Monica, anything you think of that will make that weekend utterly unforgettable, go ahead and do it. Run it by me, run it by Kurt, I won't mind. I don't ever intend to marry again so this is it; it can be spectacular or intimate – as long as Kurt is happy with it, I'll be happy."

She stared at her boss as he spoke with a passion she'd only suspected lurked beneath the usually impassive persona he showed to the world. When she'd been to dinner at their house she'd glimpsed some of it and surely, she realized someone like Kurt Hummel wouldn't have fallen for a stolid, unexciting person. Now, though, for maybe the first time in all the time she'd worked for him, she suspected she was seeing the real David Karofsky.

Dave watched as she assimilated what he'd just said, the torrent of words that he'd had no idea was there waiting to come out and was satisfied with her reaction. Which was almost no reaction at all, she was so professional and he smiled now as she nodded at him.

"Well, then, I will have one more of these cakes – they are sooo good – and then I'll get on with the plans," she said now in her firm, quiet voice, her dark eyes smiling. "I've yet to find a wedding planner but I will, eventually. Oh," she paused in her selection of the perfect little cake, "will there be a theme and do you have a preference with regard to the cake?"

Dave smiled and shook his head but hurried to let her know she should talk to Kurt… and soon. He had no idea what his lover's rehearsal schedule was like but he knew their show was soon to open.

"Ah, I think you need to talk to Kurt; he was saying something about Nehru jackets so maybe he wants to expand on that theme? I have no idea."

Monica finally rose with him as they finished up and he walked with her to the office door where he thanked her again for taking on such a monumental task. On her way out the door she commented, a little sarcastically: "It won't be easy planning the wedding of the century but at least I won't have to worry about a budget!"

With that she headed out and Dave turned back to his now-silent office, his mind already winging its way to Milan and his lover, wondering what he was doing at the moment and if he was happy.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt poked his head outside past a grinning Cooper Anderson and looked up and down the corridor before stepping back. "What are you doing in Milan? Is Blaine with you?"

Cooper, his pale blue eyes dancing in his ridiculously handsome face, shook his head and spread his hands.

"No, it's just me. Aren't you happy to see me?" His eyes roved up and down Kurt's lithe body and he swore he looked as if he'd just stepped out of the shower, all flushed and still slightly damp. That look was such a turn-on…

Kurt, his eyebrows still knit together, stared at him and then stepped back. "Uhm, come in, please. It's just… I thought you were someone else."

Cooper, stepping into the huge suite and staring around with something close to awe on his face, turned back to Kurt, his eyes taking in everything about the singer and obviously liking what they were seeing. His smile grew predatory but he simply nodded and asked, "Your fiancé not with you?"

Kurt, suddenly remembering his manners, gestured towards one of the beautifully upholstered chairs and invited him to sit. He shook his head now as he replied, "No, he's not with me. I was expecting my bodyguards, actually."

He grinned as Cooper's head turned swiftly toward him, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline. "Bodyguards? Why - because you're engaged to a billionaire?"

Kurt chuckled as he took a seat opposite him. "No, silly. It was just something that had happened last December. They're with me all the time now but they have the suite next door."

Cooper looked around, understanding dawning. This suite was obviously too large for one person so obviously Kurt was expecting his fiancé to join him at some time.

He was about to say something when the door chime went again and Kurt jumped up to get the door. He stood as two men – one fair and one dark but both with the same hyper-alert look about them – entered the suite. Kurt smiled cordially at them before heading back to take his seat and made the introductions.

"Xavier (the dark one nodded), Julian (the cool blond), this is an old friend, Cooper Anderson." Kurt looked quizzically at Cooper now. "You didn't say how you knew I was in Milan, much less where I was staying…?"

The agents nodded at the introduction but said nothing, simply taking the seats nearest Kurt. Cooper suppressed a grin but looked directly at Kurt as he replied: "Oh, I thought Rex would have informed you."

Kurt shook his head, murmuring 'Rex?' with a faint frown. Cooper smiled, showing off his million-dollar smile that he'd used to get him into many a door and underpants.

"Oh, that wasn't nice of him. I guess he's still a bit peeved. You see, I'm the new Assistant Artistic Director. Board decided, you see, and Rex wasn't best pleased."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at both the information and Cooper's smug air. He knew Rex would resent the Board foisting someone on him and as far as he could recall, Cooper wasn't a theatre person. On the contrary, he'd used to scoff at Kurt and Blaine's theatre aspirations, saying he was headed for the bright lights of Hollywood. Now here he was and Kurt was beginning to feel just a tad uneasy.

However, he was hungry and he had been planning to ask Julian and Xavier what they wanted for dinner. Now he turned to the two men and told them he was starving. He coloured faintly at the little smirk that came over Xavier's face and was glad that Julian was too well brought up to tease him about his way with food.

"So, guys, what say we head downstairs to dinner? I suppose a hotel of this calibre will have something other than Italian food if you don't want that."

To his surprise, Julian was the one who answered, telling Kurt he had been perusing the hotel's brochure while he waited on Xavier to get dressed.

"Apparently this hotel is a famous stomping ground of celebrities, in general, and the restaurant 'Don Carlos' in particular. They specialize in Milanese cuisine that they seem very proud of and they have a world-class wine cellar, the brochure claims."

He raised his fair eyebrows at a grinning Kurt who nodded and rose. "Okay, I'll ask the concierge to reserve a table for … (he raised his eyebrow at Cooper who nodded quickly) okay, for four."

Cooper, his head turning as his eyes roved over Kurt's body so enticingly displayed in his black jeans, relaxed and congratulated himself. He was so busy in his head that he failed to notice the way the other two men were watching him. Had he taken the time away from ogling his brother's old friend – a man who was obviously not interested in him – he would have felt a little trepidation.

He smiled as he listened to Kurt's melodious voice and recalled when he'd asked Blaine years ago if it got higher when he climaxed. His brother had flown into such a fury that he'd backed off, reminded him he wasn't gay and that he was just teasing. Still, there had been something about Kurt's innocence and the way he never seemed aware of his effect on people that stirred the devil in Cooper.

There were some people who were attracted to purity not because they wanted to preserve it but that it made them want to destroy it. Kurt was a perfect example and Cooper was just fluid enough in his sexuality to see Kurt's naïveté as a challenge. Ever since he had run into the beautiful countertenor and his fiancé at the Sondheim, he'd been intrigued all over again. In no time at all he'd gotten in touch with Blaine, found out about Kurt's company, looked up their itinerary online and managed to pull a few strings. In fact, he'd had to call in a favour with a friend of his father's and now, here he was, an irritating pimple on Rex Hambleton's backside masquerading as an assistant artistic director.

Kurt Hummel was a powerful man, he grinned internally, powerfully attractive, that is, and engagement or no, Cooper Anderson always got what he set his eyes on. It didn't matter that David Karofsky was a billionaire because he himself came from 'old money'. To his mind, Karofsky was just a jumped-up thug, a _nouveau riche arriviste_ who couldn't compare to him when it came to looks or class.

Kurt, unaware that he was the featured attraction in Cooper's lurid mental porno, came back to join them explaining that they had a reservation and he was more than ready to eat. He smiled at them, told them he would change quickly and exited the room.

Behind him Cooper was oblivious to the tense silence but Xavier and Julian exchanged cold, speaking glances. This 'friend' of Kurt's was a predator but no matter, they were trained, willing and very ready to handle all comers. After all, that was what they were here for, weren't they?

Xavier nodded, made a quick surreptitious gesture to Julian and the blond relaxed a bit. His colleague had decided to take lead on this mission, relegating him to back up and he appreciated it. He didn't believe his feelings for Kurt compromised him but he knew Xavier was still a little concerned about him.

Now he rose along with the others as Kurt came back, looking his usual glowing self and he swore to himself that no one would mar that happiness beaming at them. He didn't know who this Cooper character was but there was something very shady about him. It didn't bode well for him because Kurt's team was expert in taking care of shady characters.

Cooper Anderson, he of the gleaming, pearly teeth, perfect hair and flawless features had just unknowingly earned himself two enemies. As he moved towards sweet, unsuspecting Kurt, secure in the knowledge that he was the apex predator here, he ignored the 'hired help' behind him. All his sights were set on Kurt, no one else counted and that was where he made his second mistake.

.

**TBC**

.

**Please review!**


	75. Chapter 75

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Sixty-Six

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Rehearsals the next day were intense and focused; after all, as Rex constantly reminded the company, they opened later that week. Kurt, accustomed to the man's slave-driver technique, did not complain. He found he relished the workouts, the practices with his voice coach and even the time spent with the wardrobe mistress, Barbara, while his costume was overhauled and checked for any necessary adjustments.<p>

At one point he'd looked down at the harassed-looking woman and grinned mischievously before saying: "What, are you looking for the extra pounds I put on while away?"

She huffed at him even as she knelt at his feet checking a tear in the hem of his robes but shook her head. "I know you know better than to put on weight just weeks before an opening night. No, I've just been wondering if I could run a new costume design for you by Rex, is all."

She stuck a few pins in her mouth and bent to continue with the repairs. Kurt, intrigued, stared at her in the tall mirror before which they were working. Before he could ask her for details, however, the door to the costume department opened and a tousled, dark head appeared.

Kurt frowned slightly and then pasted a little smile on his face. "Oh, Cooper, may I help you?" He knew the man was probably just coming to hang about him as was his wont from the moment Kurt had stepped backstage that morning.

Cooper eased his way into the room, sauntering over to Kurt and looking up at him, his blue eyes crystal clear and innocent. _Yeah_, Kurt scoffed in his mind; _this guy probably doesn't even know how to spell 'innocent'_, he thought as he watched him approach. Now he tried to look polite as he looked at his old friend's brother, wondering what he was up to now.

"I've a message for Barbara, actually; Rex wants to see her for a minute." He smiled blandly at Kurt and hoped he wouldn't find out that he'd manipulated Rex into a discussion about updating the costumes, something he'd overheard the wardrobe mistress discussing with a couple of her minions. He'd used that to his advantage and congratulated himself now as the woman scrambled to her feet, spat out the pins she'd had between her lips and hurried out, muttering all the time about prima donna artistic directors.

Kurt sighed as he realized she'd probably expect when she returned to find him still in the same position as she'd left him. His perch on a hassock wasn't very comfortable and he felt even more exposed because of the diaphanous nature of Oberon's robes. The material was sumptuous and felt wonderful but it also left very little to the imagination; apparently fairies and their monarchs didn't go in much for modesty.

Now he sighed as he watched a faintly predatory look slide into Cooper's clear eyes, a look he'd grown familiar with the night before at dinner. He'd been glad that, because of Xavier and Julian's presence, Cooper couldn't make the meal into an intimate tête-à-tête as he'd obviously hoped to do. Every time he mentioned something that only he and Kurt knew about, Kurt would turn it around, generalize it and include the other two men. He'd smiled behind his napkin at one point at the blatantly frustrated look that Cooper had been trying to hide by the end of the meal.

As they'd sat and sipped the rich, unbelievably thick Italian espresso, he'd taken a moment to assess how Julian and Xavier were taking to Cooper and he'd been amused to see how wary they were of him. No doubt they'd had to deal with people like that before; people who, because of wealth and privilege, felt that they had a right to take anything their little venal hearts desired.

He'd been happy when, at the end of the meal, Cooper had got a call on his phone that he apparently couldn't wiggle out of.

"It's my mother; I'm afraid she's become very clingy as she's aged." Kurt had nodded politely as they'd all risen to head back upstairs, his mind already racing ahead to when he could hear from David. He missed him so much already and it had only been a few hours since he'd seen him. He nodded now as Cooper continued.

"Oh, by the way, Blaine sends his love; he's working on a sitcom that's hyped to be the newest 'Friends' incarnation so he's pretty happy." He smiled as if he were proud of his younger brother but Kurt could see a tinge of jealousy or envy and he remembered why he'd always been a little wary of his friend's charming older brother. Now he smiled at him politely as he turned towards the hotel's ornate lifts.

"Oh, please say 'hi' for me when next you talk to him. We've been out of touch for ages," he pressed the call button and waited impatiently for the lift to arrive, all the while hoping that Cooper would just leave already!

Finally, when they were about to step into the lift that had arrived and disgorged its passengers, Cooper grabbed Kurt's hand and pressed a little kiss to its back. Kurt tried to drag it back but Cooper held it firmly, acting as if he thought Kurt were simply being coy. He smiled up through his shiny dark lashes at the singer and said, his voice intimate, "See you tomorrow, beautiful," and chuckled when Kurt frowned and managed to drag his hand free.

The doors of the lift closed in his face but Kurt knew the man's monumental ego was not dented by his reaction. Oh no, people like Cooper Anderson simply couldn't believe that anyone could be indifferent to their charms. Cooper had wealth, breeding, looks, talent and charm; what was not to like?

So, he sauntered away out of the hotel, all the while telling himself it would just be a matter of time before Kurt fell, like all the rest, into his waiting lap.

Now, here he was ogling Kurt in his costume and no doubt trying to get a look at the younger man's charms that he'd definitely noticed all those years ago. He chided himself for allowing Blaine's sensibilities to sway him from his plan at the time to seduce the young music student. Blaine had had a huge soft spot for the porcelain-skinned boy but had been falling in and out of love with a succession of swaggering idiots and had ignored Kurt.

Kurt stepped down from the hassock and went over to the sofa that sat against one wall of the costume department amidst two huge, long racks of hanging costumes. He sat himself down elegantly, making certain that the folds of the robe were folded in such a way as to not flash any skin at Cooper. No doubt the man would see it not as an accident but another step in this dance of seduction he was determined to play out with the uninterested singer.

"So," Cooper said as he pulled up one of the spindly-legged chairs dotted about the spacious costume department. "Is your fiancé well? I know you must be missing him terribly."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him as if trying to search out even a kernel of sincerity in that comment. However, he nodded and pasted on a polite little smile, his eyes remaining cool and assessing.

"I'm sure you didn't come in here to ask after David's health, Cooper." He raised an eyebrow as the man looked startled at his abruptness.

Cooper shrugged as his eyes roamed up Kurt's long legs, from the moss green suede ankle boots, up the tights-clad legs to where the robe bunched across Kurt's lap and then finally made it to the cold, blue-grey gaze. Smiling, he shrugged: "I'm being sociable, gorgeous; we are friends, after all, aren't we?"

Kurt huffed at that and tilted his head as he twirled one lock of long, dark hair about his fingers. "Friends, with you? I recall being friends with Blaine but you were always a bit superior towards me."

Cooper widened his eyes at him and shook his head. "You must have imagined that. I've always found you fascinating. If you don't believe me," and here a wicked little gleam appeared, making his handsome face appear faintly sinister, "you can ask dear Blaine. He knew how I felt about you."

Kurt straightened up at that, suddenly not liking the slight shift in the atmosphere as Cooper had smiled that predatory grin just now. He glanced at the door, wondering where Xavier and Julian were and then relaxed. _Pffft,_ he scoffed to himself, _I can take this clown if he tries anything_. Now he smirked at the other man as he wondered: _why do certain men treat me as a thing to acquire? At least I always end up disabusing them completely of that misconception_…

He watched as Cooper's pupils dilated at what he clearly thought was a come-hither smile on Kurt's fair face. Unbelievably, he preened a bit and congratulated himself on gaining a bit of Kurt's interest and his smile widened, showing off his orthodontist's perfect work.

"So, I was thinking," he murmured in what he probably thought was a seductive tone, "would you have lunch with me one day? We could catch up on old times, couldn't we?"

Kurt got to his feet suddenly, holding back a smirk as Cooper startled, and took a step forward so that he was standing within arms' length of the other man who stared up at him now in anticipation. Kurt affected an expression of curiosity as he tilted his head in what he'd been told was an adorable way. Maybe it wasn't fair to lead Cooper on but something about the man's arrogance just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Lunch… old times? I-I don't know… uhm, maybe…" he laughed inwardly as he saw Cooper take a deep breath, no doubt aroused by Kurt's display of innocence and naïveté. Men like Cooper Anderson just loved an ingénue, until they had devoured that purity and thrown the poor fool aside.

Cooper rose from the little wrought-iron chair and grabbed one of Kurt's hands gently, staring into the wide blue-green eyes. God, he really wanted to have this beautiful boy with the delicious porcelain skin writhing beneath him and if it took countless lunches and inane discussions of 'old times', well, he was more than willing.

He stared now at Kurt's parted pink lips before dragging his eyes up to Kurt's to smile and nod encouragingly. "Hey, Milan is a beautiful city famous for its cuisine, history, architecture. It doesn't have to be just lunch, I could show you around, too. After all, I've been coming here since I left university, so I'm pretty familiar with the old town."

Kurt's eyes widened involuntary at the idiot's reference to a venerable city like Milan as an 'old town' but he quickly transformed his disgust into a look of faux admiration. "Oh, well," he said, his voice breathy and maybe half an octave lower than usual, "lunch one day would be good, and then," he leaned in a bit so that Cooper had to do the same to hear him. "We'll see how things go after that."

He whisked away from the surprised but appreciative man towards the door and Cooper watched him leave, admiring the way the rich robes swayed behind him as he walked. Mmhmm, a genuine work of art, he mused to himself and then laughing at his foolishness, hurried to the door, his good mood lighting up the handsome face.

Kurt's expression had a faint sneer to it as he'd exited the wardrobe department and he shook his head at the returning wardrobe mistress as she came towards him. He stopped and had a few words with her to let her know he'd be back with her after lunch and then stalked to his dressing room. He only relaxed when he was inside the door, closing it and leaning against it before moving towards the dressing table.

Xavier, who had been lounging on the couch and reading one of the many magazines Kurt's assistant had left for him, looked up and frowned immediately at the look on Kurt's face.

"Everything alright?" His voice, usually so cheerful, was a little serious now and Kurt smiled at him in the mirror and shook his head.

"It's nothing; just Cooper being Cooper," and grinned when a frown erupted on the dark-skinned agent's face. "Really, Xavier, it's nothing I can't handle; no need to shoot the man just yet!"

They both chuckled darkly at that, Xavier wondering if Kurt knew just how much Julian and he would love the opportunity to do just that. Cooper Anderson just plainly rubbed them all the wrong way and he just didn't seem to see that. People like him went through life blinkered to the negative effects they had on people. Actually, it was as if other people's opinions didn't matter; if you weren't in their circle of privilege and wealth, you simply didn't matter.

The night before at dinner, the man had completely ignored Julian and his presence, focusing only on Kurt who had seen what was happening. Xavier smiled softly now as he watched Kurt fiddling with his hair and muttering softly; the singer was such a complex little package. He could be arrogant and controlling, a real diva and then he was also generous and sweet-natured at times.

Now Xavier enquired as he closed the magazine and tossed it aside: "What has the wonderful Mr. Anderson been saying to you now?"

Kurt shrugged, creamed the makeup off his face and then started with the cottonballs and astringent. "He wants to take me to lunch one day and then show me around the 'old town', he says." He swiped and tossed the cottonballs repeatedly until his face was completey free and clear. He studied himself critically and then began applying moisturizer.

Xavier nodded, took out his phone and then looked at Kurt. "Okay, which day will we be having lunch with him?"

Kurt chuckled as he finished up with his face. "I didn't ask - and I didn't let him know we'll all be coming."

Xavier echoed the mischievous grin on the singer's face and nodded. "Yeah, I'm certain he doesn't realize you're a package deal where he's concerned."

Kurt laughed outright, looking forward to the look on Cooper's face when he turned up for lunch with his shadows. In fact, just the night before on the phone, David had asked him for maybe the first time, how he felt having Julian and Xavier with him, seeing as there was no current threat to his safety.

Kurt had shrugged and replied that he knew there were a lot of nutters out there and now that the news of their engagement had been bruited about by the press, there were bound to be one and two who thought they could be better consorts for a billionaire.

He'd smirked and in a soft, breathy little voice had explained all this to David, adding: "You're one of the most eligible bachelors on the planet, sweetie. There are going to be some people who think little old Kurt Hummel isn't good enough for you."

He loved the sound of David's voice over the phone, that warm, intimate sound that made his whole body tingle. It also, unfortunately, stirred deeper emotions within him and he rolled over onto his stomach and ground his hardening prick into the mattress.

David chuckled, his voice softening as he purred: "I know for a fact there will be people who think the reverse – that I'm not good enough for the beautiful countertenor, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt pouted even though David couldn't see it and hurried to refute that idea. His voice lowering unconsciously, he said with a sigh: "They wouldn't say that if they could see the way you love me; the way you hold me and make love to me… No one can match that, David."

There was silence but for their heavy breathing and Kurt closed his eyes, wishing he could transport himself to where David was now so that the other man could do just that… make love to him.

Dave's breath hitched as Kurt's words floated across the thousands of miles and made his heart swell within his chest. He cleared his throat and asked softly, "Miss me?"

Kurt chuckled, his voice a little clogged and replied, "Like you wouldn't believe!" and laughed softly. "I definitely need to tell Rex that I'll be leaving at the end of this run in Milan. I can't wait to start our life together, sweetie."

"I feel the same way, too, babe. June can't come soon enough, believe me, and then I'll whisk you away and have you to myself for a long time before we resurface. How does that sound?"

Kurt's happy laugh echoed across the miles and for another twenty minutes the two men chatted about the plans they'd both thought up for the wedding and what they hoped to accomplish while they were separated. One thing Kurt wanted to check on and he finally remembered just as they were about to hang up.

"Oh, sweetie, do you think I could borrow Monica for a couple of days sometimes? I know I can vidchat with her but it just doesn't feel the same as doing it in person, you know what I mean?"

Dave did understand and he said as much. "It makes it all more personal if she's there with you, you mean. I think it's a great idea and I'm sure she wouldn't mind hanging out with you some of the times in beautiful Milan. I'll run it by her and she'll get in touch with you, okay?"

They took a few more minutes after that to say their farewells, Kurt assuring his lover he wasn't bored with having to go to bed so early. It was barely 10:30 in Milan while in Mumbai it was four and a half hours later.

"Sweetie, you know Rex is a serious taskmaster. We have to be at the theatre by 7 sharp each morning and then we break for lunch at 12 noon. After that we return and work until 7 each evening. He is such a perfectionist!"

Dave chuckled as he listened to Kurt's light voice ranting but he knew he appreciated the company's artistic director for his eye for detail and desire to make them do their very best. That was why they were such a success, garnering praise everywhere they performed and, especially, accolades for their famous countertenor and principal performer.

"Goodnight, sweetheart, don't work too hard," Kurt said now and then added teasingly: "and don't go eying those beauties there, okay? Puck is going to tell me everything!"

They blew kisses to each other after that and when Kurt finally settled down for the night, both his heart and mind were lighter, sleep stealing in to claim him quickly.

He hadn't bothered to tell David that Cooper was here; it wasn't a big deal and David didn't know the man. Cooper, though, was beginning to get on his last nerve but he was the brother of a good friend. While he was tempted to skewer him with his rapier wit, he had to refrain; he had to disabuse him of the notion that they could be anything more than acquaintances but do it respectfully.

He smirked to himself as he wondered how long his virtuousness would last. The first time Cooper set a finger out of line, all gloves would be off and he would let him have it full blast. Men like him didn't respond well to subtlety, Kurt knew from experience and once again he was thankful for the defense training he'd had the foresight to accept years earlier.

For some people, the "no means no" slogan was something to ignore but Kurt had a lot in his arsenal with which to back up his 'no'. He just hoped Cooper didn't force him to unleash them; he wouldn't want to have to explain to Blaine why his brother was maimed… or scarred, which would probably be worse for the vain and arrogant twit.

.

KHDK

.

Rex stared at his lead singer as the younger man talked, outlining his plans and private hopes, his eyes glowing as his hands flew about. The AD couldn't recall if he'd ever been that young or full of dreams but Kurt made him wish he could.

The singer had asked for a private meeting and then told him that he would not be returning to the company after their run ended in June. Rex, who wasn't completely surprised by that, had simply nodded and wished him belated congratulations on his upcoming nuptials. He'd laughed at the way Kurt had beamed and blushed, genuinely touched, apparently, by Rex's felicitations and told him that he and his partner would be guests, "so save the date!"

Then Kurt had had a special request to ask of him and now they hashed out the details, the singer explaining that David must never find out until the big reveal. Rex, wondering briefly as Kurt chatted on, pondered what kind of wedding present one would give a billionaire but shrugged; his long-time partner, Barry, would know, being the arbiter of all things tasteful that he was.

Finally, they got back to company business and discussions of Kurt's performance schedule and the singer was happy to find out it would not be as hectic as the London run. He'd had to inform Rex that Monica would be with him some of the time to help him plan the wedding, relaying his instructions to the wedding planner that she had yet to find.

Rising gracefully and thanking Rex once again for taking the time to meet with him, Kurt slipped out of the office, throwing a little wave to Rex's secretary as he left. She stared back at him in awe, a reaction he was still trying to get used to, and he headed downstairs to head back to his changing room.

The woman's reaction was pretty much how some of the younger, less sophisticated members of the troupe had reacted the first morning after he'd arrived. The news that he was staying in one of Milan's most expensive and luxurious old hotels didn't help either; their little diva had suddenly jumped all sorts of levels to where he now hobnobbed with billionaires. Kurt had shrugged and rolled his eyes the fifth time someone had asked if it were true that David owned half of England.

Kurt, a flare of mischief taking him over when that particular bit of gossip had been blurted by one of the assistants, had turned and looked at her, eyes narrowed, before replying: "Not quite half."

He'd resolutely ignored the tiny, choked sound that came from Julian but had joined Xavier in laughing when the assistant had blushed and stuttered, "sorry!" Kurt hadn't been offended; it was human nature to be curious about how the very wealthy lived and what they did. He'd been the same way when he was younger and it was only because of his exposure to the 'high life' that he became more blasé about it. He'd definitely been the wide-eyed ingénue when he'd started out but after becoming principal performer with a world-renowned theatre company, he'd had to grow up pretty damn quick.

Now he sauntered into his dressing room, nodding at Xavier who was still ensconced on his couch and moved towards the changing area. Barbara, the wardrobe mistress, was a bit of a diva herself when people disrespected her time and she had yet to finish alterations or repairs to his costume. He changed quickly and then sat to put just the minimum of Oberon's makeup on his face. She required the full look usually when she did costume adjustments so that she would get the full effect.

He studied himself in the mirror and finally pleased that he was ready, rose from the stool and called to Xavier. "I'll be with the wardrobe mistress, Xavier; could you check my phone if any calls come, please? Monica should be calling me sometime soon, I think."

Xavier had risen when Kurt moved to the door and now he asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with?"

Kurt, tempted to scoff at the overzealous agent, nodded but smiled his thanks. "I'll be with Barbara and though she's small, she's a fighter!" He knew he was mocking him a bit but seriously, who was going to attack him here? He watched as Xavier frowned slightly although he nodded anyway.

Xavier opened the door for Kurt and watched the singer glide through. It wasn't that he thought anyone would attack him; as far as he knew, the Smythe-Heffley woman was still locked up back in England and the theatre's security wouldn't allow strangers backstage anyway. No, it wasn't strangers or mad Englishwomen he was concerned about.

As he watched Kurt walk towards the wardrobe department, stepping carefully around the people working on the various backdrops and moving the weighty lighting cables, he thought of Cooper Anderson. That bastard was just the sort to use his position to try and manoeuvre the singer into some sleazy situation and Xavier had sworn that he wouldn't let that happen. Kurt didn't deserve someone like that hounding him and Xavier didn't care that Anderson was supposed to be the assistant artistic director. He was familiar with that sort and he would see to it that he didn't lay one finger on Kurt.

Now, with his mind on Anderson, he decided to follow Kurt at a discreet distance and, after a few minutes, was glad he did. Just as Kurt approached the door to the wardrobe mistress' domain, who should saunter up but the bastard himself, teeth gleaming and eyes sparkling. Xavier stepped back to watch the interaction, confident that the man wouldn't try anything with so many people scurrying about getting things ready for their opening night.

Kurt paused at the door to the wardrobe department and frowned slightly down at the hand Cooper had placed on his arm to detain him.

Cooper grinned, actually enjoying Kurt's feistiness and waited for those blue-green eyes to look back up at him before removing his hand. "So, Kurt, do you want to go sight-seeing later? I was thinking_"

Kurt cut him off as he straightened to his full height, which happened to be exactly the same as Cooper's but managed to look down his nose anyway. "I don't think so… in fact, I know I'll be busy." His voice was low but clear with an edge to it. This was diva Kurt but Cooper didn't know him well enough to recognize the signs of a storm building.

Cooper, confident of his own appeal, scoffed and then oozed some more charm. He took a step closer to the singer, trying for an air of intimacy that had Kurt's back stiffening up. "Come on, beautiful, what could you be busy with later?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow even as the ambient temperature fell a couple of degrees as he stepped back from the insistent idiot. "Oh, I can think of any number of things; for instance, planning my wedding!"

Cooper's smile dipped a bit before he rallied, his eyes hardening slightly at the rejection. "Somehow I think you probably have a team of wedding planners to do your bidding. After all, you are marrying a billionaire, aren't you?"

This time it was he who stepped back quickly as a thoroughly vicious expression appeared and disappeared so rapidly on Kurt's fair face he almost thought he'd imagined it. The singer's eyes were icy but his cheeks were flushed, his full lips tight in a straight line.

Kurt held onto his temper as he leaned slightly towards Cooper, all the better to make his words absolutely clear.

"Whether I have a team of wedding planners or not, is not any of your business. I say I will be busy and that is what I mean." He straightened up and took a step back, his hand dropping to the handle of the door. His face was once again serene, though, as he stared at Cooper's wide eyes. "You don't know me very well, Cooper; if we are to be friends, you will learn never to question me. Is that clear?"

Cooper nodded slowly, his earlier impression of Kurt being a sweet, delicate thing flying out the window. He dredged up a smile again, trying for a softer approach because, damn! Kurt was hot as fuck and he was more determined than ever to get the singer where he wanted him. He clearly had to rethink his strategy, though, and things as they were now called for a judicious retreat.

Raising his hands in the universal sign of appeasement, he chuckled and made himself seem harmless. "Okay, okay, I didn't mean to rile you. I just want to connect with you, tell you how things are going back home, that's all."

Kurt sniffed and looked him up and down before stepping inside and then closing the door firmly on Cooper's grinning face. He knew exactly what Mr. Cooper Anderson wanted; the nerve of the clown trying to treat him as if he'd just fallen off of a blasted turnip truck. He'd had better than Cooper Anderson and even if he hadn't had David in his life right now, he was and always had been a little wary of people who smiled too much.

There must have been a reason for the way Blaine had always acted so reserved around his older brother and although Kurt hadn't wanted to pry anything out of his friend, he was smart enough to take his cue from him.

Unknown to the diva who by now had transferred his attention to the surprisingly patient wardrobe mistress, Xavier had strolled up to Cooper outside the department door and stood there looking at the man, his face a neutral mask.

Cooper had been staring fixedly at the door, the words on it a blur as he planned how he was going to have Kurt purring for him. The singer was a tiger, definitely, but he was confident in his ability because no one as far as he knew had ever complained about his prowess in the bedroom. Huh, he thought, fiancé or no, once Kurt had had a taste of Cooper, he'd definitely forget about Karofsky.

He startled as he looked up to see the dark-skinned man, one of Kurt's bodyguards whom he had met the night before, watching him silently. They stared at each other and Cooper felt a little shudder go down his spine. He frowned at Xavier, looked him up and down disdainfully and turned to walk away. He'd only taken a few steps before the man called out to him.

"A smart man would know when to step off, mate." Xavier's voice was cool, almost disinterested. He continued as he realized Cooper was actually listening. "An even smarter man would realize when he's beaten before he's even begun."

Cooper spun around and glared at him, puffing up and trying to stare Xavier down. "Listen, you don't know me so I suggest you mind your own fucking business!"

Xavier took one, slow step forward, his head lowering slightly as his voice did and growled: "But, mate… this **is** my business."

Cooper, once again feeling wrong-footed, frowned at the man and without saying another word, spun around and stalked off.

Xavier watched him going towards the theatre's offices and relaxed a bit. This nutter was going to take a bit more effort to crack, he realized but for some reason, he felt that Kurt could handle himself. He chuckled now as he thought back to their body language as they'd stood talking by the door. Xavier hadn't been able to hear what was said but it certainly looked as if Kurt had had it under control.

It was clear to him now, as he waited for Kurt that Cooper Anderson was determined to become a problem. No worries; he and Julian were here to assist Kurt with any problem-solving needs that came up. He smiled, a vicious little thing, and realized he was almost looking forward to the fireworks. If it was one thing he'd come to understand it was this; don't underestimate the diva.

Kurt, the sweet generous man that he was, was also a bit of a balls-buster if ever there were one. Cooper Anderson just didn't know it yet but he would soon find out.

.

**TBC**

.

**I love reviews and feedback, folks, so keep 'em coming!**


	76. Chapter 76

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Sixty-Seven

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: A huge 'thank-you' to my reviewers; your words never fail to encourage and inspire me.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>The following day found Kurt, along with Julian and Xavier strolling along the busy streets and through the piazzas of Europe's fashion centre, Milan, with a big grin on his face. Obviously this wasn't his first time here and he happily pointed out the world-famous fashion houses to the other men who struggled to appear as intrigued as he.<p>

"And I found the hottest little jacket in Emporio Armani, you wouldn't believe," he was burbling now as he strutted along the Via Montenapoleone and eventually heading inside of Gucci. "Don't worry, I won't be spending my entire lunch hour in here."

Julian and Xavier exchanged relieved little looks only to have them wiped away as Kurt's musical voice floated back to them: "I need to check out Versace, Valentino and Dolce & Gabbana, too!"

His high laugh was the last they heard of him as they decided to stay near the front door, only glimpsing him occasionally as he and one of the elegant assistants whirled through the store. Xavier shook his head, wondering quietly to Julian how much clothes one person really needed. He made sure to keep his voice low as he knew if Kurt had overheard him he would have been in for quite a lecture.

Soon they headed out and, true to his word, Kurt made swift dashes in and out of the other stores, returning with shopping bags each time. What the agents found interesting however that it was not only fashion they could see in the famous store but also flowers, books and the latest furnishings that were available, too.

The most important stop they made was back at the hotel – which was only five minutes from La Scala – to drop off his shopping and grab a snack in the hotel's American bar. On returning from the suite, Kurt smiled at the two patient men and as he took his latte grande from Julian, he dropped a bag in Xavier's lap.

The agent looked at him with a raised eyebrow before reaching into the shopping bag whereupon he withdrew two luxuriously soft scarves. Kurt shrugged, a slight blush across his cheeks and after taking a fortifying sip, explained: "I saw those in Armani and thought they would look good on you guys. I didn't get anything too girly," he chuckled as Xavier handed Julian a scarf. "They are in quite manly shades of grey with touches of blue and black."

Julian stuttered out a little thank you as he coloured but Xavier slung his scarf around his shoulders and preened, asking Kurt, "I look good, yeah?"

Kurt laughed and assured him he did, which was true and added: "It's just a little thank you for having to babysit me, that's all. So not a big deal," and rolled his eyes at the grinning agent.

Needless to say they were late back to rehearsal but Rex simply turned a jaundiced eye on the blushing countertenor and returned to watching the chorus go through their paces. Cooper, who had been sitting one row behind Rex, eyed the singer and grinned but said nothing. Kurt ignored him to hurry backstage to change into his costume with the help of his assistants who insisted on giggling and asking him about his engagement.

Kurt good-naturedly endured their chatter and eventually he was ready for his scenes and as he dashed out the door he passed Julian and Xavier heading into the changing room to wait for him. He paused to yell back: "Oh, I'm expecting a call from Monica, guys. I forgot to say earlier… and I think she might be flying in later."

He continued his mad dash to make it to the wings in time before Rex had to start yelling for him and the two agents stared after him before looking at each other. Sometimes Kurt just seemed years younger than his actual age but they really didn't mind. A happy Kurt was a joy to deal with, seriously.

.

KHDK

.

Monica relaxed in the back of the hired car as it sped from Linate Airport through the streets of Milan. She stared out at the passing scenery, her mind struggling to contain her excitement from bursting through her normally stoic façade. Years of working with the ultra-rich had taught her how to keep her emotions to herself and although David Karofsky was in no way a snob, she still held herself in a rigidly professional manner when dealing with him. Now, seated in the back of the limousine and speeding towards some no doubt luxurious hotel to confer with his fiancé, she couldn't hold back a pleased little smile.

Milan wasn't a place she had seen herself ever visiting; the few holidays she'd taken had been twice to Palma de Mallorca and once to the south of France with a friend. Here she was now, just having disembarked from a private jet that had flown her from Heathrow to Linate and she was travelling in style. A part of her couldn't help gloating but she controlled herself; when Xavier glanced at her in the rear view mirror, she was once again her cool professional self.

In less than forty minutes or so they were pulling up to the hotel, being helped out by a doorman who instructed a bellhop to get her things from the boot. Xavier hopped out, threw the keys to a parking valet and came around to take her elbow, ushering her into the foyer of the absolutely breathtaking 18th century building that was the Grand Hotel et de Milan. She couldn't help taking a quick little breath as she stared but quickly she was all business again when Xavier and she were met by the smiling and helpful concierge.

Kurt apparently was waiting for her in her suite next to his but opposite to the agents' and she sighed in relief when she was greeted with a hug by the singer. He smiled down at her as he helped her out of her coat and got her settled with a glass of sherry before turning to beam at her.

"So, how was your flight? Did you talk to David? Oh, yes, you would have, that's why you're here," he chattered nonstop as he watched her taking tiny little sips of the delicious wine. "Are you tired? Maybe you want to freshen up a bit before we go down to dinner? Oh, and the shopping is amazing, of course. Have you been to Milan before?"

When he'd apparently run out of breath and was staring at her with his big, beautiful eyes, she chuckled a bit and shook her head. "Okay, where to start," she twinkled at him and he coloured slightly, just realizing how he had been rambling on and on. "The flight was okay; yes, I did speak with Mr. Karofsky; no, I'm not tired but I would like to freshen up before dinner, thank you and, no, I've never been to Milan before this."

They laughed for a bit and when she'd finished her glass of sherry he rose to show her through to the bedroom with its _en suite_. He watched her face as she took in the splendour of the hotel's décor and smiled. "Yes, it's gorgeous, isn't it? I absolutely love it; maybe it's the artist in me but I can understand why people like Callas and Caruso would hang out here."

She nodded, agreeing and smiled when he told her to call him or come over to his suite when she'd freshened up. "I'm right next door," he explained, "and the guys are on the other side of me. I have a cul de sac suite or something, I guess, because it's so huge."

He fluttered his fingers at her and left her to her unpacking and ablutions, a happy smile on his face. She watched after him and then turned to her luggage, deciding to sort her things out before heading into the _en suite_ and getting lost in a bubble bath.

In less than an hour she was dressed and ready to head over to Kurt's suite and not knowing exactly where they would be having dinner, she took a light shawl with her and then secured her passkey in her clutch. She took one last glance around her suite before stepping out, a pleased smile on her usually somber face.

As Kurt's suite was obviously the largest on that floor and in a cul de sac as he'd joked, she made her way to the ornate cream and gold doors, pressing the buzzer once and firmly. She looked up, startled when the door swung open to reveal the young, fair-haired chap she'd met at the singer's home and stepped inside as he held the door for her.

Julian greeted her with a small but pleasant smile, inviting her to have a seat while they waited on both Kurt and Xavier. He launched into rather cordial chatter, his upper crust tones making her feel as if she were in some aristocratic drawing room back in England. They even spoke about the weather, of all things. She relaxed, however, as this was more what she was accustomed to; polite aimless chatter designed to pass the time.

Kurt bounced out of his bedroom, still tugging on a beautiful cobalt blue fitted jacket in a vaguely militaristic style, its small gold buttons gleaming. He was wearing light grey, well-fitted trousers that hugged his surprisingly muscular legs and gleaming black knee-high boots. As he greeted her cheerfully he grabbed a rather long, soft scarf in a silvery grey and looped it several times around the tall column of his neck.

As she replied to his inquiry if she was ready for some delicious Milanese cuisine, she took in the way his hair gleamed beneath the light of the chandelier and how his eyes and lips glowed against the porcelain fairness of his skin. His whole look was so dramatic and stunning it wasn't surprising that her boss had apparently fallen head over heels for him. On top of all of his rather obvious attributes, he appeared to be a very generous and charming young man.

Her perusal was interrupted when a sharp rap came at the door and Julian opened it to reveal the ever-smiling Xavier, resplendent in a dark suit with a white turtle neck sweater. She couldn't tell which gleamed more brightly – his teeth or the sweater – but he made her want to smile back with his affable grin.

Kurt clapped his hands together and told them he'd reserved a table for four – again – down in Caruso, the hotel's famous restaurant named for the equally famous tenor. "Shall we," he gestured now ahead of him as he nodded to Monica for her to precede him.

They all headed out ahead of him towards the lift as he locked the door and Julian told her as they glided down that they'd eaten in the other restaurant the night before. "Ristorante Don Carlos is named for the Verdi character, I think, because Verdi came here for nearly 27 years."

Kurt smiled at him but said to Monica, who looked quite interested in the little tidbits of information she was getting, "They have a suite here with his name, too, and it's said he actually passed away here."

"I do love to find out the history of buildings," she said, smiling her thanks as the lift doors opened and Julian stood aside to let her precede him. "I sometimes think about the people who built them and even more about the people who lived in them, especially if they're very old buildings."

Kurt had placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as they made their way downstairs and as they turned towards the entrance of Ristorante Caruso he patted it. "I know just how you feel. Well, we're dining tonight in the atmosphere inspired by the great Caruso himself and I hear the food is fantastic!"

As they paused just within the entrance, they were greeted immediately by the widely smiling maître d'hôtel, an extremely tall gentleman who welcomed them smoothly in perfect English.

"Welcome to the Caruso, signore and signora. Your reservation…" and he paused and when Kurt provided his name he gave a tiny head bow and continued: "Will you follow me, please..."

He moved smoothly away, wending his way between the other tables, Kurt and his guests following him while gazing about. Kurt wasn't the only one with his eyebrows raised as he admired the expansive room's large windows which let in enormous amounts of light from the adjacent piazza. The whole ambience was one of the outside almost being inside.

The maître d'hôtel introduced himself suavely as Stephano, eying up Monica's curvy form as he did so and turned to Kurt, doing that little head bow thing again. Instead of handing them menus, however, he proceeded to rattle off a number of dishes that he swore up and down were unique to his restaurant. He assured Kurt that if he only trusted him, he would order for them and they would not be disappointed.

Kurt, somewhat amused by the man, glanced at his companions and when Xavier shrugged he turned back and smiled brightly at the waiting man and nodded. "Thank you, we are in your hands for the evening, then!" and laughed when the man bowed to him again before leaving.

"Wow," Kurt grinned at the others, "that's a character, for sure… and he certainly seemed quite admiring of you, Monica." He watched as her dark eyes sparkled and a little smile stretched her full lips.

The others nodded, Monica smiling and nodding as a young waiter scurried up to ask if they needed water. "I find that continental men are somewhat more open in their admiration than those back home."

Kurt laughed aloud at that even as Xavier and Julian looked faintly disgruntled. "Oh, come, you know you Brits have a rep for all that 'stiff upper lip' nonsense!" He teased them now, waiting for one of them to defend their compatriots. Of course, it was Xavier who jumped into the fray.

"I don't think it's fair to tar all us blokes with the same brush, come on now!" He smirked as Kurt giggled and Monica hid her smile behind a sip of water. He turned to Julian who had been watching him with a faint air of amusement. "Well, aren't you going to back me up, mate?"

Julian nodded and looked over at Kurt with a slight smile. "I have to agree with Xavier; that's a rather outmoded way to look at us, don't you think?"

Kurt, affecting a serious air, tapped his pursed lips with two fingers and he turned to Monica. "Now that I think of it, my dear, I think they are right. After all, those football hooligans we hear so much about are British, too."

He laughed aloud at the way three pairs of outraged eyes turned towards him and he held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, sorry, wrong example!"

They watched as he was overtaken by more giggles and then began to chuckle themselves. It was Xavier who attempted to rebut his argument, however. "Look, mate, sporting events are off-limits, yeah. Emotions running high and all that, you've got to expect extreme reactions sometimes."

Kurt took a sip of his cool, icecube-free water and waved a hand at Xavier. "I agree, seriously; I just love to see you folks lose your cool when one of us 'Yanks' mention that particular subject."

They settled into light chatter on their cultural differences that ranged from "why run with the ball and call it football" to Kurt's disgusted exclamation "…and what's with the food names – bubble and squeak, spotted dick; really?"

They only paused when Stephano returned, leading a young waiter laden with several platters of antipasto. From then on through the entrée and finally to the desserts followed by tiny cups of thick, bitter espresso, the attentive maître d' regaled them with the origin and even ingredients of the dishes they were enjoying.

Milanese cuisine, Stephano explained to the background sound of Kurt humming in appreciation as he dove into the rich, creamy and meaty dishes, used as much rice as pasta. Apparently rice really absorbed the tons of cream, butter and cheese the Milanese loved to use and Kurt, looking up at that moment from his risotto, could only nod enthusiastically.

Monica pointed to her veal dish, the Ossobuco Milanese, a rich stew served with _risotto alla Milanese_, their famous saffron-infused and deliciously creamy rice dish. "This is absolutely lovely; thank you, Stephano!"

To everyone's amazement, the suave Stephano turned red and stuttered for a second or two before doing the head dip, his eyes shining. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence this evening, signorina!"

Kurt almost choked on his wine because he was certain the maître d' did not have vision problems. Monica was on the other side of 30 so he doubted that 'signorina' was appropriate but judging from the smug little look on her face, she had no problems being addressed as such.

"Yes, I have to agree as I'm rather enjoying my seafood fettucine." Julian smiled slightly at the man and added, "the prawns are wonderfully tender and the sauce is perfect."

Kurt put down his glass and added his own praises to the others'. "My compliments to the chef, Signor Stephano, and I must say I'm glad we put ourselves – or rather our taste buds – in your hands tonight. Thank you."

With a significantly deeper nod this time, Stephano retired to pass on their praise to the talented kitchen staff and Kurt turned his attention to the thought of dessert. Monica, realizing what he'd just asked, widened her eyes at him before saying with a smirk: "Y'know, most people facing a wedding in a few months don't usually eat a lot of dessert…"

She turned her eyes to scooping up the last bit of her delicious risotto and ignored the little gasp that came from the younger man. Xavier's little cough, intended perhaps to cover his involuntary chuckle, almost made her start chuckling too but she managed to hold it back.

Kurt huffed a bit and pouted as he stared at the diners at the table nearest theirs before leaning forward to whisper. "Hey, I'll be dancing and singing every day for the next four months, at least. I think I can handle a measly slice of panettone!"

Monica laughed behind her napkin, shaking her head at Xavier as he opened his mouth to no doubt tease the dessert-addicted singer. Kurt smirked at him as Stephano returned, another waiter in tow to bus their table, and he announced firmly that he wanted dessert.

Stephano's eyes lit up and he launched into a description of their dessert menu and Kurt, sad to have to stop him, held up a slender hand. "Uhm, really, I just need panettone, if you have it?"

The maître d' looked vaguely offended and drew himself up. "Sir, 'if we have it?' This is Milano, but yes we have the best _paneton_!"

He looked at the young man's dinner companions inquiringly and Monica nodded, asking for something light and that wasn't too creamy. He nodded, assuring her he had just the thing and looked at the other two gentlemen. Xavier said he would try the panettone as well and Julian ordered zepoli, small Italian doughnuts.

It was assumed that they would all be having coffee and when Stephano returned with the waiter pushing the dessert trolley, he took over the serving. He placed the two small pastry cups filled with plump, assorted berries and a small amount of syrup before Monica, enjoying her look of pleasure, and sprinkled powdered sugar atop it for her.

He then served Kurt and the others, all the while keeping up a running description about how their excellent _pasticcere_ prepared these gustatory delights just that afternoon. He poured their coffee for them as well, his eyes flicking to Monica as she smiled around a bite of the flaky tart. Looking immensely pleased with himself, almost as if he had actually made the desserts himself, he gave them a quick bow and retired to leave them to their dignified pigging out.

Kurt, having been very well brought up and also having spent the last several years moving in fairly high circles, knew better than to want to loosen his belt or pat his stomach but he was hard put to resist these actions. Still, he sighed and smiled as he finished up the rather generous slice of panettone he'd received and watched as the others completed their meals.

"Ooof, this was an exceptional meal, I have to say," he said after a sip of the steaming, fragrant brew, licking his pink lips. The others nodded in agreement and one by one they finished their coffee.

Monica glanced over at Kurt's sated expression and smiled but she really wanted to go over at least the preliminaries of his wedding plans with him. "This was, indeed, marvelous and thank you, she said now to the young singer who smiled back at her happily. "Uhm, do you think we could go over some things later? If you are not too tired that is."

Kurt shook his head quickly and hurried to assure her that they could head up to his suite now if they were ready. They all rose from the table, Kurt's eye catching that of the redoubtable Stephano who glided up to them now.

"Signori, signorina, you must leave?" One would think from the vaguely mournful expression in his large dark eyes that they were recently reunited friends and Kurt smiled, recognizing another lover of the dramatic arts.

"Yes, unfortunately, you fed us too well, Signor Stephano," he complimented the man now as they strolled towards the exit. "_Grazie. Tutto era meraviglioso!"_

He smiled sincerely at the man who bowed to them all, his eyes lingering on Monica's. She nodded and though her smile was so small as to be almost non-existent, her eyes were warm as she returned the man's bow with a little nod of her own.

Behind her and Kurt, Xavier and Julian extended their thanks to the maître d' as well, Julian adding that the restaurant had certainly lived up to its reputation.

Kurt, moving ahead through the elegantly furnished and quite beautiful foyer to the lifts, thought to himself how much more Julian seemed to be coming out of his shell. He was glad and a little part of his mind wished fervently that the man would get over his 'crush', if that was what it was, and move on.

As several patrons joined them at the bank of elevators and stood about, exchanging polite little nods to one another, Kurt suddenly heard an unwelcome voice calling his name. He suppressed a tiny groan but Monica, who had seen the disgruntled expression on his face before he cleared it, glanced around to see who had been calling out to him.

Her eyes landed on an incredibly good looking man striding quickly up to the group and she also didn't miss the way the two agents' bodies stiffened as he approached.

"Kurt, hi, you must have missed my call earlier!" He turned a bright, charming smile on Monica as he reached them. "Oh, you have a guest… Hello, I am Cooper Anderson, Kurt's Artistic Director."

He grabbed for Monica's limp hand and raised it, bending over it in his faux charming way and allowing his eyes to warm with admiration for her. She eased her hand from his grasp and smiled thinly at this stranger.

"I work for Mr. Hummel's fiancé, Mr. Karofsky." Her eyes were cool as she observed the flash of annoyance at the way she'd withheld her own name but she'd taken his measure the moment he'd touched her uninvited.

"Oh, I see," the light blue eyes grew cool and he turned with a tight little smile to Kurt. "I wanted to pass on a message from Rex_" He broke off abruptly as Kurt glanced at Monica to interject "the real AD" with a smirk.

Kurt stared challengingly at Cooper, one eyebrow raised and with such a haughty expression that Cooper bristled unconsciously. "Well, as I was saying, Rex has called rehearsals for 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Something's come up and he left the city but he'll be back tomorrow by that time."

He glanced around the foyer, obviously hoping that Kurt would move the discussion up to his suite but Kurt stood resolute. He wasn't inviting this man upstairs if he could help it. Now he looked at him and with his lips curled asked: "But you're the assistant AD; can't you take the rehearsal?" He knew full well that Cooper more than likely wasn't familiar with 'Midsummer' and would be no real help on his own at the rehearsals. After all, they were meant to open shortly and every moment counted.

Now he turned with a dismissive air. "I have Rex's cellular number; I'll give him a call later. Thanks for bringing the message by but now I have personal business to attend to," and with that he followed the others into the lift and watched the doors close on Cooper's dissatisfied face.

Cooper was beginning to get on his nerves and he frowned unconsciously, only relaxing when Monica suddenly said: "Did I tell you I've found a wedding planner for us?"

His face lit up as he turned to her and the smile he gave her was such that she blinked at its radiance. "Oh, thank you! I was beginning to worry that you would have to do it all on your own, y'know."

They chuckled as the lift dinged and they disgorged to their suites, Kurt waving to the guys as they headed into their suite and Monica heading to hers saying she had to retrieve her clipboards and any papers she would need.

All thoughts of that faker, Cooper Anderson, had been swept away and Kurt's step was light as he entered his suite; he was quite looking forward to working with Monica on their plans for his glorious wedding!

As they walked away, Xavier and Julian looked after them and the darker agent turned to his friend with a nod. "I think I like that woman…" he said before letting them into their own suite, his mind a bit more settled now since the Anderson chap had approached them.

Julian nodded now, feeling a bit easier in his mind and asked Xavier what he wanted to do. He laughed as the dark agent retorted: "Mate, I'm going to check out this monster TV in here, nothing more strenuous than that!" and threw himself onto one of the beds, the remote already in his hand as he began to click happily away.

.

KHDK

.

Downstairs, Cooper frowned as the lifts closed and he turned away to stalk back through the foyer and out the hotel's front doors. Kurt was hot and all but that didn't give the diva the right to treat him like that. He was Cooper Anderson and there were people who still begged for his attention even after he'd dumped them. He wasn't some vapid, importuning idiot for Kurt to dismiss him out of hand and he would make him pay somehow. Maybe he wouldn't be so high and might when the great David Karofsky dumped his tight little ass, would he? Hmmm, he would have to find some way to drive a wedge between those two.

As he stood outside the beautiful old hotel, his face twisted in a nasty sneer that did nothing for his looks, he promised himself that when he was through with him, Kurt would be happy if Cooper would condescend to get a blow job from him.

No one treated Cooper Anderson that way – especially in front of the help.

.

KHDK

.

In his suite upstairs, Kurt settled Monica on the sofa so she had space to set down her things while he curled up in one of the huge armchairs dotted around the drawing room. He watched her as she removed her cell phone and a clipboard and set them beside her on the sofa before placing a recording device on the coffee table and turning it on.

She then cleared her throat and began, Kurt's eyes widening as she spoke towards the tiny, very high-tech recorder. "Meeting No. 1 – Kurt Hummel – Wedding Plans."

She smiled at the expression on Kurt's face before explaining. "In my line of work I'm so accustomed to sitting in on meetings where I have to refer to notes so I find this very helpful. Is it okay?"

Kurt grinned but nodded at her. Seriously, it reminded him of police interviews or when medical examiners were doing their autopsies. Gosh, she was so professional but he found he really liked that about her. So, he nodded and with a gesture, encouraged her to proceed.

"First on my checklist – which I had to download from the Internet as I know nothing of this sort of thing – is your idea on the type, style and theme of your wedding. Any ideas as yet as to what you want?" She looked intently at Kurt with her pen poised above the clipboard.

Kurt couldn't help himself and he giggled for a few seconds before clearing his throat and nodding. "Well, yes; since I want us to be dressed in Nehru jackets, I thought a sort of fusion of Indian and traditional décor would be great. Not necessarily for the food, mind you, just for the look of it; oh, and it's going to be semi-formal."

She nodded as her pen moved rapidly over her clipboard in what seemed to Kurt to be a kind of shorthand. When she looked up, she had a little smile on her face as she said: "I felt you would say that so the wedding planner – actually, it's planners – will be perfect for you."

Kurt tilted his head, raising an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "How so?"

"The company I selected is called **Joyeux**. It's owned by Marianne and Hélène Johar (they're part English, French and Indian) and it would be a good idea if at some time we could meet with them. Would that be alright – what with your performances and all?"

Kurt frowned slightly but agreed he needed to meet with the Johars at some point. "Yes, I could manage it but I have to talk to my AD, Rex, and work out a timing or dates or something… uh, what the heck, of course I can meet with them!"

Monica straightened up and looked at the young singer who was now biting his lip and had his arms folded around himself.

"What are you thinking?" She wondered why he looked a little perturbed but she relaxed when he looked up and smiled at her.

"It's okay; I just realized how difficult it is doing this wedding planning stuff and being away here in Milan when you are all back in England. Plus I have to be concentrating on my performances as well." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, disturbing its perfect appearance. He shrugged and smiled at her ruefully. "I'm a bit of a perfectionist, you see, and I'd hate to be distracted when I should be doing my best."

She smiled widely for probably the first time since they'd met and her brown eyes twinkled at him. "Oh, well, you just have to concentrate on performing and leave everything to me. I am one of the best PR people you'll ever meet and I've hired the best wedding planners in London!"

Kurt burst out laughing at her lack of modesty and felt wonderfully assured that David had chosen the right person. She joined him in his mirth and eventually, when they settled down, she proceeded with a whole checklist of other questions.

Kurt sighed as he found himself warming more to this unassuming little woman and he knew that everything would turn out fine. She then moved on to detailed questions about the venue, design of the outfits, the catering, who he wanted to officiate at his wedding and even to the music selection and a deejay. He didn't feel as if he were being bombarded with questions and he answered everything clearly so the recorder could pick up every word.

Finally, they wound down their first session after she asked him about getting **Joyeux** to handle the wedding outfits. "You do realize at some point they will have to meet you, right?"

Kurt pouted and then slouched down in his armchair, a few little lines of fatigue beginning to appear by his eyes. He stifled a yawn but replied: "Okay, yes, but in a couple of months, maybe. Until then, they can get started on the tons of things we just discussed."

She nodded but before she turned off the recorder Kurt flung out his hand. "Oh! Wait, I forgot – I have an idea about the wedding gifts and favours. Maybe you could check them out for me so when I get there to meet with Marianne and Hélène Johar I can look them over with you?"

She nodded slowly but there was a glint of curiosity in her eyes as she asked: "What's your idea?"

Kurt grinned, the fatigue having disappeared and he leaned forward. "I want jewellery. Lots of beautiful jewellery for the women and tasteful watches or cuff links for the men."

Monica smiled now as she looked at this extraordinary young man. She knew that money would never be an issue in this wedding but the sheer joy on Kurt's face as he thought of gifting his family and friends with expensive jewellery truly excited him.

"Okaaay," she drawled as she watched him grinning at her. "Do you have ideas or would you want to fax that to me sometime when I've returned to London?"

She suggested this because if Kurt wanted the best for his whole family as well as the wedding party, that would be a whole lot to cover and right now she was a bit tired herself.

A look of concern came over the beautiful face and he stared at her in dismay. "Of course, we couldn't go over all that now! I'm sorry, I just got a little carried away but I'd love if you would get started soon on that because it's very important to me." He paused and thought for a few seconds before continuing: "Also, I want the wedding favours for the guests to be Swarovsky crystal brooches or pendants for the women and cuff links and tie pins for the men."

Having jotted all that down in her swift shorthand, Monica nodded in finality, turned off the recorder and set her pen down.

That was Kurt's cue to ask her if she needed anything before turning in for the night at which she shook her head.

"Oh no, I think after that wonderful meal I shall just sort myself out quickly and head to bed." She stood after packing away her things and then she moved towards the door, Kurt trailing her.

He opened the door for her and as she passed through he thanked her once more for being so willing to fly out to help him. He knew that it was her job as David had asked it of her, but she was so calm and pleasant about it all, that he couldn't help feeling grateful.

She looked over her shoulder at him and once outside she turned around. "You know, I believe everything is a learning experience. This is all unknown territory but it's also very exciting. I should be the one thanking you."

They laughed and said their goodnights and Kurt waited until she was safely inside her suite before closing his door and locking it. He walked around the drawing room, admiring the décor even as he turned out lamps here and there. Then he made his way into the bedroom and as his eyes fell on the massive bed, he heaved a soft little sigh.

Although 'Midsummer' would be opening in a few days and the season was a relatively short one, he found himself wishing now that it was already over and done with. He took off his clothes slowly and dressed in his sleepwear, his mind turned inevitably to David.

As he settled himself in the middle of the vast bed, his hand slid across the covers and he closed his eyes wishing David were there with him or that he could be with him in Mumbai. Tears trickled from the side of his eyes and more spilled as he closed them tightly.

He felt a little silly as he wiped them away but he made a promise to himself as he laid there in the semi-darkness of the beautiful room. He would throw himself into his work; he would immerse himself in it to the point where the days would fly past. If he did that, he vowed, he would soon be walking towards David at Haverly Castle, pledging to be his in front of all their family and friends.

Then he would never be alone again, he swore; David and he would be together finally.

As a certain face swam before his sleepy mind's eye, he turned over onto his stomach and made one final avowal…

And God help anyone who got in the way of that plan.

.

**TBC**

.

**Remember to review, folks - I love 'em!**


	77. Chapter 77

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Sixty-Eight

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: I'm still figuring out how pushy Cooper should get. Drop me a line, guys, and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>The following days followed hard on each other and, before Kurt knew it, it was opening night. Well, it was the evening of their opening night and he was sitting in his dressing room, trying to get into that space in his head that allowed him to become another vastly different personality.<p>

He opened his eyes and smiled when his glance fell on the beautiful floral arrangement David had had delivered to him. The roses, lilies and orchids were all soft white with a delicate blush pink reminiscent of Kurt's skin and the first time he'd seen them he had, indeed, blushed. No one could doubt that they were sent by a lover and their beauty drew the eye of anyone who entered his dressing room.

Now he sighed as the door opened and his assistant came in with the newly-cleaned robes he would soon step into. In a little while he would have to start doing his makeup and then Angie would do his hair, adding the glitter and tiny leaves and berries that were part of Oberon, the King of the Fairies' look. The glitter he added to his own skin was a special kind that didn't itch when he was sweating under all the lights of the stage.

He hummed one of the arias he would be doing just to keep his chords flexible and sipped the room-temperature chamomile and honey tea. Sometimes he used pineapple juice which also keeps his vocal chords nice and lubricated but he felt for tea this evening.

The door opened again and Rex stepped in, probably doing his usual rounds where he would stop in and check with his principals to see if they had all that they needed. Kurt was happy it wasn't Cooper; the man had taken to leering at Kurt every time he got the opportunity.

Kurt smiled up at Rex, noting that the man was, indeed, looking a little more fatigued and gestured for him to sit.

"Rex, hi, do you want anything to drink?" He made to get up to fetch whatever it was and when Rex asked for water he quickly retrieved a bottle from the tiny refrigerator and handed it to him.

Rex quickly unscrewed the cap and took a quick draught of the cool liquid, a little sigh escaping him as he set the bottle on his knee. He looked at Kurt with a rueful little smile and then shrugged at the concern he could see in the countertenor's eyes.

"Oh, I'm alright," he waved a hand at Kurt, indicating he could return to his seat at the dresser and stop hovering. "I've just been feeling my age these days; Cooper being here unwittingly makes it worse, actually."

Kurt frowned as he looked at the best Artistic Director in the business and turned to his assistant who was still fiddling with his things and trying to be surreptitious about her eavesdropping.

"Uhm, Angie, you can leave that for now. Maybe check back with me in ten? Thanks." He waited for the girl to leave with a nod of her head and a flick of the eyes at Rex.

Finally he looked at Rex and smiled softly. "Why is Cooper being here making things worse, Rex? Isn't he supposed to pick up the slack?"

Rex gave him a sarcastic eyebrow tilt before shaking his head, taking another sip of his water before replying. "You would think so, right? Well, Mr. Cooper Anderson is a real pain in the neck, let me tell you."

Kurt snorted indelicately but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, tell me about it!"

Rex shook his head, saying: "The cocky bastard simply rubs everyone the wrong way. Funnily enough, he's not an idiot and he has a really sharp mind. The thing is…" and here he paused as his eyebrows knotted together. "The thing is I think he has his own agenda, you know what I mean?"

Kurt stared at Rex, an unusually somber expression on his fair face. He wondered if he should mention his own issues with Cooper and then made up his mind.

"Did you know I'd met him before he turned up here?" He watched as Rex shook his head. "Yeah, well I knew his younger brother, Blaine, when I was at Juilliard and he's a sweet guy. They're from old money and when Blaine would invite me to their house in the Hamptons over holiday breaks, I would see Cooper there."

Rex's grizzled eyebrows lifted and he sneered. "The Hamptons, huh? I should have guessed. Half the Board of Governors must have known him when he was diapers, then."

He let out a puff of air, drank the last of the water and thanked Kurt when he took the bottle from him, disposing of it in the little bin by his dressing table. He stared at Kurt now as he mused out loud.

"What I don't get is what he would want with a lowly assistant AD job? A guy with his contacts could probably rustle up something a lot more prestigious than trailing after me."

Kurt's eyebrows lowered as he bit his lip. He turned to his tea, took a sip and then looked at Rex with a little sneer to his full lips.

"Oh, I think I have an idea why being your assistant isn't irking him." He waited for Rex's curiosity to get the better of him and he smiled as he leaned toward the older man. "Cooper Anderson is used to getting whatever he goes after, you see."

He leaned back and waited to see if Rex would figure it out or if he would have to spell it out for him.

Rex simply shook his head, still at a loss and Kurt sighed. "For some reason, Cooper is dead set on my 'going out' with him. So far, he's only asked for lunch and a sight-seeing tour of the 'old town' but I have a nasty feeling he's angling for more." His eyes were getting a little stormy as he took another sip of the lukewarm tea.

Rex's eyes widened and he sputtered a bit before blurting: "But… you're engaged! Why- what does he think is going to happen?"

Kurt placed his cup on his dressing table and gave Rex his full attention. "Well, I have a theory. I think he's the type that will always want what someone else has… It's as simple as that."

Rex stared at him and then sagged back into the couch. He didn't doubt Kurt one bit; Cooper came across as being somewhat predatory and his charm couldn't hide it. At least it was obvious to Rex who had been around the block several times and could size up a person very quickly. The first time he'd met Kurt it was after Rex had seen him performing at some Juilliard-supported gala or other and he'd been very impressed.

At that time, Kurt had not been the elegant, sophisticated and worldly-wise young man that was sitting before him now. No, he was still one of those bright, unbelievably optimistic people who believed his big break was just around the corner. He had been right, of course, because Rex had watched him stun the audience of music lovers with his performance of one of Vivaldi's gorgeous arias. If Rex had thought he was a one-trick pony, Kurt had returned to the stage to give one of the best renditions of 'As If We Never Said Goodbye' from Broadway's Sunset Boulevard.

He knew that he would find some way to hire the slim, pale-faced young man with the bright pink cheeks and he did. Kurt had been inundated with offers and Rex never found out why the singer had chosen him. Surely he'd had more lucrative offers but he wasn't going to question his good fortune at the time and over the years he'd never asked Kurt.

In a few months, Kurt would leave him for good, though, to settle into the no doubt exciting life of being the husband of a billionaire. Rex would miss him but could only wish him the best because, for nearly ten years, Kurt had given him more than 100 per cent of himself in all his performances.

Now he watched Kurt prepare himself to put on his stage makeup and he heaved himself to his feet. "Well, I better go and do my rounds. If I didn't, everyone would be wondering if the old man was finally losing it, eh?"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head at him as he used a cotton ball soaked with witch hazel to clean his face. "Thanks for stopping by, Rex. I wouldn't let Cooper get to me, if I were you. Simply ignore him, okay?"

Rex paused at the open door and looked back to smile at his favourite countertenor. "I would say the same to you but he's a wolf and you're my lambkin. Just be careful, please, Kurt."

Kurt's mouth dropped open slightly at the look of concern in the AD's tired dark eyes. He smiled, however, and nodded. "Will do," he said jauntily and fluttered his fingers at the man.

Rex nodded once and then slipped out, closing the door firmly behind him.

Kurt heard voices outside and ignored them but then suddenly they were raised and he paused in his task. He tilted his head to the side, trying to hear what was going on and then when it quieted down he resumed cleaning his face. He hummed a few bars of his opening aria and proceeded to get himself settled into Oberon's mindset.

As he worked, there came a quiet knock and the door opened before he could call out. His assistant slipped back inside and shot him a sneaky look before grinning. Kurt was immediately curious and looked at her with an eyebrow raised in inquiry. "What?"

Angie looked over her shoulder at the door as if she were expecting someone to come barging in and then leaned forward to say quietly, "There was almost a scuffle outside a minute a go, y'know!"

Kurt looked at her wide eyes and remembered that she was a huge gossip. He nodded for her to continue and she did, happily. "The new chap, Cooper, was just about to come in when Mr. Rex came out."

Kurt waited for her to continue and just as he was about to huff impatiently she blurted: "Mr. Rex looked a little annoyed and told Cooper that he wasn't needed in here and that, in fact, he needed to see him in his office."

"Go on," Kurt said as he turned back to put on his moisturizer before he started the makeup. "What did Cooper say to that?"

Angie started laying out the rest of Kurt's costume but her voice was excited as she related how Cooper had puffed up and said in his snooty way, "Can't it wait a minute? I just need to see Kurt."

She turned to look at Kurt, an avid gleam in her eye as she stared at the back of his head, unaware that Kurt was watching her surreptitiously in the mirror.

"Mr. Rex told him, right there in front of everyone, he did, that he needed to start pulling his weight more. Cooper turned red at that, he did, because we'd all sort of stopped to listen. Anyway, Mr. Rex didn't wait for him to say anything; he just turned and walked towards his office and Cooper couldn't do anything but follow."

Kurt shrugged now and lifted his cup of tea, saying to her with a smile. "Could you give this about five seconds, please?" He waited for her to move off to the microwave on top of his mini refrigerator before rising from the dresser. He thanked her as she brought it back and then asked, in a light, friendly voice: "Do you like Cooper, Angie? After all, he is sort of attractive."

Angie, about to turn back to the rack of costumes, turned with her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. "Mr. Kurt, I think he's really hot. I mean, he's nice, too, for someone like him."

Kurt lifted his head and frowned slightly before asking: "What do you mean 'someone like him'?"

Angie, suddenly realizing she might have been overstepping some boundary she wasn't even certain of, turned back to Kurt and smiled tentatively. "I only meant someone rich and posh; he doesn't act all snobbish like, as if he's too good to pass a word or two with us lesser sort, y'know."

Kurt went, "Ah, I see; he's pretty friendly with everyone, right?"

Angie, not as innocent as she'd like Kurt to believe, looked away for a second and then back at him. She bit her lip as if she were thinking what more to reveal and then went for it. "I think he'd be up for a bit of … uh, action, is all. If I looked like that I wouldn't settle for any one thing, at all."

Kurt burst out laughing and when she smiled back at him he shook his head. "Angie, you always seemed so quiet; no one would guess you thought about things like that."

Feeling on firmer ground with her rather temperamental boss, she glanced at the beautiful floral arrangement and then looked at Kurt, a sly expression creeping into her eyes. "What I mean is, even if I were engaged, I wouldn't turn down something that's being given away free."

Kurt, about to slip into Oberon's flesh-toned tights, looked up from what he was doing, his eyes wide. "What? Angie, do you know what you are saying?"

She flounced over to the rack to take down the first of the robes he would don before putting on the more elaborate over-robe. "Of course, I know what I'm saying! I mightn't be all posh like you ones but I know how the world runs."

Kurt returned slowly to his task, easing the tights up his long legs and smoothing them properly before stepping into the moss-green boots. "Well, I don't hold with that nonsense, really. I never did."

Angie spun around to him, a slightly mutinous look on her angular face. For the first time Kurt wondered if this girl who so often saw him in all states of undress even liked him. He straightened up and held his arms out for her to slip the robe on and he stared closely at her face.

"Angie, is everything alright?" He didn't often speak about intimate things with her; she was employed by the company as a dresser and she'd been with him for nearly a year now. He realized he didn't know much about her and this was one of the few times he'd spoken about something other than work with her.

"Of course, I'm alright! I just don't see what all the fuss is about being all faithful and everything. Me and mine were together for years and he was seeing some bint behind my back; never suspected a thing until he says she's pregnant." She huffed angrily as she tied the robe firmly and then smoothed her hands down the material to settle it properly into place.

"Oh, Angie, I'm_, gosh, that really sucks!" He felt angry on her behalf but he still didn't agree about fooling around.

She smirked angrily and looked at him, taking in the beautiful skin, the large eyes with their unusual colouring and she shook her head. "You wouldn't understand, Mr. Kurt; you are the type who gets everything, don't you."

Kurt stared down at her, a sad look lurking in his eyes and he shook his head slowly. "No, Angie, I don't get everything but I have been lucky recently, I have to admit." His eyes flicked to the flowers, gleaming softly in their pristine beauty and a little smile pulled at his pink lips. "I couldn't jinx that luck by doing something stupid, now could I?"

She relaxed slightly, stared at him for a second or two and then nodded slowly. "No, you're smarter than that, you are." She stepped back and took up a soft towel and turned as he reseated himself at the dressing table and placed the towel over the robe and around his shoulders.

He smiled his thanks at her and then went on to complete his makeup, the glitter coming last, hence the towel. Her words percolated in his brain even as he hummed some of the music he'd been practicing the whole evening. She did his hair quickly, professionally, adding the extra bits with a little flourish and he thanked her softly.

After they finished up, he moved to sit on his couch, closing his eyes to continue his centering. The sounds of Angie moving around and clearing up the room didn't disturb him; he was too accustomed to it. She finally slipped out, knowing better than to call to him and he was grateful for the return to routine. He would stay like that hopefully until someone came to let him know his cue was coming up.

When his door opened quietly, Kurt thought Angie was returning, having forgotten something. The soft footsteps didn't alarm him, of course, because he was in his own dressing room. It was only when the couch dipped beside him that his eyes flew open. Angie wouldn't sit down beside him uninvited!

The moment he gasped, lips were on his, moving with determination and a tongue slid against his insistently. Kurt tensed and with his eyes wide, tried to wrench his lips away. He was held immobile by the heavier body and he groaned as his legs were shoved apart.

With one desperate shove Kurt wrenched his lips away and smacked his hand flat against the heaving chest opposite his.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He stared up at the grinning face and felt like slapping him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, y'know!"

"God, you're so dramatic! Can't I kiss my fiancé without almost getting kneed in the groin?" Dave smirked down at his love's outraged face, watching as he tried to right his costume with annoyed little twitches.

Kurt pouted at him and then, as he stared at David's unrepentant grin, he started to smile. "Now, I'm going to have to do my hair again. But… as it's already messed up – come here," and he grabbed the lapels of David's coat and dragged him back down onto him.

Dave smiled into the kiss, one large hand sliding beneath the waist of the robe onto smooth, warm skin. He groaned as Kurt sucked on his tongue, his hips pushing up into Dave's and one long, tights-clad leg coming up to wrap around him. Making out on the dressing room couch was probably undignified and very uncomfortable but he couldn't even begin to care.

Kurt hummed into David's mouth and gasped when his lover's large hand slid down to one taut cheek and squeezed it. "Mmmm, David, missed you… so much," he panted as he felt his body heat up.

Dave shrugged clumsily out of the black, ankle-length light wool coal and tossed it to the floor before settling himself back onto his lover's lithe body. He couldn't get enough of the way Kurt felt, writhing beneath him and those sexy, breathy little sounds he always made in the back of his throat.

"Oh, Kurt, baby… I missed you, too," Dave muttered as his lips wandered from the luscious mouth to wander down to the long, smooth neck that Kurt bared for him. "God, I could fuck you right here," he groaned and shuddered when Kurt gasped and tightened his leg around him.

Whatever Kurt would have said was lost as the dressing room door was flung open and quick footsteps stopped abruptly. The gasp from both Kurt and the intruder caused Dave to finally ease away from Kurt and turn to look over his shoulder.

The man standing there staring at them wide-eyed, a strange look in his eyes, was the last person David had expected to see striding unannounced into Kurt's dressing room.

Dave lunged to his feet, uncaring of the bulge straining the front of his dress trousers and looked down at Kurt before looking back into blazing light blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, his shoulders hunching and when Kurt came to stand beside him he glanced down at his frowning lover. "Kurt?"

Cooper stared at the two men he'd just interrupted in the middle of what looked like a heavy make out session. "I work here; what are you doing here?"

Kurt stepped between them and glared at him, one hand tugging at the waist of his disheveled robes. "What do you want, Cooper? Weren't you just in a meeting with Rex?"

Cooper smiled into Kurt's eyes, his own glittering with anger and recklessness and ignored the singer's fuming fiancé. "I just came to tell you you're on in ten. I didn't know I'd be interrupting… something."

Kurt felt David move closer behind him but he continued to glare at Cooper, his nose tilting up and he said coldly but politely. "Thank you."

Cooper looked at the unyielding expression on his face and then up at Karofsky who was still boring holes into him with his eyes. Those twin expressions of antipathy decided him on his next move.

With a smirk he leaned forward quickly and dropped a light kiss on Kurt's swollen lips before stepping back just as quickly. "Break a leg, sweetheart. See you later…" and with a wink he slipped back out the door before either man could react.

Kurt spun around and slammed one restraining hand against David's heaving chest. Kurt had never seen his lover so furious before and his heart clenched in fear. David must have seen the frightened look in the big blue eyes because he stepped back and dropped his head, letting out a huge sigh.

"David, please, it's not what he _wants_ you to think!" Kurt's voice was high and tight with fear the that David wouldn't believe him. "Oh, sweetie, please – say something…"

Dave looked at Kurt, seeing the sincerity mixed with love and anxiety and his shoulders slumped. "Just-just – why didn't you tell me… he was here with you?"

Kurt couldn't stand the look in David's beautiful eyes. Tears started to come to his and he stepped forward, sliding his arms around David's waist.

"Sweetheart, he's not here with me… he's Rex's assistant. I didn't even know he was here until I arrived."

He laid his head against David's chest and waited; he only relaxed when he felt the strong arms go around him and his chin resting against his hair.

"That idiot means nothing to me, David; if you don't believe me, ask Xavier and Julian, even Monica!"

Dave eased back to stare down into Kurt's now-frantic face and he hurried to calm him down. "Shhh, baby, I believe you…"

"Oh, God, David, I'd never want anyone but you… He knows that and has been trying to get under my skin ever since we got here." Kurt sniffled and suddenly realized he'd have to do both his hair and makeup again.

"Shit!" He pulled away from David and dashed to the dressing table, sinking onto the stool and quickly grabbing cotton balls and swabs and all sorts of stuff Dave couldn't begin to name. His hands flew as he muttered curse words that Dave hadn't even known he knew.

Dave sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He'd told Xavier and Julian he was coming to surprise Kurt on opening night, having got Puck and Devon to fly him to Milan from Mumbai. They were all outside waiting for them to come out and he couldn't understand how Anderson had sneaked by them.

He watched now as his beautiful fiancé repaired the ravages of their lovemaking and couldn't help but smile. Kurt was not the type to sneak behind anyone's back and he needed to let him know that this wasn't about trust. It was just that Cooper Anderson raised all his hackles; he'd hated the man on sight back in New York and now it was worse.

Kurt finished with less than a minute to spare before there was a knock on the door. If he hadn't been so caught up with this little reunion with his sexy lover, he would have heard the orchestra playing.

Now he was flustered and anxious but as he stood, David gathered him into his arms again, staring down into his face with a serious expression. "David?"

"Kurt, I love you and I trust you. This isn't about not trusting you, okay?" He waited for the singer to nod slowly. "It's Anderson I don't trust. You understand that right?"

Kurt's beautiful smile glowed up at him and they both relaxed. Kurt pressed a soft kiss on David's lips and stepped back. "Did I thank you for the beautiful flowers?"

The knock came again before Dave could answer and he walked with Kurt to the door, opening it for him and following him out. He smiled at the singer who was looking up at him, waiting for his response.

He slid his arm about his waist and walked with him to the wings. He whispered into Kurt's ear now, a seductive little growl in his voice. "Later… you can thank me properly later," and grinned at the little catch in Kurt's breathing. Oh yes, he knew how to push Kurt's buttons and though it wasn't fair to do it to him right now, he needed to distract him from the little drama back in the dressing room.

Kurt smiled up at David, his love for him glowing all over his face before he remembered where he was and what he was about to do. He nodded and turned swiftly to face the stage, slipping effortlessly into Oberon's persona. Even his walk was different as he glided forward and Dave could hear the audience's reaction to the sight of the beautiful fairy king.

When Kurt stepped onto the otherworldly set and sang the first lines of "Welcome, wanderer…", Dave knew he was okay. He hurried back to the agents waiting for him and pulled Puck aside.

"Why didn't anyone stop that guy from coming in when I was inside with Kurt?" His whisper was somewhat harsh because he was still a little angry.

Puck raised both eyebrows at him, puzzled and shrugged. "Why would I stop him? He's apparently one of the managers here or something. What happened?"

Dave eased back and realized he was being a little unfair. Anderson _was_ doing his job, after all; even though he was an asshole, short of Kurt quitting the company right now there was no way he could avoid the man.

Dave knew he would have to be careful, too, that he didn't treat the touchy singer as if he couldn't handle the situation. He looked at Puck ruefully and shook his head, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Kurt and I were, uh, well…" he halted as Puck raised his hands, a smirk coming across the tanned face.

"Ho-kay, no need to elaborate, man. I know what you guys are like, remember?" He laughed as he saw faint colour come into Dave's face. "It's natural; I'm just sorry you were interrupted."

Dave chuckled and then reminded him, "I need to get out front and find my seat. I really wanted to see Kurt in this."

Puck nodded and watched him hurry away, remembering that he had been ill when Kurt first opened this opera back in London last September. He knew that over the years since he'd become enamoured with the singer, Dave had tried never to miss an opening night.

He chuckled to himself, musing how much love enslaved us to the beloved, his eyes landing on Devon who was chatting quietly with Julian and Xavier. The shackles were soft and sweet, though, and he wouldn't trade them for indifference. Devon made him feel things he hadn't even known he was capable of feeling and a much more cynical man would have said they made him weak. He didn't agree with that belief.

He walked up to the other men, sliding his arm around Dev's waist and listening as he told the others about the sights they'd seen in Mumbai. No, he wouldn't trade these ties for anything, he vowed. As long as this man continued to look at him as if no one else mattered, he was fine.

The four men found seats and waited outside of Kurt's dressing room. They had no idea how long this performance would be but they were technically Kurt's team. They would safeguard the man their boss loved and nothing would get past them.

* * *

><p>Rex and Cooper stood in the wings on the other side of the stage; the older man's expert eye was trained on the people bringing the surreal woods outside of ancient Athens alive. Cooper, though, was staring at one person, one man who glowed and glittered and whose voice tugged at his libido in a way he'd never expected.<p>

Kurt Hummel thought he was safe from him. Cooper knew better, because Kurt wouldn't see it coming. The singer was too young, too naïve, too straightforward to know that not everything came at you head on. Oh, he didn't plan to hurt him… much. What Cooper wanted was to taste, to consume what it was that made Kurt special and addictive. His pulse hammered in his throat as he watched the way the stage lights loved the countertenor, giving the audience faint, tantalizing glimpses of his body through the beautiful robes.

He wanted Kurt and he knew he would get him. He just needed time – and he needed to find a way to separate him from his blasted shadows. As he stood there plotting in his mind, he murmured vague responses to Rex's sporadic comments. Oh, he didn't give a damn about how to improve the show; no, he wanted one thing now and his eyes glinted in the half light of the wings.

He wanted Kurt Hummel… and he knew he would get him.

.

**TBC**


	78. Chapter 78

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Sixty-Nine

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: A very, very special 'thank you' to my reviewers Kurtofskyappclub, Lulupimprenelle, AnActressexual, Sweetattimes, Silje24 and all the folks who continue to enjoy my little universe. Your words inspire me, they truly do.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>The opening night gala couldn't end fast enough for Kurt and Dave, despite the cordial smiles and greetings they were forced to dispense. Kurt usually enjoyed these occasions as he got a chance to meet with and listen to the people who made his livelihood possible. Also, it kept him humble and reminded him that he was singing and performing not only for his own pleasure but for that of music-lovers everywhere.<p>

Tonight, however, he was horny as hell and forced to stand here in the huge, beautifully decorated foyer of the foremost theatre in Italy, if not the world, unable to even touch his fiancé who was looking exceptionally handsome tonight. His eyes strayed to where David was talking with a couple of older men and Kurt's eyes snagged on the way his broad shoulders looked in that fine Armani tuxedo.

Kurt sighed and looked away; Rex seemed to be taking great pleasure in dragging him around by the arm to meet this or that dignified personage and all Kurt could think about was getting naked and sweaty with David.

Dave, sipping a glass of very fine champagne, was watching Kurt with an amused gleam; he knew what Kurt was going through because he was feeling the same way. However, he didn't have someone tugging him here and there so he could just wander about, stopping every now and then to chat and watch his gorgeous lover work his charms on the predominantly elderly patrons of La Scala.

As he looked around, noting the elegant gowns and rich jewellery bedecking the necks, bosoms and arms of the women, he felt someone sidle up to him. Turning with a pleasantly bland expression on his face, he held back a quick frown as his eyes collided with Cooper Anderson's pale blue orbs.

Dave turned his eyes back towards the milling patrons but kept his attention firmly on the man who was beginning to be a bit of a pest.

"He's beautiful, isn't he," Anderson's voice came now, the patently false camaraderie behind his words rubbing Dave the wrong way immediately. When Dave didn't respond, Cooper tried again.

"Y'know, quite a few people would go to any length for something that… exquisite." Cooper smiled behind his glass as he saw Karofsky's jaw tighten and his posture stiffen even further. He wasn't entirely prepared, though, for the way the larger man rounded on him, standing in such a way that his whole body blocked Cooper from the view of the other patrons.

Dave tilted his head forward, his voice grim as he asked, "Is that a threat… or a promise?" His eyes were dark, almost green and his winged brows dipped in the middle to meet above his nose. He was quite intimidating but Cooper was too self-confident to heed the warning signs.

He grinned, showing his teeth although he moved a half step back as he answered cockily: "Neither… it's just an observation." He huffed and stared at the looming billionaire, taking in the eyes shooting darts at him. By rights he should have been dead where he stood but he could handle anything… and anybody, he told himself.

"Come now, Karofsky, if you own such a beauty as Kurt, you'd have to be aware that you'd be the target of some envy… or are you that unsophisticated?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he could have kicked himself; in his desire to taunt the man he'd given away some of his ammunition. Karofsky might not be as sophisticated as he but he was no fool. No one who ran a multi-billion dollar empire as successfully as he did could be entirely without wits.

Now he watched as speculation changed the green of the other man's eyes to a cold hazel. He reluctantly admitted that Kurt's fiancé was quite attractive in his own lumbering way but he was not his type at all. Oh, no, he was attracted to Kurt's more voluptuous charms; there was something about the singer's looks, especially that lush mouth, that drew Cooper to want to do all sorts of carnal things to him.

Dave watched Anderson closely, noting the slight discomfort after the jab about his lack of sophistication. He was beginning to see something of Anderson's strategy and if the man thought he could get to Kurt by appealing to his worldliness, Dave knew he was barking up the wrong tree.

Kurt, despite his outer shell of elegance, sophistication and worldliness, was at heart a sweet, generous man. His temper notwithstanding, Kurt did not have a mean bone in him and Dave knew he hated to be underestimated, which was exactly what Cooper Anderson, the fool, was doing with this pursuit he'd mounted.

Cooper watched as Karofsky relaxed and although they were surrounded by the buzz of alcohol-fueled, inane social chitchat, his attention was glued to the businessman's quiet words.

"Anderson, you are right. Many people find Kurt attractive; who can blame them?" Dave smirked at the man's slightly puzzled expression. "You think you have something to offer Kurt that I don't have? Well, I say, go ahead – give it a try. I'm nothing if not fair."

He grinned full out now at Anderson whose mouth had fallen open as he stared back at him. Dave could see his mind whirling and trying to figure out where the catch was in what he'd just heard. Dave, though, was tired of him and the silly conversation and, without another word, turned his back on the man and walked over to join Kurt and Rex.

Rex smiled as he saw Dave coming up to join them as he knew that Kurt was unaware of his fiancé's approach. The singer was charming an elderly couple who had just told him how very much his performance as Oberon was the highlight of their opera season.

"I'm so happy you enjoyed it. I must admit that, even though we'd covered Shakespeare in high school, I didn't know much about 'Midsummer' until the company decided to stage it," Kurt's sweet voice laughingly admitted.

He didn't get to continue though as the long, strong arm of his fiancé slid about his waist and he looked up, startled, blushing slightly at the gesture. The couple's eyes widened and the lady started to smile at the romantic gesture.

Rex cleared his throat to draw all their attention and then he introduced David to the couple. They happened to be members of the committee that oversaw the visiting ensembles and troupes from abroad.

"Signor, Signora Caselli, may I introduce the famous entrepreneur, David Karofsky? He also happens to be our Kurt's fiancé." Rex grinned as Kurt's colour heightened and Signor Caselli reached out to shake David's hand vigorously as he congratulated him.

Signora Caselli put her small, delicate hand on Kurt's arm to lean in and whisper, "Oh, my dear, he's a big one, isn't he?"

Now it was David's turn to colour up and everyone laughed as Kurt dropped his head in mortification. He was already a little turned on in anticipation of the night's activities and he didn't need this little old lady reminding him of what he was looking forward to.

Dave, deciding to draw attention from Kurt's red face, looked at Signora Caselli and affected a tiny moue of dismay. "Oh, no, Signora, are you saying I'm too fat for Kurt?"

Everyone gaped at David before the little woman glanced at her husband who was quite a bit taller than her and considerably stouter and declared: "Certainly not! I quite prefer men to have some substance, myself!"

For the next five minutes the group chatted amiably, the woman sneaking in a question or two about David. Finally, Kurt told them he needed to get out of Oberon's robes before he damaged them, on pain of death by Barbara, and they bid the Italian couple goodnight.

Signora Caselli turned back to Rex just before Kurt left and informed him: "I will expect you to brunch next Wednesday, yes?" When Rex nodded and assured her he would be there and on time, she added, turning to look at the young countertenor, "and you as well, my dear. I must have a longer chat with you."

Without waiting for Kurt to even say yay or nay, she swept away, her hand firmly tucked in the crook of her husband's elbow. Kurt stared after her, his mouth slightly open and Rex chuckled as he nodded at the retreating couple.

"Don't worry; she isn't going to eat you. I think she's just an old romantic and you've got to admit, you and David make a very romantic pair."

He waved to them, bidding them goodnight as well and left the two men standing and looking at each other. Kurt suddenly grinned and, grabbing David's hand, made his way through the thinning crowd to the door which led backstage.

They hadn't gone very far along the dark passage when Dave found himself slammed up against the corridor wall. Kurt's hot, hard body was pressed against his and with one quick breath he covered David's mouth with his.

Dave moaned at the sudden onslaught but he was not protesting at all. He had been buzzed since their interrupted session earlier that evening and now his prick surged painfully within the confines of his dress trousers.

"Kurt! Jesus, we can't do this now, sweetheart," he whispered, dragging his mouth away from the succulent lips and suckled on the long neck Kurt presented to him.

"I know, David, but I'm so hot for you, baby..." Kurt's soft voice was slightly whiny and Dave couldn't help chuckling as he eased away from his lover's tempting skin.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Dave growled now as he pulled Kurt's hips tightly into his, groaning as Kurt ground against him. "We still can't indulge right here, okay? Let's go get you out of this stuff and then we can head over to the hotel."

He dropped a quick kiss on Kurt's pout and straightened away from the wall… and just in time, too, as the door to the lobby opened and a chattering mob of performers rushed past them in the semi dark. He could hear Kurt's giggle and he tugged his hand to follow the group.

Kurt dashed ahead of David into his dressing room and saw the waiting agents, laughing at them as he took in the bottles and take away boxes strewn about.

"Guys, come on, I have to change so get this stuff sorted quickly, please?" He smiled at Puck as he began to tug at the ties that held his robes in place. He'd become so accustomed to having them around that it didn't occur to him to wait before disrobing in front of them.

Regardless, Julian was the first to jump up and start shoving their trash into bin bags and in no time they were all heading out the door, stepping aside to let David come in.

Dave closed and locked the door behind them, his eyes heating up as he saw that Kurt was down to just his under robe and the thong he wore beneath the tights. He knew Kurt wasn't aware that he was standing right behind him and chuckled at his lover's startled gasp.

Kurt, however, spinning around in David's arms, simply re-attached his mouth to David's and hummed happily into the hungry kiss. They dueled for control of the kiss until Kurt gave in and opened his mouth to David's loving exploration.

Eventually they came up for air and Dave stared in satisfaction at the plump, reddened lips. Kurt smiled and wriggled suggestively against the feel of David's hardness and, with one eyebrow raised, said in a reasonable facsimile of Signora Caselli's voice: "'He is a big one, isn't he?'"

They broke out laughing and Kurt eased out of David's arm to continue undressing. Dave, realizing that if he helped they'd be out of there faster, proceeded to hand over items of clothing as Kurt demanded them. They bantered back and forth as he changed and then, suddenly, Dave remembered something.

He didn't want to break the lighthearted mood but he felt he had to give Kurt a head's up. "Mmm, by the way, sweetie, I uhm…"

Kurt, who had finished cleaning off his makeup and was now in the middle of hauling on his boots and stamping his feet to settle them properly, glanced up with a suspicious glint in his eye. He straightened up and then placed his hands on his hips. "David Karofsky, what are you trying to say? Come on, spit it out!"

Dave, figuring if he was holding Kurt when he told him maybe he wouldn't be too annoyed, sidled up to the singer. Kurt stopped his approach with one hand up and stared at him unrelentingly. Dave sighed and then decided to go for it.

"Well, earlier, just before I joined you and the Casellis with Rex, I was talking to Anderson and…"

Kurt frowned now and folded his arms before his chest. "And…?"

"Well, he was pissing me off, going on about you – god, he's such a douche! – and I kinda told him that if he thought he could … uhm, get lucky with you he … uhm_" his shoulders slumped and he sighed.

Kurt, a nasty suspicion forming in his mind, took one step towards David who was hard put to not step back. "Go on…" Kurt's voice was lower than normal and Dave didn't think that was a good sign.

"I told him he could give … uhm, give it a try?"

…

Kurt stared disbelievingly at David, his mind whirling as he tried to figure out where his beloved was going with this. "You are kidding, right?"

Dave shook his head, cringing slightly at what he would swear were gathering storm clouds on Kurt's smooth forehead. He winced as one of Kurt's costume boots flew through the air and connected with the door with a thud, the singer's voice a low growl and scream all at once.

Outside, Puck grinned and nudged Devon with his shoulder at what he thought was the sound of the two men inside getting busy and bumping into stuff. The grin faded, however, when the next sound was a crash, the definite sound of glass splintering against glass.

He made a move towards the door only to stop when he heard the unmistakable sound of an angry Kurt yelling: "David Karofsky, are you out of your mind?"

The four agents didn't know what to do and stood milling about the door, staring first at it and then at each other. Finally Puck shrugged and muttered, "Lovers' quarrel" and they turned away, not looking at one another.

Cooper, who had been unable to keep away, had just strolled up behind the group and he grinned now at what sounded like Karofsky getting his ass kicked, so to speak, by his temperamental little fiancé. He felt a twinge of joyful anticipation but he schooled his features into one of concern, ignoring the scowl he received from Xavier.

Inside the room, Dave stared in awe at the wreckage surrounding his furious lover. It was, truly, a spectacle to behold and yet Kurt had spared the exquisite floral arrangement Dave had sent him in its delicate vase, a work of art in itself. Now, he held his hands out to Kurt in supplication, pasting a puppy dog expression on his face to appease his fuming lover.

"Kurt, sweetheart, I was thinking of you," he said now, his voice low and soothing and just a tad sexy. "I know you can handle him, babe, but he seems to want to underestimate you."

Kurt huffed, folding his arms again and Dave could read him well enough to know that, while he might still be angry, he was actually ready to listen.

"I figured, sweetheart, that because you love me but he doesn't believe that, it was your right to enlighten him. I know you are the only one who can make him see reason. If it were left to me, I'd do it myself… or let Xavier, Julian and Puck handle him, you know that."

He relaxed as he spied a dimple fluctuating in Kurt's smooth cheek and knew he'd won. Kurt was fighting not to grin and now Dave felt it was safe to actually touch Kurt, moving slowly toward him and thrn slipping his arms around his waist. He waited for Kurt to respond to him and, in the meantime, nibbled on one delicate pink earlobe.

Kurt shivered at the feel of his lover's mouth on him and he sighed, turning his head to look up into the warm golden eyes. He really loved David more than what was probably good for him and now he couldn't sustain his righteous ire, even though he wanted to.

"Okay, I understand your logic but I can't approve of your actions, you know that, right?" He waited for David to nod and he settled into his arms fully. "I love you to a really stupid degree - and you are right; Cooper is a bit of a pest so I'll just have to set him straight."

He allowed David to kiss him, humming into the delicious feel of his lover's mouth and then he eased back, frowning slightly. "Uh, I know there must be a small crowd gathered outside by now. How are we going to handle this?"

Dave shrugged. "Simply say you had an accident in here and get someone in to clean up... What are you going to actually do about Anderson, though?"

Kurt bit his lip, tilting his head as he thought while enjoying the feel of David's hands massaging his ass. "Mmmm, I think I'll play along for a bit and, let's see, every time he tries something romantic or seductive, I'll simply bring up your name. How's that?"

Dave dropped a light kiss on the pointy, upturned nose and then smiled. "That would frustrate any man, believe me. But what if he tries to get physical, what then?"

Kurt leaned his upper body back but was careful to leave their hips pressed together. "Oh, sweetie, you have no idea, do you?"

When Dave twitched an enquiring eyebrow at him, Kurt giggled, bit his lips and looked up coyly through his long, darkened lashes. "Let's just say we don't need the boys' weapons for me to deal with Mr. Cooper Anderson."

He laughed out loud as David's eyes widened and he could swear he saw curiosity flash within the golden depths. David just nodded now, saying, "Okay, as I said before, I know you can handle that twit. Now, let's get out of here. I believe someone has yet to thank me properly for flowers that can't even begin to match his beauty."

He chuckled as colour flowed into Kurt's smooth cheeks and leaned down to kiss him again. He really couldn't get enough of this man and it appeared he was lucky because Kurt apparently couldn't get enough of him either.

When they finally separated for Kurt to gather his things together and Dave got his overcoat from the couch, Kurt stopped and turned to him, a look of mischief lighting up his whole face.

"Oh, I just thought of something! No doubt Cooper is hovering around out there after all the racket I was making," he paused as David nodded, "so let's pretend we're on the outs, okay? That will make him think he's going to have an easier time of 'wooing' me."

Dave grinned as he shook his head admiringly. "You are such a devious, little diva. Remind me never to get on your bad side… again."

Kurt's eyes softened and he placed a hand on David's chest, feeling the strong beat of his lover's heart. "I love you, David, never forget that. I will get angry at times – probably go ballistic and throw things – but nothing will ever change my love for you. Do you understand?"

Dave grasped the hand that was resting against his chest and brought it to his lips, dropping a kiss against the fingers. He nodded as he replied with a little smile, "I understand… it's just that you can be a little scary sometimes."

Kurt burst out laughing, careful to keep his voice low and nodded with a superior expression on his face now. "You just remember that and everything will be okay. I'm not called a diva for nothing, y'know."

With that he whirled away from Dave and if he hadn't known about Kurt's plan to fool Cooper who was no doubt hovering outside the door, he would have been a little intimidated by the cold look now plastered firmly on his lover's beautiful face.

Kurt waited with his coat in his arms and looked down his nose at Dave who moved to hastily open the dressing room door. He smirked as Kurt muttered a cool 'thank you' and swept past him.

Outside, Puck waited with the others, which now included a group of Kurt's colleagues who were pretending to do various things conveniently within the vicinity of the diva's dressing room. He watched now as Kurt strutted out of the room, his nose firmly in the air, a grim-faced Dave following quickly behind him. Puck's heart clenched at the thought of his friends being on the outs with each other.

Suddenly Kurt's high, clear voice called out: "Oh, Cooper, could you have someone take care of the … uh… breakage in there, please? I had a slight… mishap. Thanks… and see you all tomorrow."

The diva spun on his heels and swept away, his entourage of David, Puck, Devon, Julian and Xavier following after him quickly. Puck glared at the staring rubberneckers and sneered when he saw a couple of them with their heads together. No doubt there'd be stuff in the papers about the little dust-up they'd overheard and he sighed; he almost longed for the days when Dave had been almost a recluse and they weren't ever in the public eye. Well, not like this because, as a billionaire, Dave was always going to get some coverage at times.

The group walked in silence to the side doors of the theatre and made their way out to the street; they were on foot because their hotel was only a few minutes away from the famous theatre. Puck hurried up to fall into step beside Devon who was walking behind Dave and Kurt. He brushed his hand against his lover's and relaxed at the sweet little smile the curly-haired agent bestowed on him.

Puck turned his head forward just in time to glimpse a quick wink from Dave to Kurt and the diva's answering little grin.

What the_?

Puck did a double take and it suddenly dawned on him that, for whatever reason – and he'd probably find out later – those two had staged that little drama back at the dressing room. He shook his head and stifled a little chuckle, one that was partly from relief. He would have hated it if the two men who were so in love with each other were already quarreling. That wouldn't have boded well for the upcoming wedding at all. No, sir, and he was quite looking forward to seeing David hitched, seriously.

Within minutes the group strode up the steps of their hotel but instead of heading upstairs, Dave turned and asked them all if they wanted to stop in at the American bar. When they all agreed, Kurt gifting another little smile to David, the group eventually settled into seats in the bar area.

Puck relaxed further as he watched the loving interaction between his friends. When they all had drinks in front of them and the menus opened and studied, he looked at Dave with an eyebrow raised in his customary look of sarcastic inquiry.

Kurt, understanding that Puck was demanding an explanation for their odd behaviour, looked at David who nodded for him to go ahead and enlighten them all.

The singer glanced quickly at Julian and Xavier and then addressed Puck and Devon. "It all boils down to the fact that the new assistant artistic director, Cooper Anderson, is being a bit of an idiot."

Puck looked a little startled when both Julian and Xavier reacted to that statement; the blond snorted softly – and wasn't that strange coming from him? – and Xavier nodded vigorously, a ferocious scowl warping his dark features.

"Okaay," Puck said slowly, his brows still scrunched up slightly, betraying his puzzlement. "I get that; lots of guys are…" and he stared at Kurt with a definite air of 'go on!' about him.

Kurt chuckled and took a sip before continuing. "Yeah, but he seems to believe that, although I'm in love with David and will be marrying him in a few months, I'd be better off with him."

Puck's mouth dropped open and both Kurt and Devon laughed at how comical he looked. "What, are you serious? What has he been saying and why haven't I been told about this?" He turned a slightly jaundiced eye on his two agents who had accompanied Kurt here and were supposed to be looking out for him.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Noah!" Kurt's voice was sharp but low, given where they were currently seated. Kurt leaned forward as he continued. "Cooper is not a danger – not like you-know-who was, okay? He's just incredibly conceited because he comes from old money and I knew his brother when I was at Juilliard. I used to stay at their house in the Hamptons and that's when I met Cooper. His brother, Blaine, is nothing like him, believe me."

Puck threw a slightly apologetic look at his agents and smiled at Devon who had rested his hand on his arm. "Okay, I get it. Sooo, basically, you think you can handle him. I get it… but what was all that back in the dressing room?"

Dave spoke up now. "Well, that was me, getting ahead of myself. Actually, I saw Anderson during the opening night drinks party and I may have goaded him a bit."

The looks of confusion were spread amongst all the agents now as they stared at him. He scratched his neck and looked at Kurt as if asking to be rescued but Kurt only quirked his lips at him and sat back. He took a sip and watched his lover squirm a bit.

"He made me so mad that I told him that if he thought he could convince Kurt that he was better for him, he should… uhm, give it a shot."

! … ?

Puck was the only one who vocalized what they were all thinking: "WHAT THE_? Really?"

Dave rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the faint colour from creeping onto his cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, not my brightest moment but I dare any of you t-to not lose it when talking to that _ creep!"

Kurt burst out laughing as he watched David sputtering and the agents – except for Puck – trying to look professional and dispassionate. It wasn't working; Xavier was looking as if he wanted to help David kick Cooper's ass, Devon still looked a little confused and Julian looked as if he would be happy to organize a little accident for the pest.

Kurt's laughter drew all eyes and when a minute had passed he started to calm down, aware of the other bar patrons looking on as well.

"Oh, gosh, you guys," he chuckled sporadically; "the looks on your faces. Whoo, boy, I needed that!" He grinned at them unrepentantly and took a long sip of his drink, all the while staring at them staring back at him.

Now Puck picked up again. "So, the furniture and stuff smashing that we heard, that was…?"

Dave nodded, a tiny smile hovering over his lips. "That was a full-on diva reaction to my confession, of course."

Again the silence stretched as Puck nodded and then he looked at Dave, his eyebrow quirked. "I'd say you were lucky you could actually walk out of that room intact."

It was Kurt's turn to look outraged. "Wh-what the heck does that mean, Noah Puckerman!"

Puck shrugged and winked at Dave before smiling at Devon. "Babe, you have never seen the princess here in a full-on snit, have you?" When Devon shook his head reluctantly, shrugging apologetically at a wide-eyed Kurt, Puck continued, sitting back and staring at the singer. "Our diva here with the face of an angel has a tongue that can rip you to shreds at forty feet, oh, yeah."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the grinning idiot and turned to David as if expecting him to refute what his friend had just said. When nothing was forthcoming he huffed and muttered something beneath his breath that they all knew was unflattering to Puck's parentage.

Dave chuckled and covered a hand with his, squeezing it in either apology or affection, it didn't really matter which. Kurt settled down and they all turned their attention to what they wanted to order. Kurt made a general announcement that Dave just knew was really directed at him about not having anything too heavy before retiring to… bed.

Dave nodded but when their server arrived he ordered a club sandwich, fries and a whiskey and soda. "Well, I've been reliably told I'm a big boy so I have to eat to… uhm, keep up my strength."

Kurt simply shook his head and ordered his own sandwich and asked the young man if they served iced tea. They all settled down to their relatively light meal with Puck and Devon regaling them with anecdotes about some of the sights and situations they'd encountered in Mumbai. Soon, though, they'd all had enough to eat and it was time to head up to bed.

Kurt, catching David's eye, threw him a provocative little wink and grinned when his fiancé widened his eyes at him. They were very much looking forward to time alone and now Kurt rose, waiting for David to join him and then everyone strolled out to the lifts, still chatting softly about any number of things.

Dave slid an arm around Kurt's shoulder, nuzzling his hair as they rode up in the lift and once they'd reached their floor, everyone dispersed, Devon and Puck taking the suite that Monica had used during her visit.

As they stepped into the suite, Kurt pulled David close, took his mouth in a swift kiss and then eased back to look up at him, smiling softly.

"I don't want to waste any time, sweetheart, I've missed you so much." He gasped as David swept him up and strode towards the bedroom. Dave kicked the bedroom door shut and then deposited Kurt onto the huge bed. Kurt pulled David down onto him immediately, slid his arms around his shoulders and within seconds they were both panting through a ferocious kiss.

Hands fumbled with buckles and buttons and zippers and Kurt didn't know or care where their clothes landed; he only wanted to feel skin. He felt his lips swelling as David bit at his mouth, their breaths mingling amid the soft groans and Kurt moaned at the feel of David's cock prodding his belly.

Soon Kurt was grasping for David who climbed between his legs and the singer cried out when he was quickly engulfed in wet heat, the immediate suction sending his back arching off the bed.

"Oh, David, oh, god, yes!" He scrabbled at his lover's curly hair and pushed up into the dark, sweet feel of the mouth around him. "Yes!"

Dave pulled off and stared hungrily at Kurt's body; he'd missed him so much that he couldn't even jerk off and now he was here it was as if he couldn't get enough of looking at him. The flush that went from Kurt's cheeks down to the middle of the pale, toned chest was something he'd never tire of. So, too, the lovely, strong thighs that quivered now as Kurt clung to him, panting.

"Sweetie, we need stuff," Kurt groaned out, his hand dropping to his neglected prick, biting his lips as David devoured him with his eyes. "I need you… please!"

That was enough to get Dave scrabbling for the drawer of the bedside table, knowing Kurt must have at least hand cream or something in there. With Kurt chanting "hurry, hurry, hurry" beneath his breath, Dave yanked the drawer open and… aha! there it was… he grabbed a tube of lube and quickly unscrewed the cap.

Straightening up, he paused only to bat Kurt's hand away from his cock and squirted some of the viscous substance into the smaller man's hand. Kurt's eyes widened and then he grinned, a lewd smirk stretching the pink lips and he sat up to grasp David's twitching cock.

As he slicked Dave up, he leaned in for another voracious kiss, grinning as David moaned at the feel of Kurt's hand sliding up and down his cock.

Dave eased back, murmuring "my turn" across Kurt's sweet lips. He pushed Kurt back down and moved the long, smooth legs up and back to expose the pucker that was his destination. He squeezed some of the lube directly onto the fluttering muscle, grinning as Kurt cursed at the coolness, and then slid two fingers inside without pause.

Kurt cried out and curled upward before subsiding so Dave could stretch him. He was so turned on that he was panting and babbling half broken little sentences, the most complete of which was to tell David to hurry up and fuck him, he was ready. Dave ignored him and added a third finger but when he went to get more lube, Kurt's growl warned him that enough was enough!

He lifted Kurt's legs up onto his shoulder, dropping a kiss on one slender ankle and with one long glide, slid into the tight, hot channel, cursing and groaning as the slick flesh closed around him.

"Ugh, oh, god, oh Kurt, fuck," Dave groaned and then bit his lip as he stopped moving, wanting to give Kurt a chance to adjust to his considerable girth. Kurt was having none of it. With a tensing of his thigh muscles he stared up intently at David and gritted out, "move!" and Dave had nothing to do but comply.

Pulling out and slamming back in, they both cried out at the sensation of the hot glide and thrust and soon they were almost tearing at each other in their ferocity.

Kurt writhed and moaned, clutching David to him and keeping up a steady stream of vocalizations that only increased David's desire to fuck him into the mattress. He winced as Kurt's nails scored his back but couldn't care less as he slammed into the succulent body over and over for what felt like minutes on end. Time lost all meaning, though, as they chased the mind-blowing sensation of bodies plunging and writhing together.

And then…

"YES, oh, yes, oh David, yes, yes, yes, god, yes!" Kurt's scream ended in a series of gasps and shudders as he clenched around David's cock and came, spurting copiously between their lunging bodies. "Uh, uh, uh," he lost his words as his body jerked and spasmed and then David, unable to hold out against the relentless squeezing, was coming, his voice going hoarse as the come poured out of him.

"Baby, oh yes, so beautiful, feel so good, oh, baby, baby," Dave gasped, Kurt clenching around him so tight, so sweet and oh, god, yes!

He shuddered and gasped and clenched his ass as he emptied himself into the body beneath him. The sweat poured off of him and droplets hit Kurt's face unnoticed as their mouths clung together, kissing and still moaning out their love to each other. It was sloppy, messy and hot and Kurt writhed at the feel of David's come slipping from him as his cock softened.

"Oh, god, baby, that was so good, I missed you so much… love you, love you…" Kurt's voice sighed into his ear and Dave sucked in great gouts of air before he collapsed to the side, one heavy arm stretched across Kurt's messy stomach.

He stared at Kurt, taking in the splotches of colour on the porcelain skin, the swollen lips and the messy hair wild against his pillow and smiled. Kurt was beautiful even when he looked wrecked and since it was because of him that he looked that way, he couldn't help the feeling of accomplishment as he watched him panting for breath.

Their fingers wrapped around each other and Kurt snuggled up against him with a soft, sated smile on the puffy, reddened lips. He couldn't resist them now and leaned forward to lick at them, begging entrance into the sweet, slick space. He loved the way Kurt hummed into their kisses, a soft sound that said he was happy, that he was satisfied and that there was nothing else he would rather be doing right now.

Ignoring the mess cooling on their bodies, the lovers continued to share breath and kisses. They gazed into each other's eyes, secure in the knowledge that the passion they'd just shared, wonderful though it was, was not even a tenth of the love they had for each other.

Their love was all that mattered and it would see them through anything, they were sure of that.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: Well, in life there's always got to be a fly in the ointment, it seems. Please read and review, folks, I'd really appreciate it.**


	79. Chapter 79

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Seventy

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>The following weeks flew by in a whirl of rehearsals, performances and wedding planning. Kurt, feeling as if he were stretched in several directions, nevertheless handled everything with equanimity, never once blowing up at anyone. Well, except maybe Cooper.<p>

The singer was having a hard time sticking to the plan of reeling Cooper in, making him feel as if they were becoming friends and, possibly more. It wasn't easy for Kurt, despite the fact that he was the consummate actor. No, it was pretty damned hard and the only good that came from it was seeing the way Cooper's face fell whenever Kurt would bring David's name up in almost every conversation.

Sometimes he would allow Cooper to take him to lunch, one of his bodyguards hovering at a nearby table or they would sit together during rehearsals, again with one of his 'shadows' in the row behind. He knew it was frustrating the arrogant bastard but it amused Kurt to no end.

Cooper, on the other hand, was in a quiet frenzy of lust, being allowed only so close to Kurt and not being able to even stroke a hand or, more to his liking, a thigh. He felt like he was burning up sometimes when they'd sit together in the semi-dark of the theatre with Kurt in the very next seat and he would lean over and whisper something about the run-through they were watching.

Rex, observing the odd little dance that Kurt was conducting with the assistant AD, could only shake his head and wonder what the heck young people these days were about. He had no doubt that Kurt loved his fiancé and there was absolutely no doubt that Cooper Anderson was attracted to Kurt. Goodness, it was becoming a joke backstage about how long he could hold out before he 'exploded' all over the diva. There were probably a few pools running about how soon it would be before Kurt put him out of his misery.

Xavier and Julian who were privy to the diva and his fiancé's plan to reel Cooper in and then set him straight, permanently, nevertheless were not happy with the situation. It was hard to watch the snake coming onto their principal and not haul him back by the scruff of his pedigreed neck. Still, they were on hand just in case Kurt couldn't handle things – and there was no way in hell they were going to put it like that to him. They had their orders from both David and Puck and no matter what Kurt said, they would be there for him if needs be.

Now Kurt hummed to himself while Angie fiddled with his hair. He had got it trimmed back just slightly because he was starting to feel like an English sheepdog, he'd told Rex, and the AD had agreed reluctantly that he could have it tamed a bit. Angie was trying a new look for Oberon and while he worked on his tablet, sending occasional real time messages to Monica back in London, she tugged and combed and styled to her heart's content.

He was just approving some of the designs for the Nehru jackets for the wedding when a little knock came at the door and Cooper poked his head in. He smiled slightly as his eyes flicked to Angie's in the mirror and she took the hint, putting down the comb and leaving the two men alone in the dressing room.

Cooper barely acknowledged her as she passed, knowing that she had a tiny crush on him but not giving a hoot. The girl was useful sometimes in that she would pass on little tidbits of information about Kurt to Cooper but, apart from that, he had no use for her.

Kurt was very aware of Angie's activities but he didn't hold it against her, seeing it as one way to further his plot against his unwanted admirer. Now he turned to Cooper, crossing his legs in such a way that Oberon's diaphanous robes parted over one bare thigh. He held back a grin as he saw the way the man's eyes kept flicking helplessly down to his leg and then back up to Kurt's eyes.

"Hi, Coop, what can I do for you?" His kept his voice low, almost intimate and then took a sip from his glass of room-temperature pineapple juice. The fruit juice was perfect for keeping his mouth lubricated and, therefore, his vocal chords as well. He replaced the glass on his dressing table and gazed up softly at the hovering man.

Cooper cleared his throat and then smirked he supposed seductively at the singer, taking in the gleam of the alabaster skin of his long, bare throat. He felt himself throb as he watched Kurt swallow the juice and for one, long second he closed his eyes, picturing them in an altogether more intimate setting.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you'd thought anymore about my invitation to dinner." He held up his hand and grinned pleasantly, his handsome features set to charm level 10. "I know, I know – you're busy with the wedding plans," he could barely hold back a sneer but he managed.

Kurt nodded but said nothing, shifting a bit and allowing the robe to part further up his leg, dangerously close to the shadow at his lap. He suppressed a smile as Cooper's eyes flickered down again.

"Uhm, uh, yes, you're busy but don't you think you could use a break? You've been working so hard!" A tender light shone in his light blue eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in attractive concern.

Kurt affected a sigh and, turning to place his tablet on the dressing table, rose smoothly to stand less than a foot away from the lusting fool. He nodded, allowing his lashes to fall against his cheeks and sighed again, his voice a little wistful as he answered, "True, who knew wedding planning could be this… tedious."

He flicked his eyes up at Cooper just in time to see a glint of satisfaction appear within them. It would seem to the man from Kurt's phrasing that he was getting a little weary of it all. He turned slightly away, giving Cooper a good view down the front of the sumptuous robes and then gave him his back as he leaned towards the mirror to check his makeup. He would be on in less than half an hour and he wanted to get his 'plot' moving before he had to go onstage.

As if he couldn't help himself, Cooper found his hand moving to Kurt's curvy backside, realizing that the singer had yet to put on the tights that were a part of his costume. He knew from a conversation he'd overheard from Kurt's understudy that the tights were not an original part of the costume but because of Kurt's modesty, he'd insisted that they be included. Now he hadn't put them on as yet and Cooper's heart rate sped up at the thought that there was nothing between his hand and Kurt's skin but the heavy robes.

He was thwarted, however, as Kurt straightened quickly and he stepped back when the singer gasped softly in surprise at how close Cooper had been standing behind him. He saw Kurt's blue-green eyes widen and then the singer's eyes fell to his lips. His cock throbbed as Kurt gazed up at him but didn't move and they held that position for what felt like minutes but in actuality was probably just a couple of seconds.

Cooper never knew if he would have been allowed a kiss because even as he was lowering his head, a brisk rap came at the door and Angie stepped inside immediately. He flinched back and turned his head to stare angrily at the girl, gritting his teeth as Kurt slipped around him.

Kurt schooled his face to appear a little discomfited at having been 'caught' in what could have been a compromising position. He giggled inside as he watched Angie's eyes dart between him and Cooper who was grinding his teeth behind him and he moved towards the girl.

Angie stared at him grimly and then held out the envelope that Kurt had noticed in her hand. "This was waiting for you at the front desk, hand-delivered they said."

Kurt took it and thanked her, turning away from both of them as he ripped it open. It was another invitation from the Casellis and he chuckled, turning to Cooper with an air of intimacy that he knew irked the girl.

"Oh, it's the Casellis again. They've invited me to dinner tomorrow. Are you going, too?" He knew Cooper had received an invitation because Rex had told him. A number of the members of the company had been invited at different times to dine with the Casellis who loved to entertain. Kurt had been fascinated by their beautiful home and the Casellis had been equally fascinated with him.

Cooper moved up beside him now, staring down at the invitation and touching his hand in a tiny, intimate gesture. "Yes, they're nice people, not quite on the verge of doddering, and quite wealthy, too."

Kurt bit his lip as his eyes fell, Cooper's condescension riling him but he hid it as he smiled softly up into the idiot's eyes again. He nodded and moved away to take a seat on the couch and sighed softly before looking up beseechingly at the man hovering over him.

"Oh, do you mind, Coop? I have to meditate a bit before I go on… it's a habit I fell into years ago."

Cooper stared down at the beautiful singer, his eyes roving lecherously over the long, lithe body but he nodded. He seemed to have made a little headway with Kurt and he didn't want to lose any ground by forcing anything now, especially not in front of the silently watching girl.

"Oh, okay, well, I'll see you afterwards then."

Kurt lifted his eyebrows but simply nodded; he knew that Cooper was making it sound as if they had a rendezvous planned for later. He knew it was for Angie's benefit as Cooper's pride was taking a hit in the scuttlebutt around the theatre. Everyone knew by this that he was hot for Kurt and that the diva was keeping him at arm's length.

Cooper moved away with one last little smile at Kurt who had already leaned back and closed his eyes. He stalked past the girl with a little smirk, certain that she would spread it about that he'd been alone with Kurt in his dressing room and they'd looked pretty close when she interrupted them.

Angie stared after him and when he left the room she turned her gaze upon Kurt who was reclining with his eyes closed and taking deep, calming breaths. Her anger at both men was a simmering thing; Kurt had everything she could ever want and Cooper treated her as if she were dirt beneath his feet.

She moved to straighten up the dresser and every now and then her eyes flickered to Kurt's reflection in the mirror. The singer was always, unfailingly, kind to her but she couldn't help resenting him a little. Now, even though he was engaged to that billionaire, he also had the hottest man in the place fawning all over him. It wasn't fair and she could scream sometimes because of it. She would be so happy if Kurt could be taken down a peg or two, she thought, she would feel better then.

He was so high and mighty, talking about faithfulness and all that rot and here he was, flirting with Cooper and leading him on. She didn't believe for a minute that the singer was actually interested in the assistant AD; no, if you had a billionaire on a string, why would you want anything less?

No, she knew Kurt was just toying with Cooper and the fool was too arrogant to see it. He kept talking about his parents, his parents' money and their famous friends and his one-time career as an actor. He didn't see how people laughed at him behind his back as he pursued the beautiful singer and all the time she cared for him but he didn't notice her. Well, only when she brought him some little worthless information now and again. Then he was all sweet smiles and charm but, apart from that, he hardly acknowledged her.

She turned to watch Kurt who, unknown to her as she'd been fuming inwardly, had been watching her. Now she called to him, telling him he only had a few minutes and he needed to finish dressing. She couldn't help the little smile, though, as he opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at her, thanking her in that lovely voice of his.

"Thank you, Angie; you know, I almost fell asleep there!" He chuckled as he got up and between the two of them he was dressed and ready by the time his call came. As he headed towards the wings to await his cue, quietly humming the first bars of his aria, he put Cooper, Angie and silly plots out of his head.

The sound of the music and the quiet backstage bustle, even the sight of the other performers scurrying around in controlled chaos lifted him to the level he needed where only the performance mattered. He closed his eyes and rolled his head on his neck, loosening up his shoulders. He was sinking into his role and the outside world faded away gradually as, with a regal step and lordly air, he moved out into the spotlight.

It might be a different one but right now, the play _was_ the thing and for the next three hours, that was his world.

.

KHDK

.

Cooper was certain he was making headway with Kurt and although Signora Caselli kept casting the evil eye on him, he was comfortable where he was seated. Kurt, strangely enough, didn't look too happy, though, but he hadn't complained.

Kurt shifted on the love seat and ignored Cooper as well as he could under the circumstances. Rex, across the room chatting with Signor Caselli about Italian art, kept throwing glances back their way. He tried to focus on sweet Signora Caselli who kept asking him about his wedding plans and how far along they were.

As he elaborated on the difficulties of coordinating a wedding long-distance, he shifted again, trying to put a little more space between his thigh and Cooper's. He didn't want his hostess to realize he was not happy sitting beside Cooper as he was really averse to creating a scene; that would be a poor way to repay their hosts' kindness.

Now he leaned forward eagerly to answer the Signora. "I do have the help of David's excellent P.R. officer and a wonderful wedding planning firm. In fact, I'm to meet with them in a couple of days to go over some things." He beamed at her, genuinely happy to be talking about how well things were falling into place. "It's going to be simply wonderful and I was wondering – would you and Signor Caselli do me the honour of attending my wedding?"

The little woman gasped, smiling widely all the time as she stared at the young countertenor. "Oh, my yes! Gianni, Gianni, come over here, please!" She waved to her husband who had just lifted two stunning little replicas of the _**Bronzi di Riaci; **_he quickly replaced them and turned to his ecstatic wife.

She waved him over and he and Rex came, smiling at her excitement. "Young Kurt has invited us to his wedding, my dear; isn't he wonderful?" She smiled at Kurt while grasping her husband's hand.

Signor Caselli turned his little smile on a blushing Kurt and bowing said gravely: "It would be a pleasure to attend your nuptials, my dear. Will we be seeing your fiancé again before you leave Italy?"

He took a seat beside his wife while Rex, a bemused expression on his face, sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs closer to Kurt and Cooper. He noticed that his assistant's expression was a little on the sour side but he felt no sympathy for him.

Kurt nodded at the Casellis now. "Oh, he is very busy but we talk all the time. I do hope, though, that he will come for my birthday in May. We could probably have dinner together then, yes?"

Signora Caselli nodded rapidly, looking at her husband and then back at Kurt. "That would be lovely and I will look forward to it!"

Conversation turned then to the theatre and the upcoming performances that will replace Rex's group on their departure. A maid came in shortly after to say dinner was ready and they all went through to the lovely, spacious dining room Kurt swore could seat 30.

He was having a really lovely time with the elderly couple and Rex but having Cooper there with them reduced his enjoyment a tiny bit. The man insisted on being solicitous of him, probably hoping to impress everyone with his urbanity but Kurt simply found it tedious.

Finally they had returned to the drawing room to look through the Casellis' huge photo albums and listen to some of Signor Caselli's ancient music collection. It was a pleasant evening but when Rex, looking a little fatigued, suggested that they ought to take their leave, Kurt was actually quite relieved. Well, he would have been if Cooper hadn't used the opportunity of helping Kurt on with his coat to 'accidentally' touch him repeatedly.

Kurt got his hug from the affectionate Signora Caselli and when they'd exchanged their final farewells, he stalked out to the waiting limousine quite gladly. He couldn't wait to see the last of Cooper for that night and slid into the back of the long car without the man's ready assistance.

Rex planted himself beside Kurt, forcing Cooper to take the opposite seat with poor grace and Kurt ignored him the whole way back into the city.

Cooper knew that Rex suspected he was interested in Kurt because no matter how he manoeuvred schedules and arrangements, he could never seem to find Kurt alone or find the time to get Kurt alone. Not to mention the damn bodyguards who looked at him as if he were one of America's Most Wanted. Yet, Kurt seemed to be coming around to his way of thinking – well, at least sometimes.

He eyed the singer now whose beautiful features were striated by the passing street lights and were absolutely fascinating to him. The serenity of Kurt's eyes and gently smiling lips completely belied the sparkling personality and the volcanic temper he had witnessed a couple of times. He smiled to himself as he wondered how the singer's temperament translated into sexual activities. He would bet his mother's heirloom ruby and diamond necklace – which she never wore but occasionally displayed – that Kurt would be very satisfactory between the sheets.

Rex glanced between the two younger men and barely held back a snort of amusement. Kurt was obviously aware of Cooper's heated scrutiny but seemed determined to ignore him and Rex congratulated him in his head. Kurt was playing a very expert game of keeping Cooper dangling with just enough of a tug on the line to keep him interested; there wasn't enough of a give to make the assistant AD think, though, that he would get anywhere with the singer soon.

When the limousine eventually pulled up to the hotel, Cooper stepped out after Kurt, telling Rex that he would see Kurt to his suite. Rex watched as Kurt smiled his cool, enigmatic little smile, looking at Cooper from beneath his lashes and he had to admire that Kurt was, indeed, a master of the game.

The two glided up the steps and into the hotel's foyer, Kurt murmuring in his pleasing tones about how much he had enjoyed his time with the Casellis and Cooper letting off little noncommittal sounds. They made it to the doors of the lift and had to wait, as usual, and by this time Cooper had his hand supporting Kurt's elbow. Kurt scoffed to himself: 'Does he think I'm some delicate girl?', but he made no effort to move his arm from Cooper's grasp.

They made their way up to Kurt's immense suite and as he turned at the door to tell Cooper good night, the man leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. Taking Kurt's surprised little gasp as invitation, he moved in again to cover the singer's mouth with his when Kurt's hand slammed painfully into his chest.

In opposition to the hard hand forcing his chest back, Kurt's eyes were deceptively soft. His lips were in a firm, straight line though when he said quietly, shaking his head: "Oh, Cooper, that wasn't well done of you…"

Cooper grinned unrepentantly, turning up the charm and grasped Kurt's hand to hold it firmly in his. "Come on, Kurt; don't you find me even a tiny bit attractive?"

He raised his eyebrows, his eyes gleaming and the pupils slightly dilated. He licked his lips as he watched Kurt studying his face and he made sure that the singer could see how much he wanted him. He crowed inwardly when Kurt finally smiled and took a step forward, his lashes fluttering as he looked back up at him.

"You know very well how attractive you are," he said now, not actually answering the question. He ducked his head and looked up from beneath his long lashes, and made his voice softer, huskier. "I-I just can't understand why you would want me…"

Cooper felt his head growing light as it seemed as if Kurt was another step along the path that led to Cooper's bed. He took a deep breath and releasing Kurt's hand, tilted the singer's chin up so that he could stare deeply into the blue-green eyes.

Shaking his head, his eyes dropped to Kurt's soft-looking mouth and answered seriously: "You have no idea what a prize you are, do you? Maybe you've been neglected…" he murmured, his head lowering slowly.

While he had been staring seductively at Kurt and already planning his next move in the game, Kurt had slid his passkey against the door's electronic lock and at Cooper's question, he turned swiftly as he pushed the door open.

Now he stood with one hand against the door and smiled sweetly out at the startled man who had to suddenly try to catch his balance. "Oh, Cooper, I'm the one who has found a prize… in David. Good night!" and with that he shut the door firmly in the man's disgruntled face.

Cooper stared disbelievingly at the elegant door, its silent gold-trimmed cream panels seeming to mock him. Holding back a growl he spun on his heels, only to see the door to the next suite standing open and the dark-skinned agent staring impassively at him. Cooper's eyes widened and then they narrowed in fury that the man had witnessed the way Kurt had left him standing there.

Without acknowledging the agent's presence, he stalked back to the lift, stabbing the call button as if it had offended him. Beneath his ire he was still somewhat turned on by the prospect of almost getting to first base with Kurt and now he had to go back down to the limousine and pretend in front of Rex that he was fine.

He wasn't fine, dammit, and Kurt was going to pay one day for toying with him. He knew what everyone was saying behind his back and he didn't give a rat's ass for their opinion. All he wanted was to have that pale-skinned, blue-eyed boy on his back beneath him where he belonged.

As he stepped into the lift he glared back at the agent who was still watching him. There had to be a way to separate Kurt from his watchers. It even seemed like Rex was in on the whole thing, he was always hovering. They didn't know the kind of man he was, though, because he always got what he set out after… well, almost always. Still, Kurt wasn't so different from all those others he'd enjoyed and one day he would give in. It would just be a matter of time.

.

KHDK

.

Xavier strode over to Kurt's door and knocked, a double rap followed by a single that he'd trained Kurt to recognize and the door opened quickly. He stepped in and turned when Kurt closed the door, his eyes roaming the singer as if checking him for injuries.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went over to the bar, lifting the decanter that he'd obviously had out before to pour himself a drink. Xavier shook his head but took a seat, his face a little less grim than when he'd been staring down Cooper out in the hallway.

"So, did you and Julian have a good evening?" Kurt's light voice settled something in Xavier's mind and he watched the singer take a seat before him.

He nodded now before letting out a little sigh. "Yeah, we're good; it's just that we don't like when we're not with you. You understand, yeah?"

Kurt swallowed the sip of wine and nodded quickly, his eyes showing a faint apology. "Yes, I really do understand but I was safe with Rex, you know that."

Xavier nodded and then narrowed his eyes at his principal. "I saw Anderson just now, when you came in. He didn't look a happy man."

Kurt grinned, a smug look taking up residence in his bright aquamarine eyes. "Pfft, Cooper thinks he's Casanova, y'know; such an idiot. Why he would think I'd want him over David, I have no idea."

Xavier stood and looked down at Kurt seriously. "I don't know why, either, but I still think you should be careful. Who knows, he could snap one day when we aren't close by. Think about it, okay, when you're busy playing cat and mouse."

Kurt's mouth dropped open; he hadn't ever been addressed so seriously by this agent before and he realized he didn't like it. He placed his wine glass down carefully and stood, taking one step towards Xavier.

"Look, Xavier, I know how you and Julian feel," he nodded when the agent raised one eyebrow sardonically. "Yes, I do, but Cooper is not a criminal; he's just a man who's used to getting whatever he goes after. I can handle him, alright?"

They stared each other down until Xavier finally sighed and nodded. "Yeah, whatever; I still don't like it but we'll give you your space. Just know that the minute something seems dodgy, we're going to be all over him. That's a promise."

Kurt frowned. "Sounds more like a threat," he declared, tilting his head to the side as if sizing up how serious the other man was. "What, don't you think I can take care of myself?"

Xavier shoved his hands into his pockets and shook his head, pausing before replying to the upset singer. "It's not that we think you can't take care of yourself; it's just that you shouldn't have to when you have us."

They stared at each other a bit before Kurt relaxed and smiled. "I think you just want a chance to kick Cooper Anderson's ass, don't you?"

He giggled when Xavier couldn't hold back a chuckle and then he continued, his eyes soft with gratitude. "I do appreciate you guys being here; what you don't understand is that I feel confident playing Cooper like this simply because I _know_ you guys have my back!"

Xavier stared at him and then shook his head resignedly. "Okay, but please, please, just be careful. If you tease an animal enough, all the confidence in the world won't stop it from trying to maul you. Understand?"

He moved towards the door with Kurt following him and, after one quick look at the singer, he said a quiet good night and left the suite.

Kurt stood staring at the door for a little while, a slight smile on his face and then he shook his head, going back to his wine and finishing it in one draught. He really liked his team and liked that they weren't just employees to him anymore. From the start they had all hit it off, despite Ian's taciturn nature and Julian's crush. He wouldn't want any other team to be his enforcers or bodyguards, really.

He changed and got ready for bed, his mind going over the conversation with Xavier as he went through his skincare regimen. The man always told it like it is, although his default setting seemed to be humour at all costs but Kurt trusted him and what he'd told him was absolutely true.

He toyed with Cooper because of what David had told the man and because he'd agreed that maybe that was the only way to set him straight. Cooper wasn't going to take a simple 'no' for an answer. Like training a dog, one had to let the animal know who the alpha was in all situations. One couldn't show any signs of weakness and his coy displays only served to make Cooper underestimate him.

Kurt finished up and moved to the huge bed, smiling as he remembered his and David's lovemaking, sliding quickly between the sheets. He settled down and sighed contentedly, thinking about his lover, and then chuckled in the darkened room.

He was going to take Cooper down and do it hard; whether he did it in public or private was the only consideration left and Kurt didn't really care either way. Maybe having a witness would be good, from a legal standpoint.

Sighing into the firm, cool pillow beneath his head, Kurt's mind turned to David and what he was doing. Was he thinking about Kurt as he settled into bed? Was he working late into the night as he suspected he did more often than not? Kurt rubbed a finger over his engagement ring as he started to doze off and in his mind he whispered a soft goodnight to his absent lover.

Kurt, having been patient with Cooper for long enough now, promised himself to take care of the situation soon so he could turn more of his attention to his wedding preparations.

He was going to stomp Cooper beneath his designer boot and ensure that nothing else served to distract him from his future. He'd just try not to get blood over everything, he chuckled as he finally faded into sleep.

.

**TBC**


	80. Chapter 80

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Seventy-One

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>The opportunity to enlighten Cooper came rather more quickly than Kurt had expected but he didn't waste time.<p>

The company had been quite happy to receive a week's break in their performing schedule and Rex, bless him, arranged for a trip to the Lake District. The Casellis, who were the liaisons for the foreign theatre companies had offered the use of their family's summer villa which slept twenty, twenty-four at a squeeze. If the entire 40-member troupe wanted to go, the Casellis were willing, they said, to rent other accommodations in the town.

Most of the members had received the news quite happily; about a half dozen or so had opted to go on various day trips to other parts of Italy, and another eight or so said they would take quick trips home or stay in Milan. Rex had reminded everyone that they needed to be back and in perfect form to perform the next night after their return. There were the usual groans and mutters of complaint but they were all very professional in their attitudes and over the years he had rarely had to reprimand anyone.

Rex continued to outline the details of their trip out of town, the sleeping arrangements, etc., and made sure to let them know that everyone who was going had to be at the theatre the next day by eight. He had arranged for a coach but he knew a few people would prefer to take their rented cars.

Kurt had liked the idea of visiting the Lake District but he needed to speak to Rex in private before he agreed to go. With that in mind, he indicated to the AD that he wanted a meeting and when Cooper, who was still behaving as if he were attached to Kurt by the hip, got up, he turned to him.

"Coop," he said now, politely but firmly, "could you wait outside for me, please? This really is a very sensitive topic so I'd rather it were just Rex and me…"

Cooper loved when Kurt spoke to him with that gentle, lilting tone to his voice, as if he were special to him and he puffed his chest out and nodded magnanimously. "Oh, of course, go ahead. I wanted to ask you something but I'll wait for you backstage."

Kurt nodded quickly and turned to Rex, biting his lips to suppress a giggle at Cooper's cluelessness. Rex simply shook his head and indicated that Kurt should follow him to his office. Once inside he rounded on the young singer and frowned at him.

"Kurt, I don't like this game you're playing with Anderson." His thick, grizzled eyebrows were pulled down over his dark eyes but Kurt could see a gleam of worry in their depths.

He threw himself into one of the office chairs and crossed his legs, shrugging nonchalantly as he stared back at the older man. "Oh, pffft, you know Cooper is harmless. He just won't back off so I keep him on a leash."

Rex frowned but sat back in the huge leather chair, one hand tapping on the desk. "That might be so but he won't take just the crumbs of your attention for much longer, believe me."

He listened to Kurt's chiming laughter and felt a little spurt of anger at his favourite singer. "It's not funny at all, Kurt, but anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

Kurt sobered a bit and tried to look at least a bit remorseful. It was rather sweet that Rex was worried for him but, seriously, he could handle Mr. Cooper Anderson any day. He cleared his throat as he got down to business.

"I would love to take up the Casellis' offer and go with you all to the Lake District but," his eyebrows knitted together slightly. "What do I do about my 'shadows', as Cooper calls them?"

"Oh," Rex nodded and leaned forward, his hands stroking over the blotter as he thought about Kurt's question. "I think it wouldn't be a problem if they came; they might have to bunk with you, though. Would that be a problem for you?"

He didn't know what the situation was like for Kurt and his team but they seemed to have a very laid-back relationship that he could see. He watched Kurt's expression lighten and the singer's lips curve into his signature serene smile.

"Okay, that would definitely not be a problem. Do you think the others would be a bit uncomfortable with them around?"

Rex lifted a sardonic eyebrow at the younger man and quirked his lips. "If they are, they'd simply have to deal with it, wouldn't they?"

He smiled as Kurt chuckled and then rose, thanking Rex before pausing at the door. "And don't worry, please, Rex. I really do know what I'm doing and, best of all, I have David's blessing, too."

With a wave and a little grin, he left a bewildered Rex behind, giggling a little beneath his breath. He'd vid-chatted with David just the night before as they always tried to stay in touch as much as possible. Thank God for technology, he chuckled as he made his way backstage. He couldn't imagine living in a time when it took weeks to send and receive letters or messages. It must have been hell back then on lovers who had to be separated for whatever reason. Nowadays, one touch of a button and you could see your love in real time and chat. The only drawback – no touches or kisses. Still, it was a heck of a lot better these days.

He bounced into the dressing room, calling out a greeting to Julian before screeching to a halt. The scene before him made him want to simultaneously grind his teeth and laugh.

Cooper, whom he'd forgotten about in the short time he'd been talking to Rex, was seated on the dressing table stool but facing outward. Seated on the couch was Julian, a most unusual scowl warping his fair, handsome features. The grey-blue eyes were stormy as he stared at Cooper who had a haughty sneer affixed to his own face but he turned to look at Kurt, smiling and rising quickly.

Kurt stopped and raised a hand to halt Cooper's approach. He looked at Julian and said gently, "Hello, Julian, I thought Xavier had this shift?"

Julian rose to his feet but didn't approach, his eyes darting between Kurt and Cooper. He didn't look happy at all but he pulled himself together to answer in his coolest tones. "He asked to switch things about a bit. It doesn't do to be too predictable in our line of work, does it?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip to keep from grinning at the oh-so-serious blond. "Hmm, I agree; good idea." He turned to Cooper now, the amusement draining away slightly. "So, Cooper, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

He moved away to gather his things to head back to the hotel; after all, they'd just received an unexpected little holiday and he wasn't staying at the theatre a minute longer than was necessary.

Cooper cleared his throat and looked quickly at Julian – who was staring at him impassively – and then back at Kurt. It was clear that whatever he wanted to say he didn't want to do it in front of Julian but he wasn't going to get the chance, apparently.

"Well, it was about Rex's announcement." He was a bit startled when Kurt spun around and interrupted him.

"Oh, yes, about that." He looked at Julian and smiled, ignoring the way Cooper bristled when he did. "Julian, do you and Xavier want to visit the Lake District with me?"

Julian, who had been helping Kurt get his stuff together, looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "I've been to the Lake District before and I would definitely enjoy seeing it again. Thank you," he said in his posh way, making Kurt grin widely at him. "I cannot, however, speak for Xavier but I doubt he'd let you go without him."

His eyes smiled in his otherwise serious face and Cooper gritted his teeth at the man's obviousness. He broke into the conversation now, his eyes cold and furious as he looked at Kurt.

"I don't see why you need them with you when you'll be with me…" his voice faded away as he stared at Kurt's suddenly stony expression, realizing belatedly he'd overstepped a line… again.

Kurt gazed serenely up at Cooper, the blue of his eyes just a tad darker. He said nothing, simply stared at the other man and then turned to Julian, his features relaxing slightly as he looked at the blond.

"Could you wait for me just outside, Julian? Thanks," he handed over the things he was holding and when Julian had stepped out and closed the door, he turned swiftly back to Cooper.

He straightened to his full height, tilted his chin up and looked down his nose at Cooper. He said nothing for nearly half a minute and Cooper would have sworn the temperature fell a degree or two before Kurt spoke.

Folding his arms across his chest in such a way that his engagement ring glittered in the dressing room light, Kurt said quietly: "Do I look like a child to you, hmm? Do I look as if I need you to tell me what to do, Cooper?"

Cooper honestly had not been the focal point of Kurt's ire very often and he would kick himself if he lost ground because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He tried to draw on his charm now and smiled softly at the pissed-off singer.

He raised his hands in attractive entreaty and shrugged, making sure his teeth gleamed. "No, but I_" he broke off as Kurt lowered his arms and his head and took a step toward him.

Kurt bit out, his voice tight, "Never_ NEVER contradict me again. Do you understand me? He waited with his full lips drawn thin, his eyebrows dipping above his nose, for Cooper's reply.

Cooper knew Kurt's reputation as a diva; it was stupid of him to forget it, he realized, so he simply nodded. He didn't mind backing down now because once he got Kurt where he wanted him – on his back and beneath him – he would make the little bitch pay.

He nodded and smiled now, all sweet contrition. "I'm so sorry, really I am. I don't know what came over me." He reached for one of Kurt's hands and relaxed when the singer didn't rebuff him.

Kurt stared at him and deliberately softened his own expression. He didn't smile, however, simply nodded. "I hope you understand that my men go almost everywhere with me. You've been around here long enough to understand that. In fact, I owe my life to Julian's dedication to his job."

Cooper widened his eyes, honestly never having known that and he nodded now. Curiosity made him push for more and he asked quietly, "What's his story, anyway. I mean, his accent is pretty upper class."

Kurt turned away, tugging his hand out of the other man's and looked around the room to see if there was anything he was leaving behind that he might need. "I guess you'll have to ask him that one day."

He flung open the door and strode through, not looking to see if Cooper followed him, and joined the waiting agent. Together they headed out to the car that Julian had brought around. Kurt had mentioned earlier that he wanted to do some shopping so that's where they would be headed now. He turned to Cooper and nodded at him.

"See you tomorrow, Cooper," and with that he left with Julian, not even looking back at the man who stood outside the backstage door watching them leave with a little frown on his face.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt sighed as he stared out at the panorama before him. Below was the beautiful old village above which their borrowed villa nestled in forested grounds. There were forests to his left and behind but to the right were undulating hills in shades of green and brown sloping up towards the mountains.

He was relaxing on the terrace that ran the entire length of one side of the massive old house, basking in the sun and not caring if his childhood nemeses appeared. The freckles were a small price to pay for the lovely sunshine and at one point his mind sped back to the beach house in Pyla Sur Mer. He sipped his coffee and smiled to himself. Oh, how he wished David could be with him to see this view!

The troupe had arrived the previous evening and got settled into the 12 bedrooms and the long sleeping gallery. The Caselli villa had undergone extremely extensive renovations, although the façade of the centuries-old building had been left untouched. They had been pleasantly surprised by how up-to-date all the mod-cons were and were charmed by the stunning décor. Some of them, the women and girls, especially, had oohed and aahed over the beautiful fabric of the upholstery and drapery throughout the house while other members had been drawn to the huge floor-to-ceiling windows in the wall of the large two-storey drawing room. Kurt just knew that the twinkling lights of the village below would prove fascinating in the nights and he'd been right.

Now he sat out on the field-stone floored terrace in one of the comfortably-upholstered deck chairs after breakfast and basked in the sunlight. He'd been smart enough to apply sunscreen to his exposed limbs, neck and face so he relaxed now and gazed down at the village. Later a group of them would probably go exploring but for now he just wanted to sit and look.

He glanced up a few minutes later to see Cooper – of course – striding towards him, looking quite attractive in his white jeans and navy top with white piping around the collar and short sleeves. The outfit really complemented his healthy colouring and his shiny, dark hair whipped in the light breeze, flopping onto his forehead above his sparkling eyes.

Kurt considered him dispassionately and admitted that had he not found the man to be such a snake, he could have been attracted to him. He was certainly good-looking enough but Kurt needed substance and not just flash. He nodded as the other man flopped down into the chair to his right, turning back to gaze out over the parapet to the village below

"You know, this place reminds me of a trip to Jamaica once." Cooper's voice was quiet and reflective but his eyes were avid as they roamed over Kurt's form. The singer was wearing soft grey sweat shorts that hugged his crotch and showed off his smooth well-muscled thighs, the matching tank top bunching up a bit at the stomach. Kurt swore that if Cooper licked his lips even once, he was going to get up and leave.

The other man controlled himself however and after taking a deep breath he leaned back to sit properly in his own chair. He said nothing and after a few seconds Kurt's voice came.

"Jamaica? I haven't been there as yet. It's in the tropics, though, so how could it look like this?" Kurt glanced at him, genuine interest in his aquamarine eyes.

Cooper grinned and shrugged. "I'm no expert but from what I'd seen, the place looked to have every kind of topography imaginable. My friend's family owned a place up in the mountains which are pretty rugged so I guess the foliage would have to match."

He shrugged again and turned to grin at Kurt's curious expression. "Maybe one day we'll visit it together, eh – hot days on the beach, cool nights in the mountains?" He knew he was pushing it but he couldn't help himself. He frowned slightly as Kurt proceeded to laugh incredulously.

When he sobered a bit, Kurt turned his head to grin at the other man. "Oh, Cooper, you never give up, do you? Seriously, though, I can't imagine any scenario that would see the both of us in a place like that."

He giggled a bit and then, to Cooper's displeasure, rose to head back inside, Kurt waving over his shoulder at him. He stared at the firm buttocks as they moved smoothly beneath the shorts and he gritted his teeth against his body's natural reaction to the sight.

Kurt almost wished he'd worn more clothes because he knew Cooper was devouring him with his eyes but he ignored him as he strode back inside the villa to go upstairs and get changed for his excursion. He'd told the group of girls who'd wanted to go souvenir-shopping that he would accompany them and he knew at least Julian or Xavier would come with him, too.

The rest of the day passed amiably enough with the bunch of them darting in and out of the little touristy shops and by the afternoon they were all famished. Someone suggested eating at one of the outdoor cafés to make the most of the sunshine and they all agreed.

It was only about nine or ten of them in the group, not counting Julian who'd decided he would accompany Kurt, and they had to push tables together to accommodate them all at the café they'd decided on. There was much chatter and laughter as they all tried to get their orders in first but the proprietor and his wife were good sports about it. It wasn't very often they had such a large group at one time for lunch, apparently, but they promised the food would make up for the wait.

Lunch was unpretentious but enjoyable, the group munching away on fresh-baked breads, huge sausages and wheels of cheese, mounds of fruit and cheap but delicious wine. They were all slightly buzzed by the time they'd gone through half a dozen bottles of the vino and they were even louder than before. Julian was probably the only one smart enough to stick mainly to coffee and water.

Kurt giggled dizzily at one of the girls, feeling fingers in the back of his hair and he leaned back, hiccupping and apologizing at the same time. The hand stroking his hair felt so good but he started to feel a little uneasy because his love wasn't there and he was the only one allowed to touch his hair like that. He jerked away and with a frown turned to the person beside him.

Cooper grinned unrepentantly and dropped his hand behind Kurt's chair, making sure to brush against the singer's butt as he did so. When Kurt let out a little 'eep' and jumped, the girl on his other side laughed and leaned forward. She noticed Cooper's predatory smile and glanced at Kurt's flushed cheeks and pout before rolling her eyes.

Leaning towards Kurt she whispered, "switch seats with me" and they shuffled about, some of the others laughing at their antics. Cooper pretended to take it all in stride but inside he was fuming and then noticed that Kurt's blond shadow was frowning at him from across the round table. He sneered at him and went back to drinking his wine, turning his head to listen to the performers seated on his other side.

The little incident was almost forgotten until Cooper, unable apparently to restrain himself, groped Kurt's backside again when they were all bustling out of the little café. He started to chuckle at the startled sound Kurt made but suddenly his face was on fire and he found himself sprawled on the cobblestones.

Some of the group, the ones in front who hadn't seen what happened continued to straggle off but Julian and a couple of others turned back to surround Kurt who was glaring down at the man he'd just decked.

Kurt held back Julian by one hand but gritted his teeth as he stared at Cooper who was holding a hand to his flaming cheek.

"Touch me uninvited one more time, Cooper Anderson, and you will regret it," he snarled and with that he tugged on Julian's arm and stomped off. The blond moved away reluctantly, clearing wishing he could just finish off Anderson right there but some of the other shopkeepers had come out and was staring at the group of foreigners. He huffed to himself and strode off with Kurt, formulating all sorts of scenarios for revenge in his mind.

Kurt made it back to the villa in a much better mood than he'd expected. He knew that what Cooper had done was fairly mild but his own reaction set up the stage perfectly for the next part of his plot. He knew Cooper's mindset pretty well by this so he knew the man would be quietly seething the whole afternoon over what he would see as his public humiliation by Kurt. He couldn't let that slap pass and Kurt was betting that the night or next day would see Cooper reacting to the incident.

The group made use of the well-stocked pantry, refrigerator and freezer and cooked up a huge meal later that evening, Kurt volunteering to do a couple of different salads for the vegetarians amongst them. Some of them opted to eat on the terrace while others ate buffet style while seated around the huge living room. There was wine again and Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd drunk that much. He rather blamed the wine when later, several of the group paired off and snuggled in front of the huge windows where they all watched the purple nightfall descend and the first lights in the village below begin to twinkle.

It was a really romantic setting and the singles in the group just shrugged off the ambience as several of them played card games or just sat around. Kurt was in the latter group, sipping on his final glass of red wine, he promised himself, before he would retire to bed. He yawned as the day's activities caught up with him and he stretched his legs out on the couch on which he was seated. When he felt someone lift his feet up so that they could sit beside him, he straightened quickly.

He really tried to hold back his frown but he knew he wasn't successful as he stared at Cooper. "I'm not happy with you, Cooper," he declared as he stared at the smiling man.

Cooper, instead of taking that as the warning that it was meant to be, moved one hand up Kurt's leg from ankle to thigh and then squeezed. Kurt almost choked on the sip of wine he'd just taken and glared at the fool beside him.

Kurt snarled now, uncaring that several eyes were now turned towards him and Julian and Xavier had risen from where they were playing a card game.

"What part of 'not happy with you' don't you get, Cooper?" His voice had risen steadily and he yanked his legs away to stand, glaring fiercely when Cooper got up as well. Rex, who had been dozing in a recliner, straightened now and called out to both men. He actually couldn't believe that Anderson was being so stupid about the whole thing.

Cooper ignored them all and with his eyebrows drawn down fiercely, moved to stand within Kurt's personal space. "What is your problem, Kurt? Are you trying to tell me you wouldn't want some of this?" And here he crudely grabbed his crotch, unheeding of the gasps and outraged cries from both Kurt and the onlookers.

"Why are you being such a prude, Kurt? I'm only offering you a good time. We're all adults here, what's the big deal?"

Kurt, upset and furious beyond all control now, flung a hand out to stop Julian and Xavier's approach. He poked Cooper in the chest now and yelled at him. "What's the big deal? The big deal is that I wouldn't want you even if I wasn't engaged… that's the big deal!"

Cooper, blazingly angry now, suddenly grabbed both of Kurt's upper arms and pulled him forward, forcing his mouth down on the singer's. He mashed their mouths together and held the struggling man against him. Kurt wrenched his mouth away but didn't himself move away.

Staring straight into Cooper's blazing eyes, Kurt suddenly brought his knee up straight into Cooper's crotch, stepping back with a sneer as the man doubled over in pain.

Kurt dragged the back of one hand against his mouth as he watched the gasping man without any sympathy. He heard a couple of snickers in the background and what probably were a few curses from Rex and then, quite dispassionately, took one step forward. He lifted Cooper's chin with his left hand and then pulled back his right to punch him squarely in the face.

The blood that spurted from the man's broken nose splattered Kurt's jeans and he made a moue of disgust before turning to the others. He stepped aside as a couple of people ran over to Cooper but he really didn't care at this point. Turning to look at Xavier and Julian, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, I did warn him about touching me uninvited, didn't I?" and strode to the kitchen to get some ice for his aching hand.

He ignored the hubbub he'd left behind as the members of the troupe who had been out on the terrace bustled back inside to see what all the commotion was about. It was clear from the comments he overheard that several people had won big in the pools concerning Kurt's eventual lack of patience with Mr. Cooper Anderson. He grinned to himself and then looked up as Xavier came to join him in the kitchen.

Xavier stared at him before nodding in what Kurt realised was approval. "Okay, I want to state formally that I don't ever want to get on your bad side, mate!"

Kurt, stunned speechless for a few seconds, burst out laughing, his eyes warm as he stared at the dark-skinned agent. Xavier came over to him and took his hand gently, unwrapping the ice cube-filled towel to inspect his hand.

"Yeah, you're okay, but it will probably be painful for a few hours," and he chuckled as he shook his head. "I still wish you would've let me at him, though."

Kurt sobered slightly and shook his head. "Yeah, me too, because this really hurts!"

They laughed again but stopped abruptly when Julian entered the kitchen to stand staring at them. Kurt felt somehow as if he were about to be reprimanded by his headmaster but then he noticed something odd. Deep in the back of his eyes, Julian looked as if he wanted to smile! Kurt's dimples popped up as he restrained his grin but he nodded at Julian who, after a second or two, nodded back, turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Kurt and Xavier stared at each other silently and then Kurt grinned, saying quietly, "Wow, that was the equivalent of a high-five from him, wasn't it?"

Xavier smiled softly, still staring at the door before looking back at Kurt. He shrugged and, looking down at the hand he was still holding with the dripping towel, said: "He's alright."

Kurt sobered as he suddenly remembered Julian's situation. It must have been doubly hard for him to see Cooper coming onto him all this time and not be allowed to do anything about it. He nodded to show Xavier he understood and, pulling back his hand, said, "Yeah, he's a good man."

They cleaned up a bit, Kurt dumping the towel in the laundry tub and headed back into the living room. Cooper was nowhere to be seen to Kurt's relief and he took his seat on the couch, this time with Rex beside him.

He cringed slightly now as Rex turned a very serious eye on him. He waited for what he was sure would be, at the very least, a mild tongue lashing and he wasn't wrong. "I expected better from you, Kurt. You could have handled this better."

Kurt frowned at the man who was even older than his dad. He knew he'd been leading Cooper on but in his opinion he deserved everything he got, especially as he'd warned him more than once.

"Rex, you're not being fair, y'know. Cooper has been ignoring my requests and my warnings. What was I to do?" His voice was quiet but no less passionate as he truly believed Cooper deserved everything he got.

Rex sighed and rubbed one hand along his brow, his body hunching forward. Kurt was a little concerned that he seemed so tired these days but he didn't think what had happened was his fault. He asked now as he rested one hand on Rex's arm: "You do realize that I could have him charged for assault? I have witnesses, and not just for tonight. Today, in public, he couldn't keep his hands to himself."

Rex nodded now and apologized. "I heard and I'm really sorry. Sorry that you had to deal with this and sorry that we all had to witness …" he waved his hand at the spot where Cooper had fallen before Kurt had broken his nose. "I just can't abide violence and I'd been hoping that you, as the better of the two, could have resolved things differently."

Kurt got up, anger tightening his voice. "Yes, I suppose I could have found a more 'diplomatic' solution but you're forgetting who we were dealing with. Do you truly believe that I would prefer this way if it hadn't been the only way to get him to understand? Truly?"

Rex looked up at the hurt in Kurt's voice and shook his head finally. "No, you're right. I did see for myself what he's been doing. I suppose I should have asked for him to be removed… or replaced… I don't know," he sighed in defeat. He looked up as Kurt sat down again, the singer laying a gentle hand on his arm.

"Rex, I think_ maybe after this gig you should take a break." His voice was soft and in his eyes was genuine concern and Rex smiled.

"Yes, I have been thinking about it but the thought of relinquishing this company into Cooper Anderson's hands was abhorrent to me." He shrugged now and smiled. "I guess I should thank you. There is no way now the Board is going to appoint him as my replacement after what just happened here. Thank you."

Kurt chuckled softly and nodded in mock formality. "Happy to be of assistance in taking out the rubbish!" and laughed aloud at the faint horror in Rex's eyes. "Oh, relax; at least I didn't let my bodyguards handle it…"

He continued to chuckle sporadically as Rex stared at him and shook his head. The two of them sat in companionable silence until Kurt announced that it was time for all little divas to be in their beds. He helped Rex up and when they made it to the top of the stairs, he hugged the older man and whispered softly to him.

"I am sorry it turned out this way, Rex. At least it's over now." He smiled as he said a soft goodnight to the older man and headed toward his bedroom. He was sure Cooper would leave the villa the next day and maybe he would be able to enjoy the rest of his stay. He smiled as he walked and didn't see the figure coming out of the shadows behind him.

He cried out but it was too late. He saw Cooper's pale eyes blazing at him but the man slid his arms around him and Kurt's arms flailed as he was sent toppling over the upstairs railing to the floor below. The last thing he saw was Cooper's bruised face with its taped nose glaring far above him and then… darkness and pain.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: So sorry, please, put down the pitchforks! I just thought that Cooper would be the type who, after being humiliated, would want revenge. What do you think should happen to him?**


	81. Chapter 81

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Seventy-Two

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: Thank you, all! I've got a bunch of reviews and PMs from you guys and I must say it warms the old heart to know how deeply interested you are in my little tale. It will come to an end soon like all things, unfortunately, but keep reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

"Step back, give him room!"

"Oh, my god, Kurt!"

"Don't touch him, give him room, people!"

He opened his eyes and looked directly into Xavier's concerned face. Shards of pain darted through his head and he groaned, closing his eyes against the light.

"Kurt, look at me, please!"

"Ugh, please, stop…" Kurt moaned, his hand coming up to touch his head. "The noise…"

He groaned and tried to turn his head but could only move it a few inches. He swallowed the feeling of nausea and breathed shallowly, the pain in his head receding slightly.

"Oh, my god, Kurt…" He recognized Rex's hoarse voice and opened his eyes to slits. The older man looked haggard beyond belief and Kurt tried to smile reassuringly.

"I-I'm okay, Rex, don't worry…" he trailed off as pain shot from his neck up into the back of his head. "Ow! What-what happened?"

There was silence and then he felt movement. He didn't want to open his eyes but he had to. It was Xavier again and he smiled slightly, afraid anything more would bring the pain again.

"What do you remember?" Xavier's deep voice was soft, a thread of fear running through it.

Kurt smiled and winced before answering. "Dinner, I remember dinner."

Silence again.

He tried to turn his head and then winced as someone placed a towel with crushed ice in it against his forehead. He sighed when the pain receded slightly.

As he became aware of the others standing around, he could hear soft sobs and whispers and someone was groaning somewhere. He thought at first that the groans were coming from him but he realized he had heard them when he was answering Xavier.

Someone took his hand and rubbed it and it felt really nice and warm and soothing. He smiled faintly and turned his head, opening his eyes to see Rex again. The older man looked as if he were struggling to hold back tears and Kurt grew concerned. He struggled to sit up but Xavier pressed his hand gently against his chest. He had no strength to struggle so he subsided but kept his eyes on Rex.

"Xavier, look after Rex, please? Get him something to drink…" Kurt said urgently and he saw Xavier turn his head and look at one of the women. Rex tried to smile as he continued to rub soothing circles into Kurt's hand.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing against what he realized was one of the huge couches, something soft, like a sweater beneath his head. He didn't know what had happened, maybe he'd fainted but he couldn't understand why his head felt like it was splitting open.

Across the room, Julian stared back at Kurt's slender body stretched out on the couch. Although there was no blood he was afraid that Kurt might have a concussion, especially as he couldn't remember the last half hour of the evening.

He turned to stare at the bloody, beaten figure of Cooper Anderson who was lying huddled against the wall. Julian shuddered as his mind replayed the sight of Kurt falling from the upstairs balcony, Anderson having thrown him over in a fit of rage. Kurt had fallen in what seemed like slow motion as he, Xavier and some of the other guys had leaped up, Xavier being the first to reach Kurt as he hit the couch and bounced off.

Julian felt as if his heart had stopped as he watched the singer's body bounce and then hit the floor. He was thankful that the parquet flooring was marginally more forgiving on the human body than cold tile or concrete. He had reached Kurt seconds after Xavier had and had helped his partner check Kurt over for injuries. Kurt must have hit his head on the arm of the couch but other than a slight swelling there were no injuries at all.

Within minutes Kurt had opened his eyes but he'd been a little disoriented and nauseous, symptoms of a mild concussion and Julian had instructed one of the dancers to go put the kettle on and sent another one for towels and ice. He had looked over his shoulder to see some of the company members hauling Anderson downstairs and he hadn't stopped them when they had laid into him.

Rex closed his eyes as he continued to hold Kurt's hand, struggling against the tears that threatened. He had heard Kurt cry out and he'd turned back just in time to see Anderson hoisting the singer to the top of the balcony railing. Kurt hadn't cried out as he fell but Rex would never forget the feeling that had gone through him as his mind pictured Kurt, broken and dead on the living room floor.

Now he looked up and smiled in gratitude as someone forced a cup of hot, sweet tea into his hands. He didn't want to let go of Kurt's hand but the singer smiled at him encouragingly, his blue eyes startlingly vivid in his white face.

Kurt watched as Rex raised the cup of tea with shaking hands and his heart sank as he watched the older man. Maybe Rex should retire or take a break soon, he thought; running this company was getting to him more and more. He sighed and sat back against the soft, bulky sweater, holding the towel with the ice in it as he looked at the hovering Xavier.

"Well, why won't you tell me what happened?" He couldn't understand why no one would explain all this to him. He smiled and thanked the girl who handed him a cup of tea as well, but frowned when Xavier took the cup and held it for him. "Hey, I'm not an invalid, I can do it."

Xavier ignored the pout and lifted the cup to the singer's lips, knowing he could outwait him. He smiled when Kurt huffed and then opened his mouth slightly for the tea. It was sweeter than Kurt probably took his but he needed the jolt that the sugar would give him.

When Kurt had drunk half the tea, Xavier gave him a break and allowed him to sit up a little more. Kurt looked across at Julian and then around at the others, noticing the tension in the bodies of his colleagues. "What?"

One of the performers stepped up behind Rex and looked at Kurt sadly. When Kurt looked at her inquiringly, she shrugged and looked at Xavier. "I think he should know."

Rex started to shake his head but Kurt answered, "Yes, please, someone tell me and stop being so damn mysterious!"

Strangely enough, the tension in the room eased a bit at this sign of fire from the singer and Xavier nodded. "Do you remember hitting Anderson earlier?"

He winced at how wide Kurt's eyes became and, if anything, the singer grew even paler. He watched as memory seeped into the blue-green eyes and Kurt's mouth rounded into an 'o'. "Oh, god, yes, I-I think I broke his nose!"

Xavier's eyes flickered to where Anderson was lying and he nodded. "Yeah, well, he has more to worry about now."

Kurt looked confused and as if the nausea was returning but he gulped and asked, "Why, what happened?"

Julian came over, making his way between the members of the company who were standing around, seemingly unable to move away from the small tableau formed by Kurt, Rex and Xavier.

Julian's voice was cold, nothing like his usual sound as he answered Kurt. "Cooper Anderson threw you over the balcony. He was waiting in the dark upstairs and he … just… threw you over."

He was shaking by the time he'd finished gritting out the words and someone put a hand on his arm and he stopped. He took a deep breath. "Xavier reached you, just as you hit the couch… but you fell off onto the floor."

Xavier took up the narrative then. "You must have hit your head on the arm of the couch because you were out for a few minutes. How do you feel now?"

Kurt touched a hand to his head but he didn't wince; his head was a little tender but nothing he didn't feel with a hangover. "Not bad, thank you. Oh, shit, you mean Cooper tried to… to kill me?"

Xavier stared at him, unspoken words that Kurt was sure said 'I told you so' swimming in the ebony depths. The dark-skinned agent shrugged. "I dunno; what would you call it?"

Conversation had started up again after Xavier finished talking and Kurt looked around the room, not seeing Cooper. "Where… what happened to him… after…?"

One of the other men cursed quietly, venomously and then turned to look at the far wall. "The bastard got what was coming to him, innit?"

Kurt gasped and his hand went to his head, his eyes widening in horror. "Wh-what? No, you didn't…!"

Another guy spoke up, looking as if he would really have loved to have another go at the crumpled man. "No, we didn't finish him off; we're waiting for the police."

Cooper groaned and stirred, pain exploding in every part of his body, not just his face like earlier. He could hear voices but not well and it felt as if he were lying on the floor. He realized it would be better if he just stayed still and he groaned again as something (someone) hit his leg hard.

Kurt, hearing the groan and finally realizing it was Cooper, frowned and then muttered as the pain came back a little more forcefully. Xavier lifted the cup to his lips and he took a grateful sip before sitting back. He thanked Julian when he handed him two Tylenol which he took with the tea.

"Wh-what's g-going to happen to him now?" He looked at Rex and then at Xavier and Julian. He tried to hold back a shiver but he couldn't and someone dashed away only to return in seconds with a blanket from the back of one of the couches. It was draped around him and he sighed in gratitude.

Rex's face hardened as he glanced over at where Anderson was and frowned down at Kurt. "He's going to be charged with attempted murder."

* * *

><p>The emergency medical technicians checked Kurt over before moving to deal with Cooper's multiple bruises and abrasions from the fists and feet of the company members. They finished up quickly and then it was the turn of the <em>polizia<em> who questioned everyone who had seen even just a part of the incident.

Anderson was removed under the furious eyes of the group, Rex walking outside with the senior police officer and giving him Anderson's personal details and an outline of the incident. No one in the group knew how the police operated in Italy but since no one had any sympathy for the man, they didn't much care what happened to him.

Kurt had been adamant that Cooper not be charged with attempted murder but aggravated assault. He had frowned most ferociously when Julian and Xavier had attempted to change his mind but as he had been the one to hit Cooper hard enough to damage him in the first place, he saw the man's retaliation as something that fell within that purview and not that of attempted murder.

The police officer had written everything down and when leaving had informed Kurt that after Cooper had been charged, the public prosecutor, Signor Lorenzo Vezzelli would start an investigation. The policeman stressed to Rex that Kurt would have to be present for Cooper's pre-trial, his _udienza preliminare_, the date of which Kurt would be informed within the next week as legally they couldn't hold Cooper for very long.

Everyone had shuffled discontentedly at that as it meant a pall would hang over the rest of their vacation. Rex had nodded, however, and gone outside with the police when they took Anderson away.

Julian and Xavier escorted Kurt upstairs to bed and since they were sharing a room, kept watch through the night, just in case. Kurt, when he'd realized that they were going to sleep in shifts, had smiled sadly but gratefully. He really felt better when they were there and he wondered, as he drifted off, if he would ever return to a normal existence. Maybe falling in love with one of the world's youngest billionaires came with a number of issues but he couldn't care less. Loving David was well worth it.

.

KHDK

.

Dave rubbed his chest as he listened to Xavier's calm voice over the phone, his brows furrowed in a massive frown. When the agent had called to tell him about Kurt, for a split second he'd thought Kurt was dead and all the blood had drained from his head. He'd collapsed into the nearest chair and his hand shook as he held the phone. The relief he felt when Xavier had gone on to explain everything had been followed by nausea and now he sipped at a snifter of brandy as the man continued his report.

"So he can't come home right now? I will see you later then… and don't tell him I'm coming, please."

He gave further instructions before ringing off and then called Puck at his flat. Within minutes the other man had called him back to let him know he and Devon would come with him and that Dave should meet them at Heathrow by 5 a.m. Dave smiled in relief that Puck, with his years of experience in the U.S. Army and then as his chief of security, could mobilise within the shortest time possible.

With his mind a little more settled, he let Mrs. Lawrence know that he would be joining Kurt who had suffered a minor accident. The housekeeper had roused herself when she'd heard the phone ringing and provided the brandy for her employer who seemed to have suffered a bit of a shock. Now she nodded and asked him to pass on her best wishes to Kurt for a speedy recovery.

Dave's mind was a hotbed of anger, guilt and remorse. Xavier had explained about the incidents and Kurt's breaking Cooper's nose and now he felt that if he hadn't egged the man on, things wouldn't have escalated to this point. He hurried through his ablutions, threw some clothes in a bag and within a half hour he had the driver get the car ready to take him to meet Puck.

He turned to the worried women, Eddy having joined Mrs. L., and explained that he didn't know when he'd be back but that he would keep them informed. He really didn't want to see them in tears so he hurried through his farewells and headed out to the car, remembering to leave voicemail messages for both Marty and Monica. It wasn't normal for him to dash out of the country in the wee hours so he had to inform his people to hold things down, especially any news that might leak into the press.

Marty, in particular, had a few more things to sort out: he needed to retain a firm in Milan for whatever legal representation Kurt would need. He would also have to get in touch with their own lawyer they retained, Lynnette Miles Forrester, Q.C. and give her a heads up as to what was happening. If needs be, she might have to fly out to Milan to oversee the situation. Dave would feel better if he had a familiar legal representative, anyway, no matter how excellent a firm Marty found in Milan.

Puck and Devon were waiting for him and the men silently went through their pre-flight checks before they were ready to leave. Dave sat, deep in thought, only smiling when the steward brought his coffee, although he refused the pastry and fruit he was offered. Kurt was the only thing on his mind and he was really too wrought up to eat anything. Food could wait – he only wanted to see Kurt.

.

KHDK

.

The beautiful morning dawned fresh and clean, almost as if nature were trying to wipe away the sordid events of the night before. Kurt, his headache having receded to a much more manageable level, had risen with the sun, looking over to see Julian watching him from an armchair. He simply smiled at the blond and gone into the _en suite_ to take care of business, his mind turning almost immediately to Cooper. He couldn't help but regret his part in the whole affair and as bits and pieces of the night's events came back to him, he finally agreed with Rex that he could have handled things differently.

He sighed though and as he stepped out of the shower, he wiped the fogged-up mirror clear and stared at himself. His eyes looked normal, at least the pupils were even so the concussion had been pretty minor, but the shadows beneath them made him look more fragile than he actually felt.

_Well,_ he said cynically, _that's what makeup is for, isn't it?_ He shook his head at himself and donned his robe before exiting the steamy bathroom. Julian had left and only Xavier was on the other bed so Kurt slipped quickly into his clothes for the day, wondering if they would have to go to the police station that morning.

As he tended to his unruly hair, Julian returned with a tray loaded with tea, rolls, fruit and a little pot of conserves that someone had located in the pantry. Kurt smiled at the blond as the man set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Please, Julian, join me?" When the agent nodded and took one of the other armchairs, Kurt smiled at him softly. "I want to thank you for being so patient with me," he coloured as he hated to admit when he was wrong. "Xavier had actually warned me that this might happen." He waved his hand at the shocked blond. "Oh, not that he would attempt to kill me, just that he might snap."

He took a sip of the sweet herbal tea and sighed as the hot liquid made itself felt on its way down. "I'm afraid I was a bit too overconfident. I just didn't expect things to go this far, y'know?"

Julian put his teacup down and nodded as he looked at Kurt sadly. "You'd be surprised at the things people can do in the spur of the moment." He looked down at his hands and then back at Kurt. "What do you want to do now; stay here or go back to Milan?"

Kurt sighed as he sat back, curling his legs up under him and staring out at the lightening day, the birdsong sweet and piercing in the still air. He shook his head and then winced, realizing he would have to take another dose of the painkillers shortly.

"Oh, I don't know… I guess we'll have to see what the police want us to do. I've never been in quite this situation before so I'll have to play it by ear."

Julian nodded and helped himself to a roll, stifling a tiny yawn after he'd eaten it. Kurt, noticing the aborted yawn, smiled at him and nodded towards the bed. "You can go ahead if you want to… I'll just go out on the terrace and let this beautiful morning overwrite the ghastly night I've had."

He grinned at the uncertain look on Julian's face but it fell as the man shook his head.

"No, thank you. I think I'll wait until Xavier is up and then I'll take my turn," Julian looked seriously at Kurt. He knew David was on his way, probably with Puck and Devon and he didn't want Kurt to be without at least one of them until the others arrived.

Kurt pouted, standard response to not getting his way, but nodded eventually. "Oh well, I'll take this tray down and then head out to the terrace. You will be joining me to see that none of the birds try to assault me?"

He softened the cheeky words with a little grin at the blond, happy when the man returned it with a smile. They headed downstairs, Julian holding the door for him as he headed out to return the tea things and then they went out onto the terrace. Julian snagged the blanket Kurt had been given the night before and when he sat in one of the deckchairs, laid it across Kurt's legs.

Kurt couldn't hold back the giggle as he thanked the other man. "Oh, wow, now I feel like one of those old folks taken out to get the sun. Thank you for making me feel old, Julian!"

The other man simply shook his head, secretly glad that the previous night's events hadn't dampened Kurt's spirits. He knew his feelings for Kurt were still somewhat compromised but he didn't care. As long as he was on hand to protect him or provide any aid at all, he was fine. Kurt would never return his feelings but he found that the thought was becoming less painful as time went on. In fact, he rather fancied himself a knight of old who would carry a _tendresse_ for his liege's lady, not expecting anything from her in return for his devotion.

He berated himself after a while for his fancifulness and smiled as he watched Kurt turn his face toward the rising sun. The air was really fresh and the scent of the bushes and flowers was just beginning to make itself known. It was a beautiful morning and Julian hoped it was a just a herald of the days to come.

.

KHDK

.

Dave, Puck and Devon had landed at Milan Malpensa, the closest airport to Lake Como and were now headed up to the villa. The mood inside the limousine was somber but Dave was determined that Kurt would not see how much the night's events had scared him. Within an hour he would see his love again and then they would decide what they wanted to do. He wouldn't force him to leave if he didn't want to but he was going to do everything within his power to persuade him to do so, at least after whatever hearing or trial was held. He was tired of people trying to hurt the man he loved.

Puck had spoken with Xavier and Julian when they had landed in Milan while Devon was dealing with the limo company and let them know that they were in Italy and on their way. He'd instructed them to keep Kurt occupied and away from the front of the house if possible. Xavier had grinned at that and told him he would try to get Kurt to take a nap, citing his ordeal and that he had no idea Dave was on his way.

Now Dave was tapping his knee, the nervous energy using this route to escape as he stared out at the beautiful scenery whizzing past them. His eyes were turned inward though as his mind dwelt on his fiancé. In a way he was glad that he had an excuse to see Kurt even though he could pop over to Italy any time he wanted. His schedule was pretty much of his own making but he'd never been in love before and he had not wanted to crowd the beautiful singer.

If he'd had his druthers, Kurt would never have returned to the company but he couldn't act like some medieval husband with Kurt. The singer would have his balls for cufflinks or something if he ever tried to act his lord and master, that was a given. Still, he wished he could have him entirely to himself, sharing him with his family and friends only occasionally. He sighed and then sat forward in anticipation as the road signs started to indicate their proximity to the villa.

As the long vehicle turned onto the steep, winding driveway, he stared up at the massive building, taking in the façade of field stone that glowed warmly in the bright sunlight. He didn't own any properties in the Italian Lake District, finding it too much of a haven for celebrities of all sorts but looking at the house now, he found he wanted to rethink that decision.

Finally they pulled up in front of the wide, shallow steps that led up to a small porch framing huge dark doors. Rex, who had been informed by Xavier that David was on his way, opened them and stepped outside, anxiety clear on his drawn features and Dave felt a pang of sympathy for the older man. Clearly the night's events had taken their toll on the AD and Dave hurried to greet him. He didn't want the man to think he in any way held him responsible for what had happened to Kurt.

"David, thank heavens you've arrived." Rex held his hand out and Dave grasped it warmly, shaking it firmly and then moving aside so he could introduce Puck as his security consultant and Devon as Puck's associate.

The three men moved with Rex inside the cool, slightly darker interior of the beautiful old villa and looked around at some of the company members who were lounging there. The slight buzz of conversation tapered off as Kurt's colleagues stared at David, Puck and Devon. Rex waved a hand toward them and informed the curious watchers who their visitors were.

Some recalled seeing David at the opening night drinks party and nodded in acknowledgement; the others stared in avid curiosity. Rex guided the men towards the stairs, chatting quietly with David and telling him what the police had said. Dave nodded but in truth, his mind was on Kurt and only Kurt. He longed to see him and couldn't wait.

Rex led them along the upstairs corridor, trying not to glance at the spot where Anderson had thrown Kurt over and moved quickly to the doors at the end of the corridor. Knocking softly, he stepped back as Xavier opened it and nodded quickly at the visitors. He stepped aside, allowing them to enter and Dave's eyes were immediately drawn to Kurt.

He alone stepped forward to look down at the man who had fallen asleep on the couch, his pale hands clutching the magazine he'd obviously been looking at when sleep had stolen him away. A soft smile wreathed Dave's face that was a mix of love, affection and relief. Kurt didn't look injured and apart from the faint shadows that Dave could see beneath the long lashes, he looked wonderful.

He turned to smile his thanks at Rex and nodded at Puck and Devon who came up beside him to gaze down at Kurt. Puck grinned at the little snore that suddenly came from the singer and he clapped Dave on the shoulder before pulling Devon away. They needed to give the two some privacy and with that in mind, he left with the other men in tow.

Dave was grateful for Puck's considerate action and after staring down at Kurt for a couple of minutes, decided to take a seat and wait him out. He didn't have long to wait, maybe forty minutes before Kurt sighed and stretched, the magazine sliding from his lap onto the floor.

Kurt grabbed for the magazine he'd been looking at – the latest Italian Vogue issue – hoping to catch it before it fell when he realized someone was watching him. He turned his head slightly upward to look behind him as the person apparently was seated in the armchair beside the sofa and he gasped at the familiar features.

"David? David!"

Without a word Dave moved to sit beside Kurt and hauled the laughing singer onto his lap and held on. His heart had started hammering when Kurt had stirred and now to hear his voice after the scare he'd had was almost too much to handle. He buried his face in Kurt's neck as they held each other tightly and all the anger, fear and grief poured out of him now.

"I am going to kill him."

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Please review; you know how much I love to hear from you guys.**


	82. Chapter 82

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Seventy-Three

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N 1: Thank you, guys, for all your kind reviews and PMs. It tickles me how many of you want Cooper beaten up! I just want to say here that after the wedding I will wrap this part up but there will definitely be a sequel. It will cover the boys' attempts at growing their family and more, if there's any interest. Keep reading and please, keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Kurt murmured soothingly to the distraught man in his arms, tears in his own eyes now at David's reaction.<p>

"Oh, David, David, sweetie; I'm so glad you're here." He nuzzled his nose in the larger man's soft hair, holding his head to his chest as David shuddered in reaction. Kurt could almost feel the tension seep away slowly and finally he lifted David's head to drop a kiss on each cheek. "Baby, I'm okay."

Dave's eyes were wet as he stared at the beautiful face. "Oh, Kurt," he murmured as he turned his face up to him and he couldn't help himself. He took the soft, inviting lips gently, slipping his tongue inside the warm, sweet depth of his lover's mouth. He reveled in the quiet little murmur that always told him that Kurt was pleased and deepened the kiss slowly before gradually easing back.

They sat for long minutes with their foreheads touching, breathing each other's air and finally Kurt slid his hand up to caress the beloved face. He smiled as David's golden eyes stared lovingly into his and he dropped a little kiss on his lips. Then he pulled back, a little puzzled.

"Sweetie, when did you get here?" Kurt nuzzled his nose against David's neck and snuggled against him. "No matter; I'm so glad you're here."

Dave sighed as he nuzzled the soft hair. "I just got here, babe. Puck and Devon are downstairs somewhere."

Kurt chuckled and turned to stare at him, his blue-green eyes roving all over David's face. "I guess I should have known Julian or Xavier would call you. I just didn't think you'd actually fly out, y'know."

Dave looked at him seriously as he replied. "Kurt, I will always come to you, no matter what, no matter where. I love you…"

Kurt smiled softly as his cheeks pinked, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. He knew David loved him but sometimes the thought of how much he did almost overwhelmed him. It was an incredibly heady feeling and he snuggled back down into the strong arms with a happy sigh.

"How long can you stay?" He murmured now as a hand stroked the warm, hard chest beneath. He hoped his lover could stay forever… well, until he finished up here with the season, that is.

Dave chuckled, feeling as if he could read the singer's mind but he wanted to tease him a bit. "How long do you want me for?"

Kurt sat up and turned his head to stare incredulously at the other man. "You mean – you can stay for as long as I want you here? Really?

Dave almost couldn't stand the painfully hopeful look on the beautiful face and he nodded, a huge grin taking him over. "Oh, yes. In fact, I think we should find an apartment for us and work from there, if needs be. What do you think of that_ mmph!"

What Kurt thought was obvious as the singer covered Dave's face in passionate little kisses, never staying still long enough for Dave to get at his mouth. Kurt jumped up and spun around, gripping his hands as he started babbling a string of ideas at his bewildered lover. Dave got up, came over to him and grabbed his hands, stilling the frantic movement.

"Sweetheart, we have time, yes? Right now, I just want to know you are okay." He pulled Kurt to him and enfolded him in a full body hug. "I need to make some phone calls to get the ball rolling. Are you okay to come downstairs now?"

Kurt answered him by hurrying to slip his shoes on and then grabbed David's hand, giggling crazily as he dragged him out of the suite and downstairs. Dave just held on and let hurricane Kurt whirl him along, simply happy that the previous night seemed a fairly distant memory to the exultant singer.

.

KHDK

.

Dinner that evening was a bit of a celebration for Kurt, a time that glossed over the memory of the drama the day and night before. After stopping in at the police station and signing several documents, Kurt and Dave had done a bit of shopping and while he and some of the group cooked up an absolute feast of Italian and American dishes, Dave, Puck, Devon, Julian and Xavier had sequestered themselves in the villa's book-lined den. Kurt knew they were making arrangements to set up temporary headquarters in Milan and he was just content to know David would be with him in the beautiful city.

Dave, for his part, had needed to call the ladies back in Chiswick and let them know the change in plans and that Kurt was fine. While they had expressed disappointment that the men wouldn't be back soon, they had understood that Kurt needed to finish up his season and that David wanted to be closer to him.

Next he'd spoken with Monica and let her know that she would need to liaise more often and probably more closely now that he would be in Milan for a few months. He liked the idea of using his resources to have her and the wedding planners come to Italy to meet with Kurt if necessary. That would be less of a back-and-forth for the busy singer and Dave congratulated himself on coming up with the idea.

As to Marty, he was accustomed to his boss having to be out of the country fairly often so he would just go into his usual carry on mode. The only difference this time was that David would be working out of an apartment or house instead of an office building. Not a big deal, at all.

Dave, however, had a more serious matter for Marty to handle as well and he told him in detail about what Cooper Anderson had done to Kurt. His horrified friend had assured him that between the firm of Tracollini, Smikle and Turner and their own lawyer, Lynnette Miles Forrester, they would see to it that Anderson wouldn't be able to use his family's money or connection to wriggle out of the charges.

Dave told him he had wanted Kurt to stick with the attempted murder charge but he'd had to acquiesce to Kurt's wishes in the matter. He thought his lover was far too soft-hearted but, then again, it was one of the things he really loved about him. Still, Anderson was not going to get off scot-free if he had anything to say about it.

Marty assured him that he would find some way to get the maximum sentence if it were possible and reminded Dave that there could be a fair bit of press with this situation. That last thought had given Dave some pause earlier but he was determined that nothing would stop him from getting revenge on the man who had almost killed his lover.

"Y'know, Marty, I think it's time I stopped being a wimp about publicity." His voice was grim as he spoke, his eyes going to the serious faces of his companions, Puck nodding in agreement with his words. "There is no way I'm going to let Anderson slither back to the U.S. and the bosom of his family without trying to get some kind of payback – legal or otherwise."

Marty knew he was on speakerphone which was normal for his boss when he was in a relatively secure setting. Now he asked, "Is Noah there? Maybe he has some ideas on increasing security because the Andersons might not take this lying down."

Noah leaned forward and spoke clearly, his voice as grim as Dave's. "Hi, Marty; yes, I am thinking of pumping up security but I'd planned to, anyway. This situation just means I'll be bringing my plans forward." He paused to look around at the other men with him. "I don't think the Andersons will want to play hardball, though, especially after I dig up some dirt on the scumbag. I suspect his behaviour with Kurt might not have been something new for him. Whatever I dig up I'll pass on to our 'legal eagles'."

For the next half hour the men discussed their plans and they all agreed on one thing: Kurt should be kept as much in the dark about this as possible. Dave wanted his lover to concentrate on his last few months of being a performer and he wanted nothing to taint it.

Puck agreed and after they rang off with Marty, he moved on to discuss what he'd been thinking of with regard to Kurt's security team. Puck still felt the need to be hands on when it came to Kurt's security, even though he was Dave's security consultant now instead of security chief. There were a couple of agents he could transfer from various locations and although he would have preferred ones that were gay or at least bi, he would not hold that against them. If they were good enough to be entrusted with Kurt's protection and mentally flexible enough to not mind working for a gay boss, it would be okay.

As they wrapped up their little pow-wow before rejoining Kurt and the company, he turned to Dave, his face uncharacteristically serious. "I need to get back to London soon but I want to spend a couple of days here with you guys."

Dave smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Of course, and I know Kurt will like that." He looked at Julian and Xavier, gratitude clear in his eyes. "I can't remember if I've thanked you but you must know how grateful I am you guys were here."

Xavier's usually broad grin was considerably more subdued but he nodded in acknowledgement while Julian simply flushed. It was clear that they were all remembering last December and the drama with Emma Smythe-Heffley.

Now Dave cleared his throat and rose, saying they should rejoin the others before Kurt came to pry them loose from the library. Puck smirked, a teasing look in his eyes as he watched his friend try not to hurry out of the room to rejoin his impatient lover.

Kurt smiled, ignoring his headache as he and the girls busied themselves preparing dinner but he was curious as to what the guys had been talking about in the library. He knew it must have something to do with him and the incident but he had a feeling that he shouldn't pry too much.

David came into the kitchen at one point just to check on him and Kurt rolled his eyes but turned his cheek up for his kiss. The younger girls giggled at that but a couple of the older women just shushed them and eventually they got back to work. Cooking for nearly thirty people was not easy and they didn't need the distraction of romance right now, one of them teased Kurt after David had left.

Dave joined Rex on the terrace, his mind more settled now that he had a plan in place, and chatted with the older man for a while. The next big thing would be to find a suitable place for them to live and for Dave to work from and on this topic Rex proved helpful. All he did was mention the Casellis and how much they would probably love to help out. So, while Kurt cooked and stirred and tasted and tortured the other people in the kitchen, Dave called the elderly Italian couple who were only too happy to get onto the task of finding a suitable, temporary home for their favourite singer and his fiancé as quickly as possible.

Laughter was rife and raucous at dinner that night, the wine flowing freely as everyone enjoyed the food and the company. It was almost as if they were determined to blot out what had happened and Rex watched indulgently as the younger ones teased and flirted and the older members just sat about finishing off the various bottles of wine, reminiscing about their tours in the old days. It was relaxing and fun and silly and just exactly what a vacation should be about.

Even when the cleanup commenced the mood still remained high and Kurt, having been part of the cooking detail and exempt from cleanup, dragged David out onto the long stone terrace. He thought the night was romantic and when he pushed David down onto one of the deck chairs, he promptly planted himself in his lap.

Relaxing in the dark, Dave surrendered himself to the smell, feel and taste of his lover and tried to ignore the sounds Kurt was making as they kissed for long minutes. Dave could tell that there were other people coming out onto the dark terrace but he couldn't care less. Kurt was in his arms, he was okay and he was happy.

When they pulled back for breath, Kurt leaned against him fully, laying his head on the broad chest and caressing it with one hand. Dave's fingers sank gently into the clean, thick hair and Kurt, catlike as usual, sighed at the feeling.

Kurt admitted to himself that he had never wanted things to reach where they had with Cooper but if it got him this wonderful man who had dropped everything to be by his side, he would definitely take the lumps, too.

Dave cuddled Kurt to him and thought on how close he had come to losing this man. Although Kurt had said he didn't want Anderson charged with attempted murder, Dave had vowed the man would pay for what he'd … almost… done.

He stared up at the velvety dark sky and the icy twinkle of the stars and vowed: Some way, somehow, someday soon… Cooper Anderson would pay.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt threw the windows open and gazed out at the view, the wide, tree-lined boulevard of the Corso Sempione very much to his liking. The Casellis had certainly come through, he thought, as he turned away to survey the beautiful flat that David had snapped up at their urging. He had only wanted to lease it but when Signor Caselli pointed out how good a price it was for the prime location, he'd agreed that it made sense to buy instead of rent.

He watched now as Kurt took in the beautiful gleaming wood of the parquet flooring, the elegant furnishings and art work and, most importantly, the beautiful view of the French-style boulevard. This apartment was the penthouse of a stylish building built in the 1950s facing towards the Corso and consisted of a very attractive layout with an entrance hallway that included a coat closet as well as a powder room.

Dave found the pretty double living and dining room with large windows and a balcony quite fascinating and when he'd been told about it he knew Kurt would love it. The other side of the penthouse had a service area with a spacious kitchen and pantry with a balcony and separate entrance; the servants' area was a one-bedroom setup with a sitting room and full-sized servants' bathroom. Moreover, the well-separated sleeping quarters featured four large bedrooms with beautiful hardwood floors, two of these bedrooms sharing a spacious balcony.

One point Kurt especially loved, of course, was that each bedroom had an _en suite_ bathroom making the layout very private. The apartment building provided each owner with a bike storage room downstairs for one's bicycles and a cellar for extra storage. As was usual for buildings that housed the very wealthy, there was a doorman; of particular interest to David, also, were the fast, modern elevators.

Dave thought shelling out 1.8 million euro was no hardship for such a beautiful penthouse.

Kurt came toward him now, slipping his arms around the larger man's waist and tilting his mouth up to accept his kiss. His eyes sparkled as they opened and he stared up at David in amusement.

"Sweetie, will you never stop buying homes?" He giggled at the little pout that David no doubt had learned from him. "Not that I mind, seriously. This place is absolutely gorgeous!"

He turned within David's arms to look around happily at the penthouse. "Oooh, we have to have the Casellis and Rex over to dinner this weekend. What do you say?"

Dave, who had hardly been able to get a word in since Kurt had seen the place, nodded now. "Definitely, and I forgot to tell you that I've spoken with Monica and she can come this weekend as well."

Kurt did a little 'yay' jig in place, careful not to slip out of the arms he loved so much and then settled down to lean against his lover. He was looking forward more and more to their wedding and the thought that Monica's visit meant things were moving along made him excited.

He looked up at David and smiled lovingly at his handsome fiancé. "I'm so looking forward to marrying you and – strangely enough – to 'settling down'." He watched as David's eyes warmed to a stunning gold with the faintest striations of green in it.

Dave lowered his mouth to Kurt's and within minutes they were kissing hungrily. He felt his prick harden in his pants and when Kurt moaned, Dave eased back to look at him in concern. "Do you think you are okay enough for_"

Kurt's kiss stopped his words and it was his turn to moan as Kurt dropped one small, strong hand to grip him firmly through his trousers. He ground his erection against the squeezing hand and broke away to pant, "Okay, yes, I think you are good to go!"

Kurt chuckled as he eased away, pulling David with him to the couch and pushing him down. He fell to his knees and laughed aloud as his lover's eyes widened comically. He yanked and tugged at David's belt buckle until he had enough room to slide the zipper down. Dave's head fell back and Kurt fished him out and squeezed him again, his hips lunging up into the deliciously tight feel of his hand.

"Oh, Kurt, oh baby, ahh…" he muttered as without a pause Kurt's hot mouth slid down around him. His mind almost blanked out after the last thought – oh god, I missed this! – and he whined in the back of his throat as Kurt licked him like an ice cream cone.

He sank one hand into the thick, silky hair, not so much guiding Kurt as hanging on for dear life. Kurt set up a swift pace after the initial licking, stopping occasionally to swirl his agile tongue around the swollen tip. Dave cried out when Kurt flicked the slit repeatedly, almost as if he wanted to poke his tongue down into it and the singer had to hold his hips down with a forearm across his hips as he worked him.

Soon Dave was gasping and cursing as Kurt laved him, one hand gripping the base tightly as Kurt held him down. Within a short time, however, he was crying out in warning, letting Kurt know he was close but Kurt only sped up his ministrations.

Kurt buried his nose in the clean, musky scent of David's groin and hummed around his mouthful, the bulbous head almost at the back of his throat. He realized distantly that David's hand was tugging at his hair but he shook his head, ignoring him and he felt rewarded when the man beneath him suddenly tensed and froze, his cock swelling before the hot semen poured down his throat.

He swallowed and he sighed happily, finally leaning back as the spent organ slid from his mouth. He knew his lips would be swollen and red and he wiped them with the back of his hand as he sat back on his heels. He grinned up at the panting man gazing at him from sated golden eyes and he felt his heart swell with love.

Dave laughed as he looked at the 'cat that got the cream' expression on Kurt's beautiful face. He had a right to feel triumphant, Dave thought tiredly, because that was fantastic. A lover who was as willing and happy to please you as to be pleasured was a wonderful gift and he tugged Kurt toward him now, determined to return the pleasure.

Kurt slid to the side as he tucked David carefully back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans. He shook his head as David looked at him enquiringly and he snuggled into the man, a little yawn overtaking him.

"I'm good, sweetie, I'm just still a little sleepy from all those tisanes the girls were pouring into me," he smiled at David's concerned face. "Plus, I just got me some cream so I'm good for now."

His body jerked as David laughed and he settled down to gaze sleepily out at the tree-lined Corso. The far-off sound of the traffic, the warmth of David's body and the gentle caresses in his hair were enough to finish him off and soon he was dozing contentedly.

.

KHDK

.

The rest of the week was nothing like what Kurt and David had experienced before as they were together for the mornings and evenings but apart during the day. Kurt woke up beside David each morning, well-loved and contented, a mood which usually lasted until he had to go to the theatre.

David, on the other hand, tried to keep office hours as much as possible, seeing that he had business to deal with and was often on vidchat with Martin Getrick most days. However, he enjoyed the fact that he could look up and see Kurt out on the balcony or walking around their penthouse while he worked until the singer had to leave for la Scala and rehearsals.

In the nights they would meet up after Kurt's performance and have dinner, just the two of them or sometimes with the guys. Puck had yet to send over the two new chaps who would spell Julian and Xavier as they'd told him there was no need to hurry. Puck had understood; he, too, had become somewhat attached to Kurt and saw him as a friend and not just someone he was obliged to guard.

On Saturday evening they had, indeed, invited the Casellis and Rex to dine with them and it had turned into a dinner party, especially since Monica had arrived, too. Puck and Devon were still with them so that made it ten for dinner.

The Casellis were quite gracious to Monica, quizzing her on her job and, to her chagrin, her love life or, rather, lack of one. Signor Caselli had to offer his comment that he didn't know what the world was coming to when someone as magnificent as Monica could be unattached at her age. They all ignored her blushes but Kurt decided to sidetrack the Casellis by jumping in, telling them that he'd invited his parents to visit for a few days in May.

He threw a little smile at Monica as she nodded at him gratefully and soon they were all chatting amongst themselves. The one topic that was quite studiously ignored was the upcoming ordeal of the pre-trial hearing.

Dinner was the usual excellent Milanese fare that Kurt was growing to love and it was catered by one of the nearby fine restaurants on the Corso Sempione. He had left the choice of wines to David and simply let him know the menu would include duck with orange sauce, veal, sirloin and fillet steaks, sole fillets with prawns, grilled tuna steak – and that dessert quite naturally was going to be tiramisu. The inevitable espresso would follow, of course.

It was a well-fed and relaxed group that moved to the balconies to sip at their coffee, Signora Caselli exclaiming at the beauty of their view. Kurt nodded at her in the lovely blue twilight and thanked her for putting them onto their find.

"I'm simply being selfish, my dear," she twinkled at him as she patted the hand nearest her. "It means that I will see you at least part of the year. You know, you must meet my granddaughter…" and she was off and running but Kurt didn't mind.

Kurt was a lot more people-oriented than he would give you to understand, Dave mused as he watched them nattering with their heads together. His idea to have Kurt take charge of the charity organisations his parents had founded was a good one; they'd get onto that sometime after their first year of marriage. He wanted nothing at all to interfere with getting to know his intriguing husband. Grinning to himself in the gathering darkness, he turned to Monica, engaging her in light chatter as she gazed out at the tree-lined Sempione below them.

The car headlights strangely enough added to the beauty of the night as they moved along at varying speeds along the boulevard and conversation dropped to the occasional lull as they all relaxed. Eventually, though, Kurt remembering Signor Caselli's love of old music, invited them inside to listen to some of the old Caruso recordings he'd discovered in the weeks since they'd been at la Scala.

The pleasure on the old gentleman's face warmed Kurt and they listened as he reminisced about seeing the famous singer as a boy. Signora Caselli had been a singer in her youth, she informed them all, but waved off her husband's compliments as she laughed.

"I was certainly no Callas and my career didn't last long." She quirked her carefully-penciled eyebrows at her husband with a smile. "A certain very impatient young man thought it best we marry before I was snatched up by someone else!"

The soft laughter around the room made Kurt smile inwardly as well. He had never had dinner parties before when he was single and since meeting and falling in love with David, he'd had about three now and one house-warming. _I'm becoming a veritable society matron_, he mocked himself with a grin.

Dave looked over at him curiously, seeing the little grin, and took his hand in his, rubbing the smooth back. He glanced down at the ring sparkling up at him and he couldn't hold back his own smile. Without thinking he lifted the hand and kissed the fingers lightly. It was only when he realized there was no sound but that of the scratchy old record that he looked up to see everyone gazing at them.

The Casellis laughed and Rex muttered something about being young and in love while Puck simply smirked at them. Dave quirked an eyebrow at Devon before looking back at Puck and they all chuckled. Monica felt only slightly uneasy at this romantic display between her boss and his fiancé but managed to shrug it off. Milan was a beautiful city and the velvety Italian night would tempt anyone to be a bit mushy, she thought now.

The only other two who were not part of a couple were Julian and Xavier but, to be sure, they were very accustomed to the spontaneous displays between the engaged couple. Julian was getting better at handling his internal reactions and, to be honest, he was simply glad that Kurt was happy.

The evening ended when the Casellis rose to leave, Kurt hugging the Signora and letting her know the invitation would be in the mail soon. He reminded himself to let Monica know she needed to add them to the list of people who would be staying at Haverley Castle and to arrange transportation for them. Kurt didn't want them to go to any unnecessary expense so he would ask Dave if they could send one of the jets for them.

Rex took his leave as well and Puck and Devon also headed out, back to the Grand Hotel et de Milan. Since they had Monica's suite, Kurt had suggested she stay with them and now she excused herself, thanking Kurt for a wonderful evening and retired to bed. Julian and Xavier had separate bedrooms in the penthouse as Puck still believed Kurt should have a team with him and Kurt hadn't argued. Seriously, the guys were like friends now so he made no fuss, smiling at Puck serenely instead.

Now they assisted Kurt and Dave with clearing up the dessert and coffee things as the hotel had sent around a couple of waiters to take care of the dinner things, packing them away efficiently and leaving the kitchen sparkling but for the container with the tiramisu. There was still a bit of it left so Kurt put that away in the refrigerator and when everything was back in its pristine, pre-dinner condition, he thanked them and proceeded to turn out the lights as David locked up.

Taking one last look out at the romantic skyline, Kurt turned and pulling David's head down to him, kissed him softly. Dave straightened a bit to look down at his lover's serene face, one eyebrow rising.

"Not ready for bed, babe?" He traced the curve of Kurt's eyebrow with a gentle finger, smiling as Kurt closed his eyes.

"Mmmm, yes, but I just wanted to savour the moment, y'know?" He smiled up at David, his eyes glimmering in the dim light. "Starting tomorrow, we mightn't get many of these quiet moments, so let's just enjoy it, please?"

Dave pulled him into a tight hug as he buried his face in the long, smooth neck. Kurt was right; the next day would see the return to regular performances and, worst of all, the pre-trial hearing was coming up.

He led Kurt over to the armchair nearest the doors to the terrace and sitting in it, pulled Kurt onto his lap, facing the view. They snuggled, consciously making an effort to enjoy the stillness and wrapped themselves in their love for each other.

Life had its ups and downs but the way Kurt had handled the recent ordeal was an indication of how strong he was. Kurt was near perfect in Dave's eyes and nothing would change that opinion. One thing David was sure of, he thought to himself as he sat their occasionally dropping kisses on Kurt's hair; he would always try to make things as easy for his lover as possible. As much as was humanly possible, anyway, he vowed, and Cooper Anderson would find out just how far David Karofsky was willing to go.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N 2: Next chapter sees the start of Cooper's pre-trial, Kurt and David meet Blaine and his mom and she's no sweet little old lady!**


	83. Chapter 83

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Seventy-Four

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N 1: No one should take the legal proceedings in this chapter as gospel. Things are tweaked a bit as I've used some of what I've researched and just winged it afterwards. Enjoy and let me have some love, i.e., reviews, people!**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Murphy, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>The week flew past after that first matinee on Sunday afternoon. Dave hadn't wanted Kurt to go on, thinking his understudy was more than capable and after a secret chat with the Artistic Director, Rex had agreed with him. Kurt, when he'd been approached, was adamant about being recovered enough to go on and his performance was, indeed, brilliant.<p>

Dave had been relieved that his resilient lover seemed to have bounced back from all the drama, chuckling to himself as he realized that maybe Kurt did thrive on the dramatics but he personally could do without the attempts on his fiancé's life. He shook his head now as they rode together in the back of the limousine taking them to the city's venerable court house. He grasped Kurt's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

Kurt smiled softly as David held his hand. He wasn't looking forward to this _udienza preliminare_ as the preliminary hearing was called. Apparently the public prosecutor, Lorenzo Vezzelli had been personally hard at work on the case, no doubt because of David's connection to the case and probably not wanting adverse publicity drawn to the judicial system. Signor Vezzelli had expedited the preliminary investigation which mainly involved inquiries and examination of the witnesses, the members of the company who had observed Cooper's behaviour and Kurt's response to it in the weeks they had been in Milan.

The overwhelming evidence of Cooper's unwelcome advances to Kurt along with the assault against the singer could sway the _Giudice delle Indagini Preliminari _(the judge who handled preliminary hearings) to decide there was enough evidence to support the charge of aggravated assault, thereby setting a date for the actual trial. Kurt was simply hoping that everything would be taken care of as quickly as possible. He wanted nothing to intrude on his happiness with regard to his wedding preparations.

As the limo pulled up to the wide courthouse steps, it was almost cliché to see the swarms of paparazzi surge down the steps trying to get the best shots of Kurt and David as they exited the long, gleaming vehicle. Xavier and Julian jumped out first, making sure the people were well enough back so that Kurt and David had room to move. Kurt smiled serenely, almost immune to the yells and importuning from both the photogs and the journalists. He wasn't too happy to see that international news outlets were represented, too, because he didn't want his parents to worry, if they got this on the international news back home. Still, he looked at David lovingly as the man slid his hand to the small of his back as they headed steadily up the wide steps to the column-lined portico and the waiting doors.

"Kurt, Kurt, is it true Cooper Anderson was your schoolboy lover?"

"Mr. Hummel, GlobalNews, did you attack Mr. Anderson in a lover's quarrel?"

"Kurt, look up, Kurt, over here, please!"

With all the shoving and jostling, no one actually touched them but Dave was tense and furious, though his face showed none of this but his hand tightened as it slid around Kurt's waist. He kept a tight little smile and when he glanced down at his lover's serene face he actually broke out into a fond smile. Whether it was fortunate or not, several of the hordes got the picture but he didn't care. Kurt was so beautiful in his cool, calm, diva persona he couldn't help but feel his heart lighten.

Kurt knew that David was having a hard time hearing those questions being fired at them by the press but he was glad that he seemed to be handling it well. He loved, too, that David was touching him, the warmth of his hand through the fine wool coat he was wearing doing much to comfort him. He'd dressed soberly, at least for him, for this preliminary hearing, not wanting to distract from the seriousness of the situation. He knew, however, that the deep blue of his simple button down shirt went well with his ivory complexion, making his eyes and lips glow. It always helped, he felt, to put your best foot forward and for him, clothes were like armour.

The rest of his clothing down to his dress shoes was black, naturally, and he felt powerful and confident. He took in David's gleaming hazel eyes and felt his love for the man well up. He was so handsome in his suit which was so obviously expensive and Italian-made. His silver-grey shirt was enhanced by a paisley-patterned grey tie held by a diamond-stud tack. He looked understatedly elegant and rich, which added to his aura of quiet power and Kurt knew the wheeling vultures could sense that.

They entered the portico and he inadvertently tensed but he smiled up at David to reassure him that he was alright. David simply hugged him closer before turning to pull open one of the tall wooden doors. Kurt, his love for him shining in his sea green eyes, nodded his thanks, smiling up at him almost flirtatiously.

He had just stepped into the marble foyer of the old building when a voice came softly from his right and he frowned before gasping in recognition.

"Blaine!" He laughed as he moved towards the other man, his eyes taking in the same olive skin, hazel eyes and dark curly hair that he used to envy so much. "Blaine, how are you?"

David came up to the two younger men, his urbane smile making his face warm as he watched them hug in greeting. Kurt stepped back, his arm still linked with the other man's and turned to David, eyes bright.

"David, this is Blaine, we were in college together," his voice and smile dimmed slightly but he rallied. "He just happens to be Cooper's brother but, please, don't hold it against him!"

Dave couldn't help the tiny frown even as he shook the other man's smaller hand. Blaine looked nothing like his brother, save for the dark hair. He looked vaguely Eurasian and he was startlingly good-looking but his soft eyes and wide smile as he greeted Dave put him at ease.

"Hi, I'm Kurt's fiancé, David Karofsky; nice to meet you, Blaine." He released his hand but smiled softly at him. "Sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances…"

Kurt leaned against his arm, one hand stroking it as he looked between the two men; one he loved with all his heart and one he had almost fallen in love with years before. The one thing that stood out to him was that they both seemed to have an air of directness about them. He smiled now as he looked back at Blaine.

"Wow, it's been years. Why haven't we kept in touch?" He grinned as he shook his head. "Oh, never mind! Uhm, so, what's going to happen now… with your brother, I mean."

Blaine, who had regained that unhappy look about his eyes that had been there when he first approached them, rubbed the back of his neck and then shrugged helplessly. "Well_"

He was interrupted by the imperious voice of an older woman who bore such a striking resemblance to Cooper that Kurt and David knew they were looking at his mother. A furious mother, too; whether she was furious at the situation or at them remained to be seen. She stalked toward them, a harassed little man with an attaché case hurrying after her.

"Mother_, Mom, please," Blaine's voice was anxious as he turned and held out both palms towards her in the universal sign to stop. "Please, don't do this now…"

She halted just a few feet away from them and then she looked Kurt up and down with such a coldness that Kurt felt like shrinking back against David's bulk. He stood his ground, however, and, diva that he was, lifted his chin, stared down his nose at her and let a faint sneer tug at his full lips.

He'd not liked this woman when Blaine used to invite him to their home in the Hamptons and he still didn't like her. Time had been kind to her; well, that and the doubtlessly expensive skincare treatments she obviously indulged in. Her elegant Chanel suits, expensive accessories and snarl probably intimidated quite a few people but Kurt Hummel was made of much sterner stuff.

"Catherine, I honestly can't say it's a pleasure. David," he looked up at his fiancé with a tiny smile softening his face. "This is Catherine Bingham Anderson, Blaine and Cooper's mother."

Dave nodded politely but immediately dismissed her, something she was apparently unused to as she turned red and puffed up alarmingly. He, however, had turned to greet a slender brunette who was coming toward him with a stout, red-faced man who kept mopping sweat with a large white handkerchief.

When the two reached them, Dave smiled at them and then at Kurt. "Sweetheart, this is Lynette Miles Forrester, Q.C., so don't let her apparent youth fool you," he and Kurt chuckled as Kurt shook her hand warmly.

Lynnette, with just a glance at Blaine who was leading his mother away after a backward glance full of apology at Kurt, proceeded to introduce Signor Rodolfo Tracollini of the law firm of Tracollini, Smikle and Turner.

Kurt grinned at the man as he struggled to put back his handkerchief and switch the bulging satchel he carried to the other arm so he could shake hands. Dave smiled too and thanked the man for taking them on at such short notice.

"No, no, a pleasure! Your Mr. Getrick is an old acquaintance from when I studied as a boy in England. Yes, yes, no trouble…" His voice was a little wheezy but his English was excellent. He looked towards the inner doors farther down the hall and turned to them, bowing a bit as he told them they needed to find the correct courtroom.

"It is a busy day, yes, and they will be waiting…" he smiled faintly as he moved off, Kurt hurrying to walk beside him. He wanted to go in with his counsel rather than beside David. No offense, he thought, but he didn't want people thinking he would hide behind his rich and powerful lover. Oh, no, Kurt Hummel could take care of himself, definitely.

Dave fell into step behind him with Lynnette at his side and they strode briskly towards the doors at the end of the corridor, an impassive guard watching them approach. Tracollini gave him their docket number and they were let through.

The Andersons were already seated and then, from a small, almost inconspicuous door, a guard entered with Cooper whose eyes went immediately to his family. He was still sporting bruises and his nose still had a tape on it and Kurt almost felt remorseful that he'd done that. _Almost_.

When everyone had settled, out through another door came the _Giudice dell'Udienza Preliminare_ and a woman Kurt assumed to be a stenographer or court recorder. Several Italian phrases flew about rapidly, too fast for Kurt's rudimentary skills to pick out but they were informed of the date, time and location of this hearing and then the name of the judge who was presiding, _Giudice_ Gerardo Adalfieri. The judge then looked over at Cooper impassively.

"Signor Anderson, you are charged with aggravated assault. After the preliminary investigations by the Public Prosecutor, in which he felt enough evidence was found to bring this case to trial, you now have the opportunity to plead your defense before me. How do you plead?"

Cooper, who had taken one long resentful look at Kurt and David across the room, had scowled at his mother's lawyer. The little man, looking ever more harassed, had stared down at the sheaf of paper before him, his shoulders hunching. Catherine Anderson looked as if she wanted to beat the man over his head but he stood now and addressed the judge.

"Bob, er, Robert Gaffing, Your Honor, and I am instructed to enter on Mr. Anderson's behalf, a plea of Not Guilty."

The judge stared down at the lawyer over the top of his glasses and then tilted his head towards the woman seated a little below him. "It is so entered."

The tension in the room ratcheted up a notch as the judge took his time staring at some documents before him and then he turned to Signor Tracollini. Kurt smiled as he realized his lawyer was nowhere near as nervous-looking as Cooper's.

The judged nodded at him now, asking, "Are you ready to present your case, Signor Tracollini?"

Tracollini, after a swift look down at his documents, looked up confidently at the judge. "I am, Your Honour."

"You may proceed… and Signor Tracollini, please, keep the drama down to a dull roar."

Tracollini coloured slightly as a faint titter passed through the courtroom. Kurt was surprised that so many people had been allowed into what he thought of as just a hearing. Maybe the whole 'celebrity' thing factored into it, he thought as he gazed around the room.

Lynnette, seated to Tracollini's left, shuffled through some papers and spoke quietly to him before she handed him a couple of them. Kurt settled in beside David, the man's larger hand holding his and threading their fingers together. Kurt smiled at him and was rewarded with a slight relaxation of David's shoulders.

For the next ten minutes, Tracollini outlined the interaction over the past several weeks between Kurt and Cooper. When he got to the parts where Cooper had touched or kissed Kurt uninvited, Kurt couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Blaine looked and how furious Catherine became. He shrugged at one point; Cooper was no child, they must have known what he was capable of.

Tracollini's voice seemed to have lost its earlier wheeze as he boomed dramatically: "Yet, although Mr. Hummel repeatedly repudiated Mr. Anderson's advances, even in front of several members of the theatre company, Mr. Anderson persisted."

The judge's face was the very picture of stony impassivity as his eyes passed over the two men. Whenever he looked at Kurt, Kurt would lift his chin, his eyes clear and just as impassive as the other man's. Whenever he looked at Cooper, however, the idiot would scowl and avert his eyes.

Finally, Tracollini wrapped up with the most damning incident – Cooper's throwing Kurt over the balcony. A faint horrified murmur rippled through the courtroom and a few people dashed outside. Kurt smirked; reporters were so damn predictable, he scoffed to himself.

Tracollini took his seat, proud of himself and sweating copiously once more. He and Lynnette put their heads together, her hand on several more documents. Soon it would be time for the defense attorney, the poor man, to try and save Anderson's ass from a prison sentence in Italy by getting the charges dismissed.

The judge cleared his throat and stared down at the little man. "Signor Gaffing, are you ready to present the accused's case?"

"I am ready, your honour," the man quavered with a quick glance at Catherine Anderson.

"You may proceed."

Gaffing cleared his throat and, with a faintly discomfited air, outlined his defense. Apparently, poor Cooper Anderson had been led on by the singer, Kurt Hummel, who made advances to Cooper in private but pretended otherwise in public.

There was a faintly horrified sound from Blaine but at the vindictive look on his mother's face he subsided. He threw an apologetic look across to Kurt who simply shrugged, uncaring. That line of defense was so patently ridiculous he was not going to dignify it by appearing surprised or horrified.

Dave gripped Kurt's hand as the fury rose within him and Kurt patted his arm and leaned into him. His soft whisper tickled Dave's ear but he relaxed at the quiet words. "Sweetie, they're just desperate. They don't have a leg to stand on because that judge is no fool. He won't believe it and there's no evidence of any of that, okay?"

His fiancé's equanimity in the face of such an abhorrent accusation made Dave feel proud. Kurt was a class act, a fact he was already aware of but it upset him deeply that such accusations could be made at all. He settled back to listen to the defense attorney once more.

"At this time, I would like to put Mr. Cooper Anderson on the stand, your honour."

When Cooper strutted toward the chair, he threw a triumphant glance first at his mother and then at Kurt. The singer's face was cold and clear, no sign of worry or anger, nothing. Cooper frowned at that but he took the seat and turned to face the lawyer. He didn't really like the man but he'd been on the family's payroll for years and had proved quite useful.

The judge indicated he could begin and he did. What came out of his mouth was a tissue of lies that would make any soap opera writer proud. He told the judge and the court how Kurt had been a school mate of his younger brother; how Kurt had constantly thrown himself at him, Cooper and how, when Cooper found himself working with the company, Kurt had wanted things to escalate between them.

"I-I was surprised... and flattered, Your Honour... but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. You know how temperamental those people are." Cooper smirked, apparently unaware how grotesque he looked with the tape distorting his nose and the bruises giving him a less than elegant air.

He stared defiantly around the courtroom as he gave them to understand that he was the one who had to remind Kurt that he was engaged and that it wasn't right. He finally admitted, with the hammiest acting Kurt had ever seen, that he'd given in to Kurt's advances, something he was not proud of.

Kurt bit his lip and lowered his head and to any onlookers it would have appeared that he was overcome with shame and was now totally distraught. To Dave, however, he could see the little grin that Kurt was struggling to suppress before he raised his head again to stare back at the judge with a bored look in his eyes.

After Cooper finished, the judge turned to Tracollini and gave him permission to question the accused. Kurt settled back as he patted David's arm reassuringly. This was going to be good.

Tracollini proceeded to question and demolish every statement that Cooper had made. The first one set the stage for everything else that followed.

"Mr. Anderson," he said quite politely, "isn't it true that you made a statement to the effect that: 'Kurt could do better than that _nouveau riche_ Neanderthal'?"

"Mr. Anderson, isn't it true that on a number of occasions, in the presence of several company members, you stated that Mr. Hummel belonged, and I quote, 'on his back beneath you'?"

The gasp and murmurs that came at that were enough to have the judge banging his gavel. He'd turned to Cooper, awaiting his reply and had to instruct him that he must reply.

Minutes later, Tracollini asked: "Mr. Anderson, isn't it true that you have been accused at least five times of aggravated assault, battery and attempted rape?"

When he didn't get a response even after the judge chided Cooper who had gone quite pale, Tracollini turned to the judge, his face serious.

"Your Honour, I have here several affidavits," and his hand rested on the bulging satchel, "from members of the company, including from the Artistic Director himself, stating that from the very first day of his arrival, Mr. Anderson launched a campaign to sexually harass my client. Mr. Anderson even paid Mr. Hummel's personal assistant to pass on information with regard to Mr. Hummel's movements."

He paused and looked at Kurt who nodded at him with a little smile. "On the night of the incident for which Mr. Anderson stands before us, charged with aggravated assault, Mr. Hummel had been advised to have him charged with attempted murder."

The buzz again in the court required repeated bangings of the gavel. Tracollini waited for silence and then continued. "However, my client, Mr. Hummel, having been a friend and acquaintance of Mr. Anderson's family for many years, refused to do so and asked that Mr. Anderson be given a lesser charge."

He was about to continue when Blaine suddenly rose, his eyes pleading as he stared at the judge. "Your Honour, please, may I say something?"

The judge stared at him with his eyebrows lowered and lips pursed but whatever he saw in Blaine's face made him nod. "You may, but please keep it brief."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you, Your Honour. I wanted to say that my brother is not a murderer. My brother has a problem with his temper." He glanced down at his mother who was almost beside herself with rage, staring at Blaine with a look of betrayal. "Cooper is my mother's first child and when our father died, I think my mother spoiled him. Let me finish, mother!"

She had attempted to drag him back down into his seat but he stared angrily at her now before turning back to the judge and the fascinated courtroom, his eyes blazing.

"I think my mother in her grief spoiled my brother and all through our growing up, it didn't stop. Cooper grew up thinking that he could get anything_, anyone he wanted. I don't think he's a bad person, Your Honour, ju-just misguided." He swallowed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them. He turned to Kurt with an apologetic look.

"Kurt, you asked me years ago what was wrong between my brother and me and I-I should have told you then." He turned back to the judge, a pleading look in his large, earnest eyes. "I was ashamed and afraid that if people knew how Cooper was, I wouldn't have any friends. I-I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Tears glistened in Kurt's eyes and he pressed his head against David's shoulder so the reporters wouldn't see. His breath hitched as he sniffed as he continued to listen to Blaine, a deep silence in the room.

Blaine continued: "Your Honour, I love my brother but I know Kurt even better, although years have passed since we even talked. Kurt would never lead Cooper on, not then and not now. You can see how much in love Kurt is with his fiancé – heck, it's all over some of the tabloids, y'know, the 'Diva and the Billionaire'." He paused as a little murmur came from the reporters in the room.

He looked down at his mother before looking up at the judge. "I'll just finish by saying that my brother needs help, professional help and I hate that it took something like this for us to do something about it. No, mother, you know everything I said is true." He shook his head at her as she dug into her pocketbook for a hanky. "Please, Your Honour, let us take Cooper home so he can get the help he needs… Thank you."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and nodded before sitting back down, a hand coming up to cover his eyes. He ignored whatever his mother was saying and when he looked up again it was to stare straight at a silent Cooper.

The judge sat in silence and the courtroom had nothing to do but wait on him. Suddenly Kurt got to his feet, startling Dave who stared up at him. Lynnette turned in her seat to frown at the singer but he ignored her. He called to the judge now.

"Your Honour, may I speak… please?"

The judge frowned and peered over his glasses again. However, he nodded and waved his hand for Kurt to go ahead. "This is not a trial so go ahead, young man, if you absolutely have to." The faintly sarcastic tone was ignored as Kurt smiled grimly at him in thanks.

"I only want to say that I regret the way things have turned out." He glanced down at David, his eyes softening. "My fiancé is a wonderful man yet, from the start, Cooper Anderson has done nothing but belittle him and denigrate him. In a fit of anger, I made the decision to try and put Cooper in his place, so to speak, to make him realize that I could never want him because I loved my fiancé. It has been well-documented the number of times I have rebuffed Cooper and now that I have heard what his brother, my friend, has to say, I wish I had handled things differently."

His soft, melodious tones rang clearly through the silent courtroom and everyone was hanging on his words. He stared at the judge, an edge of determination sharpening his voice as he continued: "I think Cooper does need professional help. Incarcerating him here for years would not help him and as I am the one bringing the charges, I hope that my wishes... my concern... will carry some weight."

Kurt's eyes softened now as he pleaded with the judge. "Please, let his family take him home. If you have to place, I don't know, some kind of injunction on them to see to it that he's institutionalized or something, do so… but I don't want him to go to prison. Please…"

He stood for a second or two more and then, feeling David tug on his hand, murmured a quick 'thank you' to the judge and sat down. Dave put his arm around his shoulder and hugged Kurt to him, dropping a little kiss on his soft hair. "I really, really love you, y'know," he whispered, smiling at the faint colour that flooded the fair cheeks.

They turned back as the judge cleared his throat, all attention riveted on him as he shuffled the papers before him. He stared at Cooper for an unnervingly long time and Kurt wondered what he saw. Cooper was looking less defiant and more apprehensive, the handsome lines of his face still showing through the faint discolourations.

Finally, the judge looked at Kurt, still not much of an expression on his face. "Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson, while I appreciate what you have said and how important it is that Mr. Cooper Anderson get professional help, this is a criminal case. A serious charge has been brought in this court and there is enough evidence before me to take this to trial."

Another little murmur sprang up but he ignored it to continue, without even raising his voice. "There will be a short adjournment and we will meet within the hour in this courtroom. I suggest, Mr. Hummel, that you discuss things with your counsel and when we re-adjourn, if the charges are to be adjusted, you will inform me at that time. Do you understand?"

Kurt stared wide-eyed at the man but he stood up to nod quickly, "Yes, Your Honour, I understand."

The court was then adjourned and then there was a general hubbub as people headed outside, some speaking into or tapping at their smartphones quietly. Kurt, however, headed towards Lynnette and Signor Tracollini, determined to find out what his options were.

Dave hid a little sigh as he just knew where Kurt's thinking was going. Still, he would back his lover in whatever he wanted and if he managed to get in some of his own demands as well, all the better.

Kurt sat down beside the two lawyers who turned to him, faces curious. He smiled reassuringly before he began, although his eyes were slightly shadowed. "Thank you, signore, Ms. Miles Forrester; that was a really thorough presentation."

They nodded but didn't say anything, knowing that he had more to say to them. Kurt bit his lip, glancing over at David who had come to sit beside him. "I think you all might have an idea where I'm going with this."

He took a deep breath and let it out before saying, his voice resigned: "I want to drop the charges."

He closed his eyes and waited out the silence, wondering who would speak first. He was surprised when the Italian lawyer spoke up. "Er, Signor Hummel, I am to understand that you already reduced the charges from attempted murder; you now want it further reduced?"

Kurt held back a giggle at how bewildered the man sounded but he nodded. "Yes, yes, I do." He dropped his head into one hand before lifting it again to turn to David. "I really do think Cooper needs help. I remember how Blaine used to be so uncomfortable talking about him and now I know why. David, I'm just as angry as you about what happened but I can't see him in prison, not able to get help… and then what…? He comes out in a few years and continues doing the same thing?"

His words echoed around the courtroom and he realized they were all alone in there. He looked pleadingly at David as if asking for him to back him up and Dave smiled now.

"You know what, as much as I'd love to see the bastard rot in jail, I think you are right." He held up a hand as Kurt started to smile. "Wait… there will be – there have to be – conditions, though. We need to talk to that dragon, his mother."

The lawyers put forth a couple of suggestions, options for Kurt to consider and after about five minutes, Kurt nodded at David. He really hoped the judge would accommodate him but, as he'd said, this was a criminal case so he would keep his fingers crossed.

Dave got up and nodded at the silent lawyers to come with him and Kurt and they headed out into the hallway. Farther down, almost by the entrance, Blaine and his mother were in heated conversation. Dave strode swiftly towards them, his hand beneath Kurt's elbow, the lawyers trotting to keep up with him.

When Blaine looked up and saw Kurt, the anguish in his eyes made Dave realize that Kurt's decision was really the right thing to do. He never had the dubious joy of siblings but he could imagine now how he would feel, were he to be in Blaine's shoes. He stopped before mother and son and cleared his throat.

"Anderson, I want to talk to you. Well, Kurt has something to say, actually." He looked down at Kurt encouragingly, smiling when the singer nodded and straightened his shoulders as if going into battle. He swore his love could take on anybody and that was a definite turn on.

Kurt's gaze was soft when he looked at Blaine, remembering the crazy, funny stuff they used to get up to but it hardened when he turned his head towards the mother. Catherine Bingham Anderson was a bitch of the first water and Kurt wasn't going to pull any punches with her, no matter that she was older than his own father. People like her didn't have blood in their veins but vitriol. How she could have a sweet, wonderful son like Blaine was beyond him.

He stared her down now as he started speaking, his voice cool and well-modulated. "Here's the deal, Catherine." He waited for her to actually look him in the face and not past his shoulder as she had been doing since they came up to her and Blaine. She did and he continued.

"I am told that I have two options before me. Option One: I reduce the charge to simple assault, it goes to trial, I win and he goes to prison for as little as five days or as much as five years; however long the judge decides in the sentencing session."

He looked at Lynnette to see if he'd got it right. He turned back to Catherine, catching a venomous look on her face before she wiped it clean. He smirked in his mind but continued.

"Option Two: the charge remains as is, we go to trial, I win and he gets a much harsher sentence – and who knows if he will survive an Italian prison sentence of up to 15 years."

He smirked directly into the bitch's eye. "I suggest you take Option One. There is an addendum to it, however. When Cooper is eventually released, probably after 10 days, he must be institutionalized, I don't care where. You might think that you can pull one over on me, Catherine, but be warned…"

Kurt for some reason was angry now as he watched this woman who had indulged her son to a sickening degree, basically enabling his predatory behaviour over the years. She must have been the one to get all his previous charges dismissed or paid off people, something sleazy like that. Well, no more; it wasn't going to continue and he, Kurt Hummel, said so.

"I warn you: if I find out that you get him sent to one of those cushy, country club kind of place and he doesn't get the treatment he needs, I will be very, very upset." He stared down his nose at her, his usually full lips drawn into a thin line.

Catherine smirked at this upstart who dared to threaten her and her boy. She startled, however, when the other one, the fiancé, stepped forward.

Dave ignored Kurt's hand on his arm as he stepped toward the woman. His voice was low, cold and calm as he said, "Do you know what I am?"

Her eyes widened and she felt Blaine step closer to her but she shook her head. What did he mean? "Who are you?"

He enlightened her, a grim smile in his eyes. "_Who_ I am is David Karofsky, Kurt's fiancé. _What_ I am is a billionaire. Ignore what he just said and I will use every last penny of my considerable assets to see that your son pays for what he did to my future husband."

He stepped back when Kurt patted his arm but he kept his eyes trained on the woman. "My fiancé is very tenderhearted," and his eyes flicked to Blaine. "You know that, don't you?"

At Blaine's nod he continued, his eyes hard as he stared at the woman before him. "However, I am not. I will drag your family's name through the mud, I will humiliate you in the court of public opinion and when I'm done... I will bankrupt you."

He looked down at Kurt's wide eyes but he continued, looking back at Blaine and his mother. "Look me up, I never say anything I don't mean. Believe that."

With a nod to Blaine he turned, his hand once again beneath Kurt's elbow and they headed outside into the fresh air and sunshine. Well, as fresh as air can be in the centre of a major city but it was good enough for Dave. He just wanted to be away from that creature; the son was okay, especially if Kurt liked him. The woman was, however, everything that was wrong with members of the so-called landed gentry, the elites; they felt common decency and laws were meant for the rabble and they were above such considerations.

Dave vowed, as he and Kurt headed to the limousine, that he would make the Anderson family pay if they discounted Kurt's generosity.

Kurt ignored the swarming paparazzi and the shouted questions, his mind still reeling from David's ferocity back inside the courthouse. Still, he couldn't help but feel proud of his loving protector and now he smiled, flicking his eyes quickly at the grim-faced man beside him.

They were going to go get some lunch but somehow he felt that, no matter how this ended up, he would be happy. David had come through for him even when he hadn't expected him to and it made a warm little feeling grow behind his sternum.

Dave glanced down at him just when Kurt looked up and his whole being relaxed. His slow smile said to the world that this man beside him was his and he loved him. Everything else was secondary.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N 2: I know that some of you think this story is too saccharine and I won't apologise for it. I will say that I'm grateful for those of you who have stuck with me and encouraged me with your often insightful and witty comments. To those people I say thank you.**


	84. Chapter 84

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Seventy-Five

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>The trial of Cooper Anderson was the usual nine-day sensation, revealing many of his past misdemeanours and plastering his mother's furious visage across both newsprint and the airwaves. Kurt had called Burt and Carole to prepare them and he had been aghast when Burt told him a few of the local paparazzi (who knew Lima had them?) had staked out their home in Lima. Burt reassured him that he and Carole had turned the sprinklers on and that had scattered them.<p>

Thankfully, though, when Catherine Bingham Anderson had grudgingly accepted Kurt's first option and Cooper received a sentence requiring him to be incarcerated for only two weeks, interest in the case naturally waned.

Kurt invited Blaine over to talk to him at the theatre, having a feeling that David would not have appreciated seeing him at their penthouse flat and reiterated David's ultimatum. Blaine had looked at him with that deep sadness that seemed so much a part of him now and nodded.

"Look, Kurt," he paused and licked his lips, his big hazel eyes reminding Kurt of a puppy's as usual. "You've got to know how bad I feel about all this. I_ this, I feel as if I could have prevented it somehow."

The two men were sitting in the semi-dark of the auditorium with Rex seated a few rows in front of him and his 'shadow', Julian, a couple of rows behind. Kurt shifted slightly in his seat and took his friend's hand.

"Blaine, silly, I can't blame you for your dick of a brother's actions!" He grinned at the rueful little smile he'd managed to get Blaine to dredge up. "Come on, I plan to put this whole thing behind me because… guess what? I'm already concentrating on my wedding and putting all this crap behind me!"

Blaine stared at his friend's glowing eyes and huge smile, genuinely happy for him and also relieved that the incident hadn't scarred him emotionally. He nodded now and let out a little puff of air although he couldn't honestly hold onto the little smile for long.

"Okay, but I just want to say that I threatened my mother with a few things if she even dared tried going behind my back about Cooper." His odd, triangular eyebrows lowered over his hazel eyes as he nodded determinedly. "This has gone on way too long and I'm pretty damn sick of it, believe me!"

Kurt nodded and patted his hand before turning back to the stage, the chorus having filed onstage to start their part of the rehearsal. He bit his lip after a bit and then looked at Blaine apologetically.

"I'm sorry that I can't invite you to the wedding, though. I know you understand," he glanced away quickly. He heard Blaine let out a tiny, bitter-sounding laugh and turned to him again.

Blaine shook his head as he looked back at Kurt. "Kurt, you are amazing, y'know that?" At Kurt's quizzical expression he explained. "Only you would be worried about something like that. Even if you did invite me, I couldn't come. Can you imagine how the press would have a field day with that?"

Kurt nodded in understanding and the two sat for a while in silence before Blaine finally rose. When Kurt got up, too, they walked out of the row and down the aisle to the side exit. Kurt knew without looking that Julian was behind them at a discreet distance and he stopped just within the door.

He faced Blaine and took both his hands, holding them loosely as he smiled at his slightly shorter friend. "Blaine, I hope one day we can move past this; maybe we can have lunch when I'm back stateside?"

Blaine stared at his most compassionate friend and smiled, a little bit of genuine happiness showing through and he nodded. "Yes, yes, I'd like that very much…"

Kurt grinned at him and demanded his phone, quickly inputting his number before handing it back to him. "There; now you know I wasn't just saying that like people tend to. I do want us to remain friends and… and I think I missed you."

Blaine hauled him into a hug and whispered into a pink ear, "I missed you too," before stepping back. He pushed on the heavy metal bar to open the door and looked back over his shoulder. The sun gleamed on his shiny dark hair and hit the side of his face as he smiled back at Kurt. "Take care, Kurt Hummel, and all the best for the wedding."

Kurt gave him a little wave and a big grin and watched him step out into the private parking area before turning back to the gloom of the theatre's interior. He smiled softly at Julian as they walked back up the aisle to retake their seats, Kurt sighing softly as he hoped this sordid little chapter of his life had finally closed.

.

KHDK

.

For Kurt and David, February passed in a whirl of work, rehearsal and wedding planning. The one break had been the outstandingly romantic Valentine's Day that Kurt had surprised David with. The lovers had spent the whole day at a secluded little hotel on the Italian Riviera with only Rick Phillips, one of the bodyguards Puck had lined up, in attendance. They had arrived there incognito, playing it pretty low-key but for the sumptuous hotel suite and concierge service they indulged in.

After that, though, it was right back into their hectic swirl, Kurt's conferences with Monica and the Johars taking up almost all his free time. He didn't neglect David, however, and asked for his fiancé's input in almost everything, teasing him that if anything went wrong, they'd share the blame fifty-fifty.

Dave was pretty happy with the plans so far, even the fact that they'd have to fly back to London to fit the exotic-looking jackets that Kurt wanted. One thing he was certain of after he'd seen versions of their outfits on the Internet: Kurt was going to look absolutely stunning.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, after he'd seen the design for his lover's wedding suit, he'd contacted jewellers in London and had them design the most gorgeous collar and wrist cuff set. He'd sent them a copy of the design that would run down the front of Kurt's Nehru jacket and sent it off to them, asking that the jewellery be delicate versions of the pattern. It would be his wedding gift to his beautiful lover and would make him the cynosure of all eyes on their special day.

To distract his ever-curious lover, though, one day he'd engaged him in a discussion of wedding jewellery for the family and even for Puck and the guys as well. Kurt had told him he was already on it and had even asked Monica to check some ideas out for him. Dave smirked to himself: his lover hadn't even factored himself into the equation and that suited Dave just fine.

Kurt had looked over at his secretive little grin and pounced on him, threatening to tickle him mercilessly if he didn't spill. There had ensued a satisfying surrender on his part as Kurt had 'punished' him most deliciously for holding out.

They lay now, sated, sticky and dopey, matching grins on their faces as they stared into each other's eyes. Dave lifted a hand to trace one of Kurt's eyebrows and just like that, Kurt remembered that he had yet to sort out David's wedding gift.

Dave saw the sudden widening of Kurt's eyes and leaned up one elbow, his hand coming down to trace teasingly around Kurt's chest and one tender nipple. Kurt's eyes closed in pleasure and once again reminded Dave of a large, well-fed housecat.

"What did you just remember, babe? You can't hide anything in those beautiful eyes of yours," Dave leaned forward to nip the full, pink lower lip that had just jutted out.

Kurt slowly deepened the kiss and soon David had rolled onto his back to pull his sweaty lover fully onto him. He whined in annoyance when Kurt pulled back, however, to grin down at him.

"Hmmm, you are particularly randy tonight, Mr. Karofsky. Why is that I wonder?" His voice was light and teasing as he dropped little kisses on Dave's chest before nuzzling his nose into the damp flesh.

Dave pushed his hardening cock up against Kurt's stomach, heedless of the mess they had not taken the time to clean up.

"I can't help it that a little succubus has captured my heart. Come here," he grinned now as he hauled Kurt unceremoniously up so he could get at his mouth. The surprised little yelp the singer released only made him chuckle into the kiss but Kurt soon got with the programme and they rolled right into round two.

They both forgot, in their avid enjoyment of each other's body what they had been going to talk about but they didn't care. Hot, hard flesh sinking into smooth, tight, heat was way more interesting, not to mention mind-blowing and Kurt's eyes rolled back as David dragged another heart-pounding orgasm from his quivering body.

Dave stared down at his lover's slack face, continuing to power into the succulent body and when he barreled over the cliff into his own powerful climax, he cried out softly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt clenched around him as Dave's voice gasped, "Love you, love you, so beautiful… love you," and he wrapped the larger man in his arms and smiled, completely satisfied.

"I love you, too, baby…" and he tagged that moment to the thought of David's gift, promising himself that the next day he would sort it out.

.

KHDK

.

If Kurt as a child had thought that wedding planning was a seamless process, he was awakened quite rudely now. He was reminded of some of those reality shows with brides tearing out their hair, screaming and torturing family and friends alike in the months leading up to their big day. He was nothing like that but now he had some sympathy for those poor 'bridezillas'.

It was now March, roughly three months away from their own big day and he was standing in the midst of what he hoped was controlled chaos. Around him, men and women were scurrying with bolts of fabric, tape measures, containers with pins and other paraphernalia of the tailoring business.

He had quite naively thought that bespoke tailors were quiet establishments with elderly gentlemen peering closely at the tweeds and silks for their moneyed clientele. Oh, no, not in the 21st Century, apparently, because this was just well-mannered madness.

On this particular day, having flown over the night before with David, Julian and Xavier, they had attended their first fitting at the tailors that the Johars had contracted to do their suits. Upon their arrival, along with Puck and Devon, they had been met by a nervously smiling older man who proceeded to inform them that there just might have been a problem with their order.

Kurt had immediately tensed at that but Dave had smiled at the older man and asked him quietly to explain. The man had led them to the firm's reception area, a very large, well-appointed and quite masculine room of which Kurt immediately approved. After ordering tea for them all, the gentleman, Mr. Pinnock, explained the problem.

"I'm afraid there was some slight confusion with the selection for each of the gentlemen in your party. I can't explain how it happened but…" and he broke off as Kurt raised an imperious eyebrow.

"Exactly what confusion… what happened?" He didn't want to start going all 'bridezilla' on the little man but this was his wedding they were talking about!

The little man cleared his throat nervously and began. "Well, you, Mr. Hummel, had requested through the Johars – a wonderful firm, I must say, having worked with them before – that each of the gentlemen should wear a different Nehru design in a different fabric?"

Kurt nodded slowly, wondering where the problem lay with that request. Mr. Pinnock nodded also and continued.

"It happened that my new apprentice misunderstood and made them all of the same design but in the various fabrics you requested." He finished apologetically but Kurt blinked at him. That was all? Good gaga, he'd been expecting a catastrophe!

Now he smiled slightly and asked, "May I see them? It just might still work – if I like them, that is."

Just then their refreshments arrived but Kurt didn't waste much time; he was more interested in seeing what the assistant had come up with. Eventually they all had their tea, a couple of them declining the digestives and then they made their way to the huge workroom next door.

Kurt's mouth almost dropped open and Dave grinned down at him. The room was abuzz with so many people and even the tailors' dummies seemed caught up in the low-grade excitement, he thought fancifully.

Mr. Pinnock guided them as they wended their way between long worktables, the sound of sewing machines and low chatter rising to give the whole place a factory buzz. He took them over to one corner of the huge space and it was then that Kurt saw the suits.

A huge grin broke across his face as he saw what the assistant had done. He almost clapped his hands as he gazed at the array of five suits in the most sumptuous material straight from the Indian sub-continent. Their colours glowed jewel-bright in the light from the huge windows set halfway up the walls and going straight to the ceiling.

The design the assistant had used was one reminiscent of that worn by Khan in that Star Trek episode his dad loved so much. He had bought the whole series on DVD and Kurt had often sat with his dad, especially after his mom had passed, and watched the show with him. His dad had thought Khan was one of the best bad guys ever and now to see his own bodyguards wearing versions of the man's very sexy jacket was unbelievable.

"Oh, my! Wow, I like this, I really do!" He turned to the tailor, his blue-green eyes wide as he grinned at him. "It was only one of the designs I had them send to you and to be honest, I hadn't even remembered that!"

Dave chuckled as Kurt walked towards the tailors' dummies and around them, inspecting every line of the gorgeous jackets. The others were examining them as well with critical eyes but from what he could see, they appeared mostly pleased as well.

Puck chimed up at this point with a little smirk. "Okay, so which is whose? Or do we just pick a colour?"

It wasn't too cheeky a question because all the guys were pretty much of a size, except maybe Devon who was a little slimmer and shorter than Puck. Ian was pretty tall but he wasn't bulky and on the dummies the difference in sizes wasn't that obvious.

Mr. Pinnock nodded and moved quickly to the nearest figure, lifting a tag that was hanging from the cobalt blue sleeve. "Ah, this is for a D. McGrath?" He looked up with rheumy eyes that were nevertheless a little brighter because of Kurt's approval.

Devon lifted a hand and stepped swiftly over to the figure, a wide grin gracing his face. Kurt looked between him and the jacket, thanking the apprentice silently because the colour was just perfect for the auburn-haired agent.

The man moved onto the purple-jacketed figure, the tag this time saying 'J. Maybley'. Kurt couldn't hold back a giggle as a faintly pained expression appeared on the blond agent's face. The colour would make his blond hair seem lighter and Kurt thought it was perfect, though the agent obviously didn't agree.

Next was a jacket in a bronzey colour with a faint black pattern in it that was for Puck and finally, the grey and black with black collar, cuffs and buttons was for Xavier. They grinned as they looked at theirs, obviously much happier than Julian was but Kurt ignored them to go over to Ian's. The agent wasn't there with them but his jacket was finished as well and Kurt stared at it in awe. It was black with gleaming black patterns swirling in it; it was sexy, low-key and dangerous, just like its owner, Kurt thought.

"Well," he let out with a little breath, "this is just gorgeous!" He turned wide eyes on Mr. Pinnock who flushed and then he looked at his team, taking in their various responses. Xavier grinned and gave him a cheeky thumbs up sign and he laughed, shaking his head. Then he looked over at a somber Julian, his smile softening.

"Julian?" His voice seemed to pull the man out of a reverie and he turned his light blue-grey eyes on Kurt. "If you don't like it, we can change it, y'know? It's not a big deal."

Julian flushed as everyone's eyes turned to him; this was just what he hated. "Um, it's not that I don't like it… er, it's just a little … eye-catching."

Kurt's laughter was light as he came over to Julian's jacket and fingered the material. He hummed to himself a bit and then glanced up at the agent from under his lashes. He knew how shy the other man was but he thought he would look fantastic in it; he didn't want to say that before the other men, though. He had to resort to other tactics, then.

Now he sighed, letting the smile slip from his face a little and then looked up at Julian again. The man was staring at him, waiting on him to speak so he bit his lip, a regretful expression sliding onto his face. He sighed again and then dropped the sleeve before turning to Julian in resignation.

"Oh, well, I just think this was a happy accident… and this colour would really look good on you but, huh, that's just my opinion." He turned away with an apologetic little moue and turned to Mr. Pinnock, ready to tell him to change it. Julian raised a hand quickly, though, and stopped him from speaking.

"I didn't say I hated it, I … uhm, I'm just not used to standing out." His cheeks pinked a bit but he soldiered on despite his obvious discomfort. He nodded at Kurt, saying, "If you think it's okay, then I'll wear it. It's your special day, after all."

Kurt just barely restrained the satisfied grin threatening to take over his face but he simply nodded before raising an eyebrow at Mr. Pinnock.

"Could I meet your apprentice? I want to talk to him, if it's okay."

The little man nodded eagerly and scurried away, Kurt and others glancing interestedly around the vast space at all the industriousness on display. Soon they were joined by the two tailors and Kurt held back a grin as he saw the apprentice.

_She_ was slender and fair and probably his own age, he guessed as he moved toward her, his hand out. She took it hesitantly but he shook it firmly before saying, "Thank you, uhm…" and then realized Mr. Pinnock hadn't told them her name, which he hurried forward to do.

"I'm so sorry; this is my newest assistant, Lisa, only been with me a year or so, right, child?" He looked at her encouragingly and she nodded, apparently too shy to get a word out.

"Well, Lisa, this wasn't what I'd instructed but it's just great. I hadn't considered this option but everything has worked out really well," he assured her, turning to point at Julian's jacket. "Uhm, why this colour in particular?"

She moved up beside it and ran her hand down the front before answering in a surprisingly boyish voice. "I think because when the material came from the wharf, this one just leapt out at me," she said shyly, though a glint of pride shone in her light eyes. She nodded at the other figures and moved off, the group following her as she and Kurt walked along.

Kurt was fascinated with the comments she made about each jacket and stopped in front of Xavier's, the only one that was in two colours. "And this one?" Kurt was really curious; it seemed that she had a passion for her work, it wasn't just a job.

"Well," she said as she lifted the sleeve to caress it, "if you look closely you can see a faint black grain running through the material. It just said to me that it needed the touch of black at the neck and the wrists, y'see. The buttons just bring it all together."

Dave wasn't into fashion like Kurt but he could tell this girl knew her stuff and he was contented that Kurt was pleased with everything.

Eventually it was time to fit and make adjustments as well as the decision on the trousers to complete each ensemble. The inside leg of each man was a different length so that took up quite a bit of time even with several of the tailors helping. When they left the establishment, however, each man was pleased with his outfit.

Kurt and David made arrangements to come the next day to fit their own outfits, Kurt reminding Mr. Pinnock laughingly that he didn't want his fiancé to see him in his before the big day. The little man had nodded enthusiastically, assuring him that they would be in separate, private fitting rooms.

After that it was time for a huge lunch, Puck announcing he'd never thought fitting clothes could be that strenuous. There had commenced a round of teasing amongst them after Kurt had called him a wimp. David had kept silent, simply enjoying the camaraderie in their small group, happy just to watch Kurt in his playful mood.

* * *

><p>At home much later that night, Kurt had had a get-together with Eddy and Mrs. Lawrence who had wanted to let him know that regardless of what the Johars were planning for the wedding, they were doing his wedding cake. Kurt had been touched and they had sat him down, cups of tea between them, and worked out how large it would have to be and if anyone in his family was allergic to raisins, sultanas or currants. Kurt's eyes had widened at that and he shook his head, promising that he would double check but he didn't think it would be a problem.<p>

Eddy went on to explain to him that his cake would be what the Yanks called a fruitcake but was actually the cake version of the old English plum pudding; it was made with butter rather that suet and laced liberally with port wine and rum.

Kurt had felt his mouth water as he nodded vigorously. She described the way the cake was decorated with a layer of almond paste and then covered by Royal icing. After that it would be decorated quite elaborately and here she paused, looking at him a little anxiously.

"Would you be wanting floral decorations, then? Like sugar flowers, leaves, that sort of thing?" Eddy was looking at him a bit anxiously and he didn't know what to decide.

He felt as if his head was spinning but when Mrs. L. made a little tsking sound and brought a huge cookbook over to him, he understood immediately and he nodded happily. The full-colour photographs of the magnificent wedding cakes within made his heart soar. His wedding was going to be fantastic if his cake was anything like these magnificent creations, he told them.

"Wow," he exclaimed, pointing to one photo that nearly took up the entire page. "It's huge!"

The two ladies craned their necks to see and Eddy pooh-poohed it immediately. "Pfft, I've made bigger than that in my time. You just wait, they'll be talking about your wedding for years to come, mark my words!"

Mrs. L. and Kurt laughed at this and Kurt patted Eddy's hand reassuringly. "And about your cake, too!"

The cake in question was at least five feet tall from the look of it, with six square layers dwindling to a small one. He gazed greedily at it and then wondered what the cake topper would be. _Hmmm_, he thought, _have to talk to the Johars soon_.

The three of them sat for a while, going over ideas for different designs for his cake and he told them about the fusion British and Indian theme he was going for. Mrs. L. suggested then that the cake's decoration could probably be taken from the pattern of his Nehru jacket and Kurt hugged the woman in his enthusiasm.

"What a fantastic idea! Eddy, would that be okay?" He stared, wide-eyed and pleading and Eddy knew she would do her utmost to see he got his perfect cake.

She puffed up her considerable chest and scoffed. "I don't see why not? Easy-peasy!"

They laughed a bit, chatted some more but after he yawned for the fourth time in about five minutes, they suggested he should go on up to bed. David had gone up already, apparently, after spending some time in the office so now he strolled out of the kitchen after a warm goodnight to the women.

The house was warm and quiet, the other guys having retired already and he smiled, looking around the rooms as he walked through them on the way to the stairs. It really was a beautiful old house and no matter if David showered him with more properties, this one was the special one, the first one.

He trailed his hand along the gleaming dark wood of the balustrade as he went upstairs, his mind humming with excitement although his body was beginning to feel the fatigue from the day's activities. His mind went to his birthday, which was in May and he wondered what David had planned, and then he thought of his parents, all the folks back in Lima and, inevitably, he thought of the baby, Lije.

He sighed softly, his lips quirked in a little smile. He strolled along the upstairs hallway toward his suite, wondering if the baby had grown noticeably bigger and then chuckled to himself. If he had his way he would have twins, he was greedy like that. He laughed aloud this time as he entered, locking the door before making his way into the bedroom.

David had fallen asleep while waiting for him it looked like because he had a book sprawled in his lap. Kurt went over and sat beside him, removing the book and placing it on the bedside table. He gazed at his fiancé and wondered again how he'd been so lucky.

Less than a year ago he'd been free, single and disengaged, nothing on his mind but his work and his pleasure. Now, here he was, all but domesticated, in love with and loved by the most amazing man. He leaned over and pressed a light kiss on the smooth brow and then gasped when strong arms came up about him.

"I thought you were asleep, David Karofsky!" He yelped as he was hauled up and into David's lap. He snuggled against him and hummed happily.

Dave chuckled as he nuzzled his hair. "I wasn't; just pretending. What were you laughing to yourself about?"

Kurt sighed and rubbed a palm over the bare chest, the soft hair tickling him. "Mmm, just about babies… and life… and love… and babies."

Dave laughed and then slid him off onto the bed beside him, tugging and yanking gently at his robe only to toss the garment onto the floor on the other side. "Is that what you were talking to the ladies about? Babies… and life… and love… and babies?"

He kissed his way down Kurt's long neck, murmuring appreciatively as Kurt lifted his chin to give him more room to work.

"Mmm, no; that was about wedding cakes… delicious, huge wedding cakes… mmm, yes, right there. Ah!" He shuddered and arched his back to get more of his chest into David's mouth, moaning as a taut pink nipple was nippd and laved.

Dave lifted his head, curiosity in the golden eyes. "So you segued from wedding cakes to life, love and babies?"

Kurt pulled back and pouted, grinning when Dave made to nip at his bottom lip. "Well, my mind was just in a happy, fruitcake-filled daze. You can't blame me for where it goes after that…" he giggled as David licked his chin and then bit it.

Dave pulled back to gaze down lovingly at his beautiful armful, knowing that he would never tire of being with him, even when they were too old to make love. He leaned down and captured the laughing mouth, deepening the kiss slowly before easing back just as slowly.

By the time they separated, Kurt's cheeks were red and his eyes were half-lidded, the blue almost eclipsed by the pupil. He panted against David's mouth now, wrapping his pyjama-clad legs around his. When he spoke, his voice was softer and deeper than usual.

"Make love to me?"

Dave gathered him into his arms and did just that.

.

**TBC**

.

**AN: Yeah, I know, kind of a sappy ending but that's just how it flowed. By the way, some of you have commented on my attention to detail. Believe me when I tell you the jackets are real and so are the jewellery and cake. Keep reading, more goodies are yet to come in the next chapters.**


	85. Chapter 85

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Seventy-Six

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: For Elizabeth, my stalwart. Enjoy the summer, my dear, and be safe.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his best friend on the screen, holding back a huge grin as he watched her. Mercedes was a little groggy as she tried to focus on the list she was trying to sell him on. He shook his head now as he prepared to defend his choices.<p>

"'Cedes, I want a really wide selection! You know that there'll be a whole bunch of people of all different ages. Why can't I have Tony Bennett as well as Jessy J; or Kanye as well as Pachelbel?"

"Boo, you're all over the place! Didn't you want it more, I dunno, homogenized?"

"BO-RING!" Kurt grinned as his decibel level startled her. "I don't mean they'd all be jumbled together. Look, I checked out a website and it arranged stuff like 'Music before the Bride arrives', 'Music during the Signing', 'Music during Dinner'... that sort of thing."

Mercedes stared at her friend as she gradually woke up and her brain got around what he was saying. "Oh, yeah, I get it," she smirked at him, a mischievous gleam in her bright brown eyes. "Don't worry, white boy, I'ma set you up good!"

She and Kurt cackled for a bit before he signed off, having to get ready to leave for the theatre while she was just getting up to get ready for her workday.

As they were signing off, he reminded her that she was going to toast him. "And if you make me cry I'm going to get you back. Remember payback, okay?" He laughed at the faux outrage on her face.

"Kurt Hummel, I would never reduce you to tears! Well, not much… and they'll be happy tears anyway." She chuckled as she closed the connection, Kurt waving a fist at her as she did so.

He grinned to himself; he was so happy that she would be standing up for him on his day. David had Noah and he wondered briefly what the mischievous man was going to come up with. 'Please let him keep it PG,' he prayed briefly as he got up from the computer.

It was already April and he'd met with Monica and the Johars, sorted out his and David's suits and now he wanted them to concentrate on the extraneous stuff, like the decorations for the venue at the castle, the wedding favours, the cake knife, guest book, toasting glasses, etc. He knew the Johars would be on top of things as Monica had chosen a really competent team who seemed on board with pretty much everything he wanted. Not having to worry about money was a godsend, he smiled now as he headed into the shower.

.

KHDK

.

Dave had been listening to Kurt and Mercedes while pretending to be working in the dining room, his makeshift office. He reminded himself that he needed to talk to her privately to make arrangements for Kurt's surprise birthday dinner. Smirking to himself at how devious he would have to be to keep things from his curious lover, he turned back to his own phone conversation.

The low ambient noise of the boulevard outside and the sound of their housekeeper combined to give him a sense of home he hadn't felt in a long time. A part of his mind was on Marty's report on the Dubai construction but if he were being honest, he would have to admit that he simply wanted to hang up and go and find Kurt. In fact, he decided to do just that. So, telling Marty he would call him back within the hour, he quickly rung off and made his way through the huge apartment to their suite, nodding to the smiling woman as he passed.

The Casellis had found her through the agency they themselves used and though she was no Dana or Mrs. Lawrence, they found her to be quite adequate. She nodded in a friendly fashion back at Dave who, grinning to himself, tiptoed into the suite, hoping to catch Kurt unawares.

The singer had been sitting at the vanity in their _en suite_, creaming his face and humming one of the arias from Midsummer so his mind was far away. With his eyes closed he had been just finishing up when two large hands settled on his shoulders and he gasped.

"Oh, you! What are you up to, David Karofsky?" He smiled brightly as his beaming lover. "What are you planning? I know you only get like this when you're hiding something. Now, spill!"

Dave slid his arms beneath Kurt's and lifted him bodily from the bench, exulting in the way Kurt's body fell back onto his. He bent his head, burying his nose in the juncture of neck and shoulder and sniffed deeply.

Kurt bit his lip, holding back a little groan as his ass rubbed against David's very interested groin. "Oh, baby, we can't right now… uhmmm," he moaned as his lover's hardening prick slid against his crack, covered only by the thin material of his robe.

"Oh, god, David, baby, not now," he writhed as the large hands continued down and slid into the slowly parting robe beneath the loosely tied sash. David was mouthing up his long neck and then he was nibbling at a pink earlobe and Kurt couldn't help the shudder that ran through him from the twin assault of mouth and hands.

He turned around, pushing David back slightly and gazed up into the passion-darkened eyes. With a soft sigh he surrendered to the wave of desire that threatened to swamp him at the look David was training on him. Without a word he smiled and took one hand, leading his lover back into their bedroom.

As David slid the soft robe from his shoulders, Kurt thought it was a good thing he was a little ahead of schedule because there was no stopping his fiancé when he got like this. He gasped as David pushed him forward, face down, onto the bed and Kurt felt the fabric of his jeans brush against the backs of his thighs.

Dave's breath sped up more as he stared down at the long, smooth, creamy-skinned body of his beautiful lover. He licked his lips and then bit down, stifling a growl as he let his hands roam over the silky, taut skin of the lush buttocks before him. He took a deep breath as he knelt behind Kurt and without another sound, he parted the cheeks and went to work.

Kurt moaned low and long as David licked, nibbled and suckled, worshipping his body in a way he didn't often do. His hands clenched in the counterpane and he turned his head to the side, lifting up slightly to stare over his shoulder and down his body at his love.

Dave's hands pushed him back to lie down and just submit, which he did happily, his eyes tightly closed and his mouth open. When one particularly enthusiastic lick stroked him from stem to stern, he pushed a fist into his mouth to stifle the undignified sounds that erupted.

He gasped then and ground his aching prick into the bed; it wasn't enough and he started babbling, nonsense words for the most part but some of it simply begging David to please, fuck him now.

Dave, gasping and kneading his own painfully restricted erection nudging at his zipper, pulled away. He groped for the bedside drawer for their supplies, Kurt urging him on breathlessly as he writhed beneath him. Finally he was ready, Kurt was more than ready, having been loosened up by both his fingers and tongue and he slid home.

The powerful glide of David's cock into his hungry body made Kurt's eyes almost roll back and he raised up onto his knees to push back greedily against his lover. He was never so thankful for their low-slung sled bed as now; he was just at the perfect height for David's powerful thrusts and he pushed against him demandingly.

"Yes, oh yes, that's so good… uh, uh, oh god, David!" His musical voice was nearly without breath but the sound of it spurred Dave on and he slammed into the tight, welcoming heat with a force he rarely displayed.

"Oh, baby, so, so good, damn, Kurt, you're so tight, uh!" Their voices overlapped as they wrung the pleasure they'd become so familiar with from each other. "Oh, baby, you feel so good!"

Soon there were only moans and grunts, the sound of men rutting and the scent of their sweat and sex mingling to push them higher, farther and relentlessly forward. Finally, finally! they plunged into the hot, dark, sweet, near-painful climax that wrung guttural cries from them. They clutched at each other as they collapsed onto the damp, sticky spread beneath them, panting out words of devotion and gratitude. Their racing hearts slowed and the cool air raised goose bumps on their damp skin but they stayed there, soaking up the afterglow as David, spooning Kurt, nuzzled the nape of his lover's neck.

Suddenly Kurt slapped a palm sharply down on Dave's jeans-clad thigh, startling the larger man.

"Hey, that's no way to thank me!" Dave lifted away slightly to stare at his lover who had laid back down with a little smirk on his flushed face.

Kurt scoffed and then opened one bright blue eye. "You don't need thanks, you Neanderthal! Now I have to shower and do my skincare regimen all over again!"

Dave burst out laughing, lowering his head to nip at the same earlobe he had started out with. "Not my fault, babe; I just couldn't resist you. You know that!"

They cuddled and snarked at each other a while longer before Kurt eased away, staring down at David with a look of faux outrage on his face. "David, you didn't even undress at all – you just whipped it out, didn't you?"

David's triumphant laugh followed Kurt's swaying backside all the way to the bathroom and he flipped onto his back, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He continued to chuckle as a sudden squawk came from the shower enclosure.

"And you marked my neck, too! Argghhh!"

Dave continued to chuckle and then, raising up to discard the used condom, undressed before strolling into the shower to join his muttering lover. He received a faceful of soapy water but he simply laughed, the sound full of the happiness that Kurt was secretly proud of for having put there.

They continued to laugh and clean up, enjoying the time together before Kurt reluctantly had to head to the theatre. He slid into David's arms, staring up into the clear, golden eyes and hummed into the watery kiss as the shower drenched them. Never would he take making love with this man for granted, he thought as his mind went back to their island meeting.

Dave smiled down into the serene face and once again, Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "I still want to know what you're hiding, y'know… but don't tell me, I'll have fun getting it out of you."

Dave laughed out loud, his eyes twinkling. "Hey, bring it on, Mata Hari!"

Their laughter wafted out into the bedroom but didn't pass beyond the doors. The paparazzi might have the public details of their relationship but this – the intimate bond, the laughter and the passion – that was just for them. No one else… yet.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt slid from the back seat of the limo, the cat-that-got-the-cream look still ghosting about his curved lips. Xavier was with him that afternoon, having spelled Phillips who in turn was filling in for Julian. The dark agent had a smile on his face as well, having listened to Kurt hum and talk to himself as he tried to work out what David was hiding from him. Xavier knew, of course, but it had not occurred to Kurt to ask him; no, this was a mind game between him and David and he was going to figure it out soon.

As he stepped onto the kerb, his head down as he wrapped his light coat more securely about him, movement alerted him and he looked up. Milling about the stage entrance to the old theatre were about a dozen members of the press and he almost glared at them. He drew on his mask, however, and allowed Xavier to clear the way for him to the back door.

"Signore, signore, over here!"

"Signor Hummel, is it true your wedding will be in a castle?"

"Kurt, when's the wedding? Come on, give us something, please?" The young woman's voice came clearly and almost respectfully.

At that, Kurt paused, a considering expression on his face. The crowd, sensing the singer would try to appease them, quieted a bit although the photographers continued shooting picture after picture.

Xavier scowled at the hovering horde but waited for Kurt to indicate what he wanted to do.

Kurt smiled serenely, glancing at several members whom he actually recognized as regulars and nodded. "Yes, well, obviously I can't give you that information but I can say I'm deliriously happy."

It was a non-answer, really, but these people were experienced enough to know they weren't going to get more, at least not on the sidewalk or in a parking lot. They continued, however, to throw a few questions at him but it was simply a formality and he nodded to them graciously as Xavier made way through the throng for him.

As he entered the backstage door, he turned and lifted his hand in a little wave and watched as the cameramen jostled one another for better positions. He grinned to himself as he turned away. 'I'd better enjoy it now because it certainly won't last,' he said to himself cynically.

After the wedding he had no intention of going back on the stage, at least not for a long while. He didn't think he would miss the attention from the press but he knew himself well enough to know that a quieter lifestyle would take a little getting used to.

He headed backstage with Xavier in tow, throwing a look every now and then at the annoyed-looking agent. He ribbed him as they walked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"This is nothing, y'know. Wait until the wedding day. You're going to see your face plastered over a whole bunch of tabloids."

He laughed as Xavier simply huffed and rolled his eyes. They headed to his dressing room, passing groups of workmen and some of the performers heading to the stage to loosen up before their afternoon rehearsal with Rex. He smiled and waved to a couple of people, his heart light at the thought of his wedding but when he opened the door, he stopped in shock at the sight that met him.

Xavier almost slammed into him at his sudden halt but when he started to speak, he gaped as his eyes strayed to the chaos in the dressing room.

The floral arrangements from his fans along with the cards from well-wishers were strewn about the floor, glass and water adding to the debris. His makeup, especially the powders, was smeared everywhere, even the couch had not escaped the vandalism. Luckily his costumes had been with Barbara who had wanted to make adjustments, as usual, so they had been spared. Worse of all was the word scrawled in a garish orangey-red lipstick across the mirror.

"_**SLUT!"**_

Kurt had drawn back unconsciously against Xavier but at the sight of the vicious message he snarled and stepped into the room.

"I knew it! That bitch!" He growled as he kicked at a clump of flowers as he turned to survey the mess.

Xavier glared around the room and then looked at him. "Who?"

Kurt folded his arms and huffed, gritting his teeth before replying. "Who else but Angie? She had a crush on Cooper; I knew but I didn't think her capable of … of this!"

He pushed past Xavier to storm out of the vandalised dressing room, his face a mask of avenging fury. He stalked towards Rex's office and people scattered out of his pathway. They knew that look and they didn't want it directed toward them. Some of them looked back at the open doorway and the dark agent still standing there and then back at Kurt.

Rex looked up in faint alarm when Kurt marched past his secretary to plant himself in front of his desk. "Kurt_ what, what's happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself; it didn't work. "That cow… th-that absolute bitch! When did she leave here?"

Rex held his hands up and stared perplexedly at the furious singer. "Who? Kurt, calm down; who do you mean?"

"I mean Angie, that's who! The bitch trashed my dressing room! Why was she even allowed in the building?"

Rex leapt to his feet and came around his desk, his eyes wide as he stared at Kurt. "What? I fired her… she wasn't supposed to be here…" He headed out to his secretary, Kurt hard on his heels. "Di, was Angie Morrison in the theatre earlier?"

Teresa stared from her boss to Kurt and back again, a slight stutter betraying her bewilderment. "Uhm, yes, she came by, according to security; said she'd left some stuff and needed it before leaving for London. Why?"

Kurt blurted out before Rex could reply. "Why? She vandalized my dressing room… that's why!"

Rex placed a calming hand on his shoulder and turned to Diana who had a hand over her mouth as she stared at Kurt. "Di, just get a clean-up crew to Kurt's room, please. Oh, call George, too; I need to talk to him."

George was the stage manager but he was also in charge of backstage security. Kurt huffed as he tried to calm down. The thought of that traitorous bitch pawing through his stuff, destroying the gifts his fans had sent him seriously burned him.

Within minutes George was striding into the office, a harassed look on his face. The three men went back inside Rex's office and Di turned back to her work, still a little flustered. She'd known Angie only in passing as the admin staff was separate from the performers and their assistants. They didn't run in the same circles but gossip was universal and she'd known that Angie had had a crush on Cooper Anderson almost from the start.

Now she glanced quickly at the closed office door and then placed a quick call to the front desk, letting her friend who was on receptionist duty know what had just gone down. In no time every one would know that Angie had vandalized Kurt Hummel's dressing room.

Inside, Kurt was pacing back and forth while the two men talked; rather, Rex talked and George listened, nodding every now and then. They were going to tighten up security for the foreseeable future, at least until Kurt's final performance. Rex was fairly certain that Kurt was even more determined not to come back to the company after these recent events and he couldn't blame him. His future with his billionaire fiancé was sure to be much happier than dealing with jealous and covetous co-workers, he thought as he watched the singer pace.

"What I want to know is where the hell she is now! If you fired her, why isn't she already in England?" Kurt burst out as he turned to stare hardly at Rex and then at George. George shrugged, his usual air of stolidity in place.

"Maybe she is already out of Italy as we speak. She probably stayed to do this out of vindictiveness but she wouldn't be stupid enough to hang around for us to catch her."

Kurt let out a huff as he reluctantly agreed with the other man. The bitch was probably already on a flight back home, feeling bloody pleased with herself, he fumed. He was going to have to replace all his things, in particular the special cosmetics that he'd had custom made for his skin type. He perched on one corner of Rex's huge desk and ran a hand through his hair, uncaring that he was mussing it up.

He would be damned glad when all this was over, he thought tiredly as he listened to the other men talk. In fact, he was really tempted to cut his time short; if Rex gave him a hassle about his contract he would simply pay to get out of it – if he really wanted to, that is. He was so pissed off right now but he knew he shouldn't make any decisions about his immediate future.

The phone rang and as Rex lifted the receiver to talk to Di, the office door burst open and Dave strode through it, his eyes going immediately to Kurt. Rex and George looked up, startled and then Rex said into the phone, "It's okay, not your fault," and hung up.

Dave ignored the other two men to haul Kurt into his arms, saying nothing as they held each other. Even when Rex and George exited the room they stood there, Dave running a calming hand up and down Kurt's back as he nuzzled the tousled dark hair.

He eased back to stare down into Kurt's mutinous face, tempted to smirk at the slight pout but knowing he'd better not. "Hey, you okay?" He smiled then as Kurt nodded and then let out a huge sigh, relaxing slightly against Dave's larger body.

"Yeah, I'm good; just really ticked off at that bitch, my assistant. I didn't think she'd take all this stuff with Cooper to heart, y'know." He shook his head and then laid it against David's broad chest, sliding his arms around his waist and relaxing further. "God, I can't wait for this season to end!"

Dave rocked him a bit and then stepped back, sliding his hands down to grasp Kurt's, prompting the singer to look up at him curiously.

"You know you don't have to stay with this, don't you? You can just walk away." Dave gazed down at the beloved face, his eyes cataloguing the stormy blue-grey colour of his lover's eyes.

Kurt frowned slightly and bit his lip. It was the same thing he'd just been thinking about but somehow he was loath to let either Cooper or Angie's vindictive actions hold sway over any decision he made. Now he looked determinedly at David's concerned face and shook his head.

"No way am I leaving before my time is up, David! They can pull any goddamned stunt they want to, they can't control me! Screw 'em!"

Dave couldn't help but chuckle, unable to hold it in, as he took in the ferocious look on his lover's fair face. Kurt was such a fighter, a much stronger person than people gave him credit for and he was so proud of him.

He leaned down now and caught the soft, pouty lips in a quick kiss, deepening it when Kurt relaxed and parted them. They stayed like that until a tiny knock came at door, pulling apart just as Rex opened the door to peer in cautiously. Kurt giggled and waved at the man to come back into his own office.

Rex was immensely relieved to see that whatever David had done had calmed Kurt a bit, although there was still a fire deep in the singer's eyes. The Artistic Director knew how stubborn Kurt could be – he was a bit of a diva, after all – and he suspected that whatever had been said, Kurt had made his own decision.

Rex cleared his throat before asking tentatively, sitting himself behind his desk: "So, are you going on tonight?"

Kurt moved away from David and crossed his arms over his chest again, almost glaring at the older man. "Of course, I'm going on – why wouldn't I?"

Rex, deciding discretion was definitely not overrated, simply nodded and informed him that Diana was already checking around for makeup to replace that which was destroyed. Kurt nodded stiffly and thanked him before throwing a glance at David.

Dave took his cue and nodded a brief farewell at Rex before following Kurt out of the office. He smiled apologetically at the secretary for having barged past her earlier and caught up to Kurt as he headed backstage and toward his dressing room.

Kurt, striding past the curious onlookers, suddenly realized that Xavier must have called David and as he approached the dressing room, he saw the agent waiting outside. He threw the man a narrow-eyed look but the agent simply nodded at him; no matter what Kurt said, he was employed to look out for him. If that meant calling in the big guns – in this case, David – he would do it.

Kurt just smirked at him; he did understand Xavier's and the other agents' position but he could handle himself. Well, most of the time; coming up against perverts like Cooper Anderson wasn't something one had to deal with every day. Still, he did appreciate his shadows' presence and he had to promise himself not to give them a hard time.

He stepped up to the door of his dressing room and breathed a surreptitious sigh of relief that all the debris had been cleared away and the mirror wiped clean. He looked around the room, noting how alien it seemed and realized he did feel somewhat violated. Shaking his head at himself, he turned back to smile at David who had followed him inside.

Dave looked at the pensive expression on Kurt's face and felt a tiny lump in his throat. He wished deep down – he wasn't foolish enough to ever say it out loud – that he could wrap Kurt up in layers of cotton wool and protect him from the world. It was a silly thought, really, because Kurt had managed quite fine all these years without him but he couldn't help feeling that way now.

He moved over to wrap his arm around him again and it suddenly came to him that it was he who needed comforting. Kurt was strong enough for both of them and at that realization he pulled back to smile brightly down at the perplexed man gazing back at him.

He dropped a swift kiss on the curved lips before saying: "You are the strongest person I know, Kurt Hummel. Never change."

Soft colour bloomed on Kurt's cheeks and his eyes glittered as he smiled back at David. "Mmm, thanks?"

Dave laughed and hugged him but he let him go reluctantly. "I have to get back to the apartment. I was in the midst of a three-way conference call when Xavier rang through."

Kurt leaned up to kiss him but he nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll see you for dinner tonight?"

Dave leaned in to nuzzle the long neck, kissing up to an earlobe before he replied. "Maybe…"

Kurt looked at him with a tiny frown. "Maybe? Wh_"

Dave chuckled and stepped away from his fiancé towards the door. "See you, later, sexy. Can't keep Phillips waiting!"

His faint laughter wafted mockingly back at Kurt and the singer shook his head, puzzled at his lover's behaviour. He stared at Xavier who stared back with a shrug as if to say 'don't look at me!'

Kurt shook his head and then headed out to join Barbara in the wardrobe department. Men were so confusing sometimes, he mused as he strode along, his shadow firmly behind him. Huh.

.

KHDK

.

Kurt was glad that most of his fans here in Italy were of the older generation and not likely to have been on the Internet to see the gossip. One of the dancers had told him shortly before he went onstage that he'd been in the news. Frowning, he realized he'd all but forgotten about the paparazzi that had swarmed him on his way into the theatre that morning.

As it was, the beaming faces of the audience showed only appreciation for the beautiful opera and its staging. There was no sign of the spurious interest he had come to expect from those few patrons who were only there because of his 'celebrity' status. He was in a very good mood as he acknowledged the customary cries of 'bravo!' from the audience and he took the last curtain call with a wave and a flourishing bow.

Heading backstage, he chatted with the other performers milling about, already discussing where they were going to eat and who wanted to go dancing later. He planned to head home, of course, sighting Xavier waiting for him by his dressing room door, and so declined all invitations to join them for a night out on the town.

He laughed and waved off the comments about growing old and set in one's ways that came from some of the younger set and stepped through his dressing room door, only to once again stop abruptly in the doorway.

His dressing room was almost unrecognizable and as he gazed about he knew David must have been responsible for the transformation. What had been a fairly functional room very much like all the other dressing rooms in the old theatre was now a small, beautifully appointed sitting room. Well, it would have been, were it not for the gorgeous white dressing table with a huge mirror surrounded by at least two dozen clear light bulbs.

He laughed aloud as he stared around the room, speechless, and he clapped his hands over his mouth as he looked about. The couch was replaced with an elegant antique one-armed sofa like the one he'd bought with Mercedes back in Ohio. The fabric of its upholstery matched that of two matching, spindly-legged chairs at either side of a long, low coffee table. There were at least three stands with beautiful floral arrangements scattered about the room and where the long rack had been upon which his costumes used to hang was now a privacy screen in a delicate Chinese print.

"Oh, wow! My goodness, when was all this done? I mean, who_?" He turned to gaze with wide eyes at a widely-grinning Xavier and then his mouth dropped open as he saw David come to stand quietly behind the dark-skinned agent.

"David, you didn't! Wow!" And he burst into pleased laughter, his arms opening to his lover as the man stepped into the beautiful dressing room.

Xavier smiled as he stepped back to close the door, leaving the two men to their private celebration. Kurt's gratitude could get a little loud, he knew from past experience, so he would keep visitors at bay for the time being.

.

KHDK

.

The flickering light of the little glass-enclosed candle played over both men's faces as they gazed at each other. Dinner was over but they were in no hurry to leave the intimate little restaurant as yet. Kurt's eyes flickered down to David's lips and he knew his desire to kiss him shone clearly. Dave, too, was caught in the snare of Kurt's beauty but he knew that they couldn't indulge themselves in front of the other patrons.

They had decided to eat out after Kurt had changed and David had them driven to what was probably the oldest restaurant in Milan, the 300-year-old Antico Ristorante Boeucc. It wasn't too far from La Scala so Kurt could get his food on in good time, having declared to David earlier that he was starving. Nevertheless, he had time to admire the breath-taking décor of the venerable structure, almost swooning at the gorgeous balance of marble columns, statues, sumptuous fabric and glittering chandeliers. Their private dining room was just as elegantly appointed although romantic candlelight was substituted for the chandelier's brighter lighting.

The food was no less captivating than the décor and they dined on freshly-caught tuna, grilled octopus and baked scallops; Parma ham with melon; meat-stuffed tortellini; potato gnocchi with tomato and basil; scalloped veal with mushrooms; risotto Milanese; seasonal mixed greens and, for dessert, ice cream with zabaglione flavoured with a raisin wine.

Kurt smirked as he licked his spoon, knowing that David's eyes were glued to him but he decided to take pity on him this time. They smiled into each other's eyes as they enjoyed the sensual experience of dining in such a romantic atmosphere. It was a wonderful end to a day filled with ups and downs – well, if he wanted to be fair he would say there were more ups than downs – and he couldn't wait to get home and snuggle with his love.

Dave was enjoying the way the candlelight flickered over his lover's face, adding a layer of mystery to the sea-green eyes. Kurt's habit of almost making love to his dessert was intact and he felt the tell-tale warmth in the pit of his stomach as he watched him lick the spoon before laying it down. Now he reached a large hand across the pale pink table cloth and grasped Kurt's, turning it over and rubbing his index finger along a warm palm.

Kurt swallowed hard as the feel of David's finger in the middle of his hand seemed to go directly to his groin and he drew in a quick breath. He stared at the other man, sure that his eyes were telegraphing his growing interest and, sure enough, the pupils in Dave's golden eyes widened and Kurt smiled.

He withdrew his hand slowly, allowing his fingers to brush in turn against David's palm and then leaned forward. "I think I've eaten enough, sweetie. Thank you so much."

His voice was husky and he licked his lips as he finished, smiling as David's eyes clung to his mouth. He leaned forward and, as if David couldn't help himself, he closed the gap and their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Kurt hummed into the kiss and then pulled back, his eyes dancing in the light from the candle. "Mmm, I don't think we want to put on a show for the others, do we?"

Dave blinked as he came back to himself, suddenly aware of the surreptitious looks being thrown their way. He grinned and shook his head at Kurt; he glanced over his shoulder and made eye contact with the maître d' and the man came over briskly with their bill. The sight of David's credit card, the rare black AmEx Centurion, hardly made his eyebrow twitch and he bowed slightly before moving off in a dignified manner.

The clientele of this marvelous establishment looked as well-heeled as David and Kurt eyed them a bit as he sipped at his dessert wine. He caught the eye of one gentleman who, lifting his glass to Kurt in a little toast, dipped his head as Kurt smiled back. It wasn't but a few seconds later that Kurt wondered if the man thought he was David's companion for the night and giggling a little, he leaned forward to say as much to his lover.

Dave glanced over at the man who was still watching them and he nodded before lifting Kurt's hand to his mouth. The man smirked back at them as Dave dropped a tiny kiss on the back of Kurt's fingers, causing the singer to flush abruptly and then pout. He then realized it was the hand with his engagement ring and he beamed broadly at David before lifting his chin at their voyeur.

They chuckled quietly for a bit and then, as they watched, the same gentleman, a rather distinguished-looking specimen, came up to their table and Kurt looked at him wide-eyed, wondering what he wanted.

The man smiled before addressing Kurt in a very suave, slightly accented voice. "Excuse me, Herr Hummel, Dieter Bierbaum. I do not mean to intrude… I simply wanted to say that I enjoyed your performance at La Scala tonight."

Kurt smiled, always happy to talk to an opera fan and lifted his hand which was taken gently. "Why, thank you! Is this your first time visiting La Scala?"

The man glanced quickly at David but seeing only a pleasantly bland expression on his face, turned to nod back at Kurt. "Yes. I am here on a business trip and my hosts thought it would be a pleasant way to spend my last evening. I was not disappointed."

Kurt grinned at him and then introduced David. "Oh, this is my fiancé, David Karofsky…"

The man hurried to introduce himself, a faint look of recognition lighting his blue eyes as he and David exchanged handshakes. "Ah, yes, Karofsky Industries. Very pleased to meet you, Herr Karofsky!"

They chatted for less than a minute during which the maître d' returned with David's card and they made moves to get up. Kurt's admirer excused himself, wished them a good evening and went back to join his hosts, one of whom was a very attractive young woman with a serious face. Kurt glanced at her and smiled but it was met with a very stony look. He was slightly taken aback at that but shrugged it off to allow David to guide him back to the main room and then out of the restaurant.

Dave grinned, having seen the little interaction, and leaned down now to whisper into Kurt's ear, "She's just jealous Herr Bierbaum seemed more interested in you than her!"

Kurt huffed and did a little shoulder flick that was so Kurt, Dave couldn't hold back a laugh. He slid his arm around the slender waist, pulling Kurt into his side and dropping a kiss on the dark hair.

"I think he's straight so she had nothing to worry about," the singer sniffed. He turned his head to smile up at David just as their car pulled up. "Eh, she's not important… I have far more pleasant things to thing about right now."

He lowered his lashes teasingly as he bumped his hip against David's and he let his hand brush against the front of his lover's trousers. Just as he thought, David was half hard and he giggled at the slight catch in the larger man's breathing.

Dave chuckled as they moved out towards the waiting limo and then swatted Kurt's pert little butt as the singer slid into the back seat. Xavier was staring out at the traffic and hadn't seen but he turned slightly at Kurt's outraged gasp which was followed by a giggle.

These two were so touchy-feely, he was pretty used to it by now and hid a smile as they settled in to steal little kisses from each other. He moved off into the traffic, joining the lane that would take them out to the highway leading to their area of town. The Corso Sempione wasn't too far but it was far enough that when they got there, both men were wrapped about each other but Xavier said nothing, he just sat and waited.

There wasn't enough time in the world, he thought, for these men to run out of love. Some might think that was a sappy thought but, on the other hand, he didn't care. He didn't mind working for the love birds and so far, life had not been dull around Kurt at all. Still, he hoped that the next few months would find things settling down. He had a wedding to look forward to and although he had killed a time or two before in his career, he rather thought he could settle into being just a regular bodyguard.

He looked discreetly into the rear view mirror and grinned as Kurt suddenly realized they'd arrived home. He said nothing though and watched the two men slide out of the capacious back seat with a murmur of thanks before heading upstairs. He put the car away, taking his time, and when he got upstairs himself, their bedroom door was tightly closed.

.

**TBC**


	86. Chapter 86

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Seventy-Seven

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>Carole stared out at the Corso Sempione from the balcony of her bedroom and smiled happily. She and Burt had arrived the evening before while Kurt was at the theatre and the look on his face when he'd seen them had been priceless. She had thought David had told him which day they were going to come to Milan but apparently not. Now she giggled as she remembered the scene and she gazed out toward the park, tilting her face up to the sun.<p>

There was a light tap at the door and she turned now to call "come!" She grinned when she saw Kurt poke his head through before stepping inside.

"Hey, sweetie, I thought you were still snug abed?"

Kurt stepped out onto the balcony to lean against the railing beside her. "Nah, I was too excited that you and Dad were here," and he slipped an arm around her shoulder to hug her to him.

"Awww, it is so good to see you again, although it's been just a couple of months, eh?" She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder and then looked up at him. As usual, his fair skin was soft and flawless, the freckles from their summer in France already gone. His blue-green eyes were clear and his happiness shone from them like a beacon.

"You really had no idea that David had invited us?" She giggled at the little pout that made its appearance.

"No, I knew you guys were coming for my birthday but I had no idea exactly when. I thought he would have told me so I could go with them to meet you at the airport. Hmmf, I've got to pay him back for sure!"

He and Carole chuckled for a bit until she sobered and asked him how the wedding plans were coming. They settled into the chairs on the balcony and then he regaled her for the next half an hour with the progress that Monica and the Johars had made.

"Oh, by the way, you and Dad aren't going straight home from here; did David tell you?" At the shake of her head he continued. "Well, you guys have to get fitted for your outfits, don't you?"

He grinned as her eyes widened and she let out a little squeal. "Oooh, you mean we'll be going to London after this?"

Kurt nodded, his face glowing in the late morning sunshine. "Mmhmm, oh yes; I get to torture dad into wearing a tux – or maybe I'll get him into a kilt!"

Their uproarious laughter snagged Dave's attention as it wafted over that balcony to the next and through the doors of the drawing room. He threw a glance at Burt and then shook his head, smiling.

"Want to bet those two are talking about clothes?" Burt's voice was gruff but Dave could see the pleased glint in his eye. When he'd called them to invite them over for Kurt's birthday which would be in a couple of days, he'd told Burt their arrival time was a surprise for Kurt. Carole hadn't known but Dave had wanted to give Burt a heads up.

Now the two of them were lounging about the living room after they'd had a wonderful breakfast, Burt savouring his second cup of coffee and acting as if it were liquid gold.

"So, what do you and Carole want to do today? Just hang out here or do you want to do a bit of sightseeing?" Dave asked, his legs stretched out onto the huge hassock and crossed at the ankles. Unbeknownst to him, he looked the very picture of indolence but Burt knew Dave worked pretty hard for someone with his resources. It was natural that he would take time off to hang with his fiancé's folks when they came to visit.

"Oh, I don't mind either way. I'm getting kind of old for all the dashing about but flying on that beaut of a jet was great." His eyes lit up and they were suddenly discussing the specs of Dave's various aircraft and the next thing Burt knew, he was the future owner of a Cessna 172R Skyhawk.

Carole and Kurt walked in to find the two men almost glaring at each other and when they asked what was going on, Burt, apparently speechless at the moment, simply flopped his hand at David. Kurt turned to his fiancé with an eyebrow raised and watched as his lover coloured.

"Uhm, I only wanted to give him a little gift, Kurt, it wasn't anything major!" He winced as Burt scoffed and then he shrugged, looking pleadingly at Kurt. "Well, okay, I shouldn't say that; it's only an… ahm…"

He sputtered a bit as Kurt came and perched on the arm of his chair and rubbed a gentle hand across the back of his shoulders, brushing the nape of his neck calmingly. Kurt winked at Carole and then grinned down at David.

"Okay, spit it out; what were you giving my dad?"

Dave looked up at him, a definite whine leaking through into his voice. "Babe, it was only a plane! And a little one at that!"

There was a brief silence and then Carole and Kurt burst out laughing, Kurt shaking his head as he looked over at his dad. His giggles subsided as he looked at the confused-looking man.

"Daddy, you should have been happy it wasn't a jet!"

He and Carole were off again especially when David started nodding enthusiastically. "See, Burt, it's not a big deal. The Cessna Skyhawk is a pretty popular and extremely safe plane. No better aircraft for simple, private use."

Kurt looked over at his dad who looked back at him with a resigned expression that was warring with a faintly pleased look. Eventually he gave up the struggle and grinned outright at his future son-in-law.

"You gotta know it's gonna take me a while to get used to the way you do things, son." And he laughed as Dave blushed again. He knew where David was coming from; he, too, had lost his parents fairly young and having Kurt's beautiful mother in his life had made him feel the luckiest man alive. David showed that same feeling by showering gifts on the people he was close to. He was obviously generous by nature and nowhere near as unfeeling as his public persona would lead one to believe. Just look at how he cosseted Kurt; it was almost indecent the amount of jewellery his son had received from his fiancé the previous Christmas.

So, now, he nodded and smiled at the two men so obviously in love and happy. "Thanks, son, but you'll be the first to fly with me when I get my license, okay?"

Dave nodded happily and Kurt gave his father the softest, warmest look ever. It was Burt's turn to colour faintly as Carole leaned against him, patting his arm as if congratulating him for doing something wonderful. Well, he guessed, graciously accepting a gift was probably an accomplishment. He was glad he hadn't turned it down; it would be tantamount to throwing it back in David's face.

Kurt straightened up a bit as he recalled something and he grinned mischievously at his lover before leaning forward conspiratorially. In reaction, both Burt and Carole leaned forward as well but Dave simply looked at his fiancé curiously.

"You wouldn't believe what I discovered in New York earlier this year…" he said, his voice lowered dramatically and Carole's eyes widened but conversely Burt's narrowed. He knew his son and he recognized the teasing gleam in the glasz eyes.

"What?" Carole whispered, caught up in Kurt's little act but Kurt could feel Dave's faint chuckle ripple through the large shoulders.

"I discovered," he paused and licked his lips. "I discovered… David's secret stash…"

"…"

"Huh?" Burt was the first to react after the second of silence. "What stash, Kurt?" His eyebrows had lowered but he still looked suspiciously at his son.

Kurt, unable to maintain the charade, giggled and straightened up slightly but he stared at Carole as he spoke. "In his childhood bedroom, I discovered…" he grinned as his dad rolled his eyes at him. "David's model… airplane… collection!"

Carole's mouth and eyes were round as she realized she'd been had and joined in the laughter from the men. She watched as David lightly swatted Kurt's knee, chiding him for teasing his folks like that.

Their bright laughter gradually subsided as Dave looked lovingly at his impish lover. He shook his head and then turned to explain to his future in-laws.

"I was an only child so my parents tried to give me everything – nothing too excessive, though." He smiled as he reminisced. "One of the first gifts I'd ever got from my dad was model airplane kit. I think I fell in love with airplanes that day. If not then, pretty soon after… and I kept at it for years."

Kurt rubbed his shoulders gently as he settled himself more comfortably on the arm of the chair. Naturally he would have preferred David's lap but he didn't want to distract him from his reminiscences.

"So, as I started running out of surfaces to place my planes when I'd finished with them, Dad suggested hanging them from the ceiling. That was a great idea… and I'd lie in bed or on the floor sometimes and just stare at them, imaging myself back in the day, flying those Fokkers and Messerschmitts, the Tommy Scouts and the Spitfires…"

His voice drifted off as he realized they were all staring at him and he ducked his head, chuckling apologetically. "Yeah, it was a great hobby for a kid who was pretty much by himself most of the time."

Burt nodded understandingly. "True, but didn't you ever want to become a pilot yourself, when you grew up?"

Kurt tilted his head to get a better look at David's face, already knowing the answer to his dad's question. "Oh, I do have my pilot's license, 'though I need to get my hours up to stay rated but I had to go into the family business, y'know, especially after_"

Carole interrupted softly, "I know, and I'm so sorry, David." Her warm eyes held his as she leaned over and patted his hand.

Dave nodded and smiled at both her and Burt who was nodding, too. "Thanks, it's been a while and I do miss them but I have so much to look forward to, now."

He smiled broadly as he looked up at Kurt who was still sliding a hand across the back of his shoulders. He didn't kiss his lover but he could tell that Kurt knew that he wanted to. The singer leaned down and simply rested his forehead against his before straightening up.

"Well, what have we decided to do today," Kurt said a little briskly, not wanting them to wallow too much. As it was, Carole was all ready to start being teary-eyed and he just didn't want to go down that road today. He smiled at each of them encouragingly and when his dad shrugged he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay, I'll decide for us, then: we will do a little sight-seeing – Carole you've got to see the shops here! – and then maybe lunch. How does that sound?"

Dave slipped an arm behind Kurt's hips to hug him closer and nodded. "Sounds good; you guys okay with that plan?"

Carole smiled broadly as she stared at her stepson's bright face. "Oooh, shopping too, that's great!"

Burt and Dave rolled their eyes simultaneously and Kurt and Carole burst out laughing again. With Kurt reminding them that every moment was a moment for fashion, they separated to their respective bedrooms to get ready for their outing. Burt's grumbles and Carole's chuckles made Kurt feel warm inside and he nuzzled David's neck as they went to their own room.

.

KHDK

.

Sightseeing in Milan wasn't all about visiting museums and staring at magnificent, centuries-old buildings. No, where Kurt was concerned, Milan was Europe's fashion capital so alongside visiting the Duomo and staring at La Scala and the like, he dragged his family from one high-end boutique to another.

Poor Burt couldn't tell the difference between an Armani tuxedo and one by Calvin Klein or Ralph Lauren. Kurt assured him that there were and he decided to bow to his son's expertise and vast knowledge. The fact that Kurt timed their itinerary so that they would hit the Via Montenapoleone after lunch was probably no coincidence, his dad realized. His son got a strange, manic look in his eye that he swore he saw reflected in his wife's pale blue orbs.

Dave grinned as he watched Burt following behind the whirlwind that was Kurt on a shopping spree, dragging Carole happily behind. He realized he and his future dad were relegated to being pack horses when Kurt turned his big, blue-green eyes pleadingly up at him before gleefully handing over elegant shopping bags to them.

They hit Alexander McQueen, Alberta Ferretti (where he picked up a sexy, sleek little summery dress for Rachel), Bottega Venetta (whose Nero Galuchat Knot purse he told Carole was the perfect evening bag for her), Gucci, La Perla, Louis Vuitton, Montblanc (he got pen sets for his dad and Finn), Salvatore Ferragamo, Valentino, Versace and, of course, YSL. Kurt barely took a breath, every perfect strand of hair still in place although Carole had started looking a bit frazzled.

Dave finally reined him in when Burt grumbled about his feet killing him and they headed to another café for refreshments.

Carole fanned herself as she looked around at all the fashionable Milanese and when she made a whispered comment to Kurt, he grinned and nodded. "Oh, sweetie, they say you can tell the tourists because they're the ones in flip-flops, t-shirts and cargo shorts. The Milanese are the most fashionable people on the continent, I swear."

They relaxed for a while at the ultra chic Caffe Cova, enjoying their delectable chocolates, pralines, cakes and more, in addition to wines for Burt and David and excellent coffee for Carole and Kurt. Finally replete, they gathered up their various bags, the majority, of course, laden on the two men and they headed off again.

Kurt chattered away to Carole, explaining quite unnecessarily how he got a charge out of shopping when suddenly two men leapt out at them as they walked along a covered walkway. Flinging an arm out across Carole in protection, he realized the men were photographers and instinctively turned his face away. The rapid clicks of their digital cameras and the men's request for him to look their way fuelled a sudden rage within him but he maintained his cool façade.

Carole had gasped and stepped back so she accidentally collided with Burt who was strolling behind her. Dave lunged after one of the paparazzi who danced backward out of his reach when, quite unexpectedly, Philips and Julian barged into the two men.

Kurt hadn't even been aware that his 'shadows' had been, indeed, shadowing him and his family but he felt a vicious thrill of pleasure as one of the cameras, obviously expensive, fell and smashed against the tiles of the covered walkway. He hurried Carole and his dad around the struggling group and then looked for David who was yelling in Italian at the two men.

A little way away from the group, Kurt stopped to watch the altercation and realized they'd gathered a small crowd of onlookers. Although he was annoyed by the incident, he was grateful it had only been two of the vultures who had spotted them while they were shopping. He smiled now at Carole and his dad, shrugging philosophically.

"I guess they can say they were only doing their jobs, right?" He hoped his casual attitude would help to defuse the situation for his parents and he was glad when he saw their postures relax a little bit. He turned to David when the man hurried up to them.

His winged brows were drawn down fiercely over his hazel eyes but as he joined Kurt and his parents, he cleared his expression a bit. He smirked as he shook his head now. "I think those two will think twice about startling their subjects after this."

They laughed a little breathlessly and Carole nodded, a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. "Oh my, it was a little unexpected. I guess this is how those celebs feel when the paparazzi lunge at them from out of their own hedges!"

The laughter was a little louder and more genuine this time as they turned to continue on their way. Kurt took up the narrative again, explaining some of the sights they were passing on the way to another shopping street, the Via della Spiga.

There was Bang & Olufsen (where Dave and Burt experienced a flush of pleasure at the sight of all that hi-tech equipment and gadgetry), Chopard (in which Kurt's reaction to some of the jewellery was almost orgasmic), Dolce & Gabbana, Miu Miu (where he got an elegant lace coat for Rachel), Prada and, finally, Roberto Cavalli, where he picked up a gorgeous turquoise gown for Mercedes and a slightly different coral version for Carole with a sequined bodice. After that, there was nothing to do but call it a day, much to Burt's relief.

When they stepped out of the last boutique, Cavalli's, Kurt was amused to see Julian and Phillips waiting with the limousine. He threw a grateful glance at David who must have asked the men to meet them there. As much as he loved shopping, he had not been looking forward to walking all the way back, laden down as they were. Now, as they settled themselves in the back of the spacious vehicle, he couldn't help but sigh in pleasure; there was nothing quite like a day of shopping with one's nearest and dearest.

That night at dinner he announced that the next day was for pampering, graciously conceding that maybe David and his dad would not want to hang out in a salon getting their nails done. However, Carole was quite happy with the arrangements and much of the dinner was spent with their heads occasionally together as they planned what they would be getting done at the spa.

Dave watched Kurt with all the love he felt shining in his eyes and Burt had to suppress a snort. The man really had it bad for his son but he pretty much understood what that was like. After all, Kurt was like his mother in masculine form and even though Burt loved Carole dearly, Elizabeth had been his first love. Every time he looked at Kurt, especially when certain expressions were on his face, he couldn't help but think of her. He hoped Carole never felt as if she were competing with a ghost but Kurt was just so much like her, he couldn't help but remember.

Now he distracted Dave with talking about his newest gift and watched as the younger man chuckled shyly. Burt decided to spare him any further mentions of gratitude but engaged him in a discussion of the plane's specs, the mechanic in him fascinated by all the information Dave had at his fingertips.

When they moved to the drawing room, Kurt turned to his parents, a tiny smile on his face. "Hey, guys, at my birthday dinner you will be meeting a few new people, okay?" He didn't know if they had thought it would just be the four of them.

Burt quirked a curious eyebrow at him. "Yeah, who?"

Kurt went on to describe the Casellis in great detail, his fondness for the elderly Italian couple quite obvious. "And Rex, our Artistic Director, will be joining us, as well."

Carole made a little sound and when Kurt looked at her askance she just waved her hand. "Oh, don't mind me; it's just that that will make the numbers uneven. For dinner, that is."

Kurt giggled. "Seriously, Carole, I'm not married yet so I'm no society matron to be worried about numbers at dinner."

They laughed at each other and Dave smiled softly to himself. His plans would make certain that it would be an even number sitting down to dinner but, of course, Kurt didn't know that.

.

KHDK

.

Two days later, the birthday boy woke up alone at nearly 10 a.m. He had come in almost at midnight from the theatre the night before and would normally have slept until nearly noon, but the combination of his parents' presence and his birthday meant he could not stay in bed.

He stretched luxuriously and rolled over onto his stomach, reveling in the feel of the 1500-thread-count Egyptian cotton sheets against his bare skin. He'd gone hog wild when he'd found a store that sold only Egyptian cotton products and so his bathroom had the towels, his beds had the sheets and he and David had several matching bathrobes in the lush fabric. The towels were his special love because they were so decadently soft and absorbent. The first time he'd used one he'd almost embarrassed himself with the sounds he'd made, but David had simply laughed, scooped him up and taken him to bed.

Now he rubbed one hand caressingly on the sheet as he smiled to himself, recalling that particular workout and he felt his body react to the memory. His prick, the greedy thing, hardened slightly and he rocked his hips against the sheet. Unconsciously he slid the caressing hand up the sheet and under his pillow, gasping as he withdrew it and the object lurking there.

He rose up onto his knees, spreading the piece of jewellery apart in his hands and looked at it, puzzled. He couldn't at first, figure out what it could be but when he did, he blushed all over, a huge grin spreading across his face.

The piece wasn't necessarily the most expensive thing David had ever given him but it was interesting in that it was unusual. It was a very long, fine chain but interspersed along its length, tiny stones in assorted colours hung suspended on their own little links. Kurt looked closer and was certain he recognised sapphires, rubies, diamonds – both coloured and clear – and a number of emeralds. The links were delicate, almost breathtakingly so and when he wrapped the chain about his waist and hooked it, a part of its length still hung down with one emerald twinkling at the end of it.

He leapt out of the bed and stood in front of his full-length mirror, his skin still warm from the blush, staring at himself disbelievingly. With his hair still tousled and his lips a little swollen from David's voracious attentions, he looked like the pampered favourite in a sultan's harem. More colour flooded his cheeks as he laughed softly, looking at the way the last emerald swung just above his neatly-trimmed pubes.

The sound of the bedroom door opening had him spinning around, his eyes round and his lips parted in a quick gasp. He bit his lip as David entered, standing still as the man's eyes roved possessively over every inch he could see. A gleam of satisfaction appeared in his lover's golden eyes as he finally stepped up to him, his hands going to caress Kurt's hipbones just below the gold chain.

"Happy birthday, _mio bello_," he murmured and then bent to take Kurt's mouth in a deep kiss. Kurt's arms slid of their own volition up and around his neck and he opened to the kiss gladly. He moaned as David's hands slid around and down to caress and knead his bare cheeks, bringing him in close so that Kurt could feel his own burgeoning erection. "_Ti amo, il mio cuore dei cuori._"

Kurt sighed into the kiss and then almost whined as Dave eased away to smile down at him. He dropped a quick kiss on the pouting lips but shook his head. "You've got guests waiting on you to yell 'happy birthday', okay?"

He smiled as Kurt subsided in his arms; the singer hadn't said anything since Dave had stepped into the bedroom but Dave knew he was happy. The little telltale hum was soft and almost sleepy but his lover was in a good mood. He eased him back and smiled down into the big, drowsy eyes before turning him around and pointing him towards the _en suite_.

Kurt sighed as he dragged his feet; he had wanted David to take him back to bed and ravish him while he was wearing this seriously sexy piece of jewellery but he had to acknowledge he was right. His parents were waiting, probably in the drawing room, for him to make an appearance.

He knew David was still staring at his naked backside so he gave it one final, saucy twitch before disappearing into the bathroom, giggling as he heard the half-stifled groan. _Serve him right for turning me on and then sending me off_, he grinned to himself, removing the chain before stepping into the shower enclosure and starting his morning routine. _Was a little blowjob too much to ask for?_

Today was going to be great, he just knew it and as he glanced over at the gold belt that he'd placed on the counter, he suddenly thought to himself: _I'm going to wear that tonight at dinner and I'll let him find out I'm wearing it. That should teach him to be a tease_.

Dave could hear his rich chuckles coming from the bathroom and wondered only briefly what his imp of a lover was in there planning. He shrugged as he realized that, no matter if it was payback, he knew he would end up enjoying it, anyway.

He leaned back against the piled-up pillows, his hands behind his head as he gloated now: yeah, life with Kurt, his very own succubus, would never be dull. Never.

.

**TBC**


	87. Chapter 87

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Seventy-Eight

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: Sorry for the fairly long break, gentle people; RL gets in the way sometimes. I hope you'll all enjoy these last few chapters. Remember, folks, reviews are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOO!"<p>

Kurt spun around and stared disbelievingly at his best friend, here in Milan in all her glory, her arms spread wide for him. He dashed into them and hugged her, rocking her from side to side before leaning back to stare again at her.

"Mercedes Jones! Oh, my God, when did you get here?" The decibel level was something his family was used to but he wondered briefly what Rex and the Casellis must be thinking as they watched them.

He really didn't care because he was hugging Mercedes again and planting kisses on her smooth, warm cheek. "Oh, girl, you almost gave me a heart attack! Come in, come in, oh my…!"

He grinned as he turned his glowing face towards the group watching him, his eyes going to David's as he mouthed an inaudible 'thank you' at him. He proceeded to introduce her to Rex and the Casellis, explaining who they were and Mercedes shook their hands as she smiled happily at them.

Kurt looked over at his parents and he knew from watching them that his dad had been in on it but Carole had been just as in the dark as he. He laughed now and as all eyes turned to him he shook his head, trying to tame his manic grin.

"This… is… the best… birthday… EVERRR!"

Everyone broke up laughing and as they moved back into the drawing room, the waiters that David had hired moved around with trays laden with glasses of wine and canapés. The background music was soft enough to be enjoyed but not noticeable enough to disrupt the rising hubbub of conversation. The smell of the catered food that had been brought upstairs only minutes before Mercedes' arrival was making everyone's mouth water so, after a short 'cocktail hour', Kurt announced he was more than ready for the main event.

The table, although it wasn't dressed in linen, was resplendent. The wood gleamed deeply, reflecting the overhead chandelier lights which also bounced off of the army of champagne flutes, wine glasses and water goblets. The centerpiece was a long, low arrangement of Kurt's favourite multi-coloured array of roses, adding to the visual appeal of the beautiful place settings. He sat at one end and David at the other, Mercedes to Kurt's right and Signora Caselli to David's right. Everyone else arranged themselves according to preference but eventually it was time for the food to appear.

The beautifully roasted, golden brown turkey drew all eyes as the waiters came in, each carrying a platter. Besides the turkey there was seafood, a number of pasta dishes, osso bucco and chicken Milanese as well as Kurt's new favourite, risotto Milanese. The vegetables were seasonal and wonderfully fresh. The cuisine was not particularly ostentatious but it was rich, flavourful and delicious and nobody held back.

Conversation and wine flowed and Kurt, somewhat flushed after his third glass, laughed loudly at Mercedes' jokes. She regaled him with her experiences, starting with when she received David's phone call inviting her to come and surprise her best friend and concluded with her stay in the Grand Hotel et de Milan, next door to Puck and Devon's suite. Now she giggled when she recalled the look on Kurt's face when she had stepped into the penthouse flat.

"Oh, boo, your face – it was priceless. Oh, oh, I'm going to get hiccups," she chortled as she fanned herself with her napkin. She took a drink of her water as she gazed around the beautiful rooms, her eyes going to the balcony before switching back to Kurt.

"This place is fi-i-ine, boy! I thought you were supposed to be staying at that hotel, too?"

Kurt filled her in on some of the drama that had been going on, glossing over the stuff with Anderson and then ending with how the Casellis had told them about this place. He looked down at the Signora and lifted his glass to her.

"Signora, ehm, _Cora_, I was just telling Mercedes how you found this place for us…" he smiled as the little lady's head bobbed like a bird's in confirmation.

"Oh, yes, I said to Gianni, you know, I think they would like the Sempione area – and I was right, wasn't I?"

Dave nodded as well, glancing at Signor Caselli. "The idea to buy instead of leasing was a good one. And it's not too far from the theatre," he nodded at Rex, who had been relaxed but quiet the whole evening.

Mercedes smiled now at Rex and nodded. "Oh, Kurt has told me a bit about you, sir. He says you used to be a dancer yourself?"

Rex laughed but nodded. "Oh my dear, many, many years ago!" He nodded and sipped at his wine before launching into a little tale of his early years in the theatre and the wonderful, famous and, unfortunately, now deceased performers he had known or worked with.

The conversations continued around the table after that and as the wine glasses were filled repeatedly, Dave glanced down at Kurt who looked flushed and happy. Finally, after a lull in the chatter, Kurt stood, nodding toward the drawing room and inviting everyone there with him.

The soft rumble of chairs being pushed back and the quiet murmur of individual conversations joined the sound of the soft music as everyone found their seats once more in the drawing room. Mercedes nodded to Kurt who excused himself to show her the restroom and they laughed and chatted as they left.

They passed the hall table that served as the gift repository and he grinned as he eyed the various, beautifully-wrapped boxes, his curiosity evident. When Mercedes was finished they rejoined the others and eventually David asked for silence. He looked around smilingly at the gathering before turning to look at his fiancé. He held out his hand and Kurt joined him, a happy grin on his flushed face.

When everyone was quiet and waiting attentively, he looked at Kurt. "Sweetheart, I heard this years ago and never really thought much about it until now. '_Count your life by your smiles, not by your tears. Count your age by your friends, not by your years.'_ Happy birthday, my love…"

He wrapped Kurt in a huge hug, dropping a swift kiss on the thick, shiny hair. He relinquished the birthday boy to the others who all got to give him a hug. Finally, Mercedes, who had been over by the stereo turned to them when they were seated.

"Kurt, I learned this song when I was a tiny tot and I don't know if you've ever heard it but I wanted to sing it for you." She turned and pressed a button and sweet, lyrical music started.

Count your blessings one by one

When dawn appears and day has just begun

They will light your heart with happiness

Make each hour bright and bring you gladness.

Count your blessings one by one

When twilight falls and toil of day is done

And in sweet dreams they'll come again to you

If you will count your blessings each day through.

Count your blessings while you may

For we are here but little time to stay

All around are hearts sincere and true

Lovely things abound just waiting for you.

Count your blessings while you may

The big or small, whichever comes your way

For then you'll find this world a place of love

If you will count your blessings from above

The applause that followed the last sweet note was soft but resounding for all that. Kurt jumped up and hugged her, sniffling as he held back the happy tears.

"Thank you, sweetie, that was really lovely." They eased away from each other, blinking back the tears and then grinned simultaneously before going back to their seats.

The night wore on and the group still sat and chatted, enjoying one another's company. The laughter wasn't raucous and the jokes were on the gentler side but the ambience of the whole evening filled both David and Kurt with that warmth that is associated with home, family, good food and satisfaction.

Dessert time came and Kurt, almost twitching where he stood with the others around the dining table, closed his eyes as the cake was brought in. He giggled when he heard a few 'oohs' that were quickly shushed and he shivered in anticipation, his hands clenched at his side. Really, he was 29 today but he felt like six years old again!

When David said, "You may open your eyes now, sweetheart," Kurt did… and gasped, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open. He stared at the cake, stared at David, back at the cake and then at the group.

"Wh-what… how… oh my goodness!" He burst out laughing and clapped his hands over his mouth as he stared at the cake, his eyes round and shining.

The cake was huge and showed a representation of the stage at La Scala. A figure that looked remarkably like Kurt was in the middle in his Oberon costume and the detail was so perfect, down to the red drapes and gold paint on the edge of the stage… he couldn't do anything but laugh and stare.

Everyone laughed and clapped, tickled pink by Kurt's reaction to his birthday cake and he joined in. The cake was a masterpiece but gradually it occurred to him that he was going to have to cut it. He dropped his hands and placed them on his hips and Dave, looking at him, wondered what was coming now.

"Guys, please, I hope someone remembered a camera!"

There was more laughter as Carole scurried to retrieve her camera from her and Burt's luggage, dashing back with it waving from her outstretched hand. Several shots were taken of Kurt alone with the cake, Kurt and David with the cake and then Kurt with the group, one of the waiters doing the honours for them.

Finally it was time to cut the first piece and, Kurt, wondering out loud what it was made of (hah! as if they all didn't know it was chocolate) sliced into it and then gasped again.

"David," he yelled in happy surprise, "this is just like the cake Dana made for me!" The layers of rich, dark chocolate were revealed as he eased the first slice onto a cake plate.

Dave shrugged, acting nonchalant but Kurt only narrowed his eyes at him and then he continued to cut cake for everyone. The slices were generous because that was a huge cake and when they were all seated and digging in, David got up again. He went over to the flat screen TV and pressed a button, taking up the remote before seating himself once again beside Kurt.

Kurt was curious, wondering what was coming and then he laughed aloud after quickly swallowing his bite of cake. There on the screen were Rachel, Finn, Sean and Elijah!

"Happy Birthday, Unca Kurt!" Sean's voice was the loudest and Rachel, holding Lije, lifted the baby's hand so he could wave too. Kurt waved and then felt a little silly but he shrugged and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Kurt," Rachel and Finn spoke simultaneously and Finn continued: "We're so sorry we couldn't get there. I don't know if Dave told you he wanted us to come too?"

Kurt nudged David but didn't say anything, just continued listening. "The boys were both down with a cold so we thought it was best not to do any traveling. I hope you had a great birthday today. We love you!"

Then it was Rachel's turn, her eyes misty and she smiled tremulously as she bounced Lije on her knee. "Kurt, I'm so sorry we couldn't get to come but we will see you next month, won't we?" She grinned broadly at that, sniffing back tears. "Don't think of being one year older, just a year better, okay? Love you, Kurt, and see you soon. Bye!"

They all waved and Kurt sniffed, blinking rapidly, his last view of Lije ever so slightly blurry. He thought that was it but suddenly, a scene appeared of familiar, beautiful grounds and then the camera panned towards his home in Chiswick. He gasped and grabbed David's hand to shake it chidingly. He whispered, "You sneak, I didn't know about all of this!"

On the screen was the group of workers from his manor home, with Mrs. Lawrence and Eddy front and centre. They all waved and yelled happy birthday before Eddy added, "We will see you soon, Mr. Kurt, and we can't wait. Many happy returns of the day!" and they yelled happy birthday again.

Kurt fanned his face, looking at David disbelievingly while the others laughed at him. He could hear Burt explaining to the Casellis who those people were and then suddenly, there was another scene. First, a young woman, about 20 appeared, standing before a house he didn't recognize. Then another one appeared, this one noticeably younger and then the camera panned very slowly to reveal a quietly smiling Dana.

Kurt gasped and his eyes widened even as they moistened. "Oh, it's Dana and her daughters. Oh, David." He felt his lover's arms go around his shoulders and he rested his head against his chest. He stared at the woman who had been a friend as much as an employee during their brief sojourn in Ohio.

Dana and her daughters sang 'Happy Birthday' in light, sweet voices and by the end of the first verse, tears were running down Kurt's cheeks. He smiled though, when Dana began speaking.

"When I heard from Mr. David that your birthday was coming up and that you would like any cake I could rustle up, I kew immediately that it had to be chocolate. He also sent me a photo that he got from your Artistic Director of you performing." She smiled broadly, one of the few times he'd ever seen her do that.

"I hope you enjoyed the cake and I also hope that your beauty – inner and outer – will continue to bless us for many, many years to come. Both you and Mr. David have enlightened and enriched my life in ways you can't imagine and there are not enough years to say thank you. God bless you, Kurt, and be well. Happy birthday!"

Kurt bit his lip, closing his eyes as he turned into David's arms, letting the tears fall unashamedly. He eventually looked up, wiping his face with the handkerchief David handed him and looked at the group.

"Thank you so much, everybody. I can't, I really can't remember the last time I enjoyed a birthday this much. Okay, not true: I remember being about four years old and falling into the cake my mom had baked for me. That was a good birthday!"

He paused and smiled as they all laughed at him. He nodded now and turned to David, whispering, "You're amazing," before placing a soft little kiss against the smiling lips. He turned back to the group. "Okay, enough of me sniffling, someone put on some music, please!"

He jumped up and headed towards the restroom, smiling as he heard the chatter growing louder as people requested more cake or different music. He loved his little dinner party and he certainly didn't miss going out to some fancy restaurant or the other. He stared at his pink nose in the mirror and shook his head. He wet some paper towel and patted his face with it, sitting on the closed lid of the towel seat as he waited for his colour to subside.

Counting his blessings was something he was very familiar with and as he sat there he unconsciously started doing it, starting with his parents, moving on to David and on down the line. He finally got up to check his face, nodding approvingly as he noticed the blotchiness had subsided. He flicked a few strands of hair back into place and just as he was washing his hands he heard the doorbell. He wondered who was stopping by so late and hurried out of the rest room, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"I'm ba-ack!"

"Ooomph, Noah, put me down!" He laughed and swatted at the tanned man who had swept him up into a huge hug, much to the amusement of everyone present.

"Happy birthday, princess; we wouldn't have missed this for anything." Noah's smoky topaz eyes glowed as he put Kurt down and he dropped a little kiss on the singer's smooth cheek. Kurt huffed but smiled his thanks as he straightened his jacket. Flicking an annoyed little look at the grinning man, he turned to the other men, his smile widening again when he saw Ian.

"Ian, thank you so much for bringing my cake and my friend!" Everyone laughed at that and the dour man nodded at Kurt.

"Think of it as my gift; happy birthday." His voice was its usual gravelly tone but if Kurt were not mistaken, he sounded a tiny bit happier than usual.

Kurt nodded, smiling happily and turned towards the others. "Okay, no crowding the foyer. You guys get in here and have some of this fantastic cake!"

He shooed them ahead of him and when it was just him and David left he flung himself into his lover's arms. Just as Dave was about to hug him though, he pulled back; Kurt's jacket had parted a little at the front and Dave had caught a gleam of gold. Kurt kissed David quickly and turned away to join the others but his hand was snagged and held fast.

Dave had admired Kurt's outfit when he'd seen it earlier, the black velvet seeming to make his skin gleam even more than usual. It was worn without a shirt but because of the double-breasted cut, there was no unseemly display of skin, according to Kurt. The pants were velvet, too, and quite low-slung, hugging Kurt's hips, butt and thighs quite delightfully. Dave as usual had been so tempted to make them late for their own dinner party by stripping Kurt when he'd seen him but had refrained. It had been a mighty effort.

Now he pulled Kurt back, grabbing the other hand and then holding them both out to Kurt's sides so he could examine his lover more closely.

"Sweetheart, what are you wearing?" His voice was hushed because the doors to the drawing room were only a few steps away.

Kurt smirked. "What do you mean what am I wearing? Clothes, of course." He twitched his eyebrow saucily at his puzzled lover and tugged at his hands which proved futile.

Dave shook his head. "Uh-uh, there's something going on under that jacket, isn't there?"

Kurt tilted his chin, sticking his nose up in the air and sniffed disdainfully. "I do not know what you mean. Unhand me, sir!"

Dave tilted his head to the side, watching the dimples appear. That meant Kurt was trying to hold back laughter, the little imp. Suddenly Dave let one hand drop and reached for the front hem of Kurt's jacket, flipping it aside quickly.

"David, what are you doing?" Kurt tried not to giggle and sound outraged but he knew David wouldn't stop until he'd found out what Kurt was wearing under the jacket.

Dave looked down and then gave a quiet, triumphant, "ah-ha!" There, gleaming just above the low-cut slacks was the gold chain belt he'd given Kurt that morning for his birthday. The metal gleamed brightly against the soft, alabaster skin and the gems winked enticingly back at him. He licked his lips as he stared, both hands now on Kurt's hips to hold him still.

Kurt blushed at the look in David's eyes and cleared his throat before saying, "Sweetie, we have guests…"

Dave seemed to snap out of whatever lust-induced trance he'd fallen into and colour spread across his cheekbones. He nodded, nudged Kurt toward the drawing room doors and said quietly: "You go in, I have to go… uhm… go."

And he walked away, leaving Kurt in a struggle to control his giggling. "Ah yes, what did they say about payback… hmmm?"

He stepped into the drawing room, rejoining his guests and trying to appear dignified. If he giggled every few seconds, the others just put it down to him being very, very happy on his birthday. He chuckled softly – _and I'm going to be very, very happy even later._

.

KHDK

.

Dave lay on the bed, his hands tied with silk scarves to the posts of the headboard and he shook his head. Kurt's idea of payback was always very interesting but he had not envisioned silk scarves being a part of the scenario.

He waited patiently as Kurt took his own sweet time in the bathroom, snatches of humming coming to Dave every so often. He waggled one foot impatiently and he glanced down at his cock which had been twitching ever since he'd been tied up.

"Uhm, Kurt, sweetie… Kurt?" The humming grew louder and he sighed as he flopped back, his eyes going up to stare at the ceiling. That little imp was going to get it when he got back, that was for sure.

He heard a sound and lifted his head from the pillows, gasping as he saw Kurt standing at the foot of the bed. He hadn't heard him approach; the sound had apparently been Kurt throwing the tube of lube to the floor. He gulped at the predatory expression on his lover's usually serene face and realised his mouth was just a little dry.

Kurt walked around to the side of the bed, his hips swaying hypnotically as he did, causing the jewels in the belt to catch the light and wink teasingly at him. Kurt stopped by the edge of the bed, lifted one knee up onto it… and then stopped.

Dave would swear up and down that he did not whine; it was just air leaving his throat without his permission. Kurt smirked at him, his eyes heavy-lidded as his gaze ran up and down Dave's straining body.

"Please, Kurt_" he started but didn't finish as Kurt removed the knee and walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Please, what, David?"

Kurt's voice was low and melodious as he passed the foot of the bed, his hand stroking along the gleaming wood. He stared at the wood as if it were David, flicking his tongue out to lick his bottom lip.

"Please, touch me…" David was panting a bit now, his cock bobbing and leaking clear fluid. He had actually been half hard the whole night since he'd found out Kurt was wearing his belt.

He groaned now, partly out of lust and partly frustration and Kurt stopped what he was doing to glare at him. He leaned down and spoke softly and Dave had no doubt he was deadly serious.

"My parents are in the next room! If you're going to get loud I just might have to gag you!"

Dave gulped and then winced as his cock bobbed, seemingly quite interested in the gagging scenario but he relaxed when Kurt only grinned at him. He still refused to touch him but Dave nodded, indicating that he would try to be quiet.

"Good boy," Kurt muttered and turned to their iPod station to turn on the special playlist he'd prepared. The soft, sensual sounds of smooth jazz rolled through the room and he turned to smile seductively at David lying quiescent on the huge bed. Once again he stepped to the side of it, glanced down at his handsome lover and then licked his lips. Dave licked his reflexively and Kurt chuckled.

Slowly he raised one hand and stroked softly from the nearest hipbone, skirting by the eager cock and down the lightly-furred thigh. When he reached David's knee he retraced his movements, allowing his hand to stroke just a little more heavily. He narrowed his eyes at David when his hips lifted, seemingly involuntarily and waited for David to subside once more.

A tiny whimper came from the larger man and he dropped his head back onto the pillows in frustration. "Kurt, you're killing me here," he whispered/groaned and Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, no, that wouldn't do at all," he said teasingly and then suddenly he was straddling his lover who gaped up at him.

"Yes!" Dave couldn't believe Kurt was finally going to put him out of his misery and his pupils dilated as he stared at his fiancé's beautiful body atop him. He bucked his hips up, looking for some much-needed friction and he groaned softly at the feel of his overheated cock against the smooth, cool skin of Kurt's ass.

Kurt straightened up so he was no longer resting on David's lap and grinned deviously as his love protested weakly. He put a hand to his unhappy mouth and tapped the lips with his index finger, shaking his head as if at a naughty child.

"Oh come now, David, no pouting. In fact, I have something better you can do with that," and he leaned forward, capturing the soft lips in a deep kiss.

Dave struggled to hold Kurt against him, to take control of the kiss but his lover had truly immobilized him so he just gave in. Kurt's tongue languidly explored his mouth, retreating so he could nip at the moist lips before going in deep again. Dave couldn't hold back the deep groan as his hips lunged up to regain contact with some skin.

Kurt chuckled into the kiss and broke it off, moving his hands down to play with the hair on David's chest. His nimble fingers then moved to the twin buds peeking through the downy pelt and he laughed at the way his lover threw his head back into the mound of pillows.

"Do you like this, sweetie? Do you like my hands on you – or do you want my mouth?"

"Yes, oh please, Kurt, yes!" Dave didn't care how pathetic he sounded, he just wanted more of everything. He knew Kurt would eventually take care of him but he was getting really impatient now.

Kurt leaned down, stopping just an inch or two above one tight, brownish-pink nub and then stared up at David, his blue-green eyes wide and full of desire. He loved the way David writhed beneath him; he loved knowing he could reduce this man to a quivering wreck before he'd even really begun. He smiled now and after licking his lips and making sure David was watching him, he lowered his mouth to the waiting nipple.

"Uh, yes, oh baby," Dave groaned and then bit his lip to silence himself. Kurt nibbled and licked and suckled one and then the other nipple and Dave panted through it all.

Finally, Kurt straightened up, sitting back on David's hips and fisted his own cock, moaning softly at the way his lover stared hungrily at him. He had no doubt that, had his hands not been secured to the post, David would have had him on his back already. Not tonight, though; he was in control of this rodeo and at that thought he grinned down at the straining man beneath him.

Dave's eyes were glued to Kurt's hand fisting himself, the light gleaming off of the bejeweled belt as his hips moved slowly.

"_Kurt__"

Just the one word but Kurt's stomach clenched and he knew it was time to move this forward.

"Yes."

With that he reached a hand behind him to grasp David's prick and sitting up off of him he positioned his ass right over the thick, bulbous head and then sank down.

They both moaned and shuddered as hot flesh sank around hot flesh and Kurt was glad he'd had the forethought to put on the music. He didn't know if his parents could hear anything as both balcony doors were shut but he had not wanted to take any chances. Now he stifled another groan as he bottomed out, David's prick nestled firmly within him.

"Mmmm, oh baby, you feel so good, so tight," David whispered and he threw his head back, his eyes tightly closed. He felt Kurt tap him on his sternum and he opened his eyes to stare back at him.

"Look at me, baby, look at me." Kurt's soft, husky demand made Dave's cock twitch and he nodded quickly.

When Kurt was certain that David was fully focused on him, he lifted himself up and sank slowly down again, hissing as his muscles stretched some more to accommodate David's bulk. He'd prepared himself earlier in the bathroom but fingers were no match for the real thing. He smiled now even as he bit his lip, relishing the slight burn. He stayed still for a second and then he began to move, picking up the pace slowly as he smiled down into his lover's eyes.

He started speaking soft and slow, his voice getting breathier and huskier and his words were interspersed with tiny whimpers in the back of his throat that Dave thought were the sexiest sounds ever.

"Oh, baby, I love the way you feel in me. I'll never want anyone else but you, David, never. When you look at me, you make me feel more real than I've ever felt. Unh, oh yes, soooo gooood… unh!"

Dave's eyes widened as he listened to Kurt, his lover's clenching ass making it difficult but he needed to hear this so he focused on the soft, pink, bitten lips. Kurt continued.

"You're mine, David, _**this**_ is mine… no one else's. Everything you are – this gorgeous body, your beautiful mind – all of it, is mine… do you hear me?"

Kurt's blazing eyes bored into Dave's and he nodded without even thinking, biting his lip as Kurt ground down on him. His eyes wanted to close so he could wallow in the feeling of his lover fucking himself on him but he obeyed Kurt. He never took his eyes off of him; he didn't really want to. Kurt was beautiful, he was magnificent and his eyes took in the way the low ambient light of the bedroom gleamed on his ivory skin.

Kurt leaned forward to lick at David's lips and when they parted he kissed him again, humming this time as David surrendered to him. He sat up, placed his palms flat on the large chest and lifted up until only the head of David's cock was still inside of him. Then he sank down, fast and hard and as David cried out he swallowed the sound in another voracious kiss.

He rode David as if he couldn't get enough of him, moaning into the mouth beneath him as his hips writhed and sank and retreated. When he heard David's breath hitching he sat back up and grabbed his own cock. His stomach muscles clenched as the telltale burn of his impending climax made him cry out. He threw his head back, his hand a blur as it whipped back and forth on his cock and just as he froze, he felt David erupt inside of him. His lover cried out but bit his lips to hold it in, still mindful of Kurt's earlier command that they be quiet.

Kurt stared at him, his eyes wide and his mouth slack as his own semen spurted from his twitching cock to splatter David's stomach and chest. He ground back down onto the still-hard cock within him and he tugged once, twice and again on himself before sinking down, panting as if he'd been in a marathon.

"Oh, my god, oh god, David, baby…" he breathed heavily as his eyes closed briefly. He clenched around the beloved intruder and then grimaced as he felt David's spunk sliding out a little. He opened his eyes and grinned down at David looking utterly wrecked, completely spent, lying with his head back and his eyes closed.

Dave popped open one eye as he heard Kurt's little giggle and then opened the other as well. "Huh, wh-what are you smirking at, Hummel?"

Kurt laughed out loud, a smug look taking up residence on his flushed face. Despite the locks of dark hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead, Dave thought he'd never looked more beautiful.

"Oh, baby, for a second there I thought I'd broken you," Kurt continued to sit there on top of Dave and giggle. Eventually, when he felt he'd teased the panting man enough, he eased up onto his knees to free David from the silk scarves.

Dave groaned as he lowered his arms; to be truthful, he'd almost forgotten at the last that he was tied up. So intensely had they focused on striving towards their orgasms that it had slipped their minds.

Kurt made a small moue of sympathy as he helped to massage one of David's arms. "Oh, sweetie, is it painful?" His soft heart warred now with the sated feeling of his body. He had actually intended to release David before they both climaxed but he'd simply forgotten about it.

Dave shook his head, smiling up at the sweet face. "Nah, I'm good, just need to stretch a bit, that's all."

When Kurt still looked a little doubtful, Dave just huffed and yanked him forward, kissing him softly until he subsided against him. His cock slipped out along with a little of his semen and he watched Kurt wince a bit. The singer slid off the bed and walked toward the bathroom, stopping at the door and turning to eye his tired, amused lover.

"You'd better come join me in the shower. There's no way a wash rag is going to take care of all of that." He turned back, once again moving his hips seductively as he sauntered into their _en suite_. Dave chuckled and dragged himself from the bed, wondering for a second if his legs were going to hold him up.

He smiled to himself at the way his beautiful lover had ridden him and he found himself hurrying as best he could to join him in the shower. He glanced back at the expensive sheets and grinned, anticipating Kurt's disgruntled expression when he saw the mess they'd made of them. Not to worry, they could always buy more.

Noticing the music for maybe the first time, he realized it was a saxophone rendition of one of the most popular songs of the last three decades and he laughed aloud. As he joined Kurt in the shower, he sang a few of the words directly into the shell of a pink ear before licking it seductively.

As Kurt turned to his still-amorous lover, he chuckled, his heart light even as his body was heavy with satisfaction. He lifted a wash rag and ran it down from David's chest to his groin, joining in with the words of the song…

...You know how I feel  
>I won't stop until<br>I hear your voice saying  
>"I do"<p>

[David]  
>This thing can't go wrong<p>

[Kurt]  
>This feeling's so strong<p>

[David]  
>Well, my life ain't worth living<p>

[Kurt]  
>If I can't be with you<p>

[Both]  
>I just can't stop loving you<br>I just can't stop loving you  
>And if I stop . . .<br>Then tell me, just what will I do…

I just can't stop loving you…

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N:** Count Your Blessings is by Richard Morgan & Edith Temple. Look it up on Youtube and listen to the Manchester Boys' Choir – one of the best renditions of this beautiful song. Of course, I Just Can't Stop Loving You was famously sung by Michael Jackson and Siedah Garrett.


	88. Chapter 88

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Seventy-Nine

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>It was June and Kurt was jittery with anticipation. No one who didn't know him well could be able to tell, though, and now he sat in the living room at Chiswick, smiling at Monica and the Johar sisters, Marianne and Hélène, the owners of <strong>Joyeux. <strong>The wedding planners were both beautiful, exotic-looking women and for a second Kurt was immensely happy that David was gay.

He smiled down at the huge book that apparently held all the details of his wedding and he had one very important question for them.

"When am I going to sample the grooms' cakes?"

Monica had expected his first question to be about either the accommodations or décor at the Castle or the selection of the jewellery that were gifts for his family, but no, Kurt wanted cake.

Marianne's green eyes twinkled as she nodded, removing a brochure from the depths of the huge wedding planning book and turned it towards Kurt.

"We actually have an appointment for a tasting session tomorrow, noon? Is that okay?" She watched as their client's eyes lit up.

"Oh, lovely, yes. Tomorrow morning is when that film crew will be coming, right, Monica?" Kurt turned to his intended's PR head, his whole demeanour broadcasting happiness and excitement.

Monica nodded, a slight frown bringing her eyebrows together. "Yes, I'd not really wanted them to come by so early but that was the best that I could get."

Kurt held up a hand to stop her. "No, no, it's fine! I don't mind at all and now I know I have the cake-tasting to look forward to, I'm perfectly happy." He giggled and Hélène, the younger sister joined in.

"Y'know, I think you must be the most relaxed client we've ever had, eh, Marianne?" She grinned at Kurt and crossed one long, pants-clad leg over the other as she sat back. "Are you always this cheerful?"

Kurt grinned as a tiny sound escaped Monica. "Oh, please! You should hear the things my colleagues call me behind my back. 'Diva' is the nicest epithet, believe me."

They all laughed and then the discussion moved on to the thousand and other things Monica needed him to approve and sign off on. They stayed to lunch where the talk continued around the upcoming nuptials and, at one point, Kurt remembered Mercedes and the music.

"Oh, by the way, Monica, my friend is in charge of the wedding music, Mercedes? You, however, will need to find a deejay and hopefully they can liaise. Is that workable?"

Monica chewed and swallowed the bit of tender roast she'd been enjoying and nodded at Kurt. "There shouldn't be a problem. I take it she's on vidchat?" At his nod, she continued. "Well, that should be easy for them to link up and sort out the lists. Anything else?"

Hélène leaned forward and pointed at Kurt with her fork, her eyes gleaming. "You need to have your family here in that last week running up to the wedding so they can fit their outfits."

Kurt dabbed his lips with his napkin and nodded, moving a hand to his smartphone so he could enter a note in it. "Okay, I'll get on that and, oh, Monica, the accommodations at the castle. Will it be a problem if people turn up unexpectedly? I know we got almost all of the RSVPs but what if something happened and they couldn't get back to me but they still turn up anyway?"

Monica smiled at him but nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem as Mr. K. has leased the entire castle for that week, actually. I told him the weekend should be enough but he wanted to be extra sure there'd be enough room."

Kurt's eyes widened as he grinned. "Yay! He didn't tell me that. So if I wanted to, I could move my family in from before the eve of the wedding? That's great!"

The Johars chuckled as they watched him resume eating with a gusto that secretly impressed them. He appeared to be the sort of person who watched everything he ate so he could stay fit and fabulous, but the way he was digging into the Yorkshire pudding dispelled all those thoughts.

He looked up when he realised they were watching him and he waved to the food before them. "Hey, come on, don't make me look like a pig; eat up!"

Mrs. Lawrence and Eddy had set out a lovely lunch for them of roast beef, the inevitable Yorkshire pudding, a steaming, savoury Lancashire hotpot and, if meat wasn't your thing, Eddy had done up a wonderful pan-fried bream with minted peas and asparagus. For afters, Mrs. L brought them in a yummy Victoria cake practically oozing with cream and raspberry jam.

She laughed indulgently as Kurt thanked her effusively, his eyes riveted to the slice of cake she'd placed before him. "Really, Mr. Kurt, I don't know where you put it all!"

Hélène hummed in agreement and then 'mmmed' happily as she swallowed her first bite. "Oh, this is lovely. More of these lunches and I'll have put on a stone by the end of the month!"

The others laughed and Mrs. L left them to it, smiling to herself at how happy her young employer was these days. "Practically glowing, he is," she told Eddy when she returned to the kitchen.

After lunch, they had only to wrap up a few things more before the Johars took their leave, assuring Kurt that they'd meet him at the bakers the next day at noon. Monica was the last to leave and she had only to remind Kurt once again that the film crew would be on hand early the next morning and that he didn't need to be worried about them being too intrusive.

Kurt laughed at that. "The last few months have been the most unusual ones of my life but I can say I am really happy. I don't care what the interviewers want to ask; my life, unfortunately, has been a pretty open book to the press."

She nodded as she gathered her things, smiling at Kurt appreciatively as he walked with her to her car. "Kurt, I've just one tip to give you for tomorrow: don't answer anything that is not asked."

She paused to look at him, wondering if he understood but at the puzzled look in his unusual eyes she hurried to clarify herself. "What I mean is, sometimes people being interviewed don't listen carefully to the questions being asked and answer something else instead. TMI, and that sort of thing."

Kurt's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, yes, I see what you mean. Kind of like when someone asks: are you going to eat that last sandwich? Some people get defensive and say something like: why, do you think I shouldn't? Are you saying I'm fat? And totally go off on the person."

Monica laughed out loud, unable to help herself. She shook her head in amusement as she watched Kurt grin back at her. "Yes, okay, something like that. But in your case, be your usual charming self but keep your private things very close to your chest, okay?"

Kurt nodded and opened her car door for her, stepping back as she tossed her things over onto the passenger seat. He knew what she meant; so often you see celebrities hurriedly backtracking, trying to take back things that were said that were taken out of context. He'd never done an interview that focused on himself and his private life and Monica's advice was a pretty good one.

He moved to hug her now, thanking her for the tip and stepped back to let her slide behind the wheel. As she moved off down the driveway, he turned back to stare up at the façade of his favourite home and hoped the interview would go well. He wanted nothing to taint his memories of the place and having all the technicians and other folk tramping all over the place might tick him off. He promised himself he'd hold his temper in check; it wouldn't do to go all 'bridezilla' on the crew and interviewer tomorrow.

.

KHDK

.

The next morning found Kurt up with the birds, already dressed for his interview. His top was almost the same colour as his eyes, a simple button up shirt that he left open at the neck and the sleeves rolled up. He wore tight black pants and black knee-high boots. On one wrist he wore his favourite watch and on the other, the diamond and platinum bracelet David had given him last Christmas. His engagement ring gleamed on his left hand and he checked his manicure to see if it needed a touchup.

When he was satisfied with the way he looked and David had kissed him thoroughly in agreement, he headed down to the kitchen, his cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkling. No one could deny they were seeing a man in love. He bounced into the kitchen, greeting the ladies in his melodious voice and demanded he be fed.

"I'm going into battle this morning, ladies, and I can only face the barbarians on a full stomach!" He broke into laughter as they stared at him.

Finally Mrs. L shook her head and told him to sit at the kitchen table and she'd see what they could rustle up quickly. Within minutes Kurt was chomping into a thick ham sandwich, his fingers sinking into the freshly-baked bread. One of the girls placed a mug of coffee before him and another, a dish of fruits. He thanked them, although they could barely decipher it around his mouthful and he got on with it.

When he finished he bowed to the ladies who stared after him as he exited the kitchen with a flourish. He went back upstairs, passing David who was coming down to head into his office and got down to the business of cleaning his teeth and fixing his face. He knew about looking good on camera and figured a light coating of his airiest foundation, a layer of waterproof mascara and a smear of tinted lip gloss ought to do the trick. Finally he eyed his hair critically, sighing as he tried to tweak the mass into submission. He decided a bit of gel would do the job and he ended up spiking the top a bit and smoothing back the sides. Some of it curled onto his collar but all in all he was fairly satisfied with the outcome.

He heard a commotion downstairs and figured the film crew had arrived. Julian and Xavier were already up so he knew they'd keep an eye on things so he took one last look at himself, spritzed a bit of Tom Ford's latest oeuvre on his throat and sauntered out of the bedroom.

He came down the stairs just as the interviewer, a striking woman with dark hair streaked liberally with grey turned to Kurt, introducing herself in a very forthright manner.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Ricci – call me Gabby; and you must be Kurt Hummel." She held her hand out and Kurt took it, nodding and about to reply when she turned and walked away from him towards the living room. She started issuing orders left and right and Kurt stood for a second, dazed, just watching her.

The men scurried about, some laying cables for the light and some for equipment he assumed was for the sound. The Ricci woman stared about the room critically and then she went "aah!" and pointed to one of the love seats set at right angles to the floor-to-ceiling windows.

She turned to Kurt with an eyebrow raised imperiously. "You will sit there – the lighting's great – and I'll be facing you."

Kurt nodded and stepped gingerly over the cables snaking everywhere, making his way over to the couch. He seated himself and crossed one leg over the other in his signature manner and awaited her next directive. Some of the technicians, who were both male and female, watched him surreptitiously but there was surprisingly little chatter. Apparently la Ricci didn't hold with unnecessary chatter, he grinned to himself.

It was all reminiscent of the controlled chaos one saw backstage during rehearsals when everything was just being set up and equipment was being tweaked and adjusted. However, where there would have been people shouting questions and instructions back and forth, here it was almost too quiet. He watched patiently, unaware that Gabriella was watching him in turn and he smiled a bit as two workers almost collided in the doorway.

"Five minutes, people," Gabriella suddenly called out in her resonant, TV anchor voice. Kurt almost startled but he pasted a serene expression on his face and gave her his famous close-mouthed smile.

"That won't do, you know," she said to him with one eyebrow raised almost snarkily. "That Madonna and Child expression you're known for won't work for this interview."

Kurt's back stiffened but he refused to frown. "I beg your pardon?" His voice was a touch frosty, yes, but it still didn't betray how annoyed he was becoming with this woman.

She sighed and pursed her lips before replying. "I mean that the viewers are going to want to see some warmth. They'll want to see behind the lovely façade you show to the world and your audiences. You're handsome, successful, talented and rich. You are also in love for the first time; let them see what that means to you, okay?"

Her voice had softened a bit as she'd elaborated and Kurt glanced down at his hands, the engagement ring gleaming up at him. He smiled ruefully as he caressed it with the index finger of the other hand. When he looked up everything was in place and only the absolute minimum of staff was still in the room; everyone else had cleared up and gone outside to wait.

"Okay," he sighed. "What do you want to know?"

For the next twenty minutes she fed him questions and he answered in as relaxed a manner as he could. The best results she got was when she asked him to describe David and how they'd met. Kurt's eyes sparkled and a mischievous glint appeared in their blue-green depths.

"Oh, no," he chuckled. "That's a bit R-rated and very private but I can say he definitely swept me off my feet!" He stroked his knee and laughed, trying to stifle it because he didn't want to disturb David who was working in their office.

It was too late, however, because as he looked up, wiping at his eye as he giggled, David came into the room, staring at him with a look of amusement. Gabriella got up and introduced herself and she indicated that David should join Kurt on the love seat.

The two men almost forgot the camera quietly filming their interaction as they gazed at each other, Dave sliding a hand along the back of the sofa and Kurt inclining his upper body ever so slightly towards him. They didn't kiss but it was a close thing, Gabriella clearing her throat softly to get Kurt back on track.

He glanced quickly up at her and then coloured, which she privately thought was adorable but she continued with her brisk questioning. Kurt leaned into David as he chatted, talking about his days back in Ohio, the bullying, the music, his time at Juilliard and his present tenure with Rex and his company.

Dave would interject little tidbits every now and then and Gabriella knew she had struck gold with the way the two men, so obviously in love, interacted with each other. One question, though, caused both men to stiffen, their faces going neutral as Kurt answered.

"Kurt, please tell us how you felt after Cooper Anderson, the company's Assistant Artistic Director, assaulted you in Italy."

Kurt's full pink lips thinned and the brightness in his eyes dimmed slightly and no one watching would be in any doubt that he was furious.

"I don't want to talk about that, Gabriella. I only want to say for the record that Cooper Anderson is getting the help he needs and my heart goes out to his family."

Gabriella was reminded that she was dealing with a professional here and she nodded quickly before moving onto a happier topic.

"So, a little bird told us that your wedding is going for a Brit-Indian theme? Want to shed a little more light on that?"

Immediately the singer's face lit up again and he gushed. "Oh, gosh, yes! I've had the help of a wonderful team, the Johars who run Joyeux and David's head of PR and I couldn't be any happier with the way things are going!"

She asked him a couple more questions and then she wrapped it up, signaling the camera and sound guys with a discreet gesture with her right hand. She then turned to Kurt and David and asked if they could finish the interview outside in the grounds. Kurt was surprised but not averse and he looked at David who, unfortunately, had to decline.

"I've still got a couple of overseas calls, sweetie." He dropped a quick kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose and wished Ms. Ricci a good day before exiting.

She turned to watch David leave and when she turned back to Kurt, the singer was watching her with one eyebrow raised sardonically. He smirked as he spoke: "Yes, he is hot, isn't he?"

Gabriella shrugged and gathered up her things, indicating that Kurt should lead the way. "I might be married but I've still got working eyes."

They chuckled as Kurt led her outside and he breathed in the fresh morning air. The gardens were looking splendid and he felt a little pang at the thought that the grounds weren't large enough to hold the wedding. He led her down the path that bypassed the tennis courts and towards the cottage where his parents had stayed. He told her about that, explaining how wonderful it had been to have his parents visit.

Gabriella nodded and then indicated that the cameraman should turn and film the façade of the manor house. She turned to Kurt and asked: "This is a rather large house for just the two of you; are there plans for children in the future?"

Kurt felt his gut clench and for a second he considered ignoring it but then he relaxed, a small smile coming to his lips. "Most people contemplating marriage also have some hope of children, don't they?" He stared at her until she nodded and then he turned and led the way back up to the manor.

Gabriella didn't fall into step beside him but she indicated to the cameraman that he should keep filming Kurt as he walked, his head held high and the sunlight bouncing off his dark hair and striking auburn lights. There was something about the scene that she really liked and she decided then that she would use it as her closing shot.

She eventually caught up to Kurt and after ascertaining that they had permission to take quick shots of the interior of the house – and of only one of the unoccupied guest bedrooms – they were finished. She thanked him and assured him that the interview would air in about two weeks and after the crew cleared up every last piece of wire and cable, he was left alone, standing in the foyer of his home.

He rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck, unaware before of the tension that had crept back into his body and gasped as two large hands slid around his waist. He smiled and leaned back into David's warmth before shutting the door and turning in his arms.

"Mmmm, I didn't think it would be this tiring," he murmured as he rested his head against his lover's sturdy shoulder. "I need a drink but I'll settle for a coffee if you'll buy me one." He looked up to smile flirtatiously at David who leaned down to kiss him.

When the kiss ended, Dave nuzzled Kurt's neck, drinking in his delicious scent and then stepped back. As he did, the front door opened and Julian and Xavier came in, both smiling and chatting. Well, Xavier was smiling and Julian was chatting. Kurt and Dave turned to them, eyebrows raised.

"Well, we've seen to it that the vultures are off the property," Xavier announced, his distaste for the press evident in his tone. "If I never see another camera I'd be a happy man."

Kurt laughed and nudged David, narrowing his eyes at Xavier as he teased: "What did I tell you about the wedding, eh? Your mug is going to be uploaded to the Internet and plastered all over tabloids and magazines. You'll be all the rage!" and he walked away laughing as he tugged David behind him.

Xavier shook his head as he and Julian followed the two men into the kitchen. Mrs. L looked up at the mini invasion and turned to Eddy with a resigned look. "Break out the ham again, Eddy. Oh, and find me that carton of eggs, girl!"

Soon they were sitting down to a fry up; in addition to the eggs and ham slices they got mushrooms, potatoes and tomatoes. One of the girls placed a rack of toast and a dish of butter before them while the other one filled and refilled coffee mugs and juice glasses. Mrs. L gave Kurt a look as he nibbled on the vegetables only to crack up when he stuck his tongue out surreptitiously at her.

"Got hollow legs, he has!" Eddy declared while frying up some more eggs for them. Their huffing was only for show though because both women just loved it when they could shovel food into people.

Kurt swallowed a bite before piping up: "Oh, by the way, Eddy, David and I will be tasting the grooms' cakes today. When will we get to sample the wedding cake?" His eyes twinkled as he gazed avidly at the two women who had paused to stare at him.

"Sample? What, don't you trust my baking?" Eddy's outraged expression made Xavier almost choke on his juice and he nodded gratefully as Julian slapped his back. Everyone stared between the cook and the singer, waiting to see who would win this little showdown.

Kurt gazed dejectedly down at his plate, putting down his fork before raising huge, sad eyes at Eddy. "B-but I thought – isn't that, oh, it's okay, never mind." He pushed his half-empty plate away from him, his head bowed. Xavier had to bite the inside of his jaw to stop himself from bursting out laughing while Julian stared in concern at the singer. David simply rolled his eyes and finished his coffee, waiting to see what would happen.

When Mrs. L turned to look reproachfully at Eddy the cook couldn't stand it anymore. "Oh, alright! I've never heard of such a to-do over a 'sample'!" She grinned, though, when Kurt's head came up and his eyes brightened. He smiled beatifically at her and hummed as he drank the last of his juice. He jumped up and came around to fling his arms around the rotund woman.

"Thank you! I just can't wait to taste it and the big day's just too far away, that's all." He planted a quick kiss on the woman, stuck his tongue out at Xavier and bounced out of the kitchen, leaving a tiny silence behind him.

Mrs. L looked at Eddy and shook her head. "You've been had, you have," to which Eddy simply shook her head and turned back to her stove muttering, "men!"

David and the others thanked the ladies for the food and followed after Kurt, Dave heading upstairs to go and get ready for their outing.

Later, at minutes to twelve, they met the Johar sisters outside of a very discreet building with the words Cake First on the dark-tinted glass of front doors. When they were let inside, Kurt took a deep, happy breath of the smell of baking cakes and pies. The young woman who let them in showed them to a small reception area where they waited on the proprietor to join them.

She turned up within a few minutes, looking a little flushed and flustered but with a huge smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Kelly, welcome to Cake First!"

Kurt grinned as she shook David's hand and then his. He couldn't hold back his curiosity, though, and had to ask: "Cake First?"

Kelly smiled as she removed her pink striped apron, smoothing down her hair as she took a seat behind a huge desk laden with books and papers and pencils and at least two telephones.

"Oh, it's just because, as a child, I always wanted pudding first. Later when I was wracking my brain for the name of this place, I remembered that."

Kurt laughed aloud and nodded in understanding. "Oh, my, I totally agree with that concept. I was one for rushing through everything so I could get to dessert."

They settled down then to go through the books and then Kelly changed her mind. "You know what, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourselves and what your hobbies and interests are."

Two hours later found both Kurt and David swooning over the flavours of their respective grooms' cakes. The Johars didn't even need to try and sell them on anything; they simply stood back and watched the two men getting orgasmic over the cake samples.

At one point Kurt couldn't choose between the dark chocolate cake with the milk chocolate ganache between layers and the red velvet cake with the cream cheese flavoured with Grand Marnier. Dave had suggested he get both sets of cakes in his groom's cake which Kurt acceded to. The design of the cake – or rather cakes – was a stack of Louis Vuitton luggage and from the drawings they could see it was going to be marvelous.

David's cake was a replica of his London office building that he had designed which had won quite a number of awards and he flushed when he saw what the baker had drawn. It was fabulous – the icing looked as if it would be as glassy as the actual façade. The flavour was what blew them away though: lemon-flavoured cake with lemon curd and a rich coconut Swiss-meringue buttercream between the layers. Kurt loved that people would have a choice of three uniquely different cakes at their wedding.

"Mmmm, wow," Kurt breathed as he stared at the baker. She looked a bit relieved as she nodded at them and then the Johars stepped in to finalise details with her while Kurt and David finished up the cakes on their plates.

Dave chuckled as he watched Kurt; his fiancé was in serious cake heaven and he looked positively post-orgasmic as he placed his fork down on the plate.

"David, please, do not let me eat any cake between now and the wedding!"

Dave burst out laughing and hauled Kurt in to kiss the smiling lips. He tasted delicious as usual and the cake simply added to his natural flavour. There was a slight clearing of the throat and when they looked up they saw Marianne and the blushing baker trying not to stare at them. Hélène, however, gave them a little wink and then turned back to her sister and the slightly flustered baker.

Kurt giggled softly and then they both rose, turning to the women and thanking them again for their help. "Ladies, it has been a pleasure," he smiled now, almost purring after all that cake. "We'll be in touch although I have to get back to Milan tomorrow."

After one final word with the baker, the Johars walked with them outside, stopping on the pavement while David signaled the car.

Marianne looked back at Kurt. "You will be in town the last week of June, won't you? So that means you have less than three weeks left of your time with the company."

Kurt nodded, his smile dimming slightly. "True; I'm going to miss them but I think I really ought to take a break after the wedding and honeymoon."

Hélène grinned, a look of mischief coming into her green eyes. "You know, we don't only handle weddings, we handle all sorts of _joyous_ occasions," she paused with her eyebrows waggling. "Like baby christenings, for instance."

She and Marianne started giggling when Kurt's face flushed and Dave's eyes widened. Still laughing they waved goodbye and headed towards their own vehicle, Hélène turning back to wink broadly again as she walked backwards.

Kurt stared at them and then at Dave, shaking his head. "Those two_!" He sputtered a bit before giving in and chuckling. Dave slid his hand to the small of his back and ushered him towards the car that had just pulled up. Kurt sighed as he settled against David's large, warm body; he definitely could use a nap after the morning they'd had. In fact, he yawned as he closed his eyes, it would be smart to start right now. When Dave next glanced down, Kurt was fast asleep and he dropped a soft kiss against the hair already flopping onto his forehead.

They had had an early start to their day so Kurt had a right to be fatigued, he thought, but he still had stuff to sort out, especially if he planned to take nearly a month off for their honeymoon. He hadn't told Kurt this as yet but he wanted them to visit as many of their properties as possible. By ship, if at all possible, he reminded himself, and he smiled in happy anticipation as he gazed out of the window at the passing traffic.

Sailing the world with his beautiful husband was definitely something to look forward to as well as showing Kurt all the things and places he loved. He'd been lonely for a long time, even when he was dating Emma Smythe-Heffley. Kurt filled up all the lonely places inside of him and as he tightened his arm around the sleeping man, he marveled at how lucky he'd been. Never in a million years would he have thought he could have all this… and Kurt, too.

He congratulated himself on the boneheaded plan that he'd come up with last year because it had led to Kurt falling in love with him. That's a story that he would be able to tell their children and grandchildren and that thought alone made him clutch Kurt to him involuntarily. When Kurt stirred, muttering something incomprehensible, he whispered soothingly to him to go back to sleep.

"I've got you, sweetheart… I've got you."

.

**TBC**


	89. Chapter 89

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Eighty

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, folks, they really make my day. Your PMs never fail to crack me up and I do enjoy hearing all your suggestions, especially for a sequel. We are, indeed coming to the end but there are two chapters after this one. Enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>The day dawned misty and slightly cool; the watery light made its way in to illumine the two men just stirring to face the biggest day of their lives so far. Today would be the start of a new adventure for both of them; a new life together.<p>

Dave shifted his head slightly on the pillow so he could gaze blurrily out the French doors, careful to still keep a hand on his sleeping lover's waist. He took a deep breath, smiling softly as he inhaled Kurt's sleepy scent. Kurt was the only person who knew he was a huge cuddler; any previous lover that he'd allowed to stay overnight had never seen that side of him.

As he watched the sky brighten incrementally, his heart rate sped up ever so slightly. Today was the day that he and Kurt were going to stand before their family, friends and others to declare to the world that everything they did from now on would be as one entity. He had given the same network that had interviewed them before the rights to film the wedding. Security – thanks to Puck, of course – was going to be intense and all other press, paparazzi included, would get short shrift from the men hired to see to their privacy that day.

He nuzzled his nose into the short hair at the nape of Kurt's neck, almost sad that his lover had seen fit to cut his hair. As he'd explained, however, now that the role of Oberon was behind him, he wanted to feel free of the unruly mass he'd often complained about. Now his hair was in a cut that Dave had to admit was extremely attractive. The stylist had shorn the back and sides but left the length on top and those dark strands had a few well-placed gold-auburn highlights that drew attention to Kurt's beautiful blue-green-grey eyes.

Now the singer murmured as he shifted, pushing his butt back against the warmth of Dave's groin and the larger man had to stifle a groan. He was certain that Kurt wasn't fully awake and as the day was going to be immensely hectic and emotional, he wanted him to get as much sleep right now as possible. Besides, the night before Carole and Mercedes had warned them that after they had a private breakfast today, they were not going to see each other until the ceremony in the evening.

The men had looked at each other in faint dismay, prompting the women to burst out laughing at the looks on their faces.

"Oh my god, Kurt, it's not as if you'll be on opposite sides of the planet!" Mercedes' booming tones had drawn the attention of the other guests at the rehearsal dinner and Kurt had flushed as he narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Dave had had to pinch his leg to stop from grinning outright at his annoyed lover who bristled like a wet cat as he took a sip of his wine.

Mercedes had flown over to Milan the weekend before for Kurt's final show, as she'd expressed interest in seeing him perform and then they'd all flown back to England to dive into the final week of preparations. On Friday night, the rehearsal at the castle had gone well and the dinner, sumptuous as always, was coming to a close.

Dave had been happy with his decision to book the castle for the whole week instead of just the weekend of the wedding. He more than had resources enough to fly all of Kurt's family over from the beginning or middle of the week to stay at the castle and he was happy he'd done so. Kurt had glowed with happiness at having his folks there with him and he'd got a chance to spend some bonding time with the baby, Lije.

If you'd asked him, Dave would have said that the week was a blur; he'd never been privy to so much behind-the-scenes preparation in his life. He'd had to juggle the demands of his empire, happy that he'd always had competent managers, as well as deal with Monica and Kurt's constant need for him to approve this, that or the other with regard to the wedding details.

He had been secretly happy to have been included, though, and he gave them his undivided attention, even though he did not know why it was important to know the difference in calligraphy for the wedding guest book. Seriously?

Kurt shifted against him, drawing his attention from the very recent past to the warm, fragrant present of lying in bed with his beautiful lover. He lifted his head to stare down at the fluttering lashes and his heart did a funny little shift as he watched them rest against the flushed cheek. He definitely wanted children with this man and he had to make certain that they looked like Kurt, he decided.

"Babe, you're thinking too loud…" Kurt's husky murmur startled him but he chuckled and whispered into the delicate ear near his mouth.

"Sorry, sweetheart, it's just all been… a bit…" he grinned down at the eyes turned towards him. "Overwhelming."

Kurt shifted completely unto his back and smiled, soft and loving as he lifted a hand to stroke David's cheek. His lover had been so sweet the whole week which had been crazy and hectic and wonderful all wrapped together. He sighed now as he woke up a little more, his heart speeding up with anticipation of the day.

"Oh, my god, David, it's the day!"

They stared at each other and then burst into soft laughter, Dave leaning down to nuzzle his nose against the long, smooth neck. He moved so that he could rest his head against Kurt's chest, feeling one soft hand come up to rifle through his hair.

"Kurt, babe, if I didn't value my life and my testicles, I'd ask you to just run away and forget all the folks around us." He lifted his head to stare into the understanding eyes. "However much I'd love to just spirit you away, I know we couldn't do that to them, though."

"I know, babe; think of it this way… in a couple of days, you and I will be on a yacht sailing off into the horizon."

Dave sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait."

"Me neither," Kurt breathed as he brought David's face up to his, his lips parting for the first tender kiss of the day.

.

KHDK

.

Mercedes stared at her friend lying on the spa bed beside her. His face was serene – well, what she could see of it beneath the pale green of the mask and slices of cucumber over his eyes. She was trying hard to keep the tears at bay and she'd been pretty successful but every now and again they would just creep up on her.

Fifteen years ago she would never have imagined where life would take them as they struggled to keep their heads up at the start of high school. When they had graduated and moved on to different things in life, she hadn't thought they would have lost touch as much as they did. She didn't dwell on who was to blame, just chalked it up to life and its demands. Then, five months ago he had reappeared in her life and she still hadn't seen herself sat beside him getting ready to see him marry the love of his life.

She closed her eyes and bit her lips, trying to compose herself because there was no way she was going to turn up with red, swollen eyes at her boo's wedding in a few hours. Suddenly she felt a hand slide into hers and grip it and without opening her eyes, she squeezed back. She should have known he would pick up on her emotions. It was just that kind of day and she smiled as she settled down to enjoy her own rejuvenating mask. In a little while they would get their mani-pedi on and she was determined that there would be no waterworks to set him off.

She thought now about the surprise that Kurt and she had been working on; a mystery guest who was special to someone in their group. He was always thinking of other people, although to many who didn't know him well he was just another diva. However, because her best friend was, indeed, such an amazing person, Dave had arranged for a couple of surprise guests as he seemed to love doing things like that for Kurt.

So, apart from these mystery guests, the Casellis, whom she'd met on Kurt's birthday, and Rex were all coming with many members of the company who had wanted to attend the wedding. The flight and transportation arrangements for all the guests, no matter where they were coming from, would be handled by Puck, of course.

She was definitely looking forward to what she had heard someone jokingly refer to as the wedding of the decade but she privately thought of it as the wedding of the century.

On the other side of Kurt, Rachel and Carole were also relaxing and listening to the bland yet soothing new age-ish music coming over the intercom, both lost in their own worlds.

Carole had left Burt after breakfast and even though he'd never been a very talkative man, her husband had been unnaturally quiet. She kept up a steady stream of quiet comments about the beautiful castle that David had booked for them, not expecting any replies. She had been surprised, however, when he'd suddenly chuckled and turned his head to gaze out at the beautiful grounds.

"You know, I shouldn't be surprised that Kurt would be getting married somewhere like this."

She smiled and tilted her head. "How so?"

Burt's face sobered slightly as a faraway look came into his eyes. "Kurt had always been different, from he was real little. I could see it and he was always into fairy tales, even after his mom had stopped reading them to him. He said that he would grow up to marry a prince. You have to admit that Dave is a prince of a guy, the best. I-I…" he broke off, shaking his head.

His eyes grew red and a little watery and Carole simply reached over and covered one hand with hers. "I know, I know, sweetheart."

She knew what Burt had been about to say; he wished Kurt's mother could have been here to see their boy get married to his own 'Prince Charming'. Now he shook his head, trying to shake off the emotions threatening to swamp him and smiled at her. She knew he loved her and was happy with her and she knew too that it was natural, what he'd just thought.

They sat in silence for a bit, both looking out at the grounds and taking in the first few workmen and staff who had begun their task of transforming the grounds. Kurt had explained to them at the rehearsal dinner his theme of fusing some Indian designs and themes into the traditional wedding décor and she was looking forward to seeing the end product.

Now she lay on her spa bed and smiled as she thought about the young man beside her. She loved Kurt as if he were her own and she was glad that his fairy tale was holding true. He was such a generous boy and her mind went to the astonishing array of gifts he had lavished on them at the rehearsal dinner.

The awed murmur that had gone through the room mingled with the happy laughter and soft exclamations of surprise as people had opened their gifts. She had stared, awestruck at the pearl and ruby earring and necklace set Kurt and David had given her, stuttering when he'd handed her another gift as well. When she opened it, he'd explained that the scent within was purported to be the most expensive in the world. The gorgeous combination of jasmine, roses and vanilla wafted up to her and she had closed her eyes in ecstasy.

Around her, the others had been just as blown away, Mercedes jumping up to squeeze 'her boo' to her as she kissed him. Her gift was of Kundun jewellery, Kurt explained, which was Indian in origin and was a breathtaking combination of tiny rubies and emeralds cascading down from a beautiful collar on delicate strands of gold. The collar could be worn without the matching earrings and vice versa, he said, and she'd laughed happily as she caressed them one by one.

Carole had noticed Rachel was biting her lip and staring teary-eyed at her own gift – a Polki necklace and earring set in jet and white diamonds inlaid in gold. Carole thought the jewels suited her colouring to perfection and suddenly Rachel, too, leapt up as well to hug Kurt, whispering something in his ear. She moved on to throw herself in David's surprised arms but he'd simply laughed and hugged her back.

Carole shifted slightly on the bed, still smiling as she remembered how the men had been a little more restrained though nonetheless just as taken aback by the generosity of the gifts from both Kurt and David. Finn had stared, amazed, at his gift; Kurt had discussed his idea with her when he told her he'd found military-themed cufflinks with a matching tie tack. Finn didn't know it but the set was solid platinum and the stars were actual diamonds. He would realize, too, that Kurt must have picked it out especially for him.

She'd watched her son as he rose to his feet and everyone paused in the examination and displays of their own gifts to watch the overly tall man approach his stepbrother. Kurt's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Finn's flushed face and he braced himself. He giggled, though, when Finn simply held his arms wide and Kurt jumped up and went straight into them.

Finn had hugged Kurt and whispered something as well but Carole couldn't hear what it was. Whatever he'd said had made Kurt blush and look at him teary-eyed before they separated, Kurt breathing deeply as he went back to his seat beside his softly-smiling fiancé.

Burt didn't have a gift before him as Kurt had given him his in the week when, after his fitting with Mr. Pinnock, he'd presented his dad with a Burberry double-breasted wool great coat with a shearling over collar. Carole had exclaimed over the elegant, deep hemline on the cuffs, proclaiming her husband one fine-looking man. When he'd tried on the great coat, he'd slipped his hands into the pockets only to withdraw them, holding matching Burberry gloves. Kurt had clapped his hands and laughed at the expression on his dad's face and she giggled softly now as the scene replayed before her mind's eye.

"Kurt, you've got to stop doing this, kiddo!" Burt's expression had been almost bewildered. She almost understood how he felt because never in their lives had anyone spent the amount of money on them that Kurt and David had done – and all within just the last six months!

Her stepson had pouted, although she could see a dimple flashing, and walked up to hug his dad. "Daddy, it's my wedding and I want to." There had been the tiniest hint of a whine in there but he had perked up as he'd stared impishly back at his dad. "Anyway, just wait until the rehearsal dinner. You ain't seen nuthin' yet!"

Carole remembered how he'd skipped out of their suite, his laughter wafting back to them as he pulled their doors shut. Now she sighed happily, a sense of contentment coming over her that she knew had little to do with the spa treatment and mostly to do with her big-hearted stepson.

Rachel tilted her head in Carole's direction, having heard the occasional little huffs that came from her mother-in-law and wondered what the woman was thinking as she relaxed. She herself had been remembering the day they had arrived at Kurt's manor house, her eyes wide as she took in the house's magnificence. For just a tiny second she'd imagined herself owning a place like that, being 'the lady of the manor', and then she'd laughed and shrugged it off.

She'd been holding Sean's hand as they'd slid out of the back of the limousine and had just been telling the child to stop tugging on her hand to get away as she wasn't letting him go. The front doors had opened and Kurt had bounded out, looking happy and flushed and just as excited to see them as they were to be there. He'd scooped her up in a hug and they'd babbled over each other, Kurt bending down to hug Sean who wanted to show him his toy plane he'd got from 'Unca' Dave.

Kurt had straightened up to mock-glare at David for trying to brainwash Sean at such an early age when Finn had come around the car, holding Lije carefully in his arms. Kurt had turned to the two, about to greet his stepbrother when Lije suddenly leaned forward jerkily, his arms held out to Kurt. The singer had laughed happily and received the little, warm body carefully. He'd kissed and nuzzled the boy, one hand coming up to cradle and caress the soft, wispy hair at the back of his head as he whispered to him.

The men had been milling around them, removing luggage from the boot but Kurt had had eyes only for Lije and she had smiled indulgently at them. There was no doubt that, next to his parents, Kurt was Lije's favourite person. She even figured he beat out the grandparents for that spot but she knew Burt and Carole wouldn't mind, at all. Kurt was pretty special and even a baby could recognise that.

Later they had all gone inside and she had been amazed at the house and flustered by the staff that Kurt had taken her and Finn to meet. The women, especially Eddy and Mrs. L, had exclaimed over the two little boys and she had no doubt that were she ever foolish enough to leave the boys here, they would have been spoiled rotten in no time at all.

As she scratched at a part of the mask drying on her face, she tried not to smile as she heard Devon's voice just outside the room in which they were all four of them relaxing. He was their 'shadow' for this part of their day and she wondered if they'd drawn straws and he'd got the short one. As she listened carefully, she realised that he was talking on one of their high-tech devices, probably to Puck.

Even the agents had not escaped the gift-giving spree the night before and she marveled again at the generosity shown by both Kurt and David. Each of the agents had received a pair of cuff links and tie pins but that was where the similarity ended. Kurt had told her quietly that he chose them with each of their personalities in mind. For Julian, the elegant black and white tie pin had the appearance of frost on windowpanes. The matching cufflinks also featured richly engraved garlands surrounding stylized snowflakes. The quiet agent had not known how to say thank you but had simply nodded, his eyes wide, at Kurt and David.

Xavier had exclaimed happily at his gorgeous cufflinks with their gleaming black Tahitian pearls on platinum barbells. Devon's gift was an incredible pair of antique gold cufflinks with lavish guilloche enamel centers. The engine-turned pattern beneath the blue enamels was reminiscent of cool blue fireworks bursting in a night sky.

Ian, too, nodded in appreciation when his box revealed a stunning pair of platinum and diamond pavé cufflinks. The square cufflinks had a cushion-cut lattice design embedded with the diamonds and was surrounded by a rope pattern; very low-key but undeniably elegant.

Finally, and Rachel giggled to herself in reminiscence, Puck got to show off his amazing Rolex Cosmograph Daytona. That watch, Kurt had said, was legendary among enthusiasts. It was the first automatic Daytona and the only stainless steel model that was a certified chronometer. Thus the dial had the words "Oyster Perpetual" and "Superlative Chronometer Officially Certified" added.

She was not a great lover of watches but she had to admit, along with the others, that the watch was gorgeous and Kurt had confessed that he'd got David to help him decide which to choose for Puck.

"Awww, princess, best gift ever!" Puck had exclaimed, grinning relentlessly as Kurt had rolled his eyes at him.

Monica, who had been staring quietly at her own gift, looked up at Kurt and, catching his attention, mouthed 'thank you' while smiling widely. She had never owned anything as exquisite as the diamond and pearls earring and necklace set that was sat before her. Her cheeks had darkened when he waved and then winked mischievously, making her chuckle at his antics. Turning away, she'd leaned over to show Carole and Mercedes her gift, joining in on their very vocal admiration of the set.

The dinner had ended long before but they were all having so much fun just sitting around and chatting, no one seemed to want to leave. People were showing off their gifts to one another and then, at one point, Mercedes had turned to Kurt, a teasing glint in her eye.

"So, boo, we won't see your own gift until tomorrow, right?"

Dave had chimed in, his eyes glowing in the light from the chandeliers. "I plan to present them to him tomorrow, yes."

Kurt perked up, his eyes wide and his hands clasped in front of his mouth. "Them?!"

Dave had laughed, shaking his head. He'd looked around at them and Rachel herself had been leaning forward slightly, just as curious as Kurt.

"Tomorrow, guys, and you'll see them for the first time when I see Kurt for the first time in his wedding ensemble."

There was a tiny, good-humoured whine of disappointment but soon they'd all laughed and turned back to their dessert, Raspberry Trifle, which had been served while David had been teasing Kurt about his gift. They'd all loved the simple but luscious dessert and Rachel had declared that it looked so easy that she could make it for the boys in no time back home.

Now, as the mask continued to itch, she was becoming a little annoyed but just as she got up and swung her legs off of the bed, a couple of the spa attendants entered so she relaxed. She was rather looking forward to the manicure/pedicure part of the spa session as she didn't often get the time to indulge, what with having the boys to look after, the house as well as her job at the school. She sighed happily as she thought of how wonderful it would be to have enough money to always be able to enjoy the simple pleasure of having her nails taken care of every week.

Around her the others were stirring and calling to one another, Kurt asking Mercedes what shade of nail polish she was going to choose. The women had been to fit their outfits, the Johars in attendance, so he knew what colours would look best on everyone.

Soon they were busy being set up with their feet in small tubs of warm soapy water and a couple more attendants came in to complete the set. Each of them had their own attendant and Rachel sighed contentedly to herself: _Oh, yes, this is the life!_

.

KHDK

.

Dave, having declined Kurt's invitation to join him and the ladies in their spa session, had nevertheless headed out with Puck to get his hair trimmed and nails sorted out. He always took care of himself; he was naturally rather fastidious with his hygiene although not to the point of having a moisturising routine like Kurt. Now, though, he wanted his nails and hands to look good because they would be on display once he had his wedding ring on. All the women would be crowding around to 'ooh' and 'aah' over them, he knew from previous experience at weddings. He, like most men, couldn't understand the fascination but he just went along with the tide.

He grinned to himself as he, Puck and Ian headed out into town, having been told by Monica that they all had appointments at a prestigious all-male salon. Julian, Devon and Xavier would attend later in a staggered shift set-up that he'd been impressed Monica had thought of.

Dave had had a hard time leaving Kurt after their breakfast which had been served to them in their suite. The castle's staff were wonderfully professional and friendly, having been infected it seemed by the air of excitement surrounding the wedding party. They could hear outside, too, the banging and shouting as people turned up to set up the decorations for the grounds. The hubbub was, indeed, exciting and he had turned to Kurt once the waiters had left and they'd sat down to eat.

He couldn't focus on the food as yet because he had to give Kurt his gift. Biting his lip he had grasped Kurt's hand and stared at him. Kurt, who had been eyeing the delicious food and anticipating jumping right in, had gazed back at David curiously, having forgotten apparently that David had said he would give him his gift that morning.

Now he gasped as David took from behind him a large, fairly deep box with a brass handle in the top. He couldn't see the logo at the front because it was turned away from him but he knew immediately it contained jewellery. He watched silently as David placed it beside him and then lifted the hand he still held to his lips, kissing Kurt's fingers softly.

He let go of Kurt's hand and sat back in his seat, smiling as he watched Kurt eyeing the box.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" One of his slanted eyebrows tilted teasingly as he lifted his coffee to his lips.

Kurt bit his lip, a move he knew Dave found almost irresistible and twitched his own eyebrows at him. "I'm just trying to imagine what piece of jewellery you have not yet given me."

His voice was light but Dave detected a slight tremor. He reached for the box, smiling softly, and said, "Allow me."

Kurt nodded, his cheeks flushing with excitement and when David finally lifted the lid, he gasped.

Nestled inside on two levels were the most exquisite collar and cuffs Kurt had ever seen.

"David_ oh my!" He breathed the words as he leaned forward to gaze at the delicate craftsmanship of the pieces that somehow looked strangely familiar. "Wait_ they look like my outfit!"

Dave had laughed out loud at the incredulous expression. "They certainly do! You don't remember showing me the design some months ago, do you?"

Kurt shook his head as he reached for one of the cuffs, holding it up to the light so it could refract off of the diamonds embedded in the delicate filigree of the gold and platinum framework. They would go perfectly with his outfit and he laughed aloud as he took out the collar.

He had turned his beautiful eyes up at his fiancé, a smirk taking over his pink lips as he had then asked: "Hmmm, a collar… are you trying to tell me something, Mr. Karofsky?"

"Why, Mr. Hummel, what would that be, pray tell?" He'd had to hold in his own chuckles at the way Kurt's eyes had sparkled in the morning light.

"Mmmm, maybe that from this day forward you will 'own' me?" He'd waggled his eyebrows at Dave who'd then cracked up, unable to hold in his mirth.

"It would be only fair; I've told you – you own me, Kurt, lock, stock and barrel."

Kurt had launched himself into his arms at that, the jewellery temporarily forgotten, as was the meal as they'd then proceeded to indulge in behaviour some might not have thought appropriate for the breakfast table.

Now here he was, heading into an upscale men's hair salon and he had to concentrate to keep from embarrassing himself at the memory of Kurt's mouth hot and wet around him that morning. Quite a while later, his talented fiancé had finished him off, leaving him wrung out and dazed and then sauntered over to the phone to request that another meal be brought up.

Now he smiled as he remembered Kurt's 'cat that got the cream' expression and then tried to pretend he hadn't been thinking about him as Puck turned to him with a smirk.

"What?!" Dave knew his glare wasn't very effective, what with the way his face had heated up.

Puck looked at him and laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, I didn't say anything!"

Dave could still hear him as they entered the salon and when they were each taken in hand (no pun intended) by an assistant, he tried to ignore Puck's knowing look for the rest of the afternoon.

.

KHDK

.

Monica and the Johar sisters walked around the grounds of Haverly Castle, going over last-minute checklists as the afternoon wore on. The chairs and tables had arrived, the dance floor had been laid down, the hotel staff and the caterers were in sync with their respective preparations and the music was being set up as they watched.

The place had been transformed into a truly wondrous fairyland of vaguely Indian origin. The vibrant colours ranging from cobalt blue to hottest fuchsia interspersed with emerald green and gleaming gold were reflected in the sheerest chiffons and richest brocades. The dining pavilion was resplendent in white but the lighting, from a company imported from America, would echo the same rich blues, pinks, greens and golds up against the flowing drapery. No maharajah could find fault with the sumptuous décor, she thought happily.

The Johars had outdone themselves, in Monica's opinion, although she hadn't much experience with weddings but she was pretty certain Kurt – and David – would love the end result. She took a deep breath, the scent of the vast array of exotic flowers tastefully arranged along the pathway to the 'altar' making her head swim. She knew that as the evening wore on, the smell would dissipate a bit and even though it was a bit heavy now, she absolutely loved it.

She saw also the members of the orchestra she'd arranged to play before, during and after the ceremony beginning to arrive. She and Mercedes, Kurt's friend from his school days, had gone over every inch of the playlists for the wedding, chuckling at Kurt's insistence that the music must be eclectic. Kanye and Jessie J, indeed. She knew Kurt would be satisfied with what they had come up with, even though she suspected he would be too distracted during the actual ceremony to pay attention to the music. He could surprise her, though; he struck her as a very intelligent, very aware young man so she knew she had to do her very best, even it was just music.

The Johars were talking to the 'set designer', as Monica had taken to privately referring to the flamboyant young man who kept yelling instructions to the folks laying out the decorations. She knew artistic types tended to be headstrong but this chap was taking it to a whole new level, she thought, as she watched him tweak things that she felt were already perfect. She held in a tiny giggle and decided to leave the sisters to bob in his wake and she headed to the dining pavilion.

The whole grounds looked absolutely fantastic and the idea to have two pavilions – one for dining and one for dancing – was genius. (She knew for a fact that not everyone would be dancing and that the folks who would want to dance would love the disco feel of that pavilion.) She surveyed the numerous round tables covered in snowy linen with a sea of crystal and gleaming gold flatware twinkling back at her. There were towering pillar candles as well as elegant tapers and tiny votive candles interspersed down the length of each table, competing with the gorgeous orchids and roses twining about themselves in beds of damp moss. From the ceiling at intervals hung delicate chandeliers with dangling crystals catching and refracting the glittering light.

In a corner of the huge tent, three tables were decorated and waiting for the wedding cake and two groom's cakes that she just knew were going to compete with the newlyweds for the attention of the guests. She had had a taste of the wedding cake when Eddy had made a sample for Kurt to try and her mouth watered now as she thought about actually digging into a goodly slice later that evening. She shook her head, smiling as she thought about the weight she was going to put on in just the one evening.

As she gazed about happily, Monica felt as if, no matter how long she lived, she would never again witness something as beautiful as this wedding was going to be. She finally headed out of that pavilion and strolled along the rest of the pathway that was lined with small white lights that would come on automatically as dusk flowed into nightfall.

The last stop before heading inside to change was the dance pavilion where she knew she would find not only the deejay and his assistants setting up but a big band as well. It had been Mercedes' idea to include the band and Monica had agreed, using the Johars to find the best ensemble for this wedding.

She stepped through the gauzy curtains and gazed around, her mouth dropping open as she saw what the 'set designer' had accomplished. She felt as if she had been transported back in time and clapped a hand to her mouth to hold back the undignified bray of laughter that would surely have escaped her.

'Oh, my God… and they said disco was dead!'

Her eyes were round as she stared up at the ceiling of the pavilion from which hung suspended not only a huge disco ball but a number of small, white spotlights that she knew would be swinging around frenetically once the music started. The dais where the big band was set up looked like something out of the 1940s with men in tuxedos scurrying about setting up and tuning their instruments.

Over to one side was a long bar behind which several young people in black and white were arranging what looked like hundreds of bottles of liquor and trays of glasses. There were wine glasses and tumblers among the lot and she was just really happy that she had engaged a cab company to take home the soused revelers in the wee hours of the next morning.

She stared around at the small, gaily-decorated tables with the little chairs that she knew would not be so comfortable that people would spend a lot of time planted in them. No, the whole ambience of the tent was to get everyone up and moving, most definitely!

Monica shook her head as she stepped back outside into the mellow sunlight and looked at her watch. She turned back to the castle, her head swiveling left and right as she observed the happy chaos around her and made her way upstairs to her own suite. She kicked off her sensible shoes, got herself a bottle of water from the little bar and flopped into an overstuffed armchair, letting out a sigh.

In about ninety minutes she would be dressed and ready, standing out front to greet guests for the cocktail hour. In about two and a half hours she and nearly a hundred people would witness Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky joining their lives together permanently. She crossed her fingers, closing her eyes as she told herself everything would be fine. She dozed off with a mantra circulating in her mind… no hitches, no glitches, no problems.

.

KHDK

.

Puck stared at his team gathered in one of the conference rooms of the Castle, his face serious and just on the edge of grim. He turned to look at the white board on which was pinned the photographs of several individuals.

"I think I've made clear to you how serious the situation is today. Have you all memorized the faces of these men?"

The team of some twenty men, not including Kurt's personal bodyguards of Ian, Xavier, Julian and Devon all nodded and a murmur of assent went through the room.

"I've had eyes on these two gentlemen in particular," and he pointed to Emma Smythe-Heffley's brothers, "but do not rule out the possibility that her father," and here he pointed at the older gentleman who had been caught scowling at someone off-camera, "might be a player as well."

Xavier lifted his chin, pointing it at the older Smythe-Heffley's picture. "Is it okay to taser a geezer if he gets rowdy?"

There was a rumble of laughter that subsided quickly as Puck frowned around the room. "I should think you'd be able to subdue any 'geezer' who gets out of hand."

The mood turned serious again as Puck continued to outline the rest of their plans to secure the perimeter of the Castle. A wedding was a public event and he knew it was going to be a headache securing such a public venue. It was not impossible, though, and he had more than enough resources, both financial and human, to make this day as safe as possible for Dave and Kurt.

He took a deep breath and turned toward the white board with all their security plans pinned to it. He might want to relax and party with his friends on their big day but, more importantly, he wanted them all to be safe. So, Level 10 security was the plan for this day. No uninvited guests, no hostiles and as he looked at the faces of his team, he knew they were all ready.

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Well, we have the final two chapters coming up, folks, and I hope you will enjoy them as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Reviews are always welcome as I love to hear from you all.**


	90. Chapter 90

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Eighty-One

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N: Thanks for reading, folks. We have one chapter, the Epilogue after this so, please, review!**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Ryan, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>In the distance Puck could hear the orchestra warming up and the Castle staff buzzing about setting everything in place for the upcoming nuptials. Puck had warring emotions to deal with, himself, as he wanted to be relaxed and happy and enjoying all the wedding excitement but he was also responsible for the security and that was far more important.<p>

Now he smiled at the men, forcibly trying to relax as he dismissed them. As most of them left the huge room, he turned to Kurt's personal team and nodded.

Xavier, Julian, Ian and Devon all knew how important this was and not just from a professional standpoint; Kurt and Dave had come to mean a lot more than just an assignment to each of them. Julian, in particular, was tense and strung really tightly and the others knew and understood why.

Puck looked at him the longest and nodded when he realised the blond, aristocratic agent was keeping it together. He smiled as he surveyed everyone's outfits; Kurt had done a fantastic job getting them to look both elegant and professional and Devon looked downright fuckable in his ensemble.

Ian, looking a little uncomfortable, tugged slightly at the front of his black-on-black Nehru jacket. Puck thought he looked great but he knew the man had simply wanted to fade into the background. Now he smiled at the taciturn agent and tried to set him at ease.

"Relax, Ian, no one can tell you're packing, okay? Kurt took your love of guns into consideration when he spoke to the tailor."

The others grinned at the two men, Xavier going on to add: "And you look fantastic. Kurt really has great ideas when it comes to clothes, what?"

Puck eyed Devon hungrily as he took in the way the deep cobalt blue of the jacket showcased his lover's auburn curls. The younger agent coloured faintly as he grinned back at him.

"I think we all look fantastic and as we're sort of Kurt's 'Praetorian Guard', we ought to look great." His declaration was greeted with a narrow-eyed look from Ian, a faint smile from Julian and outright grins from both Xavier and Puck.

"Okay, gentlemen, show's on in 90; let's get out there and keep an eye on the others, okay?" Puck clapped his hands together and everyone straightened up, hauling on a mask of professionalism that he was secretly proud of.

They trooped out of the conference room and wended their way through the host of staff and a trickle of guests that had arrived early. The buzz of excitement in the air was contagious but the team was accustomed to working in all sorts of environments and ignored it all so as to stay focused.

Puck got a call on his cell phone just as he stepped outside and he turned to Devon. "The car is on its way from the airport. Please make sure Kurt is still upstairs, okay?"

Devon nodded briskly and trotted off. He knew about the mystery guests and he tried hard to repress his happy grin. He made it upstairs without bumping into any of the scurrying workers and knocked on the door of the Boleyn suite.

When the door opened he found himself staring at Mercedes who was resplendent in a figure-hugging sari-style gown of such a deep fuchsia it was bordering on red. Delicate gold embroidery traced the low neckline, the waist and the hem. The fantastic Kundun necklace wrapped around her neck and nestled on her generous bosom and Devon couldn't hold back an appreciative, "wow!"

Her rich chuckles brought Kurt into the sitting room of the suite and he called out, "Oh, hi, Devon! Everything okay?"

Devon's eyes widened as he stared at Kurt who wasn't fully dressed but the singer, having been so accustomed over the years to changing in front of his fellow thespians, didn't give it a thought as he wrapped the short satin robe around his body.

The agent's eyes followed the length of Kurt's long, smooth legs and it was only the abrupt clearing of Mercedes' throat that brought Devon back to the message he was supposed to be giving Kurt. He grinned unrepentantly as he brought his eyes back up to Kurt's, glad that the singer was only looking amused with him.

"Oh, Puck says to tell you your mystery guest is on his way."

Kurt clapped his hands, briefly forgetting that he'd been holding the robe closed but he grabbed it in time, laughing out loud as both Mercedes and Devon's eyes widened.

"Great! I can't wait to see a certain someone's face in a little while. This is great! Thanks, Devon," he whirled away as he dismissed the grinning agent. Mercedes simply shook her head as she closed the door behind the other man. She smiled, though, as she thought of Kurt's own surprise; he was so busy planning to make others happy he hardly thought about himself but that's why he had friends.

Her boo was going to be blown away when he saw who had turned up for his big day.

* * *

><p>In another wing, David was staring out at the controlled chaos taking place below him. His mind was actually not on the view; he was thinking of what Puck had told him earlier. He knew his friend had everything under control but he still prayed that their heightened security would prove unnecessary.<p>

He turned as there was a light tap on the door and called "come!", relaxing slightly as Puck entered. "Everything in place?"

Puck nodded as he joined his friend at the French windows, staring down into the grounds. "Yes, and the car is on its way from the airport with the 'package'," he grinned mischievously at Dave.

Dave chuckled, happy that Puck was there for him and handling everything in his usual quietly efficient manner.

Puck stepped back to look at Dave before nodding in approval. "Your fiancé certainly has fantastic taste," he commented now as he eyed Dave in his ivory waistcoat and shirt, the colour gleaming against the black of his tuxedo pants. Puck turned to look for the ascot that he knew must complete the outfit and saw it thrown on the bed.

He went over to it, picked it up and turned back to Dave with an eyebrow raised. "Want me to help with this?"

Dave smiled, grateful for his presence but shook his head. "Nah, I'm good; just hang out with me, okay?"

Puck tilted his head to the side. "What – are you nervous? Dave, it's Kurt! You've wanted this like – forever, right?"

Dave coloured slightly but nodded. "Yes, but wanting a thing and having it are two very different things, y'know."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Are you quoting Mr. Spock at me? Seriously?"

They both started laughing at each other but they sobered quickly. Puck took a step forward, looking Dave in the eye. "There's nothing to worry about. The day is beautiful – no rain; the decorations and food are fantastic and you're marrying the man of your dreams."

Dave nodded sheepishly. "I know, I know! It's just that – what if something goes wrong? What if he gets bored with me; he's used to a faster lifestyle than I am – and I'm the billionaire!"

Puck stared at him, unwilling to downplay Dave's concerns. As his best man, he guessed it was his job to do the brow-wiping and hand-holding so the groom didn't pass out up at the altar, or whatever. He smiled calmly as he came to stand before his sweating friend.

"Look, there is no way the princess – okay, Kurt!" He'd seen Dave's eye-roll at the nickname. "Kurt could never be bored with you. Dude, he looks at you as if you're the last dessert – no, the last chocolate dessert in the city!"

He watched as Dave cracked up laughing. He prided himself on knowing just what to say in almost all circumstances. Seriously, though, he knew it was just nerves talking; there was no way Dave didn't know that Kurt thought the world of him.

He turned back to the ascot and picked it up, briefly admiring the texture of the rich, smooth material before turning back to Dave. "Here, get this on, finish dressing and let's get out of here. Oh, by the way, the rings?"

Dave sobered immediately and spun first to one side and then the other. "The rings!"

It was Puck's turn to roll his eyes as he watched his friend's brief panic attack and then chuckled when Dave finally found the ring box.

Dave heaved a sigh as he handed over the box. Man, he'd never felt this frazzled before, not even the first time he addressed the Board of Governors of one of his dad's companies. He smiled at Puck and nodded as he watched the other man place the box safely in his pocket.

He turned to the full-length mirror now and swiftly tied his ascot, asking Puck to hand him the diamond tie pin that would hold it together. Finally satisfied with how it looked, he stepped back and then shrugged into the dark gold brocade jacket that completed his outfit. He and Puck stood there staring and finally Puck opined again: "Yup, Kurt certainly definitely has fantastic taste!"

.

KHDK

.

Mercedes Jones was as much of a diva as her beautiful friend; she was as prone to drama and loved it as much as he did. This level of stress, though, was going to make a zit pop out as she watched Kurt pace the 'Bridal Suite', half-dressed and biting his lip before coming to stand before her.

"Look, do you want me to go out there and tell them this wedding is off?" She glared at her nervous friend and when his panicked eyes widened comically, she nodded. "Well, then – just calm the hell down!"

Kurt grimaced as he threw himself on the huge couch, lifting his legs up so he could lie back and stare dramatically up at the ceiling. Mercedes had to bite back a grin as she watched him; if he put the back of his hand to his forehead she was going to smack him!

He simply turned his head though and stared at her with a pout on his face. "But 'Cedes, this is serious! What if_?" He broke off as she held up an imperious hand.

"HOLD UP! Don't even start with the 'what ifs', boo. Do you love him? Do you love David?"

His eyes widened again. "Of course, that's not the issue, 'Cedes!"

"No, Kurt, that's the only issue that is important right here, right now. Now calm the heck down before I have to drug you, y'hear?"

He stared at her and then slowly his dimples appeared and then, after a second or two, they both burst into laughter. He swung his legs back to the floor and wiped delicately beneath his eyes as a few more chuckles escaped him.

"Jesus, girl, you are so rough!" He grinned at his best friend, unconsciously admiring her curvy figure in her stunning gown. He got up from the couch and went over to hug her, burying his face in her sweet-smelling neck.

They stood there for a minute or two with Mercedes running calming hands along his back before they eased back to stare at each other. Kurt bent to drop a kiss on her cheek and murmured "best friend ever" as he straightened up.

She grinned up at him, smoothing back her hair that was piled high on her head and just as she was about to reply, a knock came at the door. She looked at Kurt enquiringly but he shook his head, just as puzzled as she.

She moved away, looking back to see that he was properly covered in the silk robe and the dark gold trousers for his wedding ensemble before opening the door. She smiled widely as she stepped back, allowing the visitors their first glimpse of Kurt and vice versa.

There was a moment of shocked silence before Kurt let out a gasp, his hands coming up to cover his mouth. The two women walked into the room, their vastly different faces wearing matching grins as they called out, "surprise!"

Kurt was speechless but he held his arms open and they both stepped towards him, hugging him close. Mercedes shut the door and turned to watch the little reunion taking place. Kurt's cheeks were red as he leaned back to stare at the two women, his eyes huge.

Finally, he gasped: "Dana, Petal, oh my god, when_!"

He couldn't continue and both women laughed at his shocked face. Petal looked over at Mercedes and her island accent was sweet in the air as she explained: "Your friends and Mr. David set it up!"

Dana nodded. "Actually, when he told me about the birthday cake, he brought up this idea and I had to do it." She pulled Kurt to her and hugged him again, the speechless singer struggling to hold back happy tears. When he could talk again he looked at Mercedes with a mock glare.

"You knew about this all along and you didn't say a word!"

The women laughed at him and then Dana stepped back to look properly at him for the first time. "Oh my, are those pants part of your wedding outfit? It's beautiful!"

Petal nodded vigorously but she looked around the room until her eyes landed on the garment bag hanging on the door of the antique wardrobe. She walked over to it and unzipped it, gasping as she saw his jacket.

"My goodness, I've never seen a jacket like this before!" She stepped aside a little for Dana to join her as they both admired the ivory brocade with its delicate gold embroidery at the Nehru collar and the cuffs. The design also trailed down the front closure and it was both demure and sexy at once. The women held their breath as they stared at the exquisite workmanship.

Kurt chuckled as he moved to stand behind them. "Actually, I need to finish getting ready. Mercedes was just helping me over a bout of the jitters just before you came."

Dana turned to look at him, concern edging out the happy smile. "Pre-wedding jitters, eh?"

Kurt nodded and smiled at Petal as she took his hand. He led them over to the couch and they sat together, the three of them while Mercedes got them each a bottle of water before she settled into a chair.

Kurt smiled shyly at the women and then hung his head. "I don't really have any qualms about marrying David as such; it's just – this is such a huge step. I'd die if it didn't work out…"

He picked at the label of the bottle, unaware of the women exchanging glances above his head. He startled slightly as Dana placed her hand over his, stilling his nervous movements.

She smiled at him as she caught his attention. "I'm the only one in this room who has been married before. Although mine didn't go the distance, I cannot honestly say I regretted marrying him. I-We loved each other and, to be frank, if I'd learned to be as patient back then as I am now, who knows, maybe we would still be together."

Kurt bit his lip as he listened to her soft voice. Petal nodded in understanding as she patted Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, my parents have been married for nearly 40 years and my mama said she didn't even like him much the first time she met him. Her parents warned her against marrying my dad but here they're still together. Nobody knows what will happen but it would be a shame for you and Mr. Dave not to marry. The way you love each other is amazing."

They grinned as they watched the colour flare in his creamy cheeks. He giggled as he acknowledged their kind words and then he looked at Mercedes. "Well, I know you want to say something, too!"

Mercedes grinned at him, her love for him shining in her eyes. "Kurt, if there were anyone who deserved a happily ever after, it's you. I don't know the whole story behind how you met Dave because you won't tell me, but I know he's the one for you. There is no doubt to anyone with eyes that you are the one for him."

They all laughed at that because David made it so obvious that he was in love with Kurt and would give him the world if he could. Kurt nodded and heaved a deep sigh, relaxing as he acknowledged everything his friends had said.

"I'm so glad you are here, all of you." He looked at Dana and then turned to smile at Petal as well. "You being here has added so much to this day for me, I can't begin to tell you."

They leaned in to hug him at the same time and then Dana stood, placing her bottle on the table as she smoothed down the skirt of her pale lilac suit. She was wearing simple gold jewellery with it but she had with her the Chanel clutch that Kurt had brought back from New York for her. Simple, elegant and glowing, that was what Kurt thought when he looked up at her.

She smiled at them and then clapped her hands together. "Well, we have a wedding to get ready for, ladies!"

Laughing, they all got up, Mercedes to head for Kurt's make up pouch, Petal to remove the jacket from the garment bag and Dana to collect the water bottles and call for room service. She had an idea that maybe Kurt would benefit from a little pick me up and when the kitchen answered, she ordered a bottle of wine and some glasses.

Kurt grinned as he heard her, seating himself at the dressing table and waiting for Mercedes to start on his face.

The women chatted around and above his head, Mercedes introducing herself belatedly to Petal who told her she'd met Kurt at the same time as he'd met David the year before. Mercedes had glared at Kurt in the mirror because she still needed to hear that story but he simply smirked back at her.

When the tray arrived, Dana took charge, pouring out the wine and wondering why there were more glasses than people. As she moved to hand Kurt his glass, a knock at the door heralded the arrival of Carole and Rachel.

The suite, spacious when it had been just Kurt and Dave, now seemed a little crowded as the women exchanged introductions and pleasantries. Kurt was almost forgotten when Carole realised that it was Petal's mother, Mama Afflick who had sent the delicious food when Xavier and Julian came back from the islands.

"Oh, my, that chicken was simply out of this world, mm-mh!" Carole exclaimed as the others laughed at her facial expression. "I've got to get the recipe one day, I swear!"

Kurt, having sipped half his wine while the women chatted, nodded now. "Oh yes, you guys are coming to stay with us on the island soon!"

That started off another round of chatter and then Mercedes returned to her task of making Kurt even more beautiful. She chose to keep it simple, of course, and beyond his usual ivory base and powder, she added gold dust to his lids, darkened his lashes and finished off with a chocolate-flavoured lip gloss that she'd brought just for him.

His eyes widened when he licked his lips and she laughed at him. "Boy, schoolchildren in England know about your love for chocolate so don't look so surprised."

There was more laughter again and then it was time to get him into his jacket. He took a deep breath as he turned toward Petal who was holding it up and his lips tightened. He shrugged off his robe, uncaring of the women's eyes on his bare chest and stepped forward with his arms out. Mercedes helped Petal slide it unto his arms and then they took turns – almost ritualistically – buttoning the front and smoothing the tight-fitting sleeves down his arms.

Finished, he turned towards the bedside table that held the jewellery box and picked it up. He smiled softly as he showed it to the women, Rachel reaching out to rub her hand along the smooth finish.

"This is lovely, Kurt, but what's in it?" Her dark eyes gleamed with curiosity and her dress shimmered as she leaned forward. Kurt was glad he'd chosen that colour for her; the ivory of her gown was darker than his jacket and it was covered in delicate rose-red embroidery entwined with black silk. The Polki jewellery was resplendent on her olive skin and he smiled at her in admiration.

"Oh, this is a little something my fiancé gave me this morning." He chuckled as the women 'ooohed' and they all leaned forward as he opened the box slowly, teasingly.

They gasped when they saw the collar and cuffs on the maroon velvet of the box's interior.

"Kurt, they look like the design on your jacket!" Carole looked from the jewellery to Kurt's jacket and back.

"Mm-hmm, David was pretty sneaky about it. I didn't even remember that he'd seen the design I'd chosen." His voice was soft and happy as he lifted out the collar, watching as Mercedes took out both cuffs as well.

Dana came over to pull him towards the dressing table stool, pressing on his shoulders for him to sit. He did so and relinquished the collar into her hands. She smiled at his reflection as she eased it gently around the collar of his jacket and he grinned happily as he realized it fit perfectly.

Mercedes handed one cuff to Rachel and she moved with the other to put it on Kurt's right wrist as Rachel fit the other onto his left. They all stepped back and gazed at him when he stood to go over to the full length mirror on the front of the wardrobe.

There was a reverent silence as they all watched him staring at himself, a somber air about him. Carole's tiny sniffle though was heard clearly and the others nodded in understanding.

Kurt was beautiful.

The ivory of his close-fitting jacket seemed to make his dark chocolate hair gleam more richly, the streaks of burnished colour in his hair seeming to reflect the gold and platinum collar and cuffs. The jewellery made the design on the jacket seem to stand out in three dimensions. Mercedes had done a good job on his face, too, only enhancing what was already there. He glowed.

There was no other word for it and the five women, his attendants as it turned out, felt a slight awe as they watched him.

Finally he took a deep breath and, after a simple, short nod, he turned to them, his eyes gleaming.

"Well, ladies, it's showtime!"

.

KHDK

.

While the ladies had been attending to Kurt, Puck had headed out of the conference room when he'd heard that their mystery guests had arrived. He headed now for the beautiful Italianate loggia the Castle was famous for and grinned when he saw the guest pacing back and forth nervously.

Puck spoke into his earpiece, telling his agent to meet him in the loggia as something had come up. Efficient as ever, his agent hadn't even asked what the situation was, he just acknowledged Puck with a curt, "I'm on my way." Puck grinned as he turned to the anxious guest, saying soothingly, "He's coming."

In two minutes, Puck glanced up, took in the frozen tableau between the two and excused himself, smirking as he realized that neither of them had even heard him. He shook his head as he hurried back upstairs to join Dave, sure that the man was now a puddle of nerves on the floor of the suite.

Back in the loggia, the lovers stared at each other before Ian stepped forward, gathering Sam into his arms and holding on tightly.

Sam let out a gusty sigh and relaxed, turning his head to whisper in Ian's ear: "I wasn't certain you wanted me to come…"

Ian's response: his lips crashed into Sam's fuller lips and the two men moaned as they clung to each other. The taciturn agent wrenched his lips away to drop kisses all over Sam's laughing face and then he took his mouth again.

Anyone coming upon the scene would have been shocked to see the grim-faced agent clutching the blond to him but Sam alone knew how passionate Ian was under his stern exterior. He gulped a breath as Ian let him loose, grinning up at the taller man happily.

Ian stared into the dancing blue eyes and shook his head. "It's not that I didn't want you here; it just didn't occur to me to invite you. I-I'm not good at social stuff," he muttered, glancing away before looking back now at a serious Sam.

"I know; that's why your friends – you do realise they're your friends and not just colleagues, right?" He broke off to look at his lover. When he nodded he continued. "Well, I think that's why they set this up. Kurt is a romantic, deep down; I know that much about him."

Sam grinned as he stepped back to take in his lover's sexy outfit, his pupils dilating at the way the Nehru jacket clung to Ian's broad shoulders. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes wandered down the long body and then he looked back up to see Ian smirking at him knowingly.

"What?" Sam grinned at him. "You look hot. I bet this was Kurt's idea, right?"

Ian nodded, though he seemed a bit reluctant. "Yeah, I'm not one for fancy stuff but I'll admit he has good taste."

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him towards one of the archways but stopped abruptly when Ian tugged on his hand.

Ian stared at his blond lover, his eyes scanning every inch of the muscular body. Sam could have been a model, in his opinion and today he was wearing a beautifully-tailored dark grey tuxedo that skimmed his body. He wore with it a paisley-printed vest in shades of grey and a silver-grey ascot completed the look.

"Hmmm," Ian rumbled, admiration plain in his dark eyes. "I think Kurt had a hand in your outfit too."

Sam grinned, faint colour coming to his cheeks at the look in his lover's eyes. "You think right. He's a genius at planning; in another life he must have been a general or something."

The two chuckled softly and then Ian moved up beside Sam to drop one last lingering kiss on those full lips.

"I'm still on duty but you go and have fun and I'll find you later, okay?"

Sam nodded, licking his lips before smiling softly. "I want a few dances with you later, mister."

Ian nodded with a slight smirk and then led the way along the flagstone pathway and across the wooden bridge to where the gathering guests were seated. His professional demeanour didn't prevent several of the guests from throwing admiring looks his way and Sam smiled as he watched him ignore everyone. As he left him by his seat however, he looked at Sam so intensely that the blond blushed, aware that several eyes were on them.

The senior agent flashed one last grin at his slightly dazed lover and stalked away, aware that Sam's heated gaze was following him. Tonight was going to be the best, he smirked behind his aloof mask, and his footsteps sped up as he rejoined the other agents.

.

KHDK

.

Puck, looking quite smug in his own suit, turned to Dave, eyeing the other man for lingering signs of nerves. He relaxed slightly as the other man met his gaze confidently. He had no doubt that the next few hours would be nerve-wracking but he would be there for both men and with the increased security in the place, everything should go smoothly.

He turned to the French windows and he listened to the orchestra going through their pre-wedding songs. Dave smiled at him, tipping his head towards the sound.

"Kurt wanted a full orchestra instead of just a five-piece ensemble. Theatrical to the last."

They grinned at each other, Dave secretly liking the music. Earlier, a group of women had been crooning what sounded like a Celtic lullaby and the beautiful song in that setting added another level of other-worldliness to the whole atmosphere.

Now for the last half hour, the orchestra had been playing what Dave thought of as wedding music, having recognised Pachelbel's Canon in D at one point. He thanked his musical background as he realized, while waiting for Puck to return, that they played Puccini's **Humming Chorus** and then the Nocturne from Mendelsohn's A Midsummer Night's Dream. There followed 'Summer' from Vivaldi's The Four Seasons and now, Debussy's Clair de Lune.

Puck took a deep breath, patted his pocket to be sure he had the rings and nodded at Dave. "Well, it's time…"

Dave sobered and stared back at him. "Yes, let's do this."

Puck couldn't hold back the bark of laughter that escaped. "You're not facing a firing squad, man. Take it easy!"

Dave dropped his head, took a deep breath and looked up, a soft smile on his face. "I know, I'm a wimp."

Puck's eyes softened. "No, just a man about to face his future. Come on, Kurt's waiting."

At that, Dave felt a huge weight fall from him and his whole being lightened. His eyes widened as he looked at his closest friend. He nodded. "Yes, Kurt's waiting."

.

KHDK

.

Carole, nodding to the Casellis and Rex who were in the row behind her, finally slid into her seat beside Burt in the front row and grabbed her husband's hand, gripping it tightly. Burt manfully resisted wincing as he glanced at her, seeing the flushed face and the misty eyes. He leaned down to whisper, "Hon, it's okay." She smiled and nodded, lifting a lace-edged hanky to her eyes.

Across the way, seated on Dave's 'side', Dana was already clutching her own hanky but Petal was happily gazing at the orchestra as she'd never before seen one performing live. Now she glanced up at the singer standing before the orchestra as he sang softly into the microphone.

The lead tenor in Kurt's company had been given the task of singing the last song before the entrance of the grooms and he did so now, all nerves pushed down as the words of 'All I Ask of You' from The Phantom of the Opera wafted over the waiting assemblage. Almost everyone present knew that Kurt loved the song and they waited with bated breath for the ceremony to begin.

Finally, as the program stated, the orchestra began playing Bach's Air on G String to herald David Karofsky's entrance with his best man, Noah Puckerman from the right wing of the pavilion. The two men approached to murmurs of admiration from the gathering and Puck repressed a grin at the sound. Dave glanced at him, though, knowing his friend and smiled slightly.

As they stood there waiting, there was a palpable increase in tension and Rachel, holding Sean still in the seat beside her, bit her lip. She was fighting tears, too, at the beauty of the setting and how romantic everything was. She took a deep breath and glanced over at Finn who smiled back at her, his eyes soft, even as he held a squirming Lije. She chuckled as she looked at her little family, relaxing a little as she admired everyone's outfits. Finn looked wonderful in his dark suit with the colourful vest that Kurt had suggested, the colours reflecting that of her own ensemble. They complemented each other and even the little boys looked smart in their little Nehru jackets.

She looked up now as 'Air' came to a close and then the orchestra segued into the Largo from Handel's 'Xerxes'. She thought it was a somewhat somber choice for Kurt's entrance but Mercedes had told her he had sung it ('Ombra Mai Fu') and it was one of his favourites so she'd picked it for him. The rehearsal had gone well and now the music seemed the perfect choice. She turned now, as everyone did and couldn't hold back the little gasp like everyone else when Kurt entered the pavilion from the left with Mercedes beside him.

Although she'd seen him up in the suite, here, now, in front of everyone and walking towards the man he loved, Kurt seemed to glow even brighter. The strains of the Largo, the décor, the scent of the flowers and Kurt's shining face seemed to make everything surreal and she stared as she watched him approach and stop beside David, his eyes turned towards his future husband. Everyone could believe that, for that moment, the two men saw no one but each other.

As the music came to an end, all eyes turned towards an older woman a white cassock and collar with beautifully-decorated gold and white vestments. She was the Reverend Jean Meyer-Stinson, a minister of one of the LGBTQ-friendly churches that had in recent years made it possible for same-sex couples to have semi-traditional weddings. She smiled now at the gathering before her eyes fell again on Kurt and David. There was absolute silence and everyone waited as David grasped Kurt's hand.

"Kurt Hummel, David Karofsky, you have invited family, friends and well-wishers to witness the love and respect you have for each other, culminating in your joining together in the state of holy matrimony."

Her smile was huge as she looked from one shining face to the other. Same-sex marriages had only been recently fully accepted by the state and church and looking at the two men before her now, she had only the greatest respect for the men and women who had fought for this right over the years.

"Kurt, do you stand here of your own free will before God and all mankind to state your willingness to take this man as your husband?" She raised her eyebrows cheerfully as she looked at the bright young face before her.

"I do!" Kurt's voice was clear, melodious and ringing with happiness and she could have sworn he had to suppress a giggle as he flicked his eyes at his fiancé. She nodded and turned to look at David who was a little more serious but whose golden eyes gleamed with happiness.

"David, do you stand here of your own free will before God and all mankind to state your willingness to take this man as your husband?"

"I do!" Dave glanced at Kurt as he replied and gently squeezed the hand he was holding.

"David, Kurt, before we continue, I have a few words for you." She grinned as Puck groaned slightly. "I promise, Noah, I'll be brief."

She waited for the chuckles from the gathering to subside before continuing. "Marriage is not a state to be entered into lightly..."

Her eyes wandered around the beautiful pavilion and her intensity grew as she addressed everyone. "Marriage means putting your spouse's needs before your own, never storing up grudges and never keeping score."

She smiled as she looked back at Kurt and David standing patiently before her. "You may have heard it said that marriage means never going to sleep angry. It is also about not taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together, facing the world, forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family.

"Marriage is about doing things for each other, not in an attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in a spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not about looking for perfection in each other. It is about cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor.

"Marriage is about having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful.

"Finally, my friends, marriage is not just about **marrying** the right partner, it is about **being** the right partner."

There was a smattering of applause and she nodded in appreciation before looking at Noah. "May I have the rings, please?"

Noah presented the rings, placing them on the open prayer book she held in her hands. After blessing the rings, she turned to David who suddenly took a deep breath.

"David, will you take this ring and turn towards Kurt…" and when he did so she nodded. Dave stared into Kurt's glowing blue-green eyes and cleared his throat. The place was so quiet it was almost intimidating but as he looked at his love smiling softly at him, he nodded.

Kurt lifted his hand and placed it in David's, his heart beating a rapid tattoo in his chest. He bit his lip as he turned his eyes to Reverend Jean. She nodded and said to David: "David, please repeat after me..."

Dave nodded as he repeated her words in a strong, clear voice: "Kurt, I give to you my promise that I will take you as my only love from this day forward. I promise that I will stand by your side and I will listen to you when you speak. I promise that I will comfort you when you cry and join in your laughter with my own. Kurt, please, take this ring and be a part of my life forever."

He slid the diamond-encrusted ring onto Kurt's slender finger and lifted the hand towards his lips, dropping a quick kiss on the ring. He smiled at Kurt's surprise and then lowered the hand before looking back at Reverend Jean.

She smirked at David before looking back at Kurt, repeating the same words to him as he took David's left hand in his own.

"David, I give to you my promise that I will take you as my only love from this day forward. I promise that I will stand by your side and I will listen to you when you speak. I promise that I will comfort you when you cry and join in your laughter with my own. David, take this ring and be a part of my life forever."

Jean jumped in before any more unscripted actions and declared in a loud voice: "David and Kurt, as you have consented together in lawful wedlock and thereto have pledged your faith to each other and have declared the same by joining hands and exchanging of rings, by the powers vested in me I declare before God and all present that you are now married. Gentlefolk, I give you Kurt and David Hummel Karofsky!"

A veritable roar went up as the group surged to their feet, laughing and applauding as Dave, sliding his hands around Kurt's waist, pressed his lips to his. Kurt's arms went around his husband's neck and he giggled into the kiss, his cheeks red and his eyes glittering.

"Mr. Hummel-Karofsky," he whispered before letting David take his lips again. David, grinning at him as he released him, replied: "Mr. Hummel-Karofsky." They laughed at the sound of their guests, some audibly exclaiming at the hyphenated names. When David had told Kurt he wanted their names joined legally, Kurt had felt his heart swell and had actually cried as David had gathered him into his arms.

Now they turned to their well-wishers who separated for them to walk down the aisle towards the reception/dining pavilion, arm-in-arm as newlyweds for the first time.

At the entrance to the pavilion, they were pulled into hugs by Mercedes and Puck, Rev. Jean stepping back and laughing as she tried to avoid being run over by the crowd of cheering guests. The orchestra struck up the triumphant Rondeau by Jean Joseph Mouret, adding to the happy hubbub.

Kurt caught sight of not only Petal and Dana in the throng but Mrs. L and Eddy and the rest of the staff from his manor. He also saw Will and Terri Schuester and he got out a little wave to them before he was engulfed in the tearful embraces of his family and friends. Rachel got in a good hug and ended up passing Lije to Kurt who hugged the little boy to him briefly.

Finally, amidst much happy laughter and chatter, Kurt, fairly sparkling in the evening sunshine, smiled up at his husband. Dave, nearly overwhelmed by the love and happiness swelling in his chest, couldn't help but to lean down and drop a swift kiss on Kurt's cheek. They laughed as they led the assemblage towards the elegant tables, oblivious to the cameramen hovering and swirling about the crowd. For that moment, the newlyweds were caught up in a bubble of pure happiness as Dave slid his hand into Kurt's.

The air was redolent with the smells of the exotic array of foods that Monica and the Johar sisters had had the catering company set up along the sides of the vast white tent. The new couple gazed in awe at the beautiful setting, at all the flowers and candles and if the grounds could be described as a fairyland, the dining pavilion could only be described as a wonderland of culinary delight. Tables were groaning under what appeared to be both vegetarian and non-vegetarian dishes from around the world. Kurt grinned, too, as he took in the army of servers ranged along the back waiting with trays of gleaming, glittering wine glasses.

It was all breathtakingly splendid but best of all was David, standing beside him looking totally swoon-worthy in his dark gold brocade jacket.

The sounds of the happy laughter and chatter of their guests mingled with the strains of Handel's 'Hornpipe' from his Water Music composition and he smiled when he recognised the 'Air' also from Water Music. Music was such an integral part of his life and a feeling of contentment rolled through him as he sighed happily.

The next several hours were going to be filled with celebrating but for just these few seconds Kurt stared at his husband, marveling that he was able to use that word to describe this man who had turned out to be the love of his life and he smiled.

David was a solid presence in Kurt's life, his safe haven and definitely his anchor and now, glancing up into his husband's golden eyes, he paused on the threshold of the tent and turned to him. Dave, sensing perhaps the deep emotions running through his husband, leaned down in time to hear the words that had last been said hours before:

"I love you."

.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: So, they've done it and this is it but for the Epilogue to come, folks. I hope you've all enjoyed it and certainly it seemed that way for quite a few of you. Thank you all so much for sticking with me on this journey and I do hope to continue the story of David and Kurt's life and the adventure of fatherhood in the sequel. Thanks to the many reviewers and to the folks who gave me valuable insights in their often amusing PMs. Be well and be safe. ~ Terry **


	91. Chapter 91

The Storm: Safe Harbor

Chapter Eighty-Two - Epilogue

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: COMPLETE. Kurt and Dave have come to terms with the past but can they battle the envy and jealousy of others to make a future for themselves? This is rated M.<strong>

**A/N 1: To all those of you who wrote reviews or PMs and also to the readers who for whatever reason didn't but read every instalment of my little saga, thank you! I've never before written anything this complex and I was surprised and pleased at your response to this AU that gave Kurt and Dave a future we would never see on air. I have to comment, though, that I am not a fan of Kurt as a victim and I absolutely hate rape stories and those with explicit violence so I will warn you all now – you'll never see any of that in my fiction. For the most part it was a great pleasure to read your comments and insights and I promise that I will not wait too long before a sequel is in the works. LLAP!**

**Disclaimer: Messrs. Murphy, Falchuk, et al are the owners of my favourite boys. Only the OCs and situations belong to me, alas.**

* * *

><p>The ovation David and Kurt received as they stepped into the dancing pavilion was loud and long. Kurt flushed but smiled happily, his hand grasped in David's and the two moved to the front of the crowd to take their seats. Waiters bustled around serving more champagne although how people had room for more after that awe-inspiring dinner was anyone's guess.<p>

Kurt sipped the cool wine, however, as he gazed around in open admiration of the tent's décor, grinning at David and pointing out various things around the space. His attention turned then to his best friend, resplendent in her colourful gown as she went up to the big band leader and held a whispered conversation.

Mercedes, who had been conferring with the band leader whom she had only previously spoken to over the phone, nodded now and turned to look at the now-seated gathering, her face shining with happiness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest pleasure to sing this song for Kurt and David's first dance. Come on, guys, get out here!"

Laughter wafted around the huge tent and David rose with Kurt following somewhat reluctantly. Mercedes had not told them what song it was going to be but he didn't trust her not to choose something overly sentimental.

As the opening bars sounded, he grinned and rolled his eyes before moving into David's arms. His husband had removed his jacket, claiming the food had heated him up too much and now he was sexy as ever in his ivory shirt, vest and ascot. The snug, dark tuxedo pants hugged him in all the right places and Kurt couldn't help but be proud of his handsome husband.

Dave smiled at Kurt's admiring gaze on him and he leaned down to drop a little kiss on the tip of his nose, ignoring the sound of some of the women going "aaaw!" Kurt looked absolutely stunning tonight and the gold collar and cuffs caught the light with every movement, competing unsuccessfully with the glitter in his beautiful blue-green eyes.

They started to move to the music and they turned to smile at Mercedes who began the famous song.

At last,

My love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Oh yeah yeah, at last

The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clover

The night I looked at you

And I found a dream that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Oh yeah yeah, and you smile, you smile

Oh, and then the spell was cast

And here we are in Heaven

For you are mine... at last

Kurt sighed and smiled dreamily, his head resting on David's broad chest as they moved to the slow, amazingly romantic music. They pulled apart as the song came to an end but stood there as their guests applauded them, piercing whistles coming from some of the guys in the back who Kurt suspected had had a bit too much to drink already.

The couple smiled and waved at the crowd before turning to nod their thanks to Mercedes and the band. The ensemble segued immediately into another famous love song, this time sung by the band's trio of vocalists.

There was a loud rustle as couples rose and surged to the floor, moving into each other's arms and surrounding the laughing newlyweds. Mercedes came down and grabbed a random guy's hand, tugging him to hold her as she grinned over at Kurt. Burt and Carole as well as Rachel and Finn, too, were on the dance floor and Kurt sighed happily as he hummed along to what he thought of as THE most romantic song of all time.

Oh, my love, my darling

I've hungered for your touch

A long, lonely time

And time goes by so slowly

And time can do so much

Are you still mine?

I need your love... I need your love

God speed your love to me!

Lonely rivers flow

To the sea, to the sea

To the open arms of the sea

Lonely rivers sigh

"Wait for me, wait for me"

I'll be coming home, wait for me!

Oh, my love, my darling

I've hungered, hungered for your touch

A long, lonely time

And time goes by so slowly

And time can do so much

Are you still mine?

I need your love

I need your love

God speed your love to me!

As the song ended, everyone turned and heartily applauded the band's excellent rendition of an obviously well-loved standard and some of the gathering moved back to their tables while most of the couples remained, swaying already to the next tune. One after the other, the band regaled the revelers with well-known songs from across the decades including Kenny Rogers' You are so beautiful; a favourite of Kurt's, Savage Gardens' Truly, Madly, Deeply; True by Spandau Ballet; Forever and Always by Shania Twain; Lionel Ritchie's Penny Lover and Dido's Thank You.

In between breaks for drinks – and sometimes Kurt simply wanted water – the partiers milled around and chatted, many of the women coming over to Kurt and David to admire their fabulous rings as well as Kurt's wedding jewellery. The grooms were ecstatic that everything was going so well and Kurt, in a lull between visitors to their table, leaned over and murmured to David how much he'd enjoyed the wedding feast.

The caterers that Monica and the Johars had found had outdone themselves in his opinion as they had dined on cuisine from all over the world. Kurt's favourite for the evening were the Indian dishes – both the vegetarian ones and non-vegetarian – and Dave obviously enjoyed the Caribbean fare. Kurt had waved to Petal at one point, pointing to the Jerk Chicken piled on David's plate and had laughed when she'd blown him a kiss.

During the courses, both he and David had walked around to thank the guests for coming and sharing in their happiest day. Kurt had received a huge hug from both Mrs. L and Eddy and he'd flushed as Dana had pulled him into her own hug. Rex and his partner were there, too, seated at the same table with the Casellis and the Schuesters and Cora Caselli had teased him about getting David to add Hummel to his name.

There was much head-nodding as he'd explained how David had surprised him with that.

"That was a twist I really hadn't seen coming," Kurt had laughed as he recalled when David had first brought it up. He remembered how tears had come to his eyes as his fiancé had explained that it was one more way to feel as if he and Kurt would be joined forever, to take his name as Kurt was taking his.

The guests had seemed to appreciate such a profound gesture and during the speeches at the end of dinner, both Noah and Mercedes had made much of it, pronouncing their names separately to much laughter.

Mercedes had grinned down at them at the end of her speech and, raising her glass, had turned to the gathering.

"So, now, ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to David Hummel Karofsky and Kurt Hummel Karofsky on this, their most special day. David, Kurt, as a famous man once said, 'Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction.' Be well, be happy and as Reverend Jean told you, never go to bed angry. I love you both. Salud!"

The crowd yelled, "Salud!" and everyone sipped from their champagne glasses. When it was Noah's turn, Kurt briefly dropped his head into his hand and then looked up back, laughing at the mischievous look on the other man's face. "Oy, keep it clean!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Puck shook his head at him. He reached for a folded piece of paper he'd had in his hand and then sobered, looking out at the crowd.

"Kurt, David, I have watched your relationship from the start and if there is one thing I know about you both it's that you are both very passionate people. There is nothing fainthearted about you guys and so your love is nothing fainthearted, either. I found these words by Khalil Gibran..." and he paused as he quirked an eyebrow at Kurt's surprised look but continued: "...words that to me perfectly sum up what your love and marriage will be like." He cleared his throat and in the intense silence, he began reading:

"But if you love and must needs have desires, let these be your desires:  
>To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night.<br>To know the pain of too much tenderness.  
>To be wounded by your own understanding of love;<br>And to bleed willingly and joyfully.  
>To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving;<br>To rest at noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
>To return home at eventide with gratitude;<br>And then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in your heart and a song of praise on your lips."

He smiled at the stunned couple and then out at the gathering. "Please, join me in toasting two of the best people I know... To Kurt and David!"

"To Kurt and David!" The champagne was quaffed and when the glasses were set down, the assemblage broke into applause. Kurt smiled mistily at Noah; _trust him to surprise them all,_ he thought. He tightened his arms around Noah as he hugged him, releasing him to move on to David and the two exchanged quiet words that Kurt couldn't hear.

After that Kurt was happy to hear Mercedes announce that they would proceed to the cutting of the huge, beautiful wedding cake that Eddy had made for him, uhm, them. He clapped his hands as he and Dave stood behind the towering work of art, his eyes running all up and down the tiers. Eddy had really outdone herself as the cake, in the traditional white, was embellished with gold leaf in the same design on Kurt's jacket. Kurt could see many people taking out their phones or cameras to take pictures of the luscious creation and he laughed as he whispered to David: "I think I'm being upstaged by my own wedding cake!"

Well, the cake-cutting ceremony went well but Kurt was only interested in getting that first piece in his mouth, grinning around his mouthful that David had fed him. He in turn fed David a small enough piece of the incredibly rich, wine-flavoured confection and after swallowing that first bite, he surged forward to plant a sweet kiss on David's lips.

There were cheers and applause before the servers moved forward to start cutting up the cake, Mercedes also announcing that the groom's cakes were rather special themselves and encouraging everyone to try all three cakes.

Kurt had declared to his dad that his wedding was not an occasion for him to overindulge and Carole, nodding in agreement, asked for the smallest slice of each of the three cakes to give to Burt.

The children had a ball as, apart from the wedding cakes, there was a dessert table, the centerpiece of which was a fantastic array of assorted mini cupcakes. Sean was able to get a small bowl of ice cream as well, and managed to get quite a bit of it on himself. Thankfully his mom had come armed with baby wipes that took care of the mess so that his cute little Nehru jacket wasn't irrevocably spoiled.

Kurt, at one point during the dessert stage, was able to walk around with Lije, a situation that prompted many a sly comment about when he would get his own. Kurt had laughed happily and ignored most of the comments but when Cora Caselli pulled him down to sit in the temporarily vacant seat beside her, Kurt had to listen.

"_Mio bello_, you were made to be a father, yes? I see it when you look at the _bambino._ We will see your children soon, I believe." She smiled softly at the blushing bridegroom as he ducked his head to nuzzle against Lije's soft cheek.

"David and I haven't discussed anything in-depth but, yes, we want children – and soon." He smiled as the elderly woman patted his cheek and he excused himself to continue greeting his guests. Her husband, returning then to the table, leaned forward and asked, "What about your honeymoon, will we see you in Italy?"

Kurt laughed aloud but shook his head, explaining: "David refuses to tell me where we are going, only that we'll be on his yacht, the Duende, for nearly two months. He calls it a 'world trip'."

The Casellis nodded in approval, Cora patting Kurt's hand as she smiled nostalgically. "Ohhh, that is so romantic, my dear! If it's not too much out of your way, come and visit us, yes?"

Kurt nodded and promised her that he would definitely insist and Gianni Caselli made him blush as he added: "Your husband will not be able to resist you, believe me!"

Kurt, rising with Lije whose head was nodding towards his shoulder, smiled at the two old romantics, laughing as he excused himself.

He stopped by Sam and Ian, hugging the blond one-armed as he shifted Lije to his hip. Kurt was happy to see that Ian, although his face was forever serious, his eyes seemed somehow to be less shadowed. The agent actually smiled – a tiny one, though – when Kurt looked at him and nodded.

The dining pavilion was ablaze with light and redolent with the scent of the delicious food and he made sure to go over to Monica and the Johars and thank them for making his dream come true. The women were beautiful in their outfits and Kurt was glad that Monica was wearing their gift to her. Call him old-fashioned but every woman should own at least one strand of pearls, he thought as he waved goodbye to the women and moved on to the next table of guests.

Dave had been doing his rounds too and he laughed heartily as Marty Getrick rose and slapped him on the back, congratulating him on his gorgeous husband. Dave had moved on to the jeweller, Darius Mahjid who was also in attendance with his family and then made short work of his rounds to go back to his table, joining a softly smiling Kurt who had waved to Lije as he had been returned to his mother's arms, a little sleepy but not cranky.

Kurt had smiled at David, such a look of contentment on his face and they all continued to enjoy the good food and the music they could hear from the orchestra outside.

* * *

><p>Now as he swayed once again in David's arms, Kurt sighed happily. The music, the food they'd had, the expensive champagne and the presence of all his family and closest friends – everything served to lull him into a dreamy state where all the fairytales he'd read as a child or had had read to him seemed to be coming true right before his eyes.<p>

The band's crooner was doing a beautiful job with another old standard and Kurt's heart swelled as he listened, occasionally glancing up at his husband's face. It almost felt as if they were in a little bubble of their own and softly he began to sing along.

You ask how much I need you, must I explain?  
>I need you, oh my darling, like roses need rain.<br>You ask how long I'll love you; I'll tell you true:  
>Until the twelfth of never, I'll still be loving you.<p>

Hold me close, never let me go.  
>Hold me close, melt my heart like April snow.<p>

I'll love you till the bluebells forget to bloom;  
>I'll love you till the clover has lost it's perfume.<br>I'll love you till the poets run out of rhyme,  
>Until the twelfth of never and that's a long, long time.<p>

Hold me close, never let me go.  
>Hold me close, melt my heart like April snow.<p>

I'll love you till the bluebells forget to bloom;  
>I'll love you till the clover has lost it's perfume.<br>I'll love you till the poets run out of rhyme,  
>Until the twelfth of never and that's a long, long time.<p>

Until the twelfth of never and that's a long, long time.

He looked up at David who smiled at him and tightened his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt realised then that here in his arms was his very own prince. David wasn't a perfect person, neither was he, but he was perfect for him. Just as the song said, too, he knew they'd be together for a long, long time.

He moved his hand to stroke up David's chest and his eyes softened as they landed on his ring, remembering the engraving that David had chosen.

He had no doubt that the words, although they were ancient, spoke to David's feelings for him and he smiled now as he recited the words just loudly enough for his husband to hear: _'Many stars I see, but no star like thee._'

David glanced down into the beautiful face turned up to his and he did what any sensible man would do: he kissed him.

.

**THE END … Maybe**

.

**A/N 2: The songs were, of course, 'At Last', made famous by the late Etta James; 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brothers and Johnny Matthis' 'Twelfth of Never'. Once again, thank you all for joining me. _A presto_!**


End file.
